Nintendo School
by Minaya
Summary: Este no es un Fan fic de Smash Brother,sino un Fan Fic de Nintendo en general, por eso lo puse aqui no tiene categoria exacta. Este Fan Fic se trata de una escuela, exactamente de un curso, el 8 grado, con personajes de Nintendo. Capítulo 13
1. Capítulo 1: Nuestro Primer día

Nintendo school

Introducción:

Querido diario:

Nosotros los alumnos del 8 grado del nintendo school te vamos a escribir, no somos heroes con grandes aventuras, solo muchachos que estudian en un colegio muy particular...

- Oye, no te pongas póetica... no crees que es mucho lío...

- Falco dejala... 

- Si el bonito de Link defendiendo a su amiga...

- No peleen 

- ¿Sigo?

- Sigue Saria 

Bueno, en este momento....

- Tengo hambre....

- Yoshi comeras después

- Mario ¿Puedo ir a comer al restaurante de tu mamá?

- Si pagas

- Buuuuu

- ¿¡Sigo!?

- Si sigue 

en este momento empezamos este diario

- ¿Importa si uno tiene mala ortografía?

- No importa Fox... 

- ¿Sigo?

- Sigue...

Cada uno se compromete....

PAAAAAAAFFFFFFF

- ¿Qué paso? 

- Kirby se tropezó 

- Ayudenlo

- Si si lo haremos mandona 

- No insultes a Sheik...

- El defensor de la paz y sus amigas....

- Dejen de pelear 

-¿Sigo?

- si sigue...

a escribir...

-¿Y si uno no tiene un momento importante que escribir? 

- Escribes el ultimo día Toad... 

- ¿Sigo?

- si sigue....

un día de nuestras vidas 

- ¡auch!

- ¿Qué paso?

- Peach me piso el pie... 

- lo siento Luigi 

- con los tacos que tiene te debió doler 

- ¿no la vas a defender Link?

- déjame de molestar 

- ¿Sigo?

- Si sigue

en tus blancas hojas que al final de este año estaran escritas con nuestro puño y letra

- ¿No puedo escribirlo en el computador?

- no Samus...

- Samus....

- ¿Sigo? 

- Sigue...

en este momento tomo declarado nuestro diario del curso 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuestro primer día

Empezo a amanecer... abrí lentamente mis ojos... ahi me dí cuenta de la realidad... Opp... se me olvido presentarme jejejejeje y decir "mi querido diario" ¿Me disculpan? ... eso espero, soy Mario Mario tengo 14 años y me acabe de mudar a esta ciudad, mis padres tienen un restaurante de comida italiana

- Despierta...

Eso es lo primero que escuché este día, eso vino de los dulces labios de mi hermano ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Alguién tiene corrector?.... parece que nadie.... por favor, no piensen que soy Gay

Luigi: Despierta o si no llegaremos tarde

Mario: Ya me levanto...

Luigi siempre dice que llegamos tarde gracias a que yo despierto muy tarde... no importa, lo que más me importaba ahora era llegar y conoser a mis nuevos compañeros

Luigi: ¡¡Apurate!!

Por fin terminé, Luigi siempre se toma muy enserio el llegar temprano, tal vez por eso siempre quedo afuera por llegar tarde cuando Luigi se enferma...

Mario: ¡¡Esperame!!

Al final, Luigi siempre parte antes que yo salga porque es muy impaciente 

Luigi: Por fin sales.... 

Mario: ¿No me podias esperar un poco más?

Luigi: Si te esperaba me iban a aparecer arañas haciendo su telearaña por el tiempo de inactividad 

Mario: Muy gracioso, esa te salió fome

Luigi: Fome o no, es la realidad

Mario: jajajaja

El colegio nos quedaba a escasas 3 cuadras, así que nos vamos caminando...

Luigi: ya llegamos 

Nintendo school decia arriba 

Luigi: ¡¡Entremos!!

Luigi se apuro en entrar, yo me quede mirando... "clases"... que fome... pero conoseria nuevos amigos ^_^ eso es bueno, pero tendría que estudiar... eso es malo 

¿?: Un nuevo ¿eh?

Detráz mio apareció una persona grande, musculosa, de esas que no quisieras por ningún motivo encontraslas enojadas en un callejón oscuro, me di cuenta que no era un alumno, si no, un profesor

Profesor: Los nuevos pasan a ver al director antes de entrar a las clases... lo más probable que al que andaba contigo ya le digieron

Mario: Si... señor...

Realmente ese profesor tenia un aspecto que daba miedo... pero fue bastante amable

Mario: ¡Luigi!

Gritando eso, me fui a dentro del colegio...

Luigi: mario, aqui esta la puerta del director

La oficina del director siempre daba un respeto... o yo he visto mucha TV, pero si puedo decir que no queria que me expulsaran el primer día...

¿?: Pasen...

Dijo un conejo que abrió la puerta...

Mario: ¿Un conejo?

Luigi: No te deveria extrañar, en esta ciudad hay más que humanos...

Mario: Es que todavía no me acostumbro...

El conejo nos dejó entrar adentro...

Luigi: ¿el director?

Conejo: Yo soy el director

Mario: Me lo suponia...

Conejo: Yo soy Peppy Hare el director de este colegio, como veo ustedes 2 son muy nuevos aqui

Luigi: Hace un mes que llegamos Sr Hare

Mr. Hare: Pues... diganme Peppy solamente

Mario y Luigi: si Sr. Hare

Mr. Hare: Para que lo intento... ¿Cuales son sus nombres?

Mario: Mario

Luigi: Luigi

Mr. Hare: sus apellidos

Mario: Mario

Mr. Hare: Dije apellidos....

Luigi: Mario

Mr. Hare: ¿Esto es una broma?

Luigi: No señor

Mario: Pues no quiero ser el expulsado más rápido de su escuela

Mr. Hare: Entonces ¿Los apellidos?

Luigi: ya le digimos que Mario

El señor Hare con cara de "esto no me puede estar pasando a mi" se puso unos lentes y miro un papel

Sr. Hare: (leyendo) ¿Mario Mario? esta es la primera vez que me pasa...

Luigi: Yo soy Luigi Mario

Sr. Hare: Pues recién se me ocurre leer los papeles con sus nombres... lo siento muchachos....

Mario: No se preocupe señor...

Sr. Hare: Ahora vayan a sus salones respectivos... 

Salimos de la oficina, en mis experiencias en otros colegios nunca salí sin un castigo de ella...

Luigi: Busquemos la sala de 8 grado

Cartel: "8° grado Si no es de otro curso pudrase.."

Mario: Que recibimiento

Luigi: No temas... somos del 8 grado

Entramos a esa sala, no era la gran cosa.

¿?: Hola!!!!!

Luigi: Hola!

¿?: ¿Son nuevos?

Luigi: Si lo somos

¿?: Los comprendo, yo lo fui el año pasado

Luigi: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Como se dieron cuenta, Luigi tienen mejor capacidad que yo en comunicarse con seres extraños... 

¿?: Me llamo Green, pero todos me dicen por mi apellido Yoshi

Mario: Hola! yo me llamo Mario

Luigi: Yo Luigi

Yoshi: ¿Ustedes son los dueños del nuevo restaurante?

Luigi: Mis padres...

Yoshi: ¡Este es mi sueño! tener compañeros que tengan un restaurante donde comer

- No le hagan caso, solo piensa en comer...

Volteé para ver quién decía eso

Sheik: Me llamo Sheik

- Claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra...

Sheik: ¡Oh! que honor en verla reina de Inglaterra

- ¬.¬ te odio...

Yoshi: Él es Falco

Sheik: Un tonto...

Yoshi: Puede ser molestoso... pero al fondo es buena persona

Luigi: me quedo claro...

Mario: A mi también

En este momento me di cuenta que este curso era algo extraño...

Yoshi: ¿Ustedes se conocian que andan juntos?

Mario: Si

Luigi: Somos hermanos

Yoshi: ¿Hermanos?

Mario: Mellizos

Yoshi: Que bueno que recalcaron esa parte...

Luigi: a mi también me gusta recalcarlo ^^U

Mario: Deacuerdo

Yoshi: Yo les presentare al cur...

Ahi algo abre la puerta...

Yoshi: Es el profesor, sientense

Mario: ¿Dónde?

Yoshi: Los puestos estan marcados por orden de lista...

Todos pensaran ¿en orden de lista? a mi también me extraño, aunque no me toco al lado de mi hermano a él le toco en el banco de al lado con ese tal Falco.

Profesor: 8 grado.... mi mala suerte

Sheik: ¿Por qué profesor?

Profesor: Nada Zelda

Sheik: ¬.¬

Profesor: Diga Sheik...

El profesor era el que me había encontrado afuera... ¿Iba ser nuestro profesor jefe? ¿Era él que me iba a decir al final de año que quedaría repitiendo?... ¿Zelda? ¿Sheik?

- Si te extraña, ella se hace pasar por hombre y se llama Zelda, pero le gusta que le digan Sheik

Ese era mi compañero de asiento que parecía como si recién hubiera salido de un transe al estar mirando a una chica de primera fila

Fox: Me presento, soy Fox Mc Cloud 

Mario: Yo soy Mario Mario

Fox: Gracias a ti y al otro nuevo ya no me siento con Falco

Mario: ¿En serio?

Fox: Extrañare sus bromas... pero estaré más tranquilo...

Falco: No creas Fox...

Fox: Aunque igual esta cerca... en el banco de al frente

Falco: je...je...je...je...

Mario: ¿A quién estabas mirando?

En ese momento, Fox entro de nuevo en su trance

Fox: A esa hermosa diosa... que tiene la belleza de una ninfa... de un angel...

Mario: ¿?

Falco: Es esa niña de pelo castaño casi rubio de la primera fila, se nota poco que le gusta

Mire al frente, si es bonita... pero... no encuentro que al estar al frente de ella tenga que ponerse así de baboso...

Falco: Se llama Samus, Samus Aran

Luigi: Pues no esta nada mal ^^

Era la primera vez en mi vida que oia a Luigi decir un comentario de una chica...

Falco: Mejor ni te metas con ella, o si no...

Mario: ¿Fox le hara algo?

Falco: ¿Fox? jajajajajajaja estoy diciendo que ella, es la chica más violenta que conosco

Profesor: ¡Cállense!

PaaaaaaaFFFFF!!!!

El profesor golpeó la mesa haciendo que todo el curso saltara y que Fox saliera de su transe

Profesor: Esto es lo que no me gusta de este curso

El profesor mira la lista del curso

Profesor: ¿Pasaron todos los del curso?

Samus: Si Profesor

Fox volvió a su forma de hipnotisado

Profesor: Mmmmm... hay 2 nuevos... 2 nuevas victimas

Luigi y Mario: Glup...

Profesor: A ver...

PAAAAAAAFFFFFF!!!!

El Profesor golpéo su mesa haciendo que Luigi y yo saltaramos

Luigi: ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Mario: No sé

Falco: Parense...

Luigi y yo nos paramos, todo el curso nos miraba... nos miraba... nos miraba... nos miraba...

Profesor: Presentence...

Mario: Ah! Soy Mario Mario

Luigi: Yo soy Luigi mario

Mario: Somos hermanos 

Profesor: Ah... me presentaré, yo soy el profesor Gannondorf, pero me pueden decir Sr. Gannon

- The King of thieves

Pobre el atrevido que dijo eso... pues el profesor Gannon lo empezo a buscar con una mirada de enojo, que para mi eso sería "Bye expulsado" 

Sr. Gannon: Link...

Link: No me aguanté profesor

Sr. Gannon: Puedo decir que lo menos que me gusta en este curso es la falta de respeto a sus superiores... esta es la ultima vez que te lo perdono Link... y al resto del curso

Falco: Siempre dice lo mismo...

Sr. Gannon: Lombardi...

Falco: ¡Si señor! 

Sr. Gannon: Recuerda que el año pasado quedaste condicional... te salvas por el rendimiento solamente

Falco: Si señor.... 

Fox: Te van ha estar observando Falco

Falco: Tu callate baboso...

No quisiera estar en la condición de Falco ni de Link al frente del profesor...

Yoshi: Ellos se salvan por rendimiento

No me había dado cuenta que Yoshi estaba detras mio

Yoshi: Ellos son muy desordenados... pero son los con mejores notas, después que Toad 

Mario: ¿Toad? 

Yoshi: es que esta al lado de Sheik

Mario: Ese bajito...

PAAAAAAFFFFFF

Yoshi y yo saltamos

Sr Gannon: Tú, el nuevo más bajo, no quiero empesar a enojarme tan rápido contigo y tu Yoshi, no quiero problemas contigo

Yoshi y yo: Glup...

Me di cuenta que mejor era cerrar la boca y escuchar 

Sr Gannon: a ver... pasemos la lista

El Sr Gannon agarra la lista

Sr Gannon: Link...

Mario: ¿Link solamente?

Yoshi: Es que no tiene apellido

Sr Gannon: Cállense!!!!

PAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Salte de nuevo con Yoshi

Sr. Gannon: Se me va ha acabar la paciencia... Samus Aran!

Link: Si se olvido que existo.... no estoy presente

Sr. Gannon: ya me di cuenta de tu presencia Link...

Samus: Presente señor

Fox: Samus...

Sr. Gannon: Zel...

Miro a Fox

Sr. Gannon: Mc Cloud no llene de baba su banco o si no lo tendre que mandar a buscar algo para que lo limpie!

Falco: Baboso...

Fox:....

Que verguenza para Fox... aunque realmente tenía bastante baba

Fox: ya lo limpió señor

- Da lastima....

Yoshi: El es Kirby Star

Kirby: Bienvenido, como veo ya conoces a todos los del curso

Mario: Si 

Kirby: Realmente a Fox siempre le pasa lo mismo

Yoshi: Si, cuando mira a Samus no se da cuenta y empieza

Kirby: Y sale la baba...

PAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!

Yo, Yoshi y Kirby saltamos

Sr Gannon: Star, por favor no quiero que se una a ese par de conversadores

Kirby: Si Señor

Ya me dolia mi trasero de tanto caer...

Sr. Gannon: ¡Zelda Hyrule!

Sheik: ¬.¬

Sr Gannon: Sheik... yo solo leo lo que me pasaron

Sheik: Cambielo...

Sr Gannon: Tú no me mandas...

Sheik: Mi padre tiene muchas acciones de este colegio asi que puedo decirle que lo despida

Sr Gannon: Niña odiosa...

Sheik: ¿Qué dijo?

Sr Gannon: ¡Nada! (pensando) mejor sigo (hablando) ¡Toad Kinopio!

Toad: presente Señor 

Sr. Gannon: alguien respetuoso... ¡Saria Kokiri!

Saria: ¡Presente señor!

No me había dado cuenta de la presencia de esa niña en el curso... pero ¿No es muy pequeña para ser de 8?

Yoshi: Es un Kokiri, como su apellido

Mario: ¿?

Kirby: Los Kokiris no crecen

Mario: ¡AHHH!

PAAAAAAFFFFFFF!!!

Yo, Yoshi y Kirby saltamos

Sr. Gannon: Ustedes estan apunto de acabarme la paciencia... ¡Falco Lombardi!

Falco: Ausente señor

Sr. Gannon: Si... si... muy gracioso... ¡Luigi Mario!

Luigi: Presente y conciente señor

Sr Gannon: Que bueno que estes conciente, pues la mayoría del curso no lo esta

Sr Gannon: Mario Mario

Cuando dijo mi nombre me asuste.... ya le tenia bastante respeto.... mejor dicho miedo

Mario: Pre... pre

Sr. Gannon: Apurece que no tengo toda la mañana....

Mario: Pre... pre.... 

Sr. Gannon: Sigamos.... ¡Fox Mc Cloud!

Kirby: Fue a buscar el paño para limpiar su banco

Mario: pre... pre.... se...se...

Sr. Gannon: ¡Kirby Star!

Kirby: Presente.... se podría decir

Mario: Pre...pre...se...se...sen...

Sr. Gannon: No te preocupes... ya me di cuenta.... pero si sigues conversando.... estaras más ausente de lo que crees

Kirby: Ahi madre...

Sr. Gannon: ¡Peach Toadstool!

Mario: pre...

Mire a la muchacha... en ese momento no sé porque, comprendi a Fox

Sr. Gannon: ¡Peach Toadstool!

.......

Sr. Gannon: Peach Toadstool!

......

Sr. Gannon: ¡PEACH TOASTOOL! 

Peach: Señor, no ve que estoy hablando ¡Callese!

Sr. Gannon: -_-U

Hasta a mi me salió la gota.... ¡Peach estaba con un celular!

Peach: como te decia.... empese el colegio... si... si... es muy aburrido...

El señor Gannon se acercó a Peach y le quito el celular

Peach: ¡Señor!

Sr. Gannon: No lo volveras a ver hasta final de año

Peach: ¿Qué? Señor, es nuevo.... ¡tenía un mes gratis! 

Sr. Gannon: pues deberias haberlo usado en otro momento 

Peach: _ _!

Realmente el señor Gannon estaba mostrando su autoridad

Sr. Gannon: ¡Green Yoshi!

Yoshi: Digame Yoshi solamente

Sr. Gannon: hay más de un Yoshi en el colegio ¿Recuerdas? 

Yoshi: Lo siento señor....

Sr. Gannon: Por fin terminé... con este curso no se puede... les explicaré, debajo de sus bancos estan los horarios de las materia que les toca, como saben, en este colegio empesamos desde el primer día con las clases

Todos: BUUUUUUUUUu....

Sr. Gannon: Pero saldrán antes....

Todos: VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sr Gannon: Los que se eximen de los exámenes finales

..................

Yoshi: solo Toad a logrado eximirse de todo..... 

Sr. Gannon: me voy, espero que todos tengan una buena mañana y que suban su rendimiento o si no no van a salir de aqui

Mario: ¿En el primer día?

Yoshi: Siempre dice eso... no te asustes

Kirby: Más amenaza que hace el profesor Gannon, pero de presencia es aterrador

Peach: ¿Qué toca?

Toad: Pues....

Saria: No lo digan!

Link: ¿Dónde esta mi horario?

Falco: No encuentro que sea para tanto....

Saria: Es que...

Link: ¿Mi horario?

Sheik: Que acaso (mira su horario) tienes razón...

Peach: Pues yo tampoco tengo el papel del horario ¿Qué toca?

Mario: toca....

Fox: Ya llegue....

Falco: ya era hora... que tu baba esta apunto de llegar a mi puesto

Fox: odioso....

Link: ¿Qué toca?

Luigi: Pues toca computación

Realmente en ese momento se proboco un silencio que era penetrante

Link: ¿QUÉ?

Saria: Link....

Link: ¡Miau!

¿Miau? ¿qué le pasaba a Link?

Link: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saria: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DETENGANLO!!!!!!!

Link se empeso a subir por la silla mientras lo intentaban atrapar, Luigi y yo estabamos extrañados

Sheik: ¿Nunca les digieron del trauma de Link?

Luigi: ¿Qué trauma?

Yoshi: No alcanzé a explicarselos.....

Falco: grave error...

Link ya había dejado la sala bastante desordenada... y no lo podian atrapar, 

Fox: ¡Alla voy!

Fox se tiro encima de Link pero Link lo rajuñio

Fox: duele.....

Kirby: ¡Cree que soy una bola de lana!

Sheik: No te muevas Kirby.....

Link: ¿Miau? Miau.....

Kirby: Mi hace cosquillas.... jajajajajajajaja

Link empezo a jugar con Kirby como con una bolita de lana... 

Kirby: Ale...jajajajaja.....jen....jajajajajaja....lo jajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaja

Yoshi: Para peor Kirby es cosquilloso

Link: Miau.....

Falco: Yo lo saco

Falco agarro a Link, pero él hizo un extraordinario movimiento, así que se soltó y salio por la ventana

Falco: Rayos.... se escapo 

Saria: Por qué nadie les dijo....

Sheik: Igual iba a pasar....

Luigi: Lo siento....

Luigi se veia muy arrepentido

Fox: Tú no sabias... no es nesesario que te pongas así

Kirby: Ahora hay que ver como bajarlo del techo

Peach: Link piso mi mesa

Sheik: Exajerada.... 

Peach: ¿Qué?

Sheik: Solo dije la verdad...

Yoshi: No es hora de discutir, hay que sacar a Link antes que llegue.....

- ¿Qué paso aqui?

Un tipo de madera que me acordaba a Pinocho aparecio en escena

Saria: es que profesor Geno....

Sr. Geno: Entiendo.... tenia la ligera esperanza de que Link ubiera pasado su trauma, o que por lo menos faltara para tener un clase normal...

Mario: ¿Qué pasa aqui?

Yoshi: Lo que pasa es que Link le tiene una especie de trauma al computador 

Falco: Cada vez que ve uno se convierte en gato 

Luigi: Debe tener una razón... es decir ¿por qué en gato?

Sheik: El window fue el primer programa que vio.... parece que en su escritorio habia una imagen de un gato.....

Luigi: Eso pudo influir....

Sr. Geno: esperenme muchachos....

Mario: ¿A donde va señor? 

Sr. Geno: Lo tipico.... a sí tú eres nuevo..... voy a bajar a Link....

El Señor Geno salió 

Falco: Nesesitará nuestra ayuda.....

Falco sale

Saria: Falco tiene razón

Saria sale

Sheik: Hay que ayudar

Sheik sale

Toad: ¿Cómo lo sacaran?

Toad sale

Luigi: Buena pregunta....

Luigi sale

Yoshi: Tengo hambre.....

Kirby: Tengo comida ¿Quieres ver como sacan a Link comiendo?

Yoshi: Buena idea

Yoshi y Kirby salen

Peach: Que son curiosos..... voy a ver

Peach sale

Samus: parece que no le tienen confianza al prof Geno.... voy a ver

Fox: Yo te acompaño Samus

Samus: No te preocupes....

Fox: _ _!

Samus sale

Fox: Igual voy a ver.....

Fox sale

Mario: Pues.... ¡Esperenme!

Salí, ahi me di cuenta de la realidad ¡Link estaba en el techo! yo no me la creia

Falco: parece que Linkat no va a seder

Sr Geno: ¿qué les dige?

Sheik: Nesesitara nuestra ayuda

Luigi: ¿Linkat?

Yoshi: es el nombre clave que le ponen a Link cuando se convierte en gato ...MMmmmm estan ricas las palomitas

Kirby: Deliciosas... y tengo más

Sr Geno: ¬.¬ ¿ayuda?

Falco: Bueno.... 

Toad: Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una

Samus: Exacto...

Fox: Samus....

Peach: Señor Geno....

Sr. Geno: ¿Qué señorita Toadstool?

Peach: ¿Cual es el banco del profesor Gannon en la sala de profesores?

- Toing

Peach: ^^U es para ver mi celular...... 

Sr. Geno: -_- No es momento para eso señorita Toadstool... señor Kinopio

Toad: ¿si señor Geno?

Sr. Geno: Dos cabezas piensan más que una pero..... ¡Si se consentran!

Saria: ¿tiene algo planeado profesor Geno?

Sr Geno: Se supone que hay un grupo especial para esto

Mario: ¿Un grupo especial?

Sr Geno: deben llegar en cualquier momento

Saria: No me diga que son los mismos

Sr Geno: Por lastima si....

Sheik: Deberian despedirlos 

Sr Geno: hablen de eso con el director 

Falco: si hablan de ese trio de idiotas

- Preparence para los problemas

Falco: Lo son...

- Y más valen que teman

Sheik: Los idiotas de Jessie, James y Meowth

- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

Sr Geno: no quiero eso ¡solo quiero que bajen a Link!

Jassie: ¿Qué? 

Meowth: ¡No!

James: ¡Prefiero estar en una jaula llena de mambas antes! 

Nota: Mambas: Es la especia más venenosa de serpientes que existe en el Africa

Sr Geno: si para eso los contrataron

James: solo lo aceptamos porque no teniamos plata como para seguir persiguiendo a Pikachu.... 

Sr Geno: ¿?

Jessie: ¡cállate! no sé preocupe señor... lo bajaremos

Falco: ¡preocupense de ustedes mejor!

Meowth: Niño odioso

Yoshi: ¡Ya va a empezar la función!

Luigi: ¿No van a ayudar?

Kirby: Para que....

Luigi: ¿?

Mientras Luigi preguntaba, yo miraba a Link, en ese momento se estaba lamiendo la mano cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jessie, James y Meowth...

James: Tengo miedo....

Jessie: recuerda que solo hay que bajarlo

Meowth: Pero la ultima vez nos caimos antes nosotros....

Linkat: ¿Miau? miiiiiiaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Linkat se puso en posición de ataque

James: ¡Orale Wizing! 

Linkat: Miauuuuuuu ¡MIAU!

Empezo la batalla, Linkat consigui lo ventaja en el principio, estaba sentado arriba de wizing sin dejarlo ver

Jessie: ¡Ve arbok!

Arbok se acerco a Linkat, Linkat saltó y callo encima de James, en eso justo arbox mordio a wizing

James: ¡Sale!

Jessie: ¡Caete!

James: ¿qué?

Meowth: Así bajaremos a Link

Linkat: ¿Miau? 

Linkat puso una cara de "¿Qué acaso me creen tan tonto?"

James: Esta bien...

Linkat: ¿Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu? 

Linkat no perdio el tiempo, saltó de James al mismo tiempo que de él caia

Jessie: No resulto

James: me caigooooooooooooooooooooooooo.......

Linkat: ¡Miau!

James callo encima del Señor Geno 

Sr Geno: ¿Qué rayos estan haciendo?

James: Ahi madre.....

Falco: Esto no puede seguir así

Saria: ¿Tienes un plan?

Falco: Si lo tengo

Falco se pone al lado del profesor Geno mientras él se levanta del suelo, lo agarra de los hombros y dice....

Falco: ¡Aqui tienes un madero para tus uñitas Link!

Sr Geno: ¿qué?

Linkat reaccionó al grito de Falco y bajo de inmediato a reguñiar del profesor Geno

Sr Geno: ¡Ni se te ocurra pasarme ninguna uña Link a si no te vas expulsado!

Linkat: ¿qué?

Ahí volvió a ser Link 

Link: ¡El viejo!

Sr Geno: ¿Él qué?

Link: Lo siento señor....

Sr Geno: Yo pense que habias hecho un curso para que esto no pasara de nuevo

Link: No señor.... mi padre dijo que no era nesesario

Sr Geno: Pues tú padre esta loco

Entramos a la sala, la mitad del tiempo de la clase ya habia pasado

Yoshi: ¡muy buena la función!

Toad: es una lástima perder la mitad de la clase

Peach: No pude encontrar mi celular

Sr Geno: Bueno, los nuevos ya me deben conoser, yo soy el profesor Geno, según yo sé ustedes son los hermanos Mario

Luigi: si señor

Mario: Yo soy Mario Mario 

Luigi: Y yo Luigi Mario

Sr Geno: No se porqué tu mario me pareces de cara conosida

Mario: ¿?

Sr. Geno: eso no importa, empesemos la clase

La clase de computación era bastante agradable, nos mostro un salon bastante bonito (donde estaban los computadores)

Sr. Geno: Empesemos.... 

El profesor miro a Link

Sr. Geno: Y no quiero más computadores rajuñados, ni golpeados y menos destruidos

Link empezo a ponerse nervioso... se veia que esta clase no era su favorita...

Sr. Geno: Ok... ¿Alguién hizo la tarea que les di para el verano?

Toad levanta la mano

Sr. Geno: Como si fuera adivinable... empezemos con la clase 

El señor Geno sabía mucho de computación, nos pregunto a todos cuanto sabiamos, el curso estaba a un buen nivel nos dijo, este año aprenderiamos html, muchos digieron que usaban programas de internet para hacerlos... pero el profesor Geno dijo que aprenderiamos también a programar otras cosas para complementar las páginas 

Luigi: Me esta gustando esta clase

Mario: Y es fácil

Falco: Esta clase es pan comido 

Saria: No se burlen de Link...

Fox: Es una lástima que le tenga miedo a los computadores... él es muy inteligente

Luigi: ¿Por qué no lo enciende todavia?

Sheik: Siempre es lo mismo, el profesor Geno nos da algo que hacer y después va ha ver a Link

Yoshi: Por su fobia él tiene materia especial que es de más bajo nivel 

Kirby: Aunque igual saca 0 

Toad: y siempre es la misma materia

Mario: ¿Cuál?

Saria: Intentar encender el computador 

Luigi: Pensando que tiene una fobia... ¿Por qué no lo eximen?

Samus: El profesor Geno no quiere eximirlo

Saria: Dejen de hablar así de Link... 

Sr. Geno: Ya saben que hacer muchachos.... (mira a Link) Ahora...

El profesor Geno va donde Link

Link: Señor... ¿Por qué no mejor me pone el cero de todos los años?

Sr. Geno: No puedo Link... sabes que en este tiempo hay que saber de la tecnologia...

Link: Pero yo no quiero hacer nada con computadores...

Sr. Geno: Veras algún día que nesesitaras ponerte al frente de un computador... ahora... ¿Ves ese boton? (le apunta al boton para necender el computador) solo tienes que apretarlo y te daré un 50...

Link: Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi... 

Link levanta la mano cuando...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG

Toco el timbre 

Sr. Geno: terminó la clase, vayanse a su sala a dejar las cosas...

Link: Uff...

Saria: Link se salvó

Falco: Mejor dicho... el computador se salvó 

Luigi: Pobre... deberian eximirlo

Fox: Dile eso al profesor Geno 

El curso fue a dejar las cosas a la sala 

Saria: Antes que salgan a recreo quiero proponer algo

Falco: Dale.. que mis nenas me estan esperando 

Saria: Quiero proponer un diario del curso

Peach: Explica de que se trata...

Saria: Que cada uno escriba un día especial que tenga en este año, en este libro

Saria muestra un diario de vida

Link: buena idea Saria ^_^

Sheik: No me parece mala idea

Luigi: hagamoslo entonces 

Saria: Gracias por aceptarme la idea

Yoshi: así guardaremos momentos importantes

Toad: Y los leeremos cuando viejos

Falco: ¿Viejos? no quiero que llegar ha eso...

Saria: Empesemos... 

Saria agarra un lápiz y se sienta en una silla para escribir en una mesa 

Saria: (escribiendo)Querido diario: Nosotros los alumnos del 8 grado del nintendo school te vamos a escribir, no somos heroes con grandes aventuras, solo muchachos que estudian en un colegio muy particular...

Falco: Oye, no te pongas póetica... no crees que es mucho lío...

Link: Falco dejala... 

Falco: Si el bonito de Link defendiendo a su amiga...

Fox: No peleen 

Saria: ¿Sigo?

Kirby: Sigue Saria 

Saria: (escribiendo)Bueno, en este momento....

Yoshi:Tengo hambre....

Sheik: Yoshi comeras después

Yoshi: Mario ¿Puedo ir a comer al restaurante de tu mamá?

Mario: Si pagas

Yoshi y Kirby: Buuuuu

Saria: ¿¡Sigo!?

Peach: Si sigue 

Saria: (escribiendo) en este momento empezamos este diario...

Fox: ¿Importa si uno tiene mala ortografía?

Toad: No importa Fox... 

Saria: ¿Sigo?

Link: Sigue...

Saria: (escribiendo) Cada uno se compromete....

PAAAAAAAFFFFFFF

Saria: ¿Qué paso? 

Luigi: Kirby se tropezó 

Sheik: Ayudenlo

Falco: Si si lo haremos mandona 

Link: No insultes a Sheik...

Falco: El defensor de la paz y sus amigas....

Fox: Dejen de pelear 

Saria: ¿Sigo?

Luigi:si sigue...

Saria: (escribiendo)a escribir...

Toad:¿Y si uno no tiene un momento importante que escribir? 

Peach: Escribes el ultimo día Toad... 

Saria:¿Sigo?

Mario: si sigue....

Saria: (escribiendo) un día de nuestras vidas... 

Luigi: ¡auch!

Mario: ¿Qué paso?

Luigi: Peach me piso el pie... 

Peach: lo siento Luigi 

Sheik: con los tacos que tiene te debió doler 

Falco:¿no la vas a defender Link?

Link: Déjame de molestar 

Saria: ¿Sigo?

Yoshi: Si sigue

Saria: (escribiendo)en tus blancas hojas que al final de este año estaran escritas con nuestro puño y letra...

Samus: ¿No puedo escribirlo en el computador?

Toad: no Samus...

Fox: Samus....

Saria: ¿Sigo? 

Samus: Sigue...

Saria: (escribiendo) en este momento tomo declarado nuestro diario del curso 

Link: Bueno... yo encuentro que el primer día es importante

Yoshi: Si, encontrasnos todos de nuevo y conoser a nuevos compañeros (pensando) con padres dueños de un restaurant.....

Sheik: Propongo que lo escriba un nuevo

Kirby: si! ellos tienen una vista más neutral

Luigi: Entonces soy yo o Mario

Mario: Yo propongo que sea Lui...

Peach: Saquemoslo al cara y sello!!!!!

Saria: No es mala idea

Fox: yo tengo una moneda

Samus: Yo la lanzo

Fox: (pensando) Samus toco mi moneda.....

Sheik: Elijan, cara o sello 

Luigi: Cara

Mario: sello.... él que pierde lo escribe

Luigi: si tú lo dices

Samus lanzo la moneda, se veia que todos estaban interesados, Fox veia como Samus tocaba la moneda como un triunfo, el resto.... queria saber de copucha solamente. Samus agarró la moneda en el aire... la tomó en sus manos y.....

Samus: Cara!

Ahi me condené ha escribir esto.....

Luigi: Perdiste Mario

Luigi me miro con cara de "No te salio, te la gané jejejejejejejejejejejejejeje" 

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG

Falco: ¿Ya terminó el recreo? No salí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peach: queria ir a peinarme...

Saria: Lo siento....

Toad: Es el primer recreo que se me pasa tan rápido.... 

Kirby: ¿qué toca?

Toad: Ciencias Naturales

Mario: O no....

Luigi: Era la peor materia de Mario.... y la es todavía =) 

Peach: de que te preocupas... es el primer día

Mario: tienes razón.... 

En ese momento el profesor de Ciencias abre la puerta, todos nos sentamos, pero él entra con una patrulla de niños chicos

Yoshi: Son los Koopa Kids

Mario: ¿Los qué?

Profesor: Silencio o si no los quemo!!!!!!

¿Quemar? ¿Cómo? este profesor me da mala espina......

Profesor: Bienvenidos a mi hora donde tengo autorisacion de mandarlos, castigarlos y pasarles materia hasta que sus dedos me pidan clemencia

Koopa Kids: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Profesor: Soy el Profesor Bowser Koopa

Link: Más conosido como el "Quema alumnos" 

Sr. Bowser: ¿te di la palabra? 

Link: Glup.... No.....

Este profesor no parecía tan amable como el profesor Geno......

Falco: Ten cuidado con él.... dicen que ha almozado a alumnos que les va mal en Ciencias, según sé, empieza con los más gorditos porque la grasa cosida le encanta, así que te aconsejo bajar de peso Italiano amigo Mario... si quieres seguir en este colegio, la otra opción es subir las notas.... pero claro... como te cuesta la materia

Sr. Bowser: Deje de conversar Lombardi ¿Quiere estar condicional antes de poder tener alguna nota para salvarse?

Falco: No.....

Sr. Bowser: Este año tendremos como materia "Los Pokémon" ¿creo que ultimamente estan de moda?

Toad: Sí señor, desde 1996 cuando salió un juego sobre ellos y...

Sr. Bowser: Cállate! odio a los sabiondos....

Sheik: No se han presentado los nuevos señor.

En ese momento queria ahorcar a Zelda.... diga Sheik..... diga.... AHHHHH como se llame

Sr. Bowser: ¿Nuevos? ¿Más alumnos para quemar?

Link: siiiiiii nuevesitos de paquete!!!

Falco: Estan perdidos........

Mario: Mejor dicho... estoy perdido

Fox: No le hagas caso, no he contado a nadie quemado, desde que apareció Mr. Hare

Mario: ¿desde cuando? 

Fox: Desde hace 3 años.....

Sr. Bowser: a ver, presentence

Luigi se levanta

Luigi: Soy Luigi Mario

Yo sentia que tenia el trasero pegado a la silla del puro miedo

Luigi: Y ese tonto de ahi es mi hermana, Mario Mario

Todos: Jajajajajaja

Mario: ¬.¬

Luigi: ¿?

Mario: Digiste hermanA

Luigi: ^_^U

Sr. Bowser: Y para eso tiene personalidad.... ahora sientense, y callese el resto

Koopa Kids: ¡Cállense o si no les vamos a pegar!

Falco: Cállense enanines que nada me hacen

Sr. Bowser: Lombardi...

Peach: ¡Señor!

Sr. Bowser: ¿qué quieres?

Peach: Quiero ir al baño

Sr. Bowser: ¿En que curso crees que estas como para estar pidiendo eso?

Peach: ¬.¬ es un mal pensado ¡Quiero ir a peinarme! ya que Yoshi confundio mi espejo con una galleta...

Sr. Bowser: Menos la voy a dejar salir señorita... y creo que ud debe tomar más atención en clases, ya que apenas aprobo mi materia el año pasado

Peach:.....

Peach estaba en las mismas que yo

Falco: pero ella es flaca... aunque con carne tierna jejejejejejejeje

Fox: dejate.... chiste repetido salió podrido

Yoshi: No sabia mal el espejo

El señor Bowser tomo el mando de la clase.... 

Sr. Bowser: ¿Alguien me puede decir lo que sabe de los pokemons?

Toad levanto la mano

Sr. Bowser: Otro please...

Saria levanto la mano

Sr. Bowser: Bien.... ¿qué sabes Saria?

Saria: Los Pokemons pueden ser de agua, fuego, tierra, roca, electrico, peleador, planta, psquico, dark, metal y normales 

Sr. Bowser: Bien Saria ahora.... 

El señor Bowser mira la lista 

Sr. Bowser: escojere uno para que me diga algo, ya que esto es la prueba de diagnostico 

Mario: ¿Qué?

¿Prueba de ciencias? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo.................. kof...arg....wrong........ ¡Maleficio!

Sr. Bowser: a ver....

Se tapa los ojos y empieza a mover el dedo alrededor de la lista

Sr Bowser: este!

Pone el dedo en la lista

Sr. Bowser: ¡Kirby Star!

UUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sr. Bowser: Señor Kirby....

Kirby: ZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZzzzzzzzz......

Sr Bowser: ¬.¬

Así empezo la prueba de diagnostico... yo tuve un rotundo "No Logrado" ¿Cómo quieria ese viejo que supiera como se forma el fuego en el estomago de un Charmander?..... Luigi tuvo un un "Logrado" pues... yo no sabria porqué Bellosom le gusta la luz del día si Gloom y Odish son Pokémons nocturnos....

Sr. Bowser: ^_^ "No Logrado" ^_^ "No Logrado"... y son..... ¬.¬ 5 "Logrados" 

Link: estuvo dificil apenas saque un "Logrado" 

Saria: me toco la más fácil 

Sheik: Por ofrecerte....

Peach: Nunca me ha ido bien con este profesor....

Yoshi: ¿Con cual profesor te ha ido bien?

Peach: ¬.¬

Samus: Pues no me gusta la ciencias naturales.....

Sr. Bowser: empesemos a pasar materia 

La clase se me hizo tediosa..... me daba lata aprender me el grupo de 251 Pokémons, con evoluciones... como evolucionan... el sector donde viven...... ya empesaba a pensar que era mejor irme a mi casa..... mire para atraz... esta Peach, era un diosa que estaba en la misma que yo... mire para adelante, Link le estaba diciendo algo a Samus

Link: (a Samus) Si les pagas a los Koopa Kids ellos te dan las pruebas del profesor Bowser antes de que las haga ¡Pasa la voz!

Samus: (a Toad) Si les pagas a los Koopa Kids ellos te pueden dar las pruebas, los examenes y las tareas del profesor Bowser antes que las de........ Pasa la voz

La copucha siguio y siguio (lo sé porque me la contaron completa) 

Yoshi: Si les pagas a los Koopa Kids te pueden conseguir los calsoncillos de profesor bowser ¡Deben ser enormes! pasa la voz....

Siguio....

Sheik: Si le pagas a los profesor Bowser puede hacer que los Koopa Kids se conviertan en duraznos ¡Pasa la voz!

Hasta que llego a mi.....

Luigi: Si le pagas al profesor Bowser puedes hacer que peach te de un beso 

Mario: ¿Qué?

Luigi: Pasa la voz.....

Mario: ¿Cómo?

Luigi: Pasa la voz...... 

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué estan conversando ustedes dos?

Mario: Pues..........

RIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNN

Sr. Bowser: Se pueden considerase "salvados por la campana" pueden salir

El Profesor Bowser tomo sus cosas y se fue

Falco: Salir!!!!

Kirby: Yoshi ¿Es verdad que cambiaron de lugar la confiteria?

Yoshi: No te preocupes Kirby, con mi nariz puedo detectar la confiteria a kilometros... no se liberara de nosotros

Kirby: Je.....je.....je.....

Mario: me salve por poco.....

Luigi: ahora podemos conoser mejor el colegio

Peach: no se pierdan, el colegio es grande

Link: Tan vez pueden ir al "sala del diablo" 

Luigi: ¿qué es eso?

Samus: esa historia es muy vieja

Link: Pero dime que no es verdad

Fox: Samus tiene razon

Link: Yo les contare la historia

Link se para en la pisarra y empieza ha hacer unos dibujos

Link: Esa sala es el primer lugar que se construyo en el colegio.... segun se ahi se hacen las reuniones de los profesores... ahi hay armas de tortura.... también se cuenta que fue el lugar donde crearon al profesor Geno....

Luigi: ¿Cómo es eso?

Link: ¿No te has preguntado como puedes tener un profesor hecho de madera que se parece a Pinocho?

Luigi: Eh......

Link: El profesor Geno fue creado por un amigo del profesor Cranky

Mario: ¿quién?

Fox: El profesor de historia

Link: Ese solo fue uno de los experimentos para atormentar a los alumnos

Samus: Link... la clase del profesor Geno te atormenta a ti solamente

Link: Mira Samus que a mi me vaya mal en computación no significa que odie al profesor geno

Luigi: Sigue Link....

Link: La historia que les estoy contando es del tiempo que el profesor Cranky recién empeso a trabajar en el colegio y que el profesor Andross estaba estudiando

Fox: estas hablando de la prehistoria...

Link: Y el profesor Gannon apenas podía decir Agú

Mario: ¿de donde conose todas esas historias?

Saria: las lee o las inventa

Luigi: Ahhhhh

Link: bueno... de los multiples experimentos que hubieron en esa sala... esta, como les conté, el del profesor Geno...

Sheik: estas traumado con el profesor Geno

Luigi: Pero tiene base para su historia

Mario: ¿A qué te refieres?

Luigi: Es claro... tiene razón en pensar como rayos tendríamos un profesor de madera parecido a Pinocho

Aveces pienso que Luigi debería estudiar sicologia.. es él unico que le encontró base a la historia de Link....

Fox: No se la crean... Link vive en un mundo de fantasia....

Samus: Además el profesor Geno es una gran persona

Fox: Samus.....

Link: Con base o sin base, con que el profesor Geno sea una persona o no, el vino del cielo, de una estrella llamada Star Road

Peach y Mario: ¿Star Road?

No sé porque a Peach y a mi nos pareció conosido ese nombre

Link: El muñeco inerte que estaba en esa sala tenia un destino... el debía ser el cuerpo de un extraterrestre... que venia de Star Road

Fox: Bravo Link... buena historia... ¿No crees que le estas poniendo mucho?

Link: Fox... yo sé que es verdad

Toad: La unica forma de averigurlo sería que entraras a la parte prohibida de la biblioteca y sacaras el libro de la historia del colegio

Toad siempre estuvo callado, pero lo que digo puso a todos pensativos

Link: No creas, yo sé que es verdad, no nesesito entrar ahí para averiguarlo

Samus: Danos tus pruebas....

Luigi: ¿Por qué no dejan que siga con su historia?

Link: Bueno.... 4 personas ayudaron a bajar a ese espiritu, esas 4 personas ya murieron, pero cuando las 4 revivan, que en el cielo se vean 7 estrellas y que el profesor Geno cumpla su misión... él volvera de donde vino.. a Star Road... pero!

Link mantuvo un minuto de silencio

Samus: dale!

Link: Viste! te tengo metida

Samus: Solo eres bueno para narrar... pero igual la historia es estupida... sin ninguna base en la realidad

Link: Tú no ves la realidad

Fox: ¿qué estas queriendo decir? ¡Samus ve mejor la realidad que tú!

Luigi y yo tuvimos que sostener a Fox ya que estaba apunto de ir a pegarle a Link

Saria: Link... estas llendo muy lejos

Fox estaba furioso

Luigi: Tranquilisate Fox....Link... sigue con la historia

Fox: esta bien... pero que no insulte a Samus

Link: El profesor Geno tiene un tiempo limitado.... él puede cumplir su misión... pero.... cuando esas 4 personas se reunan en un solo lugar... las 7 estrellas apareceran y él tendrá que irse... 

Samus: tonterias

Link: De mente cerrada eres... no me importa que me creas o no... es cosa tuya... pero te lo dire de nuevo... tú no ves la realidad 

Sheik: No es por ser cruel contigo Link pero nadie te cree

Link: _ _!... se preguntan porque no entiendo la computación, yo me pregunto como ustedes no ven la magia que los rodea

Fox: Esta loco....

Luigi: mmmmm

Mire a Luigi... ahi vi a ese Luigi pensativo que siempre ve una razón en algo.. ese porqué... tal ves él ya le encontró al porque de estudiar además de que no te regañen a final de año

Samus: Ja..ja... mente cerrada... sabemos que estas loco... eres el unico que va al locatario

Esa frase le callo como un saco de papas en la cabeza a Link

Link: ..........................

Saria: Samus... Link tiene sus cosas buenas y malas... pero no lo ataques de esa forma

Samus: Que culpa tengo que sea un loco

Luigi: Link no esta loco

Mario: ¿cómo?

Luigi: yo he leido de personas que pueden ver algo más alla de...

Fox: No confundas a un adivino con un tipo con mucha imaginacion

Mario: Yo digo que....

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG

Antes de poder decir mi comentario el timbre toco y interrumpio toda la conversación 

Peach: ¿qué toca?

Toad: Matemáticas 

Esa frase no me gusto para nada.... Matemáticas era mi materia más odiada después de ciencias

Link: Nos toca con el "quita almas"

Saria: Mejor nos sentamos

Mario: ¿Por qué quita almas?

En ese llega Yoshi con Kirby

Yoshi: ¿Toca con el profesor Andross?

Kirby: Parece

Yoshi: llegamos a tiempo......

Todos nos sentamos, en ese alguien abre la puerta.... era el profesor Andross... con paso lento y minusioso, con cara de enojado.... con un aura que daba miedo... ahora me pregunto como invente esto si no soy Link.... pero me di cuenta de la frase del "Quita almas" ya que con solo su presencia nadie hablaba... nadie se movia.... era un silencio que ningún de los anteriores profesores lo logro... mire a mi lado... Fox no estaba mirando a Samus.... estaba como paralisado.... mire a Luigi... estaba tan sorprendido como yo... el profesor Andross miro la lista.... paso sus dedos sobre ella y digo....

Sr. Andross: Ah.... 

Ya tenia la carne de gallina... este tipo parecia que estaba sacado de una pelicula de terror

Sr. Andross: Mmmmm....

En ese momento me di cuenta que nadie pestañaba... solo miraban al profesor Andross con la boca abierta

Sr. Andross: Lombardi paso de curso ¿he?

- TOING!!!!

Toad: Profesor... ¿Cómo quiere que no pase si tiene buenas notas?

Sr. Andross: Y yo no sé como aprueba mi ramo.... en fin... 

Miro al curso

Sr. Andross: ¿Y Lombardi? 

No me había dado cuenta ¡Falco todavía no llegaba!

PAAAAAFFFFFFF

Falco: ¿por...qué....no....me....digi...e...ron...que...había...ma...te...má...ti...cas.....?

Sr. Andross: Lombardi.... ¡Al director!

Falco: ¿Qué?

Sr. Andross: Le dige que al director

Pobre Falco... no alcanzo a tener notas para salvarse... no tuvo más opción de ir donde el director

Link: ¿No cree que es muy drástico?

Sr. Andross: ¿Quieres decirme como castigar a Lombardi?

Link: Pues...

Sr. Andross: A sostener baldes afuera... y no quiero ni una gota de agua en el piso

Link: Si... señor...

Link salio

Sr. Andross: Sigamos

Este profesor no tenia problema en sacarnos a todos y quedarse con solo Toad en la sala...

Sr. Andross: 2 nuevos... levanten la mano

Luigi y yo levantamos la mano

Sr. Andross: Narigones....bueno... presentence

¿qué se cree como para decir comentarios de belleza? Si hubiera un concurso de la fealdad, él sacaría el primer lugar y con honores 

Luigi: Yo soy Luigi mario

Sr. Andross: oks gordito, presentate

Mario: ¿?

Me quede pensando tanto en el concurso de los feos que ni me di cuenta que tenia que presentarme

Sr. Andross: No importa, ya vi tu nombre... Mario Mario... que raro.. llamarse como su apellido... 

¿Y a él qué le importa? Viejo metido....

Sr. Andross: Empesemos con la prueba de diagnostico

Nos empeso a pasar unas hojas

Sr. Andross: Pueden copiar... pero si los pillo un 0

¿Un cero? ¡Pero es prueba de diagnostico! Mire la prueba.. según yo eran jeroglifos, ya que no entendia una... el resto del curso estana en la misma... excepto Toad que la contestaba con facilidad...

Peach: señor tome

Sr Andross: ¿Nada contestado? Estamos mal señorita Toadstool... ni siquiera su nombre sabe escribir

Peach: ¿?

Sr Andross: Que yo sepa "Toadstool es con 2 o" y usted escribio "Toadstol"

Peach: Señor... no estamos en Castellano 

Sr. Andross: Pero uno puede exigir que escriban bien su propio nombre.. algo de desencia señorita

Peach: Señor.....

PAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ese PAAAAAAAAFFFFFF vino de afuera

Link: Señor Bowser ¡Podria figarse para donde camina!

Sr. Bowser: ^_^U Lo siento Link

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué paso aqui?

Sr. Bowser: Le bote los baldes a Link

Sr. Andross: Bien.. para que aprenda

Saca algo se sus bolsillos

Sr. Andross: Seca el piso con esto

Le paso un pañuelo desechable

Sr. Bowser: ¿No cree que es muy exagerado?

Sr. Andross: ¡Usted mejor retirese! ¡No ve que Link esta en mi clase!

Sr. Bowser: ¡Si señor!

Hasta el "Quema alumnos" le tenia miedo.... esto es terrible.... no quiero que me castigue.. mire la prueba, me preocupe de escribir bien mi nombre y la entregue 

Sr. Andross: ¿Otra prueba en blanco? estas mal Mario

Mario: Por lo menos escribi bien mi nombre

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué dijo?

Mario: Nada, nada,nada

Sr. Andross: Esa cara de idiota te hace ver más idiota de lo que en realidad eres

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Andross: Entreguen las pruebas y larguense, no quiero ver que ninguno de sus traseros se quede en la sala

Ese fue el primer larguense que disfrute en toda la mañana

Mario: No se preocupe señor Andross... nunca dejare el trasero en el asiento despues de una clase con usted

El profesor mi miro de reojo y se fue... parece que fuera de su hora no tenia derecho a castigar

Luigi: ¡Qué día!

Mario: Siiiiii..... por suerte salimos temprano porque ya me canse

Yoshi: Como primer día salimos antes... pero después tendremos que salir como a las 4:30

Kirby: Bueno... podrian invitarnos una lazaña

Mario: Solo si pagan

Esa fue mi frase del día... sobre Link y Falco.. Falco fue a ayudar a Link con el desastre.. ninguno de los 2 fue expulsado y dieron la prueba de diagnostico... y se sacaron Logrado... y yo.... bueno ¿Qué esperan de una prueba en blanco?

Eso es todo.... Querido diario, ya me duele mi mano.... porfavor... no me elijan de nuevo se despide

Mario Mario

8 grado

Nintendo School

En el siguiente capitulo si lo escribo algún día:

Luigi nos escribe una historia romantica que nisiquiera es de él, mario consigue su primera cita en toda su vida y como es tradición en el Nintendo School hay que vigilarlo, asi que Luigi se arma con el grupo especial para asegurar que la cita de Mario sera un exito 


	2. Capítulo 2: La primera cita de Mario

Nintendo school

Introducción:

- ¡Hay! eso me dolió

- Cállate que Mario puede despertar

- ¿Mario? ¿Despertar? ¡Ese duerme como tronco! Ni que le caiga un rayo encima despertará

- Bueno, yo no lo conozco... aunque ronca tan fuerte que despertará antes por sus ronquidos

- Me quedare callado, pero para la próxima no me aplastes...

- Lo siento ^^U... es que no vi la escalera del camarote y me caí

- Y yo justo tenia que estar al lado...

- Justo en mi punto de caída ¿qué coincidencia no?

- Ok... Ok... Ok... Ok... pero una sola cosa

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡¡SALE DE ENCIMA MIO!!!

- Ya... ya...

- Vamos al restáurate... ahí podremos escribir lo del diario

- ¿Vamos? ¡Tú vas a escribir!

- ¿Y tú no?

- Yo estuve en el 90% de la historia y tú en el 100% así que tú eres el elegido para escribir lo que paso

- (en forma sarcástica) sí... la tradición del Nintendo school

- Escribir la primera cita de un amigo

- Esta será de mi hermano

- oye ¿tienen tallarines?

- ¿Para el desayuno?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Mejor empiezo con esto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera cita de Mario

Querido Diario:

¡Hola! Soy Luigi Mario, hermano del que anteriormente te escribió, en este momento estoy con Link en el restaurante de mis padres, todavía no nos levantamos ya que queremos anotar esto en el diario antes que Mario sepa que estuvimos en su primera cita. Todo empezó en la clase de Castellano...

Srta. Johana: Concentrarse muchachos... recuerden relajarse

Nuestra profesora se llama Johana Dark, es muy simpática, pero le gusta todo de la concentración en tu mente... etc... etc... etc... según Samus esta loca, según Link es una de las mejores profesoras que conoce.

Srta. Johana: Ahora digan su mantra muchachos

Realmente nunca supe que rayos tenia que ver el mantra con castellano, si se preguntan que es mantra, es una frase que se te ocurra al momento... o algo así, no me acuerdo bien

Srta. Johana: Empiecen... tu primero Falco

Falco: Ya quiero salir de aquí... Ammm... 

Srta. Johana: Bien... eso creo... ahora tu Yoshi

Yoshi: Comer...comer...comer...

Kirby: ¡Hey! esa era mía

Yoshi: Me preguntó a mi primero

Srta. Johana: eso no importa.... Zelda

Sheik: que le digo que me llamo Sheik

Srta. Johana: Muy tuya tu mantra.. perfecto

Sheik: ¿? 

Srta. Johana: Toad!

Toad: (x - h)2 (y - k)2

--------- + ----------- = 1

a2 b2

es la ecuación de la elipse con centro en (h,k), vértices en (h + a,k), focos en (h + c, k), eje mayor paralelo al eje x y semiejes de longitudes a y b.

(y - k)2 (x - h)2

---------- + ----------- = 1

a2 b2

Además, es la ecuación de la elipse....

Srta. Johana: ¿Toad? ¿Toad? 

Toad: ¿Si profesora?

Srta. Johana: ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te olvides de matemáticas cuando estamos en clases de CASTELLANO?

Toad: Señorita... tenemos prueba

Saria: Toad... la prueba es la próxima semana

Mario: Ni me acuerdes de la prueba...

Srta. Johana: Sigamos... Mario

Mario: Durazno....

¿Durazno? ¿Qué me cambiaron a mi hermano? Yo pense que diría: ¡Oh espagueti o rabilli oh mamamia! pero no.. ¿Durazno? que yo sepa Mario no es bueno para la fruta...

Srta Johana: Luigi!

Luigi: ¿ah?

Me habia concentrado tanto el lo que digo Mario que se me olvido mi mantra 

Luigi: no sé señorita...

Srta. Johana: No seas así Luigi, algo se te ocurrirá

Link: Mira Luigi, es muy fácil aquí esta la mía... Paparinpampinpampan! 

Luigi: Creo que mejor sería una mantra con sentido...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!

Srta. Johana: terminó la clase muchachos, salgan a recreo

La profesora se fue, en ese momento mira a Mario, lo del Durazno se me hizo raro

Falco: ¿estas pensando en la mantra de tú hermano? 

Luigi: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Falco: Tienes una cara de preocupado que no te la aguantas amigo...

Luigi: Es que...

Falco: Es fácil!

Luigi: ¿fácil? ¿Fácil qué?

Falco: Traducirla

Luigi: ¿? 

Falco: Mira, yo que conozco poco a tú hermano, pero se mucho de lo que le pasa...

Luigi: ¿qué quieres decir?

Falco: traduce durazno al inglés 

Luigi: Peach...

Falco: Exacto! entonces ¿Qué quiere decir que tu hermano diga durazno?

Luigi: ¡qué le empezó a gustar la fruta!

- Toing!

Falco: _ _!... Mira... Querido amigo duro de cabeza... tú hermano le empezó a gustar algo, pero no es la fruta...

Luigi: pero el durazno es una fruta...

Falco: (pensando) este es más duro... (hablando) ¿Conoces a alguien que se llame como una fruta?

Luigi: (encendiéndole una ampolleta) No me digas...

Falco: Si te digo... 

Luigi: No me digas

Falco: Si te digo 

Luigi: Mamamia!

Falco: Si! le gusta Peach!

Luigi: ¿Eso era? yo pensaba en otra cosa...

- Toing!

Falco: Mejor ni pregunto que...

En eso, Mario aparece al frente de Falco y yo un poco afligido

Luigi: ¿qué pasa Mario?

Mario: (suspiro)

Luigi: ¿qué pasa?

Mario: (suspiro)

Luigi: ¿qué pasa?

Mario: (suspiro)

Luigi: ¿¡QUÉ PASA?!

Mario: (suspiro)

Luigi: ¿?

Falco: Esta en un trance

Luigi: Falco.. quiero a mi hermano, este no es el mismo que conozco!

Falco: Esta enamorado

Luigi: Dime algo que no sepa...

Falco: Lo que me costo que te entrara en tú cabeza...

Luigi: Tengo una idea! (imitando la voz de su mamá) ¡A comer!

Mario: (suspiro)

Luigi: este no es Mario...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿y cuando aparezco yo?

- si ya apareciste!

- No, de nuevo!

- espérate!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falco: Tengo una mejor idea

Luigi: ¿Cuál?

Falco: Déjame consentrarme... Ammmmmmmm ayyyyyyyyyyyy aaaaaayyyyy clam! Annnnnnn plaf! ¡ya! (toma aire) te voy a conseguir una cita

En eso Mario despierta

Mario: ¿En serio?

Falco: O si no, no soy Falco Lombardi del 8 año del Nintendo School

Luigi: ¿estas seguro?

Falco: No te preocupes, soy especialista en esta materia

Falco empieza a mirar para todos lados toma un papel

Falco: Solo escribirle una carta

Luigi: ¿Y crees que la acepte?

Falco: Pues yo la escribiré

Luigi: Notara tú letra...

Falco: Lo hacemos en la clase de computación, mientras el profesor Geno persigue a Link, el resto del curso estará mirando como Linkat acaba con el equipo especial

Falco tenia razón , Linkat hizo de lo suyo, y así nos quedamos solos en la sala de computación

Falco: ¿Qué le ponemos?

Luigi: Tú eres el experto

Mario: (suspiro)

Falco: Veamos...

"Mi queridisima hermosisima Peach:

Luigi: Que cursi el principio

Falco: Pues ¿qué esperabas de un enamorado?

Luigi: Tienes razón

Mario: (suspiro)

"... Tus ojos color lapizlazuri, tu pelo de oro, tu tez de rosa...

Luigi: ¿Por qué no vas al grano?

Falco: Es que si lo hacemos como telegrama se pierde el encanto del amor

Luigi: Tienes razón...

Mario: (suspiro)

"... me han fascinado hasta conseguir que mi banco sea babalandia"

Luigi: Oye! va a pensar que es Fox!

Falco: Tienes razón... (lo borra "que mi banco sea babalandia")

Mario: (suspiro)

"...que mi corazón palpite hasta no poder soportar más el mirarte, oh! dulce princesa de mi corazón, lo único que quisiera es poder hablar contigo, ver tus labios color rubí moverse al frente de mis ojos, por eso, princesa de mi corazón solo quiero verte, solo tu y yo..."

Luigi: eh...

Falco: ¿qué?

Luigi: Nada

Mario: (suspiro) 

"...por eso, por favor, acepta lo que te pido, una simple cita, en el café Earthbound a las 5:00 P.M del sábado

Con cariño Mario

Falco: Ahora hay que dejarla, con discreción

Mario: (suspiro)

Luigi: Vamos

Dejamos la carta en el casillero de Peach, en eso, el profesor Geno llego después de una larga lucha contra Linkat, sentó a Link en el computador de siempre y como siempre, se acabo la clase

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!

Yo, Falco y Mario estabamos en una posición clave (según Falco) nos haría poder mirar la reacción de Peach al ver la carta y que no nos viera

Falco: Ahí esta!

Peach tomo la carta, la miro, la leyó, penso un rato, mi hermano empezó a sudar mares, estaba temblando, era un momento decisivo... Peach se dio vuelta justo mirando hacia donde nosotros estabamos

Peach: SI ACEPTO LA CITA MARIO!

Ese grito provoco varias cosa, 1.- Mario le dio un ataque nervioso que hizo que se desmayara 2.- Todo el colegio sabia de la cita 3.-...

Luigi: "Donde ella no nos viera" by Falco... Ba!

Falco: Pero resultó 

En eso llevamos a Mario donde la enfermera Joy (la encargada de cualquier accidenté en el colegio) y digo que antes del almuerzo estaría bien, en eso Falco me agarro del brazo y me llevo a la sala

Falco: Ahora toca el punto B del plan

Luigi: ¿Punto B?

Falco: Si punto B

Luigi: ¿y de que se trata eso?

Falco: ¿es la primera cita de tu hermano no?

Luigi: Explícame!

Falco: Responde

Luigi: Si...

Falco: Pues hay que armar un grupo especial!

Luigi: ¿Grupo especial? ¿esos no son Jessie...

Falco: No.. esos no ¿conoces la tradición del Nintendo school?

Luigi: ¿Tradición?... ¿Podrías explicarme?

Falco: hay un tradición que dice que uno debe anotar la primera cita de un amigo o familiar que este en el colegio

Luigi: ¿Qué?

Falco: para dejarlo escrito, y recordarlo siempre

Luigi: ¿No podríamos arruinar la cita?

Falco: ¡Claro que no!

Luigi: Es que...

Falco: Tú y el otro integrante del grupo especial estarán vigilando a Mario en su cita

Luigi: ¿Otro?

Falco: pues si, yo tengo asuntos importantes que atender y no puedo ayudarte más, pero conozco a alguien que te ayudara bastante.. oye! esto lo puedes escribir en el diario! va ha ser un día importante!

Luigi: Para Mario...

Falco: Es tú hermano, recuérdalo 

Luigi: Esque...

En eso pense ¿Me valía la pena discutirle a Falco? pues no... entonces tuve que aceptar cada indicación que me daba

Link: ¿Yo qué? 

Como adivinaron el otro era Link, Link tenía algunos problemas, Falco digo que lo discutiéramos en el almuerzo, en eso Link lo miraba como pensando "Otra vez me vas a meter en un enredo", paso el día, la clase de cocina estuvo bastante entretenida, la de matemáticas algo aburrida... en eso llego la hora del almuerzo, ahí me digieran que llevaron a Mario a la casa, ya que no despertaba.

Falco: Querido Link, te explicare lo que pasa

Link: No pienso

Falco: Ni si quiera te lo he dicho

Link: Mira Falco, tú sabes que he integrado 12342 equipos especiales por 2 razones que ya me las haz repetido como mil veces, pero ahora no puedo

Falco: ¿Por qué no puedes?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO USTEDES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

- VÁYANSE!!!  
CLANG!

- NO QUIERO VER SUS CARAS AQUI!!!!!

Luigi: ¿Qué paso?

Link: Parece que...

En eso llegan Yoshi y Kirby un poco asustados

Luigi: ¿Qué les paso?

Yoshi: No nos dejan repetirnos el plato

Kirby: Y solo es la décimo novena vez

Luigi: Pues....

Realmente si yo fuera el Che Torte (el que hace los almuerzos en el colegio) ya me estaría harto que el mismo chico me pidiera 19 platos y seguidos

Link: Ustedes no aprenden, cuantas veces les han dicho que no pueden comer más platos que lo debido

Yoshi: Es que sirven muy poco...

Kirby: Y para la próxima nos digo que nos metería a la pieza prohibida

Falco: Siempre dicen lo mismo

Yoshi: No es gracioso, a mi papá me dice que lo metieron y que era un lugar de torturas... muy tenebroso... que habían libros polvorientos...

Link: me gustaría ver esos libros

Kirby: Link, no te hagas el gracioso

Link: Deben ser interesantes 

Yoshi: Oye Link, ¿Por qué no estas sentado con Saria?

En eso Link se puso serio, como enojado

Link: Pues Saria me digo que tenia que conversar un asunto con Samus y que se iba a sentar con ella, claro que me ofreció sentarme con ella, pero...

Kirby: Tú dijiste que no

Link: Exacto

Falco: Deben estar armando el grupo especial de las chicas

Luigi: ¿Qué hay grupo especial de las chicas?

Falco: Pues, estuve averiguando y también es la primera cita de Peach, sobre ese tema, dime Link ¿Qué es lo que te impide ir con Luigi como equipo especial?

Link: Como saben yo vivo muy lejos... después de la clase de computación, retiraron a Zelda... diga Sheik

Yoshi: Dile Zelda, ella no esta

Link: Ok.. Ok... Zelda siempre me aloja cuando me quedo a trabajar en el autocinema

Falco: que es una de las razones de su estado permanente en el equipo especial

Yoshi: deja que siga

Link: Pero ella no volverá hasta el domingo y según yo se la cita es el sábado, así que no me puedo quedar

Luigi: Qué lástima

Falco: Mmmmmm....

Falco se puso a pensar con cara de "Esta no me la ganaras Link"

Falco: Oye Luigi, ¿En tú casa tienen una cama de más?

Luigi: Sí, en la pieza de mi hermano y yo hay un camarote y una cama

Falco: Asunto arreglado, quédate en la casa de Luigi

Link: Siempre encuentras alguna forma Falco... 

Falco: Pero dime que no la pasas bien haciéndolo 

Link: Pues... en algo tienes razón 

Luigi: la cita es a las 5:00 PM

Link: Me puedo quedar en mi casa el viernes, bueno, nos encontramos a las 4:30 PM en la esquina del niño llorón que hace llover, esta cerca del café Earthbound, te darás cuenta altiro

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

Volvimos a las clases, cuando era hora de salir fui lo más rápido que pude a mi la casa a ver como estaba mi hermano...

Luigi: ¿Cómo esta Mario?

Mamá de Luigi: Esta bien, realmente no sé porque me lo mandaron a buscar

Si se preguntan, mi mamá se llama Paloma (Nombre puesto por autor, no es nombre verdadero "aviso"). Ella tenia razón, Mario estaba saltando por toda la casa como una mariposa, parecía tan lleno de vida que no era el hermano que estaba lleno de suspiros y que se desmayo cuando Peach le contesto

Paloma: Se ve mejor que nunca

Luigi: Se ve peor que nunca...

A mi hermano ya se le había subido el amor a la cabeza

Paloma: ¿Y sabes por qué esta así?

Luigi: ¿Cómo? ¿No te lo ha dicho? 

Paloma: No, no se nada

Luigi: ¿me toca decirlo a mi?

Paloma: Es que Mario ha estado tan feliz que no lo he querido interrumpir

Luigi: Pues

A mi me tocaba decir la parte más valiente

Luigi: Mi hermano tiene una cita

Paloma: ¿Con quién?

Mi mamá puso una cara entre feliz y extrañada. a mi me tocaba decir la parte MÁS valiente

Luigi: Con Peach...

Paloma: ¿Peach?

Como era de sospecharse, mi hermano le había contado mi mamá mil quinientas cosas de Peach, desde que era la más bonita de la clase, hasta que hablo una vez con ella (esa vez no me pude aguantar la risa ya que parecía tan estúpido, yo he hablado miles de veces con Peach), claro que mi mamá sabia mi versión, que era una niña un poco creída, le gustaban las cosas materiales, piensa siempre en ella... y una serie de cosas que quiero un corrector para que Peach no las lea 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No hay

- Oh no!

- No te preocupes, yo encuentro que lo encontrara aburrido leer esto

- Eso espero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Paloma: Bueno... es un logro para tu hermano

Luigi: Uff... ¿Y lo vas a dejar ir?

Paloma: Claro! si quieren comen en nuestro restaurante

Luigi: ¬¬ mamá...

Paloma: ^_^U te comprendo Luigi

Mi mamá estaba muy feliz de recibir la noticia, pasaba la semana, en el colegio, la gente no paraba de hablar en voz baja, en la casa Mario veía que se pondría que la llevaría a Peach...

Mario: Luigi ¡préstame dinero!

Luigi: Er...

Yo quería a mi hermano, ¿Pero romper mi chanchito Percy que he tenido desde los 5 años? ... era un sacrilegio para mi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Percy? 

- si ¿y?

- Realmente nunca pense que tendrías un chanchito

- ¿Por qué preguntas? 

- Es que yo tengo una también!

- ¿En serio?

- Lo tengo desde los 4 años! te comprendo que no lo rompieras

- ¿Como se llama? 

- Robert

- ¿Quién mete tanto ruido?

- Es mi mamá, mejor nos callamos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luigi: Es que...

Mario: ¡Por favor!

Luigi: ¿Qué le vas a comprar?

Mario: Bueno...

Luigi: Piensa lo que vas a comprar antes de pedirme romper a Percy

¿Estaba loco? ¿Romper a Percy?... En eso mi mamá y mi papá repitieran "mi hijito creció" "estamos orgullosos de ti" veamos si dicen eso cuando lleguen las notas de fin de año... me estaba cansando, cada vez que llegaba a la casa era lo mismo, ya quería que fuera sábado, para que esto terminara! para que Percy se salvara!... llego el día tan esperado, era sábado, mi mamá le dio dinero a Mario, Percy se salvo. En eso me acuerdo ¡Tenía que reunirme con Link a las 4:30 en la esquina del niño llorón que hacía llover! pero.. ¿si no lloraba?... ¿cómo encontraría a Link? según se me digo que estaba cerca de el café Earthbound. Partí de la casa con la escusa de "Iré a buscar a un amigo, llegaré a las... bueno... tarde ¿Ok?". me paseé cerca del café Earthbound, era las 4:45 PM Link me iba ha retar por la impuntualidad pero ¡No ha llorado!... en eso Link...

Link: Eh.. ¿Como te pido esto Mallow?

Mallow: ¿Qué? 

Link: Que llores

Mallow: No, mi mamá me dijo que ela malo lloral

Link: (pensando) ¿como le hago con un niño chico mal educado? (hablando) Mira, si no lloras...

Mallow: ¿Qué?

Link: Te pegaré una patada un tu estúpido trasero niño de &(/(&&/%(&&/%$"%98$&98$%$7%//&&/%(/56$%/($(&&/%0)/%&/$##"&/8&$/&%$/&% ¿Comprendes? 

Mallow: Eres malo

Link: Si muy malo... ahora ¡Llora! 

Mallow: ...

Link: ¬¬... Mallow... 

Mallow: ¿Qué?

Link: Una esquina más allá hay una tienda de dulces... yo sé que no te dejan cruzar la calle...

Mallow: (interesándose) ¿y?

Link: después de que lloraras te iba a compran un dulce

Mallow: ¿Y pol qué no?

Link: Porque no haz llorado

Mallow: Malo... BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Empezó a llover, ahí me di cuenta de donde estaba Link

Link: Llegaste bastante tarde, casi son las 5:00 PM 

Luigi: Es que nunca llovía

Link: Vamosnos, que nos puede dar gripe si nos quedamos aquí... 

Luigi: Vamosnos

En ese momento, Mario ya debe haber llegado al café pensaba

Luigi: Oye ¿Cuál es la segunda razón del por qué estas en el grupo especial? 

Link: Es por esto (Saca algo de su bolsillo) 

Luigi: ¿Qué es?

Link: Es una tarjeta de descuento en el café Earthbound, son muy caras, pero tienen buenos descuentos y son para siempre

Luigi: Er... ¿No tendría que tener Mario la tarjeta entonces?

Link: (como pensante) Tienes razón ^_^U

Luigi: Bueno, espero que no lleguemos tarde

Llegamos, ni Mario ni Peach habían llegado, entramos al café Earthbound ahí Link empezó a hablar con un niño pequeño 

Luigi: ¿quién es él?

Link: Es Ness el es el hijo del dueño esta en 5 grado, los sábados trabaja como camarero para ganarse algunos pesos, Ness este es Luigi es de mi curso, me acompaña por lo del grupo especial

Ness: Hola!... conque de nuevo en el grupo especial Link, ¿quienes son ahora?

Link: El hermano de Luigi y Peach, que encuentro que la conoces

Ness: Si... Peach ha participado en varios grupos especiales

Link: ¿Tienes el escondite?

Ness: si lo tengo, pero... esta ocupado

Link: ¿Qué?

Ness: Tú sabes Link, el grupo especial de las chicas

Link estaba enojadisimo, Saria había pasado toda la semana hablando con Samus, esto era indignante (para él claro) 

Luigi: Link, consentrate, en cualquier momento llegan Mario y Peach

Link: Ok.. Ok... Ok... 

Ness: ¿Descripción del individuo que no conozco?

Link: Es un poco más chico que Luigi, más gordo, igual de narigón, lleva siempre un sombrero como el de Luigi, pero es rojo y en ves de tener una L tiene una M 

Ness: Comprendido

Link: ¿Tienes algún lugar que no este ocupado?

Ness: No

Link: ¬¬ Y yo te pedí que me reservaras...

Ness: Es que las chicas son más simpáticas

Link: ¿Samus?

Luigi: Link, ¿Dónde nos escondemos?

Ness: Pueden sentarse en alguna mesa, hay tanta gente que ni se van ha notar

Luigi: Tienes razón

No me había fijado, el café Earthbound estaba muy lleno, me senté con Link en una mesa escondida por unas plantas. Llego Mario, se sentó en una mesa, Ness le ofreció algo para comer, Mario le negó con la cabeza (algo rarísimo en mi hermano), Ness se fue. Mario estaba con una ropa que jamás se la había visto, con un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates.

Link: Bastante común lo que lleva tú hermano, era de esperarse en una primera cita

Luigi: ¿Cuando llegara Peach? 

Link: Buena pregunta

En eso algo habré la puerta, era Peach, más arreglada de lo común, se veía muy bonita, en ese momento daban ganas de envidiar a mi hermano y Link estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando nos acordamos de la Peach de las clases... solo para Mario era un sueño... Mario se levantó, tenía las piernas temblantes, empezó a sudar a mares, en eso empezó a decir algo

Mario: Ho...o.....o.....o.....o.....o.....

Mario estaba tan nervioso que empezó a tartamudear, Link saco un cronometro y lo puso a funcionar, yo ya empece a pensar que por lo menos no tenía que tartamudear la H

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Yo puedo tartamudear la H

- ¿Cómo?

- H...h...h....h....h....h....h

- O.O 

- h...h.....h....h

- ¬¬ eso se puede solo en escrito

- Pero pude

- _ _!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach ya le había pedido a Ness un plato de comida, Link saco un crucigrama para resolver, yo me divertía mirando las moscas y Mario recién iba en la L

Mario: o...l...l...l....l...l...l... l... l... l...

Peach termino su comida, Link ya había resolvido 10 crucigramas, yo le pedí a Ness una bebida, después de atrapar a todas las moscas y mi hermano iba en la A

Mario: l...a...a...a...a...a...a...a...a...

Peach pidió el postre, a Link se le acabaron los crucigramas, yo ya me había terminado mi bebida, Link bostezo, miro el cronometro, miro a Mario, al cronometro

Mario: a...a.... Peach! 

Link para el cronometro

Peach: Hola Mario!

Peach no tenía ningún nervio

Link: Tiempo récord, rompió el récord mundial del saludo más largo de la historia y del más nervioso en su primera cita

Luigi: Y tenía que ser Mario 

Por mientras

Peach: ¿Vamos al cine?

Mario: ¿Al cine? 

Peach: Quisiera ir al auto cine, pero se que no sabes conducir...

Mario: tengo hambre...

Peach: eso lo ves en el cine

En eso Mario recuerda algo

Mario: Falco me presto un auto que esta en el auto cine! además de unas entradas

Luigi: ¿Qué?

Mario: ¿quién dijo eso?

Peach: Vamosnos Mario!

Mario: (poniendo la cara de baboso) Si Peach... 

Mario y Peach salieron

Link: Casi lo arruinas

Luigi: No sabía esa del auto

Link: Te la tenía que contar, pero llegaste muy tarde

Link y yo nos dirigimos directamente al autocinema, Link estaba con una gran sonrisa, tenía planeado algo... 

Luigi: ¿Cómo entraremos?

Link: Se te olvida que yo trabajo aquí

Luigi: ¿Me dejaran entrar a mi?

Link: ¡Claro! el jefe me tiene buena, me deja entrar a una persona más 

Luigi: Bien! 

Llegamos al autocinema, Link tenía un escondite muy particular, un auto que se había quedado parado quién sabe como y no lo han sacado

Luigi: ¿En que trabajas Link? 

Link: Soy "sacador de personas que no pagan entrada"

Luigi: ¿y cómo es eso?

Link: ¿Ves esos arboles de ahí? 

Luigi: Si

Link: Las personas que no pagan entradas, se suben ha esos arboles a ver, tal vez no escuchan nada, pero igual ven la película, y eso es perdida de dinero para el autocine

Luigi: Y tú misión es bajarlos.. pero... ¿Cómo?

Link: Con mi honda....

Link mira para afuera, ve ha alguien sentado en el árbol, realmente, eran 2 personas

Saria: No pude conseguir entradas.... si me hubieras dejado conversar con Link podríamos...

Samus: Nada de nada! 

Saria: no vemos nada desde aquí! 

Samus: Mmmmmmmm...

En eso, Link agarra su honda, apunta y dispara, sin saber quién estaba allá arriba, pero le dio al blanco, eso era lo importante...

Samus: ¿Estas bien Saria?

Saria: Mamá... no quiero ir al colegio...

Samus: Con que así nos vemos Link! 

Samus saca una arma que yo ni conocía, en ese momento era solo un armatoste que veía de lejos, pero de eso lanzo una bola de luz que se acerco, Link y yo salimos del auto lo más rápido que podíamos, la luz le dio al auto y estallo

Link: Lo único que me sirve es que por fin sacamos el auto... (miro al árbol) ¡Así van las cosas Samus!

Luigi: ¿Era Samus?

Link: ¡Esto es la guerra! 

Samus: (se oye desde lejos) ¡Como si no lo fuera desde antes! 

Luigi: ¿Cómo supiste que es Samus?

Link: Es la única que puede tener un super rayo... su papá trabaja en el servicio especial de defensa del gobierno

Luigi: ah...

Samus se bajo del árbol agarro a Saria y desapareció de nuestra vista en eso nos dimos cuanta de un problemilla

Link: Ya no tengo el auto...

Luigi: Ni escondite ¿qué hacemos ahora? 

Link: (mirando el reloj) faltan 5 minutos para mi turno....

Luigi: ¿turno?

Link: Si, como el vendedor de palomitas esta de vacaciones, nos turnamos su trabajo

Luigi: Mario ya llego!

Link: Tenemos suerte, están cerca de las palomitas...

Luigi: Mario le debe haber dicho a Falco que lo dejara el auto en esa posición, con lo comilón que es

Link: Vamos ha ver si me dejan entrar antes

Link converso con el que estaba en el turno, era un gorila bastante grande, parece que Link le decía DK, va un curso más alto que nosotros

DK: Pero no metas ninguna embarrada Link, te conozco, estas en un grupo especial

Link: Oye! tú también pasas en grupos especiales!

DK: Déjate de molestarme, toma el puesto, pero si pasa algo es culpa mía, así que no te muevas

Link: Claro... que pasara en el turno antes de la película...

DK: Es el momento donde más compran

Link: Ok... ok...Ok.... ándate ¿ya?

DK: No hagas nada en los 5 minuto que quedan

Link: ¬¬ me has hablado tanto que los 5 minutos ya han pasado!!! ¡Dile al resto que yo tomo el turno esta noche, necesito el escondite!

DK: Esta bien...

DK se va

Link: Ya lo conseguí

Luigi: No quería que pasara nada en su turno

Link: Lo que pasa que esta pasando un momento muy pesado

Luigi: ¿En serio?

Link: Si, casi lo despiden cuando le grito a un cliente... y el año pasado estuvo a punto de repetir y esta en las mismas este año...

Luigi: ah.. pobre...

Estabamos tan ocupados vendiendo palomitas que ni nos acordamos de mi hermano... bueno, yo lo empecé a mirar, él y Peach miraban la película (mala señal según Link). Mire para otra parte, Samus y Saria estaban hablando con un tipo que estaba en un auto de carreras...

Link: si quieres mirar mejor toma estos binoculares

Luigi: ¿Y recién me los pasas? 

Link: mejor tarde que nunca 

Tome los binoculares, mire lo que estaban haciendo, parece que querían convenserlo de que las dejara entrar detrás de su auto

Link: Merecido se lo tienen (con risa malvada y cara de loco) je... je... je.. je... je...

Luigi: Bueno...

Seguí mirando... y encontré algo extraño 

Luigi: ¿Ese no es el profesor Gannon? 

Link: ¿Qué?

Link me agarra los binoculares, para mi mala suerte los tenia colgando de mi cuello y me empecé a orcar 

Link: ¡Por fin lo logro! Bien! Viejo lo hiciste! Eres fenomenal! 

Luigi: Liii........li.....aggrr......

Link: Por fin le pidió la cita a la profesora Johana!

Luigi: Arrrrggg..........

Link: Ninguno más que tú lo podría lograr!!!!!!

Luigi:..................................................

Link: ¿? ¡Luigi! (suelta los binoculares) ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Luigi: (toma aire) ¡Eso fue lo que intente!... oye ¿Desde cuando el profesor Gannon le quería pedir la cita a la profesora Johana? 

Link: desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre fueron como novios, es una lástima, la profesora más bonita... pero desde que sabes que el profesor Gannon esta de tras de ella... ni te fijas

Luigi: por tu propio pellejo...

Me dio la impresión de ver en ese momento que el conductor de carreras entraba, Samus y Saria ya estaban a dentro 

Link: ¡Escóndete Luigi!

Luigi: ¿Y tú? 

Link: Eh...

Link sabía perfectamente que Mario sospecharía de algo, ya que Link y yo conversamos mucho de lo que haríamos en la semana, Link busco en unos cajones que estaban por ahí... encontró una barba postiza (quién sabe porque estaba ahí) y se la puso, pero no se dio cuenta que era negra y él rubio

Mario: Quiero un paquete chico de palomitas

Me di cuenta que a Mario se la había acabado la plata al pagar la comida de Peach, ya que como chica rica eligió lo más caro

Link: (habla con dificultad por la barba) No tenemos chico

Mario: ¿Qué tienen?

Link: Grande, Ultra Grande y Mega Grande

Mario: Grande 

Mario empezó a mirar justo al lugar donde yo estaba escondido...

Link: Aquí lo tiene muchacho

Era un paquete bastante grande como para ser el tamaño más chico que tenían

Mario: Eh....

Mario miro con duda a Link

Link: Vamos, vaya a su auto, se va a perder la película...

Mario: ¿Por qué su barba es negra y su pelo de la cabeza rubio? 

Link: Eh...

Si ese momento fuera yo Link, estaría muy nervioso como para poder responder 

Link: Es que cuando me lave el pelo, sin querer me eche esa pintura que usa mi esposa para teñirse el pelo... 

Mario: Usted se ve muy joven como para estar casado

Link: ¡Qué se mete usted en las cosas que no le importan! ahora pageme y vaya a su auto

Mario: Si señor!

Mario sale, ahi yo salí de mi escondite

Luigi: Te costo

Link: Es tan tonto que ni se dio cuenta

Luigi: realmente esa barba no era muy convincente

Link: Eso no! que le vendí el paquete grande

Luigi: Link...

De repente veo que Saria y Samus se acercan, yo me escondo de nuevo

Saria: ¡Sácate esa barba ridícula Link!

Link: Me descubrieron... rayos...

Samus: Quién no 

Link: Acabe de engañar a Mario 

Samus: Mario es un tonto

Luigi: (saliendo de su escondite) No es necesario que lo digas...

Saria: Link.. venimos a pedirte que...

Link: ¡Ni lo pienses!

Saria: ¡Pero ni si quiera lo he dicho!

Link: ¡Se perfectamente que me van a pedir que se escondan aquí!

Saria: Es que Link

Samus: Déjalo, es un torpe que no sabe compartir

Link: Esta es nueva, Samus obedeciéndome...

Samus: Yo vine para acá porque Saria dijo que aquí era más cerca que el auto del capitán Falcon

Link: Mira, vengas o no porque quieras no pienso...

Luigi: ¡Cállense! Link, este no es momento para discutir, Samus no seas tan terca ¿Ok? 

Link: ellas nos quitaron nuestro escondite en el café Earthbound

Samus: Por llegar tarde además, no cabian más de dos personas, y aquí cabe mucho más

Link: ¿Me vas a pedir que te ayude? 

Saria: ¡No discutan más!

Luigi: Link, si no le das permiso por Samus, haslo por Saria

Saria: Lo siento por no haberte hecho caso en la semana...

Hubo un silencio... todos miramos a Link

Link: Esta bien Saria, te perdono, pero a la idiota de Samus no

Samus: ¬¬

Saria: ^_^U ya tenemos el escondite, eso es lo importante 

Samus: Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo van los enamorados que tenemos que vigilar?

Luigi: Mal, solo ven la película 

Saria: Hay que hacer algo

Luigi: Pero si no podemos meternos en la cita

Samus: Para eso sirve el grupo especial Luigi, (se le enciende la ampolleta) tengo una idea

Link: (en tono sarcástico) Diga lo que hay que hacer jefecita... 

Samus: Por suerte no te necesito a ti

Link: ¡Que bueno! no soportaría seguir tus ordenes... 

Saria: Link...

En eso Samus toma a Saria de la mano

Samus: Ya volvemos

Link: Mejor que no vuelvas...

Samus llevo a Saria cerca del auto del profesor Gannon

Luigi: ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¡Están locas!

Link: Si el profesor Gannon mata a Samus será mi profesor favorito 

Luigi: Link, Tu no odias tonta a Samus... ¿O si?

Mire a Saria y Samus, se acercaron

Samus: Profesor...

Sr. Gannon: ¿? (mira a Samus y a Saria) ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? 

Samus: Quisiéramos pedirle si podría hacer un terremoto

Srta. Johana: ¿Qué pasa Gannoncito?

Saria: (a si misma) Gannoncito jijijijiji

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬

Samus: ¿Qué dice profesor?

Sr. Gannon: ¿Hacer qué? 

Samus: Un terremoto

Sr. Gannon: ¿Y quién crees que soy como para que me andes pidiendo eso en este momento? 

Saria: Por favor señor...

Samus y Saria: ¿Si? 

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬ 

Samus y Saria: ¡Por favor! 

Sr. Gannon: No, váyanse 

Mientras Link se reía porque el profesor Gannon les digo que no, Samus pensaba en que podía hacer

Samus: Si no lo hace, le diré a la profesora Koume que usted tuvo una cita con la profesora Johana

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué?

El profesor Gannon se veía realmente enojado 

Link: Le dio en el clavo

Luigi: ¿?

Link: La profesora Koume tiene más de 400 años... como el profesor Gannon no pasa de 100 todavía lo trata como un niño y al saber de la cita... no tendremos profesor jefe 

Luigi: Comprendo... 

El profesor Gannon más enojado que nunca salió del auto, la profesora Johana estaba asustada, el profesor Gannon se paro al frente de Samus

Sr. Gannon: Esta bien... pero ¿Para que lo quieren? 

Samus: Es que Peach y Mario están en su primera cita y lo único que hacen es ver la película, claro que nosotros los del grupo especial, como usted sabe, queremos que sea su mejor cita

Srta. Johana: Me lo hubieran dicho y yo convenzo a Gannoncito

Saria: (a si misma) Gannoncito jijijijiji

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬ 

Samus: ¡Hágalo profesor!

El profesor Gannon hizo su super terremoto que solo el puede hacer, mientras temblaba mire a Mario y a Peach, Peach soltó las palomitas que tenía y del puro susto abrazo a Mario y Mario de la pura impresión se desmayo 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Quieren algo de comer muchachos?

- Si señora mamá de Luigi

- Dime Paloma solamente

- ¿Estabas despierta mamá?

- Si hace rato, estaba escuchando unas conversaciones ¿Qué están escribiendo?

- Nada, nada mamá

- Un trabajo para el curso señora Paloma 

- Dime Paloma solamente

- ¿Podemos seguir?

- Si hijo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus y Saria volvieron al carro de las palomitas

Saria: Se desmayo! 

Samus: ¿Cómo le haremos ahora?

Link: Pues...

Link tenía algo en la cabeza

Link: lo que pasa que Falco me nombro esa posibilidad

Luigi: ¿Y?

Link: Como ustedes saben, este autocine es conocido por tener papeles para emergencia por casos de desmayos u otras cosas

Samus: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Link: Pues... Falco me hizo borrar todo eso acepto uno

Saria: ¿Cual?

Link: El por caso de ahogamiento... y le borre el titulo así que dice "caso de emergencia -------------- (ahí decía por ahogamiento) que tengo su compañero siga estas instrucciones...

Luigi: ¡quieres decir que si Peach lee mal le dará respiración boca a boca a Mario!

Link: Ese es el plan...

Samus: por fin algo inteligente de tú parte

Link: ¡Hey!

Saria: esto es fenomenal! 

Los cuatro miramos que estaba pasando, Link se perdió algunas partes porque tenia que atender el carro, Peach estaba confundida, miro el papel atentamente lo leyó tres o cuatro veces, penso antes de hacerlo cinco o seis veces respiro y... y... y... (suspenso) y...y. .y... y... 

Peach: ¡ALGUIEN TRAIGA ALGO QUE MARIO SE ESTA MURIENDO!

Quedamos espantados con el grito 

Luigi: No resulto!

Saria: pero.. Link ¿hay alguien que haga atención de emergencia?

Link: Pues (empezó a sacar algunas cosas de su cajón) Nosotros

Samus, Saria y Luigi : ¿Nosotros? 

Link: lo que pasa es que este tiempo casi todo el personal esta de vacaciones.. y bueno, tenemos que suplantar a la mayoría

Luigi: no importa, vamos

Link nos puso una ropa parecida a un medico, saco una maquina muy rara y salimos, todos disfrazados de una forma tan ridícula, yo tenía la barba que se había puesto Link, Saria y Samus algo blanco que les tapaba la mitad de la cara y Link unos bigotes postizos que eran rubios por suerte, llevaba un Pikachu consigo 

Peach: Por fin llegaron!

Link: no se preocupe señorita

Link empezó a armar un armatoste 

Link: Enfermera, páseme las.. ¿como se llaman? eso que esta ahí 

Samus: ¿me lo dices a mi?

Link: pásamelo!

Saria: Yo te lo paso! 

Link: Enfermero

Luigi: ¿yo?

Link: ¿No me digas que eres enfermera?

Luigi: ¬¬

Link: Páseme a Elizabet

Luigi: ¿Elizabet?

Link: Al Pikachu idiota!

Elizabet: Pika!

Quien iba a sospechar que un Pikachu se llamara Elizabet, Link tomo esas cosas que usan para tratar de revivir a un casi muerto con electricidad, puso a Elizabet (quien como ya deben saber es la fuente de energía) y empezó a darle a Mario unas buenas descargas

Peach: ¿Se morirá?

Link: Espere señorita todavia no termino 

Link se siguio dando descargas a Mario, Peach estaba muy preocupada, buena señal, pero Mario no reaccionaba

Peach: ¿Cómo esta doctor?

Link: Mmmm

Después de hacerle unas mil descargas y que no reaccionara Link solo pudo sacar una conclusión

Link: Mañana comeremos carne italiana!

-Toing! 

Luigi: Li... diga doctor....

Link: No es broma, solo esta inconsiente 

Samus: Hay que encontrar una forma de despertarlo

Luigi: Yo lo tengo

Agarre el cuerpo inerte de Mario,en ese momento, y le pege unos cuantos golpes, saque toda mi furia que guarde en la semana

Luigi: DESPIERTA IDIOTA Y TERMINA TÚ CITA!!!!

Saria: Lu... diga enfermero, no sea tan violento que la señorita se asusta

Luigi: ^_^Ulo siento...

Mario: ¿qué..paso...

Peach: ¿estas bien Mario?

Mario: Algo mareado... 

Peach: Mejor te voy a dejar a tú casa

Mario: Gracias Peach...

Mario y Peach se fueron juntos, tal vez no se dieron un beso o no fue una cita muy movida, pero si se, que algo quedo entre ellos dos. Todos nos quedamos mirando como se iban, cuando se fueron nos dimos cuanta que nos reniamos que ir, Link y yo nos quedamos hasta que se cerro el autocinema, nos fuimos conversando de lo que paso. Cuando llegamos Mario y peach estanan conversando en el restaurant de mis padres muy contentos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- A desayunar!

- Ya voy señora Paloma!

- Dime Paloma solamente

- Déjame terminar con esto mamá

- Esta bien hijo, pero apurate 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link y yo entramos callados y nos dormimos, estabamos ya muy cansados para saber que paso después con Mario y con Peach...

Se despide Luigi Mario del 8° grado del Nintendo School

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tengo sueño...

- Hola Mario! ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

- Hola Link, me fue bien.... 

- jejeje debe serlo

- ¿Qué haces con el diario del curso Luigi

- Nada Mario...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el siguiente capítulo: 

Fox nos contara la historia de la selección MASCULINA de Voleibol de su colegio, donde él como capitán tiene que solucionar los problemas de su equipo, lamentandose de que Samus ni se interese por la situación de su equipo y teniendo algunos problemas con Sheik, Fox se las arreglara para formar un equipo, no el mejor, pero si el más divertido 


	3. Capítulo 3: El ekipo de bolleyball

Nintendo School

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*************************************************************************

Nota de la autora: Las faltas ortograficas de este capítulo son completamente intencionales, no es que yo tenga tan mala ortografía (ni que tenga buena) es solo la representación de la excelente ortografía de Fox

*************************************************************************

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduxion:

- Que semana....

- Realmente estas cansado Fox

- No puedo más

- Tienes un fin de semana para descansar

- Es que tú no tuviste que mandar al escuadron de idiotas de mi curso

- Bueno...

- A veces quisiera repetir...

- ¿Y Samus?

- Samus....

- ¿Fox? ¿FOX? ¡DESPIERTA!

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Atropellaron a alguien?

- No solo te pusiste a pensar en Samus

- Samus.... 

- ¬¬U ¡DESPIERTA!

- ¿Ah?

- ¿No tienes que escribir el diario ese?

- Tienes razón.... a ver....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ekipo de bolleyball

Kerido diarrio: 

Ola! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

- ¿Qué pasa? 

- Viene una ola!

- _ _!U no me heches mi mal ortografía

- ^^U lo siento Fox

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

soy Fox McCloud, alumno del 8° jadro del Nintendo Scholl, yo soy el bavoso que debieron aber hoido durante los ultimos 2 cápitulos, que quede claro, yo no baveo, solo mojo el piso

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Con baba, es lo mismo

- _ _!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

de eso no se trata lo que tenjo que kontarles, hera un dia normal cómun y coriente en mi bida, sáli de mi kasa, tome el buz...

Slipy: Hola Fox ¿Kómo te he ido? 

Fox: Higual ke siempre....

Slipy: Ha.. se entiende... hoye ¿Kuando va a empesar el torneo de bolleyball?

Fox: Parese que esta cemana

Slipy: Tu heres el capitán, deberias saberlo

Fox: El profesor Ganon no me a disho nada 

En eso legamos al colejio, entre a la salla, todo normal, Peach hablava con el calado de Mario, Luigi estava centado en su vanco lellendo un libro, Falco estava con un espego peinandoce, y Link discutiendo con Sa....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

- aaaaaa...

- ¿Fox? ¿FOX? No babees encima de el diario de tú curso!!! 

- Ah! tienes razón!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En eso yego el profesor Ganon

Prof. Ganon: Vuenos dias muchachos....

Y empezo un larjo dia de claces, la clace que mas recuerdo fue... la de siensias no se por que... el profesor Vouser nos ablaba de Pokemones para bariar....

Prof. Vouser: Entonses mushashos, oy avlaremos de los pokemones veves ¿algien save algo sovre eyos? 

Toad lebanta la mano

Prof. Vouser: _ _! ¿Alguien mas? 

Link lebanta la mano 

Prof. Vouser: ¿Ci Link? 

Link: Los veves de los pokemons

+Toinj!

Prof. Vouser: Mira Link, lo que tu me dises es ke odich es un pokemon veve

Link: ¿?

Prof Vouser: La diferencia entre los pokemon veves y cualquier otro pokemon es que los pokemon veves son muy difisiles de encontrar salvages

Saria: ¿Porque profesor?

Prof Vouser: Porque eyos ebolucionan por friendchip y como sus padres les dan musho carino, ebolucionan rapido, por eso solo se conosen en cautiberio ¿Alguna pregunta?

Toad levanta la mano

Prof Vouser: ¿Otro?

Mario levanta la mano

Prof Vouser: (extrañado) ¿Ci Mario?

Mario: ¿Para qué nos sirve aprender esto?

Prof Vouser: Pues, te sirbe para conoser lo que te rodea... y perfectamente te sirbe más qu mirar como tonto a la niñita del selular... y ablando de ella... ¿Ceñorita Toadstool?

Peash: Yo no estoy ablando por selular señor

Prof Vouser: Pero estava..... es lo mismo

Peash: Viego odioso

Prof Vouser: ¿Que dijo ceñorita?

Peash: ^_^U nada......

Prof Vouser: Mas le conbiene

El profesor Vouser ce da la buelta para ir a la pisarra 

Peash: :P 

Prof. Vouser: ¬.¬ Niña odiosa

Peash: ¿Que dijo profesor? ¿No se supone que tiene que dar el egemplo?

Prof Vouser: _ _! es un caso perdido.... 

El prof Vouser se resijno, fué asia la pisara

Prof Vouser: Aki les traijo aljo para que tenjan una idea de los pokemon veves

El prof Vouser saco una jaula que estava tapada con un paño

Prof Vouser: Aki tienen a....

Saka el paño

Prof Vouser: A un pishu

Saria: Ke lindo!

Toad: Esto ay que anotarlo

Yoshi: ¿Es komida?

Kirby: Eso espero

Falco: ¿Cuanto falta para salir?

Luigi: Media ora...

Peash: ¿Kien tiene mi livreta de telefonos? 

Sheik: Ni idea.....

Link: ¿Es la pre-ebolución de Pikachu? 

Samus: Que no parece ovbio Pishu pasa a pikashu 

Fox: Samus.....

Link: ¬¬ no keria qeu TU me respondieras

Mario: ¿Para que nos sirbe aprender de esa rata amarrilla?

En eso se proboco un silensio, el prof Vouser quedo mirado a Mario con cara de "y este jil ¿Ke se cree?" ustedes kreeran que yo estoy todabia en el trance, pero estava mas atento de lo que creen. El prof Vouser toma al pishu y se lo pasa a Mario

Prof Vouser: Toma

Mario: ¿Para ke me lo pasa?

Prof Vouser: ¿Ke aras con el?

Mario: ¿Que ara mejor usted con él? (le tintenta pasar a Pishu) ya que yo se lo debuenbo

Prof. Vouser: ¿Ke aras con el?

Mario: ¡NO KIERO A ESTA SUCIA RATA!

Pishu: ¿Pi?

Prof Vouser: Ten kuidado

Mario: ¿Con esto? ba!

Pishu: ¿pi? ¡SHU!

En el SHU pishu le dio una descarja magistral a Mario. Y aki llega la rason de porque les estoy contando esta clase ya que descivri uno de los mallores descuvrimientos de mi korta vida... la baba conduse la electricidad...

Fox y Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......... (sonido de fritura)

Pishu: ¿Pi? pishupi...

Prof Vouser: No te preokupes Pishu, el tiene la kulpa de ser baboso

Por lo menos se ke el Pishu no tenia malas intenciones conmigo... desde ai Mario aprendio a kedarse cayado en la clase y no dar sus "estupendos" comentarios.... paso la klase, nos ablo de elekid, de cle... cle... ¿Como se llamaba? ni idea..... de Igly... igly.... errr..... mejor ni cuento _ _!. El asunto que yejo el final de la klase y paso lo peor

Sr. Ganon: Fox? Fox? no me vas a kreer lo que paso!

Fox: ¿A? ¿El prof Andros dise que me tienen que echar del kolejio por malas notas? 

Sr. Ganon: No esto es encerio! deja de pensar en Sa...

Fox: Samus......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Samus.....

- FOX!!!!! FOX!!!!!!!!! ........ 

- ¿Qué? 

- Escribe

- Ah!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sr. Ganon: FOX!!!

Fox: ¿Ké? ¿Se insendia el kolejio? 

Sr. Ganon: _ _! Fox....

Fox: ¿Ci señor?

Sr Ganon: No me vas a kreer lo ke paso

Fox: ¿Ke? 

Sr Ganon: no me vas a kreer....

Fox: PERO QUE??

Sr Ganon: ok..ok.... estavamos de entrenamiento con los de ceptimo, tu saves el campeonato de bolleybal ke se hace entre los ceptimos y octobos de los kolejios de la sona

Fox: ¿y? 

Sr. Ganon: ¿Y sabes de la peste de ravia que le han pasado a los Groulites en este ultimo tiempo?

Fox: ¿Y eso ke tiene que ver?

Sr Ganon: Ke los groulites del colgio que tenia ravia se soltaron

Fox: ¿y?

Sr. Ganon: Y este no agara.... MORDIERON A LOS DE CEPTIMO!! bueno.. ecepto a Slipy que estaba dando un prueva de matematicas porke falto.... 

Fox: No me diga que los unikos ke kedamos en el ekipo son...

Sr. Ganon: Esakto, tu y Slipy 

Ai madre... como diria james... ese fué el mellor desastre.. peor que la ecplosion del Besuvio en Pompella, ke el examen de matematicas, que Samus se fuera del colejio!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Samus......

- NO! otra vez?....... FOX!!!!!!! 

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes? mejor cuando nombres a s.. diga a tu sabes quen porque te pones baboso, dile "ELLA" con mayuscula y comillas

- Tienes razón asi no me consentro tanto en Samus.......

- ¬.¬ FOX McCLOUD!!!

- ¿Qué?

- Escribe....

- ok....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vueno... ni tanto...... la cosa es ke este, como mi ultimo año en ke llo partisipava en el equipo de bolleyvall ya que desde 9 grado para ariva no hay selecion me dolio.... lla que sin ekipo no podria... el bolleyvay era una de las cosas que me acian felis en el colegio ademas de "ELLA" ustedes saven........

Sr Ganon: Ay una solusion Fox

Fox: ¿Kual?

En ese momento estava listo para resibir una MUY mala notisia 

Sr Ganon: Abra que pedirle a los de octabo que participen 

Fox: ¿KE?

Sr Ganon: Es tu kurso, te komprenderan

Pues... el prof ganon lo desia en buena... pero llo nunca estube muy ai con el curzo, cada uno con la sulla, me sentia como apartado, como un cavro shico al lado de ellos.... Link bibia discutiendo con.... "ELLA".... Toad pensava en estudiar... Falco.... en su cara.... los hermanos Mario.... son unos raros...... Sheik... el antonimo de trabesti... Saria.... muy naturista......... Yoshi y Kirby.... piensan en comer solamente y Peash... selular...... mi uniko alivio de estar en este kurso es que esta "ELLA" si no fuera por "ELLA" lo uniko que kisiera seria repetir........ y estar en el kurso donde esta mi mejor amijo Slipy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gracias

- De nada....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La kosa es ke tenia ke acer ke los de mi kurso se unieran al ekipo ¿Komo? ni idea...... vueno... intente primero con Falco......

Falco: ¿Y manshar mis uñas?

Con los ermanos Mario

Luigi y Mario: Somos muy malos para Edukasion ficika.....

Con Toad

Fox: Pa ke.....

Con Yoshi y Kirby

Yoshi: ¿Algo para komer?

Kirby: eso espero.....

Con Link

Link: Pues... tu sabes que me bengo en vicikleta y me debuenvo en eya y me atrazo vastante... 

Fox: _ _! estoy perdido......

Link: ^^U no es por cer malo Fox.... es ke saves que tengo que yegar a mi casa a acer las tareas

Fox: Komo si las hisieras... 

Sheik: ¿Ke cosa estan conbersando? (a Link) ¿Ke le pasa a Fox?

Link: (a Sheik) Es ke ubo un ecidente en el ekipo de boleybal y Fox intenta reunir personas para su ekipo.. pero todos le dijieron que no..... 

Sheik: ¿Ke? ¿Todos le dijieron ke no? ke son deskarados....

Link: inklulleme... 

Sheik: Fox

Fox: Ci?

Ci en ese momente me ubiera echo el muerto, ubiera salido yorando o simplemente no le ubiera echo caso a Sheik... nada de lo que sigue ubiera pasado.... 

Sheik: Yo te alludo Fox 

Fox: ¿ke dijiste?

Sheik: ke - yo - te - alludo 

Fox: (Limpiandoce las orejas) ¿ke?

Sheik: KE - llO - TE - ALLUDO 

Fox: Esperate un momentito... no es por ser mashista ni nada de esas cosas Sheik pero... es el ekipo de bolleybal "MASCULINO" 

Sheik: ¿y?

Fox: Sheik.... todos savemos ke eres mujer... a nadie engañas....

Sheik: ¿Ci te consigo un ekipo? ¿Me dejarias entrar? 

En ese momento no tenia nada ke perder... nadie del curso parecia estar interesado.... asi ke le dije que ci.... entonces.. en ese dia empese a konoser a Sheik... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ai termino el rekreo mas larjo de mi korta bida..... la klase mas detestada (por lo menos por mi) matematicas.... Sheik paso adelante y conberso con el profesor, al principio ese viejo parecia no kerer escucharla pero despues, paresia muy interesado 

Sr Andros: Malos dias muchachos

Falco: Peor para usted

Sr Andros: Lomvardi..... 

Despues de la tipico saludo del prof Andros "Lomvardi" "gggggrrrrrr" "¿Komo le ba a la señorita selular?" etc... 

Sr Andros: E eskushado ke el ekipo de boleybal le falta personas 

En eso pense "¿y ke le importa a este biejo mugriento?" 

Sr Andros: Y pense, con lo vueno que soy 

Y pense "¿ke? si se fuera a confesar estaria una dekada contando sus pekados" 

Sr Andros: ke premiaria a las amavles almas ke participaran en el ekipo con una vuena nata en matematicas... algo ke aki mushos nesesitan

Y pense "¿Ke bicho le pico?". Todo el curzo me miraba pero estavan alegres,pero me miravan con cara de duda

Fox: Llo no tengo plata como para sobornarlo..... 

Sheik: Fox!

Todos miraron a Sheik ai supe ke eya algo le dijo antes cuando Andros llego a la klase...

Todos: AH! 

Ai Mario me dio unos golpesitos 

Fox: ¿?....... 

Despues converse con Sheik, supe ke Sheik uso un arma poco usual pero muy vuena "Papito miyorio axionista des colegio" le iban a dar mas plata en el bono de invierno... en eso llejo la tarde 

Sheik: Fox, ves aki esta el ekipo tendras ke aceptarme, como titular 

Fox: Eso no estava en el contrato..... 

Sheik: No ubo ningun contrato, fué un trato de palavra

Fox: Estoy perdido..... _ _! 

Sheik: ¿Porque? 

Fox: Apuesto que los del kurso no saven ni ke es un sake...

Sheik: No te preokupes Foxi lo lojraremos

Fox: ¿Foxi? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Foxy es con "y" no con "i"

- Ah... ¿Podrías corregirme la ortografía Slippy?

- ¿Qué? ¿Y pasar una eternidad en eso? 

- _ _! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde ai empeso el entrenamiento.. con algunos provlemillas klaro... 

Mario: ¡¡¡Foxy!!!

Fox: ¬¬ 

Mario: ¿Puedo ser titular?

Fox: ¿Tú? ¿El malo para gimnasia?

Mario: POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!

Me sentia mejor, me abian disho ke no y aora... me ragavan de rodillas tenr un vuen puesto en el ekipo, Mario llegava tarte, el ekipo esta formado por yo, Slippy, Link, Falco, Yoshi y.... aunque me cueste desirlo Sheik 

Fox: lo siento......

Mario: POR FAVOR!!!!!

Luigi: Oye Foxy....

Fox: ¬¬ ¿No me digas ke tamvien kieres ser titular?

Luigi: Para nada, bengo por la nota de matematicas

Fox: _ _! como todos.... 

lla estava un poco mareado co "Foxy" pero todos me decian eso.. Sheik no lo dijo de malas pero...

Sr Ganon: Pegale a la pelota Foxy!

Fox: ¿Ke?

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!

Pelota en la cara 

Fox: Esto me esta afectando.....

Despues, al final del entrenamiento de ese dia supe lo que le pasaba a Mario.... Peach estaba rondando por los lugares... keria dar una expresion de "deportista" al ser titular... ya ke parece ke Saria y Peash ivan a organizar a unas porrista.. y imaginarla a ella con mini y gritando "Mario! Mario!"... pero nada de "ELLA".... =.....( ;_; desdishado de mi... yego el otro dia... como estavamos pronto a torneo los entrenamientos eran todos los dias... el prof Ganon estava felis de lo animosos ke trabajavan... añoro su ijnoransia... los provlemas cegian y segian.... lla no podia pensar en otra cosa..... hasta pienso que dege un tiempo de pensar en "ELLA"... caci un pekado para mi... pero me akuerdo que uno de los peores días fué el miercoles

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg........................

Saria: ¿Qué le paso a Link?

Link: mi orega! mi orega! se me frakturo mi orega!!!!

Sheik: Es kartilajo... 

Link: PERO HIJUAL DUELE!!!!!!!!!

Fox: Pero... ¿Ke pasa aqui?

Saria: Link se kevro uno orega 

Fox: Voy a yamar a la.....

Falco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!

Fox: ¿Ke paso Falco?

Falco: mi huña! mi uña!!!!!

Fox: ¬.¬ No estamos parra tonterrass

Falco: PERO HIGUAL DUELE!!!!

Fox: _ _! ....

Luigi: MARIO!!!!!!! 

Fox: ¡¿Aora ke?!

Luigi: Foxy!!! Foxy!!! Mario se ba a suisidar!!! 

Fox: ¿Ke? 

Shef Torte: Bengan para aka vandidos!!!!

Fox: No me dijan ke.....

Yoshi: Rapito Kirby ke nos alcansa!!!!

Kirby: Esperame que no soy tan rapido!!!

Luigi: Foxy!!! escuchame!!!!

Fox: Ustedes 2 no deverian estar entrennando!!!!

Yoshi: Este es un asunto de bida o muerte!!!!

Fox: ¿Ke?

Luigi: ESCUCHAME FOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fox: Me ban a bolver loco!!!!!!!!!!!

Luigi: Ya me di cuanta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sr. Ganon: ¿Ke pasa aki ke tanto gritan? 

Fox: Me ban a bolber loco profesor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sr. Ganon: ¿Ke pasa?

Fox: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sr. Ganon: TRANKILISATE FOXY Y DIME KE SUSEDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fox: Aaaaaaaa.......... Link ce rómpio una orega

Sr. Ganon: Eso es fasil

El profesor Ganon se acerco a Link le agarro la orega y le puso un palito y la vendo 

Link: Grasias señor Ganon.... 

Sr. Ganon: para manana estaras vien, es aljo lebe ¿Ke mas Foxy?

Fox: Mario se kere suicidar

Sr. Ganon: Mas fasil haun....

Se aserca a Mario ke lla estava con una cuerda en el kuello

Sr. Ganon: (ajarando a mario) Te suisidas y te expulso antes

Mario: No ay opsion c?

Sr. Ganon: Ci, be a entrenar

Mario: grasias señor......

Sr. Ganon: ¿Aljo mas Foxy? 

Fox: El Shef torte esta persijiendo a Yoshi y a Kirby 

Sr. Ganon: Entendido......¿¡QUÉ TE ROVARON TORTE!? 

Shef Torte: MIS RESERBAS DE FRUTA PARA MAÑANA!!!!!!!!

Sr. Ganon: DEBUELVAN ESO O NO HAY POSTRE MANANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoshi y Kirby: ¿Ke? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! tome Shef Torte

Kirby y Yoshi le debolbieron la komida al Shef Torte

Sr. Ganon: ¿Aljo mas Foxy? 

Fox: Falco se rómpio una uña

Sr. Ganon: heso no tiene remadio.....

Fox: _ _!..............

Slipy: No te preocupes Foxy, todo saldra vien

Fox: Tu no slipy!!!........ 

Slipy: Era vroma lo de foxy ^^U

Ese dia no fué él mas bonito para mi..... todos me desian "Foxy" "Foxy" ¬.¬..... como ci les uviera dado permiso................. lo unico vueno de ese dia fué kuando Toad llego a desirme

Toad: ¿Sabes Foxy?

Fox: _ _! 

Toad: ¿Saves lo ke a pasado en el club espacial?

El club espasial es la otra actibidad en la tarde ke tengo, ci no fuera por el torneo, oy estaria ai gunto a "ELLA" ke es la jefa de ese klub 

Fox: ¿ci?

Toad: Samus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Samus.........

- ¿Fox? ¿otra vez?..... ¬¬ 

- Samus..........

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿ci?

- escribe....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toad: te a estranado

Fox: ¿En cerio? 

Toad: te lo contaré

"Samus: ¿McCloud? ¿McCloud? ¿Dode esta McCloud? ¡Nunca esta McCloud kuando lo nececito!

Toad: Esta en lo del ekipo de bolleybal

Samus: ¿Y por ke tu no estas?

Toad: Una nota vuena en matematikas no me hase nada

Samus: tienes rason....."

Y eso fue todo

Fox: bueno.....

Por lo menos pénso 1 minuto en mi..... ¿es aljo no?.... ese dia paso.... el profesor Ganon no se por ke yamo a mi papá a entrebista, esas estrebistas ke hasen los profesores a los padres ke te sakan de klase para berla mientras conbersan de tus notas... de tus problemas.... son de esas ke yaman porke si.. lo bueno es ke me sakaron de la klase de matematikas ^_^

Sr. Ganon: Vuenos dias señor James McCloud

Al ke saludo el señor Ganon es mi padre 

Sr. James: Dijame James solamente 

Sr. Ganon: Ok James... tengo ke avlar de aljunos provlemas de su ijo

Sr. James: Ci para eso son las entrebistas ¿no?

Sr. Ganon: Ci se.. era solo la introduxion..... sientate Foxy

Fox: ¬¬

De mala jana y nerbioso fui a sentarme, savia ke me iva a yegar el reto por las notas 

Sr. James: ¿Ese es tu nuebo sobrenomvre Fox? 

Fox: ci.......................

Sr. Ganon: Empesemos, e estado muy preocupado por su ijo, porke a dejado de babear

Sr. James: ¿?

Fox: profe.....

Sr. Ganon: Pues, se be ke a estado muy nervioso y desatento en las klases, ademas ke los encarjados de la limpieza lla le abian encontrado la cualidad de un vuen limpiabidrios

Fox: ¿Ke?

Sr. James: No entiendo, ¿Komo es eso de ke dejo de vavear?

Sr. Ganon: Pues.....

Fox: PROFE!!!!!!!!

Sr. James: No ceas irespetuoso con tus mayores Fox....

Sr. Ganon: ¿No ce lo haz kontado Fox?

Fox: No profesor...........................................

Sr. Ganon: Eh... camviemos de tema entonses ^_^U 

Sr. James: Pues yo kiero saber....

Sr. Ganon: beamos sus notas

Aora benia el funeral.......

Sr. Ganon: MMMMmm.... McCloud..... aki esta! matematikas lo tiene por reprobado casi.... y en la ultima prueva.... ni ablar mire James

Sr. James: Savia ke te costava Fox... ¿pero esto?

Fox: es ke estava concentrado en lo del ekipo señor.....

Sr. Ganon: Mira Fox, lo del ekipo es importante, pero deves aprendrer a distrivuir tu tiempo de tal forma de poder estudiar 

Fox: Ci señor.............

Sr. James: ¿Aljo mas ke lo tipiko de matematikas?

Sr. Ganon: Pues... mmmmmm esta apunto de reprovar casteyano 

Sr. James: le tendre ke poner un profesor partikular a este paso.......

Sr. Ganon: JOANNA ES BUENA PROFESORA KE ESTE SEA UN TONTO VABOSO Y NO ATIENDA ES KULPA DE EL!!!!

Sr. James: (asustado) es...ta...va.... a....vla....n.....do.......de......ma....te.....ma......ti.........kas.......

Sr. Ganon: a....... 

Fox: _ _! 

La entrebista fue aljo ke me hizo peor la semana, mi padre me hizo estudiar matematikas hazta la muerte........ pero ijual tenia ke ir a los entrenamientos parra el kampeonato. En eso el profesor Ganon tubo un "exelente idea" segun el... parece konfundio el bolleyball con el futbol americano porke segun el clases de balet nos alludarian a.. ¿Komo se desia? mobilidad...........

Sr. Ganon: Vuenos mushashos... ponganse tutu

Todos los del ekipo: ¿Tutu?

Falco: ¿Kien sera nuestro profesor de balet?

Sr. Ganon: En cualkier momento yega 

James: Vuenos dias mushashos

Fox: ¿El travesti? 

Sr. Ganon: El fue muy amavle en benir asi ke "TENJAN RESPETO"

Link: Yo no tenjo provlemas con el profesor pero..... ¿Ay ke ponerse Tutu?

Sr. Ganon: Pues..... lo siento mushashos.... no hay mallas.....

Mario: Pues nos e ve tan mal

Yoshi: Ya se puso el Tutu

Fox: ¿Ke?

Luigi: Peach le dijo ke se beria muy vien con tutu...............

Kirby: Es patetiko...... 

Falco: Yo no me pondre eso, aunke me pajen

Sr. Ganon: ¿Kuanto kieres?

Falco: Bueno...

Fox: Falco!

Falco: ^^U mejor no señor.........................

Sheik: Nadie kiere señor

Sr. Ganon: Sheik.... tu serias la ke mejor se veria con tutu.......

Sheik: ¿la?

Sr. Ganon: el......

Slipy: Ninguno me keda

Fox: ¿No me digas ke te los probaste?

Slipy: Todo sea por el deporte.....

Sr. Ganon: Ese es el espiritu... Fox.... tu deberias dar el ejemplo eres el kapitan 

Fox: El el bolleybal.... no el balet....................

Todos nos resistimos a ponernos tutu al princio.. menos Mario claro, pero de a poco, todos fueron conbencidos, mejor dicho... casi todos... bueno... kedamos los titulares ecepto Slipy y Yoshi

Sr. Ganon: Ustedes son los titulares muchachos no pueden.....

Sheik: ¡ke verguenza nos kiere acer pasar!

Falco: ¿Cree ke no tenemos orgullo?

Link: Nunca me pondre eso.....

Fox: Definitibamente un no....

Sr. Ganon: Sheik.....

Sheik: ci ceñor?

Sr. Ganon: Ben para aka.....

Sheik: ¿Ci?

Sr. Ganon: Tu saves ke estas condisional en el ekipo

Sheik: Pues señor.......

Sr. Ganon: Ponte el tutu y te degare estar.. es fasíl Zel... Sheik

Sheik: Pues.......... _ _!

Sheik salio un rato

Sr. Ganon: ¿y ustedess?

Falco: Ni lo suene

Link: No nesecito tanto la no......

En eso Link me mira

Link: Pues.....

Falco: Prefiriria acer con calsoncillos!

Sr. Ganon: Bueno

y.........

James: ^_^ Ke lindo! 

Fox y Link: _ _! Falco............. 

Falco: Mejor si me pagara.....

Para ke ecpliko lo ke paso....... pero en eso de la verguensa de Falco yego aljo ke nos hiso altiro degar de penzar en lo ridikulo ke se beia Falco ¡Era Sheik con Tutu! 

Todos: O.o 

En ezo kreo ke todos penzamos al mismo tiempo en ezte orden:

1.- ¿Y esa shica?

2.- ¿Shesheshesheshesheshe.... ¿Sheik?

3.- ¿keekekekekekekekekekekekekekek......¿Ke hace esta todos los dias betida con uniforme de ombre?

Y eso lo pensamos en una fraxión de sejundo ¿imajinence?... pero esos pensamientos kunfuzoz fueron interunpidos por la ecprecion de Sheik sovre el asunto 

Sheik: Me beo mal

Todos: Al kontrario!...... ¿?

Eso fue al ulizono, todos estavamos konfundidos 

Sr. Ganon: ¿y ustedes 2?

Link y llo estavamos desididos a sejuir la juelga hazta el final! el final! 

Sr. Ganon: son kaso perdido... esperen

El rpofesor Ganon sale pensando en aljo

Sheik: ¿ke ara?

James: ¿va a trabagar senorita?

Sheik: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Señorita?????????????????????????????? 

Fox: Sheik.... no encuentro ke sea para.....

Sheik: primero me dicen ke me ponja el tutu... depues todos me miran como tonto... y ahora..... nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.............................

Fox: No encuentro ke sea para tanto.... 

Sheik: Klaro.... por lo menos a uztedes no le esharam por no usar el tutu.... po mientras ke a mi.....

Link: ¿No me dijas ke el viejo te dijo ke estabas condisional en el ekipo?

Sheik: Ci......

Fox: ¿Komo? ¿Ci no tenemos a nadie mas ke poner?

Era para reanimarla... pero no me di kuenta ke Mario, Kirby y Luigi podrian escushar... i por suerte no eskusharon...........

Sheik: Eske... tienen musha suerte mushashos.... 

Link y yo nos miramos.... en ese momento nos dio un karjo de consiensia ke nadie se podria imajinar... nos centimos los viyanos mas viles de esas tenenobelas ke ben las shicas en la TV... ¿nosotros ivamos a estar sentados mirando mientras eya sufria?.. era muy pero MUY poko cavasheroso de nuestra parte 

Fox y Link: ¡Me pondre el tutu!... ¿tu tamvien?... 

Sr. Ganon: (llejando) No lo encon.... ¡Vien mushashos! solo hay un provlema

Link: ¿Kual?

Sr. Ganon: Keda un solo tutu, el otro tendra ke acer con calzonciyos

Fox: ¿Ke?

Sr. Ganon: Temdran ke decidir kien sera

Link: ¡Ah piedra tijera papel!

Fox: No me keda otra.. el ke pierde hase en calzoncillos

Prefiero el tutu en vez de los calzonsillos.... no se lo ke piense el lector.....

Link y Fox: Piedra tijera papel!

Los dos con piedra

Link y Fox: Piedra tijera papel!

Los dos con tijera

Link y Fox: Piedra tijera papel!

Los dos con piedra de nuevo

Link y Fox: Piedra tijera papel!

Link con tigera y yo con papel

Fox: No!

Link: Ci!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!

James: Lastima... termino la klase

Fox y Link: Uf......

Salvado por la kampana.......... en eso paso la cemana... el profezor ganon consistio ke no huvieran klases de balet, pero mi semana no camvio, despertar, ir al kolejio... ir a practikas.... acer tareas.. estudiar matematikas.. dormir, despertar, ir al kolejio... ir a practikas... acer tareas.. estudiar matematikas.. dormir, despertar, ir al kolejio... ir a practikas.... acer tareas.. estudiar matematikas.. dormir , despertar, ir al kolejio... ir a practikas.... acer tareas.. estudiar matematikas.. dormir, despertar, ir al kolejio... ir a practikas.... acer tareas.. estudiar matematikas... dormir, despertar, ir al kolejio... ir a practikas... acer tareas.. estudiar matematikas.. dormir , despertar, ir al kolejio... ir a practikas.... acer tareas.. estudiar matematikas.. dormir, despertar, ir al kolejio... ir a practikas.... acer tareas.. estudiar matematikas... dormir, despertar, ir al kolejio... ir a practikas... acer tareas.. estudiar matematikas.. dormir... llejo el ultimo dia de entrenamiento... el profezor Ganon noto mi decaida por falta de tiempo livre... y trajo a aljuien ke me podria animar un poko...... claro ke no lo trajo en mi mejor dia.....

Fox: Falco! deja de limarte las uñas! Mario! dega de mirar a Peach! Luigi! deja de kambiar cartas Pokemon con Link! ¡Lo mismo para ti Link! ¡Yoshi , Kirby dejen de ir el kasino a sakar komida! ¡Sheik...

Slipy: Fox! calmate!

Fox: es ke... es ke... me tienen loko..........................

- ¿Tienes provlemas Fox?

En eso eskushe una voz familiar.... me di la buelta... estava tamvien el profesor Ganon.. pero en ese momento no me intereso... el ke me abia avlado era mi eroe del volleybal... todabia me akuerdo.. el estava en su ultimo año cuando llo entre.. cuando el era el kapitan del ekipo era un honor.. pero ahora.... 5mentarios.... pero el estava ahi para desearme vuena suerte y mucha.. pero MUCHA paciensia

- Son las kosos ke pasan al ser kapitan

CI! era el! el inconfundivle! no podiaser otra person! "Jonathan "Jonny" Jones" le dicen Jonny o como le desimos cariñosamente en el kolejio "Triple "J"" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Realmente lo admiras!

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Escribiste bien su nombre!

- _ _!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox: ¿Ke haces aki Triple J?

Jonny: El profesor me dijo ke tenias una rekaida Fox

Fox: _ _! doy lastima....................

Jonny: Fox... tu ciempre miras el lado nejatibo

Fox: es ke no ay otro....

Jonny: Fox... llo lushe hazta el final porke el ekipo saliera a delante ¿te akuerdas? ¡Yejamos a la final! aunke no fuimos kampeones

Fox: es ke a ti te respetavan... pero a mi... soy un simple inutil..... 

Jonny: El respeto te lo tienes ke ganar Fox... 

Fox: No cirvo para kapitan entonses....

Slipy: ¿Komo ke no? ¿Komo ke no? tal vez no seas el megor Fox... pero aces lo megor ke puedes y eso lo sabemos!

Fox: grasias por intentar animarme Slipy

Jonny: Komo digieron aljuna vez mis amijos en mi kurso "No intentes animar al desanimado de Fox".. pero ciempre te desia aljo ¿te akuerdas?

Fox: Ci... "no te preokupes Fox, pronto podras jujar"...... _ _!

Jonny: pero haz megorado.... desde la primera vez ke te vi

Fox: ¿Kuanto le pago profesor?

Sr. Ganon: nada Fox.. el kizo benir solo

Para mi era un onor ke Triple J viniera a reanimarme a mi... pero no estava de ganas.... 

Jonny: sejun me informaron, esa ñina ke se desfrasa de ombre te alludo a formar el ekipo despues ke a los de ceptimo les mordieron los Groulites con ravia....

Fox: Ci... Sheik..... 

Jonny: Piensa en ella

Fox: ¿?

Jonny: Ella te alludo sin importar ke fuera shika, sin importar ke nadie mas keria... kuando ballas al partido pienza en las personas ke kieren ke ganes, a las ke tienen sus esperansas puestas en ti, no en las ke no obedecen... siempre ay uno ke otro ke no kerra ovedecer, pero veras ke kuando llejue el partido todo kambiara! Fox, eres el ultimo ke keda de la antigua selexión del Nintendo School, la ke fue kasi ganadora! 

Fox: _ _! aunke fui remplasante

Jonny: pero me akuerdo kuando metiste ese punto, una vez ke te dege entrar

Fox: Ciiiii... estabamos en los cuartos de final.....

Jonny: estavamos todos kansados, y mushos fueron a la vanca

Fox: entre... y meti

Jonny: el punto janador!

Fox: pero tu me alludaste... llo solo remate......

Jonny: Pero si tu no uvieras rematado.. ubieramos perdido.. heras la ultima esperansa! y lo lojraste! la malloria dudo.. pero no nos defraudaste! 

Fox: No le pongas tanto.. estavamos a 24 puntos de bentaja

Sr. Ganon: es kaso perdido...

Jonny: ^_^U pues..... mira Fox, no importa ke janes o pierdas... ke seas el mejol kapitan o no, da lo megor de ti, eso es lo ke importa

Y asi.. triple J se fue... degandome sin desir mi frase negativa y con algo en ke pensar... pense un vuen rato... Sheik me alludo... Slipy tiene esperansas en mi... tan vuen amigo ke es.... y ai me decidi, iva a jugar por Sheik, Slipy y Triple J!! eyos mostraron esperanzas por mi... yego el dia.. empesaron las klases... y terminaron... cada vez se acercava mas el momento.. me di kuenta ke la actitud de antiseriedad de mis kompañeron kambio, se veia ke ivan tomando seriedad al asunto... excepto Mario ke pasava mirando a Peach... en ece momento nada pero NADA me desconcentraria... yegamos al estadio.. vi al puvliko.. ai estaba Triple J.... no se ke tiene konmijo.. pero siempre me anima.... 

Sr. Ganon: Esta bien mushashos.. llejo el momento.... 

Todos: Ci! 

Sr. Ganon: ¿Saben nuestro contrinkante no?

Slipy: Los del kolegio "La puerta"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*************************************************************************

Nota de la autora: "La puerta" es un colegio en Chile que se fundo para que todos los niños con problemas de conducta, ahi les permiten ir con pelo largo, aros etc.... pongo esto para que no busquen el nombre en un diccionario de videojuegos o busquen hasta romperse la cabeza o simplemente para que no me pregunten

*************************************************************************

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falco: No importa quien sea...

Arbitro: Venjan los integrantes de los 2 ekipos!

El arbitro yo lo abia visto antes.... era la señorita Syrup..... fui a ir a la tipika de dar la mano al kapitan del otro ekipo ahi me di kuenta de ke el otro kapitan era aljien ke conosia muy vien

- Hola Fox... ¿komo haz estado?

Lo dijo en su tipiko todo sarkastiko..... ese era el mas detestable de todos (no el Shakal de la trompeta) Wolf O´Donell y me di cuenta de la realidad... eran todos los expulsados ke abia conocido, Andrew oikoini (sovrino del profesor Andros), Leon Powal... ¿Komo era? no importa..... Waluigi (no se porke me suena a Luigi) Wario, King Dedede..... Mido Tree y al final, en la vanka Wario Wario (¿sera ke esto del apeyido nomvre se repite muy segido?.. esto lo tendre ke inbestigar)

Wolf: o! no me dijas ke bienes a perder ante nosotros! jejejeje! te podre molestar komo el los biejos tiempos Fox! 

Eso me hizo erbir la sangre como nunca.... Wolf ciempre fue el ke me molestava! musho mas ke Falco.... Falco era un angel komparado con el 

Srta. Syrup: Mushashos.. dence la mano

A Wolf y a mi nos kosto darnoa las manos sin darnos unoa vuenos komvos despues.... 

Andrew: ¿No me dijan ke la ranita es titular?... ¿Saves ke todabia kiero komer ranita?

Slipy: No lo aras!!!!! 

King Dedede: Yo soy titular y Kirby no :P

Kirby: Grrrr.....

Leon: Ace tiempo ke no nos bemos Falco.....

Falco: Ci...

Mido: ¡Link! ¡pagaras por lo ke me iciste!

Link: pero ¿Ke ice?

Mido: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡lo pajaras!!!!!!!!!

WaLuigi: Parece ke a esos narijones los conozemos ¿No hermano?

Wario: Ciiiiiiiiiiiiii eyos estaban en el kolejio ke noss expulsaron la primera vez

Luigi: ¿Waluigi? O no!

Mario: Wario...

Wolf: Ke jane el mejor...

Fox: eso espero.....

Yoshi: ¿Ke pasa?

Sheik: Esto estara vueno....

Srta. Syrup: Este partido cera de 3 sets, de 25 puntos kada uno, solo me keda por desir ke den lo mejor, ke gane el mejor y ke se dibiertan ¡Ke empieze el partido!

Mas ke partido... esta iba a pareser una guerra.... teniamos ke decidir kien empezaba 

Wolf y Fox: Piedra tijera papel!

Los dos con piedra

Wolf y Fox: Piedra tijera papel!

Los dos con tijera

Wolf y Fox: Piedra tijera papel!

Los dos con piedra de nuevo

Wolf y Fox: Piedra tijera papel!

Llo con tigera y el con papel

Fox: CIIIIIII

Wolf: pero ¿kómo? 

Link me enseno un truko, ci contrincante en el piedra tigera papel empieza a repetir musho ijual ke uno, sigue repitiendo el aljun dia kambiara, eso signifika ke tienes el 50% de posivilidades de janar, y resulta ^_^ (por lo menos en este fik)

Wolf: Da lo mismo, ijual janaremos 

Fox: eso es lo ke tu krees

Sr. Ganon: Vengan mushashos

Fox: ¿ke pasa senor?

Sr. Ganon: ponganse estos juantes

Sheik: Asi no jugare vien

Sr. Ganon: les ecplicare despues 

Empeso el partido con un sake muy vien anjulizado de Sheik, Waluigi resivio la pelota con un jolpe de antevraso, el Rey dedede la levanta y kuando Wolf va a dar el sake, sheik salta y le pega a la pelota

Wolf: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿pero como?!!!!!!!!!

Sheik: No toke la red, es legal

Wolf: rayos.........

El partido abanzaba, Sheik metio mushos puntos, pero las complicaciones no kedarian atraz

Fox: le toka sakar a Yoshi

Sheik: Mete este punto y janamos el set! 

Yoshi: espero

Yoshi le pego con su sake de cabeza, y eso fue su funeral....

Yoshi: AAAAAHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHAAHHHHHHHHH

Kirby: A Yoshi le pasa aljo!!!!!!!!

Yoshi: me pika!!!! me pika!!!1 

Fox: ke te pika!!!!!!!!

Leon: No pudo lanzar el sake, sakamos nosotros

Falco: tramposos..........

Fox: ¡Pedimos tiempo! 

Nos concedieron el tiempo fuera 

Yoshi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME PIKA ME PIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Link: ¿Ke le pasa?

Sr. Ganon: Lo ke temi.....

Mario: ¿Ke pasa? 

Sr. Ganon: Los del colejio la puerta se destakan por las trampas, y una de sus mas konosidas es el polbo pikapika ke le ponen a la pelota

Fox: son unos tramposos.......

Sheik: povre Yoshi... no sabia... 

Sr. Ganon: Devi traer un pasamontañas

Falco: Lla es tarde.......... 

Kirby: ya te traigo agua Yoshi

Sr. Ganon: ke vaya Mario, tu entra

Kirby: Gracias señor

Por mientras

Wolf: Ciempre uno kae

Andrew: pero bamos perdiendo...

Leon: No te desanimes... todabia esto no termina

Wario: MARIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: ¿?

Wario: CON KE NO ENTRAS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ERES DE LOS MALOS!

Mario: KE HABLAS TU!!!!!

Wario: pero yo entro altiro

Mario: LO KE PASA KE AKI SOBRAN LOS VUENOS!!!!!!

Wario: ¿ah?

Luigi: Vuena Mario, pero be por el ajua

Todos lamentamos lo ke le paso a Yoshi, esto sijnificava ke no podiamos deskonfiarnos ni u momento......

Link: Yo sako

Rey Dedede: Kon ke Kirby entro! Bamos a ver kuan malo eres

Kirby: O kuan vueno kerras desir

Link sako, Mido le pego, con tan fuersa ke reboto en el tesho y callo sin ke ninguno de nosotros ce diera ni la menor kuenta

Mido: Me kreen shiko pero no soy tan malo!!

Link: Mido no kambia

Wolf: saka Waluigi

Waluigi: Ban a ver....

Waluigi tomo la pelota, iso el sake, llo la ataje, Sheik la elevo y Slipy la remato, pero el Rey dedede la ajaro, despues Wolf la elevo y Mido la remato dandole directo a la cara de Sheik!!!! 

Fox: Eso es falta!!!!!!!

Srta Syrup: No fue intencional

Fox: _ _! ¿estas bien? 

Sheik: No kaigo tan fasil.....

Falco: Estos tipos tiene planeado acernos caer uno por uno 

Link: pero no lo lograran

El partido siguio, janamos el set, empeso el sejundo set con algunos provlemas.....

Slipy: Fox!!!!

Fox: Ke?

Slipy: Nececito ir al pipirom!!!!!!!

Pipirom es como yamamos al bano en el kolejio

Fox: aora? en medio del partido!

Slipy: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No puedo mas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fox: pido tiempo!!

Srta Syrup: No lo consedo

Andrew: la rana no puede kontrolar el esfinter!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Slipy: GGRrrrrrrrr... aguantare

Fox: estas seguro? 

Slipy: Bera ke puedo kontrolar el esfinter!!!

Fox: -_-U Slipy........

Falco: Fox, Slipy! ahi les va!

Fox: ¿ke?

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Slipy: eso dolio

Fox: parese ke a la pelota se le akabo el polvo pikapika

Link: ¡Ponjan mas atension! ¡Bamos perdiendo el set!!

Falco: Eso no pasara

Leon avia echo su sake y Falco le pejo, kon tanta fuersa ke kedo en el tesho

Sheik: NO CON TANTA FUERSA!!!

Falco: _ _! lo siento

Link: No bale kon un lo ciento

Fox: No cigan, hay ke jujar no rejanar 

Me centi tan vien diciendo eso....

Leon: El tonto de Falco no sabe lanzar la pelota!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Falco: Rallos.........

Wolf estava al sake, yo keria recibir esa pelota... 

Mario: ¿Esa no es Samus?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Samus.....

PAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox: ¿Ke? 

Falco: la pelota Fox!!!!!!!!

Fox: ¿a?

Srta. Syrup: Set para la puerta 

Mario: no era....

Luigi: Mario...........

Empezo el ultimo set, Mido al sake

Mido: ai ba!

Mido lanso, Link le dio con jolpe de antevrazo, Sheik la lebanto y Falco remato, y le dio a la cara de Leon

Srta Syrup: Falta!

Falco: ¿Ke?

Srta Syrup: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡falta!!!!!!!!!!!!

Falco: ¬¬ usted esta pajada.....

Srta Syrup: ke dijo?

Falco: Nada...

Nos dimos kuenta de la realidad un poko tardia, no podiamos konfiar en la Srta Syrup..... 

Sheik: Esto esta mal, en este set estamos muy ijualados, kualkiera puede janar

Link: no te preokupes... espero ke janemos....

Waluigi al sake

Waluigi: (pensando) Voy ha acer ke el narijon de Luigi entre

Luigi: (por telepatia) mira kien abla de narijon

Waluigi: ¿? 

Rey Dedede: saka, y dale a la bola rosada....

Waluigi: entendido...

Waluigi sako y la pelota fue direxto donde Kirby, pero este la resebio perfectamente 

Mido: Link! tienes desabroshados los sapatos

Link: ¿Ke?

Fox: Link, la pelota!!!!

Link: ¿?

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Pero en ves de kaer ¡Link sako la pelota para el otro lado! pero no duro para kontarlo

Link: ¿Alguien anoto la patente? 

Paf!

Sheik: ¿estas vien Link?

Falco: Ke no se ve ke esta inkonsiente

Kirby: Y lo no kovraron

Fox: No esperemos ke lo aga, estamos kontra la puerta, rekuerden, ke entre Luigi

Luigi entra 

Waluigi: Perfeccto....

Luigi le tokaba sakar

Luigi: espero ke resulte......

Luigi sako, Waluigi la intento ajarrar, pero tropezo con Wolf, Leon fue por eya, pero tropezo con Andrew, Mido fue por eya, pero tropezo con el Rey dedede

Luigi: Meti un punto! 

Sheik: perfeccto! estamos a un punto de janar!

Falco: Saka Luigi

Todos estavamos kon las esperansas del triunfo, lla me imajinava vurlandome de Wolf.... Luigi sako, Mido le pega a la pelota kon un jolpe de antrevraso, Wolf la lebanta, Dedede da el remate, Sheik le peja kon golpe de antevrazo

Sheik: Se me callo tirante del sosten (intenta suvirselo) 

Wolf: ¿Ke?

En ese momento parecio ke todo el jimnasio eskusho

Wolf: ¡pido tiempo!

Komo obvio se lo konsedieron

Wolf: Lla me akorde de ti.... eras la shika ke se disfraza de hombre.... ¡ES UNA SHIKA!

Srta Syrup: Esto no puede ser.... es un torneo MASCULINO de bolleybal

Fox: pero.....

Srta Syrup: Nada de peros... Nintendo School esta deskalifikado, el kolejio de la puerta es el janador

Los del colegio la puerta: CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SOMOS LOS MEGORES 

Sheik: lo ciento Fox....

Fox: _ _! lla no importa......

Me centi muy mal..... estava a un pelo de janar..... ni sikiera estavamos perdiendo, ganavamos.... nos fuimos sin onor ni gloria como desia el profesor Ganon.... ijual la mamá de Mario nos sirvio unas lazañas aunque no janaramos.... ya ke no se komo, Luigi lojro ke sobornar a su mamá ke nos dieran la komida solo porke mario vailara kon s tutu.. el si save acer el ridikulo..... 

Yoshi: lla me dejo de pikar ^_^

Falco: (desanimado) ke vueno.....

Yoshi: Oijan! no todo es janar.....

Falco: perirmos por la kulpa.....

Kirby: No la agas sentir peor 

Fox: Por lo menos tenemos la nota de matematikas.....

Link: kisa.....

Falco: Si klaro.... 

Kirby: Para nada.....

Fox: ¿?

Luigi: Lo ke pasa

Falco: ke el vruto ke esta aki....

Luigi: _ _!... pregunte en la klase de matematikas ke tu no estavas ke pasaba kon la nota

Kirby: i el viejo lo nego todo.......

Fox: savia ke era muy vueno komo para ser berdad..... pero.. ¿porke se kedaron?

Link: Pensamos retirarnos.....

Yoshi: Pero de repente nos digimos ke

Sheik: le estavamos sakando puras kanas berdes a Fox

Slipy: Y por eso se kedaron

Fox:_ _! doy lastima

Kirby: no es eso....

Falco: deja ke piense eso......

Link: realmente pensamos ke te aciamos pasar muy malos ratos

Sheik: y por eso le dijimos a triple J ke te fuera a ver

Fox: ustedes la dijieron

Kirby: Ci

Fox: ¿I kuanto le pajaron?

Todos ecepto Fox: NADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vueno, asi termino unas lasjas cemanas.... tan larjas ke kreo ke lla me aparesieron callos por estar escriviendola.... y todo termina kuando lleje aka con Slipy y empeze a eskribir... aki se despide

Fox McCluod

8° grado

Del Nintendo School

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- oye Slipy

- si?

- tienes corrector para las faltas de ortografía?

- para nada... y si tuviera, no te prestaria..... ya ke se me acabaria 

- _ _!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el siguiente capitulo:

Una mañana de espera, un largo camino... ¿para que? ¿Con algun motivo? pues Yoshi nos contara su historia que junto a Kirby, piensan romper un record en Nintendo School, pero ese record, les traera un castigo, que nunca olvidaran....... 


	4. Capítulo 4: La sala secreta

****

Nintendo School

Introducción:

(esta todo oscuro)

- Yoshi... tengo miedo... 

- Esta oscuro

- ¿Habrá fantasmas?

- No sé

- ¿Demonios?

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa?

- Yoshi... me quiero ir...

- Ya estamos aquí, no podemos volver

- ¿Hasta cuando?

- No sé

- ¡No nos dieron fecha! ¡Nos quedaremos para siempre! 

- Tranquilízate Kirby... nada pasara

- Eres muy valiente Yoshi... 

- Gracias... 

- Bu!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- ¡¡¡¡No nos castigue!!! Somos inocentes!!!! Solo hicimos lo de siempre!!!

- Pensaba que eras valiente Yoshi

- Cuando me conviene...

(se enciende una lampara)

- Contéstenme ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¿Sr. Hare?

- Díganme Peppy solamente

- Muy bien señor Hare

- _ _! Para que me esfuerzo..... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Nos castigaron

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una larga historia...

- Oye Yoshi ¿Por qué no la escribes en el diario mientras se la contamos al señor Hare?

- Peppy por favor... 

- Bueno, ¿Tiene un lápiz señor Hare?

- .... Si, toma 

- Empecemos

------------------------------------------------------------------

La sala secreta

Querido diario: 

Hola! soy Green Yoshi, me llaman Yoshi los del curso, tengo 14 años, como debes ya saber, en este momento estoy con Kirby y el Sr. Hare

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Peppy solamente

------------------------------------------------------------------

en un lugar muy tenebroso, antes de empezar a decirte donde estoy, me gustaría contarte lo que me paso para llegar a esta sala de torturas... 

Todo empezó una tarde, cuando salimos del colegio...

Yellow Yoshi: Oye Green, ¿me das una manzana?

Yoshi: Ya me la comí

Yellow Yoshi: Eres malo........

Yoshi: A ti también te mandaron una... no te pongas molestosa

Yellow Yoshi: QUIERO UNA MANZANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En eso llega Kirby

Kirby: Hola Yoshi, hola Yellow 

Yellow Yoshi: ¿Tienes una manzana Kirby?

Kirby: Pues...

Yoshi: Se saluda primero Yellow

Yellow Yoshi: Tú tampoco has saludado 

Yoshi: Gro..... Hola Kirby! ... ¿Ahí esta bien? 

Yellow Yoshi: Sí! Hola Kirby! 

Kirby: bueno ¿De qué me querías hablar Yoshi?

Yellow Yoshi: No me respondiste... 

Kirby: pues, no tengo

Yellow Yoshi: Mentira!!!!!

Mi estúpida hermana (Yellow Yoshi) empezó a revisar la mochila de Kirby

Yellow Yoshi: Aquí hay una!!!!!

Yoshi: ¬¬ es un tomate, idiota...

Yellow Yoshi: Pero ¡Era una manzana! 

Yoshi: En tu imaginación... y ahora, ve con Pink, ella te llevara a casa, yo tengo que hablar con Kirby

Yellow Yoshi: ¿De qué? ¿De qué?

Yoshi: Metida... ¡ahora vete! 

Por fin, mi hermana se fue

Kirby: Que cosas hay entre hermanos ¿no?

Yoshi: A veces quisiera que se muriera y me dejara en paz... quisiera ser hijo único como tu Kirby...

Kirby: Yo quisiera tener hermanos...

Yoshi: Cortémosla de cosas de hermanos y vamos con lo importante

Kirby: Sí! Tengo curiosidad!

Yoshi: ¿Conoces el antiguo récord de mi hermano Blue?

Kirby: ¿Me estas hablando de los 500 platos que se comió en el almuerzo? 

Yoshi: Exacto!... 500 platos, nadie más a podido eso ¿Te imaginas la cara del Chef Torte cuando le sirvió el N° 500?

Kirby: Como no, yo le vi, recuerda que estabamos ahí en 2° grado

Yoshi: Nunca me olvidaré de eso! Blue hizo un excelente trabajo

Kirby: ¿Y qué tiene que ver con eso?

Yoshi: ¿Qué no te acuerdas lo que paso después?

Kirby: Realmente no me acuerdo ¿qué era?

Yoshi: _ _! hay que mala memoria tienes... 

Kirby: Ya po... dime... 

Yoshi: Yo le prometí que pasaría ese récord cuando tuviera su misma edad 

Kirby: ¿Él lo hizo cuando estaba en 8 grado?

Yoshi: Justo el día de mañana... él cree que se me ha olvidado, pero como dice mi padre, "Un Yoshi cumple sus promesas, si no le da una indigestión"

Kirby: Y como a los Yoshis nunca les da una indigestión

Yoshi: Las cumplimos siempre, y te quería decir si me querías acompañar

Kirby: ¿Yo? ¿Desafiar el récord echo por Blue Yoshi? Seria un honor 

Yoshi: Yo me acuerdo perfectamente el entrenamiento que hizo Blue para lograrlo... 

Kirby: ¿Cuál es ese super entrenamiento?

Yoshi: No comer desde la salida del colegio del día anterior al almuerzo

Kirby: ¿Estas queriendo decir que me perderé mi postre de hoy?

Yoshi: Yo no te obligo

Kirby: Lo haré! hay muy pocas oportunidades de quedar marcado en la historia de Nintendo School 

Yoshi: Es tú ultima oportunidad de retractarte ¿Prometes no comer hasta el almuerzo de mañana?

Kirby: No comeré ni una migaja, ni la comida del perro, ni las plumas de mi almohada 

Yoshi: ¿te comes las plumas de tu almohada?

Kirby: Cuando tengo hambre... sí

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que gran amistad tienen ustedes 2

- Gracias señor Hare...

- Peppy... 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Así, Kirby y yo nos propusimos romper el récord de mi hermano Blue... en eso me fui a mi casa... no comí, mi mamá creía que estaba enfermo, después que Blue se acordó de mi promesa, mi mamá no se preocupo más... pero mis hermanos me daban un animo... 

Yellow Yoshi: No vas a poder! No vas a poder!! No vas a poder!!!

Pink Yoshi: No lo hagas... te hará mal para el cutis

Red Yoshi: Es un idiota... 

Purple Yoshi: Je! es ridículo, no vale la pena, toma come

Yoshi: NOOOOOOOOoooooooooo.....

Blue Yoshi: Déjenlo tranquilo... Green

Yoshi: ¿Sí?

Blue Yoshi: Que la fuerza te acompañe 

Yoshi: Gracias Blue... realmente eres el único que me apoyas...

Blue Yoshi: Fuiste tú el que me apoyaste cuando yo lo hice, te debo ese favor

Yoshi: =.....) ¿te acordabas? 

Blue Yoshi: Más claro que el agua

Paso la noche, cada minuto era más difícil, tuve que soportar en la mesa hasta que todos terminaron de comer... era un castigo, pero Blue me apoyaba, aunque, no dejaba de comer... partí al colegio y me encontré con Kirby

Yoshi: Hola Kirby!

Kirby: Hola Yoshi!

Yoshi: ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Kirby: Mal... 

Yoshi: ¿Por qué? 

Kirby: sirvieron mi postre favorito ayer...

Yoshi: Yo no quería que te perdieras tu postre favorito...

Kirby: no te preocupes... te lo prometí... aunque se veían muy sabrosas las plumas de mi almohada

Yoshi: .....

Dejamos de conversar y nos hicimos camino al colegio, tomamos el bus escolar y bajamos... dentro del bus había una niña comiéndose su desayuno pero... ¡Debíamos resistir! ¡Contra todo! ¡Igual que el padre de Parakarry! (Un amigo de 7° grado) ¡Contra todo! ¡Viento, lluvia, sol y papas fritas......

Kirby: es difícil...

Yoshi: Nos falta toda la mañana

Kirby: Parece un largo tiempo... 

Yoshi: Intentemos no pensar en comida

Llegamos al colegio, del colegio entramos a la sala... en la sala solo había por ese rato 2 personas, Link y Falco, siempre los primeros en llegar... Kirby y yo nos sentamos e intentamos pensar en algo que no fuera comida, claro que era difícil ya que Falco se estaba comiendo un chocolate ya que no había tomado desayuno en su casa. En eso llegó Sheik y empezó a hablar con Link sobre caballos, el padre de Link tiene un establo así que él sabe mucho de caballos y ha participado en competencias de montar

Link: ¿En serio quieres ir a montar el sábado a mi casa? 

Sheik: Pues claro, mi padre tiene caballos, pero siempre mi vigila y eso me molesta, mientras si digo que voy a tu casa, no pasara nada

- Cuidado!!!!

PAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF

Había llegado un montón de cajas, detrás de esas cajas estaba su portador y dueño, quien no sabia ni por donde andaba y ni sabia donde estaba

Fox: ¿Estoy en la sala de 8° grado cierto?

Sheik: espera Foxy... yo te ayudo

Falco: Foxy... 

Fox: ¬¬.... gracias Sheik ^_^ 

Kirby: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Fox: Es para mi entrenamiento ¿cierto Slippy?

Slippy: Sí Fox! 

No nos habíamos dado cuanta, pero Slippy cargaba otra caja

Yoshi: ¿Otro torneo? ¿Y ahora de qué?

Fox: De videojuegos!, en esto si que soy un experto, gracias por ayudarme Slippy

Slippy: De nada

Fox: Que te vaya bien!

Slippy: Preocúpate por ti Fox, a mí me va mejor en clases que a ti

Fox: _ _!

Falco: Oye Foxy... ¿Por qué no nos muestras lo que hay en las cajas?

Fox: _ _!...

Sheik: Vamos Foxy, yo también lo quiero ver

Fox: Esta bien

En el tiempo en que Fox sacaba todo su armatoste de la caja, llegó Toad. Fox tenia en esa caja una televisión 20 pulgadas, un N64 con 4 controles, 10 juegos y el mueble especial para poner las cosas

Fox: Tengo una Game Cube, pero el torneo es de N64

Falco: Tráela para la próxima Foxy

Sheik: ¿Y de que es el torneo?

Fox: De Star Fox 

Yoshi: Creo que jugando me podré distraer, ¿Puedo jugar Fox?

Fox: Claro! un multiplayer, porque tengo que entrenar

Kirby: Yo también quiero jugar!

Toad: Yo quiero el 4 player

Falco: Hey! Y yo? 

Link: Quedaste atrás por lento 

Falco: ¿Y tu no vas a jugar?

Link: Yo juego Legend of Zelda

Empezamos a jugar en eso llego Saria, Fox era sensacional, nos gano a todos con un perfect que nunca había visto antes 

Saria: Quiero jugar!

Sheik: Ya se viciaron... no pueden sacarlos

Yoshi: Estas ves yo quedare al ultimo!!!!

Kirby: No seré yo!!!!!

Toad: Están locos!!!!! 

Fox: No se crean, yo ganare otra vez 

Falco: no se preocupen... llega Samus y todos podremos jugar

En eso llega Peach

Peach: ¿Qué están jugando?

Yoshi: Rayos... Fox gano otra vez

Toad: Termine 2 ^_^ 

Kirby: De nuevo!

Fox: Ja... ja... ja... ja... ja... ja... no me ganaran! Yo tengo los dedos entrenados! 

No lo podía negar, tenia los dedos gordos con más músculos que cualquier otro de la clase...

Saria: no jugaré nunca... 

Peach: Yo también quiero...

Falco: no se preocupen damiselas, llega Samus y todo arreglado

En eso, para sorpresa de todos, llego Samus

Link: Tenia la esperanza que se había enfermado...

Samus: Ja... no creas que se te cumplirá tal milagro Link... 

Fox: Samus...

Falco: Bueno, Jugué...

Fox: ¿Quieres jugar Samus? 

Toad: Creo que no te resulto tu teoría Falco

Yoshi: Toma mi control Samus

Fox se veía con una cara de contento que no se la aguantaba, Samus iba a jugar con él! era una ocasión especial, Samus tomo el control, Fox puso el multiplayer, Kirby y Toad se retiraron en él ultimo momento, nadie quiso entrar, era algo que todos querían ver "Samus Aran v/s Fox McCloud", Link y Falco apostaron, Falco con su teoría "Esta baboso, la dejara ganar" y Link con su teoría "Samus es una tonta, no le ganara a Fox". 

GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.......

Saria: ¿Qué fue eso?

Kirby: Mi estomago.....

1... 2... 3... GO! empezó el combate entre los arwings de Fox y de Samus, Samus era una buena conveniente, pero Fox no se quedaba atrás, extrañamente, Fox estaba muy concentrado, y ahí salió la segunda teoría de Link

Link: Fox puede querer mucho a Samus, pero esta obsesionado con el juego, así que no dejara que nadie le gane ya que él quiere ser un campeón

Falco: Tú teoría es equivocada! Dale Samus!

Samus: Ustedes 2 cállense con sus tonterías que desconsentran

Samus no se dejaría ganar, al principio, Samus llevo la delantera con un gran loop que hizo cuando Fox la tenia por detrás y así le dio un buen golpe, en eso Fox despertó de su sueño de "Samus... " y se dio cuenta de la realidad 

Link: Piensa, ahora estas contra un competidor, estas jugando tu trono, no seas tonto, no puedes perder, aunque sea una mujer no puedes perder, en los dedos pulgares tanto la mujer como el hombre estas casi iguales, más en un juego de vídeo

Yoshi: ¿Ese discurso es para animar a Fox?

Link: es para que pierda Samus

Kirby: era de suponerse

El discurso de Link hizo efecto en Fox, ya no soñaba con Samus, tenia que ganar, ahora no podía perder 

Toad: esto esta bueno!!!! 

Saria: van muy iguales

Sheik: Vamos Foxy!

Falco: Gana Samus!!! De ti depende mi mesada de esta semana!!

Peach: Que perdida de tiempo

Riiiinnnnnnngggg

Peach: ¿Aló? Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Yo si, perfecto, mejor que nunca ¿qué cuando te presentare a Mario? Sí pronto...

Fox: ¡¡¡¡¡¡No perderé!!!!!!!

En eso, Fox hace una maniobra que no pude describir, ahí se produce un tiempo muerto, todos miramos expectantes, Samus no perdió su concentración pero esa maniobra la había dejado media aturdida

Fox: Samus...

Samus: ¿Sí McCloud?

Fox: Tú eres buena... ¡pero yo soy mejor!

PAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... 

Saria: ¿Estas bien Kirby?

Kirby: No, fue Yoshi

Después de ese rugido de mi estomago, vimos como Fox gano y Samus quedo mirando como si algo impresionante hubiera pasado al frente de ella

Fox: ¡¡GANE GANE!!

Link: Págame!

Falco: Rayos... 

Toad: Samus...

Toad fue el primero en darse cuenta que Samus no reaccionaba, no movía ningún dedo

Fox: ¿Samus? 

A Samus se le cayo el control 

Yoshi: creo que hay que llevarla a la enfermería

Fox: pero... ¿Qué hice? 

Link: Solo no le gusta perder, no se desesperen... 

Link se acerco a Samus

Link: Oye, niña idiota, no pongas esa cara de sorprendida por no saber perder, esa actitud es de niña chica

Fox: ¬¬ ¿Qué le estas diciendo a Samus? 

Sheik: Tranquilízate Foxy, esta intentando ayudar

Fox: pero... 

Link: Y ¿sabes qué? Tu cara esta más fea que nunca!!

Samus: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que cambie mi cara si no tengo otra? ¿Y quien dice que tu tienes cara bonita? ¿Eh? 

Fox: Lo siento Samus

Samus: Ah... no importa McCloud 

Saria: ¿Después que casi se petrifico? 

Yoshi: Que cosas...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peach: ya toco el timbre y no ha llegado Mario y Luigi... 

Mario: Espere profe!!!!!

Luigi: Nosotros llegaremos primero

Mario: Apúrate Luigi

Luigi: Apúrate tú, yo estoy adelante!

Mario: Es que me estas empujando

Luigi: ¬¬ no te aproveches

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!

Mario: Llegamos!!!!!!!!

Luigi: Pense que no lo lograríamos! 

Sr. Gannon: Por 0.45 segundos llegaron temprano 

Luigi: No tuviéramos que hacer esto si Mario no se quedara dormido

Mario: pero tu te despertaste más tarde

Luigi: pero antes que tú

Mario: pero por eso nos retrasamos...

Sr. Gannon: por favor siéntense y empecemos la asamblea

*******************************************************************************

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de la autora: No sé si le llaman asamblea o si tienen asamblea los lectores de este fic, la asamblea es un periodo de pocos minutos (mucho menos de una clase) en que el profesor jefe y los alumnos hablan de cosas del curso, proyectos o sucesos que pasan en el colegio, este tiempo se da antes que empiece cada clase

------------------------------------------------------------------

*******************************************************************************

Luigi: pero igual siempre es tú culpa

Mario: pero...

Sr. Gannon: ¡PODRIAN SENTARSE AHORA!

Mario y Luigi: Sí profesor.....

GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.........

Sr. Gannon: O.O ¿Qué fue eso? 

Yoshi: solo fue mi estomago señor... 

Sr. Gannon: ¿No quieres comer algo Green? 

Yoshi: No seño...

GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....

Sr. Gannon: ¿Seguro? 

Yoshi: Ese fue Kirby

Sr. Gannon: Esta bien... sigamos con la asamblea, mm como veo está todos 

Falco: Yo no estoy

Sr. Gannon: No si eso esta claro.....

Toad: Señor, quisiera preguntarle cuando va ha ser eso del campamento de ciencias

Sr. Gannon: no me preguntes a mi, eso es cosa del profesor Bowser no mía, él tiene un proyecto donde ustedes tendrán una experiencia como entrenadores Pokémon 

Saria: Ya quiero que sea!!!!

Mario: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Luigi: ¿Qué a caso te importa una mala nota más? 

Sr. Gannon: Si quieren leo las notas de Mario en Biología ^_^ son una línea brillante (rojo por así decirlo = mala nota) 

Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sr. Gannon: no te preocupes Mario, es secreto profesional, se dicen a final de año

Luigi: Realmente todos sabemos de las buenas calificaciones de mi hermano...

Saria: Señor, quisiera dar un reclamo 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Si Saria?

Saria: Pues

Saria pasa adelante, se veía con cara media de enojada, esto iba en serio, estaba enojada...

Saria: *Cof! Cof!*

Se estaba preparando

Saria: Vengo a dar mi queja sobre los repetidos torneos que tenemos que participar, eso demora las materias y nos dan menos tiempo para estudiar

Peach: ¿Eso es malo?

Sr. Gannon: Comprendo tú preocupación, pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, estas cosas son organizadas por la directiva del colegio

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Con que así nos vemos... toda la culpa "a la dirección" "a la dirección" ¬¬

- Cálmese señor Hare!!

- Peppy...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox: no entiendo lo que tiene de malo, Peach tiene razón

Toad: para los que les va mal obviamente no estarán en contra ya que es materia menos para las pruebas y como igual estudian a ultima hora

Mario: Cállate Toad....

Sr. Gannon: Realmente emm.. como lo explico.... No toda la vida es estudio

Falco: En cierto sentido Saria tiene razón

Saria: Yo pense que serias el primero en darme la contra

Link: Saria, deberían saber los del curso la verdadera razón de tú reclamo y que yo soy él culpable

Saria: Pues.. la historia va así 

" Estabamos Link y yo en mi casa, Link estaba practicando para el torneo de Arquería con un blanco de mi padre 

Link: Le prometí a Pit que practicaría bastante 

Saria: ten cuidado ¿ok?"

GGGGGGGGgrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.........

Saria: ¿Estas bien Kirby? 

Kirby: Si... creo... continua........

Saria: Entonces....

" Link apunto y tiro con su increíble puntería, pero justo...

Saria: ¡Cuidado!

Link: ¿Qué? 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!

Mi Pidgeotto favorito se atravesó en el camino de la flecha de Link"

Falco: Pobre Pidgeotto 

Fox: No entiendo, es decir, fue una casualidad, en ningún torneo se va a atravesar un animal

Falco: Es como que a Slippy se le muriera su Squirtle, lo ama 

Fox: ¡¡Pero por una coincidencia no puede tratar de suspender todo!! 

Falco: Es como si a Peach se le rompiera su celular y que no tuviera reparación!

Peach: Eso me dolería

Toad: Pues, Fox tiene en algo razón pero....

Fox: Pero que!!!

Toad: Es obvio que tu defiendas los torneos, participas en la mayoría

Fox: Si no eres bueno para las materia, algo debes hacer ¿no? 

Samus: Eso significa que estas pensando solo en ti mismo, que egoísta...

Fox: ¿Qué?... ¡Samus tiene razón soy un egoísta! ¡Me voy ahorcar! 

Luigi: No seas tan dramático

GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

Sr. Gannon: ¿Están bien Yoshi y Kirby? 

Yoshi y Kirby: ¡Si señor! 

En ese momento, yo y Kirby estabamos muy callados, no sabíamos si podieramos resistir tanto, nos faltaba toda la mañana...

Sr. Gannon: Saria, Fox tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada por lo del Pidgeotto muerto

Link: Fue culpa mía... _ _!...

Saria: No me rendiré

Falco: Buena iniciativa 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

Sr. Gannon: Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo clases con el 5° grado. Que les vaya bien con el viejo de Cranky 

Curso: Hasta luego (Falco: Hasta nunca)

Después de despedirse el curso quedo en un silencio, todos estaban muy pensativos, nunca pensamos tener problemas de ese estilo, pero yo no me podía desconsentrar! tenia que seguir! o mejor dicho... intentar de desconsentrarme, para poder olvidar el hambre por un tiempo 

GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....

Toad: ¿Alguien hizo la Tarea? 

Minuto muerto....

Link: ¿Vale a medias? 

Toad: Es que yo la hice, y como se ve, nadie tiene más cara de haberla hecho

Mario: Gracias por acordarnos Toad... 

Luigi: Pero es una disertación de seguro Toad tiene como para 4 clases 

Toad: Claro! mi disertación es el salvamento de todos en este curso, y la quiero terminar pronto

Sheik: Eso si que no!!!! ¿Cuanto dura?

Toad: 4 clases

Kirby: Tiempo suficiente 

Mario: ¿Cuanto durara la tuya Link?

Link: No esperen más de una clase

Saria: Con lo del mi Pidgeotto se me olvido

Link: Y por eso la hice a medias

Luigi: No se como se me 

*Crujido de puertas*

Falco: Es el profesor! 

En eso, a paso lento, con su bastón bien apoyado y con una barba tan larga que no se como no se tropieza con ella, además que parece servir como paño para la baba de Fox 

Sr. Cranky: Buenos días 

Toad: Buenos días señor

Sr. Cranky: ¿Qué acaso el resto no tiene boca? 

Curso: (como saltando y asustados) Buenos días señor! 

Falco: Que la pase muy mal

Falco sonó solo... demás que lo escucho el Sr. Cranky 

Sr. Cranky: No me afecta Lombardi, pero le aconsejo controlar su boca ya que no todos los profesores le perdonaran una insolencia así

Falco: Si señor......

El profesor Cranky, a paso lento, pero seguro, avanzo hacia el escritorio de los profesores, quien, muy inteligente, Mario lo corrió hacia el fondo para que se tardara más de lo común en llegar 

Luigi: Buena jugada

Mario: ^_^ 

Sr. Cranky: *Cof! Cof!* parece que el escritorio esta más lejos de lo común 

Después de unos minutos, el profesor Cranky se sentó y empezó a ver sus anotaciones de materia

Sr. Cranky: Así! Hoy tiene que disertar cosas de la historia de los videojuegos que les di je..je..je...je..je..je... JE..JE...JE...JE....JE....

Como todas las mañanas, el profesor Cranky se atascó en su risa 

Link: ¿Lo desatascamos?

Peach: Mejor que no

Riiiiiiinnnnggggggg!!!!

Peach: ¿Aló? espera un momento... desatásquenlo cuando termine de hablar ¿ok?

Sheik: Mejor que no, se nos puede morir 

Toad: Sheik tiene razón 

GGGGRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sr. Cranky: ¿Qué fue eso?

Yoshi: Fui yo....

Sr. Cranky: ¿Estas bien?

Toad: Se recupero 

Sr. Cranky: Esta bien... mmm Toadstool! dame ese celular!

Peach: deje ya termino

Sr. Cranky: ¬.¬... 

Luigi: No cambiara

Mario: ¿No es linda?

Kirby: si.....

Sr. Cranky: A ver ¿Trajo su disertación señorita?

Peach: ¡No le dije que esperara!

El profesor Cranky no se molesto en pararse ni gritar, solo tomo el libro de clases y hizo una de las varias anotaciones en el libro de Peach donde dicen que es una irrespetuosa y no deja su celular... Después de eso miro al curso 

Sr. Cranky: Star!

Kirby: ¿Si señor? 

Sr. Cranky: Quítale su celular

Kirby: ¿Por qué?

Sr. Cranky: Porque eres el desafortunado de hoy y elegido para el castigo 

GGGGGGGRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Sr. Cranky: ¿Fuiste tú Kirby? 

Kirby: Si señor, no estoy en condiciones de maltratos físicos

Buena jugada la de Kirby

Sr. Cranky: Tienes razón mmmm .... Mario!

Mario: ¿Yo?

Sr. Cranky: Se me olvida... el otro...

Luigi: ¿Qué?

Sr. Cranky: Anda a sacarle el celular! 

Luigi: ¿A la novia de mi hermano? Será peor castigo que me rompan a Percy!!

Mario: Cállate con tu maldito chancho

Link: Seria peor que los metieran a la sala secreta

Se provoco un silencio de tumba

Sr. Cranky: Yo no hablo de castigos tan drásticos Link, solo hablo de quitarle el celular a Peach

Samus: Aquí son todos unos miedosos, cansan

Samus se levanta, le agarra el celular a Peach y lo tira al suelo, provocando la furia de Peach 

Peach: ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡MALDITA! ¡SE ROMPIO! 

Peach se tiro arriba de Samus a darle unas buenas cachetadas 

Fox: ¡¡¡Samus!!!

Mario: ¡¡¡Peach!!! 

En eso Samus se levanta y le da una cachetada a Peach

Peach: ¡¡¡¡Me duele!!!! ¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Samus: Así se hace 

Fox: ¡Samus es la mejor! 

Sr. Cranky: Yo decía solo quitárselo, no destruirlo 

Mario: ¿Estas bien Peach? 

Saria: ¿No crees que fue muy duro Samus? 

Samus: Para que aprenda 

Kirby: No quisiera tener a Samus enojada conmigo

Yoshi: Yo tampoco 

Sr. Cranky: Empecemos la clase...

Luigi: ¿No hay que llevar a Peach a la enfermería?

Sr. Cranky: No importa, se le pasara.... ¿Alguien trajo por si acaso la disertación que le tocaba? 

Toad: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo!!!!!!!!

Toad empezó a sacar de su mochila todo lo relacionado con la disertación, eran cajas de cosas 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Quién digo que ibas a disertar del primero Toad? 

Toad: Pues, usted pregunto ¿no?

Sr. Cranky: Dije "¿Quien quería disertar?" 

Toad: No... 

Sr. Cranky: Entonces ¡NO!

Toad: Pero...

Sr. Cranky: ¿Qué acaso creen en este curso que o se que usan de base a Toad para atrasar las disertaciones? ¿Creen que nací ayer? Soy el profesor con más experiencia del Nintendo School y se de todas estas trampas y cosas así, a mi no me tiran el pelo ¿Comprenden? Tú disertas al final Toad 

Toad: ¿Qué? Yo que prepare mi disertación durante 5 días seguidos, que busque información por toda la biblioteca que me esforcé en traer materia, videos, películas, libros, papelógrafos, busque en Internet en donde no se me podía ocurrir y usted dice que diserte al final? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sr. Cranky: ¿Toad?

Los que no conocen a Toad tal ves se sorprendan por la explicación que tengo que dar ahora. Toad, como típico alumno genio, es el menor de todo el curso, Toad es muy responsable porque sabe que si no saca muy buenas calificaciones lo harán repetir ¿Por qué se preguntaran? Toad es 2 años menor que la mayoría de los del curso y por eso tiene 2 personalidades 1.- El responsable que siempre ayuda a los demás que encuentra el razonamiento por la lógica (como casi siempre es) y 2.- El niño pequeño que es el más inmaduro del curso que no le gusta que le digan que no cuando cree que no lo merece 

Toad: ¡¡¡¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!! 

Saria: Le dio la rabieta

Sr. Cranky: Odio cuando pasa esto, por eso dije "No hagan que Toad se salte los cursos" pero no... todo por culpa de la dirección

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Asi!!!!!!!!!!!! "Todo por culpa de la dirección" ¿Qué se creen? 

- Señor... 

------------------------------------------------------------------

GGGGGGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

Toad: ¿Ah? 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Están bien ustedes 2? 

Yoshi y Kirby: ..........Si..........señor...........

Sr. Cranky: Bueno, sigamos y tranquilízate Toad, tengo considerado que la trajiste en la primera clase

Toad: Si señor.....

Sr. Cranky: Mmmm veamos.... 

El profesor Cranky empieza a mirar la lista con mirada de malo... 

Sr. Cranky: "Sin apellido"

Link: Dígame Link solamente 

Sr. Cranky: Bien Link

------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo a él le hacen caso?

- Cálmese señor Hare

- Peppy solamente......

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sr. Cranky: Pasa por favor a disertar

Link paso con el poco de material que tenia a disertar lo poco que podía disertar en ese momento ya que era solo una cartulina con algunas cosas pegadas 

Link: Bueno, a mi me toca...

Sr. Cranky: ¿Trajiste tú disertación también? 

Link: Si... pero

Sr. Cranky: Siéntate, tú vas antes que Toad, quiero pillar al resto 

¿Qué le dio al profesor? ¡Los únicos 2 que habían triado material disertaban al final! ¡Este era un desastre! 

Sr. Cranky: Green Yoshi!

Yoshi: ¡¡¡¡¡Yo soy el ultimo de la lista señor!!!!!

Sr. Cranky: Es que decidí ir así "uno de los primeros" "uno de los últimos" es para dejarle tiempo al señor Mario Mario que esta haciendo una disertación a última hora que quiero oír cuando la termine Je..je...je.....je...je...je..jhe....JE...JE...JE...JE...JE...EJ.JE.JE.JE....JEEEE

Sheik: le dio el ataque de nuevo 

Falco: No se si dejarlo asi o no, yo no quiero disertar

Fox: ¿Que acaso trajiste algo?

Falco: No

Link: A la mayoria no le conviene je...

Mario: Dejen que se muera

Luigi: ¿Estas loco? 

Peach: Mi celular.... 

Sheik: Mejor que lo paremos

Sheik se acerco al profesor Cranky, con una idea vaga de lo que tenía que hacer 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

Sr. Cranky: Hasta luego muchachos, así Green

Yoshi: ¿Si señor? 

Sr. Cranky: Buena suerte con lo del récord, Torte no se va a dejar

Yoshi: ¿Cómo sabe usted?

Sr. Cranky: Puedo ser viejo, pero tengo muy buena memoria, todavía me acuerdo cuando se lo prometiste a Blue 

Yoshi: O.o ¡Que memoria señor! 

Sr. Cranky: Y ahora.. ¿En que curso me toca ir? mm no me acuerdo 

El profesor Cranky salió y nos dejo a todos para ir a recreo 

Kirby: Yoshi...

Yoshi: ¿Si Kirby?

Kirby: Quedemos en la sala... si me muevo me va a dar hambre... 

Se me había olvidado con tanta cosa, tenía mucha hambre y todos en ese momento sacaban sus colaciones 

Sheik: Esperen! ¿No escucharon lo que dijo el señor Cranky?

Falco: Que rico! me mandaron mi chocolatito

Sheik: ¬¬ 

Saria: Sheik tiene razón, tenemos que ayudar a Kirby y a Yoshi para que cumplan el récod

Luigi: ¿Que récod? 

Link: El de Blue Yoshi, comer más almuerzos pedidos por uno mismo 

Fox: Dificil tarea...

Toad: El Chef Torte no los va a dejar 

Samus: no es tan dificil, yo ni traje colación 

Fox: ¿Si quieres te doy la mia?

Link: ¿Lo haces para estar más flaca acaso Samus?

Samus: A mi no me interesan esas cosas 

Link: Asi! y yo soy familiar del profesor Bowser 

Samus: Hola Link Koopa!

Link: ¬¬

Fox: (triste) Samus...

Falco: (mirando su chocolatito) Esta bien...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!

En eso se abrio la puerta de un golpe tremendo era el ya nombrado Pit que estaba buscando a Link

Pit: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LINK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin te encuentro amigo! nesesito hablar contigo

Link: Ahora si que estoy en problemas

Saria: Ni se te ocurra llevarte a Link

Fox: Yo mejor me pongo a practicar.. aqui va a empesar la guerra

Sheik: Yo te acompaño Foxy

Falco: Foxy jejejeje

Fox: ¬¬ 

***************************************************************************

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: Pit es el nombre de Kid Icarus, es el jefe del club de arqueria

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

***************************************************************************

Pit: ¿Y tú que te metes? 

Saria: LINK NO VA A IR

Pit: ¿Y quien lo dice? 

Saria: ¡YO! 

Link: ^_^U ¿No encuentran que hay que encontrar una solución amable a este problema? 

Yoshi: En serio va a empesar la guerra

Kirby: Me servira para no recordar el hambre

Pit: Mira Link, tú eres el segundo mejor arquero después de mi en el club

Saria: ¡Entonces participa solo tú!

Pit: Yo quiero asegurar el triunfo y una niñita como tú no me lo va ha impedir

Falco: Es un año menor que tú Pit 

Pit: Y eso que me importa!!!! ¿No me da derecho a decirle niñita el tener un año más? 

Falco: No

Pit: Ah... 

Saria: De mi siempre se burlan porque siempre sere una niña y eso desagrada porque creen que yo no maduro grrrrrrr...

Pit: Yo no vine a discutir eso! tú puedes ser más grande que yo o no pero yo quiero que Link vaya al torneo de arqueria porque tenemos que mantener nuestro titulo ¿ok?

Saria: ¡¡¡Link me prometio que no participaria!!!

Pit: ¿Ah? (a Link) ¿En serio?

Link: Lo hice en el momento que se murio el Pidgeotto.. no tenía otra cosa que hacer

Saria: ¡¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS LINK QUE NO ME VAS A CUMPLIR!!!! 

Link: No es eso... 

Toad: Ya me cansaron!

Toad interrumpio todo este griterio 

Toad: Yo queria tener un recreo tranquilo después de pasar una n muy bonita clase, no me degaron disertar y ahora me interrumpen mi lectura ¡ESTO NO LO PERMITIRE!

Luigi: Creo que esta enojado

Mario: Descubriste America por télefono Luigi 

Pit: Estamos discutiendo un asunto muy importante para el club de arqueria 

Toad: No si me di cuenta ¿Qué me crees sordo? 

Saria: Lo sentimos por molestarte Toad, no quisimos...

Toad: Pero ya lo hicieron

Realmente Toad no estaba para reprocharlo 

Link: Si quieres que haya silencio, algo muy díficil en un recreo, di como solucionar esto 

Toad: Pues...

Toad fue a su mochila y saco 2 calculadoras

Toad: Competencia de calculadoras

Saria: ¿Una campetencia? ¿Como n un torneo?

Toad: Es la unica forma

Luigi: ¿De que se trata la competencia de calculadoras?

Toad: Se me olvida que aqui hay nuevos... 

Toad se para en la pizarra y empieza a escribir y aexplicar la compétencia de calculadorar

Toad: Pues...

"Competencia de Calculadoras

Elementos: 

- Una mano

- Calculadora (preferencia cientifica) que cumpla este requisito: 

"Todo calculadora que se use en esta competencia debe tener la habilidad de poder hacer esto:

1 + 1 = 2 

Y después seguir apretando = y que se haga la misma operacion una y otra ves 

2 = 3 = 4 = 5 

Y asi seguir repitiendose (hay calculadoras las cuales no se puede), en una cientifica seria asi:

Ans + 1 = 1

En la calculadora cientifica "Ans" es el resultado y cuando sea el resultado "1" cuando se apriete otra vez = a ese resultado se le sumara "1"

Reglas:

- Solo se puede apretar el boton = nada más

- Él que llegue al N° más alto ganará" 

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Intereante competencia

- La invento Toad

- Es un chico muy imaginativo

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Toad: Aqui tienen las calculadoras, todos saben las reglas ¿no?

Luigi: ^^U si Toad

Toad: Estan con la programación lista, como a mi no me importa quien gane, yo sere el juez ¿Entendido? 

Saria y Pit: Si! 

Falco: ¿Apuestas Link? 

Link: En esto esta en peligro mi pellejo y ¿Quieres que apueste?

Falco: Se entiende Link

Toad: ¿¡Listos!? 

Saria y Pit tenian listo los dedos para empesar esta competencia

GGGGRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... 

Pit: ¿¡O.o!? ¿Y eso? 

Yoshi: Solo mi estomago 

Toad: ¿¡Listos!?

Pit: Si!

Saria: Si!

Toad: 1...2...3...GO! 

Pit y Saria empesaron con la competencia, los números subian rápido, estaban muy iguales, Pit estaba ya en el 110 y Saria estaba en el 109 diga! Pit en el 120 y Saria en el 125! NO Pit en 129 y Saria en 130!!!

Samus: Discutir por ti... que cosa tan tonta.. y esta competencia es más

Toad: ¿Mi competencia de Calculadoras? 

Link: Muy tonta será la competencia ab! ¿quien lo dice? la que perdió contra Fox

Samus: Nadie le habia ganado a Fox, además, por algo va a la competencia, porque es bueno 

Fox: (levantando la oreja) ¿Samus digo que soy bueno? ¿Estaré soñando? (se empieza a piñiscar) no estoy soñando ¿O si? 

Saria iba en 150 y Pit en 160, Pit parecia tener una delantera muy buena, pero Saria no se rendia, todos miraron a Toad, él era el que los detenia ¿Pero como? ¿Los iba a detener cuando Pit estuviera ganando? ¿O cuando Saria estuviera ganando? Solo Toad podia saberlo en ese momento, Saria en 230, Pit en 230 ¡Estaban iguales! ¡Ni un N° menos! ¡Ni una más! 

Yoshi: Van rápido

Toad: Van lento, yo ya iria en 400 

Link: Él es el maestro de esta competencia recuerda

Kirby: ¿Quién ganará? 

Toad levanto el brazo, parecia que iba a decir el final de esta competencia y..y...y...y...y...y...

Toad: ¡DETENGANSE!

Pit y Saria se detuvieron 

Toad: Mmmmm, Saria 345, Pit 345 pero...

Algo raro estaba en la calculadora de Pit, el N° cambiaba de 345 a 346 pero no se quedaba en ninguno 

Sheik: ¿Y quién ganó? 

Toad: Pit... por poco, realmente una falla de la calculadora

Saria: Hoy no es mi día...

Link: Pues...

Link se paro y le digo algo al oido a Pit 

Pit: ¿Estas seguro? 

Link: no es mala idea, la pense mientras discutian

Pit: Saria, mira, Link me dijo que para las practicas usariamos las flechas de los principiantes, esas con goma en la punta y asi ningún otro Pokémon o animal estaría en peligro 

Saria: Pero igual van a la competencia

Falco: Si tienes buena comprención Saria, Pit esta diciendo que cada uno dé de su parte, es decir, ellos usaran las flechas sin filo y tú dejarás a Link ir a la competencia

Saria: Gracias Falco

Falco: Estoy para servir ^_^ 

Paf!

Samus: ¡Ten cuidado!

Luigi: Lo siento 

Después de terminar esta gran competencia, Luigi, como estaba aburrido empeso a cazar moscas, parece idiota pero como dice Luigi "No tengo nada más que hacer que cazar moscas con mi regla"

Luigi: Mire esto Yoshi y Kirby (mostrantole la mosca muerta) les va a quitar el hambre 

En es momento, hasta le mosca de Luigi parecia apetitosa.....

Yoshi: No gracias Luigi....

Kirby: ¿Son mejor con sal o con azucar? 

Yoshi: Kirby....

Kirby: Lo siento

Luigi: Los siento, se me olvida que ustedes 2 comen de todo 

Yoshi: Realmente es que 

GRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kirby: Tenemos hambre!!!!

Yoshi: No te desesperes Kirby

Kirby: Esta bien... nos falta todavia mucho...

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! 

Peach: (a su celular) Ya tengo que ir a clases.. lástima ¿no? espera, todavia no llega el profesor, dejame preguntar (al resto) ¿¡Qué toca ahora!? 

Sheik: Castellano 

Peach: (a su celular) podemos seguir

Toad: No he visto a la profesora Joanna en toda la mañana

Link: Esta en una misión secreta 

Samus: Nadie te cree 

Falco: Pues, que bueno ^_^ no tendremos clases 

Yoshi: Menos distracción

Kirby: Más distracción es mirar lo que hacen los del curso 

Fox: Entonces podrán ir a ver como gano el torneo de Star Fox 

Mario: ¿Ahora te van a sacar? 

Luigi: ¡¡¡Mi 10° mosca en el día!!!

Mario: ¬¬ ya se volvio loco con sus moscas 

Sheik: ¿Qué haremos? 

Toad: ¡Estudiar para la prueba de matemáticas!

Todos menos Toad: ¿Qué prueba? 

Toad: Averigue que el profesor Andross piensa hacer una prueba sorpresa 

Peach: Viejo maldito (a su celular) No tú! mi profesor de matemáticas... si, pobre de mi... viejo descaraodo... 

Sheik: Tendremos que estudia... 

Falco: para que

Saria: A ti te va bien

Falco: Lo siento...

PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!

Srta. Joanna: (respirando rápido) Nada de eso! haremos clases de Castellano!

La profesora Joanna parecía haber recorrido mil Km. corriendo ya que se veia muy cansada 

Link: ¿Cómo le fue en su misión?

Srta. Joanna: Ni me preguntes.... ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

Link: Mis contactos

Srta. Joanna: ¡Se me olvidaron mis cosas para la clase! Vuelvo altiro

Se le había olvidado todo, hasta dejar su arma que usa para las misiones

Samus: Vieja loca 

Fox: ¡Ya quiero que me retiren! 

Falco: A esperar que llegue

Toad: A estudiar matemáticas! 

Saria: ¬¬ piensa en otra cosa Toad 

Kirby: Hay que tomar que por Toad sabemos... 

Yoshi: pero no me siento como para estudiar....

GRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

Yoshi: Hay que resistir!

Kirby: Si!

Yoshi y Kirby: ¡Contra todo! ¡Viento, lluvia, sol y papas fritas...... 

Paf!

Luigi: Mosca 13° 

Link: La clase de hoy de castellano estará entretenida 

Samus: ¿Y como lo sabes?

Fox: Samus....

Falco: ya empeso ¿Alguién tiene un balde?

Sheik: hay uno en estante 

Link: Pues, la profesora Joanna nos mostrara como recitar una leyenda

Toad: ¿Y después tendremos que hacerla nosotros? 

Paf! 

Luigi: Mosca 14° 

Saria: Lo mas probable

Falco: Hay que apurarse con el balde!! 

Sheik: Ya voy! Ya voy! 

Peach: (al celular) La profesora llego d euna misión secreta asi que parece que se demorará.... si!! ¿Cuando? (a Mario) Mario!

Mario: **^_^** Si Peach

Peach: ¿Quieres ir a mi casa el sábado? 

Mario: Un honor

Paf! 

Luigi: Mosca N° 15 

Fox : Samus....

Falco: Creo que se nos va a llenar el balde 

Sheik: Hay que aprovechar de traer otro

Toad: La materia de mátematicas esta fácil

Saria: Él que lo dice....

Samus: Esta ves me va a ir bien

Fox: Samus...

Falco: Apurate!

Paf! 

GGRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Luigi: Mosca 16° ¿Seguros que no quieren una mosca? 

Yoshi: No Luigi

Kirby: Tal vez después con un poco de miel de palma.... 

Luigi: Okie 

Falco: Apurate Sheik!! el balde se esta revalsando!! 

Sheik: ya traigo otro! mmmm (busca) creo que no nos hara mal dejarnos un tiempo sin basurero (bota la basura) después la recojo 

Saria: No entiendo nada de matemáticas

Samus: Me tiene que ir bien!! siiiiii

PAF! 

Samus: ¡¬¬ deja de cazar moscas Luigi! 

Luigi: No fui yo, fue un Paf con mayuscula 

Srta. Joanna: Llegue! uff... 

Link: Buenos dias señorita Joanna ^_^ 

Srta. Joanna: Que día... no puedo más 

Falco: Descanse... 

Srta. Joanna: ¿Qué? ¿Y que no me paguen? ¿No sabes que es fin de mes? ¡Es la semana de la paga! 

Falco: El director no lo sabra 

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya lo sé je..je...he.. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Srta. Joanna: No te preocupes Fal...

GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... 

Srta. Joanna: ¿¡O.o!? ¿Y eso? 

Yoshi: Un poco de hambre señorita

Kirby: Solo un poco

Srta. Joanna: ¿Seguro que se sienten bien? 

Kirby y Yoshi: Si! 

Srta Joanna: Empesemos con la clase, sientense todos 

Paf! 

Luigi: Mosca N° 17

Srta. Joanna: Como hemos estado pasando... 

Paf!

Luigi: Mosca N° 18

Srta. Joanna: Sientate Luigi.... 

Luigi: ^^U Esta bien profesora 

Srta. Joanna: como estaba diciendo, hemos pasado como en distintas épocas se desarrollo la literatura que conocemos hoy en día, los importantes percursores de ella al principio no fueron los que la escribieron, sino los que las contaban ya que, antes saber leer y escribir era cosa de pocos asi que las historias se contaban de boca en boca 

Toad: ¿Esta hablando de algo asi como los Juglares? 

Srta. Joanna: Si Toad.... Los juglares son de la Edad Media y fueron los que esparcieron... 

Toad: El dialecto de Castilla haciendo que se convirtiera el idioma, el Castellano o Español 

Srta. Joanna: ¬¬ ¿Quén esta haciendo la clase? ¿Tú o yo? 

Toad: Usted!

Srta. Joanna: ¡Entonces dejame terminar con la parte aburrida! 

Toad: Si! 

Srta. Joanna: A la gente le contaban las historia, la gente se las aprendia, pero siempre recalcaba lo que más le gustaba, hasta inventaban partes propias y así, se fueron cambiando las historias por el tiempo , hasta que fueron escritas... Después de esta introducción historica que para suerte de Toad entra en la prueba

Toad: ^_^

Srta. Joanna: Empesaremos con la parte de la declamación que para mala suerte de Toad entra en la prueba =] 

Toad: _ _! 

Srta. Joanna: Los declamadores tenian que saber atraer a la gente, para que escuchara sus historias ya que o si no, no ganarian plata, era de vida o muerte para ellos pero para nosotros es solo una simple nota

Toad: Me va a ir mal....

Samus: Esa prueba es regalada para Link! él siempre cuenta historias!

Srta. Joanna: Realmente pense arruinarle la prueba a Toad 

Toad: ¬¬ Hay que me quieren... 

Srta. Joanna: Pero como un profesor tiene que saber hacer lo que exige a sus alumnos, yo le hare una demostración de como se declama una historia, leyenda o cuento...

GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....

Srta. Joanna: ¿Estan bien ustedes 2?

Yoshi y Kirby: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiii..... 

Srta. Joanna: Empesemos

Toc! Toc! 

Srta. Joanna: ¿Quién es? 

La persona (si lo es) que toco la puerta entro 

Sr. Geno: Soy Geno, vengo a buscar a Fox, para el torneo de videojuegos 

Srta. Joanna: Esta bien, llevatelo 

Samus: Señorita Joanna 

Cuando Samus se ponia así de amable era que queria algo

Srta. Joanna: ¿Qué quieres Samus? 

Samus: Pense, que si usted esta cansada 

Definitivo, quiere algo, a ella no le importaria que la profesora Joanna se matara del cansancion haciendonos clases

Samus: Podríamos ir a ver a Fox y usted se toma un descanso de su misión secreta 

Fox: ¿En serio? 

Falco: Buena idea! 

Link: No sé...

Falco: Callate

Mario: ¡Vamos senorita Joanna!

Paf!

Luigi: Mosca N° 19 

Peach: Vamos! (saca su celular y empieza a marcar un N°) 

Saria: Seria bueno apoyar a Fox 

Sheik: A apoyar a Foxy!

Yoshi y Kirby: ¡Va...

GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... 

Yoshi y Kirby: mos...

Srta. Joanna: Yo encuentro que... ¿Qué dice señor Geno?

Sr. Geno: Que realmente nesesita un descanso 

Srta. Joanna: Esta bien....

El Curso: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Se la voy a perdonar a Joanna, estaba muy cansada

- Que bueno señor... ya me sentia culpable de contar esa parte

------------------------------------------------------------------

Así, fuimos a ver a Fox a la competencia, cada ves Fox se veia más consentrado, aunque cuando miraba a Samus se desconsentraba un poco. Después supe que Samus no queria ir a ver a Fox, si no que quería arruinarle a Link una cosa que iba a mostrar en la clase de Castellano y que había hablado de eso toda la semana... Samus ganó este round pero eso no importaba ahora, si no la competencia de Fox. Para Fox este seria su día perfecto si ganara la competencia... nesesitaba realmente un día con suerte ya que a él la mala suerte lo persigue

Sr. Geno: Esta bien Fox, aqui esta tú contrincante

Fox: ¿Tú? 

Wolf: ¿Tú? 

GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......

Wolf: ¿¡o.O!? ¿Y eso? 

Yoshi: Solo un poco de hambre 

Kirby: Es un "pequeño" crujido de estomago 

Fox: ¡Eso no importa! ¡Wolf o cualquier persona! ¡Hoy es mi día perfecto y nadie me lo arruinará! 

Slippy: ¡Asi se habla!

Yoshi: ¿Y ustedes?

Ahi me di cuenta ¡Estaba todo el colegio detras de nosotros! 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué pasa aqui? 

Sr. Cranky: Nadie se quiere perder a Fox en una de las pocas cosas que hace bien 

Sr. Gannon: Esto no debería pasar! Todo culpa de la dirección...

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Con que asi nos vemos!!!! ¿eh? ya veran!!!!! yo no estaba ahi!!!!! lo se todo!!! je ej ej eje je ej ej 

- ¿No cree que deberia decirselo a los profesores señor en ves de destruir nuestro diario? 

- _ _! Peppy solamente........

------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox y Wolf se sentaron al frente del Nintendo 64... desde que tengo memoria estos 2 se llevan mal asi que esto venia interesante. Se encendio el Nintendo 64, los 2 miraron atentamente su control, después a la pantalla, agarraron más firme el control que nunca 

1....2....3....GO! 

El Nintendo 64 indico el principio, Fox y Wolf ya estaban en la competencia, ni Samus pudo darle tan buena competencia a Fox. Wolf seguia cada paso de Fox, pero Fox no se quedaba atras, cada uno con una trampa distinta lograban tener en algun momento la ventaja, pero el otro no se detenia hasta alcanzar al otro 

Slippy: Vamos Fox! 

Krystal: Puedes ganar! 

Fox: Rayos...

Wolf: gr...

En un momento, ni el uno ni el otro se encontraban, los 2 estaban al ultimo de su primera vida, el que ganara esta pasada tendría una gran ventaja ya que podia intentar tener ventaja para la segunda vida, pero el destino es el destino asi que ninguno de los tuvo esa tan buscada ventaja ya que chocaron sin darse ni la menor cuenta

Fox y Wolf: ¿Cómo pude cometer ese error? ¡Tú no digas lo mismo que yo! ¿Qué te crees? Yo ganaré! ¬¬ no me copies 

Empeso la segunda vida (la competencia era de 3) Fox parecia que tenia los dedos cansados ¡Había practicado toda la mañana! El cansancio ya lo tenía frito, pero no, no se rendía, era ahora o nunca ¿Iba a arruinar su día perfecto? ¡Para nada! 

Luigi: Hey! 

Una mosca estaba justo en la pantalla del Nintendo 64 

Luigi: Mi mosca N° 20!!!!!! 

Luigi corrio a matar a la mosca 

Paf! 

Luigi: Mos...

Fox y Wolf: ¡¡¡¡¡¡SALE IDIOTA QUE ESTAMOS JUGANDO!!!!!!!! 

Luigi: ..ca N° 

Fox y Wolf: SALE!!!!!!

Luigi: 20 

Luigi salio lo más rápido que pudo

Wolf: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Fox: ¡Bien!

Wolf había chocado contra unas basuras espaciales (estaban en sector Z) había perdido la mitad de su energia

Wolf: No puede ser! 

Fox: Aqui no esta la Srta Syrup como para que te rescate Wolf!!!! 

Wolf: No hables mal de ella!!!!!

Fox: ¿Qué te gusta? 

Wolf: ***¬¬*** ¡NO HABLES TONTERAS! 

Fox: ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta! 

Fox estaba de tras de Wolf, quien en cualquier disparo pasaba a la ultima vida, Fox, quien estaba con su segunda vida casi entera, tenia una sonrisa de areja a oreja la victoria estaba en sus manos 

GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Del puro tenblor de los estomagos de Kirby y yo Fox solto el control 

Fox: Oh no!

Wolf: Es mi oportunidad

Wolf tenia a Fox en la mira en eso...

Wolf: Bomba! 

Fox: ¿Qué? 

Fox no alcanzo a reaccionar, la bomba le llego con todo, Fox ya no tenia ninguna ala, a Wolf, aunque mal estaba, tenía las 2 alas buenas y el disparo doble 

Wolf: Tú eres bueno ¡pero yo soy mejor! 

Fox: Hey! ¡Me copiaste la frase! 

Wolf: ¿Cuando? 

Fox: ¡La dige al principio del capítulo! 

Wolf: ¡No te creas! yo la digo desde antes, desde el juego ¡Tú eres el copión! =P 

Fox: ¬¬... 

Fox, con mucho esfuerzo, logro estar detras de Wolf, iba a disparar cuando Wolf hace un loop y se pone detras de Fox, asi Wolf, sin esperar ningún segundo dispara dandole a Fox quien perdió su segunda vida, le quedaba la ultima 

Fox: ¿Qué?

Wolf: Ahora si! acepta mi superioridad! jajaja no podras ganarme 

Fox quedo casi tan petrificado como Samus, parecia que en ese momento no supiera que hacer,había perdido todas sus ganas de jugar que le habian hecho ganar todos, pero todos los combates que tuvo en la mañana, Fox se sentia perdido, pero no había perdido ¿qué hacia perdiendo las esperanzas en ese momento? Pues, el cansancio, de sus dedos estaban rojos, aunque tuviera los dedos más musculosos de toda la clase, el cansancio mata hasta al más poderoso luchador 

Wolf: la victoria es mia!

Fox perdia poco a poco 

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Escribes muy bien muchacho! la historia esta interesante

- Y todavia Falta señor

- Sigue Yoshi 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox, quien hasta los ojos rojos del cansancio ya no podia más. Wolf estaba en su mejor momento, todos estabamos en silencio, nadie decia nada, hasta 

Krystal: No te quedes ahi! devuelvete! 

Fox, como si fuera una maquina, empeso a seguir las instrucciones de Krystal 

Kirby: ¿Quién es ella? 

Slippy: Es una compañera nueva, es muy buena en el Star Fox 

Ribbon: ¬¬ no preguntes 

Kirby: ^_^U 

Krystal: Y ahora agarra esa bomba ¡Bien! ahi esta Wolf! ¡Cuidado! Va ha hacer un loop! has lo mismo! asi! ahora toma velocidad, tira la bomba y vete lo más rápido que puedas! 

Fox, siguiendo cada instrucción de Krystal logra hacer que Wolf perdiera su segunda vida, pero faltaba mucho, Fox tenía la energia de su ultima vida a la mitad 

Wolf: Niñita... No importa, ganare ahora o nunca 

Krystal: Con que asi nos vemos! Fox va a ganar! 

Wolf: Claro! con las instrucciones de una niñita ¿Qué se cree? 

Ahi Fox despertó le habian dañado su orgullo 

Fox: Yo sigo Krystal... gracias de todos modos

Krystal: **~_~** de nada! 

Wolf: ¿Con que chicas de tras tuyo? ¿eh?

Fox no escucho esa frase, siguio jugando, no podia perder las esperanzas, casi ni se daba cuenta que su dedo estaba bastante mal, tenia que seguir, Wolf estaba agarrando una bomba cuando Fox lo pillo por atras. Wolf trato de escapar lo más rápido que podia, tenia un plan 

Wolf: Asi...

Fox: Pero ¿que rayo...

Wolf se dio las vueltas varias veces y tantas que Fox no podia seguirlo ¡Wolf intentaba chocarlo! 

Wolf: Tengo más energia que tú

Fox: ¿Esta loco? 

Era una misión suicida... si Wolf estuviera dentro del avión, pero a él no le importaba. Wolf siguio con su rara estrategia cuando...

Fox: Es ridiculo 

Fox hizo que su arwing fuera hacia atraz, Wolf le seguia cada paso, Fox se dio unas vueltas que no tenian sentido

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM 

Fox: Bomba!

Wolf: ¿Cómo? 

Fox: Eres tonto, me di la vuelta, te tire una bomba y después me fui, es muy fácil. Ahora estamos iguales

Wolf: Maldito....

Siguieron tratando de darse uno a otro, como al principio, pero con más cuidado ¡Fox perdio un ala!, Wolf reina ¡Wolf perdió también un ala! Fox empeso a sonreir 

Fox: Estamos muy iguales, esto me gusta

Wolf: ¿Sabes? a mi también 

Fox: Realmente no entiendo porque peleamos

Wolf: Si la pasamos tan bien juntos 

Fox: ¿Estabas pensando en lo mismo que yo?

Wolf: Si! 

Fox: Aunque ahora no estemos enojados, ¡Igual ganaré! 

Wolf: Eso lo veremos

Desde ahora, no era una competencia, como vi, era un juego de amigos que intentaban demostrar cual era el mejor, nada más 

Srta. Joanna: Me encantaria volver a ser joven

Sr. Gannon: ¿A que te refieres Joanna? 

Srta. Joanna: Que cuando uno es joven, las cosas se olvidan y uno puede reconsiliarse como si nada hubiera pasado 

Fox: ¡¡¡¡Ahora si!!!!

Fox hizo un movimiento tan extraño que no pude enterder bien, parecia un loop y después una vuelta disparando apuntando, Wolf quedo más descarsentado que yo 

Wolf: Pero ¿Qué hiciste? 

Fox: Perfeccto! 

Wolf: Ah? 

Wolf habia perdido 

Yoshi: Fox gano! 

Fui el primero en darse cuante, ya que el resto no podia dejar de mirar descorsentados 

Wolf: Perdi... pero...

Colegio: FOX GANO!!! 

Fox: Fue una gran batalla 

GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

Wolf: Eres el mejor, debo admitirlo

Fox: No, solo tuve suerte ¿Amigos? 

Wolf: ¿Seguro? 

Fox: Yo creo ¿no?

Wolf: ¿Me perdonas todo lo que te hice? 

Fox: Si

Wolf: ¿Hasta cuando te puse un cartel de "Pateame" y todo el curso te pateo? 

Fox: si...

Wolf: ¿Hasta cuando me comi tú colación?

Fox: ....

Wolf: ¿Hasta cuando te meti la cabeza en el WC? 

Fox: Mejor no me digas nada, me puedo arrepentir 

Sr. Geno: Wolf, te tienes que ir 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! 

Sr. Geno: Y tú tienes que ir a recreo Fox

Wolf: Hasta luego

Krystal: Ganaste! estuviste genial!

Slippy: Eres el mejor Fox! este es tú día perfeccto! Hasta te reconsiliaste con Wolf!!!

Fox no contesto, todos lo estabamos mirando 

Fox: ¿Qué hice mal? 

Slippy: Nada

Krystal: Estuviste perfeccto!

Fox: (triste) Este no es mi día perfeccto 

Claro, nos dimos cuanta altiro, Samus se había ido en medio de la competencia... Kirby y yo nos fuimos lentamente a la sala conversando lo que paso y esperando resistir lo suficiente 

Kirby: Encuentro que Fox es un tonto 

Yoshi: ¿Por qué? 

Kirby: Porque no aprevecha, se muere babeado por Samus y ¿No viste que esa tal Kristal se muere por él? 

Yoshi: Realmente no sé 

Kirby: ¿Qué dices?

Yoshi: Kristal es nueva, Fox apenas la conoce 

Kirby: Claro! y conoce desde primer grado a Samus y no se da cuanta que no le hace caso 

Yoshi: Hablando de muchachas bonitas jejejeje 

Ribbon: ¡Aqui estas Kirby!

Ribbon va en 5° grado, Ribbon siempre a sido muy buena amiga de Kirby desde que Kirby la saco de un charco de lodo cuando estabamos en 3° grado, yo siempre lo molesto que Ribbon es muy bonita, pero él siempre se enoja conmigo 

------------------------------------------------------------------

- **¬¬** ¿Vas a poner esa parte?

- Ve señor Hare! ya se enojo

- jaja 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ribbon: Te estaba buscando! ¡Te traje un pastelillo!

Yoshi y Kirby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Ribbon: ¿Pero?... 

Yoshi: Es una larga historia, creo que deja que Kirby, ya que no puede comer

Ribbon: ¡Kirby no puede comer! ¿esta enfermo?

Kirby: ^^U No es eso es que... 

Ribbon: ¡¡¡Kirby no quiere comer mi pastel!!! 

Yoshi: Tranquila!!!! te contere lo que pasa!!!!!

Ahi, le conte a Ribbon esta larga historia 

Ribbon: Con que eso es

Kirby: Si, yo quiero comer tu pastel, pero la prometi a Yoshi no comer 

Ribbon: No importa ^_^ lo guardare

------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y eso solamente era?

- Es que Kirby se enoja cuando hablo de Ribbon y además lo molesto

- Ay! Que lindo!

- ¬¬

------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegamoa a la sala a sentarnos y a pasar un normal recreo, pero tomando que estamos en Nintendo School y que no es una escuela normal, menos va a tener un recreo normal 

Kat: ¿Por qué no Falco? 

Falco: Porque no 

Kat: no entiendo

Falco: ¿No sabes que es un NO? 

Kat: ¿Por qué?

Falco: Porque No quiero ¿se entiende? 

Kat: ¿Qué he hecho mal? 

Falco: Nada

Kat: ¿Entonces? 

Falco: Son cosas mias,Kat, no es porque te odie o algo asi

Kat: Tú no eras asi =..( 

Falco: Cambie!

Yoshi: ¿Qué pasa aqui? 

Paf! 

Luigi: Mosca N° 

Samus: Luigi...

Luigi: 25! 

Sheik: Kat quiere invitar a Falco a su casa este fin de semana, pero quien sabe porque Falco no quiere 

Kirby: Quien no sabe que a Kat le gusta Falco 

Yoshi: Cállete! ya pareses desatinado! 

Kirby: ¿Dige algo mal? 

Yoshi: No, solo en mal momento 

Kat: No entiendo nada, mejor me voy, no perdere mi tiempo, ¿Falco?

Falco movio la cabeza como si no quisiera mirar a Kat, Kat se va media triste, o mejor dicho MUY triste 

Peach: Eres ridiculo Falco! 

Falco: Quien lo dice

Peach: Kat es una muchacha muy linda 

Falco: En eso tienes razón 

Peach: ¡ENTONCES!

Falco: No quiero salir con ella

Peach: Para peor me encuentro con un tonto que no aprovecha oportunidades ¡El año pasado te gustaba Kat! 

Falco: El año pasado 

Peach: ¿Y ahora que?

Sheik: Tal ves no le gustan las repitentes 

Peach: ¿Y tú que te metes? 

Sheik: Lo siento...

Falco: Mejor te pregunto eso yo a ti 

Peach: Eso es fácil de responder

Curso: ¿?

Peach: Porque pertenesco a una asociacion especial encargada de estos casos ¡Cupido Peach! 

- Toing! 

Falco: Ja! ¿tú y quien más? 

Peach: Mario! 

- Toing! 

GRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.. 

Mario: Yo recién se que existe Cupido Peach! 

Parecia que los gruñidos de los estomagos de Kirby y yo ya eran sonidos normales 

Luigi: Por ser el novio eres miembro altiro 

Saria: ¿Miembro? ¡Esclavo querrás decir! 

Falco: Por favor, yo he hecho ese trabajo por mucho tiempo 

Peach: Es distinto, yo ayudo a encontrar el amor, por mientras que tú solo los ayudas con las citas

Toad: Yo encuentro que eso es ser metida 

Samus: Tú no puedes decir nada de esas cosas

Peach: ¿Cómo que no? ¡Soy la unica de este curso que tiene novio! 

Hubo un silencio

Link: No es por defenderla, pero tiene razón 

Sheik: Yo encuentro que es más su esclavo que novio 

Falco: Tú no sabes nada Peach, asi que no te creas la gran cosa 

Peach: Después me pediras de rodillas mi ayuda 

Falco: Asi! y yo soy el profesor Cranky 

Peach: Bueno, no te verias tan mal como el mono más viejo de la historia

Falco: ¬¬...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

Saria: Toca música!

Paf! 

Luigi: Mosca N° 26 

Link: A sacar la ocarina 

*Crujido de puerta* 

Ahi, pasa un profesor nunca nombrado en esta historia, el profesor de música Toadstollsky 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Buenos días muchachos 

El profesor Toadstollsky se podría decir en cierto sentido que es el profesor más normal de Nintendo School o mejor dicho, él más raro tomando que aqui la normalidad es raro

Sr. Toadstollsky: Empesemos la clase

Empiesa a buscar la tiza

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Dónde esta la tiza? 

Falco: (escondiendo algo) es que la profesora Joanna es una ladrona de tiza

Sr. Toadstollsky: Que raro, que yo sepa fue la competencia donde participo Fox y no tuvieron clases a ase hora ¿no?

Toad: Realmente...

Falco: Cállate

Toad: .... 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Ya encontre una

El profesor Toadstollsky empeso a escribir en la pizarra una partitura

Link: Señor...

Sr. Toadstollsky: Deja que termine Link y después las preguntas

Link: Pero señor...

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Qué te dige? 

Link: Es que...

Sr. Toadstollsky: CALLATE ¿ok? 

Link: .... 

El profesor Toadstollsky termino de escribir la partitura 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Ok, Saria, toca esta partitura como puedas con la ocarina

Saria agarro la ocarina 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ok, empieza

Link: señor...

Sr. Toadstollsky: Cállate Link

Saria toco un La 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿No ves que es un Si? 

Link: Profesor...

Sr. Toadstollsky: No molestes Link, toca Saria 

Saria toco un Si y después un Do8 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿No ves que es un Re8? 

Link: ¿Podría escucharme? 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¡¡No quiero escucharte ni una sola ves más Link!!! ¿Qué te pasa Saria? ¡Tú eres la mejor de mi clase! ¿Por qué no me puedes tocar esta partitura tan sencilla? 

Saria: No sé señor

Link: ¡¡¡ESO ES LO QUE LE QUIERO DECIR!!!

Sr. Toadstollsky: Ya di lo que quieres decir Link 

Link: Por fin...

Sr. Toadstollsky: Ya dilo 

Link: Saria es daltónica 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Y eso qué? 

Link: ¡¡¡QUE LA PIZARRA ES DE COLOR VERDE Y LA TIZA DE COLOR ROJO!!! 

Falco: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Link: Saria piensa que es pelirroja, su color favorito es el rojo y siempre se viste de rojo 

Falco: Entonces....

Paf! 

Luigi: Mosca N° 27!! 

Falco: ¿¿¿Qué Saria me ve como loro???

Luigi: ¿Y eso te importa mucho? 

GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿¡O.o?! ¿Y eso? 

Falco: Tome señor, las tizas 

Falco le pasa las tizas 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿? 

Para el profesor Toadstollsky pasaron 2 cosas raras, él sonido de mi estomago y el de Kirby y que Falco le pasará las tizas 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Copiaré de nuevo la partitura 

*******************************************************************************

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de la Autora: En la siguiente parte nesesito que usen su imaginación para la melodia ya que no puedo dar la melodia ni nada de eso, imaginense cualquier canción que se les ocurra 

------------------------------------------------------------------

*******************************************************************************

El señor Toadstollsky copia de nuevo la partitura 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Bien muchachos, quiero que ahora todos saquen sus instrumentos, vamos a cordinar una melodia 

GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....

Yoshi y Kirby: Señor!!!!

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Qué pasa? 

Yoshi: Es que no podemos tocar las flautas, nos falta energia 

Kirby: dejenos pasar esta clase sin hacer nada porfavor!!!

Yoshi: Nos estamos mueriendo!!!

Kirby: Tenganos compación!!!

GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

Yoshi y Kirby: ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!

Sr. Toadstollsky: Esta bien, para la próxima clase tendremos que agregar las flautas 

Yo y Kirby tocamos las flautas 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Bien, primero Link y Saria con las Ocarinas tocaran esta parte, después Falco y Fox con las guitarras tocaran esta parte, después Zelda

Sheik: ¬¬ Sheik....

Sr. Toadstollsky: Sheik tocará esta parte con el arpa, después Luigi con el violín

Luigi: Alguien tiene que tocar la tarantela en la familia 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Esta parte, después Toad con la armonica toca esta parte, después Peach pone la canción de tu celular

Peach: ¿Qué N°? 

Sr. Toadstollsky: La 10, creo, después las flautas que estan inavilitadas por ahora y al final Mario con el triangulo.

Samus: ¿Y yo?

Sr. Toadstollsky: Por hoy no hay piano Samus

Link: Es que no sirves para nada

Samus: ¬¬

Sr. Toadstollsky: Este es un Canon, los del principio, las ocarinas, tienen que tocar 3 veces su parte, las guitarras la tocan 2, la arpa 4 ya que es corta, el violin 2, la armonica 1 ya que es larga, el celular hasta que termine la canción, las flaturas 1 ves... cuando puedan, y al triangulo una ves como toque final. A ver ¿qué me falta explicar?

Toad: Cuando empieza cada uno

Sr. Toadstollsky: Ah! las ocarinas empiezan cuando yo de el principio, las guitarras empiezan cuando las ocarinas terminan su primera ves, el arpa empieza cuando las guitarras lleguen a la mitad de su primera parte,el violin empieza cuando el arpa ya alla tocado 1 ves, la armonica empieza cuando el violin ya a tocado 1 vez, el celular empieza cuando la armonica este en su segunda estrofa, las flatuas empiezan cuando terminé la armonica y el triangulo al final de las flautas, como las flautas no pueden tocar, yo tocare esa parte para que Mario pueda practicar, bueno, empesemos

Así, después de una larga explicación, empesaron a tocar, Kirby y yo estabamos muy agotados, pero quedaba poco, había que resistir, no quedaba nada, pero nada, nada de los nadas había que resistir... empesaron las ocarinas, mi estomago empeso a retumbar, Kirby estaba en las mismas... empesaron las guitarras

GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

Sr. Toadstollsky: Si no van a trabajar, porfavor, controlen sus estomagos

Yoshi: Es que...

Kirby: Es inevitable! 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Aunque, como que rima un poco con la canción mmm intentemos algo, a ver empesemos de nuevo 

El profesor Toadstollsky tenia algo pensado, se le notaba en su cara, algo quería. Mi estomago estaba muy mal, no podia resistir más, era lo que pensabamos Kirby y yo, comida.... alimentos, ¡Algo que comer!... empesaron las ocarinas... nuestros estomagos no querian más, sus enzimas empesaron a hacer huelga... empesaron las guitarras...

GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sr. Toadstollsky: Sigan! sono perfeccto!

El profesor queria rimar nuestro crujidos de sufrimiento con su melodia ¿Qué se creia?, pero no estaba para pensar en eso. Se veian los minutos finales, 20 parecia, pero parece que el hambre me hacia una mala jugada... empeso el arpa... 

GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

Sr. Toadstollsky: Esta sonando mejor que nunca! ¡Son maravillosos! 

El reloj queria retroceder o que, el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo común, como dice mi mamá, "Cuando uno quiere que pase lento, pasa rápido y viseversa", mi estomago no queria más.... Kirby me miro, yo lo mire.. empeso el violin 

GRRrRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........

Kirby: Hay que resistir

Yoshi: si...

Empeso la armonica... que Kirby me acompañara había sido la mejor ayuda psicologica que nunca antes había podido tener, sabia que no era el unico, que llegariamos a la meta juntos que ninguno de los 2 se rendiria... empeso el celular...

GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..........................

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¡Maravilloso! 

15 minutos, nada más que eso, sentia que no podia, sentia que me rendia pero no quedaba nada, por algo renuncié a mi comida de la noche, a mi desayuno, por algo Kirby renunció a su postre favorito ¡Por quedar en la historia de Nintendo School! marcados como los que más comen almuersos teniamos que lograrlo!... la flauta empeso a tocar 

GRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..........................

Sr. Toadstollsky: (tocando flauta) ^_^

5 minutos, nada más! era los 5 minutos del terror!... no esos son los de salida... pero ahora eran peores ¡El almuerzo se acercaba! por fin! después de tanta espera! 

Yoshi: Kirby

Kirby: ¿Qué Yoshi?

Yoshi: Falta poco

Termino la flauta... ¿y el triangulo?

Mario: ZZZzzz...ZZZzzZZZzz...zZZZzzzzZZzzzzzzzz..... 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Mario Mario?

Mario: Zz...

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¡¡¡¡MARIO!!!!

Mario: ¿Ya termino la clase?

Sr. Toadstollsky: Por lástima para ti no 

Todos quedamos mirando, esto es tipico ¡Siempre falla el triangulo! 1 minuto....

Sr. Toadstollsky: Por culpa de Mario nos quedaremos hasta que logremos sacar la canción ¿ok? 

Curso: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Esto no podia ser por culpa de Mario iba a retrasar la llegada... no podia más, y teniamos que empesar de nuevo! 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!! 

Sr. Toadstollsky: A nadie se le ocurra salir! 

Yoshi: pero señor! 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Sacaremos esta canción cueste lo que cueste, no me gusta dejar algo que había salido tan hermoso sin su nota final, el triangulo 

Empesaron de nuevo, las ocarinas.... senti el olor de la comida... ¡¡¡NO PODIA MÁS!!!! 

Kirby: Dejenos salir!!

Sr. Toadstollsky: Nada de eso!

Empesaron las guitarras 

GRrRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..........................

Falco y Fox se compadecieron de nosotros y empesaron a acelerar

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Qué rayos estan haciendo? 

Falco y Fox: ¡Apurando! ¡Apurando!

NO! NO! NO! NO! no puedo más.... gracia por apurarse, pero no puedo más. Kirby resistia, pero estaba por caer, empeso el arpa, Sheik tomo un respiro y empeso a tocar tan rápido que parecia disco rayado 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¡¡¡No se apuren!!! 

Sheik: ¡Hay que terminar rápido señor!

Arrrg.... mi estomago, mi estomago, no podia decir más en ese momento, ni pensar en otra cosa, me pegaba la cabeza en el banco... Luigi empeso a tocar, tan rápido que las cuerdas de su violin hechaban humo 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¡Calmense! 

Luigi: ¡Ahi hay una mosca! No!!! hay que terminar!!!! 

Luigi hacia un gran sacrificio al no cazar a esa mosca, gracias amigos, yo dare lo que puedo, pero mi estomago ya estaba muy mal 

GrRrRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..........................

Empeso la armonica, Toad entendio el mensaje y empeso a tocar más rapido que una locomotara a máxima velocidad 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Qué pretenden? 

Toad: Fufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu 

La comida! se olia a distancias! ya empesaba a alucinar! el gorro de Luigi parecia un limon y el profesor un rico champiñon... empeso el celular, Peach le aumento la velocidad 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Qué hacen?

Peach: ¡¡¡Estoy siguiendo el ritmo de los demás!!!! 

De repente me di cuenta, empeso la flauta, el profesor empeso a velocidad normal 

GrRrRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..........................

Yoshi: Nos toca Kirby

Kirby: Entendido

Si el profesor no tocaba rápido, nosotros lo hariamos, empesaron las flautas

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Con que no podian?

Yoshi: ¡¡Estamos desesperados!!!

Aunque nunca la practicamos, la tocabamos igual, ya nada importaba hasta que le tocaba al triangulo 

Paf! 

La Mosca estaba en el gorro de Mario, Luigi le pegó. Sonó el triángulo

Luigi: Mosca N° 28 

Yoshi y Kirby: Gracias

Luigi: De nada

Samus: Ahora tontos ¡VAYAN A COMER! 

Aunque para nada me gusto que me digieran tonto salí corriendo más rápido que el mismo Correcaminos junto con Kirby quién me seguía. Llegamos al casino y nos encontramos con...

Kirby: ¡La fila del primer plato! 

Yoshi: Rayos... nunca pense en esta parte 

Kirby: Tendremos que esperar 

Yoshi: Bastante 

La fila recorría fácilmente hasta la salida del casino, Kirby y yo nos pusimos a la fila esperando que algún milagro pasara. Mi estomago no podía más, tenia que hacer algo. Mire la larga fila, calcule unos 20 minutos de atraso en esperar esta fila, con los 5 que nos demoramos en la clase de música, y tomando que el almuerzo dura 40 minutos, me quedaba menos de la mitad del tiempo y recién tendría un plato... esto no podía ser 

GrRrRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..........................

Kirby: Me desmayare antes de llegar... ¿Yoshi? ¿Yoshi? ¿Estas bien? 

En ese momento mire adelante, vi a la tierna Ribbon entre los primeros de la fila. 

Yoshi: Kirby...

Kirby: ¿Sí Yoshi?

Kirby notó que tenía planeado algo 

Yoshi: ¿Puedes pedirle a Ribbon que nos dé su puesto y nosotros se lo damos? 

"Dame tú puesto y nosotros te lo damos" vieja técnica para posesionarse de algún puesto más adelante en una fila, la persona 1 (la que tiene el puesto deseado) la da a la persona 2 (la que quiere conseguir su puesto) y después la persona 2 le da el puesto a la persona 1, quedando la persona 2 un puesto atrás de la persona 1 ¿sencillo no? 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Técnicas para agarrar puesto en el casino... que recuerdos 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirby: Es que... 

Yoshi: Nada que es que, que no, que no sé, ve y pídele su puesto y después se lo das 

Kirby: ¿Y tú?

Yoshi: Te lo pido a ti y después te lo doy 

Kirby: ah... ok... 

En una misión casi suicida Kirby fue a donde estaba el puesto de Ribbon, esta era una misión suicida ya que si alguno de los alumnos de los grados mayores de daba cuenta... Kirby pasaba a la historia 

Kirby: ¿Ribbon?

Ribbon: ¡No doy puesto! 

Kirby: ¿O.o?.... _ _! ... ah.. bueno Ribbon... se entiende, muchos te deben haber pedido que les dieran el puesto y después te lo dan pues...

Ribbon: ¿Kirby? ¡Ah! ¡Te confundí! **^_^** lo siento Kirby, toma mi puesto

Kirby: ^_^ y yo te lo doy 

Después de hecha a la perfección la parte A del plan, se tenía que hacer la parte B, es decir, meter a Yoshi. Fui lo más discreto posible... 

Ness: ¿Te quieres meter a la fila Yoshi? 

Yoshi: Tú cállate, no ves que puede escuchar alguno de los grados mayores 

Ness: Si quieres te ayudo 

Yoshi: ¿Y por qué necesitaría tu ayuda?

Ness: Kirby paso fácil porque es pequeño, pero tú no lo eres, te van a ver altiro 

Yoshi: Rayos...Tienes razón 

Ness: Lo que te queda por hacer es un intervalo, es decir, una parada en medio 

Yoshi: ¿Así? ¿Con quién? ¡Tú estas adelante mío!

Ness: Por 25 centavos te digo como (son 100 pesos chilenos más o menos)

Yoshi: Rayos.... justo me tiene que tocar con un comerciante, toma (le pasa 25 centavos) ¿Y cómo hago el intervalo? 

Ness: Toma esto (le pasa un plátano) 

Yoshi: ¿Y para que me servirá esto?

Ness: simple, si ves, DK esta justo en medio de Ribbon y nosotros, si le das este plátano a DK él te dará el puesto ¡Ni siquiera se lo tienes que dar a él!

Yoshi: Pues... 

Miré el plátano, a DK y a Ness, tenía hambre, pero ese plátano era mi paso a un primer plato más rápido. Estaba decidido, tenía que ir. Me escabullí como pude y llegue donde DK 

Yoshi: DK... 

DK: ¿Qué quieres? 

Yoshi: Mira lo que tengo... (le muestra el plátano)

DK: ¡Banana! 

Yoshi: espera... no te la puedo dar gratis 

DK: Pamplinas... ¿Qué quieres?

Yoshi: Que me des tú puesto 

DK: Todo sea por una banana

Pit: ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Yoshi: Solo intento romper el récord de mi hermano Blue 

Pit: ¿Comer 500 platos del casino? Link me contó algo de eso... creo que puedo ayudarte 

Pit logró que todos los de la fila dejarán que Kirby y yo nos adelantáramos en la fila ya que él como es un chico muy agradable y muy guapo (Para el caso de las Chicas) nos dejaron pasar

Chef Torte: ¿Y Ustedes 2?

Yoshi: Venimos a comer

Kirby: Como cualquier otro 

Chef Torte: Tomen y váyanse, no los quiero ver encima mío 

Realmente me extrañó que el Chef Torte se sorprendiera con nuestra presencia, siempre comemos en el casino. Pero ya no importaba, nos sentamos, comimos el plato y nos pusimos a la fila, repitiendo la misma operación varias veces logramos llegar hasta el plato 20 desde ahí sin fila ya, teníamos muchos más problemas, desde aquí, había que pensar como engañar al Chef Torte 

Yoshi: Buenos días señor

Chef Torte: No piensen que lograran engañarme con sus tontos trucos para conseguir comida ¿me entienden?

Kirby: Sólo veniamos a pedir una servilleta 

Chef Torte: ¿?... ya les traigo una 

En eso, Kirby y yo aprovechamos de ponernos comida en las bandejas 

Yoshi: Gracias por su colaboración ^_^

Kirby: Nos vemos

Chef Torte: Estos muchachos ¬¬ 

Plato N° 100 

Yoshi: Listo Kirby

Kirby: Listo Yoshi 

Nos acercamos más silenciosamente que un ninja 

Yoshi: Hola Chef Torte!

Ahí nos agachamos para que no nos llegara el ataque especial de ollasos del Chef Torte 

Kirby: ^_^ no nos dio! 

Yoshi: Queremos nuestro plato de comida!

Chef Torte: Rayos y recontra rayos.... 

Ya parecía una competencia, si el Chef Torte nos daba los ollasos no nos daba el plato y si no nos daba los ollasos nos tenía que dar el plato. Plato N° 230 

Yoshi: Vamos

Kirby: Vamos 

Nos acercamos donde el Chef Torte

Riiiiiinnnnngggggggg!!! 

Chef Torte: ¿Teléfono a esta hora? 

Mientras el Chef Torte va a contestar el teléfono Kirby y yo aprovechamos de hacer autoservicio 

Chef Torte: Colgó... 

Yoshi: Con permiso

Kirby: Gracias

Chef Torte: ¿ah? 

Yoshi: Gracias Peach 

Peach: De nada ^_^ 

Plato N° 348 

Yoshi: ¿Listo Toad?

Toad: ¿Están seguros que esto es seguro? 

Kirby: Segurisimos que esto es seguro 

Toad: *Glup* a ya voy... 

Toad se acerca con cautela y mucho miedo donde el Chef Torte 

Toad: Señor... 

PAF! CLANG! TACATACATACATACATACATACATACATACATACATACATACATACA CLANG! CLANG! PAF! 

Toad: *Sonido de pájaros* 

Chef Torte: ¿Toad? ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que eras tú! 

Toad: ¿No es lindo el día con pajaritos? ¡Quiero uno papá!

Yoshi: Con permiso

Kirby: Gracias por el plato de comida 

Chef Torte: ¡Me engañaron otra ves!

Toad: Y brilla el cielo cielo, los pajaritos contan, la vieja se levanta... PAF! 

Plato N° 455 

Yoshi: No se me ocurre nada... 

Kirby: ya gastamos toda nuestra imaginación

Yoshi: Algo debe faltar

Ness: Yo te ayudo, pero por 50 centavos 

Yoshi: ¿No que el servicio vale 25 centavos? 

Ness: es que este incluye llamada por teléfono 

Yoshi: Ok...

Ness fue a llamar por teléfono

Kirby: ¿Qué tendrá planeado? 

Yoshi: Lo que sea que sea, espero que sirva, no me sirvió para nada el platano 

Ness: ¿Aló? Si.. ¿Estan desocupados?... ¡Bien! ¿Pueden venir? Ok...

2 minutos después 

Blue Brothers: Aquí llegaron los...

Chef Torte: ¡Los de sanidad! ¡Alerta roja! 

Los seres vivos del casino: ¿?

Ness: ellos se parecen mucho a los de sanidad, ¡Aprovechen!

Yoshi y Kirby: (Un poco confundidos) ok...

Plato N° 480

Link: Achis... me da alergia

Saria: ¿Para que te compras esas cosas? 

Falco: Listos 

Luigi: Listos

Link: ¡Achis! Listo... aunque no se alemán 

Saria: Eso no importa, tú eres el primero Link 

Link se acerca al Chef Torte

Link: ¡Achis! 

Luigi: ¡Cámbiate los bigotes! ¡Esos son los negros! 

Link: ¡Ah! 

Falco: Hay que ser tonto...

Link: ¡Hay invasores mi general! 

Chef Torte: ¿? 

Link: Los yanquis (se sopla el bigote) se acercan 

Chef Torte: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Link: ¿Qué acaso (se sopla el bigote) no sabe que es nuestro general? 

Chef Torte: ¿ah? 

Suenan unos estallidos 

Falco: ¡Muy buena la grabación Saria!

Saria: Y ahora van ustedes 

Luigi: Entendido

Luigi entra en escena 

Luigi: ¡General! ¡Encontramos al Alemán que se nos escapó! 

Link: ¡Ve! (se sopla el bigote) ¡Ahí vienen! ¿qué vamos ha hacer general? 

Chef Torte: (medio ahorcado por Link) tranquilisese

Link: (se sopla el bigote) ¡Si no hace nada nos mataran! 

Chef Torte: ¿A mí también? 

Luigi: ¡Mí General! El alemán esta con su general

Falco: ¿El famoso general Torte? 

Link: ¡Escuchó! ¡Hablan de usted! 

Chef Torte: ¿Qué?

Falco: ¡Lanzemos el ataque! 

Saria: ¿Tú crees qué? 

Falco: No te preocupes, tengo el tanque

Saria: ¿¡O.o!? ¿De dondé lo sacaste? 

Luigi: ¡Al ataque! 

Ahí aparece el tanque en medio del casino 

Link: (se sopla el bigote) ¡Nos van a matar! 

Chef Torte: ¡Eso si que no! ¡Tanques en mi casino no! 

El chef Torte tira su famoso ataque de ollasos 

Link: ¡No! (se sopla el bigote) ¡Estamos perdidos! 

Falco: Nunca le ganaran a mi super cargado tanque de ataque... 

El chef Torte saca un cuchillo de 5 mt aprox y lo clava en el tanque 

*Aire saliendo* 

Falco: Inflable... 

Link: (abrazando al chef Torte) ¡Nos (se sopla el bigote) salvó! 

Chef Torte: ¿Qué fue todo esto?

Yoshi y Kirby: ¡Gracias Chef Torte! 

Chef Torte: ¬¬... 

Plato N° 499 

Fox: ¿Por qué yo? 

Falco: Pues, fuiste favorecido en nuestro sorteo

Fox: Mejor dicho... desfavorecido... ¡me veo muy mal! 

Mario: No reclames, a ti te toco de hombre Koopa, a mi me toco de mujer 

Peach: ¡Se ven geniales!

Mario: ¿Por qué las mujeres no hacen esto? Por ejemplo ¡Samus! 

Samus: ¿Qué? ¡Yo tuve que hacer de Simon Betmont y confundir al Chef torte con drácula! 

Luigi: Yo tuve que hacer a dracula confundiendo al Chef Torte con Alucard

Falco: Y yo tuve que hacer a Alucard confundiendo al Chef Torte con Simon Betmont 

Mario: ¿Saria? 

Saria: Yo hago de tu hijita 

Mario: ¿Toad? 

Toad: Yo hago de tu hijo...

Mario: ¿Sheik? 

Sheik: Yo tuve que hacer a Rock buscando a su hermana Roll 

Mario: ¿Peach?

Peach: Yo tuve que hacer de Roll buscando a su hermano Rock 

Mario: ¿Y que les paso a Rock y a Roll? 

Falco: Les dío Peste Cristal 

Mario: ¿Y cómo le puede dar Peste Cristal a un robot? 

Falco: No sé 

Link: Prestame tú teléfono Peach

Peach: me quedan pocos minutos 

Link: Guardamos la ultima treta para el plato N° 499 

Luigi: ¡Hablando!

Paf! 

Luigi: ¡Mosca N° 28!

Link: Ok... (empieza a llamar) 

¡¡¡Riiiinnnnnnnggggggg!!! 

Chef Torte: No caeré, no, no soy tan tonto, contesta Ribbon 

Ribbon: Sí señor 

Ribbon va a contestar el teléfono 

Ribbon: ¿Aló?... sí... sí... es para usted Chef Torte 

Chef Torte: Pasa (toma el télefono) ¿Aló? 

Link: Llamamos del servicio "Busca a tu familiar perdido" que reparte... 

Chef Torte: ¿Qué treta me estan intentando hacer ahora? 

Link: Parece que usted me confunde señor ¿estoy hablando con el señor Torte Koopa? 

Chef Torte: Sí... con él 

Link: Pues, en palabras cortas señor Torte, lo llamo para informarle que una persona lo ha estado buscando 

Chef Torte: ¿A mí? ¡Me debe estar confundiendo! 

Link: No señor, "Torte Koopa, Chef titulado de la University Game Cube en especialidades culinarias, que ahora trabaja en Nintendo School" ¿Correcto?

Chef Torte: ...

Saria: ¿Seguro que existe eso? 

Link: Si, investigue bastante antes de hacer esta llamada 

Chef Torte: No encuentro que me este buscando alguna persona... 

Link: Como que no señor Torte, la señorita Dulcinea Koopa, que ahora debe estar a la salida de su cocina

Chef Torte: En este momento no puedo salir ya que estoy en trabajo 

Link: ¡Oh! ¿Va a dejar a la señora Dulcinea Koopa y sus 2 hijitos votados? 

Chef Torte: ¿Mis 2 hijitos? 

Link: ¿Y que esperaba? ¿Qué fueran mios? 

Chef Torte: ¿?... 

Mario: ¡Torte! 

Chef Torte: ¿?

Mario: Por fín te encuentro...

Falco: (con el libreto y detrás de una pared) Mi querido Torte 

Mario: Mi querido Torte 

Chef Torte: (al teléfono) ¿Qué significa eso? 

Link: ¿Qué acaso no reconose a la señora Dulcinea? 

Toad y Saria: ¡Papi! ¡Hace tiempo que no te vemos!...

Falco: ¡No! ¡Por fin te conocimos! ¡Por fin te conocimos! 

Chef Torte: No me vengan con cosas... 

Toad: BUUUUAAAAAAAAA yo queria jugar con mi papá... 

Saria: Yo también... BUUUUAAAAAA 

Mario: Ya callense que me desesperan 

Chef Torte: No es muy dulce esta señora que digamos 

Mario: ¿No me reconoses?... 

Falco: ¿Qué acaso te dio amnesia? 

Mario: ¿Qué acaso te dio acné? 

Falco: ¡Este tiene peor memoria que el profesor Cranky! 

Luigi: que esperabas, le pasaste el libreto hace 5 minutos 

Chef Torte: (al teléfono) ¿Por qué me mandaron a estos locos? 

Toad y Saria: =::::::::::(¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! 

Link: Pues...

Fox: ¡Esto no lo permitiré!

Chef Torte: ¿Y ahora qué? 

Fox: No le hacen eso a mi... 

Falco: ¡Hermana! 

Fox: ¡Suegra! 

Falco: Aaaaahhhhh.... 

Chef Torte: ¿Qué? 

Fox: No permitiré que le hagan esto a Caramelo 

Falco: ¡Dulcinea! ¡Dulcinea! 

Chef Torte: ¡Esto es una estupides! ¡Vallanse todos de mi cocina en esta momento! 

Fox: No si antes arreglar cuentas contigo...

Falco: ¡Villano! ¡villano! 

Fox: viejo! 

Falco ..._... 

Fox se acerca amenezante al Chef Torte

Chef Torte: (al teléfono) ¿Qué me puede decir de estos locos que me ha mandado? 

PAFFFFFFFF 

Link: Qué la compañía no cubre daños, agreciones físicas ni nada parecido

Chef Torte: AHHhhhhhh... 

Yoshi y Kirby: Gracias Chef Torte 

Chef Torte: No de nuevo... 

Plato N° 501 

Ya era el ultimo plato, no quedaba nada, ya habíamos logrado el récord de Blue, ahora, había que pasarlo. Kirby y yo estabamos muy nerviosos y por primera vez en nuestras vidas, casi satisfechos. Solo quedaba el ultimo plato 

Kirby: ¿Qué haremos? 

Yoshi: No sé, pero no falta nada... nada... 

Me ilusioné, estaba tan cerca... nos movimos hacía la cocina del Chef Torte, nos hacercamos, todo el casino nos veía, era casi un minuto muerto. Nos acercamos, el Chef Torte estaba de espaldas, era el momento perfecto, ya que solo nos faltaba una treta, aprovechar que él estaba desatento haciendo cualquier otra cosa en la cocina 

Kirby: Ahora... 

Yoshi: Ahora... 

Nos acercamos, casi nos haciamos autoservicio cuando... 

Chef Torte: Eso si que no...

Saria puso su grabación de estallidos, suena el teléfono 

Riiiiinnnnnngggggg

Chef Torte: Ribbon, conteste, y sí preguntan por mí, diles que no estoy 

Ribbon: Si señor (agarra el teláfono) ¿aló? Si, el Chef Torte dice que no esta... gracias... llame más tarde... 

Yoshi: La novia pa´ buena que tienes Kirby 

Kirby: ¬¬!!! No me hables, no es mi novia 

Chef Torte: Y ustedes 2...

Yoshi y Kirby: *Glup* 

Chef Torte: Quiero que vean mi última adquisisión... ¿Sabían que yo no podía dar castigos a los alumnos? 

Yoshi y Kirby: Sí señor... 

Chef Torte: Pues, ahora lo tengo, ¡Y ustedes 2 se van a la sala secreta!

Yoshi y Kirby: ¿Qué? 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

Ahí calló todo el sueño para mí, a la sala secreta y sin plato 501, estaba tan cerca... tan cerca...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Realmente comprendo a Torte

-Comprenda a los pobres de nosotros 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sr. Gannon: A ver, me llamaron para decirme que 2 de mis alumnos fueron castigados a la sala secreta ¿no? 

Chef Torte: Sí 

Sr. Gannon: ¿ustedes 2? Yo pensaba que sería Falco o Link ¿Pero ustedes 2? 

Chef Torte: Ellos comen 1 plato, no los puedo castigar

Sr. Gannon: ¿Fue por comer mucho?

Yoshi: Fue por la promesa que hice a Blue y... 

Sr. Gannon: Promesa o no promesa ustedes deben ir a la sala secreta

Yoshi: Lo siento Kirby

Kirby: no te preocupes, los 2 nos la buscamos 

Chef Torte: Pues, creo que les consederemos un último deseo

Yoshi y Kirby: ¿En serio? 

Chef Torte: Con unas reglas claro

Yoshi y Kirby: ¿Reglas? 

Ahí el profesor Gannon toma un libro titulado "Reglas en los castigos escolares" por Asociación de profesores cuyas cabezas son Din, Nayru y Farore 

Sr. Gannon: (leyendo) mmm pagína 200... mmm reglas de últimos deceos en castigos máximos, 1.- No pueden pedir aprender nada por correspondencia

Kirby: Rayos... ya tenía pensado eso

Sr. Gannon: 2.- No pueden pedir ver grande al árbol que plantaron ayer

Yoshi: Esa era buena...

Sr. Gannon: 3.- No pueden pedir conocer a su lejano primo que vive en otro planeta

Kirby: ¿A no? 

Sr. Gannon: 4.- No pueden esperar que exista la paz mundial

Yoshi: Es un buen deceo

Sr. Gannon: 5.- No pueden despedirse de sus familiares que viven en Sudafrica

Kirby: ¿Y si viven en otro lado? 

Sr. Gannon: 6.- Ni en cuanquier otra parte del hemiferio sur o norte 

Yoshi: Que cosas 

Sr. Gannon: 7.- No pueden pedir un almuerzo gratis en un restaurante en Paris

Kirby: ¿Y en el de los padres de Mario y Luigi?

Sr. Gannon: 8.- Y menos en el restaurante de la esquina 

Yoshi: ¿Nos quiere dejar algo? 

Sr. Gannon: 9.- No pueden pedir ir a una escuela y aprender a ser maestro en artes marciales 

Kirby: Ni pense en eso... 

Sr. Gannon: 10.- No pueden pedir conocer a la chica o chico de sus sueños 

Yoshi: Kirby ya la conoció 

Kirby: **¬¬!!!!** oye...

Sr. Gannon: ¿Alguna pregunta? 

Kirby: ¿Puedo ver a Ribbon? 

.... 

Sr. Gannon: Se me olvidó leer esto ^_^U, 11.- No pueden ver a nadie del colegio ni de otro lado 

Yoshi: Creo que no tenemos nada... 

Chef Torte: =] Bueno, no hay que cumplir ultimos deseos, así que pueden ir a la sala secreta con tranquilidad 

- ¡¡¡¡ ESPEREN !!!!!

PAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Todos los presentes: ¿Ah?

En eso llego, nuestro "salvador" si se puede decir 

Sr. Gannon: Sr. Andross ¿Qué hace aquí? 

Sr. Andross: Vengo por estos 2 

Chef Torte: ¿Cómo se le ocurre interrumpir mi primer castigo? 

Sr. Andross: Pues, tengo razones para llevarmelos, ya que en la prueba sorpresa quién sabe como Mario Mario, Peach Toadstool, Fox McCloud, Zelda Hyrule y Saria Kokiri desaparecieron y solo me quedan los que les va bien ¿Me comprende? Necesito unos tontos que no se sepan la materia

Aquí los había encontrado, ni Kirby ni yo nos sabíamos bien la materia, el Señor Andross nos llevo a la sala, hicimos la prueba, nos miro con esa típica sonrisa de "Gracias por venir" y se fue, ahí supimos la verdad 

Yoshi: ¿qué paso aquí? 

Kirby: ¿No que estaban todos? 

Toad: Pues, es una larga historia

Link: A Saria la llevaron al oculista, parece que tiene que usar lentes 

Yoshi: La suerte 

Luigi: Mario se fracturo la nariz 

Samus: A Peach la castigaron porque le hizo una sancadilla a Mario 

Kirby: ¿Y cómo no la tragieron? 

Samus: No me preguntes 

Falco: Y Fox... pues, esta la tengo que contar en grande

Kirby: ¡Cuentala!

Falco: pues, después de hacer la actuación para el plato N° 499, Fox fue al baño, en el trayecto tropezó con un autito de los de primer grado, que justo estaba al lado de la escalera. Con la suerte de Fox, cayo en la escalera, cuando caía en la escalera metió sin querer su cabeza en uno de los basureros de los que limpian y cayo de bruces. Cuando pudo levantarse chocó con una pared y así cayo la escalera siguiente... no contaré esa parte porque es muy asquerosa... después de caer esa escalera se encontró con un apurado profesor Gannon que iba a ver a los que castigaron a la sala secreta, es decir, ustedes, tomando el apuro del profesor Gannon no se fijo que piso a Fox y después vino el curso que estaba con el profesor Gannon que estaba muy contento como para mirar que Fox estaba en su camino... se lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital al final

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por suerte no fue culpa de la dirección 

- ¿ah? 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirby: ¿Y a qué otro lado lo hiban a llevar? 

Yoshi: Definitivamente Fox tiene mala suerte 

Samus: ¿Por qué no hablamos de algo más interesante?

Yoshi: Definitivamente... 

Samus: ¿? 

Kirby: ¿Y Zel... diga... Sheik? 

Toad: Acompaño a Fox en la ambulancia

Falco: Ella fue la que me conto lo que paso

Kirby: Fox es muuy tonto, MUY tonto 

Yoshi: ..¬¬.. Mira quien habla 

Kirby: Ahora tenemos que ir al castigo 

Falco: ¿Y para qué van a ir al castigo? ¡Escapense! 

Yoshi: ¿Para tener más castigo? 

Kirby: Mejor que no

Fuimos a nuestro retardado castigo que quisieramos retardar más y de hecho 

Chef Torte: Pues, el verdugo 

Yoshi: ¿Verdugo? 

Chef Torte: Tuvo que ir a buscar sus elementos trabajo 

Kirby: ¿Elementos? 

Chef Torte: Así, pueden ir a su sala 

Así, con nuestro castigo retardado nos fuimos a nuestra sala 

Cartel: "Si no es del 8vo grado Pudrase" 

Con nuestro gran saludo de puerta, nos encontramos a Luigi solo en la sala 

Yoshi: ¿Y los demás? 

Luigi: Es recreo, estan en otros lados

Kirby: Pero si siempre un grupo se queda en la sala

Luigi: No esta ves, oye ¡Tienes una mosca en tu nariz! 

Yoshi: No tengo ninguna mosca en mi nariz 

Luigi: ¡No! ¡Kirby! 

Kirby: ¿Yo tengo nariz? 

Luigi: Ya estoy alucinando... 

Yoshi: ¿Qué te pasa? 

Luigi: ¿Saben que me dijieron que tengo que hacer algo para liberar tensiones?

Kirby: ¿Tú tienes tensiones?

Luigi: Pues, es que me siento un poco... 

Ahí Luigi nos contó su triste historia, que duro, toda la ultima clase ya que el profesor Gannon nunca apareció, sepa porque. Ahí supimos toda la historia, que su hermano es controlado por Peach, que sus padres no le hacen caso, que se siente chico y que no sabe que auqneu teniendo mejores notas parece que aprecian más a Mario... 

Yoshi: ¿Y por eso cazas moscas?

Luigi: Si... u_u... hay una mosca en el banco de Zelda

Kirby: No, Luigi, es una abe... 

PAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF 

Luigi: Ayayayayayayaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy.... 

Y ahí no pudimos ver más a Luigi porque era alergico a las abejas 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que cosas... 

- ¿Qué señor? ¿Qué no es culpa de la dirección?

- No...

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! 

Toco el timbre de salida. Yo y kirby eramos los únicos que no podiamos salir 

Yoshi: ¿Pink? ¿Dónde esta esa cuica? ¡No la encuentro por ningún lado! 

Kirby: ¿Te coviene decirle cuica? 

Yoshi: Pero si eso es... ¡Pink! 

Pink Yoshi: ¿Qué quieres Green? 

Yoshi: Pues, quería decirte que me tengo que quedar hasta tarde

Pink Yoshi: ¿Te castigaron? 

Yoshi: Sí...

Pink Yoshi: Era de suponerse... a ti te toca 2 turnos seguidos la proxima semana para llevar a Yellow a la casa ¿Comprendes? 

Yoshi: Si...

Pink se va

Yoshi: Si sobrevivo 

Kirby: Tendremos que disfrutar nuestros ultimos momentos de vida ¿no? 

Yoshi: ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? 

Kirby: Escaparme...

Yoshi: Buena, idea

Link: ¡Esperense!

Kirby: ¿Link? 

Yoshi: ¿qué haces aquí? 

Link: Tengo que irme, pero quer+ia pedirles que escribieran como es la camara secreta en el diario 

Kirby: ¿Por qué? 

Link: tengo unas ganas de ir con ustedes, pero no me dejan, así que les pido eso, solo para tener una descripción, además, ya pedi que les dieran tiempo antes de la tortura

Yoshi: ¿Conoces al verdugo?

Link: Sí, y es bastante simpático, pero bueno, tomen 

Nos pasa el diario y se va 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- El verdugo... tengo miedo 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi: ¿Y a donde tenemos que ir ahora? 

Chef Torte: Por fin los encuentro a ustedes 2, casi pense que se me escaparon 

Kirby: _ _! Justo al que no quería ver 

Chef Torte: Es su condena =), antes de ir a la sala secreta, quisiera que mi hicieran un favor bastante sencillo 

Yoshi: ¿Qué? 

Chef Torte: Lavarme los platos que ensuciaron 

Kirby: Este va ha ser un largo trabajo... 

El Chef Torte nos llevo a la cocina a lavar todos los platos de nuestros almuerzos... 

Chef Torte: para que sepan que trabajo me hacen hacer 

Yoshi: Pero a usted le pagan 

Chef Torte: Pero no tanto como para lavar los 500 platos por cada uno además de los del resto del colegio 

Kirby: Para esto no soy bueno... 

Chef Torte: Quedense aquí, quiero ver esos platos relucientes sin ninguna mancha ¿conprenden?, yo tengo que ir ha hablar con el verdugo 

El Chef Torte sale riendose de pura alegria 

Kirby: Nos quiere matar

Yoshi: Y después de esto la sala secreta

Kirby: ¿Crees que nos maten? 

Yoshi: ¿Matar? Yo había pensado en que nos iban a torturar pero ¿Matar? No creo...

Kirby: Yo le tengo miedo a los cuartos oscuros... 

Yoshi: Nadie saba como es ecepto que es la sala secreta 

Kirby: Pero debe ser oscura

Yoshi: Y con criaturas que diran "ven Kirby Star, ven, aquí esta tu tumba" 

Kirby: LO último que van a saber es mi nombre 

Yoshi: Quien sabe, quiza sean los espiritus de los anteriores torturados

Kirby: ¿No que digiste que no nos iban a matar? 

Yoshi: Es que... es bonito imaginar

Kirby: ¬¬ Claro, cuando imaginas algo tenebroso

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

CRUn.. PA.... PAF!!!! 

Se cayaron todos los platos y se rompieron 

Yoshi y Kirby: ¿¡QUÉ HACE AQUÍ SEÑOR BOWSER!?

Sr. Bowser: ^_^U Lo siento

Yoshi y Kirby: ¿BASTA DECIR LO SIENTO? ¿QUÉ LE DIREMOS AL CHEF TORTE? 

Sr. Bowser: Pues, le pedi al Chef Torte que si los podía sacar un rato de su castigo para que me hicieran un favor 

Yoshi y Kirby: ¿En serio? 

Sr. Bowser: Más en serio que nunca, vengan conmigo

Fuimos con el profesor Bowser a donde estaba situada la sala del Taller esperimental de Ciencias Naturales, es decir, el electivo de Ciencias 

Malon: **^_^** ¡Hola señor Bowser! 

Slippy: ¿Por fin llegaron los po... diga! Yoshi y Kirby? 

Toad: ¿Cómo les va con su castigo? 

Yoshi: Si estuvieramos en el no nos verias completos

Toad: Eso sí 

Malon: ¿Cómo esta señor? ¿Se lavo los dientes? 

Sr. Bowser: Sí Malon 

Malon: ¿Se peino? 

Sr. Bowser: Sí Malon...

Malon: ¿Se lustró los cachitos? 

Koopa Kids: Siiii Malon 

Sr. Bowser: Op... eso se me olvidó 

Malon: Deja, yo se ayudo

Morton: ¡A mi se me olvidó! ¡A mi se me olvidó!

Wendy: ¿Cómo se te puede haber olvidado? ¡Yo misma te acorde esta mañana! 

Sr. Bowser: ¡No! 

Si se preguntan tanta simpatía de Malon al profesor Bowser... pues... primero tengo que explicar quién es Malon, Malon es compañera de Slippy, es decir va el 7° grado, es vecina de Link, (bueno.. como por un kilometro, pero la casa de Malon es la más cercana a la de Link), ella debería estar en 8° grado, pero su papá como es tan dormido la inscribió en 2° grado (ibamos en 3°grado cuando llegó). Ella tiene un broche que es igual al señor Bowser y según ella ese broche es igual al destinario de su corazón, es decir, el profesor Bowser (según ella)

Malon: Pues... 

Sr. Bowser: ¡Aquí esta! 

El profesor Bowser nos muestra unos vasos precipitados con una sustancia bastante rara

Kirby: ¿Y qué quiere que hagamos con eso? 

Sr. Bowser: Tomenselo 

Kirby y yo nos miramos 

Yoshi: Somos comilones señor, pero no tontos 

Sr. Bowser: Oh Vamos! ¿Ustedes piensan que les daría algo peligroso? 

Yoshi y Kirby: Sí 

Sr. Bowser: Que confianza... 

Toad: No se preocupen, Slippy y yo la provamos y no nos paso nada 

Slippy: ¿En serio?... ¡Ah sí! No paso nada 

Kirby: ¿Y para que quieren que la provemos si no hace nada? 

Sr. Bowser: Es que ya provamos con hongos y con ranas, ahora queremos saber que pasa con Dinosaurios y Bolas rosadas 

Yoshi y Kirby: Pues... 

Sr. Bowser: Sí quieren se van a lavar los platos 

Yoshi: Denle con un plato grande 

Kirby y yo nos tomamos la rara sustancia, alli empesamos a sentirnos raros, como si algo pasara dentro 

Kirby: señor ¿Qué es esto?

Yoshi: ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió preguntar eso antes?

Kirby: ¿Por qué no a ti? 

Sr. Bowser: es consentrado de ciruela 

Kirby y yo nos miramos, teniamos un mal presentimiento de esto, muy malo... 

Yoshi: ¿Y qué significa eso? 

Toad: La ciruela es un laxante natural 

Kirby: ¿Laxante?

Ahí nos dimos cuenta que teniamos que correr lo más rápido que podiamos al baño ya que se nos iban a destapar las cañerias y no queriamos hacerlo en público 

Yoshi y Kirby: ¡RÁPIDO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH (salen) 

Malon: ¿Ustedes 2 son estiticos? 

Slippy: Toad, yo ni probé el consentrado de ciruela

Yo y Kirby corrimos a la velocidad más rápido que podiamos, encontramos el baño, en un intento desesperado por pasar ya que los 2 nos atascamos en la puerta por el apuro logramos entrar, sentarnos y hacer lo que teniamos que hacer 

Kirby y Yoshi: Aaaaahhhhhh..... 

Yoshi: ¿Estas bien Kirby? 

Kirby: Sí... ¿Y tú? 

Yoshi: Bien, creo 

Kirby: Que mala la que nos hizo el profesor Bowser 

Yoshi: Él sabía perfectamente que nosotros tenemos la mejor digestión del colegio 

*crujido de puerta*

Yoshi: Alguién entra 

Kirby: ¡Cállate!

Según vi en ese momento, entraron un grupo de personas 

Krystal: Fue una lástima lo que le paso a Fox 

Kat: ¿Por qué lo dices?... bueno, fue un accidente bastante grave 

Krystal: Lo que pasa es que lo descalificaron 

Kat: ¿Por qué? ¡Sí ganó! 

Krystal: Es que mañana era su siguiente competencia y no esta disponible, así que Wolf pasa por descarte 

Kat: Debe estar feliz ese desgraciado 

Krystal: No creo, además ¿Por qué lo llamas desgraciado? 

Ahí pensé ¿Dónde estoy? Empese a mirar el baño donde estaba sentado, no lo conocía ¡Era el baño de Chicas! 

Kirby: ¿Qué hacemos Yoshi? 

Yoshi: Esperar a que se vayan y después irnos 

Kirby: Shhhh

Kat: ¿Escuchaste algo? 

Krystal: Unas voces ¿Quién esta ahí? 

... 

Kat: Parece que nadie 

Krystal: Vámonos (salen)

Yoshi: Nos salvamos... 

Kirby: Sí... 

Cuando intentabamos salir 

Kat: ¬¬!!! ¡Con que eran ustedes! 

Krystal: ¡Nunca pensé esto de ustedes!

PAAAAFFFF PLAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF PAOOOOOOOO POF PAFFFFF CLANG! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jajaja, que mala 

-_ _! No se ria de los pobres desgraciados de nosotros...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat y Krystal: Para que aprendan (salen)

Yoshi: Hay... esta me dolió 

Kirby: Me siento mal 

Srta. Joanna: ¿Qué les paso a ustedes 2? 

Yoshi: Solo tuvimos mala suerte

Kirby: Muy mala 

Srta. Joanna: Pues, eso ya no importa, ahora quiero que me ayuden en algo 

Yoshi: Bueno, es que tenemos que... 

Srta. Joanna: Le pedi al Chef Torte permiso, no se preocupen 

Kirby: Sí es mejor que ir a la sala secreta... 

Srta. Joanna: Vengan comigo 

La profesora Joanna nos llevó al gimnasio donde estaba el profesor Gannon

Srta. Joanna: Aquí estan tus ayudantes Gannoncito 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Los po... diga! Yoshi y Kirby? 

Yoshi: Si señor... 

Sr. Gannon: Miren, yo haría esto, pero tengo que encargarme de los talleres, quisiera que llevaran estos instrumentos para la obra de teatro del 6° grado a la sala de ese curso 

Kirby: Señor, esta al otro lado del colegio 

Yoshi: Y no digamos que el colegio es chico 

Sr. Gannon: Yo sé que puedo contar con ustedes dos 

Kirby: Tengo un la presentimiento 

El profesor Gannon nos pasó varias tablas, unos cuentos papelografos con dibujos, unos microfonos y algunos litros de pegamento

Sr. Gannon: Y quiero que se apuren, ya que el Chef Torte los estará esperando 

Yoshi y Kirby: Glup... 

Kirby y yo llevamos las cosas como podiamos, sin tanto apuro como lo indicado, pero si con mucho esfuerzo

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¡Muchachos!

Yoshi: Hola señor... 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Qué estan haciendo? 

Kirby: Llevando cosas ¿no se nota? 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ^^U ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto? debí darme cuenta cuando los ví 

Yoshi: No importa señor, ahora, dejenos pasar que nos falta medio colegio por recorrer 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Bueno 

Kirby: Y no nos ponsga mala nota

Sr. Toadstollsky: Eso depende de su prueba 

Yoshi: Estamos mal... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Kirby: ¡Señor Toadstollsky! ¿Esta bien? 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Sí, pero... creo que las cosas que llevaban no 

Había derramado el pegamento, partido las tablas y doblado los papeles, es decir quedo el desastre 

Yoshi: No es mi día... 

Kirby: Para nada

Sr. Toadstollsky: En serio lo siento muchachos, nunca pense que me tropesaría con el mismo autito que se tropezo Fox 

Yoshi: ¿Fue ese? 

Kirby: Ese autito tiene algo ¿de quién es? 

Sr. Toadstollsky: No sé, de un niño de 1°grado 

Kirby: Pero... ¿Cuál? 

Yoshi: ni idea 

... 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Tendremos que hacer algo muchachos, yo conversaré con... ¿Qué profesor les dijo que llevaran esto? 

Yoshi: El profesor Gannon 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Ok.. yo conversaré con él, hablando, el Chef Torte los esta esperando para que entren a la sala secreta

Yoshi y Kirby: Glup... 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Nos vemos muchachos

Yoshi y Kirby: Nos vemos... 

El profesor Toadstollsky se va

Kirby: Si queda algo de nosotros 

Fuimos lentamente a la cocina, donde, teniamos que estar en un principio para que nos dieran por fin nuestro castigo 

Sr. Andross: Por fin los encuentro a ustedes 2 

Yoshi: ¿Qué quiere señor? 

Sr. Andross: Lo que pasa que el Chef Torte nos dijo... diga! Le pedí permiso para que me ayudarán en algo 

Kirby: En que se podría decir 

Sr. Andross: Lo que pasa es que se me perdió mi lápiz rojo y tengo que revisar pruebas

Yoshi: Hágalo con un lápiz de otro color 

Sr. Andross: Es que para mi es una tradición revisar las pruebas con lápiz rojo

Kirby: Tiene razón, siempre las revisa con lápiz rojo

Sr. Andross: Y quería que me buscaran uno, ya que justo ahora tengo que revisar algunas pruebas 

Yoshi: Sí tiene el permiso del Chef Torte

Y ahí, Kirby y yo empesamos una "odisea" para buscar un lápiz rojo 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Qué? ¿Pasta dental? 

Kirby: No, lapiz rojo 

Sr. Cranky: Ah! ¿Un lazo rojo? 

Yoshi: Un lapiz Rojo... 

Después

Sr. Gannon: No, no tengo, además ¿Prestarle a Andross? El los gasta muy rápido 

Yoshi: Se conprende señor

Mientras

Sr. Cranky: ¿El cuento de la caperucita Roja? 

Kirby: No... un Lápiz rojo

En eso

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Lápiz rojo?, pues, no lo tengo aquí, se los prestaría muchachos, pero no 

Yoshi: Esta bien señor 

Y así 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Un libro rojo? 

Kirby: Un lápiz rojo.... 

Seguíamos preguntando

Srta. Joanna: ¿Qué? Pues, lo estoy usando Yoshi, lo desocupo pronto

Yoshi: He... no se preocupe 

Entonces... 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Un living rojo? 

Kirby: No, un lápiz rojo... 

Siguiendo con lo mismo 

Sr. Bowser: ¿Un lápiz rojo? A ver... mm ¿Para quién es? 

Yoshi: Para el profesor Andross

Sr. Bowser: Dile que no tengo 

Yoshi: Ah... 

Para variar 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Una yegua roja? 

Kirby: No... un lápiz rojo 

En eso yo

Yoshi: Señor Hare

Sr. Hare: Peppy solamente 

Yoshi: ¿tiene lápiz rojo Sr. Hare? 

Sr. Hare: _ _!... No puedo pasarle un lápiz rojo a Andross, ya le preste uno y no me lo ha devuelto 

Yoshi: Uff....

Para el milagro

Sr. Cranky: ¿Un lápiz rojo?

Kirby: no... un ¡sí! 

Sr. Cranky: ¿no o sí? 

Kirby: ¡SÍ! 

Sr. Cranky: No tengo 

Kirby: _ _! 

Cuando nos encontramos

Kirby: ¿Tuviste suerte? 

Yoshi: No... ¿Y tú?

Kirby: No más que la tuya 

Yoshi: Vamos a la sala, tal ves encontremos algo 

Kirby: En los bancos de Mario y Fox siempre hay algo, ya que tienen todos sus útiles debajo del banco 

Yoshi: Revisemos 

Llegamos a la sala 

Kirby: Yo reviso el de Mario

Yoshi: ¿Por qué dices eso?... asi! ¡Hey! Yo no voy a revisar el banco baboso

Kirby: No sé, yo ya pedi el de Mario

Revisamos los bancos 

Yoshi: Cómo te fue 

Kirby: No tiene nada de utilidad.. solo papeles que dicen "I love Peach" "Linda Peach"... y eso ¿Y a ti como te va? 

Yoshi: Todavía espero no encontrarme con seres marinos que se desarrollen en la baba 

Sr. Andross: Yoshi! Kirby! ¡Por fin los encuentro! 

Yoshi: ¿Qué quiere señor? 

Sr. Andross: Lo que pasa es que ya encontré mi lápiz rojo, estaba en mi bolsillo ^^U, no me fije 

Kirby: qué bien por usted

Chef Torte: Y mal por ustedes, ya que van a tener que venir conmigo 

Sr. Andross: Todos suyos 

Chef Torte: Je... je... je... je... 

El Chef Torte nos llevo por el colegio dando unas vueltas bastante raras hasta que llegamos a una sala que se veía muy vieja

Chef Torte: Aquí esta ¿les gusta? 

Kirby: Se ve tenebroso 

Chef torte: Y que es solo por afuera 

Yoshi y Kirby: Glup... 

Chef Torte: Entren, el verdugo les espera 

Kirby: ¿No podemos intentar pensar nuestro último deseo? 

Chef torte: ¡No! Ya se les dio una posibilidad, no hay otra 

Yoshi: Kirby... 

Kirby: Si Yoshi

Yoshi: Gracias por todo, no debiste seguirme

Kirby: Para eso son los amigos 

Yoshi: Pues... 

Kirby: Amigos en las buenas y en las malas 

Yoshi: Gracias

Chef Torte: Dejénse de estupideses y entren 

Entramos, los 2 muertos de miedo.

Kirby: Yoshi... tengo miedo... 

Yoshi: Esta oscuro

Kirby: ¿Habrá fantasmas?

Yoshi: No sé

Kirby: ¿Demonios?

Yoshi: ¿Cómo quieres que sepa?

Kirby: Yoshi... me quiero ir...

Yoshi: Ya estamos aquí, no podemos volver

Kirby: ¿Hasta cuando?

Yoshi: No sé

Kirby: ¡No nos dieron fecha! ¡Nos quedaremos para siempre! 

Yoshi: Tranquilízate Kirby... nada pasará

Kirby: Eres muy valiente Yoshi... 

Yoshi: Gracias... 

-Bu!

Yoshi y Kirby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Yoshi: ¡¡¡¡No nos castigue!!! Somos inocentes!!!! Solo hicimos lo de siempre!!!

Kirby: Pensaba que eras valiente Yoshi

Yoshi: Cuando me conviene...

Se enciende una lampara

Sr. Hare: Contéstenme ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Yoshi: ¿Sr. Hare?

Sr. Hare: Díganme Peppy solamente

Yoshi y Kirby: Muy bien señor Hare

Sr. Hare: _ _! Para que me esfuerzo..... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Kirby: Nos castigaron

Sr. Hare: ¿Por qué?

Yoshi: Es una larga historia...

Kirby: Oye Yoshi ¿Por qué no la escribes en el diario mientras se la contamos al señor Hare?

Sr. Hare: Peppy por favor... 

Yoshi: Bueno, ¿Tiene un lápiz señor Hare?

Sr. Hare: .... Si, toma 

Yoshi: Empecemos

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y así más o menos fue la cosa 

- Entiendo

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí le contamos toda la historia al señor hare mientras la escribiamos 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Peppy solamente... 

- Bueno, terminé 

- Ahora los tengo que castigar

- ¿Qué nos tiene qué? ¿Usted es el verdugo? 

- ¿Quién más ven aquí? 

- Es que nosotros pensabamos que... 

- No se preocupen, pasaron bien el castigo, sufrieron bastante 

- ¿? 

-El castigo de la sala secreta consiste en hacerlos pasar un mal rato nada más, ¿Creian que los ibamos a torturar? ¡Sus madres nos matan! Les habisamos antes de hacer todo esto

-Por eso que mi mamá no reclamó

- El Chef Torte organizó todo esto, ya que sabía todo lo de la promesa con Blue y todo eso

- es decir ¿Usted se sabía la historia entera? 

- No entera, además, como Link pidió que escribieran como es la sala secreta pense que no sería mala idea 

- Y que yo pense que era idea mía

- Me adivinaste la mente 

- Entonces ¿qué pongo en el diario?

-mmm Pon que sufrieron mucho y que les mandaron mucha tarea, que hablando, es verdad, tomen 

- Señor, esta es mucha tareas

- la mitad es para mañana y la otra mitad para el lunes, se la revisarán los profesores de cada materia, buena suerte muchachos 

- Al final, la sala secreta no era para tanto

-Pero pasamos un mal rato

-Y tenemos mucha tarea

----------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala secreta más que castigos fisicos, resivimos mucha tarea, que como se ve, preferiría que me hubieran asotado que tener tanta tarea 

Se despide 

Green Yoshi 

8° grado 

Nintendo School 

En el próximo capítulo:

Alguien muy especial para el curso nos va a contar una historia muy especial, un campamento, donde, todos los del curso van a pasar buenos y malos ratos. Algunos mostraran sus habilidades secretas, otros sus defectos secretos, otros mostraran su valentía secreta, otros aprenderán lecciones de vida. Pero eso sí, tendrán que pasar por eso junto a sus Pokémon ya que este es el campamento de Pokémons más especial que se haya visto en mucho tiempo. El próximo capítulo se llamará: El campamento Pokémon 


	5. Capítulo 5: El campamento Pokémon

****

Hola! Aquí voy con un capítulo nuevo de Nintendo School, y además, tengo que responder Reviwes ^^UUU además que tengo que dar gracias a los que han leido mi fan fic (que realmente es largo) y que le han dado oportunidad entre quien sabe cuantos fan fics de Smash Bros en inglés ^^UUU 

Gracias a **Jolopy****, a El Yorch, a ****Princess-Alexia**** a Fairy y a doc.exe por leer este Fan fic porque realmente es largo... **

Asi, les dire que no puedo corregir lo de algunas expresiones, ya que tengo varios capítulos ya escritos, y son muy largos como para corregirlos... espero que les guste los siguienters dos capítulos que publico

Nintendo School 

Introducción:

- ¿Cómo les fue en esta semana muchachos?

- Pues...

- Bien, no hermanito ^_^ 

- Spin... 

- Con muchos problemas

- ¿Vieron que fue bueno venir bien equipado?

- Donphan...

- Estuve mucho tiempo sin celular

- ¿Psy?

- Y todavía sufres por eso... 

- ¿Por qué no nos juntamos en la fogata?

- ¡Charmander!

- ¿Hay malvaviscos?

- ¿Jigly?

- Para todos, han hecho un buen trabajo 

- Díganme ¿Cómo fue esta semana para ustedes?

- Aprendimos mucho ¿No es cierto Link?

- ¡Magby!

- No me lo repitas Yoshi 

- scy...

- Si, aprendí a sobrevivir con una daltónica en el bosque rojo 

- Vulpix

- Fue bonito ver el bosque rojo ^^ me encanta ese color 

- Y yo con un todo equipado... 

- Squirtle... Squirtle, Squir...

- No me hables de la militar de Samus, esa es peor 

- Pika...

- ¿Samus militar? Pero si es muy tierna

- Es que tiene dos personalidades

- ¿Saben algo? ¿Por qué no escribimos esto en el diario para recordar lo que pasamos esta semana?

- ¡Mr. Mime!

- No me parece una mala idea ¿no Oddish?

- ¡Oddish! ^_^ 

- Como veo, se llevan muy bien con sus Pokémons ahora 

- Ahora...

- Oye Deku ¿Sabes que nombre le van a poner?

- Realmente no, espero que Zora y Goron puedan hacer algo 

- ¿Quién va a escribir en el diario?

- Alguien que no haya escrito

- Si, pero ¿Quién?

- Yo propongo que no sea alguien del curso 

- ¿?

- Que sea el profesor Gannon

- espera, yo no estuve en el campamento, solo en el principio y en el final 

- Nosotros le contamos lo que paso y usted lo escribe, es fácil, como pasaron tantas cosas, uno de nosotros no lo puedo escribir solo, así que mejor alguien que no estuvo

- Si tu lo dices Fox....

¡Charmander! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

El campamento Pokémon

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Se empieza con "Querido diario"? 

- Si señor

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diario: 

Me presento, soy el Profesor Gannondorf (más conocido como profesor Gannon o señor Gannon). 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- O Gannoncito jijijijijijijijijijijiji 

- ¬¬...

- ¡The King of thieves!

- _ _!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Soy el profesor Jefe de el curso al cual tú perteneces, ahora, vamos a contar, la historia del campamento, primero contaré mi parte y después los muchachos me dirán que poner. 

Todo empezó, un día en que estabamos en la asamblea discutiendo cosas comunes del curso

Samus: Y cómo presidenta del curso, propongo que para este problema se de un fin de una vez por todas

Falco: Nosotros no tenemos la culpa que el profesor Cranky se resbalara con la baba de Fox

Fox: Samus...

Samus: Entonces para que babea ese imbécil 

Saria: Tampoco tenemos la culpa de que babeé 

Samus: ¿Qué dices a tu favor Fox?

Fox: ¿Ah? ¡Si Samus! 

Link: Creo que como presidenta te va a ir mal Samus

Samus: ¡Y tú cállate! No quiero oír tu voz ¿Entendido?

Link: Ok... ok... no me pongas esa cara tan fea que me asusto 

Samus: ¡Y no tengo otra cara que mostrarte! 

Peach: No hablen tan fuerte, que no puedo hablar por mi celular

Mario: ¿Con quién estas hablando Peach?

Peach: Con un amigo, tu sabes

Mario: Aahhh

Yoshi: ¿Qué traes de comer Kirby?

Kirby: Solo 30 manzanas, 20 plátanos, 50 cerezas, 70 peras y... eso

Yoshi: Es poco

- Paf!

Luigi: Mosca N° 123

Samus: Con esa atención... 

Sheik: ¿Qué esperabas? 

Samus: Eso sí, ¿qué me dice profesor?

Gannon: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZzZzzzzzzzzzZZZzzzzzzzzz...

********************************************************************************

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: Como esta escribiendo un profesor, la autora se tomo la molestia de suprimir los "Sr." Ya que no es necesario porque el profesor no va a llamar señor a sus colegas o a él mismo

---------------------------------------------------------------------

******************************************************************************** 

Samus: ¡Señor!

Gannon: No mamí no te preocupes, hoy es sábado no tengo que levantarme tan temprano ¿qué? ¿Un problema en el barrio? ¿Qué hicieron ahora? ¿Por qué no vas tú?

Samus: ¿? ¬¬ ¡DESPIERTE SEÑOR!

Gannon: ¿Ah? ¿Estoy en el colegio?

Samus: No, esta en su casa acostado en su linda cama ¡Claro...

Gannon: Entonces no me molesten, déjenme dormir.... Zzzzzzzzz... 

Samus: ¬¬!!!!! 

Fox: No te preocupes, yo lo despierto

Samus: Oh, vaya, dejaste de babear 

Fox: (imitando voz) ¿Sabe señor Hare? El profesor de nombre Gannondorf no esta haciendo un muy buen trabajo ¿sabe? Yo encuentro que debería reemplazado 

Gannon: ¿Qué? 

Fox: Asunto resuelto ¿Lo hice bien Samus?

Samus: ¿En que estabamos?

Fox: _ _! 

Gannon: Mejor deja eso para otro día, ahora, voy a traer al profesor Bowser para que les explique lo del campamento 

Saria y Toad: ¡Si señor! 

Gannon: Recuerden estar todos aquí y no quiero que pase nada ¿se entiende?

Falco: Señor, yo no estoy

Gannon: Ok.. Zombie Falco no se retire y intente que el señor Lombardi llegue algún día 

Falco: ¡Sí señor!

Salí de la sala, fui a ver al profesor Bowser quién estaba con mi mamá y mí tía 

Bowser: ¿Están seguras que esta pócima funciona?

Kotake: Todavía no, pero la pócima para hacer a un niño con malas notas en un niño con buenas notas estará pronto lista 

Koume: Todavía encuentro que sería muy aburrido hacer clases a un curso con puros niños con buenas notas 

Gannon: ¿Puedo hablar contigo Bowser?

Bowser: Yo creo, no estoy muy ocupado ahora, solo viendo los experimentos de tú tía 

Gannon: ¿Puedes ir a hablar con el curso sobre el campamento? 

Bowser: ¿No qué están en clases? 

Gannon: Tú sabes que Cranky se rompió una pierna resfalandose con la baba de Fox, así que no tienen historia, me dejaron de remplazo pero... Cranky no dejo materia 

Bowser: Comprendo, no tengo ningún problema para ir oye...

Salimos de la sala

Bowser: ¿Cuanto es poco tiempo para tu tía?

Gannon: Un año... 3 años... 4 años... 10 años si tienes mala suerte 

Bowser: Cuando la terminé ni me acordaré de la pócima...

Koume: (saliendo) ¿Tomaste tú desayuno Ganny? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Ganny? Esa es nueva

- No se burlen _ _! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gannon: Sí mamá

Koume: ¿Dejaste tú cama hecha? 

Gannon: Sí mamá 

Koume: ¿Te pusiste los calzoncillos que te dije?

Gannon: ¬¬ que ya te dije que si...

Koume: ^_^ ese es mi Ganny... recuerda que Naburu quería hablar contigo sobre los asuntos del barrio

Gannon: Sí mamá...

Koume: ^_^ que te vaya bien Ganny (entra)

Bowser: Eso es lo molestoso de tener a tú mamá y tú tía en el trabajo 

Gannon: Quien lo dice, tienes a los Koopa Kids 

Bowser: Pero ahora los tengo controlados, les dije que era mejor que fueran a las clases en vez de seguirme en las clases de Biología, por lo menos los puedo mandar

Gannon: Y a la niña de séptimo grado que anda de tras tuyo 

Bowser: Es solo un amor platónico, típico de las niñas de esa edad, se le pasará 

Gannon: ¿Cuántos meses llevas diciendo lo mismo? 

Bowser: Es en serio 

Gannon: Si dura hasta final de año ¿Me das tú equipo de música nuevo que tienes en tú casa?

Bowser: ¿Quieres apostar? 

Gannon: Si

Bowser: Esta bien, pero si yo ganó tú me das tu colección completa de armas de tortura de alumnos ¿trato hecho? 

Gannon: Trato hecho, ahora entremos a la sala 

Entramos a la sala del 8° grado y nos encontramos con... 

Yoshi: señor, hay alerta roja 

Gannon: ¿Y ahora qué? 

Kirby: Pues, he... como le explico... ¿Por qué nos e va a dar una vuelta por ahí mientras...

Gannon: nada de mientras quiero entrar 

Entre y... 

Peach: Esta no.. esta no.. esta no... ¡ESTA NO TE LA AGUANTO SAMUS ARAN ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VES QUE ME ROMPES UN CELULAR Y SALES ILESA! 

Samus: Así que susto 

Era casi el final de una mini guerra del curso que paso más o menos así como me contaron los muchachos 

" Falco: Mira Samus, perfectamente no creo que tendremos que hacer algo con lo del profesor, es decir, es muy viejo y puede...

Samus: Si claro, y el viejo me dijo que tendríamos que hacerle algo porque o si no y Bla bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... 

Saria: ¿No crees que le pones mucho al asunto? 

Falco: Saria tiene razón

Samus: tú siempre le das la razón a Saria ¿No Falco? ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¿Crees que no se... 

Falco: (Tapándole la boca a Samus) ¡Cállate cállate¡ 

Fox: Samus...

Saria: ¿Qué intenta decir? 

Sheik: ^^U Nada importante Saria 

Samus le muerde la mano a Falco 

Samus: ¡Que falta de respeto!

Link: La que habla de falta de respeto 

Samus: Tú cállate, y tú Falco, no creas que te vas a salir con la tuya 

Falco: yo solo te decía que no del profesor no era tan grave y tú te pones con que tú ya sabes que a molestarme tomando que ya sabias que yo me iba a enojar 

Fox: Samus... 

Samus: y para peor este tonto sigue repitiendo mi nombre sin ningún sentido 

Sheik: ¡Hey! ¡Foxy no es un tonto! 

Samus: No me digas que tú estas en la misma 

Falco: ¿Me ayudas a darle una paliza a Samus? 

Sheik: Sí te ayudo 

- Paf! 

Luigi: Mosca N°...

Samus: ¡¡¡¡¡Tú sal de aquí!!!!!

Luigi: ¿Ah? 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Yoshi: Eso debió doler 

Kirby: No alcanzo ni a contar la mosca 

Mario: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? 

Falco: Peach, préstame tu celular

Peach: ¿Para que lo quieres? 

Falco: ¿Tienes el número de Solomon Aran? 

Samus: ¿Qué? 

Sheik: ¡¡¡¡Yo lo tengo!!!! 

Saria: ¿No los vas a ayudar Link? 

Link: Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar... 

Samus: ¡No lo harán! 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF

Peach: Mi celular!!!!" 

Y así fue más o menos, sobre la parte que estaba yo... 

Peach: GGGRRRrrrrrrrrrrrr......

Mario: Tranquila Peach, no es para tanto, no encuentro que sea necesario que bueno, como se dice... ¿Optes por la violencia? 

Samus: Que me pegue, me da lo mismo, soy más fuerte que ella 

Gannon: No sean tontas, ahora, tranquilizense y siéntense ¿esta bien? Si lo hacen no las expulsaré, porque eso es lo que debería estar haciendo en este momento así que cálmense

Peach: es que... es que... es que... es que... 

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!!!! 

Curso: ¿? 

Link: ¿Aló? ¿Tú eres Solomon Aran? Que bueno, solo quería informarte una cosa que tu hermana, si.. Samus... ¿Qué qué? Nooooo ¿En serio?... pues te diré que ahora en este mismo momento se ha portado muy mal... ¿Qué quién soy? Pues, un compañero molesto por su horrible comportamiento... 

Samus: ¬¬!!!!! Pasa para acá Link!!!!

Link: ¿qué si soy quién?... No no no, no soy Link... ¿qué te a contado cosas malas de Link: ¿Cómo cuales? .. ¿Qué? ¿Qué?... No me digas...

Samus: PASA PARA ACA ESE TELEFONO AHORA 

Link: Solomon quiere hablar contigo Samus... 

......

Samus: Eh... pasa para acá

Samus toma el teléfono 

Samus: ^_^ Hola hermanito! ¿qué?... no ha pasado nada... no nada... no te preocupes... solo era un bromista... ¿qué?... no si no te preocupes ^_^ hasta luego! (cuelga) ufff... y ahora... 

Gannon: Y ahora se van a sentar para que escuchen al profesor Bowser ¿entendido? 

Peach: Es que...

Gannon: ¿ENTENDIDO? 

Luigi: Los pájaros cantan, la vieja se levanta, que llueva, que llueva

Gannon: .... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Todo el curso saltó 

Curso: Sí señor 

Bowser: ¿Cómo hiciste para que yo no saltará?

Gannon: Pesas mucho 

Bowser: Ah... 

Gannon: Cómo saben, el lunes de la próxima semana empezamos con el campamento de... de... 

Bowser: Pokémons 

Gannon: Y traje al organizador de estos eventos para que les explique como va a ir esto del campamento... y van a escuchar atentos ¿Entendido?

Curso: Si señor...

Bowser: ^^U... Miren muchachos, en campamento Pokémon dura una semana, es decir, no tendrán clases 

Falco: ¡Yes! 

Bowser: pero tendrán un trabajo sobre el campamento 

Falco: Ah...

Bowser: Antes de ir al campamento irán al centro Pokémon de la ciudad, donde se les pasará un Pokémon a cada uno. Elegidos por mí dependiendo de la persona

Mario: ¡¡¡¡Me va a tocar un Pokémon endemoniado!!!!

Bowser: No esperes menos que eso... después serán llevados al campamento, donde unos guías les ayudarán en lo que es la sobrevivencia. La prueba del campamento consiste en que suban un nivel a su Pokémon

Toad: Eso es fácil...

Bowser: ¬¬ para ti... no para el resto... todos tienen que llegar a la hora del colegio al centro Pokémon, un bus los llevará al campamento, recuerden llevar todo lo que necesitarán para un campamento, lo esencial... 

Esa fue una larga mañana, pero eso ya no es parte de esta historia, yendo por fin a lo que se trata esto, el campamento Pokémon... yo tenía que estar antes en el centro Pokémon que los del curso, para dirigir toda la entrega de Pokémon, como se van a ir en el bus y con que tipos de personas se iban a quedar

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¬¬ A que se refiere con eso...

- ^^U nada...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegue al centro Pokémon, hable con la enfermera y me dijo que alguien ya había llegado 

Gannon: Falta 1 hora para el tiempo de llegada Link ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Link: ¿Ah?

Noté que Link se veía medio raro

Gannon: ¿Te pasa algo Link?

Link: Nada... 

Gannon: Aquí hay gato encerrado 

Joy: Señor Gannondorf

Gannon: Dígame Gannon solamente 

Joy: Bien señor Gannon, aquí están las pokebolas, el señor Koopa me dijo que los números van por el orden de la lista que depende el número del muchacho la pokebola que va a recibir ¿Puede entregarle usted? 

Gannon: Pero tiene que venir Bowser 

Joy: Es que no puedo quedarme, téngala usted 

Bowser: Yo la tengo

Gannon: Por fin llegas... 15 minutos retrasado 

Bowser: pero llegue antes que los alumnos... ¿Link? 

Joy: llego antes que yo, tuve que abrir el centro Pokémon para que no se congelará afuera, aunque lo tuve que empujar para que entrara, no quería 

Gannon: Le pasa algo, pero como es tan orgulloso no dice nada 

Bowser: Con la confianza que nos tiene... 

Falco: Buenos días, buenas noches

Gannon: Por fin veo a Falco Lombardi en persona 

Falco: No señor, Falco Lombardi no quiso salir, intenté lo que pude, pero nada resultó 

Bowser: ¿Y este que se cree?

Gannon: Es Zombie 

Bowser: Ah! 

Falco: ¡Hola Link!

Link: ¿ah? 

Falco: ¿Y a este que le pasa? 

Bowser: No nos preguntes a nosotros 

Joy: Me tengo que ir, les dejo unos cafés para que se calienten, regreso en unos minutos 

Falco: No se preocupe señorita enfermera, el Zombie Falco se encargará que nada pase

Gannon: Y yo me encargaré que el Zombie Falco no ande haciendo tonterías 

Joy: ^^U... entiendo 

Yoshi: ¿Crees que tengamos suficiente comida? 

Kirby: Realmente yo traigo lo que como en 4 días... no me puedo más

Yoshi: Eso es lo malo de comer mucho y no tener mucha fuerza... 

Bowser: Bienvenidos al campamento ¿Tendrán que aprender a comer menos? 

Yoshi: No se burle... 

Kirby y Yoshi: ¡Hola Falco! 

Falco: Hola! 

Yoshi y Kirby: ¡Hola Link!

Link: ¿Ah? 

Yoshi y Kirby: ¿A este que le pasa? 

Falco: Déjenlo, no es su día 

Sheik: Hola Falco, hola Kirby, hola Yoshi ¿Cómo están? 

Falco, Yoshi y Kirby: Hola Zel... diga Sheik... bien

Sheik: Hola Link ^^ no te había visto 

Link: ¿Ah? 

Sheik: ¿Y a este que le pasa? 

Yoshi y Kirby: No sabemos, parece que no es su día 

Gannon: Es rico tomar un café esta mañana tan fría...

Bowser: Estoy muy de acuerdo 

Yoshi: Hablando de helado ¿Quién es ese congelado que viene ahí? 

Kirby: Parece paleta de helado

Sheik: Yo diría que esta marchando 

Falco: Yo diría que es Fox nervioso 

En eso entro a la sala un recluta de un servicio militar, ese recluta se pone al frente de Bowser

Fox: Bu..e..nos... días co... man... dan... te... ¿Ha... y... or... de... nes? 

Bowser: Sólo tómate un chocolate caliente y tranquilizate, Samus no ha llegado 

Fox: gracias señor... 

Falco: ¿Qué planes de conquista tienes ahora? 

Fox: Pues, a Samus la han llevado a muchos campamentos militares

Sheik: Yo quiero ir... pero no me dejan 

Yoshi: tiene que aprender a defenderse, tomando en lo que trabaja su padre... 

Sheik: Pero yo quiero ir... ¿Has ido a alguno Foxy? 

Fox: Pues, mi padre me llevo a uno infantil una vez... 

Falco: Mucho que te va a servir... ¡Hasta a mi me han llevado a un campamento infantil!... hay que ser idiota 

Kirby: No creas, es duro... ¿tener que pasar unos noches sin tu almohada favorita y la luz apagada?... cuando tenía 7 años no podía 

Yoshi: Y todavía no puedes... tienes tu almohada en tu mochila

Kirby: _ _! 

Fox: Pues... ¿Sirve ver muchas películas? 

Falco: Esto no va a resultar...

Sheik: Con ese animo... yo te ayudo, no se más que lo que he visto en películas... Hey, Link estuvo en un campamento de esos 

Link: ¿ah? 

Fox: ¿Qué le pasa? 

Sheik: Pero no esta en su día...

Yoshi: ¡Miren! ¡Una mochila con patas! 

Kirby: No me vengas con esas tonterías ahora

Sheik: Tiene razón, ¡Es una mochila con patas!

Falco: Aunque no lo creo, es verdad

Fox: Esas patas las conozco 

Kirby: ¡No puede ser!

Ahí entro, una mochila con alguien abajo 

Falco: Ok ser desconocido, por favor, preséntese y díganos que hace aquí 

Se escucho algo que venía de adentro, pero no se entendía mucho... mejor dicho... nada 

Yoshi: Veamos... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Esa persona que estaba adentro soltó la mochila, era Toad 

Sheik: ¿Qué llevas ahí? 

Toad: Todo lo necesario para un campamento 

Falco: Y más... 

Fox: Yo no me puedo eso

Toad: A mi me gusta estar preparado, traigo todo lo necesario 

Yoshi: Si... ya nos dimos cuenta 

Toad: Me pienso sacar buena nota en esto... la ultima vez cuando Luigi me aplastó una mosca en mi más bonito trabajo de Ciencias y por eso me bajaron la nota... 

Kirby: No quisiera estar en el pellejo de Luigi ahora

Toad: Por presentación... y ahora Link me esta ganando en Ciencias 

Link: ¿ah? 

Toad: ¿Qué le pasa a Link? 

Fox: No es su día 

Saria: Que bonita planta roja ^^ ¿Cómo están muchachos? 

Sheik: Bien 

Falco: En mi casa

Toad: preparado

Yoshi y Kirby: Con hambre 

Fox: Samus...

Falco: ¬¬ Todavía no llega... 

Link: ¿Ah? 

Saria: ¿Qué te pasa Link? 

Link: Nada... 

Toad: déjalo, no es su día 

Saria: ¿Seguro que no te sientes mal Link? 

Link: No... 

Falco: No te amargues Saria, se le pasará, no le puede durar para siempre, tal vez solo quiere pensar un poco

Saria: Es la primera vez que lo veo así 

Peach: por fin llego!

Toad: Hola... ¿No es muy chica esa mochila para un campamento? 

Falco: Toad tiene razón... es una carterita...

Peach: Es que el resto esta en el camión de afuera 

Todos los presentes menos Link y Peach: ¿CAMIÓN? 

Link: ¿Ah? 

Peach: ¿Qué le pasa? 

Saria: No es su día... 

Samus: ¿A quién se le ocurre traer un camión? 

Peach: A mí, si no te importa Samus 

Fox: Samus... 

Sheik: ¿Tienen baldes? 

Gannon: habrá que preguntarle a la enfermera Joy cuando llegue

Sheik: ¡¡¡¡Es urgente!!!! 

Samus: Bueno, no vengo a reclamar... ^_^ vengo a disfrutar de un bonito campamento 

Falco: ¿Es Samus o estoy alucinando? 

Fox: Hoy esta más bonita que nunca ¿no?

Toad: Si venir con un traje militar de camuflaje es verse más bonita... creo... 

Bowser: Ya se cumplió la hora, ¿Cuántos faltan? 

Peach: Faltan Mario y Luigi 

Gannon: ¿Me podrías decir una novedad Peach? 

Peach: Ahí vienen 

Ahí estaban, Luigi empujando a Mario como todas las mañanas 

Gannon: (mirando el reloj) Esta vez no llegarán, faltan 10 segundos

Peach: ¡¡Apurense!! 

Luigi empezó a aumentar la velocidad mientras que a Mario se le caía la lengua del cansancio. Luigi cuando llego a la puerta hace un movimiento como salto, cae y se arrastra, llevando a Mario con él 

Luigi: ¡Llegamos! 

Gannon: 1 segundo tarde 

Mario: No nos va a cobrar eso... 

Gannon: ^^ tienen razón 

Bowser: como veo, están todos, las instrucciones están dadas, el transporte ya llego, solo falta darles sus Pokémons 

Bowser trae la caja con las pokebolas 

Bowser: El número 1 de la lista 

Saria: Es Link

Link: ¿Ah? 

Bowser: Aquí esta tú Pokémon

Samus: ¿Qué le pasa? 

Peach: No esta en su día 

Falco: ¡Veamos tú Pokémon Link!

Link: No me interesa (lo guarda en su mochila)

Saria: Esto es preocupante... a él le encanta los Pokémons 

Bowser: El número 2 

Samus: Aquí estoy 

Bowser: Toma (le pasa la pokebola) 

Samus: A ver... (lanza la Pokebola) 

Spinarack: Spin! 

Samus: (temblando) ¿Ah? 

Fox: No puede ser 

Yoshi: ¿Qué pasa Fox? 

Fox: Samus tiene aracnofobia 

Toad: Pobre Samus 

Samus: (temblando) vuelve a tú pokebola (Spinarack entra a la pokebola) 

Bowser: El número 3

Sheik: Soy yo

Bowser: Toma (le pasa la pokebola) 

Sheik: ¡Ve! (lanza la pokebola) 

Oddish: ¡Oddish! 

Sheik: ¡Hay que lindo! 

Oddish: ^o^ ¡Oddish!

Bowser: El número 4 

Toad: ¡Yo!

Bowser: Toma (le pasa la pokebola) 

Toad: Bien... ve! (lanza la pokebola) 

Donphan: Don... ¡phan! 

Toad: ¡justo el que yo quería! ¿Cómo lo supo profesor? 

Bowser: Nunca lo supe... El número 5 

Saria: Yo señor 

Bowser: toma (le pasa la Pokebola) 

Saria: Veamos (lanza la pokebola) 

Vulpix: ¡Vulpix!

Saria: ¡^O^ que lindo Pokémon verde! 

Vulpix: ¿? 

Bowser: El número 6

Falco: Vengo en representación del señor Lombardi, soy el Zombie Falco 

Bowser: Déjate de tonteras y toma (le pasa la pokebola) 

Falco: La curiosidad mata al gato... ¡ve! 

Mr. Mime: ¡Mr. Mime! 

Falco: ¿Y esto? 

Bowser: Elegí para ti un Pokémon tan payaso como tú 

Falco: _ _! ... 

Bowser: El número 7 

Luigi: Aquí estoy 

Bowser: Toma (le pasa la pokebola) 

Luigi: Lo que salga... (lanza la pokebola) 

Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirtle! 

Luigi: Se ve que no sabía que Pokémon darme 

Bowser: lo que pasa que en el centro Pokémon no había ninguno cazador de moscas 

Luigi: se entiende señor 

Squirtle: ¿Squirtle? 

Bowser: El número 8 

Mario: Aquí viene el Pokémon endemoniado 

Bowser: ¿Cómo adivinaste? (le pasa la pokebola)

Mario: Espero que no sea... (lanza la pokebola) 

Pichu: ¡¡¡Pichu!!! 

Mario: ¿Es el mismo? 

Bowser: El mismo de la otra vez, pense que sería bonito volver a reunirlos 

Pichu: Pi... ¡CHU! (lanza un atrackthunder) 

Mario: (con sonidos de fritura) si... claro... 

Bowser: El número 9 

Fox: Presente señor, listo para cumplir con cualquier orden, solo diga 

Bowser: No le pongas... solo te voy a pasar tú pokebola (le pasa la pokebola) 

Fox: por favor que sea algo bueno... (lanza la pokebola) 

Charmander: ¡Charmander!

Fox: ¿Por qué Charmander para mi? 

Bowser: Cuando babees mucho te va a servir para secarte

Fox: _ _! 

Bowser: El número 10 

Kirby: Presente como el agua ardiente 

Bowser: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? 

Kirby: No sé, pero rima 

Bowser: ... toma tú pokebola (le pasa la pokebola) 

Kirby: ¡A descubrir el misterio! (lanza la pokebola) 

Jiglypuff: ¡Jigly! 

Kirby: No sé porque presiento que esto es una burla 

Bowser: No es eso, es que los encontré tan parecidos... aprecian hermanos, que pense que lo tuvieras como Pokémon no sería malo 

Kirby: ... 

Bowser: El número 11 

Peach: Yo 

Bowser: Toma tú pokebola (le pasa la pokebola) 

Peach: a ver... (lanza la pokebola) 

Psyduck: ¿Psy?

Peach: ¿Por qué me dio este Pokémon tan feo? 

Psyduck: ¿Psy? 

Bowser: Es que es como tú, un poco despistado

Peach: Yo no soy despistada 

Bowser: En las clases sí 

Peach: ... 

Bowser: El número 12 

Yoshi: Yo señor 

Bowser: Toma (la pasa la pokebola) 

Yoshi: ¿Qué sera? (lanza la pokebola) 

Magby: Mag... by 

Yoshi: Este si que no tiene explicación ¿Por qué me lo dío? 

Bowser: Yo quería darte un Snorlax, pero se que no es un pokémon fácil de manejar y que tú no estas preparado así que... no me quedo otra ^^U 

Yoshi: Ah... 

Gannon: Como veo, ya terminaron, así que por favor, suban en orden al bus para ir al campamento 

Todos subieron, algunos con sus Pokémons en los brazos, otros con sus Pokémons bien guardados 

Gannon: El viaje será corto, así que no se acomoden mucho 

El viaje fue normal (¿Normal? Raro mejor dicho...) todos hablaron de sus Pokémons, como pensaban entrenarlos y que pensaban hacer en el campamento 

Gannon: Llegamos muchachos

En el campamento me resivió un joven muy bien parecido con bastantes buenos modales

Samus: ¡Hermano! 

Gannon: ¿Solomon? 

Solomon: Buenos días señor Gannon, hace tiempo que no nos vemos 

Gannon: ¿No que estas estudiando en la Universidad? 

Solomon: Sí, pero estoy trabajando para reunir un poco de dinero extra 

Samus: ¿Tú nos vas a acompañar hermano? 

Solomon: Sí, junto con Deku 

Samus: ¿Deku? 

Saria: ¿Deku Link? 

Solomon: Sí, pero le gusta que lo llamen Deku 

Gannon: Contigo no tengo problema, siempre fuiste un buen muchacho pero con Deku...

Solomon: No se preocupe, Deku ha madurado, además, estamos cerca del reinado Deku y si nos quieren echar, por lo menos Deku puede conversar con ellos 

Gannon: aquí los dejo, me tengo que ir, espero ver a todos los muchachos bien ¿entendido?

Solomon: ^^U entendido 

Desde aquí, los muchachos me empesarán a contar el campamento 

1° día del Campamento 

Lunes 11:15 AM

Deku Link: me presento, soy Deku Link, hermano de el Link que ustedes conocen

Link: ¿ah? 

Deku Link: No se preocupen por mi hermano, tiene un problema bastante de niño chico, se le tiene que pasar, ya que algún día debe madurar 

Saria: ¿Sabes lo que le pasa? 

Deku Link: Claro que sé... pero no es hora de hablar de eso, ahora deban hacer sus carpas 

Mario: ¿Carpas? 

Luigi: ¿Había que traer carpas?

Samus: Es un campamento ¿Pensaban que se iban a ir a una cabaña? 

Kirby: Por ahí... 

Peach: Yo tengo una, esperen 

En un momento, apareció una carpa del tamaño de un palacio

Deku Link: Eh... bueno, pensábamos que iban a traer carpas... pero ¿Esto? 

Solomon: Contando la carpa de mi hermana, la nuestra, la de Peach

Deku Link: Dime primero si es carpa 

Solomon: y las de reserva que traje... hay suficientes como para que 2 personas duerman en una carpa 

Yoshi: Entonces nos repartimos por ami... 

Deku Link: Para que sea más entretenido y didáctico para ustedes lo haremos a suerte 

Solomon: ¿Estas seguro Deku? 

Deku Link: Nosotros como organizadores dormiremos en la misma 

Fox: Esto es trampa 

Deku Link: Aquí yo mando ¿entendido? 

Falco: Aunque no queramos, entendido

Toad: ¡Preparado para todo! 

Deku Link: (escribiendo en papelitos) aquí estoy escribiendo la lista 

Solomon: (cortando papelitos) y yo cortando... 

Deku Link: Ahora, nosotros sacaremos cada uno un papel, y esos serán los que duerman en la misma carpa 

Mario: ¿Por qué no todos dormimos en la carpa de Peach? 

Deku Link: Cuando digo que no ES QUE NO 

Mario: Entendido... 

Solomon: Primera pareja... Fox 

Deku Link: Con Zelda 

Sheik: Sheik... 

Fox: No me toco tan mal 

Sheik: Yo te ayudo Fox, nos va a ayudar como base

Fox: Viendo el lado positivo 

Solomon: Segunda pareja... Peach 

Deku Link: Con Falco 

Falco: Zombie Falco 

Deku Link: Pero igual te llamas Falco 

Falco: ... 

Mario: ¿Te puedo cambiar? 

Solomon: Nada de peros...

Mario: ok...

Peach: Yo quería con Mario

Falco: ahora si me siento despreciado... 

Solomon: Tercera pareja... Saria

Deku Link: Con Kirby 

Kirby: No será tan malo 

Saria: bueno, Kirby es simpático 

Kirby: Gracias 

Solomon: Cuarta pareja... Link

Deku Link: Con Yoshi

Link: ¿ah? 

Yoshi: No me cae mal Link pero... no esta muy comunicativo este día 

Solomon: Quinta pareja... Luigi

Deku Link: Con Toad 

Toad: ¿Tú? 

Luigi: No me va a ir bien... 

Solomon: Sexta pareja... Mario 

Deku Link: con Samus

Solomon: ¿Qué? ¿Vas a poner a mi hermana con ese? 

Deku Link: ¿Queda otro? 

Peach: pobre de ti si le haces algo a Mario 

Mario: No es mi día

Pichu: Pi... 

Mario: ¡¿y vos que opinas?! 

Pichu: Pi... ¡CHU! 

Mario: (Sonidos de fritura) ok...

Samus: (al lector) ¿Pensaban que iba a reclamar?... pues las ganas que tengo 

Solomon: No queda otra... bueno, empecemos a armar las carpas, desde ahí empezaremos un corto entrenamiento para que saquen a sus Pokémons

1:30 PM "Entrenamiento Pokémon" (Supuestamente) 

Deku Link: No seas tonto Link, saca a tu Pokémon 

Link: No me puedes obligar 

Deku Link: Mira, si no hay cuarto no hay quinto debes entenderlo 

Link: ¡No me recuerdes eso! 

Solomon: ¿Cómo te fue? 

Deku Link: Caso perdido... le dio el trauma fuerte

Solomon: No te desanimes, se le pasará 

Deku Link: Es fácil decirlo cuando no lo tuviste que soportar el fin de semana 

Solomon: ¿Fuiste a ver a tus padres? 

Deku Link: Y que esperabas... era el día del padre 

Toad: ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Solomon: Creo que ahora... 

Saria: Bueno Vulpix, tenemos que ganar 

Solomon: ¡Primera pelea! ¡Vulpix v/s Magby! 

Yoshi: No nos queda otra 

Yoshi y Saria estaban en posición (si se podría decir que la arena improvisada de Deku Link y Solomon era una arena) 

Saria: Bien Vulpix, ganaremos 

Yoshi: ¿Por qué estará tan segura?... Ember! 

Magby: ¿?

Yoshi: ¿Por qué no funciona?

Toad: Es de nivel 5... no sabe ningún ataque de fuego 

Yoshi: Pues... he... ¿Qué ataque tiene? 

Toad: ¿Tableada? 

Yoshi: ¡Tacleada!

Magby: Magby!

Magby se lanza sobre Vulpix, pero Vulpix salta, Magby queda confundido, Vulpix aparece de tras de Magby

Saria: ¡Vulpix! ¡Llamarada! 

Yoshi: ¿No que no sabía ningún ataque de fuego en el nivel 5?

Solomon: Saria me pidió un TM hace rato

Magby: Mag!!!! By... 

Yoshi: ¿Estas bien Magby?

Saria: No puedo perder...

Vulpix: Vul... ¡PIX! 

Yoshi: Mmmm... 

Yoshi en ese momento estaba pensando como poder vencer a Vulpix, tenía una gran desventaja ¿Qué haría? Pues... 

Yoshi: ¡Toma Magby!

La pasa una sandia 

Magby: ¿Magby? 

Yoshi: ¡Dispara! ¡Cómo cuando me imitaste en el bus! 

Magby: ¡¡¡Magby!!! 

Deku Link: ¿Eso entra en las reglas? 

Solomon: Puede contar como ítem... 

Magby empezó a disparar las semillas de la sandia 

Saria: A Vulpix no le hará nada eso ¡Llamarada! 

Vulpix: Vul... 

Saria: Pero ¿QUÉ? 

A Vulpix le llego todo el ataque, tenía los ojos llenos de semillas de sandia así que no podía ver nada

Yoshi: ¡Tacleada!

Magby: ¡¡¡Magby!!!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Yoshi: SIIIIIIIIII

Magby: ¡¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

Solomon: ¡Magby ganó!

Deku Link: Quién lo pensaría... 

Solomon: siguiente batalla... Pichu v/s Odish 

Mario: No me va a ir bien... 

Luigi: Si, Odish es de planta y Pichu eléctrico, los eléctricos son débiles contra los de planta

Mario: No lo decía por eso

Luigi: ¿?

Mario: ¡Es que no me obedece! 

Luigi: Estas mucho peor 

Sheik: Bien Odish.. allá vamos 

Deku Link: Pokémons de nivel 5... todavía no tienen ataques que corresponden a su tipo... pero me extraña ese Donphan, debería ser un Phanpy

Solomon: No se yo, tú eres el graduado en ciencias de Pokémons 

Deku Link: Me da la impresión que el viejo de Bowser quiere que ese niño tenga un pokémon más difícil 

Solomon: El genio de la clase... según se hay 2 muchachos con Pokémons difíciles de controlar

Deku Link: No veo ninguno... podría ser el Pichu... pero no es alta la dificultad... el Mr. Mime... pero ese es un Pokémon agradable... entonces... 

Solomon: Tú hermano debe tener el otro 

Deku Link: Pero hay que recalcar que son difíciles para entrenadores novatos

Solomon: Pero pensando en el viejo de Bowser

Deku Link: Si... 

Mario: Me tienes que obedecer ¿me entiendes? 

Pichu: (moviendo la cabeza para el lado) Pichu...

Mario: No avanzamos... 

Sheik: Bien Odish ¡Tacleada! 

Odish le dio una tacleada directamente a Pichu el cual estaba desconsentrado negandole todo lo que decía Mario, Pichu salió volando pegandose en la cabeza de Mario

Mario: Sale y ¡¡¡pelea!!! 

Mario saco a Pichu de su cabeza bajandolo no muy sutil que digamos 

Sheik: Aprovecha que esta aturdido ¡tacleada! 

Odish: ¡¡¡Odish!!!

Mario: ¡Muevete! 

Pichu: Piiiii ¡CHU! (lanza un impactrueno a Mario)

Deku Link: Hey! ¿Un pichu de niivel 5 con ataque electrico? 

Solomon: ¿Qué parece raro? ¡Es un pokémon electrico! 

Deku Link: Ese Pokémon tiene más de nivel 5... porque como veo su entrenador no sabe ni que es un TM 

Mario: ¿Qué esta queriendo decir? 

Luigi: Que eres un tonto 

Mario: Ah... ¿QUÉ SE CREE? 

Pichu: Pichu... chu... pichu (afirmando) 

Mario: Maldita sea... hasta el Pichu cree eso 

Pichu: PIIIIIII 

Shiek: ¡SI! 

Odish le pegó la tacleada a Pichu, Pichu todavía podía seguir peleando pero se veía cansado ¿Qué más iba ha hacer? Intentar algo, miro a Mario, Mario estaba enojado 

Pichu: Pii... chu... chupichuchu 

Pichu salió de la arena y se fue al bosque 

Mario: pero... ¡Pichu!

Luigi: Te va a ir mal... no tienes Pokémon 

Deku Link: Mal caso, este muchacho le va a ir mal

Solomon: No se necesita tener titulo para saber eso 

Mario: ¿Me podrían decir donde consigo un Pichu? 

Deku Link: Un pokémon bebe... dificil de encontrar, solo se han podido dar en cautiverio... creo que aquí no 

Mario: No puede ser... 

Solomon: Si fuera otro campamento te mandaría a buscarlo... pero este bosque no es de fiar... ¿podrías ir tú Deku? 

Deku Link: ¿qué? ¿Con la ultima qué me paso? No... 

Solomon: ¡Hey! Esta no me la se... 

Deku Link: Esta solo Link se la sabe aquí... y no va a hablar

Link: ¿Ah? 

Solomon: ... Siguiente pelea...

Mario: ¿Y mi Pokémon? 

Solomon: ¡¡¡NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE SE ALLÁ IDO!!! Después organizaremos una búsqueda para encontrarlo, pero por mientras no podemos porque los Pokémons que tienen son de muy bajo nivel como para estar en el bosque 

Deku Link: Realmente es que la ultima vez que entramos al bosque... 

Solomon: ¡CÁLLATE!

Deku Link: ok... ok... no me mates... 

Solomon: Siguiente pelea "Spinarak v/s Psyduck" 

Kirby: Aquí va a quedar la grande 

Samus y Peach se pusieron en posición, todos miraban expectantes 

Link: ¿Ah? 

Bueno... menos Link... la cosa es que esta pelea iba en serio 

Samus: Tenemos la ventaja Spinarack 

Peach: ¿Cómo que tienen la ventaja? 

Deku Link: Spinarak tiene ataques ponzoñosos los cuales afectan a los Pokémons de Agua

Peach: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? 

Deku Link: Que tiene la ventaja por elemento 

Peach: No entiendo

Deku Link: ... No importa... sigan 

Samus: ¡Ve Spinarak!

Peach: ¡Has algo Dudi! 

Todos (ecepto Link y Peach): ¿Dudi? 

Link: ¿Ah? 

Peach: Yo le puse nombre... 

Dudi: ¿Psy? 

Peach: ¡has algo!

Dudi: ¿Psy? 

Samus: ¡Tacleada! 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Peach: ¡Dudi! (lo toma) si no sabes hacer algo lo are yo

Peach agarró a Dudi y lo tiro directamente donde Spinarack 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Solomon: ¿Cómo se puede decir que terminó esto? 

Deku Link: Si los 2 quedaron inconscientes... los 2 no pueden pelear... ¡Empate! 

Samus: Quería ganar... 

Solomon: Para otra será Samus 

Samus: Si... 

Peach: ¿Estas bien Dudi? 

Dudi: Psy... 

Solomon: Siguiente pelea... "Charmander v/s Jiglypuff" 

Sheik: Ahora tienes que hacer lo que planeamos Fox 

Fox: A ver si puedo... 

Kirby: Vamos Jiglypuff 

Jiglypuff: ¡Jigly! 

Fox y Kirby se pusieron en posición para la pelea

Yoshi: ¡¡¡Has esto por Ribbon!!! 

Kirby: **¬¬** No me molestes 

Fox: ¡Ve Charmander! 

Kirby: ¡Bien Jiglypuff! 

Charmander y Jiglypuff se acercaron

Fox: a la izquierda, a la derecha ¡Golpe! A la derecha, salta, baja ¡patada! 

Sheik: ¡Así Fox! 

Kirby: trata de esquivar, intenta pegarle ¡Tacleada! 

Fox: Esquiva, ahora ¡Tacleada! 

PAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Jiglypuff: ¿Jigly? 

Charmander le había dado la Tacleada directo a Kirby

Kirby: Esto es una indirecta muy fea... Cof...Cof... 

Jiglypuff: ¡Jigly! ¬¬

Jiglypuff va directo a pegarle a Charmander, Charmander esquiva llegando cerca de Fox

Fox: Ahora nada de confusiones, hubiéramos ganado si no fuera porque le diste a Kirby

Charmander: Char... mander 

Fox: Ok, ahora, directo! 

Jiglypuff: ¬¬ ¡Jiglypuff! 

Jiglypuff le empezó a pegar unos buenos golpes a Charmander 

Fox: ¡Trata de salir! ¡No seas así! ¡No puede ser!

Solomon: Hay algo que no entiendo, es decir, Kirby no le esta dando ordenes a Jiglypuff, pero Jiglypuff esta atacando a Charmander 

Deku Link: Eso es fácil, a Jiglypuff le gusta Kirby

Solomon: ah...

Yoshi: ¿Competencia para Ribbon? 

Fox: Ahora Charmander ¡Salta! 

Charmander salió apenas de los golpes de Jiglypuff 

Fox: ¡Tacleada! 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Kirby: ¿Quién es el Pokémon aquí? 

Fox: ¡Te dije que le dieras a Jiglypuff no a Kirby!

Charmander: Char... 

Jiglypuff: ¬¬!!!!!!!!!

Jiglypuff fue y tomo un árbol

Solomon: ¿Cuándo un Jiglypuff se puede un árbol? 

Deku Link: Pues... el amor hace maravillas 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Charmander: ¿Char? 

Sheik: ¿Estas bien Fox? 

Fox: ¿Alguien anotó la patente?... (paf)... 

Deku Link: Bueno, la pelea queda inhabilitada porque los entrenadores están inhabilitados 

Solomon: Esta es nueva... 

Yoshi: Definitivamente, competencia para Ribbon... 

Solomon: Siguiente pelea... "Squirtle v/s Donphan" 

Toad: Bien Donphan 

Falco: Esto va ha ser interesante 

Mario: ¿Cómo te ha ido con Toad Luigi? 

Luigi: Pues... Toad hizo un limite en nuestra tienda... con una tiza, no puedo pasar la línea

Mario: estas mal, nunca debiste pegarle la mosca en el trabajo a Toad 

Luigi: pero tengo la ventaja 

Luigi y Toad se pusieron en posisión, todos miraban atentamente... 

Link: ¿Ah?

...Menos Link... 

Toad: ¡ve Donphan! 

Luigi: ¡Tacleada! 

Squirtle le dio la Tacleada a Donphan, pero más le dolió a Squirtle que a Donphan 

Luigi: Pero ¿Qué paso?

Deku Link: Solo te tengo que decir que mientras Squirtle no sepa ningún ataque de agua Donphan tiene la ventaja 

Luigi: recién me lo vienen a decir...

Toad: ¡Tacleada Donphan! 

Donphan se lanzo a Squirtle dándole muy fuerte, Luigi miraba nervioso, no sabía que hacer... ¿Cómo podía si la Tacleada no le hacía nada a Donphan? 

Luigi: ¡Claro!... ¡Empieza a correr lo más rápido que puedas Squirtle! 

Toad: No creas que porque Donphan pueda ser más lento que tú Squirtle ganarás 

Luigi: ¿Cómo adivinó? 

Squirtle corrió como podía alrededor de Donphan pero... 

Toad: ¡Has que tropiece con tu trompa!

Luigi: ¡salta! 

Squirtle tropezó, pero alcanzó a reaccionar como para no caerse, saltó y calló arriba del lomo de Donphan 

Luigi: Tapalé los ojos 

Squirtle le tapó la vista a Donphan, haciendo que este perdiera el control 

Saria: ¡CUIDADO! 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Donphan y Squirtle chocaron contra el árbol más grande que había por ahí 

Falco: ¿Por qué gritaste así Saria? 

Saria: Es que es muy bonito ese árbol rojo

Falco: _ _!

Deku Link: Otro empate... 

Solomon: sin comentarios... siguiente pelea... "Mr. Mime v/s el supuesto Pokémon que tenga Link" 

Falco: Gané, porque Link no va a pelear 

Link: aquí estoy... 

Deku Link: ¿Vas a sacar tú Pokémon?... no sabes ni cual es 

Link: Eso no importa, realmente ni sirve (apuntando a Mr. Mime) ¿Ese es el Pokémon con cual tengo que pelear? 

Deku Link: espera ¿Con cuál tengo que pelear? ¿Vas a pelear tú? ¿Estas seguro? 

Falco: si quieres suspendemos la pelea, no es necesario 

Link: yo pelearé 

Falco se puso en posición, estaba confundido ¿Si le pasaba algo a Link? ¿Si quedaba lastimado después de que Mr. Mime lo ataque? 

Falco: no muy fuerte Mr. Mime 

Mr. Mime: ¿Mime?

Mr. Mime bastante sin saber que hacer fue a golpearle a Link, Link lo esquivo, le dio un codazo en la cara, lo tomo del pie y lo lanzo hacía fuera de la arena 

Falco: ¡Mr. Mime! 

Solomon: Gano... Link

Link: ¿viste que no era necesario? 

Deku Link: tenemos que conversar de esto Link... 

9:30 PM Lunes

Hora de descanso 

Samus: Que día... definitivamente estar de nuevo en un campamento es entretenido, te relaja 

Solomon: Si tú lo dices...

Saria: ¿Saben donde están los demás? 

Peach: Están en mi tienda 

Saria: ¿Y qué hacen en tu tienda? 

Peach: Están viendo la TV

Samus y Saria: ¿Viendo la TV? 

Link: ¿Ah?

Samus y Saria fueron a ver que estaban haciendo el resto 

Falco: ¿cuánto apuestas? 

Toad: Toda mi mesada 

Falco: ¿Y cuanto es toda tu mesada? 

Toad: ¿3 dólares? 

Falco: saaaaaaleeeeee se nota que tienes 10 años 

Toad: pero no puedo apostar más

Donphan: Donphan... 

Sheik: yo apuesto 5 dolares a triple B 

Falco: esa es apuesta... 

Fox: Yo encuentro que va a ganar el tiburón 

Yoshi: No, Basuration 

Kirby: Si, Basuration, es genial ese 

Luigi: No apuesten por Jhonny látigo 

Mario: ¿por qué no? 

Luigi: Porque Link siempre apuesta por él... pero cuando no apuesta... pierde 

Falco: es que ese idiota tiene una suerte... 

Saria: ¿qué están viendo? 

Fox: la WWC 

Samus: ¿W... "WC"?

Fox: "World Westring Confederation" (ß ---- esta mal escrito... lo sé... es Fox...)

Saria y Samus: AHHHHH nos sonaba a otra cosa 

Falco: Odio a las personas que piensan mal de eso

Toad: Son los peleadores más mulas del mundo 

Saria: ¿Para que lo ven si es mula? 

Sheik: Esa es la gracia 

Samus: ¿Tú ves estas cosas Sheik? 

Sheik: ¿Algún problema? 

Luigi: Además, le estamos enseñando un poco de cultura televisiva a nuestros Pokémons 

Samus: ESA ES LA PEOR ESCUSA DEL PLANETA 

Deku Link: Va a ganar Gladiadoration 

- Toing

Samus: no me digan que este idiota también lo ve 

Deku Link: No te lo digo

Mario: Además ¿quién fue el que le pidió la TV a Peach? ¿ah? 

Luigi: No si ya quedó claro 

Fox: va a empezar 

T.V: Buenos días señoras y señores, bazofias e imbéciles con tan poco cerebro como para ver esto 

Toad, Deku Link, Falco, Mario, Luigi, Fox y Sheik: Hola! 

Saria y Samus: _ _!... ¡Qué estúpido! 

T.V: Hoy presentaremos para el gusto de todos ustedes descerebrados ¡Basuration v/s triple B! 

Yoshi y Kirby: ¡Vamos Basuration! 

Sheik: ¡Vamos triple B! 

Saria: ¿Triple B? 

Sheik: ¡Bueno, bonito y barato! *^o^*

Saria: _ _! 

T.V: después presentaremos ¡Tiburón v/s Jhonny látigo! 

Fox: ¡tengo ganada esta pelea! 

Falco: Para variar con suerte hoy Fox 

T.V: después ¡Gladiadoration v/s Coleman! 

Toad: ¡Coleman! ¡Coleman!

Deku Link: ¿Te gusta ese idiota? 

Toad: es bueno... 

Deku Link: Ese no le da ni cosquillas a Gladiadoration 

Toad: eso veremos... 

T.V: después.. *Sonidos de interferencia* 

Luigi: ¡Hey! ¿qué pasa Mario? 

Mario: (Intentando arreglar la antena) la antena no tiene señal 

Fox: ¿Qué acaso no tienen cable? 

Samus: Estamos en un campamento, es obvio que no hay cable, se nota que es tu primer campamento 

Fox: _ _! Lo siento 

Deku Link: Parece que va haber una tormenta... esto esta mal 

Solomon: ¡Deku! Me llamaron diciéndome que tengo que ir a ver algo a la ciudad, tú te quedas a cargo del grupo ¿Entendido? 

Deku Link: No me dejas en las mejores condiciones... 

Solomon: hasta luego y no seas llorón 

Deku Link: Viendo las condiciones que se ve el tiempo... mejor que se duerman 

Luigi: Yo quiero ver la T.V... 

Deku Link: ¡NADA DE PEROS TODOS SE VAN A DORMIR AHORA MISMO! 

Mario: ok... ok... no nos muerda 

Todos fueron a dormir a sus respectivas tiendas, cada uno con sus respectivos problemas y cosas que hacer 

Yoshi: La pase bien en este campamento

Link: ¿Ah? 

Yoshi: ¿No tienes otra cosa que decir?

Link: ¿Eh? 

Yoshi: Gran variación... en serio ¿Qué te pasa?

Link: ... 

Yoshi: Mira, vamos a estar toda la semana durmiendo juntos y no quiero dormir siempre con una persona que tiene algo... tú no eres así Link... cuéntala

Link: ... 

Yoshi: Con esa disposición... buenas noches... 

Magby: ¡Magby!

Yoshi: a ti también

Mientras tanto Falco 

Falco: ¡Sauna! ¡Cama con sabana eléctrica! ¡Una bata! ¡Por primera vez te quiero Peach! 

Peach: Que bueno que estés feliz... la única condición es que no entres en mi pieza 

Falco: Para que... digo ^^U no, no lo haré 

Peach: Perfecto, vamos Dudi 

Falco: Pokémon suertudo... 

Dudi: ¿Psy? 

Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime...

En eso, Saria y Kirby tenian un pequeño problema 

Saria: Kirby, se nos va a acabar la pila de la lampara si la tenemos encendida en la noche

Kirby: No, no... no la vamos a apagar 

Saria: no tendremos lampara para los proximos días 

Kirby: aun así... 

Jiglypuff: ***^o^*** ¡jiplypuff! 

Vulpix: ¿Vul? 

Saria: Ok... buenas noches... miedoso

Kirby: ¬¬ Buenas noches... 

Saria apaga la luz 

Kirby: ¡Hey! 

En ese mismo momento, Luigi y Toad tenía bien dividida su tienda

Luigi: ¿Estas seguro Toad? 

Toad: Solo puedes cazar moscas de esta linea para alla, nada de cazar moscas en mi zona 

Luigi: la tiene no es muy grande como para dividirla 

Toad: Para ti no sera grande

Luigi: Me encontre con la reencarnación de Hitler... 

Squirtle: Squir...

Donphan: Donphan... 

Luigi: Además, aquí no hay moscas... solo mosquitos... 

En el centro de planeación (una tienda ubicada por ahí) estaban Fox y Sheik 

Fox: ¿segura que esto puede resultar? 

Sheik: ¡Claro! Lo único que no puedes demostrar es tu poco conocimiento de campamento 

Fox: _ _! Sabía que ver películas no me iba a servir

Sheik: tal ves esto no sea "Perdidos en el espacio" pero no estamos mal, solo hay que ponerle un poco de... ¿Cómo se dice?... animó al asunto 

Fox: es que esto parece imposible, es decir, no puedo con Samus 

Sheik: No te preocupes, lo lograrás 

Fox: gracias, eres buena... buen amigo 

Sheik: De nada... 

Algo cerca del centro de planeación estaba la ya nombrada Samus junto con Mario 

Mario: ¿No te enoja que tenga que estar contigo en la misma tienda? 

Samus: Realmente... me da lo mismo, es preferible que con Link 

Mario: Ah... es decir, que entre los pesados no estoy mal 

Samus: no me caes mal, solo que no me gusta cuando te pones tonto 

Mario: ¿En serio? 

Samus: No me gustan los que se ponen tontos mirando a una chica o cosas así... parece... no se.... son patéticos 

Mario: pobre Fox... 

Samus: ¿?

Mario: No, nada... buenas noches 

Todos apagaron las luces y durmieron, empezó a llover, todo estaba tranquilo, así terminó el primer día de campamento...

2:45 AM Martes 

Cuando todo se aguó (en sentido literal)

Falco: ZZzzzzz... no mamá... ZZZZzzzz... no me tires el balde de agua... ya me voy a levantar...ZZZZzzzz... hay me lo tiraste... 

Mr. Mime: ¡Mr. Mime! 

Falco: ¿ah? 

Mr. Mime: ¡Mime! 

Falco: Pero ¿qué pasa? ¡Peach! ¡Esta todo inundado! 

Peach: ¿ah? ¿qué pasa? ¿¡Quién mojo mi cama!?

Falco: (entrando a la pieza de Peach) ¡Todo esta inundado! 

Peach: ¿¡QuÉ TE DIJE!? 

Falco: (saliendo) lo siento... 

Falco miró por la ventana, parecía todo un lago

Falco: apúrate Peach! Nos estamos salvando porque tenemos segundo piso 

Peach: ¿Y el resto? 

Dudi: ¿Psy? 

Falco: No sé, no los veo, quizá se dieron cuenta antes que nosotros 

Peach: el agua están entrando ¡Se me mojo mi celular! 

Falco: Tenemos que salir, Mr. Mime, lleva a Peach a ese árbol de al frente, allí difícil que nos alcance el agua, Dudi

Dudi: ¿Psy? 

Falco: mejor no te pido nada... 

Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron

Peach: Mi celular no tiene tono 

Falco: (Agarrando el celular) esta claro, tiene más vida marina ahí dentro que otra cosa

Peach: Perdí mi contacto con el exterior BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Dudi: PSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Falco: EN ESTE MOMENTO NO NESESITAMOS MÁS AGUA

Mr. Mime: MIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Falco: ¡CÁLLENSE! 

Peach: Miren eso, lo he visto antes

Falco: parece alguien flotando... 

Mr. Mime: ¡Mr. Mime! 

Falco: ¡Es Deku Link!

Falco y Mr. Mime tomaron con un poco de esfuerzo a Deku Link el cual estaba flotando 

Peach: ¿Esta vivo?

Dudi: du... 

Falco: todavía le late el corazón... si eso de ahí es un corazón 

Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime... 

Deku Link: (Escupiendo agua) nadando por el río, río, río... 

Falco: Y esta cerca... ¿Estas bien Deku Link? 

Deku Link: ¿Ah? ¿Falco? ¿Peach? ¿Qué pasó? 

Peach: hubo una inundación

Deku Link: (pegándose en la cara) ¡Claro! Esta es la fecha donde se rebaza el río de la tribu Deku

Falco: Y no se te ocurrió avisar

Deku Link: ^^U no me acordé... 

Peach: ¿y cuando termina? 

Deku Link: Creo que hoy cuando amanezca... esto es una vez al año... y siempre pasa así

Falco: claro y justo nos toca a nosotros ¿se nota poco que esto es un fic?

Mr. Mime: Mime... 

Dudi: Psyduck... 

Deku Link: ¿Y el resto? 

Peach: No sabemos, lo más probable es que estén en el bosque 

Deku Link: Solomon me va a matar 

Falco: Yo lo haría ahora mismo, pero necesitamos a alguien para que nos ayude ¡No tenemos carpa! ¡Apenas tenemos lo que traje de comida en la mochila! 

Peach: ¡No tenemos celular! 

Deku Link: justo el único celular lo tiene Solomon

Peach: ¿qué haremos? 

Deku Link: Ahora, solo nos queda esperar... esperar a que termine la inundación 

7:88

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿¿7:88??

- He... creo que no... era... las 8 ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------

8:00 AM Martes

Un duro despertar

Luigi: ¡Auch! ¿dónde estamos?

Squirtle: ¿squir? ¡tle!

Squirtle apuntó hacía un lugar donde había alguien

Luigi: ¿Quién será?... ¡Toad! 

Toad: ¿Qué paso?... ¡No me toques ensuciador de trabajos! 

Luigi: Ok...ok... no te enojes... solo quería preguntarte si sabes donde estamos 

Toad: No tengo idea... estamos en un bosque 

Luigi: Eso ya lo sé... no es necesario que me digas eso... pero ¿en qué parte del bosque? 

Toad: Estamos en problemas ¿sabes qué pasó? 

Luigi: Realmente no... 

Toad: Para estas cosas sirve estar preparado... tengo un secador

Luigi: Toad... esto es un campamento ¡De donde vamos a sacar luz eléctrica! 

Toad: Tiene pilas...

Luigi: que cosas... (mira su mochila) ¡Mi comida! No esta

Donphan: Don...

Toad: A mi se me calló la mitad de la comida que traje... ¿Quieres papas fritas?

Luigi: Preferiría lasaña, pero como no hay nada más

Unos metros más allá, cerca de un río, 2 más de este normal (¿?) curso estaban despertando

Samus: ¿Qué paso?

Mario: ZZZzzzzzz... lasaña... Zzzzz... 

Spinarak: Spin... 

Samus: déjalo que duerma... veamos que tenemos (le suenan las tripas) que rayos... todo esta mojado... 

Mario: ¿No estoy en el paraíso cierto?

Samus: Si yo soy un ángel tal vez... pero por lástima no, ¿Tienes algo para comer?

Mario: ¿estamos en el bosque?

Samus: así parece ¿tienes algo de comer? 

Mario: ¿Cómo?

Samus: No me preguntes... ¿tienes algo de comer?

Mario: ¿por...

Samus: ¬¬ ¿Podrías responderme? 

Mario: Si... (saca algo de su mochila) lasaña congelada

Samus: ¿Y cómo la vamos a descongelar? 

Mario: Mi mamá me dijo que la pusiera en una fogata como malvavisco

Samus: (pegándose en la cara) se ve que no has venido a ningún campamento antes... yo te enseñaré como estar en un campamento... 

En otro lugar, por ahí, había lo que necesitaban Mario y Samus, una fogata 

Yoshi: (mirando la fogata) ¿dónde estoy?

Link: En el bosque, nos llevo la corriente... este año estuvo más fuerte que nunca 

Magby: Magby...

Yoshi: Gracias Link... 

Link: No hay de que, ¿quieres comer algo? 

Yoshi: No te preocupes, yo tengo... (mira su mochila) ¡No tengo nada! 

Link: Yo tampoco, saque esta baya del bosque, Deku me enseño como saber si son venenosas o no... cómela 

Yoshi: ah... gracias (empieza a comer) 

Magby: ¿mag by? 

Link: ¿Quieres una Magby? Ya te traigo 

Link se levanta, Yoshi nota que Link cojea del pie izquierdo 

Yoshi: ¿Tienes una herida? 

Link: No te preocupes, no es nada (saca una baya) esta buena, toma Magby 

Magby: ^_^ ¡Magby! 

En otro lugar del bosque, estaba despertando recién una bola rosada y una niña de pelo verde 

Saria: ¡Qué lindo árbol! 

Kirby: ¿Árbol? ¿Cuál álbol? Por aquí hay miles 

Saria: pero este es especial, es igual al árbol donde jugaba con Link cuando eramos solo unos niños 

Kirby: ¿Y eso importa mucho en estos momentos?

Jiglypuff: ¡Jigly! (abraza a Kirby) 

Kirby: Estoy bien, no te preocupes... 

Saria: y ese hermoso color rojo... 

Vulpix: ¿?

Saria: Y ahora... creo que hay que ver la comida 

Kirby: (le suenan las tripas) se me estaba olvidando (toma su mochila y se come todo loq ue tiene adentro)

Saria: ¿Consideraste qué no tenemos más que comer? 

Kirby: ¿Tú no tienes? 

Saria: No, no tengo 

Kirby: NOOOOOOOOO

Jiglypuff: (preocupada) Jigly... 

En un lugar bastante extraño, parecido a una flor gigante, despiertan, una hyliana, una planta, un zorro y un pequeño reptil tirador de fuego 

Sheik: hace mucho sol ¿Dónde estamos? 

Fox: No sé... pero esta alto (mira para debajo de la flor) esta cosa debe tener por lo menos sus 7 pisos de alto 

Charmander: Charmander... Char... Char... 

Sheik: ¿qué se hacen en estas situaciones en los campamentos?

Odish: ¿Od? 

Fox: Según lo poco que sé... se revisan las provisiones 

Sheik: 1 yoghurt, un paquete de galletas y un paquete de clips

Fox: ¿Y para que te iba a servir eso en un campamento?

Sheik: No sé, pero pense que sería bueno traerlos, no sé porque ¿Qué tienes tú Fox? 

Fox: Pues, un N64 

Sheik: Y me dices a mí que traigo cosas raras... 

Odish: (afirmándole a Sheik) Odish... 

Fox: Comamonsno lo que tienes 

Sheik: Solo hay un problema, no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos ha estar y si esto va a alcanzar... 

Fox: No sé (le suenan las tripas) ¡Pero tengo hambre!

Sheik: Comerse unas cuantas galletas no nos harán mal... 

1:34 PM Martes 

El inicio de la aventura

Deku Link: No... no ¡me van a matar! ¡He perdido a todo el curso! Y peor... mi mamá es 8° dan en karate 

Dudi: ¿Psy? 

Peach: ¿Qué significa 8° dan? 

Falco: Que es 8 veces más alto que el negro 

Peach: Te va a doler

Deku Link: Ok, hay que revisar lo que tenemos 

Falco: Agua 

Deku Link: Eso no... otra cosa

Peach: Mi set completo de maquillaje 

Mr. Mime: Mime... 

Deku Link: oh si... nos va a servir... 

Peach: ¿En serio? 

Falco: Si Peach... nótese el sarcasmo 

Peach: ¿sarcasmo?

Deku Link: Hay que ser hueca... 

Peach: ¡Hey! ¡Eso lo entendí!

Falco: No es hora de discutir ¿qué vamos ha hacer Deku? 

Deku Link: tenemos, mientras podamos, buscar a los del curso...

Falco, Peach, Dudi y Mr. Mime: ¿Ahí? (¿Mime?) (¿Psy?)

Deku Link: hay que encontrarlos antes que se les acaben sus provisiones, al unico que se que sabe sacar comida del bosque es a Link... el resto tal ves no tenga comida, así que hay encontrarlos antes de que les pase algo peor 

Falco: ¿Y tú sabes entrar en el bosque?

Deku Link: Yo le enseñe a Link... además, espero que no entren en el terreno Deku ya que no son muy amigables con los extraños

Peach: eso ya me di cuenta 

Deku Link: ¿A qué te refieres? 

Peach: estoy al frente de uno 

Deku Link: Yo no soy un deku realmente 

Falco, Peach, Dudi y Mr. Mime: ¿? 

Deku Link: ¿No se han preguntado como puedo ser hermano de Link?

Falco, Peach, Dudi y Mr. Mime: No... (Mi...) (du...) 

Deku Link: Mejor les cuento en el camino... 

Mientras tanto, Samus Aran estaba poniendo en forma a Mario 

Samus: Y recuerda, uno tiene que siempre comer lo menos posible porque no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí, mira, si ves bien, esta planta es venenosa... 

Mario: ¡ya no! ¡Tengo suficiente! Yo no quería venir a este campamento, poco me importaba la nota, ¡Y ahora esto! ¡perdidos! ¡y con una sabelotodo de los campamentos! 

Samus: No soy sabelotodo... solo he estado en un campamento 

Mario: ¿en serio? 

Samus: El unico que ha estado en varios campamentos ha sido Link... y me retire del grupo del campamento porque me toco con él 

Mario: Que cosa la mala suerte... realmente hablas mucho de Link

Samus: ¿A qué te refieres? 

Spinarak: ¿Spin? 

Mario: ¿No será que realmente te gusta? 

Samus: Bueno, ahora tenemos que partir, no hay que perder tiempo, levantate, se noto que no haces ejercicio muy seguido, muevete, vamos Spinarak, mmm me da la impresión que hay cerca un rio, como que lo escucho ¡apurate! No me quedes mirando así ¿Qué acaso te he hecho algo? A paso firme... ¡Ese no es paso firme! Es caminar como desanimado, no seas flojo, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo...

Mario: Para que pido que me responda... 

En algún lado, exactamente todavía en la flor, estaban después de comerse un yogurt y un paquete de galletas los que ustedes ya piensas, Sheik y Fox junto ha sus Pokémons 

Sheik: Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? 

Fox: Si yo fuera como en las peliculas me tiraría y sería como un heroe 

Sheik: Fox, te vas a matar... 

Fox: pero soy un miedoso y cobarde

Sheik: Pero inteligente... 

Odish: ¡odish! 

Charmender: ¡Char! 

Odish y Charmander indicaban un camino hecho por varias flores, al fondo había como una cueva en medio de una cascada 

Fox: Esto parece pelicula 

Sheik: ¿No estarán grabando? 

Charmander: ¡Charmander! 

Fox: espera, si esto es una pelicula ¿No habrán peligros atravezando esto? 

Sheik: Prefiero pasar por ahí antes que tirarme para abajo 

Odish: ¿Od? 

Fox: Vamos... 

Sheik y Fox junto con sus pokemons caminaron por las flores que parecian ser muy duras ya que se los podían, pasarón la primera sin ningún inconveniente, pero la segunda

Sheik: Creo que pise algo... 

Fox: es... oh no... 

Era un Beedril, que no parecía muy que digamos "amigable" 

Fox: ¡Charmander! ¡Tacleada! 

Charmander: Char... 

Fox: ¿qué pasa? 

Sheik: No lo alcanza 

Fox: ¿No sabes ningún ataque de fuego todavia? 

Charmander: (negando) Char... 

Sheik: Creo que no queda una sola cosa 

Odish: ¡Odish! (empieza a correr) 

Fox y Sheik: ¡Correr! 

Fox, sheik y sus Pokémons corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pasarón la segunda flor, en la tercera apareció un segundo Beedril y en la cuarta 

Fox: AAHHHHHHHH

Sheik: ¿Qué pasa? 

Fox: Algo me agarró el pie ¡Y me quiere tragar! 

Charmander: ¡¡¡Char!!!

Esa cosa rara, que parecia una flor más pequeña puesta en la más grande había tragado a Fox 

Sheik: ¡Fox! 

Odish: ¡Od!

Odish, muy valiente, trato de sacar a Fox, pero la flor no agarraba más, los Beedril estaban cerca. En eso Fox sale de la flor como cohete y les pega a uno de los Beedril en frente de sus asombrados amigos 

Sheik: ¿Estas bien Fox? 

Fox: Ahhhhh... pues... estoy bien mamí 

Sheik: si, muy bien...

Charmander: ¡Char! 

El otro Beedril no tuvo más que irse por la impresión de lo que paso, Sheik se tuvo que quedar ahí cuidando al pobre Fox casi inconsciente que no reconocía ni su nombre... pasando a otro lado del bosque, estaban Kirby y Saria con el mismo problema con que los dejamos, la comida

Kirby: tengo hambre

Saria: Tu comiste 

Kirby: Pero tengo hambre igual 

Saria: ¡Mira! ¡Una luz! 

Vulpix: ¡Vul! 

Saria: ¿Qué será? 

Jiglypuff: ¿Ji? 

Kirby: será alguien 

Saria: no sé... acerquémonos 

Kirby, Saria y sus Pokémons se acercaron para ver que era la luz, la luz era una antorcha, la antorcha tenía cerca algo que ellos nunca pensarían encontrar 

Jiglypuff: ¡¡¡Jigly!!! 

Kirby: ¡Es comida! 

Saria: ¿Será de alguien? 

Kirby: Eso no importa ahora... ¡hay que comer! 

Saria: (le suenan las tripas) Tienes razón... 

Empezaron a comer, sin saber si realmente podían comer eso... muy cerca de ahí estaba Yoshi el cual se había comido varias bayas junto con Magby, aunque, cuando ya estaban llenos se dieron cuenta de algo, Link no había comido ninguna 

Yoshi: ¿No vas a comer? 

Link: Come no más... importa poco que yo coma 

Magby: ¿Mag? 

Yoshi: realmente estas raro ¿te sientes bien? 

Link: siendo sincero... no... 

Yoshi: dale la firme, dime que te pasa 

Link: No importa eso... ya no importa nada... vamosnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí, estamos muy cerca de terreno Deku 

Yoshi: ¿Y eso que tiene? 

Link: los Deku no son muy amigables con los visitantes que no son de su especie... no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo

Yoshi: ¿sabes donde estamos realmente? 

Link: no, pero vi una antorcha de los dekus, el único que se que conoce estos lugares es Deku... pero conozco esas antorchas muy bien, mejor nos vamos 

Yoshi, Link y Magby empezaron su caminata, Yoshi notaba que Link caminaba cada vez más lento, que siempre iba pensativo... mientras, en algún lugar del bosque, tal vez lejos, tal vez cerca estaban con bastantes problemas Toad y Luigi junto con sus Pokémons 

Donphan: ¿Don? 

Squirtle: ¿Squir? 

Luigi: ¿No me vas ha hablar Toad?... Toad, esto es en serio, no puedes andar con cosas de niño pequeño... ya que en este momento necesitamos más que nunca que nos ayudemos... Toad... ¿No me digas que estas haciéndome la ley del hielo? 

Toad se levanta, empieza la caminata, Luigi lo sigue junto con Donphan y Squirtle 

Luigi: Toad... ¿es en serio esto?... por favor... no puedes hacerme esto... no podemos estar como idiotas mientras quien sabe que nos pueda pasar... Toad ¡Toad!... ¿Podrías sacarte esa idea de tu cabeza? (Toad niega) ok... ok... no quise darle a tu trabajo con la mosca... sabes como soy, no me puedes pedir que me concentre en ver donde voy a pegar cuando estoy mirando una mosca... no te enojes Toad... fui un tonto... 

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? 

Squirtle: ¿Squir? 

Luigi: ¿Quién es usted? 

Deku 1: soy un guardián Deku y ustedes están en el territorio de nuestro rey

Luigi: He pues, díganos por donde salir y saldremos muy pronto... 

Deku 1: (mirando para los lados) como veo no hay nadie y no han hecho nada, y como no me gusta trabajar por lo poco que me pagan así que váyanse lejos

Donphan: ^o^ ¡Donphan! 

Luigi: gracias... antes de irnos ¿Podría decirnos por donde salir del bosque? 

Princesa Deku: ESTAN PISANDO MI JARDÍN 

Toad: ¿qué? 

Princesa Deku: Si tú, insolente, como se te ocurre, mira, ahí hay un cartel que dice "No pisar" 

Toad: ahí dice, "Bienvenidos al reinado Deku" 

Princesa Deku: Así... ¡Pero igual no se puede pisar mi jardín! ¡Guardias! ¡Métanlos a la jaula! 

Deku 1: Pero princesa, eso no es falta como para encarcelarlos 

Princesa Deku: ¿QUIÉN TE PAGA? 

Deku 1: Su padre 

Princesa Deku: ... pues a él no le gustaría verme llorar

Deku 1: ...

El Deku volteó y encontró a Toad, Luigi y sus Pokémons intentando escapar 

Luigi: Nos pillaron

Donphan: ¡DONPHAN! 

Toad: ¡CORRE!

Squirtle: ¡SQUIRTLE! 

Empezaron a correr, pero un buen batallón de Dekus se les atravesaron por el camino

Princesa Deku: ¡No los dejen escapar! ¡Agarrenlos! 

Toad: Estamos en problemas

Luigi: ¿Me vas ha hablar ahora?

Toad: Mira, igual estoy enojado contigo, pero tenemos la desventaja aquí, tú tienes un Pokémon de agua y yo uno de roca, ninguno es fuerte contra uno de planta

Luigi: pero los dekus no son pokémons

Toad: Ahí tendríamos una ventaja...

Luigi: ¡tacleada Squirtle!

Squirtle fue directamente a darle la tacloeada a los Dekus, pero... 

Deku 2: (agarrando a Toad) Si quieres ver vivo a tu amiga, deten a tú Pokémon

A Luigi no le quedaba otra que entregarse pero...

Toad: ¡Donphan tacleada! 

Donphan le pego directamente al Deku 2, después hizo que Toad se suviera a sus espaldas

Toad: ¡Corre Luigi!

Luigi: ¡No es necesario que me lo digas! 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! 

Toad: ¡Luigi! 

Deku 3: No se me va ha escapar

Deku 2: Bien pensado en agarrarlo del pie 

Toad: Volvamos Donphan 

En esa corrida, Toad no se dio cuenta que empezaron a pisar barro 

Luigi: ¡Corre! 

Toad: ¿Por qué dices eso? 

Luigi: Te debo lo de la mosca en el trabajo... 

Squirtle: ¡SQUIR!

Squirtle se tiro directamente al Deku que tenía agarrado a Luigi del pie, pero se encontró con el Deku 1, 2, 4 y 5 en el camino, intento pasar 

Toad: ¡Vamos Donphan! 

Donphan empezó a correr lo más fuerte que pudo, salió del barro y fue directamente donde los Dekus pasando por el jardín

Princesa Deku: ATRÁPENLO, ESTA ARRUINANDO MIS PLANTAS

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Donphan se resbalo y calló de bruces, Toad salió disparado pegándole a los guardias Dekus y quedándose, él y los guardias, fuera de combate 

Luigi: (agarbado a Toad) ¡Es hora de salir por la derecha! ¡vamos Squirtle! ¡Vamos Donphan! 

Donphan no se movía, Luigi buscó si Toad tenía la pokebola de Donphan, pero no la encontró

Princesa Deku: ¡VENGAN GUARDIAS! 

Llegaron a detener a Luigi los Dekus 6, 7, 8, 9 y 10 los cuales estaban armados con lanzas 

Luigi: Esto no es bonito...

Princesa Deku: Si te portas bien, les perdonaré la vida

Luigi: ¿me iban a matar?

Princesa Deku: Han hecho un insulto a la princesa de este reino ¿No crees que no es suficiente? 

Guardias Deku: No

Princesa Deku: ¬¬x ¿QUIÉN LES PAGA? 

Guardias Deku: Su...

Princesa Deku: ¿indirectamente?

Guardias Deku: usted...

Desde ahí, Luigi no le quedó más que entregarse junto a los Pokémons... 

7:45 PM Martes

El fin de un duro día

Deku Link: Miren muchachos, parece que estamos cerca del terreno Deku 

Falco: ¿Y eso qué? ¿No eres un Deku?

Deku Link: Bueno... es que... miren, yo realmente no soy un Deku... si se puede decir

Peach: ¿A qué te refieres?...¡Así! Nos ibas a contar tú historia ¿no? 

Dudi: ¿Psy?

Falco: El dijo la historia de el porque Link esta así 

Peach: ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

Mr. Mime: Mime...

Deku Link: Parece que mejor descansemos aquí, hemos caminado mucho y hay que descansar, mañana será otro día... 

Falco: dale con la historia Deku...

Deku Link: Pues... 

En eso, muy cerca estaba Fox el cual recién despertaba 

Sheik: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Odish: ¿Od? 

Fox: Me duele la cabeza... realmente no entiendo lo que paso

Sheik: Lo único que se es que tuvimos suerte, la picada de un Beedril no es cosa de risa... a mi una ves me pico uno y no quiero volver a sentir eso 

Fox: ¿Hiciste una fogata?

Charmander: ¡Char! 

Sheik: ¿Y qué más iba ha hacer? ¡No podía irme a ningún lado contigo así! 

Fox: Gracias... yo te ayudo

Sheik: No te preocupes Fox, tú no eres como esos héroes de las películas los cuales se recuperan para la otra escena... mejor esperemos hasta mañana que te recuperes

Fox: ¿Y la comida?

Sheik: Pues, tenemos Beedril asado 

Fox: Mejor eso que nada...

En algún lugar estaban Mario que siguiendo a paso firme (si se puede decir que eso es paso firme) a Samus con Spinarak 

Samus: Paremos aquí...

Mario: ya estaba cansado

Samus: es que tú no tienes una buena resistencia

Mario: ¿Y no me vas a contestar la pregunta?

Samus: Tú responsabilizarte de tus propios problemas, no tienes Pokémon para la clase...

Mario: igual, ese Pichu era un tonto... además poco me importa esa nota

Samus: Pero piensa como de debe haber sentido el Pichu 

Spinarak: Spin... 

Mario: Pues...

Samus: Tal ves no soy la más indicada para decir cosas de amistad, pero debes pensar que ese Pichu tiene sentimientos... 

Mario: Yo te pensaba bastante dura en esas cosas... tomando como eres

Samus: Realmente soy así con el curso porque... pues... no me gusta que sean tan tontos, es decir, no ponen seriedad a nada ¡Hacen puras cosas tontas! Yo se que todos tienen sentimientos y que no son malas personas, pero me disgusta que sean tan...

Mario: ¿inmaduros? 

Samus: Exacto 

Mario: Tienes razón... no pense que ese Pichu también estaba pasando un mal rato... que no era solo yo... fui muy egoísta 

Spinarak: Spinarak

Samus: Caminemos un poco más, allá veo un buen lugar para acampar, tal vez encontremos algo que comer... algo se de las frutas del bosque si empiezo a repasar 

Mientras tanto, una bola rozada con una niña de pelo verde que cree ser pelirroja estaban descansando de comer con sus Pokémons

Saria: No comas tanto, hay que guardar 

Kirby: Pero tengo hambre

Saria: No hay que abusar de nuestra suerte... además no podemos quedarnos aquí

Jiglypuff: Jigly...

Vulpix: ¡VUL! 

Saria: ¿Qué pasa Vulpix? 

Kirby: parece que viene alguien, escóndanse 

Kirby y Saria se escondieron, era la Princesa Deku (pero ellos no sabían) con su padre, el Rey Deku 

Princesa Deku: Realmente me dejaron mal el jardín... esto va de mal en peor 

Rey Deku: No se sienta mal mi princesa... todo se va a pasar, no hay que llorar por ese idiota de Link... sabes que perfectamente va detrás de cada niña bonita que ve

Princesa Deku: La yaga del amor la cura el que la hizo

Rey Deku: ¿Y qué estará haciendo ese idiota ahora? ¿Sembrando papas? Otra cosa estará sembrando... vamos a dentro... hay que ver ha esos tipos que atraparon arruinando tú jardín 

Princesa Deku: Sí papi 

El Rey Deku y la Princesa Deku salen

Kirby: ¿Link? Se referirá a Deku Link ¿no? 

Saria: Eso debe ser... porque a Link no le gustaría una niña como la princesa Deku 

Jiglypuff: ¡Jiglypuff! 

Saria: Hay que irse... estas frutas deben ser de ellos... así que si nos pillan... no quiero saber que nos va a pasar

Kirby: ¿Y donde dormiremos?

Saria: Eso hay que ver... mm veamos... 

Bastante cerca, los esclavos estaban bastante incómodos, pero se encontraron col alguien bastante conocido

Luigi, Donphan, Toad y Squirtle: ¿Pichu? (¿Don?) (¿Esquiar?)

Pichu: Pi... chu...chu...chu... 

Toad: No es necesario que nos des una explicación... pero bueno ¿qué vamos ha hacer?

Luigi: ¿Con la Princesa Deku al frente? No me preguntes... realmente estamos en problemas 

Pichu: Pi... chu

Donphan: Donphan... don... ¡PHAN!

Squirtle: ¿?

Toad: ¿Qué pasa Donphan? 

Donphan: (apuntando a una foto) ¿Don? 

Luigi: Es Deku Link... 

Toad: ¿Por qué tendrán una foto de Deku Link?

Deku 3: Es como obvio que ustedes no saben, ese tal Deku se vino a meter un día ha estos lares y venció a un muostro que estaba haciendo caos por estos lados... y desde ahí, la princesa sueña con su vuelta... oigan ¿Conocen a Link? 

Luigi: Ayer estabamos con él 

Toad: Él nos dirigía en el campamento

Deku 3: ¿Y saben donde esta ahora?

Luigi: No...

Deku 3: Rayos... me hubieran subido el suelto...

Mientras, hablando del rey de Roma, deje a Deku Link que iba a contar la historia de Link... 

Deku Link: Lo que pasa que en mi familia se da a cada hijo una mascara

Dudi: ¿Du?

Peach: ¿Mascara?

Falco: Déjalo que siga 

Deku Link: Son 4 máscaras, que se entregan por orden de nacimiento... y por esas mascaras se nos da el nombre antes del "Link"... claro que ese es el caso de los varones, ya que en el caso de las mujeres no tengo idea, ya que somos puros hombres en esta familia, miren, e mi primer hermano le dieron la mascara de Zora y por eso lo llamamos Zora Link

Mr. Mime: Mime...

Deku Link: A mi segundo hermano mayor le dieron la mascara de Goron, por eso lo llamamos Goron Link, a mi, como tercero me dieron la mascara de Deku 

Falco: ¿Entonces por la mascara eres Deku? 

Deku Link: si, las mascaras nos hacen tener el poder de convertirnos en el ser que tiene nombre la mascara... yo sin la mascara soy como Link, un poco más alto, ya que soy 4 años mayor que él 

Peach: ¿En serio? ^^!!! 

Falco: ¿Y qué mascará tiene...

Deku 7: Por fin te encontramos 

Deku 10: a la hora ¿a dónde te habías metido?

Deku Link: (a Peach y Falco) No se preocupen... (a los Dekus) pues, yo solo venía de pasada... estoy buscando...

Deku 6: ¿Alguna Deku?

Dekus: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Deku Link: ¬¬!!!!!! Estoy buscando ha algunos niños de un colegio que se perdieron por la inundación 

Deku 7: esta es nueva, yo pensaba que volvías por la princess jejejejeje 

Deku 6: Comprende que ahora él es serio

Deku 10: diciéndote la verdad, creo que hemos visto ha algunos... ¡Ah si! La princesa los tiene en... la jaula por, tú sabes, sus niñerías 

Deku Link: ¿Y los piensa matar? 

Deku 7: No te preocupes... los tiene para la entretención de mañana en la tarde, estarán vivos... aunque no te aconsejo que vayas ahora ha sacarlos, porque hoy se hace la celebración del cumpleaños del rey y van ha estar hasta tarde en la celebración ¡tal vez los usen ahí! ¿Quién sabe?

Deku Link: (agarrando al Deku 7) Esto es enserio 

Deku 6: Mira que serio se puso... hablando, te debemos una golpiza 

Deku Link: ¿por qué? 

Deku 10: ¡Por irte y dejarnos el trabajo de la reconstrucción del castillo a nosotros idiota! 

Los Dekus iban a lanzarse a Deku Link cuando...

Falco: ¡Ve Mr. Mime! ¡Tacleada! 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Deku 7: je! Somos más rápidos 

Deku 10: Ahí vienen más Deku para ayudarnos... este va ha ser un lindo día 

Falco: Mejor corramos

Peach: ¿Y nuestros compañeros? 

Deku Link: Es mejor que estemos nosotros bien, por lo menos sabemos que están vivos, ahora ¡A CORRER! 

Deku Link, Peach, Falco y los Pokémons empezaron a correr mientras que un ejercito de Dekus los perseguían

Falco: Hay que te quieren

Deku Link: No estamos en hora de bromas

Peach: ¡HAY! 

Dudi: ¿du? 

Deku Link: ¿Qué paso?

Peach: Se me rompió una uña... 

Deku Link: No estamos en hora de tonteras... 

Falco: ¿Cómo le vamos ha hacer para liberarnos de los Dekus?

Deku Link: Deja, estoy pensando... 

Peach: Apúrate que me canso...

Dudi: du...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Peach: ¡Dudi se cayó!

Falco: Pokémon inútil...

Falco y Peach recogieron a Dudo y siguieron corriendo

Deku Link: Espérense... ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Rápido! ¡Al río! 

Deku Link se saco la mascara 

Peach: ¡Hay que eres guapo! 

Deku Link: Ahora pasemos, nadando 

Mr. Mime: ¡Mime!

Falco: Pero los Dekus pueden... 

Deku Link: ¡PASA! 

Pasaron nadando el río y lo que pensaba Deku se hizo realidad, los Deku podían saltar arriba del agua un tiempo, pero no lo suficiente como para pasar el río

Deku Link: (poniéndose la mascara) ¡Les gane! 

Dekus: ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO IDIOTA!!!!!! 

Peach: te ves muy bien sin máscara... 

Deku Link: Pero estoy acostumbrado ha estar con ella puesta... pero bueno... hay que hacer el campamento... hay que descansar... 

Mientras... no tan lejos, estaba Yoshi, Magby y Link los cuales habían tenido una silenciosa caminata... Link no hablaba, Yoshi no se atrevía a preguntarle muy seguido y Magby no sabía que hacer

Yoshi: ¿Qué te pasa Link?

Link estaba como mareado, caminaba muy lento 

Magby: ¡Mag!

Yoshi: ¡LINK! 

Link, quién sabe como, estaba en el suelo, estaba pálido, muy pálido... Yoshi se detuvo, lo puso cómodo y junto a Magby hicieron lo posible por tratar que se mejorara

Yoshi: esta claro, Link no había comido nada... ¿Trajiste la fruta Magby?

Magby: ¡Mag!

Yoshi: ¿Estas seguro que no es venenosa?

Magby: ¿by?

Yoshi: Estamos en problemas...

Miércoles 1:47 A.M

La fiesta en el palacio Deku

Samus: ¿Qué es tanto ruido?

Mario: No me preguntes

Samus: ¡No ven que uno intenta dormir! 

Mario: No te enojes, debe ser una gran fiesta, con comida y todo eso 

Samus: ¬¬ ¿Cuándo hay una fiesta sin comida?

Mario: ^^U 

Spinarak: Spin... 

Mario: Oye... ¿No le tenías miedo a las arañas?

Samus: (temblando) ¿Para qué me lo recuerdas? ¡Vuelve a tu Pokebola! 

Mario: ^^U lo siento

Samus: La cosa es que con ese ruido no puedo dormir... 

Mario: Vamos a ver entonces 

Mario y Samus se levantaron, vieron unas luces y se acercaron... ahí vieron la fiesta en el palacio Deku

Mario: ¿Y eso?

Samus: ¡Mira! ¡Ahí esta Toad! 

Mario: ¡Y Luigi!... ¡Ahí esta Pichu! 

Samus: Los tienen en jaulas, deben ser esclavos

Mario: Y yo pensaba que estabamos mal... 

Bastante cerca, en el palacio tenían un problema un poco predecible para los lectores que tuvieron atención en la lectura 

Deku 2: Señor, no encontramos la comida que recolectamos... la deben haber robado

Rey Deku: Maldita sea... era la mitad de la comida para mi fiesta

Princesa Deku: No te amargues padre, es tu cumpleaños, nada puede hacer que no sea un gran día

Rey Deku: Tiene razón mi princesita hermosa

Deku 2: claro, ella no va a tener que buscar más comida después

Princesa Deku: ¿Qué dijiste insolente? 

Deku 2: Nada... nada... 

Rey Deku: Quisiera saber quienes fueron esos malandrines que se comieron lo que no era suyo

Princesa Deku: No te preocupes... 

Hablando de ladrones, también tenían graves problemas de sueño, claro que ellos sabían que en ves de acercarse, tenían que alejarse de ese lugar

Saria: Te dige Kirby que pensaramos si era de alguien (bosteza) ahora no hemos podido dormir porque nos pueden encontrar

Vulpix: Vul...

Kirby: realmente no entiendo porque tanta cosa Saria, ¿No ves que no tiene como comprovar que nos comimos su comida? 

Juplypuff: ¡PUUUFFF! 

Saria: Me confundo en un lugar tan rojo 

Vulpix: ¿Vul? 

Kirby: ahora que pienso... Saria me debe ver verde moco

Jiglypuff: ¿Jigly? 

Saria: ¿Crees que estamos muy lejos?

Kirby: Todavía se escucha la fiesta de los Dekus 

- ¡BU! 

Kirby y Saria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Deku Link: No se asusten, soy yo

Kirby: ¡Somos inocentes! ¡No nos hemos comido nada de su comida! 

Saria: _ _UUUUUUU 

Falco: parece que tienes cargos de conciencia Kirby 

Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime... 

Peach: ¡¡Qué bueno que los hemos encontrado!!

Dudi: ^o^ ¡du!

Falco: No sé porque pero me da la impresión que ese Psyduck va ha decir Dudi en cuanquier momento

Dudi: ¿Di?

Falco: ¿¡O.o!? 

Deku Link: Dejemosnos de cosas, hay que sacar a los que esten ahí adentro 

Saria: ¿hay alguién del curso ahí adentro?

Vulpix: ¡Vul! 

Kirby: Como que ya lo dijo... 

Hablando de los atrapados, estos no se iban a quedar ahí sin hacer algo, estaban observando la fiesta viendo el momento exacto para poder escapar 

Toad: Según mis calculos en 2 horas estarán tan curados que no nos podrán atrapar si salimos

Donphan: ¡Don!

Squirtle: ¡Squir! 

Pichu: chu... 

Toad. ¿Qué dices Luigi?

Luigi: ZZzzzzzZZzzzzZZzZZzzzZzzZzzzzzzZzZzz...

Toad: ¡LUIGI! 

Luigi: ¿Ah? 

Toad: Te nesesitamos despierto... 

Pichu: ¡pichu! ¡pichu! Pi...pi...

Toad: ¿Qué pasa?

Luigi: Ahí hay una salida... 

Toad: ¿Y si podemos irnos en este momento?

Luigi: ¿No creen que nos podrán atrapar?

Toad: Vale la pena intentarlo 

Toad, Luigi junto a sus Pokémons y Pichu salieron, el Deku que los estaba cuidando parecia estar bien tomado asíq ue ni se dio cuante de la falta de reenes

Toad: Esto salió más fácil de loq ue pense

Luigi: Solo una cosa ¿Cómo salimos del palacio? 

Donphan: Don... (apunta arriba) ¡Phan!

Toad: ¿Y cómo llegamos ahí? 

Luigi: Debe haber algunas escaleras 

Squirtle: squirtle.... ¡Squirtle! 

Luigi: no creo que podamos pasar por el rio ¿O si? 

Toad: No se nadar... 

Luigi: Ese es un problema

Pichu: Pi...

Toad: Y a donphan le afectarái mucho el agua 

Luigi: Estamos MUY mal 

Donphan: ¡DON! 

Toad: ¿Qué es eso?

Era la guardia deku, un poco en otro mundo, pero era la guardía Deku 

Mario: ¿Qué es eso?

Samus: ¡Toad y Luigi escaparon! 

Mario: ¡Ahí esta pichu! 

Samus: ¿Qué hacemos?

Mario: Ayudarlos

Samus: ¿Y cómo entramos al palacio? Desde aquí se ve todo, pero no sabemos cómo entrar

Mario: MMmmmmm... 

La guardía Deku empezó a rodear a Luigi y Toad los cuales no tuvieron ni el minimo tiempo de reaccionar 

Pichu: Pichu, ¡chuchu! 

Toad: ¡Ataca Donphan!

Donphan: Don... 

Toad: ¿Qué pasa?

Luigi: No han comido 

Squirtle: Squir... 

Toad: ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

Luigi: ¿No que en ese bolso tienes de todo?

Toad: Muchas cosas se me cayeron en la inundación pero... parece que me queda algo... 

Deku 7: ¡hip!...Ahora si no se podrán ¡hip!... escapar

Luigi: Y a la hora que lo dice... 

Toad: ¡Ya encontré algo! ¡Una corta pluma! 

Luigi: Mi papá colecciona de esas, ¿qué tiene esa?

Toad: pues, tijeras, corta uñas... 

Mientras Toad cuenta las cualidades de sus corta pluma, dejamos a Deku Link junto a los únicos grupos que se han podido juntar hasta ahora 

Deku Link: Pues, hay que planear bien la cosa, yo conozco bien ese castillo y se como entrar ahí adentro sin ser visto, entro yo, pero ustedes se quedan aquí

Dudi: Psy...

Peach: ¿No es muy peligroso?

Falco: ¿Desde que lo viste sin mascara que te preocupas tanto por él?

Mr. Mime: ¡Mime! 

Saria: Realmente es peligroso

Vulpix: Vul

Falco: Y más para ti 

Kirby: pues, si quieres correr el riesgo

Jiglypuff: ...Jigly...

Deku Link: Yo son el responsable del campamento, así que tengo que hacer esto, quién sabe quienes estén ahí dentro 

Kirby: ¿estas seguro?

Deku Link: pues... realmente no... 

Mientras... 

Toad: Un corta pasto... un pañuelo... un super rayo lazer... una pistola... una puerta... un lápiz... un cactus... un vídeo... y... eso... me falta solo algo para cortar una pluma

Luigi: ¡Genial! 

Dekus: ZZZzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Donphan: Don... phan... phan... 

Toad: Parece que no aguantaron el sueño

Luigi: parece que tu corta pluma tenía muy pocas cosas

Squirtle: ¡Squir! 

Luigi: ¡Es un camino! 

Toad: ¡Viva! 

Toad, Luigi junto a sus Pokémons corrieron hacía el puente, pero Pichu no se movió

Toad: ¡Ven Pichu! 

Pichu: Chu (se devuelve) 

Luigi: ¿Qué le pasa ha este Pokémon?

Mientras los observadores

Mario: Es un tonto 

Samus: Mario ¡Mario! ¿a dónde vas?

Mario: A decirle algunas cosas ha ese Pichu 

Mario salió de la espesura del bosque desde donde estaban mirando, se dio cuenta que tenía una gran fortaleza y que solo la entrada era el puente en donde estaban Luigi y Toad 

Samus: hay que acercarse con cuidado

Mario: ¿Con cuidado? ¡Perderé la oportunidad de agarrar a Pichu! 

En eso, Deku Link ya estaba entrando a la fortaleza, con mucho miedo muy al fondo, pero tenía que dar el ejemplo, era el mayor del grupo y no podía dejar que se perdieran los niños... 

Deku Link: (Pensando) Ya voy... ¡aquí esta la entrada secreta! (entra) mmm, parece que estoy cerca... rayos ¿Quién puso un plátano aquí? Guacala... 

Deku Link empezó a mirar por un hoyito del pasadizo del cual estaba, vio bastantes Dekus, vio a la princesa, no muy buenos recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza, miro la jaula ¡No había nadie! Pero ¿y ese Pichu? De donde salió 

Pichu: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Toad: ¡No grites tan fuerte! 

Princesa Deku: ¡Se escaparon! ¡Guardias vayan!

Deku 1: hip... ¡Que lindo el amanecer!

Princesa Deku: ¬¬!!!!! ¡VE IDIOTA! 

Rey Deku: ¡Atrápenlos! 

Dekus: ¡Si mi señor! 

Squirtle: SQUIRTLE

Luigi: ¡Tú tampoco grites! 

Donphan: ¡DON!

Luigi: ¡ni tú!

Toad: ya no importa, hay que irse

Luigi: ¿Y Pichu?

Toad: El no quiere irse, ya no podemos hacer más

Luigi, Toad y sus Pokémons corrieron lo más que pudieron, en eso se dieron cuenta que alguien paso al lado de ellos

Mario: ¡Déjenme pasar! 

Luigi: ¿Mario? 

Samus: ¡Andamos apurados! 

Toad: No vayan, los van a atrapar

Donphan: don, phan

Donphan se dio la vuelta, le mostró a Toad una pose la cual quería decir que quería pelear 

Toad: ¿Seguro?

Donphan: Don... 

Luigi: ¿Vamos Squirtle?

Squirtle: ¡Squir! 

Luigi y Toad junto a sus Pokémons se devolvieron

Kirby: ¿Qué estará pasando?

Jiglypuff: Puff... 

Deku Link miraba atónito lo que pasaba, nunca creería que estos muchachos tuvieran tal valentía

Samus: Aunque tenga mucho miedo ¡Ve Spinarak! 

Spinarak: ¡SPIN!

Mario: ¡Pichu! 

Pichu: ¿Pi? ¡CHU!

Parecía que Pichu no quería nada con Mario, esto estaba serio

Luigi: Pichu nos ayudo a escapar, peor él no quiere irse

Mario: Pero ¿cómo?

Princesa Deku: ¿Cómo se les ocurre llegar así como así a la fiesta de mi padre? ¡Muévanse guardias!

Deku 11: ¡Allá voy señorita!

Parecía que el Deku 11 era el único no adicto al alcohol de todos los de ahí

Princesa Deku: ¡MUÉVANSE PORQUE O SI NO LES BAJO EL SUELDO!

Dekus: ¿Qué?

Ahí todos los Dekus reaccionaron como si nada

Samus: Estamos en problemas... ¡Spinarak Tacleada!

Spinarak fue a darle la Tacleada a un Deku, pero ese Deku soltó y de un golpe dejo OK a Spinarak 

Samus: Vuelve... No se que hacer Mario

Mario: ¿Me escuchas Pichu? ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise decir lo que dije! 

Luigi: No digas cosas de las cuales te vas a arrepentir Mario

Toad: Parece que esto va en serio 

Donphan: ¿Don?

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Deku 11: Miren a quién encontré

Deku Link: Creo que el pasadizo no lo mantienen bien ¿Tiene seguro esto no? 

Princesa Deku: ¡Link! ¡Hace tanto que quería verte!

Deku Link: hay no... 

Toad: Oh no... 

Luigi: ¿Qué pasa Toad?

Toad: Nos tienen rodeados... 

Miércoles 10:00 AM 

El principio de un largo día

Saria: Ya se ha demorado mucho

Vulpix: Vul... 

Kirby: Amaneció hace rato

Mr. Mime: Mr... Mime...

Peach: Se acabó la fiesta en el castillo Deku

Dudi: di... 

Falco: Qué para mi ese dice Dudi

Jiglypuff: Jigly... 

Saria: no podemos quedarnos aquí parados

Falco: ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Si se preguntaban por un par que no he nombrado hace rato, con una simple razón, no habían despertado todavía, para ellos la fiesta nunca paso solo fue una noche al aire libre

Fox: Me siento mucho mejor, me siento más fuerte, como esos de las películas 

Charmander: ¡Char!

Sheik: ¿Crees que llegarás ha ser uno de esos que pasan un tiempo en el bosque y se hacen las super bestias?

Fox: Podría ser

Odish: Od... 

Sheik: Esos pasan años perdidos

Fox: Mejor no... quiero jugar mi Game Cube

Sheik: Con esa fuerza de voluntad, llegaremos lejos... 

Fox: Realmente... no sé que sería mejor... oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? 

Sheik: dale

Fox: ¿Cómo crees que podría conquistar ha una chica? 

Sheik: que pregunta... pues, lo único que te puedo decir... se tú mismo 

Fox: ¿Ser yo mismo? 

Sheik: Si una chica realmente te quiere, te acepta tal como eres 

Fox: Yo creo que me odia... 

Sheik: dejémonos de pensar en cosas tristes y partamos, tenemos que intentar salir de este bosque mientras podamos

Odish: ¡OD! 

Odish apuntó a algo que se movía entre las ramas, al principio se asustaron un poco pero ahí se dieron cuenta que no era algo peligroso, era Magby

Sheik: ¿Magby?

Charmander: Char... 

Fox: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Magby: Magby, mag... Magby, mag...

Sheik: ¿Sabes donde esta Yoshi?

Magby: (afirmando) ¡Mag! 

Magby los guió por el bosque, hasta un lugar bastante cómodo, llegaba un poco de luz a través de los arboles, había agua cerca, la temperatura era agradable 

Odish: ¡Od! 

Yoshi: ¡Hey! ¿Y ustedes? 

Sheik: Nos trajo Magby 

Yoshi: Buen trabajo ^^!

Magby: Magby ^o^ 

Charmander: Char

Fox: ¿Estas solo? 

Yoshi: No, estoy con Link, pero ayer se desmayó y todavía no despierta

Sheik: ¿Qué le paso? 

Odish: ¡Odish! 

Yoshi: Parece que no comió, desde ayer se veía bastante mal 

Sheik: Link siempre ha sido muy orgulloso como para contar lo que le pasa

Yoshi: Me estoy preparando para intentar darle algo de comer, porque lo más probable es que no quiera

Fox: Eso es lo malo de ser orgulloso

Yoshi: Link siempre es buena persona, pero no le gusta que le ayuden, le gusta ayudar

Fox: Bueno... hablando del rey de Roma 

Link estaba despertando, estaba como mareado, miro al cielo, miro para el lado y vio a Magby

Link: ¿Qué paso?

Magby: ¡Mag!

Yoshi: Te desmayaste

Sheik: Buenos días Link

Odish: ¡Odish!

Fox: Hola!

Charmander: ¡Charmander! 

Link: Hola Zelda, hola Fox... que bueno que estén bien

Sheik: Mejor que tú como vemos 

Link: Solo fue un mareo, bueno, hay que seguir el viaje

Yoshi: Pero no antes de comer algo 

Link: ¿Comer?, no te preocupes, no tengo hambre

Fox: Como decía mi mamá, Q.D.E.P, un enfermo no se mueve sin recuperar energías 

Charmander: ¡Charmander! 

Sheik: Y no te preocupes por nada, ahora estamos todos y... 

Link: ¿Saben ver si la fruta no es venenosa?

Magby y Yoshi: Pues... (by...) Tú nos enseñaste (Mag by Magby)

Link: ¿Saben que este es el bosque donde hay más plantas venenosas en este país? 

Fox y Charmander: Pues... (Char...) Ya lo sabemos ^^! (Char man Charmander ^^!)

Link: ¿Y saben... 

Sheik y Odish: ¿Y tú sabes que estas enfermo? (¿Od ish Odish od Odish Odish?) 

Link: Pues... eso no importa... 

Magby: Mag... 

Yoshi: ¿Cómo sabes qué no importa? 

Link: No valgo nada... que más da

Fox: Esperate un momentito ¿No vales nada?

Charmander: ¿Char? ¡Charmander! 

Mientras, en el castillo Deku dejamos a nuestros amigos atrapados en el castillo, el único que se puede decir que estaba "cómodo" era Deku Link (si eso se le puede decir cómodo)

Deku Link: No quiero más comida... estoy bien 

Princesa Deku: No te preocupes, siempre hay

Deku Link: No me refería ha eso

Deku 11: (con una lanza) Obedece a la princesa

Deku Link: hay... 

En las jaulas

Luigi: (le suenen las tripas) tengo hambre

Squirtle: squir... 

Toad: Que es lo que daría por comer el 10% de lo que come ahora Deku Link 

Donphan: Don... 

Samus: Realmente... no sé como pero por fin nos comprendemos 

Spinarak: Spin... 

Luigi: Cuando se trata de hambre... todos se comprenden

Squirtle: Squirtle, Squir... 

Toad: Excepto si nos convertimos en caníbales 

Samus: Con ese animo Toad...

Donphan: Phan...

Spinarak: narak... 

Luigi: ¿Tú no tienes hambre Mario?

Samus: Mario esta concentrado en intentar hablar con Pichu

Squirtle: Squir...

Mario: Oye Pichu... 

Pichu: (moviendo la cabeza para no mirar a Mario) chu... 

Mario: Tú pensarás que estoy haciendo esto por la nota

Pichu: ¿Chu?

Mario: Diciendo la verdad, a mi poco me importa la nota, cuando vi que salías de la Pokebola lo único que hacía era maldecir al profesor Bowser... a mí siempre me ha ido mal en esa materia, son un fracaso, definitivamente... pero nunca pense que te afectaría mi mal genio... 

Pichu: Chu... 

Princesa Deku: Voy a dormir un rato, la fiesta de anoche me dejo muy cansada, por favor no te muevas Link (sale)

Deku Link: Uff... por fin puedo hablar con ustedes muchachos

Luigi: ¿Y el guardia?

Deku Link: ¿Estas hablando de Micke? Él es mi amigo, no tengan miedo

Deku Micke: Medio peligro que tengo siendo tu amigo ¿sabes? 

Deku Link: ¿me vas a ayudar ha escapar? 

Deku Micke: La ultima ves que te ayude a escapar casi me pillan si no fuera porque no tenían pruebas

Deku Link: exactamente casi nos pillaron con las manos en la masa 

Samus: ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?

Deku Link: hay que intentar encontrar el momento correcto

Deku Micke: Hablando, tomen algo de comer, los vi que miraban mucho la comida de Link 

Deku Link: comansela toda que yo no puedo tragas más

Toad: Con mucho gusto ^^! 

Donphan: ¡Don!

Ahora, mirando al grupo que no sabía que hacer

Saria: Hay que planear algo

Vulpix: ¡Vil!

Kirby: ¿Cómo qué? 

Saria: Pues... primero miramos la situación 

Jiglypuff: Jigly... 

Saria: Lo más probable que Deku Link fue capturado 

Peach: ¿Cómo? Si es un Deku

Falco: Recuerda que mucha amistad con los otros Dekus no tenía

Dudi: di... 

Falco: ¿o.O?

Saria: tenemos que intentar entrar al castillo

Kirby: ¿Cómo? 

Falco: Tengo una idea

Un rato después... 

Kirby: ¿No me digas que tienes la armada inflable? 

Falco: Cuando pequeño fui muy fanático de estas cosas, así que tengo todas, ya parche el hoyo de mi tanque (capítulo 4, si no se acuerdan), ¡Mira! Tengo hasta a Hitler inflable ^^!

Jiglypuff: Jigly 

Mr. Mime: (jugando con el Hitler) Mime, Mr... ¿Mime? 

Peach: ¿Y de qué nos va a servir esto?

Falco: Para hacer un ataque sorpresa 

Saria: ¿Y qué pasa si pasa lo mismo que con el Chef Torte? 

Dudi: Psy... 

Falco: Le vamos ha dar un buen susto 

Kirby: Toda la armada...pero ¿Quién la va a inflar? 

Falco: (inflando a Hitler) Nosotros

Peach: Esto me va a arruinar mi cutis... 

Vulpix: Vul... 

Saria: Bueno, hay que hacer algo... 

En auto venía, alguien que no he nombrado hace más de 20 páginas de este capítulo se detuvo cerca del campamento, salió de su auto, vio que no había nadie

Solomon: pero... ¿Qué paso aquí? ¬¬!!!!... Esto me lo tendrá que explicar Deku 

Mientras... 

Deku Link: Hachís... creo que alguien esta hablando de mí 

En eso... 

Magby: ¿¡Mag!?

Yoshi: Espérate un momento, no entiendo esto

Link: Cómo dice Deku, no hay quinto sin cuarto y eso es para lo que yo servía...

Sheik: (contando con los dedos) un... dos... tres... cuatro... 

Odish: ¿Od? 

Fox: ¿Qué haces Sheik?

Sheik: En tú familia son cuatro hermanos varones ¿No Link?

Link: Exacto... Zora, Goron, Deku y yo

Yoshi: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? 

Sheik: Además que es en lo único que en Link da el número 4... según me ha dicho mi papá va ha nacer el quinto hermano ¿No? 

Fox: ¿Vas ha tener un hermano menor? ¡Yo siempre he soñado con eso! ¿sabes? 

Charmander: ¿Char? 

Link: Pues... yo no 

Fox: Tener un hermano al cual mandar, molestar y decir "Obedece a tus mayores mocoso" jejejeje 

Yoshi: ¿Es por eso tanta cosa?

Odish: Od

Sheik: Creo que ya entiendo ¿es por el orgullo de las máscaras? 

Link afirma sin decir nada, se queda mirando para abajo 

Magby: by...

Charmander: Char...

Fox: ¿orgullo? Esto parece película

Sheik: esto no es gracioso Fox... según se en tú familia se le da la mascara de los guerreros sagrados 

Fox: ¡O.O de película!

Yoshi, Magby, Sheik, Odish y Charmander: Fox... ¡Cállate! (Mag... ¡Magby!) (Od... ¡Odish!) (Char... ¡mander!) 

Sheik: al primero le dan la mascara del guerrero Zora, al segundo del guerrero Goron, al tercero del guerrero Deku, al cuarto... 

Link: Nada... 

Sheik: nada... sí... y al quinto le dan la más cara del guerrero Oni 

Fox: Pues, no te toco un super poder, pero... ¿qué le vas ha hacer? 

Odish: Odish... 

Yoshi: ¿Y al sexto? 

Link: Se empieza a repetir el orden... pero no se conoce familia que sean más de cuatro... este es el primer quinto... hasta las familias de cuatro no son comunes porque a ninguno le gusta tener al cuarto que no tiene mascara sí que evitan tener más de tres 

Magby: ¿Mag? 

Yoshi: realmente no entiendo 

Sheik: es una cosa de honor, orgullo, el cuarto es como el "estorbo de la familia" el "mejor no hubieras existido" 

Yoshi: No creo que sea así... piensa cuantos somos en mi familia y mi madre siempre dice... 

Link: Pero en tú familia nacen todos por igual... con el mismo derecho... 

Charmander: ¿Char? 

Fox: ¿Mismo derecho? Como dice el dicho "Mientras más derechos más responsabilidades"... es decir eres más esclavo 

Sheik: El dicho es "Mientras más dinero ganas más dinero gastas"

Charmander: Char... 

Fox: bueno... ^^U lo adapte 

Yoshi: Pero igual tienes razón... en los que estaba, mi mamá dice que "Los quiere a todos por igual por ser mis hijos, no por otra razón"... es decir, no importa como seas o el color, tú eres tú, tus padres te van a querer por ser su hijo

Link: Por algo no me habrán matado cuando nací 

Magby: ¡Mag!

Sheik: Es algo, poco les importó tenerte tomando que es mal visto en las familias que tienen las mascaras halla un cuarto hijo

Odish: Odish

Link: El sueño de mi padre era tener el quinto hijo... siempre decía eso... para poder ver el poder de la última máscara... "la deshonra me llevara al honor"... ahora que va ha nacer el quinto, el cuarto ya no importa 

Fox: que negatividad... yo pensaba que eras el jefe del club de las personas positivas 

Charmander: ¿Char?

Yoshi: Yo no creo en eso, es decir, ¿tener un hijo solo por número? En mí familia aunque seamos muchos todos somos apreciados igualmente 

Magby: ¡by! 

Sheik: dejémonos de conversar de estas cosas... pero algo si, si no te aprecian en tú familia por lo menos piensa en tus amigos

Link ok...

Mientras, en el castillo Deku

Deku Micke: realmente es muy... no sé, ¿Qué yo distraiga a la princesa tomando que tengo estrictas ordenes de vigilarlos a ustedes?

Pichu: Chu... 

Deku Link: Así es el plan, claro que ha esta hora no... según escuche a las 5 PM saldrán a ver alguna cosa... así que no será difícil salir de este lugar

Deku Micke: La princesa se quedará

Deku Link: Ahí va la parte del plan que te dije 

Luigi: ¿Todavía intentando comunicarte con el Pichu Mario?

Squirtle: Squir... 

Samus: Déjalo, esta intentando lo posible... 

En eso, Solomon estaba parado en el lugar del campamento viendo 1.- el desastre 2.- ¡Qué no había nadie! ¿Qué iba ha hacer? Todavía faltaba lo peor

- ¡¡¡¡Riiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!!!!! 

Solomon: ¿Aló?... (temblando) Hola señor Gannon ^^U... sí... sí... todo bien siiiii... ¿Qué por qué estoy temblando tanto?... es que aquí hace mucho frío señor... ¿Qué cómo si anunciaron buen clima?... pues aquí es húmedo, además que llovió hace poco

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya se porque temblabas ¬¬

- ^^UUUUUUUUUUU

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Solomon: ¿Qué por qué no hay ruidos?... pues, es que salieron de excursión con Deku a bosque

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y que excursión... 

- ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Solomon: Sí, si, no se preocupe, esta todo "MUY" bien... ¿Qué si qué?... creo que se me esta acabando la pila señor, llámeme después... (Cuelga) Me queda la mitad de la pila... no puedo quedarme aquí parado, algo debe haber pasado... debe ser algo con los Dekus... 

Miércoles 6:30 P.M

La guerra en el castillo Deku

Deku Link: Vaya que se han atrasado en salir... definitivamente son muy lentos

Deku Micke: Es que no tienen apuro... 

Toad: Buena respuesta

Donphan: Don...

Spinarak: narak 

Samus: ¿Para qué salen?

Deku Micke: Para traer cosas para la boda 

Deku Link, Toad, Donphan, Luigi, Squirtle, Mario, Pichu, Samus, Spinarak: ¿Boda? (¿Don?) (¿Squir?) (¿Chu?) (¿Spin?)

Deku Micke: ¿Qué no lo escucharon? ¡La princesa se piensa casar con Link! 

Deku Link: ¿Y a mi nadie me pregunta?

Deku Micke: Tomando que fue idea de la princesa no fue necesario, sabes como es

Luigi: Estas en problemas gravisimos amigo 

Princesa Deku: (entrando) ¡Hola Link! ¿te gusto mi comida? ¡Te la comiste toda! ¡Que lindo de tú parte! 

Deku Micke: Señorita princesa... tengo que hablarle algo importante, pero no puede ser al frente de los prisioneros ni de su novio 

Princesa Deku: ¿No puede ser en otro momento?

Deku Micke: No señorita, no puede ser en otro momento 

Princesa Deku: Rayos... bueno, vamos, con permiso 

Deku Micke y la princesa salen y entran a otro cuarto 

Deku Micke: Señorita princesa, usted sabe que Link no esta enamorado de usted ¿Por qué hace esto?

Princesa Deku: ¿y eso a ti qué te importa? 

Aprovechando el momento

Pichu: Chu...

Deku Link: Ahora los desamarro, bueno, hay que ver primero si quedan algunos guardias (mira la entrada) ¡Hey! El rey Deku dejó a más de 10 ¬¬... yo pense que saldría con todos como siempre hace... 

Luigi: Mucha confianza no te tiene 

Squirtle: ¡Squir! ¡tle! 

Toad: Podríamos salir por el mismo lugar de la otra vez

Donphan: ¿phan? 

Deku Link: Está tapado por el derrumbe del pasadizo por donde entre 

Spinarak: Spin... 

Samus: Esto esta difícil... 

Mario: Podríamos intentar pasar por ese puente

Pichu: ¿pi?

Deku Link: pero hay 1 guardia... 

Mario: 1 guardia... ¿Contra cuantos? 

Deku Link: El problema es que dará la alarma y ahí tendremos problemas... 

Pichu: chu... 

Samus: Mejor intentarlo que quedarnos acá hasta que llegue la princesa

Deku Link: Mejor nos vamos... 

Link estaba mucho mejor, había comido y estaba más alegre, no se podía decir que había pasado todo pero sí que estaba mejor

Link: ¿Ahora si que podemos partir?

Magby: ¡Mag!

Yoshi: Aunque se nos hace tarde

Fox: No había comido tanta fruta en un día... y estaba buena

Charmander: ^o^ ¡Char! 

Sheik: Yo encuentro que caminar un rato no nos hará... 

- Maldita sea, donde estarán... ¡Aunch! Me enterré una espina.... si no los encuentro me matarán

Odish: ¿Od?

Link: Esa voz la conozco

- Quién sabe que mi dirán cuando sepan... ¡me va a matar! 

Link: ¡Ya sé! ¡Es Solomon!

Sheik: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Link: Tiene el mismo acento que tiene Samus

Fox: ¿Y yo no me di cuenta? Soy un fiasco...

Charmander: ¿Char? 

Solomon: ¡Muchachos! ¡Por fin encuentro a alguien! Me estaban preocupando ¿Saben donde están los otros?

Yoshi: Ni idea

Magby: Mag... 

Solomon: Esto es preocupante... no había nadie en el campamento

Sheik: ¿Sabes donde esta el campamento?

Odish: ¡Od!

Solomon: Claro, estamos a 5 metros de él

- ¡Toing! 

Fox: Y que nosotros nos considerábamos perdidos... 

Magby: ¡mag! 

Yoshi: Pues, ya no estamos perdidos

Solomon: Pero hay que buscar al resto... se me ocurre que pero... sería difícil

Link: ¿Qué estén en el reinado Deku? 

Solomon: Exacto

Link: Deku no me a contado muy buenas cosas de allá 

Yoshi: Se entiende, tú te alegaste en el momento que viste algo de los Dekus... me pareció extraño tomando que tú hermano es un Deku

Link: ¿Y quién dijo que me llevo bien con Deku?

Fox: ha este paso, nadie

Odish: ish... 

Magby: by... 

Charmander: mander... 

Solomon: No nos queda más que partir 

Deku Link y el resto de ese grupo estaban pensando como pasar al guardia 

Donphan: (riéndose) ¡Don!

Pichu: (el la misma) ¡Chu!

Squirtle: (más que los anteriores) ¡Squir!

Spinarak: (para que lo digo) ¡Spin!

Samus: No encuentro que disfrazare de Deku sea una buena idea

Toad: (aguantándose la risa) En estos casos usaríamos a Peach... pero tomando que tú eres la única mujer

Luigi: (en la misma) Solo nos quedó esa opción 

Mario: (bis) No es que queramos burlarnos de ti Samus

Samus: ¬¬!!!!!!!!! Es que no se nota... 

Deku Link: Para verte como Deku no estas mal, solo un poco alta para ser Deku

Samus: ¡Entonces usen a Toad!

Toad: es que a mi no me creerían... no tengo lado femenino 

Samus: Y yo soy MUY femenina (léase sarcásticamente) 

Deku Link: Lo único que tienes que hacer es distraerlo mientras nosotros salimos... nada más allá de eso... 

Samus: Si muy fácil...

Samus fue con su disfraz de Deku a donde estaba el Deku

Samus: Disculpe

Deku 2: ¡No ven que ando de malas!

Samus: eh... lo siento, no pense que lo molestaría 

Deku 2: ¿usted es una señorita?... discúlpeme, lo siento, realmente no me di cuenta de su presencia... pense que era, otra persona 

Samus: Pues... solo quería preguntarle una cosa

Deku 2: ¿Sí?

Samus: Parece que me dio el Alzhaimazo, ^^UUUUU no me acuerdo

Deku 2: A ver ¿Tiene alguna idea? ¿Algo con que se pueda guiar?

Samus: deje que me acuerde, pero me acompaña usted, es que este castillo es tan grande que me pierdo ¿Sabe? 

Deku 2: Conmigo no se debe preocupar señorita, yo me conozco el castillo de pies a cabeza, de proa a popa 

Samus: Si me quedó claro, venga conmigo

En eso Samus les hace una señal para que puedan pasar

Mario: Vamos

Caminaron unos cuantos metros, Samus los miraba para ver cuando podían escapar 

Samus: Creo que no era nada, gracias de todos modos

Deku 2: **^^** Para servirle señorita

Deku 4: ¡Ataque! ¡Atacan el castillo! 

Samus: ¿Ah?

Deku 2: Con permiso señorita, hay una emergencia 

Deku 5: cierren todas las puertas, no dejen salir a nadie, esto se esta poniendo peligroso, todos los Dekus civiles que estén aquí adentro por favor escóndanse en donde el Deku guía les diga 

Deku 12: Con permiso señorita, venga conmigo

Samus: Pero... 

Si se preguntan por los que salieron que estaban bastante confundidos, estaban justo en la salida pero tuvieron que esconderse ya que ahora los guardias estaban en alerta roja 

Pichu: Pi

Deku Link: hay que quedarse aquí observando la situación

Luigi: Justo cuando teníamos para escapar

Squirtle: squir... 

Toad: ¿Y Samus?

Mario: Ni idea

Deku Link: Debe estar más segura que nosotros... 

En el centro de mando 

Princesa Deku: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Deku Micke: Según me están informando es un ataque

Princesa Deku: ¿A mi castillo?

Deku Micke: El castillo de su padre

Princesa Deku: Es lo mismo... 

Deku 13: Parece que los atacantes quieren hablar

Princesa Deku: ¿Y por qué no le damos la guerra?

Deku 13: Tienen más armas que nosotros, además somos muy pocos los que estamos en el castillo como para protegerla mi señoría

Princesa Deku: Deja hablar con él entonces

Deku 13: Venga conmigo

Deku 13, Deku Micke y la Princesa Deku salieron para hablar con el opresor

Falco: (desde el tanque) Por fin, estuve esperando mucho rato ¿Qué creen que somos? ¿No saben que podemos destruir su castillo en 1, 2 por 3? 

Mr. Mime: Mime...

Falco: Tú cállate... déjame esto a mí

Princesa Deku: Solo le quiero preguntar que quiere de nosotros

Falco: Queremos a los esclavos que tiene 

Princesa Deku: ¿A cuales?

Falco: Los niños que vienen de un campamento y su guía, Deku Link

Princesa Deku: Eso si qué no, esto es la guerra

Falco: ¿No se da cuenta de la desventaja? 

Princesa Deku: Si, pero poco organizados que se ven 

Falco: ¡Je! ¿Poco organizados? Tenemos al comandante Hitler de nuestra parte (para adentro del tanque) ¿Y el muñeco? 

Kirby: Parece que se le pincho algo

Princesa Deku: ¿Y su comandante o lo que sea?

Falco: Creo que no esta dispuesto a salir en estos momentos

Princesa Deku: No me intimidad, Dekus, creo que aquí tenemos a un estúpido opresor, que para más remate tiene su tanque parchado

Falco: ¡Hey!

Peach: Te dije que se iba a notar

Falco: Tú cállate... con que quieres guerra, ¡Tendrás guerra! ¡Fuego! 

Saria: ¿Listo Vulpix? ¡Llamarada! 

Vulpix: Vul... ¡PIX! 

Falco: (al lector) Esta no se la esperaban jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Vulpix lanzó una llamarada la dejo en llamas a una parte del castillo Deku

Deku Micke: No conviene ir a la guerra así de simple

Princesa Deku: No me van a quitar a Link... 

Deku Micke: Aquí vamos otra ves... 

Mientras, Deku Link miraba con asombro junto al resto, pero se dio cuenta que justo donde debían salir estaba callendose en llamas

Luigi: Muy buenas intenciones tendrá Falco, pero ya se nos arruinó el escape 

Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! 

Luigi: ¿Crees que podrás con todo ese fuego?

Squirtle: squir... 

Luigi: _ _!

Deku Link: Es un incendio muy grande como para que tu Squirtle haga algo Luigi

Mario: Hay que moverse, esto no puede quedar así 

Pichu: chu... 

Toad: Lo único que nos queda es aprovechar la confusión para salir

Deku 7: Con qué aquí estaban, ustedes los causantes de todo esto

Deku 4: Por suerte la princesa no se dio cuenta que intentaban escaparse 

Deku Link: Hoy no es mi día...

Mientras atrapaban seguía la guerra 

Falco: ¡Ríndanse! Porque o si no

Princesa Deku: O si no nada, ¡Lancen las piedras!

Kirby: ¿Qué pasa si...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Peach: ¿Kirby? ¿Estas bien?

Saria: Parece que la piedra lo dejo noqueado

Jiglypuff: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Jigly!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????? PUF

Jiglypuff fue enfrentar cara a cara a los Dekus

Deku 15: ¿y esto? 

Jiglypuff: ¬¬!!!! PUF 

Jiglypuff empezó a dejar en su lugar a algunos Dekus

Princesa Deku: ¡¡¡¡¡¡No pueden dejar que una bola rosada como esa los desconsentre del blanco!!!!!!! 

Falco: ¡Sigan disparando llamaradas! 

Saria: ¡Correcto! ¡Llamarada!

Vulpix: ¡VULPIX! 

El castillo cada vez estaba más en llamas, la cosa no estaba muy bien para la princesa 

Jiglypuff: PUF PUF PUF PUF PUF PUF PUF PUF PUF PUF (léase que en cada uno esta dando un golpe) 

Deku Micke: Contra mi no vas a poder

Jiglypuff: ¿Puff? 

Deku Micke: Veamos si puedes

Jiglypuff: PUFF

Jiglypuff fue al ataque de Deku Micke, pero este lo esquivo

Deku Micke: Te dije que conmigo no seria tan fácil 

Jiglypuff: puff... 

Jiglypuff intento pegarle, pero Deku Micke le gano en el intento

Jiglypuff: PUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFF

Jiglypuff salió volando 

Kirby: ¿Qué paso?

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF

Kirby: (con Jiglypuff encima) ¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí? 

Falco: ¡¡¡¡¡Sigue con las llamaradas!!!!! 

Saria: ¿Listo? ¡Llamarada! 

Vulpix: vul...

Falco: ¿Qué pasa?

Saria: Vulpix esta cansado

Falco: Justo se nos termina la artillería pesada... 

Princesa Deku: ¿Ya se cansaron?

Falco: ¡¡¡No creas que aquí termina la guerra!!! (a los del tanque) ¿Qué hacemos?

Kirby: ¿No que veníamos a solo sacar a...

Falco: Eso ya no importa... ¿Podrías pelear Mr. Mime? 

Mr. Mime: ¿Mime? 

Falco: Sí tú, no veo otro Mr. Mime en 100 kilómetros a la redonda

Mr. Mime: Mime... 

Peach: Puede ir Dudi 

Falco: ¿Dudi? 

Peach: ¿Por qué no?

Falco: Nunca pense que nuestra última esperanza sería Dudi... eres un miedoso Mr. Mime 

Mr. Mime: Mime... 

Princesa Deku: ¿Y esto? Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa ¿Es tú arma secreta? Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... esto es lo más patetico que he visto en mi vida jajajajajajajajajajaja, hasta yo lo podría vencer (coma un palo) vas a ver gusano 

Peach: Vamos Dudi

Dudi: ¿Psy? 

La princesa de acercó a Dudi y le pegó en la cabeza, como sabrán los que vemos pokémon (o por lo menos la serie) que es un grave error... 

Dudi: ¿Du?... ¡Di!

Falco: ¿¡O.o!? ¿Dijo Dudi? 

Dudi lanzó un ataque demasiado fuerte el cual saco volando a la princesa

Deku 10: ¿Es un pájaro? 

Deku 12: ¿Es un avión? 

Samus: ¿Es superman? 

Deku Micke: ¡No! ¡Es la Princesa Dekuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Samus: Eso debió doler 

Princesa Deku: Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo quiero que atrapen ha esos idotas

Dekus: ¡A la orden su señoria!

Los dekus salieron, pero Dudi ya se había dormido, Mr. Mime hizo lo que pudo, pero nada... parece que aunque mucho tanque inflable no pudiero ganar

Rey Deku: ¿Qué paso aquí? 

Princesa Deku: Es una larga historia papá... muy larga...

Miércoles 11:30 P.M.

Una noche no muy acogedora

Odish: ¡Od!

Charmander: Mander... 

Magby: Mag...

Solomon: Ya es muy tarde, veremos si están en el reinado Deku mañana... 

Yoshi: Tengo hambre

Fox: la he pasado bien caminando

Charmander: ¡Char! 

Solomon: Si ha uno le gusta esto de los campamentos... parece que estas mejor Link ¿Por qué no vemos tú Pokémon...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayuda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Solomon: Esa voz... ¡Es mi hermana!

Fox: Samus... 

Odish: ¿Od?

Sheik: Si todavía no aparece...

Charmander: Char... 

Samus: ¿Solomon? 

Solomon: ¡Samus!

Link: (mientras Samus y Solomon se abrazan) ¡Oh! Que lindo... 

Solomon: ¿Qué te paso Samus? ¡Pareces un Deku vestido así! 

Samus: Me disfracé así para escapar, pero los otros no tuvieron la misma suerte

Solomon: ¿Y cómo paso eso?

Samus les contó toda la parte de la historia que ella sabía

Fox: De película... 

Samus: Y ahora están atrapados en el castillo, mañana es la boda de Deku Link con la Princesa Deku

Solomon: Qué tiene problemas ese idiota de Deku Link... 

Magby: ¿Mag?

Yoshi: ¿Y qué haremos?

Solomon: Pues, podríamos ir ahora, pero no estamos muy cerca ¿cuánto tiempo te atrasaste en llegar acá Samus?

Samus: No sé... debe ser como media hora... 

Link: Estamos a 1 hora del castillo Deku

Solomon: Mejor sería esperar esta mañana... en la boda

Sheik: ¿Pero ahí no estarán todos los guardias? 

Solomon: Pero estarán atentos a otra cosa... 

Fox: Tendríamos que avanzar un poco

Charmander: Char... 

Samus: No es por complicar las cosas, pero estoy cansada 

Link: Entonces avancemos sin Samus, que alguien se quede a cuidarla

Solomon: Como veo tú estabas enfermo así que no nos sirves hasta que te recuperes bien, así que tú te quedas con Samus

Samus: ¿Qué? ¡Prefiero que se quede Fox conmigo antes que Link!

Fox: Oye Sheik... ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Odish: _ _!

Sheik: No me preguntes... 

Solomon: Entonces quedémonos a acampar, ha sido un día largo y necesitamos recuperarnos

En el castillo Deku tenían un gran problema ¡No le quedaba jaulas! Gran problemas si piensas la cantidad de esclavos que tenían ahora

Peach: Hola Mario

Mario: Hola Peach... 

Princesa Deku: ¿Ahora que amenaza me vas a dar? ¿eh? 

Falco: Grrr...

Deku Micke: Yo cuido a los rehenes princesa, usted no se preocupe 

Squirtle: Squirtle... 

Saria: El plan no nos salió como queríamos... 

Vulpix: vul...

Saria: No es tú culpa

Toad: Ni nuestro plan nos salió... 

Jiglypuff: puff... 

Luigi: No sabría contar todo lo que ha pasado... 

Kirby: Tengo hambre... 

Dudi: di... 

Falco: Mi hipótesis es correcta, ese Psyduck dice Dudi

Peach: Estas alucinando Falco

Falco: ¿Qué soy el único que lo escucha?

Mr. Mime: (pegándose en la cara) Mime... 

Saria: No es momento para hablar cosas tontas

Falco: (agachando la cabeza) Lo siento...

Saria: ya no importa de quién es la culpa, hay que tratar de solucionar esto... 

Luigi: Para eso hay que ver la situación en que estamos 

Pichu: ¿Chu?

Toad: Según se todavía se va a realizar la boda ¿No Deku Micke?

Deku Micke: Muy cierto, la princesa esta decidida

Mario: No sabría decir quién esta peor, Deku Link o nosotros

Donphan: Don... 

Kirby: Lo único que se que él tiene comida y nosotros no... 

Deku Link no estaba pasando la gran velada, realmente no sabía como sacarse a la princesa de encima... 

Princesa Deku: ¿Quién te gustaría que no existiera del grupo de tú amigos?

Deku Link: (confundido) ¿A qué te refieres? 

Princesa Deku: qué mi papá para la boda me dejó quemar a uno de ellos ¿A quién te gustaría?

Deku Link: A ninguno... 

Princesa Deku: Entonces lo decidiré yo... 

La princesa Deku salió, Deku Link la intentó detener pero los guardias Dekus lo detuvieron a él primero 

Princesa Deku: A ver...

Deku Micke: ¿Qué quiere princesa? 

Princesa Deku: Vengo a decidir quién va a ser quemado 

Saria, Vulpix, Falco, Mr. Mime, Mario, Pichu, Peach, Dudi, Kirby, Jiglypuff, Toad, Donphan, Luigi, Squirtle y Deku Micke: ¿Qué? (¿Vul?) (¿Mime?) (¿Pi?) (¿Psy?) (¿Don?) (¿Squir?)

Princesa Deku: Lo que escucharon... a ver, cual puede ser... (los apunta con el dedo) mmmmm creo que... (apunta a Pichu) ¡Este! 

Pichu: ¿Pi?

Mario: ¡Eso si que no!

Princesa Deku: Aquí se hace lo que yo digo

Mario: mándame a mi mejor... Pichu no se merece tal castigo

Luigi: ¿Te dio fiebre Mario? 

Squirtle: ¿Squir?

Princesa Deku: Pues... pensando que ando de buenas... pues... encuentro que sí, puede ser... pero sin cambios... 

Peach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA MARIO VA A MORIR

Pichu: ¿chu?

Mario: Bueno... como dicen en las películas... mejor morir con honor... que sin él

Pichu: chu... 

Desde ese momento casi nadie podía hablar, si lee de nuevo el principio del capítulo notarán el "odio" que le tenía Mario a Pichu, peor ahora, todo había cambiado, era amigos... pero no por mucho tiempo... 

Jueves 10:00 A.M

Los preparativos para la boda

Princesa Deku: ¡**^o^** te ves hermoso con ese traje! 

Deku Link: Me veo como un tonto

Princesa Deku: No seas así, estas cerca de tú boda ¿no deberías estar feliz?

Deku Link: Obligado, con 4 guardias atrás y ¿quieres qué este feliz?

Princesa Deku: ¿Por qué no? 

Deku Link: _ _! 

Solomon con el grupo ya estaban cerca del castillo, miraron la situación, vieron que no sería fácil, miraron el pasadizo secreto, vieron que estaba destruido

Solomon: En peores condiciones no podíamos estar... 

Samus: Tal vez puedo entrar con el disfraz de Deku que me hicieron 

Link: Lo más probable es que te salga todo mal

Samus: ¬¬! 

Fox: Lo otro es que el traje esta un poco... como decirle ¿Con hongos?

Charmander: char...

Samus: Tonto, los Dekus son plantas... 

Fox: _ _! 

Odish: Od... 

Sheik: Podemos entrar a sacarlos en la boda, es decir, estarán en la boda, no en el lugar de los esclavos

Link: esta en la misma pieza... vamos ahora o nunca

Yoshi: Yo encuentro que hay que pensarlo un poco

Link ya no estaba, definitivamente fue al castillo 

Magby: ¡Mag!

Solomon: No conviene que vaya solo, lo voy ha buscar

Samus: Ese tonto... ¡Espérame hermano! 

Fox: Esto es muy peligroso, ¡Espérenme!

Charmander: Charmander

Sheik: ¡espera Fox!

Odish: ¡Odish! 

Yoshi: ¡Hey! ¡No me dejen solo! 

Magby: ¡Magby! 

El grupo se acercó al palacio, de lejos Link vio la situación, todo se estaba preparando, empezó a mirar por donde entrar 

Link: Parece que hubo una catástrofe aquí

Samus: ¿qué dije? 

Solomon: ¿Y van ha celebrar una boda en estas condiciones? 

Charmander: Char... 

Fox: ¡Destrucción de película! 

Sheik: realmente... 

Odish: Od

Magby: ¡by!

Yoshi: O.o ¡Cuanta comida! 

- ¡Toing! 

Fox: ^^U ¿Qué esperaban de Yoshi?

Odish: od...ish... 

Yoshi: ¡Quiero comer! 

Sheik: No podemos pensar en eso ahora...

Samus: Además, ya tomamos desayuno... 

Link: Hay muchos guardias, la cosa no se ve muy bien... 

Solomon: Tendremos que investigar esto detenidamente...

En el castillo Deku, exactamente en la parte de la jaula, estaban retirando al esclavo que iban a quemar

Peach: NOOOOOOOO BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Pichu: chu... 

Falco: Suerte Mario, te deseo mucha suerte...

Mario: Gracias por las buenas vibras

Mr. Mime: ¡Mime! 

Saria: Rezare por ti

Mario: Ni te preocupes de eso 

Vulpix: ¡Vul! 

Kirby: Se me quita el hambre de pensar en esto

Mario: Que honor... 

Jiglypuff: Jigly... 

Toad: Eres muy valiente Mario

Mario: Ni tanto... 

Donphan: Phan... 

Dudi: Psy... 

Luigi: Espero que nos veamos en el reino de los cielos Mario

Mario: Para mí que me voy al infierno 

Squirtle: ¡Squir!

Deku 3: Vamos amigo, es hora... 

Salen

Peach: ¿Ya se fue? ¿No se me arruinó el cutis cierto?

- ¡Toing! 

Dudi: DUUUUUUUU

Saria: ¡Yo pensaba que estabas llorando de verdad! 

Peach: Sí estaba llorando de verdad, es que sentí que algo le pasaba a mi cutis

Dudi: di... 

Falco: para mí que ese ya dice Dudi 

Kirby: Ahora hay que planear como escapar 

Jiglypuff: puff...

Peach: (se desamarra) Tengo que maquillarme 

Toad: ¡No em digas que estabas sin los amarres apretados!

Peach: ¿Qué no se los dije?

Luigi, Toad, Falco, Saria, Vulpix, Donphan, Squirtle, Mr. Mime y Pichu: ¡No! (¡Vul!) (¡Don!) (¡Squir!) (¡Mime!) (¡Chu!)

Peach: ^^U lo siento

Toad: No sería mala idea que nos desamarraras antes que llegue el guardía

Peach los desamarró, salieron lo más cautelosamente posible

Luigi: ¿Por dondé habrán llevado a Mario? 

Squirtle: ¡Squir! 

Squirtle apuntó a una puerta, esa puerta daba a el salón principal, donde estaba el fuego para quemar a Mario

Rey Deku: Como es costumbre en nuestra sociedad, ante un hecho importante quémanos a un mono de los alrededores para que nuestros dioses nos den buena suerte... pero como esta es una ocasión especial, no daba para solo un mono... así que mi querida princesita la cual se va a casar ha elegido a uno de nuestros esclavos para que sea quemado para la buena suerte de est unión de vidas que presenciaremos en unas horas 

Deku Link: Oh... no... 

Princesa Deku: ¿No es hermoso este momento?

Deku Link: Oh... no... 

Mario: Ahí voy... 

Falco: Hay que evitar esto... 

Mr. Mime: Mime...

Saria: No puede ser...

Vulpix: Vul...

Toad: ¿qué hacemos?

Donphan: Phan...

Luigi: ¡Hermano!

Squirtle: ¡Squir! 

Peach: Mario...

Dudi: ¿Psy?

Pichu: ¡Pi! 

Pichu avanzó decidido entre los observadores los cuales reaccionaron bastante tarde

Pichu: PIPIPI CHUCHUCHUCHUCHUCHU PICHU

Princesa Deku: ¿qué hace este aquí? ¡Sáquenlo! 

Dekus: Si princesa 

Los Dekus fueron encima de Pichu, todo el resto miro sorprendido 

Pichu: Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

Pichu estaba brillando, esto no podía ser... 

Pichu: PiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mario: ¿ah? 

Toad: ese Pichu ¡Evoluciono! 

Donphan: O.o

Falco: descubriste la pólvora

Pikachu: Pika... 

Rey Deku: ¡Atrápenlo! A nosotros no nos afectan sus ataques 

Mario: ¡Muévete Pikachu, no podrás contra ellos! 

Pikachu: Pikapi PIKA 

Pikachu se movía muy rápido, pero no los atacaba...

Pikachu: (a Squirtle) ¡PIKACHU!

Squirtle: SQUIRTLE

Si se pudiera traducir, Pikachu le dijo a Squirtle que apagara el fuego, Squirtle lo hizo cuando pudo

Rey Deku: (agarrando a Pikachu) no te creas tan listo 

Deku 2: señor... la madera esta mojado y si vamos a buscar más nos atrasáremos mucho en encontrar madera seca

Rey Deku: Mmmm... primero llévense a los prisioneros... mmm tendremos que suspender la boda

Princesa Deku: NO ¡POR FAVOR!

Rey Deku: ¿Y el sacrificio? 

Princesa Deku: Se puede hacer después... en ningún lado dice que tiene que ser antes 

Deku Link: Yo encuentro... 

Princesa Deku: ¿Sí papi?

Rey Deku: Ok...ok... hay que prepararse para festejar, la boda será pronto y tendremos que festejar

Deku Link: definitivamente este no es mi día

Ni para Deku Link, ni para los encarcelados era su día, Pichu... digo Pikachu y Mario por fin se lograron entender, Mario no iba a morir, por ahora, eso tranquilizaba un poco ahora... solo hay que esperar la boda...

Jueves 4:30 P.M

La boda

"Listos todos los preparativos,

la boda va empezar,

miren el cielo

azul está

miren los pájaros

cantando están,

aunque no sea primavera

parece que el día

esta tan feliz

como la Princesa

quién se va a cazar

con su adorado Link" 

Así cantaban los coros de la capilla Deku, los cuales celebraban la llegada del novio con el rey, la princesa tenía que llegar más tarde

Deku Link: Esto no me puede estar pasando... 

Mirando de lejos estaban Solomon, Link, Samus, Fox, Sheik, Yoshi y sus Pokémons 

Solomon: Parece que no es el día de Deku 

Fox: No tiene ni ganas de casarse 

Charmander: (afirmando) Char... 

Sheik: ¿Qué vamos ha hacer? 

Odish: od... 

Link Ahí viene la novia

Yoshi: ¡Y la torta más grande que he visto en mi vida! 

Magby: ¡Mag!

Link: Espérenme... tengo una idea

La boda empezaba, las jaulas no estaban muy lejos

Mr. Mime: Mime... 

Falco: ¿Qué vamos ha hacer? 

Saria: Salir

Mario: ¿Cómo?

Vulpix: Vul... 

Peach: No sé 

"¡Miren!

¡miren!

llegó la novia

con su vestido 

más hermoso que el sol,

esta reluciente,

como la más hermosa

entre las estrellas

¡Miren!

¡Miren!

Ahí llegó"

Deku Link: ¿Quién es el idiota que escribe estas cosas?

Rey Deku: No pierdes tú humor

Princesa Deku: Ya llegué ¿No estoy bonita Link?

Deku Link: Tomando que el cielo esta nublado... pues...

Sacerdote Deku: Empecemos... nos hemos reunido aquí, para conmemorar (lo que sea que signifique esa palabra) la unión entre la Princesa Deku y Deku Link 

Princesa Deku: Mejor saltese esa parte y vamos al sí 

Sacerdote Deku: Si usted lo dice... Señorita Princesa Deku, ¿Usted acepta al señor Deku Link cómo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Princesa Deku: Acepto

Sacerdote Deku: Señor Deku Link, ¿Usted acepta a la señorita Princesa Deku como esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

Deku Link: Eh... ¿Pueden darme un día para pensarlo?

Los guardias tenían listos las lanzar en la espalda de Deku Link, no estaba en situaciones de decir que no

Princesa Deku: El dice que sí 

Sacerdote Deku: Bueno... antes de unir a esta "feliz" pareja, si alguien tiene alguna objeción que hable ahora o calle para siempre 

- ¡Yo!

Todos miraron a la entrada del templo donde estaba el valiente que dijo que no, era Link

Deku Link: ¡Hermano!

Princesa Deku: ¿Y este?

Sacerdote Deku: Diga lo que tiene en contra

Link: Pues, yo encuentro algo bastante de mala educación organizar un casamiento sin la familia del novio, ¡No recibí ninguna invitación! Tomando que soy hermano de Deku Link, esto se debería posponer 

Princesa Deku: ¡Atrápenlo! 

Link: ¿Qué acaso no estamos en un país con libre expresión?

Princesa Deku: Sí, ¡Pero no cuando es contra mis deseos!

Los guardias tenían rodeado a Link

Deku Link: ¡Es mi hermano! ¡No le haga nada! 

Link: Solo me queda una opción ¡Ve pokebola! 

Link lanzó la pokebola, de ahí salió un...

Scyter: ¡Scyter!

Desde las jaulas

Falco: ¡Hey! ¿Un Scyter de nivel 5?

Toad: Como Scyter no tiene pre-evolución cuando se cruza un Scyter macho con uno hembra se da un huevo en cual sale un Scyter de nivel 5 

Falco: Ah...

Siguiendo en donde estabamos 

Link: ¡Ve Scyter! 

Scyter atacó a los guardias, al principio parecía tener una gran ventaja, pero los Dekus eran muchos y parecía que les subieron los sueldos

Princesa Deku: ¡No evitarán que este momento llegue! 

Solomon: ¡Aquí estamos! 

Link: Tengo un ligero problema, muchos guardias 

Yoshi: Hay que hacer lo posible ¡Ve Magby!

Samus: ¡Ve Spinarak! 

Fox: ¡Ve Charmander!

Sheik: ¡Ve Odish!

Magby, Scyter, Charmander, Odish y Spinarak pelearon a los que podían pero los guardias Dekus estaban más bravos que nunca 

Princesa Deku: Sigamos 

Sacerdote Deku: ok... el que este en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre 

- ¡Yo!

Link: Ese no soy yo

Deku Micke: Soy yo

Sacerdote Deku: Di porque te rehusas ha esta unión 

Deku Micke: Seré lo más sincero que pueda

En ese momento todos callaron, la lucha seso

Deku Micke: Yo siempre he sabido que ha la princesa le ha gustado Link

Link: Deku Link

Deku Micke: Deku Link... la cosa que he visto que, como todos ya lo debemos saber, a "Deku" Link no le interesa la princesa, pero la princesa en su afán de conseguir lo que quiere nos ha hecho a todos hacer cualquier cosa por lo que quiere... Siempre te he respetado Princesa y has sido muy amable conmigo... solo te quiero decir una cosa, que no te cases por pretensión, no obligues en donde no hay amor, que yo se que mereces más, algo mejor que Deku Link

Deku Link: ¿No me digas que tú escribiste los cantos? 

Deku Micke: ¿Me comprende princesa? lo digo por su bien...

Rey Deku: Realmente te felicito Micke 

Todos menos el Rey Deku: ¿? 

Rey Deku: Fuiste el único en tener la valentía de enfrentarse a mi hija tomando que los más valientes no pudieron... yo se que todos estaban en contra de esto, yo se que pensaba ¿Por qué el Rey no hace nada? Ya que soy el único que puede mandar ala princesa... solo esperaba a un valiente que llegará y digiera la verdad sin pensar en lo que le pasaría

Deku Micke: me sigue latiendo el corazón del miedo... 

Deku Link: Entonces... ¿Me puedo ir con los muchachos del campamento?

Rey Deku: Y no vuelvas

Deku Link: Si no se me pierden... 

Princesa Deku: ¿Realmente no sientes nada por mí? 

Deku Link: Mire princesa, yo encuentro que usted debería mirar a su alrededor, hay Dekus mejore que yo ¿O no Micke?

Deku Micke: ¿a qué te refieres?

Desde ahí, sacaron a los que estaban en las jaulas... y todo lo que viene después es otra historia, llegaron al campamento, armaron sus carpas para la ultima noche, durmieron, al otro día temprano llegue yo con Bowser en el bus, nos reunimos en una fogata antes de irnos para que contarán como les fue esta semana, aprovechamos de escribirla en el diario y creo que ahora nos vamos

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Tendremos que devolver a los Pokémons? 

- Ese es el trato con el centro Pokémon... pero pueden ir a visitarlos o adoptarlos como mascotas, pero si sus padres les dan permiso

- Creo que este va ha ser un duro adiós

- Muy duro...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Se despide

Profesor Gannondorf 

Profesor jefe del 8vo grado

Nintendo School

En el siguiente capítulo:

Samus nos va a contar una historia un poco fuera de la realidad ¿Algo sobrenatural? ¿O una volada de la autora? (y muy alta). Todo esto empezara con una simple apuesta, que terminará en una enseñanza para la vida, por lo menos para Samus. Porque entre la realidad y la fantasía no hay tanto espacio, porque del dicho al hecho no hay tanto trecho. ¿Qué tiene que ver Rock en todo esto? ¿Fox tiene competencia? ¿Linkat será vital para todo esto? Todo lo sabran en el siguiente capítulo 


	6. Capítulo 6: Entre la realidad y la fanta...

****

Nintendo School

Introducción:

- ¡Por fin! Llegue

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir Samus, me deben estar esperando en mi casa... y como no es un corto viaje 

- Si... oye ¿viste donde quedó Rock? 

- ¿Rock? Parece que le saque un circuito cuando me convertí en Linkat 

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

- Nadie me preguntó... además como Linkat no mido lo que hago

- Claro... 

- Por fin te encontré Samus

- ¿Rock? ¿Estas bien?

- Este idiota me tiro a una fuente de agua 

- ^^UUU Fue Linkat, no yo 

- ¬¬ como si hubiera mucha diferencia 

- Ya cállense ustedes 2, entra Rock, es mejor que te seques 

- Genial, empecé el capítulo peleando con Rock, no con Samus 

- ¬¬ A que te refieres

- Ya empezó a poner esa cara fea 

- ¿Y cuál otra quieres que te ponga?

- Pues, ya te di un ejemplo 

- ¬¬!!!!! Mejor que te vayas para que yo pueda ayudar a Rock

- Esta bien, no se enoje, no se preocupe, que la dejare sola con Rock

(Sale Link)

- Je, cada vez ese idiota me cae mejor

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Qué es el único que hace que hables más de la cuenta

- Y que por fin se estaba poniendo simpático... cada vez odio más ha ese idiota

- Así se dice

- ¿?

- Mejor entremos

(entran a la casa de Samus)

- Oye ¿qué es ese libro que estas sacando?

- Es el diario del curso 

- Parece que ese libro esta mágicamente donde tienen una historia ustedes

- Pense que descubrir la procedencia del señor Geno sería un hito para el colegio, así que se lo pedí a Saria para anotar este descubrimiento

- ¿Descubriste la procedencia del señor Geno? ¿Cuál es?

- La vas a saber, cuando la escriba...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre la realidad y la fantasia

Querido diario:

¡Hola! Soy Samus Aran, creo que ya sabes de mi, ahora, te voy a contar la historia más rara que tal vez se haya escrito en este diario. Realmente no se como comprobar lo que me ha pasado en esta semana porque yo no lo creería, pero lo ví con mis mismos ojos era la realidad... que parecía fantasía 

Todo empezó en una mañana que iba al colegio, claro, no era una mañana común, mi papá había estado metido en cosas del gobierno muy peligrosas y por ende estaba amenazado de muerte. La amenaza de muerte me incluiá a mí, a mi hermano y a mi mamá así que teníamos que tener vigilancia. Mi papá no encontró una mejor manera que pedirle a un amigo muy cercano, el profesor Right o Light (jamás he sabido bien si es con L o R)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Tú sabes Rock?

- Realmente, se dicen de las 2 maneras porque esta en Japones, en el Japones no hay ni L ni R sino un sonido intermedio 

- Pero en la escuela, ¿te dicen Right o Light?

- Es que en mi curso no hay nadie además de yo entre la L y la R así que da lo mismo

- _ _! Ya no importa...

- ^^UUUU

------------------------------------------------------------------------

que por favor Rock me cuidará en el colegio

Rock: ¿Lista Samus? 

Samus: ¿Desde cuando conduces Rock?

Rock: Desde que me programaron, además, ya cumpli los 18 años

Roll: Si... el ya es mayor de edad

Rock: Tú cállete Roll

Roll: No me callo 

Samus: ^^U

Me subí al auto con la escolta de Rock. Entre discusiones y discusiones entre Roll y Rock llegamos al colegio 

Samus: ¿Por qué me sigues Rock?

Rock: Porque el profesor me programó para que te protegiera en todo momento

Samus: ¿Hasta en las clases?

Rock: Ese será un problema, no puedo perder materia... pero no seguir mi programación no va ha ser fácil 

Samus: No te preocupes, puedo protegerme sola

En ese momento entre a la sala, encontré a los bastante infantiles de mi curso haciendo lo de siempre, Yoshi y Kirby comiendo, Peach hablando por celular, Toad estudiando, Saria leyendo un libro de animales, Falco y Sheik buscando algún otro balde para el baboso de Fox y Link sentado planeando alguna forma de hacerme enojar en este día 

Link: ¿Rock? ¿No me digas que vienes a proteger a Samus?

Samus: ¿Y tú cómo sabes? 

Link: Es que fue mi papá el que amenazó de muerte a tú papá

Samus: No te hagas el gracioso 

Link: ¿Gracioso yo? No me digas

Rock: Mejor que te quedes callado porque tal vez no te guste que tú papá tenga un hijo con la nariz rota 

Link: Y al doctor Lig 

Samus: Light o Right idiota

Link: Lo que sea... tengo un robot menos 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Mario: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Llegamos temprano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: ¡Pi!

Luigi: ¿En serio?

Mario: Faltan 3 minutos para que toque, difinitivamente Pikachu fue una buena adopción

Pikachu: ¡Pi!

Luigi: Pero no nos van a dejar tener a Pikachu en el colegio

Samus: ¿Estas bien Rock?

Link: Je, y yo no hice nada

Samus: Sí, telepaticamente hiciste que Luigi y Mario llegaran temprano 

Mario: Bueno, Link me dio la idea de adoptar a Pikachu

Samus: No me digas... 

Rock: N...no... te....pre...o....cu....pes....sa...mus....es....toy...bien 

Samus: Se nota

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Link: Creo que te tienes que ir Rock

Rock: Programación no valida, pero tengo que ir a clases... el deber llama...

Mientras Rock sale

Link: Definitivamente los robots son inutiles, buenos ejemplos son el profesor Geno y Rock

Samus: ¿Qué tienes en contra de el profesor Geno y Rock?

Link: Se que Rock es creado por el profesor Rig... o como se diga... pero se que el profesor Geno es un robot creado en el espacio el cual viene a investigar nuestra raza para después controlarla

Samus: Tonterias, eso no lo puedes comprovar

Link: ¿Qué el profesor Geno es extraterrestre? 

Samus: El profesor Geno es una de las personas más cuerdas de este mundo más que tú

Link: El profesor Geno es un loco que quiere que usemos las porquerias de los computadores

Samus: Si no sabes Link, cada ves se usan más los computadores en empresas o cosas así, aceptalo, no puedes seguir sin saber usar un computador 

Link: Pero es un loco, no entiende que yo no voy a trabajar con nada que tengo relación con la computación... y todavía quiere que me ponga al frente del computador

Samus: El te tiene bastante pasiencia... ¿Y así le agradeces? 

Link: ¿Cómo quieres que se lo agradesca a un extraterrestre que viene a conquistar la tierra?

Samus: El no es extraterrestre, además en tú famosa leyenda nunca digiste eso

Link: Yo dige que era una misión que tenía que cumplir, nunca dije cual,pero se que es esa... se que es un extraterrestre que fue creado en la sala secreta

Samus: Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, no lo puedes comprovar

Link: Así, ¿Tú sabes de donde es?

Samus: ... no...

Link: Ves, no sabes, no tienes fundamentos

Samus: No tengo menos fundamentos que tú 

Link: Ok... ok... ok... si me demuestras que es de otro lugar...

Samus: ¿Quiéres apostar? 

En eso todo el curso miró

Link: Podría ser... a ver, si yo ganó me haras caso por todo el año en todo lo que te diga 

Samus: ¿Qué? 

Link: y si tú ganas yo te haré caso todo el año en todo lo que digas 

Samus: Tienes la apuesta perdida Link 

Link: Ni tan perdida... el profesor Geno se va el miercoles, tienes 3 días para descubrirlo

Samus: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Link: A dar cuenta de toda la información que obtuvo de nuestro mundo para conquistarlo 

Entra el profesor Gannon 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Quién trajo una mascota al colegio? 

Mario: (Sorprendido) ¿Por qué pregunta eso?

Sr. Gannon: Porque vi un regalito ahí afuera

Luigi y Mario: ¿Qué? (miran afuera) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Maldito Pikachu meon 

Sr. Gannon: ¿De quién es el Pikachu?

Luigi apunta a Mario 

Mario: Gracias por la ayuda

Y así no vimos más a Mario porque lo dejaron castigado afuera 

Sr. Gannon: Bien, asunto arreglado, aunque me sorprende que no lleguen tarde muchachos 

Luigi: Fue por el Pikachu... 

Link: La apuesta esta decidida, empieza a investigar

El profesor "ordenó" al curso, para hacer la siempre inutil asamblea, como presidenta del curso tuve que pasar a decir... algo 

Falco: Oiga presidenta, ¿Cómo le va ha hacer con la apuesta con Link? 

Samus: ¡¡¡No digas eso!!!

Fox: ¿Qué apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta? ¿Apostaste Samus?

Samus: Mientras estabas baboso

Falco: ¿Me vas a responder si o no?

Samus: NO 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué apuesta? 

Samus: Es una larga historia señor 

Sr. Gannon: ¡Cuenta! La curiosidad mató al gato

Link: ¡Miau! 

Curso: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Link: Los asusté je

Samus: Idiota 

Sr. Gannon: ¡Ya cuenta! Me perdí la mejor historia de este mes 

Samus: Pues... 

Sr. Gannon: Antes de

Samus: ¿? 

Sr. Gannon: Ahora que me acuerdo de gatos 

El señor Gannon empezó a mirar a Link con cara maliciosa, todo el curso se dio cuenta que pasaba algo

Link: ¿Qué hice señor? 

Sr. Gannon: Nada, ahora, ayudenme muchachos 

El señor Gannon amarró a Link y se lo llevó mientras el curso enteró lo seguía 

Link: ¿Qué pretende? 

Sr. Gannon: Le voy a hacer un favor a Geno

Link: ¿Qué?

Las cosas se veían negras para Link porque nos tocaba computación y ibamos a empezar más temprano 

Sr. Geno: ¿Qué haces aquí Gannon? ¿No qué tienen que llegar más tarde?

Sr. Gannon: Traigo mi regalo de despedida 

Sr. Geno: ^^U no es necesario 

Sr. Gannon: No te preocupes 

El señor Gannon sentó a Link al frente del mismo computador de siempre

Sr. Gannon: Ahora, todos los hombres ayudenme a agarrar a Link, para que Linkat no escape

Sr. Geno: Esa no es la forma 

Toad ensendió el computador, y empezó la tipica transformación de Link a Linkat

Link: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Yo sabía a Linkat iba ha hacer algo 

Sr. Gannon: Rayos, Scandisc... 

Toad: Eso es tener mala suerte 

Saria: ¿Y tú porqué no ayudas? 

Toad: Mucha diferencia que voy ha hacer

Linkat: Miau...

Linkat estaba pensando en algo, lo vi en sus ojos 

Linkat: ¡Miren! ¡Es Satoshi Tajiri! 

Curso: ¿Ah? ¿Dónde?

Y así Linkat salió por la ventana mientras los tontos buscaban a Satoshi Tajiri 

Fox: No esta...

Samus: Hay que ser muy tonto como para creer una cosa de Linkat

Fox: _ _! 

Sr. Geno: Ahora tengo que empezar más temprano con la rutina... 

Sr. Gannon: Pues...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Sr. Gannon: ^^U tengo que ir a clases 

Sr. Geno: No te preocupes, ya es rutina

Sr. Gannon: Lo siento 

Sr. Geno: Ya ve a las clases

El profesor Gannon y el prefesor Geno salieron para hacer lo de siempre

Falco: ¡Viva! No tendremos clases, vamos a ver como Jessei y James bajan a Linkat 

Toad: No podemos 

Curso: ¿? 

Toad: El profesor Geno alcanzó a anotar la tarea para la clase

Sheik: Yo creí que no había alcanzado 

Luigi: Es bastante responsable 

Empezamos ha hacer la tarea que dejó el profesor Geno, se podría decir que cada vez eran más raras

Toad: ¿Hackear la página Sony.com? 

Falco: ¿Hackear la página oficial de Digimon en japón?

Saria: ¿Hacer un virus especial que entre a la X-Box cuando se conecte a internet?

Luigi: ¿Hacer un ensayo de que porque los Mario´s Party son mejores que Sonic Shufle?

Yoshi: ¿Averiguar la velocidad, la memoria, el soporte, los gráficos, las texturas, la resolución, el sonido y los puertos para pads de la X-Box, del Playstation 2, de la Dreamcast y de la Nintendo Game Cube?

Fox: eso es facil, la X-Box tiene en velocidad un Pentium III a 733 Mhz, con una trasferencia de 6.4 GB/s, una memoria de 64 MB, un soporte de 2-5xDVD standart, sin opción de video DVD al principio claro esta, en los graficos ...

Samus: Mejor cállate que se nos va ir todo el fic si dices las 4 consolas 

Fox: ok...

Toad: ¿El profesor nos va ha enseñar computación o como ser hackers nintendistas especializados?

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg 

Peach: ¿Aló?... hace tiempo que no me llamabas 

Sheik: Siempre me he preguntado con quién habla Peach ¿Lo saben? 

Saria: Ni idea... 

Samus: Esta tarea la voy ha hacer en mi casa, ahora tengo algo más importante a que dedicarme 

Falco: ¿A intentar ganar la apuesta? 

Samus: Tú no te metas con mis cosas

- Paf!

Luigi: Mosca N° 1234 

Samus: En mi... ¿Cuaderno? 

PAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Samus: Para que aprendas

Saria: ¿Estas bien Luigi?

Luigi: No te preocupes Mario, estoy bien 

Falco: ¿Confundir a Saria con Mario? Que ofensa para Saria...

Poco me interesaba lo que dijieran de la cachetada que le pegué a Luigi, yo iba ha ver que pasaba con el profesor Geno 

Sr. Geno: (mientras miraba a Jessie, James y Meowth volando) Ahí van

Samus: Señor, le quiero hacer una pregun... 

Sr. Geno: Ahora tendrías que estar haciendo la tarea que deje 

Samus: Es que es importante 

Linkat: Miau...

Linkat bajo del techo, y miró al profesor Geno 

Sr. Geno: ¿Quieres afilar las uñas conmigo acaso?

Linkat: Miau...

Samus: ¿Qué va ha hacer? ¿Retarlo para que se asuste y vuelva ha ser Link?

Sr. Geno: Eso ya no sirve... a ver, ¿Quieres lana?

Linkat: (negando) Miau

Samus: ¿Linkat es inteligente?

Sr. Geno: Dentro de mis investigaciones he descubierto que Linkat hace las cosas que Link no se atreve ha hacer, es decir, el quiere que yo no exista y por eso quiere hacerme azerrín 

Samus: No me diga que se ha dedicado a investigar a Linkat

Sr. Geno: Es entretenido investigar las cosas sobrenaturales Samus ¿Sabes? Además la observación desde el punto cientifico de Linkat es interesante 

Samus: No es que yo pensaba...

Sr. Geno: ¿Qué la pasaba mal cuando salia Linkat? Pues, al contrario, disfruto hacer esto, pero como tengo que cumplir les dejo tarea

Linkat: MIAU

Sr. Geno: Ok, ok, no te sientas ignorado 

¿El profesor Geno se dedica a la observación? ¿Qué acaso Link tiene algo de razón en lo que dice?, esto no puede ser 

Linkat: Miau... miu...MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 

Linkat se lanzó encima del profesor Geno, el cual se corrió facilmente. Nunca pense que el profesor Geno tuviera tanta agilidad

Sr. Geno: No soy tan fácil Linkat, aunque se que te gusta el reto, aunque no frente a los computadores

Linkat: ¿Miau? 

Sr. Geno: Yo encuentro que un mejor reto sería que estuvieras al frente del computador que intentar afilar las uñas en mi ¿No crees?

Linkat: ¿Miau?

Psicología, el profesor Geno estaba usando Psicología, si no podía con el mismo Link, lo haría con su doble personalidad, Linkat 

- ¡Cuidado! ¡La pelota Samus! 

Linkat: ¿Miau? 

Una pelota venía bastate fuerte a pegarme, pero Linkat la detuvo

Samus: ¿Qué bicho le pico? 

Sr. Geno: A algunos gatos les gusta agarras pelotas como perros... aunque...

Rock: ¿Alguien ha vista la pelota? ¿Estas bien Samus?

Samus: Sí... pero no diría lo mismo de la pelota 

Rock: Maldito Link...

Sr. Geno: Ahora es Linkat... ¿Estas con Gannon?

Rock: Si

Linkat: (mirando a Rock) miau... 

Rock: Pasame la pelota

Linkat: (Negando) Miau

Rock: Si no es por la razón, será por la fuerza 

Sr. Geno: No encuentro muy conveniente usar tus blasters en el colegio Rock 

Linkat: Miau... miau...miua =P 

Rock: ¿De qué se esta burlando este idiota? 

Sr. Geno: Parece que te odia más que a mi 

Samus: No dejes que te intimide Rock, es solo Link como gato, nada complicado

Linkat: ¿Miau? ¬¬!!! MIAU 

Rock: No le vas ha hacer nada a Samus ¿Entendido? 

Sr. Geno: Mejor que te quedes callado Rock, ya que estas complicando mi investigación

Rock: Pero señor, ¿Cómo logró que me pase la pelota? 

Sr. Geno: Pues... 

Linkat se movió, piso a Rock empezó a correr alrededor mio con la pelota 

Rock: Esta es la gota que revalzo el vaso (empieza a cargar sus blaster) 

Sr. Geno: ¡No dispares! Si no apuntas bien puedes darle a Samus

Rock: Ese Linkat no es tonto... sabe que en mi programación tengo que proteger a Samus 

Samus: Yo salgo de aquí...

Lo intenté, pero Linkat corria tan rápido que no me dejaba salir 

Samus: ¿Cuándo se cansará?

En ese momento se me estaba colmando la pasiencia, nadie sabía que hacer, en eso llego el profesor Gannon

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué pasa que te atrasas tanto Rock?

Rock: Mire señor

Sr. Gannon: Linkat

Samus: Ya me aburri ¡ANDATE DE AQUÍ!

En eso le pegué una patada que Link recordaría para siempre si no fuera porque esta como Linkat

Sr. Gannon: O.O

Sr. Geno: Increible

Rock: ¿Samus necesita protección?

Link: ¿Qué paso? Me duele la cara...

Samus: para que aprendas a no rodear a una chica cuando NO se te da permiso

Link: ¿?

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!

Rock: bien, creo que no es necesario alterarse Samus

Sr. Geno: Esto tengo que anotarlo (piensa un momento) si puede ser

Link: No voy ha salir muy bien de esto

Rock: Señor.... señor Gannon... Samus hace rato que pateo a Link

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué?

Sr. Geno: Quisiera pedirte un favor samus

Samus: ¿Si señor?

Sr. Geno: (a Link) tú no te escapes, esto te incluye (a Samus y a Link) Quisiera pedirte si podrías ayudar a Link con su problema en mi materia

Link y Samus: ¿Qué?

Link: A no... esto es lo ultimo ¿Repaso para su materia con Samus?

Samus: ¿Usted sabe perfecctamente lo "bien" que nos llevamos Link y yo?

Sr. Geno: Si lo se, pero si no quieres Samus...

Samus: Pues...

Rock: Yo no encuentro que sea una buena idea

Link: Yo encuentro que es la idea más estúpida que se le puede haber ocurrido

Sr. Geno: Que sincero

No sabía que decir, realmente no quería, pero me lo estaba pidiendo el profesor Geno, el cual me había ayudado en muchas cosas antes, como estudiar matematicas

Sr. Geno: Te aseguro que no será una perdida de tiempo, además, aprenderan bastante, bueno, ustedes deciden cuando reunirse...

Fox: ¡Señor! 

Rock: ¿Fox?

Fox: Acabe de escuchar lo que dijo, y realmente encuentro que es una barbaridad dejar a Samus al lado de Linkat ya que Linkat se pudo con todo el curso incluyendo al profesor Gannon

Sr. Geno: Lindo discurso Fox... ok, acompañarás a Samus

Fox: Si señor! 

Link: Esto fue un favor cumplido Fox

Nunca entendí que quiso decir con eso

Rock: Creo que ahora nesesitaras más que protección contra asesino protección contra locos 

Fox: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué estoy loco?

Rock: Lo más probable

Fox: ¬¬

Falco: ¿Me perdi la mejor parte? ¿me perdi la noticia del año? ¿Cómo va la apuesta Samus?

Link: La tiene perdida

Samus: No creas...

Fox: Bueno ¿Cuándo nos vamos a reunir ¿

Link: Nunca, el profesor Geno se va el miercoles

Samus: Realmente no sería mal regalo de despedida que tú puedas estar 1 minuto al frente del computador

Link: Entonces... ¿Me vas ha hacer el repaso?

Samus: Mmm... hoy no puedo, mi padre tiene una cena muy importante y mi mamá me pidió que la ayudará, el martes tampoco porque tengo el taller espacial mmm... creo que el miercoles, después del colegio ¡Nos vemos Link! 

Link: Hay que le gusta hacerme sufrir...

Fox: Nos vemos el miércoles Link 

Rock: Me van ha ver el miercoles

Link: ¿Por qué se despiden todos si nos seguimos viendo en el colegio?

Después de esta conversación, decidí seguir al profesor Geno, para ver realmente su procedencia 

Fox: ¿a dónde vas Samus?

Samus: ¿Qué no se nota?

Fox: ¿Vas por la apuesta?

Samus: Si...

Rock: Creo que no me han actualizado ¿Qué apuesta?

Link: Eso poco te importa metido

Samus: ¿Y que hacen todos siguiendome?

Rock: Yo te tengo que proteger

Link: Yo vine a ver que no ganes la apuesta

Fox: Chis... no tengo que decir 

Samus: Lo que realmente menos quiero es un regimiento al lado mio

Link: Como no se puede proteger sola

Rock: ¿Cómo que no?

Fox: Realmente tú eres el unico que sobra aquí Link

Link: ¿A qué te refieres? Ah.... creo que estoy en contra de tus planes Fox, lo siento, hasta luego

Link sale

Fox: No te preocupes Rock, yo cuido a Samus

Rock: Contigo el peligro aumenta en un 99.99% así que no me sacaras tan fácil 

Fox: _ _ ¡

Samus: Yo quiero hacer una investigación detallada del asunto así que por favor quisiera que ninguno de ustedes estuviera conmigo 

Rock: Eso va en contra mi programación 

Fox: Yo encuentro...

RIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!

Samus: Gracias a ustedes no pude investigar nada 

Fox: bueno... es que...

Rock: Esto va en contra a mi programación, a clases... 

Samus: Mejor vamos ha clases 

Fox y yo fuimos a clases, nos tocaba biología

Sr. Bowser: ¿Mario Mario esta castigado?

Luigi: Para su suerte señor... sí 

Sr. Bowser: Y justo hoy hay tarea

Luigi: Para la suerte de Mario... sí

Sr. Bowser: Recordando lo de la anterior clase, les pedi que me trajieran todas las formas por los cuales uno puede evolucionar a un Pokémon y algunos ejemplos de ellos 

Toad: Sí señor

Peach: (al telefono) si, ¿en qué estoy ahora? En clase de biología, sí muy aburrido

Sheik: Señor, tuve un problema con mi tarea

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué? 

Sheik: Se la comió mi cocodrilo 

Sr. Bowser: ¿¿Tienes un cocodrilo en tú casa??

Saria: Vive en un castillo señor 

Sr. Bowser: A ver... hiciste la tarea Fox

Fox: Sí, pero creo que no la encuentro en mi mochila

Sr. Bowser: Si claro ¿Falco?

Falco: La hice en mi mente señor

Sr. Bowser: No me digas... ¿Toad?

Toad: ¿Sí?

Sr. Bowser: Para que te pregunto...

Toad: Siempre dice eso (hace pucheros) no me gusta... va ha ver cuando no traiga la tarea...

Sr. Bowser: No Toad, no te pongas a llorar ahora

Toad: Porque usted cree que soy un... un...

Sr. Bowser: ¡Muestrame la tarea Toad!

Toad: (sonriendo) ¡Si señor!

Sr. Bowser: Casí... ¿Yoshi?

Yoshi: Aquí esta, solo que la escribi con tinta invisible 

Sr. Bowser: Así, prestenme un papel (enciende el papel que le pasan) ahora veremos

Kirby: ¡esta quemando mi tarea!

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué? (la apaga) traiganlo la proxima clase

Curso: SIIIIII

Sr. Bowser: ¿Esto estaba planeado?

Curso: Nooooooo

Sr. Bowser: _ _!

Saria: No se preocupe señor, yo hice la tarea, además, no debe molestarse por un curso como el nuestro

Peach: (al telefono) Pues, la treta con el profesor ya salió, si muy bien

Sr. Bowser: ¬¬... bueno... ahora vamos con la materia, ultimamente si se han dado cuenta en nuestro gran universo llamado Nintendo

Fox: ¿Así se llama nuestro universo? Yo pense que estabamos en la via lactea

Kirby: ¿Via lactea?... Yo pensaba que eso no era aquí

Yoshi: La via lactea es el lugar donde hay más vacas, ahí hacen queso, leche, yogurt y todo lo derivado a la leche

Kirby: Yo quiero ir 

- Paf!

Luigi: ¡Mosca N° 1239! 

Yoshi: ¿Podemos ir de paseo a la via lactea señor?

Sr. Bowser: Tal ves cuando les cresca el cerebro y dejen de pensar en comer o solo maduren un poco...

Saria: Entonces podremos ir a la via lactea

Sr. Bowser: Yo no me referia a eso

Saria: Deben haber muchas lindas vacas ¿Cree que pueda venir Malon? Ella sabe mucho de vacas

Sr. Bowser: Porque no me...

Link: Claro que sabe, su padre tiene una granja con puras vacas... Lon Lon Ranch

Sr. Bowser: No creen que seria mejor...

Peach: (al telefono) ¿Sabes? ¡Tal ves vamos a ir a la via lactea! Entretenido ¿no? 

Sr. Bowser: ¬¬ no seria mejor que...

Toad: Yo encuentro que tendremos pocas oportunidades 

Luigi: Eso es ser pesimista Toad

Toad: Aunque me encantaria ir

Sr. Bowser: ¬¬!!!!!!!

Falco: Yo no iria a ver las vacas, sino a mirar las estrellas

Samus: Y escribir un poema... je... je... je...

Falco: ¬¬ que te metes... 

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué acaso ya no hay respeto en este colegio?

Curso: Pues... 

Sr. Bowser: No tendremos ningún viaje a la via lactea hasta que ustedes maduren un poco, ya estoy cansado de sus tonteras, ya quiero hacer mis clases y ustedes siempre intentan desviarme a conversar cualquier cosa nada que ver con el asunto ¿Qué se creen? ¿Quién creen que son? ¿¡Una pasiente tortuga!?

Yoshi: Tortuga es...

Sr. Bowser: ¡Pero pasiente no! Y ahora todos van a sacar sus cuadernos porque nisiquiera han tenido la dignidad de sacarlos

Falco: Ok... ok... pero no se enoje

Sr. Bowser: ¿Y cómo quieres que no me enoje? Esto se lo dire a Gannon, el cual no resive muy buenas noticias de ustedes ¿Saben? ¡¡¡Ahora si que me han hecho rabiar!!!!

Luigi: No lo había notado

Sr. Bowser: Tú no te hagas el gracioso

Peach: ¿Podria callarse un poco? ¿No ve que intento hablar por mi celular?

Sr. Bowser: ¬¬!!!!!! ¡CUELGA ESA COSA PORQUE O SI NO...

Peach: ¿O si no que?

Ahora si el profesor Bowser se había enojado (como si no se hubieran dado cuenta). Peach tendría un celular menos

Sr. Bowser: Pasame eso

El profesor Bowser hizo puré de celular

Peach: Mi celular...

Sr. Bowser: Y ahora el que se le ocurra decir una palabra quedará igual que el celular pero con la unica diferencia que estará asado a la parrilla ¿Me entendieron?

Curso: (se tragan primero la saliva) si señor...

Saria: Señor

Sr. Bowser: ¿QUÉ?

Falco: No sea tan brusco... Saria no tiene la culpa

Saria: ¿Puedo ir al baño?

Sr. Bowser: _ _! Esta bien Saria... 

Saria: Gracias señor

Yoshi: ¿Puedo ir yo al baño?

Sr. Bowser: ok...

Kirby: ¿Y yo?

Sr. Bowser: ...

Sheik: ¡Yo también! 

Sr. Bowser: ...

Luigi: No es mala idea ¿Puedo ir yo...

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué acaso me quieren engañar de nuevo?

Sheik: Pues... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Sheik: Objetivo terminado

Sr. Bowser: ¿?

Falco: Perfecto! Octava clase consecutiva en Ciencias que no hacemos nada... ¡Vamos a cumplir el record! 

Sr. Bowser: _ _!... ¬¬... _ _!... ¬¬UUUUU.... _ _ UUUUUUU... ¬¬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? 

Saria: Tranquilisese señor, solo tome esto (le pasa una pastilla con un vaso de agua), vaya a descansar, todo ha terminado

Sr. Bowser: Gracias Saria... ya me voy

El profesor Bowser sale, bastante cansado

Falco: perfecto Saria, con esa pastilla el profesor no recordará que no hizo clases

Toad: Yo encuentro que fue bastante mal lo que hicieron 

Sheik: para la proxima clase tendre la tarea... 

Kirby: No vale, quemó la mia

Yoshi: ¿La habías hecho?

Kirby: Si...

En ese momento me levante de mi silla, no me iba a quedar escuchando las escusas que iban a dar para la proxima clase de Ciencias, aunque podrían ser las mismas ya que el profesor Bowser no va a recordar nada. Por si no lo saben, esa tarea la pidió hace un mes. Yo la tengo echa y jamás me la ha pedido... Por mientras que el curso quiera hacer su record nunca revisará la tarea... Siguiendo con el asunto importante en estos momentos fui a la sala de profesores, en el camino me encontre con mis "escoltas" los cuales ya los tenía como "moscas"

Rock: Programación 

Link: Vengo a ver que no ganes la apuesta

Fox: Vengo a... pues... 

Samus: No si ya se sus escusas... bueno, ahora voy ha investigar, quieran o no

Me acerque a la sala de profesores, puse mi oreja en la puerta para ver si mensionaban el tema

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué estas tomando Bowser? 

Sr. Bowser: Algo que me dio para el dolor de cabeza Saria... 

Sr. Gannon: Esto me suena raro

Sr. Cranky: ¿Estamos a viernes?

Srta. Joanna: No señor Cranky... a lunes y le toca con el sexto grado

Sr. Cranky: Cocha vacha... no me acordaba que tenía clases

Sr. Andross: ¿quén tomo mi lápiz rojo?

Sra. Koume: jijijijijijiji no quiero conocer al pobre

Sr. Geno: Con permiso, tengo que ver algunas cosas en el armario

Sr. Andross: Por fin vamos a tener armario, tu siempre lo usas y nosotros tenemos que llevar las cosas de un lugar a otro

Sr. Gannon: usted sabe que Geno necesita tener cosas para su mantención, como es un robot...

Sr. Andross: ¡Qué las tenga en su casa! 

Sr. Geno: No peleen, yo ya me voy 

Sr. Andross: ¿Alguién sabe quién será el nuevo profesor de computación? 

Sr. Geno: (un poco triste) eso a mi no me incumbe y deja de molestarme Andross

Sr. Andross: Como los viejos tiempos Geno, yo molestaba, tú me soportabas

¿Viejos tiempos? Esto me suena raro

Sr. Geno: mira Andross, no quiero saber nada ahora de esas cosas ¿Me entiendes?

Sr. Andross: No te preocupes, igual, ya me voy a dejar mis cosas a la sala (mirado a Gannon) me toca con el 8° grado

El profesor Andross iba a salir, los cuatro nos movimos he hicimos los movimientos respectivos para que no sospechará

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Rock: yo vigilo a Samus

Samus: Yo estaba de camino al baño

Link: Vengo del club de arqueria

Fox: ¿Qué pasa si le digo que no sé?

Sr. Andross: Entonces muevanse y no se queden ahí sin hacer nada

El profesor Andross avanza entre nosotros con ese paso lento que lo caracteria, siempre llega temprano, pero ese paso lento y tenebroso parece darle más maldad... además de ser el peor profesor de matematicas que he conocido. De ahí, empese ha escuchar de nuevo

Sr. Gannon: Me cae tan mal ese viejo

Sr. Geno: Es tan gracioso

Profesores menos Cranky: ¿? 

Sr. Cranky: Comprendo a que te refieres... ¿Qué es?

Sr. Geno: Creo que para la buena salud de tu memoria no te lo diré

Srta. Joanna: Yo encuentro que ya tiene que empezar ha ir a la sala de sexto señor Cranky

Sr. Cranky: No me digas señor Cranky... que ya somos colegas... y no es necesario que me acuerdes

El señor Cranky empieza su caminar a la puerta de salida

Sr. Gannon: Realmente no entiendo Geno

Sr. Geno: Es una historia MUY larga

Sr. Bowser: ¿Estoy en el colegio no?

Sra. Koume: ¿Comiste tú colación Ganny?

Sr. Gannon: Eh... pues... tengo que irme mami, para llegar a la clase...

El profesor Gannon sale. Ahí, los cuatro de nuevo nos pusimos en posisión para que n sospecharan

Sr. Gannon: ¿Y ustedes?

Fox: No señor, no ha pasado nada, no hemos hecho nada, no hemops estado espiando

Link: (agarrando a Fox) Fox esta loco señor

Rock: Usted ya sabe en que estoy yo ¿no?

Sr. Gannon: Sí... solo quiero saber que hacen los otros

Samus: Solo estabamos pasando

Link: Yo solo miraba el techo

Fox: ¡Mira! ¡Encontre a Zapi! ¡Mi muñeco que perdi en primer grado! 

Samus: lo perdiste hace 3 años imbécil

Fox: Pero lo encontre ¿No creen que es lindo?

Rock: Eres patetico... 

Fox: _ _! 

Sr. Gannon: Así Rock, tengo que hablar contigo sobre una cosa

Rock: ¿Qué sería?

Sr. Gannon: Ven conmigo

Rock: Pero señor...

Sr. Gannon: Nada de peros...

El profesor Gannon y Rock salen, yo empiezo a escuchar de nuevo las conversaciones

Sr. Cranky: Tan apurados que son los profesores jovenes, nunca tienen tiempo de nada ¿No Koume?

Sra. Koume: Esas cosas uno lo aprende de viejo Cranky

Sr. Cranky: pero encuentro que Gannon esta ya bastante viejo como para...

Srta. Joanna: Se le quedó una carpeta señor Cranky ¿Quiere que se la pase?

Sr. Cranky: No te preocupes Joanna, yo voy a buscarla

Srta. Joanna: Oye Geno ¿Estas seguro que te tienes que ir?

Sr. Geno: Así es...

Srta. Joanna: Pero... bueno... es decir, aquí has tenido siempre trabajo, amigos, no eres mal profesor ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?

Sr. Geno: Si se... aquí he tenido de todo... 

Sra Koume: Realmente deberias pensarlo un tiempo Geno, si te vas pierdes el puesto que tienes y te va a costar recuperarlo si vuelves

¿Puesto? ¿Qué puesto tendrían los profesores además de ser profesores? Yo lo unico que se es por antigüedad pero el unico que lo tiene es el profesor Cranky... aunque ¿Seria posible?

Sr. Geno: Voy ha visitar a mi familia

Srta. Joanna: Pero para eso vas en las vacaciones, y después vualves

Sr. Geno: Pero cuando vaya a visitar a mi familia... no volveré 

Sra Koume: Te estas esforsando en vano Joanna, ya tomo la desisión, si se tiene que ir, se va a ir, es cosa de él

Srta. Joanna: esta bien... 

Ahí sale el profesor Cranky

Sr. Cranky: ¿A dónde tengo que ir?

Samus, Link y Fox: A la sala de sexto grado

Sr. Cranky: ¿Cómo saben ustedes?

Samus: Pues... lo leimos en su carpeta una vez

Sr. Cranky: Ahhh... gracias muchachos...

Samus, Link y Fox: De nada señor

Ahí seguimos escuchando la conversación de adentro

Sr. Bowser: ¿Estoy en el laboratorio?

Sra. Koume: Parece que Bowser no esta bien

Sr. Bowser: ¿Tendremos que ir a buscar miel?

Sr. Geno: Fue esa pastilla, se la dio Saria

¿Cómo el señor Geno sabía de la pastilla? Y más aun ¿Cómo sabía que se la había dado Saria?

Sr. Geno: Vieja treta, pastillas para olvidar lo que le ha pasado, el primer efecto es que no sabe donde esta, después se pierde en el tiempo y al final va ha pensar que esta dormido

Sra. Koume: Ni siquiera había sospechado

Srta. Joanna: He visto varias veces esto, pero Bowser siempre dice que esta enfermo del estomago

Sr. Geno: Bastante buena la pastilla, Bowser piensa que esta enfermo... de una enfermedad que los de su especie no pueden tener... los de su familia pueden comer rocas sin que les pase nada

Sra. Koume: Tienes razón, creo que Gannon va a tener que informarse de esto

Definitivamente ya no iban a romper el record

Sr. Bowser: ¡Ya se! ¡Estoy en el baño!

Srta. Joanna: No Bowser... no estas en el baño...

Sra. Koume: Ve por un vaso de agua para despertar a Bowser Joanna... estoy viendo si tengo algo para que recupere su memoria 

Srta. Joanna: Sí

La profesora Joanna sale, nos pusimos en la posición 

Srta. Joanna: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Link: Pues...

Srta. Joanna: Yo toco el timbre hace rato

Samus, Link y Fox: ¿QUÉ?

En ese momento sabiamos a lo que nos enfrentabamos, ¡Llegar tarde a una clase de matemáticas! ¡Es la primera ves que me pasaba!. Corrimos lo más rápido posible

Mario: Hola... 

Pikachu: Pi...

Link: ¿Todavía siguen castigados?

Mario: Hasta que el profesor Gannon nos diga...

Ahí miramos la puerta de la sala, leimos nuestro cartel "Si no es del 8° grado, pudrase" 

Fox: Yo no quiero entrar 

Link: ¿Quién es el valiente? 

Samus: Idiotas miedosos... yo entro 

No puedo decir que no estaba asustada, pero sí me atreví a abrir la puerta, como alguien valiente

Samus: Con permiso señor

Sr. Andross: ¡Oh! La señorita Aran llegando tarde... Y la acompañan "sin apellido" y McCloud 

Link: Digamen Link solamente

Sr. Andross: Usted señor "Link" no tiene derecho a decirme nada ahora... ¡LLEGARON MÁS TARDE QUE LOMBARDI! 

Fox: ¿Dónde esta Falco?

Saria: El profesor lo mando a limpiar el baño de chicas

Fox: Que destino tan cruel... 

Sr. Andross: Y no creas que saldrán con menos 

Samus, Link y Fox: (tragan saliva) 

Sr. Andross: A ver... la señorita Aran es la primera ves que llega tarde, para el señor Link "sin apellido" son 2 ya, y para McCloud... realmente la sala se ve mejor sin su baba

Fox: ¿Eso me ayuda?

Sr. Andross: NO (respira) ¿Entendido?

Fox: Sí...

Sr. Andross: A ver, ya mande a varios a limpiar el colegio, creo que ya no me queda colegio... me quedaba el baño de chicas, en el cual esta Lombardi... creo que para castigo podrían ir a mi casa a limpiarme la pieza de Amy

Link: ¿Amy? ¿Quién es Amy?

Sr. Andross: Esta tarde lo sabrás 

Samus: No puedo ir señor, le prometí a mi madre que le ayudaría...

Sr. Andross: No se preocupe, de eso me encargo yo, los quiero después del colegio

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Andross: Y sean puntuales

El profesor Andross salió de la sala, estabamos todos callados, hasta que alguien se movió

Yoshi: ¡A comer!

Kirby: ¡Hora del almuerzo! 

Samus: ¡Maldita sea! 

Link: Si no quieres seguir, yo gano la apuesta y listo

Samus: NO

Link: Bueno, ya te vere la cara cuando pierdas

Ese Link lo unico que queria era dejarme sin pasiencia... tal ves el sabia que estabamos llegando tarde pero... ¿él hubiera llegado tarde con nosotros si lo hubiera sabido? Realmente no sé... 

Fox: Oye Sheik, creo que no podre ir a tu casa esta tarde

Sheik: Y tanto que te queria mostrar el Smash melee

Fox: No te preocupes, sera otro día

Yo me decidi ir a comer, tenía que relajarme un rato, hice la fila, vi a Yoshi y Kirby con sus estrategias para agarrar puestos... al principio me daba risa y miraba un rato, pero el chiste ya paso, no vale la pena

Rock: ¿Te pasa algo Samus?

Samus: Me castigaron

Rock: ¿Por llegar tarde?

Samus: Si... ¿Cómo supiste?

Rock: Yo llegue 2 minutos tarde y parti bastante antes que ustedes

Samus: Yo no tuve clases de matematicas... 

Rock: ¿Y que castigo te dio?

Samus: Ir a limpiar la pieza de una tal Amy

Rock: Amy es su mascota

Samus: ¿Tú como lo sabes?

Rock: En mi curso se puso ha hablar de su mascota favorita una ves... no paro, cuando quieras perder clase de matemáticas hablale de Amy, te va a contar de todo

Samus: Ah... 

Rock: mejor sentemonos ahora que tienes tu bandeja

Samus: Ok...

Nos fuimos ha sentar, ahí le conte lo que había escuchado

Rock: Ja! Esa treta para mi es nueva ¿Pastillas para olvidar? Esas no se encuentran en farmacias en estos tiempos

Samus: Quien sabe donde Saria las saca... pero hablaron bastante de lo del profesor Geno... 

Rock: pero no digieron de donde es... dieron como pistas "indirectas" 

Samus: Yo se que falta un poco de información... 

Rock: ¿Por qué no le preguntas a algún profesor?... quiero decir, es ridiculo andar espiando 

Samus: Puede ser... 

Sheik: ¿Podemos almorzar con ustedes?

Rock: ¬¬ Que lo pida Fox si esta tan interesado...

Sheik: ^^UU ¿Sí?

Samus: Esta bien... 

Sheik: (sentandose) Como veo estaban hablando de la apuesta

Samus: Si, tengo que ganarla... 

Sheik: Eso me doy cuenta

Rock: ¬¬ Samus ya dijo que si, Fox, no es necesario que te quedes parado

Fox: ¡Sí! (se sienta) 

Samus: ¿Te acuerdas de algún detalle más Fox de lo que escuchamos?

Fox: ¿De qué?

Samus: De la conversación de los profesores

Fox: ¡AH! Realmente nada 

Rock: ¬¬ es que estaba atento a otras cosas... 

Fox: ¡Hey! 

Rock: ¿Recién te das cuenta de lo que intento decir?... que lento, me sorprendes

Samus: Fox siempre ha sido así, desatento

Rock: Más si estas tú 

Fox: ¡Cállate imbécil!

Rock: Lo siento

Sheik: ^^U no encuentro que sea momento para discutir 

Samus: ¿Podrían parar ustedes 2?... sigamos con el tema principal... después de comer vamos a ir a preguntarle a cada profesor de donde es el profesor Geno

Lo intentamos, pero la hora de entrar se nos vino encima, tendremos que dejarlo para los recreos... ahora venía la clase de Educación Fisica 

Sr. Gannon: ¡1! ¡2! ¡1! ¡2! ¡1! ¡2! ¡1! ¡2! ¡1! ¡2! ¡1! ¡2! ¡1! ¡2! ¡1! ¡2! ¡1! ¡2! ¡1! ¡2! ¡Muevanse! ¡No sean flojos! ¡Muevanse! 

Toad: ¿Puedo ir a tomar agua señor? 

Sr. Gannon: ¡ES LA CUARTA VES QUE ME PIDES LO MISMO! 

Toad: Es que... 

Sr. Gannon: Dame una vuelta más y cien abdominales y recién podrás probar un trago

Cuando Link se refiere al profesor Gannon con que es el rey de los ladrones es porque el profesor Gannon se dedica a robarnos el agua en su clase... donde más la nesesitamos

Falco: Tengo una idea para que nos deje ir a tomar agua

Yoshi: ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Falco: (mostrando una lata) Miren 

Saria: (leyendo) Traspiración en lata, la mejor forma de verse cansado... (hablando) ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

Falco: En mis clases de actuación, solo pones una cara de cansado, te hechas un poco de esto y listo, estas cansado

Samus: Realmente ya se le esta pasando su manera de saltarse las clases

Peach: tal ves, pero es entretenido (al teléfono) ¿Aló? Sí... traema un vaso de agua fría para cuando salga de clases 

Luigi: Yo lo intentaria, el profesor Gannon esta peor que nunca

Samus: Es que descubrieron lo que le hacian al profesor Bowser

Falco, Peach, Saria, Yoshi y Kirby: ¿QUÉ?

Falco: ¿Cómo?

Samus: El profesor Geno lo descubrió

Kirby: Justo el unico no afectado nos arruina todo el plan

Falco: Rayos...

Fox: La mejor forma es hacer ejercicio... 

Luigi: Lo dice el deportista

Sheik: Fox tiene razón en esa parte

Toad: Alguién ayudeme... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFf

Saria: ¿Estas bien Toad?

Kirby: Solo se desmayo... común en él 

Yoshi: Estamos en problemas sobre lo del profesor Bowser... 

Falco: Yo los soluciono

Samus: Si tú... el master de los master 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué hacen ustedes que no trabajan? 

Todos los presentes menos el profesor y Toad: Ayudando a Toad que se desmayo 

Link: (llegando) Solo estan conversando como saltarse otra clase 

Sr. Gannon: Con que son ustedes... bien, Falco, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Saria, Sheik, Luigi y Samus se quedan castigados hoy

Samus ,Fox y Sheik: ¿Qué? ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! 

Sr. Gannon: asi... Samus y Fox se quedan en la casa de Andross hoy... los quiero mañana en la tarde

Samus: Pero señor...

Sr. Gannon: Sin escusas (mira su reloj) ya es hora que vayan a las duchas (sale)

Samus: Esta la hiciste para que me quedará castigada Link 

Link: No te lo negare, mañana es el unico día que no viene al colegio el profesor Geno... sabía que investigarias en la tarde y no irias al club espacial. Creo que te conozco demasiado

Samus: ¡Maldita sea!

Falco: ¿Y para eso hiciste que todos nos quedaramos castigados? 

Link: Bueno... por alguna ves que me ayuden a mí en algo en ves que yo tener que ayudarte en todos tus "grupos especiales" 

Link se retira a las duchas, el curso lo miraba bastante extrañado

Samus: ¿Y se preguntan porqué me cae mal?

Saria: Nos mereciamos el castigo... 

Fox: Esto de la apuesta esta en serio 

Sheik: Link no haria eso solo para ganar una apuesta

Samus: ¡Conoscanlo de aquí para adelante! ¡Es un tramposo! 

Luigi: Yo encuentro que tiene doble razón esto 

Sheik: ¿A qué te refieres?

Luigi: Link le quiere demostrar a Samus que no es un idiota... que no perderá por nada del mundo 

Fox: estas equivocado

Curso: ¿?

Todos miramos extrañados a Fox... esta era nueva

Fox: Link tiene miedo de que Samus descubra la verdad o si no no estaría haciendo lo que hace

Yoshi: ¿Quieres decir que Link ya sabe de donde es el profesor Geno?

Kirby: Es ridiculo, yo no apostaría si supiera que la tengo perdida... y si se que la tengo ganada, no haría lo que esta haciendo ahora 

Luigi: Puede ser que no este seguro 

Samus: Sepa o no sepa, el siempre ha llevado la contra y ahora dejense de conversar de eso ¿Bueno? 

Peach: Ok Samus... 

Ahí me fui a duchar... estaba cansada, no quería más, el profesor nos hizo dar 10 vueltas al colegio, hacer 140 abdominales seguidos... y un montón de cosas que ya no me quiero acordar... las 3 horas de Educación fisica fueron casi eternas (y que conte solo el final)

Falco: ¡Libertad! ¡Osana! 

Fox: Es recién Lunes... no te animes

Yoshi: Y nos queda el castigo

Falco: No me digan... 

Samus: ¿Dónde estará el profesor Andross?

Fox: ^^ tal ves se le olvido

Link: No, ahí esta... 

Sr. Andross: Hable con sus padres, ninguno tiene ningún problema como para que ustedes no vengan a mi castigo especial

Rock: Espere señor

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué pasa Rock?

Rock: Lo que pasa que el papá de Samus me pidió que la protegiera los asesinos que lo andan buscando... así que le pido si puedo ir a su casa 

Sr. Andross: No creo tener problemas, solo que no los ayudes

Rock: Entiendo ^^!

Así, el profesor Andross nos llevo a su casa... el cual estaba tan tetrica como en una pelicula de terror... pero sí, limpia ¿Dónde quería que linpiaramos? Habrió una puerta que chillaba, parecia como que ha esa pieza no le entraba luz hace rato

Link: ¡Mira Samus! ¡Una araña! 

Samus: Tú solo intentas asustarme 

Link: No es chiste, mira ahí hay un Ariados

Samus: ¿QUÉ?

Y era verdad ¡Un Ariados! Yo le tengo terror a las arañas, tal ves en el campamento me contuve porque el Spinarack que me toco era de pokebola y no me iba ha hacer nada... pero este Ariados...

Samus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me agarre de lo que tenia más cerca sin fijarme...

Link: **¬¬** Sí estas asustada agarrate de el brazo de Fox, el te protegerá más 

Samus: No... ya estoy mejor... 

Fox: Rayos... 

Rock: Faltó poco Fox, muy poco

Fox: **¬¬**

Sr. Andross: Ella es Amy, saluda Amy

Era la primera ves que un Ariados me saludada, aunque no fuera con un Hola... 

Sr. Andross: Solo quiero que limpien la pieza de Amy, tengan cuidado con las tela arañas ya que son de Amy ¿Entendido?

Samus, Link y Fox: ¡Sí!

Sr. Andross: Vigilalos Rock

Rock: Sí señor

Después que salió el profesor Andross empesamos a mirar el lugar

Fox: ¡hey! Aquí hay 3 cm de polvo fácil

Link: ¿Cómo se siente tener que trabajar con Amy al lado Samus?

Samus: No te hagas el graciosito... 

Rock: Ya empiecen, me quiero ir temprano

Fox: Tú no tienes que trabajar... 

Ahí empesamos a limpiar como pudimos, yo sacaba el polvo... 

Samus: ¡Achis!... parece que soy alergica 

Link: ¿Cómo quiere que limpie aquí sin sacar la tela de araña? 

Fox: Cof! Cof! Aquí hay algunos libros... son viejos... 

Rock: No hablen y sigan... 

Link: Sí jefe... 

Fox: ¡Hey! Encontré el diario del profesor Andross cuando tenía nuestra edad

Samus: Debe pertenecer a la prehistoria

Rock: ¿Y qué dice? 

Fox: A ver... 

"Querido diario: 

Para hoy estudie más que nunca... no puedo creer haber estudiado tanto y haberme ido tan mal en esta prueba. Parece que la matematica no es mi fuerte..."

Link: ¿No le iba bien en matemáticas y es profesor de matemáticas? Que cosas... 

" o que realmente la prueba era demasiado difícil... te contaré lo que paso...

Llegue a la clase, como siempre 

Link: Buenos días Andross" 

Fox: ¿Link?

Link: Debe ser un familiar mio... sabes como es mi familia

"Game and Watch: Pareces aflijido por la prueba de matematicas Andross"

Fox: ¿Game and Watch? 

Rock: Ni idea... no preguntes

"Sr. Cranky: El se converso todo el año esta pagando

Link: No sea malo señor

Game and Watch: Admitelo, tiene razón 

Link: Bueno

Andross: Estudié bastante 

Sr. Cranky: Estudiar una ves al año no te va ha servir Andross

Andross: Todos los años me dice lo mismo

Sr. Cranky: Como buen profesor jefe 

Game and Watch: ¿Quieres apostar si Jump Man llega temprano hoy?

Link: No gracias, siempre se salva por poco"

Fox: ¿Jump Man?

Samus: Es el segundo apellido de Mario y Luigi... creo. Mejor sigue antes que el profesor Andross nos descubra

"Yo no quería escuchar nada, fueron en total 100 ejercicios que hice para esta odiosa prueba ¿Qué iba ha hacer ahora? Esperar el momento funebre... no me quedaba más que esperar... 

Sr. Cranky: Creo que esta ves Jump Man llegó tarde... 

Link: Ahí viene... 

Game and Watch: Faltan 5 segundos 

Andross: Ya llego

Jump Man: ¡Llegue! 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Cranky: Rayos... 

Game and Watch: Otro record de parte de Jump Man 

Jump Man: Gracias, gracias

Andross: Vieron... 

Sr. Cranky: Como veo que estan TAN preocupados por su prueba de matemáticas, que los dejaré estudiar 

Andross: Gracias señor

Así que empesamos ha estudiar

Link: Bien, miren este ejercicio

Andross: No me acuerdes que lo hice ayer y me dio un dolor de cabeza

Game and Watch: ¿Y este?

Andross: no... ese me cabecié una hora y creo que lo tengo malo

Jump Man: ¿Y qué tal este de acá?

Andross: NO por favor... 

Después de un rato

Link: ¿Y qué ejercicio vamos ha hacer? ¡Tú los hiciste todos ayer! 

Game and Watch: Nos va ha servir para estudiar nosotros entonces

Andross: ¿No me pueden ayudar? 

Jump Man: ¿Ahora? No... 

Andross: Estoy perdido...

Game and Watch: Miralo del lado positivo Andross, solo repruebas matemáticas

Link: y castellano... y física... y química... y historia...

Andross: YA SE QUE SOY UN FRACASO... no nesesitan repetirmelo... 

Jump Man: Entendido, eres un fracasado 

Andross: ¬¬...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Cranky: Se terminó el tiempo, llegó la hora

Andross: Es mi fin... 

En eso salió de la sala el profesor Cranky... esperamos un rato, en silencio... abrió la puerta, el más abominable de todos, el profesor Geno"

Samus: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué????????

Rock: ¿El profesor Geno le hizo clases al profesor Andross?

Link: Hay que ser extraterrestre para haberle hecho clases al profesor Andross

Samus: ¿Y el profesor Cranky?

Link: El que tenemos ahora es un clon de ese que sale ahí

Samus: ¬¬... idiota...

Fox: Esto esta interesante, dejenme seguir

"Sr. Geno: Que silencio en esta sala... así! Tenemos prueba ^^!!!!!!!! ¿No sientes que es el mejor día de sus vidas? 

Andross: No... 

Sr. Geno: La hice especialmente pensando en ustedes, ya que estudian tanto...

Game and Watch: ¿Por qué no se deja de sus tontos discursos pre-funeral y empesamos de inmediato para terminar con esto?

Jump Man: ¡Qué siga! 

Game and Watch: _ _! 

Sr. Geno: Jajaja mejor les paso la prueba"

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué miran? ¡Mi diario! Pense que lo había perdido ¿Lo estaban leyendo?

Rock, Link, Samus y Fox: No!

Rock: Solo estabamos mirando los dibujos que tenía en las páginas 

Sr. Andross: Más les vale... pasamelo (se lo quita a Fox y sale)

Fox: Se nos terminó la entretención 

Rock: No les queda más que limpiar

Y así, pasamos toda una tarde, limpiando y limpiando... ese descubrimiento que hicimos me hacen pensar muchas cosas. Aunque, no había nada de lo que realmente yo nesesitaba... el lugar de donde venía el profesor Geno... pero me daba la edad, es decir, más viejo que el profesor Andross es. 

Al final, después de sacar bastante polvo, grasa, barro y otras cosas que no quiero nombrar, la pieza de Amy estana completamente limpia y nosotros completamente cansados

Sr. Andross: Mira Amy, ¿No se ve linda tú pieza limpia?

Fox: ¿Podemos irnos a nuestras casas?

Sr. Andross: Sí, ¡Vuelvan a llegar tarde a mi clase! ¡Limpian muy bien! 

Después de salir, nos quedamos parados un momento para descansar

Fox: Este viejo quiere hacernos sufrir más de lo que él sufrió en el colegio

Link: Buena teoria 

Rock: Yo traigo el auto Samus... eh... mejor ven conmigo, con estoy 2 estas en peligro

Link y Fox: ¬¬ ¿a que te refieres?

Rock: ¿No es obvio?

Fox: Mejor me voy a mi casa

Link: Yo también

Así, nos separamos, Rock no me iba a dejar sola hasta que estuviera en mi casa, me dejó, mi mamá le dio las gracias y entre

Solomon: ¿El viejo de Andross te mando a limpiar la pieza de Amy? 

Samus: Sí...

Solomon: Es clásica en él... la usa cada cierto tiempo, yo también fui

Samus: Pues, parece que la tuya fue la última... porque ese lugar pedia una limpiesa urgente... 

Solomon: ¿a dónde vas Samus?

Samus: A mi cama... necesito dormir... 

Así, llegue a mi cama... Nunca pense querer tanto a mi cama... La investigación la continué al otro día

Al otro día desperte... era martes... todavia me dolia el cuerpo del ejercicio y me esperaba un largo día

Rock: Buenos dias Samus ¿Cómo estas?

Samus: Mal... 

Rock: No pareces muy animada hoy 

Samus: Sí... 

Roll: ¿Qué te paso?

Samus: Es una larga historia... que mejor no te la cuento... 

Rock: Yo te la cuento Roll

Roll: Yo quiero la versión de Samus, tú eres un mentiroso

Rock: ¬¬ a sí... 

Para variar, todo el camino al colegio me lo hice entre las discusiones de Rock y Roll 

Roll: ¡Qué te vaya bien Samus! ¡Qué te maten Rock! 

Rock: ¬¬ 

Roll: jijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji

Samus: ^^U 

Rock: Bueno, parece que esos asesinos no van ha aparecer

Samus: Yo encuentro que es mejor que te consentres en tus clases que en vijilarme Rock 

Rock: Mi programación es mi programación asi que tengo que seguirla

Samus: ok... ¿Mario? ¿Qué haces ahí?

Mario: Estoy castigado

Pikachu: Pi... 

Samus: ¿Desde ayer?

Rock: Qué mala suerte 

Mario: Se supone que es hasta que el profesor Gannon me diga que me salga... y todavía no me lo dice

Samus: ah... ok

No podía hacer nada por Mario en esos momentos... aunque llebaba demasiado tiempo en esa. Entre a la sala y me encontré lo mismo de siempre, Falco y Sheik con los baldes para Fox.. Saria leyendo... Toad estudiando... Yoshi y Kirby viendo que tenian para comer hoy y a Link sentado esperando para molestarme 

- Bu! 

Samus: AAAAAHHHHH

Luigi: Soy yo, llegue temprano. Parece que andas con los nervios de punta

Samus: Ni me lo digas...

Luigi: Desde que Mario esta castigado me ha ido bastante bien con los horarios

Samus: Pero si recién lo castigaron ayer

Luigi: ¿y?

Samus: ... 

Peach: (al teléfono) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO no puede ser!!!!!! Es una desgracia... ¿Seguro? ¿No leiste mal? ..... BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA maldita sea... que desgracia... 

Luigi: ¿Qué te pasa Peach?

Peach: ¡Subiran los precios de las llamadas teléfonicas!

Curso: _ _U 

Samus: Mejor hablemos de algo interesante

Falco: ¿Cómo vas con la apuesta?

Samus: No me referia ha eso... 

Sheik: ¡¡¡¡Falco!!!!! ¿Dónde dejo esta baba? 

Falco: No sé... esto esta complicado

Samus: Yo me arreglo de esto

Lo que mas me fastidia de Fox es que babeé ¿A ustedes no? Pues a mí sí así que lo agarre y le dije... 

Samus: DEJA DE BABEAR ESTÚPIDO QUE MOLESTAS A TODA LA CLASE 

Fox: ¿Ah? Hola Samus... 

Samus: ¬¬... ¿QUÉ TE DIJE?

Fox: ok... 

Sr. Gannon: Como veo la presidenta del curso esta un poco alterada 

Samus: Lo siento señor... no lo vi entrar

Sr. Gannon: recién entre, no te preocupes, te aconsejo que tomes algo para los nervios que tú curso no se merece el castigo de soportarte

Samus: ¬¬ que directo señor... 

Link: Solo dice la dura realidad Samus

Samus: ¬¬ ¿Qué intentas decir?

Sr. Gannon: Ya ustedes 2 calmense... ahora, todos sientense... Bueno, hablaremos del comportamento que ha tenido este curso en este tiempo

Kirby: Horripilantemente malo

Sr. Gannon: Exactamente, recibi bastantes quejas de los otros profesores que ustedes cada ves se portan peor ¿Qué responden ha eso?

Falco: ¡Queremos vacaciones!

Sr. Gannon: Tendrás que esperar Falco

Lo que más me sorprendia en este momento era lo enojado que se veía el profesor Gannon. No había pasado la lista, solo se dedico a decirnos lo mal que hemos estado en este tiempo, que somos el peor curso que hasta ahora ha tenido Nintendo School en comportamiento. 

Sr. Gannon: Y en este caso, como profesor Jefe de este curso voy ha tener que tomar medidas drasticas para que ustedes respeten... 

- Paf!

Luigi: ¡Mosca N° 1345!

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬ Luigi... 

Luigi: Es que señor... mire, la mosca esta ahí, en su mano... no no era mosca, era en moscardón, era una gran presa ¿Cómo lo iba a dejar pasar? 

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬!!!!!!! 

Luigi: Creo que comprendí señor...

Sr. Gannon: Y creo que se darán cuenta que los profesores estan autorizados a dar sanciones más graves que las que dan normalmente así que quiero un curso disiplinado de ahora en adelante

Curso: Sí señor...

¿El 8° grado disiplinado y portandose bien? Hemos llegado al limite... esto es absurdo, definitivamente empezo el caos

Yoshi: ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?

Kirby: No sé... 

Toad: Les dije que se les estaba pasando la mano

Falco: Portemosnos bien un mes y listo, se olvidarán de todo

Sheik: ¿Tú crees que sea tan fácil?

PAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFf

Todo el curso saltó con el golpe del profesor Gannon

Sr. Gannon: No quiero indisiplinas de aquí en adelante ¿Entendido?

Curso: Sí señor...

Sr. Gannon: bien, después de este lindo discurso, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya ha hacer mis clases 

Bueno y así empezó el caos como dije, en mi curso perdieron toda la confianza que tenían antes para hacer tonteras... había que hacer algo... yo no soy partidaria de las tonteras, pero si la cosa seguía así el curso se volvería en... ¿Un buen curso?... definitivamente, este no sería el 8° grado 

Link: Son tontos... hay trifuerza ¿Se asustan con eso? 

Yoshi: Es que nos va ha llegar un castigo más grande que el de ayer

Kirby: Más castigo que el de mario afuera no hay 

Peach: Por favor, Link tiene razón, no podemos asustarnos con eso

Saria: Yo me voy ha portar bien... esto de portarse mal me ha hecho mal

Falco: ¿He sido un mal ejemplo?

Saria: Quiza

Falco: _ _!

Sheik: Nadie puede hacer la misma gracia que tú Falco, tener buenas notas y portarse mal

Falco: Nadie puede conmigo je... je... je... 

Fox: portemosnos como siempre... bueno, no como en el ultimo mes... sino cuando eramos el curso molestoso pero no alarmante 

Sr. Cranky: Buenos días muchachos

No nos habíamos dado cuenta, el profesor Cranky estaba al frente de nosotros... lo más probable es que escucho toda la conversación 

Sr. Cranky: Problemas de comportamiento ¿Eh? Je... tiene que ser exajerados los nuevos profesores... ha habído cursos peores que ustedes... ustedes no son nada comparados con otros que han pasado por este colegio 

Kirby: ha este paso nos iremos todos a la puerta

Sr. Cranky: No sean tan drásticos... mm empezando la clase creo que les hare una prueba sorpresa 

Saria: Para empeorar el día

Sr. Cranky: No se preocupen... es para medir cosas básicas... es decir, si no lo saben no aprueban mi materia

El profesor Cranky nos entregó la prueba que no estaba nada de fácil, la mire, mire al profesor

Samus: Señor... esta prueba esta dificil

Sr. Cranky: Pero pasamos esa materia

Samus: ¡Pero usted nos hizo aprender fechas y hechos exactos! ¡Aquí pregunta como paso! 

Sr. Cranky: A ver... esto lo pase Samus... 

Samus: Pero nunca dijo 

Sr. Cranky: Mejor dedicate a contestar la prueba je... je... je... JE... JE... JE... JE 

Sheik: Ya se atasco el viejo

Kirby: ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo sacamos?

Falco: No antes de ver la prueba

Al final, todos vimos las respuestas de la prueba, después recuperamos al profesor

Sr. Cranky: ¿Ya terminaron? 

Saria: Sí señor ^^! 

Yoshi: Todo contestado ^^! 

Sr. Cranky: Aquí hay gato encerrado (mira el reloj) terminaron muy antes 

Falco: Entonces... ¿No tenemos más cosas que hacer esta clase? 

Sr. Cranky: Yo tenia pronosticado que se atrasaran toda la hora en hacer la prueba, ya que es muy larga 

Yoshi: Pero la terminamos antes ^^! 

Kirby: No hagamos nada

Y así fue, el no hacer nada. Aproveche de preguntarle algunas cosas al profesor Cranky para ver si me podía ayudar en mi apuesta con Link

Samus: Señor...

Sr. Cranky: ¿Sí Samus? 

Samus: ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sr. Cranky: bueno, dime 

Samus: ¿Usted sabe de donde es el profesor Geno? ¿Sabe alguien que sepa?

Sr. Cranky: Buena pregunta... 

Samus: ¿No sabe?

Sr. Cranky: No, no sé... Pero se alguién que te puede ayudar

Samus: ¿En serio? ¿Algún profesor?

Sr. Cranky: Ningún profesor te va ha ayudar... y creo que no me vas ha creer quién te puede ayudar 

Samus: ¿Quién?

Sr. Cranky: Podría ser Bowser... pero mejor no, no se va a acordar

Samus: ¿?

Sr. Cranky: El señorito Mario no... menos Peach

Samus: ¿? 

Sr. Cranky: ni hablar de Malow 

Samus: ¿?

Sr. Cranky: ya sé! Linkat 

Samus: ¿Linkat? 

Sr. Cranky: Linkat es el unico que puede saber... aunque ni él mismo lo entienda

Samus: Realmente no entiendo bien

Sr. Cranky: Yo no sabría como explicartelo bien... pero me acuerdo que una vez leí las investigaciones de Geno y... 

Samus: ¿Y qué? 

Sr. Cranky: Cocha vacha... no me acuerdo ^^U

Samus: _ _! 

Sr. Cranky: Pero estoy seguro que Linkat te puede ayudar... Linkat sabe todo lo que no sabe Link que sabe 

Samus: Ese es un trabalengua casi sin sentido señor 

Sr. Cranky: Me acuerdo que lei que Linkat no solo puede aparecer cuando Link mira un computador... sino por un sentimiento que Link no puede controlar

Samus: Como su miedo a los computadores 

Sr. Cranky: Exacto... 

Samus: Pero no entiendo como Linkat me puede ayudar con la apuesta

Sr. Cranky: Linkat conoce más que cualquiera a Geno... 

Después de esa conversación me quede pensando un rato... tenía miles de pistas, pero ninguna encajaba en ningún lugar... ningún profesor sabría... El profesor Cranky quería que usara a Linkat, una cosa bastante dificil... sería usar a Link para ganarle a Link

Link: ¿Estaban conversando de mí?

Sr. Cranky: Solo le estaba dando algunas pistas para que gane la apuesta

Link: No la ganará... además, si encuentra el origen del profesor Geno... se encontrará que es un extraterrestre 

Samus: Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho Link, recuerda que es lo menos probable 

Link: No en Nintendo School

Peach: ¿Quién es usted? 

- Nadie que te importe

Sr. Cranky: Nadie viene a meterse a mi clase sin permiso 

- Solo vengo a llevarme a la hija del señor Aran 

Samus: ¿Qué? 

- ¿Es usted?

Samus: ¿Qué quiere? 

- (sacando una pistola) Nadie se mueva

Todos miraban asustados... después que disparó una ves más asustados miraban ¿Me quería matar? ¿Qué quería?. Después de eso me agarró 

- Si nadie quiere salir herido no se muevan ni un centimetro 

Toad: ¿Ni si quiera para ir al baño?

- ¬¬ estas bastante grande para aguantarte un momento... 

Toad: ...

- Ahora, venga conmigo señorita Aran 

El asesino (si se puede decir así) me agarro bastante fuerte del brazo, salimos de la sala...

Srta. Joanna: ¿a dónde vas Samus?

Samus: Me llevan secuestrada profe... 

Srta. Joanna: ¡Detengase! 

La profesora Joanna mostró sus habilidades de agente secreto logrando acorralar al asesino

Srta. Joanna: ¿Creía que no podría?

- Bastante hábil usted señorita... pero no es suficiente 

El asesino lanzó una bola de gas la cual despistó a la profesora Joanna. En ese lapso de tiempo senti que me acarraba el brazo y seguiamos corriendo. Yo quería escapar, me detenía como podía, pero nada, él era más fuerte que yo

En el colegio estaban de alerta roja. Entre los gritos se escuchaban - ¡Un asesino aquí adentro! - ¡Tiene a Samus! – Cocha vacha ¿Dónde me quede? - ¡Calmense todos! - ¡Auxilio se me acabo la tarjeta del celular! - ¡Qué no cunda el pánico! – ¿Qué podemos hacer? - ¿Alguién sabe donde esta el baño? – Hay que moverse rápido – ¡Llamen a Rock! - ¡Una manzana! - ¡Al fondo a la derecha! – Paf!... mosca N° 1678 - ¿Pikapi? - . Eso fue lo ultimo que escuché... ya estaba afuera 

- Bien niñita... ahora tranquila si no quieres morir

Samus: ¿Cómo quiere que este tranquila si me tiene amarrada?

- Ahora el señor Aran no le quedará otra que liberar a mi jefe 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

En eso, un zapato le llegó en la cara al asesino ¿Quién se podía haber atrevido?

- ¿Quién es?

No se escucho ninguna respuesta, solo un movimiento de ramas 

- Salga...

Solo se movian algunas ramas ¿Era el viento? Pues, el viento no tiraria un zapato 

- Salga o disparo 

El asesino disparó, solo escuche algunos gritos de susto que venían del colegio

- Rayos... ¡Sale maldito si te crees tan valiente! 

En eso, salió una sombra muy rápido, le pegó al asesino el cual quedó aturdido 

Linkat: Miau... 

Samus: ¿Linkat? 

- ¿Este es un compañero tuyo? ... Valiente muchacho al venir acá 

Samus: ¿Me vas ha ayudar Linkat? 

Linkat me hizo una afirmación, antes de poner su tipica posición de batalla que ponia ante Jessie, James y Meoth. Linkat saltó con su gran agilidad mientras que el asesino disparaba. El asesino no parecia tener mucha puntería... aunque Linkat fue muy agil 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Llego un rayo de luz, yo conosia que era, era el blaster de Rock disparando 

Rock: ¿Estas bien Samus? 

Samus: Sí... gracias a...

En eso miré, ni el asesino ni Linkat estaban en escena

Rock: ¿A quién? 

Samus: Ha nadie... 

Fui al colegio con Rock, todos los profesores estaban preocupados, me preguntaron como me sentia, si el asesino no me hizo nada y otras cosas

Fox: ¡Samus! Que bueno que Rock llegó a tiempo... lo llame lo más rápido que pude

Samus: Gracias Fox 

Fox: ******^^******* de nada Samus

Rock: Algo que te resulte 

Saria: ¿Seguro que no sabes donde esta tú zapato Link?

Link: No tengo idea donde lo deje... 

Kirby: Es ridiculo perder un zapato así como así 

Link: Es que no me acuerdo donde esta... 

Sr. Gannon: Bien muchachos, como se ve todo ha pasado y creo que será mejor reanudar las clases y volver a la vida normal 

Rock: Samus esta en peligro señor... ¿No cree que será mejor que se vaya a su casa? 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué dices Samus? 

Samus: Yo me puedo quedar aquí... no hay problema 

Rock: ¿No te sientes cansada? ¿Nada de nada?

Samus: No te preocupes Rock

Antes de empezar de nuevo las clases nos dieron un pequeño recreo, ahí todos me preguntaron cosas del asesino

Peach: ¿Y Rock te vino a rescatar? ¿Cómo un heroé a su princesa? ¡Quisiera estar en tú lugar! 

Samus: Realmente no fue así... algo paso antes...

¿Cómo les iba a contar que Linkat apareció? ¡No me iban a creer! La unica prueba era que Link no tenía su zapato y que yo sabía que estaba en los arboles de al lado del colegio 

Falco: ¡Cuenta! 

Samus: Antes de Rock, apareció alguién más el cual distrajo al asesino

Saria: ¿Sabes quién es?

Samus: No

¿Les iba a decir que era Linkat? No podía ser

Yoshi: ¿No tenía una voz conocida? ¿De nadie? 

Samus: bueno... 

Fox: ¿No creen que es hacerle muchas preguntas a Samus de una sola vez? ¿No entienden que recién paso por esto?

Rock: No te alteres... 

Sheik: Sí Samus quiere seguir, que siga 

Samus: Quisiera saber que paso aquí después que me llevó el asesino

Sheik: No fue nada fuera de lo común...

Saria: Solo gritamos como locos... 

Samus: Eso lo oí desde afuera 

Falco: Fue una locura

Toad: ah... por fin vine del baño... 

Yoshi: Yo encontre una manzana ^^ 

Peach: ¿Y no te acuerdas quién fue el caballero que te rescató?

Samus: No... 

Sheik: Tal ves la proxima ves que lo vea se acuerde quién es

Claro que me podía acordar quién era... estaba todavia buscando su zapato 

Saria: Tal ves tu zapato se te cayo cuando fuiste corriendo afuera 

Samus: Hey, esa no me la contaron

Sheik: No es nada fuera de lo común, en ves de gritar, Link y Fox salieron corriendo de la sala 

Fox: Yo fui ha avisarle a Rock 

Samus: ¿Y tú Link? 

Link: No me acuerdo... solo me acuerdo que salí... 

Link no recordaba que estaba como Linkat cuando me fue a rescatar ¿por qué se transformó como Linkat sin ningún computador? ¡El profesor Geno no estaba y la sala de computación estaba cerrada! O fue lo que me dijo el profesor Cranky... Nada encajaba en estos momentos, pero una cosa estaba segura, yo podía hablar con Linkat y quiza el me ayudaría... Sí la teoría del profesor Cranky es correcta

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Srta. Joanna: Buenos días muchachos

Curso: Buenos días profesora Joanna 

Srta. Joanna: Yo pensaba hacer una prueba hoy... pero viendo la situación creo que no nos queda más que pasar materia... 

Falco: ¿Y qué materia va a pasar profesora Joanna?

Srta. Joanna: Algo que no te va a gustar ¡Homonimos! 

Fox: ¿Qué?... maldita sea... 

Srta. Joanna: Bueno, alguna ves hay que pasar materia normal en este colegio asi que ¡Saquen sus lapices y a anotar?

Link: ¿No sería mejor hacer un ensayo de alguna leyenda? 

Srta. Joanna: Buena idea Link, aunque no gracias, encuentro que en alguna ves en este colegio hay que pasar materia... Oye Link ¿Y tú zapato? 

Link: Em... ¿En el hoyo negro?

Samus: En el otro lado del colegio

Todos me quedaron mirando 

Samus: Puede haber salido volando 

Link: ¿No me digas que me sacaste el zapato?

Samus: No tenia tiempo, solo lo vi pasar

Link: A si claro... 

Samus: Tú no digas nada, no recuerdad nada de lo que paso 

Link: ¿Paso qué?

Samus: Nada... 

Srta. Joanna: Pasemos a la materia mejor. "Los homonimos" 

Esta materi ni siquiera le gustaba a la profesora Joanna... la pasaba como si estuviera en un funeral... 

Srta. Joanna: "Son aquellas palabras que por su semejanza en la pronunciación o en la escritura pueden confundirse en el significado" 

Falco: ¿Eso es todo? ¡No pasemos esta materia mejor! 

Srta. Joanna: Los hominimos se clasifican en homofonos, homografos y paronimos 

- Toc! Toc! 

Srta. Joanna: ¿Quién es?

Sr. Cranky: Soy yo Joanna... vengo a preguntarte si puedo sacar a la señorita Aran 

Srta. Joanna: No tengo problemas mientras se consiga la materia

Samus: OK ^^

Ahí salí, el profesor Cranky me llevó a la pieza de "entrevistas" (o que algunos le llaman el jusgado... donde deciden tú futuro cuando te has portado muy mal)

Sr. Cranky: Cocha vacha... vaya sorpresita que me pegó ese asesino ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranqila Samus?

Samus: Después del escandalo no va a volver... eso me dice mi papá, si es un asesino inteligente esperará que todo se calme antes de atacar de nuevo

Sr. Cranky: Buena observación muchacha... bien, no te venía ha hablar de eso, sino de tú encuentro con Linkat 

Samus: ¿Usted sabe lo que paso?

Sr. Cranky: Es como logico, Link y Fox salieron, Fox fue ha avisarle a Rock mientras que Link no recuerda a donde fue... eso siempre le pasa cuando se convierte en Linkat, rara ves recuerda 

Samus: No sabría decirle... 

Sr. Cranky: A mi nadie me toma el pelo tan facilmente cof.. cof... ¿Linkat te ayudo no?

Samus: Sí, Linkat tiró su zapato al asesino, después lo distrajo y desapareció cuando llegó Rock 

Sr. Cranky: Ayudar y no tener credito

Samus: Tal ves él no quería credito 

Sr. Cranky: A Linkat no se sabe que puede querer... pero si te diste cuenta, el te ayudo... es un paso, para la proxima ves que veas a Linkat, pidele el favor que te ayude con la apuesta 

Samus: ¿Esta seguro señor? 

Sr. Cranky: Muy seguro... Geno tenía varias razones para estudiar a Linkat... esas razones solo Linkat y Geno las saben... 

Samus: Esto cada ves es más enredado... 

Sr. Cranky: Es que te falta una pieza... y esa esta en la punta de tú nariz 

Samus: ¿Usted sabe cual es? 

Sr. Cranky: No, pero siempre quise decir una frase así

Samus: _ _!... ¿Y para esto me saco de clases?

Sr. Cranky: Es que quiero que resuelvas el misterio... yo siempre he querido saber de donde viene Geno... pero por más que le he preguntado, jamás responde, siempre cambia el tema o se pone ha hacer otra cosa 

Samus: Entonces porque no investiga usted en ves de yo... 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Te estas rindiendo a la apuesta?

Samus: No es eso... es que después de esto no me dejarán salir por un buen rato 

Sr. Cranky: Cocha vacha... esto es malo, justo a mi ultima pista no la van a dejar salir 

Samus: ¿Qué?

Sr. Cranky: A Geno le gusta jugar a ser el misterioso... lo es mejor dicho... nunca dice exactamente todo, siempre esconde algo que uno debe descubrir... yo he estado bastante tiempo tratando de descubrir de donde viene... siempre me da una pista media rara...

Samus: ¿Yo soy su ultima pista?

Sr. Cranky: Me dijo, "relaciona a Samus con Link, ve lo más raro pero común que puede pasar" y saque la conclusión que lo más raro es que Link te ayude a ti Samus, y lo más común es que Linkat haga algo distinto, que tal ves te ayude... hasta ahora nada puede negar mi hipotesis 

Samus: ¿Usted dede cuando trata de descubrir de donde es el profesor Geno?

Sr. Cranky: Desde que los 2 entramos a trabajar juntos... un amigo mio era muy amigo de Geno... creo que él sabía de donde venía Geno... 

Samus: ¿Y puedo hablar con su amigo?

Sr. Cranky: Sí sabes de espiritismo, ya que esta muerto 

Mr. Hare: (entrando) ¿Qué hacen ustedes 2 aquí?

Sr. Cranky: Le estaba conversando algunas cosas a Samus Peppy 

Mr. Hare: Ah, entiendo ¿Estas bien Samus? 

Samus: Sí, pero un poco confundida

Mr. Hare: A cualquiera le puede pasar... que llegue un asesino no es cosa de risa

Samus: Estaba bastante avizado señor

Mr. Hare: Creo que es mejor que no pierdas muchas clases, tengo que hablar contigo Cranky 

Sr. Cranky: Bien, ve a tú sala Samus

Salí pensando en muchas cosas... el profesor estaba en las mismas que yo pero desde la prehistoria casi.... lo que si tenía claro que lo de la apuesta se convirtió en la busqueda de uno de los más grandes misterios de Nintendo School, que no sería fácil saber la procedencia del profesor Geno y que cada ves era más razonable que podía ser un extraterrestre. Bueno caminé hasta la sala

Mario: Hola Samus... 

Samus: ¿Todavía?

Mario: Todavia... 

Pikachu: Pi...

Samus: ^^U 

Entre a la sala y me encontre con una discusión bastante inusual en mi curso... una discusión sobre la materia

Sheik: A ver, a ver si entendí la frase queda (escribe en la pizarra) "El niño incipiente es insipiente en matemáticas"

Saria: Eso quiere decir que, "El niño novato es ignorante en matemáticas"

Falco: Porque incipiente con "c" significa "novato" y insipiente con "s" significa "ignorante" 

Toad: ¿Pero no es también lógico decir "El niño ignorante es novato en matemáticas"? 

Sheik: Entonces sería (escribe en la pizarra) "El niño insipiente es incipiente en matemáticas"

Fox: Entonces ¿Da lo mismo? 

Yoshi: Parece

Fox: Entonces... ¿Qué hay que poner?

Kirby: Lo que quiera la profesora Joanna 

Samus: Esto es un milagro... ¿Y la profesora Joanna?

Yoshi: Fue a una misión secreta del no se que 

Falco: Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos hablando de materia? 

Luigi: Buena pregunta... 

Peach: (al telefono) ¿Sí? No me digas! ¿Hubo un ataque en la casa de Samus?

Samus: ¿Qué?

Peach: Parece que los asesinos no se quedan atrás

Samus: ¿Paso algo? ¿Con mi familia?

Peach: (al teléfono) sí, estan bien... sí... 

Samus: Uff...

Peach: Fueron atrapados 3 de los 4 asesinos... dicen que al otro no le conviene salir por largo tiempo 

Samus: Bien... 

Link: (entrando) No puedo creerlo... Samus tenía razón, encontre mi zapato... 

Fox: ¿Viste que Samus no miente? 

Link: Por primera ves no se como contestarte... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!! 

Samus: ¿Almuerzo? 

Yoshi: Tal ves no te has dado cuenta con tanto movimiento, pero la sagrada hora del almuerzo a llegado

Kirby: La hora donde hay que hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer

Yoshi y Kirby: ¡Comer! 

Yoshi y Kirby salen como bolidos al casino. Al final, tome la fila como todos los días... pero me sentía rara... todo el colegio me miraba como si fuera un milagro que estuviera aquí... 

Rock: No te sientas mal Samus, es normal

Samus: No me siento mal, solo que no me gusta que me miren

Rock: ¿Ni siquiera para decirte que eres bonita? 

Samus: Nadie me ha dicho eso, así que no importa

Rock: Y no es que nadie piense eso... si no que no se atreven

Samus: Así ¿Cómo quién? 

Rock: Sería de mala educación si te lo digiera 

Samus: Igual, no importa... logré tener algunas pistas para la apuesta

Rock: ¿En serio? A ver cuentame... 

Samus: Vamos ha sentarnos 

Nos fuimos a sentar, le conte a Rock lo que había pasado con el profesor Cranky

Rock: Entonces Linkat estaba ahí antes que yo llegará 

Samus: Claro que Link no recuerda nada 

Rock: Je! (con cara maliciosa) Entonces creo que aquí hay varias personas que tengo que vigilar

Samus: ¿?

Rock: Y hablando de... oye Fox, no es necesario que te quedes ahí parado, sientate con nosotros 

Fox: (sentandose) Gracias... 

Samus: ¿Y Sheik? 

Fox: Ella tuvo que salir ya que sus padre hacen un viaje... vuelve el sábado 

Samus: Ah... 

Rock: ¿Escuchaste algo de la conversación?

Fox: Sí, lo de Linkat

Rock: Te aconsejo tener cuidado

Fox: ¿Por qué? 

Rock: _ _!... imbécil

Samus: En este momento no podré utilizar a Linkat

Fox: Mañana tenemos clase de computación ¿No te acuerdas?

Rock: Y tienen el famoso "repaso" para Link 

Samus: Lo más probable que veremos a Linkat en ese momento 

Fox: mañana vendré preparado, contra Linkat, contra asesinos, etc...

Rock: Conmigo Samus tiene suficiente protección Fox... 

Fox: ¬¬ No me digas

Samus: Por mientras tengo que pensar que haré...

Rock: Hoy, quedarte a tu castigo

Samus: tienes razón... 

Rock: Y escuché a los profesores que les van ha hacer

Fox y Samus: ¿Qué?

Rock: Les van ha hacer limpiar la sala secreta 

Fox: No encuentro que sea mucho 

Samus: Tendremos que terminar rápido

Fox: Si no nos toca algo como la pieza de Amy... 

Yoshi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Casino: ¿? 

Kirby: O.o No puede ser

Yoshi: ¡Es una estrella! 

Esa estrella se paseo por todo el casino, miro a cada uno de nosotros, nos examinó... pero al final se quedó rodeando a Fox

Fox: No... no soy yo 

La estrella seguía mirando a Fox, quién sabe que quería con Fox 

Fox: ¡Sí quiero ayudar! 

Samus: ¿A quién le dices eso?

Fox: A la estrella... ¿No la escuchaste? ¡Me preguntó si quería ayudar! 

Rock: No escuchamos nada... y es mejor que no le respondas a la estrella porque o si no te considerarán loco

La estrella se calmo y se poso arriba de la cabeza de Fox 

Sra. Kotake: MMmmmm esto es sobre natural... ¿Qué hace una estrella de los deseos aquí? 

Fox: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sra. Kotake: No te asustes muchacho... yo te ayudare

Rock: Se asustó por usted, no por la estrella 

Sra. Kotake: ¬¬ no seas insolente muchacho 

Samus: ¿Una estrella de los deseos? ¿Y qué significa esa estrella?

Sra. Kotake: Hay un lugar en este mundo donde se juntan los deseos... ese es Star Road 

Samus: ¿Star Road?

Me acordé que Link dijo una ves que el profesor Geno venía de Star Road...(Remontarse al Cap 1) 

Sra. Kotake: Esta estrella es un deseo de Fox

Fox: ¿Y por qué vendría acá? 

Sra. Kotake: Cada estrella decide que hacer... ella piensa que te ayudará a cumplir tú deseo sí esta aquí... a veces, algunas estrellas piensan que es mejor dejar que su dueño haga las cosas solo, que son la gran mayoria, pero esta estrella piensa distinto, quiere ayudarte

Fox: ¿Ayudarme a...

En eso Fox se quedó callado... como si la estrella le estuviera hablando

Fox: Ya entendí

Rock: ¿No es lo que pienso?

Fox: No... no es eso

Rock: Que alivio 

Esta semana si que estaba rara... no podía pasar otra cosa rara más que esto... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sra. Kotake: Bien, ve a clases muchacho... esa estrella no parece ser de un mal deseo

Fox: Que bueno... 

Sra. Kotake: así! ¿Tú eres del 8° grado no? 

Fox: Si 

Sra. Kotake: Hoy les tocaba ciencias con Bowser... pero yo ire a remplazarlo 

Genial, conoceremos a la tía del profesor Gannon y como hace clases. Sí se preguntan, las hermanas Koume y Kotake le hacen a los cursos mayores a 9°, 10°, 11° y 12° grado... ellos tienen ciencias separado en Fisica, Quimica y Biología... las hermanas Koume y Kotake son especialistan en Quimica, aunque también hacen Física o Biología si se lo piden.

Fuimos a la sala, llegamos todos temprano, solo faltaba Sheik, la cual la habían retirado 

Sra. Kotake: Algunos aquí no me conocen... soy La profesora Kotake, para que se hubiquen mejor, soy la tía de su profesor jefe

Kirby: O.o ¿Qué edad tendrá?

Yoshi: No tengo idea... 

Sra. Kotake: Y creo que tienen que aprender que esas cosas NO SE PREGUNTAN... como Bowser no me dejo algo fijo que pasarles, les haré una introducción a las artes que les empesaré a enseñar desde 9° grado 

La profesora Kotake nos sacó de la sala llevandonos al laboratorio de Física y Química 

Luigi: ¿Qué es esto?

Sra. Kotake: Sangre de escarabajo, no rompas el frasco que es díficil de conseguir

Luigi: ¿Ah? 

Yoshi: Que lugar... 

Sra. Kotake: Comprendo que se sientan raros entrando ha este lugar, ya que a los alumnos de 8° grado para abajo no se les deja entrar sin permiso especial 

Toad: Este parece un lugar para hacer brujería 

Saria: ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que la profesora Kotake esta en escoba? 

Sra. Kotake: No se preocupen... no los convertiré en brujos... solo que aprendan las artes básicas de la Quimica del mundo de Nintendo 

Falco: Para mí que aquí hay más animales raros que en el laboratorio de Biología 

Sra. Kotake: bien muchachos, como ustedes todavía no tienen edad para manejar estas cosas... les haré yo una demostración 

La profesora Kotake empezó a preparar unas cosas en un gran caldero

Sra. Kotake: Hechar ojos de culebra, jugo de araña, polvos de escopión y una pluma de gargola

Toad: ¿No que las gargolas son de piedra?

Sra. Kotake: No cuando despiertan en la noche

Toad: ¿Qué? 

Sra. Kotake: Ahora, hay que decir algunas palabras Marachimba, rimba, cora, lane santin, fupa, tuni, butorulombu PA

En ese PA todos nos asustamos, algo estaba pasando en el caldero

Sra. Kotake: Ahora, ¿Alguién se quiere asomar al caldero? Les dira su futuro en esta semana 

Link: Yo voy

Link, haciendose el valiente porque le temblaban las piernas... miró el liquido que estaba en el caldero

Sra. Kotake: ¿Qué ves? 

Link: veo... una estrella 

Sra. Kotake: ¿Ah? Esto suena interesante... ¿Ves algo más? 

Link: 4 personas rodean la estrella

Sra. Kotake: Parece que eres bueno en esto muchacho, tienes habilidad ¿Ves algo más? 

Link: no... 

Sra. Kotake: Bien... miren muchachos, dependiendo la habilidad que tengan en estas materias, veran bastante lejos... cada ves más, pero no es aconsejable mirar el futuro mucho tiempo... porque ese es el futuro que vendrá si no has mirado la olla 

Falco: Entonces ¿De qué sirve?

Fox: Lo que dijo Link es falso... esa es la leyenda que de repente cuenta... esa de la procedencia del profesor Geno 

Link: Eso ví, es verdad 

Fox: Sí... claro... 

Sra. Kotake: ¿Por qué no te pones a ver tú? 

Fox Bien... 

Fox empezó a mirar el liquido que estaba en el caldero, se veía muy asustado

Sra. Kotake: ¿Qué ves? 

Fox: Esto es imposible... veo lo mismo que Link 

Falco: Esto tiene un truco... dejenme ver 

Falco miro el liquido del caldero 

Sra. Kotake: ¿Qué ves? 

Falco: Estoy en mi casa... llega mi papá diciendo que se gano la loteria y todos saltamos de felicidad... 

Sra. Kotake: Tal ves Fox y Link vieron lo mismo porque estarán juntos en ese momento 

Peach: ¡Quiero ver! 

Peach miró el liquido... se veía muy asustada

Sra. Kotake: ¿Qué ves querida? 

Peach: Veo... que tengo problemas con el secador y voy al colegio con el pelo quemado...

Sra. Kotake: cada uno verá algo que tal ves vera en el futuro...

Yoshi: A ver... 

Yoshi miró el liquido... también parecía bastante asustado

Sra. Kotake: ¿Qué ves?

Yoshi: Que se me queda la colación...

Toad: ¿Es muy dificil hacer esta poción profesora Kotake? 

Sra. Kotake: Realmente esta poción yo no la enseño... pero me gusta mostrarla a los recién introducidos en esto... aunque ahora que veo en este curso hay grandes habilidades ^^! Los vere en 9° grado 

Luigi: Tengo miedo de ver ahí 

Sra. Kotake: No es necesario que veas... realmente es mejor no saber el futuro

Falco: ¿para qué nos hace ver esto entonces?

Sra. Kotake: Porque me gusta verles las caras de susto jijijijijijiji

Curso: ¬¬ No nos diga...

Sra. Kotake: Bien ¿Alguién más quiere ver antes que toque y se tengan que ir?

Curso: No gracias... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

Sra. Kotake: Bien, nos vemos en 9° grado ^^!

Salimos del laboratorio directo a la sala para ver las cosas de la mochila etc... Ahora a Fox y a mi nos tocaba el castigo

Rock: Yo los acompaño señor 

Sr. Gannon: Solo es para que protejas a Samus... pero no le ayudes a limpiar

Rock: Sí señor 

Entramos la sala secreta... no podía decir que no tenía susto... pero cuando entre... 

Samus: ¿No hay nada? 

Fox: Sacaron todas las cosas que tenía hace 3 años...

Samus: Que mala suerte... 

Fox: Pero hay menos que limpiar ^^!

Samus: ¿Tú como sabes?

Fox: Mi papá es amigo del director

Rock: Esta vieja treta la usan para los cursos menores... todos los de los cursos mayores sabemos que esta sala esta vacía

Samus: No me digas... 

Empesamos a limpiar, igual estaba sucio, pero no tanto como la pieza de Amy. En eso, la estrellita de Fox empezó a mirar toda la pieza como buscando algo

Samus: ¿Puedes calmar un poco tú deseo? ¡Me esta molestando!

Fox: ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? 

Samus: no sé... 

En eso, la estrellita apuntó a algo en la pared 

Fox: ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Quieres que me apoye a...?

En eso Fox desapareció 

Samus: ¿a dónde se fue Fox?

Rock: No me lo vas a creer Samus, pero parece que esto es una puerta secreta

Fox: (la voz) ¡Aquí esta muy oscuro! ¡Y mucho más sucio! ¡Saquenme de aquí! 

Rock: ¿Llamamos a un profesor? 

Samus: No, intentemos algo primero (a Fox) tranquilizate idiota... ahora dime donde estas

Fox: Estoy en un lugar no muy bonito... 

Samus: ¬¬ mucho que me sirve... ¿No sale nada? 

Fox: Hay algo que dice... a ver, acercate estrellita... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Samus y Rock: ¿Qué paso Fox? 

Fox: (asustado) la... la... sa...sa... la... del... ¡diablo!

Samus y Rock: ¿qué?

Fox: ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! 

Samus: Tranquilizate ¿No ves donde entraste?

Fox: Aquí apenas veo... solo la estrellita me ayuda a ver un poco 

Samus: ¿Tienes alguna linterna Rock?

Rock: Sí... (se la pasa) ¿Para que la quieres? 

Samus: ¿Por donde entraste? 

Fox: No te conviene... 

Samus: ¡Dime donde! 

Fox: Por ahí, hay una piedra media salida... solo apoyate en ella 

Busque esta piedra... Rock me miraba como diciendome que mejor que no, pero tenía un presentimiento... esa pieza tenía algo que me ayudaría a resolver el misterio... 

Fox: (sustado) Link nombro esto... la pieza del diablo... 

Samus: Tranquilizate imbécil... ahora entro 

Había encontrado la piedra suelta, ahí logre entrar junto a Rock

Rock: Esta oscuro 

Fox: ¿Qué les dige? 

Samus: (apuntando con la linterna) A ver que dice... (leyendo) "La sala del diablo, aquí no se permite la entrada de ningún alumno autorizado..." (moviendo la linterna más abajo) aquí dice otra cosa... (leyendo) "Aquí se hizo el experimiento más grande en la historia de Nintendo School... hecho por el profesor Kong... firma uno de sus testigos... Link "sin apellido""

Rock: Esto debe datar de la epoca de "Nintendo"

Por si no se entiende, las epocas enseñadas en historia son "Nintendo" "Super Nintendo" "Nintendo 64" y la próxima epoca creo que se llamará "Nintendo Game Cube" 

Fox: Estamos en el lugar donde dice Link que crearon al profesor Geno...

Samus: No lo creo... 

Rock: (temblando) pues... tendrás que creer... mira esto (apuntando a un papel que tenía en la mano) 

Fox: ¡Son los planos! 

Samus: ¿Qué? 

Toda la leyenda que había contado Link parecía ser cierta... pero ¿Cómo? 

Samus: No puede ser (apuntando con la lampara) aquí hay más cosas que en los 3 laboratorios juntos 

Rock: Hay muchos planos... pero creo que este se parece mucho al profesor Geno...

Fox: Quiero salir de aquí 

- ¡BU!

Samus, Rock y Fox: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Link: ^^! No se asusten, solo soy yo 

Samus: ¿Qué acaso nos querías matar? 

Link: ^^! No, pero me pareció una buena broma 

Samus: ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Link: ^^! Eso me preguntó yo con ustedes

Fox: Estabamos compliendo un castigo y sin querer entre acá 

Samus: Ahora responde tú... 

Link: ^^! Sí ustedes estan aquí ¿Por qué no yo? 

Viendo que no le ibamos a sacar una respuesta lógica... seguimos investigando 

Samus: Este lugar es muy raro... 

Link: ^^! Solo mira bien, ahí hay materiales de construcción, en esa caja se guardan los planos y en esa mesa se hacian algunos proyectos...

Rock: ¿Tú como sabes todo eso?

Link: ^^! ¿Por qué no lo sabría? 

Fox: En el plano dice algo... (leyendo) Proyecto 123-G, conocido por nombre Geno, hecho a base de madera y una estrella

Link: ^^! Es claro, una estrella de los deseos... 

Rock: Es claro que en esa epoca no tendrían la tecnología como para crear un robot como yo

Link: ^^! Pero sí se usa una base mágica... nada era imposible 

Samus: Que yo sepa tú no sabías de este lugar... no lo conocias... ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Link: ^^! Yo siempre he sabido que este laboratorio esta aquí 

Fox: ¿Y por qué no nos lo digiste?

Link: ^^! ¿Por qué se lo tendría que decir? 

Rock: Ya es tarde... hay que encontrar la salida... 

Link: ^^! Por acá 

Link nos llevó hacia un pasadizo el cual daba afuera del colegio 

Fox: gracias Li...

Rock: ¿A dónde se fue? 

Samus: Ni idea... 

Después de todo eso, fuimos a terminar de limpiar. Ya casi acababa el día, me sentía mal por no haber ido al club espacial... pero bueno, habia descubierto algo que cada ves me hacia estar más cerca de perder la apuesta... 

Al otro día me levante pensando en que iba ha hacer para resolver todo esto... ya sabía muchas cosas, pero ninguna me convencía... sabía de los planos... sabía que las estrellas venían de Star Road... ¿El profesor Geno sería una estrella como el deseo de Fox?... tenía todo para decir que era un extraterrestre... tenía cuasi perdida la apuesta... pero quería resolver el misterio más afondo... todo esto se volvía interesante 

Rock tuvo algunos problemas con su auto

Samus: ¿Qué haremos? 

Rock: Podemos intentar tomar un aventon

Roll: Esto es ridiculo...

Samus: ¿No sería mejor que tomará el bus que tomo siempre...

Rock: No tengo dinero...

Roll: _ _! Idiota

Rock: Tú cállate... tú tampoco tienes dinero

Roll: Eso sí ^^U 

Samus: Sí tu quieres pedir un aventón...

En eso paró un auto 

Capt. Falcon: Hola Samus ¿Tienes un problema? 

Al capítan Falcon lo conocí cuando iba de grupo secreto en la cita de Peach, por él logramos entrar al autocinema 

Rock: ¿Nos podría llevar al colegio? 

Capt. Falcon: Si hago una desviación, los puedo dejar cerca

Rock: perfecto! 

Nos subimos al auto del capitan Falcon 

Samus: Gracias por el aventon 

Capt. Falcon: No hay problema... 

Rock: Genial auto... 

Capt. Falcon: Lo uso para las carreras, obviamente tenía que tener un buen auto 

Roll: Como veo maneja mejor que Rock

Rock: _ _! Yo no llevo ni un mes manejando

Capt. Falcon: Por mientras que no lleves un auto menos... estas bien muchacho

Roll: No le de animos, es un fracasado

Rock: ¬¬XXX quién lo dice

Roll: ¿A qué te refieres?

Samus: ^^U no les haga caso... siempre discuten 

Capt. Falcon: Ya me di cuenta... 

Roll: (mirando el reloj) Vamos ha llegar atrasados...

Capt. Falcon: ¡No con un corredor de carreras al volante!

El capitan Falcon acelero bastante

Samus: ¿Esta seguro que podemos ir tan rápido? 

Capt. Falcon: No te preocupes 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Roll: ¿Qué paso? 

Rock: ¡Chocamos a alguien! 

Capt. Falcon: ¿Qué? ¡Sí estaba la luz verde! 

Pues, el capitan Falcon tenia razón... pero Rock también, y para nuestra sorpresa el que estaba cruzando la calle con luz verde era Pit 

Capt. Falcon: Ayudenme muchachos, Samus toma mi celular, llama al hospital... Rock, ayudame a subir al auto al muchacho 

Pit no parecía haber quedado bien después de esto... nadie sabía a quien darle la culpa, al Capitan Falcon por andar muy rápido o a Pit quién cruzó la calle cuando no se debía

Roll: Vamos a llegar igual tarde al colegio

Rock: Creo que eso es lo que menos importa ahora...

Llegaron los del hospital y se llevaron a Pit 

Samus: No falta mucho para llegar al colegio, podemos caminar

Capt. Falcon: Creo que será mejor... el auto no quedó muy bien después de este susto... 

Roll, Rock y yo caminamos hasta el colegio comentando lo ocurrido

Roll: Pobre Pit... no quedó muy bien después de esto

Rock: Le pasa por cruzar mal la calle... 

Samus: Bien... tendremos que decir porque llegamos tarde 

Entramos al colegio y dimos la explicación, no nos creyeron hasta que supieron del accidente de Pit... Llegue a la sala 

Mario: Hola... 

Samus: ¿Y tú?

Pikachu: pi... 

Entre a la sala, estaban en castellano, ahí conte la historia

Link: ¿Qué atropellaron a Pit? ¡Justo vienen las finales en arquería! 

Srta. Joanna: Muy mala noticia... 

Samus: Estaba ayudando, por eso llegue tarde 

Srta. Joanna: Entiendo, bien, no encuentro que sea necesario seguir conversado de esto así que sigamos con la clase... Como estabamos diciendo, hay diferentes clases de narrativa en nuestro mundo... 

Falco: Profesora... una pregunta, según yo tengo claro, en el mundo de Nintendo hay... como lo explico... ¿Leyendas que se pueden hacer real? 

Srta. Joanna: Lo que se destaca en este mundo, es el misterio en algunos lugares, como por ejemplo, este establecimiento tiene muchos lugares secretos... pero de eso no es la materia...

Toad: ¿Podría contarnos algunas leyendas? 

Srta. Joanna: No creo... 

Saria: Por favor 

Srta. Joanna: Esta el de la chica que se quedó esperando la cita

Yoshi: ¿de la chica que se quedo esperando la cita? ¿De que se trata?

Srta. Joanna: De una chica que se quedo esperando una cita

- Toing 

Kirby: Como que suena... 

Srta. Joanna: también esta la de la sala del diablo... 

Luigi: Esa es la que cuenta Link ¿No? 

Srta. Joanna: Yo he escuchado lo que cuenta Link, pero yo se me otra... en esa sala hacian experimientos en las primeras epocas del colegio... experimientos que iban más allá de lo sobre natural... 

Toad: ¿Es más tenebrosa que la sala de quimica? 

Srta. Joanna: Esa sala esta escondida en alguna parte

Yo sabía donde estaba, 3 del curso sabían, Link, Fox y yo 

Link: Siempre he querido ver esa sala... 

¿No que Link estaba ahí? 

Peach: (al telefono) ¿Qué estamos conversando? Pues de leyendas en el colegio 

Srta. Joanna: Yo no se mucho de leyendas del colegio, pero si se que este colegio tiene tantos cuartos secretos o cosas así que duplicarian al actual colegio 

Yoshi: Entonces ¿La sala secreta es solo una parte pequeña? 

Srta. Joanna: Cuando se habla de sala secreta, puede ser cualquiera de las miles que hay 

Ya me imaginaba... habíamos descubierto una de las miles de partes secretas del colegio

Srta. Joanna: Como les gusto tanto lo de las leyendas les dejaré de tarea que me investiguen una

Link: Pan comido 

Falco: El que lo dice... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Srta. Joanna: Hasta la proxima clase muchachos 

La profesora salió miantras llegaba Rock 

Peach: Maldita sea... no puedo peinarme desde lo que me paso esta mañana...

¿Eso lo dijo la olla?

Yoshi: MI COLACION

Kirby: ¿Qué pasa Yoshi?

Yoshi: mi colación... no la traje...

Definitivamente...

Fox: Oye Link, gracias por sacarnos ayer

Link: ¿Sacarlos de donde? 

Fox: ¿? ¡De la sala del diablo! ¿No te acuerdas!

Link: Ayer yo estaba en la casa de Saria... ¿Entraron a la sala del diablo? 

Fox: No nada... 

Samus: Que raro... 

Fox: Oye Samus, traje algunas cosas que nos pueden servir

Samus: ¿Qué?

Fox: Las armas de la sala secreta 

Samus: ¿Qué?

Fox: ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que la desvalijaron? Pues aquí tengo todo... 

Rock: Eres más peligroso con esas armas

Samus: Ahora vamos donde el profesor mejor...

Ahora me propuse a ir a la sala de computación, donde me encontre con el profesor Geno y el profesor Gannon

Sr. Gannon: ¡Samus! No te vi en la asamblea 

Samus: Tuve algunos contratiempos

Rock: ¿Algunos? Yo diría bastantes 

Sr. Geno: Que bueno verte Samus ¿Sabes que hoy es mi último día? 

Samus: sí señor... así! ¿Cuándo va ha sacar a Mario de su castigo señor Gannon?

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué? ¿Todavía esta ahí? 

Samus: Desde el lunes

Sr. Gannon: Esperenme un momento, voy a sacarlo... 

El profesor sale

Sr. Geno: Tan gracioso que es este Gannon

Samus: Usted debe saberlo bien... de más que fue su profesor

Sr. Geno: Sí, yo fui profesor de Gannon... como veo has investigado bastante sobre mi ^^

Samus: ¿Usted fue profesor de matematicas del profesor Andross?

Sr. Geno: En ese tiempo no había computación... creo que hice sufrir tanto a Andross que ahora se desquita con sus alumnos

Samus: lleva bastante tiempo en esto ¿no?

Sr. Geno: Exactamente no hay alumno ingresado de Nintendo School que no le alla hecho clases 

Rock: Se mantiene muy bien señor 

Sr. Geno: Con unos cambios de piezas cada 10 años... es suficiente

Samus: Me imagino... oiga ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Sr. Geno: Pregunta

Samus: ¿Usted viene de Star Road? 

Sr. Geno: ¿De que parte de mi estas hablando? 

Samus: eh... no sé... pero ¿Por qué se va a ir?

Sr. Geno: Me tengo que ir solamente... 

Fox: ¿No hay manera que se quede? 

Sr. Geno: Sí hay una, pero es un milagro 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sr. Gannon: Mira a quién te traje

Link: Suelteme señor... 

Sr. Gannon: Se quería escapar... lo pille justo, je, je, je tendrás el honor de estar en la ultima clase de Geno

Link: ¿Honor? 

En ese momento estaba pensando si se pudiera hacer el milagro para que el profesor se quede, me cae bien el profesor... y realmente no me gustaría que se fuera... 

Link: ¡¡¡¡Suelteme!!!! 

Sr. Geno: Sueltalo 

Sr. Gannon: pero se va ha escapar... 

Sr. Geno: Sueltalo

El profesor Gannon no muy convencido suelta a Link

Link: Con permiso, me voy a mi recreo

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Geno: Creo que terminó tú recreo, además, te toca computación, así que no te muevas 

Link: rayos... 

Nadie se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, faltaba muy poco para que tocara el timbre para entrar a clases

Sr. Gannon: me voy a mi clase, hasta luego Geno

Rock: Yo también me voy 

El profesor Gannon y Rock salieron mientras entraban los otros del curso 

Falco: Bien Link, ahora conviertete en Linkat antes que... 

Kirby: ya anoto la tarea en la pizarra

Falco: _ _! 

Yoshi: El profesor Geno no cae tan fácil 

Sr. Geno: Que al principio me dejará caer es otra cosa... 

Link: La pesadilla otra vez

Ahí todos nos sentamos como todos los días... 

Sr. Geno: Les deje un poco de tarea en la pizarra, espero que les guste

Toad: ¿Destruir toda página Web relacionada con la X-Box? 

Yoshi: ¿Poner virus en página de Play 2?

Sr. Geno: ^^! Nada que no hayan hecho 

Link: Ahora sí que no me voy ha sentar ahí

Sr. Geno: Sí no lo haces ahora, será en tú repaso en la tarde

Link: ¿De que me va a servir? 

Sr. Geno: Yo no diria eso si fuera tú 

Link: ¿A que se refiere?

Sr. Geno: ¿A qué me refiero? Buena pregunta es como si yo me preguntará porque le tienes miedo a los computadores

Link: ¬¬ 

Sr. Geno: Ahora DEJA DE RECLAMAR Y SIENTATE ¿ok?

Link se sentó mirando estrañado al profesor Geno. Lo que siempre se ha caracterizado es en tener pasiencia... y parece que ya no le quedaba mucha 

Sr. Geno: Encuentro que sabes donde encender el computador ¿No? 

Link: No sé 

Sr. Geno: En ese botoncito que esta ahí

Link: ¿Cuál de los 2? 

Sr. Geno: El más grande

Link: Odio hacer esto 

Link encendio el computador sabiendo que ya se iba a convertir en Linkat 

Link: mmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

El profesor Geno le pegó un mazazo a Link

Saria: ¿Por qué lo hizo? 

Sr. Geno: Es un experimento 

El mazazo retraso él convertir de Link a Linkat 

Sr. Geno: Lo que suponía... gracias Samus, desde que le pegaste a Linkat y paso ha hacer Link se que tengo que pegarle cuando se convierta a Linkat... 

Samus: Pero usted no... 

Sr. Geno: Solo espero la reacción 

Link: (despertando) ¿ah? (miró el computador encendido) ¿ah? 

Sr. Geno: Un record ^^! Ya se encendio el computador 

Link: ¿Miau? MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU

PAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Este Paf fue corto, ya que Link le agarró el mazo 

Sr. Geno: Como sabía... Linkat no es de los que le puedes hacer el mismo truco 2 veces 

Linkat: Miau! 

Linkat intento salir por la ventana pero... 

Linkat: ¿Miau? 

Sr. Geno: ¿Conoces los seguros? Así no se puede abrir tan fácil una ventana

Todos mirabamos asombrados ¡Era la primera vez que veiamos a Linkat en tal aprieto! No podía salir 

Sr. Geno: Bien ¿Qué haras? 

Linkat agarró el computador amenazando que lo iba a tirar 

Sr. Geno: tirarme el computador... forma primitiva de ataque ¿Sabes que los antiguos guerreros podían hasta agarrar a sus enemigos? La mejor forma de atacar es agarrando otra cosa... ya uno no esta en peligro al 100% 

Toad: Linkat lo esta amenazando y ¿Usted dandonos una clase de historia?

Sr. Geno: Es que me sorprende lo intelingente y primitivo que es Linkat al mismo tiempo 

Linkat: ¿Miau? ¡MIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU! 

Linkat estaba enojado, ahora si que lanzo el computador 

Sr. Geno: Con permiso

El profesor Geno salto a un lado con mucha facilidad... asi esquivo el computador

Linkat: ¿Miau? 

Sr. Geno: 1... 2... 3... piensa un rato y velo alreves

Linkat: ¿Miau? 

Ahí Linkat se dio cuanta de algo obvio ¡La puerta estaba abierta! Era claro, piensalo un rato y haslo alreves, en ves de entrar por la puerta, sale por la puerta

Linkat: Miau...

Linkat salió bastante rápido 

Sr. Geno: Bien, las instrucciones estan claras, solo terminen la tarea... y no crean que no la van a revizar, el proximo profesor la tiene que revizar

Falco: Rayos... 

Y así, el profesor Geno salió 

Fox: ¡Samus! ¡Ahora es la oportunidad! 

Samus: Pero ya descubrimos de donde viene el profesor Geno 

Fox: Usa a Linkat ¿Para qué? Piensalo un rato, Linkat nos puede ayudar a ver porque se va el profesor Geno

Fox tenía razón... el profesor geno había dicho que iba a visitar su familia pero ¿Por qué tenía que renunciar y todo para solo ver su familia? Aquí hay gato encerrado

Fox: Ahora podre usar mis armas... 

Corri con Fox hasta que llegamos al patio del colegio, ahí vi a Jessie James y Meowth

Meowth: Bien Linkat, ahora no podrás contra nosotros 

Jessie: Venimos preparados... 

James: Eso espero... 

Meowth: No seas pesimista... 

Jessie: Al ataque! 

Jessie, James y Meowth soltaron unos ovillos de lana

Samus: ¿Y no se les ocurrió eso antes?

Sr. Geno: No puedo negar que esta ves pensaron algo 

Fox: Yo vengo listo!

Samus: ¿Y eso?

Era una espada del tamaño de Fox 

Fox se acercó con la espada 

Sr. Geno: Ahora me voy a divertir yo ^^! 

Samus: ¿Ah? 

Fox: Dejenme pasar! 

Meowth: ¿Quieres arruinarnos nuestro plan? 

Fox: Linkat ya tiene sus lanas

Jessie, James y Meowth: ¿Qué?

Fox tenía razón, las lanas pertenecian ahora a Linkat 

Fox: tienen que ser un poco más rápidoooooo

Jessie: ¬¬ y tú debes poderte esa espada

Jessie tenía razón, Fox no se podía la espada 

Fox: pero lo lograré

Sr. Geno: Admiró su valentia 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sr. Geno: Pero Linkat es más rápido

Samus: ¿No hara nada usted? 

Sr. Geno: Pues, deja a Fox primero 

Fox intento tomar bien la espada, pero se fue para atrás y casi me da a mí

Samus: ¿Eres un tonto o qué? ¡Casi me matas! ¡Eres más peligroso con la espada que Linkat! 

Le tome la espada y la tire

Sr. Geno: Cuidado Bowse... op

Al señor Bowser le paso al frente de la cara la espada

Sr. Bowser: Yo creia que ya ke sentía bien... creo que tendre que volver a la cama... estoy alucinando... 

Samus: ^^U 

Linkat: Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 

Linkat estaba impasiente, así que empezo a atacar a Jessie James y Meowth

Jessie: ¡Me arruino la cara! ¡Maldito idiota! 

Nunca había visto a jessie tan enojada

James: No te enojes que la cara se te ve peor 

Jessie: ¡Y mi pelo! ¡Veras Linkat! 

Esta ves Jessie estaba realmente enojada... hasta Linkat tenía miedo

Linkat: (con miedo) ¿Miau? MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU 

Sr. Geno: Parece que no va ha ser el día de Linkat 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Jessie le pego a Linkat el cual salió volando 

Sr. Geno: No puedo negar que es la primera ves que le hacen bien frente a Linkat 

Jessie: por fin nos encargamos del imbecil 

Sr. Geno: Pero hay un detalle que se les olvido

James: ¿Cuál? 

Sr. Geno: QUE LINK ES UN ALUMNO, NO PUEDO PERDERLO Y MENOS QUE SALGA VOLANDO 

Meowth: ¿Eso significa que hicimos mal el trabajo?

Sr. Geno: si... como siempre... 

Samus: ¿Qué va a hacer señor?

Sr. Geno: Van a tener que ir a buscarlo esos 3... mientras ustedes 2 vayan a las clases

Fox: Pero señor... 

Sr. Geno: Nada de peros 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Geno: Ya es recreo, mejor descansen 

Así, Fox y yo nos fuimos a la sala

Rock: ¿Paso algo?

Samus: No pude hablar con Linkat

Rock: Pero ya descubriste de donde es el profesor Geno ¿No? 

Samus: Yo se que falta algo

Rock: Entonces no sabemos realmente de donde es 

Fox: Ya no importa... yo me relajaré... 

Fox se puso a jugar Star Fox

Samus: ¿No te aburres jugando el mismo juego? 

Fox: A final de año hay otro torneo... no quiero perder practica

Rock: Bueno... te queda otra oportunidad para ver a Linkat

Samus: Quien sabe donde este ahora... 

Linkat: ¿Miau?

Ahí, sin saber de donde, Linkat salio casi de la nada

Rock: Hablando de 

Linkat empezó a mirar el Nintendo 64, tomo el control y miró a Fox 

Fox: ¿Quieres jugar? 

Linkat: (afirmando) miau 

Fox: ¿Lo dejo estrellita? Bien ^^! 

Linkat y Fox empesaron a jugar Star Fox 

Fox: Es bueno

La batalla en el sector Z estaba muy buena... yo pensaba que Linkat no sabría ni tomar el control... pero realmente es un maestro en esto 

Linkat: Miau!!!

La nava de Fox dio un loop, pero la de Linkat le seguia cada paso como si supiera que va ha hacer 

Fox: pero como... 

Linkat seguía jugando de lo mejor, mientras que Fox no entendia como pod+ia ir perdiendo 

Fox: Ahora si ¡Perdiste! 

Fox hizo que Linkat chocara contra unas basuras espaciales

Fox: Nadie puede conmigo je...je...je 

Linkat, aunque perdiendo, no se rendia... seguia y seguia jugando, iban muy parejos los dos

Linkat: miau... 

Fox: Grrr... 

A los 2 les caia la gota gorda

- Paf!

Luigi: ¡Mosca N° 1945!

Todos menos Luigi: Luigi... (miau...)

Luigi: ^^U 

Linkat estaba en aprietos, no sabia como salir, tenía un ala menos 

Fox: Yo soy el maestro en esto Linkat, un novato como tu no me ganará tan fácil 

Linkat: ¿Miau? ¡miau! 

Linkat hizo un movimiento que ni Fox entendio 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Fox: pero... JE gane! 

Linkat: ¿miau? 

Fox: ¿No te diste cuenta? ¡Chocaste! Y como yo tenía más energia, obviamente saldría mejor que tú de esto 

Linkat: Miau... _ _!

Fox: No te sientas triste, eres muy bueno

Linkat: ^^! Miau 

Samus: Oye Linkat

Linkat: ¿Miau?

Samus: ¿Tú sabes como hacer el milagro para que el profesor Geno vuelva?

Linkat: (afirmando) miau (tratando de explicar algo) Miau, miuuuuuuuuuaaaaaa, MIAU miauu, mi...

Rock: No te esfuerses... no te entendemos una 

Ahí Linkat se puso a pensar como explicarnos 

Linkat: (parandose arriba de un banco) miauuuuuu MIAUUUUUU mia...uuuu 

Peach: ¿Estas pisando mi banco? ¬¬ 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Samus: Pero... creo que Linkat ya no esta

Link: ¿Qué paso? 

Fox: oye Link ¿Alguna ves has jugado Star Fox?

Link: Nunca ¿por qué? 

Fox: Eres bastante bueno

Link: ¿? 

Rock: ¿Vas ha venir al repaso Link?

Link: Estas loco... ¿Yo venir ha ese repaso con Samus y Fox? Estas loco 

Rock: Pues, te vas a quedar (agarrando a Link) si no quieres que te de un buen golpe con mi blaster y llame a tus padres diciendo que te castiguen por una semana

Link: ¿Puedes?

Rock: Sí puedo, hable con ellos

Link: Rayos...

Samus: Estabas preparado Rock 

Rock: Yo encuentro bastante necesario resolver este misterio en estos momentos y si Link puede ayudar

Link: ¬¬ yo no ayudo en nada... y ahora ¡Bajame! 

Rock: ok, ok, pero no se enoje 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFf

Link: Pero más suave...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

Rock: nos vemos en el almuerzo 

Samus: Ok Rock 

Fox: matematicas de nuevo... que día... 

Y así era... la clase de matematicas...

Sr. Andross: (entrando) A ver... ¿Llego Lombardi? 

Mario: Esta de tras de usted

Falco: No lo logro =P

Sr. Andross: ¬¬ maldita sea... 

Falco: Lo he logrado! 

Sr. Andross: ¬¬ No me saques pica

Toad: ¿Vamos ha empesar la clase o qué? 

Sr. Andross: Bueno como es su ultimo día de clases he invitado a un amigo para que les haga clases mientras yo miro como sufren 

Sr. Geno: Hola muchachos

La mitad del curso se rio... yo sabía que no era para la broma 

Sr. Geno: Bien, no quiero movimiento que no sea de lapices y vista a la pizarra ¿Entendido? 

Falco: ¿Y qué hara si yo hago otra cosa? 

Sr. Geno: (lanzando algo de su brazo) esto

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Curso: O.o 

Sr. Geno: Pero en tu cara 

Falco: *Glup... si señor

En ese momento, el profesor Geno escribió algo en la pizarra

Sr. Geno: Bien, haganme este ejercicio... el que no lo hace... NO SALE DE LA SALA HASTA QUE LO HAGA

Curso: ¿Qué?

Sr. Geno: Ahora haganlo...

Todos estabamos muy nerviosos...

Toad: Aquí esta señor 

Toad le paso el papel al profesor Geno, él lo miro mientras Toad temblaba

Sr. Geno: Esta malo (le pasa el papel) haslo de nuevo

¿Toad no tenía malo? ¡Este es el fin del mundo! ¿Quién lo podría hacer? 

Link: Venga señor... aquí esta

Link le paso el papel, el profesor Geno lo miró 

Sr. Geno: Esta malo... 

Link: Pero señor! Si damos vuelta el 6 a 9 me da no?

Sr. Geno: (pensando) tienes razón... ¡PERO QUIERO VER DESARROLLO! 

Link: Pero tengo el resultado

Sr. Geno: Tal ves en computación te aguanto lo gracioso... ¡PERO EN MATEMÁTICAS NO! 

Link: Sí señor... 

Así paso un rato... todos estabamos bastante nerviosos 

Peach: Venga señor 

Sr. Geno: A ver

El profesor Geno leyo el ejercicio de Peach 

Sr. Geno: (leyendo) Dejeme salir Porfissss (al profesor Andross) ¬¬ ¿Le enseñaste estas tretas tú Andross?

Sr. Andross: Eso no se enseña... se aprende por nesesidad

Peach: ¿Puedo salir?

Sr. Geno: NO 

En ese momento, apareció una mosca 

Luigi: mos... 

- Zap! 

El profesor Geno agarro la mosca con la mano

Luigi: Pero señor... 

Sr. Geno: La mosca sigue viva Luigi (le muestra la mano con la mosca) pero no la soltare hasta que hagas el ejercicio 

Siguiendo con la tortura (ha eso llegaba esto)... en el curso estabamos más nerviosos que nunca 

Sr. Geno: ¿Cómo vas Saria?

Saria: Realmente... no veo el ejercicio 

Sr. Geno: ¿? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Saria: ^^U Se veia tan entretenido molestando al resto

Sr. Geno: _ _! Yo te lo escribo en una hoja 

Pasaba el rato... no podía concentrarme... siempre pasaba algo 

Yoshi: Señor...

Sr. Geno: ¿Terminaste el ejercicio Yoshi? 

Yoshi: No pero... ¿Puedo salir un momento? 

Sr. Geno: ¿Para qué?

Yoshi: Para ir al baño...

Sr. Geno: A mi no me engañan con esas tretas, hasta que hagas el ejercicio no vas a ir al baño 

Yoshi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Sr. Geno: Y sin reclamos

En eso, me intente concentrar... mire el ejercicio ¡Era muy fácil! ¿Cómo no lo podía hacerlo? 

Samus: Señor... 

Sr. Geno: ¿Sí? 

Samus: Mire... 

El profesor Geno miró mi ejercicio y se lo comió 

Samus: Pero señor... 

Sr. Geno: Esta bueno... 

Samus: ¿El papel?

Sr. Geno: No, el ejercicio, puedes salir, pero quedate sentada afuera hasta que toque 

¿Se comio mi ejercicio para que el resto no lo viera?... ahí salí de la sala y me encontre

Mario: Hola... 

Samus: Tú no estas castigado que yo sepa 

Mario: Le dije al profesor Andross que estaba castigado

Pikachu: Pikapikapi... 

Samus: Y así no entras a clases

Mario: Exacto... 

Samus: Muy inteligente de tu parte... se podría decir

Mario: ¿Y qué pasa alla adentro?

Samus: ¿Viste entrar al profesor Geno?

Mario: Sí... 

Samus: Esta haciendo clases de metematicas... es peor que Andross 

Mario: Esa es nueva

Sr. Cranky: (entrando) Cocha vacha... creo que me perdi ¿Qué hacen aquí muchachos?

Mario: Estoy "castigado" 

Pikachu: chu...

Samus: Me dejaron salir porque hice un ejercicio 

(en la sala) PAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sr. Cranky: O.o ¿Qué fue eso? 

Samus: Es el profesor Geno... 

En la sala... 

Sr. Geno: Parece que no comprendes Falco

Falco: (medio mareado) sí... (desmayandose) señor... 

PAF

Afuera de la sala

Sr. Cranky: Cocha vacha... volvio el torturador

Samus: ¿Qué torturador?

Sr. Cranky: El profesor Geno... cuando hacía matematicas le decian el torturador 

Mario: ¿Y qué estan haciendo Samus?

Samus: Un ejercicio (escribiendo en un papel) miralo

Mario: Ese lo puedo hacer hasta yo... 

Pikachu: ¿Pika? 

Sr. Cranky: Pero si estuvieras ahí adentro no

Samus, Mario y Pikachu: ¿? 

Sr. Cranky: En las clases de matematicas de Geno, nunca gana el que más sabe, o el que puede hacer ejercicios más complicados... sino el que tiene más concentración 

Samus: Vi a Toad muy nervioso

Sr. Cranky: Si estuviera Geno como su profesor permanente, Toad tendría problemas en esta materia... el tiene la mentalidad de que si pueden hacer los ejercicio con distractores al lado... con calma les ira de maravilla 

Samus: ¿Con el profesor Geno yo sería la mejor de la clase?

Sr. Cranky: Sí tienes habilidad de concentración... demás

En la sala

Fox: hagamos telequinecia... (concentrandose) que decía en el papel de Samus... ammmm...ammmm... ammmm

Sr. Geno: Mejor piensa por ti mismo Fox ¿Sabes? Y ahora que pienso ¿Te cambio el papel? Parece estar un poco mojado... 

Fox: ^^U gracias señor... 

Sr. Geno: ¿Cómo vas con el libro Andross?

Sr. Andross: Perfecto, realmente ya termine, ahora si me disculpas... te dejo solo

Sr. Geno: No antes que me hagas un ejercicio 

Curso y el sr. Andross: ¿? 

Sr. Geno: (escribiendo en la pizarra) este 

Sr. Andross: Vas ha ver que estudiar 5 años en la univercidad me sirvio de algo

El profesor Andross hizo el ejercicio en la pizarra

Sr. Geno: (pensando) mmmm 

Sr. Andross: ¿Tengo algo malo?

Sr. Geno: No, pero estoy pensando como comerme la pizarra 

- *Toing 

Afuera de la sala

Sr. Cranky: No cambia... antes teniamos que cambiar 3 pizarras cada año porque se las comia 

Samus: que cosas... 

Adentro de la sala

Sr. Andros: ^^U ¿No sería mejor borrar la pizarra? 

Sr. Geno: Buena idea

Afuera de la sala

Sr. Cranky: Alguien que se lo diga 

Mario: Que bueno que no estoy ahí adentro

Adentro de la sala

Sr. Geno: Aquí falta alguien... 

Saria: ¿Samus? 

Sr. Geno: A Samus la deje salir... pero falta alguien más 

El profesor Geno se quedo pensando un rato... hasta que abrió la puerta

Mario: Para que hable 

Sr. Andross: El señor Mario me dijo que estaba castigado

Sr. Geno: Que yo sepa ya no esta castigado... vi a Gannon cuando fue a sacarlo del castigo

Pikachu: Pikapikapi 

Mario: ¿Qué pasa si le digo que me castigaron de nuevo? 

Sr. Geno: ^^! ¿Qué pasa? Pues algo bastante simple... yo quiero que todo el curso este adentro porque esta es una clase muy especial para mi... yo conversaré con Gannon 

Mario: pero señor...

Sr. Geno: SIN PEROS

Mario: (asustado) ok... 

La clase seguia igual... era un ejercicio, pero estaban tan desconcentrados que no podían ni sumar 1 + 1 

Kirby: 4+ 5 = 20... 12 + 16 = 192 

Sr. Geno: ¿Estas sumando o multiplicando Kirby?

Kirby: ¿Es suma? 

Sr. Geno: Tú digiste "+" ¿No?

Kirby: No, parece que estaba dividiendo 

Afuera de la sala

Sr. Cranky: Que cosas... yo mejor me voy... te veo después Samus... quiero conversar algunas cosas contigo 

Samus: Sí señor... 

Adentro de la sala... 

Peach: (al teléfono) ¿Aló?... ¿Cómo estas?... yo bien ¿y tú?...

Sr. Geno: ¿No se supone que no se puede... 

Peach: callese, que no puedo hablar

Sr. Geno: ¬¬... pásame el telefono 

Peach: ¿Y qué va ha hacer si no lo hago?

Sr. Geno: (apuntando con el braso) lo mismo que a Falco

Peach: (con la cara más llorosa actuada que puede) ¿A mi? 

Sr. Geno: Sí

Peach: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Peach del puro nervio, corrió el brazo del profesor Geno el cual disparó para arriba (sin querer porque ni iba a dispararle a Peach en ese momento), apuntando a la sala del 5° donde estaba...

Sr. Bowser: O.o Aun estoy alucinando... creo que mejor me voy a la cama... 

Sr. Geno: ^^U disculpa Bowser

Sr. Bowser: Estoy alucinando que Geno me pide disculpas por hacer un hoyo en la sala de 5°... 

Sr. Andross: Te aconsejo que te relajes Bowser... 

Sr. Bowser: Estoy alucinando que Andross me esta diciendo que me relaje 

Mario: SU MATERIA ES HORRENDA 

Sr. Bowser: ¬¬ eso si que no lo alucine

Mario: emmm pues... 

Sr. Bowser: ¡YA VERAS!

Ahí el profesor Bowser bajo y... bueno... creo que se desahogo de todas sus penas de los ultimos días con él 

Sr. Andross: ¿Hacemos algo?

Sr. Geno: Realmente... no sé... Bowser necesita algo con que calmarse

Sr. Andross: Y Mario se lo merece por insolente... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Geno: NADIE SALE... (va para la puerta) puedes ir a almorzar Samus 

Samus: ok señor... 

Realmente estos ultimos días eran de locos... ya no sabía que podía pasar... 

Rock: ¿Qué paso con tú curso Samus?

Samus: Estan todos en la sala... porque tienen que hacer un ejercicio

Rock: ¿Andross se enojó?

Samus: No... es el profesor Geno

Rock: ¿El profesor Geno? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJA... JAJA... JAJAJA... JAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJA... cof... cof... cof... 

Samus: No te rias... en enserio ¡Es peor que el profesor Andross! 

Rock: Nadie puede ser peor que ese viejo... mejor vamos a comer y me cuentas

Y así le conte a Rock la experiencia que tuve con el profesor Geno

Rock: Es decir, por saber consentrarte te salvaste 

Samus: Se puede decir

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Casino: O.o 

Sr. Andross: No se preocupen, son parte de las clases de 8° grado, sigan sus almuerzos calmadamente

Rock: Ahora si que voy creyendo esto... 

Samus: Así! se me olvido contarte que al profesor Geno le decian "El torturador" 

Rock: ¿Y cómo supiste eso? ¿Se estaba banagloriando?

Samus: No, me lo dijo el profesor Cranky

Rock: Je, ese viejo se acuerda de todo lo que paso hace milenios... pero no se acuerda de lo que paso hace 5 minutos 

Sr. Cranky: Cocha vacha... ¿a dónde iba?

Samus: no lo negare

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, ecepto por unos contados gritos como – por favor! Piedad! – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – PAAAAAAAAAFFFF - ¿Eso es un ovni? – No!, la mosca no! - ¡Mamamia! ¡Que mal le pegue! – 2 y 2 son 4, 4 y 2 son 6, 6 y 2 son 8 – NOOOOOOOOOO – MAAAAAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOO – GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrr tengo hambre... - ¡Enanitos verdes! – ahí... ahí... NOOOOOO AAAAHHHHHHH - ¡Se le acabo la pila a mi celular! – No se muevan, estan arrestados – No me diga – PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (ß y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?) 

Rock: ¿En la sala de 8° estan viviendo el apocalypse o que? 

Samus: Ni idea... pero ya termine de comer y el resto todavía no sale 

Rock: Huele a quemado 

Samus: ¡¡¡¡Viene de adentro!!!!

Rock y yo entramos y vimos

Fox: Oye Samus ¿Quieres un poco de carne?

Tenian un asado en la sala!!! 

Sr. Geno: porque se portaron muy bien, no encontre la mejor forma de pagarles con un asado 

Rock: ¿No sería mejor hacerlo afuera?

Sr. Geno: No se me había ocurrido

Toad: Ese malvavisco era mio... 

Yoshi: Lo siento... 

Falco: Hay que pincharla aquí para que suelte la grasa

Sr. Geno: ¿Quieres algo Samus?

Samus: No... ya comi... 

Rock: En este curso estan locos... 

Samus: ¿Recién te das cuenta?

Luigi: ¡Mi mosca! ¿a dónde se fue?

Sr. Geno: mmm Mal Luigi, muy lento 

Peach: me gusta más cocida...

Saria: Es mejor comer ensaladas 

Samus: _ _! Que estupido... 

Mario: ¿Quién le quitó la grasa?

Kirby: ¡Un poco más! 

Yoshi: Rápido que va a...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Yoshi: tocar el timbre...

Sr. Geno: Termino todo, hasta luego, que les vaya bien

Rock: Yo también me voy

El profesor Geno y Rock salen

Saria: Una pregunta

Falco: (con la boca llena) ¿Qué?

Saria: ¿Quién va a limpiar? 

Falco: Eeeeeeeeeeee pues... 

Kirby: Adeleine no se va a enojar o si?

Yoshi: Sí unp habla de la profesora más joven de todas... no creo

Link: Arte lo hacemos en otra sala ignorantes... 

Saria: Entonces ¿Quién limpia?

Peach: Como tú estas preguntando... 

Falco: Yo limpio 

Curso: ¿?

Fox: ¿Falco Lombardí va a limpiar? 

Falco: **¬¬** ¿Y qué te importa imbecil?

Ahí todos salimosde la sala, ecepto Falco 

Kirby: Claro! Hoy es la prueba de arte

Adentro de la sala

Falco: Sí... (agarrando la escoba) hoy es la prueba de arte... 

Afuera de la sala

Luigi: Pero si a Falco no le va mal en arte... 

Mario: No preguntes... 

Dejando a Falco en la sala nos fuimos a la sala de arte 

Toad: Hay un ligero problema... 

Curso menos Toad, Falco y Sheik: ¿Qué? 

Toad: No esta la profesora

Curso menos Toad, Falco y Sheik: ¿Y eso qué?

Toad: Que vamos ha hacer carpintería... 

Sr. Geno: Exactamente ... me llamaron a ultima hora porque ha Adeleine le dio un problema al estomago un fuerte en el almuerzo

Fox: Siempre he dicho que la comida del casino tiene un veneno a largo plaso... 

Peach: ¿Nos va ha hacer usted?

Sr. Geno: ^^! Exacto 

Curso menos Falco, Sheik y Samus: (Con la cara de más sufrimiento que podían poner) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Sr. Geno: ^^U que bueno que les alegre verme 

Samus: ¿Qué vamos ha hacer señor? 

Sr. Geno: Va ha ser un simple proyecto de carpinteria... un muñequito

Fox: (mostrando a Zapi) ¿Cómo Zapi?

Sr. Geno: pero de madera

Link: ¿Nos va a poner ha hacer el ejercito que trairá para conquistar la tierra?

Samus: Link... 

Sr. Geno: Jajaja me encanta como te imaginas cosas Link 

De ahí fuimos a la sala de arte 

Sr. Geno: Bien, como saben, esta cosa es libre, pero deben cumplir con el proyecto asignado, recuerden que hay que lijar bien la madera anted de hacer la extructura

Peach: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Sr. Geno: ¿Qué pasa? 

Peach: ¿Quiere que toque esos pedazos de madera con tanta astilla? ¿No sabe que mis manos son delicadas?

Sr. Geno: Si quieren me pongo igual como en la clase de matematicas

Curso: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sr. Geno: ¿Y Lombardi?

Saria: Esta en la sala limpiando lo del asado

Sr. Geno: Ahhhh, ya vuelvo... esperenme un momento

El profesor Geno salió

Link: Genial... supuestamente le hace clase de computación a todo el colegio y tenía que tener las ultimas horas desocupadas para venir a torturarnos

Samus: Yo no lo encuentro nada de malo

Link: Tú... pero TÚ... que no estuviste en la clase de matematicas...

Samus: Igual se que en matematicas fue duro, pero acá no ha hecho nada como para enojarse

Link: ¿Cómo que no? ¡No esta haciendo hacer su ejercito para conquistar la tierra!

Samus: Estas loco, estos pedazos de madera no viviran nunca 

Link: Eso es lo que tu dices

Samus: A que vivan... 

Link: ¿Y cómo esta el profesor Geno entre nosotros? 

Samus: Es que el es un caso especial... 

Link: Es un extraterrestre... 

En ese momento no sabía como discutirle... en la tarde tendría que decir lo que descubrí... y decir que el profesor Geno era de Star Road es como decir "es extraterrestre", pero sabía que todavía no tenía perdida esta apuesta... algo faltaba, había un eslabon del rompecabezas que faltaba

Sr. Geno: Llegue! Y miren a quien traje

Falco: Todavia no termineba señor

Sr. Geno: Pero no puedes perder clases

Falco: Tengo grasa en mis manos... 

Sr. Geno: ¡Damela! Me servira para mis articulaciones que estan medias raras

Falco: Ehhh... bueno señor...

Ahí seguimos con la clase, cada uno "intento" hacer un muñaco de madera

Link: Aquí esta su suboficial para el ataque señor Geno

Sr. Geno: ^^U Como veo eres el unico que ha termino... por ahora

La cosa no estaba muy linda para el resto

Peach: Me rehuso a tocar esa madera... 

Yoshi: Estaba rica

Kirby: Pienso igual 

Sr. Cranky: (entrando) Oye Geno

Sr. Geno: ¿Sí?

Sr. Cranky: ¿Me puedes prestar a Samus un momento?

Sr. Geno: Samus no ha terminado

Realmente, todavia no se me ocurria como pegar los brazos al cuerpo del muñeco

Samus: No puedo con esto 

Link: Hay que ser imbecil... pasame eso para acá

Link tomo mi muñeco y le pego los brazos en menos tiempo de que Yoshi y Kirby se comieron la madera

Samus: Gracias... (al profesor Geno) ¡¡¡¡Ya termine!!!!

Fox: (a Link) ¿Querias ayudarla o mostrarle que eres mejor en esto?

Link: Mostrarle que soy mejor en esto claro... 

Fox: Pues, te salió alreves

Link: _ _! Tengo que ser tonto

Sr. Geno: Bien Samus, te quedaron muy bien puestos los brazos

Samus: ^^U sí... 

Sr. Geno: Puedes ir con el profesor Cranky

Ahí salí con el profesor Cranky

Sr. Cranky: debe tenerlos un poco mareados Geno... como la mayoria de los cursos que le tocaba salian hoy de paseo

Samus: Se esta entreteniendo con nosotros 

Sr. Cranky: Exactamente 

Samus: Ya me lo estaba suponiendo... 

Sr. Cranky: Igual, siempre me dice que le encanta ese curso

Samus: A nosotros nos dicen que somos el peor curso

Sr. Cranky: Estan completamente mal diciendo eso... son el curso más revoltoso del colegio quizá, pero no el más malo... Cocha vacha.. las mentiras que dicen los nuevos profes... no saben como asustar a los alumnos

Samus: Lo prefiero así que como lo hace el profesor Geno

Sr. Cranky: Geno es muy especial... siempre me dice que lo más raro que encuentra del 8° grado es que siempre le dicen señor o profesor a los profesores, en eso son muy respetuosos

Samus: No me había fijado... es casi costumbre

Sr. Cranky: Hablando de Geno... ¿Qué descubriste?

Samus: Descubri que parece que es de Star Road...

Sr. Cranky: ¿Y qué más?

Le conte la historia de la sala del diablo y todo eso 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Kong le hizo el cuerpo a Geno?... puede ser porque el fue profesor de Carpinteria... lo que me pregunto que hacia el Link de ese tiempo ahí 

Samus: Lo más extraño es que nos encontramos con Link... siempre tenía una cara sonriente... y después lo niega todo... que nunca estuvo ahí

Sr. Cranky: ¿Segura que no era Linkat?

Samus: No... era Link

Sr. Cranky: ¿Segura que era el Link de esta epoca?

Samus: ¿Cómo?

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Sr. Cranky: Mejor que te vayas... ya toco el timbre

Samus: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso del Link de esta epoca? 

Sr. Cranky: Estoy seguro que pronto lo sabrás 

Salí con esa duda... si ese Link era ¿Un espiritu?

Fox: Ven Samus!! 

Samus: ¿Qué pasa Fox? 

Fox: Rock y yo logramos retener a Link antes que se fuera, fue una gran lucha, pero al final Rock ganó 

Samus: Entonces fue Rock el que lo retuvo 

Fox: Pues... 

Samus: Mejor vamos

Fui con Fox a la sala de computación, donde estaba Rock con Link

Rock: Aquí lo tengo... (a Link) jejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje no puedes conmigo 

Link: (con un paño en la boca) Muujummmmmmjuuumjmjuuuuuuuu (sacando el paño de la boca) esto fue injusto 

Fox: Igual te tenias que quedar Link

Samus: Les debo una, yo no hubiera podido 

Link: Sí claro... ahora quieres que me convierta en Linkat para resolver lo ultimo que te falta del misterio 

Samus: ¿Y tú como sabes?

Link: ¿Crees que soy tonto? ¿Crees que no se? "Usa a Linkat" ¬¬ 

Samus: Entonces me has estado espiando... pero ¿Cómo? 

Rock: Espiando... yo diria que te ha ayudado

Fox, Link y Samus: ¿? 

Rock: No tengo idea como has espiado a Samus... pero se que tú quieres saber lo del profesor Geno

Fox: ¿Estuviste con nosotros en la sala del diablo? 

Link: No, no estuve... yo dije perfectamente que en esa tarde estaba en la casa de Saria 

Fox: Entonces... ¿Cómo sabes? 

Link: Solo escucho lo que hablan... además que Samus piensa hablando de repente 

Samus: ¬¬ 

Link: Igual, ya gane la apuesta... mucho no tienen que hacer, el profesor Geno es de Star Road, es un extraterrestre

Samus: Tiene razón... 

Rock: ¿Samus? 

Samus: Perdí la apuesta... 

En eso salio la estrellita de Fox y le dijo algo 

Fox: Samus no ha perdido la apuesta 

Link: ¿Cómo?

Fox: (a Link) Y tú mismo... es decir Linkat nos va a ayudar

Ahí Fox enciende el computador 

Samus: ¿Estas seguro Fox?

Fox: Mi estrellita me dijo que todavia hay una oportunidad para que no pierdas la apuesta... espero que no me mienta

Rock: No queda más que intentar lo ultimo que se pueda Samus...

Samus: Bien

Link: Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ahí aparecio Linkat, el cual por casi inercia salió por la ventana 

Rock: Vamos a buscarlo

Ahí pasamos un buen rato buscando a fuera del colegio a ver si encontrabamos a Linkat 

Fox: Ya revise el gimnasio y los arbustos del ala oeste

Rock: Ya revise todas las salas del 3er piso 

Samus: Todavia hay que seguir buscando... espero que no haya salido del colegio

Creo que pasamos una hora entera buscando en todos los lugares del colegio 

Rock: Creo que salió 

Fox: Es lo unico que queda

Samus: No puede ser...

Linkat: ¿Miau?

Ahí estaba, Linkat al frente de nuestros ojos 

Linkat: ^o^ ¡Miau!

Samus: Por fin te encontramos...

Rock: Yo diria que él nos encontro a nosotros

Fox: ¿No me digas que estabas jugando con nosotros? 

Linkat: (afirmando) Miau! 

Samus, Fox y Rock: ¬¬ 

Samus: pero ahora nos vas a ayudar ¿no? 

Linkat: (afirmando) Miau!

Linkat empezo a moverse, nosotros teníamos que seguirlo... Linkat nos hizo salir del colegio por la parte más peligrosa (un cerco con espinas), nos hizo dar mil vuelta por la plaza 

Fox: Parece que esta jugando de nuevo

Samus: Es nuestro unico guía... no nos queda otra... 

Rock: ¿A dónde se fue?

Linkat había desaparecido... justo donde había dos caminos

Rock: bien, yo me voy por el de la izquierda... ustedes 2 por el de la derecha 

Fox: ¿Vas a dejar a Samus sola? 

Rock: Confio en ti idiota... 

Fox: ^^U bueno... 

Nos separamos en 2 caminos, Rock solo y yo con Fox... parecía que el mio y el de Fox era el camino equivocado, seguimos corriendo... ahí escuche como si algo se caia al agua

- Ahí fue donde Linkat me tiro al agua

- Ah!

Seguimos corriendo... ya ibamos a terminar el camino cuando... 

Linkat: miau! 

Fox: ¡Me has hecho correr más que en la maraton del año pasado! 

Samus: ¿Estamos cerca? 

Linkat: (afirmando) Miau!

Ahora Linkat se podía ver mejor... habiamos terminado el treyecto de la plaza, pasamos al frente del café Earthbound, corrimos unas cuadras más, Linkat se metió en unos arbustos y nos dijo con las manos que nos metieramos también 

Linkat: (apuntando a una casa) Miaumiau... 

Ahí vi ¡Estaba el profesor Geno parado al frente de esa casa! 

Fox: Esa es la casa de los señores Nimbus... 

Samus: ¿Qué hacen Mario y Peach ahí? 

Fox: ¿Y el profesor Bowser? 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pista de la autora: Tal ves ya se dieron cuenta algunos de lo basado que esta esto del Mario RPG... tal ves algunos no entenderan muy bien esto si no han jugado este juego... y aunque lo hallan jugado, yo le puse algunas cosas más para que no fuera tan obvio

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Linkat: miauuuuu... miaaaaaauuuuu miau

Ahí había una mesa de estrella 

Fox: ¡Es la estrella que vi la otra ves! ¡En la clase de ciencias! 

Samus: Entonces las cuatro personas son... 

Fox: Mario, Peach, Bowser y el pequeño Mallow 

Samus: ¿Mallow? 

Fox: El hijo de los señores Nimbus...

Samus: ah!

Fox: Es que ahora veo todo muy claro... en la olla se veía muy borroso 

Samus: Entonces ¿Ellos van ha...

Linkat: Ayudar al profesor Geno a volver a Star Road 

Fox y yo miramos asombrados a Linkat... había vuelta a ser Link

Link: Esta es la prueba más grande de que es extraterrestre... 

Samus: ¿Qué estan haciendo?

Fox: Parecen hipnotizados

Link: Debe ser un ritual o algo así

Fox: ¿Tú como volviste de ser Linkat?

Link: Solo me tranquilize... 

Fox: ah... 

Ahí, Mario, Peach, Mallow y el profesor Bowser empesaron a decir algo alrededor de la mesa de estrella. Ahí vi al profesor Geno, el cual miraba triste el cielo... parecía que se iba a ir para nunca volver ¿Sera por esa razón que queria hacer clases todo el día? ¿Por qué nunca volvería ha hacer clases de nuevo?

Sr. Geno: Ya llego la hora... de decir adios... 

Fox: Oye Link

Link: ¿Qué?

Fox: Si fuera a buscar las fuerzas para conquistar nuestro mundo ¿Estaría tan triste al irse?

Link: Pues... no... 

Samus: No podemos dejar que se vaya

En ese momento aparecio una luz, esa luz era muy fuerte... me cego por unos momentos 

Link: Ahí se lo van a llevar... 

Samus: ¿No podemos hacer algo para que se quede?

Link: ¿Para que no vaya ha organizar el ataque?

Fox: (escuchando a su estrellita) creo que lo tengo ¡Ya esta lista la lasagna! 

Mario: (despertando) ¿Qué? 

Ahí toda la luz se apago, quedando la oscuridad y el silencio 

Samus: No se vaya señor Geno... ¿Por qué se tiene que ir? 

Sr. Geno: Solo tengo que irme... nada más 

Fox: Si usted es un deseo igual que mi estrellita... ¿Ya cumplio su mision? 

Fox había dado en el grano sin darse cuenta 

Sr. Geno: No, no he cumplido mi misión... pero si lo hiciera estaria eternamente cumpliendola

Todos pareciamos que no pensabamos lo que deciamos... solo lo deciamos

Link: ¿Usted es feliz cumpliendo su misión?

Sr. Geno: Sí

Link: Entonces piense lo que esta perdiendo al irse 

Después de esa frase todo como que volvio a la normalidad... si se podría decir

Peach: ¿Dónde estoy?

Sr. Bowser: Yo me estaba llendo a mi casa... ¿por donde me fui?

Mario: ¿Quién dijo que estaba lista la lasagna?

Mallow: Papá! Mamá! ¡Hay disconocidos in la casa!

Ahí salimos todos corriendo como pudimos para que el SR. Y la Sra Nimbus no supieran de nosotros

Sr. Bowser: Que día... me voy para mi casa...(sale) 

Mario: Mi mamá me va a matar por llegar tarde... (sale) 

Peach: ¡A mí también! (sale)

Fox: ¿No saben nada?

Sr. Geno: No, ellos nunca podrán recordar

Link: ¿Qué dije? ¿Ayude a que se quedara señor?

Sr. Geno: Yo nunca dije que me quedo... aunque me arruinaron el boleto de hoy

Fox: mejor no se vaya señor... ¿sabe?

En eso Fox miró a s alrededor, su estrellita ya no estaba 

Fox: ¿Y mi estrellita?

Sr. Geno: Ya cumpli su misión... no tiene porque seguir

Samus: Señor... ¿Podía responderme algunas dudas?

Sr. Geno: Claro 

Samus: ¿Es usted extraterrestre? 

Sr. Geno: Que si y que no 

Link, Samus y Fox: ¿? 

Sr. Geno: En Star Road, se crean los deseos... tal ves se crean los deseos en Star Road... pero esos deseos son de gete de aquí, de nuestra tierra

Link: Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Fox: Que Samus no perdio la apuesta 

Sr. Geno: Y ninguno la gano, porque los 2 estaban bien pero a la mitad 

Samus: genial... 

Fox: Yo tengo una pregunta también... ¿Por qué la sala del diablo se llama la sala del diablo?

Sr. Geno: Porque en un año se incendio 7 veces

Fox: Ah... 

Samus: Todavia me queda tanto por preguntar... mmm a ver 

Sr. Geno: ¿Saben algo? Mejor les cuento la historia completa...

Link: Genial... asi nos saltamos dialogos tontos...

Sr. Geno: Bien...

"Todo empezo en este mismo lugar, un profesor que había estudiado mucho para ejercer su profesión, pero murio muy joven... el quería enseñar pero no pudo... su deseo fue tan fuerte que logro que 4 amigos suyos pidieran a la tierra de los deseos (Star Road) otra oportunidad para ese profesor"

Fox: ¿Usted es ese profesor?

Sr. Geno: No... dejame continuar

"Sus 4 amigos pidieron muchas veces hasta que un día en Star Road consedieron hacer realidad ese deseo,es decir yo, el cual bajo a la tierra igual como ustedes casi me vieron subir..."

Link: ¿Los cuatro amigos son antepasados de Mario, Mallow, Peach y el Sr. Bowser?

Sr. Geno: Exacto...

"Pero había un problema, yo aunque deseo era no tenía cuerpo para poder cumplirlo, pensando en eso me quede hasta que me encontre con un muchacho que su cara siempre recordare

Link: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Era un muchacho, creo que pariente tuyo Link, porque se llemaba igual que a ti e igual en cara también lo vi... yo le hable, como deseo fuerte soy, puedo hablar con cualquiera"

Fox: No como mi estrellita

Sr. Geno: Se podría decir

"Le pedi al muchacho si me podía ayudar, el un poco confundido me miró pero accedio al ver que malas intenciones no tenía, me llevo al colegio donde el iba, tuve que mirar un rato, hasta que me dijo que saliera. Estaba con un profesor al cual le explico la situación 

Sr. Kong: Podemos ocupar el proyecto 123-G para que entre la estrellita 

En ese momento vi, el cuerpo que tengo aquí, era un proyento del muchacho el cual entre y por fin tuve vida al fin

Sr. Kong: Puedo conseguir algun trabajo, el profesor de matematicas se murio hace poco y estan buscando un remplasante

Ahí tome el lugar de aquel profesor que quería enseñar y no pudo"

Link: 5mentarios... 

Samus: Pero hay cosas que no entiendo... ¿Cómo Linkat sabía de este lugar?

Sr. Geno: El muchacho me prometio que siempre iba a recordar ese lugar... y creo que todos sus desendientes pueden recordarlo al fondo de sus mentes 

Fox: Entonces ¿Se va a quedar?

Sr. Geno: No me queda otra, el proximo vuelo es en 100 años...

Fox: Pero... los deseos se pueden ir en cualquier momento

Sr. Geno: Es que como yo estoy en este cuerpo... solo con ese ritual puedo salir de él

Samus: ^^ genial!!! 

Link: Oye Samus

Samus: ¿Qué?

Link: Por primera ves te veo poner una cara bonita

Fox, Link y el Sr. Geno: ¿? 

Samus: ¿En serio?

Link: Pero como tu dices, del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho 

Samus: ¬¬ 

Sr. Geno: jajajajajajaja, lo que puedo decir que más me sorprendio fue que Fox no bebeara

Ahí Fox empezó a babear

Link: Para que le acordo

Sr. Geno: ^^U mejor me llevo a Fox a su casa... con permiso muchachos, nos vemos el lunes 

El profesor Geno se fue con Fox

Samus: Oye Link

Link: ¿Sí? 

Samus: ¿Por qué Fox babea? 

Link: ¿No sabes?

Samus: No... 

Link: No quiero ser yo el que te lo diga

Samus: ¿? 

Bueno y así fue, la experiencia más rara que he vivido en mis 14 años de vida, que puedo decir... solo que quiero descanzar... 

Se despide

Samus Aran 

8° grado 

Nintendo School

- Solo me quedo una duda después de esto 

- ¿Qué? 

- Que nunca Falco se ganó la loteria

- (desde afuera) SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YAHOOOOOOOOOOO NOS GANAMOS LA LOTERIA 

- _ _! Para que pregunté

- jajajaj 

En el siguiente capítulo: 

Toad nos va a contar una historia la cual tal ves sea la última que escriba en este diario... Para él los días en el 8° grado tal ves acaben en menos de lo que canta un gallo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hará Toad al respecto? ¿Toad logrará su objetivo? ¿Cuál es la chica que le gusta a Toad? Todo en el siguiente capítulo que se llamará : Adiós 8° grado


	7. Capítulo 7: Adiós 8° grado

****

Nintendo School

Introducción: 

- Bueno Toad... creo que ya arreglamos todo ¿Estas feliz?

- Emmm... sí Saria... 

- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien 

- Entiendo... 

- ¡Adiós! 

(Se va y cierra la puerta)

- ¿Qué haré?

- ¿Pasa algo mi honguito? 

- Es que...

- No te pongas nervioso... todo saldrá bien

- Todos dicen eso...

- Eres muy negativo

- Como siempre mamá... como siempre

- ¿Te queda alguna tarea?

- A ver... (revisa su mochila) ya hice la de historia... la de matemáticas... tengo hecha las tareas para 3 semanas mami 

- ¿Seguro? 

- El director me dio una tarea... pero es no la tengo que presentar... dijo que tengo que hacerla para mí mismo

- Hasla

- Tengo una idea mamá ¿Puedo quedarme despierto un rato más?

- Sí, pero recuerda que mañana vendrán tus amigos 

- Sí mamá (saca de su mochila el diario) bueno diario... este va ha ser el adiós

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adiós 8° Grado 

Querido Señor diario del Curso: Me presento, soy Toad Kinopio, tengo 11 años. Te escribo por la razón de que este va ha ser mis últimos días en este curso y quisiera por lo menos saber que escribí algo (aunque sea aburrido) en tus hojas donde se guardan recuerdos muy especiales de mis compañeros... quisiera ser breve, para no aburrirlos, pero quiero dejar algo para que recuerden al aburrido Toad en su curso... ****

Si a alguien le interesa saber mi historia de esta despedida... lean este capítulo, sino, pues los comprendo ya que tal ves a nadie le interese esto 

Todo empezó hoy viernes, iba de mi casa al colegio como cualquier día de clases

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Te bañaste Toad?

Toad Kinopio: Sí mamá 

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Te lavaste las manos?

Toad Kinopio: Sí mamá 

Sra. Kinopio: ¿No se te olvida nada para el colegio?

Toad Kinopio: Revise 5 veces mamá 

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Seguro? La otra ves encontré una tarea de ciencias en tu cama

Toad Kinopio: Esa es para un mes más 

Sra. Kinopio: Pero se podía haber arrugado si yo no la hubiera encontrado, sabes perfectamente la importancia de la presentación de un trabajo o/u tarea 

Toad Kinopio: Sí mamá

Sra. Kinopio: Bien pasemos lista, las tareas

Toad Kinopio: (mirando la mochila) Sí

Sra. Kinopio: El baño

Toad Kinopio: (Oliéndose) Sí 

Sra. Kinopio: El cepillo de dientes para el almuerzo 

Toad Kinopio: (mirando la mochila) Sí

Sra. Kinopio: La pasta

Toad Kinopio: Sí 

Sra. Kinopio: ¿El estuche?

Toad Kinopio: (sacando el estuche) Sí 

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Tiene todo? ¿Lápiz rojo, azul, negro? ¿Lápices de colores? ¿Sacapuntas? ¿Goma de borrar? ¿Compás? ¿Regla de 10 Cm? 

Toad Kinopio: (mirando en el interior del estuche) Sí mamá 

Sra. Kinopio: Bien... ahora la pregunta de rigor ¿Esta limpio el estuche?

Toad Kinopio: Emm...

Sra. Kinopio: Pásame el estuche (Toad le pasa el estuche) Punta de lápiz... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esto va en el basurero?

Toad Kinopio: Es que se me olvida... 

Sra. Kinopio: Detalles... detalles... no se te pueden olvidar esos detalles

Toad Kinopio: Sí mamá 

Sra. Kinopio: Que bueno, ahora vamosnos 

Subimos al auto (Primero uno tiene que sacarse la mochila, sentarse derecho y ponerse el cinturón) partimos hacia el colegio, mi mamá puso de esas canciones antiguas que no tengo idea de donde la saca 

Sra. Kinopio: Buenos días señora Yoshi 

Sra. Yoshi: Buenos días 

Sr. Kinopio: (a Toad) Saluda Toad...

Toad Kinopio: Buenos días señora Yoshi

Sr. Kinopio: ¿Cómo esta? 

Sra. Yoshi: Como siempre, cuidando a mis bestias 

Sra. Kinopio: Debe ser difícil cuidar ha ese batallón

Mi mamá detuvo el auto para hablar con la señora Yoshi mientras yo miraba el espectáculo del desayuno Yoshi 

Green Yoshi: Eso es mío

Yellow Yoshi: ¡¡¡No creas!!!

Pink Yoshi: Nadie se come mi ensalada 

Blue Yoshi: Te quedo rica Pink 

Pink Yoshi: ¬¬ 

Afuera...

Sra. Yoshi: Así es

Sra. Kinopio: Debe serlo, a mí me cuesta cuidar ha este diablillo 

Sra. Yoshi: ¿Diablillo? ¿Toad? ¡Pero si es un santo! (le agarra los cachetes a Toad) 

Sra. Kinopio: Es que lo he educado siguiendo muchas reglas 

Paso volando una taza 

Sra. Yoshi: ¡Ya empezaron a pelear de nuevo!... lo siento señora Kinopio, pero tengo que ir a castigar ha mi batallón

Sra. Kinopio: Bien, merecen un buen escarmiento... hasta luego señora Yoshi 

Toad Kinopio: Hasta luego 

Partimos, mi mamá hablo con varias personas más...

Sra. Kinopio: Buenos días señor McCloud

Sr. James McCloud: (entre dientes) No me digan que esta vieja de nuevo...

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Le pasa algo?

Sr. James McCloud: Nada... solo desperté de malas hoy

Sra. Kinopio: Siempre despierta mal... (a Toad) Saluda

Toad Kinopio: Buenos días señor McCloud

Sr. James McCloud: Buenos días Toad (al oído de Toad) si se pudiesen decir buenos ¿Cómo soportas ha esta vieja como madre? 

Toad Kinopio: ¿?

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Y cómo le ha ido a usted y a su hijo? 

Sr. James McCloud: Yo voy bien en mi trabajo, aunque usted siempre me dice que trabaje en otra cosa... sobre Fox, pues esta como siempre

Sra. Kinopio: Falta de disciplina

Sr. James McCloud: Y ni le pregunto por Toad... 

Sra. Kinopio: Es el resultado de tener buena disciplina 

Sr. James McCloud: (al oído de Toad) Rebélate muchacho... ¿Cómo la soportas?

Toad Kinopio: ¿? 

Sra. Kinopio: Mejor no le diga nada a Toad, nos vamos, hasta luego 

Toad Kinopio: Hasta luego

Sr. James McCloud: Hasta nunca

Sra. Kinopio: ¬¬ 

Sr. James McCloud: ^^U.. Hasta luego

Al final de cuentas llegamos al colegio 

Sra. Kinopio: (arreglándole la corbata) Bien Toad, no se te olvida nada

Toad Kinopio: Nada

Sra. Kinopio: Recuerda cepillarte los dientes

Toad Kinopio: Sí mamá

Sra. Kinopio: Recuerda lavarte las manos antes de comer 

Toad Kinopio: Sí mamá 

Sra. Kinopio: Recuerda limpiar tú estuche

Toad Kinopio: Sí mamá 

Sra. Kinopio: ¿No se te olvida nada?

Toad Kinopio: Nada mamá 

Sra. Kinopio: Bien, entra al colegio

Después de la décima ves que mi mamá me preguntó todo lo que tenía que llevar para el colegio entre. Caminé hacia la sala tranquilamente

"Si no es del 8° grado, púdrase"

Pase sin hacerle caso al aviso, entre a la sala, estaban Link, Falco, Sheik, Yoshi, Kirby y Fox. Yoshi y Kirby se veían muy extraños

Green Yoshi: Y así, participaremos en el concurso de canto 

Falco Lombardi: ¿Concurso de canto? 

Kirby Star: Sí, estamos componiendo una canción 

Fox McCloud: Genial ¿Y cómo se llama? 

Green Yoshi: "¡Oh! ¡Mi gran amor!"

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Suena romántica 

Link -----: ¿Cómo es? 

Kirby Star: Les mostraremos lo que llevamos 

Yoshi agarro un banjo, Kirby unos tambores y empezaron a cantar

Kirby Star y Green Yoshi: 1... 2... 3...

(esta parte es lenta)

"Desde mi corazón

viene esta canción

que por amor

fue escrita

que con pasión 

fue pensada" 

(Aquí empieza ha haber más ritmo)

OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

Solo puedes ser tú

OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

Siempre estarás en mi corazón

OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

(ahora empieza de nuevo lenta)

Kirby Star: 

"La primera ves que te vi

Fue cuando nací"

Curso: ¿?

Green Yoshi:

"Estabas ahí 

jamás lo olvidare 

fuiste en lo primero que pense"

Kirby Star y Green Yoshi: 

"OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

¡Mi comida! 

Curso: _ _! 

Kirby Star y Yoshi Green: 

"Mi pasión 

no sé que haría sin ti..."

Kirby Star: Y eso llevamos ¿Cómo va?

Falco Lombardi: No pensaría otra cosa de ustedes

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Va bien

Link -----: Tiene mucho sentimiento 

Fox McCloud: Genial

Toad Kinopio: -_-U Es MUY de ustedes

Ahí llega Saria con cara de duda

Saria Kokiri: ¿Qué es ese ruido espantoso que venía de aquí adentro?

Green Yoshi y Kirby Star: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Saria Kokiri: ¿Dije algo malo?

Toad Kinopio: Solo heriste su alma artística... o le dijiste la dura realidad

Falco Lombardi: No seas tan drástico Toad... es decir ¿No ves como están? 

Saria Kokiri: Lo siento, realmente no me di cuenta del hermoso sonido 

Falco Lombardi: No fue tu culpa Saria

Toad Kinopio: Solo dijo la verdad

Green Yoshi y Kirby Star: BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Mejor cállate Toad 

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué hice? 

Fox McCloud: ¿No te das cuenta que heriste a Yoshi y Kirby?

Toad Kinopio: No fui yo... fue Saria 

Falco Lombardi: Saria cometió una equivocación, lo que hiciste tú Toad fue agrandar el dolor de Yoshi y Kirby

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: No cantan mal...

Green Yoshi: Gracias Sheik...

Saria Kokiri: Fue otro ruido el que escuche... debe ser de la sala de al lado

Toad Kinopio: Pero si no hubo otro ruido, si cantan mal cantan mal ¿No creen que es suficiente de decir mentiras?

Green Yoshi y Kirby Star: BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA

Peach Toadstool: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

No nos dimos cuenta que Peach había llegado 

Peach Toadstool: Escuche una bonita canción que venía de aquí ¿Quiénes la cantaban?

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ^^ debe ser la canción de Yoshi y Kirby 

Toad Kinopio: Por favor... ¿Cómo puede ser bonita esa canción?

Green Yoshi y Kirby Star: BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA

Fox McCloud: Toad... 

Falco Lombardi: ¿No crees que ya se te paso la mano?

Toad Kinopio: Pero si cantan mal, cantan mal 

Green Yoshi y Kirby Star: BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¿Qué acaso eres que? ¿Mister sinceridad?

Fox McCloud: Ellos intentan hacer algo bonito y tú no los apoyas 

Link ------: Solo piensa un rato en los demás

Falco Lombardi: Sí fueras realmente inteligente te darías cuenta de que dañas a Yoshi y Kirby con lo que dices

Toad Kinopio: Solo dije la verdad... nada más... ¿Esta mal? ¿Uno tiene que mentir? No entiendo... 

Falco Lombardi: Ya me lo imaginaba, solo tienes cabeza para las materias del colegio... no puedes ver los sentimientos de los demás 

Saria Kokiri: Ya cállate Falco ¿No ves que estas siendo peor que Toad? 

En ese momento estaba asustado, es poco común que todo el curso hablara de mí... pero me digieron unas cuantas verdades... algo que yo siempre digo ni pero nadie me lo dice... me dieron un bocado de mi propio chocolate 

Toad Kinopio: No es necesario que me defiendas Saria... 

Todos me miraron, me siento mal cuando hacen eso 

Toad Kinopio: Soy un tonto... Falco tiene razón... si fuera realmente inteligente lo hubiera visto antes... Kirby... Yoshi... lo siento

Green Yoshi: No te preocupes, solo exageramos, como siempre

Kirby Star: Aceptada la disculpa 

Saria Kokiri: Bien, todo arreglado ^^

Toad Kinopio: Igual sigo siendo un tonto 

Fox McCloud: Por favor Toad, ¿Tonto? ¡Tienes el mejor promedio de todo el curso! 

Toad Kinopio: Pero eso es lo único que tengo... una cabezota para meter normas, reglas, materia... ¡SOY UN FRAUDE!

Ahí salí de la sala, ya no me importaba el timbre... quería pensar un rato solo 

Samus Aran: ¿adónde fue Toad tan acelerado?

Fox McCloud: ¿Dije algo malo?

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Se podría decir que hiciste lo mismo que Saria 

Saria Kokiri: Falco

Falco Lombardi: ¿Qué Saria?

Saria Kokiri: Para la próxima que te dé por castigar... piénsalo 3 veces

Falco Lombardi: Pero Saria...

Link ------: Mejor no le hables... se enojo contigo 

Falco Lombardi: _ _! 

Corrí hasta el patio del colegio, me escondí de tras de un árbol... empece a pensar... no sabría decir cuantas cosas pense... pensaba en Yoshi y Kirby... en lo que me dijo Falco... en mi madre... la cual quiere que sea casi perfecto... y en Saria, la cual me defendió a pesar que yo era el malo de ese momento

¿De que sirvo entonces? ¡No puedo ser como mi mamá quiere! No sé ver más allá de mí mismo... jamás llegaré a lo que quiere... yo quiero que mi mamá sea feliz pero jamás lo lograre siendo lo que soy... un fraude en este mundo... 

Saria Kokiri: Por fin te encuentro Toad... me tenias preocupada

Toad Kinopio: No te preocupes... no valgo la pena... 

Saria Kokiri: ¿Cómo que no vales la pena? ¡Si eres una gran persona?

Toad Kinopio: Eso es mentira

Saria Kokiri: No puedes negar que eres una gran persona... tú ayudas a todos los del curso... eres, como te explico, una persona que ayuda con lo que tiene 

Toad Kinopio: Claro... el cerebrito que da las tareas ¿Eso soy?

Saria Kokiri: Eres como todos... todos cumplimos un papel y el tuyo es muy importante 

Toad Kinopio: ¿No me digas? Esta buena la mentira... jamás sere una gran persona 

Saria Kokiri: Eso no lo sé... pero eres como todas las personas, con sus virtudes y defectos... nadie del curso puede necirte que es perfecto

Toad Kinopio: ¿Ni Falco?

Saria Kokiri: Ni Falco... él tiene defectos igual que tú 

Toad Kinopio: No se le nota... 

Saria Kokiri: Es que intenta no mostrarlo... a nadie le gusta tener defectos ¿Sabes? ¡Pero todos los tenemos! 

Toad Kinopio: Mi mamá no... todo perfecto, limpio... 

Saria Kokiri: Tienes 11 años Toad... no te pidas la perfección de ti mismo... te queda mucha vida, ni un viejo como el señor Cranky lo ha logrado 

Toad Kinopio: Comprendo

- Por fin los encuentro ¿Saben que hora es?

Toad Kinopio: ¡Señor Gannondorf! 

Sr. Gannondorf Gerudo: Todo el curso te ha estaba buscando Toad... vuelve ha clases Saria, el director quiere hablar con Toad

Toad Kinopio: ¡El director!

¿Yo? ¿Ir al director? ¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla! (Me piñisque) ¡Auch! No... es real ¿Qué dirán cuando sepan que estuve con el director? ¿Será mi fin? 

Sr. Gannondorf Gerudo: Aquí esta Mr. Hare

Mr. Peppy Hare: Dígame Peppy solamente 

Sr. Gannondorf Gerudo: Aquí se lo dejo "Mr. Hare"

Mr. Peppy Hare: ¬¬ 

El profesor Gannondorf salió de la oficina del director

Mr. Peppy Hare: Siéntate muchacho, no tienes nada que temer

Me senté pero... ¿Nada que temer? Esa no se la creo 

Mr. Peppy Hare: A ver... ¿Tú te llamas Toad Kinopio cierto? 

Toad Kinopio: Sí Mr. Hare 

Mr. Peppy Hare: Para que me esfuerzo... 

Toad Kinopio: ¿? 

Mr. Peppy Hare: Informe... impecable... notas... sobresalientes... te has saltado varios cursos... esto esta mal

Toad Kinopio: ¿Mal?

Mr. Peppy Hare: Mal para tu desarrollo Toad, estas con personas 3 años mayores que tú ¿No te sientes como un niño?

Toad Kinopio: No puede decir que los del 8° grado son muy maduros señor... 

Mr. Peppy Hare: No puedo negar que están en la edad del pavo... pero eres muy pequeño para estar en ese curso

Toad Kinopio: Me va bien en las notas igual señor... 

Mr. Peppy Hare: ¡Socialmente Toad! 

Toad Kinopio: En esa parte no entre en ninguno de los anteriores cursos señor

Mr. Peppy Hare: Eso pone tu situación más preocupante Toad 

Toad Kinopio: Yo conozco a mi curso señor 

Mr. Peppy Hare: ¿Los conoces? ¿Seguro? 

Toad Kinopio: Si señor, soy callado pero escucho todo 

Mr. Peppy Hare: Bien Toad... te voy proponer algo, tenía planeado rebajarte de curso

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué? ¡Mi mamá me mata! 

Mr. Peppy Hare: Pero tengo una idea... si logras sentirte bien con el curso no te rebajare, pero tienes que conocer bien a tu curso... te aconsejo escribir lo que sabes de ellos en una hoja... sobre lo otro de sentirse bien en tu curso... tendrás que pensarlo tú mismo 

Toad Kinopio: Pero señor... 

Mr. Peppy Hare: Te estas jugando tu estancia en el 8° grado señor Toad Kinopio alumno excelente 

Toad Kinopio: ¿Es tarea?

Mr. Peppy Hare: Se podría decir que si... pero no la entregues 

Toad Kinopio: ¿?

Mr. Peppy Hare: Ahora vuelve a clases... se debe haber terminado la asamblea 

Salí de la oficina del director

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

¿Clases? No era recreo, fui a la sala ahí me encontré con unas cuantas sorpresas

Samus Aran: ¡NO OTRA VES NO POR FAVOR NO CANTEN DE NUEVO POR MIS TIMPANOS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Falco Lombardi: Parece que no eres el único al que no le gusto la canción Toad

Fox McCloud: Y esta peor desde que Peach se unió al coro 

Peach Toadstool: Listos! 1... 2... 3...

Peach Toadstool, Kirby Star, Yoshi Green:

(esta parte es lenta)

"Desde mi corazón

viene esta canción

que por amor

fue escrita

que con pasión 

fue pensada" 

(Aquí empieza ha haber más ritmo)

OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

Solo puedes ser tú

OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

Siempre estarás en mi corazón

OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

(ahora empieza de nuevo lenta)

Kirby Star: 

"La primera ves que te vi

Fue cuando nací"

Green Yoshi:

"Estabas ahí 

jamás lo olvidare 

fuiste en lo primero que pense"

Peach Toadstool, Kirby Star y Green Yoshi: 

"OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

¡Mi comida!

Mi pasión

no sé que haría sin ti..."

Peach Toadstool: 

"No sabia que pensar

no sabia que decir

para mí eres lo único

para mí eres mi todo"

Peach Toadstool, Kirby Star y Green Yoshi: 

"OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

¡Mi comida!

Mi pasión

no sé que haría sin ti..."

Peach Toadstool: ¿Cómo esta Mario? 

Mario Mario: ¿Qué?

Luigi Mario: (al oído de Mario) sácate los tapones y dile que esta bonita la canción 

Mario Mario: Esta muy bonita la canción Peach 

Green Yoshi: Ganaremos el primer premio! 

Kirby Star: Ya me veo ahí cantando mientras todas las personas se maravillan

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ^^U si, cada ves mejoran más

Luigi Mario: ¿Alguien ha visto a la mosca?

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué mosca? 

Fox McCloud: A la super mosca 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: No ha podido cazarla desde la mañana 

Toad Kinopio: Ah

Saria Kokiri: ¿Cómo te fue con el director?

Toad Kinopio: Siendo sincero... mal... 

Saria Kokiri: ¿Qué te dijo Toad? 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

Peach Toadstool: ¿Qué toca? 

Green Yoshi y Kirby Star: ¡Clases de cocina! 

La palabra favorita de Yoshi y Kirby "comer" parecía que salía volando de sus cabezas

Paf 

Luigi Mario: Rayos

Toad Kinopio: ¿? 

Saria Kokiri: Es la super mosca 

Link ----: Todavía no la atrapa...

Luigi Mario: MOSCA MALDITA

Luigi salto hacia la mosca que estaba apoyada en la puerta, justo en ese momento la puerta se abre y...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Luigi Mario: op... lo sienta Chef Torte... 

Chef Torte Koopa: Esto te va a costar caro en la prueba de hoy...

Curso: ¿Prueba?

Chef Torte Koopa: Sí

Toad Kinopio: Lo dijo la otra ves...

Falco Lombardi: Cállate Toad... mi querido profesor 

Chef Torte Koopa: ¿Qué quieres Falco?

Falco Lombardi: No cree que seria mejor... 

Chef Torte Koopa: Mejor nos vamos para la sala de cocina y esta vez yo decido los grupos 

Toad Kinopio: Esta ves no te fue muy bien Falco

Falco Lombardi: Tengo que practicar mis dotes de convencimiento 

El Chef Torte hizo parejas esta ves (a veces son grupos de a 4) para hacer la prueba de cocina, esta materia no es muy dificil, pero no me gusta cuando dependes de otros para tus notas, yo tuve la suerte de estar con 

Peach Toadstool: ¿Alo?

La cual después de cantar volvio a su celular, asi que me toco hacer todo solo, para novedad. Aunque había parejas que fue entretenido mirarlas como la que sorprendio a todos, Fox y Samus

Samus Aran: Según esto dice que primero va la harina y después... ¿McCloud? ¡Fox! ¡Deja de babear! ¡Ya mojaste la harina! ¡Vamos a tener un 2! 

Fox McCloud: Samus... 

Otra pareja fue Sheik con Kirby

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Kirby... ¿No crees que primero tenemos que terminar la prueba antes de comerte los ingredientes?

Kirby Star: Gumi... ¿Qué?

Después vi a la pareja de los hermanos Mario

Mario Mario: Yo queria con peach... ¿Encuentras que es una injusticia Luigi?

Luigi Mario: Mosca... ¿Dónde estas? No te quiero hacer nada.... no te preocupes... aquí viene tu amigo Luigi a darte una sorprecita

Mario Mario: ¬¬ 

La otro fue Yoshi con Saria 

Saria Kokiri: Solo tenemos que hechar la harina, revolverla y...

Green Yoshi: ¡Comerla!

Saria Kokiri: No, mezclar con los huevos y...

Green Yoshi: ¡Comerla!

Saria Kokiri: No, batirla bien...

Y para finalizar Falco y Link

Falco Lombardi: ¿De que me sirve esta materia? ¡Yo no voy a cocinar cuando grande!

Link -----: No me preguntes... yo quiero terminar con esto

Falco Lombardi: ¿No crees que deberiamos hacer algo contra las materias inservibles?

Link -----: ¿Eliminar computación?

Falco Lombardi: Mejor ni hablo contigo...

Al rato, después de tener que hacer entera la torta yo solo (lo cual al final de cuentas fue lo más comodo) termine de adornar la torta

Peach Toadstool: ¿Ya terminaste Toad? ¡Genial! Nos quedo hermosa la torta 

Toad Kinopio: ¬¬ Nos quedo...

Chef Torte Koopa: Muy bien... mmm (saca un pedazo) buen sabor... buena textura... tendre que ponerte la nota maxima... _ _! 

Peach Toadstool: Genial!

Toad Kinopio: Sí...

Chef Torte Koopa: A ver... Link y Falco ¿Cómo les fue?

Falco Lombardi: Tenemos un problemita... pero ya lo solucionamos (a oido de Link) ¿Qué hacemos si se nos quemo?

Link -----: (al oido de Falco) Di que me converti en Linkat y que me lo comi 

Falco Lombardi: Pero no hay ningún computador 

Link -----: No sé, di "Estuvimos hablando mucho de computación" 

Falco Lombardi: pero tienes que estar como Linkat... 

Link -----: No te preocupes (resguña a Falco) MIAU 

Chef Torte Koopa: ¿Qué pasa?

Falco Lombardi: Link se convirtio en Linkat y me esta atacando (a Link) le estas poniendo mucho, me duele

Chef Torte Koopa: Yo solo quiero ver la torta

Link toma la torta quemada y se la mete a la boca como puede

Falco Lombardi: Linkat se la comio 

Link ------: (atorado) mi......aaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggg...

Chef Torte Koopa: Mejor me dan la prueba la proxima semana... ahora Yoshi y Saria ¿Dónde esta la torta?

Saria Kokiri: ^^U pues señor, estaba TAN buena que Yoshi ya se la comio 

Chef Torte Koopa: No me digas... la nota minima

Green Yoshi: ¡Pero si es verdad! 

Saria Kokiri: Sabia que esto iba a pasar...

Chef Torte Koopa: Sheik y Kirby... pues creo que ya se que paso... la nota minima

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¡Esto es injusto! 

Kirby Star: Definitivamente no es mi materia cocina 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¬¬ ya me di cuenta 

Chef Torte Koopa: Mario y Luigi... 

Mario Mario: Mire señor... a ver como le explico... tenemos un insecto en la torta

Chef Torte Koopa: ¿Y como paso eso? 

Mario Mario: Pues Luigi confundio a una pobre cucaracha con la super mosca pero justo para nuestra suerte estaba arriba de nuestra torta y como Luigi no se controla pues... ahí esta el resultado... 

Chef Torte Koopa: Que asco... la nota minima... y al final Samus con Fox 

Ahí todos miramos la mesa donde estaban Samus y Fox... nos encontramos con una sorpresa ¡Tenían lista la torta! ¡Y que torta! ¡De 2 pisos! 

Fox McCloud: El Chef McCloud ha terminado su obra de arte ¿Cómo me quedo Samus?

Samus Aran: Bien... pero a mi no me gustan las tortas de piña 

Fox McCloud: _ _! Y ahora me lo dices... 

Chef Torte Koopa: Genial (saca un pedazo de la torta y la prueba) exquisita... gumi, no esperaba esto de ti Fox 

Fox McCloud: (concentrado en si mismo) _ _! No le gusta la torta de piña...

Chef Torte Koopa: ¿? 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Peach Toadstool: ¡A recreo! 

Toad Kinopio: Pense que esta clase nunca terminaria 

Saria Kokiri: Nunca pense escuchar eso de ti Toad 

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué acaso creen que soy?

Saria Kokiri: El cerebrito de la clase

Toad Kinopio: _ _!... 

Saria Kokiri: Pero ahora me vas a contar que te dijo el director 

Toad Kinopio: No te interesa... 

Saria Kokiri: ¿No? Yo te veía bien afligido cuando llegaste a la sala 

Toad Kinopio: Son cosas mias... 

Saria Kokiri: A veces, una persona nececita decir lo que siente... lo que lo hace sentir mal, como en la mañana cuando me contabas que eras solo el cerebrito y no otra cosa 

Toad Kinopio: Será mi destino... ser el cerebrito eternamente... hasta en el otro curso que estaré... 

Saria Kokiri: ¿Otro curso? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te van a mover de cuso de nuevo? ¿Te vas a ir al 9° grado?

Toad Kinopio: No... alreves

Saria Kokiri: Con que eso te pasaba ¿eh? 

Toad Kinopio: Si sabes persuadirme 

Saria Kokiri: ¿No te sientes mejor de haberlo dicho?

Toad Kinopio: Pues... diciendo la verdad... sí 

Saria Kokiri: ¿Ves?

Toad Kinopio: pero es inevitable... es decir... son problemas mios... que soy muy niño... 

Ahí entramos a la sala, todos estaban sacando sus colaciones. Saria se paro en la mesa del profesor y les llamo a todos la atención 

Saria Kokiri: ¡Oigan todos los del curso! ¡Quiero darles un aviso! 

Falco Lombardi: ¡Cállense todos! 

Saria Kokiri: Gracias Falco

Falco Lombardi: De nada

Saria Kokiri: Quiero avisarles que este sábado habrá fiesta en la casa de Toad...

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué? Pero Saria...

Saria Kokiri: ...estan todos invitados 

Toad Kinopio: ¿Y mi mamá?

Green Yoshi: Siempre he querido conocer tú casa Toad ¿esta en el zoologico?

Kirby Star: Es obvio Yoshi... sus padres son los dueños 

Fox McCloud: Realmente jamás he ido a la casa de Toad

Link -----: Creo que me queda más cerca que el colegio 

Peach Toadstool: Genial! ¿Hay buena señal para el celular allá? 

Luigi Mario: ¿Ahí hay más moscas que acá no? 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¿Hay muchos pokémons cierto? ¿¡Me podrías llevar a conocer algunos!?

Samus Aran: No es mala idea, no tengo nada que hacer este fin de semana 

Falco Lombardi: Entonces vamos todos! ¿A que hora es Toad?

No supe que decir 

Saria Kokiri: a las 8 PM ya que es una piyamada

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué?

Falco Lombardi: Perfeccto!

Toad Kinopio: (a saria) ¿No crees que estas diciendo mucho sin saber si me van ha dar permiso?

Saria Kokiri: No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien Toad

Toad Kinopio: Eso espero... 

Luigi Mario: Mosca... mosca... ¿Dónde te metiste? Tú amigo Luigi quiere darte una sorpresa

Mario Mario: Ya se volvio loco

Kirby Star: Yoshi! Es hora de practicar nuestra canción 

Samus Aran: ¿QUÉ? ¡NO PORFAVOR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Peach Toadstool: Listos! 1... 2... 3...

Peach Toadstool, Kirby Star, Yoshi Green:

(esta parte es lenta)

"Desde mi corazón

viene esta canción

que por amor

fue escrita

que con pasión 

fue pensada" 

(Aquí empieza ha haber más ritmo)

OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

Samus Aran: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Solo puedes ser tú

OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

Siempre estarás en mi corazón

OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

(ahora empieza de nuevo lenta)

Kirby Star: 

"La primera ves que te vi

Fue cuando nací"

Green Yoshi:

"Estabas ahí 

jamás lo olvidare 

fuiste en lo primero que pense"

Peach Toadstool, Kirby Star y Green Yoshi: 

"OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

¡Mi comida!

Mi pasión

no sé que haría sin ti..."

Peach Toadstool: 

"No sabia que pensar

no sabia que decir

para mí eres lo único

para mí eres mi todo"

Peach Toadstool, Kirby Star y Green Yoshi: 

"OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

¡Mi comida!

Mi pasión

no sé que haría sin ti..."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Samus Aran: Viva! ¡Salvados por la campana

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: No le pongas... 

Kirby Star: ¿Qué nos toca ahora? 

Toad Kinopio: Historia 

Falco Lombardi: Genial, el profesor se va a demorar...

Sr. Cranky Kong: Cocha vacha ¿Qué dijo señor Lombardi?

Falco Lombardi: ^^U que usted es muy puntual 

Sr. Cranky Kong: No me digas... ¿En que estaba?

Falco Lombardi: En que le toca con el 5° grado

Sr. Cranky Kong: A si, se me olvida que es jueves

Saria Kokiri: Falco... 

Falco Lombardi: (a si mismo) No me gusta hacer esto (al profesor Cranky) le toca con nosotros

Sr. Cranky Kong: ¿No me toca con el 5° grado? 

Saria Kokiri: No señor, es viernes

Sr. Cranky Kong: ¡A si! Me toca con el 7° grado 

Curso: *Toing! 

Sr. Cranky Kong: Cocha vacha ¿seguros que no es miercoles? 

Curso: No señor... 

Sr. Cranky Kong: Tengo que ir a buscar el horario... esperen al profesor que les toca

El profesor Cranky sale de la sala y todos nos quedamos mirando con un signo de interrogación en la cara

Samus Aran: Antes que se les ocurra empesar con su canción, seria mejor que le preguntemos a Toad que llevar para la fiesta

Fox McCloud: ¿Llevo el N 64?

Toad Kinopio: Ya lo tengo 

Saria Kokiri: Música tendríamos que llevar 

Kirby Star: No se preocupen, Yoshi y yo estamos 

Curso ecepto Yoshi, Kirby y Peach: Emmm...

Saria Kokiri: No se preocupen...

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¿Hay piesas diferentes para hombres y mujeres?

Toad Kinopio: Pues... esta la piesa de mi hermana... ella no va ha estar este fin de semana

Mario Mario: Genial

Luigi Mario: Mosca... mosca... ¿Alguién la ha visto?

Curso ecepto Luigi: No 

Peach Toadstool: Bueno, mañana estaremos allá 

- Riiiiiiinnnnngggggg

Peach Toadstool: ¿Alo?

Luigi Mario: Mosca... mosca... mosca... 

Mario Mario: Luigi se va a volver loco... 

Fox McCloud: Samus... 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Vamos por los baldes... 

Samus Aran: ¿Por qué babea? 

Kirby Star: Bien, empecemos por la canción 

Samus Aran: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NOOOOOOOOO LES PAGO SI QUIEREN 

Green Yoshi y Kirby Star: ¿Cuánto?

Samus Aran: Pues... 

Samus no había notado un detalle, no tenía ni un centavo

Samus Aran: Yo pense que no me harian caso

Peach Toadstool: ¿Entonces no hay paga?

Green Yoshi: Entonces sigamos

Peach Toadstool: Listos! 1... 2... 3...

Peach Toadstool, Kirby Star, Yoshi Green:

(esta parte es lenta)

"Desde mi corazón

viene esta canción

que por amor

fue escrita

que con pasión 

fue pensada" 

(Aquí empieza ha haber más ritmo)

OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

Samus Aran: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG

Peach Toadstool, Kirby Star, Yoshi Green:

Solo puedes ser tú

OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

Siempre estarás en mi corazón

OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

(ahora empieza de nuevo lenta)

Kirby Star: 

"La primera ves que te vi

Fue cuando nací"

Samus Aran: MAMAMIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Green Yoshi:

"Estabas ahí 

jamás lo olvidare 

fuiste en lo primero que pense"

Peach Toadstool, Kirby Star y Green Yoshi: 

"OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

¡Mi comida!

Mi pasión

no sé que haría sin ti..."

Peach Toadstool: 

"No sabia que pensar

no sabia que decir

para mí eres lo único

para mí eres mi todo"

Samus Aran : ¡ALGUIEN SALVE MIS TIMPANOS!

Peach Toadstool, Kirby Star y Green Yoshi: 

"OH WO!WO!WO!WO!WO!

¡Mi comida!

Mi pasión

no sé que haría sin ti..."

Samus Aran: ¿Terminaron? ¿si? ¿En serio? Aaaahhh...

Saria Kokiri: ¿El profesor Cranky...

Sr. Cranky Kong: Cocha vacha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Malditos me engañaron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saria Kokiri: Se dio cuenta... 

Falco Lombardi: Pero no lo engañamos... yo reconoci mi error y el se fue a ver su horario

Toad Kinopio: Recuerda que su memoria de corto plazo esta bastante mala 

Sr. Cranky Kong: Me las pagaran los del 9° grado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Curso: ¿? 

Sr. Cranky Kong: ¿o era el 10°? 

Curso: *Toing

Falco Lombardi: Que no se acuerde que es el 8° grado

Toad Kinopio: Esta al lado de nuestra sala y no se acuerda... 

Sr. Cranky Kong: A ver... estoy pasando las primeras consolas en el 8° grado ¡Ellos son! 

Mario Mario: Ya se acordo...

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Pero ya se va a confundir de nuevo... 

Sr. Cranky Kong: ¿No lo estaba repasando en el 9° grado? 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¿Qué les dije?

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

El profesor Cranky abrio la puerta de la sala dandonos a todos una sorpresa

Sr. Cranky Kong: ¿Qué me creen estúpido? ¡Me las pagaran!

Falco Lombardi: No hicimos nada! 

Sr. Cranky Kong: El que lo dice, el más inocente... los voy a castigar je...je...je... JE... JE... JE... JE... JE... JE 

Kirby Star: Ya se atasco el viejo... 

Green Yoshi: ¿Lo dejamos ahí? 

Mario Mario: Puede ser hasta que toque el timbre... 

Saria Kokiri: Se puede morir antes... 

Fox McCloud: No se puede negar... Samus... 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Ya se me acabaron los baldes... 

Toad Kinopio: Es injusto dejarlo ahí, es un viejo gaga pero es nuestro profesor

Falco Lombardi: Y liberarse de las clases es nuestra especialidad ¿No te acuerdas Toad?

Toad Kinopio: ... 

Peach Toadstool: Decidanse pronto (al telefono) alo? Si, entiendo, oye, creo tener más minutos ¿te llamo? (al resto) mejor dejenlo ahí

Sr. Cranky Kong: ... JE... JE... JE... JE... JE... JE... JE... JE... JE... JE... JE... JE... 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Mejor lo despertamos... 

Link ------: Yo te ayudo 

Link y Sheik movieron al profesor Cranky

Sr. Cranky Kong: Cocha vacha... ¿Dónde me quede?

Toad Kinopio: En que ibamos ha hacer clases señor... 

Sr. Cranky Kong: ¡Ah si! 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGg

Sr. Cranky Kong: ¿Termino el recreo?

Green Yoshi: No señor, es la hora del almuerzo ^^! 

Kirby Star: La mejor de todas las horas ^^! 

Esto se podría decir como "salvado por la campana" y perdimos otra clase como de costumbre ¿Eso es bueno o malo? No tengo idea, pero bueno, la cosa es que fui a comer 

Luigi Mario: Mario... tienes que seguir la dieta

Mario Mario: Mi mamá no me esta vigilando ¿Sabes que es comer 95% pomelo? ¡Ya estoy harto!

Luigi Mario: Mamá te mando de todo, ensalada de pomelo, sopa de pomelo, jalea de pomelo... esta variando ^^! 

Mario Mario: Pero sigue siendo pomelo

Supuestamente esta conversación no la deberia escuchar nadie del colegio ni del curso, pero como Toad Kinopio no es nadie conversan sobre mi como si fuera una mesa más...

Saria Kokiri: ¿Qué estas escuchando Toad?

Toad Kinopio: Nada importante

Saria Kokiri: ¿Quieres comer en la mesa de nosotros?

Toad Kinopio: ¿En serio? 

Saria Kokiri: ¿Por qué tendrías que dudarlo? 

Toad Kinopio: **^^** gracias! 

Saria Kokiri: De nada... hoy ire a tú casa Toad

Toad Kinopio: ¿Para qué? 

Saria Kokiri: Para ver el permiso para la fiesta, conociendote no vas a pedirselo... voy para acegurar las cosas

Toad Kinopio: ah... 

En la mesa donde me sente estaban Link, Sheik, Fox y por supuesto Saria 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¿Cómo te sientes al tener una fiesta en tu casa Toad?

Toad Kinopio: ¿Cómo se siente? No sabría responder... 

Fox McCloud: Si tienes un N64 quiero ver tus juegos ¿tu juegas mucho Toad? 

Toad Kinopio: Después de hacer las tareas algunas veces

Link -----: Programado el muchacho ¿eh? Apuesto que Fox lo hace alreves

Fox McCloud: ^^U si por ahí 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Lo unico que tienes que hacer en una fiesta es relajarte Toad ¡Y pasarla bien! Eso es lo importante 

Saria Kokiri: Todos estan animados en ir a tú fiesta Toad ¿Ves? 

Sr. Gannondor Gerudo: ¿Una fiesta? ¿Escuche bien Toad?

El profesor Gannondorf estaba de turno (exactamente esos profesores que te hacen comer todo a la hora de almuerzo) 

Toad Kinopio: Si señor... 

Sr. Gannondorf Gerudo: Estas ganando bonos Toad, se lo dire al director... 

Lo más probable que el director piense que esta es una estrategia desesperada para quedarme en el curso... 

Saria Kokiri: ^^! Todo va a salir bien Toad...

En ese momento se escucho un ruido ¡Era la canción de Kirby, Yoshi y Peach! 

Chef Torte Koopa: Esta bien... coman lo que quieran pero cállense!!!!!!! 

Kirby Star: Si no cantamos bien... se puede usar para otra cosa ^^

Peach Toadstool: Yo canto como un angel ¿Cierto Mario? 

Mario Mario: (sacandose los tapones) ¿Ah? 

Peach Toadstool: ¬¬ 

Mario Mario: ^^U si mi princesa 

Peach Toadstool: ^o^

Green Yoshi: Gumi... ¡Más! 

Chef torte Koopa: ¿No encuentran que han comido mucho?

Yoshi, Kirby y Peach se ponen en posisión para cantar

Chef Torte Koopa: ^^X saquen lo que quieran...

En nuestra mesa

Fox McCluod: Siempre sacan lo bueno... 

Link ------: Es mejor que le vean lo positivo... 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Tal ves cumplan el récord ahora...

Toad Kinopio: No tienen suficiente tiempo... 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Ellos comen muy rápido...

Donde Yoshi y Kirby 

Green Yoshi y Kirby Star: ¡Más! 

Chef Torte Koopa: No hay más

Peach, Yoshi y Kirby se ponen en posisión para cantar

Chef Torte Koopa: ¿Qué no escucharon bien? ¡No hay más! 

Green Yoshi y Kirby Star: T_T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO =:::: (

En nuestra mesa

Toad Kinopio: Una variable que no medi...

Saria Kokiri: Yo siempre pense que el Chef Torte tenía comida eterna es decir, que nunca se acababa 

Link ------: Aquí tienes la verdad Saria, solo tiene grandes cantidades... 

Fox McCloud: Bueno, yo ya termine, ¿Quieren jugar algo antes de entrar a clases? 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Recuerda que tenemos gimnasia... hay que guardar energias 

Fox McCloud: Sí las 100 vueltas

Link ------: Que al final las dividimos y quedan solo 5 

Toad Kinopio: Y yo no alcanzo ni a una... 

Saria Kokiri: Uno no puede ser bueno con todo Toad... 

Toad Kinopio: Sí, ya comprendí... no es necesario que me lo repitas miles de veces Saria... 

Saria Kokiri: Es que pareces no comprenderlo

Toad Kinopio: No es necesario que me lo repitas Saria... 

Link ------: ¿Ness lleva una papa con bigote en su hombro?

Todos miramos, Link tenía razón, Ness llevaba en el hombro una papa con bigote ¿Qué exactamente era eso?

Fox McCloud: ¡Oye Ness! Traenos a tú papa con bigote para verla! 

Ness se dio vuelta para mirarnos

La papa: (enojado) ¿¿¿¿¿¿Pa...pa con bi...gote??????

Fox McCloud: Eso eres... una papa con bigote ¿No?

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Parece que no le gusta mucho que le digan papa con bigote

Fox McCloud: Pero si es una papa con bigote... 

La papa: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXX

Ness Onet: No es necesario que te enojes Mr. Saturn... 

Fox McCloud: ¡Asi se llama! La papa con bigote se llama Mr. Saturn 

Mr. Saturn: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ness Onet: Fox, no le digas papa con bigote

Fox McCloud: Pero si es una papa con...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

Ness Onet: ^^U Mejor nos vamos....

Fuimos a la sala, ahí ibamos a llevar las cosas para el gimnasio cuando

Sr. Gannondorf Geruno: No vamos ha hacer gimnasia muchachos

Curso: ¿Qué?

Sr. Gannondorf Gerudo: Así es, como escucharon, no vamos ha hacer gimnasia

Samus Aran: ¿Y se podría saber porqué? 

Sr. Gannondorf Gerudo: Es porque los directores supremos de la fundación educativa "Nintendo" 

Curso: ¿Ah?

En ese momento en el curso no tenían idea de quienes eran, yo si, aunque no lo crean, los directores supremos son lo que mandan todo (para variar) los que le dan miedo hasta al mismo director (O.O) los que con solo decirlo quedas expulsado de este mundo ¿Quiénes son se preguntarán? Pronto lo sabrán 

Falco Lombardi: Directores supremos heh...

Sr. Gannondorf Gerudo: Recuerden areglarse bien y formarse bien... 

Esto parecia importante ¡El señor Gannondorf se fijaba hasta que si no teniamos una pelusa en el uniforme! ¿Tan importantes son esas personas como para causar tanto miedo? Si... tan temibles son... 

Crusamos el colegio formados (aunque algunos revoltosos se movian causando alvoroto ¡Hey! Verso sin mayor esfuerzo ^^!) llegamos al lugar donde teniamos que dar la bienvenida a seres tan supremos... los que mandaban en nuestras vidas... 

Mr. Hare se acerco al microfono ,el cual improvisado para esta ocasión, tenía que dar la bienvenida a los supremos visitantes...

Mr. Peppy Hare: Bien muchachos... en este momento espero que todos se porten bien, que sean respetuosos y que se mantengan calladitos... Le damos nuestra cordial bienvanida al director de arte y musica el señor Koji Kondo, director de historia, el señor Gumpei Yokoy, director de castellano, el señor Shigetsato Itoh, director de ciencias naturales, el señor Satoshi Tajiri y el director general, el señor Shigeru Miyamoto

Al ver ha esos señores me quede pasmado ¡Puros japoneses! Bueno... ¿Qué esperaba?

Mr. Peppy Hare: El señor Shigeru Miyamoto les va ha dar algunas palabras alumnos

El señor Shigeru Miyamoto se acerco al microfono, lo tomo, parecia muy serio hasta que

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: *Achis*, Hola

Toing!!!!!! _ _UUUUUUUUUU 

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: Se ven muy serios muchachos ¿Qué les pasa?, la vida es alegre ^^!!!! Parece que les digieron "Portense bien" ¡Por favor! Pero bueno, si quieren escucharme a mi el loco esta bien... Solo aquí venimos ha hacer una revisión de rutina ¡No vamos a cerrar el colegio! Aunque ahora que lo pienso...

- O.O!!!!!!

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA se la creyeron!!!! Jejeje este no es un colegio malo, jejeje se asustan demaciado, ¿Quién creen que soy? ¿El que los puede matar? ¿Desterrar? ¿Hacer que no existan?... bueno, puedo, pero esa no es la gracia muchachos ¿Entienden? ¿A qué venía? ¡A si!... ¿era eso? Jejeje sorry muchachos, creo que me tengo que tomar una pastilla para la memoria... estoy haciendo un discurso en "Nintendo School" para hacer relleno mientras la autora se lo ocurre que rayos sigue 

- Toing!

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: Y entonces tengo que dar un discurso para poder pasar el tiempo ya que a la autora no se le ocurrio la clase de educación fisica... muy mal autora ¡No pensaste el cap de Toad! Y por eso me metiste a mi WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y ahora los alumnos me tienen que soportar mientras yo digo puras estupideces nada que ver con el asunto verdadero ¿No? Bueno, este es un fic y en si tú mandas... pero recuerda una cosa ¡Los derechos de autor son mios! ¡Mios! WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y por eso soy el ser con más poder en esta cosa JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA :P y me van a tener que soportar... ¿En que estaba? Asi, tenía que hablar de el nuevo sistema educativo que se va a implementar en el colegio... ¿Cuál era?... mmm me tengo que acordar pronto... ¿todavia queda tiempo de relleno? PERFECTO, puedo seguir... mmmm bien, el nuevo sistema consiste en que primero, se alargan los recreos

Colegio: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: Pero se aunmentan en 2 semanas las clases 

Colegio: Buuu.... 

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: No puede ser todo el paraiso... realmente entre lo bueno siempre hay una noticia mala... pero bueno, lo malo es que siempre hay dos notocias malas, ya que se aumentaron las exigencias y va ha ser más fácil repetir WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA :P ¿En que me quede? ¿Todavia me queda tiempo? ¿Si? Genial... a la autora todavia no se le ocurre nada mmmmmmm aja! Jejeje no intenten escaparse de mi discurso señor Ness, yo se que su creador es Shigetsato Itoh, pero no puede escapar a mi poder WAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Usted va con la señorita Paula? ¿a dónde me podría decir? Digalo al frente de todo el colegio si es tan valiente! WAAJAJAJAJAJA y usted! Señor Jonny ¿a dónde va?

Jonnathan Jonny Jones: Al baño señor

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: Permiso denegado ¿Usted cree que podría escapar en mi discurso en Nintendo School? JAMÁS, todos los del colegio tendrán el suplicio de escucharlo – y los lectores que leerlo – porque yo tengo el poder en este momento del fic porque a la autora no se le ocurre nada para seguir ¡Nada! ¿entienden? Dejo en blanco este espacio del capítulo y por eso recurrio a mí, para que ustedes tuvieran algo que poner en esta parte ¿Tienes los dedos cansados Toad? ¡Qué lástima! WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... mmm siguiendo con lo que tenía que decir... pues... mmm quiero que reparan algunas cosas en este colegio ya que parece que se va ha caer a pedazos ¡Y no me digan que no tienen plata!

Mr. Peppy Hare: ¡No tenemos! 

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: Que dije... tendrás que hacer más austero conejito amigo, pues, siguiendo con lo que tenía que decir... mmmmm ¡A si! Hemos comprado – exactamente creado – una silla electrica para los castigos mayores, asi que ¡No se les ocurra portarse mal! ¡Y incluye a los profesores! WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Todavía me queda tiempo? Genial, si estan aburridos de mi, vayan a reclamarle a la autora ya que todavía no sabe que hacer en esta parte, y como saben ¡Por eso estoy aquí! WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ok, sigamos, según decreto declarado – o mejor dicho, digimos que seria asi porque nos dio la gana – Nintendo School tendrá que ser mejorado como fic ¿A qué me refiero? ¡Más idioteses de aquí en adelante! JEJEJEJEJEJE, además, obligo a la autora que le de a los lectores más derechos a definir el fic, es decir ¡No podrás hacer más lo que te da la gana en este fic! Y no puedes decir que no porque yo tengo todos los derechos de autor y tendrás que obedecerme de aquí en adelante, ya que no voy a soportar que tranten a mis personajes y de mis compatriotas como los has tratado ¿Entiendes? Ellos son más... ellos WAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y desde ahora...

Autora: Ya me aburri, mira una cosa, comprendo que los personajes son tuyos pero ¡Este es mi fic! No gano ningún peso son este fic asi que no rompo la ley de derecho de autor y si es por eso ¡En internet te han usado tús personajes miles de vences! Ya no tienes el 100% de los derechos de tus personajes porque son famosos... han escrito miles de historias, sino mira ****** , ahí hay algunos pocos ejemplo WAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Quién esta ganando ahora?.. una cosa, los personajes son marca "Nintendo", no "Shigeru Miyamoto" WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: ¬¬ no me digas... eso significa que se me acabo el tiempo de relleno

Autora: Bueno, todavía no se me ocurre...

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: DEJAME SEGUIR ENTONCES... Sin tomar en serio lo que dijo la autora, ya que no tiene más poder sobre su fic mientras no se le ocurra lo que sigue...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Desde una parte del 7° grado aparecío un cañon que disparo un misil ¿Quién era el valiente?

Jeff Andonuts: Solo queria decirle unas palabras señor, ya que me estaba cansando y mi oido no da más ¿Puedo?

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: Dale... igual, esto es rellno

Jeff Andonuts: Solo quiero saber si nos puede dar el recreo ya que hay una emergencia en el curso y si no van al baño pues... va a quedar una picina de... usted sabe que

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: Ah... pues... preguntale a la autora...

Autora: Ok... ok... ok... yo sigo, andate

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: Hey! Yo la paso bien haciendo cameos

Autora: Mejor vete... por poco ya eres un personaje y no un simple cameo

------------------------------------------------------------------------

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nota de la autora: En esta parte no se escribio nada coherente y como se dan cuenta no es muy relacionada con el fic, agradesco a el señor Miyamoto san por hacerce el ridiculo (o lo hice pasarse el ridiculo) sin su permiso ^^UUUUU

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de este momento que realmente no entendi mucho, volvimos a nuestras salas... teníamos recreo hasta la salida, me sente y intente pensar un rato, tenía que volver a la realidad... Vi la hora, faltaban 15 minutos para salir, todo iba ha hacer recreo. Me sente y pense ¿Cómo le voy ha decir a mi mamá? ¿Cómo?

- Hey! Toad! ¿Por qué tan pensativo? ¿Por lo que te van ha rebajar?

Toad Kinopio: ¿Y tú como sabes Jeff?

Jeff Andonuts: Las cosas vuelan en este colegio amigo

Les dire un poco sobre Jeff, Jeff y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, Jeff tiene 11 años y al igual que yo es un niño genio (pero Jeff es más genio se podría decir ya que él no estudia, solo hace experimentos locos), él también se ha saltado varios cursos

Toad Kinopio: ¿Y cómo a ti no te van ha rebajar y a mí si?

Jeff Andonuts: Fácil amigo, en este fic no han tocado mi tema y me llevo bien con el curso en que estoy

Toad Kinopio: Sí... yendo con experimentos raros ¿El de recién fue tú ultima creación?

Jeff Andonuts: Si! Mi hypermagnaespectacularbazoocallamaatención

Jeff muy genio será, pero nunca ha podido poner un nombre bueno a sus experimentos

Jeff Andonuts: ¿Y vas ha hacer una fiesta?

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué acaso quieres ir?

Jeff Andonuts: No... pero si te rebajan yo quedare 1 curso más arriba tuyo! Te ganare!!! Jajaja

Toad Kinopio: ¿Vienes a que? ¿A consolarme o a burlarte? 

Jeff Andonuts: No puedo decir nada... tú eres estudioso jeje pero igual, siempre te dije que algún día te pasaria en esto de saltarse cursos

Toad Kinopio: Me interesa poco eso Jeff... 

Jeff Andonuts: Pero dime que quieres que te rebajen

Toad Kinopio: Claro que no...

Jeff Andonuts: Pero recuerda, cuando mires a Jeff Andonuts un curso más arriba que tú...

Toad Kinopio: Eso jamás...

Estaba decidido ¡No iba a dejar que un niño un año menor que yo estuviera un curso más arriba que yo! ¡Y menos Jeff que me lo iba a decir en mi cara por todo el año! 

Jeff Andonuts: No te enojes... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

Toad Kinopio: Hasta luego... y no me veras un curso más abajo...

Jeff Andonuts: No lo dices con mucha seguridad

No le conteste eso a Jeff, sali del colegio, sabía que ahí estaría puntualmente mi mamá 

Saria Kokiri: ¡Toad! 

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué quieres Saria?

Saria Kokiri: Pues, ire hoy contigo a tú casa para asegurar que tengamos la fiesta

Ahí vi a mi mamá, Saria la saludo con mucha alegría, ella me miro, y después saludo

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Trajisto todo Toad? 

Toad Kinopio: Sí mamá

Saria Kokiri: Señora, ¿Me puede llevar? Lo que pasa es que mis papás no estaran en la tarde y tampoco me vienen a buscar

Mentirosa... recién se fueron y les dijo que iba conmigo... 

Sra. Kinopio: No tengo problema, por mientras que no interrumpas las tareas de Toad

Toad Kinopio: No tengo mamá 

Sra. Kinopio: Mejor vamos, se me hace tarde... tengo que alimentar a los Eipimapus

Saria Kokiri: ¿Tiene que alimentar qué?

Toad Kinopio: A unos pokémons... como sabes vivo en el zoologico y mi mamá se encarga de él

Saria Kokiri: Aaaaahhhhh

Nos subimos al auto, cuando llegamos a la casa Saria se sorprendio de la cantidad de Pokémons metidos en un solo lugar

Saria Kokiri: Se lo tienes que pedir Toad

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué?

Saria Kokiri: Lo de la fiesta...

Toad Kinopio: Aaahh... mami...

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Qué quieres Toad?

Toad Kinopio: (Tragando saliva) pues... ehhh... como lo digo... puede... puede... 

Saria Kokiri: Si podemos tener una pillamada en su casa mañana a las 7

Todo quedó en silencio... miramos a mi mamá... estaba inmutable... como siempre... tenía miedo... venía el no...

Sra. Kinopio: No encuentro que haya ningún problema, nunca traes a tus amigos

Saria Kokiri: ¿Viste que no era tan dificil Toad? 

Toad Kinopio: Gracias mami...

Sí... no es dificil... si tienes ha alguién que lo diga por ti... Saria se quedo un tiempo, miro a los pokemons, tenía curiosidad de saber algunas cosas sobre estos especiales seres, hasta que ya era de noche

Saria Kokiri: Bueno Toad... creo que ya arreglamos todo ¿Estas feliz?

Toad Kinopio: Emmm... sí Saria... 

Saria Kokiri: No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien 

Toad Kinopio: Entiendo... 

Saria Kokiri: ¡Adiós! 

Se va y cierra la puerta

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué haré?

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Pasa algo mi honguito? 

Toad Kinopio: Es que...

Sra. Kinopio No te pongas nervioso... todo saldrá bien

Toad Kinopio: Todos dicen eso...

Sra. Kinopio: Eres muy negativo

Toad Kinopio: Como siempre mamá... como siempre

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Te queda alguna tarea?

Toad Kinopio: A ver... (revisa su mochila) ya hice la de historia... la de matemáticas... tengo hecha las tareas para 3 semanas mami 

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Seguro? 

Toad Kinopio: El director me dio una tarea... pero no la tengo que presentar... dijo que tengo que hacerla para mí mismo

Sra. Kinopio: Hasla

Toad Kinopio: Tengo una idea mamá ¿Puedo quedarme despierto un rato más?

Sra. Kinopio: Sí, pero recuerda que mañana vendrán tus amigos 

Toad Kinopio: Sí mamá (saca de su mochila el diario) bueno diario... este va ha ser el adiós

Y así les conte mi tal ves ultimo dia en el 8° grado... bueno... ahora haré la tarea, espero que no les moleste que la haga en el diario. La tarea consiste en que tengo que decir lo que se y pienso de mis compañeros... 1 por 1... ire por lista

Link ----- ... para mi Link es la persona de las mil personalidades, explicandome, hay 3 Links 1.- Link 2.- Linkat 3.- Sherlock Link, ustedes se preguntaran ¿De donde salio Sherlock Link? Pues iremos por orden, hablemos primero de Link... es el chico buena onda, no es pesado, amable (ecepto con Samus...) e inteligente. Linkat es una transformación de Link después de demostrar un miedo o algo asi. Aunque Linkat ha evolucionado desde que lo conozco... antes salia por la ventana, ahora se queda colgado en la lampara

Sr. Geno Staroad: No puedo bajarlo... voy ha romper la lampara

Y por ultimo, Sherlock Link, el cual salio después de que Link se leyo una novela de Sherlock Homes... aunque claro, Link quiere mantener esto en secreto, el cree que solo Samus lo sabe... aunque no se ha fijado en cierta personita que también lo sabe jajajajaja 

Link -----: (en un bote de basura) Investigando el misterio de la ruta secreta usada por...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Samus Aran: Dejate de tonterias imbecil...

Pasemos a Samus Aran, Samus también se podría dividir en 2 personalidades 1.- Miss Sinceridad

Samus Aran: Dense cuenta de la realidad idiotas... ¿Qué se creen? Mirense! Son un grupo de depravados mentales los cuales lo unico que pueden hacer bien es mirar ha una chica bonita... imbeciles... no saben las idioteces que van ha pasar por eso ¿Eh? Ademas... hey Fox ¡deja de babear imbecil!

2.- Yo quiero a mi hermano

Samus Aran: (con la cara más angelical que se imaginen) ^^!!!! ¡Solomon! ¿Cómo has estado? 

Samus es una persona que se intenta hacer la dura y se cree más madura que el resto... bueno, cada uno con sus defectos... 

Pasemos a Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule, Zelda es la buena amiga que esta ayudando a Fox. Uno llegaría ha pensar "A Sheik le gusta Fox" por el sobrenombre "Foxy" que le ha puesto... pero no se engañen... los lectores no estan en Nintendo School y no pueden observar fuera de los capítulos y darse cuenta de un gran detalle de Zelda ¡A ella ya le gusta otro chico! Y se le puede notar a kilometros, es un muchacho de 9° grado llamado Marth Altea. Marth no sabe ni que existe Zelda, pero Zelda sabe que el papá de Fox es muy amigo del papá de Marth... aunque sin ser mal pensado, Zelda y Fox son buenos amigos y es natural que se ayuden

Fox McCloud: Dime que no es bonita 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Dime que no es bonito

Fox McCloud: ¿?

Zelda se disfrasa de hombre por una simple razón ¡Encuentra incomodo el uniforme de mujer! Que cosas...

Toad Kinopio... pues, soy yo ¿Quieren que les diga algo? 

Saria Kokiri, para mi es la persona más simpatica del curso, fue la primera que me intento ayudar... ella quiere mucho a Link (Todavia no se si le gusta), ella el unico defecto que tiene es que es daltonica...

Saria Kokiri: Que lindo es el verde que tiene Kirby ^^!, aunque a Falco no le queda muy bien esas cejas verdes que tiene, se las tiene que tenir rojas... el sombrero rojo de Link le queda muy bien... aunque le convina más el verde... siempre me he preguntado porque Yoshi se llama Green si es rojo y los gorritos de los hermanos Mario se ven muy bonitos ^^! Mario verde y Luigi rojo 

Uno se pregunta ¿Cómo Saria puede diferenciar el verde del rojo si los daltonicos lo confunden? Pues, no fue daltonica toda su vida aprendio que era verde y rojo antes de serlo 

Falco Lombardi o Zombi Falco, es según todos la persona con más personalidad del curso... pero ¡Se equivocan! Es decir, Falco ayuda a encontrar su pareja a toda victima que se encuentre... pero ¿Y sus problemas? ¿Qué acaso cree que puede meterse en los problemas de otros sin solucionar los suyos? Puede, pero realmente alguna ves tendría que sacar sus sentimientos... sobre las otras cosas de Falco, el siempre hace pasar un rato entretenido... Ya que él no es Falco Lombardi, es Zombi Falco

Sr. Gannondorf Gerudo: ¡Falco Lombardi! 

Falco Lombardi: Ausente señor

Sr. Gannondorf Gerudo: ...

Luigi Mario, Luigi ha podido adaptarse bien al curso, es una persona en que se puede confiar... un poco tonta en algunos aspectos.. como el de las moscas...

- Paf!

Luigi Mario: Mosca N° 345789378437843893563290278348943874389

Ese es el sueño de Luigi, cumplir la mosca N° 345789378437843893563290278348943874389 el cual es el récord del colegio en cazar moscas, el record mundial no tengo idea cual es, pero ese es el fin de Luigi. Luigi es una persona que sin cazar moscas... sería mucho más agradable... 

Mario Mario, este es el ser más imbecil que he visto, ya que hacerse novio de Peach es para mi un error fatal... Mario Mario ha pasado desde que se que salio con Peach a las ordenes de Peach... espero que despierte pronto y se ponga los pantalones ya que o si no... Peach le va a quitar todo... Mario Mario es el tipico "No me gusta nada, ni las materias ni los deportes" exactamente una completa masa que solo viene a calentar el asiento en el colegio... sin ser tan duro, Mario es solo una persona que todavia no despierta de su sueño de enamorado y cuando lo haga... sera un gran porrazo 

Mario Mario: ^^ Oye Peach...

Peach Toadstool: Deja termino de hablar por teléfono

Mario Mario: ^^ Sí Peach 

Fox McCloud, Fox también esta en una situación parecida a la de Mario, excepto que Samus no sabe nada de Fox... por asi decirlo Fox babea toda la clase solo mirandola... ¡Ni me imagino como estaria si Samus le consede ser su novia! Pobre Fox... por favor que alguién le pegue para que despierte y vea la realidad. En otro aspecto, Fox es el deportista del curso, no ha logrado sacar ningún equipo a alguna final de campeonato, pero si disfruta jugando. Fox no es bueno para ninguna otra cosa ecepto jugar videojuegos... Fox es inteligente, solo tiene que pasarle ese amor por Samus y seria uno de los mejores del curso... aunque no conozco a Fox no babeante 

Fox McCloud: Samus... 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: A buscar el balde...

Kirby Star, Kirby es una persona que no se le puede definir muy bien la personalidad, tiene muchas trancas de niño pequeño (como comerse la almohada). Pero también es orgulloso en algunas cosas... a él no le gusta mucho que lo bromeén, pero le encanta bromear... Kirby simpre ha negado a su hermano, Meta Knight, el cual es un estudiante del colegio la puerta... Meta es el repitente historico, creo que lleva como 6 cursos repetidos y por eso Kirby no quiere ni que sepan que esta emperentado con él... A mi lo que me da más risa es la pequeña Ribbon la cual le encantaria que Kirby le hiciera caso...

Ribbon: ¡Kirby mira lo que te traje! 

Kirby Star: Ah! Gracias Ribbon

Ribbon: ¿No vas ha decir nada más?

Kirby Star: ¿Por qué?

Ribbon: ... 

Peach Toadstool, Peach es la tipica niña hueca (o se hace hueca... no sabría decir cual de las 2) la cual solo le importa 1.- ella, 2.- su celular 3.- Su maquillaje 4.- ella 5.- ella, 6.- ella, 7.- ella... creo que Mario va por el 100... Peach es peor alumna que Mario y Fox juntos, pero no demuestra ninguna preocupación... ya que siempre logra una expectacular "pase rasando" al final de año. Peach habla con una persona X por su celular que nadie conoce... bueno, yo se quién es, pero no puedo decirlo ^^UUUU. Peach no es mala persona en si, solo confunde las cosas más importantes... ella sin celular y sin ese ego por su belleza sería una persona amable y bondadosa (para aceptar a Mario como novio...)

Peach Toadstool: (al teléfono) ¿Alo? ¡Hola!... ¿Cómo estas?... Bien... ¿Qué haces?... ¿Te parece que nos veamos a las 5PM? Si, Mario esta conmigo 

Green Yoshi, Yoshi viene de una familia de incontables hermanos los cuales han pasado por Nintendo School atormentando al Chef Torte... Yoshi es, según mi opinion, la persona más madura del curso, aunque tiene sus cosas de niño, como el canto de hoy, acepta que es un niño, algo que muchos no hacen, y cuando va algo en serio, para él es serio, es decir, no toma todo a la ligera, solo lo que puede. Yoshi es el buen amigo, simpre anda con Kirby, pero Yoshi tiene muchos amigos los cuales puede contar. Yoshi conoce tan bien a Kirby que lo molesta siempre... aunque molestar a Kirby con Ribbon ya se ha hecho una practica muy común para él. Es un muchacho que sabe ser mayor y menor a la vez, un gran ejemplo para el curso... ecepto en canto... 

Green Yoshi: ¡Hey! Mira viene Ribbon

Kirby Star: **¬¬** No me digas

Green Yoshi: Y trae un nuevo peinado!!!!! 

Kirby Star: **O.O** ¿Ah?

Green Yoshi: Caiste!!! 

Kirby Star: ¬¬ 

Bueno.... eso es todo... creo que ya me tengo que despedir... quisiera haber escrito algo más interesante en ti diario del curso... pero ya me tengo que ir a dormir... 

Se despide

Toad Kinopio

8° grado (Todavia)

Nintendo School

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tengo sueño...

- ¿Hasta que hora estuvieron?

- No sé... estan todos dormidos...

- Tienes que dormir un poco más Toad...

- Sí se mamá... pero dejame escribir algo en el diario

- ¿No lo hiciste ayer? 

- Sí mami... pero tengo que escribir otra cosa

- Bien Toad... pero duermete de nuevo después

- Sí mami

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que cansado estoy... Hola diario... soy yo de nuevo, Toad, creo que seria bueno contarte lo que paso anoche... no quiero que ninguno de mis compañeros sepa asi que por eso me levante temprano (he dormido como 3 horas solamente)

Todo empeso en la mañana del sábado, día el cual iba ha hacer la fiesta. 

Sra. Kinopio: ¡Toad! ¡Toad! ¡Llego un amigo tuyo!

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué? Son las 7 AM y la pijamada es a las 7 PM...

Sra. Kinopio: No seas mal educado Toad y levantate para que saludes a tú amigo

¿A quién se le ocurriria llegar tan temprano? 

Toad Kinopio: ¿Link?

Link ------: Hola Toad!

Sra. Kinopio: Saluda Toad

Toad Kinopio: Hola Link... ¿Qué haces aquí ha estas horas?

Link ------: Dejame te explico.... es que en mi casa hicimos un trato, el ultimo que se quedaba en la casa se encarga de Oni

Toad Kinopio: ¿Oni?

Link ------: Mi hermana... la que nacio hace poco ¿No te acuerdas? Y como quería venir tuve que salir a las 3 de la mañana...

Sra. Kinopio: Y lo encontre afuera muerto de frio

Una cosa que se me olvido decir de Link la otra ves ¡Siempre llega demasiado temprano!

Link ------: Espero que no le importe que me quede señora mamá de Toad 

Sra. Kinopio: No hay problema 

Desde ahí Link nos ayudo a organizar todo lo relacionado con la fiesta

Toad Kinopio: ¿Cuánta comida hay que comprar? 

Link ------: Lo menos nutritivo que encontremos

Toad Kinopio: Pregunte cuanta...

Link ------: A si ^^U pues... viendo las papas fritas, somos 12.... 6 paquetes grandes... toamndo que vienen Kirby y Yoshi... 106 

Toad Kinopio: ¿Ah?

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Quiénes comen tanto?

Link ------: Yoshi y Kirby... Yoshi es de la raza Yoshi... usted la debe hubicar tomando que es biologa y Kirby es una bola rozada que tiene un hoyo negro en ves de estomago 

Sra. Kinopio: Siempre quise ver como comian los de esa especie

Mi mamá iba ha empezar con sus investigaciones... ¡Compro los 106 paquetes de papas fritas! ¡50 bebidas de 2½ litros! ¡Y no sé cuanto más! Por una investigación mi mamá gasta lo que sea... no se que dira papá cuando vuelva de su viaje... 

Sra. Kinopio: Miren, en la pieza de Toad estaran los hombres

Link ------: Gran pieza Toad... tienes de todo... Fox se va a volver loco...

Sra. Kinopio: Y esta pieza para las niñas 

Link ------: Es más grande! Y son menos 

Sra. Kinopio: Si quieres tu duermes con las niñas 

Link ------: _ _! ........

Toad Kinopio: Buena mami jajajajajajajajaja

Paso el rato, vimos cada detalle de la fiesta 

- Din dong 

Sra. Kinopio: Ve a ver Toad 

Abri la puerta, era Falco o mejor dicho...

Falco Lombardi: Zombie Falco presentandose a la zona de fiesta

Toad Kinopio: ¿Y Falco? 

Falco Lombardi: Se ha tomado muchas vacaciones asi que ahora Zombie Falco va ha descanzar 

Toad Kinopio: Yo pense que tendría el honor de ver a Falco...

Falco Lombardi: ¿Falco? Deja de pensar en ese flojo amigo y vamos ha divertirnos! ¿Quién ha llegado?

Toad Kinopio: Link

Falco Lombardi: Ja... para que pense que llegara alguién además que él antes que yo... pero no te preocupes, conmigo ya hay fiesta! Traje toda la musica 

Toad Kinopio: Bueno...

Falco paso y empezo a conversar con él, yo me puse cerca para escucharlo ¡Estaban hablando de mi pieza! 

Falco Lombardi: Me hubieras dicho cuantos juegos tenías para traer a Fox y que se muriera de envidia ¡Ya me imagino su cara! Jajajajajaja será más entretenido que verlo baboso

Toad Kinopio: Lo de baboso ya es muy típico... 

Falco Lombardi: Eso no lo negare 

Llegaron después, para maravilla de mi mamá Yoshi y Kirby

Green Yoshi: Fiesta, comida, canto... ¿No es maravilloso Kirby?

Kirby Star: SIIIIII

Toad Kinopio: ¡Hola! 

Green Yoshi: ¡Hola! ¿Estas listo para la fiesta?

Ahí vi que traian sus instrumentos

Toad Kinopio: Creo que no

Kirby Star: Solo hay que dejarse llevar Toad 

Toad Kinopio: Y tus oidos reventaran...

Kirby Star: ¿Qué?

Toad Kinopio: Nada ^^UUUU

Bueno, ¿Qué le iba ha hacer? El himno a la comida se escucho en mi casa hasta que mi mamá puso los bocadillos y asi empezo la depredación, mi mamá empezó a contar cuantos kilos de papas fritas podían comerse Yoshi y Kirby sin aumentar un kilo, a Yoshi y Kirby no les gusto mucho hasta que les dije que si aguantaban a mi mamá tendrían toda la comida que desearan

- Din dong... 

Toad Kinopio: Hola Zel... diga Sheik 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¡Hola Toad!

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué traes ahí?

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Es un grupo de musica y miles de discos para no escuchar a Yoshi y Kirby

Toad Kinopio: No te preocupes Sheik, mi mamá los tiene ocupados 

Sheik ve en ese momento como Yoshi y Kirby se atragantaban de comida

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¿Y le alcanza? 

Toad Kinopio: Si no compra más...

Sheik paso y puso música... realmente me siento ignorante en ese sentido... no sabía nada cuando empesaron a conversar de música... bueno, no puedo saber todo

- Din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong...

Toad Kinopio: Deja de tocar Fox, ya te abrí la puerta...

Fox McCloud: ¿Asi? ^^UUUUUUU no me di cuenta... y que me encanta tocar el timbre 

- Din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong... din dong...

Toad Kinopio: No me di cuenta... pasa...

Fox paso, Falco le mostro mi pieza

Fox McCloud: O.O

Falco Lombardi: Así va ha estar por 1 hora...

- Din dong...

Saria Kokiri: Buenos dias

Toad Kinopio: ¡Hola Saria! 

Saria Kokiri: ¿Qué hacen?

Link ------: Vemos como ha Fox se le cae la baba 

Saria Kokiri: Como veo no ha llegado Samus...

Falco Lombardi: No Saria, esto es distinto, esta formulando en su cabeza toda la información de la pieza de Toad para después volverse loco 

Fox McCloud: O.O

Sra. Kinopio: 50 Kg de papas fritas y todavía no suben de peso... tendre que comprar más

Saria Kokiri: ¿Qué hace tú mamá Toad?

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Le esta dando comida a Yoshi y Kirby

Saria Kokiri: Si se! Eso se ve, pero ¿Tanto interes?

Toad Kinopio: Quiere ver con cuanta comida empiezan a subir de peso...

Saria Kokiri: Eso le va a costar caro...

- Din Dong... 

Toad Kinopio: Hola Peach

Peach Toadstool: (tapando el teléfono) espera te atiendo altiro Toad

Toad Kinopio: _ _!U...

Hice que Peach pasará, para eso por lo menos no tenía que soltar el celular... Claro que Peach, traía de tras de ella unos mayordomos

Peach Toadstool: Dejen mi ropa en... ¿Dónde esta el cuarto de las chicas Toad? 

Toad Kinopio: Yo los llevo

Saria Kokiri: Peach... es solo una noche... 

Peach Toadstool: Eso es lo que uso en 1 noche Saria

Saria Kokiri: O.o

- Din dong... 

Samus Aran: ¿Por qué nadie me abre?... mmmm grrrrr..... ¡ABRAN!

Toad Kinopio: Estoy aquí 

Samus Aran: Ah... sorry Toad no te vi...

Toad Kinopio: soy bajo... pero no invisible 

Samus Aran: ^^UUUUUUUU

Paso Samus y vio los bolsos de Peach

Samus Aran: Hey! No ha llegado tanta gente

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Llego Peach

Samus Aran: Ah... (Echa los bolsos de Peach por la ventana) Listo 

Bueno, y por mientras esperamos que llegaran el ultimo par, Luigi y Mario, pero no llegaron en harto rato

Fox McCloud: O.O...tang.... (sonido de fritura) O.o...(sale humo) (sonidos de engranajes que no se han movido en 1000 años, como minimo, y estan enteros oxidados)

Falco Lombardi: SI SI Reacciona!!!!!! Vive!!!!!

Samus Aran: Siempre ha estado vivo imbécil

Falco Lombardi: Sí, pero esto es impresionante

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Foxy... no estas alucianando

Fox McCloud: (Reuniendo datos....) Pit.... Pit... (Analizando datos) Pit... Pit... (Sobrecarga de memoria) Piiiiii...

Falco Lombardi: Creo que hay que espera más...

Saria Kokiri: ¿Puedo sacar un poco de papas fritas?

Sra. Kinopio: Saca una bolsa de la cocina, estas estan medidas para saber exactamente lo que estan comiendo Yoshi y Kirby

Saria Kokiri: Entiendo... 

Green Yoshi y Kirby Star: ¡Este es el paraiso! 

Peach Toadstool: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUIÉN ME SACO MIS BOLSOS!!!!!!?????? 

Todos miraron a Samus

Samus Aran: Gracias por la ayuda muchachos 

Link ------: De nada 

Samus Aran: ¬¬ tú cállate 

Peach Toadstool: ¿Dónde los dejaste? 

Samus Aran: Pues... mmmm ¿a dónde lleva la ventana del cuarto de las chicas Toad?

Toad Kinopio: A la jaula de los Charizart 

Peach Toadstool: (agarrando a Samus del cuello) Tú tendrás que responder por esto

Samus Aran: ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG.....aaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggg.....argg...arg....a...............

Fox McCloud: (Reacción en el funcionamiento) PIIIIIIT (parece quere moverse) PIIIIIIIT (parece querer ayudar a Samus) Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttt 

Falco Lombardi: ¡¡¡¡¡Vive!!!!

Fox McCloud: (sobrecarga) piiii....

Falco Lombardi: Rayos...

- Ring

Peach Toadstool: (suelta a Samus y toma el teléfono)

Samus Aran: Salvada por el timbre

Link ------: Te veias tan bonita morada por la falta de aire 

Samus Aran: ¬¬ ¿No te dije que te callaras? 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: (escuchando la musica) ¿Nadie va a bailar?

Todos se miran (bueno, excluyan a Fox por su estado), estan bastante dudosos

Falco Lombardi: Estoy en el experimento de mi vida

Peach Toadstool: (tapando el teléfono) después de esta llamada voy a matar ha Samus

Samus Aran: Me estoy preparando para la muerte 

Link ------: Estoy preparandome para ver la dulce muerte de Samus

Samus Aran: ¬¬ ¿Qué dije?... 

Link ------: Que hablara

Samus Aran: ¬¬...

Green Yoshi: Kirby y yo estamos sirviendo a un experimento de la mamá de Toad 

Kirby Star: y no podemos gastar mucha energia 

Saria Kokiri: ¡Todavia no encuentro las papas fritas! 

Fox McCloud: o.O O.o O.O

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¬¬ siempre lo mismo ¿Y tú Toad?

Toad Kinopio: eh... pues... yo

No tenía escusa ¡No tenía! Pues ¿Qué iba ha hacer?

Toad Kinopio: No sé bailar...

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Yo te enseño

Ahí empezo la música y las clases de baile, un pasito adelante, una atrás, media vuelta y dos más alla y ricacha, que cosas, no era tan difícil, claro, cuando ya tomas buen ritmo 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Eres un buen ejemplo Toad

No podría describir la música, no me acuerdo de quién era, soy de esas personas que baila (quizá por ignorancia) solo por el ritmo, sin pensar ni entender la canción, solo siguiendo un ritmo... 

-Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg

Sra. Kinopio: Ve a ver Toad

Fui a ver quién era y para mi sorpresa ¡Los hermanos Mario! 

Luigi Mario: Lo siento por llegar tarde Toad... es que nos estabamos duchando y a Mario se le quedo atascado el pie en el baño y se callo... desde eso esta medio inconciente

- Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg

Toad Kinopio: ¿Y por eso esta apoyado en el timbre?

Luigi Mario: No lo he logrado despertar... ^^U esta entre medio vivo y medio muerto... y como mi mamá no esta decidi venir para ver si lograban acá hacer algo por él

Toad Kinopio: Mejor pasa

Luigi paso

-Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg

Toad Kinopio: Tú también Mario

Mario Mario: (como despertando, pero realmente no despierto ¿Cómo lo explico? Como si te hubieran pegado mil golpes y recién estas recuperando la conciencia) ¿Qué?...ah.................................. 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Luigi Mario: ¬¬ esa es la ventana hermano... y esta cerrada... ven yo te guio

Mario no estaba muy bien que digamos, mi mamá lo miro, dijo que solo iba estar aturdido y que si descansaba podría recuperarse en una hora y media. Hablando de alguién aturdido ¡Fox estaba reaccionando de nuevo!

Fox McCloud: increible! O.O ¡TODOS LOS JUEGOS DE NINTENDO, SUPER NINTENDO, NINTENDO 64, VIRTUAL BOY, GAME BOY, GAME BOY COLOR, GAME BOY POCKET, GAME BOY ADVANCE, NINTENDO GAME CUBE EN UN SOLO LUGAR CON SUS RESPECTIVAS CONSOLAS! ¡TODOS LOS JUEGOS CONOCIDOS Y POR CONOCER! (mal funcionamiento, muchos datos en poco tiempo,sobrecarga) Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...(sonido de fritura)

Falco Lombardi: CASI, CASI, CASI VIVE! 

Samus Aran: ¿Qué no te dije que ya esta vivo? 

Toad Kinopio: ¿Y Saria?

Link -------: Esta buscando las papas fritas en la cocina

Fui a ver, Saria se había demorado demasiado tiempo como para buscar solo un paquete de papas fritas

Saria Kokiri: PASAMELO, ES MIO, YO LO ENCONTRE PRIMERO.... no seas ladrón... =::::::::( 

Saria tenía unos problemas bastante tipicos en la cocina de mi casa, un Jiglypuff que había llegado de sorpresa pasaba quetando la comida... intentamos encontrar de quién era, pero nunca pudimos... Desde ese día Jiglypuff es como un ratón en nuestra cocina

Toad Kinopio: Pasale la bolsa

Jiglypuff: ¬¬ Jigly...

Toad Kinopio: Es una orden

Jiglypuff: ¬¬ Jigly... 

Toad Kinopio: SI NO OBEDECES TE HECHO A LA JAULA DE LOS CHARIZARD 

Jiglypuff: (poniendo la cara más tierna, más llorosa que se puedan imaginar de esta bola rosada) Jigly... PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Saria Kokiri: (tomando en en sus brazos a Jiglypuff) Lo hiciste llorar

Toad Kinopio: Yo solo quería que te pasara la bolsa de papas fritas

Saria Kokiri: No te preocupes, entiendo

En eso Saria sale, Jiglypuff me tira la lengua

Toad Kinopio: ¬¬ maldita bola rosada de... mejor no digo 

Saria salio de la cocina con la bolsa de papas y Jiglypuff, Jiglypuff vio algo que lo puso nervioso... 

Jiglypuff: ¡Jigly! ¡Jigly!

Saria Kokiri: ¿Qué pasa Jiglypuff? 

Jiglypuff estaba emocionado, parecia completamente feliz ¿Qué era? 

Jiglypuff: ¡Jigly! Jigly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jiglypuff salto de los brazos de Saria y salio corriendo hacia... ¿Kirby?

Kirby Star: ¿Ah? ¿Tú? ¿No me digas...

Jiglypuff: *************^^***************** Jiglypuff!!!

Green Yoshi: jejeje, las chicas y los pokémons te persiguen Kirby

Kirby Star: ***¬¬*** 

En eso, Peach estaba mirando a Mario que, en su estado casi vegetativo, solo respondía a unas preguntas claves

Luigi Mario: ¿Quieres lazaña? 

Mario Mario: ¿Espaguetti?

Peach Toadstool: No, lazaña Mario 

Luigi Mario: ¿Qué hacemos? 

En eso, paso una mosca al frente de Luigi... acaso era ¿La super mosca? ¿Llegó hasta acá para desafiar a Luigi a una batalla?

Luigi Mario: Ahora no me vas a ganar super mosca... 

Luigi empezo a perseguir a la mosca

Peach Toadstool: Rayos... tengo que ir a matar a Samus, pero no quiero dejar solo a Mario en esta condición...

Link -----: Yo te puedo ayudar en eso Peach 

Peach Toadstool: ¿A qué te refieres? 

Link -----: Mira y veras

Link,como torturador profesional , sabía algunos trucos para lograr que Mario despertara 

Link -----: (agarrando una pluma, sacandole el zapato a Mario y pasandole la pluma sobre la planta del pie) Cuuuuuchicuchicuchicuchi 

Mario Mario: Ja..ja... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Peach Toadstool: Ten cuidado!!! Le puede dar el sindrome del profesor Cranky

Link -----: No, ese es je... je... JE...JE.... JE....JE.... (imitando el mismo atasco del profesor Cranky) JE...JE... JE... (volviendo a la normalidad repentinamente) mientras que este es Ja..ja... (poniendo la misma cara de loco que tenía Mario) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, el del profesor Cranky es el sindrome del Je, y este es el sindrome del Ja

Peach Toadstool: ¿Y que diferencia hay?

Link -----: Que uno es "Je" y el oro "Ja" ****

Mario Mario: Para... para...

Si no lo dige, mientras Link hablaba seguia moviendo la pluma

Link -----: Lo siento Mario...

Sra. Kinopio: Bien muchachos, mejor vayan a ponerse el pijama

Curso: ¿Qué?

Sra. Kinopio: ^^U no digo que haya terminado la fiesta, sino que ya es tarde y como es una piyamada, creo que tienen que tener puesto su piyama 

Todos fuimos a las piezas respectivas, en mi piesa estaban los hombres, los cuales no se ponian muy de acuerdo

Luigi Mario: Muevete Fox, tengo que poner mi saco de dormir justo donde estas sentado

Fox McCloud: TOAD!!!!!!!!!!

Falco Lombardi: ¡Vive! ¡Vive! 

En ese instante, con los timpanos casi muertos, fui a ver que quería Fox

Toad Kinopio: ¿Qué quieres Fox?

Fox McCloud: De...de...de...de...de...de...de...de..de...de...de...de...de...de...de...de...de... ¡DE DONDE SACASTE TANTOS JUEGOS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Falco Lombardi: Sacalo por conclusión Fox, tiene muy buenas notas y su familia tiene mucho dinero

Fox McCloud: tienes razón...

Toad Kinopio: Te puedo prestar algunos

Fox se levantó como reviviendo de un gran transe, me miro con la cara de alegría más grande que podría haber puesto en ese momento 

Fox McCloud: ¡GRACIAS!

-Paf!

Luigi Mario: Rayos... se escapo 

Mientras, Kirby tenía que decir algo muy dificil para él 

Kirby Star: Jiglypuff... no puedes entrar aquí, es el cuarto de los "hombres" ¿me entiendes?

Jiglypuff: ¿Jigly? 

Green Yoshi: Creo que no te entiende Kirby

Kirby Star: mmmmmmmmmmmmm............mmmmMMMMMMMMmmmMMMMMMmmmMMMMmmmmMMMMMM...... ve al cuarto de las chicas

Jiglypuff: ¿Jigly? ¡Jigly! (abrasa a Kirby)

Green Yoshi: No sirve... 

Me puse el piyama, vi que el resto era muy lento, así que fui al baño. Por algo extraño, el baño esta en medio de los cuartos, así que podía escuchar lo que decían en los 2 cuartos... lo cual no era muy distinto. En el cuarto de los hombres

Link -----: ¿Qué haremos para animar la fiesta?

Falco Lombardi: ¡Ya se! 

Mario Mario: Falco le va a decir a las chicas ¡Vengan con papurri! 

Luigi Mario: Y Saria va ha decir ¡Ya!

Falco Lombardi: **¬¬**

Todos los presentes menos Falco: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

En el cuarto de las mujeres 

Samus Aran: ¿Qué vamas ha hacer para animar la fiesta chicas?

Saria Kokiri: Creo que tengo una idea

Peach Toadstool: Va a venir Falco y va ha decir ¡Vengan con papurri!

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Y Saria va ha decir ¡SIIIIIIII! 

Saria Kokiri: **¬¬**

Todas las presentes menos Saria: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Salí del baño, quizá quedarme unos minutos más y seguir analizando las similitudes entre el comportamiento de las chicas y los chicos sería interesante, pero no podía quedar fuera de la fiesta por una muy simple razón, soy el anfitrión 

Kirby Star: Por favor Jiglypuff... entiende... no puedes entrar 

Jiglypuff: ¿Puff?

Green Yoshi: ¿Seguro que no lo entendera en su idioma?

Kirby Star: MMMmmmmm Jiglypuff! Jigly, Jigly.... ¡Puff Puff! 

Jiglypuff: ¿?

Eso parecía dar para rato... 

Luigi Mario: ARRRRRGGGGGG MOSCA MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Mario Mario: Luigi 0, Super Mosca 5, creo que vas perdiendo Luigi

Luigi Mario: ¬¬ no te metas...

Falco Lombardi: mmm Ya se que podemos hacer... 

Link ------: Mientras te decides voy ha ver mi programa de televisión... 

Mario Mario: ¿Tú también ves ese programa? 

Luigi Mario: ¿El de las 10:30 en el canal "Nintendo Land"? 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: (desde afuera del cuarto) ¡Ya va ha empezar el programa Fox! 

Fox McCloud: Ya voy!

Falco Lombardi: ¿No me digan que todos ven ese programa? 

Peach Toadstool: ¡Es muy bueno!

¿Qué programa? Esa era mi pregunta, pero todos querían ver ese programa, así que los acompañe al living donde esta la tele más grande de la casa 

Samus Aran: ¿No hay nada para comer?

Toad Kinopio: Mi mamá fue a comprar más 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¡Son muchos comerciales! 

Saria Kinopio: No te desesperes

Green Yoshi: ¡Van ha empezar! 

Jiglypuff: Jigly ^^!

Kirby Star: ¬¬ Jiglypuff...

T.V y todos los del curso excepto Toad: 

Parararararararararara

Vamos ha empezar a viajar 

Parararararararararara

Dimensiones vamos ha visitar 

De una manera o dos

Portales vamos ha encontrar 

¡De alguna manera lo encontramos!

¡Sí!

Master Hand esta detrás 

Cuando llegamos ha una dimensión 

Los problemas nos van ha encontrar

De alguna manara nosotros los tenemos 

¡Sí!

Mala suerte hemos de tener 

¡No importa de qué manera! 

Polygons o Brother secretos

Siempre es la misma pena

Corriendo nos salvaremos 

Sí caemos en el mundo Pokémon 

Ash nos perseguirá 

Y si de suerte caemos en Hyrule

Zelda nos va ha bañar 

Y si piensan que Peach trata mejor

Muy equivocados estan...

Y si caemos en otra dimension 

Igual nos encontraran 

Parararararararararara

Vamos ha empezar a viajar 

Parararararararararara

Dimensiones vamos ha visitar

E igual nos va a ir muy mal 

Toad Kinopio: ¿Y este programa?

Curso ecepto Toad: CÁLLATE 

Toad Kinopio: lo siento... 

T.V: ****

"Aventuras Super Smash

Smash Power in your Inside!

Hoy presentamos: "La primera pelea de Link "

"Fox comandaba a un equipo de Smash Brothers hambrientos por el desierto de Fortuna. Fox pensaba en dónde estarían Star Wolf, si los vendrían a rescatar, mientras el trío favorito sólo pensaba en comida. Mario: (Pensando) Tallarines, lasagna, ravioles... ****

Link: (pensando) leche, pócimas rojas, pócimas verdes... 

Pikachu: (pensando) pikapika, pipikapi, pichuka... 

Fox: ¡Ya! No sé dónde estamos 

Trío favorito: ¡GUAAAA!!!!!

Fox: ¡No es para tanto! Nos vendrán a rescatar 

Link: ¿Cuándo? 

Fox: No lo sé, pero será luego, porque tengo aquí...

Fox empezó a buscar en todos lados algo que tenía en los bolsillos y no lo encontró 

Link: Estamos perdidos!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pikapi!!!!!" 

Falco Lombardi: El Fox de esta serie es patetico... como todos los Foxs que conozco ****

Fox McCloud: ¬¬ no me digas 

Samus Aran: Yo encuentro lindo al Fox de la serie

Fox McCloud: ^^!!!! ¿En serio? 

Falco Lombardi: Es el Fox "de la serie" ****

Fox McCloud: ¬¬ 

Kirby Star: ¿Podrían callarse? 

T.V: "Link: ¡ES QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SIENTO HAMBRE TAN RÁPIDO! Quiero comer

En ese mismo instante, Link empezó a sentir una extraña visión en los ojos que convirtió a Fox en ¡Un pollo asado! 

Link: Muy bien pollo asado ¡Ha llegado tu hora! ¡Vamos muchachos! 

Pikachu y Mario estaban tan hambrientos que no se dieron cuenta a qué rayos le estaba hablando Link, así que atacaron cómo verdaderos caníbales al pobre de Fox, que sólo atinó a correr 

Link: ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Qué se nos escapa! 

Ese momento fue la única vez que Fox agradeció la intromisión de Star Wolf 

Fox: ¡Star Wolf!"

Peach Toadstool: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Mario Mario: ¡No te asustes Peach! Es una serie 

Peach Toadstool: ¡Los van ha matar! 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: De alguna manera se lo van a arreglar, no se preocupen 

T.V: "Mario: ¿Nos vienen a rescatar? ****

Fox: Ni locos 

Wolf: Muy bien Fox ¡Ríndete pacíficamente o sino te mataremos! 

Fox: No, porque soy... 

En ése momento Fox se detuvo a pensar ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué cosa le respondería a Wolf O´Donnel? 

Fox: ¡Porque soy un Smash Brother y ellos también! 

Mario: ¿Para que nos metes en esto? 

Fox: Vamos Chicos, ayúdenme 

Mario: Está bien, Link, Pikachu, hagan lo suyo 

Link: Bueno... 

Link tomó de la cola a Pikachu y lo lanzó a una altura considerable, él aterriza en una de las naves."

Link ------: ¡Cómo siempre Link es el más inteligente!

Samus Aran: No me digas... 

Green Yoshi: Yo se que Mario va ha hacer algo ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! 

T.V: "Pigma: ¿Qué es eso? ****

Pikachu: Pika 

Leon: Parece un ratón amarillo 

Andrew: Déjame dispararle 

Pigma: ¡No! ¡Me vas a dar a mí! 

Pikachu: Pika pika 

Pigma: Oh oh 

Pikachu juntó toda la electricidad que pudo y lanzó una descarga eléctrica que hasta abajo lo celebraron 

Pikachu: (Mostrando la V de ¡Victoria!) ¡Pikachu! 

Link: Uno menos, faltan 3 

Fox: Gua ja gua ja! No tengo ni nave y ya cayó uno"

Kirby Star: Como ven, Pikachu es el mejor 

Jiglypuff: ¬¬...

Mario Mario: Mario se va ha hacer una mejor 

Green Yoshi: Exactamente

T.V: "**Mario: Me toca a mí **

Link: Eres muy pesado 

Mario: Pero yo salto 

Link: Ah! En eso tienes razón 

Link le ayudó a Mario a dar el salto de su vida, y llegar hacia una de las naves 

Andrew: ¡Por mi tío Andross! ¡Esto es un mutante! 

Mario: Ser o no ser, ése es el dilema 

Andrew: (Cabeceando) ¿De dónde salió éste loco? 

Mario: Puedo escribir los versos más tristes ésta noche 

Andrew: .... 

Mario: Piesecitos de niño, azulosos de frío 

Andrew: Z.... 

Mario: (Pensando) .... 

Andrew: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz

Mario: ¡Permiso! 

Wolf: ¡Andrew! ¡Despierta! ¡Si no Andross me va a matar! 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Mario: Ya me acordé, era... Me gustan cuando callan, porque están estallados"

Mario Mario: ¿Qué tal? ¡Muy inteligente! Esa fue una estrategia preciosa 

Luigi Mario: Qué lástima que mi hermano no sea tan inteligente

Mario Mario: ¬¬ 

T.V: "Link hace dedo y Leon baja ****

Leon: ¿Crees que te voy a llevar? 

Link: No, te quería dar un obsequio

Link le pasa una bomba 

Leon: Gracias 

Y subiendo al cielo 

Leon: ¿Vieron el mutante tan ama... 

¡¡¡¡BOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!

Fox: Ja, ja, ja, ja ¿Qué tal Wolf? ¿Quién está ganando? 

Wolf: ¡No has hecho nada!" 

Link -----: Link es el mejor! YUUUUUJUUUUUU

Mario Mario: Fue mejor la de Mario ****

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Link ------: Link...

Mario Mario: Mario... 

Curso menos Toad, Link y Mario: ¿Podrían callarse?

Link ------. Y Mario Mario: Bueno...

T.V: "Mario: Así, faltas tú ****

Fox: ¿Falto yo? 

Link: Sí 

Fox: ¿Pero cómo? 

Trío Favorito: ¡ALLÁ VAS! (PIKAAAAA) 

Wolf: Nunca pensé tenerte tan cerca 

Fox: Ni yo tampoco 

Link: ¡Vamos! ¡Hazle algo! 

Mario: ¡No te tiramos para nada! 

Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu!!!!!!!!

Fox: No necesitaré hacerlo 

En eso, el equipo de Mercenarios Star Fox hace su entrada triunfal"

Falco Lombardi: ¿Vieron? Fox es patetico en la serie y aquí 

Fox McCloud: ¬¬

Samus Aran: El de la serie es lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Falco Lombardi: Patético

Samus Aran: Lindo

Curso menos Toad, Samus y Falco: ¿Podrían callarse?

Fox McCloud: **^^!!** Samus me defendio

Falco Lombardi: Al Fox de la serie

Saria Kokiri: Ya callense

T.V: "Todo el grupo Star Fox tenía cargados sus lásers y estaban dispuestos a disparar cuando Fox les dijera, pero, no sabían que estaba en el avión de Wolf ****

Peppy: Fox ¿Dónde estás? 

Fox: Estoy bien, sólo disparen cuando les diga 

Wolf: ¡PREFIERO MORIR ANTES DE RENDIRME! 

Fox: Perfecto 

Fox salta desde la nave de Wolf y Link lo recibe 

Fox: ¡Disparen! 

Para resumir el boom, adiós Wolf 

Wolf: I can´t believe it!"

Fox McCloud: JAJAJAJJA cuando me encuentrre con Wolf le voy a contar esta 

Green Yoshi: Kirby ¿Has visto a Jyglypuff?

Kirby Star: Salio recién 

T.V: "Así, el escuadrón de rescate Star Fox venían a rescatar a su líder 

Peppy: ¡Fox! ¡Estás bien! (Mientras lo abraza) 

Fox: Sí... ****

Mario: No es necesario que se emocione 

Falco: Es que no conoces a Peppy 

Peppy: ¡Qué bueno que te encuentras bien! 

Fox: Peppy, estuve bien todo éste tiempo 

Link: Bueno ¿A qué hora comemos? 

Pikachu: Pika pika 

Fox: Primero hay que llegar a la nave 

Slippy: ¡YO ME LLEVO A FOX! 

Falco: Me ganaste 

Peppy: ¡Y yo al gordo y al ratón amarillo! 

Fox: Se llaman Mario y Pikachu 

Falco: Y yo me llevo al loco..."

Samus Aran: Todos los Links son locos

Link -----: ¬¬ y todas las Samus feas

Samus Aran: ¬¬ no me digas

T.V: "Y así, Fox se fue con Slippy y el Trío favorito en el resto de los aviones 

Slippy: ¡Mira las acrobacias que está haciendo Falco! 

Fox: Realmente quiere deshacerse de Link 

Peppy: Nunca había visto a Falco hacer eso! 

Mario: ¿No es Falco el que está el la ala? 

Exactamente cómo lo dijo nuestro Smash Brother italiano, Falco estaba en la ala... entonces ¿Quién hacía las acrobacias? 

Link: ¡Yahoo! ¡Esto es completamente divertido! 

Falco: ¡¡¡AAHHHHHH!!!! 

Link: ¿Quieres entrar? ¡No te preocupes! ¡Aterrizaré en ésa nave grande que hay allí! 

Falco: Glup 

¡PAF! ¡PUM! ¡PLUM! ¡PUF! ¡AHHHHHH!!!!! ****

Noticias! Noticias! Noticias de último minuto!"

Peach Toadstool: No puede ser! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHh

Mario Mario: Tranquilizate Peach!

Luigi Mario: ¡La mosca! LA MOSCA SE ME ESCAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T.V: "Reportera: Sentimos interrumpir la programación para anunciar 2 importantes noticias de ultimo momento (aparece una imagen de un muchacho muy guapo en la pantalla chica al lado de la reportera), la estrella juvenil del deporte, Roy Pharae, hijo del Lord de Pharae, ha sufrido un grave desmayo (se muestran imágenes grandes) de tal magnitud que ha sido llevado al hospital, según declaraciones de los medicos es un chock nervioso ¿Justo cuando iba a recibir la medalla de oro del campeonato de voleiboll masculino por la miss Nintendo? Más información en la edición central"

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Roy es amigo de Marth según se

Fox McCloud: ¬¬ El equipo de su colegio ganó el campeonato de voleiboll "Roy tuvo una gran participación" "Es genial" Bla...bla...bla...bla...bla... ¬¬ 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Tendre que llamar a Marth para preguntarle 

Fox McCloud: Ja, Marth...marth... bla...bla...bla...

T.V: "Le pasan otro papel a la reportera, aparece Pikachu en la pantalla chica

Reportera: Pikachu, el actor de la conocida serie trasmitida por este canal "Aventuras Super Smash" ha sido atacado en su casa, no hay muchos detalles sobre este sorpresivo suceso, pero según testigos, parece que fue un Jiglypuff demente, más información en la edición central

Noticias! Noticias! Noticias de último minuto!"

Green Yoshi: ¿Acaso digiste Kirby qué Pikachu era tú personaje favorito de la serie?

Kirby Star: Solo dije que era genial

Green Yoshi: ¿No habrá sido él?

Kirby Star: No creo...

T.V: Rob: Falco ¿Por qué aterrizaste así? 

Link: Aterrizar era más fácil de lo que pensaba 

Rob: Falco, ¿Estás vivo? 

Falco: Pin pón era un muñeco, con cuerpo de algodón 

Rob: Por lo menos estás vivo 

Cuando llegaron el Star Fox y el trío favorito restante 

Fox: ¿Cómo está Falco? 

Rob: Recordando su infancia 

Falco y Link: ¡Alicia va en el coche! ¡Carolín!"

Saria Kokiri: Falco se ve muy tierno asi

Falco Lombardi: ¿En serio?

Fox McCloud: Y patetico 

Luigi Mario: MOSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ARRRRGGGGGGG...

T.V: "Falco: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ****

Fox: No lo sé 

Trío Favorito: Jigajiglypuff jigadi jiglypuff 

Falco: Eso me da ganas de cualquier cosa menos de dormirme 

Fox: ¿Podrían madurar un poco? ¡Me están dejando en vergüenza! 

Rob: ¿Para qué los rescataron? 

Slippy: No tengo ni la menor idea 

Falco: Supongo que es porque Fox estaba con ellos 

Fox: ¡Hey! ¡No me echen la culpa de que sean malos cantantes! 

Peppy: Por lo menos el repertorio me acordó a tu infancia, Fox

Fox: Sí, me lo imagino 

Slippy: ¿Dónde están? 

En ése momento el trío favorito había desaparecido"

Peach Toadstool: LOS CAPTURO MASTER HAND!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH NOOOOO VAN A MORIR GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Saria Kokiri: No creo, falta la mitad del programa

T.V: "(ahora estan en comerciales) Sra. Koume Gerudo: Para crecer mejor, para tener energia"

Toad Kinopio: ¿No es la profesora Koume?

Green Yoshi: Vamos a buscar algo de comer mejor

Me di cuenta que nadie atendia a los comerciales, bueno, yo no los conocia muy bien asi que mire 

T.V: "Sra. Koume Gerudo: Recuerden tomar su (saca una botella con un liquido rojo) "Pocima Roja" todos los días, ya que tiene calcio, proteinas, vitaminas de la A a la Z con todas sus convinaciones posibles, energia a mil, recuperación inmediata, magia animadora y por supuesto MUY buen sabor, todo con el sello único que les damos las hermanas Gerudo

(otro comercial) Una voz: Si te duele la cabeza, si no puedes más con esa jaqueca y la migraña, toma "Magic Pudding" traido directamente de Magicant! Una pocima la cual te dara un alivio inmenso, mejor consentración, y hasta poderes siquicos! ****

Sale Ness levantando un objeto con la mente"

Toad Kinopio: ¿Ese no es Ness?

Saria Kokiri: Es el Ness de la serie

Toad Kinopio: Aahh... 

T.V: "(otro comercial) Salen unas nubes, se ve una cama, hay musica que te da sueño

Una voz: Si te cuesta dormir, si este es tú soñado sueño despierto, no lo dudes más, ven ha los hoteles "Ninbus" como dormir en una nuebe, en nuestras sucursales por todo el pais ¡Un buen sueño es una vida sana! Adiós al insomnio y los días pesados, recuestese en nuestras camas, como una nube"

Toad Kinopio: ¿Cómo una nube? ¡Son una nube! 

T.V: "Y volvemos con "Aventuras Super Smash""

Todo el curso volvio a sus puestos

T.V: "Fox: ¡Oh oh! ¡La comida! 

El escuadrón Star Fox corrió lo más rápido que pudo para la cocina, pero habían llegado muy tarde 

Mario: Me gustan éstas pastillas, sólo agregar agua 

Link: A mí me gustó el dulce de leche y el queso, pero la leche dejó mucho que desear 

Pikachu: Pika pi 

Fox: ¿Se comieron todo? 

Falco: ¿Ves algo? 

Slippy: Eso sí 

Fox: Es que tenían hambre 

Falco: Vamos a tener que llamar al repartidor 

Slippy: Por suerte vamos a cobrarle al General Pepper el último trabajo 

Mario: ¿Están hablando del perro que llamó recién? 

Fox: ¿Llamó? 

Mario: Le dijimos que no habían hecho nada así que no les iban a cobrar 

Star Fox: ¡Buaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Fox: ¡Cómo puede ser posible! ¿¡Quieren que electrocute a alguien en la silla eléctrica!?

En ése momento, los ojos de Fox se llenaron de rabia, y empezó a despedir fuego desde su cuerpo" ****

Mario Mario: ¿viste que no les paso nada Peach?

Peach Toadstool: Ya me di cuenta

Luigi Mario: MOOOOOOOOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

T.V: "Pero antes que despidiera Fox todo su poder candente, Master Hand se le ocurrió llamar para una pelea ****

T.V2: ¡Bienvenidos, italianos, pokémones, halcones, sapos y conejos! A nuestra arena Smash! 

Público: ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!! 

T.V2: Esta noche tendremos algo especial, ¡La pelea de los tiempos! ¡Espadas contra pistolas lásers! ¡La época medieval contra la espacial! En ésta esquina, representando al mundo de la magia y las espadas, a los mitos y leyendas, ¡Link! ¡El tipo con más prometidas que Ranma ½! 

El escuadrón Star Fox no podía creerlo, en ése momento había una pantalla de T.V. enorme dentro de su cocina y estaba presentando a un tipo hablador presentando al tipo más loco de los locos que aparecieron en el Great Fox! ¡Era increíble! 

T.V: En ésta otra esquina, representando a los avances tecnológicos, a la telefonía móvil y a internet ¡Fox! ¡El tipo con más mala pata de todo el capítulo! 

Público: ¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! ¡Go Fox! ¡Go Fox!"

Fox McCloud y Samus Aran: Go Fox!

Link -------: Fox va a perder

Fox McCloud y Samus Aran : ¿A si? 

Link -------: Sí 

Samus Aran: Link es patetico

Link -------: ¬¬ no más que Samus 

Samus Aran: ¿Cómo sabes? Aun no sale en la serie

Link -------: Porque es muy mala y nadie la quiere

Samus Aran: ¬¬ 

Saria Kokiri: Cállense...

T.V: "En ése momento, parecía que Fox era el favorito, porque empezaron a gritarle inmediatamente que venciera a Link, pero Fox no estaba muy convencido ****

Fox: ¿Dónde estoy? 

Link: En una arena de batalla Smash, en nuestra primera pelea 

Fox: No, es que éste lugar me parece conocido 

En tanto, adentro del Great Fox 

Slippy: ¡Están arriba del Great Fox! 

Falco y Peppy: ¿Qué? 

Slippy: Y van a abollarlo 

Falco y Peppy: ¡Toing! 

Falco: ¡Ustedes 2! ¡Expliquen! ¡Ustedes están metidos en esto! 

Mario y Pikachu: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

Peppy: Creo que comieron demasiado 

T.V: ¡4! ¡3! ¡2! ¡1! ¡Go! 

Link se lanza encima de Fox, que recibió el golpe entero 

Link: ¡Voy a ganar mi primera batalla! 

Fox: ¡Eso no! 

Fox se tiró encima de Link, empujándolo hacia la orilla del Great Fox, pero Link pega un golpe y Fox lo suelta. Link lanza su boomerang, pero Fox hace su pantalla y el boomerang rebota en contra de Link. 

Fox: No sabía que podía hacer eso 

Link se le tiró encima con su espada, pero Fox pegó un golpe y después empezó a remacharlo con patadas estilo Chun-Li 

Falco: ¡Vamos Fox! ¡Tú puedes! 

Slippy: Que no abollen el Great Fox, que no lo abollen 

Peppy: No puedo ver 

Link reacciona y hace su Rolling Atrack, Fox cae de espaldas. Link se le tira encima, pero Fox lo detiene con sus 2 piernas desde el suelo. Lo empuja hacia atrás y se levanta 

Link: ¡No había peleado nunca! ¡Esto es divertido! 

Fox: No lo sé, pero también lo estoy disfrutando 

Link salta y encesta un golpe hacia abajo que Fox logra evitar pero... 

Slippy: Abollaron el Great Fox... 

Falco: Slippy ¡Slippy! 

Peppy: Creo que se desmayó 

Fox corre hacia un lugar bastante lejos y comienza a disparar lásers que no son ningún problema para el escudo de Link. Link avanza por abajo hacia dónde está Fox, y le encesta un espadazo seguido de varios más. Fox no logra reaccionar y cae de espaldas pero ya más lejos, casi cerca de la zona de aterrizaje del Great Fox. Allí, Fox se encuentra con algo muy extraño. 

Fox: ¿Una bola blanca y roja? 

Fox la toma y decide usarla. Sube hacia dónde estaba Link esperando y la lanza, Link la evita pero de adentro sale un ¡Beebril! 

Link: ¡Era una Pokébola! 

Fox: Una ¿Qué? 

Llegan un montón de Beedrils que le dan un escarmiento a Link

Link: ¡Auch! ¡Dolió! 

Link deja en el suelo una cosa plateada

Link: Ahora si me pegan un golpe saldré volando 

Fox no la pensó, solamente se lanzó hacia Link y le pegó el golpe de su vida, pero pisó esa cosa plateada que era una ¡Motion Sensor Bomb! Y los 2 salieron volando al mismo tiempo. 

Peppy: ¿Quién ganó? 

Falco: Ganó Fox ¿Qué no se nota? 

T.V: ¡Fue un empate!"

Curso: ¿Empataron?

Falco Lombardi: Pateticos TODOS patéticos... 

Peach Toadstool: Fue buena la pelea 

Luigi Mario: MOOOOOOOOOSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¬¬!!!! T.V: "Link y Fox aparecieron de la nada dentro de la cocina del Great Fox, despertando a los Smash Brothers dormidos ****

Mario: ¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue? 

Link y Fox estaban con los brazos cruzados, en un silencio que no se oía en mucho tiempo en el Great Fox 

Peppy: Pasó un angelito 

Pikachu: Pikachu ¿Pika pika? 

Link: ¿Les digo? 

Mario: Sí, por favor, estuvimos reposando nuestros alimentos

Link cambió su cara repentinamente, cómo cargando energía, y allí llegó a saltar de la emoción. 

Link: ¡Empaté! ¡Empaté! 

Mario: ¿En serio Link? 

Pikachu: Pikachu... 

Link: Sí, sé que tú perdiste tu primera pelea, ¡Por eso estoy tan contento! 

Mario: ¿Y qué medalla ganaste? 

Link: Media medalla... Fox, es cómo una parte trasera de un perro grande... 

Fox: Star Fox estúpido

Link: ¡Ah! ¡Una media medalla Star Fox! 

Mario: ¡Peleaste con Fox! 

Falco: ¿Y qué ganaste tú? 

Fox: Una medalla con unos triangulitos... 

Link: Trifuerza querido Fox 

Fox: ¡Cómo sea! 

Link: ¡Cómo que cómo sea! ¡No puedes tratar así a la trifuerza! ¡Ellas son las creadoras de todos éstos mundos!

Mario: Es algo así cómo su religión 

Star Fox: Ahhhhh 

Fox: Ya no aguanto

Link: ¿Qué? 

Fox: Tengo ganas de hacerle algo malo a alguno de ustedes 3. Me tienes mareado, me han tratado de comer, me hicieron comportarme como un loco, acabaron la comida de la cocina, le dijeron al general Pepper que no le cobraríamos y ¡Perdí esta pelea! 

Mario: La empataste

Fox: Es lo mismo"

Falco Lombardi: Patetic... patetico... WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJA

Fox McCloud: ¬¬ no me digas... 

T.V: "En el siguiente capítulo: Link propone una gran forma para desahogarse a Fox ¿Poner a Pikachu en la silla electrica? ¿Acaso esta loco? Aquí hay gato encerrado, el proximo capítulo: La ejecución de Pikachu" --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Nota de la autora: Quisiera dar gracias a mi hermana, lecome_cl, por permitirme usar su fic "Aventuras Super Smash" en este capítulo (Capítulo 8: La primera pelea de Link: La ejecución de Pikachu - son un mismo capítulo, solo lo corte ^^UUUUU), si quieren saber algo del programa de T.V. preferido por los alumnos del 8vo grado de Nintendo School, solo busquen en (publicidad de nuevo ^^UUUU), el fic "Aventuras Super Smash" +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kirby Star: ¿Van a matar a Pikachu? Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo T.V: "Noticias!, Noticias!" Toad Kinopio: A esta hora es el noticiero central T.V: " Reportera: Bienvenidos a nuestro noticiera central, empezando con la noticia más comentada de esta última hora, (aparece Pikachu en la pantalla chica al lado de la reportera) Pikachu, la estrella de la serie "Aventuras Super Smash" que trasmite nuestro canal ha tenido un ataque en su propia casa. Pikachu no parece estar en peligro de muerte pero se investiga a fondoque sucedió, vamos con nuestro enviado especial (en el centro Pokémon) Reportero: Aquí estamos con Ash Kenchum, el entrenador de Pikachu ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre esto? Ash: Yo salí justo en el momento en que Pikachu fue atacado, iba a comprarle un poco de comida cuando escuche sus gritos "Pika PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" y eso Reportero: Bueno, eso es todo por ahora en el centro pokémon (en el centro de noticias) Reportera: tenemos a nuestro enviado especial desde la zona de los hechos (cerca de la casa de Pikachu) Reportero 2: Aquí estamos con Mario, quién estaba cerca de la casa de Pikachu cuando sucedió el hecho (a Mario) ¿Qué nos puede decir del accidente que sufrió Pikachu? Mario: ¿Pikachu sufrió un accidente?... no lo sabía Reportero 2: ¬¬... bueno, siguiendo con esto del incidente, aquí esta Link, el cual también estaba cerca de la casa de Pikachu cuando paso el incidente ¿Qué nos puede decir? Link: Yo estaba pasando al frente de la casa de Pikachu cuando escuche un "Jiglypuff! Jigly...JIGLYPUFF PUFF JIGLY JIGLY... Jiglydi..." Reportero 2: ¿Y sabe que significa eso? Link: Según me informe con el traductor del programa, significa "Maldito! Me HAS QUITADO EL APRECIO DE KIRBY... porque..." Reportero 2: ¿Alguna sospecha de los otros actores del programa? Link: No, Jiglypuff y Kirby estan en otra ciudad en este momento... además ¿Jiglypuff apreciando a Kirby? Por favor... Reportero 2: Bueno.... (se apaga la TV) Curso: ¿Por qué la apago? Sra. Kinopio: Supuestamente esto es una fiesta... ¿Y se la pasan viendo TV? Mario Mario: jeje, tiene razón si lo piensan Kirby Star: Fue Jiglypuff? Green Yoshi: Eso te preguntaba Kirby... Peach Toadstool: ¿Y ahora que haremos? Falco Lombardi: Contemos historias de terror! Justo se corto la luz Falco Lombardi: Genial! ¡Yo empiezo! "Había una vez... un viejo en una casa..." Samus Aran: Que vivia solo y asustaba a los niños... bla...bla.. bla... Falco Lombardi: ¡No! "Un viejo que pasaba masticando Chicle... y masticaba y masticaba hasta volver a todo el barrio loco por el sonido de su masticar" Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¿Y eso qué? Falco Lombardi: Esperate... "al viejo se le calleron todos los dientes por esta practica, pero seguía masticando el mismo Chicle" Peach Toadstool: Wuacala... ****

Falco Lombardi: "Y cada uno de esos dientes se convirtió en pequeños soldaditos de marfil que quieren buscar su destino" 

Mario Mario: ¿Por qué me da la impresión que Falco se esta inventando la historia en este momento? 

Falco Lombardi: Déjame seguir... "Sabían su asqueroso nacimiento, haber caido desde la boca de tan horrible viejo... igual, estos soldaditos salieron y vieron que el viejo mastico el chicle por tanto tiempo que la tierra no estaba dominada por los humanos, sino por los "Misoc Tare""

Saria Kokiri: ¿Y eso que es?

Falco Lombardi: Una especie todavia no descubierta, "Los Misoc Tare eran seres horrendos, que solo en tu peor pesadilla imaginarias, los valientes dientes siguieron en una marcha mientras escuchaban el sonido del viejo masticando el mismo chicle. Descubrieron, con el tiempo, que los Misoc Tare no se acercaban a la casa del viejo, por el sonido del masticar del viejo, que seguia con el mismo chicle..."

Fox McCloud: ¿De qué sabor era el chicle? 

Falco Lombardi: En ese momento ya no tenía sabor Fox... siguiendo "Siguieron caminando, siguieron caminando... hasta... hasta... hasta... hasta... hasta..." 

Green Yoshi: ¿Hasta qué? 

Falco Lombardi: "Hasta que se dieron cuenta que era un hermoso sueño, que aun seguian en la boca del viejo masticador de chicle... que masticaba... masticaba... masticaba..."

Todo queda en silencio, se escucha el masticar de un chicle, todos se pusieron nerviosos

Falco Lombardi: "Y masticaba... y masticaba..." 

Toad Kinopio: Hey! Link esta masticando un chicle 

Link -------: Supuestamente yo hacia la hambientación 

Curso menos Link y Falco: ¬¬ 

Mario Mario: ¡Luigi! ¿Te acuerdas de la historia que vivimos?

Luigi Mario: Deja que atrapo a la mosca 

Mario Mario: VEN PARA ACA Y DEJA POR UN MOMENTO LA MOSCA 

Luigi Mario: ok... ok... ok...

Mario Mario: Luigi y yo les contaremos la historia de nuestras excursiones en la noche ****

Luigi Mario: AAAAhhh... bueno, "Estamos en plena oscuridad, una misión, una importante misión" 

Mario Mario: Sí, muy importante Luigi Mario: "Porque si no logramos, el monstruo de nuestro cuarto no parara de rugir" ****

Mario Mario: Hey...

Luigi Mario: Deja sigo... "Bajamos lentamente las escaleras del segundo piso, el monstruo ruje..., estamos asustados, si no logramos llegar a tiempo, el monstruo sacará toda su furia"

Mario Mario: Esto ya no me gusto 

Luigi Mario: Tú pediste que la contara "En la oscuridad, no vemos nada, nos tropesamos 4 veces, 3 Mario y 1 yo"

Mario Mario: Son 3 tú y 1 yo

Luigi Mario: No seas mentiroso... 

Mario Mario: ¬¬ Es verdad

Luigi Mario: Ya eso no importa "El monstruo ruje... ruje... tenemos que llegar, parece que hay muchos obtáculos en el camino... encontramos el piso frío, es una pista, parece que estamos cerca. En el piso frío uno tiene que caminar lentamente"

Mario Mario: Por que o si no patinas

Luigi Mario: hey!... ¬¬... siguiendo "Parece que estamos cerca, si, abro el objetivo, encontramos la luz del alivio, en eso, Mario se cae, el monstruo ruje, la casa tiembla, Mario me empuja, caemos en la luz, salgo rápidamente, el objetivo se cierra, Mario sale, pero su pie no..."

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Espera, Mario tiene pie

Mario Mario: Es uno postizo, aquí esta el verdadero

Mario saca un pie de su bolso. Suena un trueno

Curso menos Mario y Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Peach se desmaya

Mario Mario: ¡Peach!

Luigi Mario: Parece que Peach se la creyo mucho 

Mario Mario: Es un pie postiso el que tengo en la mano

Curso menos Mario, Luigi y Peach: ¬¬ 

Saria Kokiri: No entendí muy bien la historia

Samus Aran: Es lógica, es su viaje a la cocina ya que el "monstruo" de estomago de Mario esta rugiendo... lo del pie es por el pie postizo que tragieron 

Peach despierta, todos nos quedamos mirando, sin saber que hacer

Toad Kinopio: Yo cuento una historia

Todos me miran extrañados

Toad Kinopio: "Estaba caminando en el zoologico, miraba a todas las clases de pokémons. Ahí vi una cueva, jamás había visto esa cueva, decidi ver de cerca la cueva, lo que no me di cuenta es que había un gran hoyo, donde me cai cuando me di cuenta. No sé cuanto caí, lo que se es que llegue a un lugar muy raro, donde había unos Pokémos llamados "Nusede""

Saria Kokiri: ¿Y eso?

Green Yoshi: Jamás los había escuchado

Toad Kinopio: Son los Pokémons "Nunca serán descubiertos" 

Kirby Star: Que raro nombre...

Toad Kinopio: "Decidi observar estos pokémons, me di cuenta que iban a alguna parte. Los seguí, llegue a un lugar donde había un pokémon llamado "Sugranponude""

Kirby Star: Ese si que esta raro 

Toad Kinopio: es el "Super gran Pokémon nunca descubierto" 

Fox McCloud: Me suenan raros esos pokémons...

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Espera "si nunca serán descubiertos" ¿No los descubriste tú?

Toad Kinopio: ¬¬... ¿Puedo seguir?

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ^^U bueno... 

Toad Kinopio: "Vi a Sugranponude, era un gran descubrimiento, y justo no tenía la cámara, Sugranponude se levató, hizo temblar toda la tierra, me sentí raro, como si me mirara a mí..." 

Calló un rayo, parecia que estaban asustados 

Toad Kinopio: "Temblo y temblo la tierra, no me podía mover del susto ¿qué podría hacer?, mire para todos lados intentando encontrar una salida"

- paf!

Luigi Mario: ¿Vieron a donde se fue la mosca?

Curso menos Luigi y Toad: ¬¬... sigue Toad 

Toad Kinopio: Llego hacia mí, si, me estaba mirando a mí, me tomo y desde ahí no recuerdo que paso"

Kirby Star: ¿Te mataron?

Toad Kinopio: Tal ves

Samus Aran: Hey! Estas aquí vivo 

Toad Kinopio: ¿Quién... dice... que... estoy... vivo?

Cayo un rayo de nuevo, ahora realmente parecian asustados. Regreso la luz

Toad Kinopio: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Se la creyeron!

Curso menos Toad: Toad... 
    
    PAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF
    Y desde ahí no recuerdo más de la fiesta, según se me cayo un libro en la cabeza y quede insconciente hasta hoy, donde veo soy el primero en despertar...
    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ZzZzZZzZZzzzzzzzzzz... ****

- ¿Toad? 

- Parece que se dormió
    
     - ¡Escribio todo en el diario! ¡Qué lindo! 

- Dejemos que descanse, no esta acostumbrado a estas fiestas ****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola diario, aquí estaoy de nuevo, Toad Kinopio, para contarte lo último que paso. Ahora estoy en la tarde del lunes, un día que no amanecí muy bien, desperte más tarde de la común, iba a llegar tarde por primera ves en mi vida...

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Tienes todo Toad? Estuche, lapices, libros, cuadernos, sacapunta ¿Todo?

Toad Kinopio: Sí mamá...

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Te bañaste Toad?

Toad Kinopio: Sí mamá 

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Te lavaste las manos?

Toad Kinopio: Sí mamá 

Sra. Kinopio: ¿No se te olvida nada para el colegio?

Toad Kinopio: Ya te dije que sí...

Partí al colagio, me hice la misma ruta de todos los días (la cual no quiero contar de nuevo) llegue al colegio, creo que era la hora de la asamblea, mire la sala, ese típico cartel que dice "Si no es del 8° gradó pudrase" pronto no seré del 8° grado, pensaba, pronto no lo sere. Ahí escuche algo en la sala, decidi no entrar para no interrumpir

Saria Kokiri: No puede ser eso Sr. Gannon, Toad es nuestro amigo

Falco Lombardi: ¿Después de todo su esfuerzo para saltarse cursos lo van a rebajar? 

Fox McCloud: Toad no se merece eso

Link ------: Es nuestro amigo

Samus Aran: ¿Y lo van a rebarjar por nuestra culpa?

Green Yoshi: Es injusto

Kirby Star: ¡No queremos que rebajen a Toad! 

Peach Toadstool: ¡Queremos aquí a Toad!

Mario Mario: Sí! 

Luigi Mario: ¡No lo rebajen! 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: ¡Toad es igual que nosotros! ¡Una diferencia de edad no es nada! 

Curso: ¡Qué no rebajen a Toad! 

No podía creerlo ¡No querían que me rebajaran! =::::::::::::::::::::::::: ) me daban ganas de llorar, al final de todo si me quieren. Ahí entre, todos me miraron 

Toad Kinopio: Hola... y gracias... 

Saria Kokiri: ¿Sabes Toad? No dejaremos que abandones el 8° grado

Link ------: Eres parte de nosotros Toad, jamás queriamos que te rebajaran 

Falco Lombardi: Somos duros de repente, pero eso es porque somos... tú sabes... inmaduros

Samus Aran: Sabes que soy gruñona ^^U

Green Yoshi: Cada uno comete errores ¿sabes?

Peach Toadtool: Y a veces solo pensamos en uno mismo

Mario Mario: Aunque cuando puedes ayudas a los demás Toad, con las habilidades que tienes 

Zelda (Sheik) Hyrule: Tú eres más maduro que nosotros... en algunas cosas...

Kirby Star: Todos tenemos algo de niño todavia 

Luigi Mario: Mucho realmente 

Fox McCloud: En conclusión, queremos que te quedes Toad

Toad Kinopio: Gracias...

No podía decir más, gracias, el final, aunque paresca que no te quieren, si lo piensas, es muy dificil que te odien en un curso... Al final, me quede en el 8° grado

Mr. Hare: Lo conseguiste Toad, felicidades

Toad Kinopio: No soy tan inadaptado parece

- Paf!

Luigi Mario: Atrape a la super mosca!!!

Mire a la mosca, aquí había algo raro

Toad Kinopio: Luigi... las moscas solo viven 3 días, y como es super mosca vivió 4... ya esta muerte por vieja

Luigi Mario: ¿En serio?

Toad Kinopio: No se ve aplastada

Luigi Mario: Tienes razón _ _! 

Curso: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Luigi Mario: _ _! No sean malos

Bueno, no me queda más que despedirme

Se despide

Toad Kinopio

8° grado

Nintendo School

En el siguiente capítulo: Kirby nos va a contar una historia ya muy conocida. La princesa ¿Peach?, hija del rey ¿Sheik?, ha sido raptada por el malvado ¿Link? Y su secuas ¿Toad? En un gran castillo, asi que el guerrero ¿Luigi? Junto a su fiel corcel ¿Yoshi?, su fiel perro ¿Fox? , dirigidos por el hada ¿Saria? Y vijilados por el sol ¿Kirby? Tendrán que pasar por muchas aventuras, hablar con el sabio ¿Falco?, ayudar al cocinero ¿Mario?, luchar contra la peligrosa guerrera ¿Samus? Y muchas cosas más, en el siguiente capítulo: Una típica historia: La verción del 8° grado 


	8. Capítulo 8: Una típica historia: La vers...

****

Nintendo School

*Nota: aquí se habla un idioma llamado Jerigonza, el cual es el idioma normal pero agregando puras silabas que empiezan con "p" por ejemplo:

Samus - Sapamuspus*

Introducción: 

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHPAAAAAAAA tepe vopoypi apa mapatarpa Linpink

- No porfavor, que no se acerque... por la trifuerza... por favor... 

- Dejalo, ya ha terminado la obra...

- ¿Alo? 

- ¬¬ porpo apahoporapa tepe salpavaspatepe Linpink

- No te preocupes, prometo no decir eso nunca más

- Máspa tepe vapalepe

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

- ¡Kirby! ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, pero ser sol no es muy divertido...

- Pero ya ha terminado todo

- Aleluya...

- ¿Y vas ha escribirlo en el diario?

- ¿Para qué? 

- Para tener un bonito recuerdo ¿No lo crees?

- ¿Bonito?...

- Fue entretenido ^^!!!

- Bueno... pero deja que lleguemos a casa

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una típica historia: La versión del 8° grado

Querido Diario: 

Me presento, soy Kirby Star, tal ves ya has escuchado algo de mi en los anteriores relatos que te han escrito. Yo te contare una historia que empezo como algo muy poco especial, pero terminó siendo una gran experiencia para muchos del curso. 

Esta historia no empezo en el colegio, sino en mi casa, un día sábado. 

Kirby: Buenos días almohada, buenos días cama, buenos días cortina, buenos días televisión, buenos días...

Yo siempre he pensado que hay que darle buenos días a todo, es una costumbre que tengo desde muy pequeño, parece ridiculo, pero cuando pequeño yo creia que las cosas tenían sentimientos, aunque ya se que no los tienen, es una costumbre que ya se me pego

Mamá: Levantate Kirby, tengo que decirte algo

Yo encontraba que era un poco temprano para levantarse, pero me levante, estaba de humor ese día

Kirby: ¿Qué quieres mamá?

Mamá: ¿Cierto que me digiste que querías trabajo?

Kirby: Te dije que quería dinero...

Mamá: Pero con dinero se consigue trabajo ¿No?

Kirby: Pues... creo tener mucho trabajo con el colegio...

Mamá: No te preocupes, lo que te consegui es algo fácil

Kirby: Genial

No tenía nada que perder, si iba ha hacer un trabajo fácil

Mamá: Le dije al Sr. y la Sra. Nimbus que podías cuidar por esta noche a Mallow 

Kirby: ¿Qué? ¡Mamá! En mi curso 5 personas hay cuidado de él y dicen que es el diablo encarnado

Mamá: Pero si es un angelito ^^!

Kirby: Sí... un angelito... te contare que hasta logro que Peach le rompiera su celular en la cabeza ¿Comprendes la desesperación?

Mamá: Para pegarle a un niño...

Kirby: ¡No! Para romper el celular... 

Mamá: _ _!

Kirby: Saria dijo que se puso verde

Mamá: ¿Verde?

Kirby: Roja de rabia...

Mamá: ¿?

Kirby: Luigi alucinó todas las moscas en la cabeza de Mallow

Mamá: ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Kirby: Es buena escusa para pegarle... 

Mamá: ¬¬

Kirby: Por poco hace que se accidente Falco... aunque no sería tan malo

Mamá: ¿Por qué?

Kirby: Porque como el Zombie estaria accidentado... tendría que venir Falco

Mamá: ¿?

Kirby: Fox le tiene que dar un paquete de dulces cada mes

Mamá: ¿Por qué?

Kirby: Porque o si no Mallow va a gritar por toda la ciudad que a Fox le gusta Samus

Mamá: No puede ser tan malo

Kirby: Creo que el unico que ha podido soportarlo es Link

Mamá: A si... me acuerdo que el Sr. Nimbus me comentaba que tenía problemas para encontrar a Link

Kirby: ¿Por qué?

Mamá: Porque nunca esta cuando le va a pedir que cuide a Mallow

Kirby: Ni tonto... 

Mamá: Pero ya no le puedo decir que no al Sr. Nimbus... además, ellos iran a la misma fiesta que nosotros esta noche

Kirby: ¿Mallow vendrá para acá?

Mamá: Sí 

Kirby: Adiós almohada... adiós cama... adiós cortina... adiós televisión, adiós...

En eso pense en Yoshi, si se lo piensa, la union hace la fuerza. Llame a Yoshi por teléfono

- Ring!

Kirby: ¿Aló? ¿Esta Yoshi?

Mamá de Yoshi: ¿Alo? ¿Kirby? Ehhh.... ¿Cuál Yoshi? 

Kirby: _ _! Se me olvida ¿Esta Green? 

Mamá de Yoshi: Espera que lo llamo ¡Teléfono Green! ¡Deja a tú hermana! ¡Esa comida es para la cena! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar la ensalada! ¡Y menos el postre! ¡Ven que tú amigo quiere hablar contigo! 

Yoshi: ¿Aló?

Kirby: Hola Yoshi

Yoshi: Hola Kirby, ¿Qué hay?

Kirby: Te quería proponer algo

Yoshi: Dí 

Kirby: ¿Quisieras quedarte a dormir en mi casa?

Yoshi: ¡Genial! ¿Y que vamos ha hacer?

Kirby: Cuidar a Mallow

Yoshi: Eh... creo que no puedo

Kirby: ¿Tienes miedo? 

Yoshi: Es que tengo que ir al dentista

Kirby: Puedes venir después del dentista, te espero

Yoshi: Eh... pues... tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos chicos

Kirby: Tú eres de los menores Yoshi...

Yoshi: ^^U he... pues...

Kirby: ¿Te da miedo Mallow? 

Yoshi: Si ^^UUUUUUUUUUU"""""""""""""

Kirby: ¬¬ que amigo... 

Yoshi: En serio le tengo miedo... la última ves que estuve con el por poco inunda mi pieza

Kirby: ¿Tú lo has cuidado?

Yoshi: No, pero los padres del niño son amigos de mis padres... 

Kirby: Creo que me tendre que enfrentar solo esta prueba

Yoshi: Si nececitas alguna ayuda, llamame 

Kirby: Sería más conveniente que vinieras 

Yoshi: ^^U sorry 

Colgue el teléfono, llame a todos los del curso para ver si alguien me queria acompañar

Samus: ...¿Qué? Ni loca

Fox: ...Eh... pues... ¿Podrías pagar mi seguro? 

Peach: ... ¿Alo? ¿qué? ¿Me pagarias el celular?

Luigi: Tengo que cuidar a Mario

Toad: Mi mamá me dejo niñera hoy... 

Falco: Sorry, me prohibi salir por problemas... opticos... 

Saria: ¿qué? Resare por ti 

Sheik: ¿Eres la siguiente victima?

Mario: Tengo que cuidar a Luigi

Link: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ME SALVE!!!!!!! 

Definitivamente no podían o no querian, pero nadie me iba a ayudar... 

Mamá: Bueno Kirby, Mallow va a llegar en cualquier momento 

Kirby: Si mami

Mamá: Recuerda ser bueno con él

Kirby: Si él es bueno conmigo, lo pensare

Mamá: Te van a pagar Kirby... 

Kirby: Ese dinero servira para mi funeral... _ _! 

Mamá: Tú padre y yo saldremos, Meta se quedo con unos amigos, pero dijo que si necesitabas ayuda podrías llamarlo

Kirby: Prefiero a Mallow que a Meta... 

Mamá: ^^U no seas malo con tú hermano, los padres de mallow llegaran pronto

- Ding Dong 

Mamá: ¡Ya llegaron!

Sra. Nimbus: Buenas tardes Sra. Star, buenas tardes Sr. Star, buenas tardes Kirby 

Kirby: Buenas... 

Sr. Nimbus: Buenas tardes Sra. Star, buenas tardes Sr. Star, buenas tardes Kirby

Kirby: Buenas... digamos... 

Mallow: Buenas taldes Sla. Star, buenas taldes Sl. Star, buenas taldes Kilby

Kirby: malas seria mejor... 

Mamá: ¬¬ Kirby... buenas Sr. y Sra Nimbus, Mallow, lindo ¿Cómo estas?

Mallow: Bien ^.^

Mamá: Que lindo, angelito de Dios, bueno, Kirby, recuerda cuidarlo bien

Kirby: Sí mamá...

Sra. Nimbus: Recuerda portarte bien Mallow

Mallow: ¡Tí mami!

Sra. Nimbus: Asi Kirby, te dejo las instrucciones. A Mallow no le gustan los vegetales, pero hoy tiene que comer brocoli ¿entendido? También recuerda que Mallow es alergico al polvo, porfavor, intenta que no se acerque a algo con polvo ¿Entendido? Si Mallow llora recuerda que tengo un bote infleble en el bolso ¿Entendido? Y si produce una tormenta electrica por favor no se te ocurra salir ¿Entendido? Mallow antes de dormir tiene que tomar su leche, debes hacerlo tomarla ¿Entendido? Y que no se duerma muy tarde, ya que se pone odioso ¿Entendido? Recuerda que es mi tesorito asi que no lo trates mal ¿Entendido? 

Kirby: Si... 

En eso los mayores se fueron, mire a Mallow

Kirby: Ok, pongamos las reglas, esta es mi casa y soy el mayor, asi que yo mando ¿Entendido? 

Mallow: Y te pagan por cuidalme ¿no?

Kirby: ¿Y eso que?

Mallow: Quielo selvicio compreto 

Kirby: ¬¬ ¿servicio? ¿Cómo qué?

Mallow: Quielo il al palque de divelciones 

Kirby: Eso sale más cara que lo que me van a pagar, además es muuuuuy tarde 

Mallow: Pelo me voy a abullil 

Kirby: Podemos hacer otras cosas pero "en la ca sa"

Mallow: ¡Ya! ¡Jugalemos a pegalle a Kilby!

Kirby: ¿Qué? 

En ese momento Mallow intento pegarme, pero es muy chico como para que me duela

Kirby: ¿Quieres ver TV? 

Mallow: ¡Ya! 

Realmente cuidar a este pequeño no es tan malo... no entiendo el miedo que le tienen los del curso... 

- ring

Kirby: ¿Alo? 

Yoshi: ¿Estas bien Kirby? 

Kirby: ¬¬ Gracias por preocuparte

Yoshi: ^^U si, hablando en serio ¿Estas bien?

Kirby: Sí , Mallow esta viendo TV, parece estar todo tranquilo

Yoshi: ¿Estas seguro? ¿Seguro que no esta planeando la forma de hacerte pasar una mala noche?

Kirby: Hasta ahora nada Yoshi... no te preocupes

Mallow: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yoshi: Ya empezo

Kirby: ¿Y ahora qué? 

Lo que había pasado es que parece que el protagonista de la serie se había roto una ¿Uña? Bueno, la cosa es que tuve que tomar una balsa y a navegar se dijo

Kirby: Mallow!!!!!! Rayos... si no lo encuentro para tranquilizarlo va a ocacionar el segundo diluvio universal 

Buscar a mallow no era tan fácil, aunque se escuchaba por todos lados ese agudo chillido el cual volveria loco hasta el más tranquilo, quieto, paciente y razonable de las personas

Mallow: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Se empezaron a escuchar rayos y truenos... esto ya me daba miedo... maldita sea...

Kirby: Malooooooooooooooooowww!!!!

En ese momento vi al pequeño flotando

Mallow: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kirby: SI LE VA CRECER DE NUEVO LA UÑA 

Mallow: ¿?

En ese momento el pequeño paro de llorar un rato y empezo a escucharme

Mallow: ¿En selio?

Kirby: Siiiiiiiiii! Es común que pase eso 

Mallow: ¿Y como sabes? 

Kirby: A mi se me rompen las uñas

Mallow: Si no tienes dedos

Kirby: _ _! Se me olvida

Mallow: Entonces no le va a clrcer... BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ahora empezo a nevar... por lo menos se podía caminar... aunque ya no me servia la balsa 

Kirby: Si quieres le preguntamos a alguien que tenga uñas 

Mallow: ¿Y quién tiene uñas?

Pense en Yoshi, pero no tiene

Kirby: ¿Fox?

Mallow: El tiene garras 

Kirby: Emmm... pues... ¿Saria?

Mallow: Ella no me quiere

Como habra sido para que Saria no lo quisiera... 

Kirby: Pues... ¿Sheik? 

Llamé a la casa de Sheik

Sheik: Di que no estoy 

Kirby: Pero solo quiero que le contestes a Mallow que te crecen las uñas 

Sheik: Pero... 

Kirby: Solo hazlo... por favor... 

Sheik: ok... 

Mallow tomo el telefono

Mallow: Hola Zelda

Sheik: ¬¬ que te he dicho

Mallow: Que te diga Sheik 

Sheik: ¿No puedes dignaste a obedecerme? 

Mallow: No ^^!

Shiek: ¬¬... 

Kirby: Preguntale lo de las uñas Mallow 

Mallow: bueno... ¿Vuelven a clecel las uñas? 

Sheik: Pues... no 

Mallow: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kirby: _ _! Sheik... 

Sheik: ^^U bueno, hablando en serio, si crecen las uñas 

Mallow: ¿ti?

Sheik: Por eso existen los corta uñas, porque las uñas crecen y empiezan a molestar

Mallow: ¿ti?

Sheik: Exacto, las uñas siempre crecen, es una maldicion casi... hasta me han llegado a quedar chicos los zapatos por no cortarme las uñas de los pies... 

Mallow: UUUUUuuuuuuuu

Sheik: Mira, no tener uñas es una bendición del cielo ¿Entiendes? No tienes que preocuparte

Mallow: ¿Ti?

Sheik: si... ti... ¿entendiste?

Mallow: No ^^U 

Sheik: _ _!... ¬¬.... _ _!.... ^^U pero por lo menos estas tranquilo... espero que pases una linda noche 

Mallow: Ti ^^! 

Me senti aliviado al ver que no tendría que soportar más lluvias por un buen rato... solo me quedaban hacer dos cosas 1.- que se comiera el brocoli, 2.- dormirlo, cosas que no fueron muy fáciles que digamos 

Mallow: ¿Po qué blocoli? 

Kirby: Tú mamá me dijo que te tocaba comer brocoli hoy, asi que no reclames y come ¿bueno? 

Mallow: No me gusta

Kirby: ¬¬...

Pense en gritarle, pero eso no me haria ganar nada al frente de este muchacho... tenía que usar mi inteligencia... o mi imaginación

Kirby: ¿Te sabes la historia de caballero del brocoli? 

Mallow: ¿ah? ¿Quién es ese? 

Kirby: Mira, te comes el brocoli y te la contare 

Mallow: ¬¬ Link ya me hizo eso... y no me conto nada 

Rayos... ¿Por qué Link tenía que inventarse las tretas antes que yo? 

Kirby: Yo no soy Link, y te la voy a contar 

Mallow: Ya! 

Mallow se comio el brocoli... nunca pense que hubiera resultado... pero ahora tendría que inventarme la historia del caballero del brocoli 

Mallow: (terminando el plato) ahora historia!!!

Kirby: Bien, vamos a la pieza

Hice que Mallow se sentara en la cama... ahora tenía que tratar de inventarme algo... pero no se me ocurria nada, tenia que persuadir

Kirby: ¿No quieres que te cuente la historia de la caperucita roja? 

Mallow: Ya me la se 

Kirby: MmMMmmm... ¿Los tres cochinitos?

Mallow: ¬¬ también 

Kirby: ¿El soldadito de Plomo? 

Mallow: es aburrida

Kirby: ¿La princesa y el guisante? 

Mallow: me la contaron ayer 

Kirby: ¿Paper Mario? 

Mallow penso un momento

Mallow: Ya me la se 

Kirby: ¿Y qué historia no te sabes? 

Mallow: La del caballero del blocoli

Estaba perdido, o le contaba esa o no le contaba nada... Mi mente empezo a intentar inventar algo, tome un lápiz y un papel para no perderme y empeze a decir cosas 

Kirby: bueno.... emperare con la historia... 

"En algun lugar..."

Mallow: ¿Algún lugar? 

Kirby: ¿Y donde quieres que sea? 

Mallow: ¡En el campo del colegio! 

Kirby: ... bueno... 

"En el campo del colegio, existia un castillo" 

Mallow: Ahí no cabe un castilo 

Kirby: ¡Pero tú querías que fuera ahí! 

Mallow: Ahora no

Kirby: Mira, yo se me la historia, no tú, asi que dejame contartela ¿bueno? 

Mallow: ah... ok... 

Kirby: Sigo 

"En algun lugar, donde quien sabe donde estaba, existia un graaaaaaaaaan castillo, donde el rey Rudle gobernaba"

Mallow: No me gusta Rudle

Kirby: ¿Y qué nombre quieres? 

Mallow: Sheik ^^! 

Kirby: ¿Sheik?... ok... 

"... donde el rey Sheik gobernaba, este rey tenía una princesa que se llamaba Jennifer"

Mallow: No em gusta Jennifer

Kirby: ¿Y qué quieres? 

Mallow: Peach ^^! 

Kirby: ¿Peach? ... ok... 

"...princesa que se llamaba Peach, esta princesa era conocida por toooooooodos los lugares por ser bonita" 

Mallow: Eso no

Kirby: ¿Ahora qué? 

Mallow: Conocida por hablar por celular

Kirby: ah... bueno... 

"... conocida por hablar muuuuucho por celular, en este reino siempre reino la paz, una paz que no duraria mucho por la llegada del maligno mago llamado Tormes y su compañero Cre" 

Mallow: tampoco me gusta... que el marvado mago sea Link y su compañelo Toad 

Kirby: Si usted lo dice... 

"... maligno mago llamado Link y su compañero Toad, los cuales tomaron el control y mataron al rey Sheik" 

Mallow: ¿Qué? 

Kirby: ... eh... lo hicieron desaparecer 

Mallow: ah... 

Kirby: Sigo...

"... esta fue una gran catastrofe, el maligno mago Link tomo todo el reino y encarcelo a la princesa Peach para poder casarse con ella" 

Mallow: a Link no le gusta Peach 

Kirby: Tú les pusiste los nombres... digamos que Link esta loco 

Mallow: Ya esta loco

Kirby: Digamos que se puso demente 

Mallow: pues...

Kirby: ¬¬ mejor sigo 

"... El maligno mago Link hizo grandes cosas malas en el reino, asi que el mago Merlin"

Mallow: Merlin es de la histolia del ley Altulo 

Kirby: ¿Y a quién quieres poner? 

Mallow: a Farco

Kirby: ¿Falco?... ¿Y por qué Falco? 

Mallow: Pol que tiene prebremas opticos

No entendi mucho, pero igual, eso fue lo que me dijo Falco por teléfono... igual, Falco de sabio mago 

Kirby: Bien... 

"... asi que el mago Falco hizo una reunión con todos los desertores del malvado mago Link. Él dijo que el que enfrentara al malvado mago Link tendría que ser alguien valiente, inteligente y con un gran sentido del honor. Todos empezaron a pensar quién podría ser... Al final el mago Falco pregunto a los caballeros presentes quién se ofreceria, nadie dijo nada... repetidas veces habían intentado hacer algo contra el mago Link, pero nada resultaba. Ahí un niño dijo que el caballero del brocoli era el más indicado" 

Mallow: Qué sea Luigi el caballero del blocoli

Kirby: ¿Por qué? 

Mallow: pol que se viste de velde

Kirby: bueno... 

"El único problema de llamar al caballero del brocoli era que él vivía muy lejos, asi que el mago Falco mando una carta con la hada...."

Kirby: Ponle el nombre

Mallow: Poncelo tú 

Kirby: bien... 

"... con la hada Saria, la cual después de un largo viaje logro llegar donde el caballero del brocoli. Luigi no estaba muy seguro, ya que lo unico que hacia bien era plantar brocoli... "

Mallow: ¿No es caballero?

Kirby: Es caballero retirado

Mallow: Ah... ¿Y para qué lo llaman? 

Kirby: ¬¬ porque es el único idiota que iria a salvar a la princesa 

Mallow: aaaaahhh...

Kirby:

"La hada le dijo que no tuviera miedo, que tenía que ser valiente. Asi, el caballero del brocoli tomo a su fiel corcel y a su perro compañero" 

Mallow: Yoshi y Fox!!!! 

Kirby: ¿Y por qué?

Mallow: Polque Yoshi tiene una silla de montal en su esparda y Fox palece pello

Kirby: Fox es un zorro... 

Mallow: ¿Y qué? 

Kirby: Bueno... 

"... a su fiel corcel Yoshi y su perro Fox. Asi, aquel cuarteto paso por varias aventuras hasta llegar donde el gran mago malo Link"

Mallow: ¿Cómo qué aventulas? 

Kirby: pues... 

"... pasaron por varios pueblos, donde se encontraron con mucha gente en problemas, como un chef, el cual se comia lo que cocinaba y hablaban en jerigonza"

Mallow: ¿Mario habla en jerigonza?

Kirby: ¿mario? Yo jamás dije que el cocinaro era Mario...

Mallow: ^^! Que sea Mario 

Kirby: bueno... 

"... el caballero del brocoli estuvo mucho tiempo intentando ayudar al cocinero... solo pudo hacer que no se comiera lo que cocinaba... sin más que hacer, siguio su camino... por bosques y bosques... hasta estar cerca del castillo... pero tuvo una sorpresa "

Mallow: ¿Cuál? 

Kirby: Eso es lo que viene... 

"con un gran guerrero, el cual estaba al mando de el malvado mago Link..." 

Mallow: Samus!!! 

Kirby: esta ves no... sabes perfectamente que Samus no obedeceria a Link 

Mallow: (pone la cara más llorosa que se haya visto) 

Kirby: Esta bien... 

"...que se llamaba Samus, la cual no dejaria que pasara el caballero del brocoli... tuvieron una gran batalla, hasta que Luigi pudo vencer a Samus y llego donde el malvado mago. Link le tenía preparada bastantes sorpresas..." 

Mallow: ZzzZzzzzzZZzzzz...

Kirby: Bueno... hasta aquí llegue... 

Paso la noche, no se como, pero sobrevivi a Mallow, el muchacho que da miedo hasta a los más grandes

Ya era lunes, sali de mi cama, salude a toda mi pieza, desayune muy rico y empece a caminar al colegio

Yoshi: Kirby!!!!! Seguro que no veo un fastasma? 

Kirby: ¬¬ no Yoshi... estoy vivo...

Yoshi: T_T ¿si? AHHHHHHHH mi querido amigo Kirby salio vivo 

Kirby: Como todos los que han cuidado a Mallow... 

Yoshi: ah... ^^U bueno, ya todo paso

Caminamos un rato, hablamos de cosas sin importancia alguna... ahí llegamos al colegio, nos encontramos con nuestra gran bienvenida "Si no eres del 8° grado pudrete"

Kirby: Hola a to... ¿Qué pasa?

Sheik: emmm... hola... 

Yoshi: ¿Y esa bolsa? 

Sheik: No he logrado que Falco se saque la bolsa de la cabeza 

Kirby: ¿Falco?

Falco: Hola... 

Kirby: ¿Y esa bolsa?

Falco: ¬¬ no preguntes... 

Yoshi: Te ves ridiculo... 

Falco: No me importa 

Sheik: Siempre dice eso "no importa" "no importa" 

Ahí, Fox entra a la sala 

Fox: Hola a todos!!!! ¿Falco?

Sheik: ¿Sabes lo que le pasa? No es común de él andar con una bolsa en la cabeza

Fox: claro! Oye Falco, no pense que te afectaria tanto... no es tan malo 

Falco: ¿¿¿¿¿¿No es tan malo???? ¿NO ES TAN MALO? ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON ESO?

Fox: ^^U que no es para que te pongas una bolsa en la cabeza

Falco: _ __!.... _T__T... ¬¬... ¬¬... ES TAN MALO 

Fox: ^^U asi... ya entendi... no es necesario que lo grites

Kirby: Emmm ¿qué le pasa a Falco? 

Fox: ¿Puedo contar? 

Falco: ¬¬...

Fox: ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUU si no es para tanto

Falco: ¬¬...

Fox: ._. .... ^^UUUUUUU... que te hayan puesto lentes no es para morirse Falco: creo que hare zorro asado para la cena... ****

Yoshi: ¿Y eso es todo? Yo pense que te habias quemado la cara o algo asi 

Sheik: No creo que te veas mal con lentes ^^! Dijo Sheik, quiza hasta te ves más guapo

Falco: ¿Quiza?????

Sheik: ^^UUU si no te he visto ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? 

Falco: ¬¬ ah... 

Ahí entro Saria con una gran cara sonriente, pero al vernos... 

Saria: ¿Qué pasa?

Kirby: Falco no se quiere sacar la bolsa de la cabeza 

Saria: ¿Y por qué una bolsa? 

Fox: Por problemas... opticos... 

Saria: ¿Usas lentes?

Falco: Emmm... si... 

Saria: ^^! Me encantan los chicos que usan lentes 

Falco: **O.O** ¿en serio?

Saria: ¿y por qué no? 

Yoshi: Ya sacate la bolsa

Yoshi tomo la bolsa, y ahí vimos a falco con lentes 

Fox: Yo pensaba que tendrian un centimetro de ancho xDDDD 

Falco: ¬¬ no soy tan piti... 

Sheik: Pero tienen bastante aumento para recien empezar

Fox: Eso es porque Falco no quizo ponerse lentes en bastante tiempo 

Falco: ¬¬ Fox... 

Fox: ok... ok... me cayo... 

Saria: Ah... por eso te caiste en la escalera la semana pasada... 

Falco: Si... más o menos ^^UUU

Saria: Por eso confundiste a la profesora Kotake con la profesora Koume 

Falco: ._. he... creo... 

Saria: Por eso sin querer te llevaste el libro de matematicas de Toad y te regaño por una semana... 

Falco: T_T emmmmm

Saria: Por eso te comiste el almuerzo de Fox una ves... 

Fox: ¿en serio?

Sheik: Estabas babeando por Samus... 

Fox: Samus....

Sheik: T_T y que ni llega...

Saria: Por eso... 

Falco: Creo que ya esta claro que mi problema de la vista viene de antes...

Saria: ^^UU

Ahí entra Peach y da el mejor comentario que podría dar...

Peach: ¿Falco?????? ¿Qué te paso?????'???????

Falco: T_T

Fox: No digas eso... que se siente mal

Peach: Es que... es que... 

Falco: ES QUE ME VEO MAL Y DIGANMELO DIRECTAMENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kirby: ¿y por qué no usas de contacto?

Falco: pues.... "eres un niño muy irresponsable, se te van a perder"

Sr. Gannon: Y no esta muy lejos 

Yoshi: ¿Usted no debería llegar más tarde? 

Sr. Gannon: Es que vengo a contarles una cosa muchachos 

Todos mirabamos al profesor Gannon esperando una gran noticia

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Aunque algo nos desvio la atención 

Fox: Samus... 

Samus casi rompio la puerta al entrar... 

Samus: DONDE ESTA EL IDIOTA DE LINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????

Saria: No ha llegado 

¿Link no había llegado? ¡Si siempre es el primero!

Samus: Apuesto que el ímbecil quiere escapar... asi... ya vera... 

Yoshi: ¿Y ahora que les pasa a estos dos?

Falco: Pues, fue el viernes en la tarde.... 

"Link: Oye Samus ¿qué es esto? 

Samus: Pásamelo

Link: No... dime que es primero

Samus: ¬¬ solo pásamelo"

Falco: Y eso fue todo lo que escuche

Sheik: Realmente no creo que sea interesante saberlo

Fox: ¿Link le quito algo a Samus que es importante para ella?????????????????

Sr. Gannon: Creo que seria bueno que ME ESCUCHARAN 

Kirby: No es necesario que se enoje profe... 

Sr. Gannon: Bien... con que seguia... asi, con lo que les iba a decir... 

Luigi: (de afuera) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Y ahora qué? 

Luigi: (de afuera) LLEGARE TEMPRANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Curso: -_-UUUUUUUUUU

El profesor Gannon miro su reloj 

Sr. Gannon: no creo... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Luigi: (Entrando) LLE... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Gannon: Llegaste... ahora todos sientense que empezara la asamblea 

Nos sentamos todos en nuestros puestos, ahí vi que Luigi estaba empujando a Mario ¡Mario todavía no había despertado!

Sr. Gannon: Mario Mario... DESPIERTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 

Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Sr. Gannon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Sr. Gannon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sr. Gannon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sr. Gannon: ¿Por qué estoy gritando? 

Mario: T_T usted no es la hermosa profesora que me estaba dando unas hermosisimas clases... 

Sr. Gannon: Pues, soy tu profesor jefe y le pido aunque sea que este despierto cuando yo quiero hacer la asamblea

Mario: ¿Y cómo Fox?

Fox: Samus... 

Sr. Gannon: ... el esta soñando despierto, pero esta "despierto"

Mario: Ah... 

Sr. Gannon: Ahora por fin lograre decir lo que tengo que decir... después pasare la lista, quería anunciarles que hoy llega un compañero nuevo 

Peach: ¿Es guapo?

Sr. Gannon: Miren... no sé, no lo conozco, pero es un caso especial, asi que me pidieron que hablara con ustedes antes que llegara al curso 

Falco: Qué yo sepa los casos especiales quedan en "La puerta"

Sr. Gannon: Este es otro tipo de caso especial Falco... 

Kirby: ¿A qué se refiere? 

Sr. Gannon: Es MUY... pero MUY timido 

Sheik: Eso lo arreglamos 

Sr. Gannon: Claro, les creere cuando logren que Fox se declare a... ya saben quien 

Samus: ¿A quién?

Curso menos Samus y Fox: ^__^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Nadie 

Falco: Eso es muy distinto 

Sr. Gannon: A aquel muchacho costo tanto cambiarlo de colegio por parte de sus padres que le hicieron prometer a Mr. Hare que no nos daria su nombre 

Saria: Solo se lo tenemos que preguntar... 

Sr. Gannon: ._. es que el no sé los dira... no quiere que nadie sepa su nombre 

Curso: ¿Ah?

Yoshi: ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

Peach: Debe ser muy feo 

Sr. Gannon: Lo más extraño es que me contaron que siempre andara con un disfraz de fantasma 

Falco: Este tipo debe ser muy raro

Sr. Gannon: Solo les pido que lo traten bien, según se no quiere nada malo con ustedes, solo quiere que no sepan su nombre

Sheik: Ahhh... 

Ahí, alguien abrio la puerta, era el Fantasma que el Sr. Gannondorf nos conto 

Sr. Gannon: Buenos días 

Fantasma: buenos días... ¿este es el 8° grado? 

Mario: Si, si ves afuera, si no eres del 8° grado te pudres

Fantasma: ._. ¿en serio?

Luigi: ^^U es solo una broma 

Fantasma: Asi... ¿el que viene en el pasillo también es del 8° grado? 

Me pare para ver quien venía... era... ¡Link! El cual no parecía haber tenido un buen viaje 

Sr. Gannon: Llegando tarde Link... ¿Esa es tú hermana?

Link: Si... 

Link tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Oni Link, la cual solo habíamos escuchado de ella. La pequeña tenía puesta la mascara porque era casi del tamaño de Saria

Samus: Pasame mi... 

Link: Se me quedo en la casa

Samus: ¬¬ rayos... rayos... rayos... TONTO 

Link: No me digas... 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Y porque estas con tu hermana?

Link: Es una larga historia

"En la mañana... 

Mamá: Hijo!

Link: ¿Qué mamá? 

Mamá: Quisiera que llevaras a tu hermana a una guardería

Oni: Agu...gu... ^^! Ah!

Link: ¿Y por qué no la lleva Deku o Zora o Goron?

Mamá: Ellos tienen que hacer cosas más importantes, Deku tiene que ir a preparar una fiesta en el castillo deku, Zora tiene un concierto de rock, asi que tiene que practicar y Goron tiene que trabajar en las cuevas

Link: Y yo tengo que ir al colegio... 

Mamá: Solo pasa y dejala, no te tomara mucho tiempo"

Sr. Gannon: ¿Y por qué no la dejaste en la guardería?

Link: Pues... 

"Sra de la guardería 1: ¿Oni? Cerramos!

Link: Pero si son las 6:00 AM...

Sra de la guardería 2: ¿Oni? Lo siento estamos llenos 

Link: pero solo hay 1 bebe...

Sra de la guardería 3: ¿Oni? Tú mamá todavía no paga los destrozos que hizo 

Link: Si los pagara...

Sra de la guardería 4: ¿Oni? ¿ONI??????????? Noooooooooooo..."

Yoshi: Y yo pensaba que Mallow era un desafio... 

Sheik: Oni le gano el trono 

Link: Fui por lo menos a 20 guarderias y siempre fue la misma historia... ¿Sabe quién querría cuidar a Oni?

Sr. Gannon: Un loc.... deja pregunto 

Link: Genial!!! Tome (le pasa a Oni al profesor Gannondorf)

Sr. Gannon: Yo no me referia ha eso.... tengo que dar clases

Link: Y yo tengo que estar en clases

Sr. Gannon: Emmmmmmmmmmmmmm... rayos... 

Link: No se preocupe, no hara nada... 

Fantasma: asi... ¿dónde me siento? 

Sr. Gannon: Mmmmmmm... como veo no han traido tu banco, pero usa el de Toad, que como veo falto, por ahora, es ese de ahí 

Fantasma: bueno... 

Realmente era misterioso este tan "Fantasma" y no es chiste, estaba vestido de fantasma... pero... ¿Por qué? No tuvimos mucho tiempo para pensarlo 

Sr. Gannon: Como última noticia, el profesor Geno tuvo unos cuantos inconvenientes

Samus: Se quemo... bueno, se quemo la mitad de él

Link: SIIIIIII... (el curso mira a Link) diga... que lástima 

Sheik: Qué clase tendremos entonces? ¿habra profesor reemplazante?

Sr. Gannon: para nada, para mañana tienen las partes nuevas de Geno, asi que ahora tendrán clases de Castellano 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

Sr. Gannon: Me tengo que ir... tengo que ver donde dejar a Oni antes que termine mi hora de descanso... 

Sale el profesor Gannon, en eso, Yoshi y yo nos acercamos al Fantasma

Yoshi: Hola! 

Fantasma: Hola... 

Kirby: Hola!, el es Yoshi y yo soy Kirby 

Fantasma: ah... 

Yoshi: Bueno... ¿Cómo encuentras el nuevo colegio?

Fantasma: horrible

Yoshi y Kirby: ¿?????

Kirby: si recién llegaste

Fantasma: igual... 

Yoshi: Nosotros te enseñaremos lo bueno de este colegio ¿cierto Kirby?

Kirby: ¿Cierto?

Saria: Hola

El Fantasma se paralizo, y no dijo ninguna palabra

Saria: ¿Qué le pasa?

Kirby: No sé... es bastante extraño

Srta. Joanna: (entrando) Buenos días muchachos 

Curso: buenos días

Srta. Joanna: Como veo aquí hay un compañero nuevo 

El Fantasma se tapo la cara (o lo poco que se le podría ver) 

Srta. Joanna: Ah... lo siento, se me olvidaba... Bien, antes de empezar la clase quisiera que me mostraran sus tareas

Curso: ¿Tarea????

Srta. Joanna: Si, Tarea, recuerden que tenemos clase en la tarde y yo creo que son lo suficientemente responsables como para hacerla en la casa y no en los recreor

Falco: No es eso... es que no sabíamos de la tarea

Srta. Joanna: ¿Te pusieron lentes? Te ves tierno... 

Falco: ni me diga...

Srta. Joanna: ¿Nadie hizo la tarea?

Yoshi: No esta Toad...

Srta. Joanna: -_- era de suponerse

Ahí me acorde, la Tarea era que uno tenía que inventar una historia para hacer la obra de teatro del curso... ahí me acorde de la historia que le escribi a Mallow

Kirby: Yo hice la Tarea

Todos me miraron 

Yoshi: ¿La hiciste?

Kirby: Si... el papel esta un poco arrugado, pero la hice

Le pase a la profesora Joanna el papel en el cual estaba escrita la historia que le escribi a Mallow

Srta. Joanna: El caballero del brocoli... 

Ahí leyo la historia al frente de todo el curso... que vergüenza ni siquiera es buena 

Srta. Joanna: No esta mal, además, el lo único que tenemos para hacer la obra... veamos los papeles... aunque ahora que leo... estan puestos en la obra 

La profesora Joanna escribio los papeles en la pizarra

"Caballero del brocoli: Luigi

Perro: Fox

Caballo: Yoshi

Hada: Saria

Sabio: Falco

Princesa: Peach 

Rey: Sheik

Mago malvado: Link

Ayudante del mago malvado: Toad

Cocinero: Mario

Guerrera: Samus"

Luigi: ¿Yo el protagonista? ¿Por qué no ponen a Link?

Link: Yo quiero ser el mago malvado... estan muy bien puestos los papales, y la mejor parte que la guerrera me tiene que obedecer a mi WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA 

Samus: ¬¬ no me digas 

Srta. Joanna: Solo faltan Kirby y el compañero nuevo

Kirby: Yo puedo ser el narrador ^^UUU 

No se me ocurrio mejor idea, igual, ni se actuar

Srta. Joanna: Podrías hacer de Fantasma

El compañero nuevo nego todo, no quería actuar

Srta. Joanna: ¿No vas a actuar aunque te ponga la nota minima?

Movio la cabeza, diciendo que si

Srta. Joanna: -_- no me esforsare en convencerte... 

Así, empezamos a organizar la obra de teatro... pero por ahora solo teníamos que seguir con la clase

Srta. Joanna: Para mañana traere la adaptación del texto, mientras tanto personifiquen sus papeles

Yoshi: Vamos a comer pasto 

Luigi: T_T Y que ni me gusta el brocoli

Mario: Un cocinero que habla en jerigonza... mmmm... espetupidopo herpemapanopo

Luigi: ¿Qué? 

Saria: Dijo "estupido hermano"

Luigi: ¬¬... asi nos vemos... 

Samus: (toma un palo y lo empieza ha usar como espada) aquí va la malvada guerrera atacando ¡angar! 

Srta. Joanna: No Samus... asi no, mira, los guerreros son cayados pero hacen mucho 

Samus: ah... 

Samus agarra de nuevo el palo y le saca el gorro a Link 

Link: Hey... supúestamente tu eres mi obediente servidora

Samus: ¿Obediente servidora? Buen chiste, angar

Link como que penso seguirle el juego, pero se acordo de su papel

Link: Abralumtarunjuchara! 

Samus: ¿ah?

Link: Abracadabra... 

Samus: ah... 

Fox: Guau... 

Kirby: ¿Por qué Fox no hace nada más que decir guau?

Sheik: Creo que es Samus en idioma de perros... además, sigue igual de baboso... como un perro baboso... 

Srta. Joanna: ¿No vas ha hacer nada Falco?

Falco: ¿Hacer qué? Estos viejos nunca hacen nada hasta que pasa algo... además, con mis lentes estoy más que ambientado... 

Peach: ¿alo? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? ¿sabes? Me pusieron el papel de la hermosa princesa!!!!!!!!! Si

Srta. Joanna: Espero que quede bien el papel a Peach... 

Kirby: no se preocupe, no habla nada ^^U 

Saria: Lalalalalalalaaaaa con mi varita volare por los bosques ire lalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaa

Ahí mire al Fantasma

Kirby: ¿Sabe algo sobre el profesora? 

Srta. Joanna: Realmente no... no me han dicho nada 

*PAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF* Srta. Joanna: Eso viene de ¡La sala de profesores! Todo el curso corrio hacia la sala de profesores...ahí nos encontramos con algo esperado ****

Link: Oni... 

Srta. Joanna: Destruyo la sala de profesores

Sr. Gannon: Es más peligrosa que la bomba atomica... es un peligro ambulante ¿quién le dio esa mascara? Por la trifuerza... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH T_T no quiero más... 

Sr. Cranky: (entrando) Recién llego cof...cof... y me encuentro con esto... 

Ve a Oni

Sr. Cranky: ¿Quién trajo eso aquí????? Cof...cof...cof... ¿Un link con la Dear... fies.. no se cuanto Mask? 

Link: Solo es Oni, tiene 4 meses 

Sr. Gannon: No, por favor llevensela 

Nunca pense ver al profesor Gannondorf asi 

Sr. Cranky: Cof... ¿sabes lo que hiciste al traerla aca? Cof... 

Link: No... 

Sr. Gannon: T_T no quiero más 

Srta. Joanna: Ya...ya Gannoncito... ya paso todo

Saria: Gannoncito... 

Sr. Gannon: No, ahí sigue el demonio ambulante ¡llevensela! ¡Llevensela! 

Sr. Cranky: Pues... cof... ¿qué era? Asi... ¿es tú hermana? 

Link: Si 

Sr. Cranky: Je... se ve... je...je...je... JE... JE... JE... JE... 

Link: creo que se le olvido que iba a decir 

En eso llega Mr. Hare 

Mr. Hare: ¿Qué paso aquí? 

Sr. Gannon: Un demonio!!!!! 

Mr. Hare: ¿Qué? 

Samus: Es solo la hermana de Link 

Ahí Samus se acerca a Oni 

Samus: ¿Qué tiene de peligrosa esta cosa? Miren, si hasta tierna se ve 

Sr. Gannon: Las apariencias engañan 

Link: Creo que tendre que cuidarla yo... 

Oni: ^^! Ña Ña ña naaaaa

Link: ¬¬ no te burles

Link toma a Oni en brazos , aunque apenas se la puede 

Mr. Hare: ¿Y qué haremos con la sala de profesores? 

Sr. Cranky: Usar cof... la sala de los castigos... cof.... igual, no hay nada ahí 

Todos los profesores presentes miraron al sr. Cranky

Sr. Cranky: Se me olvida cof... 

Mr. Hare: Uff... no importa, ahora todos a sus salas... sobre Oni... Link se encargara 

Link: Si... yo me encargare...

Volvimos a la sala

Srta. Joanna: A ver... improvisemos los papeles, primero, Mario 

Mario: Opokipi... noposepe copocinapar

Srta. Joanna: eh... creo que estas bien, ahora Luigi 

Luigi: Me encanta el brocoli... T_T no puedo ahcer esto 

Srta. Joanna: Vamos, no es necesario que te guste el brocoli, ¡Ya se! La historia sera "El caballero de la Mosca"

Curso: ¿El caballero de la Mosca? 

Srta. Joanna: Le entra más a Luigi ¿no? 

Yoshi: En todo caso... 

Srta. Joanna: Ya, improvisa algo 

Luigi: Cada mosca que veo, es mosca que atrapo... hablando 

Paf 

Luigi: Mosca N° 894389438

Srta. Joanna: Bien... creo... ahora tu Sheik

Sheik: De rodillas 

Curso: ¿?

Sheik: Desde ahora soy el rey de esta sala, asi que todos se arrodillan y me dan su adoración 

Link: No! Porque yo el Mago malvado te quitare tu poder y no me arrodillo ente ti 

Sheik: No me digas

Link: Si te digo

Sheik: No me digas 

Link: Si te digo

Sheik: No me digas 

Link: Si te digo

Sheik: No me digas 

Link: Si te digo

Sheik: No me digas 

Link: Si te digo

Sheik: No me digas 

Link: Si te digo

Sheik: No me digas 

Link: Si te digo

Sheik: No me digas

Link: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Oni!!!! ¿qué haces?

Samus: Solo me esta mostrando que hay en tu gorro ¡Mira! Una foto de Link bebe jajajaja 

Saria: Que ternura

Falco: ¿desde cuando no te levas el pelo Link?

Link: Desde que nacio Oni

Falco: ... se nota... 

Peach: No metan ruido! Estoy escuchando algo importante por mi celular 

Mario: Pepeapach mipi lipidapa nopovipiapa

Peach: estas loco Mario

Mario: Espe mipi papapelpe 

Peach: Ya cállate

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Srta. Joanna: termino la clase... bueno, para la tarde tendre la obra lista, y por mientras, intenten represensar tu papel

Ahí la profesora Joanna salio

Sheik: Te ordeno que dejes de babear

Fox: Guau... 

Sheik: Para que lo intento... 

Falco: A ver... leamos un libro laaaaaaaaaaargo y aburrido, ya que soy taaaaaaaaaaaaan viejo que tengo la paciencia para leermelo... veamos... el diccionario de la real academia española... parece interesante... A.- Primera letra del abecedario español y primera también de sus vocales _Lógica:_ Signo de proposición universal administrativa/ en la notación alfabética, la nota la...

Saria: Paralim! Pararam! Tatantan 

Mario: ¿Tenpengopo hapablarplar enpe jeperipigonpozapa porpo topo elpe dipiapa? 

Luigi: Si... una mosca, ahora que fui nombrado por la profesora Joanna el caballero de la Mosca tengo que cazar la mayos cantidad de moscas para... ¿Para qué? 

Kirby: Si... 

Ahí paso Samus con su palo espada atacando a todos, hasta que 

Samus: Sr. Fantasma ahora tendra que decirme quién es porque o si no sufrira la furia de mi espada 

Fantasma: (asustado) ¿un palo?

Samus: Es mi espada ¬¬... La famosa espada "nintensarro", la cual pertenecio al primer malvado caballero de Nintensarro de Nintensarro y que me la paso a mi por mi gran valentia 

Fantasma: (más asustado) ¿en serio? 

Samus: si! Entonces ¿qué prefiere? Su vida o una muerte segura ante mi espada 

Fantasma: (aun más asutado) No me mate!!!!

Fantasma se tapo la cabeza con las manos de nuevo 

Samus: Solo estaba representando mi papel...

Kirby: Parece que actuas demasiado bien...

Saria: O es demasiado timido...

Kirby: Mejor dejemoslo tranquilo

Falco: (leyendo) Abadía.- Dignidad de abad o de abadesa/ Monasterio regido por un abad o abadesa/ Territorio, juridicción y bienes pertenecientes al abad o abadesa...

Yoshi: ¿Y que es un abad? 

Falco: ¬¬ eso ya lo leí... tendré que repetir, "Abad.- Título de los superiores de los monasterias, en mayor parte de órdenes monacales/ Cura o... 

Yoshi: ^^UUU no te preocupes, ya entendí 

Falco: Espera... aun no termino. "Cura o beneficiado que preside el cabildo/ dignidad superior en algunas colegiaturas..."

Yoshi: ¿terminaste? 

Falco: No! Aun sigue ^^! 

Yoshi: -_- para que pregunto... 

Mario: Nopo mepe guspustapa hapablarplar enpe Jeperipigonponzapa

Luigi: No te preocupes... 

Paf! 

Luigi: Él caballero de las moscas al ataque!!! Mosca N° 894389439

Mario: Espetoypoy apabupurripidopo

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ahí entro a la sala, el profesor Andross, lo cual no lo esperabamos, ya que todavía no tocaba 

Luigi: ¿Qué onda? 

Sr. Andross: ¿Acaso no saludan????

Curso: Buenos días profesor Andross

Sr. Andross: asi esta mejor jejeje... 

Tragamos saliva, el sr. Andross estaba muy animado hoy, todos nos sentamos, como si estuvieramos en clases 

Sr. Andross: Asi me gusta... 

Ahí Link levanto la mano 

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué quieres? 

Link: ¿Puedo ir al baño? 

Sr. Andross: Tuviste el recreo 

Link: este es el recreo sr... 

Sr. Andross: Entonces comportate como un niño grande y aguantate 

Link: No soy yo... es que le tengo que cambiar los pañales a Oni... 

Todos sentimos el olor... 

Sr. Andross: Por favor saca a tu hermana de aquí

Link: Eso es lo que le estoy pidiendo.... 

Ahí Link salio corriendo... por lo menos él tendría recreo... 

Sr. Andross: Ahora si... ¿Nadie más tiene algo que decir? 

Fox: Guau... 

Sr. Andross: gran aporte McCloud... Bien, ahora si... como saben, después de lo que paso la semana pasado, voy a tomar un rato de su recreo porque ustedes tomaron un tiempo de mi clase 

Esto es para preguntarse... ¿Qué paso? Pues... es algo dificil de explicar 

--- Flash Back --- 

En el mismo día Lunes, después de lo de Toad (Capítulo 7), en la clase de matematicas... 

Luigi: ¿Estan seguros que esto es seguro? 

Falco: Más que seguro, seguro 

Luigi: T_T algo va a salir mal 

Falco: Vamos a celebrar que Toad se queda con algo muy especial 

Samus: Vamos a celebrar, o exactamente pedir al cielo, que Falco algún día logre impresionar a Saria... 

Falco: **¬¬** tú cállate 

El profesor Andross entro a la sala, no había nadie, todos estabamos escondidos en alguna parte 

Sr. Andross: ¿? Se estan tramando algo estos chiquillos 

Toad: Ya nos descubrio! 

Sheik: Cállate... él siempre sospecha de nosotros

Sr. Andross: Debe haber alguien... aun esta fresca la baba de Fox 

Link: Gran detalle que se nos fue... 

Falco: No se preocupen... solo tiene que dar unos pasos más... y caera

ring!!! 

Peach: ¿Alo? 

Curso: (pensando) estamos perdidos... 

Peach salio de su escondite y se sento como si nada en su puesto 

Peach: Bien... cuentamelo todo! Absolutamente todo...

Sr. Andross: Srta. Toadtool, digame

Peach: Callese!!! 

Sr. Andross: ¬¬ asi nos vemos... 

El profesor Andross tomo el celular de Peach y empezo ha hablar con el que estaba al otro lado de la linea ****

Sr. Andross: Alo? ¿Usted es el mismo que siempre llama a la Srta. Toadtool?... ¿Sí?... ¿Sabe que esta en clases?... ¿Sí?... ¿En serio?... No me diga... no... ¿Cómo?... aja... aja... aja...aja.. ¿Qué?.. entiendo pero... ¿ah?... nooooo... Yo sabía que eso solo era un rumor... entonces... entiendo... ¡Genial!... 

El profesor Andross se sento y empezo ha hablar por telefono por lo menos por... ¿30 minutos?... Y después nos hecho toda la culpa a nosotros... asi! Sobre la broma de Falco 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Saria: Auch... me dolio 

Link: ¿Estas bien Saria?

Saria: si Link... solo me duele la cabeza 

Toad: Mi mochila! 

Sheik: No me digas Falco que tu plan era tirarle la mochila de Toad en la cabeza del profesor Andross 

Falco: ^^UUU es lo más pesado que encontre 

--- Fin del Flash Back --- 

Falco: Academia.- Casa con jardín, cerca de Atenas, donde enseñaron Platón y otros filósofos/ Escuela filosofica fundada por Platón/ Sociedad cientifica, literaria o artistica con autoridad reconocida... 

Sr. Andross: Qué bien que se este cultorizando Sr. Lombardi pero... ¿PODRÍA EMPEZAR MI CLASE? 

Falco: Creo que esto merece que me adelante algunas páginas 

Falco se salta hasta la letra R

Falco: Recreo.- Acción de recrearse o divertirse/ Suspensión de la clase para "descansar" o "jugar" / Sitio apto para la diversión / En America: Concierto diurno ejecutado por una banda militar en un jardín público 

Sr. Andross: ¿Para qué leiste eso? No soy un tonto como para no saber que es recreo 

Falco: Lo sé (se mueve los lentes como si fuera un genio) lo hice para poder terminar el recreo sin tener clases 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG 

Sr. Andross: ¬¬ Quizá los lentes te hicieron bien... 

Falco: Sigamos... en que estaba, ¡así! Academia 

Sr. Andross: No quiero estar cuando se lea todo el diccionario... Empezando con la clase (le quita el diccionario a Falco) pasaremos factorización 

Mario: ¿Quépe espe epesopo? ¿Sepe copomepe? 

Sr. Andross: ¿? ¿qué dijo?

Saria: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? 

Sr. Andross: Hey! ¬¬...

Saria: ^^U lo dijo Mario 

Sr. Andross: Mmmmm aquí falta algo... 

Yoshi: falto Toad

Sr. Andross: Ya me preguntaba porque nadie me preguntaba por la tarea... y como veo nadie la hizo 

Curso: ^^! Exacto! 

Sr. Andross: ¬¬ tendrán castigo por eso

Ahí, Fantasma levanta la mano 

Fantasma: disculpeme... pero yo no sabía 

El Sr. Andross miró al Fantasma, un poco desconcertado 

Sr. Andross: Un nuevo ^^! Jeje, alguien más por masacrar... esta ves te salvaste 

Fantasma: Uff... 

Ahí el Fantasma anota algo en un cuadernillo 

Sr. Andross: Quiero "Para mañana" los ejercicios de la página 120 a la 350 hechos, claro que después que repasen lo que no pasemos de factorización en la clase 

Saria: (levanta la mano) Señor 

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué quieres? 

Saria: el libro solo tiene 300 páginas 

Sr. Andross: ._. debo haberlo confundido con el libro de 9° grado ¡Igual! WAAJAJAJAJAJAJA hagan hasta la 300

Kirby: ¿Y qué haremos lo que sigue del año? Si tenemos que hacer todo el libro 

Sr. Andross: Buena pregunta! No se preocupen por eso, yo les dare un nuevo libro, que por casualidad traigo una copia 

Ahí el profesor Andross saca un ejemplar de 

"Matemáticas 8° grado 

Libro de reemplazo por si se le acaba el otro por castigos al profesor"

"Editorial: Oinkoini 

Especialistas en masacrar alumnos"

Kirby: Me lo tenía que suponer... Sr. Andross: Bien, ahora pasemos a lo entretenido ¡Los teoremas! ****

Lo único que sabíamos en el curso "x es cualquier incognita ¿Y qué???????" 

Sr. Andross: Así, no pienso explicarles de nuevo que es una ecuación, eso lo pasamos el año pasado

Mario: ¿Epecupuapacipiónop? Espe unup plaplatopo quepe serpevipimospo enpe elpe respetaupaurantpant!

Sr. Andross: ¿?... no es eso, eso estoy seguro ****

Luigi: ¿Eso cree? 

Luigi le pasa al profesor Andross el menu de su restaurant 

Sr. Andross: (leyendo) "¿Ecuación?" O.o "Plato especial inventado por la familia Mario" "25 monedas de oro" Esta caro... 

Luigi: Es que no sabe lo que incluye! Mire, incluye una suma de fideos más salsa, más una deliciosa carne la cual multiplicada con la experiencia y suavidad con que mi madre las prepara da igual esquisito plato

Sr. Andross: tallarines con salsa con nombre matematico... que original

Mario: Upunapa depe laspas depelipicipiasap depe lapa capasapa, prupruepebepelapa alpagúnpun dípiapa

Sr. Andross: Habla normal, me haras un gran favor 

Mario: Nopo puepuedopo

Sr. Andross: ¿Y si te pongo una nota máxima?

Mario: ¿En serio?

Sr. Andross: Ja... ¿y te la creiste?

Mario: -__-... _ _! 

Sr. Andross: ^^!! 

Mario: Usuptepe espe muypuy mapalopo

Sr. Andross: ¿?... lo que sea...

- EMERGENCIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué onda? 

Ahí aparece de la ventana un Pokémon, el cual empieza a tirarle la cola al profesor Andross 

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué es esto? Bicharraco!!!!! ANDATE!!!! AUCH, me duele

Nadie sabía si ayudarlo o no, se veía tan gracioso

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

- Yo lo ayudo profesor

Con una entrada triunfal, quiza ni pensada en él, llega a rescatar al profesor Andross... ¿¿¿¿¿Toad????? 

Sr. Andross: ¿Y tú que haces fuera de clases?

Toad: En el Zoologico tuvimos un una fuga de Pokémons inesperada, ahora no se mueva que le sacare a ese Totodrile de su cola! Bulbasaur! Latigo cepa!

Asi, el Bulbasaur de Toad saco su látigo y le pego unos buenos golpes al Totodrile, el totodrile salio por la puerta a una velocidad de rayo... 

Toad: Le acabo de preguntar a Mr. Hare, y hay que evacuar el colegio, esta lleno de...

- ¿¿¿¿¿UN CHARIZARD??????'' 

Toad: Pokemons... y no todos son tan domables como parecen... asi que...

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Me quemaron mi colita T_T

Sr. Andross: Bowser es un miedoso... 

Asi entro el profesor Bowser corriendo en la sala, detrás, estaba el 7° grado, después del 7° entro el Charizard

Sr. Andross: Usted debe saber controlar esta situación... es profesor de Biologia 

Sr. Bowser: Soy profesor de Biología, no entrenador Pokémon!!!! 

Toad: -_- que cosas... a ver... ¡Ve Blastoice! 

Ahí Toad saco su carta segura, ya que si no me equivoco, Blastoice es fuerte contra Charizard como el agua apaga al fuego ¿o no? . Sin embargo, el Charizard hace la mejor jugada que he visto ¡Huir! Jeje

Toad: aprovechen de salir! 

Ahí, el 8° y 7° salimos corriendo como una manada de Pokémos asustadisos. Un detalle que me fije fue que el que corrio más rápido fue el Fantasma, realmente es miedoso... 

Todos logramos salir del colegio

Sr. Andross: veamos la lista... ¿Link?

Kirby: No esta 

Sr. Andross: ¡El salio con su hermanita! 

Toad: Ya nadie puede entrar, solo los especialistas del zoologico 

Yoshi: ¿Tú y quién más?

Toad: Mi mamá ^^!... Bien, ahora si, ¡Dejen entro! 

Ahí nos quedamos mirando un rato el colegio, algunos hicieron lo más inteligente: irse para sus casas

Kirby: Veo a Link por la ventana!!! 

Todos los que quedabamos miramos la ventana que apunte... Link nos miro a nosotros, hizo unas extrañas señas

Yoshi: Parece asustado 

Sheik: No... parece feliz... como animando a alguien 

Kirby: Esta animando... como si fuera porrista... 

Ahí, salio el Charizard volando como asustado 

Link: (desde arriba) ¡Y NO TE METAS DE NUEVO CON MI HERMANITA! WAJAJAJAJAJAJA 

Curso: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿O.O???????

Link: (hacia abajo, a los del curso) Hubieran visto!!!!! Mi hermana le gano al Charizard!!! 

Samus: ¡Claro! Tenía que ser la hermana!!!!!! El hermano es un miedoso

Link: ¿Cómo? Si yo tuviera la... 

Sr. Gannon: Ya callense! Baja de ahí Link

Ese fue... fue nuestro día de clases... no me preocupe mucho del asunto del teatro... hasta que llegaron las practicas... 

Srta. Joanna: Bien, aquí esta el libreto, todos tomen su copia 

Ahí lei que el Narrador decía bastante... pero ¿Qué importa? Igual, iba a estar fuera de escena... asi que no importaba si tenía que decir mucho... 

Srta. Joanna: ¡Kirby! Se me ocurrio una gran idea para el narrador 

Oh... no... esto me daba mala espina

Srta. Joanna: Aprovechando que eres redondo, y que se que te aprenderas el laargo dialogo que te toco ^^! 

Glup... ya esperaba lo peor 

Srta. Joanna: Qué podrías ser el sol de la historia 

Kirby: ¿QUÉEEEE????

Eso significaba 1.- aprenderse todo mi papel, 2.- estar todo el tiempo en el escenario NOOOOOOO

Kirby: Pero profesora, lo unico que haria seria molestar... 

Srta. Joanna: (triste) ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea? 

Ahí, para mi mala suerte, aparecio el profesor Gannon

Sr. Gannon: ¿Pasa algo aquí?

Srta. Joanna: Nada... solo que le estaba proponiendo una idea a Kirby para la obra, pero a Kirby no le gusto 

Sr. Gannon: Deja hablo con el

Ahí, el profesor Gannon me llevo a fuera de la sala 

Sr. Gannon: No encuentro que tenga que hablar mucho para hacerte entender no???????

Kirby: *Glup* Si señor 

Sr. Gannon: Entonces... entra y has lo que tu profesora te dice!!!!!

Kirby: Si! Si! Entiendo!!!!

Ahí tuve que atenerme a las concecuencia de aprenderme todo mi papel... y Bueno, desde ahí, vinieron las practicas... 

Falco: Besamanos: Ceremonia durante la cual se saludaba a los reyes... 

Sheik: ¿Y qué va ha hacer el Fantasma?

Toad: Se ofrecio para hacer le escenografía

Link: Estoy sospechando de ese tal Fantasma... tan callado, tan... 

Saria: Solo es timido ¿qué le vamos ha hacer? 

Link: si tu lo dices...

Kirby: No sé, pero... 

Fantasma: ¿Tú eres Kirby? 

Kirby: Si, soy yo 

Fantasma: nececito que me ayudes en algo... 

Kirby: ¿Qué? 

Fantasma: ¿No te enojas?

Kirby: ^^U ¿por qué tendría que enojarme?

Al rato 

Kirby: ¿Me tienes que subir a la parte de arriba del escenario? 

Fantasma: Pues... si... eres el sol ¿no? 

Kirby: T_T bien... 

Fantasma: a ver... aquí tengo el arnes... bien... mmmm ... 

Ahí el Fantasma me puso el arnes con el cual me iba a subir

Fantasma: ¿Listo? 

Kirby: Listo 

Fantasma: Bien... 

El Fantasma enpezo a tirar de la cuerda 

Fantasma: Ayuda!!! Pesa mucho 

Saria: Yo te ayudo 

Fantasma: No... AAHHHH 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Fantasma: ¿estas bien?

Kirby: Creo.... (se desmaya) 

Al segundo intento... todo el curso estaba ayudando 

Link: Tiren! 

Curso: AAAHHHHH 

Ahí sali disparado hacia el cielo 

Kirby: MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T_T 

Y cai tres días después 

****---***

Sección de Toad: Esto no es posible que pase realmente 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Toad... no te metas!!!! Este es mi capítulo

- Ya... ya... no te enojes Kirby

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF

Kirby: *noqueado*

Fantasma: T_T por favor que no se muera.... ah... mmm... 

Después...

Fantasma: T_T eres muy valiente 

Kirby: ¿? Si solo me vas a colgar por un rato ¿no? 

Fantasma: No, hasta la presentacion 

Kirby: ¿Qué????? ¿Y como quieren que vaya a clases? 

Fantasma: la profesora Joanna me dijo que las haran aca... y no la quiero desovedecer... me da miedo... 

Kirby: T_T que horrible mi destino... y te comprendo, con el profesor Gannon de novio... quien no le tiene miedo 

Fantasma: ¿Al profesor Gannon? Pues... yo le tengo miedo a la profesora Joanna... no al profesor Gannon 

Kirby: ¿? 

Asi, pude ver todo lo que pasaba... no crean que fue gracioso pasar todo ese tiempo colgado... 

Saria: ¿A mi tb me tienes que colgar?

Fantasma: (asustado) ¿Qué? ¿a ti? (se pone a leer un papel que le paso la profesora Joanna) pues... si... pero tengo que inventar... de algun lugar... *glup*... bueno... tu tienes que moverte.... no es como Kirby... el cual esta colgado... 

Kirby: ¬¬ ya quiero que sea la presentación 

Fantasma: bueno... te *Glup* colgare de varias partes... o te colgare de algo con... bueno, un motor o.... algo... asi... no sé... AAAaaaaarrrrggggggggg.... 

Kirby: ¿Le pasa algo?

Saria: No sé

Bueno, con Fantasma de produccion de escenario no podía esperar más que seguir colgado... Bueno, ahí mire como todos , de apoco se aprendian sus papeles

Mario: Porpo quepe mepe tenpengopo quepe apaprenprederpe espetopo? Napadiepie mepe enpetipiendepe

Luigi: Por lo menos lo tuyo es corto, yo aparesco en casi todas las escenas... 

Ahí Samus llega con una gran armadura y una espada laser 

Toad: Samus... que yo sepa esto es una obra... no una guerra verdadera

Samus se movio como pudo 

Samus: Es lo único que me presto mi papá... es la menos peligrosa

Todos sabemos el trabajo de Samus... ahora había que tenerle miedo... 

Link: Genial, por lo menos mi guerrera tendra armas peligrosas

Samus: ¬¬ tu guerrera?????

Link: Hey! Tu estas a mis ordenes WAJAJAJAJAJA 

Samus: _ _! Odio esto...

Srta. Joanna: Bien, ordenense... ahora si, tendremos nuestras primeras practicas... empezemos... Kirby

Kirby: En un reino quien sabe donde... en algun lugar... donde quien sabe esta... pero sabemos que esta... existia un rey llamado Sheik

Ahí aparecio Sheik

Kirby: Con su hija llamada Peach...

Peach no salia 

Kirby: Peach... 

Y no salia... 

Kirby: Peach... ¿PEACH?????

Peach: ¿Ah? Qué? Tengo que salir???? 

Kirby: si... 

Peach: No puedo... tengo miedo

Kirby: Solo estamos practicando!!!! Sale!!!!

Falco: Cinta.- tejido largo y estrecho que sirve para atar... 

Kirby: ¬¬ aun no te toca falco

Falco: ¿Ah?... ¡No me interrumpas! No vas lo que me costo pasar la A y la B???????? 

Kirby: _ _! 

Srta. Joanna: Kirby tiene razón... parece que no tendremos la obra lista para la proxima semana 

Curso: ¿La presentación es la proxima semana???????

Srta. Joanna: ¿No se los dije?

Curso: No...

Srta. Joanna: ^^UUU

Asi empezo unas largas secciones... para terminar la obra, no me sentia muy agusto colgado donde estaba... 

Kirby: FANTASMA!!!!

Fantasma: ¿Si? 

Kirby: ¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua?

Lo único bueno es que podía mandar al Fastasma ha hacerme lo que yo quisiera, era mi sirviente ahora

Kirby: Fantasma!! 

Fantasma: ¿Sí? 

Kirby: ¿Me tras una tele de 24 pulgadas con control remoto y una game cube? Todo instalado para poder jugar ^^! 

Fantasma: Entendido

Kirby: ¿?

Yo pensaba que no me la iba a traer... y lo hizo 

Kirby: Genial!!! 

Fantasma: listo... 

Kirby: Una cosa más

Fantasma: ¿si?

Kirby: ._. no alcanzo el control

Seguiamos con las practicas... un día, llego Link con un nuevo truco para su personaje 

Link: Miran esto (mueve la barita y todo se llena de humo) WAJAJA ¿no es genial?

Samus: -_- que imbécil

Link: ¿Acaso no puedes aceptar que yo se hacer mágia?

Samus: ¿Acaso no puedes aceptar que eres un fracasado? ¡Si todo esto es hielo seco que tiene Toad! 

Toad: ^^U 

Mientras yo seguia gritandole al Fantasma 

Kirby: ¡¡¡Fantasma!!! 

Fantasma: ¿si? 

Kirby: ¿por qué no te matas? 

Fantasma: ¿¿¿ah??? Bueno

El Fantasma agarro un cuchillo que había cerca

Kirby: ¡No estoy hablando en serio!

Fantasma: ah... 

Fox: todavía no puedo encontrar un disfraz de perro 

Yoshi: Pues, yo no encuentro que nececites, solo te sacas la ropa.

Fox: ¬¬ ¿QUIERES QUE ME SAQUE LA ROPA EN PRESENCIA DE TODO EL COLEGIO????????

Yoshi: ._.UUUUU yo solo decía si no tenías disfraz... 

Fox: T_T rayos... nadie tiene un disfraz de perro 

Falco: Desnudo .- Sin vestido / Pobre flaco... 

Fox: Falco! 

Falco: Estoy justo leyendo esa palabra Fox (se acomoda los lentes) y no encuentro nada de malo en aquella palabra además, si esta en un diccionario... 

Mientras...

Toad: A ver... mi personaje es alguien que obedece como idiota su amo... que no le protesta... que no dice nunca porque... y que no sabe sumar ni 1 más 1... ¿Cómo voy a representar esto? (pone la cara más estúpida que puede) veamos... oiga jefe... ¿esta seguro de que tenemos que acabar con aquel caballero?... ¿no sería mejor que pusieramos a azar a la princesa?... ¿No podríamos ir a un McDonnal a comer?... ¿Para que sirve el lápiz? ¿Por qué sera que no me escucha?... chazfle... que se yo... mmmm.... ¿sabe que?... no entiendo na... ¿amo?... ¿amo? ¿jefecito?... ¿no me diga que ya se fue? Na... nadie me quiere... todos me odian... me voy a comer un gusanito... ¿qué es un gusanito? ¿se come? Asi dice el dicho... le saco la cabeza... Jami... me dio hambre... ¿Alguién sabe dónde esta la cocina? Mmm... oiga princesa... ¿princesa?... parece que nadie me escucha... ella solo le habla a un... a un... ¿pedazo de piedra? ¿es piedra? Es brillante... uuuuu... uuuu... UUUUUUUUUUU... quiero tacos... ¿tacos?... ¿no es eso que se pone en los pies?... tacos... mmmmm suena rico... mmmm chaz.... claf.... taf.... errrrr.... ¿qué estoy haciendo?... hasta ahora... hablando... ¿de qué?... mmm quien sabe... ¿yo?... ni yo... rayos... na... 

Todos los días pasaba algo distinto... 

Saria: ¿Estas seguro que esto es seguro? 

Fantasma: eh.... no... 

Saria: ._.

Fantasma: Esta es la primera prueba 

Saria se sube con su arnes, ya que ella es la hada, y va a probar el nuevo mecanismo que invento el Fantasma para que se mueva 

Saria: Qué salga bien... 

Fantasma: (con un rosario, una cruz, agachado rezando) Eso espero

Saria: ._.UUUUUUUU

Fantasma: listo... 1.. 2... 3... a ya va... 

Ahí, el Fantasma solto a Saria, la cual con su sistema de poleas llego hasta... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Sr. Cranky: Cof.. ¿Qué paso? Cof... Cof... ¿Tú eres una hada?

Saria: Soy solo Saria... del 8 grado... disfrazada de hada

Sr. Cranky: ¿Estaban en el teatro? Cof... diga... ¿salon de actuación? 

Saria: si... ¿por qué? 

Sr. Cranky: Entonces por aquí no es la sala de profes...

Saria: No... -_- es en el otro lado del colegio...

Sr. Cranky: rayos... cof... ur... bueno... con permiso... 

Sheik: No aparesco casi nunca... oye! Fantasma! ¿te ayudo con la escenografia? 

Fantasma: No!... diga... pues... yo... no sé... eh... 

Sheik: si no quieres que te ayude solo dilo... 

Fantasma: .... .... 

Fantasma no hablo por mucho tiempo después de eso

Mario: Nopo popodrepre apaprenprederpermepe elpe papapelpel paparapa lapa opobrapra... 

Luigi: Nadie lo hara ha este paso Mario... 

Luigi tenía el papel principal, lo extraño es que Luigi es el peor actor de toda la clase, hasta Toad actua mejor... 

Luigi: Veamos... "Pues, si yo solo soy el caballero de las moscas, cazo moscas..." esto es tonto

Srta. Joanna: Luigi... tienes que entrar en el personaje 

Luigi: T_T es que el personaje no entra en mi

Luigi estuvo complicado... siempre... nunca pudo mejorar, la profesora Joanna se sentia mal... malisimo por eso. Pero la función tiene que continuar... ahora si, llego el día de la presentación. Yo seguia colgado 

Yoshi: Kirby... siempre me he preguntado una cosa 

Kirby: ¿Cuál? 

Yoshi: ¿Cómo le haces para ir al baño?

Kirby: no sé... no he ido 

Yoshi: ¿Qué? 

Kirby: Y ahora que me acuerdo... ¡Quiero bajar Fantasma! 

Yoshi: Fantasma llega más tarde 

Kirby: ¿Qué? 

Como parte de la escenografía, pude ver nuestro publico... el cual era bastante singular, se podría dividir en 4 grupos 1.- La familia de Yoshi (50% de los acientos) 2.- Los otros familiares (25%) 3.- Personas del colegio (10%) 4.- El 8° del colegio la puerta (15%) 

Meta: Miren! El que esta colgado es mi hermano!

O no... o no... O NO... ¡Mi hermano estaba en el publico! Mi odiado hermano... 

Meta: Kirby, les trajimos un hermoso regalo con mis amigos del 8° del colegio la puerta 

Si... que lindo... unas cajas llenas de tomates prodridos... 

Link: ¿Esta Oni en el publico?

Empece a observar... ahí vi a los 3 hermanos de Link y a Oni... 

Kirby: Sí, estan 

Link: ah... bueno... eh... mejor no digo nada 

Kirby: ¿? 

Después me fije en la familia de Yoshi... el señor de las golosinas estaba temblando alrededor de ellos, sabía perfectamente que sacaria harto dinero pero... bueno, la familia de Yoshi es muy ansiosa...

Srta. Joanna: ¿Aun no encuentras disfraz Fox? 

Fox: Mi papá me lo va a traer más tarde

Saria: Tú papá esta en el publico... al lado de Mr. Hare... 

Fox miro hacia el publico, ahí vio a su padre comiendo palomitas 

Fox: PAPÁ!!!!

Ahí el sr. James McCloud saludo a su hijo con toda alegría, después se sento y siguio hablando con el Mr. Hare 

Fox: T_T mi papá no se acordo 

Yoshi: Creo que tu única opción... 

Fox: T_T... 

Luigi andaba con una gran armadura... apenas caminaba 

Era la hora, de empezar la función,

Sra. Joanna: Buenos tardes, hoy, en el gimnasio convertido en teatro de Nintendo School, gracias a mi Gannoncito 

A todo el publico le dio un ataque de risas 

Sr. Gannon: ***¬¬*** ya Cállense! 

Sra. Kotake: Pero Ganny! ¿Por qué te enojas acaso es tu...

Sr. Gannon: o_o""" No mamá, no es lo que piensas

Sra. Kotake: Eso espero ¬¬ 

Sra. Joanna: el 8vo grado de Nintendo School presenta... "El caballero de la Mosca"

8vo grado de la puerta: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 

Familiares: Bravo!! (miran a los de la puerta) Cállense idiotas!!!

8vo grado de la puerta: _ _UUUUUUUU 

Empezaba la primera escena, yo solo 

Kirby: En un reino quien sabe donde... en algun lugar... donde quien sabe esta... pero sabemos que esta... existia un rey llamado Sheik... 

Sheik salio, aunque tiene un papel corto es el que mejor lo hace... 

Kirby: Con su hija llamada Peach...

Ahí, Sheik entro rápidamente, tomo a Peach y la lanzo hacia el escenario 

Peach: Me arruinaste mi peinado!!! 

Sheik: Era la única forma... 

Kirby: Ellos dos vivian... "felices" en su reino, hasta que llego... llego... 

Link: El malvado mago Link! WAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Toad: Eso no toca ahora... 

Link: ¿?... NO IMPORTA WAJAJAJA y tu cállate Toad, recuerda que me obedeces

Toad: (poniendo cara de tonto) Si amo 

O no... los dos que mejor se sabían el libreto... ¿No lo seguian? Esto iba a ser un desastre...

Sheik: ¿Quién eres? 

Link: ¿No que ya lo dije?

Toad: ahora venía eso... 

Link: Cállate!

Toad: (poniendo cara de tonto) Si amo

Link: Soy el malvado mago Link ¿te importa?

Sheik: ¡Claro que me importa! No me gusta que la maldad inunde mi pacifico y perfecto reinado 

Toad: Pero si todavía no hacemos nada 

Link: (a Toad) Na... no importa (a Sheik) ¡No podrás evitarlo! 

Sheik: Evitar qué? 

Peach: ¿Alo?

Toad: (con cara de tonto) ¿Qué la princesa deje de hablar por celular?

Sheik: -_- eso es caso perdido 

Link: Qué yo me apodere de tu reino!!! 

Sheik: ¡Eso sera sobre mi cádaver! 

Sheik desenfunda su espada lazer 

Toad: ¡El rey de este reino es un Jedi! 

Sheik: Si! Es muy linda mi espadita, me la regalaron en Navidad ¡Y brilla! (ahí Sheik aprieta un boton de su espada de juguete) ¡La fuerza esta conmigo! 

Peach: ¡Eso interrumpe mi señal! 

Peach agarra la espada de Sheik, la tira al suelo, la piza y la rompe 

Sheik: ¿Cómo se te ocurre? T_T y ahora que haremos? 

Peach: No sé, mientras se mantenga mi señal 

Sheik: AAAARRRGGGG quiero mi espada de vuelta!!

Link: Creo que se acabaran solos... 

Toad: ¿Y que tenemos que hacer ahora amo? 

Link: Matar al rey 

Ahí Peach empuja a Sheik fuera del escenario, Sheik se pega en la cabeza y queda inconciente 

Peach: Por interrumpirme mi conversación!... ¿Alo?

Link y Toad: O.O... ¡Tenemos el reino! ^o^

Kirby: (pensando) ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿qué digo ahora? (hablando) Asi... el mago Link logro "matar" al rey Sheik y capturar a la princesa Peach 

Link: ¡En esta celda hay mejor señal! 

Peach: genial!

Peach se mete a la celda y se sienta ha hablar 

Link: Ahora si... nadie evitara que domine este reino WAJAJAJAJAJA 

Segunda escena, ahí mire al publico... el publico parecía un poco extrañado... quién no, ni yo sabría seguir la obra... 

Kirby: El rey Link había logrado dominar el reino... asi, todos los aldeanos estaban preocupados, ya que el mago Link estaba causando varios estragos en el reino... hasta que, el mago blanco Falco hizo una reunión

Ahí sale Falco a escena con su diccionario, se sienta en una piedra 

Falco: Aldeanos del reino... el reino que estemos... he convocado a este "encuentro .- Acto de hallarse dos o más personas" para "enfrentar.- Afrontar poner, frente a frente" al malvado mago Link

Mamá de Falco: ^o^ sabía que mi hijo iba a encontrar un papel de intelectual 

Falco: **-__-** mamá... 

En ese momento hablaba Saria 

Saria: Fantasma!!! ¿Dónde se metio? 

Fox: tiene miedo escenico... 

Saria: Pero si no va a actuar!!! El es el que tiene que ayudarme a volar como hada 

Fox: Tendremos que improvizar... 

Ahí, sale Saria, la cual estaba colgada por una cuerda... y la sostenían desde arriba Fox, Yoshi y Mario 

Mario: ¡Elpe Fanpataspamapa papagaparapa cupuanpadopo lopo vepeapa!

Yoshi: Ya cállate, hay que seguir con esto 

Fox: Fuerza! 

Mario, Yoshi, Fox: AAAAAHHHH (AAAAAHHHHPAAAAA) 

Saria: ¿Tiene algo planeado (la cuerda le empezo a parentar) gran mago Falco?

Falco: Si! (mueve algunos hojas hacia atrás su diccionario) tenemos que "encontrar: Dar con una persona o cosa que se busca" a un guerrero que quiera seguir esta (mueve de nuevo las hojas del diccionario) "empresa .- Acción dificultosa que valerosamente se comienza" 

Saria: ¿Y quién (siente que se ahoga) sería tan ton... (se ahoga un poco de nuevo) diga... ¿Quién sería tan valiente? 

Falco: Esa parte no la tengo en el plan 

Saria: ¿Y quién podría ser? 

Falco: ¿El principe azul?

Saria: Esta (le apretan el estomago) salvando a otra princesa 

Falco: ¿El rey Arturo? 

Saria: Ya esta casado... (se ahoga de nuevo)... y no querra abandonar su reino 

Falco: ¿Hercules?

Saria: Estamos en la edad media... (le aprietan de nuevo)... el es de la antigua... 

Falco: ¿Estas bien? 

Saria: nnn...nnnn...noooooooooooo 

Falco mira al pobre trio que estaba agarrando a saria desde arriba, sale del escenario, sube hasta donde estaban 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Mario, Fox y Yoshi: x_X X_x... Solo queríamos ayudar!!

Les pega un par de combos, sueltan a Saria, la cual cae, pero respira 

Publico: ¿No que las hadas vuelan?

Falco entra al escenario 

Falco: La hada aterrizo "aterrizar.- Tomar tierra un pasajero o tripulante de un ¿aparato? Volador" 

Publico: AAAaaahhh...

Saria se levanta y siguien la escena 

Falco: ¿Sabes de algún valiente (mueve las hojas de su diccionario) "caballero .- En los libros... el que busca aventuras"?

Saria: Deje ver... 

Saria saca un pergamino con varios nombres de caballeros 

Saria: No... no... no... mmm tampoco... se murio ayer ._. ... aquí hay uno "el caballero de la Mosca"

Falco: ¿Ese quién es? 

Saria: No sé 

Falco: No importa... lo nececitamos... mandale esta (empieza de nuevo a mover las hojas de su diccionario) "Carta .- escrito de carácter privado que una persona envía a otra en un sobre cerrado" 

Saria: (tomando la carta) si gran mago Falco 

Kirby: Asi, la hada Saria empezo su vuelo

Falco: Con que aquí estas Fantasma!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en el baño? 

Fantasma: Es que... bueno... se me quedo cerrada la puerta y... 

Falco: ¬¬ solo ve a ayudar a Saria a volar en este instante 

Fantasma: si señor!

Ahí, el Fantasma le pasa el arne (se lo tira desde afuera del escenario a Saria) la cual se lo pone. Saria empezo a volar

Kirby: La cual tuvo que cruzar un laaaaargo viaje para llegar donde el caballero de la Mosca 

Saria: ¿Caballero de la mosca? ¿es usted? 

Ahí sale Luigi, el cual estaba tan nervioso que sus pasos eran más de un robot que de un caballero... 

Luigi: Si! Yo soy 

Saria: oh! Por fin lo encuentro! Nececitamos su ayuda en el reino de... tu ya sabes... en la carta del gran mago Falco esta todo bien explicado

Saria le pasa la carta a Luigi

Luigi: a ver... 

"Sr. caballero (rellenen antes de entregar con el nombre del caballero please): 

Buenos días, noches... lo que sea, quisiera pedirle un gran favor Sr. Caballero (rellenar), en nuestro reino, el rey Sheik ha sido matado por el malvado mago Link, el cual ha tomado todo nuestro reino en su poder, por eso nececitamos su ayuda oh noble caballero (rellenar) para que nos libres de esta amenaza, salves a la linda y pura (no leas esto fuerte Luigi, pero lo de pura no lo creo...) princesa Peach

Quisiera darte gracias por tu dispocición

El gran mago Falco"

Luigi: bueno... yo no... 

Saria: Por favor! 

Luigi: ¿Hay que cazar moscas?

Saria: Claro! Hay una plaga de moscas ^_^

Luigi: acepto 

Kirby: asi, el caballero de la mosca, el cual llamaremos desde ahora Luigi, empezo a empacar sus cosas para su largo viaje. En aquel largo viaje lo acompaño su fiel corsel Yoshi y su inseparable perro Fox 

Ahí entran en escena Yoshi y Fox

Yoshi: ¿No que no tenias diz.. 

Fox: Cállate... 

Kirby: pasaron por pantanos, desiertos... hasta que llegaron al reino... ya saben cual... ahí todo era un desastre

Entra Mario a escena 

Mario: Nopo mepe apacupuerpedopo depe lopo quepe tepenípiapa quepe depecirpi

Luigi: Qué tienes problemas con tus clientes porque el hechizo del mago Link les habpia quitado el hambre... y te había dado más hambre a ti... asi que ni siquiera podías servirle a los visitantes 

Mario: Apa...

En el publico, exactamente en el sector de 8vo grado del colegio la puerta 

Wolf: Esto esta aburridisimo... 

Meta: ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más entretenido? 

Ahí miraron sus cajas de tomates 

Mido: ¿Por qué no se te ocurrio antes? ¡Quería tirarle a Link! 

Waluigi: Más tarde podrás... ahora quiero darle a Luigi

Wario: Y a Mario 

Waluigi: Lanzemos!!! 

Ahí, Waluigi lanzo un certero tomate, era certero, excepto que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para llegar... asi que le dio a la cabeza de la profesora Joanna 

Srta. Joanna: T_T Alguien tiro un tomate T_T ¿Tan mal van Gannoncito? 

Ahí el profesor Gannon se levanta furioso

Sr. Gannon: ¿QUIÉN FUE EL IMBÉCIL QUE TIRO ESE TOMATE?... ¬¬

Silencio... Sr. Gannon: ¬¬ Silencio... Sr. Gannon: SI NADIE DICE... Sr. James: EVACUEN! ****

El papá de Fox tenía razón... el profesor Gannon estaba apunto de estallar 

Wario: (apuntando a Waluigi) Fue él! Waluigi: ¿Qué? Con este hermano... ¿para que nececito enemigos? Sr. James: paren la evacuacion! El único afectado sera el muchacho El Sr. Gannon se acerco a Waluigi y... ****

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Adiós Waluigi

Luigi: hay que ser tonto... 

Srta. Joanna: Bueno... hay que reanudar la obra 

Siguiendo con la obra...

Mario: Espe quepe nopo pupuepedopo repeapanupudarpa mipi nepegopocipiopo... elpe mapagopo Linpink mepe hapa hepechipizapadopo 

Luigi: Oh... ¿y que puedo hacer? 

Mario: Nopo sepe... 

Luigi: Pues... bueno... no puedo ayudarlo ahora, dejeme voy a derotar al mago Link... (a Mario) oye Mario ¿de que sirve tu papel si solo apareces en esta parte?

Mario: Yopo quepe sepe...

Kirby: Mientras, el mago Link... 

Ahí, el Fantasma hace un extraño movimiento, pero cambia el escenario a castillo

Toad: (con cara de tonto) Amo! Amo! Viene el caballero de la mosca

Link: ¿El caballero de que qué? 

Toad: El caballero de la mosca... 

Link: ¿Y ese quién es? 

Toad: Yo que sé... la cosa es que viene 

Link: Ah... el es nuestra mayor amenaza 

Toad: Si amo... 

Link: Entonces hay que... hacer algo para detenerlo 

El Link saco su caldero

Link: vemos... unas ramas de zarcuchi.... unos ojos de rana... unos pelos de tonta... 

Samus: ¿para eso me tiraste el pelo? 

Link: si WAJAJAJAJA... un cui de fluir... una pluma, unos chirizos, un poco de carne, arroz, porotos, tomate papas... lomo liso... prietas... cebolla... y sin olvidar! Las ramas de peregil para adornar

Toad: Mmm... ¿Puedo comer? 

Link: No! Ahora hay que decir las palabras mágicas! 

Toad: (con más cara de estúpido) ¿Cuáles? 

Link salio del escenario, ahí trajo unos cuantos Bellosum 

Link: El baile del Bellosum! 

Ahí, Link empezo a bailar con los Bellosum 

Link: Bel... bel... bellosum! Vamos Toad, sigue conmigo las palabras mágicas 

Toad: -_-UUU""""" bueno... Bel... bel... Bellosum!

En aquel momento, la sustancia que estaba en el caldero empezo a hervir

Link: Perfecto! WAJAJA ahora si que el caballero de la mosca no podra conmigo! 

Una nube empezo a cubrir el gimnasio de colegio (hielo seco...)

Link: WAJAJA mi creación vive! VIVE! WAJAJA 

Entra en escena Samus 

Samus: Soy la caballera de Nintensarro

Link: Nintensarro a la punta del cerro, ahora tienes que obedecer todo lo que yo te diga 

Samus: ¬¬ no me insultes

Link: ¿Qué importa? Igual me tienes que obedecer 

Samus: huelga! 

Samus saco unos carteles y empezo a gritar

Samus: como lider de el comité que defiende los derechos de los caballeros y sirvientes hipnotizados que tenemos que trabajar para gente tan idiota como este mago que tengo al lado, quisiera pedir algunas garantias por nuestro incondicional trabajo

Toad: Te apoyo!

Link: ¬¬

Toad: _ _! 

Link: ¿No qué es incondicional? Tu acabas de decirlo... 

Samus: Rayos... bueno... sigamos... ¿Qué quieres que haga ¡ho! mi amo? (- a Samus le duele decir eso) 

Link: Tienes que acabar con el caballero de la mosca

Samus: ¿Quién es ese?

Link: No sé, la cosa es que lo tienes que acabar 

Samus: ah... 

Kirby: Mientras...

Ahí, el Fantasma hace un nuevo cambio de escenario, ahora estamos en las afueras del castillo 

Kirby: ...Luigi seguia su empresa, acercandose cada ves más a su destino... el castillo del reino de... ustedes saben... 

Samus: ¿Tu eres el caballero de la Mosca?

Luigi: Si, y parece que no hay ninguna plaga de moscas... no he visto ninguna... 

Samus: Nada puede vivir en este sector... solo el mago Link y sus subditos

Luigi: ¿Tu eres de sus subditos?

Samus: Por lástima si 

Luigi: mmmmm ¿Puedo pasar? 

Samus: No 

Yoshi: Se ve que es un guerrero poderoso! No lo hagas enojar 

Fox: Samus... 

Samus: ¿Fox esta desnudo? 

Ahí todo el publico mira a Fox 

Fox: ******O_O******** ********o_o********** ********_ _********** 

Yoshi: es su disfraz... es que se camufla muy bien con su piel

Fox: (para si mismo, pero igual se escucha) Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... Samus me vio desnudo... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T_T

Yoshi: (a Fox) Tranquilizate, piensa que es el disfraz 

Fox: T_T oki...

Samus: No puedo dejarte (desenfunda su espada) ya que vengo a acabar contigo 

Luigi: Glup... no me diga 

Samus: saca tu espada

Luigi: Solo tengo un matamoscas y un veneno para moscas ^^UUU en sprite 

Samus: -_-UUUU ¿Qué clase de caballero es este?

Luigi: El caballero de las moscas

Samus: No me digas... mmmmm... te matare

Samus se acerca con su espada a Luigi 

Samus: (Para Luigi, sin que escuche el publico) Has algo... supuestamente me tienes que ganar...

Luigi tomo su sprite y le dio un chorro a Samus 

Samus: ¿Qué es esto? Veneno??? AAAAHHHHHH es un acido! Muy fuerte

Luigi: Si solo es... 

Samus: (despacio) estoy actuando idiota... para que me ganes... 

Fox: Ten cuidado con Samus Luigi

Yoshi: Supuestamente estamos del lado de Luigi... 

Fox: NOOOOOOO T_T 

Samus empieza ha hacer una gran actuación, una inmenza confusión, pero se levanta 

Samus: No me derrotaras! Caballero de la mosca... eres muy fuerte e inteligente 

Luigi: si solo... 

Samus: ¬¬ sigue el libreto... 

Luigi: ah... 

Fox: Maldito 

Muerde el pie de Luigi 

Luigi: A Fox le dio la rabia! 

Samus: Sueltalo! Yo tengo que acabar con él! 

Ahí, Samus agarro a Fox y lo tiro fuera del escenario 

Samus: Muy buen disfraz el de Fox 

Yoshi: ^^UUUUU demasiado 

Samus: Bien, ahora si te acabare! 

Ahí, entra de nuevo Fox, pero se refala y cae arriba de Samus

Samus: Sale... 

Fox: (inconciente) X_x X_x mamá... no... yo no sé sumar dos más dos... 

Ahí, todos quedaron sin saber que hacer, me miraron, yo tenía que decir algo

Kirby: Asi, con una "heroica" acción de su can, Luigi logro vencer al caballero sirviente del gran mago Link... y asi llegar, al castillo... 

El Fantasma hizo su rápido cambio de escenario, quedando el escenario del castillo, donde estaban Link y Toad

Toad: ¿Por qué el sol esta dentro del castillo?

Kirby: No sé ¬¬

Link: Parece que ese tal caballero de la mosca me causara más problemas

Toad: Ni tantos... si libera a la princesa tendremos el castillo libre de murmullos en la noche 

Link: No! Tenemos que evitar que llegue hasta aca el caballero de la mosca

En el escenario aparecen Luigi y Yoshi 

Toad: Si que son rápidos 

Link: ¬¬... bueno... tendremos que actuar

Ahí, Link mueve su varita y apunta hacia Luigi, pero algo le tiembla en la mano y su hechizo llega a Yoshi. Ahí, una niebla aparece de nuevo (hielo seco...) 

Kirby: ¿Slippy? ¿Y donde esta Yoshi?

Link había convertido a yoshi en Slippy pero... ¿Cómo? Supuestamente siempre era una farza 

Yoshi: Estoy arriba tuyo 

Kirby: ah... 

Luigi: Mi corcel! Ahora es... 

Slippy: Si sé, por lo menos sigue siendo verde ¿no? 

Luigi: Con eso no me hiciste mucho

Link: Fue solo una equivocación de punteria... Pit me va a matar por esto... se acerca el torneo de arqueria... 

Toad: a la punta del cerro con su torneo de arqueria, hay que seguir con esto

Link: ¬¬ aquí el que manda soy YO 

Toad: (con cara de tonto) Si amo... 

Ahora Link empezo a mover de nuevo su varita

Link: De esta seguro no te escapas 

De ahí aparece... ¿El profesor Gannon?

Srta. Joanna: *¬* Nadie me aviso que Gannoncito iba a estar ~o~ que tierno gesto de su parte! 

Link: ahora usted es mi sirviente y tiene que acabar con Luigi 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Darle una paliza tipo la que le di al muchachito... ese Waluigi?

Link: Exacto! 

Luigi: Glup... recuerde que estamos actuando... yo solo... bueno... yo tengo que ganar esto según libreto

Sr. Gannon: ¿Yo? ¿Perder ante Joannita frente a un debilucho como tú? Estas loco 

Luigi: Glup... 

Ahí Luigi agarro su rociador y le da en los ojos al profesor Gannon 

Sr. Gannon: AAAAAHHHHHHHH ¿Qué es esto? 

Srta. Joanna: Gannoncito!!!! 

El profesor Gannon cayo fuertemente fuera del escenario... tanto que hasta nos asusto a todos 

Sra. Koume: No se preocupen... estara bien, yo le ayudo 

Srta. Joanna: Sigan con la obra chicos

Toad: ¿Y ahora que hacemos amo?

Link: Pues... seguir el libreto 

Link y Toad toman el libreto 

Link: (tose un poco) No creas que me venceras Caballero de la mosca, ya que yo, el gran malvado amgo Link sin apellido me casare con la princesa Peach 

Mario: ¿QUEPE? 

Mario entro al escenario 

Luigi: Tú no entras

Mario: NOPO VOPOYPY APA PERPEMIPITIRPI QUEPE PEPEAPACH SEPE CAPASEPE CONPO LINPIK

Mario va y agarra a Link del cuello, estaba furioso

Link: Lo dice... el libre... 

Link cada ves estaba más ahogado

Kirby: Bueno... y asi... termino siendo salvada la princesa por... el cocinero... Fin de la historia 

Familiares: BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

El 8vo grado del colegio la puerta estaba amarrado. Link se logro soltar de Mario 

Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHPAAAAAAAA tepe vopoypi apa mapatarpa Linpink

Link: No porfavor, que no se acerque... por la trifuerza... por favor... 

Luigi: Dejalo, ya ha terminado la obra...

Peach: ¿Alo? 

Mario: ¬¬ porpo apahoporapa tepe salpavaspatepe Linpink

Link: No te preocupes, prometo no decir eso nunca más

Mario: Máspa tepe vapalepe

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Yoshi: ¡Kirby! ¿Estas bien?

Kirby: Sí, pero ser sol no es muy divertido...

Yoshi: Pero ya ha terminado todo

Kirby: Aleluya...

Yoshi: ¿Y vas ha escribirlo en el diario?

Kirby: ¿Para qué? 

Yoshi: Para tener un bonito recuerdo ¿No lo crees?

Kirby: ¿Bonito?...

Yoshi: Fue entretenido ^^!!!

Kirby: Bueno... pero deja que lleguemos a casa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya me canse

- ¿Y que vas ha hacer ahora Kirby?

- Primero... poner mi firma en el diario... y después... ir al baño _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bueno... esa fue toda mi gran historia... espero que te haya gustado, me despido

Kirby Star

8vo Grado 

Nintendo School

En el siguiente Capítulo: ****

Link llego a la final del torneo de arqueria, pero se va a enfrentar a uno de los grandes del deporte juvenil... Link, esta muy emocionado, pero, logra descubrir que la jefa del fan Club de su contrincante es... ¿Samus?... A Samus se le ocurre la gran idea de apostar de nuevo con Link – para que no pueda entrenar – y le dice que averigue la verdadera identidad de su nuevo compañero... el Fantasma, Link acepta la apuesta. Link lo logra... pero... sin querer le promete al Fantasma que no le diria a nadie quien es... ahora Link tiene que decidir entre cumplir una promesa o ganar una apuesta, casi olvidandose de la gran final que le viene encima y también enfrentarse a un recién formado Fan Club de él liderado por Ruto ¿Qué hara Link? En el siguiente Capítulo: Apuesta... promesa... 

Bonus!

Bueno, esto no es exactamente un bonus, sino que me han llegado muchas preguntas de Nintendo school atraves de mails, MSN y Messenger... y hay como muchas son repetitivas... decidi poner un bonus para contestarlas ****

1.- ¿Samus sabe que Fox existe? 

Si, Samus sabe que existe, lo que no sabe es que Fox babea por ella

2.- ¿Cuándo Fox se le declara a Samus?

En el cap de Falco... no puedo decir más

3.- ¿A Link le gusta Samus? 

Pues... que se yo (lo dice la autora ¬¬), a los 14 años uno puede cambiar de gustos de un día para otro 

4.- ¿A quién le gusta a Falco? 

¿Qué acaso no he puesto suficientes indirectas en el fic?... 

5.- ¿Qué edad tiene el profesor Cranky?

Caso para los expedientes secretos X 

6.- ¿Cuándo viene el capítulo de Link?

Es el que continua de este ^o^

7.- ¿Cuántos capítulos quedan? 

El de Link, Falco, Saria, el Fantasma, Sheik, Peach y otro especial (sin contar algunos especiales que me prometieron algunos amigos ^^U) 

8.- ¿Con quién habla Peach en el celular? 

Buena pregunta... 

9.- ¿Cuándo viene el siguiente capítulo?

Al paso que lo escribo... no sabría responder

Bueno... eso es todo... si quieren que responda más preguntas en los caps, solo mandemalas a mi mail **minaya_lilla@yahoo.com**** y se las respondere**


	9. Capítulo 9: Apuesta promesa 1era parte

****

Nintendo School 

Introducción: 

- Buenas tardes Link ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor Saria, bastante mejor... aunque no podría decir que bien 

- Llevas una semana sin ir al colegio, ya se te extraña

- Es que... recuperarse de esa... no es fácil

- Si, se entiende 

- ^_^ 

- Traje el diario del curso 

- ¿Para qué? 

- Para que escribas en él 

- ¿Escribir en el diario lo que me paso la semana pasada? No es algo tan importante... 

- ¿No? ¡Todo el colegio habla sobre ello! 

- ¿Qué? 

- No sabes porque has estado en cama, pero todo el colegio habla de lo que te paso... así que... quisiera que escribieras en el diario del curso tu testimonio

- Si tú quieres Saria... lo haré

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apuesta... Promesa...

A veces he pensado que mi orgullo me hace un estúpido, pero no había pensado en remediarlo, quizá, caerse alguna ves sirva para aprender... así me paso a mí 

Diario del curso, quizá a mí me toca contar la historia menos chistosa de todas, realmente lo lamento, yo quería escribir en ti una experiencia genial, algo más agradable... pero debo decirte que gracias ha esto aprendí demasiado, que quizá vale la pena contarte. Encontré a un nuevo amigo, conocí más a mis enemigos 

Soy Link, Link solamente... y aquí va mi historia... 

Todo empezó en las semifinales del torneo de arquería, estaba en mi mejor forma, parecía que solo podía dar en el centro... siempre lograba un centro... era impresionante, cada flecha daba en el blanco

Presentador: Nuestro primer finalista es... ¡Link! 

Oír eso fue como si un sueño se me hubiera hecho realidad, era la primera ves que participaba en un torneo de arquería y había logrado llegar a las finales... 

Pit: Perfecto! Sabía que lo lograrías

Link: Eso no me decías en los entrenamientos... 

Pit: Da igual 

Pit había tenido un grave accidente, el capitán Falcon sin querer lo había atropellado (Nota: Ver cap. de Samus, cap. 6), así que él no pudo participar... Pit es el jefe del club de arquería y la carta fuerte que teníamos para este año... ahora esa carta era yo 

Saria: Por lo menos no mataste a ningún Pokémon

A Saria jamás le gusto que usara el arco, y menos cuando le daba a algún animal... o Pokémon 

Malon: Estuviste genial Link! 

Link: ^_^ 

Malon: Así, ten cuidado por... 

Link: ¿Qué cosa? 

- LIIIIIIIIIINNNNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Link: 0_0""" ¿Qué es eso? 

Malon: Bueno es que... 

Saria: Tenemos que contarle la triste realidad Malon

Malon: ¿Estas segura? 

Saria: Igual, cuando salga lo va a saber... 

- Link! Link! Link! Link! Link! 

Malon: Es que... bueno, con esto del torneo de arquería... tu popularidad ha aumentado 

Link: ¿Y eso qué? 

Saria: Ha aumentado demasiado 

Pit: Y ahora tienes todo un Fan Club 

Link: ¿Ah? ¿Por qué tendría un Fan Club? No soy nada especial 

Malon: ¿No? Un chico guapo, deportista, con buenas notas y ¡Qué esta en las finales de un torneo nacional! 

Link: ¿Soy guapo? 

Malon y Pit: Toing!

Saria: Lo que pasa que no se mira al espejo ni cuando se peina... 

Link: Realmente no entiendo 

Malon, Pit y Saria: Toing! 

Pit: ...Sigues siendo muy inocente mi querido amigo Link... 

Realmente esto se me hacía raro... un Fan Club... Yo siempre fui el chico loco, el que decía cosas tontas y ayudaba al resto con sus citas (Cuando Falco me convecia... siempre...), pero jamás el chico popular... Falco es el chico popular del curso, aunque él no lo aparente mucho. Pero ¿Yo? 

- Link! Link! Link! Link! Link! 

Pit: Creo que tienes que decirles algunas palabras a tu Fan Club Link

Link: ._. ¿Qué les digo? 

Pit: No sé... ¿Qué son lindas?

Link: Si no las he visto... ¿Cómo diré que son lindas?

Pit: ... no eres un chico de la fama Link 

Malon: Solo diles que gracias por su apoyo

Link: ¿Me han apoyado?

Saria: Si Link, lo que pasa es que Malon y yo siempre les decíamos que era mejor dejarte tranquilo para que te concentraras...

Lo único que me quedaba era salir

Malon: Mejor te acompaño... puede ser peligroso 

Link: ._.UUUU 

Ahí salí

Fan Club: LINK!!! 

No sé porque, pero las chicas estaban saltando de felicidad... e intentando saltar sobre mí 

Link: Gracias por su cariño chicas ^^UUUU 

Chica: Con permiso, yo soy Ruto 

Link: Hola Ruto 

Ruto: *¬* Hola Link... 

Link: Hola... ¿Estas bien? 

Ruto: *¬* Sí... 

Link: ¿?

Malon: Bueno chicas... Link tiene que descansar

Fan Club: Link! Link! Link! 

Ruto: (como despertando) espera! Yo como presidenta del Fan Club de Link y periodista del diario escolar quisiera hacerle una entrevista a Link *¬*...

Link: ¿Segura que no te sientes mal? 

Ruto: *¬*.. estoy muy bien... 

Malon: Link estaría dispuesto... pero se tiene que preparar para las finales, quizá después de las finales... 

Ruto: (Despertando) No! Yo quiero la entrevista ahora con Link *¬*...

Link: Yo encuentro que Ruto tiene que ir a la enfermeria 

Ruto: *¬* Link se sabe mi nombre... 

Link: °_°U De urgencia...

Malon: No te preocupes Link... eso es normal 

Ruto: Solo unos 20 minutos... a solas, para poder hacerle las preguntas a Link *¬* 

- Sabía que mandarte a ti ha hacerle la entrevista a Link sería una perdida de tiempo

Ahí mire al fondo de la sala... ahí estaba la única razón porque no me había unido al club de periodismo... que Samus es una de sus lideres más recientes 

Samus: ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Ruto que tienes que ser seria? 

Ruto: Es que... 

Samus: Nada de es que... 

Ruto: ¬¬ 

Samus: Así me gusta, seria, para no tener que hacerte el trabajo 

Link: Yo prefiero mil veces que Ruto me haga la entrevista que tu Samus...

Ruto: *o* ¿En serio? 

Samus: Aunque quisiera... no puedo, además, yo tengo que hacerle la entrevista al siguiente finalista, el cual deberías saber quien es ya 

Link: Todavía no dan su nombre 

Samus: ~_~ pero es lógico 

Presentador: (desde la cancha) Y ahora daremos el nombre del segundo finalista... ¡Roy Pharae! 

Samus: ~_^ Sabía que tenía que ser Roy ^o^ es el mejor! 

Link: Roy... 

Malon: Es la super estrella de los deportes juveniles, ha participado en todo tipo de competencias... siempre gana

Samus: Hasta luego, tengo que ir a entrevistar a Roy Pharae ~o~

Samus sale

Ruto: Si vete! Claro, como ella es la jefa del Fan Club de Roy 

Link: ¿En serio? 

Ruto: Sí mi Link *¬* 

Link: Ese Roy... bueno en todos los deportes... ¿Y qué Samus sea la líder de su Fan Club? Samus siempre es la líder en todo lo que entra pero... esta faceta no se la conocía... ese Roy debe ser alguien extraño ¬¬ 

Malon: Mejor concéntrate en el torneo, nos prometiste que no discutirías con Samus ni pensarías en ella 

Link: bien, entiendo, no te preocupes

Ruto: ¿Y mi entrevista? *¬*

Link: Mejor ve a la enfermería Ruto 

Ruto: ._.U? 

Después de eso me retire del estadio, tenía que descansar y el viaje a mi casa es largo. Tanto así que me dejaron día libre en el autocinema de premio

Al llegar a mi casa yo pase instantáneamente ha ser el niño que no tiene mascara... igual, mis hermanos ya habían ganado cada uno 3 torneos de arquería, así que yo llegara a una final juvenil... no tocaba a mis padres. 

Link: Hola Oni 

Oni: ^o^

Link: Pareces feliz ^_^ tú eres la única que se alegra por mi logro 

Oni: ^_~ 

Link: ^_~ 

Realmente no sé porque deseé no tener a una hermana menor... Oni es la que más me aprecia en la casa. Llegue a mi pieza, ahí me mire en el espejo, jamás lo hacia, pero aquel comentario de Saria me había dejado marcado. ¿Realmente seré tan niño lindo para tener un Fan Club detrás mío? Yo siempre me he sentido como el último en mi casa... y en el colegio nunca fui nada especial... excepto por ser Linkat de ves en cuando... cada semana en las clases de computación... pero nada más... nunca he tenido una novia ¡Nada de los chicos guapos que tienen un Fan Club detrás de ellos! Ahí pense "¿Qué haces mirándote al espejo como idiota? Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer!" así, empece la tarea de matemáticas...

Pasa aquel fin de semana, tranquilo, deje de pensar en las tonterías del Fan Club y empece ha hacer mi vida normalmente, como siempre... Hasta que termino, y volví a la rutina de las clases

La única diferencia de esta semana era el entrenamiento que tomaría con Pit 

Salir temprano, yo siempre hacía eso, bien temprano, mi recorrido en bicicleta toma más o menos 3 horas, así que siempre tengo que levantarme muy temprano 

Link: Adiós a todos! 

Oni: ~_~ agu

Salí de mi casa, empece a andar en la bicicleta, mi ejercicio de la mañana, me encanta hacerlo. 

Link: Malon!

A la hora de andar en bicicleta, paso por la casa de Malon a buscarla, ya que su padre me pidió que no fuera sola al colegio... 

Link: Vamos a llegar tarde Malon!!! Apúrate! 

Malon: Es que tengo que salir bonita! Para mi profesor favorito! 

Link: No de nuevo... 

Malon siempre dice que su amor ideal es el profesor Bowser, ya que el colgante que heredo de su madre tiene la cara del profesor Bowser. Según ella su mamá le dijo que esa persona sería su amor eterno... si, iba a recordar lo que le dijo cuando tenía 6 meses de nacida 

Malon: ~_~ ¿Cómo me veo? 

Link: Genial

Ya estaba entrenado, si decía "mal" iba a entrar a peinarse de nuevo, si decía "bien" pensaba que le faltaba algo y me preguntaba insistentemente que, así que siempre le digo "Genial"

Malon: Gracias, vamosnos 

Así, tomamos nuestras bicicletas

Malon: No tan rápido Link, sabes que andar con falda me dificulta la velocidad

Link: Si sé Malon! 

Así, completando las 3 horas de viaje, llegamos al colegio 

Malon: ¬¬ aun no abren... 

Link: ^_^U

Malon: -o- pero es mejor 

Link: ¿?

Malon: Así no tendrás problemas con tu Fan Club, llegaras tranquilo a la sala 

Ruto: Link!!! 

Link y Malon: °_°""" 

Link: ¿Qué decías? 

Ruto: Sabía que tu siempre llegas demasiado temprano, así que me desperté más temprano, tengo que hacerte la entrevista, todas las muchachas del Fan Club están esperando tus declaraciones 

Malon: Yo creo... 

Link: Déjala... mientras antes me haga la entrevista mejor... 

Malon: Tienes razón 

Ruto: *o* Gracias! 

Ahí Ruto saca una grabadora

Ruto: Grabando... (aprieta rec en la grabadora) 5:00 AM, en las puertas del colegio, me encuentro con Link, el cual por fin me ha concedido la sagrada entrevista *¬*... Bueno Link, empezando, las preguntas del momento ¿Cómo te sientes al haber llegado a una final en un torneo nacional juvenil? 

Link: Como cualquiera se puede sentir... con nerviosismo, es la primera ves que compito y fue una gran sorpresa, haber llegado a la final de arquería

Ruto: ¿Cómo crees que vendrá tú competencia? Se sabe que es la estrella juvenil del deporte, Roy Pharae

Link: Él es muy talentoso... aunque ser talentoso en todo no significa ser el mejor en todo, pero igual, Roy es una gran competencia... ¿Qué te puedo decir? Siento como si fuera alguien de 11° grado y que realmente tenemos la misma edad... Derrotarlo sería un gran honor... aunque competir contra él es más que un honor...

Ruto: ¡Tú ganaras! (se da cuenta que interrumpió a Link, y se pone seria) Siguiendo con las preguntas ¿Cuáles son tus comidas favoritas? 

Link: De esta no te rías... me gustan las Pócimas Rojas y Azules 

Ruto: Pero esos son remedios...

Link: Por eso dije que no te rieras... Así! Y también la leche, especialmente la de Lon Lon Ranch

Malon: ^_^

Ruto: Anotado! Siguiendo con las preguntas... la pregunta del millón... ¿Tienes novia? 

Link: No 

Ruto: AAAHHHH *o* ¿escucharon chicas? 

Link: °_°"""""

Malon: -_-U

Ruto: (poniéndose seria de nuevo) ¿Y cómo te gustan las chicas? 

Link: Eh... realmente no lo he pensado, para mi las chicas siempre han sido buenas amigas... exceptuando algunos casos puntuales... amigas que siempre me dan una mano cuando se necesita...

Ruto: Pero... ¿Color de ojos? ¿Personalidad? ¿Cabello? ¿Escamas? 

Link: ^^UUUUUUU no sabría decirte... quizá

Ruto: *¬* ¿Siiii??? 

Link: Que tenga personalidad, que sepa decir lo que piensa

Ruto: Aja *-* 

Link: Y eso... no soy muy exigente 

Ruto: ¿Escucharon? ¡No es exigente! Todas tenemos oportunidad *o*

Link: °_°"""" me arrepentiré de haber dicho eso 

Ruto: Gracias! Realmente ha sido un honor poder conversar contigo (apretando Stop en la grabadora) Ahora quiero que poses para sacarte una foto 

Link: No soy muy fotogénico 

Ruto: *¬* yo pienso lo contrario 

Malon: Ya están abriendo el colegio 

Link: Bueno... sácala ya 

A Ruto le temblaba la mano 

Ruto: Apóyate en la pared y mira hacia la calle... pon los brazos cruzados... eso... 

Yo solo seguía las instrucciones de Ruto... mientras Malon miraba, no parecía muy contenta 

Link: Así?

Ruto: Perfecto! *¬*, ahora pon cara seria 

Ahí Ruto saco la foto, aunque a mí me pareció que saco más de una 

Ruto: Genial! ¡Malon! 

Malon: ¿Qué quieres? 

Ruto: ¿Me puedes sacar una foto con Link? 

Malon: ¿Esa va para el diario?

Ruto: No, es para mi colección *¬* 

Malon: -_-U

Link: Yo no encuentro que sea nada malo 

Malon: Si Link lo dice... 

Ahí, Ruto se paro al lado mío, yo con toda naturalidad sonreí para la foto

Malon: Listo 

Ruto: *¬* gracias Link... gracias Malon, ahora, me voy... ^o^ voy a ver la cara de las muchachas cuando vean estas fotos 

Ruto entro rápidamente al colegio, saltando como un ciervo 

Malon: -_- por fin se fue... así Link... manténte lejos de esas chicas, lo digo por tu bien

Link: Si tú lo dices Malon...

Realmente yo no encontré peligrosa a Ruto, pero igual, eso de siempre mirarme con una cara extraña me asusta... Llegue a la sala de 8° grado... vacía, para variar, nadie llega antes que yo, muy rara ves. Me senté y mire el techo, ahí empece a pensar... hasta que me acorde que tocaba computación ¡Tenía que esconderme en alguna parte! Mire el armario del curso

Falco: te van a encontrar si te escondes ahí, mejor no lo hagas

Gracias a Falco jamás me he podido esconder para la clase de computación 

Falco: (mueve sus lentes) Realmente eres un caso... tenerle miedo a las computadoras 

Link: ¿Y qué te importa? 

Falco: ^^U tienes razón, así, felicidades por lo del torneo 

Link: ^_^ gracias Falco

Falco: Ahora que eres una celebridad ¿qué me puedes decir?

Link: ¿Por llegar a una final de un torneo juvenil de arquería? No exageres Falco 

Falco: Ya me imagino si le ganas a Roy Pharae... serias conocido en todo el país

Link: -_- realmente no me interesa... 

Sheik: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNK!!!!!! ToT

Link: o_oUUUUUU"""""

Sheik: ToT eres genial, felicidades 

Link: ^^U no exageres 

Sheik: Competirás contra uno de los chicos más guapos del deporte 

Link: Bueno... sí... 

Sheik: ¡¡¡Gracias a ti todo el curso ira gratis!!!! ToT 

Link: ¿Qué? 

Sheik: ToT Gracias Link! 

Link: -_-U supuestamente van a apoyarme ¿no? 

Sheik: Bueno... sí ^_^U

Falco: ¿Y quién te dio esa información? 

Sheik: Samus 

Falco: ¿Samus ya llego? Ella siempre llega más tarde

Sheik: Ella entro antes que abrieran el colegio... ahora esta en el departamento de periodismo... y si ven, dejo su mochila 

Link: Pensar que solo hace unas 3 semanas entro al club de periodismo y ahora es la líder

Falco: Así es Samus...

Sheik: Aunque no es la líder... el líder es Marth ^_^ 

Link: Ya Samus debe estar mandando a Marth... 

Samus: (desde afuera) ¿Qué qué qué??????? 

Marth: (desde afuera) Con Roy es difícil conseguir una entrevista... tu sabes... y como fui su amigo de infancia me dejo a mí... por eso me dejo 

Samus: rayos... bueno, llévalo a editar! Tenemos que tener todo impreso para el segundo recreo

Marth: °_° ¿segundo recreo? Yo pense que seria para mañana 

Samus: No te preocupes, tengo a alguien que nos ayudara ¿o no Rock? 

Marth: ¿Rock? Pero sí él... 

Rock: Samus me programo para ayudarle... dame la entrevista... veamos (la lee) información... corrección ortográfica... orden... imprimiendo (saca una hoja de no se donde)

Adentro

Link: ¿Qué les dije? 

Falco: -_-U Samus no cambia... 

Sheik: Pobre Rock 

Link: Y como veo... Samus no consiguió la entrevista con Roy Pharae ^o^ me podré burlar de ella toda la semana

Ahí entran Yoshi y Kirby 

Yoshi: Hola!

Kirby: Hola!

Kirby y Yoshi: ¡Felicidades Link! 

Link: ^_^ gracias muchachos

Kirby: ToT en el estadio nos darán palomitas gratis 

Yoshi: ToT Por ir a apoyarte

Kirby: ToT no faltaremos!

Yoshi y Kirby: ^o^ para comer palomitas

Link: -_-U ¿Alguien me va a apoyar?

Falco: Yo te voy a apoyar

Link: Gracias Falco

Falco: Aunque ya me imagino las chicas que van a estar mirando a Roy Pharae ¡Va a ser un gran día! 

Link: -_-U 

Ahí entra Fox a la sala, Fox no saluda y se sienta 

Falco: Espera... a este idiota le pasa algo

Sheik: El idiota se llama Fox 

Falco: Pero responde más rápido cuando le dices idiota 

Sheik: ¬¬ y quien no...

Link: Hola Fox 

Fox: Hola Link

Link: ¿Té pasa algo? 

Fox: ¿Tú "la-estrella-del-momento" se preocupa por mí? 

Link: Siempre hemos sido compañeros... 

Falco: Ya sé lo que pasa! Fox vive el lado de Ruto 

Sheik: Ahora las reuniones del Fan Club son más seguidas

Fox: Cada noche... cada tarde... todos los días... y hablan tan fuerte... Link... Link... NOOOO 

Link: ^^UUUUUU realmente no sé como pedirte disculpas 

Fox: SE que no es tú culpa Link... se que no te la buscas... se que no quisiste volverme loco cada noche... 

Link: Una pregunta... ¿Desde cuando esta ese Fan Club?

Fox: ¿No lo sabes? 

Link: No, recién lo supe el sábado 

Sheik: Esta es sorpresa

Falco: Lo del Fan Club es antiguo ya

Link: 0_0 

Yoshi: Aunque recién se popularizó

Kirby: Yo creo que demasiado 

Link: ¿Podrían responderme? 

Sheik: Desde el año pasado 

Link: 0_0 ¿Tanto? Yo pense que era reciente 

Fox: todos los sábados... a las 9 de la tarde empezaban... me importaba poco, porque siempre estaba en otro lado... pero ahora... ahora... ¡Son cada día! Y Hablan... hablan... hablan... 

Yoshi: Quizá antes no se podría considerar "Fan Club" sino solo un grupo de chicas que te perseguía Link 

Kirby: Esta desde Ruto... algunas Dekus... 

Yoshi: Sobrinas del profesor Gannon... 

Kirby: Algunas Goron... 

Link: Pues... pueden haber confusión con mis tres hermanos ¿no? Ellos son muy populares entre las especies de sus mascaras... Zora tiene una banda, la cual su single esta en primer lugar en las listas ahora... y siempre ha logrado tener un primer lugar... Deku siempre ha sido el galán de las Dekus... Goron se metió en la política y ahora es uno de los más altos jefes Goron... junto a un tal Darunia... 

Kirby: Esa posibilidad no te la descartamos

Yoshi: Pero explícanos las sobrinas del profesor Gannon 

Link: Bueno... una ves fui con mis hermanos al sector de Gerudo, ahí tengo una amiga, llamada Naburuu, lo único que puedo decir... pero Naburuu es mayor que yo, bastante, aunque es bien popular entre las chicas de ese sector 

Kirby: Ahí esta

Falco: pero ahora no podemos ni contar las especies que están en el Fan Club 

Yoshi: Sí! Hasta te puedo decir que...

Kirby: ¬¬ 

Yoshi: No te enojes...

Ahí llega Toad 

Toad: Hola a todos 

Todos los presentes excepto Toad: Hola Toad 

Toad: ¿Pasa algo? Siempre pasa algo cuando conversan todos juntos 

Sheik: Solo le estamos explicando a Link lo de su Fan Club 

Toad: ^o^ te tengo que agradecer algo Link 

Link: ¿?

Toad: Gracias a ti he ganado mucho dinero $o$ 

Link: °_° 

Ahí Toad saca una cámara de fotografías

Toad: Me pagan 5 dólares por cada foto que te saco! $-$ 

Link: -_-U y yo no sabía nada 

Toad: Te quería decir porque he ganado mucho dinero y no sé que hacer con él 

Fox: °o° dámelo! 

Falco: Un poco de dinero más no le hace nada mal

Sheik: El dinero es de Toad, no de ustedes 

Fox y Falco: Sí Sheik...

Toad: tanto que mi mamá ya sospecha de mí, en serio, he pagado todos mis rollos, mi cámara, ha sido entretenido... pero yo quiero dedicarme a sacarle fotos a Pokémons

Link: Entonces quédate con la plata... sácale fotos a Pokémons... 

Toad: ¿¿Entonces me permites seguir con el negocio??

Link: Yo no me re... 

Toad: Gracias ^o^ eres genial Link (saca una foto y sale de inmediato de la cámara revelada) pagaran muy bien por esta 

Ahí tome la foto y me mire, ¿Pagan por esto?. Justo en el momento en que le devolví la foto a Toad (igual ¿qué iba ha hacer con ella?) llego Saria 

Saria: Toad!!! ¿Qué te dije? 

Toad: ¿Sobre las fotos?

Saria: Sí, sobre las fotos... 

Toad: T_T si ya le dije a Link y me dejo seguir con el negocio

Ahí Saria me miro enojada

Saria: Casi se me olvida, Hola 

Todos menos Saria: Hola

Saria no aparto su mirada de mí 

Saria: ¿Sabes lo que nos ha costado con Malon para que tu Fan Club no te arruine la vida y tu dejas que sigan como si nada? 

Todos me miraron ahí, esperaban mi respuesta 

Link: Realmente todo esto ha sido muy sorpresivo para mí... no sé como reaccionar 

Saria: Solo hasme un favor... que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza 

Link: Sí Saria 

Saria: ^_^ 

Falco: No te preocupes Link, esto se va a pasar... igual, pasara el final de la competencia de arquería... y todo quedara como antes 

Fox: La fama es pasajera 

Ahí llego el Fantasma 

Fantasma: Buenos días 

Todos menos Fantasma: Hola! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Buenos días Link ¿Cómo estas? 

- Hola Fantasma, estoy bien 

- ¿Por qué me dices Fantasma? 

- Porque los lectores aun no saben quién eres, así que quiero dejarlos con la duda

- AAAAAHHHH entiendo, ¿Qué es eso? 

- Es el diario del curso 

- Ahí escribimos cosas especiales que pasan en el curso 

- ¿¿¿Saria???

- ¿Qué le pasa a... al Fantasma?

- Creo que aun no lo puede superar... mejor sigo escribiendo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Fantasma entro como si nada, para él era un día normal... se sentó y no dijo nada más... solo tomo un lápiz y empezó a escribir algunas cosas en un blog 

Falco: ¿Te has informado sobre Pharae Link?

Link: Solo sé que es bueno en todo... es un chico impresionante 

Fox: si... el equipo de su colegio gano el torneo de voleibol... 

Sheik: Según sé, ya no esta en ese colegio 

Fox: ¿No? 

Sheik: Aunque eso no significa que el próximo año puedan ganar un torneo de voleibol... 

Fox: -_- Sé que somos malos... 

Link: Voy a conseguirme información 

Toad: Yo te puedo buscar, en Internet... igual, con algo te puedo pagar lo de las fotos 

Link: Gracias Toad

En ese momento el Fantasma se paro y se acerco a nosotros 

Saria: ¿Quieres decirnos algo Fantasma? 

Fantasma: Eh... no 

Ahí el Fantasma se sentó y empezó a escribir de nuevo en su blog

Falco: El Fantasma esta más raro que nunca 

Sheik: Tienes razón... parece más en la luna de lo común 

Fox: Sí... 

Falco: Y lo dice el que menos esta en la luna

Fox: ¬¬ 

Saria: ¿Alguien ha averiguado quién es? 

Falco: Lo he intentado varias veces... pero es más difícil de lo que pense... 

Saria: Y no ha sido muy comunicativo... 

Kirby: No es muy comunicativo, pero si le ordenas algo obedece 

Yoshi: Aunque no obedece cuando le ordenas "dime quién eres" 

Kirby: Si fuera tan fácil Yoshi... te aseguro que no estaríamos hablando esto

Fox: Que no digan que no lo hemos intentado 

Fantasma: Me doy cuenta... 

No se habían percatado que el Fantasma se había parado solo para escuchar lo que decían 

Fantasma: °_°UUUUUU creo que molesto 

El Fantasma se fue a sentar de nuevo 

Saria: No dijimos nada 

Fox: Así es nuestro amigo Fantasma 

Ahí entro Peach, la cual parecía que tenía un dilema 

Peach: ¿Alguien ha visto a Mario y Luigi? 

Yoshi: Ellos siempre llegan más tarde

Peach: ._. se me olvida... 

Falco: ¿Y para que los quieres ver?

Peach: Pues T_T lo que pasa es que siempre que los llamo no están en la casa... los llamé todo el fin de semana T_T ¿Los vieron en el fin de semana? 

Curso: No

Peach: T_T 

- Ring!

Peach: ¿Aló? ^o^ Hola!

Saria: Son Mario y Luigi? 

Peach: No ^_^

Peach se fue a sentar hablando alegremente con quien quiera que este en el celular... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Curso: °_°"""" 

Samus: Rayos... rayos... rayos... y más rayos... 

Samus se acerco a su mochila, todos la mirábamos... esa entrada tan ruidosa no pasada desapercibida

Samus: ¬¬ ¿qué me miran? 

Link: Pues... si quisieras no llamar la atención podrías entrar haciendo menos ruido y sin interrumpir nuestros pocos minutos que tenemos para hablar antes de que el Sr. Gannon llegue y haga la asamblea 

Samus: No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo Link... así que por favor, sigan con su rutina matinal 

Samus salió 

PAAAAAAAAAAFFFFF

Kirby: Genial portazo, debe tener un mal día 

Yoshi: Y que recién empieza... 

Sheik: Lástima por ella 

Ahí entra el profesor Gannondorf... 

Sr. Gannon: Buenos días muchachos 

Curso: buenos días 

Ahí, como es rutina, el profesor Gannon miro su reloj para esperar a Mario y Luigi

Sr. Gannon: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Cranky: ¿Esta es... Cof... la... Cof... sala... Cof... de 7° grado? Cof... 

Sr. Gannon: No Sr. Cranky... esta en el pizo de arriba... 

Sr. Cranky: ¿En serio? ._.???? Cof! Rayos... Y dime...

Sr. Gannon: ¿decirle qué? 

Sr. Cranky: AAAAHHHHH Cof! Ya se me olvido ^^UUUU 

Sr. Gannon: -_- cuando se acuerde me pregunta Sr. Cranky 

Sr. Cranky: Nada de Sr.! recuerda que somos colegas 

Sr. Gannon: Si Sr. Cranky 

Sr. Cranky: ¬¬ qué dije??? 

Sr. Gannon: Tengo que hacer la asamblea... le pediria que se retirara

Sr. Cranky: T_T genial... Cof... nadie quiere al viejo de Cranky Cof... 

Sr. Gannon: °_° eh... pues... 

Sr. Cranky: Se que soy inutil... Cof!... se que debo jubilar... Cof... 

Sr. Gannon: Yo no dije... 

Sr. Cranky: pero lo pensaste! Cof! 

En el curso no sabiamos que decir, realmente parecía que el profesor Cranky estaba pasando por un mal estado de animo... 

- ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!!!!

Al fondo, aparecieron, si ellos, Mario y Luigi, corriendo como locos... Lo extraño es que los dos estaban despiertos. 

Luigi: SR GANNON!!!!! 

Mario: ESTA VES NO FUE MI CULPA 

Luigi: Si lo fue

Mario: No lo fue

Luigi: Si... 

Mario: No... 

Sr. Gannon: Eso no importa ¬¬, igual llegaron tarde... 

Mario: Es que estabamos atendiendo un pedido 

Sr. Gannon: Un pedido?? 

Luigi: Si, es que la competencia aumento para el restoran de nuestros padre

Mario: Y ahora tenemos servicio a domicilio 

Luigi: Ya que en menos de 30 min tenemos su comida 

Mario: Sino, no nos paga propina 

Luigi: Entre pastas y fideos

Mario: Viajamos sin pensar que nos caemos T_T 

Luigi: Para entregar su comida 

Mario: Para que llegue calentita 

Luigi: A su... 

Sr. Gannon: ya paren!!!! Nunca escuche una propaganda tan larga para un simple restorant...

Mario: ¿Simple? Somos el mejor resorant del lugar

Luigi: De pastas y demases

Mario: Con la mejor atención 

Falco: Se ve que tienen más competencia 

Luigi y Mario: Falco! 

Falco: Es por el restorant "Zora" 

Saria: ¿El restorant del padre de Ruto?

Sheik: Exacto, venden unos pescados fritos muy buenos 

Luigi: T_T no nos digan que van alla?

Yoshi y Kirby: Si

Mario: T_T que amigos

Peach: Engorda menos el pescado 

Mario: T_T Peach... 

Peach: Se que te duele Mario, pero mi dieta es extricta

Mario: T_T si se... 

Luigi: Oye Link!!! 

Link: ¿Qué? 

Mario: ¿Podrías ir a comer al restorant de nuestros papás? 

Link: °_°U ¿Por qué yo? 

Luigi: Es que ahora eres popular y todo eso... ¡Please! 

Link: ._.U realmente... no sabría... estare muy ocupado 

Mario: POR FAVOR! 

Link: Bueno... yo... 

Fantasma: Él no quiere ¿Para que lo obligan? 

Ahí todos miramos asombrados al Fantasma, el jamás había dicho algo asi o intentar defender a alguien. El Fantasma se dio cuenta que llamo la atención, asi que tomo su blog y siguio escribiendo 

Sr. Gannon: Ya sientense! Quiero empezar esta asamblea ya! 

Ahí, el profesor Gannon tomo de nuevo su pocición "The King of thieves", la cual era extrañable... mucha amabilidad por mucho tiempo... 

PAAAAFFFF 

Todo el curso salto, y quedamos todos sentados en nuestros bancos 

Kirby: T_T hay... mi trasero 

Yoshi: ¿Tienes trasero? 

Kirby: ¬¬ 

Sr. Gannon: Una pregunta

El profesor Gannon parecía serio, esto traía malos presagios... 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Quién come pastas en la mañana? 

Curso: Toing! 

Sr. Gannon: ^^U pues, que yo sepa nadie acostumbra comer pastas de desayuno 

Luigi: Las pastas son mejor en la mañana, para que usted sepa

Mario: Son buenas a cualquier hora! 

Sr. Gannon: si van ha empezar con propaganda... mejor sigamos con la asamblea... como veo Samus no esta presente 

Link: Esta gritandole a Marth en la sala del taller de periodismo 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Ah?

Fox: Esta haciendo un gran trabajo como jefe del club de periodismo para sacar la edición de este mes del diario en perfectas condiciones y lo más pronto posible 

Sr. Gannon: Ah... 

Link: Gritandole a Marth

Fox: No es solo eso Link 

Link: Pero dime que no le grita a Marth

Fox: Bueno... 

Link: Ni tu puedes negarlo! 

Fox: ¬¬ pero lo hace para ser más eficiente 

Link: Con amabilidad lo lograría mejor 

Fox: Samus es... 

Sr. Gannon: Ya paren!!! Parece que nunca podre seguir esta asamblea 

- RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Falco: Y parece que no la siguio... 

Sr. Gannon: No me digas... sabes? Mejor que estes ausente

Falco: ¿? 

Ahí, el profesor Gannon abrio la puerta de la sala

Sr. Gannon: Qué tengan un... horripilante día

Saria: Hay que ir a la sala de computación 

Link: ¿Com... pu... ta... ci... ón??????????????

Pues... esto creo que ya lo saben... 

Muchos se preguntaran mi opinion sobre los computadores... son... horribles... no se como le encuentran la gracia al estar viendo una pantalla de T.V que no se mueve sola si uno no hace algo... No sé... para mi son algo extraño... algo que no quiero conocer ¿¿¿Por qué no estoy en un colegio que no tiene clases de computación????? Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Link? ¡Link! No te conviertas en linkat!!! Aquí no hay un computador

- Asi... tienes razón... 

- Sigue escribiendo mejor...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saria: agarren a Link!!!! 

Eh... no sabría como contar lo que sigue, para mi ser Linkat es algo complicado, no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasa, pero pondre más o menos lo que me acuerdo

Según me acuerdo, yo no quería ir a la sala (que novedad), asi que escale hasta llegar donde la lampara 

Linkat: MIAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU 

Ahí aparecío el profesor Geno, el cual me hablo algo... 

Sr. Geno: Link! La lampara se va a romper!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Mi inconciencia duro poco, porque escape muy rápido. Sali por la ventana, no, no me iban a pillar. Ahí vi a Jessie, James y Meowth. Me lanse encime de ellos, los rasguñe... creo... o ¿los mordi? Pues, no me acuerdo, pero después me gritaban cosas que parecian censuradas por un pitito. Segui escalando, ahí abri una ventana. Creo que vi a Samus... si! Era Samus, estaba con Marth, Ruto, Rock y otras personas

Ruto: Link! 

Samus: odioso... 

Ahí senti un golpe... no se exactamente que paso 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Samus te dio un combo... 

- qué?????? Me las va a pagar ¬¬ 

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, sigue escribiendo

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que cai de la ventana 

Sr. Geno: Cayo cerca del bosque!!! 

Me sentia aturdido... pero no deje de ser Linkat

Linkat: Miau... miaaa... 

Escuche agua... estaba cerca de un arrollo ¿cerca del colegio? Debía ser un alcantarillado

- Toma mi mano... 

Escuche una voz conocida... pero estaba aturdido, además, era Linkat, estaba en las peores condiciones para recordar algo 

- Toma mi mano!

Acerque mi mano, de ahí... creo que me desmaye

Saria: Link! Link!

Link: ¿Ah?... 

Malon: ^o^ estas bien! 

Link: ¿Qué paso? 

Malon: Te perdiste en el bosque... estabamos muy asustados, después te encontraron desmayado 

Link: ah... no recuerdo bien 

Saria: Lo importante es que estas bien

- LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Link: °_° ¿y eso? 

Saria: -_-U son las fans

Srta. Joy: Muchachas, no creo que puedan entrar 

Ruto: Yo entro en representación de todas!!!! 

Ahí, Ruto entro a la enfermeria 

Ruto: ¿Te sientes bien Link? 

Link: Si... estoy bien ¿Estamos en recreo? 

Saria: En el segundo recreo, ya paso matematicas y computación... el profesor Andross dio la gran tarea T_T 

Link: Por qué sera que no me sorprende

Ruto: Te traje unos pescados para que comas 

Link: No te preocupes, no tengo hambre

Ruto: T_T a Link no le gusta mi comida? 

Link: Si no la he provado... 

Ruto: T_T

Link: ¿? 

Malon: (al oido de Link) dile que deben estar buenos... pero no tienes hambre

Link: Se ven buenos ^_^ gracias por ser tan atenta Ruto, pero no tengo hambre 

Ruto: Bueno, cuando tengas hambre me avisas

Link: Si... te aviso

Ruto: ^-^ 

Ahí me acorde de la petición de los hermanos Mario... realmente me hubieran matado si comia algo de Ruto

Link: ¿Y el resto? 

Saria: Si hubieras estado en la clase de matemáticas... 

Link: ¿Qué les paso? 

Saria: bueno, es que tu rompiste la lampara y quedo toda la sala sucia... 

Link: Aja 

Saria: Entonces... llego el profesor Andross y encontro toda la sala hecha un desastre

Link: ¿y? 

Saria: Puso a todo el curso a limpiar... con una sola mano 

Link: ¿y? 

Saria: A los diestros los puso a trabajar con la mano izquierda y a los zurdos con la derecha 

Link: -_-U cada ves tiene más imaginación ese viejo para los castigos

Saria: Me dejo venir a verte, por este rato

Link: O_o aun estan trabajando??? 

Saria: Si... es dificil trabajar con la mano que no usas comunmente 

Ruto: Pero lo importante es que Link esta bien ~o~ 

Link: Tengo que ir a trabajar yo también entonces 

Saria: El profesor Andross dijo que te daria un castigo especial 

Link: ¿Qué???

Pues, solo si uno se pone a pensar en los castigos del profesor Andross, ya son originales solo hablando de castigo pero... ¿¿Castigo especial?? Como diria Mario, Mamamia... 

Saria: Asi que no te espera un lindo futuro

Ruto: Si ese profesor le hace algo a Link... 

Link: Es solo un castigo... no se preocupen 

Ahí me miraron con cara de... ¿Estas loco?

Malon: Sr. Andross + Castigo + Especial = ¿No te suena algo malo?

Link: Me adivinaste el pensamiento Malon... 

Ruto: No te preocupes, yo te apoyo 

Saria: ¿Y de qué le sirve tu apoyo? 

Ruto: ¬¬... 

Link: Por favor, no puede ser nada peor que el castigo que recibieron Yoshi y kirby por comer demás en la cafeteria... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Andross: (Abriendo la puerta) Por fin desperto el Señorito Link?

Esa forma tan amable de preguntar... me daba nauceas... solo de verle la cara 

Sr. Andross: Encuentro que deberian ir a sus salas niñas

Ruto, Saria y Malon: Si señor!

Salieron de la enfermeria, ahí me encontre solo con el profesor Andross

Sr. Andross: Bien Link, ya sabes que entes de un castigo se leen las reglas, pero te las sabes de memoria

Link: Nunca las leen... el unico caso que conozco es el de Yoshi y kirby

Sr. Andross: Solo te dire una cosa, el profesor Gannon hablo conmigo y logro aminorar tu castigo

Link: ¿En serio? 

¿Sr. Gannon me había disminuido castigo? ¿A mí???? El niño que lo hizo tropezarse al frente de la profesora Joanna cuando la conocio (siempre recordare esa ves, se veía muy chistoso)

++++Flash Back++++

Cuando yo tenía tiernos 6 años 

Link: Oiga profe Oiga profe Oiga profe Oiga profe Oiga profe 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué quieres????

Link: Mi mamá me dijo... 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué? 

Link: No me acuerdo..

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬... 

Link: ¿Se enojo? 

Sr. Gannon: solo que me molestes cuando te acuerdes... 

Link: Oiga profe Oiga profe Oiga profe Oiga profe Oiga profe 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué? 

Link: Ya me acorde

Sr. Gannon: ¿De qué? 

Link: se me olvido 

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬... ven mañana y me dices que... 

Link: Asi! 

Sr. Gannon: ¿No me digas que se te olvido? 

Link: no, si me acuerdo... quería preguntarle de quién es esto 

Ahí le mostre un collar que había encontrado botado, era de oro con una pequeña esmeralda 

Link: Si alguien encuentra a su dueño digame... 

Sr. gannon: Si... si... si... te dire, no te preocupes

Me fui saltado, me sentia bien al haberle dicho a alguien que tenía el collar, ahí entra, la profesora nueva de ese tiempo... la señorita Joanna 

Srta. Joanna: Con permiso

Sr. Gannon: Pase

Ni se imaginan la cara de maravillado que tenía el profesor Gannon... 

Yo me iba retirando... 

Srta. Joanna: ¿Usted no ha visto un collar de oro con una pequeña esmeralda? 

Sr. Gannon: Collar de oro... collar de oro... ¡Link! 

El profesor Gannon salio corriendo detrás de mi, al verlo, me asuste, asi que me corri, haciendo que, por una equivocación de pasos el profesor Gannon cayera en la escalera

PAAA PAAAFFF PAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFF

Srta. Joanna: Estara bien... 

Link: eh... no sé

+++Fin del Flash Back+++

Sr. Andross: Exacto, hacerme perder una clase se merece un gran castigo

Link: ¿Trabajar con la mano que uno no esta acostumbrado a usar?

Sr. Andross: Algo muuucho peor... 

Ahí temi lo peor... 

Link: ¿Qué? 

Sr. Andross: Un castigo psicológico

Link: ¿Ah??? 

Sr. Andross: Pense que no sería mala idea que ayudaras un tiempo en el club de periodismo 

Al principio pense... no será tan malo... pero después un nombre surgio en mi cabeza el cual me hizo hacer lo que hice después... 

Link: ¿¿ME VA A MANDAR SAMUS??

Sr. Andross: ¿Ah?? 

Vi en la cara del profesor Andross aquella sonrisa que te dice "si estúpido, ese es tú castigo ¿qué pensabas?" 

Sr. Andross: Y empiezas hoy

Link: ¿¿Qué??

Hice una suma en ese momento en mi cabeza, competencia + castigo + Samus + Roy Pharae = Samus no me dejaria entrenar para la competencia contra Roy Pharae porque ella es fánatica de él, por cumplir el castigo y por hacerme sufrir 

Sr. Andross: Ahora que te sientes bien... creo que sería bueno que fueras a clases 

Link: Si profesor... 

Hay gente con mala suerte... con muy mala suerte, con demasiada mala suerte y yo. Me levante y fui a clases... estaban en biologia. Camine lentamente, nada me apuraba, cuando llegue a la sala, no había nadie 

Link: ¿Y ahora qué? 

Ahí vi algo que se movia en medio, claro, era el Fantasma escondido 

Link: ¿Qué haces?

Fantasma: ¿Ah????? 

Link: ¿Qué haces? 

Fantasma: Estoy escondido 

Link: ¿Por qué? 

Fantasma: Hoy hay laboratorio... en biología... 

Link: ¿Y eso qué? Tú no eres mal estudiante 

Fantasma: Es que había que hacer grupos

Link: ¿Y? 

Fantasma: Y Peach me pidio ser con ella

Link: Eso si que da miedo... Peach no hace nada... aunque no es para esconderse 

Fantasma: T_T es que... yo... bueno... he... mmmm... 

Link: No te preocupes, vamos al laboratorio, yo sere contigo 

Fantasma: ._.? ¿En serio? 

Link: ¿Y por qué no? 

Fantasma: Ah... 

Link: Vamos... 

Agarre el brazo de Fantasma y lo arrastre hacia el laboratorio, aunque no duro mucho ese viaje ya que... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Toad: YO DIJE PONER UN POKÉMON DE FUEGO CON UNO DARK EN UNA JAULA NO ERA BUENA IDEA 

Mario: ¡Quemaron el laboratorio! ¡No tendremos clases de Biología!

Sr. Bowser: Cof... ¿Qué???? Sueñe con eso Sr. Mario Mario... a la sala... Sr. sin apellido, Sr. fantasma ¿dónde estaban? 

Link: En la enfermeria 

Sr. Bowser: ¿Y usted Sr. Fantasma? 

Fantasma: bueno... yo... 

Link: me estaba acompañando en la enfermeria

Sr. Bowser: Ah! Bien hecho Sr. Fantasma 

Fantasma: Eh...

Sr. Bowser: Bien, vamosnos a la sala 

Ahí, todos tomaron sus cosas, lo mejor fue ver la cara quemada de todos mis compañeros

Link: Oye Samus, ¿Qué tal el asado? 

Samus: Ya cállate... ahora si que te hare sufrir 

Link: ¿Ya sabes? 

Samus: Ya se.... ahora si que sufriras!!! 

Link: Glup... 

Fantasma: Oye

Link: ¿Si? 

Fantasma: Gracias... te debo una 

Link: No te preocupes... 

Volvimos a la sala, ahí, nos sentamos, y todos miramos al Sr. Bowser

Sr. Bowser: Tendre que suspender el laboratorio, ya que unos niños se les ocurrio hacer aquella extraña 

Falco tosio... ya sabía que era él, y lo más probable es que lo hizo a proposito 

Sr. Bowser: Pero aquel niño,(miro a Falco) tendra un castigo especial de mi parte

Falco se atoro. 

Sr. Bowser: Asi... ¿Te avisaron Link? 

Link: ¿Avisarme de qué? 

Sr. Bowser: Si estabas en la enfermeria... es que avisaron que Roy Pharae viene a verte hoy al colegio

Samus: ¿Qué? 

Link: Genial... sería bueno conocerlo 

Sr. Bowser: Es una visita corta, tu sabes, a ese muchacho la fama y las fanaticas lo tienen acorralado

Link: Si señor

Sr. Bowser: Sigamos con.... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Yoshi y Kirby: Almuerzo!!!!

Sr. Bowser: -_- ya retirence... 

Camine normalmente hacia el casino,ahí, como si quisiera hablar conmigo, lo cual era lo lógico, pero su orgullo la hacía no hablarme, estaba al lado mio, Samus Aran, para no seguir con esta tonteria, decidi hablar yo

Link: ¿Qué quieres? 

Samus: Hay que empezar tu castigo... 

Link: -_-U tienes razón... digame que tengo que hacer 

Samus: Como primera tarea, quisiera que pidieras que yo fuera contigo a ver a Roy 

Link: _ solo quieres ir a ver a Roy 

Samus: Si ¿y? 

Link: Pero pedir que... 

Samus: Le dire al Sr. Andross que no cumples tu castigo...

Link: ¿Y qué me va ha hacer? 

Samus: Si no lo sabes, tu gran castigo era no participar en el torneo de arqueria

Link: ¿QUÉ?? ¿¿¿¿¿¿ACASO ESE VIEJO ESTA LOCO?????? 

Samus: Tengo extrictas instrucciones, si no me obedeces... 

Link: Yo diria, si no obedesco a Marth, el es el jefe del club de periodismo 

Samus: Sera, pero el me encargo su castigo 

Link: sera porque eres trabajolica

Samus: Eficiente 

Link: Loca 

Samus: Inteligente

Link: Esquizofrenica 

Samus: Por lo menos no me convierto en gato por un trauma de niño con los computadores

Link: ¿Y eso que te importa? 

Samus: Primero supera eso y después ven a destacar mis defectos

Link: Admites que eres trabajolica, loca y esquizofrenica 

Samus: Realmente, de tu parte... no, ya que eres el más loco del curso, preguntale a tu psicologo... 

Tenía razón en esa parte, aunque yo no me iba a rendir 

Samus: Y después de eso, te tengo ya tu segundo trabajo... 

Link: Dale, ya se que no sera nada gracioso... 

Samus: Descubrir la verdadera identidad de Fantasma

Link: qué??? Se conoce perfectamente los mil intentos que se han hecho para saber la identidad de Fantasma... No puedo hacerlo... sino... 

Samus: ¿Sino qué? 

Link: Que lo consideremos como una apuesta

Samus: además que es tú castigo, sabes perfectamente que si pierdes... quedaras peor

Link: Pero a ti te encantara que quede peor 

Samus lo penso un rato, no parecia mal 

Samus: Si quieres, aunque yo dare el primer castigo

Link: Dale 

Samus: Si tu pierdes, te comeras mi almuerzo del jueves

Link: ¿Qué hay el jueves? 

Samus: Especial

Link: Todos saben que son alergico al especial!!! 

Samus: Y yo me comere tu postre 

Link: ¿Qué? 

Samus: Si quieres rendirte ahora... 

Link: No... acepto... y ahora mi castigo

Samus: Dale

Link: Si gano... tu le daras un beso a Fox 

Samus: ¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ????

Link: ¿Te intimidas? 

Samus: No...

Link: Bien, ahí quedamos 

Samus: Genial, puedo mandar a Link toda esta semana y además me comere su postre

Link: No te creas... 

Samus: Tienes como limite este jueves en la mañana... ya que es él único día del mes que hay especial

Link: Ok...

Estabamos casi por terminar la fila del almuerzo 

Samus: Chef Torte! Prepareme un gran plato de especial para el jueves! 

Chef Torte: Lo que digas Samus! 

Link: ¬_¬ 

Me sente con Saria, no queria ver más la cara de Samus en un buen tiempo, aunque sabía que igual la veria en la siguiente clase

Saria: ¿Hoy te quedas a entrenar Link? 

Link: ¿¿Ah?? 

Saria: Si te quedas a entrenar

Link: Yo creo

Malon: Se tiene que quedar 

Saria: tienes razon Malon 

Link: Realmente... yo... 

Malon: Tu lo prometiste

Link: Es.. que... yo... 

Saria: ¿Te pasa algo Link? 

Link: Estoy castigado 

Malon y Saria: ¿Qué??? 

Link: El Sr. Andross le dio el poder a Samus de mandarme ha hacer trabajos para el club de periodismo

Malon: No los hagas, tienes que entrenar

Link: Es que... sino obedesco no podre jugar en el torneo

Saria: Que mala suerte, ahora si que lo he visto todo, por primera ves te pido que no discutas con Samus, y ahora te la ponen a castigarte como si fuera un mosquito persiguiendote 

Link: No es para que te enojes... 

Sabía que si le contaba de la apuesta... me fusilaria...

Saria: Entonces... tendras que organizar tu tiempo entre entrenamientos y tu castigo

Link: Si Saria

Ahí Malon saco una libreta

Link: ¿No me digan...?

Malon: Sabemos que eres poco organizado para tu tiempo, asi que decidimos organizarte la semana

Saria: Era fácil, pero ahora hay que tomar que tienes obligaciones que te va ha dar Samus

Malon: Para las obligaciones de samus tendras los recreos y después del entrenamiento que termina a las 7:30, y empieza cuando termina el colegio

Link: 7:30... me demorare... partiria a las 9:00... llegaria a... 12:00 a mi casa??? No podre dormir

Saria: Pues, tendras que organizarte

Link: Hay un problema

Malon: ¿Cuál? 

Link: Él miércoles tengo psicologo

Saria: ¿Y cómo se te ocurre poner la hora de tu sicologo esta semana? 

Link: Fue mi madre, no yo, además, no sabía que pasaria a las finales... 

Malon: Él miercoles podrás salir antes del entrenamiento... 

Link: Bien... 

Ruto: LINK!!!

Link: °_° ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué???????

Ruto: Te ves palido... ¿te sientes mal? 

Link: Estoy bien Ruto, no te preocupes... 

Ruto: Hay... si eres tan lindo 

Me calle y comi, Ruto me miraba con una gran sonrisa, mientras Saria y Malon organizaban mi tiempo, yo no decia nada, me sentia como... un inutil, exacto, ellas tan preocupadas de mi y yo... había apostado con Samus, me sentia mal, debi haberle dicho que no podía hacerlo, que lo intentaria... pero no apostar... Pero a la ves, solo quería que se fueran, que no me hablaran, que me dejaran en paz... que no intentaran controlar mi vida

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Clases, tocaba educación fisica, tome mis cosas, ahí vi una gran multitud... claro, había llegado Roy Pharae. Roy parecía un chico normal como cualquiera... no llamaba tanto la atención como yo pensaria, no es más alto que yo, hasta un poco más bajo. Pense que seria bueno en ese momento escaparme, irme, no queria hablar con él. Pero ahí respire... no, había que tener un minimo de educación y hablar con él, igual, es mi proximo rival 

Mr. Hare: Todos a clases!!!

Nadie escuchaba al director, todos querian ver a Roy 

Sr. Bowser: Nosotros le ayudamos... 

Sr. Andross: Como siempre el director es un inutil 

Sr. Gannon: Ya dejense de hablar que hay que ayudar

Ahí, el Sr. Gannon uso su increible fuerza para hacer rebotar a todos los alumnos, solo se slavaron los profesores y Roy 

Sr. Gannon: Ya entendieron el mensaje... A CLASES!!!!

Todos tomaron sus cosas... bueno, casi, los más valientes se quedaron... pero al frente de la mirada del Sr. Gannon

Roy: No es necesario que los amenace asi

Sr. Gannon: Son unos desovedientes... 

No escuche más, me fui a los camarines, para cambiarme de ropa. 

Fox: Roy... Roy... Roy... 

Link: ¿Qué le pasa? 

Falco: Le dio un ataque de... celos... 

Link: -_-U... no te preocupes, Samus solo esta loca

Fox: Pero... pero... ELLA QUIERE MUCHO A ROY 

Toad: Es distinto decir fanatismo, que cariño, en terminos más exactos, el fanatismo es una forma de cariño si conocer a la persona, la cual se puede convertir en una decilución para la persona fanatica... el fanatismo se puede fijar solo en aspectos positivos de la persona, pero el cariño puede soportar los dos aspectos, positivo o negativo, un fanatico idealisa, una persona que quiere acepta, entendiendo, fanatismo es una forma equivocada de cariño, pero resulta necesaria ya que hay una nececidad que tenemos todos de ser fanaticos, fans, etc... de algo...

Fox: ¿Qué dijo? 

Falco: Que no te preocupes, Samus no esta enamorada de Roy 

Fox: Ah...

Mario: Tiene razón en eso, ya que Peach también es fanática de Roy, pero ella me quiere a mi 

Fox: ToT significa que... ¿aun tengo posibilidades con Samus? 

Falco: Tomando que tus posibilidades han sido nulas desde que te conozco... si

Fox: _ _! 

Link: No te preocupes Fox, en la vida hay más chicas

Fox: ¬¬ lo dice un muchacho con un Fan Club detrás de él 

Link: Oye... no es de mala onda

Luigi: Dejalo, solo esta mal, porque las chicas estan locas por Roy 

Yoshi: jejeje, si Fox esta mal, tendrían que ver a Kirby

Link: No he visto a Kirby aquí

Yoshi: ya se cambio... jejeje... fue a "ver" a Roy Pharae 

Fox: ¿No era por lo del Fan Club de Link? 

Yoshi: A Ribbon le gusta cualquier niño bonito que sea popular, ya saben, es chiquita, es muy común en su edad 

Todos excepto Yoshi: Aaaaahh... 

Link: Ya me preguntaba porque Kirby no me hablaba y me miraba extraño 

Yoshi: no te preocupes, se le pasara, Ribbon lo quiere solo a él, aunque el no lo acepte

Mario: Siiiiiii, todos estan enamorados, y cosas asi, pero yo soy él único... con novia!! WAJAJAJAAA

Yoshi: Realmente... tiene razón 

Luigi: Bueno, prefiero ser soltero a que me manden toda la vida 

Mario: _ _!

Luigi: ^^U

Link: Algo es algo, por lo menos no tienen que estar una semana castigados por Samus ¬o¬ 

Luigi: Bueno, si vas a pasar un mal rato con Samus, intenta hacer algo que te divierta... mirale las piernas! 

Falco: No seria mala idea, enojona sera, pero Samus es linda

Mire a Luigi, no era mala idea, excepto por... 

Link: Mi querido amiguito Luigi Mario... no descarto tu linda idea, pero hay algunas cosas que me evitan hacerla... como por ejemplo, Samus usa la falda más larga de todas las chicas del colegio... y segundo... SI ME DESCUBRE ME PEGA TAN FUERTE COMO LA ÚLTIMA VES QUE EL PROFESOR GANNON SE ENOJO CON ALGUIEN!!!! 

Luigi: ^^U se me olvidaba ese detalle

Link: -_-U gracias por la intención 

Fox: ¬¬ y después recibirias un castigo de mi parte 

Yoshi: No me digas que tú no le miras las piernas a Samus??? 

Fox: *¬* quisiera... 

Link: Seamos sinceros... si con la falda que usa no se le ve nada

Falco: pero si piensas... se puede insinuar... y ahí... malpensar... 

Link: Ya paren, este es un fic para todo expectador 

Yoshi: Link tiene razón 

Toad: no entiendo como les puede gustar eso... 

Todos miramos a Toad 

Falco: Es muy niño el pobre

Ahí el profesor Gannon entro al camarin 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Quisiseran hacer el favor de... APURARSE!!! ESTAN MÁS LENTOS QUE LAS NIÑAS 

Falco: es que las niñas van a ver a Roy Pharae... 

Sr. Gannon: No me digan que los niñitos estan celosos

Yoshi: Pues, si se refiera a Kirby... si

El Fantasma se paro, ya se había cambiado 

Fantasma: Con permiso señor... 

Sr. Gannon: Quedate sentado, ahora les quiero decir algunas cosas

El Fantasma se sento 

Sr. Gannon: Entiendo lo incomodos que se sienten, ustedes son más orgullosos de lo que piensan... pero, solo les dire que... igual van ha tener que dar 100 vueltas al colegio asi que las pocas sonrisas que les quedaban van ha desaparecer WAJAJAJAJAJAJA 

- _ _!

Sr. Gannon: Asi, él único que se salva es Link... por mala suerte 

Todos me miraron con cara de "O no... el niñito elegido de nuevo con suerte..." 

Sr. Gannon: Ya que Roy Pharae quiere hablar contigo... 

En ese momento, el Fantasma levanto la mano 

Sr. Gannon: Asi! Y Fantasma también se salva 

Toad: ¿Y por qué él? 

Sr. Gannon: porque Roy Pharae también lo quiere ver

Me pare, ahí pense ¿para qué vine a cambiarme si no iba ha hacer gimnasia? Preguntenme... 

Sr. Gannon: Vengan... y cuando regrese yo, espero que TODOS ESTEN LISTOS!

El fantasma y yo seguimos al profesor Gannon, hasta un lugar que estaba repleto de Chicas

Fantasma: (como asustado) ¿Roy esta en esa sala??? 

Sr. Gannon: Fue la única forma de alejarlo de las chicas...

Link: Y yo me encontraba perseguido... 

Ahí, el profesor Gannon dio su expectacular golpe en la pared, el cual, hizo saltar a todas las chicas y dejarnos el paso. Empeze a mirar quienes estaban... me extraño que Samus no estuviera ahí

Entramos a la sala, ahí estaba, el famoso muchacho llamado Roy Pharae... el gran deportista, perseguido por tantas chicas ¿qué podía hacer? 

Roy: Hola 

Link: Hola

Silencio... gran saludo... 

Sr. Gannon: Los dejo solos... tengo que ir a ver a los muchachos

Ahí, el profesor Gannon salio, se escucharon unos gritos de "Roy!! Roy!!" después, el profesor Gannon dio su golpe, silencio

Roy: Gusto en conocerte 

Roy Pharae levanto la mano, supuestamente me tocaba a mi levantar la mia. Lo hice 

Link: El gusto es mio 

Roy: Asi... Hola Fantasma! ¿Cómo estas? 

Fantasma: Bien... 

Link: ¿Tú conoces a Roy? 

Fantasma: Si...

Roy: Somos buenos amigos 

Link: Ah... y bueno, ¿Para que vienes? 

Roy: Que directo... pues, venia a conocerte 

Link: ¿Conocerme? Tan desconocido soy??? 

Roy: Había escuchado de algunos Link... 

Link: -_-U deben ser mis hermanos...

Roy: ¿Tus hermanos se llamen Link? 

Link: Si... ¿Te suena Zora Link?

Roy: de la banda Zora! 

Link: Exacto...

Roy: parece que tu familia es muy conocida

Link: Si... si... son muy conocidos mis hermanos 

Roy: Aunque yo no vine a saber de tus hermanos, sino de ti 

Link: ¿Cómo que cosas? 

Roy: Pues... que te gusta... en que pasa la vida 

Link: ¿Para eso vienes?? 

Roy: Supuestamente, mi escusa para mi colegio, es que voy a conseguir tus tacticas... realmente creen que yo hago tranpa y les encanta, pero a mi me gusta ser más amigo de mis contrincantes que otra cosa

Link: ¿Para que no sientan tan mal la derrota? 

Roy: o viceversa

Link: Por favor... si siempre ganas... 

Roy: Yo no siempre gano

Link: No mientas, si vi tus ultimas 100 competencias en una revista, solo primeros lugares

Roy: Yo no hablo de deporte... 

Link: ¿A qué te refieres? 

Roy: Nada importante

Fantasma: Si, nada... 

Link: Bueno... Entonces, la vida de un super-estrella del deporte no es tan entretenida

Roy: Soy más normal de lo que crees

Link: Si usted lo dice

Fantasma: Roy la pasa bien mal de repente... pero es buena persona 

Roy: Como lo dijo el fantasma ^^

Link: Bueno...

Realmente, no teníamos tema... 

Link: oye, ¿y como le haces con todo tu fan club? 

Fantasma: Dan miedo

Link: ¿? 

Roy: Pues... intento vivir tranquilo... 

Link: No sé... yo me siento extraño... los fan club son... 

Roy:Algo molestosos, pero no quieren hacerte daño ¿no? 

Link: No sé... 

Roy: Te entiendo, no te preocupes 

Fantasma: Dan miedo... 

Roy y yo miramos al Fantasma con cara de duda

Roy: No te preocupes Fantasma, no muerden... 

Fantasma: Dan miedo... 

Roy: -_-U este fantasma no tiene remedio...

Link: No sé... -_-U 

Fantasma: ^^UUUU 

Link: Bueno... tu debes conocer muy bien a fantasma

Roy: Si, él es mi mejor amigo, por eso pedi que lo trajeran

Link: Ah... yo pensaba que tu mejor amigo era Marth...

Roy: Bueno... si, Marth es muy buen amigo mio

Link: Él jamás nombro al fantasma

Roy: Si quieres preguntale, el sabe que el fantasma es mi mejor amigo 

Ahí, un mayordomo abre la puerta

Mayordomo: Señorito Roy, tiene que irse 

Fantasma: ¿Tan pronto? 

Roy: Lo siento... parece que me quieren en otro lado

Link: No te preocupes... quien como tu para poder salir de clases asi 

Roy: ^^UUUUUUU 

Fantasma: Que estes bien... 

Roy: Tu también, y cuidate, nos vemos Link, chao Fantasma, hasta la proxima 

Link: Si, hasta la proxima 

No se como, Roy salio, no había ninguna chica!!! Que cosas... el profesor Gannon barrio con todas...

Camine un poco, vi al resto que corrian las 100 vueltas, sabía que yo no alcanzaria, asi que me sente, el fantasma me miraba 

Link: Oye... ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a esas chicas? 

El fantasma me miro, ahí tocio un poco y me contesto 

Fantasma: Es lo mismo que preguntarte porque le temes a los computadores

Buena pregunta... ahí no pude hablarle más, sabía que tenía que conseguir quien era él pero... ¿Había forma de hacerlo sin que él se sintiera insultado? Me parecía dificil, el lo que más hacía era cuidar que nadie descubriera quién es...¿Por qué? 

Link: Dime fantasma... ¿Por qué desconfias de nosotros? 

Fantasma: yo no desconfio... yo les tengo miedo

Nunca pense que el Fantasma me respondería... pense que haria como siempre, callar, ahí, saco como de la nada su blog y escribio algo. Me lo paso y lo lei 

"¿A qué le tienes miedo? A lo desconocido... ¿A qué le tienes miedo? A lo oscuro... ¿A qué le tienes miedo? A lo que sabes que no te quiere, pero aparenta quererte..." 

Me quede pensando, la ultima frase "¿A qué le tienes miedo? A lo que sabes que no te quiere, pero aparenta quererte..."

El Fantasma tomo su blog de nuevo, el rara ves lo presta, y menos deja ver lo que tiene 

Link: ¿Son dibujos? 

El Fantasma afirmo 

Link: ¿Puedo verlos? 

El Fantasma dudo un rato, pero me paso el blog, vi varios dibujos, muy bonitos, este chico tiene un gran talento... había dibujado varios del curso, a mi, a Falco, a Fox, a Sheik... a Yoshi... a Peach... a saria..

Link: ¿Quién es? (mirando un dibujo) se ve muy bonita 

Fantasma: Es Samus... 

Link: (se atora) sera Samus idealizada... casi nunca la veo con esa sonriza 

Fantasma: Sonrie poco, pero es linda su sonriza, eso hace que su sonriza sea más especial 

No me había fijado en ese detalle... este Fantasma es un poeta 

Link: Yo siempre le digo eso, pero se enoja 

Fantasma: bueeenoooooo no sé ._.

Link: ¿Qué cosa? 

Fantasma: Nadie le puede pedir que sonria 

Link: Tienes razón... 

El Fantasma tomo un lápiz, y escribio algo en su blog, después me lo mostro 

"Entre sonrizas y sonrizas ¿Qué buscas? ¿las tipicas? ¿Las que siempre sonrien? Un aventurero busca la rareza, que quiza, esta en la simpleza, sin pensar que... a veces, la mayor aventura esta donde menos la buscas" 

Definitivamente este Fantasma tenía que ser algo como un poeta... Tomo su blog de nuevo y escribio 

"Si lo pienso, un aventurero sabe que, quiza, encontrar sera algo que jamás lograra... menos en su propio ser, donde quiza jamás lo encontrara" 

Eh... aquí si que quede mal, no me atrevi a preguntarle al Fantasma a que se referia, tomo su blog de nuevo

"¿Sabes? Tú buscas lo que no quieres, yo busco algo que no tengo ¿Quién es el más raro? Según la lógica derecha tú, según la lógica izquierda yo, según la gente... ninguno de los 2" 

Mire más cofundido 

Fantasma: La lógica derecha es la mia, la izquiera es la tuya, si quieres saber quien soy yo, te aconsejo que pienses primero porque lo haces... que buscas exactamente... 

El Fantasma tomo su blog, y se fue a la sala. Me quede sentado pensando ¿Qué busco? Realmente... no sé... solo hice una apuesta con Samus ¿Y como supo el Fantasma????? Ahora me costara más saber quién es él... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Por fin... adios día lunes de colegio... 

Aunque se me olvidaba un detalle, el entrenamiento de arqueria 

Malon: LINK!!!!! ¿Qué haces ahí pensando sin hacer nada??? 

Link: ¿Ah? Lo siento... es que... 

Saria: Nada de "es que"... tienes que entrenar 

Link: Ya voy...

Fuimos a la cancha, donde Pit tenía listo los arcos... 

Pit: ¿Qué te pasa Link??? Acaso no te puedes concentrar

Link: Creo que este no es mi día

Pit: ¿No es tú día? ¿Qué no es tú día?? Claro que no es tu día!!! 1 centro de 10 tiros es malisimo!!! Asi jamás podrás ganar

Link: Bueno... yo... 

Pit: Mira, no tienes disculpa, solo vete y relajate... creo que te servira

Link: Gracias

Pit: Mañana quiero 10 de 10!!!

Link: vere que puedo hacer....

Tome mis cosas... me sentia... pesimo... no sabría que decir estaba muy mal... no hbía hecho nada por la apuesta, estaba mal con los entrenamientos y mañana tenía que obedecer a Samus ¿Si alguien cree que ya estaba mal? Lean lo que sigue... 

Con mi bicicleta fui a mi casa, al abrir, vi a mi hermano Deku ¿volando? 

Link: ¿Qué pasa?? 

Goron Link: Hoooooolaaaaaaaaaa Link! Llego el pequeño 

Link: ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? 

Zora Link: Como nuestros padres decidieron salir de viaje, pensaron que sería bueno que nos relajaramos y nos encargaramos de la casa 

Link: ¿Qué????? 

Goron Link: Exactamente ^_^ por esta semana nos veremos todos los días ¿No te da alegría Link? 

¿Acaso no les grite lo suficiente cuando era pequeño que no los quería ver? 

Link: Pues... sera... genial... 

Deku Link: oni ha crecido muuuuucho... auch... 

Link: ¿Deku esta jugando con Oni? 

Zora Link: Si... como nos repartimos los quehaceres de la casa, a él le toco cuidar a Oni

Goron Link: A mi la cocina 

Zora Link: a mi el trasporte, las compras, los gastos... 

Goron Link: Y a ti la limpieza

Link: No han notado que soy él único que no tiene vacaciones... 

Zora Link: ¿Qué te cuesta limpiar un poco? 

Link: Mira que toda esta semana llegare a esta hora

Zora Link: (mira su reloj) ¿QUÉ????? ¿estas loco? Ya es muy tarde... debes llegar más temprano 

Link: Pero... 

Zora Link: Nada de peros, toma 

Me paso algo que me parecía conocido 

Link: ¿Qué es? 

Zora Link: Un celular, para saber donde estas 

Link: Ni siquiera mamá me tiene tan vijilado... ella sabe que soy responsable 

Goron Link: Por favor, si solo es para no preocuparnos

Link: Una pregunta... ¿Cómo se usa esto? 

Zora Link: Solo cuando suene aprieta el boton verde...

Link: Ah... 

Goron Link: Y ahora... a comer!!!! 

Nos sentamos en la mesa, ahí vi a mi hermano Deku con unos cuantos moretones... 

Deku Link: Hola Link...

Link: Hola... ¿jugando con Oni? 

Deku Link: si...

Oni: Agu ^_^ 

Ahí Goron Link nos sirve... lava... 

Goron Link: Es una nueva receta que aprendi, sopa de lava

Link: eh... hermano... nosotros no podemos comer lava 

Goron Link: ¿En serio? 

Deku Link: Ha vivido mucho tiempo con los Gorons...

Zora Link: Yo que quería dejar de comer pescado un tiempo...

Link: Bueno... yo tengo una idea

Ahí tome el teléfono (el de la casa), llame a los hermanos Mario 

Luigi: ¿Alo?

Link: ¿Alo?

Luigi: Buenos días...

Link: Soy solo Link

Luigi: Ahhhh Hola ^^

Link: Queria pedirte un menu... tenemos una crisis alimenticia en mi casa... 

Luigi: genial!, yo anoto su orden 

Link: bien... 

Pedi una lazaña grande, unos ravioles... unas bebidas... lo suficiente para sobrevivir

Luigi: anotado, en media horale tenemos su orden 

Link: Si quieres se demoran más... yo me demoro 2 horas en llegar a mi casa

Luigi: Pues... el tiempo es oro

Colgo

Deku Link: ¿Y cuando llega? 

Link: En media hora... pero no creo, es muy poco tiempo desde la casa de los hermanos Mario

Me sente... estaba cansado

Oni: AGU!!! ^o^ 

Link: Quien como tu para estar tan alegre... 

Goron se comia muy feliz su sopa, tenía 4 platos más para él solo... yo ya tenía hambre... no había comido nada desde el almuerzo... mire la hora, 29 minutos desde que hable con Luigi, según yo, aun quedaba harta espera...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Link: ¿Ah? 

- Toc, toc... 

Abri la puerta

Link: ¿Luigi? ¿Mario? 

Mario: llegamos! Te dije que Pikachu se la podía

Luigi: Esta no la repito de nuevo... asi, su orden 

Me pasaron mi pedido 

Link: ¿No quieren comer algo? Se ven cansados

Luigi: Lo siento, no podemos 

Mario: T_T yo quiero...

Luigi: Mario! 

Mario: ¬¬ si se...

Luigi: Nos vemos mañana Link

Link: ok

Asi, se fueron como llegaron... a la velocidad de un Pikachu 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Link: Eso debio doler... 

Aunque se tropezaron con caballo, igual siguieron, estaban muy apurados 

Link: Ni hablar... 

Comi rápidamente y me fue a mi cama... estaba cansado... y me esperaba un largo día... 

Martes... ¿Despertar?? No... no quiero despertar.... no... por favor.... tengo mucho sueño... me faltan como 3 horas de sueño en mi cuerpo...

Zora Link: LINK!!!!!

Goron Link y Deku Link: ¿Qué? 

Zora Link: ¬¬ dije solo Link 

Goron Link y Deku Link: Aaaaaaahh... 

Zora Link: LINK 

Link: ¿Qué quieres?

Zora Link: Es hora de que te lleve al colegio...

Link: Yo voy SOLO al colegio... siempre voy SOLO, asi llevo mi bicicleta

Zora Link: llevala detrás de mi auto 

¿Acaso mi hermano creia que yo era un niño pequeño que nececitaba un niñero? Ni mis padres se preocupan tanto de mi!!! Aunque... Zora parecia que se daba cuenta que yo tenía un problema... quiza queria ayudarme a relajarme un poco, andaba un poco... enojado en ese rato 

Zora Link: ¡Apurate en salir del baño!! 

Link: A mi nadie me apura!!!!! 

Goron Link: Le pasa algo al pequeño 

Link: No me pasa nada!!! Y no soy pequeño!!! 

Zora Link: ¡Mejor apurate sino quiere llegar tarde!! 

Link: Estamos una hora antes de lo que despierto!!! Asi que cállate!!! No tengo buen humos hoy dia!!

Deku Link: No digas novedades... 

Link: ¿Qué dijiste?

Zora Link: Mejor agarra el jabon y bañate, hueles mal, asi ninguna chica te mirara

Link: Y no me interesa que me miren!!!

Deku Link: Entonces te bañamos en sudor de caballo y quedas listo!!!

Link: ¿qué dijiste?????

Deku Link: Lo que escuchaste

Zora Link: Mejor los dos cierran esas bocas!!! El mayor aquí soy yo, asi que me tienen que obedecer

Deku Link: Le estas hablando a Link solamente

Zora Link: A los dos... 

Link: Si te molesto tanto no me dejes y dejame ir solo al colagio!!! 

Zora Link: Con ese animo??? Por favor, mejor te llevo... 

Sali del baño... estaba de muy mal humor... y mis hermanos no me ayudaban para nada... 

Goron Link: Ahora les hice pan común... en Goron city también comemos pan de los que comen ustedes

Link: Genial, algo comestible

Mordi el pan... estaba durisimo... 

Deku Link: Este pan es de semanas... 

Goron Link: ¿Y cómo comen el pan aquí? 

Zora Link: Recién salido de horno... 

Goron Link: ¿Qué??? ¿Cómo pueden comer eso??? 

Zora Link: -_-UUU mejor nos vamos Link, creo que la única que puede comer esto es Oni 

Oni: Jumi... 

Deku Link: Es que ella tiene super fuerza 

Zora Link: Compraremos algo en el camino... 

Subi mi bicicleta al auto de Zora, ahí partimos... tenía sueño, cabeceba mucho... me di cuenta que Zora me llevaba porque sabía que me podía dormir en el camino. Zora detuvo el auto, ahí desperte 

Zora Link: buenos días Malon ¿Y tú padre? 

Malon: Esta durmiendo 

Zora Link: Mejor no lo despertemos... vamosnos... 

Link: (bosteza) Hola Malon! 

Malon: ¿Mucho sueño Link? 

Zora Link: Llego muy tarde ayer, por eso decidi llevarlo al colegio, aunque sea asi puede dormir un poco más, en el auto y en la sala 

Malon: Entiendo... Link tiene que entrenar duro para el torneo 

Zora Link: Más que entrenar... tiene que relajarse

Malon: ¿Cómo que relajarse??? Pero si tiene la final??? 

Zora Link: Solo miralo... y recién es martes 

Ahí no escuche más, me quede dormido

Zora Link: Despierta bello durmiente! Ya llegamos al colegio 

Link: ¿Ah?? 

Malon: baja tus cosas y vamos a guardar las bicicletas 

Link: Ah... si...

Parecía que mi ánimo había mejorado

Ruto: Link!!!! 

Malon: ¬o¬ ¿¿A qué hora llega esta niñita al colegio??

Ruto: Mira Link, ya sacaron el diario escolar de esta semana, y estas re guapo *¬* 

Zora Link: A ver... 

Link: ¿Aun no te vas? 

Zora Link: Quiero ver el colegio como esta... veamos

Ruto: *O* ¿Tú eres el hermano mayor de Link? Zora Link? 

Zora Link: El mismo

Ruto: Dame tu autografo please!!! 

Zora Link: Claro!! (firma un papel que le pasa Ruto) veamos el diario... Wow! No conocia ese aspecto tuyo Link 

Link: No tengo otro aspecto ¿sabes? 

Ruto: *¬* mis dos idolos en el mismo lugar... esto debe ser un sueño

Malon: No te preocupes, yo te piñisco... (piñisca a Ruto)

Ruto: Auch ¬¬... dolio

Malon: -o-/ pero puedes ver que no es un sueño 

Ruto: *¬* es una hermosa verdad... 

Malon: pobre... 

Zora Link: No eres exigente con las chicas... mmm no me sabia esa... 

Link: ¬¬ ¿por qué todos se fijan en ese detalle? 

Zora Link: Si para eso es el diario escolar!!! 

Link: ¬¬... 

Zora Link: No te preocupes, estas cosas se olvidan pronto 

Link: Ahora lo arreglas... 

Zora Link: Tomalo con calma... te lo digo por experiencia 

Ruto: *¬* ¿te vas a quedar Zora Link? 

Zora Link: realmente... no, tengo que ir a la casa, si dejo a Goron y Deku solos mucho tiempo pueden destruir la casa... y ni hablar de Oni, nos mantendremos comunicados Link 

Link: ¿Ah? 

No entendi ese detalle... pero antes que pudiera preguntar, Zora ya estaba arriba de su auto

Zora Link: Hasta luego! 

Link: Hasta nunca... 

Malon: Link!... hasta luego Zora

Zora se marcho

Malon: ¬¬ ¿cómo puedes ser asi con tu hermano? Él te ayudo esta mañana 

Link: Yo no sé lo pedi... mejor me voy a mi sala

Fue a mi sala sin hablar con nadie, me sente sin decir una palabra y empeze a mirar el techo ¿Qué había interesante en el techo? Que era una de las cosas que aun no me molestaban... 

Falco: buenos días Link ¿Pasa algo? 

Link: nada importante... realmente... nada interesante... 

Falco: ¿Estas seguro? 

Link: ¿Qué acaso eres psicologo? 

Falco: Lo siento! No sabía... oye, ¿viste el diario escolar? 

Link: si... hasta mi hermano lo vio 

Falco: Buenooo... entiendo que te debe molestar un poco

Link: ¿Por qué lo dices? 

Falco: Por la cara con que amaneciste esta mañana 

Link: ah... no estoy muy bien... si te insulto no es mi intención 

Falco: No te preocupes, todos despertamos algunos días con el pie izquierdo

Link: Oki... 

Segui mirando el techo, no sé, pero Falco me miraba... a veces pienso que Falco, aunque le guste molestar y hacerce el niño pequeño, se creen, en cierta manera, el papá del curso (por ser el mayor), ya que siempre te dice algo por tus problemas, aunque le encanta meterte a ti en problemas... que contradictorio

Falco: Hola Sheik 

Sheik: Hola ^-^ ... O_o? ¿Por qué tanto silencio? 

Falco: Pues, yo estoy terminando una tarea de Historia y Link solo mira el techo

Link: ¿Hay tarea de historia????? 

Sheik: Si... la dio la semana pasada

Link: T_T 

Falco: No te preocupes, mientras todos callamos, decimos que solo Toad la hizo, lo mismo de siempre

Link: ¿Y de qué es la tarea? 

Sheik: Es larga Link, no la terminaras para la primera hora

Link: Entiendo...

Me sente... ahí, me dedique a mirar el techo de nuevo... Ahí, llegaron a la sala Yoshi y Kirby

Yoshi: por primera ves!!! 

Sheik: ¿Qué? 

Kirby: Hemos hecho la tarea! 

Link: T_T soy el único que no la ha hecho?? 

Falco: Hasta ahora... si... aunque no te preocupes, lo más probable es que Mario y Fox no la hagan... y ni hablar de Peach

Yoshi: Si, y haremos lo mismo de siempre... "Solo Toad ha hecho la tarea"

Kirby: No te preocupes Link, igual, quiza ni se acuerde el Sr. Cranky que había tarea

Yoshi: Solo hay que callar a Toad cuando llegue

Falco: tienes razón... ese enanito nos puede arruinar el plan 

Link: Gracias muchachos... 

Falco: Noooo te preocupes, me encanta hacer estos planes! =D 

Al ver a Falco con esa cara a veces me da miedo, aunque no deberia tenerlo, él me estaba ayudando

Ahí, entro Fox 

Fox: HOOOOLAAAAA ¿saben que hoy va ha pasar un milagro??? 

Falco: ¿Qué? ¿Te vas ha declarar a Samus????? 

Fox: -_-UUU no soy la suficientemente valiente aun... nop, es otro milagro!!! 

Yoshi: ¿Tanto como para que no se pusiera a babear cuando escucho el nombre de Samus? 

Fox: Samus... 

Yoshi: ¬¬ para que hablo... 

Sheik: Fox!, dinos el milagro!

Fox: Sa... asi!!! El milagro! Hice la tarea de Historia 

Link: ¿Qué? 

Sheik: Parece que eres el único que no la ha hecho Link 

Falco: Hoy haremos él "nadie hizo la Tarea excepto Toad" 

Fox: T_T justo cuando yo ha hice... ¿no puedes quedarte con el castigo solo Link?

Link: T_T 

Sheik: Fox... ¿cuántas veces ha tenido que mentir Link porque tu no la has hecho? 

Fox: ToT si se!!! Pero yo me esforce en hacerla... 

Sheik: Tranquilo Fox... ya veremos que hacer... 

Ahí entro Toad 

Toad: Buenos días! 

Curso: Buenos días Toad

Toad: ^_^ ¿terminaron el castigo de matemáticas y la tarea de historia? 

Falco: ._.?? había castigo?? 

Toad: Si

Falco: Rayos... 

Toad: Pero no se preocupen, hice el castigo para que todos lo copiaran! 

Sheik: Qué estas amable hoy Toad... 

Toad: ._. me senti mal porque sin querer le di la idea al profesor Andross

Curso: ¿QUÉ???? 

Toad: ^^UUUUUUUU sorry 

Kirby: te matariamos... sino fuera porque nos prestaras la tarea... 

Toad: Uff... 

Ahí entro Saria 

Saria: Buenos días! 

Curso: buenod días Saria

Saria: Que tenemos hoy? 

Yoshi: Castigo de matemáticas 

Saria: ¿Qué? 

Yoshi: Y Tarea de Historia 

Saria: esa la hice 

Link: T_T 

Sheik: No te preocupes Link, lo más probable es que Mario no la haya hecho, ni Peach 

Falco: ya me imagino "Link, él único que no hizo la tarea de historia" 

Link: ToT odio estar en esta situación... 

Kirby: ¿Y por qué no la copia? Prestale la tarea Toad 

Toad: Bueno... 

Tenía que copiar rápidisimo aquella tarea, pero... 

Sr. Gannon: buenos días muchachos 

Link: ¿Qué?? 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Te importa? :P yo llego a la hora que quiero 

Link: -_-U no es eso profe... 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Y no saludan? 

Curso presente: Buenos días Sr. Gannondorf

Sr. Gannon: Así esta bien... y... ¬¬ DEJENSE DE COPIAR TAREAS ATRASADAS 

PAAFFFF

Salte de mi silla 

Link: Entendido! 

Sr. Gannon: Ok... ahora, pueden seguir hablando, aun no empieza la asamblea 

Link: T_T estoy perdido... 

Falco: Por una tarea el viejo Cranky no te va ha hacer nada Link, no te preocupes... 

Fox: Exacto, la única mala suerte que puedes tener es que llegue el profe de mal ánimo, pero casi nunca pasa 

Ahí entra el Fantasma... 

Fantasma: O_O ¿Llegue tarde?

Sr. Gannon: No, solo se me ocurrio llegar más temprano hoy 

Fantasma: ah... ^-^

Saria: Hola fantasma

Fantasma: ah??? Eh... Hola 

Sheik: Hola Fantasma

Fantasma: °_°??? ....Hola... 

Yoshi: Hola Fantasma

Fantasma: Hola 

El Fantasma se sento, ahí me miro

Link: Hola Fantasma

Fantasma: Hola Link... ¿Encontraste lo que buscas? 

No supe contestar, tuve la cabeza en tantas cosas que no pude pensar mucho tiempo en lo que me había dicho 

Link: No sé a que te refieres 

Fantasma: Bueno, no podía pedir que lo entendieras en menos de 24 horas 

¿Entender qué? Qué acaso se cree filosofo este Fantasma?? Cada ves esta más raro este asunto... 

Ahí entro Peach 

Peach: ¿Aló??? Hola ^o^ 

Curso: Hola! 

Peach: ¿Los salude? 

Curso: -_-U

Falco: Por lo menos nos sentimos saludados Peach 

Peach: ah... que bueno ^-^ 

Sr. Gannon: (abre el libro de clases) Ven Peach, quiero hablar contigo 

Peach: ¿Ahora? 

Sr. Gannon: Si, ahora... 

Peach se acerco al profesor Gannon

Sr. Gannon: Peach, quisiera que me respondieras el porque de esta anotación que te puso Joanna 

Ahí, todos asomamos la cabeza para leer, en la hoja de vida de Peach había una anotación negativa de las extrañas, las de la profesora Joanna (nunca anota...) 

"Castellano: Niña que, además de la típica acción de solo hablar por celular y no tomar atención, cree que uno esta al servicio de ella, ordena continuamente detener la clase, porque debe ponerse una mascarilla para la piel, la cual podría perfectamente ponerse en la casa, después hace que casi un compañero, que por casualidades de la vida es su novio, tropezarse hasta caer en la baba de McCloud, después contesta diciendo que fue un error, tomando que madie le pidio dejar sus utensilios de belleza en el suelo" 

Sr. Gannon: Todos los profesores son muy pacientes contigo Peach... pero ¿esto??? 

Peach: Bueno... yo... ^^UUU 

Sr. Gannon: Si no mejoras tu actitud, tendre que tomar yo mismo medidas al respecto 

Peach: *glup... 

Fox: ¿No esta asi porque la profesora Joanna quedo enojada después de esa clase? 

Sr. Gannon: **¬¬** 

Fox: parece que le di... 

Ahí entra Samus 

Samus: ¿Qué hay hoy? Reunión adelantada? 

Sr. Gannon: Solo se me ocurrio llegar más temprano 

Falco: Para la mala suerte de Link 

Link: ¬¬ 

Sr. Gannon: Qué él no haga las tareas no es mi asunto... 

Samus: Ah... bueno, asi Link, te tengo unos cuantos trabajos en la sala de periodismo, tienes que ir en el recreo 

Link: Genial... a tus ordenes... 

Samus: Nunca pense escuchar eso... sera genial esta semana WAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA...

Link: _ _!.... 

En aquel momento el profesor Gannon se paro, miro su reloj, empezaba la cuenta regresiva y aun no llegaban los hermanos Mario

Sr. Gannon: 12...13...

Toad: (mirando por la ventana) Estan entrando al colegio! 

Peach: Aun llegan!!! 

Falco: No llegaran! 

Sr. Gannon: 10.. 9... 

Saria: Tienen que ir a la velocidad del rayo!

Link: O_o? ¿Usaran el Pikachu? 

Kirby: ¿Él Pikachu de Mario en el campamento?

Samus: ¿Ya lo pueden controlar?

Link: Llegaron a mi casa con ese Pikachu... 

Sr. Gannon: 6... 5... 

Yoshi: Vamos!!! Ustedes pueden!!! 

Sr. Gannon: 3... 2... 1... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Chocaron con la puerta? 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Peach: Si llegaron!! 

Sr. Gannon: No... no han entrado a la sala

Luigi: (entrando) aquí tiene su pedido!

Yoshi: Lazaña gratis!!! 

Sr. Gannon: aquí no pedimos nada! 

Mario: ¿Qué? 

Luigi: Era la casa al lado del colegio 

Mario: Con permiso profesor! Tenemos que hacer una entrega

Salieron 

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬ tendre que anotarlos... Mejor empezemos la asamblea... Samus ¿tienes que decir algo como presidenta de curso? 

Samus: Si, que tendremos que organizarnos para juntar dinero 

Falco: ¿Para qué? ¿Para operarle las glandulas salivales a Fox? 

Samus: Por lastima para nosotros se la tendra que pagar él solo 

Fox: Samus... 

Toad: ¿Hay alguna cosa en especial por la que tengamos que juntar dinero? 

Samus: Pues, 1.- para poder hacer algo decente para final de año... esas tipicas fiestitas 

Sheik: El año pasado la pago mi mamá 

Samus: La gracia es que la paguemos nosotros... 

Link: Se que esa no es la única razón

Samus: Exactamente... van a poner cuotas para los cursos, cada curso tendra que pagar cierto dinero por mes

- ¿Qué??? 

Sr. Gannon: había escuchado un poco sobre eso... 

Link: ¬o¬ les salio muy cara la ultima edición del diario

Samus: ¿Y eso que te importa?? ¬o¬ 

Saria: Podríamos vender galletitas de niña exploradora 

Falco: Claro! Siempre me han gustado esas galletitas de chocolate! 

Samus: Peach!, prestame tu celular por favor 

Peach: ¿Por qué? 

Samus: Es para pedirle a Rock que vaya a comprar las galletas

Peach: ¿No me lo vas a romper?? 

Samus: ^^UUU , no Peach... no te lo voy a romper... sino te compro uno nuevo

Peach: ^o^ entonces rompelo 

Samus: ¬¬ pasamelo YA! 

Peach: Ok... ok... que no se enoje...

Peach le paso el celular a Samus, Samus marca un número

Samus: ¿Alo? Rock? Si, soy Samus... quería pedirte si podías comprar unas galletas de exploradora... ¿Qué?... ¿Dinero?... Saca de los ahorros que tengo, igual, me los tienen que devolver ¬o¬

¿Samus prestando de su dinero ahorrado??? Aquí hay gato encerrado... o mejor dicho, Samus tiene algo planeado...

Sr. Gannon: Entonces, la venta de galletitas empieza hoy??

Samus: Si, y lo haremos por orden de lista 

Por orden de lista... pense un momento... ahí me di cuenta que... ¿¿¿A mi me tocaba vender hoy???

Link: Samus... yo no puedo vender hoy

Samus: ¿Por qué no? 

Link: Porque debo cumplir mi castigo 

Samus: Esta es parte de tu castigo

Link: ¬o¬ me lo suponia

Samus: ^o^ si era lógico 

Link: -_-U

Sr. Gannon: Castigo o no, vendes hoy, y espero que lo vendas todo Link 

Link: -_-UUU sera que hoy NO es mi dia...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Gannon: Bueno, me voy, que tengan un mal día! 

Link: Y peor para usted... 

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬ ¿qué dijiste Link? 

Link: Los que sus oidos oyeron señor... 

El Sr. Gannon me miro, ahi decidio dar la vuelta, como si se diera cuenta que hoy no podía discutir conmigo 

Para la desgracia de mis desgracias, el profesor Gannon había sido amable conmigo, ya que el verdadero ogro venía... no hablo del profesor Andross, ni del profesor Bowser, y menos del profesor Geno, no, hablo de algo más temido que cualquiera de los tres juntos y enojados. Ahora pensaran ¿De qué se trata lo que escribo? pues, una de las rarezas conocidas en Nintendo School, que aparece en cada milenio y para mi mala suerte aparecio hoy 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Curso: Oo 

Sr. Cranky: Je... SIENTENSE TODOS EN ESTE MOMENTO! 

Curso: Si señor! 

El profesor Cranky enojado... es conocido por leyenda, que este viejo tiene alma caritativa y buena, pero que es TAN buena que a veces su parte mala debe explotar por lo poco que la usa, aunque no lo paresca 

Sr. Cranky: Asi me gusta la clase... 

En el curso estabamos... por asi decirlo... ¿Asustados? 

Sr. Cranky: Buenos días, si realmente tiene esperanzas de que sean buenos 

Curso: Oo

Sr. Cranky: Je... habran sus cuadernos para revisar la tarea

Definitivamente estaba muerto, las posibilidades minimas de que el profesor Cranky llegara como "Dark Sr. Cranky" se cumplieron y ahora iba a revisar la tarea

Sr. Cranky: ¿Quién además de Toad hizo la Tarea? 

Los temerosos de mi curso levantaron la mano... excepto yo, que iba ha hacer honesto 

Sr. Cranky: je... je... je... JE... JE.... JE... JE... JE!

Falco: Si quieres salvarte la vida Link, deja que quede atascado 

Fantasma: Si quieres ser un miedoso dejalo atascado 

Todos miramos al Fantasma, cuando hablaba siempre era un hito 

Fantasma: °_°""""""" 

Sr. Cranky: Jejeje, aun no me atasco idiotas ¬¬ 

Se nos olvidava la habilidad especial de Dark Sr. Cranky... podía desatascarse a gusto...

Sr. Cranky: digame Sr. Link sin apellido ¿por qué no hizo la tarea? sea breve por favor 

Link: Se me olvido 

Sr. Cranky: Sincero y valiente el señorito... bien, SIENTESE Y HAGA QUE NO EXISTE 

Link: Glup... oki... 

Me sente, y empeze a ver la clase... todos estaban asustados... habíamos pensado que seriamos la generación que se salvaria de Dark Sr. Cranky

Toad: Bien... la primera pregunta

- Ring! 

Sr. Cranky: ¬¬ señorita Peach... no estoy de humor para...

- Ring 

Peach: ._.? No es mi celular

Esto era extraño... no había nadie más que pudiera tener un celular

Sr. Cranky: callense... asi sabre de donde viene ese sonido

Silencio

- Ring! 

Sr. Cranky: Viene de la mochila de Link! 

Link: ¿Qué? 

Ahí me acorde... mi hermano Zora me había pasado un celular... y justo me tenía que llamar ahora. Saque de la mochila el celular

-Ring

Link: ¿Lo apago? 

Sr. Cranky: ¬o¬ contesta... je! tengo curiosidad de saber quién es el pobre

Si mi memoria no me fallaba... tenía que apretar el boton verde

Link: ¿Alo? 

Zora Link: (en el telefono) Link!!! no sabes lo que paso! 

Link: No sabes lo que esta casi pro pasarme... 

Zora Link: Nuestros padres ya decidieron el nombre de Oni! se llamara Arryl

Link: ¿Podrías haberme comunicado en casa? 

Zora Link: ¿Qué acaso hize algo malo? 

Link: Pues... 

Sr. Cranky: Afuera de mi sala! 

Y me hecho de la sala... por cosas que siempre hacen los demás (no hacer la tarea... y a Peach siempre le suena el celular)

Me quede sentado un momento, sin saber si era mi día de mala suerte o que, y pensando que recién empezaba... 

En ese momento salio Samus

Samus: ¿Qué haces ahi sentado flojo? 

Link: castigado

Samus: El Sr. Cranky me dio permiso para decirte que podías ir al departamento de periodismo ha hacer tu castigo 

Link: ¿Me quieres alivianar el castigo? 

Samus: -o-/ solo quiero que vendas las galletitas en el recreo 

Link: -_-U, como no lo sospeche

Samus: Asi que... sigueme

Me pare como tonto idiota que tiene que obedecer (no tenía otra descripción más exacta de mi en aquel momento) y segui a Samus, la cual me llevo al departamento de periodismo

Samus: No te puedo exigir que uses un computador, ya que con nuestro poco presupuesto no puedo ponerlo en tal peligro, asi que aqui tienes unos muuuchos papeles que quiero que clasifiques 

Link: ¿Clasificar en qué? 

Samus: Sobre temas, deportes, artes... etc... etc... 

Link: No debe ser dificil

Samus: Además que quiero que esten ordenados por fechas y archivados 

Link: Me da la impresión que se me alarga el trabajo... 

Samus: Además de que no quiero que ninguno este arrugado ni nada por el estilo 

Link: ... entendido... 

Samus: bueno, me voy a la clase... como esta el profesor Cranky... br... tenemos pesadilla para rato 

Link: En algo que estemos deacuerdo

Samus: A trabajar! 

Link: Si señora... 

Samus: ¬¬ señora

Link: -_-U señorita... 

Samus: -o-/ ahi esta mejor 

Link: Mejor ya vete... 

Samus: ¬¬ 

Samus quizo no seguir discutiendo, solo dijo unas ultimas palabras antes de irse

Samus: Y recuerda que te comeras mi especial el jueves! 

Y se fue 

Link: ¬¬ Le tendrá que dar un beso a Fox mejor dicho 

Empece a cumplir mi castigo, no sé si realmente era castigo, ya que estaba casi muerto de miedo al lado de "Dark Sr. Cranky", mientras que ahora, solo tenía que clasificar papeles... 

Pasaba el rato, entre papeles de noticias tan extrañas como "Nacio un bebe fantasma en el colegio" hasta "Se averiguo la fecha de nacimiento del señor Cranky" 

Yo ya estaba pensando que iba a pasar solo este rato, algo que fue un gran error, ya que después de clasificar "Jump Man se cayo del cuarto piso" 

Ruto: Link!!!

Link: ¿Ya es recreo? 

Ruto: *¬* no... pero el destino quizo que nos juntaramos los dos 

Link: ¿Ah? Pues... bueno... será 

Ruto: Realmente es una coincidencia que nos hecharan a los dos de nuestras clases a la misma hora ~o~ 

Link: ¿Eso es bueno? 

Ruto: *¬* si... 

Link: pues, yo no lo encuentro bueno 

Ruto: ToT ¿Por qué? 

Link: Siempre es malo que te saquen de la sala 

Ruto: ah... ^o^ pero no es tan malo cuando podemos estar juntos 

Link: Si tu lo dices... 

Ruto: ¿Qué haces? 

Link: Cumplo mi castigo... clasificar, ordenar... 

Ruto: No te preocupes, yo te ayudo 

Link: Gracias 

Ruto: ^o^ no hay de qué... 

Link: Sigamos...

Ruto: Oye, ¿Viste cómo saliste en el diario escolar? 

Link: Si, ¿No te acuerdas que hasta mi hermano lo vio? 

Ruto: ah... asi! tu hermoso hermano *¬* 

Link: °_° 

Estuvismos un rato en silencio clasificando, hasta que a Ruto se le ocurrio hablar 

Ruto: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enojes? 

Link: ya me hiciste una

Ruto: Otra! 

Link: No hay problema 

Ruto: ¿Te gusta alguna chica? 

En ese momento, senti como si me cayera encima un Yunque... ¿tenía que necesariamente responder? 

Link: Bueno... yo... 

Ruto: No te preocupes!!! esto no saldra publicado en el diario 

Y pensar que lo estoy escribiendo en el diario de curso... 

Ruto: Y no sé lo dire a nadie, ni al Fan Club, sere una tumba 

No sabía si creerle

Link: ¿Segura? 

Ruto: Se que Malon y Saria te tienen advertidas sobre lo... curiosa que soy, pero ser curiosa no significa que lo publique al resto ¿no? 

Tenía sentido... 

Link: Puedo confiar en ti supongo 

Ruto: Claro! 

Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto... 

Link: Pues... sinceramente... yo... bueno... simegustaalguien

Ruto: ¿Qué? 

Link: Lo que escuchaste

Ruto: *¬* ¿Se puede saber quién es la afortunada?

Link: ._. ... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

Mario: ¿Aqui no es la casa cierto?? 

Luigi: Estamos aun en el colegio Mario... 

Mario: T_T Pikachu se perdio 

Luigi: Es veloz... pero no sabe por donde ir... 

Mario: ToT perderemos la propina!!!! 

Link: Oigan, la salida esta derecho por este pasillo 

Mario y Luigi: ToT gracias! eres nuestro heroe 

Link: O_o, pero si solo... 

Mario: después te damos las gracias, ahora, chao! tenemos que hacer la entrega

Luigi: Buena suerte!!! asi, no vayas al restaurant de esa de ahí 

Link: ¿Hablas de Ruto? 

Mario: Si... ella solo quiere publicidad de tu parte... 

Link: ¿Ah? 

Luigi: Asi que ten cuidado con ella, no le hagas confesiones extrañas... 

Ruto: Los escuche!!! italianos mentirosos!!! y para demostrarlo invitare a Link a comer al restaurant de mi padre 

Mario y Luigi: ¿¿Ves Link?? 

Ruto: Por lo menos mi padre no me usa para repartir pedidos =P 

Luigi: Después discutiremos contigo 

Mario: Vamos Pikachu! 

Mario y Luigi se fueron a la velocidad de un rayo... 

Ruto: =P que no lleguen!! 

Link: uff... les debo una... 

Ruto: ¿Por qué? 

Ruto no se había dado cuenta que gracias a ellos no le respondi la pregunta... 

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Link: Gracias por todo Ruto! algún día te pagare el favor 

Ruto: *¬* el gusto fue mio!

Link: Ahora, a vender galletas

Llegue a la sala, en la cual, me encontre con el embarque de galletas 

Link: ¬o¬ Samus se esmera en castigarme... ¿Cómo vendere todo esto? Oo 

En eso, se me hacerca Falco 

Falco: Si yo fuera tú, mi querido amigo Hyliano, no tendría problemas en vender esto

Link: No soy un vendedor... ni tengo alma para serlo 

Falco: Con problemas ¿eh? amigo Hyliano 

Cuando Falco me llama "Amigo Hyliano" es porque algo esta planeando, lo conozco... 

Falco: Tomando que me has hecho tantos favores, con lo de las citas y eso, considerare poder ayudarte con este asunto que te aqueja

Link: Dale con tu plan... 

Falco: Tomando que soy un especialista en marketing

Link: Recién vas en 8° grado de colegio... 

Falco: ¬o¬ no interrumpas mi discurso introductorio! 

Link: -_-U ok...

Si escuchar todo aquel bla bla de Falco me permitiria vender las galletas... 

Falco: Ok... reanudo... Tomando que soy un especialista en marketing, convencimiento de gente, y todo tipo de artes de esa indole, puedo decirte que, tomando la situación actual, en la idiosincracia del colegio, puedo hacer que vendas todas las galletitas al doble de precio 

Link: Yo solo las quiero vender! 

Falco: Parece que no tienes alma de comerciante

Link: Si te dije!

Falco: mi querido amigo Hyliano, piensa, Link sin apellido, es una de las personas que suena en la boca de la gente... te digo que esta semana es para que hagas lo que quieras

Link: Castigado... con una final... no puede ser peor 

Falco: Mira el lado positivo! 

Link: ¿Por qué no resumes y me dices que exactamente quieres??

Falco: (moviendo un dedo de un lado para otro indicandome un no) Mi querido amigo Hyliano... mira, solo tienes que usar tu cabeza, mover esos engranajes oxidados y te daras cuanta que venderas 2 veces en embargue de galletitas al doble del precio 

Link: -_- apurate Falco... el recreo es corto... 

Falco: Solo piensa en grande! 

Link: ¬o¬X FALCO!!! 

Falco: Ok...ok...ok... no se enoje mi amigo Hyliano... lo único que puedes hacer, bajo supervición 

Link: ¬o¬X FALCO!!!!! 

Falco: Es simple, solo di que pondrás tu firma en las galletas 

Link: ¿¿Y quién quiere mi horrible letra en un paquete de galletas??

Falco: Oo pues... todas las niñas de afuera 

Fan Club: Link! Link! Link! 

Link: ¬o¬ ¿Y para eso era el discurso? 

Falco: Mira, sera fácil, y nos quedamos con lo que sobre 

Link: Como siempre el trabajo intelectual gana gran parte... 

Falco: $o$ como no... 

Link: Si no tengo otra salida... 

Me sentia un poco mal, era como vender mi persona... era como... no sé, me sentia mal solamente, aunque, como dijo Falco, se vendieron todas las galletas... en un solo recreo, aunque mi mano quedo adolorida por tanto firmar paquetes... 

Samus: Buen negocio! (toma el dinero) ganaron bastante más de lo presupuestado 

Falco: ¿Y nuestra parte? 

Samus: ¿Parte? mmmm ¿Había parte del dinero para los que vendian? 

Falco: Eh... si! 

Samus: Mentiroso!!! 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Fantasma: El tiempo pasa... pasa el tiempo... no quiero saber más... 

Saria: ¿Me dices algo fantasma? 

Fantasma: AAAAAHHHH???? no...

Había cumplido mis castigos antes de lo que había pensado, ahora solo tenía que intentar relajarme... bueno, si podía, ya que tenia que descubrir quién era el Fantasma, además tocaba matematicas 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sr. Andross: ¿¿No han visto al Sr. Cranky??

Toad: No señor... ¿Por qué? 

Sr. Andross: Uff... 

Peach: Si señor... ¿Busca al profesor Cranky? 

Sr. Andross: No... es que quiero que no me encuentre... 

Sheik: ¿Se podría saber por qué? 

Sr. Andross: T_T porque me busca por una tarea que no hice en 9° grado...

Fox: Realmente ES temible... 

Sr. Andross: Si lo ven venir... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

*se apagan las luces, se escuchan truenos, rayos, se ve una sombra... se alumbra todo*

Sr. Cranky: Je... JE...JE... JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE... JEJJEJEJEJEJE 

Curso y Sr. Andross: O_o 

Sr. Cranky: JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE... Cof... cof... cof... Por fin te encuentro, irresponsable!!! 

El Sr. Andross empezo a comerce las uñas 

Sr. Cranky: JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE 

*se apagan las luces, se escuchan truenos, rayos... se alumbra todo*

Curso: O_o 

Sr. Cranky: Esto es ser el colmo de irresponsable!!! ¿Qué ejempl... Cof... cof... le das a tus alumnos?? 

Sr. Andross: O_o ellos no tenían que saber que no hice la tarea... 

Sr. Cranky: Tienes razón... PERO AHORA SI LO SABEN JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE... cof... cof... cof... JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Sr. Andross: ¿Solo eso es mi castigo? 

Sr, Cranky: Sueña.... con un mañana... un nuevo destino... que no te llegara! JEJEJE 

Sr. Andross: ToT que lastima que soy ateo... quisiera tener un dios para que me ayude en este momento

Sr. Cranky: Los milagros no te salvaran! no hay milagro que haya salvado a alguien de mi furia... asi, para este grupo de muchachos... les aconsejo que si no me hicieron una tarea... haganla... 

Link: Si señor! 

Glup... ya sabía que tenía que hacer esa tarea... 

Sr. Cranky: Y ahora... ¿Alguien quiere ir al baño? 

Sr. Andross y Curso: ¡Yo! 

Sr. Cranky: Vayan en el recreo idiotas!!! cof...cof...cof... 

Sr. Andross y Curso: -_-UUUUUU 

Sr. Cranky: (levanta su baston) Ahora si... muchachos... muchacho viejo tendran!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sr. Gannon: Odio ahcer esto 

Sr. Andross: ._. me salvaste la vida Gannon 

Sr. Gannon: Ni me digas... yo tb le debo una tarea

Sr. Andross: ¿Y qué podemos hacer con él? 

Sr. Gannon: Primero lo llevare a la enfermeria... tu sigue con tu clase 

Sr. Andross: Uff... ok...

El Sr. Gannon se llevo al profesor Cranky a la enfermeria 

Falco: xD, esta buena, todos le deben una tarea

Sr. Andross: Calle esa bocota Lombardi! sigamos con la clase

Asi, hicismo los ultimos 20 minutos de aburrida clase...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Yoshi y Kirby: Recreo! 

Link: descanso! 

Samus: ¿Qué acaso estas soñando? 

Link: Cumpli con lo que me pediste... clasifique... vendi las galletitas... ¿Qué más quieres? 

Samus: tienes razón, lo has hecho todo 

Link: ¿Puedo descansar entonces?

Samus: NO! 

Link: -_-U que quiere que haga.... 

Samus: Un trabajo simple... limpia la baba de Fox 

Link: ¿Qué? 

Fox: Samus...

Link: Si esta ensuciando todo el tiempo... ¿Cómo quieres que lo limpie? 

Samus: Tu ve... yo me voy ha ir a recreo

Lo que no sabía Samus es que si ella se iba de la sala me ayudaria a limpiar

Link: Fox! despierta! 

Fox: ¿Ah? 

Link: Deja de babear un momento! tengo que limpiar 

Fox: ¿Para qué? 

Link: Porque Samus lo dijo... 

Fox: Samus... 

Link: .... DESPIERTA!!

Fox: ¿Samus te ordeno limpiar cierto? 

Link: por lástima... sí 

Fox: Entonces... LIMPIA IMBÉCIL AHORA MISMO 

Link: Oo 

Primero Samus... ahora Fox... esto era lo más estúpido que me podría pasar 

Fantasma: (con una escoba en la mano) yo ayudo 

Link: eh... gracias 

Fantasma: No hay de qué... 

Fox: Ya limpien! 

Fantasma: ^o^ ok! 

No sé porque, el Fantasma parecia feliz

Fantasma: Asi no me refalare tan seguido cuando entro en los recreos! 

Link: Y te sientes feliz por eso... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Fantasma: ¿Qué toca ahora? 

Link: Supuestamente castellano... pero hicieron un cambio de hora el Sr. Bowsercon la Srta. Joanna porque la profesora Joanna iba de paseo con un curso 

Fantasma: Ah...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFF

El profesor Bowser entro asustado, estaba algo mal 

Sr. Bowser: El Sr. Cranky ha despertado... o no... esto esta mal!!!! 

Sheik: No nos diga que usted tampoco le hizo una tarea...

Sr. Bowser: No... cuando estaba en 11° grado esturnude y casi lo queme ._.

Saria: ¿Y qué van ha hacer? 

Sr. Bowser: Mr. Hare esta viendo la situación... él nos dira que hacer cuando llegue 

Ahi, escuchamos unos gritos, entro Mr. Hare muy apurado 

Mr. Hare: Se suspenden las clases!!! este viejo enojado es un peligro!!!! 

Y salio 

Sr. Bowser: Bueno... ahi escucharon

Falco: SIIIIII!!!!!!!!! 

Samus: Creo que te salvas... por hoy Link 

Link: ToT no puedo creer mi suerte

Al final... no fue un mal día... Tomando el tiempo extra que me día el Dark Sr. Cranky decidi hacer algo util para mi vida... intentar saber quién es el Fantasma 

Como metodo de espia, tenía que perseguirlo como gato a su presa, calladamente... sin que él supiera que yo estaba detras de él 

Los rumores que había escuchado de que saber quién era el Fantasma era REALMENTE verdaderos... ya que es una odisea seguirlo, cambia 3 veces de buses, se sube a 3 autos, da como 8 vueltas a toda la ciudad hasta que... 

Fantasma: O no... 

Parece que algo le había pasado al Fantasma

Fantasma: O_o o no... 

Parecia nerviosos

Fantasma: DE NUEVO NO PODRE LLEGAR A MI CASA ToT 

¿Por aca era su casa? pues... parece... aunque solo veo un gran porton con un monton de chicas cerca.... no entendía... quiza su casa estaba al atravezar esta calle 

Chica: Es él! 

Chica 2: *¬* si es él! 

Creo que estaban hablando del Fantasma... 

Fantasma: O no... me descubrieron!!! 

El Fantasma empezo a correr como locos, aquellas dos chicas (ya que no todo el grupo), empezaron a perseguir al pobre del Fantasma

En ese momento, solo se me ocurrio que al dar la vuelta a la esquina, yo podía agarrarlo y si mi suerte me lo permitia, las chicas no se darian cuanta de donde el Fantasma habría quedado... Escondiendolo en un arbusto cerca 

El fantasma era bastante rápido.. asi que logre agarrarlo 

Fantama: ¿Qué?? 

Link: Soy yo, no te hare daño! 

Lo escondi en los arbustos (exactamente lo tire y lo tape rápidamente con hojas) 

Chica: Oye tu! (se dirigia a Link) ¿Sabes donde se fue el hombre con una pequeña mantita en la cabeza? 

Link: Eh.... pues... lo vi que corria hacia ese esquina (dije apuntando a no sé donde)

Chica 2: *¬* vamos! 

Ahí, las chicas desaparecieron... corrian como locas 

Link: ya puedes salir Fantasma 

Fantasma: Gracias... te debo otra 

Link: fantasma...

Fantasma: ¿Qué Link? 

Link: Se te cayo la manta de tu cabeza

Fantasma: ¿qué?? 

Ahí pude saber... por fin... quién era el Fantasma... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Pasa algo Link? te ves palido 

- Nada saria...

- Si te sientes mal sigue escribiendo mañana

- Si que llevas harto.. mejor descansa... 

- Tienen razón... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de la autora: 

Solo tengo que pedir disculpas por dejar este capítulo a la mitad, es que la historia esta tan larga que he tenido que hacer esto... partir el cap en 2, espero que no les moleste tener que esperar hasta el siguiente cap para saber quién es el fantasma y terminar con la historia de Link... 

En el Siguiente capítulo: 

Ahora si, Link va ha tener que enfrentarse a la situación más dificil, ahora que sabe quién es el Fantasma, sabra su problema, el cual es algo muy parecido al miedo que tiene Link a los computadores... Link tendra que decidir entre ayudar al fantasma o ganar la apuesta... y también tendra que enfretar a Roy Pharae en la final, con una gran desventaja... 

Bonus: 

Bueno, en el cap anterior dije que iba a responder preguntas... ahora llega el turno de hacerlo 

1.- ¿con quién habla Peach en el celular???? 

Esta pregunta me la han hecho por lo menos unas 4 veces... solo dire esto "Es una sorpresa dle último cap" es decir, ni en el cap de Peach se sabe xD 

2.- ¿A quién le gusta Saria? 

Uf... esta pregunta me la ha hecho un muchacho que solo quiere que le grite lo que dire ahora.... A FALCO ¿Y?????????? 

3 .- ¿cuando sera el dia en q sheik deje de ser sheik?

Esta pregunta se refiere a cuanto Sheik dejara el habito de usar ropa de hombre... pues... hay algo sobre eso en el Cap de Saria, aunque no tengo nada definitivo planeado

4 .- ¿Cuanto tiempo te tardas en actualizar , un mes?

Esta pregunta me llego de fanfiction.net, te dire que no, me demoro meses, lo que pasa que cuando publicaba en fanfiction.net tenía ya escrito los 8 caps, asi que se me hacía más rápido, pero ahora tendran que esperar

5.- ¿Acaso el estomago de Yoshi y de Kirby es un agujero negro?

No es mala teoria xD

6. ¿Porqué al Sr. Peppy Hare nunca le hacen caso y le dicen con respeto?, o sea, no se toman el privilegio de decirle Peppy, como yo a los profes ^_^UU

Pues, para molestarlo 

7. Si hicieran de esos concursos de glotoneria, que no se acaban hasta que alguien pierda, ¿Quién se llenaría primero? ¿Kirby o Yoshi?

Mmmmm sinceramente, no sé Oo, los dos son casi eternos para eso 

8. ¿Porqué razón el profesor Cranky se atasca cuando se ríe? 

tiene un problema respiratorio

Bueno, eso es todo ^^ más preguntas a minaya_lilla@yahoo.com 


	10. Capítulo 9: Apuesta promesa 2da parte

****

Hola lectores de ff.net! jeje, por fin, otra entrega de Nintendo School espero que les guste este cap y gracias por sus comentario, ya que animan el día a cualquiera! No importa que sean pocos, pero se que el fic gusta, que tengan buena lectura!

Nintendo School 

- DESPIERTA FLOJO ****

- Oo ¿¿¿¿¿Qué hoy voy al colegio??? 

- Deberias... aunque es sábado... no te ves tan mal 

- ¬¬ no me sorprende que la UNICA persona que me venga a levantar con ese grito tendría que ser la única e irrepetible, por suerte, Samus Aran 

- Indiscutiblemente... aunque el por suerte lo eliminaria... Hyliano que, por suerte, es irrepetible es en este mundo 

- ¬¬ ¿Y qué haces aqui? 

- Mira, haberme hecho este viaje para solo SABER COMO ESTAS 

- ¿En serio? 

- ¿Qué crees? CLARO QUE NO FUE LA UNICA RAZON... Fox y Falco querían venir a verte pero se perdieron... ahora estan con tus hermanos 

- Entonces ya te vas?? 

- Claro que... NO, ¿crees que no es cansado llegar hasta aca? 

- Asi ¿Cómo sabes llegar hasta aca? 

- Tú me invitaste en 4° grado a venir ¿no te acuerdas? 

- No... 

- LINK!!!!!!!! 

- IMBÉCIL!!! POR FIN ESTAS BIEN!!!!!

- Samus... 

- No babees en mi cama!!!! 

- Lo siento... 

- ¿Viene Fantasma? 

- ¿Por qué le dices Fantasma? 

- Para que los lectores no sepan 

- Ah... 

- Más tarde sabrán

- Ok... 

- supe que estabas escribiendo en el diario lo que te sucedio!! 

- ¿Puedes seguir?? 

- ¿Ahora? yo esperaria... 

- Sigue! Sigue! Sigue! Sigue! 

- Si ustedes quieren... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Apuesta... Promesa

(segunda parte... y supuestamente final xD) 

Ahí, vi al Fantasma... él era... no podía creerlo... pensar que... pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? en mi cabeza no había mucha lógica para entender como... Pero, se podría... pero... AAAAAHHH 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por que no dices ya quién es para llamarlo por su nombre?? 

- Dejame escribir como se me da la gana!!!

- Claro, tu eres él único que ha tenido derecho a 2 capítulos 

- ¿¿No me digas??

- Samus... 

- Y tu no babees en mi cama!!! 

- Lo siento ._.

- Ya dejense de discutir!!! parensen casados

- Casados?? 

- Si, como si fueran novios 

- ¿Asi? MEJOR CALLATE FALCO PORQUE O SI NO SI NECESITARAS REALMENTE UN ZOMBI PARA IR A CLASES

- *Glup* ok...

- Mejor sigo... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, siguiento, vi la cara del Fantasma, el cual estaba asustadisimo...

Fantasma: Bueno... yo... no sabría que decirte 

Link: Realmente... me debes una gran explicación... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- Link se mojo la cama!

- Fue Fox babeando! 

- Nadie puede babear tanto!

- Pues... conoce a quién Deku

- Oo

- Samus...

- No puede bebear tanto... ¡Link mojo la cama!

- Te dije qué no la moje!!

- YA SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO LINK QUE O SI NO LLEGARAS A USAR 3 CAPÍTULOS!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

¿En qué estaba? ¡Asi! en que estaba hablando con él Fantasma... 

Link: Jamás pense tener a Roy Pharae de compañero de curso 

Roy: Parece una locura no... mira, deja que lleguemos a mi casa y te explico 

Roy me llevo por un extraño pasadizo que hizo que llegaramos a su casa

Link: ¿Por qué no lo usaste antes? 

Roy: Lo iba a usar... pero aquellas chicas me reconocieron y tuve que huir... 

Link: Aunque no entiendo algunas cosas... 

Roy: Es lógico que no entiendas...

Link: es raro... es decir... yo vi a Roy Pharae y a el Fantasma juntos

Roy: ¿Conoces a los ditto?

Link: si ¿Por qué? 

Ahi Roy saca una Pokébola, de ahí sale un Ditto 

Roy: Demuestrale Ditto 

Ditto: ¡Ditto! 

Ahí, Ditto se convirtio en Roy 

Roy: Este es un Ditto muy bien entrenado, me lo regalo mi padre, esta tan bien entrenado

Ditto: Que puedo imitar la voz de la persona en el cual me convierto... 

Roy: además de... 

Ditto: decirle todos sus defectos y recargandoselos, hasta que... 

Roy: Claro que es un poco molestoso

Ditto: Con un amigo como Roy, que tiene que cuidar su imagen, tomando que es un miedoso... 

Roy: ¬¬X cuando molesta mucho

Ditto: Roy se enoja 

Roy: Lo puedes meter a su Pokébola y se calla... 

Ni se imaginan lo mareado que estaba al haber escuchado a Roy discutir con Roy... Roy metio a Ditto en su pokebola 

Link: Pero... ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? 

Roy: Es... que... bueno... yo... tengo un terrible miedo... 

Link: ¿Miedo? ¿A qué? 

Roy: Si te lo digo... ¿No se lo dices a nadie? 

Link: Prometido 

Roy: ¿Y no le dices a nadie que yo soy el Fantasma? 

Link: prometido 

Pense 2 segundos después... ¿Cómo ganaria la apuesta entonces? 

Roy: ¿Puedo confiar en ti? 

Link: eh... si... yo... no le dire... a nadie... 

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Ahora que podría hacer?? ¿¿¿¿Cómo le haria con la apuesta????

Roy: Bueno... ahora que tengo tu promesa de silencio... te podre contar mi vergonzosa realidad -_-/ 

Link: Ja! no puede ser peor que convertirse en gato cada ves que miras un computador 

Roy: ToT es mucho peor 

Link: Creo que esta hablando en serio 

Roy: Claro que hablo en serio!!! ¿Qué acaso este no es un fic serio? 

Link: No...

Roy: -__- tienes razón... 

Link: Mejor di la triste historia...

Roy: ToT es que... 

Sale Ditto de su pokébola y se convierte en Roy 

Ditto: Le da vergüenza decirlo 

Roy: Tú cállate!

Ditto: Pero si es la verdad

Roy: ¿Qué acaso no puedes compadecerte de mi alguna ves? 

Ditto: La compasión no te sirve Roy 

Roy: pero por lo menos me ayuda! ahora vuelve a tu Pokábola

Roy metio a Ditto en su Pokebola 

Roy: En que estaba 

Ditto: (dentro de la pokébola) Ibas a decir tú estúpida razón de tu miedo!!!

Roy: ¿Qué??? ni en la Pokébola se calla ToT 

Ditto: Es que ya basta de discursos 

Roy: Maldita sea (mete la pokébola en su bolso) 

Link: Solo habla... creo que asi se callara

Roy: Esta bien... lo que pasa es que yo le tengo un terrible miedo a... 

Ditto: (dentro de su pokébola) a las chicas!!! a las niñas de su edad!!! les tiene terror!!!

Roy: -__- y tenía que gritarlo...

Link: °_____________° ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????? repitelo que mis orejas estan sucias

Roy: Le tengo miedo a las chicas de mi edad... como tú le tienes miedo a los computadores, yo le tengo miedo a las chicas... 

Link: Pero... eso... es... IMPOSIBLE 

Roy: Si tu vivieras con este miedo desde los 6 años, y además, tengas que enfrentar a esos grupos de chicas locas toda tu vida.... no lo encontrarias imposible ToT son terrorificas 

Link: -_____-U si son solo chicas ¿qué te pueden hacer? 

Roy: No sé! No sé! eso es lo que le tengo miedo ¡A lo desconocido! 

Link: Ha eso te referias cuando escribiste en el blog algo sobre"¿A qué le tienes miedo? A lo que sabes que no te quiere, pero aparenta quererte..."

Roy: si... por ahi... 

Link: Roy... las chicas no hacen nada... si tu quieres puedes hacer que ese grupo se caiga desde un 10° piso

Roy: No es tan sencillo... es decir... buenooo

Ditto: (dentro de su pokébola) cuentale la historia desde el principio! 

Roy: Eso estaba pensando... 

Ditto: ¬o¬X es que eres muy lento 

Roy: ¬o¬X y dime como gritas tan fuerte desde la pokébola dentro del bolso 

Ditto: Porque estoy tan aburrido que me hago las fuerzas para hacerlo ¬o¬X 

Roy: ¬¬X mejor cállate... 

Ditto: No me callo ¬o¬ eres muy lento 

Roy: ToT ¿por qué tenía que tener un pokémon asi? 

Ditto: Soy él único que puede ayudarte tonto.

Roy: ToT debo admitir que es un triste realidad

Link: Roy, cuentame la historia... si quieres claro... 

Roy: Ok... como tengo tu promesa

Esa frase me dolio

Roy: Te contare 

******Historia contada por Roy*******

" Tenía como 6 años... no, menos... 5.... 

******

Ditto: ¿Y tú crees que eso importa? 

Roy: ¬o¬ a mi si!!!! 

Link: Mejor sigue Roy 

Roy: Bien... 

******

5 años... bueno, la cosa es que aun era un niño inocente, pequeño y con curiosidad de ver el mundo, un día, mi padre me llevo a una de esas "fiestas de negocio" o cosas asi. A mi me importaba poco... solo sabía que habrian otros niños ahi

Lord de Pharae: Bien Roy, Saluda al tio 

Roy: Hola! 

Bueno, entre a aquella gran casa 

Tio: No vinieron muchos niños pequeños hoy, por lastima Roy, pero puedes jugar con Zelda 

******

Link: ¿Zelda? ¿La misma que conozco? 

Roy: Exactamente... 

Link: Que yo sepa ella no te conoce... 

Roy: Es que ella jamás supo mi nombre... 

Link: Ah... 

Ditto: Continua rápido! 

Roy: ¬o¬X si ya continuo

******

Entre a la pieza de la recién nombrada señorita Zelda... 

Tio: Zelda, te traje un amigo 

Zelda: ¿Ah? Genial 

Ahi, se fue el tío... 

Zelda: bien... ahora si podre terminar lo que tenía planeado

Roy: ¿Qué? 

Zelda: Ven conmigo 

Ahi me agarro de los pelos de mi cabeza

******

Link: Zelda a mi también me hizo eso una ves... no es traumante

Roy: Aun falta lo que sigue 

******

Zelda: Siempre he querido experimentar (toma un lapiz labial) como se veria un chico pintado como una chica 

Roy: ¿¿¿¿Qué???? 

Zelda: deja que te pinto 

Roy: *Glup* 

Zelda: Si no duele 

Intente huir... pero Zelda me agarro... dire que cuando yo tengo miedo disminuyen mis fuerzas y mi velocidad y me pongo torpe

******

Ditto: -o-/ según yo es que le gustaba aquella chica 

Roy: *¬o¬*X tú cállate imbécil

Link: XD no es mala teoria 

Roy: ToT ya nadie me apoya... 

Link: Siguele... se que Zelda era una diablilla cuando pequeña, pero como para traumarte como estas... eso lo tengo que escuchar 

Roy: Sigo... 

******

La cosa es que me tropeze... y me cai de boca al suelo, intente llorar, pero no me salio ni un chillido

******

Link: ¿Te quedaste mudo? 

Roy: No... Zelda sin querer hizo que me tragara el lápiz labial... 

Link: Oo

Roy: Continuemos 

******

Zelda, la cual no interpreto que ella fue quién metio el lápiz labial en mi esofago y no yo a mi esofago, empezo a pedirme el lápiz labial

Zelda: ¬o¬ pasamelo! ladrón de lapiz labial! 

Yo no podía hacer nada... lo tenía ahi, intentaba expulsarlo... estaba morado... me costaba respirar

Zelda: Me lo compraron ayer! sacalo! sacalo! sacalo! 

Roy: T_____T 

A Zelda no sé le ocurrio una mejor idea que saltar encima mío 

Zelda: ¬O¬X (saltando) sacalo de ahi! sacalo de ahi! 

Roy: ToT 

Cada ves saltaba más fuerte 

Roy: TOT 

Hasta que expulse aquel lápiz labial 

Zelda: Mi lápiz labial!! 

Roy: ... 

No sabía si estaba muerto o vivo, me sentia mareado... pisoteado... 

******

Ditto: Es lógico... si estabas mareado y pisoteado 

Roy: ¬¬ mejor cállate... 

******

Zelda: ok... ahora sigamos viendo como se veria un hombre pintado de mujer... 

Roy: ToT 

Si recién apenas podía moverme... solo piensen ahora... 

Zelda: Veamos... primero los labios... un poco de colorete...

Roy: T________T 

Lo minimo que podía hacer era mantener la boca cerrada.... otro lapiz labial en mi boca no seria util... 

Roy: T_________________T 

Zelda: Listo! 

Me mostro un espejo

Roy: °____________°... T____________T... ToT... TOT... _ _! ...

Zelda: ^_________^ 

******* 

Link: Espera.... según sé, las razones de los traumas no sé recuerdan

Roy: Esa es la parte que recuerdo 

Link: O_o

Ditto: Si no es tan desgraciado como él cuenta, es solo un miedoso! 

Roy: ¬o¬ ya cállate! 

Link: Entiendo... 

Roy: Y aun me falta una parte

Ditto: La menos interesante... 

Roy: ¿Podrías callarte? 

Ditto: NOOOOOOOOO

Roy: ¬¬ 

Link: No le sigas el juego Roy... solo sigue 

Roy: Ok...

*******

Roy: Oye papá... 

Sr. Pharae: ¿Si Roy?

Roy: ¿Todas las niñas son como Zelda? 

Sr. Pharae: Si, tan lindas y tiernas como ella 

Roy: .____.U... ToT

******* 

Link: Esa parte me dio más miedo... 

Roy: ¿Ahora me comprendes? 

Link: No

Ditto: Nadie te apoya! Inutil!

Roy: T_T 

Link: Roy

Roy: ¿Qué Link? 

Link: No puedes vivir siempre con ese miedo... 

Roy: Lo sé... 

Silencio...

Roy: Recuerda Link... por favor... no le digas a nadie... no estoy listo para enfrentar al curso... 

Link: Entiendo... solo pensar que esta Zelda debe darte más miedo...

Roy no pronuncio palabra, hasta que

Roy: Gracias por todo Link 

Link: De nada 

Roy: ¿Quieres tomar algo? 

Link: No... tengo que ir al entrenamiento 

Roy: ok... y... nos vemos mañana 

Link: Chao Roy 

Sali de la casa de Roy... sin saber que pensar de mí... ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía la apuesta con Samus, pero la promesa con Roy 

Camine hacia el colegio... pensando en que problema me había metido... 

- LINK!!!!

Ese grito era... de los hermanos Mario 

Luigi: LINK!!! ToT que bueno que te encontramos 

Link: ¿Pasa algo? 

Mario: Nos hemos perdido... ¿Conoces la casa de un Lord Pharae? 

Link: Es esa de ahí 

Apunte a la casa de Roy 

Mario: OoO que casa!

Luigi: No es casa, es una mansión 

Mario: ToT gracias Link! Eres nuestro heroe 

Link: Si no he hecho nada

Luigi: ToT ¿Cómo qué nada? Ya es la segunda ves que nos salvas de ir perdidos por el mundo buscando un lugar 

Link: -___-U ok... entiendo... 

Mario: Bueno... no tenemos más tiempo... se nos acaban los 30 minutos para la entrega

Luigi: Con permiso

Link: Vayan... no los interrumpo 

Camine hacia el colegio.

- SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Link: ¿Y ahora qué? 

Sr. Bowser: ToT este viejo esta más loco de lo que creiamos! 

Link: -__-U ¿podre entrar al colegio? 

Pit: Hola Link! 

Link: Hola Pit! 

Pit: Listo para el entrenamiento! 

Link: Si!

No tenía muchos animos... pero igual, quiza el entrenamiento me animaba 

Pit: ¿Tu concentración se fue de vacaciones acaso Link?

Link: No... esta en coma en el hospital 

Pit: Hablo en serio... 

Link: Yo también 

En ese momento se escucha una explosión dentro del colegio 

- Nececitaremos armas nucleares!

Link: ¿qué pasa? 

Pit: No te preocupes, el profesor Cranky no nos hara nada, mientras hubieramos hecho nuestras tareas 

Link: Glup...

Pit: No me digas que... 

Ahí, una figura amenazante salio del colegio

Link: Glup... 

Sr. Cranky: Señorito sin apellido! Vengo a ver si ha hecho su tarea 

Link: ToT mañana no toca historia! 

Sr. Cranky: ¬o¬ la tarea era para hoy 

Link: T_______T si sé 

Sr. Cranky: Tendre que... 

El profesor Cranky levanto su baston amenazante 

Sr. Cranky: Castigarte! 

Link: ¿qué? ¿otro castigo más? 

Pit: Huye Link! Este viejo esta loco

Obedeci inmediatamente a Pit, sabía que el profesor Cranky no podría alcanzarme aunque ahora fuera Dark Cranky... pero

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Pit: Woa! Este viejo tiene mejor punteria que Link con su bastón 

Me dio directamente en la cabeza con su bastón a una distacia de 10 metros...

Pit: idolo! Idolo! Idolo! 

Y el apoyo de Pit no era mucho...

A un paso pausado, el profesor Cranky se acerco a mi 

Sr. Cranky: Link... 

Link: ah?? 

Veia puntitos de colores y dos profesor Cranky 

Sr. Cranky: ahora... viene el castigo... 

Link: Glup... 

Sr. Cranky: Y tu castigo es... venir mañana vestido de fontanero 

Link: ¿De qué??? 

Sr. Cranky: aja, de fontanero... espero verte vestido mañana

El profesor Cranky se retiro 

Link: ¿Venir vestido de fontanero? ToT todos se van a reir de mi 

Pit: y te toco suave... al Sr. Andross le dijo que viniera vestido de cenicienta 

Link: ¿Qué? Oo... eso lo tengo que ver

Termine el entrenamiento con Pit, y me fui a mi casa... En el camino, intente no pensar en nada, ya que, era el único momento en que nadie podría castigarme ni nada... Pense un momento donde conseguiria el traje de fontanero para mañana, después pense que quiza no sería tan complicado, solo tenía que conseguirme ropa normal y mancharla con grasa o meterme un momento en las cañerias y llegar con ese mal olor al colegio 

Al llegar a mi casa me encontre con algo muy singular... 

Zora Link: ¿No te dije que me llamaras que para que te fuera a buscar? 

Link: No

Zora Link: .____. Se me olvido... 

Link: ¿Y los demás? 

Zora Link: Tuvieron que salir... Arryl se enfermo del estomago 

Link: -___- sabía que nadie podría sobrevivir ileso a una comida de Goron... 

Zora Link: Pero nosotros tenemos un problema peor 

Link: ¿Qué? 

Zora Link: ToT se taparon las cañerias y antes de eso Goron paso al baño 

Link: ¿Qué?? 

Quiza para la mayoria no signifique mucho que un Goron vaya al baño, y menos justo cuando la cañeria se tapa... Lo que pasa es que mi querido hermano Goron tiene un problema muy común en los Gorons... no hablo del olor, sino que sus decechos son tan explosivos como cualquier gasolina que uno pueda encontrar. No es muy diferente al camarin de hombres... pero aumentado unas 3 veces

Zora Link: Según mis calculos... tenemos unas 5 horas para lograr destapar el baño... ya que ahora se debe estar acomulando calor ya que los goron defecan rocas calientes también 

Link: Esto es asqueroso... 

Zora Link: Ni me lo digas... me lo dijeron justo cuando iban saliendo con Oni... me las pagaran cuando lleguen... 

Link: Creo que tendre que ser realmente un fontanero 

Zora Link: ¿Qué vas ha hacer Link? 

Link: Agregar a mi lista de personalidades una más, Link fontanero 

Zora Link: No te pido que seas fontanero... sino que me ayudes a destapar esto 

Link: Es lo mismo... 

Me puse la ropa de fontanero (o algo parecido) entre al baño... Solo teniamos que sacar una carga super hiper explosiva, por no decir radeoactiva. No creo que sea muy difícil... 

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM 

Eh... me retracto de lo que acabo de escribir... 

En el rancho Lon Lon

Zora Link: Lo bueno es que la casa crecera en un par de meses

Link: Antes que lleguen nuestros padres... 

Malon: Pues... jamás pense que un desecho de Goron fuera tan peligroso 

---------------------------------------------

- Oye Link ¿Cómo le hicieron para que la casa este ahora? No ha pasado un mes después de que te paso esto... 

- Fue fácil... solo tocamos la canción del sol y la de la lluvia muchas veces y usamos un buen fertilizante 

- Ah...

---------------------------------------------

Malon: Será genial que se queden ^o^ así podrán ayudarme a decidir como ire peinada mañana 

Zora Link: ¿Y tú padre no se enojara? No le hemos pedido permiso 

Malon: No sé preocupen... 

Talon: ZzzZZzzzZZZzzzz...

Malon: no sé dara cuenta ^^U 

Link: Si tu lo dices Malon... 

Malon: Bueno, ahora me tiene que ayudar a elegir el peinado 

Zora Link: ¿Mañana tienes algo especial? 

Malon: Si! Muy especial 

Link: Déjame adivinar... ¿El cumpleaños del profesor Bowser? 

Malon: No

Link: ¿El aniversario del día en que el profesor Bowser decidio ser profesor? 

Malon: No 

Link: ¿El aniver...

Zora Link: Ya sabemos que no es un aniversario Link... 

Link: Entonces... 

Malon: Es el aniversario de la muerte de la esposa del profesor Bowser... así que mañana estara muy triste, así que tengo que consolarlo 

Link: Te dije que era un aniversario! 

Zora Link: ¿El profesor Bowser es viudo? 

Malon: ¿Qué acaso no lo sabias? ¿Cómo no puedes saber la triste tragedia donde el profesor Bowser perdio a su amadisima esposa? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inculto? ¿Cómo no pudiste nisiquiera haber escuchado algo de aquello? Si fue un hecho triste... tan triste que siempre lloro cuando lo recuerdo 

Link: Qué yo sepa cuando paso solo teníamos 7 años... 

Malon: ¿Y eso qué? Quedar viudo tan joven debe ser muy duro para él... pobre de mi tortuguita 

Link y Zora Link: ¿Tortuguita? 

Malon: ¿Qué? Ignorantes! Fuera de mi casa! 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF

Así Malon nos pateo de su casa 

Link: ¿Y ahora que hacemos? 

Zora Link: Tendremos que hacer crecer la casa 

Nota de la autora: Quiza les extrañe o no, pero la casa de la familia de Link es un arbol milenario el cual fue plantado por el padre de Link para que creciera en forma de casa ¿curioso no? (las escusas que me invento xD)

Así, Zora y yo empezamos a tocar la canción de la lluvia y del sol... nos demoramos 4 horas en hacer crecer suficiente la casa como para que los dos lograramos entrar... y ni hablar para que entraran Goron, Oni y Deku

Al final, logre entrar a mi pieza a las 1:30 de la mañana, mi cama en este momento era del tamaño de la cuna de Oni, así que para poder acostarme lo tuve que hacer en una pocición no muy cómoda. 

Desperte a la mañana siguiente con 3 calambres y el cuerpo todo entumido. Al salir, me duche... la ducha tenía poco agua, ya que no pasaba mucho agua a traves de ella. Me vesti de fontanero 

Deku Link: ¿Y ese nuevo look Link? 

Link: Castigo del Dark Sr. Cranky 

Deku Link: ah... que mala suerte 

Link: ¿Y no hay desayuno? 

Deku Link: Hicimos crecer la casa, pero igual se perdieron los alimentos... 

Link: Rayos... 

Deku Link: Así que tendrás que desayunar en el colegio 

Link: Entiendo...

Zora Link: Buenos días... 

Link: ¿te pasa algo Zora? 

Deku Link: Durmio en la cuna de Oni 

Link: ¿Cómo? Si yo con suerte entre en mi cama! 

Zora Link: Oni no podía dormir en ese pequeño espacio... pero como o podíamos sacarla sin que alguien más durmiera ahí... use mis clases de Yoga para poder entrar

Deku Link: Lo hicimos entrar a presión 

Zora Link: Ahora solo tengo que encajarme bien los cartilagos que me quedaron mal puestos... 

Goron Link: Yo puedo ayudarte en eso, estudie en una academia especial Goron para armas huesos 

Ahí pense lo peor, primero, tomando que estudio en una academia Goron para armar huesos... se sabe perfectamente que los huesos son más duros que los cartilagos y también se puede suponer que los huesos Goron son más duros que los normales 

Link: Yo me voy... tengo que alcanzar a comer algo 

Deku Link: Ok... y no te preocupes, ire a comprar cosas más tarde

Link: Chao! 

Salí lo más rápido posible, mientras escuchaba unos gritos de mi hermano Zora... 

Link: Espero que quede completo... 

Segui mi camino, después de lo de ayer no me convenia pasar por la casa de Malon, así que pase de largo. Al llegar al colegio me encontre con... 

Ruto: Hola! *¬* ¿Por qué tan solito en esta mañana tan presiosa Link? 

Link: Nada... solo tengo sueño 

Ruto: ¿Te peleaste con Malon? 

Link: Claro que no 

Ruto: *¬* cuentame... no tiene nada de malo contarle a alguien las penas de una persona 

Link: No pasa nada malo 

Ruto: *¬* no pongas esa carita triste... te ves más guapo con una sonriza ¿Sabes? además esas orejeras no se te ven muy bien 

Link: No dormi mucho... 

Ruto: ¿Insomnio? Ya sabía! Tenía que ser... pobre Link... te entiendo... todos tenemos días malos, pero tu amiga Ruto te ayudara 

Link: ¿En serio? 

Ruto: Sino no soy la princesa Ruto de Zora Domain 

Link: Gracias... 

Ruto: De nada... siempre puedes saber que tienes mi apoyo *¬* y ahora sonrie 

Intente sonreir un poco, aunque sea para calmar a Ruto... ahí senti un flash 

Ruto: *o* salio hermosa esta foto 

Link: -____-U gracias por tu animo Ruto 

Ruto: *¬* no hay de qué, solo por ver la hermosisima sonriza de mi querido Link... 

Link: si... si... ya... ya... con permiso, me voy a mi sala

Ruto: *¬* ¿te acompaño? 

Link: NO

Ruto: T___T 

Link: digo... no gracias... no quisiera molestarte

Ruto: *¬* sino es molestia... 

Link: ^^U quisiera estar solo 

Ruto: Bueno... entiendo... que estes bien 

Link: Y tu también 

Ruto: ¿No me daras un besito de despedida? 

Link: ¿Un beso? 

Ruto: En la mejilla, ahora que somos amigos encuentro que no sería mala idea que nos despidieramos con un besito en la mejilla 

Link: Eh... ¿No es para foto? 

Ruto: Pues... yo quisiera... pero no tengo a nadie que me saque la foto por mi 

Link: Ah... 

Ruto: Entonces ¿besito? 

Era la primera ves que una chica me pedia que le diera un besito en la mejilla... me sentia extraño, según sabía, no era nada malo, era un simple saludo... pero no sé porque me senti como ¿Nervioso? ¿En que estúpideces estabas pensando Link? Rayos... con todo esto del club de Fans no sabía si confiar o no en Ruto 

Ruto: ¿Pasa algo Link? 

Link: Lo siento... es que el sueño me tiene mal... 

Ruto: entiendo... bueno, nos vemos ¿besito? 

¿Qué hacía? ¿Inventaba una escusa? No sé... no le he dado besito en la mejilla a ninguna chica jamás! Aunque los demás chicos lo hicieran 

Ruto: ¿Por qué piensas tanto Link? 

Samus: Porque es un idiota 

Ruto: ¿Qué haces ha estas horas Samus? 

Samus: Llegando temprano apra cordinar algunos trabajos del club de periodismo ¿trajiste tu reportaje Ruto? 

Ruto: ah... bueno... yo... 

Samus: Te aconsejo, que si no lo tienes... que vayas a tu sala y empieces ahora a trabajar en él 

Ruto: si! 

Ruto se fue corriendo 

Link: Uff... 

Samus: Creo que me debes una Link 

Link: tendre que admitirlo... si... 

Samus: Y ya sé como me puedes pagar 

Link: ¿Cómo? 

Samus: ¿Me das un besito en la mejilla? 

Link: ¿¿QUÉ??

Que Samus me diga eso me asusta... 

Samus: Y él idiota se la cree... Claro que no quiero que me des un besito idiota, y menos con esa estúpida ropa de fontanero que llevas puesta ¿Castigo del Sr. Cranky no? Bueno, lo que ahora me interesa es que Ruto termine su reportaje... que tú hayas salido beneficiado no lo tenía planeado... aunque tu castigo será mañana... recuerda la apuesta 

Link: Rayos... bueno... ya no puedo estar peor 

Samus: Y mañana si que lo estaras 

Estuve a punto de gritarle a Samus que sabía quién era el Fantasma... pero... la promesa... 

¿Qué puedes hacer entre una apuesta y una promesa? ¿Ganar la apuesta o cumplir la promesa? 

Llegue a mi sala... ahí no había nadie, ya que Samus estaba atendiendo cosas en el club de periodismo. Al rato, llego Falco

Falco: Woa! ¿Nuevo Look Link? 

Link: Castigo del profesor Cranky... 

Falco: Sabia que tu mal gusto por la ropa no llegaria a tal extremo... 

Link: -___-U se que no soy bueno para elegir ropa 

Falco: Admitelo Link, eres pésimo para eso 

Link: ok.. lo admito, ni miro lo que me pongo 

Falco: Yo te puedo asesorar en eso, ahora que eres una persona conocida, debes cuidar tu aspecto ¿no crees? 

Link: Quisiera que me apareciera una verruga de 500 gramos en mi nariz para que todos se alejaran de mi 

Falco: Parece que no puedes verle el lado positivo a la fama... 

Link: Hasta ahora no tiene ninguno! 

Falco: Cuando la pierdas... lo entenderas 

Esa fue una frase muy sabía de parte de Falco... la cual la entenderia poco después 

Sheik: Buenos días! 

Link: Hola

Falco: Hola Sheik 

Shiek: ¿Y tu uniforme Link? 

Link: Castigo... 

Sheik: Ah... que mala suerte...

Link: ¿Mala? Esta semana ha sido horrorosa... y recién es miércoles... 

Falco: Ya animate, no puede ser tan malo 

Link: Si tú lo dices 

Intente pensar positivo un momento... intente, ya que llegar ha hacerlo era muy difícil 

Yoshi: Hola! ¿Cómo estan?

Link: Hola, estoy bien, creo 

Falco: Hola, yo estoy bien ^^

Sheik: Hola, bien estoy ¿y tú? 

Yoshi: Yo bien... pero tengo un problema con Kirby 

Ahí Kirby entro a la sala 

Sheik: (despacio para que Kirby no escuchara) ¿Qué le paso? 

Yoshi: Ayer sucedió algo... terrible para él 

Falco: Y apuesto que no lo quiere admitir... 

Yoshi: Aja... 

Link: No puede ser más terrible que ser castigado como yo lo he sido... venir vestido de fontanero... 

Yoshi: Ya me preguntaba de tu nuevo look 

Falco: mejor cuenta... que Kirby deprimido es rarisimo 

Yoshi: Ok... ok... cuento

******

(esta parte es contada por Yoshi) 

Estabamos los dos al final de nuestro corto día escolar comiendonos nuestro rica decimo octava colación cuando llego Ribbon a contarnos algo muy importante 

Ribbon: Kirby... Yoshi... les tengo que contar algo... 

Yoshi: Cuenta, por lo menos no usamos nuestro sistemas auditivos (entiendan que no tienen orejas) para tragar 

Kirby: Dale Ribbon 

Ribbon: Bueno... pero no sé enojan? 

Kirby: ¿Por qué tendríamos que enojarnos? 

Ribbon: Bueno... yo... 

Yoshi: Cuenta, que al terminar de tragar tengo que ir a dejar a mi hermano a la casa de su amigo 

Ribbon: Es que... me gusta un chico 

No sé porque, yo no me sorprendi porque le gustara un chico, sino que nos contara a nosotros, que sacando por conclusión lógica... no era ninguno de nosotros dos 

Yoshi: y... ¿Quién es el afortunado? 

Ribbon: eh... ¿no sé enojan? 

Yo ya estaba preocupado por el silencio de Kirby... 

Ribbon: Link... ¿Podrían pasarle esta carta por mi? 

Yo tome la carta, la escondi rápidamente para que no sufriera la pronta reacción de Kirby 

Yoshi: Yo la entrego

Ribbon: gracias!!! 

Ribbon se fue rápidamente 

******

Sheik: ¿Y cuál fue la reacción de Kirby? 

Yoshi: Ninguna... no ha pronunciado palabra

Falco: ¿Aun come? 

Yoshi: No tengo idea... no le pregunte a su mamá 

Link: eh... ToT ¿Por qué yo? Dime Falco ¿Qué hice? Ni gusto para vestirme tengo 

Falco: Si ya te dije, eres una celebridad... encantas a las chicas... solo tienes que asesorarte bien 

Link: Yo no quería que Ribbon...

Yoshi: Shh... Que Kirby no nos escuche... 

Link: Bueno... 

Yoshi: Como le prometi a Ribbon, te pasare la carta (busca en su mochila) toma Link 

Falco: ¿Podemos leerla? 

Link: (toma la carta) Yo encuentro que Ribbon querra que la lea solo 

Sheik: Como siempre Link es un caballero 

Link: ¿En serio? Oo 

Falco: Es otro de tus atractivos ignatos... eres buena gente con todas las chicas, excepto una que otra excepción... pero las excepciones confirman las reglas ¿sabes? 

Guarde la carta de Ribbon, ahí mire a Kirby... el cual estaba sentado... ¿Qué podría hacer? 

En medio de mi pensamiento, entro un compañero con un disfraz más raro que el mio... era Fox 

Falco: Oo... ^o^... xD SI EL DE LINK ES RIDICULO ESTE SE GANA EL PREMIO A LA MAGNASUPERULTRA RIDICULEZ

Fox: T____________________T

Sheik: ¿Y esto? 

Fox: ¿Mi disfraz?... bueno... lo que pasa es que primero el Sr. Cranky me castigo a mi... y la segunda ves que lo vi me confundio con mi papá y me castigo por él ToT

Sheik: ¿Por eso estas vestido a la mitad de árbol y la otra mitad de gato?

Fox: ¬o¬ odio los gatos... 

Falco: A Samus le encantan... 

Fox: T____T ni me lo recuerdes... samus... 

Yoshi: Ya empezo...

Ahí entro Toad

Toad: Buenos días ^____^

Sheik: Hola Toad ¿Por qué tan feliz hoy? 

Toad: ah! Pues, porque para hoy hay 3 mega pruebas sorpresa! Y estudie para cada una solo por gusto

...

Fox: _ _! Eres único Toad... 

Sinceramente, no podíamos enojarnos... las pruebas no eran culpa de él y si había estudiado por gusto... era porque le gustaba estudiar... Pero... 

Falco: ¬o¬ SI DICES QUE ESTUDIASTE COMEREMOS HONGO FRITO PARA EL ALMUERZO

Toad: ._______________. Ok.... 

Ahí entro Saria 

Saria: Hola mundo! 

Falco: Hola ^^

Saria: Quisiera pedirles un favor... 

Falco: ¿Cuál? 

Saria: Si pueden venir a ayudar a Peach a llegar a la sala ya que no puede caminar con su disfraz 

Salimos todos a ayudar a Peach... cuando vimos a Peach no sabíamos si reirnos o darnos lástima... hasta Fox y yo olvidamos un momento que también teníamos ropa ridicula... 

Falco: Esta si esta buena... si que es original este viejo... dizfrazar a Peach de celular xD 

Peach: ToT no se rian... se me ve muy feo este disfraz 

Falco: xD Pero es último modelo xD 

Link: ya cállate Falco

Por respetar a Peach soporte la riza que salia de mi interior... 

Peach: Gracias Link... alguien amable aquí... 

Fox: te ayudaria... pero a mi no me queda mucho movimiento 

Peach: Escusas ¬o¬, si Mario estuviera aquí T_______T 

- Ring!

Peach: Mi celular!!! 

Peach empezo a moverse intentando agarrar su celular... pero en ves de eso se cayo al suelo 

Peach: Recojanlo!!! Es una llamada importante!!! 

En ese momento, aparecio Roy (como Fantasma)

Roy: Ho... 

Quién, sin darse cuenta... piso el celular de Peach... destruyendo completamente la pantalla 

Roy: (mirando el suelo) ¿Qué esto?.... o______________o ¿es de Peach? 

Peach: ToT SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TIENES SUERTE QUE NO ME PUEDO MOVER PORQUE O SI NO AHORA SI QUE ESTARIAS MUERTO ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROMPER UN OBJETO TAN PRECIADO POR MI JUSTO CUANDO IBA A TENER UNA LLAMADA IMPORTANTE? JUSTO CUANDO IBA A DAR SU MEJOR USO???? ERES UN ÍDIOTA O QUÉ??? ESTA ME LAS PAGARAS ALGÚN DÍA FANTASMA!!!!!! 

Roy estaba pálido... yo temía lo peor... que le diera un ataque cardiato o algo así 

Roy: o_______________________________________o

Link: R... ¿Fantasma? ¿estas ahí? 

Roy: o__________________________________________________________o

Sheik: Se pasmo... 

Falco: Dejen lo arreglo... (en el oido de Roy) DESPIERTA IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Roy: ¿AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH?... ¬o¬ no soy idiota! 

Ahí nos sorprendimos todos ¿El Fantasma? Diga, Roy, pero en ese momento Fantasma, nos había insultado??? Digo, insultado a alguien? O no... me equivoco... ¿Se defendio? 

---------------------------------------------------------------

- Cuando uno se equivoca en escribir algo se usa el corrector... 

- Ya cállate

- ¬¬

---------------------------------------------------------------

Roy: .____________________________. 

Sheik: Ya, dejenlo tranquilo, no ha hecho nada malo 

Peach: ¬o¬ ¿Cómo que nada malo??

Sheik: No vio el celular, él no quizo pisarlo... así que te aconsejo pedirle disculpas Peach por decirle tan malas palabras 

Peach: ¿Qué?? ¬¬ me reuso 

Sheik: Cabeza dura... no te preocupes Fantasma... ¿Fantasma? 

Roy: .__________________________________.

No sabía si estaba más pasmado por el insulto de Peach que por la defensa de Sheik. Lo único que tenía claro era que el Ditto de Roy se burlaria de esto después...

Falco y yo al final llevamos a Peach a la sala. Después de dejar a Peach, me acerque rápidamente a Roy para preguntarle como estaba 

Link: ¿Estas bien? 

Roy: Bien... T______T ¿Bien? Bien tú abuelita! ¿Cómo crees que pueda estas bien? 

Link: Oo... tranquilo... todo ya termino 

Roy: T____T recién empieza... recién empieza... 

Le iba a negar... pero no lo intente... si Roy realmente tenía tan gran trauma sería un esfuerzo inútil convencerlo

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF

Samus: Ni me pregunten 

Bueno... como ella dijo, no le ibamos a preguntar por el portazo... aunque mucha duda tuvieramos... diga, tuvieran, ya que yo no quería saber

Yoshi: Así, Link... quisiera preguntarte si le vas a responder a Ribbon 

Link: Tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza... que quiza me demore... aunque... pensando en Kirby... 

Yoshi: Link 

Link: ¿Qué? 

Yoshi: Solo se sincero con la pequeña... aunque ella no lo acepte 

Link: Lo sere Yoshi, eso espero... ya que tengo la cabeza tan confundida... 

Yoshi: Gracias... 

Otro problema... ¿Qué acaso esa semana estaba electrizado de tal manera que atraia los problemas como un iman? ¿Qué podría hacer con la pequeña Ribbon? ¿Qué me haria Kirby? 

Yoshi: ^^

Link: ¿Qué haces ahí parado mirandome? 

Yoshi: Eh... sorry... esque... tú sabes ^^UUUUU 

Link: ... sí... 

En eso, entro a la sala el Sr. Gannon. Todos miramos sorprendidos al Sr. Gannon 

Falco: xD si pensaban que era ridiculo ver a Link o a Fox... o a Peach, este es el record xD 

Sr. Gannon: *¬¬* Siguiente burla Sr. Lombardi e ira directo a la tumba 

Falco: Ya fui, recuerde que soy zombie

Sr. Gannon: ¬o¬ remuerto quedaras entonces 

Falco: °______________° entendido Señor...

Sr. Gannon: así esta mejor

Todos estabamos entre asustados y con la risa atascada en la garganta... ¿Quién no se reiria viendo al profesor Gannon disfrazado de Pinnocho? Levanten las manos los que no... 

---------------------------------------

- Idiota... no vas a verlos cuando lean 

- Es una forma de hipotetizar que es muy difícil 

- qué estúpido...

- mejor sigo escribiendo

---------------------------------------

Sr. Gannon: (mirando su reloj) empezemos con la cuenta regresiva... 20... 19... 18.. 17... 16... 15... 14... 13... 12... 10... 9...8 ...7...6...5...4...3..2...1...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Algo pego en la puerta

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Gannon: No llegaron... 

Raramente no entraban los hermanos Mario, extrañado, el profesor Gannon fue a ver. Al abrir la puerta el profesor se encontro con una gran sorpresa, un Pikachu con una nota escrita en una servilleta

"Estimado Sr. Gannon: 

Lo siento por escribirle en una servilleta que, para colmo, Mario uso para limpiarse la boca... bueno, solo le quiero pedir disculpas porque tendremos que llegar más tarde ya que nuestra próxima entrega esta... bueno, cerca, pero no encontramos la dirección

Atte

Luigi" 

Sr. Gannon: -___-U por lo menos se preocupo de avizar.. tendre que hablar con los Sra. y Sr. Mario sobre esto del trabajo... 

El profesor Gannon se sento en su escritorio, miro al curso, especialmente Peach, a mí y a Fox, se rio un poco, aunque mucho comentario no podía dar por lo ridiculo que nos veía 

Samus: Sr. Gannon ¿Ya esta solucionada la situación del profesor Cranky? 

Sr. Gannon: Pues, ¿qué piensas? 

Era una suma lógica... si estaba disfrazado de esa manera era lógico que no 

Samus: oh...

Sr. Gannon: ¿Cómo les fue ayer con las ventas? 

Samus: Debo admitir que le fue bastante bien a Link, o a Falco mejor dicho 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Cómo fue eso?

Samus: Nada, solo que como Link es un inútil para las ventas, Falco decidio ayudarlo 

Link: No soy inútil 

Samus: Ve la realidad Hyliano, no puedes ser bueno en todo 

Link: ¬¬... 

Iba a responderle a Samus, pero ahí Saria me miro fijamente... la promesa... no podía discutir con Samus... tenía que concentrarme para el torneo de arquería 

Samus: Bien, como las cuentas fueron positivas, podremos seguir con este negocio la proxima semana

Ahí Toad levanto la mano 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué quieres Toad? 

Toad: Si vamos a reunir dinero, creo que es inteligente nombrar un tesorero que lleve las cuentas del dinero

Sr. Gannon: Inteligente Toad... pero dime ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente no ladrón, ni descuidado y que todo el curso confie en él? 

Silencio 

Fox: Yo voto por Toad! 

Saria: si! Toad! 

Toad: ¿Yo? 

Falco: Claro, mi querido honguito amigo, solo piensa, tu eres ordenado, bueno en las matematicas... un perfecto nerd... diga, una persona perfecta para efectuar tan importante trabajo 

Samus: Es solo llevas cuantas del dinero y guardarlo... aunque debo admitir que Toad no esta nada mal para el cargo... aunque... 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué? 

Samus: ^^U se me quedo el dinero en la casa

Link: No podemos ser buenos para todo ¿No mi querida amiga Aran? 

Samus: ¬¬ no me digas... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Mario: LE TRAEMOS SU LAZAGNA! 

Curso: *Toing!

Luigi: Mario... esta es la sala de clases... 

Mario: ._________________________. ya me he demorado 5 minutos más ToT 

Luigi: ¿¿¿QUÉ????? 

Ahí el profesor Gannon abrio la puerta 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Por fin llego mi lazagna? 

Mario: ¿Era para usted? 

Luigi: Mario le dio a la entrega... LOS MILAGROS OCURREN, LLEGARA EL APOCALIPSIS!!!!!!!

Sr. Gannon: Ya pásame mi lazagna... tengo una hora de descanso después de esta asamblea y ahí vere como esta

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Gannon: a comer lazagna ^____________^, que tengan un mal día

El profesor Gannon salio de la sala con la lazagna 

Mario: Luigi... 

Luigi: ¿Qué Mario? 

Mario: Se me olvida algo.... 

Luigi: .______________. .... ¬o¬ NO TE PAGO IDIOTA!!!!!!!!

Mario: ¿Qué? SR GANNONDORF!!!!! 

Los hermanos Mario salieron corriendo de la sala, pero algo los paro en seco 

Luigi y Mario: Eh... 

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué me miran? 

Luigi y Mario: Ah... @@

Tan impresionante fue lo que vieron, que se olvidaron completamente de que el profesor Gannon les debia dinero

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué les pasa? Tan grande es el estado de shock que quedan con mi disfraz? 

Mario y Luigi: @@ es... que...

Falco: @o@ magistral! El ridiculo de los ridiculos! 

Sr. Andross: ¬o¬ vas a ver como quedaras Lombardi después de esta 

Falco: pero... yo... 

Sr. Andross: Ven conmigo Lombardi

El Sr. "ceniciento" Andross, agarro a Falco y se lo llevo a... bueno, realmente no sabíamos, pero suponiamos que sería la oficina del director 

Luigi: Ahora si.... WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mario: WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... esta estuvo buena...

Por primera ves vi que Falco salio perdiendo en estas cosas

Toad: Según sé, el profesor Andross tiene preparada una prueba sorpresa... debe estar en su maletin 

Todos miramos el maletin, después nos miramos entre nosotros 

Saria: Hacer lo que estan pensando no sería lo correcto 

Fox: No es correcto que no avice para las pruebas 

Yoshi: Además, una buena nota en matemáticas para variar...

Yoshi y Fox fueron directamente al maletin del profesor Andross

Yoshi: Veamos... pruebas... clases... ejercicios de castigo... ¿facificaciones de firmas del director para autorizar castigos? 

Mario: Eso hay que quemarlo! Saquenlo 

Yoshi: Entendido... veamos... una foto de un ¿Ariados? Y hay muchas

Samus: Es su mascota 

Yoshi: Ah... que gustos... 

Link: Según me acuerdo... se llama Amy 

Fox: Algo dice detrás de la foto 

Fox tomo la foto 

Fox: (leyendo) Esta es mi querida Amy antes que evolucionara a un Ariados... al lado esta ella como un ariados recien evolucionado... esta es Amy después que dejo su primer pokéhuevo... esta es Amy con su primer hijo... esta es Amy terminandose de comer ¿Qué? 

Curso: ¿Qué? 

Fox: @@ a su propio hijo 

Sheik: ¿Los Ariados son canibales? 

Toad: Generalmente no, pero cuando sus crias son muy débiles se las comen o... si su amo se lo ordena

Curso: ._____________. 

Fox: ToT soy feliz! La ota ves no ordeno a Amy que nos comiera 

Sheik: El viejo será un desgraciado cuando quiere, pero no creo que sea tanto como para intentar hacer que su Ariados nos coma 

Link: Cualquier cosa es posible... como el profesor Geno era extraterrestre...

Samus: Si no lo era

Link: Si lo era

Samus: No lo era 

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué hacen revizando mi maletin niñitos entrometidos? 

Curso: eh... 

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué miran? 

No sabiamos si estas asustados o reirnos por su traje

Sr. Andross: ¿Acaso quieres sufrir el mismo destino que el Sr. Lombardi? 

Curso: Eh... 

Samus: ¿Dónde esta Falco? 

En eso vimos algo pasar por la ventana 

Toad: ¿Ese no era Falco? 

Curso: ¿Qué? 

Todos nos pegamos a la ventana, ahí vimos a Falco colgando. Estaba bien amarrado 

Saria: ¿A quién le encargo el castigo de Falco?

Sr. Andross: A unos idiotas que contrato Hare... ¿Cómo se llaman? 

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo del desorden 

James: Para unir el silencio con el salón

Jessie: Para denunciar a los niños sin educación

James: Para extender el reino del orden en nuestra nación 

Jessie: Jessie! 

James: Jamesmemememesssss 

Jessie: ¡El equipo Rocket castigando a niños a la velocidad de la luz! 

James: ¡Rindanse ahora o preparense para el castigo! 

Meowth: Miau! Así es! Fox: ._. Falco esta muerto ****

El castigo consistia principalmente en tener balanceando a Falco, el cual estaba colgando desde la torre más alta del colegio 

James: Por fin ganamos en algo! 

Jessie: Fue demasiado fácil

Meowth: Ya que no hicismos nada! ****

James y Jessie: Miau! Así es! 

Roy: ¿Puedo preguntar algo señor? Sr. Andross: ¿Qué Fantasma? Roy: Pues... eh... ****

Sr. Andross: Pregunta que no te como... 

Roy: °____° pero su Ariados si 

Sr. Andross: ¿Quién te dijo eso? 

Roy: eh... solo lo escuche... nada más... 

Sr. Andross: ¿TÚ CREES QUE LE DARÍA A MI LINDA AMY ALGO TAN MALO COMO USTEDES PARA QUE SE ENFERME DEL ESTÓMAGO? ¿POR QUÉ CLASE DE ENFERMO MENTAL ME TOMAS? 

Roy: °_________________________° disculpeme señor... Sr. Andross: te salvas... por esta ves... la proxima sera un castigo igual o peor que el de Lombardi... Y quedo en el misterio del tiempo la pregunta de Roy... ****

James: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jessie: ¿Qué pasa James? 

James: Mi patita se atoro con la cuerda!!! 

Al rato, James ya estaba colgando con Falco 

Falco: Hay que ser idiota... 

Jessie: Voy a tu rescate! 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Si yo fuera un lector leyendo esto... 

------------------------------------

- ¿Tú crees que alguien lea esta tonteria? 

- Pues... no sé... sino que me manden un mail 

- Link... los mails se revizan en un computador 

- .___. Miau... 

- Mejor sigue escribiendo Link! 

------------------------------------

... pensaría inmediatamente que Jessie se atoro en la cuerda igual que James, pero equivocado estaria, ya que Jessie

Sr. Andross: IDIOTAS IMBÉCILES! ¿AHORA COMO QUIEREN QUE RESPONDA POR LOS DAÑOS? NO PUEDO CULPAR A NINGÚN ALUMNO 

Fue a parar directamente en nuestra sala 

Fox: (mirando su reloj) 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1....

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Peach: Perdimos clase de matemáticas! 

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué? ¿Otra ves? Veran mi venganza! Me las pagaran 

El profesor Andross tomo su maletin y salio 

Toad: Parece que se enojo

Jessie: Oh! Mi peinado... con pemiso chicos, me retiro 

Falco: ToT bajenme please! 

Link: Allá vamos 

Aprovechando que teníamos la ventana "abierta" agarramos a Falco y lo liberamos 

Falco: pensare dos veces antes de insultar al profesor Andross 

Sheik: Hoy día los profesores estan raros... parece que el castigo del profesor Cranky ha sido muy duro para ellos

Fox, Link y Peach: Ni nos preguntes 

Fox: Oye... tampoco Mario ha hecho la tarea ¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar sin disfraz? 

Mario: ¿Hay castigo? 

- Toing 

Yoshi: No ha estado en el colegio...

Kirby: ¿Qué toca después? 

Toad: Castellano 

Kirby: ah... 

Al escuchar a Kirby, me acorde de la carta de Ribbon. Tome la carta y sali, me subi al techo del colegio y empece a leerla 

"Link: 

No sabía si empezar esta carta con "mi querido Link" o "Lindo Link" o.. bueno... tú sabes ^^U así que solo puse Link... espero que no te enojes. Se que soy una de las chicas que jamás has mirado y bueno... se que soy una niñita... pero... ¿No te importa? A veces creo que esta debe ser la carta N° 100 que te llega de una niña..." 

Realmente es la primera... 

"...Link... eres muy lindo ¿sabes? Te debe extrañar recibir esta carta de mi parte ¿no? Todos piensan que a mi me gusta Kirby, pero realmente siempre me has gustado tú..." 

Maldición maldición ¿Qué hago? 

"...Yo quiero mucho a Kirby, pero... él jamás me hace caso... no es por eso claro que tu me gustes, claro que no, sino que las pocas veces que he hablado contigo me has hecho sentir muy agradada..." 

¿He hablado con Ribbon?

"... siempre me acordare, cuando estaba en tercer grado me explicaste porque Kirby era rosado..."

¿Qué? ¿Yo sabía eso? 

"... también me explicaste que uno podía soñar con algo más..." 

Eh... tengo que hacer memoria... no me acuerdo 

"... y tantas cosas... bueno, ni tantas, pero me acuerdo bien de cada una... "

Rayos... no sabía nada! No me acordaba de nada!

"... sabes Link... quisiera conocerte mejor... sé que piensas que es porque ahora todas las chicas andan detrás de ti... pero... yo... bueno... siempre te he querido a ti" 

¿Alguien puede decirme que hice para que me pasara esto? 

"... espero que te guste mi cartita... sé que no es muy romantica... pero pense que encontrarias muy cursi que pusiera "Link, lindo niño de mi sueños de ojos azules como el cielo", pero ya mis compañeras han pensado esas cosas... no sé si te han llegado sus cartas..."

Link: eh... T___T 

"... sin más que decir que, te quiero, se despide con mucho cariño 

Ribbon

P.D: Te quiero" 

Cerre la carta y la guarde en mi bolsillo... me sentia... bueno, me sentía raro... ¿Qué haría ahora?. Sinceramente jamás me había fijado en la pequeña Ribbon, ni nadie de su curso... ¿Cómo podría decirle que no sin lastimarla? Al final, ella era una niña pequeña. ****

Baje del techo, con este pensamiento... 

Roy: Ahora sientes el miedo... 

Link: ¿Ah?

Roy: ¿Dime que no? 

Link: ¿Qué miedo? 

Roy: A aquella masa... que lo único es que te quiere... pero no sabes si darle el gusto o no... 

Link: Es solo una pequeña niña... se le pasara 

Roy: Seguro? 

Ahí, paso Malon persiguiendo al profesor Bowser 

Pense en aquel momento ¿Este caso no es parecido al del profesor Bowser con Malon? Eso significa que... quiza no sea tan fácil quitarme a Ribbon de encima 

Roy: es temible... 

Link: Por favor, solo hablo sinceramente con ella y todo acabado! 

Samus: Hey! Link

Link: Rayos... ¿Qué quieres? 

Samus: Acaso crees que se me olvido que tienes...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

Samus: ¬o¬ te salvaste, pero al siguiente recreo veras... 

Al llegar a la sala 

Luigi: hey Link, te ves bien 

Link: ¿Ah? 

Luigi: Tu nuevo look 

No sé si eso era un insulto a un elogio

Srta. Joanna: Buenos días! 

La Srta. Joanna venía vestida normalmente, parecía que ella no estaba castigada 

Falco: ¿No tiene disfraz? 

Srta. Joanna: No estudie en este colegio ^^U 

Quiza por eso es la profesora más normal... 

Falco: Profesora Joanna... 

Srta. Joanna: ¿Si Falco? 

Falco: Quisiera preguntarle algo, sin que se enoje claro 

Srta. Joanna: Digame 

Falco: Pues... ¿Cómo encuentra que se ve el profesor Gannon como Pinnocho? 

Srta. Joanna: ¿Gannoncito? *_____* se ve divino! 

Curso: ah? 

Srta. Joanna: ¿Diganme que no se ve divino?, bueno, se que las chicas lo deben encontrar bien viejo para ustedes pero igual *___________* se ve divino! Hermoso! Tan tierno! Ese es mi Gannoncito! Con ese traje... sus musculos, su cara de malo que no lo es *__________________________* *o* ahhh! Es lindisimo! Me acuerdo lo avergonzado que me saludo esta mañana con ese traje *_____________* se ve tan hermoso cuando se sonroja, además, no me quizo creer que se veía bien... mi Pinnochito lindo! *o*. Se ve tiernisimo! Me recuerda esas fotos que vi el el diario de la profesora Koume donde salio chiquitito y flaquito... antes que fuera el hermoso, musculoso y gallardo hombre que es ahora... si es hermoso mi Gannoncito! Desde que nacio hasta ahora *o*, ¿Diganme que no? 

Samus: El amor es ciego... 

Srta. Joanna: *_________________* 

Samus: Oo... ciego y sordo... 

Srta. Joanna: *_________________*.... ok... volviendo a la clase, hoy haremos, un ensayo! ¿Se acuerdan lo que era un ensayo? 

Toad levanto la mano 

Srta. Joanna: ¿Nadie? Bueno... hoy haremos un ensayo referente a que piensa cada uno sobre el mundo de las computadoras 

Yo ya tenía mi tesis... es estúpido 

Srta. Joanna: Bien, escriban en sus cuadernos... si tienen dudas me preguntan 

Tome mi cuaderno y empece a escribir lo primero que se me vino a la mente 

"El mundo de la computación

Al detenerme a escuchar personas, siempre he escuchado que piensan "la computación es el futuro" pues... mi opinión diria lo contrario 

¿Por qué? No es porque yo le tenga un miedo a los computadores, ni nada por el estilo... sino que yo pienso que.... ****

-----------------------------------------------

- Oye... ¿Es necesario que escribas todo tu ensayo? Son 10 páginas! ****

- He... no... 

- Entonces saltate esa parte...

- ok...

-----------------------------------------------

.... (después de las 10 páginas) Y en conclusión, puedo sacar que es estúpido... 

Link, 8° grado"

Link: ya termine 

Fox: Rayos... yo ni empiezo

Toad: También termine

Fox: T___T yo ni empiezo 

Srta. Joanna: Entonces te aconsejo que... ¬¬ empieces

Fox: T_T ok...

Entregue mi ensayo, ahí me sente, a pensar lo de Ribbon ¿y si le escribia una carta?

"Pequeña Ribbon: 

....."

Quede en blanco ¿Qué podía poner? Rayos.... rayos... rayos...

"Pequeña Ribbon

Jamás hubiera esperado la carta que he leido de tu parte... sinceramente quede anodadado... ¿Qué más puedo decir? Estoy confundido... Bueno, llendo al asunto, sere sincero, yo siento que no te conozco como tú me dices que me conoces. Es decir, no encuentro sentido a tal sentimiento que me estas declarando en esta carta. Yo preferiria ser tu amigo y seguir las cosas como han seguido... y el tiempo dira lo demás 

Link"

Leí la carta 2 veces... intente pensar si no lastimaria a la pequeña Ribbon... bueno... espero que no. Pense como haría llegar la carta, podría ser via Yoshi, pero si la mandaba con Yoshi quiza la leería Kirby... ¿Y qué me preocupaba yo de eso? Bueno... mejor la mandaba por otros medios... ****

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento, mire a Samus para ver si me llamaria para algún castigo... viendo que mi respuesta era afirmativa, antes de que Samus lograra nombrar alguna silaba, salí corriendo de la sala. Lo más probable es que después pagaria lo que acababa de hacer... Corri un buen rato, hasta que la sala del 8° grado no estaba a la vista... Ness: Hola Link ****

Mire al pequeño pillo y estafador de Ness, el cual podría ser una buena opción para mandar la carta... si le pagaba bien claro

Link: Hola Ness... oye Ness ¿Puedes hacerme un pequeño favor? 

Ness: ¿Cuál? 

Link: Nececito que le entregues esta carta a la pequeña Ribbon de mi parte

Ness miro la carta de mi mano con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Ness: Ribbon me va a pagar mucho por entregarle esta carta

Link: Ness... si quieres yo te pago, pero no intentes hacer negocios sucios con la carta

Ness: Ok... tengo que recordar que soy el niño bueno de Frontera Tierra... rayos... Bien Link, ¿Ribbon es el destinatario? 

Link: Si, ya lo dije... 

Ness: Sorry... es que solo pensar que tu has tocado esta carta puedo estafar a varias más

Link: Ness! 

Ness: Sí... si... soy el niño bueno

Link: ^___^

Ness: un yen... dos yens

Link: ¬¬ 

Ness: Ok...

Ness partio. Me sentia un poco desconfiado, pero aliviado de que ya había cumplido con mi comitido

- LIIIIIIIIIIINK

O no...

Ruto: Link! 

Link: Hola Ruto! 

Ruto: ¿Lo qué le entregaste ha ese niño fue una carta? 

Link: Aja

Ruto: ¿Para una chica? 

Link: Aja 

Ruto: T_____________T ¿Para tu amorcito? 

Link: No...

Ruto: ¿Entonces? 

Link: No todas las cartas son de amor 

Ruto: Recuerda una cosa... "Las cartas de amor son estúpidas... pero más estúpido es el que no las escribe" 

Link: No es una carta de amor... es solo una carta! 

Ruto: Y si no es de amor... ¿Qué decía ahí? 

Link: Solo contestaba algunas cosas que me preguntaba una pequeña... 

Ruto: ¿Cómo qué? 

En ese momento me quede mudo ¿Le tendría que decir "le conteste que yo no podría andar con ella"? lo pense un momento... 

Ruto: T____________T me estas mintiendo!! Si es una carta de amor! ToT ¿Cómo puedes hacer así conmigo Link? He intentado ser lo más comprensiva posible contigo y... ¿Así me pagas? 

Respire profundo... intente de mantener la calma... ya me volvia loco aquella actitud de Ruto 

Ruto: ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me escuchas Link? ToT ahora ni siquiera te dignas ha escucharme! Que desdichada soy! 

Trague saliva... cerre los ojos un momento... me dolia la cabeza 

Ruto: ¿Link? LINK????

Link: Si estoy vivo! Ok? 

Ruto: T____T 

Link: ¿Por qué pones esa cara? 

Ruto: Porque me mentiste 

Link: Yo no te he mentido, has sido tú la que has malinterpretado todo, así que hasme el favor de callarte por alguna ves que me tienes cansado... 

Ruto me miro sorprendida... como si no se la creyera 

Ruto: bueno... yo... Link... perdoname... 

Me tranquilice un momento... 

Link: Esta bien Ruto, no importa, solo te pido que me creas 

Ruto: ^o^ si Link! 

Link: .__.U

Nunca pense que se recuperaria tan rápido... 

Samus: Ruto! 

Ruto: O no... la vieja gruñona 

Samus: ¬¬X ¿Vieja? 

Ruto: ^^UUU nada... nada... 

Link: Solo dijo tu triste realidad Samus 

Samus: Y ahora sabrás tu triste... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Link: ^o^ salvado por la campana 

Samus: ¬¬ 

Camine feliz hacia la sala, primer recreo que me salia con la mia... bueno, en cierto sentido

En la sala

Toad: Como el profesor Bowser falto... Mr. Hare me pidio que yo hiciera las clases de Biología en este curso por ahora 

Curso: ¿Qué??? 

Falco: Buen chiste... ¡Fiesta! 

Saria: Sientate Falco! Hay que respetar a Toad 

Falco: ._______________.U 

Toad: Bien... supuestamente hoy ibamos ha ahcer un experimento donde ibamos a aprender a edentificar las rocas especiales que hacen que los pokémons evolucionen, pero ahora

Curso: Aja

Toad: Pero como el profesor Bowser no esta, decidi preparar un taller yo mismo, siganme muchachos 

Toad tomo sus cosas de profesor y nos encamino hacia el patio del colegio, ahí había un... ¿Charizard? 

Toad: Chari, saluda 

El Charizard (de nombre Chari... que raro) se inclino y nos saludo cortesmente

Toad: Hoy tendremos clase de... como tratar amablemente a un Charizard, en caso que te ataque uno 

Sheik: Yo veo ya bastante amable a Chari... 

Toad: Chari esta muy bien educado, quiza les tenga más paciencia que otros Charizards, pero no tanto como parece 

Fox: Woa! Oye Toad, ¿Puedo subirme arriba de tu Pokémon? 

Toad: Si se puede pero... 

Fox: Gracias! 

Toad: Fox! 

Fox fue directamente a la espalda de Chari y... bueno 

Fox: *sonido de fritura* T_____________T sino hice nada

Toad: es que mi mamá le dijo que no dejara que lo montaran... 

Fox: T____T y ahora lo sé... 

Toad: Pero esta clase es como poder acercarse a un Charizard, nada de domarlo... 

Yoshi: ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos Toad? 

Toad: Pues, saber los pasos escenciales para que un Charizard no te queme 

Fox: Ya reprobe... 

Sheik: No te preocupes Fox, ya abra una segunda oportunidad! 

Fox: eh...

Toad: Antes de empezar... hare una pequeña introducción 

En ese momento... quién sabe como, Saria trajo una pizarra 

Toad: Primer paso... hay que recordar que los Charizard jamás aceptaran que uno es superior a ellos 

Fox: ¿Jamás podre montar uno? 

Toad: Para lograr eso hay que criarlos desde Charmander... 

Fox: .___. 

Toad: Pero ahora enseñaremos como... 

Peach: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Mario: Peach! 

Toad: ¿Qué paso? 

Luigi: Lo sentimos... es que cuesta trasportar a Peach y bueno... 

Mario: T__T se nos solto! ¿estas bien Peach? 

Peach: ¬¬... _ _!...ToT... me dolio... 

Mario: ¿Te duele algo? 

Peach: Mi uña! 

- Toing!

Siempre me he preguntado como les duele la uña... 

Mario: Ok.. cuidemos su uñita... 

Toad: ¿Puedo proseguir con mi clase? 

Mario: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insencible? ¿No ves la desgracia de Peach? 

Toad: ¿Qué este vestida como celular? 

Mario: No! Bueno... además de eso... ¡Su uña!

Toad: Eh... 

Toad sabía perfectamente que si se enfrentaba a la "desgracia" de Peach tendría que lidiar con Mario en una pelea... por así decirlo... inecesaria

Toad: Ok... entiendo... atiendan la desgracia de Peach, pero los desocupados por favor, vengan a la clase

Mario: ¬o¬ eres muy frio! 

Toad: -____-U 

Falco: Mira estimadisimo amigo Mario Mario, Toad no esta siendo frio, solo esta diciendo en otras palabras, las cuales las puedes haber malentendido, que se debe atender la desgracia de Peach pero, debido a las circuntancias, y por nuestra cantidad de personajes en escena, si todos nosotros atendemos a Peach podría empeorar su desgraciada desgracia, ya que no todos tenemos la delicadeza de tratar a tan delicada criatura, como es Peach, en tal desgraciada desgracia 

Mario: .________________. 

Toad: Gracias Falco 

Falco: No hay de que ^^

Toad fue de nuevo hacia donde estaba la pizarra 

Toad: Sigamos... ¿En qué estaba? Así! En el primer paso... hay que recordar que los Charizards... 

Fox: Toad! 

Toad: ¿Qué Fox? 

Fox: El Charizard me mira feo... no me quiere... 

Falco: Después de cómo te dejo... ya lo notamos Fox 

Fox: ¬¬ 

Toad: Mira, si tu no le tienes miedo Fox, el no te hara nada

Fox: .___. ¿en serio? T___T

Toad: Si.. puedes confiar en mi 

Fox: ¿puedo montarlo? 

Toad: No...

Fox: ¿Y cómo dijiste que podía montarlo antes? 

Toad: Me equivoque... 

Fox: @@ Toad se equivoco... esto es raro... 

Toad: -___-U... mejor continuo... bien, primer paso... hay que recordar que los Charizard jamás aceptaran que uno es superior a ellos, esto quiere decir que... 

Samus: ¿Tienes permiso para tener este Charizard en el colegio Toad? 

Toad: ¿Hay que pedir permiso? 

Samus: Exacto, recuerda que hay que esta prohibido tener Pokémons en el colegio

Toad: ¿Y cómo Mario tiene su ikachu aquí ahora? 

Pikachu: ¿Pikapi? 

Mario: ¬o¬ ¿Para que nos delatas? 

Toad: T____T ¿cuándo podre continuar mi clase? 

Samus: Lo del permiso lo vemos después, sigue la clase

Toad: Gracias Samus!... Bien, sigamos... primer paso ... hay que recordar que los Charizard jamás aceptaran que uno es superior a ellos

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Yoshi y Kirby: a Almorzar! 

Toad: T___T 

Saria: No te preocupes Toad, ni el profesor Bowser hubiera podido

Toad: Gracias Saria

Decidi salir sin emitir comentario de la clase de Toad

Camine hacia el casino... mire la fila para el almuerzo... estaba larguisima... me puse a esperar, mientras avanzaba. Detrás mio quedo el Fantasma, diga Roy, el cual estaba silencioso. Ahí me dio una duda ¿cómo alguien tan famoso podría estas pasando por la situación de Roy? Era dificil entenderlo... 

Roy: ¿Te pasa algo Link? Me miras mucho 

Link: Nada.. solo que... 

Roy: No entiendes... je, pensaba que me podrías entender... pero no... nadie entiende a el Fantasma 

Link: No digo eso! 

Chef Torte: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! 

Roy: Se le quemo la comida! 

Link: ¿Qué? 

Chef Torte: T___________________________T 

Link: Como quisiera que eso pasara mañana... 

Roy: ¿Por qué? 

Yoshi y Kirby: ToT esto es el fin del mundo! Viene! NOOOOO ToT el apocalipsis! El día final! Dios nos guarde! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH 

Samus: Idiotas... solo se quemo la comida... 

Chef Torte: Lo siento muchachos... pero tendran que comer en otro lugar hoy... 

Kirby y Yoshi: ToT NOOOO mi estomago me dice comida ahora!!! 

Chef Torte: Si quieren comer comida quemada 

Kirby y Yoshi: *___________________* con mucho gusto 

Chef Torte: .___. Por lo menos no la tendre que votar... 

Kirby y Yoshi: El paraiso! *O*

Link: Bueno... ahora hay que pensar donde 

Sr. Cranky: Nadie sale!!! 

Falco: @@ Dark Cranky! 

Sr. Cranky: mejor cállese Sr. Lombardi, ya que puede salir lastimado 

Falco: ok... 

Sr. Cranky: Nadie va a salir de este casino ¿Entendido? 

Kirby y Yoshi: Ni queremos! 

Sr. Cranky: Excepto ese par 

Kirby y Yoshi: T_T

Sr. Cranky: Salga por favor! 

Kirby y Yoshi: T_____________________________________T 

Sr. Cranky: Y todos los de la familia Yoshi por favor 

Yoshis: ToT 

Salieron la Yoshi´s Family y Kirby

Sr. Cranky: Bien, ahora si cumplire la parte maestra de mi castigo JE... JE... JE... JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE... JE... 

Esto se veía mal

Sr. Cranky: Después de esto, no tendran clases por hoy 

Alumnado: VIVA! 

Sr. Cranky: Después de cumplir mi castigo claro 

Alumnado: Buuu 

Sr. Gannon: Con permiso Sr. Cranky 

Sr. Cranky: Dime Cranky idiota, somos colegas 

Sr. Gannon: -___-... bien... le quería decir que usted no tiene derecho a hacer esto 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Y qué? Ya queme la comida del casino

Chef Torte: Sacrilegio! 

Sr. Gannon: Por favor, solo le digo que no debe hacer esto, ya perdimos medio día de clases por usted 

Sr. Cranky: ½ + ½ = 1 JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Sr. Gannon: -___-U

Sr. Cranky: Además, ¿Qué me viene ha hablar pinnocho? Parece que has mentido mucho, ya que tienes la nariz bastante grande 

Sr. Gannon: Es mi nariz natural Sr... y no me la insulte

Sr. Cranky: Ja, las mentiras las tienes antes de nacer... 

Sr. Gannon: ¬o¬ ya se me esta acabando la paciencia 

Sr. Cranky: Qué bueno, por lo menos sé que no es eterna 

Todos nosotros veíamos como el profesor Gannon estaba casi por estallar de la rabia 

Srta. Joanna: Gannoncito! 

Sr. Gannon: No me digas Gannoncito aquí please... 

Srta. Joanna: Es que suena lindo 

Sr. Cranky: Gannoncito... jejejejejejeje, ahora no es Pinnocho... es Gannoncito... suena mucho mejor... Gannoncito... jeejejejejejejejjejejejejejjejejjejejejejejejejejejeje

Sr. Gannon: Ok... no más... no sé van a burlar más de mi! 

Srta. Joanna: Gannoncito 

Sr. Gannon: Joanna... 

Srta. Joanna: ¿podrías escucharme? 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Qué? 

Srta. Joanna: Deja que haga lo que quiera... el viernes se pasa su estado Dark, no lo alargues... 

Sr. Gannon: Pero... 

Srta. Joanna: Gannoncito! 

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬ oki... 

Sr. Cranky: JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE HE GANADO ANTE EL MÁS GRANDE OPONENTE QUE PUDE MANDAR ESTE COLEGIO

Falco: Pero si ni siquiera hubo batalla... 

Sr. Cranky: ¿y? Gane igual! JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE el resultado es lo que queda escrito en la historia!

Toad: Teoricamente tiene razón

Sr. Cranky: JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJEJEJEJJEE....cof... cof... cof... ok.. sigamos con mi obra maestra! 

Eso se escucho mal...

Sr. Cranky: En este momento todos ustedes... se comeran la comida quemada! 

Alumnado: ¿Ah? 

Samus: ¿Y eso era todo? Yo pense que seria peor... 

Sr. Cranky: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso desprecias mi obra maestra? 

Samus: Solo le digo que es ridiculo para ser una obra maestra del castigo 

Link: Samus... vas ha empeorar las cosas... 

Samus: Cállate Link, yo sé lo que hago

Sr. Cranky: ¿Qué cosa quieres entonces? 

Samus: Algo... por así decirlo... más grande... más... grandioso! 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Cómo qué? 

Samus: pues... mmm primero, debe afectar a todos, no dejar libre a los Yoshis y Kirbys... 

Sr. Cranky: mmm tienes razón... que entren los idiotas! 

Ahí entraron de nuevo Kirby y los Yoshis, los cuales ya habían pedidos unas lazañas al restaurant de los padres de los hermanos Mario 

Mario: Yo quiero lazagna! 

Sr. Cranky: Ya lo tengo! Ahora comanse la comida quemada... pero sin comerse la lazagna

Mario: ¿Qué? Sagrilegio!!!! 

Sr. Cranky: Ahora, now! 

Link: Lo empeoraste Samus 

Samus: No Link... piensalo así, ahora que estan los Yoshis y Kirbys ellos comeran, nosotros solo debemos soportar nuestra hambre actual 

Realmente... debo admitir que fue una conclusión inteligente

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Falco: Libertad! 

Sr. Cranky: Vayanse! Y coman todo lo quemado! 

Yoshis y Kirby: Si señor! 

Sr. Cranky: Algo salio mal aquí... no importa, igual lo deje sin clases un tiempo je... je... je.... JEJEJEJEJEJ EJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJE

Salimos del colegio... un poco confundidos todos ¿Por qué no? Si esto era bastante raro... Unos fueron al restaurante de los padres de los hermanos Mario, otros al restaurante Zora

Ruto: Link! Hola! 

Link: Hola Ruto 

Ruto: ¿Quires venir? Mi papá te hara un plato gratis! 

Link: Suena genial

Ahí me acorde de la promesa que supuestamente le hice a los hermanos Mario, no podía ir a comer con Ruto

Link: Pero... no tengo hambre ****

Ruto: ¿Acaso te sientes mal? Tienes fiebre? O mi queridito Link! ¿qué te pasa? 

Link: Nada... 

Realmente, estaba muerto de hambre...

Link: No tengo hambre

Ruto: Ok... entiendo... la comida del casino es tan mala que te debe haber quitado el hambre, pero cuando entres al restaurant de mi padre el hambre te resulgira como un leon ^o^

Realmente ya tenía el hambre de un león 

Link: ^^U eh... yo... 

Luigi: Aceptas y estas muerto Link 

Link: Oo 

Ruto: ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡Link como donde él quiera! 

Luigi: Entonces... el ya dijo que no a tú invitación ¿No sería justo dejarlo en paz? 

Ruto: ¿Para que se enferme comiendo sus lazañas? Jamás! 

Luigi: Como tú dijiste, como donde quiera, yo no lo obligo a ir al restaurant de mis padres 

Ruto quedo en silencio, Luigi tenía mejores fundamentos 

Ruto: Link, la invitación esta abierta, puedes venis cuando tengas hambre 

Link: Ok... 

Ruto se retiro 

Luigi: Parece que es muy molestosa... 

Link: Ni me hables... 

Luigi: Hablando en serio ¿Quieres comer una lazagna? 

Mi estómago me decía "si, ve, por favor, Link, queremos algo! No puedo aguantar más! Link! I need Food! Please!", pero por otro lado estaba mi orgullo que decía "Link, debes ser hombre, recuerda que si no comes donde Ruto sería una falta de respeto ir a comer donde los hermanos Mario ¿Entendido? Mejor morir de hambre que romper tú orgullo". Y siguio la batalla entre el orgullo y el hambre... mi conciencia como un mediador indeciso el cual no sabía a quién escoger. 

Link: Creo que no tengo hambre... 

Ahí mi estómago gritaba (música tragica)"No! No me ingnores! Hemos pasado tan buenos tiempos juntos, por favor, no, no seas así conmigo... yo que solo te he dado buenos momentos... bueno, excepto cuando me enfermo, pero son muy pocos vómitos comparados a las exquisitas comidas que hemos digerido juntos! Please!" mientras que el orgullo "Se fuerte Link, mantente alto y derecho como todo un hombre y no le hagas caso a tus debilidades alimenticias, ya que al frente de tus principios no pueden ganar, eres un hyliano no un animal salvaje que solo piensa en su estómago, manten la frente en alto, frente a todo llamese hambre o cualquier otro obstaculo" 

Luigi: ¿Te pasa algo Link? 

Link: Solo estoy cansado... 

Luigi: Después de comer la lazagna puedes descanzar... 

Link: No gracias... 

Luigi: ¿Seguro? 

Link: Segurisimo 

Que mentira... 

Luigi se retiro hacia su casa... yo me sente, mi estómago estaba casi por hacer huelga por lo sucedido. 

Roy: ¿No tienes donde comer? 

Link: No es eso... solo que si iba a algún lugar... bueno... me sintiria traicionando a los otros... y.. bueno... ToT tengo hambre 

Roy: Puedes comer en mi casa si quieres 

Link: T____T gracias Roy

Roy: Dime Fantasma por favor 

Link: Sorry... se me olvida... 

Así, me pare y segui a Roy en su extraño camino al llegar a su casa, el cual era más confudo de lo que creia, ya que según mis calculos la casa de mi amigo Roy estaba solo a las afueras de la ciudad 

Llegando a la casa de Roy 

Roy: Hoy comeremos... chapsui ¿te gusta? 

Link: ¿Qué es eso? 

Roy: Comida china 

Link: No le he provado... pero como de todo, así que no importa 

Roy: Según sé, lo único que no puedes comer es el especial del casino 

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso Roy sabía... 

Link: Si... no sé que tendrá... yo puedo comer de todo ¿Sabes? Pero extrañamente el plato especial me da una extraña... alergia 

Roy: Ah... entiendo 

Ditto: ¡Quiero salir!! 

Roy: Ya sal... (saca su pokébola) pero no molestes 

Ditto: ¿Molestar? ¿yo? Jamás! Soy tan cállado como una tumba 

Roy: ¬o¬ y más mentiroso que un vendedor

Ditto: No se haga el valiente al frente mio! Que el miedoso aquí es usted 

Roy: Mejor ni me acuerdes del tema

Link: Comamos! 

Habian servido... mientras comia no hable palabra... tenía mucha hambre... entre pescados fritos y lazagnas mi estómago se había vuelto loco, pero igual, el chapsui no le hizo nada mal... 

Roy: Quedastes satisfecho Link? Vas en el cuarto plato

Link: sorry... es que.. bueno... el hambre me gano 

Roy: No te preocupes, aquí siempre tenemos comida 

Link: Yoshi y Kirby te amarian 

Roy: Jamás dije que tanta comida... 

Link: ^^U 

Hubo silencio un momento, queria preguntarle a Roy si sabía de la apuesta que tenía con Samus, pero preguntarle sería como decirle... era muy inseguro ¿Habría manera de averiguarlo? 

Link: Oye Roy... ¿Dónde supiste qué no puedo comer especial? 

Roy: Se lo escuche a Samus, me acuerdo que decía "Este idiota de Link se escapo de nuevo... bueno... el jueves lo hare comer especial hasta que se le salga por sus orejas y le de la peor enfermedad al estómago que ha tenído en su vida" 

Link: Ah... ya me imagino la cara de Samus 

Uff... Esto me decía que Roy no estaba informado de la apuesta, solo del supuesto castigo 

Roy: Pero... ¿Por qué dijo eso? 

Rayos... me meti en este lio solo 

Link: Bueno... esque ella esta encargada de mi castigo... entonces... como te explico, es una forma de amenazarme ya que yo me escape hoy de sus castigos 

Roy: Ah... 

Roy no parecía muy convencido 

Link: Eh... pues... 

- Ring! 

Roy: Es tú celular 

Link: Ah... 

Aun no me acostumbro ha este aparato... ¿Era el botón verde? Así, el boton verde 

Link: ¿Alo? 

Zora Link: Link! ¿Dónde estas? No te encuentro en el colegio 

Link: No hay nadie... Dark Sr. Cranky interrumpio las clases 

Zora Link: Así veo... Link, te espero en el consultorio 

Link: ¿Consultorio? 

Zora Link: Hoy tienes psiquiatra 

Link: Se me había olvidado 

Zora Link: Que bueno que estoy yo para acordarte... 

Link: ¿Cómo estan tus cartilagos? 

Zora Link: Pues... ya hice mi paso por el consultorio... y bueno... por lo menos puedo moverme 

Link: ¿Te dejo muy mal Goron? 

Zora Link: El doctor dijo que por suerte no me termino el tratamiento Goron para los huesos rotos... 

Link: Me lo imaginaba 

Calcule más o menos como sería mi viaje hacia el consultorio, sumando y restando vi que tenía que partir de inmediato para llegar a la hora

Link: Con permiso, me tengo que ir Roy... gracias por todo, muy rica la comida! 

Roy: De nada 

Ditto: Ven pronto! Que como este idiota no quiereque se le hacerquen las chicas tenemos pocas visitas! Sin contar por Marth! 

Roy: _ _! 

Link: ^^U ok... vendre cuando pueda Ditto

Sali de la casa de Roy y empece mi caminata hacia el colegio a buscar mi bicicleta. Después de tomar mi bicicleta e irme (además de escuchar unos espantosos gritos del colegio...) llegue rápidamente al consultorio. 

Zora Link: Hola! 

Link: Hola!

Al ver a mi hermano en esa condición, el cual parecía más momia que un Zora, me dio un poco de lastima 

Zora Link: No te preocupes... es solo por un día, con una poción especial, mañana estare bien 

Link: Ah... 

Nos sentamos a esperar que terminara la anterior consulto de mi doctor 

Secretaria: Sr. Link 

Link: Aquí estoy 

Secretaria: Puede pasar 

Entre, no encuentro que sea dificil imaginarse la oficina de un sicologo, esta la típica silla cama y su escritorio con todas sus cosas... además de una pared llena de diplomas. 

Link: Buenas tardes

Dr. Mario: Buenas tardes Link 

Si se preguntan si es un pariente de los hermanos Mario... si, es su tío, pero él no sabe que yo soy compañero de curso de ellos. 

Dr. Mario: Empecemos... ¿Cuándo fue la última ves que te convertiste en Linkat? 

Link: El lunes 

Dr. Mario: Aja ¿y lograste recordar algo'? 

Link: Algunas escenas... muy pocas... 

Dr. Mario: Intenta recordar bien 

Link: Pues... me acuerdo que salia de la sala... que veía al profesor Geno antes de salir... y.. bueno... sali, vi a Jessie, James y Meowth, los cuales creo que raguñe... ¿o los mordi? Bueno... la cosa es que los lástime... después, al subir, vi a Ruto, Marth y Samus... al rato senti un golpe muy fuerte en la cara! Despues, escuche al profesor Geno gritar que caía en el bosque... Ahí estaba casi inconciente... creo... escuche a alguien decir "Toma mi mano" la tome... y no recuerdo más 

Dr. Mario: Aja 

Link: ¿Algún comentario? 

Dr. Mario: Estas logrando tener más conciencia cuando eres Linkat, lo cual es lo que queremos lograr 

Yo no entendía como hacía que yo avanzara en la terapia... es decir, yo solo llegaba, le contaba cosas, me decía su comentario y me iba. 

Link: Perfecto ^_^ ¿me puedo ir? 

Dr. Mario: ¿Y me puedes contar del resto de tu semana? 

Link: ¿Seguro? Es una historia larga 

Dr. Mario: mejor empieza ahora si quieres terminar hoy 

Link: Ok... Bueno, creo que debo empezar un poco antes... lo que pasa es que llegue a la final del torneo de arqueria... no sé como, parece como si todos me miraran 

Dr. Mario: ¿Cómo es eso? 

Link: Es decir, parece que todo lo que pasa, me llega a afectar a mi en alguna forma 

Dr. Mario: ¿Te sientes perseguido? 

Link: Estoy perseguido... mejor dicho 

Dr. Mario: Explicate

Link: Mire, por ejemplo, ahora hay un Fan club detrás mio... la cual, la presidenta es una niña que... bueno... parece que siempre piensa en mi 

Dr. Mario: Eso es normal... ¿Acaso te incomoda? 

Link: Sí 

Dr. Mario: Prosigue 

Todo este rato el Dr. Mario estaba anotando en una libreta 

Link: Bueno, la cosa es que... bueno, ella quiere que confie en ella, pero no sé si confiar 

Dr. Mario: Aja... una pregunta ¿Has discutido con Samus esta semana? 

Link: Claro! No tanto como en otras semanas... ya que esta semana ella tiene una ventaja 

Dr. Mario: Aja 

Link: Ella esta encargada de darme un castigo dado por el profesor Andross, ya que no pudo hacer clases por como deje la sala siendo Linkat... así que se ha dedicado ha castigarme como puede... me dan ganas de faltar al colegio e irme 

Dr. Mario: Tienes algo más que ocultar 

Link: Bueno... esta bien... yo le prometi a Saria que no discutiria con Samus esta semana, para entrenar 

Dr. Mario: Aja 

Link: Y rompi su promesa... además de que aposte a Samus que lograría descubrir la identidad del Fantasma 

Dr. Mario: Mmmmm... 

Link: Entonces... ¿Cómo me explico? Pues... después de eso han pasado muchas cosas... justo no hice una tarea de historia cuando el Sr. Cranky paso a ser Dark Sr. Cranky y me hizo vestirme así 

Dr. Mario: Ya me preguntaba por tu look de fontanero 

Link: También recibo una carta de una niñita llamada Ribbon, la cual le gusta a un compañero, aunque él no lo admite... ella me dice que me quiere a mi... bueno... me cuesta mantener la calma en estos casos... usted sabe que soy bastante timido, aunque no la admita ni demuestre 

Dr. Mario: Si Link

Link: Siguiendo... le mande una carta a la niñita respondiendole que no puedo estar con ella porque no la conozco bien 

Dr. Mario: Aja 

Link: Y bueno... eso... 

Dr. Mario: ¿Y la apuesta con Samus? 

Link: Ese es mi mayor drama... mire doc, lo que pasa es que yo sé quién es el Fantasma... pero... le prometi no decirlo a nadie... 

Dr. Mario: Un dilema 

Link: Bastante grande... me hizo prometer muchas veces mi silencio... ahora cree que soy su gran amigo... sin saber que yo realmente lo segui por una de mis apuestas con Samus... ¿Qué hago? 

Dr. Mario: Los sicologos no podemos dar consejos en esos asuntos 

Odio cuando dice eso... 

Link: Es decir... el me dijo que era Roy Pharae... ops... 

Dr. Mario: No te preocupes... no saldra de estas cuatro paredes 

Link: Gracias... prosigo, pues... ahora debo enfrentarme a Roy en la final... y... no sé... sobre la apuesta... es difícil... tengo en mi mano la aportunidad de ganar una apuesta... pero... ¡Me puedo imaginar a Samus dandole el beso a Fox! Pero mi conciencia me come... y ni hablar de mi orgullo 

Dr. Mario: Haciendo Resumen... te sientes perseguido y estas nervioso por tú propio error

Link: Sí... quisiera volver ha ser el chico loco que solo era el buen amigo 

Dr. Mario: Es parte de crecer Link

Link: ¿Crecer? ¿Parte de crecer? Rayos... si es por eso me quedo niño... la he pasado demasiado mal esta semana, con las chicas persiguiendome, el castigo de Samus... la apuesta... ni hablar el pobre de Roy... tiene un miedo peor que él mio ¿Imagina tenerle miedo a las chicas? 

Dr. Mario: ¿Y tú no le tienes miedo a las chicas? 

Link: No 

Dr. Mario: ¿Seguro? 

Lo pense un momento ahí senti un bocado del miedo de Roy, "¿A qué le tienes miedo? A lo que sabes que no te quiere, pero aparenta quererte..."

Link: Ellas te persiguen... sin saber si realmente te quieren... como si fueras una ropa de moda... un vestido bonito en una tienda... que cuando lo tienes, ya deseas el otro que esta en la vitrina... 

Silencio 

Dr. Mario: Mmmm... Link, no sea tan tragico tampoco 

Link: Es que... ¡Es verdad! Realmente, las chicas persiguen a chicos bonitos por la moda del momento! Quiero dejar de ser la moda! 

Dr. Mario: Hay otros factores, ahora tranquilizate y ordena tus ideas en la cabeza 

Link: No puedo ordenar nada... todo me da vueltas el castigo, las chicas del fan club... la apuesta... pensar que no le cumpli la promesa a Saria ¡El torneo! He estado tan nervioso ultimamente que no he podido dar a ningún centro... sere un fiasco... todos se buslaran de mi 

Dr. Mario: ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ser un fiasco o que las chicas te persigan? ¿Ganar el torneo o estar tranquilo?

Ahí pense un momento... no sabía 

Link: No sé... quiero ganar, quiero triunfar... pero quiero que me dejen en paz... mire como me tiemblan las manos de solo hablar sobre esto... 

Dr. Mario: Debes priorizar Link ¿Qué es más importante para ti? 

Link: ¿Cómo quiere que priorice? No puedo! Es decir... debo estar en ese torneo, no quiero decepcionar a nadie... pero AAAAAHHHH... no quiero más... 

El Dr. Mario me miro y respiro profundo, ahí me di cuenta que tenía un mal pronostico de mi esta ves... según él mi estado como persona afecta mucho el avance del tratamiento. 

Dr. Mario: A pesar que tienes avance en el tratamiento de tu estado de Linkat, sé ve que ha sido menos el avance que veces anteriores, además, veo que tú estado anímico esta por los suelos 

Link: No sé preocupe... algo hare... siempre hago algo 

Dr. Mario: ¿Estas seguro? 

Link: No... realmente... no sé que hacer T___T 

El Doc penso un momento, escribio algo en sus papeles y se levanto 

Dr. Mario: Tome un dulce

Link: No soy un niño 

Dr. Mario: ¿Qué no encontrabas conveniente crecer? 

Tome el dulce y me lo comi 

Dr. Mario: Qué pase tu madre 

Link: Vino mi hermano 

Dr. Mario: Que pase él también 

Fui a decirle a Zora que pasara 

Dr. Mario: buenas tardes

Zora Link: Buenas 

Dr. Mario: No sabía que tenías momias en tu familia Link 

Zora Link: Solo fue un pequeño accidente 

Dr. Mario: Ah!

Zora Link: Bien ¿Qué me quiere decir? 

Dr. Mario: Algo importante... viendo la condición en que esta Link en estos momentos... creo que sería mucha presión para él participar en la final del torneo de arqueria 

Link: ¿Qué? ¡No me puede hacer esto! ¡Usted sabe cuanto he luchado por llegar! ****

Dr. Mario: Un sicologo debe priorizar por lo mejor para su paciente, como tú no supiste priorizar... yo lo tendre que hacer según diagnostico 

Zora Link: Usted esta muy equivocado 

Dr. Mario: lo sé, pero es lo mejor por ahora 

Zora Link: Link no aceptara esto, yo sé como él se siente, y comprendo su lado... pero... Link debe saber enfrentar los obstaculos de la vida! Quiza no sea lo mejor para el tratamiento, pero usted debería mostrarle el camino para enfrentar este problema 

Dr. Mario: Sabia que recibiria esta respuesta 

Link y Zora Link: ¿Ah? 

Dr. Mario: ¿Ahora te sientes más seguro Link? 

Link: Yo... sí 

Jamás pense que de esta forma podría ayudarme el doc... 

Dr. Mario: Ahora que sé que priorizaste, me siento tranquilo, pero aun sigue la propuesta que abandones el torneo por asuntos medicos, así tu orgullo no sería lastimado y estarias tranquilo

Link: No... seguire 

Salimos de la consulta. Mi hermano y yo no hablamos mientras andabamos en su auto... el cual, para mi sorpresa, estaba conducido por Deku, sin mascara claro. 

Al llegar a la casa 

Link: ¿No ha pasado nada? 

Goron Link: Ordenamos pescado y lazagna ¿te gustan? 

Mire el pescado y la lazagna... ahí pense "comere de los dos... mi conciencia estara tranquila..." 

Decidi dormir temprano. Aunque el Doc me había dado una respuesta sobre el torneo, la apuesta aun estaba en duda... pero yo ya sentía lo que tenía que hacer 

A la mañana siguiente 

Oni: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Link: ¿Qué paso? 

Deku Link: No seas tan idiota Goron! 

Goron Link: Qué iba a saber que Arryl no resistiria que la abrazara 

Oni: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Deku Link: Rayos... ¿y ahora que hacemos? 

Zora Link: Link debe saber, él ha visto a mamá tranquilizar a Oni 

Link: ¿Yo? 

Deku Link: ¿Hay otro Link aquí? 

Link: Ustedes... 

....

Deku Link: Link a secas 

Link: yo ^^U 

Zora Link: Bien ****

Oni: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Zora Link: ¿Qué hace mamá para tranquilizarla? 

Link: bueno... papá toca la ocarina y ella canta una canción 

Ahí quedamos todos pensantes 

Zora Link, Deku Link, Goron Link y Link: Yo todo la ocarina! ... rayos... piedra! Tijera! Papel! 

Primer tiro, Deku ganó ****

Deku Link: Ahora ¿Quién de ustedes canta? 

Zora, Goron y yo nos miramos... ninguno cantaba 

Oni: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Deku Link: Por favor, decidanse pronto! 

Goron Link: Yo encuentro que Zora, el esta en una banda

Zora Link: Yo todo la guitarra, no canto... mi voz es horroroza 

Goron Link: Los zoras no cantamos 

Zora Link: Entonces que sea Link 

Link: Yo no canto 

Deku Link: Quién vota porque el pequeño cante

Oni: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ****

Zora, Goron y Deku levantaron la mano 

Link: ¬o¬ complot!

Deku Link: mejor empieza a cantar que...

Oni: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Deku Link: ... que llora muy fuerte ****

Link: Rayos.. veamos... 

Ahí intente acordarme de cómo era la canción que canta mi madre cuando Oni llora... 

Link: La partitura esta en el escritorio de papá 

Deku fue rápidamente al escritorio de papá y trajo la partitura 

Link: Odio las canciones cursis 

Oni: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Zora Link: Solo canta!!!! Link: (leyendo la letra que estaba en la partitura) veamos Deku empezo a tocar... sabía que esto seria un fiasco... ****

Link: 

"No pienses en el mal

no pienses que él estara

solo piensa en las mariposas volar

mira el cielo, la estrella alumbrara 

la estrella te dira 

que él día terminara

sí, el día acabara... 

acabando esta 

llega la noche" 

Goron Link: ¿No que estamos de mañana? 

Link: Así dice la canción! 

Zora Link: Sigue cantando... que esta resultando... 

Link: ok... 

"el sol, persiguiendo a la luna

desaparecera 

pero muy la astuta luna

aparecera

porque el sol jamás la atrapa 

porque el día y la noche

jamás seran uno, ni mañana

menos hoy

nunca se casaran 

por eso la noche tiene su destino

como el día

como tú

como la estrella que nos mira

la noche es del descanso

la noche es el escondite

donde la luna esta

y el sol jamás

la encontrara" 

Goron Link: ¿Qué tiene de canción de cuna esta canción? ****

Deku Link: Mientras se duerma... 

Zora Link: Sigue tocando Deku! Que Link no puede seguir! 

Link: 

"así que... 

sin pensarlo más 

la luna te dira 

que no le digas al sol 

donde ella esta 

por eso te dice 

que descanses ahora 

para mañana no acordarte

de decirle al sol 

que la luna esta 

en la noche de otro lugar..."

Oni: ZZzzzz... ****

Goron Link: Oigan... ¿Ahora Oni no cunfundiria el sol con la luna y el día con la noche? 

Deku Link: Deja de pensar estúpicedes, que gracias a ti tuvimos que dormirla

Zora Link: Mejor desayunemos en silencio para no despertar a Oni ¿Qué hay de desayuno? 

Goron Link: Un plato muy especial

Link: ¿Comestible? 

Goron Link: Claro! 

Nos sentamos todos en la cocina... los 4 aun no nos bañabamos... ¡imaginense el olor! 

Zora Link: ¿Qué tenemos en el menu? 

Goron Link: Un asado estilo Goron 

Deku Link: ¿Rocas calientes? 

Goron Link: No! Un cerdo, es lo que le damos a los visitantes 

Zora Link, Deku Link y Link: Uf... 

Ahí Goron saco su cerdo... 

Deku Link: ¿Eso es un cerdo? 

Zora Link: ¿Se te quemo? 

Link: Parece carbón 

Goron Link: ¿Qué acaso jamás hay comido un cerdo cocido a 1000°C? 

Link: Con suerte no se evaporo...

Deku Link: Sere sincero, nececito mucho agua en mis alimentos... y esto no tiene nada 

Zora Link: Igual yo 

Goron Link: ¿y qué dices tú Link? 

Link: ._____________. Tengo que ducharme, llegare tarde al colegio

Fui directamente al baño, no quería saber la respuesta de Goron ante su nuevo desayuno fracaso

Me bañe, tome mi bicicleta y parti 

En el camino pense en la apuesta... pense tanto en aquello que... 

Malon: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKK! 

Link: ¿ah? 

Malon: ¿En qué mundo andas? Me costo mucho alcanzarte... 

Link: Nada.. solo pensaba 

Malon: Te ves mejor hoy 

Link: Es que logre dormir ^^ 

Malon: Pero te ves raro ¿Pasa algo? 

Link: Nada... no pasa nada... 

Malon y yo seguimos nuestro camino... hasta llegar el colegio 

Malon: ¿Ruto aun te acosa? 

Link: ¿Acosa? 

Malon: ¬o¬ hay que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta 

Link: no es eso, solo que no lo pense con la palabra "acosa" 

Ruto: *_________________________* Link! 

Link: ah? 

Malon: ¿qué te dije? 

Ruto: ¿Aun no tienes hambre? 

Link: Desayune en mi casa, no te preocupes 

Ruto: Ah... bueno... ya sabes que la invitación esta abierta 

Link: Si sé

Ruto: Te ves cada día más hermoso Link *__________* 

Link: .___.U 

Malon: Mejor vamosnos cada uno a su sala 

Samus: Hola! 

Me dio un escalofrío un la espalda... 

Samus: ¿Te pasa algo Link? ¿Te sientes mal? 

Ruto: Si vienes a molestar a mi Link te veras conmigo 

Link: Soy de ella? 

Malon: Solo iluciona 

Samus: Solo vien a conversar una cosa con Link, el cual la sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo 

Ruto y Malon me miraron, yo solo afirme 

Link: Samus tiene razón

Ruto y Malon se miraron 

Malon: ¿Es importante Link? 

Movi la cabeza en afirmación 

Ruto: ¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso tienes algo con Samus Link? ToT por favor no me hagas esto 

Link: No es eso, es otro asunto ¿entendido? Ahora dejenos solos 

Ruto no queria irse, pero Malon la empujo, hasta que quedamos solos Samus y yo 

Samus: No tengo mucho que decir, solo dime lo que tengas que decir ¿Sabes o no? 

Respire hondo ¿Qué podría decir? Tenía la apuesta ganada pero... 

Link: Bueno... yo... 

¿Ganar una apuesta o cumplir una promesa? Entre la espada y la pared estaba ¿Qué podría hacer? 

Samus: Link, responde 

Link: Esta bien... 

Ya tenía mi decición, no podía cambiarla 

Link: No sé quién es el Fantasma, he perdido 

Samus me miro un momento con cara de interrogación, después sonrio, había ganado... sí! Había ganado! 

Samus: je! Genial, quiero verte listo en la hora del almuerzo para comerte doble ración de especial 

Link: Si Samus...

Tenía ganas de llorar ¿Por qué? Ni yo me podía dar aquella respuesta, pero igual, no me respondi y tampoco llore... solo caminé hacia la sala del 8° grado 

Cartel: Sino eres el 8° grado... púdrete 

Mire un rato el cartel, quiza pudrirme en ese momento sería mejor idea que tener que enfrentar el castigo... No, tenía que enfrentar el castigo

Me sente en mi banco, mire la pizarra un momento, ahí estaban escritas cosas como "Mario y Peach" "Fox es un tonto" "Este es Kirby!" (apuntando a una pelota) y dibujos del profesor Gannon, el Sr. Bowser ¡Hasta Mr. Hare! Ahí me acorde que siempre Falco y yo nos dedicabamos ha hacer esas tonteras en la pizarra... ¿Acaso Falco las había hecho solo toda esta semana? No me había fijado en ellas, pero nunca faltaban... esos dibujos estilo niño pequeño que siempre haciamos en forma burlesca... Mire de nuevo, ahí vi al Sr. Cranky con una corona y un báculo ¡Claro! Falco estaba ironizando la llegada de Dark Sr. Cranky, que ahora gobernaba el colegio. ¿Cómo no me había fijado en los dibujos en toda esta semana? Siempre fueron una alegría, una diversión cuando no la había

Falco: Los hicimos ayer con Fox, no dibuja muy bien que digamos, pero debo admitir que su dibujo de Bowser como angelito muerto esta bueno 

Link: Sí, lo vi... 

Falco: Nos dedicamos ha hacerlo después del castigo de Dark Cranky, nos relajamos un poco ¿sabes? Queriamos invitarte, pero no te encontramos 

Link: Yo estaba en otro mundo... como toda esta semana 

Falco: Así he visto, ni siquiera te fijaste en que el martes te hicimos con la copa de campeón del torneo de arqueria 

Link: ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me dijeron? 

Falco: Porque queriamos que fuera una agradable sorpresa, pero ni siquiera miraste la pizarra 

Link: Lo siento 

Sheik: Hola! 

Link y Falco: Hola Sheik 

Sheik: ¿Mirando los dibujos? Esta ves se dedicaron mucho ha hacerlos 

Link: Uno que siempre los ve como un adorno más

Falco: ¿Trajiste la hoja Sheik? 

Sheik: Si la traje 

Link: ¿Qué hoja? 

Falco: Pronto sabrás 

Ahí entraron Yoshi y Kirby 

Yoshi: Hola! 

Kirby: Hola! 

Kirby parecía más animado hoy... Quiza Ribbon le había comentado sobre mi respuesta

Yoshi: ¿Qué estasn esperando? 

Falco: Que lleguen todos 

Kirby: Ahhh

Link: ¿Qué pasa? 

Kirby: Nada que te importe

Link: .___.U 

Esto estaba raro, algo me estaban ocultando 

Fox: Hola! 

Falco: ¿Y el traje? 

Fox: Era solo por ayer... por suerte 

De repente, todos empezaron a llegar más temprano... llego Toad, después Saria... Roy, Peach... ¡Hasta Samus! 

Entro el Sr. Gannon

Sr. Gannon: ¿Por qué tanto silencio? 

Falco: Solo faltan los hermanos Mario 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Luigi: Llegamos temprano!!! 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

Mario: T___T entregamos la lazagna a tiempo! 

Link: Ya expliquenme, ¿Qué pasa aquí? 

Falco: Yo te explicare... ¿Te acuerdas del dibujo que te comente? 

Link: Sí 

Falco: Como vimos que estabas muy distraido, decidimos darte un ánimo para el torneo 

Ahí, Sheik saco algo de su muchila 

Saria: Lo hicimos entre todos, Falco dibujo, Peach puso las hojas... Fox y Toad pintaron, Yoshi y Kirby lo mandaron a plastificar... todos hicimos algo 

Luigi: Hasta Mario hizo algo, sin querer claro, una mancha de lazagna cuando lo firmo 

Ahí mire la hoja, era un dibujo de mi con el trofeo del torneo de arqueria, al lado salia Roy con cara de enojado con el segundo lugar. Al otro lado de la hoja, estaba un texto escrito por Saria (conozco muy bien su letra) y la firma de todos los del curso 

Link: No debieron... realmente... 

Kirby: ¿Por qué no? Sí tu nos apoyas en todas nuestras estúpideces ¿Por qué no apoyarte en algo realmente importante? 

Link: Gracias Kirby

No pense que las palabras de Kirby me animarian tanto ¡Ayer estaba furioso conmigo! Ahora me apoyaba... 

Lei la carta 

"Link: 

Suerte, es lo que podemos decirte, no, no suerte, porque tú ya tienes el talento para llegar hasta donde llegaste, solo queremos decirte, o acordarte, que siempre estaremos nosotros a tu lado, a pesar de no parecerlo. Suerte, eres el mejor, tienes nuestro apoyo, como tú nos diste el tuyo tantas veces, en la cita de Mario, en el record de Yoshi y Kirby (aunque no lo lograran) ... quién sabe cuantas cosas más. 

Con cariño

8° Grado de Nintendo School" 

Ahí seguian todas las firmas del curso, me sorprendio ver la de Samus y la de Roy... Pero estaban todas ¡Hasta la del profesor Gannon! ****

Sr. Gannon: No creas que es la paz, solo una tregua 

Link: Sí señor! ****

Sr. Gannon: Ya, terminando estas cosas sentimentales... creo que debo destacar que por fin no tenemos atrazos 

Luigi y Mario: ToT I´m happy! 

Sr. Gannon: Además de que el colegio, después de que el Sr. Cranky vuelva a la normalidad, tomara medidas para recuperar las clases 

Curso: Buuuu

Sr. Gannon: Lo siento chicos, aunque el lector no lo crea, si tenemos clases en Nintendo School 

Samus: ¿Y quién va a leer esta tontera? 

Sr. Gannon: No sé, alguien muy aburrido 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Gannon: Qué tengan un mal día... ni siquiera tengo que desearles eso... les toca historia

Nadie se había percatado de eso... 

El Sr. Gannon se fue lo más rápido que pudo, todos estabamos en silencio... Yo guarde el dibujo que me hicieron los del curso. Al rato entro Sr. Dark Cranky

Sr. Cranky: El imbécil que me corrio el escritorio que venga a ponermelo en su lugar 

Luigi: No te resulto dos veces Mario 

(Nota de la autora: Esto tiene referencia en el cap 4)

Mario: No... ya voy Sr. Cranky 

Mario fue y corrio el escritorio del profesor más cerca 

Sr. Cranky: Perfecto! Te bajare ptos en la siquiente prueba por esot 

Mario: No señor... historia es de las pocas materias que estoy con nota pasable... 

Sr. Cranky: No haga de estas tonteras entonces... 

El Sr. Cranky se sentó 

Sr. Cranky: Bien, ahora hablaremos de una materia que a mi no me gusta mucho, historia contemporanea... ya saben, consolas de última generación, fenomenos como Pokémon, Game Cube... Game Boy Advance 

Toad: Eso es mucha materia ¿Por dond empezaremos? 

Sr. Cranky: Podría ser por el fénomeno Pokémon... y hablando de Pokémons... Sr. Mario, ¿Me presta a su Pikachu? 

Pikachu: ¿Pikapi? 

Mario: Lo que me esfuerzo en esconderlo... y todos lo encuentran... 

Sr. Cranky: No lo sacare, solo lo usare para la clase 

Extrañamente, parecía que el Sr. Cranky estaba volviendo a la normalidad 

Sr. Cranky: Bien, creo que el Sr. Mario sabrá la importancia que tiene su raza de su Pokémon para la historia de Nintendo, es decir, los Pikachus son la raza más conocida y querida de los Pokemons, y eso se lo deben a un entrenador Pokémon llamado Ash Ketchum, o Satochi, como quieran llamarlo 

Toad: Según sé, el gracias a sus aventuras logro hacer famoso a los Pikachus 

Sr. Cranky: Y ahora Pikachu es tan famoso que ni siquiera nececita a Ash 

Mario: ¿Y qué paso con ese tan ash? 

Sr. Cranky: Es muy contemporaneo eso para pasarlo en historia, pero si te puedo dar a todos una probadita de lo que sufrio. Pikachu ¡Impactrueno! 

Curso: ¿Qué? 

Extrañamente, el Pikachu de Mario lanzo un impactrueno a todo el curso 

Mario: Me las pagaras ToT 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Acaso creyeron que se liberarian de mí tan pronto? JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE Dark Sr. Cranky es un excelente actor ¿saben? Pikachu! Sigue! 

Pikachu dudo un momento, pero en ahí el Sr. Cranky levanto su báculo y con una cara amenazante logro que Pikachu siguiera sus ordenes 

Toad: ¿Has entrenado a tú Pokémon Mario? 

Mario: No! Pero corre mucho! 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Acaso pensaban que iba ha hablar de historia contemporanea? ¿Acaso creen que iba ha hablar de esas tonterias? ¡Por favor! Pikachu! Impactrueno 

Todos en el curso estabamos intentando salir de la sala, pero los constantes impactruenos nos evitaban salir 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Cranky: Para Pikachu... Sr. Mario ¿Me presta a su Pokémon? Quiero seguir pasando historia contemporanea en otros cursos 

Mario: *Sonido de fritura* Eh... bueno... 

Dark Sr. Cranky salio de la sala junto al Pikachu de Mario 

Toad: ¿Ustedes creen que sea correcto decirle al resto de los cursos lo que les espera? 

Kirby: Por nuestra seguridad... no... 

Toad: Bien... 

Ahí me levante, mire la sala... extrañamente Samus había salido ¿Acaso no me iba a castigar hoy? ¿Preferiria esperar hasta el momento del almuerzo y verme sufrir solo ahí? 

-------------------------------------------------------

- Era lógico ¿Para qué te preguntas tanto? 

- Eres muy honesta Samus... 

- De nada - Samus... - Deja de babear en mi cama!! ****

- Yo lo saco de aquí un rato, tú sigue escribiendo 

- ok Falco.. 

-------------------------------------------------------

Ahí, Yoshi se me acerco 

Yoshi: Ribbon recibio tu carta ayer 

Link: ¿No hubo problemas? La mande via Ness... 

Yoshi: Solo pago unos yens para recibirla 

Link: ¬¬ ese Ness estafador... 

Yoshi: Pero eso no es lo que importa... Extrañamente Ribbon esta muy contenta 

Link: .___________.U ¿Por qué? 

Yoshi: ¿No entiendes? Tener un documento escrito por ti mismo es muy valioso para tus fans ¡Y más una respuesta de una carta amorosa! 

Link: Ah... 

Yoshi: Ella cree, que aunque tú le dijiste que no sé puede concretar nada, que igual tiene una portunidad contigo 

Link: ¿Por qué Kirby esta tan feliz entonces?

Yoshi: Yo solo le dije que tú le habias contestado que no... no la reacción de Ribbon o que Ribbon sigue detrás de ti 

Link: Soy hyliano muerto .____. 

Yoshi: Pero por mientras... no hay problema... mientras mantengas tu distancia de Ribbon claro 

Link: Claro! 

Sali de la sala después de eso... ahí vi a... Ribbon! O no... tenía que irme rápidamente 

Ribbon: ¿Link? 

Me hice el sordo y me fui. No estaba dispuesto a romper hoy el buen momento con Kirby

Roy: ¿Ahora me entiendes? 

Mire en ese momento a Roy con su disfraz de Fantasma 

Link: No le tengo miedo Fantasma, solo que no me conviene hablar con ella ahora 

Roy: Te persiguen... te persiguen... 

Link: ._____. .... ¿Acaso quieres asustarme? 

Roy: Solo que me comprendas 

Link: -___-U en ves de intentar que te comprendan, intenta superar tú miedo 

Roy: Lo mismo te digo 

Link: Ah? 

Roy: Con permiso... este lugar esta muy infectado de chicas para mis nervios... 

Roy se fue hacia la sala 

Sheik: ¿Qué hablaban tú y el Fantasma? 

Link: ¿Ah? Sheik!... no nada... solo me hizo unas preguntas, pero nada de importancia 

Sheik: ¿Sabes? A veces se me hace conocido el Fantasma

Link: (entre dientes) Más de lo que crees... 

Sheik: ¿Qué dijiste? 

Link: Nada... solo pensaba... sabes que estoy medio despistado esta semana 

Sheik: Ok... no importa

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sheik: Mejor volvamos a la sala 

Link: Ok...

Ahí me fije en una cosa extraña, a pesar que Zelda usara su look de hombre, igual caminaba como mujer y si uno la veía un buen rato sabrías que era mujer... rayos... ¿En qué tonteras me fijo ahora? 

Llegamos a la sala, todavía no había llegado la profesora Joanna 

Ahí se abrio la puerta, entro la cansada profesora Joanna 

Srta. Joanna: Lo siento por llegar un poco tarde chicos... pero los tendre que dejar un rato 

Falco: ¿Por qué? 

Srta. Joanna: Tengo que ver a Gannoncito intentando sacar al Sr. Cranky de la sala de septimo, se ve tan lindo electrocutado *_____________* 

Samus: El amor es ciego... pero esto es exagerado... 

Srta. Joanna: Con permiso 

La Srta. Joanna se fue sin dejarnos tarea 

Falco: No sé porque, pero me da curiosidad ver esto... ¿Te queda rollo en tú cámara Toad? 

Toad: sí ¿Por qué? 

Falco: Te pagaré muy bien si le sacas una buena foto al electrocutado Sr. Gannon 

Toad: Perfecto! Vamos 

Toad y Falco salieron de la sala, los del curso nos miramos... no perdiamos nada con ir a ver el segundo enfrentamiento entre el Sr. Gannon y Dark Sr. Cranky 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Gannon... esto debería manejarlo el director... es decir... Mr. Hare ****

Sr. Gannon: ¿Y quién crees que me mando? Ese conejo es más miedoso... 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Va ha haber mucho ruido? No quiero arruinar mis clases Sr. Gannon: No puedo asegurarte nada Toadstollsky ****

El Sr. Gannon abrio la sala de septimo grado 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Se te ofrece algo Gannon? 

Sr. Gannon: Sí, quería saber porque estas electrocutando a tus alumnos 

Sr. Cranky: Para que sepan lo duro que es la historia contemporanea de nuestra compañía ¿Sabes? Ash Ketchum paso mucho por esto 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Y eso es educativo? 

Sr. Cranky: Claro! Mireslos! Es como si realmente corrieran las 100 vueltas en tú clase 

Sr. Gannon: No insulte mi desempeño como profesor... 

Sr. Cranky: Yo no insulto, solo digo la triste realidad 

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬... y yo le dire su triste realidad, salga de esta sala 

Sr. Cranky: Solo saldre si me gana en una batalla Pokémon 

Sr. Gannon: .___.U no tengo Pokémon 

Sr. Cranky: Entonces... no saldre 

Sr. Gannon: Será a la fuerza entonces! 

Sr. Cranky: No lo creo, Pikachu! Impactrueno! 

Falco: Las fotos Toad! 

Muchas luces se vieron en ese momento, la electricidad y la cámara de Toad

Toad: Estan expectaculares! 

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬ 

Toad: ^^U no fue con mala intención 

Sr. Gannon: ¿Tienes algún Pokémon Toad? 

Toad: Aquí no, estan prohibidos tenerlos en el colegio 

Sr. Gannon: De quién sea ese pikachu... esta muerto 

Mario: Glup... 

Sr. Gannon: Me lo suponía... después que pase eso te quiero en mi oficina Sr. Mario Mario 

Mario: Si señor... 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Nadie tiene un Pokémon? 

Roy: eh... yo tengo uno 

Todos miramos extrañados a Roy 

Link: ¿Estas seguro? 

Roy: no

Roy saco la pokébola de Ditto 

Roy: Ditto! Ve! 

Ditto: Ditto! 

Me sorprendio ver hablar al Ditto de Roy como un Ditto... 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Un Ditto? Esto sera interesante ¡Pikachu! Agilidad 

Pikachu desaparecio a la vista de la mayoria, yo lo escuchaba a veces 

Roy: Ditto! A tu izquierda! 

Ditto se movio un poco y detuvo a Pikachu 

Toad: Sin convertirse aun! Este Ditto debe estar muy bien entrenado! 

Roy: Ahora Ditto! Bofetada 

¿Bocetada? Acaso ese era un ataque de un Ditto? Bueno... este Ditto siempre fue muy especial 

El Ditto de Roy siguio perfectamente los pasos que dijo Roy 

Sr. Cranky: No te dejes Pikachu ¡Impactrueno! 

Pikachu salto y lanzo el impactrueno 

Roy: Ditto, a la derecha, a la izquiera, salta, gira, no pierdas el equilibrio, abajo ahora, acercate más, eso, irquiera, redecha, abajo, derecha, arriba 

Gracias a las instrucciones de Roy, Ditto lograba esquivar los ataques electricos de Pikachu. No había escuchado rumores de que Roy Pharae era buen entrenador Pokémon... quiza quería mantener algo que era bueno en secreto 

Roy: Ahora Ditto! Tacleada! 

Ditto pego directamente donde Pikachu, el cual cayo inconciente

Mario: ¡Pikachu! ¿Estas bien? 

Pikachu: Pika... 

Mario: Si estas bien, (le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza) ¬o¬ ya te puedo castigar por traidor 

Toad: Eso fue impresionante Fantasma! Controlas a tú Pokémon con una gran maestría! 

Roy: ¿En serio? 

Toad: Sí! Deberias participar en torneos o cosas así 

Roy: ._______.U 

Yo sé que Roy no quería participar en ninguna cosa más... 

Sheik: Toad tiene razón, te veías expectacular 

Roy: °________________________° 

Sheik: ¿Fantasma? 

Link: Mucho espectaculo para él por hoy 

Srta. Joanna: Toad! Te compro una de las fotos de Gannoncito electrocutado! 

Sr. Gannon: Joanna! 

Srta. Joanna: Te ves hermoso *^o^*

Sr. Gannon: *****.___________.*****

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Falco: Si! Una clase menos 

Mr. Hare: ¿Todo quedo solucionado? 

Sr. Cranky: Que hayan acabado con una de mis armas no significan que me hayan vencido! JEJEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE... Je... je... 

Sr. Gannon: Sí Sr... 

Sr. Cranky: Dime Cranky idiota, somos colegas

Sr. Gannon: Si Sr... 

Sr. Cranky: ¬¬ 

Me fui de ahí, había sido entretenido mirar el expectaculo, Roy había estado expectacular, pero al rato volvio al bajo perfil de siempre. Quiza lo que vi en ese momento era lo que me esperaba, se sabía que Roy Pharae tiene muchas habilidades y que era el mejor en todo lo que competia... Pero yo jamás me había dedicado a mirar ese lado del Roy ¿Acaso Roy Pharae es un lado de su personalidad y el Fantasma otra? 

Samus: ¿Pensando? 

Link: (como asustado) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, ¿Por qué siempre me hablas cuando estoy desprotegido? 

Samus: ¿Sera porque se que fisicamente soy no soy más fuerte que tú, pero si más inteligente? 

Link: Solo quieres molestar 

Samus: ¿Y eso te importa? 

Link: Yo soy el afectado...

Ruto: Link!! ¿Aun sigues hablando con Samus? 

Link: No, nuestro tema esta terminado 

Samus: Hasta el almuerzo ¿Vas a almorzar conmigo hoy Link? 

Link: ¿Qué? 

Ruto: ¿QUÉ????

Samus: Es que quiero vigilar que cumplas 

Ruto: Cumplir qué? 

Samus: Es un tema de gente que piensa Ruto 

Ruto: ¿Qué? 

Link: ¿Tú crees que pienso? 

Samus: No me molestaria en discutir contigo sino pensaras 

Link: Qué honor... 

Ruto: Yo si pienso! 

Samus: Esta bien, piensas, que no lo demuestres es otro cuento 

Ruto: ¬o¬

Samus: Bueno Link ¿Me respondes Link? 

Link: Yo cumplire igual, pero si tanta desconfianza que me tienes... me sentare contigo este almuerzo 

Ruto: ¿Qué? ToT ¿Samus va ha tener tal honor? 

Samus: ¿Honor? Por favor! Si le veo la cara casi todo el día 

Link: Por suerte no todo el día... 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Samus: Bien, hasta luego... perdón, nos vemso en la sala Link 

Ruto: ¬¬ 

Link: Nos vemos Ruto 

Ruto: *____* si Link... 

Fui a la sala, intente acordarme de la materia que tocaba ahora... claro! música 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Bien muchacho! Empecemos el concierto Peach: Señor... tengo una terrible noticia ****

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Si Peach? 

Peach: T____T rompieron mi celular con la canción para esta clase 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Qué? ¿y quién fue el que hizo tal atrocidad? 

Peach: ¬o¬ el Fantasma 

Roy: .________________.UUUU eh... 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defenza? 

Roy: °______________________° 

Peach y el profesor Toadstollsky miraban a Roy, yo sabía que Roy estaba más aterrado por Peach que por el profesor... Roy no parecía decir palabra, se había pasmado 

Sr. Bowser: (de afuera) VIEJO LOCO!!!!!! 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Ah? ¿Bowser? 

El profesor Toadstollsky abrio la puerta, olvidandose, momentaneamente, de Roy. 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Qué pasa Bowser? 

Sr. Cranky: No quiere cumplir su castigo... entonces tuve que sacarlo de su clase para obligarlo a cumplir

Sr. Toadstollsky: Bien, mientras no hagan mucho ruido, quiero hacer mi clase 

El profesor Toadstollsky cerro la puerta 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿En qué estaba? Así! Chiquillo que esconde su cara de apodo Fantasma ¿Cuál es tu defenza frente a tal delito como romper el celular con la melodia para esta clase? 

Roy: .__________________. Eh... 

Peach: Es culpable! Culpable! 

Roy: °_______________________________°

Sheik: Yo encuentro que exageras 

Falco: Además, Samus te ha roto como 8 celulares y aun no le haces nada

Fox: ¬o¬ no se te ocurra meter en problemas a Samus 

Samus: No te preocupes Fox, igual, Peach no se atreve a enfrentarme 

Peach: ¬o¬ eso es lo que tu crees! Después del Fantasma vienes tu Samus 

Samus: (sarcastico) ahhh estoy muerta de miedo... 

Fox: Samus...

Sr. Bowser: (desde afuera) NO TE ACERQUES!!!!! 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Rayos... 

El profesor Toadstollsky fue a ver a fuera de nuevo... 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Qué les pedi? 

Sr. Cranky: Qué el grite como una niñita no es culpa mia 

Sr. Bowser: T____T ayuda Toadstollsky! Please! 

Sr. Toadstollsky: .___.U ¿me crees tan loco Bowser???

Sr. Bowser: T___T ¿lo suficientemente amable? 

Sr. Toadstollsky: No 

- Yo le ayudare Sr. Bowser!!!

Sr. Cranky: Señorita Malon, le aconsejo volver a su clase, usted me ha hecho todas las tareas 

Malon: No es eso, usted esta intentando hacer pasar un mal rato, lo cual ya esta haciendo, a mi queridisimo y genial profesor favorito... usted no hara que se ponga un tuto, aunque debo admitir que se veria bonito, en contra de su voluntad, ya que él es una gran persona, diga, Koopa ¿O no Koopa Kids? 

Morton: T__T no quiero 

Koopa Kids: tenemos miedo! 

Malon: _ _! Creo que no tengo su apoyo... pero igual, usted debe liberar a mi queridisimo señor Bowser 

Sr. Cranky: Solo me resalta una duda... ¿Por qué? 

Malon: Porque... porque... 

Mario: Matelo Sr. Cranky! Matelo! Matelo! 

Malon: ¬o¬ estas muerto Mario 

Mario: .____. 

Sr. Bowser: ni lo nececite amenazar... 

Sr. Cranky: Señorita Malon... respondame

Malon: Porque... porque es muy lindo ^o^

Todos: Toing! 

Sr. Cranky: -___-U no es una razón valida 

Sr. Bowser: T___T 

Malon: No sé preocupe Sr. Bowser, lo liberare, aunque sea lo último que haga, por mi amor, por mi broche, por el rancho de mi padre.... 

Sr. Cranky: Ya cállate ¿Qué tiene de malo que se ponga tutu? 

Malon: *____* realmente... nada... pero... es contra su voluntad! 

Sr. Toadtollsky: Por favor, terminen rápido, quiero empezar mi clase 

Malon: No interrumpa! No ve que esto es de vida o muerte??? 

Sr. Bowser: Creo que estas exagerando Malon... 

Malon: No, para nada, pensar que falto ayer solo para no ponerse el tuto

Sr. Cranky: Aja! Era lógico ¬o¬ 

Malon: Debió haber sido porque ponerse tal tutu va en contra de su dignidad 

Sr. Toadstollsky: ¿Pueden apurar la causa? 

Malon: No! ¿No ve que este es un asunto delicado? 

Sr. Cranky: ¬o¬ Ahora incluire en con el tuto una peluca rubia con pelo estilo Barbie para que se vea lo más femenino posible!

Sr. Bowser: T_____T

Sr. Toadstollsky: Ya paren, no ven que esta a punto de

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Toadstollsky: tocas para almorzar... 

Yoshi y Kirby: Si! Libertad! A comer!!! ^o^

Yoshi y Kirby salieron corriendo. Yo estaba sentado... sinceramente no quería ir al casino 

Samus: Ya, vamos 

Link: rayos... 

Samus: ¿Qué? 

Link: Quiero ver como termina la pelea Malon v/s Dark Sr. Cranky

Samus: Escusas... 

En ese momento 

Malon: Viejo insolente! 

Malon agarro un zapato suyo y lo lanzo directamente a la cabeza de Dark Sr. Cranky 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sr. Toadstollsky: .___.? ¿Estara bien? 

Sr. Bowser: No sé... 

El profesor Cranky parecía como intentar despertar de la inconciencia que había quedado por el zapatazo 

Sr. Cranky: ¿Dónde cof... estoy? (mira el cartel) ¿Me cof.. toca con el 8° grado? 

Sr. Toadstollsky: No, es hora de almuerzo... 

Sr. Cranky: ¿y para qué cof!... tengo este tuto? 

Sr. Toadstollsky: Se lo iba a poner a Bowser

Sr. Bowser: Cállate!!! 

Sr. Cranky: .___. ¿en serio? Por favor! Cof, cof

Todos los presentes: ¿? Sr. Cranky: Cof! A mi, cof! No se me ocurre, cof! Tal locura! Cof... ¿Cómo creen? Je... je... je... JE... JE... JE.... JE.... JE... JE... JE... JE Sr. Bowser: ¿Se atasco? Sr. Toadstollsky: Así parece Sr. Bowser: Esta curado! Nos salvaste Malon ToT Malon: No sé preocupe Señor, solo segui mi corazón ****

Sr. Bowser: .___. 

Samus: Listo, termino la pelea y frente a todas las apuestas gano la menos apostada, que Malon ganaría ¿Qué locura no? 

Link: Sera que no me sorprende... ****

Samus: ahora vienes conmigo! No te escaparas

Link: ToT 

Odio contar esta parte... sinceramente... es tan... 

------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya cuentala! Hace rato que la espero 

- ¿Y por qué no dejo de escribir ahora y hago que la autora me haga 3 capítulos? 

- Ni en broma Link!

- Ya tranquilos! 

------------------------------------------------------------

Caminando hacia el casino, ahí pense que quiza debería hacer dicho que sí sabía quién era el Fantasma... pero ahí pense ¿Podría confiarle tal secreto a Samus? No... no le tenía tanta confianza como para confiarle el gran secreto de Roy... Ahí pense lo estúpido que fui al apostar... pero ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Solo... ¿Solo qué? ¿Solo cumplir el castigo? Rayos... eso parece. No quería... para mi era un sufrimiento comer ese almuerzo, hasta no comía cuando había especial 

Samus: Esperemos 

Yo esperaba que la espera fuera larga en la fila para el almuerzo... quiza tan larga que tocara el timbre y no alcanzara a comer... y como no hay especial en más de un mes... "¿Qué estas diciendo Link?" decía mi orgullo "debes cumplir tú palabra" lo único que quería era irme... Ahí estaba Samus, como un verdugo esperando el momento para ejecutar a su victima... Yo, era la victima, la cual no tenía escapatoria y debía cumplir su castigo (sinceramente, si podía salir corriendo, pero ya saben que mi ya nombrado orgullo no me dejaba). Ahí, por primera ves, me fije en la mesa de Ruto y sus amigas... me miraban y decian cosas... no sé que... ahí Ruto me saludo, yo la salude, intentando sonreir, aunque poco humor me quedaba... 

Chef Torte: ¿Cuánto quieres Samus? 

Samus: Hoy tengo mucha hambre! Quiero harto! 

Chef Torte: Primera muchacha que no esta a dieta! T___T me haces feliz Samus 

Samus: También Link tiene mucha hambre

Link: eh... no sé preocupe, sirvame poco 

Chef Torte: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso hijo? ¡Si eres un muchacho en crecimiento! Nececitas comer mucho, además, tú haces mucho deporte, así que nececitas energia

Link: Realmente... no me siento bien 

Samus: Yo lo hare comer, no sé preocupe 

Chef Torte: Gracias Samus 

Detalle, el único que no sabe que soy alergico al especial es el mismo Chef Torte... 

Samus: ^____^ ahora... veamos... una mesa desocupada ¡Rock nos guardo una! 

Link: -___-U 

Saria: ¿Qué pasa Link? 

Link: ¿ah? 

Ahí vi a Saria ¿Qué le podría decir ahora? Pues... no me quedaba más que solo la verdad 

Link: Perdi una apuesta con Samus... 

Saria: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dije??? 

Link: Si sé... soy un idiota... 

Saria: Link... 

Link: ¿Qué? 

Saria: No dire nada, ya tienes suficiente castigo con haber perdido 

Link: Gracias Saria... eres una gran amiga

Samus: Ya apurate! aunque demores tu triste final igual llegara 

Link: .___. Tampoco es el apocalypsis Samus... 

Samus: x) me gusta ponerle ambiente 

Link: ¬¬ 

Samus: veamos una mesa... Rock! ^___^ me guardo la mesa como le pedi! 

Link: Así veo... 

Samus: Vamos! Que no tenemos todo el día 

Link: Si Samus... 

Segui a Samus hacia la mesa 

Samus: ¿Quieres acompañarnos Rock? 

Rock: Pues... no tengo nada más que hacer 

Rock se sento al lado de Samus, yo estaba en el otro lado de la mesa

Samus: Bien, quieor mi postre 

Samus tomo su postre 

Samus: Y ahora, come primero tu almuerzo, después va el mio 

Mire mi almuerzo... no quería... 

Samus: ¿Vas ha empezar? Tienes que terminar en esta hora ¿sabes? 

Tome mi cuchara, la introduci en el almuerzo y saque un poco... ahí me pregunte que tendría esta especial sustancia para ser la única cosa que me hacía mal al estomago... tendría que ser algo tan especial que solo me afectara a mi... pero ¿Qué seria? 

Samus: ¿Vas a comer o qué? 

Introduci la cuchara a mi boca... y trague el contenido del almuerzo... realmente no me gustaba esto... era algo como que... bueno, no sé... 

Samus: Ya apurate

Así fue la primera... después paso a la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta... hasta perder la cuenta... una a una, era cada ves peor

Samus: Eres más lento que una tortuga... bueno, no insultare a la tortuga comparando su lentitud con la tuya 

Link: ¬¬X 

No podía decir nada, solo seguir comiendo 

Samus: ¿Qué te pasa? Qué acaso no puedes ingerir más de eso? ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso eres anorexico? 

1...2...3...4... no podía más que contar en mi interior y tragarme mis palabras... 

Samus: Ahora, mi almuerzo 

Mire el almuerzo de Samus... se veía inmenso... mi estómago no podía más... en ese momento senti que me mareaba, veía dos Samus, dos Rocks... Después vi como puntitos de colores 

Samus: (agarrando la cuchara con comida) Si no la comes tú yo te la dare, como a un niño pequeño 

Samus metio el contenido de la cuchara en la boca... no me quedo más que tragar... 

Rock: Samus... Link esta pálido 

Samus me miro un momento, Rock tenía razón

Samus: Que siga comiendo 

Creo que ahora veía 4 Samus, por no decir que Rock ya era casi una mancha azul. Tome la cuchara y segui comiendo. Samus no me decía nada, a pesar de lo lento que avanzaba. Pare un momento, mire a Saria, ella me miraba triste... No podía pedir lastima de nadie... nadie... Segui comiendo... Ahora habían 4 manchas azules, 4 manchas color piel.. no sé, eran varias manchas... ahí mire la cuchara... senti como si no le pudiera dar a mi boca con la cuchara... como si el pulso no me diera, pero lo logre. 

Ya quedaba poco... estaba en la última cuchara 

Rock: ¿Link? ¿Nos escuchas? 

Aun tenía la cuchara con el último monton de especial, mire aquel especial... 

Saria: Ya paren! Link esta muy mal! ¿No lo ves Samus? 

Samus miro muy seria a Saria, respiro profundo

Samus: Link, si quieres no te la comes 

Mire a Samus... si, estaba alucinando ¿Acaso Samus dijo eso? ¿Era un chiste? Mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada ¿Samus dejandome no cumplir el castigo? ¿Eso dijo la mancha color piel con amarillo, y algunos otros colores? ¿Qué paso? Ja! buen chiste! Lo más probable que me dijo "Link! Si quieres terminar cometela" o algo por el estilo... 

Link: Ja... ja.... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Saria: ¿Link? ¿Link? 

Link: Buen chiste Samus... maldita cuchara, diga, comida, ja! ¿en serio dijiste que no me la comiera? 

Samus me miro seriamente 

Samus: Sí 

¿Qué? Hice que me limpiaba los oidos

Saria: ¿Estas mareado Link? 

Link: ¿Ah? 

Mire a la mancha verde con color piel... o algo asi... Después, mire a la mancha color piel con amarillo.. creo... 

Link: ¿No me tengo que comer todo? 

Samus: Ya te dije que si ¿Acaso no sé te mete en la cabeza? 

Rock: Tranquila Samus... Link no parece estar muy conciente de lo que hace

Ahí me pare, aun tenía la cuchara en la mano 

Link: ¿Conciente? Ah! Ya me acorde, si estoy conciente de lo que hago... ¿Rock? No? Así, así te llamas... si estoy conciente

Rock: Esta peor de lo que pense 

Link: Lo único que reclamo es que aun no creo que Samus me diga que no puedo comerme esta cuchara 

Samus se paro, me quito la cuchara con la comida de mi mano 

Samus: Si tanto insistes en comertela ¡COMETELA YA! 

Samus me metio la cuchara en la boca y trague lo que tenía... apenas podía... pero lo hice 

Samus: Asunto solucionado 

Link: ¿Ah?

Saria: ¿Link? ¿Dime si aun puedes decir algo cuerdo? 

Link: ¿Cuerda? Bueno, ya dije cuerda 

Saria: O no... Rock... ayudame con Link... 

Rock: Si Saria 

Ahí vi que la mancha azul y la mancha verde me ayudaron a no caerme, ya que caminaba tambaleando... de a poco... cayendo en un sueño... me sentia mareado, un mareo que no me dejaba dormirme bien... pero al final, tube que dormir...

- Bien doctor, digame ¿Cómo esta? 

- Link sabe perfectamente que no puede comer el especial del colegio... 

- Solo digame como esta doctor 

- Pues... esta bien, solo nececita unos días de reposo 

- ¿Cuántos? 

- Unos 7 

- ¿Siete? ¡Eso significa que no participara en el torneo! 

- Pues, si, no puede

- Se va ha sentir muy mal cuando despierte... 

- Lo siento, no esta en condiciones

- ¿Despertara pronto? 

- Entre hoy y mañana... como mucho despertara el sábado

Eso fue lo que escuche... intente despertar... quería reclamar, pero no podía... algo me dijo que debía reclamar... pero... 

- Aun no despierta... 

- Fue muy duro para él 

- ¿Fue una apuesta con Samus? 

- Eso fue lo que me informe 

- Esas apuestas me acuerdan las tipicas apuestas de Zora y su novia...

- *¬o¬* no compares

- x) pero si es verdad

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? 1 día? 2 días??? 

- ¿Alguien quiere comer mi super especial sopa de cordero quemado? 

- No gracias

- Agu!

- ¿Tu quieres Oni? 

- No! la vas a matar 

- ¿Cómo esta el pequeño? 

- Aun no despierta 

- Aun tiene fiebre 

- Le ha bajado, pero sigue teniendo 

- Pobre pequeño... 

- Mañana es el torneo, parece que despertara después de que pase... 

- Amarga sorpresa cuando despierte

¿Mañana era el torneo? Tenía que ir! Intente despertar... no podía...

- Parece que tiene una pesadilla... 

Desperte... estaba oscuro... mire el reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana... Sali de la cama, me sentía un poco mareado, camine hacia la cocina. Vi el calendario, hoy era sábado... el día que me tenía que enfrentar a Roy Pharae... me sente. Al rato me pare y abri el refrigerador... no tenía hambre, con solo mirar la comida se me revolvia el estómago

Me sente de nuevo ¿Qué podría hacer? Tenía que estar a las 11:00 en el estadio para enfrentarme a Roy Pharae ¿O acaso habían suspendido el evento? Encendi la radio 

Radio: ...y para finalizar este noticiero, les dire que hoy se dara la final del torneo de arquería escolar, donde la super estrella juvenil del deporte, Roy Pharae, se enfrentare a Link, un muchacho de la Nintendo School... 

Apaque la radio. Ahí no pense en lo que hacía, solo lo hice. Tome mi arco y mi flecha, me subi a mi bicicleta y sali de la casa. Al rato de andar en bicicleta me di cuenta que estaba con piyama... pero no podía parar, si mis hermanos me veian... cama asegurada... 

Pare un momento... rayos... me sentia mareado, per igual, tenía que seguir... pase por el frente de la casa de Malon, solo vi a Ingo reclamando... decidi seguir... 

Pare de nuevo... estaba cerca de la ciudad, de lejos vi a los hermanos Mario corriendo con una lazagna ¡Había llegado a la ciudad! Pero si seguia por el camino común quiza me encontrarian... 

Decidi tomar un camino alterno, de repente pense ¿Estoy en camino hacia el estadio? Hice memoria... Parecía que si... Segui andando... 

Tropece con una piedra, la cual, en cualquier otro momento, no me habría hecho nada, pero ahora me hizo caer afuera del camino... Cai en el pasto... mi bicicleta al lado mio. Sentía que veía doble de nuevo... tenía frio... pero sudaba... No podía más... ¿Acaso me iba a rendir? Intente pararme... 

- Ahí esta! 

- Vamos... 

Dos personas se me acercaron... después de limpiarme un poco los ojos me di cuenta de quienes eran... eran Samus y Rock 

Rock: Todos te estan buscando Link ¿Qué locura estas haciendo? 

Abri la boca, pero no dije nada. Samus se agacho, sin decir nada, hizo que me parara 

Samus: ¿Quieres participar en la final? 

Afirme 

Rock: Sinceramente Samus... no puede 

Samus: Si lo llevamos con sus hermanos, él intentara escapar de nuevo... lo conozco 

Rock: ¿Entonces? 

Samus: Tengo una idea... 

Samus me miro 

Samus: Por primera ves, pero primera ves, te voy a ayudar Link, pero escuchame bien... En los laboratorios donde trabaja mi padre desarrollaron una pastilla especial, la cual puede hacer que cualquier persona se sienta bien, aunque tenga una enfermedad cronica, por 4 horas... 

Samus tenía mi solución! 

Samus: Pero... la recaída es el doble de peor que la enfermedad que tenga la persona en aquel momento... ¿Qué dices Link? 

Rock: ¿Estas loca Samus? 

Samus: Solo le estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir Rock 

No podía creerlo, Samus estaba intentando ayudarme... Ahí me acorde de la carta del curso, del curso.. de Pit... ¿Cómo podía decepcionarlos? 

Link: Acepto 

Samus: ¿Seguro? 

Link: llegue hasta aquí... 

Me senti mareado un momento, pero reaccione rápido 

Link: ...porque quiero participar en el torneo, y no importa si después tenga que estar enfermo 3 semanas... lo hare 

Rock: Estas loco 

Samus: ¿Y recién te das cuenta? 

Samus busco en un pequeño bolso que tenía la famosa pastilla 

Samus: Un vaso de agua Rock 

Rock: Si Samus! 

Samus tomo el vaso de ayuda y la pastilla... me las puso las dos en la mano 

Samus: Es tú última oportunidad de decir no 

No dude, me tome la pastilla con el agua 

Samus: Al principio no te sentiras mejor al cien porciento, pero eso es solo los primeros 5 minutos 

Rock: ¿Y ahora qué? 

Samus: Vamos al estadio 

Me levante, ya empezaba a sentirme mejor. Llegamos al estadio. Me baje del auto de Rock 

Link: Samus... 

Samus: ¿Qué quieres Link? 

Link: ¿Por qué me ayudaste? 

Samus: Si cumplias el castigo, dijo el profesor Andross, podías ir al torneo... la apuesta no consistia en eso, además... todos sabiamos que querias estar en el torneo... 

Link: Gracias Samus 

Samus: ...y lo más importante ¿Cómo me iba a perder ver a Roy Pharae concursar y destrozarte en una competencia? 

Link: -___-U eh... 

Samus: Ya ve idiota! Que si te atrapan tus hermanos o alguien más del curso te iras a la cama 

Link: Sí! 

Fui corriendo a los camarines 

Roy: ¿Link? ¿Estas bien? 

Link: Perfectamente! 

Roy: ¿Con piyama? 

Link: .___. .... ^^U es una larga historia 

Roy: Bien... entonces podremos competir... pero se demoraran un tiempo 

Link: ¿Por qué? 

Roy: Como se te tenía por desaparecido, decidieron correr unas horas la competencia, pero ven conmigo, para decir que ya llegaste 

Informamos que yo estaba listo para competir... se demoraron 2 horas en reorganizar todo.. el tiempo estaba en mi contra... me quedaba menos de 2 horas para participar en la competencia 

Zora Link: ¿Qué? Link esta en la competencia! Si esta enfermo! 

Guardia: Lo siento, no puede pasar, el concursante ya se presento diciendo que iba a participar 

Zora Link: Rayos... 

Deku Link: ¿Qué hacemos? 

Goron Link: Nada, solo dejarlo participar 

Zora y Deku miraron extrañados a Goron. Ellos no sabian que yo los había escuchado. 

1 hora 15 minutos... era lo que me quedaba 

Link: Ya empecemos, me impaciento 

Roy: Una virtud importante de un arquero es la paciencia... para poder saber cuando disparar la flecha 

No podía decir nada... Roy no sabía mi situación...

Presentador: Bienvenidos señoras y señores a la final del torneo escolar de arqueria, en esta ocación, se nos presentas dos prodigios del arco, Link, un niño que, para ser su primer debut, ha probado que puede ser de los grandes y Roy Pharae, el niño prodigio en los deportes, el cual ha ganado torneos de atletismo, de boleyball, de natación... etc... etc... 

Se venía como la gente miraba con animos, la mayoria apoyaba a Roy (como lógico, él es más conocido que yo) pero había una gran cantidad que me apoyaba 

Empezo la competencia! 

Roy empezo, un perfecto centro... Yo segui, también le di al centro. Seguimos asi varios minutos... Pero no podía ser siempre, Roy, al escuchar el grito de una Fan, se desconcentro y le dio 2 cm fuera del centro, era mi oportunidad, pero la desperdicie, dandole a 3 cm del centro, estaba perdiendo 

Roy recupero la concentración, así que yo tuve que concentrarme más... centro tras centro, error tras error... 

Link: Rayos... 

Estaba en desventaja... Roy era muy bueno, no perdia la concentración por nada... 

Roy: ¿Vas a jugar en serio o qué? 

Link: ¿Ah?

Roy: En tu anterior competencia distes más centro seguidos, estas fallando mucho... pense que serias una mejor competencia 

Link: Ya veras... 

Tome mi arco y di un perfecto centro 

Roy: Así se hace! 

Roy tomo su arco, dio otro centro 

Tenía razón cuando pense que Roy era dificil... quiza no era perfecto, de repente perdia unos centimetros del centro, pero comparado conmigo... era bastante bueno. Nos mantuvimos cerca. 

Me quedaban 15 minutos... 

Roy tomo el arco, apunto al último blanco, parecía ser un centro perfecto

Mario y Luigi: ¿Alguien ordeno lazagna? 

Roy: ¿Ah? ¿Qué? 

Al decir eso, Roy solto la flecha, la cual volo muy lejor del blanco... 

Link: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? 

Mario: ¿Nadie ordeno lazagna? Que raro 

Luigi: Parece que no es aquí... 

Zora Link: (gritando desde tribuna) ¿Cómo los dejaron entrar a ellos? 

Roy: Parece que mi manager... 

Mario: ¿En serio? 

Luigi: T___T el manager de Roy Pharae ordeno lazagna??? Esto hay que publicarlo ^o^

Roy: ._________.U

Luigi: ¿Quién es?

Roy: (apuntando al manager) él

Luigi y Mario: Gracias! 

Luigi y Mario corrieron hacia el manager... 

Link: Que insolito... 

Roy: Ni me digas... 

Presentador: Roy Pharae ha fallado un tiro! Eso significa que Link tiene una oportunidad para ganar el torneo! ¿Lograra aprovecharla? La diferencia es infima! 

Roy: Bien... dispara Link, ahí todo terminara 

Tome mi arco... no podía ser más mi felicidad... solo un tiro, importaba poco si fuera centro... 

Roy: ¿Pasa algo Link? 

En ese momento, senti un frio que me recorria la espalda... ¿Qué pasaba? Empece a ver dos arcos... o no... el efecto de la pastilla de Samus estaba terminando. Me temblaba la mano 

Roy: Dispara Link

Roy estaba serio, esto era una competencia 

Dos arcos... dos flechas... ¿Cuatro blancos?... 

Ruto: Algo le pasa a Link!

Samus: Va a perder este tiro 

Ruto: ¿Qué? No digas eso! Link es perfecto! 

Samus: Miralo Ruto 

Ruto me miro 

No podía hacer ¿Por qué ahora? Tenía que apuntar... vamos... no era dificil... mi brazo temblaba, no podía perder el tiempo, disparaba ahora o nunca. 

¿Por qué aun no disparaba? 

Saria: Vamos Link! Tú puedes! 

Falco: Si Link! 

Sheik: No dudes Link! 

Fox: Gana! Para que ganemos en algo! 

Toad: Link! Link! Link! 

Kirby y Yoshi: Vamos! Vamos! 

Mario y Luigi: Si Link! Tú puedes! Te invitamos una lazagna después! 

Peach: Recuerda que estamos contigo!

Ruto: Link! Hermoso! tu puedes!

Pit: vamos! 

Samus: Si ganas o no! Te apoyamos! 

¿Eso se lo dijo a Roy o a mi? 

Roy: Te lo dicen a ti idiota 

Me impresione ¿Roy me lo había dicho? 

Roy: Gracias por no decirle a Samus que yo soy el Fantasma... ya sé lo de la apuesta... y ella ya sabe que tú realmente sabías quién era yo... 

Si que es mentirosa Samus... me ayudo porque realmente perdio la apuesta 

Lanze la flecha y cerro los ojos ¿El resultado? En ese momento no lo supe... solo me desmaye 

- ¿Link? ¿Link? 

Link: ¿Ah? 

Zora Link: Por fin despiertas! 

Link: ¿Qué paso? 

Deku Link: ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso? Yo te contare, estabas enfermo, pero igual fuiste al torneo, después te desmayaste y dormiste por un total de 4 días seguidos

Link: Estoy mareado... 

Zora Link: Demás, hace días que no comes... 

Deku Link: Te prepare algo... me costo mucho convencer a Goron que no se dedicara a la cocina, pero lo logramos 

Link: Gracias... 

No sabía si preguntar o no si había ganado el torneo de arqueria

Zora Link: (con una tarjeta en la mano y leyendola) Ahora, nos enorgullecemos en otorgar, los premios a los ganadores del torneo de arqueria de este año 

Link: ¿Ah? 

Zora Link: En segundo Lugar, Roy Pharae 

En ese momento aparecio Roy

Roy: Gracias, gracias! 

Zora Link: Y ahora, el primerisimo lugar para... Link! 

Aparecio ahí Goron con Oni en los brazos, la cual tenía el trofeo 

Zora Link: Este trofeo sera entregado por la modelo oficial de la casa de los Links, Arryl Oni, a nuestro orgulloso ganador! 

Oni: Agu ^o^ 

Oni me paso el trofeo... lo mire... 

Link: no... no tengo palabras

Roy: Te lo ganaste

Link: Solo porque los hermanos Mario te desconcentraron 

Roy: Tu ganaste estando enfermo 

Oni me abrazo 

¿Qué más puedo decir? Aun no me recupero, tengo el trofeo en mi pieza y... aquí termina mi historia 

-----------------------------------------------

- Por fin! 

- Solo fueron dos capítulos!

- Dos mega capítulos diras! 

- Ni tanto!

- Cállate!

-----------------------------------------------

Se despide

Link

8° grado

Nintendo School

En el siguiente capítulo: ****

Ahora dejaremos descanzar el diario de curso, para mirar otro diario ¿A qué me refiero? Ahora los del 8 grado se encontraran con ni más ni menos que el diario de la profesora Joanna. En él cual se contara un gran misterio de Nintendo School ¿Para qué van a trabajar los profesores el sábado si no hay clases? ¿Acaso haran algo útil? Todo esto y más en el primer capítulo especial de Nintendo School, escrito por una gran escritora, lecome: Un sábado de clases

Bonus 1:

Bueno, las preguntas que me llegaron

1.- ¿Cómo puedes decir que Saria es daltonica si solo los hombres son daltonicos? 

R) Sinceramente... esta pregunta me llego cuando ya me habían explicado en la clase de biología que solo los hombres son daltonicos, ya que el gen del daltonismo esta en el cromosoma Y ¿Qué podría hacer entonces? Me sente un momento a pensarlo... y ahí pense ¡Claro! Cromosoma Y, pero de los humanos, no de los Kokiris

2.- ¿Por qué este fic tiene que es Everyone? 

R) ¿Y por qué no? 

3.- ¿Cuándo Sheik va ha dejar de vestirse de hombre? 

R) No sé ni cuantas veces ha llegado esta pregunta... como ya dije alguna ves, algo me refiero en el cap de Saria, pero nada más 

4.- ¿Cuándo rayos vas ha decir quién habla con Peach en su celular? 

R) Pues, esta pregunta siempre me ha llegado ¿Qué puedo decir? Solo se sabra al final x) 

5.- ¿Cuándo te dignaras a publicar el siguiente cap? 

R) jejeje, pues, preguntele a lecome ahora x) 

6.- ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel de partir el cap de Link en 2? 

R) Porque... si ya te estas leyendo esto ¿Dime que no es largo? 

Bonus 2: 

Autora: ¿Estas seguro? 

Entrevistador: Segurisimo! 

Autora: Bien, ¿Aceptas la misión? 

Entrevistador: Claro! 

El entrevistador empieza a caminar por los pasillos de la ya tan nombrada escuela Nintendo School. Sube la escalera 

Falco: Hola! ¿Usted es... 

Entrevistador: Exacto, soy yo 

Falco: ¿Trajo el dinero? 

Entrevistador: Si 

Falco: genial... 

El entrevistador le pasa el dinero a Falco Lombardi 

Falco: bien... solo tiene que entrar a los camarines de hombres 

Entrevitador: Perfecto... 

El entrevistador entra al camarin de hombres... Ahí se encuentra con un ser pelirojo amarrado a una silla

Entrevistador: Bien... Buenos días, cansados lectores, se que deben pensar ¿Por qué estoy leyendo esto? Pues, este es un bonus especial pensado especialmente en el nuevo integrante del 8° grado

Roy: Saquenme de aquí!!! 

Entrevistador: El cual ha costado mucho atraparlo, ya que, como se vio en el capítulo, es muy escurridizo

Roy: Rayos... ni siquiera me atrapaste! Le pagaste a Falco! 

Entrevistador: La cosa es que te tengo aquí... bien, empecemos con la ronda de preguntas... las cual te aconsejo responder ya que o sino no te soltaremos... 

Roy: Ok... 

Entrevistador: Primero ¿Cómo te sientes al pertenecer al 8° grado de Nintendo School? 

Roy: Pues... debo decir que el curso me ha acojido bien... pero igual siento miedo .___. 

Entrevistador: Entendido.. segunda pregunta ¿Cuál es tú opinión de tu elección para ser el nuevo integrante del 8° grado? 

Roy: Según sé, la autora le pregunto a varias personas, cuando escribia el cap 7, que personaje le gustaria incluir en el 8° grado... creo que en ese tiempo estaba de moda el Super Smash Bros Melee y por eso sali yo... 

Entrevistador: Aun no contestas la pregunta... 

Roy: Mi comentario... pues... que realmente... ¿deberia sentirme honrado? No sé... tengo miedo .__. 

Entrevistador: ¿Qué piensas de tu miedo inventado por la autora? 

Roy: Es lo peor!!! T___T yo originalmente no tengo este miedo 

Entrevistador: Bueno... Fox no babea así realmente y Link no conoce computadores en su juego 

Roy: ¿Y qué? Dime que es peor! Fox babea porque quiere y Link no tiene que ver computadores todo el día! 

Entrevistador: Tienes razón... bueno... ¿Qué piensas sobre que la autora no ha jugado ningún Fire Emblem? 

Roy: ¬¬ que se consiga el rom... esta muy desinformada... 

Entrevistador: Y un detalle importante... ¿Te has fijado que este fic lo escribe una autorA?

Roy: °____________________________________° 

Entrevistador: -___-UUU para que hable... bueno, aquí termina nuestra pequeña entrevista y... bueno, que la hagan disfrutado

Más preguntas a minaya_lilla@yahoo.com

Para comentar sobre el capítulo, puse un tema en el foro de mi web 

****

Por favor! Comenten! No les cuesta nada! Siempre he querido saber lo que piensan ^^ 


	11. Capítulo especial 1: Un Sábado de Escuel...

Nintendo School

-Bueno chicos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, ya pueden dejar de apretar a sus compañeros

-Ya… escuchaste… Sa…mus… ¡Suéltame!

-Ya, ni te apreté tan fuerte…

-Hasta Mañana chicos!

-Hasta Mañana Profesora Joanna

-A ella no más se le ocurre hacer un ejercicio de respiración con bandas respiratorias humanas…

-Sí… y a mí no más me tenía que tocar con Fox… al lado de Samus…

-Samus…

-Sí, ya vi eso..

-Hey! Miren, a la profe se le cayó éste libro!

-¿Qué es?

-Veamos…

Un Sábado de Escuela

Tal cómo de repente se le ocurrió a la dirección de la fundación que vigila la escuela, los profesores tenemos que hacer un día hábil más… más bien medio día hábil más… pues, para que nosotros tuviéramos tiempo para revisar las pruebas y además, cobrar por ello, tenemos que ir un día extra a la semana, mi ex favorito día sábado

-Hey! Eso parece el diario de la profesora Joanna…

-¿El diario de la profesora Joanna? ¿Saldrá en alguna parte alguna cita con el señor Gannon?

-Falco…

-Oye… eso debe ser uno de los más grandes secretos en la historia de ella…

-¿Los profesores tienen que venir el día sábado?

-¿Y a quién le importa eso? Pongan alguna cita con el profesor Gannon!

-Nadie va a leer éste libro, se lo iré a devolver a la profesora Joanna… Link!

-Nada de eso, aguafiestas incorporation, me quedó gustando eso de leer lo que les pasa a los profes el día sábado

-No entiendo cómo les puede interesar eso, yo quiero una cita con el profesor Gannon!

-Sigue Luigi…

-Okidokie…

Según una nueva cláusula en el contrato, ahora debíamos ir el día sábado a la escuela… lo bueno es que nos pagarán por ello! ! Lo malo es que nos pagan una mugre ! Y el pobre del profesor Cranky no alcanza a llegar a casa

-¿Acaso el viejo se queda a vivir en el colegio?

-SHHHHHsss…

-Lo siento

Aunque ya hemos hecho todo lo posible por abolir esto, juntar firmas y todo, el Señor Miyamoto es muy explícito acerca de eso

Sr. Shigeru Miyamoto: Ustedes son mis personajes, y del resto de la directiva, y hacen lo que yo les digo! WAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!

Así que ya hemos decidido que estamos en dictadura… pero cómo amamos éste colegio y sabemos que no nos aceptarían en ninguna otra parte por excéntricos, nos hemos quedado.

Ya había tomado mi auto para poder ir al colegio, me estacioné en el colegio y me encontré con lo que me encuentro todas las mañanas a la salida

Joanna: ¿Señor Cranky? ¿Se dirige a…

Sr. Cranky Kong: ¡Qué no me llames más "Señor Cranky"! ¡que ahora somos colegas!

Joanna: Lo siento señor Cranky…

Es difícil dejar de llamar "Señor" a alguien que desde que lo conoces ha tenido las mismas canas y la misma expresión al castigarte… cuando grita de ésa manera aún siento que puede despertar Dark Cranky….

Flash Back

_Pequeña Joanna: Pero señor, no que el primer juego de Nintendo iba a ser uno de navesitas que no funcionó? _

_Sr. Cranky Kong: Lo sé… pero oficialmente se prefiere empezar a enseñar desde la creación de nuestro director de…._

_Pequeña Joanna: Pero no cree que eso es un engaño a las futuras generaciones… _

_Sr. Cranky Kong: En realidad Joanna…_

_Pequeña Joanna: Y que esto es una conspiración para mantenernos en la ignorancia… _

_Sr. Cranky Kong: Joanna…. _

_Pequeña Joanna: Y en la mediocridad y _

_Dark Cranky__SI SIGUES CON ÉSE DISCURSO POLÍTICO TE VOY A MANDAR EXPULSADA Y__(Respiro__profundo lleno de maldad) créeme, el director me va a dejar… _

_Pequeña Joanna: Sí señor _

Fin del Flashback

Por eso, desde ésa instancia, jamás he querido contradecir al señor, excepto en esto…

Joanna: Va a su casa…

Sr. Cranky Kong: Sí, a regar mis árboles de bananas, sacar a Donkey de los árboles, y tú sabes, un lindo fin de semana…

Joanna: Tenemos el sábado para revisar pruebas señor, por eso estoy aqu

Sr. Cranky Kong: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Hace un mes que no alcanzo ir a mi casa por culpa de éste endemoniado sábado "Para que tengan tiempo para revisar las pruebas y les paguemos por ello" No sirve de nada, para eso existen los recreos de lunes a viernes por dios!

Joanna: Lo que usted diga señor…

Sr. Cranky Kong: En mis tiempos, nos dejaban…

Para hacerte el cuento bien corto, siempre en sus tiempos las cosas eran muuuuuucho mejores…

Joanna: Buenos días Señor Hare!

Sr. Peppy Hare: Buenos días señorita Dark, ¿Qué le pasa al señor…

Joanna: Acabó de averiguar que nos toca sábado de revisión de pruebas…

Sr. Peppy Hare: Sí, yo también los odio… lo bueno es que recibí una queja de Jessie, James y Meowth sobre la baba de Fox, así que cité a James para hablar sobre eso ahora, y después de eso, vamos a organizar una fiesta para los de la salida de la promoción! Fiesta! Fiesta!

Joanna: ¬¬!.... lo que diga Sr. Hare…

Por lo menos él va a aprovechar el día

El Señor Cranky y yo entramos por fin a la escuela. Dejamos al señor Hare en la oficina del director e intenté apurar al señor Cranky para que por favor llegara al mismo tiempo que yo, pero cómo él camina 2 metros por hora y no le gusta usar auto ni menos pedir ayuda, pues, llegué a la sala de los profesores yo solita

Joanna: ¿Bowser?

Bowser: ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Buenas Joan! ¿Cómo estás?

Joanna: ¿Qué te pasó?

Bowser: Lo que sucede es que recordé que hoy era el odiado sábado y decidí adelantar pruebas a la noche… pero me quedé dormido…

Joanna: Ah… ¿No quieres café o algo? ¿Galletas? ¿Charqui?

Bowser: Dame la carne seca y un buen vaso de café "Lava Ardiendo" por favor…

Me acerqué hacia la cafetera y noté algo en el escritorio de Bowser

Joanna: Bowser, dime, ¿De quién son éstas pruebas?

Bowser: Ah? Son las de Toad y Jeff, no voy a revisarlas…

Le di el vaso de café y sus kilos de charqui correspondientes a un desayuno Koopa, sentándome a revisar las pruebas…

Joanna: Veamos… 8vo grado… Link… "El Mío Cid tiene un gran problema de identidad. Ya que, para dejarse traicionar de ésa manera y para poder seguir siendo fiel a un tipo que ni lo quiere ver, hay que ser muy inseguro"… segunda opinión… Samus… "El mío Cid tiene un sentido del honor increíble para mantenerse fiel a sus principios y demostrarle a su rey que estaba equivocado respecto a él, un gran hombre"… busquemos algo distinto… Toad "¿Cómo se le ocurre a ése tipo meterse con los Árabes? Si no fuera por el mundo occidental ellos seguirían siendo los mejores en producir tecnología y no estarían en la decadencia en que están. De seguro Albert Einstein sería árabe si no fuera por los idiotas de no sólo los Españoles sino que del resto de Europa Occidental quienes les mostraron la parte mala de la tecnología y decidieron no continuar. El Mío Cid es el perfecto retrato de lo que no debe ser y por eso lo deben considerar no sólo un clásico, sino que obra maestra"… pongamos a Falco "Deberían hacerlo película… esperen, deberas que vi la película y no leí el libro… esperen ¿Por qué escribo esto en una prueba? ¡Por favor profesora Joanna! No tengo idea! Deme más tiempo!" ¿Y de dónde salió eso?

-¡Yo no escribí eso en la prueba del Mio Cid! ¡¿Quién me cambió la prueba?! ¡¿A dónde vas Fox?!

Joanna: De seguro le cambiaron la prueba o algo… Bien, quién tenga una redacción igual a la de Falco se irá de anotación

-Señor Gannon, ¿Nos presta el libro de clases?

-¿Por qué Saria?

-Queremos ver una anotación de Fox…

-Fox tiene la hoja libre…

-De acuerdo señor, gracias…

Seguí leyendo las pruebas del Mio Cid del 8vo grado, habían cosas aún más penosas que ésas…. "Ciencia Ficción pura, ¿Cómo se puede parar un león con la mirada?", "Harry Potter es harto mejor", "Tuve mejores cosas que hacer profesora, cómo elegir un celular nuevo e ir de compras ¿Cree que voy a leer algo tan pasado de moda?" así que hubo muchos rojos, bastantes…

Joanna: ¿Acaso seré la única que leerá las pruebas de Toad y dirá que son con una miraba muy unilateral pero que por redacción le pongo nota cómo para eximirse?

En realidad nadie debía saber que soy la única en toda la escuela que le pone notas más bajas que la perfección a Toad… esperen a saber que su promedio no es perfecto completamente por culpa de castellano…

Gannon: ¿Existe alguien o algo en éste lugar?

Joanna: Gannoncito! ¿Cómo estás?

Bowser: Sí Gannoncito, cuéntanos, ¿Qué hiciste anoche? ¿Dormiste con los angelitos?

Gannon: No, no dormí bien…

Bowser: ¿Qué te pasa Gannon? Es la primera vez que me no me intentas asesinar cuando te digo eso…

Gannon: Lo que pasa es que anoche tuve una reunión en la junta de vecinos en el condominio…

Bowser: ¿En qué condominio vive?

Joanna: Valle Gerudo

Bowser: ¿Valle Gerudo? Si solamente hay mujeres allí!

Gannon: ¿Y acaso tiene algo bueno? Por ser el único hombre a las chicas se les ocurrió ponerme cómo presidente de la junta, ahora tengo que aguantar un viernes en la noche a las chicas hablar de tantas estupideces todas seguidas que me llegué a marear de todo eso… Interrumpí la reunión a la mitad porque tenía que venir para ac

Bowser: ¿Por qué? Eres el único que pone notas en clase y no tiene porqué revisar pruebas!

Gannon: Porque mi mamá se quiere comprar una escoba nueva y cuenta con el dinero de los sábados endemoniados…

Bowser: ¿Y porqué no viene ella entonces?

Gannon: Porque fue a jugar Golf con mi tía… no podía interrumpir el plan me dijo…

Bowser y yo nos miramos mientras sabíamos que no podíamos hacer nada con respecto a eso, así que seguimos revisando pruebas, a ver si podíamos encontrar algo entretenido

Bowser: Escucha ésta Gannon: "Mi querido y admiradísimo profesor Bowser, le respondo ésta pregunta con toda la admiración posible debido al mal que me aqueja. Yo, hace mucho tiempo sufrí del ataque del "_Honguitos Paralizantitus" _mejor conocidos cómo hongos paralizantes. Ellos, crecen de una manera que a usted no le gustaría sentir señor, debido a que ellos ocupan a uno cómo alimento y comienzan a succionarte energía de una manera, no solamente asquerosa debo decir, sino que de una manera dolorocísima para el cuerpo de un ser vivo. Gracias a dios, yo fui lo suficientemente resistente para ser llevado hacia el hospital más cercano para poder ser atendido de urgencia, arrancando con sumo cuidado de mi cuerpo aquel organismo parasitario con una técnica especial solamente enseñada en las universidades del país y que, me imagino, usted debe haber aprendido durante el transcurso de la enseñanza de su especialidad que usted debe haber hecho con completo esmero y dedicación"

Gannon: ¿Quién es el chupa pata?

Bowser: Es Fácil, piensa, lidias con su papá una vez por semestre

Gannon: Falco Lombardi… Je, ya me imagino que me pondría en caso de tener una prueba escrita conmigo… ejem… "Déjeme decirle admiradísimo y afamado Profesor Gannondorf" nótese, nombre completo "Que yo, no sólo he estudiado ésta técnica, sino que además practiqué con uno de los más grandes exponentes de éste deporte a nivel nacional" supongo que cuando dice eso, se refiere al colegio… "las más variadas técnicas y aplicaciones sobre el concepto"…

Claro, Bowser siempre tenía claro que hacer en ése caso. Tal cómo los alumnos pasan el tiempo hablando mal sobre nosotros y se ríen, nosotros hacemos lo mismo, especialmente con todo un personaje cómo Falco…

-Falco debería leer esto

-¿Todavía está buscando al que le cambió la prueba del Mio Cid?

-¿Acaso fuiste tú Mario? ¡CONTESTA!

-Pobre hermanito…

-Continua

Así que mientras hablaban sobre las cosas que Falco generalmente respondía en las pruebas… alguien estaba llegando muy de malas al estacionamiento…

Joanna: Oh… no…

Gannon: ¿Qué?

Joanna: El Sr. Andross viene de malas…

Bowser: ¿Y? Ya no eres su alumna…

Joanna: Es que aún le tengo miedo… no era muy buena en matemáticas que digamos…

Gannon: Eso sí, tengo problemas con respecto a él en el curso… 

Bowser: No me hables del octavo grado, que eso me trae pesadillas

Gannon: Lo que debería traerte pesadillas es cierta niñita pelirroja de séptimo grado que tiene un broche muy parecido a ti y…

Joanna: ¡Ya llegó!

El Sr. Andross abrió la puerta. Se veía con la misma cara de idiota que siempre tenía. Lo peor, cuando viene con ésa cara de idiota, siempre le da con hacerle la vida imposible a un alumno… y yo aún me siento cómo una

Gannon: ¿Qué tal?

Bowser: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sr. Andross: Cómo siempre termino un día sábado cuándo estoy en el colegio…

Bowser: No muy bien digamos…

Gannon: El sentimiento es mutuo…

Sr. Andross: Ah… no… tuviste que aparecer tú… me recuerdas mi pesadilla de anoche…

Gannon: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sr. Andross: Soñé que estaba nadando en la sala de tu curso en una cosa entre pegajosa y asquerosa, luego miré al cielo y había un Fox McCloud gigante mirando a ésa niña Samus Aran que no piensa más que en ella…

Joanna: Tú le dijiste a Jessie, James y Meowth que limpiaran mejor las salas, ellos le reclamaron al Sr. Hare y él citó a apoderado ¿No?

Sr. Andross: Sí… ví entrar a James McCloud hace unos pocos minutos, adelantó a Cranky que llegará en unos 2 minutos por 3 cabezas y su cola, hacia la oficina del dire. Personalmente, creo que van a hablar de cualquier cosa menos de la baba de Fox.

Todos estabamos de acuerdo con el Sr. Andross. Era difícil que los compinches y los amigos del alma hablen de los problemas que supuestamente deben hablar, todos lo dudamos… de hecho, nadie lo haría en realidad

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué el papá de Fox es amigote del Sr. Hare?

-¿Nadie les dijo?

-Ojalá mi papá sea amigo de algún profe… así lograré que alguien pare a Falco!

-¡FALCO! ¡La prueba del Mio Cid la entregaron la semana pasada! ¡Te sacaste la nota más alta del curso!

-No recuerdo haberla visto… bueno, si me saqué buena nota…

Sr. James McCloud: Peppy… a que no adivinas lo que encontré

Sr. Peppy Hare: ¿Qué?

Sr. James McCloud: ¡mi libreta telefónica!

Sr. Peppy Hare: ¿Dónde estaba?

Sr. James McCloud: Bajo 6 centímetros de polvo…

Sr. Peppy Hare: ¿No me digas que vas a llamar a los del ejército?

Sr. James McCloud: Oh… vamos Peppy, los del ejército eran divertidos… además, tengo teléfonos nuevos… para hacer actividades del ejército

Sr. Peppy Hare: ¿Dónde vas a dejar a Fox?

Sr. James McCloud: ¿Quién dijo que lo vamos a hacer en mi casa?

Sr. Peppy Hare: ¬.¬UUUU con razón estás tan animado…

Gannon: ¿Escuchas algo?

Sr. Andross: ¿Y porqué debería?

Gannon: Tienes las orejas grandes

Sr. Andross: Estás muy ocioso

Gannon: No, lo que pasa es que el director vive al lado de mi condominio y podrían reclamar

Sr. Andross: Sí, cómo no...

El Sr. Andross caminó hacia al armario a guardar su abrigo, dónde encontró una de sus peores pesadillas. Si yo me sentía cómo alumna, él se sentía cómo el porro...

Sr. Andross: ¡Sr. Geno! ¿Qué hace aquí?

Sr. Geno: Tratando de buscar la manera de comerme el pizarrón...

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué?

Sr. Geno: Ah? ¡Wola Andross! ¿Qué es de tu vida?

Sr. Andross: Sábado Odiado

El Sr. Andross cierra la puerta con el Sr. Geno adentro

Sr. Geno: ¿Sábado de revisión de pruebas?

Todos: Sí...

Sr. Geno: Genial! Lo bueno de éstos sábados es que nos permite conocernos más

Sr. Andross: Sí claro... "Cantemos una canción"

Sr. Geno: (Sacando una guitarra) Buena idea! Y 1.. y 2... y 1 2 3 dice

Todos: Link! (El Sr. Andross se esconde en el armario) He go to town! Go to save! The princess Zelda

Sr. Andross: (Mientras cantan) No entiendo cómo Gannon puede cantar ésta canción

Y es por una sola razón: Él perteneció al grupo de Scout del señor Geno cuando estaba en la escuela y cuándo aún existía. Ése era el grito de batalla

Dark Cranky: ¡Cállense! Que les tengo prohibido cantar canciones en clase!

Sr. Geno: ¡Y a ti te tengo prohibido pasar a modo Dark niñito!

Sr. Cranky: Sí señor...

Siempre me pregunto cuál será la edad del señor Geno.

Sr. Geno: Bien, cómo sé que nadie va a revisar pruebas, hagamos una reunión de compañerismo e intentemos conocernos más

Nadie escuchó al señor Geno, debido a que todos nos pusimos a revisar pruebas

Sr. Geno: Son unos aburridos...

Gannon: Ah... señor Geno??

Sr. Geno: ¿Sí?

Gannon: Mire... ayer hablé por teléfono con los padres de Link y...

Sr. Geno: ¿Cómo los encontraste?

Gannon: Siempre están en casa... para lo que nunca están es para las reuniones...

Sr. Geno: Por eso te pregunto....

-Eso es una buena pregunta

-Oye Link

-No tengo idea...

-De acuerdo...

Sr. Geno: Bueno, si quieres que exima a Link de computación, pues no

Gannon: ¿Cómo supo que le iba a proponer eso?

Sr Andross: No seas idiota, cada vez que hablas con los padres de Link y luego intentas hablar con el Sr. Geno es para eso

Sr. Geno: No pienso, estoy en plena etapa de investigación de Linkat y no pretendo que Link se vaya...

-¿PLENA ETAPA DE INVESTIGACI"N DE LINKAT?

Sr. Geno: Así es

-¿¿¿¿????

Gannon: No solamente es por eso Sr. Geno, recuerde que cada vez que Link enciende un computador y se convierte en Linkat lo destruye, estamos perdiendo mucho dinero por cada cpu que hay que comprar...

Sr. Geno: Si eximen a Link de Computación, yo renuncio...

Gannon: Y monetariamente hablando ¿En qué nos afecta?

Sr. Geno: En que tienen que pagarme cómo si hubiese sido despedido, está en mi contrato

El Sr. Andross saltó de su asiento, tomó su calculadora y empezó a hacer cálculos rápidos sobre a cuánto equivaldría el valor del sobre azul de Geno si es que era despedido o renunciaba, dependiendo del caso, que de todas maneras era el mismo

Sr. Andross: Quédate azul Gannon...

Gannoncito efectivamente casi se ahogó...

Gannon: Eso es tomando en cuenta todos sus años de trabajo?

Sr. Andross: No, tomando en cuenta el año en que yo salí...

Gannon: Definitivamente es más rentable dejar de que Link destruya todos los CPU que quiera

El Sr. Geno tenía articulado con todas sus neuronas la manera de tener controlados a todos en ésta escuela y no tener que ser el director. De hecho, a pesar que él era una marioneta... nosotros somos más marionetas que él.

Gannon terminó renunciando a la idea y se echó para tratar de dormir una merecida siesta mañanera. Mientras, todos los demás mirábamos pruebas...

Sr. Andross: A ver... MALO!.... sigamos... MALO! Malo malo malo malo malo malo MALO!.... malísimo por favor... malo malo malo.... malo!

Joanna: ¿De quién es ésa prueba Sr. Andross?

Sr. Andross: Es de Fox, me encanta revisar las pruebas de Fox... ñakañakañaka

Joanna: Oh... vamos... Fox es uno de los chicos más esforzados de toda la escuela...

(Link le empieza a dar palmaditas en la espalda a Fox)

Sr. Andross: Lo sé... si tan sólo dejara a la...

-¿Dónde está Samus?

-No pretendo saber nada de lo que diga el diario personal de la profesora Joanna... no soy una metiche cómo ustedes

-Qué bueno...

-¬¬!

Joanna: Eso lo comprendo señor ¡Pero no tiene que decirle a todo el mundo que tiene todo malo!

Sr. Andross: Qué? Y quiere acaso que lo haga con una prueba de Toad?? Eso es imposible

Sr. Cranky: AJÁ!!

Todos quedamos mirando al Sr. Cranky, tenía cara de haber hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Sr. Cranky: Ésta es una prueba de Toad, Y tiene un error!

Bowser y el Sr. Andross: ¿¿¿¿QUÉ????

Sr. Cranky: Exacto! El primer juego de Nintendo fue uno llamado Battleship, no el Donkey Kong! Jajajajajajaja... ja... ja... ja... ja... (Gannon lo golpea en la espalda) Gracias Gannon

Gannon: No hay de qué

Bowser: ¿Me están queriendo decir que voy a tener que revisar todas las pruebas de Toad? Y les digo, éste año no he revisado ninguna

Sr. Andross: Yo tampoco...

Sr. Geno: Vamos... el chico es muy, muy inteligente, un genio, pero no un ser perfecto

Bowser: Es que aún así me parece impresionante

Joanna: ¿Y qué otra razón habría para que el Sr. Cranky..

Sr. Cranky: Ya te dije que no me llames Sr! Somos colegas!

Joanna: le pueda encontrar un error a Toad?

Bowser: Voy a investigar

Bowser arrastró a Gannon hacia el computador, dónde empezaron a digitar cosas que nunca entendí bien. Intentaba leer la prueba de Kirby (El cuál había escrito demasiado sin ningún sentido) pero no podía con los constantes tecleos de los chicos. Pronto descubrí qué planeaban

Bowser: Ajá! El día de ésa prueba, la Tierra estaba alineada con Venus y Marte, además de que el Sol, Júpiter y Plutón formaban un ángulo de 90º grados perfecto! Por eso Toad no le achuntó a uno!

Gannon: Yeap, si el Sr. Cranky

Sr. Cranky: ¿Qué les he dicho???

Gannon: Tuviera clases con mi curso ése día

Bowser: ¿No tiene?

Gannon: No

Bowser: Entonces debe haber alguna otra razón

Sr. Andross: Cómo siempre, saltando responsabilidades solamente porque no las puede afrontar...

Bowser: ¿Qué pretende decirme y yo se lo respondo?

Allí inmediatamente me senté a tratar de seguir leyendo la prueba de Kirby. Cuando el Sr. Andross le daba con replicarle a Bowser su falta de severitud con los cursos (Es sabido que Bowser es el profesor con más problemas para hacer sus clases en toda la escuela), empezaba una pelea que nadie quería escuchar... así que terminó igual que siempre

-Se saltó la parte de la pelea? ¿Por qué? Yo quería leer el Teacher Death Match del Sr. Bowser contra el viejo de Mate!

-Si leyeras cómo sigue...

-A ver... dale!

Bowser: ¡¿Por qué siempre cuando peleo con él termino perdiendo y llorando!?

Gannon: Porque al igual que el 8vo grado él se sabe todas tus debilidades...

Sr. Andross: Je je je je je je je je je je....

-Qué penoso...

-Oh... vamos, después de tener jefatura con nosotros, quién no termina penoso

-¿Jefatura con nosotros?

-Sigue leyendo Luigi

-Explíquenme primero qué es lo que dicen con Jefatura con nosotros...

-Yo continúo entonces

-Nada de eso! Luigi tiene razón, nosotros 2 no sabemos nada de la jefatura con nosotros del viejo verde con cuernos...

-Pasa el libro Mario! ¡Sino te como!

-Fue nuestro profesor jefe el año pasado ¿Te importa? Ahora sigue leyendo Luigi

-ok...

Joanna: Si ya dejaron de llorar, póngase a revisar sus pruebas o hacer algo silenciosamente! Quiero leer la prueba de Kirby para ver si tiene algo coherente!

Gannon: Yo no sé qué tanto problema tienen con Toad... yo generalmente lo repruebo por default

Allí me enojé... está bien que los flojos no le revisen las pruebas porque piensan que está todo bien cómo siempre y no hay porqué esforzarse ¿¡Pero no esforzarse en darle una oportunidad a alguien tan esforzado cómo ése niño?! ¡ESO NO SE LO AGUANTO NI SIQUIERA A GANNON!

Sr. Geno: ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió a Joanna? Nunca la había visto as

Bowser: Es simple... miembra honoraria de la UNICEF, defensora oficial de los derechos del niño, su héroe favorito es Calcetín con Rombos man... en fin... nunca digas que haces algo injusto contra un niño en frente de ella... nunca, nunca, nunca

-¡Entonces es injusto que no le revisen las pruebas a Toad! Me impiden llegar a un 1er lugar aunque me esfuerce!

-A ti no te reprueban Ed. Física por default Falco!

Entré a la sala de profesores enojadísima, mientras todos me miraban de reojo con cara de ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? Yo estaba en las mismas, de seguro que era una broma ¡Pero yo soy tan extremista que ni siquiera aguanto las bromas!

-Por lo menos lo admite, no cómo o-tras

Bowser: A veces pienso que Gannon después de éstas cosas se pone a tocar la armónica afuera... me gusta el sonido de las amónicas

Sr. Andross: Otro tipo entre patético y traumado

Sr. Geno: ¿Y tú con tus arañitas?

Allí no quise seguir escuchando lo que seguía. A ver.. ¿Cómo iba generalmente? Ah! Sí. Miren es muy simple, Amy, el Ariados de Andross es su existencia, su vida y su luz. Si se muere (ojalá) pronto tendremos no sólo ceremonia de fallecimiento, sino que recordaremos su memoria por todo lo que sea del año...

-¿Ahora va a empezar a escribir toooooooda la parte del viejo ése hablando de su "Querida Arañita"?

-La verdad es que no sigue eso

Joanna: Bowser ¿Cuánto vive un Ariados?

Bowser: Más de lo que te imaginas

-¿Y no escribió la parte del viejo hablando de su arañita?

-Link... éste no es el diario del curso!

Estuvimos cerca de 2 horas escuchando lo último más especial de Amy vía audio y con color de Technicolor (Imagínalo) así que a Bowser no le quedó otra que revisar las pruebas de Toad y empezar a cambiar las notas...

Gannon: ¡ALTO BOWSER!

-¿Y ahora que le pasó al viejo?

-¿Podrías dejar de dar comentarios al medio?

Gannon: Ni se te ocurra cambiar las notas del niño

Sr. Andross: ¿Y si tiene algo malo? Cosa que dudo

Gannon: No es por Toad... es por su mam

-¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEÉ?????

Nos quedamos congelados al escuchar ése grito. De repente alguien que no conocemos abrió la puerta y ahí supimos quién era

Sr Andross: James McCloud... El más idiota estudiante que he tenido… superado tal vez por su hijo…

-...............

Sr. Cranky: Oye... yo todavía me acuerdo de la super implosión del gimnasio

Sr. Hare: Ni me acuerde de eso Sr. Cranky...

Sr. McCloud: ¿Estás hablando de la vez que... sí están hablando de aquella vez

Sr. Hare: No negaré de que fue chistoso... en el momento... hasta que de repente sentí que uno de los bancos me caía encima...

Joanna: ¿De qué es lo que están hablando?

Gannon: Ni idea, y ni quiero saber...

-¿Tú sabes algo Fox?

-Ni idea...

Sr Andross: Muy bien McCloud, específicamente ¿Para qué entraste?

Sr. McCloud: ¿Estaban hablando de aquella monstruo con la que me encuentro siempre camino a la escuela? Porque es en serio, me la encontré hoy...

Gannon: Oh, sí, volviendo al tema: Si es que le cambias las notas, recibiré un reclamo así de grande proveniente de la Sra. Kinopio y no pienso, en serio, no pienso tenerla a ella de malas

Bowser: Según tengo entendido, ella es la presidenta del centro de padres de la escuela además de ser la lider – miembro fundador de la asociación de ecologistas de la ciudad... ¿Te refieres a eso?

Gannon: No, hablo de la Sra. Kinopio propiamente tal

Sr. McCloud: Está bien que sea un demonio, pero eso no significa de que se haga lo que es justo, señor profesor de ciencias naturales, corrija ésas pruebas al niñito ése...

Gannon: 1- El niñito ése se llama Toad, 2- Ni se te ocurra Bowser!

Bowser: ¿Por qué no dijo que el profesor de ciencias naturales se llama Bowser?

Joanna: ¿Y qué tiene contra la señora Kinopio que la odia tanto?

Sr McCloud: Si no fuera por ésa vieja, el niño viviría una vida normal en el curso que le corresponde con la edad, la materia y las responsabilidades que le corresponden...

-¿Con qué cara mi viejo pregunta eso?

-Eso mismo le van a preguntar ahora...

Sr. McCloud: Mire, sobre lo de Fox, no puedo hacer nada, tiene que darse cuenta solo...

Joanna: ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

Sr. McCloud: Todo lo que sé que podría ayudarle no funciona, científicamente comprobado

Joanna: ¿Científicamente comprobado?

Sr. McCloud: Claro, todas las intenté con Peppy y ninguna funcion

Sr. Hare: Ya pueden ver porqué soy soltero...

Sr. Andross: Osea que tú también

-No me pregunten nada, no me pregunten nada, no me pregunten nada....

Sr. McCloud: Es por eso que me rehúso a decirle algo sobre su problema a Fox

Joanna: La verdad es que nunca esperé una respuesta así....

-¿Samus escuchó esto? Samus?

Gannon: Éste tipo me tiene a todos de cabeza...

-¿Disculpen?

Sr. Hare: ¿Sí? Qué es lo que necesita?

-Bueno, vengo a inscribir a mi hijo

Sr. Geno: ¿A éstas alturas del año? No creo que académicamente sea una buena idea

-La verdad es que no me interesa eso...

El señor que había interrumpido era uno alto, pelirrojo y bastante apuesto para su edad. Creo que me puse roja, porque Gannon estaba un tanto enfadado.

-Vaya, la profesora Joanna está conciente de lo que pasa

-Vamos, una vez los pillamos en una cita

-¿Dónde fue que quedó Samus?

De todos modos cualquier enfado y/o fijación con respecto a la persona murieron en el instante en que supimos quién era el niño de éste señor.

Gannon: ¿Leyeron esto? ¿REALMENTE lo leyeron?

Sr. Andross: ¿3 veces campeón de atletismo regional y 2do lugar nacional? ¿Y?

Gannon: ¿Cómo que Y? ¿No leíste el resto?

Bowser: Capitán del equipo de Volleyball y del equipo de Basketball campeón nacional de escuelas????

Sr. Andross: ¿Y? Te apuesto que ni tiene cerebro

Joanna: Déjame leer Gannon... a ver… ¿Campeón de la última olimpiada Matemática?

Sr. Andross: ¿Qué? (Le quita el papel a Joanna) ¡Es verdad! TT por fin alguien que valga la pena...

Joanna: Pasa para acá... esto es el colmo... no puede existir un niño tan perfecto... tiene que tener algún problema o algo...

Bowser: Ya... campeón en la última olimpiada de entrenamiento Pokémon por su Ditto???? Yo ví ésa parte... El chico es igual al papá... uh...

Sr. Geno: Joanna tiene razón, no se puede ser perfecto así no más, para nada...

Sr. Andross, Bowser y Gannon: ¬

Sr. Geno: Creo que dispararé

Joanna: ¡No! Espere, no ve que Lord Eliwood todavía está hablando con el director???

-¿¿¿LORD ELIWOOD????????

-Ése es mi papá...

-QUÉ????

Sr. Geno: No me importa... éstos tipos son unos superficiales, cuando llega un chico nuevo se tiene que apreciar por lo que es y por lo que será ¡No por su medallero personal!

-¿Y realmente te has ganado todas ésas cosas?

-¿Sigo leyendo sí o no?

-Es que tengo que preguntarle a Roy!

-No creo que sea bueno que le preguntes Peach...

Joanna: Yo también quedaría impresionada con el medio currículum del chico!

Sr. Geno: Míralos ¡Parecen Fox de lo que babean!

Sr. James McCloud: Hey! No ofenda a mi hijo ¿Quiere?

Sr. Geno: Todavía está aquí????

Sr. James McCloud: Mire profe, yo no me desaparezco tan rápido...

Joanna: Miren chicos, por favor reaccionen... Algo hay que hacer con ellos

Sr. Geno: Voy a disparar

Sr. Cranky: ¡Sí! Quiero ver sangre!

-¿No que el que quiere siempre ver sangre es el Sr. Andross?

Sr. Geno: Mejor que no, capaz que se despierte Dark Cranky

Sr. James McCloud: ¿Dark Cranky? Mam

Sr. Cranky: Bueno, si no podemos volarles el cerebro ¿Qué hacemos?

Joanna: Supongo que esperar a que el director nos hable de algo, estoy segura de que el chico no puede ser perfecto, perfecto, perfecto así no más...

Sr. James McCloud: Lo mismo creo, le debe pasar algo muy parecido al niñito éste...

Sr. Cranky: Yo tengo una duda

Joanna: ¿Cuál?

Sr. Cranky: Si es el Lord Eliwood Marqués de Pheare ¿Qué demonios hace en ésta escuela?

Buen punto... demás que nos estábamos acelerando con respecto a lo que venía el señor. De seguro era una cosa completamente distinta a lo que nos estábamos imaginando

-Luigi... ¿Podrías saltarte ésa parte? Ya todos saben cómo termina!

-No Roy, vamos cuñadito, continúa

-Es que....

Joanna: Así que cómo ven... no creemos posible la posibilidad de la cuál estaban anhelando...

Sr. Cranky: Además de que Júpiter con Saturno están alineados y Plutón con la Luna forman un ángulo de 90º y eso trae mala espina

Joanna: Sr Cranky...

Sr. Cranky: Ya te dije, llámame Cranky

Joanna: Insisto, no creo que eso sea posible

Bowser: No me vengan con las predicciones astrológicas... Recién lo que leí de Toad no sirvió!

Gannon: Qué? Salí de mi trance? TT y me recordaron a la mamá de Toad

Sr. James McCloud: Yo te acompaño en el sufrimiento...

-¿Qué le pasa a tu viejo que está tan obsesionado?

-A veces pienso que está enamorado...

-Ni por casualidad, y no es que le tenga mala a tu papá...

Sr. Andross: Ya dejen de llorar, me recuerdan cuando a Amy...

En Resumen:

-¿Por qué siempre se salta las descripciones espectaculares?

-Link, no es el diario del curso por favor...

-Por molestar me salto el resumen

Gannon: No es eso... éste tipo también es insoportable... de hecho, aún no entiendo cómo los papás de Mario y Luigi no se dan cuenta de que éste curso es raro

Bowser: Yo no los conozco, y ni pienso...

Gannon: Es que fuera del medio bigote que tiene el Señor Mario... no pasa nada con ellos...

Sr. Andross: A ver... déjenme ver si entendí... ¿Es que acaso el Lord Eliwood Marqués de Pherae va a pasar hablando con el director durante 2 horas para nada?

Joanna: No hemos dicho eso... Y yo que creía que íbamos hablar de los apoderados del 8vo grado

Sr. Andross: Todo porque te gusta Gannon y el pobre tiene que desahogarse del sentimiento frustrado

Bowser: Gannon... ahora alguien es hombre muerto

Agarré al profesor Andross y lo tiré de la ventana de la sala de profes

-Nah... no es para tanto...

-La Sala de profes queda en el 3cer piso del edificio...

-Aún así es poco

Joanna: Jamás que diga eso en frente de mí....

Sr. Geno: Capaz que después de esto tengamos Dark Joanna y eso no será bueno

Respiré profundo, conté hasta 10 y luego traté de tranquilizarme... el sonido debe haber sido terrible, porque el señor Hare se dio una vuelta...

Sr. Peppy Hare: ¿Algo malo pasa?

Joanna: No pasa nada, nada, nada, nada, nada

Sr. Hare: Generalmente me cuesta creerte... ¿Dónde está Andross?

Sr. Andross: Cumpliendo condena en el inframundo...

Sr. Hare: Bueno, ojalá no sigan metiendo mucho ruido, debido a que estoy analizando el caso que me expone el señor Marqués de Pherae, así que no pierdan el tiempo y revisen pruebas...

Gannon: Yo dormiré la siesta...

Gannon se echó en una de las sillas y trató de dormir un poco, mientras todos nos resignamos a seguir viendo pruebas...

Sr. James McCloud: ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí ahora que lo pienso?

Sr. Andross: En eso te pareces mucho a tu hijo... te demoras bastante en darte cuenta de lo que pasa...

Joanna: Tenemos un sábado mensual en que tenemos que venir obligados a revisar... la idea es que no hagamos eso en nuestro tiempo libre...

Sr. James McCloud: Y esto se supone que es parte de su tiempo libre ¿No?

Joanna: Exacto....

Sr. James McCloud: ¿Entonces porqué no reclaman?

Joanna: ¿Acaso nunca ha estado en frente de Shigeru Miyamoto?

La cara del sr. McCloud se puso blanca... enmudeció por unos segundos y luego dijo

Sr. James McCloud: Ok...

Increíblemente, (El Sr. Andross estuvo a punto de hacer una fiesta si yo no lo hubiese mirado con cara "Estoy que paso a modo Dark") el Sr. McCloud se quedó callado, calladito

-Ésa no me la creo ni yo...

Sr. Geno: ¿Qué le hiciste Joanna?

Joanna: No sé...

Bowser: La verdad es que es la primera vez que veo esto, y eso que igual estuve lidiando contra él durante unos 2 años...

Sr. Cranky: No es tan difícil... vamos, ustedes piensan que la gran explosión tiene el apodo de gran porque sí?

Yo la verdad es que era la primera vez que escuchaba algo sobre la gran explosión. De todas maneras parecía que al señor McCloud no le hacía demasiada gracia tener que recordarla. Aunque, ¿Tan grande había sido que tuvo que ir a hablar con el director de la fundación?...

-Ya lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir, no tengo idea

Gannon: Oye Cranky, un momento, si la explosión hubiese sido tan grande ¿Cómo fue que dejaron a Mr. Hare de director?

Sr. Cranky: No lo sé ni me lo preguntes

El Sr. Cranky volvió a sus papeles, mientras yo todavía miraba al Señor McCloud muy extrañada.

Sr. Hare: Bueno chicos, tengo que hablar con ustedes.... ¿James?

Sr. James McCloud: Ah?

Sr. Hare: ¿Qué te pasó?

Sr. James McCloud: De repente tuve una pesadilla... estaba pensando en... Miyamoto...

Sr. Hare: Ah... bueno, no es tan terrible cuando lidias con él una vez cada 2 semanas...

Sr. James McCloud: ¿Cada 2 semanas?

Sr. Hare: Por cierto ¿Te puedes ir de la sala un momento? Tengo que hacer una reunión con los profesores ahora...

Sr. James McCloud: Voy a ir a tomarme tu café... necesito café...

El Sr. James McCloud salió de la sala, y entro el Lord Elberd

Sr. Hare: Bueno, supongo que ustedes conocen a Lord Eliwood Marqués de Perea... y creo que si continúo no termino nunca

Lord Eliwood de Pherae: Así es, así que será mejor que continúe con lo que vine...

Sr. Hare: Bueno, supongo que ustedes ya babearon con todo lo que ha hecho su hijo Sir Roy de Pherae y bla bla pero...

Todos: ¿Sir?

-¿Sir?

-Sí, lo que pasa es que me lo dieron por todas las cosas que he hecho, pero no me miren con ésa cara...

Sr. Hare: Sí Sir... creo que metí la pata, bueno... el problema principal es que el chico viene acá por prescripción médica...

Bowser: ¿Prescripción médica?

Gannon: Está loco???

Joanna: Por lo que veo, el chico entraría a 8vo grado ¿No?

Gannon: Por eso digo que está loco ¿Cómo se le ocurre mandar por prescripción médica a alguien a ÉSE curso?

-Hey!, un momento no... ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

-No chicos, admitámoslo no somos el mejor ejemplo...

-No es que seamos el mejor ejemplo, simplemente nos está tildando de locos...

-¡Yo no voy a soportar de que Gannon venga a decirnos eso!

Sr. Geno: Bueno, si me doy cuenta de cómo piensa Gannon, estoy seguro que su dilema viene simplemente porque no dejaría entrar a ningún niño por prescripción médica a la escuela, pero lo aguantaría si no fuera porque tiene que ser en su curso

-Ah... al final toda la escuela está loca...

-Más le vale... sino llamaré a mi papito y...

-Continúa Luigi

Lord Eliwood: Miren, yo no tengo tantos problemas con respecto a eso, de hecho, mientras más heterogéneo sea el curso, a mí me parece mejor...

Sr. Hare: Según me explicaba Lord Eliwood, Roy siempre ha estado en escuelas de alto prestigio académico y deportivo, los cuales solamente aceptaban hombres...

Gannon: Y? Qué se quede all

Sr. Andross: No me arruines que necesito tener otra aspirina en las clases de Matemáticas además de Toad y Link

-¿Y yo?

Sr. Hare: Su problema es que, ha tenido que estar en Escuelas de Hombres porque sufre una pequeña... bueno, no pequeña... fuerte fobia hacia las... heh...

Bowser: ¿Gente normal?

Gannon: Locos de escuela??

Sr. Andross: ¿Profesores solteros, todos perdedores que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en la vida que esperar a que se vaya el tren?

Sr. Hare: A las chicas

Allí todos quedamos perplejos...

Joanna: Sabía que tenía que tener algún problema en especial... pero nunca pensé que para tanto...

Gannon: Bueno... al final mi curso es el que tiene menor grado de chicas....

Lord Eliwood: Perfecto, Roy se podrá acostumbrar de a poco

Gannon: ¡No! Por favor... espere... Mire Lord Eliwood … no creo que sea lo correcto meter al chico ac

Sr. Andross: Cobarde...

Gannon: Es que... ¿Sabe? Éste sitio no es para nada memorable para gente de la realeza... es que...

Sr. Andross: ¿Por qué no cuentas de una vez por todas tu trauma con la reunión de apoderados del viernes pasado?

Gannon: Buena idea

Sr. Andross: Yo no me refería a eso

Sr. Hare: Lord Eliwood de Pherae, está seguro que...

Lord Eliwood: Claro que sí, nunca escucho éste tipo de historias, es que mi hijo ahora está en un internado y allá no tienen reuniones de apoderados....

Gannon: Está bien... pero no será muy bueno

Flashback

-Wait a minute ¿Ahora vamos a leer la reunión de apoderados de nuestro curso?

-Las siguientes páginas están en cursiva... creo que s

-Ah... genial... esto es sorprendente...

Gannon había llegado cómo siempre unos 5 minutos antes a su sala. Y cómo siempre, no estaba vacía

Gannon: ¿Nunca le han dicho a sus padres que no quiero hablar con ustedes sino que con ellos?

Goron Link: Ésta vez a Deku se le olvidó comunicarle a papá y mamá que había reunión y pues, cómo nos acordamos hace 2 horas, tuvimos que venir

Deku Link: Pérate Gorón, no puedes decir eso así no más... El que debía dejar los recados era Zora

Zora Link: Y yo le pedí a Gorón que los entregara, así que no sé que pelean...

Gannon: Supongo que es para ponerme nervioso

Gannon se sentó en su escritorio de la sala y esperó a que apareciera la gente, mientras los hermanos Link aún se culpaban de quién era la culpa de que no hubiese llegado la noticia de la reunión de apoderados a los padres de Link

-Nah, nah, nah, Stayin a live, Stayin a live

Gorón Link: ¿Y éso?

Gannon: Ni te lo imaginas

Lucecitas de colores estaban adornando la sala, y, cómo todas las reuniones de apoderados, entraba un ser de particular estilo disco

-AHHHHHHH!!!!

-¿Qué Falco?

-MI VIEJO!

Gannon: Señor Lombardi, buenas noches...

Zora Link: Se nota que el tipo está pasado de moda

Sr. Lombardi: Hey, hey, hey, hey, que por lo menos yo mantengo mi espíritu juvenil, no cómo otros asistentes que están a punto de llegar

-Para mi lástima

-SHHH....

-Lo siento UUUUU

Sr. Lombardi: Será mejor que ésta reunión sea rápida porque aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

Deku Link: ¿A las 8 de la noche?

Gannon: ¿Por qué no simplemente ésta vez va a su casa?

Sr. Lombardi: Estoy comprometido para todo el mes....

Gannon: Debe ser difícil trabajar en eso

Sr. Lombardi: Créame, trae más satisfacciones que trabajar de profesor de educación física

-Con razón el señor Gannon me tiene mala!

Gannon: ¬¬! Bueno sr. Lombardi, tome asiento, enseguida comenzaremos, cuando llegue la gente...

Sr. Lombardi: por supuesto profe, lo que usted diga

Gannon: (Para sí) A veces ése tipo me saca de quisio...

Poco rato le duró la ordenada de papeles a Gannon, pues inmediatamente aparecieron...

Gannon: Jessie, James y Meowth???? ¿Y qué es lo que hacen aquí?

Jessie: Venimos a reclamar muchas cosas, señor

Meowth: Además de entregar ésta carta...

Gannon tomó la carta y la abrió.

"Querido Profesor Gannon:

No podremos asistir a la reunión de apoderados por problemas mayores. Ojalá nos mande un pequeño resumen con todo lo sucedido y con detalle, además de las notas de mi querida y maravillosa hija Zelda.

Trátela con cuidado

Señores Hyrule"

Gannon se imaginó a sí mismo siendo despedido por causas mayores si no hacía el informe, así que sacó una cámara que traía, la puso en un trípode y empezó a hablar hacia ella

Gannon: Su hija aún tiene algunos problemas de identidad, pero no se preocupe, es muy bien valorada en el curso y la respetan cómo ella quiere que la respeten. Más allá no recomiendo más que estudiar un poco más matemáticas.

Sr. Andross: Sí, claaaaaaaro, todo yo, todo yo

-Sí, todo él, todo él, todo él

Gannon: Lo siguiente será una grabación íntegra de la reunión de apoderados que le haré llegar en cuánto termine, Jessie, James, Meowth, pueden retirarse

James: Hey! Pero si aún no hemos terminado!

Gannon: ¿Ah no?

Jessie: No! Verá, tenemos un pequeño problema con

Gannon: La baba de Fox, lo sé... sucede que ha estado babeando menos por lo que sé...

Meowth: Ése es el problema! Cómo ha estado babeando menos ¡Ya no tenemos con qué limpiar el piso!

Todos nosotros miramos el piso de la sala

(El 8vo grado hizo lo mismo)

Gannon: Heh... ¿Saben algo? Yo no controlo sus glándulas salivales...

Jessie: Entonces esto será muy complicado...

Meowth: ¡¿Qué tal si hablamos con el director?!

James: Excelente idea Meowth! Disculpe profesor!

Gannon: De seguro va a haber fiesta en la casa del director

Sr. Hare: Esperen un momento... siempre dicen eso cuando...

Bowser: Cuándo llama a James McCloud a una entrevista? Sí, siempre lo decimos

Joanna: Podrían dejar que Gannoncito siga? Están aburriendo a Lord Eliwood

Lord Eliwood: ¿Gannoncito?

Gannon siguió mirando sus papeles (aunque no resistía la tentación de mirar al suelo para ver si sus zapatos estaban pegoteados de baba), tratando de ordenar las notas, cuando... de repente Gannon se acordó de..

Gannon: Las notas de Yoshi! A ver...

Gannon dio vuelta las carpetas mientras el señor Lombardi le enseñaba un paso de baile a Gorón Link

Gannon: ¡NO LAS ENCUENTRO! Sr. Lombardi! ¿Puede mantener ocupado al Sr. Yoshi mientras voy por unos papeles?

Sr. Lombardi: No

Gannon: Genial! Vuelvo enseguida!

Sr. Lombardi: Dije que no... ¿Está sordo?

Deku Link: Está loco...

Gannon corrió más rápido que los hermanos Mario en el carrito tirado por Pikachu hacia la sala de profesores... dio vuelta su escritorio y no encontró nada, dio vuelta mi escritorio

Joanna: ¡Gannon!

Y tampoco encontró nada. Dio vuelta el de Bowser

Bowser: Bah... estaba ordenado cuando llegué...

Nada... el del Sr. Andross

Sr. Andross: Ya sabes lo que te va a pasar a la salida

Cuando de repente de acord

Sr. Cranky: ¡No tocó el mío!

Gannon: De veras que dejo las notas en el armario cómo 2 horas antes de la reunión... Y ahora qué hago con todo éste desastre... ah... le voy a echar la Bowser...

Bowser: ¿Y de allí salió el descuento de la semana pasada en el sueldo?

Gannon volvió a acelerar el paso y le ganó por 0.2 segundos al sr. Yoshi, el cuál estaba en el maratónico "Reunión – por – Reunión"

Gannon: Aquí tiene señor, los informes de las notas de Yoshi... digo, de Green... y algunas notas sobre su personalidad... en general es un buen alumno... sólo que cierta bolita rosada no le hace muy bien

-¿Está diciendo que yo soy mala influencia para Yoshi?

-Bueno, eso es lo que sale aquí...

Gannon: Ah... y recuerde que solamente le quedan 2 reuniones más por asistir...

Sr. Yoshi: Mi esposa se enfermó, no pudo venir.

Gannon: .............. que dios lo compadezca

-Mi papá tiene que ir a todas las reuniones de mis hermanos... y casi siempre son todas el mismo día...

Gannon se volvió a sentar, ésta vez para descansar... estaba agotado del rally que había acabado de realizar y aún le quedaba tooooooda la reunión

Sr. Star: Señor Gannon... ¿Qué le pasó?

Gannon: Tengo un dolor de espalda genial... ¿Y usted Sr. Star?

Sr. Star: Usted sabe que yo nunca tengo problemas con mi hijo, de maravillas como siempre... sólo que el pobre de Meta aún no logramos que termine el colegio... pobrecito... estamos haciendo todo lo posible para apoyarlo, pero, sin embargo, si él no se deja...

Gannon: Ésta es la reunión sobre su otro hijo, Kirby ¿Sabe que existe no?

Sr. Star: Claro que sí, pero al lado de Meta, el chico es un angelito...

-Mi viejo a veces ni me mira... están preocupados del mayor.....blah blah blah

-¿No que es hijo único?

-¿Y tú crees todo lo que dice?

Gannon: Bueno señor Star, siéntese por favor...

Sr. Star: Espere... quería pedirle un pequeño concejo con respecto al pobre de Meta, a pesar de que no es su alumno

Cuento Corto: Gannon le dijo que después de la reunión... cosa que no se haría efectiva.

Sr. McCloud: Hellou Sr. profe de ed. Física, hola disco bird… roquita, pescadito, plantita…

Todos: ¬¬! Hola "zorrito"

Sr. McCloud: No es genial ver a toda la gente alegre hoy?

Gannon: Sí...

Sr. McCloud: Se nota que no te consideras gente... por cierto... ¿Va a venir la...

Gannon: Lo más probable

Sr. McCloud: Ah... bueno, verá ¿Podría darme las notas de Fox e irme? Evitaré problemas...

Gannon: Tengo prohibido hacer eso a menos que seas el Sr. Yoshi o "ellos"

Sr. McCloud: Ah... servicio especial??? (A la cámara) Qué tal señores accionistas capitalistas??? Es malo que controlen así a gente cómo él, saben? Tendrán su castigo en el in

Gannon: NO HA DICHO NADA, NO HA DICHO NADA, NO HA DICHO NADA!!!!!!!!!!!

Sr. Andross: Tenía que ser McCloud

Sr. McCloud: Se me olvida que hay que mantener el sustento... lo siento

Gannon: Podría sentarse por favor...

Sr. McCloud: Después me das el nombre de los tranquilizantes que utiliza ¿Bueno? Aún me extraña que no me haya gritado

Gannon: Estoy que lo hago...

Gannon estaba que estallaba... el día no había sido muy lindo... y aún quedaba...

-Buenas Noches señor Gannondorf

Gannon: Señora Kinopio, bienvenida (No me la creo ni yo)

Sra. Kinopio: Bueno, antes de que comience la reunión, quisiera comentarle algunas... ¿Qué hacen ellos allí?

Gannon: Se les olvidó entregarle la noticia de la reunión de apoderados a sus padres, eso es todo...

Sra. Kinopio: No me parece apropiado de que ellos vengan acá en vez de sus padres, no tienen ni la misma visión

Deku Link: ¿Sabe señora? Nos ha dicho eso todas las veces que venimos hacia acá, así que por favorcito cállese...

Sra. Kinopio: Tan desagradables cómo la última vez... bueno, Sr. Gannon...

Sr. McCloud: Hey! Podría correrse, aún le estoy haciendo morisquetas a la grabación para los Señores Hyrule, así que córrase

Gannon: ¿Qué está haciendo qué?

Sr. McCloud: Ja! Se la creyó! Mientras siga cayendo de ésa manera, sus alumnos no van a dejar de molestarlo ¿Sabe?

Gannon: ¿Podríamos dejar ésas cosas para la reunión señora Kinopio? Estoy muerto...

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Sabe algo? Yo tengo unas pastillas que son muy buenas para el des ánimo, son de Homoterapia, 100 natural

Sr. McCloud: Caca de Charmander...

-Así que ya sabemos quienes van a ser los protagonistas de la reunión de apoderados

-Suban al Ring! En éste lado ¡El papá de Fox! Y al otro, la imbatible ¡Mamá de Toad!

-3...2...1...

-¿Quieren que lea?

-Sí, continúa

Después de que Gannon se separó a la Sra. Kinopio del cuello del Sr. McCloud, se sentó para tratar de descansar mientras llegaba el resto del contingente...

Saria: ¡Hola!

Gannon: ¿Saria? Oh… sí… Saria…

Saria: Vengo a hacer un hechizo que mi apoderado me pidió que hiciera

Sra. Kinopio: Hechizo? No que ésas prácticas están prohibidas????

Sr. McCloud: Es una Kokiri, déjala en paz

Siempre a Gannon se le olvidaba que para comunicarse con el Deku Tree, el apoderado de todos los Kokiris, era necesario hacer un hechizo especial, el cual facilitaba la comunicación en semi mental entre los apoderados, el profesor y él. Cómo Saria es la única Kokiri de su generación que sabe realizarlo, es llamada la sage

-Yo sabía que Saria es especial, pero nunca pensé que tanto..

-Ni se te nota...

Gannon: Me escucha señor Deku Tree????

Deku Tree: Esto es un hechizo, no es una radio de larga distancia...

Gannon: Lo siento, a pesar de que mi mamá y mi tía son brujas aún no me acostumbro a eso

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Tiene parientes que tienen prácticas ilegales?

Sr. McCloud: Más ilegal es lo que usted hace con su hijo

Gannon: Bueno señor Deku Tree, esperemos que no se aburra

Deku Tree: No se preocupe Profesor Gannondorf de Gerudo, cuando uno vive miles de años, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo

Gannon: (Pensando) por fin alguien amable

Deku Tree: No lo crea tanto señor Gannondorf

Gannon quedó algo sorprendido con la respuesta del Deku Tree, pero de todos modos se sentó a tratar de ordenar algunos papeles. Miraba los temas, que serían los de rutina: Problemas con Matemáticas

Sr. Andross: Yo no soy el culpable que la mitad de los alumnos de ésta escuela sean unos negados para las artes del cálculo

Directiva de apoderados, reunión de dinero para la fiesta de fin de año, las famosas agendas... etc... etc...

-¿De nuevo éste año van a regalar agendas?

-¿Regalan agendas?

-¡Y no me vengan con eso! Ya lo dije!

Gannon: Aquí vamos...

Un tipo que tal parece no quería nada con el mundo atravesó la puerta. Era extraño, jamás le agradó estar allí. Bueno, a nadie, pero parecía que venía por una triple obligación

Gannon: Señor Toadstoll, buenos días

-Ah... mi papito ¿No es el mejor del mundo?

-Heh... lo que digas Peach

Sr. Toadstoll: Será mejor que terminen con todo lo que tienen que hacer después de que me tome éste descanso... no, no estoy tomando un café, vine a soportar al profe de mi hija, sí, el que le saca la mugre en sus clases... si ya te dije... sí, bueno, lo sé porque mi hija de vez en cuando me llama para quejarse...

Sr. McCloud: Soy rebelde porque el mundo me hizo así...

Sr. Lombardi: ¿Por qué no mejor cantas una canción un poco más movida? Bee Gees simplemente rules...

Sr. McCloud: No sé… prefiero el rock… pero ya sé que no es tan bailable... por cierto ¿Has notado que los Gorón no tienen mucha movilidad?

Zora Link: ¿Estás bien hermano?

Gorón Link: No mucho, creo que aún me duele el cuello...

Gannon guió al Sr. Toadstoll hacia un asiento lo más al fondo posible, para que siguiera hablando por su celular.

Gannon: ¿Quién falta? Ah... sí...

Aparecieron unos 20 guardaespaldas en la salida de la escuela, todos vestidos impecablemente de negro. Ya que todos estaban acostumbrados a sus entradas, nadie estaba impresionado de lo que seguía. Los guardaespaldas fueron haciendo camino hacia la sala del 8vo grado, mientras Gannon guardaba en una carpetita todas las cosas que había que entregar. Pronto empezó a caminar un tipo vestido muy parecido a todos los demás, pero que inspiraba un aire de mucho respeto, entró a la sala, mientras...

Sr. Toadstoll: ¿Podrías meter menos ruido? ¡Quiero escuchar a mi empleado!

Gannon: Lo siento Sr. Aran, usted sabe cómo es

-¿El papá de Samus?

-Ahora que me acuerdo....

El Sr. Aran lo miró cómo diciendo "No se preocupe" y se sentó. Ya era hora de empezar la reunión, según todos. Eso es porque aún no se acostumbraban a los nuevos. Gannon empezó a contar.

Gannon: 3.. 2... 1..

Sra. Mario: Disculpe por la tardanza Sr. Gannon, lo que sucede es que mi esposo también quería venir y tuve que dejar a mis hijos a cargo del restaurante

Sr. Mario: Sé que no se puede dejar a unos niños cargo de una lasagna señore, pero quería venir a ver qué era lo que hablaban aquí, mamma mía...

El Sr. Mario era la primera vez que venía a una reunión de apoderados. Dio un vistazo alrededor

Sr. Mario: Mi bambino me había dicho que era un curso muy diverso... nunca pensé que los apoderados fueran de la misma manera...

Sra. Kinopio: Se me olvida que ellos siempre llegan tarde, hay que ser irresponsables por dios...

-Ahora vemos que la tardanza es de familia

Sr. Mario: De seguro usted debe ser la científica re nombrada de la cual tanto hablan algunos clientes de mi ristorante...

Sra. Kinopio: ¿En serio? Muchas gracias...

Sr. Mario: (A su señora) Aunque es mejor conocida por enojarse con tutto quién trabaja con ella..

Sra. Mario: Por favor Alfonso...

Sr. Mario: Paloma...

Gannon: Ah ya, de acuerdo, por favor, no noveen en la sala que tenemos una reunión de apoderados que realizar

Sr. Mario: Disculpe señore, enseguida nos sentamos en el fondo

Gannon pronto notó que la única persona que estaba sentado en primera fila era la Sra. Kinopio

Gannon: ¬¬UUU Comencemos... ¿Sí Sra. Kinopio?

Sra. Kinopio: Quería comentarle que la comida del casino no es para nada apropiada para la salud de los pequeños

Sr. McCloud: Tienen 14 años, tienen que aprender a tener un estómago fuerte...

Sra. Kinopio: Para mi gusto deberían solamente servirse comidas en completo estado 100 natural

Sr. McCloud: ¿Y usted piensa que una hamburguesa está hecha de plástico?

Deku Tree: En mi opinión la queja es bastante acertada, siendo que hay que rescatar que la comida debe ser completamente de origen natural, por lo tanto quisiera saber cuál es el menú de todos los meses por favor...

Gannon: Lo entregan a los alumnos todos los meses...

Sra. Kinopio: Por eso digo que no me es saludable

Deku Tree: La tiene por allí Sra. Kinopio?

Sra. Kinopio: Por supuesto gran Deku Tree

Deku Tree: Déjeme ver.. leamos leamos... mmm.... me parece un tanto alta en calorías, pero bien, me es excelente cuando el chico hace deporte...

Gannon: Bien, continuemos...

Deku Tree: Pero no lo es cuando el chico es algo sedentario... mmm... creo que deberían poner raciones más pequeñas y que el que tenga hambre repita

Sr. Star: No puede proponer eso! Mi hijo tiene siempre hambre y está a dieta!

-¿Estás a dieta?

-Para que no me miraras con ésa cara es que no quería decirte!

Sr. Mario: Supongo que por eso mis bambinos traen siempre la comida de casa, o no mi amore?

Gannon: Ah... bueno ya, pasemos al primer tema... problemas en el estudio... ¿Sí Sra. Kinopio?

Sra. Kinopio: Mi hijo no tiene problemas en el estudio ¿Podemos saltarnos ésa parte?

Sr. Toadstoll: Espera.. hablando de aquello, mi hija ya tiene perdidos unos 5 celulares éste mes y cada vez que se lo repongo y pregunto cómo los perdió, me dice que se lo quitó un profesor, exijo saber quién es ése profesor y que lo castigue!

Bowser: A todo eso ¿Ya repartieron los celulares de Peach éste mes?

Sr. Geno: Ésta semana no, y no lo haremos ahora

-¡Con razón nunca están los celulares! ¡Se los reparten!

-Hay que aprovechar la ganga...

Gannon: Está prohibido llevar celulares a clase y por eso generalmente su hija es castigada con el retiro inmediato de su aparato... el problema es que la chica insiste en su aptitud y solamente porque no existe en el reglamento un castigo más claro, bueno, sigamos con el asunto

Sr. James McCloud: Yo tengo un reclamo

Sra. Kinopio: ¿Y de qué vas a reclamar si hay veces no sabes ni que existe tu hijo?

Sr. James McCloud: ¬¬!!!!!!!!!!!! Cada vez que vengo a unos de tus sábados endemoniados escucho al profesor de Matemáticas gritar (Poniendo cara de Sr. Andross) "Malo Malo, Maaaaaaaaaaaaaalo" y precisamente es la prueba de mi hijo...

Gannon: ¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y?

-Es que así se divierte, ¿No lo escuchaste?

Sr. James McCloud: Creo que está siendo un poco... ¿parcial?

Gannon: Al sr. Andross le gusta gritar cuando algo está malo, nosotros lo aguantamos y no hace mal el trabajo de todas formas...

Sr. Lombardi: ¿Cómo que no hace mal el trabajo? Falco llega todos los días reclamando porque el viejo ése les saco la mugre haciendo no se qué cosa y eso pasa mínimo una vez a la semana ¡No me deja practicar de todo lo que reclama!

Sra. Kinopio: Yo creo que simplemente deben estudiar más

Deku Tree: Saria no comenta nada de ésas cosas aquí, parece que fuera todo muy normal

Zora Link: Ése es el problema, es normal

Sra. Kinopio: Tú no hables insolente... eres muy inmaduro cómo para tener una visión más amplia

Zora Link:¿Y qué tan maduro quiere que sea? ¿Cómo el señor McCloud?

Sr. James McCloud: Gracias por el cumplido !

Zora Link: Ése viejo ha estado en ésta escuela de la época del Sr. Gannon y más viejo aún...

Gannon: ¿Sabes exactamente qué edad tengo acaso?

Zora Link: yo creo que sería hora de cambiarlo

Joanna: ¿No vas a decir nada?

Sr. Andross: Desde que éstos 2 están en la escuela me quieren cambiar, pero mira cómo les resulta

Bowser: Golpe en el estómago

Sr. James McCloud: Yo no estoy pidiendo eso, yo solamente creo que no debería gritar por todos lados que las pruebas de mi hijo están malas...

Gannon: ¿Nadie ha notado que soy más joven que el sr. McCloud?

Sr. Lombardi: Yo creo que Zora Link tiene razón

Sra. Kinopio: Otro traumado...

Sr. Lombardi: No puedo seguir aguantando interrupciones cómo ésa, pero reclamar es completamente válido, así que tengo que arreglar el problema de mi hijo!

-Para que vean cómo mi papi me quiere

Sr. Aran: (Saca un cartel que dice "Mi hija tiene el mismo problema con el profesor, pero no creo que la solución sea sacarlo. Además ¿Cuánto va a costar la indemnización?")

Sr. James McCloud: Es pésimo para la autoestima de Fox, y eso que tiene bien poca...

Deku Tree: Yo creo que todo esto se debe solucionar con el profesor en cuestión frente a frente... y creo que ya lo he dicho y aún no se informa de mis concejos

Sr. Toadstoll: ¿Podrían callarse? Estoy hablando por teléfono!

Sra. Kinopio: A veces me pregunto si realmente toda ésta gente maduró alguna vez...

Zora Link: Ja! Si poh, ahora dice que todos somos unos enanos, cuando en primera instancia yo era menor que todos ellos ¿No?

Deku Link: Zora... Tú sabes que no te conviene meterte en esto

Gorón Link: Claro! Yo lo haré por ti!

Zora Link: No gracias Gorón, soy feliz cómo estoy

Sr. Aran: (Saca un cartel que dice: "Estamos perdiendo el hilo de la conversación")

Deku Tree: Yo estoy de acuerdo con el Sr. Aran, creo que debería hacerse algo al respecto, pero no pelear...

Sra. Kinopio: Yo no estoy diciendo nada...

Sr. James McCloud: Hola señores capitalistas, espero que encuentren entretenido todo esto, porque no lo es...

Sr. Mario: Una cosa... ¿Por qué reclaman por Matemáticas? ¡Si mi bambino tiene problemas con Ciencias Naturales!

-Y con castellano, con historia, con computación, con...

-Luigi! Se supone que tú eres el que lee, no el que interrumpe!

-Es que no me resistí en decir eso...

Bowser: Por fin se acuerdan de mí en una reunión de apoderados... ah...

Sr. Lombardi: ¿Hablar del dragón escupe fuego? No gracias, prefiero hablar de alguien que no conozco

Sr. Mario: Dragone escupe fuego... A mio nunca me han hablado de aquello

Sra. Mario: No te preocupes querido que todo va a estar muy bien

Sr. Mario: De acuerdo mi amore... te ves cada día más hermosa...

Gannon: Por un momento pensé que mi único trauma sería el sr. Lombardi, y ahora miren que me toca...bueno, ok... de acuerdo, pasemos a otro tema ¡Por favor! ¿Sí Sra. Kinopio?

Sra. Kinopio: No me dejó de llamar la atención el mal estado de la cancha de Ed. Física... mi hijo no es muy buen deportista, por eso él requiere mejores instalaciones para poder realizar mejor sus entrenamientos

Sr. James McCloud: La solución a todo eso en realidad es meterlo en la milicia... el chico lo haría bien de ingeniero en la escuela de aviación ¿Sabe?

-Ya entendí porqué mi papá molesta tanto a tu mam

-Yo no me metería en la milicia no amarrado, si él dice que mejoraría mi rendimiento en Ed. Física debe ser terrible...

-¿Alguien ha visto a Samus? De verdad...

Gannon: Siguiente tema... ¿Sí Sra. Kinopio?

Sra. Kinopio: Debería responderme ¿Sabe? No es de buena educación pasar sin responderle a una dama...

Sr. James McCloud: Tenía una frase para eso pero creo que por mi salud física no la diré

Gannon: Verá Sra. Kinopio... ya hemos reclamado mucho sobre el estado de la cancha, y cada vez que lo arreglamos se vuelve a descomponer...

De hecho

Jessie: Muy bien chicos, ésta la última arma que hemos podido comprar

Meowth: Ahora vamos a ir a capturar a Pikachu!

James: Híjole que allá vamos!

Gannon: Así que ahora sí cambiemos de tema... ¿Sí Sra. Kinopio?

Zora Link: Soy yo...

Gannon: Lo siento UUU la fuerza de la costumbre...

Sra. Kinopio: ¬¬!!!

Zora Link: No ve algo que se está moviendo allá...

Lord Eliwood: De seguro son ésos 2 que estaban probando su robot en la cancha de la escuela... que historia tan divertida... e interesante. Si el curso es cómo sus padres, de seguro Roy va a tener mucho que aprender acá ! Gracias por todo... Sr. Hare, lo veo el Lunes para presentarle a mi hijo

Sr. Hare: El lunes lo veo entonces...

Gannon: ¿Ahora se va? ¡Todavía quedaba la mejor parte!

Sr. Andross: Ni que mejor parte... demás que se estaba aburriendo

Lord Eliwood y Sr. Hare salieron de la sala, mientras la Profesora Joanna me estaba mirando muy feo...

-¿Seguro que eso dice Luigi?

-No dice eso, eso está pasando!

-Pásame para acá ése libro metido! Aquí tiene su diario Profesora Joanna, y disculpe a todos éstos tipos que solamente saben meterse en la vida privada de la otra gente... son algo idiotas

-Yo les dije que había que pararla! Y no me escucharon!

-Bueno... gracias Samus

-Nah... y yo que quería terminar de leer el día...

-Sí, yo también, faltaba poco para que terminara el sábado tal parece...

-¿Acaso les gustaría saber qué sucedió después? Si es muy aburrido

-La verdad es que me gustaría terminar con la historia...

-Bueno Luigi, es todo tuyo

-QUÉ???????!!!!!!!!!!!!

-GRACIAS!

Gannon se sentó en su silla a mirar el piso mientras todos los demás volvimos a nuestras "adoradas" pruebas. De repente, el Sr. McCloud llegó apresuradamente, cómo si escapara de una especie de invasión

Sr. James McCloud: ¿Alguien aquí se llama Gannon?

Gannon: Tuvo reunión de apoderados conmigo la semana pasada y no se acuerda...

Sr. James McCloud: Bueno... lo siento UUUU

Sr. Andross: Es la memoria McCloud...

Sr. James McCloud: Bueno, hay un montón de chicas del condominio Gerudo que quieren verlo

Gannon se puso blanco (Más blanco que nunca) y se escondió debajo de la mesa más cercana

Bowser: Oye Gannoncito!

Bowser: Puedes golpearme, ésa es la idea...

Gannon: No voy a salir aunque me provoques...

Joanna: ¿Y por qué no Gannoncito?

-Te sale muy genial la voz de la profesora Joanna Luigi...

-Cállate, quiero oir lo que escrib

-Lo siento UUUUU

Sr. Andross: Porque es obvio

Sr. Geno: De seguro las chicas quieren castigarlo por alguna razón en especial, sino no tendría tanto miedo

Sr. Andross: Y en general, Gannon siempre le ha tenido miedo a las hordas de Gerudos...

-Lo que sucede es que cuando pequeño, a su mamá y a su tía le gustaba asustarlo, por eso cada vez que ve una Gerudo enojada siente miedo

Bowser: Y ahora que hacemos

Sr. Cranky: ¡Ya es hora que enfrente sus problemas señores! No es posible de que ése tipo se asuste así no más ante las inconveniencias de la vida! Tiene que salir y enfrentarlo!

Bowser: Si usted lo dice

Bowser siempre ha tenido eso de tener que moverse cuando alguien hace una arenga. Todavía me acuerdo cuando el Sr. Andross hizo una arenga sobre el cuidado de los Spinarak y la clase en todos los grados durante una semana fue cómo cuidar a los spinarak.. realmente me re

-Ah... y por unos momentos pensé que había una Amy II

Acompañé a Bowser quién estaba arrastrando a Gannon hacia la puerta. El Sr. Hare y el Sr. McCloud estaban observando que la puerta no resistiría mucho

Sr. James McCloud: Ya van a encontrar la runa que dice "Puch me"

Sr. Hare: Todavía te acuerdas del rol, ¿Cierto?

Sr. James McCloud: Lo que me preocupa ahora es que la puerta va a ceder y no hay un druida que le ponga un hechizo de madera…

Nosotros en realidad no sabíamos porqué las Gerudo golpeaban tanto... Gannon estaba diciendo que era por lo de anoche, por escaparse y todo y nosotros no le creíamos... bueno, cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad estaban exagerando

Joanna: Ni siquiera saben cómo botar una puerta

Sr. James McCloud: ¿No las escuchas? (Pone cara de gerudo) "Queremos a Gannon! Queremos a Gannon!" Me dan miedo...

Gannon: A mí tb! No abran la puerta!

Sr. Hare: No se puede abrir, las chicas están tapando la salida...

Bowser: ¿Se abre hacia fuera?

Sr. Hare: Yep, motivos de seguridad...

Bowser: Acaso no es la primera invasión???

Sr. Hare: Exacto...

Joanna: Ya me imagino porqué hicieron eso

Sr. Hare: Le diste

Bowser: ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Sr. James McCloud: ¿Esperar a que rompan la puerta?

Gannon: Dejarme escapar???

Joanna: Pues... la verdad es que no sé...

Estábamos todos un tanto desesperados. Teníamos que hacer algo con respecto con la invasión de Gerudos.

Sr. James McCloud: ¿Y dónde está el profe de Ed. Física?

El Sr. McCloud tenía razón... no estaba Gannon en ninguna parte.

-¡No Sr. Geno! Please... TENGO MIEDO DE VERDAD!

-Sé que tienes miedo pero huir de los problemas no soluciona nada Gannoncito, así que, para que no tengas que sufrir demasiado, te tiraré de la ventana!

Todos: ¿QUÉ?

Sr. Hare: ¿Cómo un muñequito de madera, que por cierto, es fuerte pero nunca tanto, se puede a Gannon?

Nunca quisimos averiguar ésa respuesta. Sólo sabíamos que se podía. Así que corrimos hacia arriba, corrimos, corrimos y corrimos, de tal manera que pronto llegamos a ver qué demonios pasaba.

Joanna: ¿Qué pretende Sr. Geno?

Sr. Geno: Que éste chico aprenda a ser responsable de una vez por todas... hace años que intento eso y aún no lo logro bien...

Bowser: ¿No cree que Gannon está un poco viejo para que usted le esté enseñando cosas?

Joanna: Ok... lo haremos del siguiente modo... apoyemos a Gannon en la ventana a ver si pasa algo...

Bowser apoyó a Gannon en la ventana, afirmándolo todo lo que pudo. Y de repente, pasó algo increíble

Gerudos: Muy bien chicas, y 1... y 2... y 1 2 3! Cumpleaños feliz!

Joanna: o

Bowser: ..

Sr. Geno: !!!!

Gerudos: Te deseamos a ti

Sr. James McCloud: ¬¬!!!!!!!!!

Sr. Hare: .U

Gerudos: Cumpleaños Gannon

Sr. Andross: Sabía que sería algo tonto...

Sr. Cranky: Siempre se me olvida que es su cumpleaños...

Sr. Andross: No lo es...

Gerudos: Te deseamos a ti...

Gannon: Pero chicas... mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana...

Gerudo 1: Naboruu! Nos dijiste que era hoy!

Naboruu: Ay... se nos traspapelaron los papeles... Volvamos al condominio a revisar y si está mintiendo, hacemos fiesta, y si no... la hacemos igual!

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gannon: Lo bueno es que mi mamá les va a parar el carro una vez que lo hagan porque es de mala suerte celebrar un cumpleaños antes....

Y así terminó lo entretenido del día, pues siguió revisar pruebas y más pruebas.... uff... que día más agitado. Pues bien... el Lunes conoceré al niñito éste y entregaré las pruebas del Mio Cid... esto va a estar mejor que hoy..., supongo

Hasta mañana, si es que la agencia quiere

Joanna Dark

-Cha... ¿Y se nos pasó el cumple del profesor Gannon?

-Hey, eso ya pasó hace rato, ¿Qué tal si organizamos algo para capear clases?

-BUENO!!!!!!

-Luigi, ¿Puedes pasarme el libro?

-Eso es normal en ellos.... cierto???

-Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado....

-No mucho...

-Bueno, ya éste año pasará y los próximos... Y te arreglarás...

-Eso espero... uff....

En el siguiente capítulo:

Saria nos contara una historia que, demostrara que las chicas, a pesar de ser minoría en el curso, son las que mandan en él ¿Me explico? Los chicos fueron "capturados" por un extraño hechizo, el cual... bueno, hace que sean más idiotas de lo común, así que Saria tendrá que liderar el escuadrón Nº 8 formado por Samus y Peach (y Ruto al final xD) también, las cuales tendrán el encargo de liberar a los chicos ¿Lograrán hacerlo? ¿Qué hará Zelda para detenerlas? ¿Logrará Roy mantener la calma? ¿Falco logrará liberarse de la profesora Koume y la profesora Kotake después de esto? ¿Averiguaran si el profesor Gannon realmente esta bajo el hechizo? ¿Le encontrarán una debilidad a Luigi? Todo esto, espero, en el capítulo 10 de este Fan Fic: El poder de las chicas

Bueno... quisiera pedir disculpas por la demora en la publicación U realmente fue un descuido mio más que de lecome, ya que ella me entrego el cap hace mucho tiempo U espero que les guste porque yo lo encontre genial  
  



	12. Capítulo 10: El poder de las chicas 1era...

Nintendo School

- Desde ahora, declaro iniciada la sesión

- Samus... solo Peach nos invito a comer a su casa...

- Si sé, solo quería darle un toque de oficialidad al asunto

- ¿Quieren galletitas light?

- ¿light?

- Si, para mantener la figura

- ¿Alguien tiene manjar?

- Mejor empecemos la reunión, por algo vinimos

- ¿Quién invito a Ruto?

- Pues... ella me pidió que la invitara...

- Supe que iban a escribir lo pasado en el diario de su curso, además, según sé ya Link escribió en él o así que después de esto quiero leer lo que escribió Link

- ¿Tú? ¿Leer el diario de nuestro curso?

- Pues, yo no lo encuentro nada de malo

- Es que tú aun no escribes Peach

- no es mal punto

- ¿Saben si llegará Falco?

- Pues, me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que fue a recoger a Roy

- AAAAAh...

- Entonces empecemos sin él

- Según votación de nuestro grupo...

- Samus... es solo una reunión para comer...

- ... se ha decidido que tendrá el honor de escribir esta gran aventura que hemos pasado...

- Diciendo ese discurso te pareces a Link

- ¿Ah? Pues... Saria

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Y por qué no? Peach tiene mala ortografía...

- Si quieren yo lo escribo, sería un honor escribir en el mismo diario que mi queridisimo Link

- No! Por favor... Saria... igual, tú fuiste la lider de nuestro escuadrón

- Y lo sigue siendo, es la única que parece cuerda aquí...

- Viniendo de ti Peach... es un honor

- ¿Sabes? Mejor empecemos...

-----------------------------------------------

El poder de las chicas

Primera parte

Querido Diario:

Buenas, espero que no estes muy maltratado desde el día que te done al curso, sé que no es el mejor destino que le pude haber dado. Sé que estarías en mejores manos con el Deku Tree (tomando que no tiene manos...), pero este sufrimiento te convertirá en uno de los tesoros más preciados por mi curso.

Ahora que nos vemos de nuevo, yo Saria y tu diario, después de haber pasado por 8 compañeros míos y mi profesor jefe, me toca el turno de escribirte mi aventura.

Todo empezó un día que salía de mi casita al lado del Deku Tree para ir al colegio. Había pasado un fin de semana, donde había sido el cumpleaños de Mido, todos estabamos un poco cansados por la gran fiesta que quiso organizar, la cual termino con un gran enojo con el Deku Tree porque se les ocurrió encender una fogata

Mido: Saria! ¿No es lindo día?

Saria: ¿Cómo puedes estar así de contento después de que casi nos dejas sin casa?

Mido: Solo fue una fogata... mis amigos me dijeron que no sería mala idea

Saria: Irte a la Puerta te ha hecho peor de lo que pense...

Mido: No te preocupes, sigo siendo mitad niño bueno, mitad niño malo

Saria: Mejor dicho, ¾ niño malo y ¼ niño bueno

Mido: Que eres mala conmigo Saria...

Realmente, no quería ser mala con él, solo estaba un poco enojada...

Saria: Mejor vámonos...

Mido me siguió silenciosamente... yo sabía perfectamente que él al fondo no era malo, sino que su junta de amigos lo hacia ser así.

Saria: ¡Ahí viene el bus!

Yo siempre viajo en un bus que lleva al centro de la ciudad, después camino 4 cuadras y llego al colegio. Mido se baja bastante antes que yo.

Mido: Oye Saria ¿Desde cuando los buses tiene 3 asientos al lado de una ventana?

Saria: Sinceramente... no tengo idea, este bus es raro

Mido: Me da la impresión que esto es planeado por la autora...

Saria: No sé, según sé algunos buses son armados de ciertos aviones que han dejado de funcionar... algunos aviones tienen 3 asientos al lado de cada ventana

Mido: Ridículo! Solo al alcalde de esta ciudad se le ocurren tales tonteras...

Saria: Ya no importa... Mido, aquí te bajas

Mido: ¿Tan pronto?... bueno, nos vemos Saria

Saria: Nos vemos, Chao

Mido: Chao

Al bajar Mido, vi que subía al bus alguien que conocía... Tiene pelo azul y es conocido en el colegio por tener noble linaje, Marth Altea

Saria: ¿Marth Altea subiéndose a un bus?

Marth: Hola pequeña Saria

Saria: Soy solo un año menor que tú

Marth: Lo siento, se me olvida que no te gusta que te llamen pequeña

Ahí vi que, detrás de Marth, había otra persona, la cual parecía estar intentando esconderse... era Roy

Saria: Hola Ro...

Marth: Shh...

Saria: Ah... ok

Todos teníamos ya advertido en el curso que saludar a Roy en la calle diciendo su nombre en voz alta era peligrosisimo para él... No tanto porque lleguen sus Fans, sino que al llegar sus Fans le podría dar un ataque nervioso...

Marth: ¿Vas sola?

Saria: Si, Mido se acaba de bajar

Marth: ¿Puedo sentarme al lado de vuestra merced, mylady?

Saria: Claro!

A mí siempre me ha gustado cuando Marth se pone así de galante, a veces quisiera que en el curso fueran así...

Saria: Y bueno... ¿Qué onda?

Roy: Marth... esto es peligroso....

Marth: Ya tranquílisate... lo siento Saria, es que me pidieron ayudarlo con una nueva ruta para llegar al colegio

Saria: ¿Nueva Ruta? Ya descrubrieron la anterior??? En menos de una semana...

Roy: Es horrible... TT

Saria: ¿Y esa ropa que lleva Roy? No es el uniforme...

Marth: Esa historia no sé la he podido sacar a Ro... sacarsela, lo único que sé que es el nuevo uniforme del colegio, lo avisan hoy

Saria: ¿¿Nuevo uniforme?? ¿¿Y cómo lo tiene antes que avisen??

Marth: No tengo idea...

Roy: ..U

Saria: Con ese uniforme que parece de personaje de RPG y la mantita que usas como Fantasma llamas más la atención de lo que quisieras...

Marth: Pero por lo menos no llama la atención como Roy Pharae

- ¿¿¿Roy Pharae???

Marth: Yo y mi bocota...

Roy: ToT... ¬o¬ vas ha ser hombre muerto la siguiente ves que te vea Marth... ToT

Marth: Sr. ¡Nos bajamos en esta esquina!

Realmente ¿Qué ibamos a saber que había un grupo de Fans de Roy en el bus?

Marth: Lo siento por esta salida tan estrepitosa, mylady, pero mi acompañante tiene una urgencia en este momento...

Saria: No te preocupes

El bus paro y como si les dieran un turbo, Roy y Marth salieron. Estuve calculando, solo les faltaban 10 cuadras para el colegio.

Me baje del bus y empece a caminar mi corto tramo... en aquel tramo, me encontré al frente de la casa de los hermanos Mario.

Luigi: ...

Saria: ¿Qué pasa Luigi?

Luigi: Mario aun no termina de ducharse

Saria: ¿Aun no?

Luigi: Se demora demasiado.. aunque...

Luigi entra a su casa

Luigi: (desde adentro de la casa) YA SE IMBÉCIL QUE TE DORMISTE EN LA DUCHA ASÍ QUE DESPIERTA

Algunos se preguntaran ¿Y que no repartían lazagna? Pues, el profesor Gannon hablo con los padres de Mario y Luigi, para que no los hicieran trabajar más ya que hubo una baja en su rendimiento en aquel tiempo

Saria: Que tengas suerte, yo me voy al colegio, no quiero llegar tarde

Luigi: No te preocupes, le apago el agua caliente y despertara en un instante, que llegues bien

Al caminar una cuadra...

Mario: (desde su casa) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAMAMIA!!!!

Por lo menos, Mario había despertado...

Entre al colegio, como cualquier día normal

Cartel: "Sino eres del 8vo grado, púdrete"

Siempre cuando leo esa frase de bienvenida me acuerdo cuando Falco la invento... aunque eso ya es historia vieja. Abri la puerta de la sala, como siempre, estaban Link, Falco, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox y Toad... ,extrañamente no estaba Sheik pero si estaba el profesor Gannon.

Falco: Mire profesor, no por eso se nos va a desanimar! ¿Sabe? La vida no sé acaba por una chica

Sr. Gannon: ...

Saria: (al oido de Link) ¿Qué pasa?

Link: (al oido de Saria) Es que llego a hacer el reemplazo del profesor Andross el exnovio de la profesora Joanna

Saria: ¿Qué?

Link: Sh...

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Reemplazo? ¿Qué acaso por fin sé murió ese viejo? No, para la mala suerte de la mayoría, lo que pasa es que el profesor Andross tiene un resfriado muy fuerte y como ya esta viejo, tuvo que pedir licencia por un tiempo.

Sr. Gannon: No estoy deprimido por eso, asi que cállese Sr. Lombardi

Falco: ¿Y por qué esta depre entonces?

Sr. Gannon: Es algo que no te importa!

Falco: ¿Cómo quiere que no me importe? ¿Qué no me importe el estado de mi querisidimo profesor jefe y profesor de Gimnasia? ¿Cómo quiere...

Sr. Gannon: Falco... por decir eso no te van a quitar la condicionalidad

Falco: Rayos...

Marth: (desde afuera) Ya llegamos Roy, ahora, entra a la sala... que Samus me va a matar por llegar tarde...

Roy: ok... chao Marth

Roy entro a la sala, al verlo, todos quedaron impresionados por la ropa que llevaba. El profesor Gannon se paro extrañado

Sr. Gannon: Woa, ya te conseguiste el uniforme nuevo como veo

Roy: Pues... si

Falco: ¿Ese es el famoso uniforme nuevo? ¿Quieren que me ponga eso?

Saria: A Roy se le ve bien

Roy: ..

Toad: A mi se me ve incomodo

Kirby: Yo me lo pongo si le sacan la corbata

Yoshi: La versión Yoshi se vera rara

Link: ¿Y cómo te lo conseguiste antes?

Roy: eh...

Link: ¿te pasa algo Roy?

Roy: Nada... es... que... no quiero contar

Link: ok

En ese momento, entra Peach

Peach: HOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA

Kirby: ¿Ese Hola es para nosotros?

Yoshi: ¿No para el celular?

Peach: ¿Y qué pensaban?

Kirby y Yoshi: Milagro! Era para nosotros

Peach: ¬¬...

Toad: ¿Qué hay de nuevo Peach? Sino estas hablando por celular significa que traes una noticia

Peach: Me conseguí un ejemplar del periódico escolar que sale hoy, con los resultados de la encuesta que hizo Ruto

Todo los presentes menos Peach y Saria: ¿Y qué?

Saria: AAAAAH la encuesta que hizo preguntan cual es el chico más guapo y adorable de todo el colegio

Peach: Exacto

Falco: A ver (toma el diario que tiene en la mano Peach) mmmm... Woa, ¿¿Quinto lugar yo??... ¿Seguro que es verídico?

Saria: Le pregunto a todas las chicas del colegio

Peach: Sip, completamente verídico

Fox: Falco, quinto lugar no es nada malo, piensa que es TOOOOOODO el colegio

Falco: Realmente, nada me importa estar en quinto lugar, solo pensar que tú eres el cuarto me fastidia

Fox: ¿¿¿¿Qué???? Yo????? (Fox agarra el periódico y lo lee) TOT casi pensaba que Falco tenía los lentes sucios

Yoshi: Nada mal Fox

Falco: Yo siempre limpio mis lentes...

Yoshi: (toma el periódico) veamos... oye Link, estas en segundo lugar

Link: ¿En serio? Genial... ¿Eso es bueno?

Saria: Si se trata de ranking de popularidad... si...

Yoshi: El tercer lugar lo tiene Marth Altea... y el primero...

Kirby: Ya dale con el primero

Falco: mejor que no lo digan

Fox: Veamos... no lo vi... (ve el periódico) O no...

Saria: ¿ah? (ve el periódico) o no...

Link: ¿Qué tanto o no? (ve el periódico) O no....

Toad: ¿Qué les pasa? (ve el periódico) O no...

Sr. Gannon: ¿qué les pasa? (ve el periódico) O no...

En ese momento entra Samus

Samus: ¿Ah? Qué leen?

Toad: El ranking de los chicos más adorables y guapos que hizo Ruto

Samus: ¿Y por qué esa cara?

Toad: Porque el primer lugar es... buenop...

Samus: ¿Qué Roy salió primero?

Roy: °°

Samus: Por lo menos eso me dice que Ruto lo hizo bien, como no puso a Link en primer lugar ya que Link no obtuvo el primer lugar

Roy: .. ....

Fox: Tranquilo Roy, es solo una encuesta

Yoshi: Mario esta en el ranking! Con... 1 voto????

Peach: ¿Y por quién creían que votaría?

Yoshi: Bueno...

Kirby: El amor es ciego...

Samus: ¿Saben? Si se dan cuenta, la mayoría de los primeros lugares son del curso

Falco: aquí somos los más guapos y adorables... lo de guapos pasa, pero ¿¿¿¿Adorables???? ¿acaso creen que somos muñequitos o algo así?

Saria: Pues, si quieres pensarlo de esa manera...

Falco: ..U

Sr. Gannon: ok, guarden el periódico, ya que casi esta por empezar la asamblea (mira su reloj) 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Mario: (desde afuera) Pikachu! Esa es la puerta de séptimo

Luigi: (desde afuera) Ya llegamos tarde...

Sr. Gannon: y no llegaron... bien muchachos, empecemos la asamblea

Kirby: ¿Y Mario y Luigi?

Sr. Gannon: Ya llegaran

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Mario: (desde afuera) Pikachu... esa es la sala de segundo!!!

Luigi: (desde afuera) ...

Saria: La sala de segundo no esta en el piso de abajo?

Yoshi: Ahora si que están perdidos...

Sr. Gannon: Como primer anuncio, se va a implementar un cambio de uniforme en el colegio, el cual ya pueden ver gracias a que Roy ya lo tiene

Falco: Oye Roy... ¿Cómo no quieres llamar la atención sí estas con una mantita de Fantasma y el uniforme nuevo?

Roy: Circunstancias fuera de mi control

Falco: ¿?

Link: ¿necesariamente tenemos que comprarlo este año? Ya estamos a mediados de año

Yoshi: Realmente, este cambio es rarísimo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- TT no, por favor Falco

- ¿Qué te preocupas? Solo vamos a comer unas galletitas, tomar leche con chocolate...

- No me gusta la leche con chocolate...

- Bueno, sino te hacemos otra leche de otro sabor... Ya Roy, no desesperes, es solo una pequeña reunión. Además, Lord Eliwood dijo que te haróa bien

- Para mi papá todo me hace bien...

- Eres imposible

- Falco!!! Roy!!! Por fin llegaron!!!

- Hoooooola Peach!

- Hola!

- Hola Saria!!

- Hola

- Woooola Samus

- Hola

- Hola! ¿Ruto?

- ¿A quién esperabas?

- A ti no

- ¬¬...

- U pero es bueno verte aquí

- ¬¬ sácatela no más que ya no te la creo

- ..

- ¿Quieren galletitas light?

- Pues, bueno...

- Bueno, yo... prefiero...

- Toma (le mete galletas en la boca) ¿Dime qué no es rica?

- Mrr Mrrrr Mrrr Mrrr...

- ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo

- Tiene la boca llena Peach, le diste 6 galletas... le cuesta tragárselas

- Mejor sigamos con la historia ¿No creen?

- ¿Ya empezaron? Woa ¿Aun no llegan a la parte que...

- Recién empezamos Falco...

- Ok...

- Sigamos...

------------------------------------------------------

Kirby: Yo realmente pienso...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Mario: (desde afuera) ¡Llegamos!

Luigi: (desde afuera) ¿Aun sigo vivo?

Yoshi: ¿Qué pensabas Kirby?

Kirby: Ya se me olvido

Los hermanos Mario entraron a la sala

Sr. Gannon: De nuevo tarde, cada día van peor, y que después que logre que no trabajaran

Luigi: Un día llegare solo y te dejare en la casa

Mario: Gran favor que me harías... quiero dormir...

Luigi: !

Sr. Gannon: Así ¿Alguien sabe por qué Sheik no ha llegado? ¿Estará enferma o algo?

Roy: Eh... pues...

Saria: Yo la vi el viernes en la noche, estaba bastante bien

Samus: Lo más probable es que este enferma o algo así...

Ahí, entra a la sala... Sheik... pero... estaba extraña... es decir ¿¿¿¿llevaba el uniforme de mujer????

Zelda: Lo siento por llegar tarde U, es que me demore en peinarme

Curso y el profesor Gannon: ¿¿¿¿Ah????

Zelda: ¿Hay algo raro?

Samus: Y yo pensaba que Roy estaba raro por lo del uniforme...

Zelda: hablando... Sorry Roy, no puede venir con el uniforme nuevo, ya que la estúpida de mi sirvienta se le ocurrió lavarlo con agua fría y las instrucciones perfectamente decían que había que lavarlo con agua tibia ¡Imagínate como quedo! echo todo un asco...

Roy: Eh... bueno... eh... no... importa...

Zelda: ! Gracias, si siempre tan lindo acepta todo

Roy: ..U

Samus: (al oído de Saria) ¿Sabes que droga se tomo?

Saria: Ni idea...

Sr. Gannon: Bueno, es la primera ves que llegas tarde, así que creo que no tomare medidas en tu caso, sigamos con la asamblea

Sheik... o mejor dicho, Zelda ahora, parecía realmente... otra persona, pero... ¿Tan repentino cambio?

Sr. Gannon: Sigamos con los anuncios... bueno ya saben que el profesor Andross esta enfermo, así que viene un reemplazo, no sé si lo conozcan, pero por estas semanas les hará clases el profesor Falcon

Samus: ¿El capitan Falcon? Pero sí yo sumo mejor que él

Sr. Gannon: Yo no lo contrate para el reemplazo Samus

Samus: Ba... que estúpido...

Saria: las próximas clases de matemáticas serán relajadas...

En ese momento, me di cuenta que solo hablábamos yo y Samus, aunque después me di cuenta que no éramos las únicas

Peach: ¿Cuándo encontraremos en las tiendas los nuevos uniformes?

Sr. Gannon: Aun no sé, pregúntale a Roy, como ya lo tiene debe saber

Peach: Oye Roy ¿Dónde encuentras el nuevo uniforme?

Roy: Pues... eh...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sr. Gannon: Perfecto, mi hora de descanso, que tengan un mal día

Samus: Y a usted multiplicado por 3

Sr. Gannon: ...

El Sr. Gannon se retiro rápidamente, me extraño que no regañara a Samus

Link: ¿Toca computación?

Saria: Sí

Link: ah

Saria: ¿¿¿..U???

¿¿Qué estaba pasando?? Este día estaba poniéndose cada ves peor, primero Roy con el uniforme nuevo, después Sheik comportándose a lo más Peach posible y ahora Link no se convierte en Linkat ¿¿Qué esta pasando en este lugar??

Sr. Geno: (entrando a la sala) ¿Qué se demoran muchachos? A la sala de computación

En aquel instante, el Sr. Geno miró a Link, sorprendido, vio que siguió al curso como cualquiera

Sr. Geno: ¿Sabes si le pasa algo a Link?

Saria: No sé

Fuimos a la sala de computación en completo silencio... ningún chico hablaba, Samus, Peach y yo nos mirábamos extrañadas...

Sr. Geno: Hoy empezaremos la clase con... clases de cómo hacer una página web ¿Lindo tema no? Primero aprenderemos lo básico, como qué programas se pueden utilizar, editores... la próxima clase subiremos los archivos

A pesar que el profesor Geno estaba dando una excelente clase, no dejaba de mirar a Link, a ver que hacia... Link seguía ahí, sin moverse, ni siquiera había encendido las computadoras...

Samus: Saria... Solo Peach, Roy, tú, Falco, yo y Sheik han encendido los computadores

Saria: ¿Ah?

Samus tenía razón...

Sr. Geno: Y ahora me harían el favor de encender los computadores

Zelda: El profesor Geno tiene razón, no sean tontos y enciendan los computadores

Ahí todos encendieron los computadores ¡Hasta Link!

Sr. Geno: Lo veo y no lo creo... hay que grabar esto

Zelda: Sigamos con su clase mejor

Sr. Geno: Bueno...

Todo esto era demasiado extraño... realmente... demasiado...

Sr. Geno: Editores en la red se pueden encontrar muchos, como el Didapro o Dreamwever

Peach: Profesor...

Sr. Geno: Que quiere señorita Peach

Peach: Mi celular perdió la señal ¿Puedo cambiarle el puesto a Kirby? Quizá ahí llega

Sr. Geno: En esta sala jamás ha llegado buena señal, tendrías que salir de la sala

Peach: ¿Puedo?

Sr. Geno: Claro que... no!

Peach: .. Pero señor...

Zelda: Yo te puedo ayudar Peach

Peach: ¿Ah?

Zelda: Usa mi celular, tiene una antena especial donde puede agarrar señal a 100 metros bajo tierra

Peach: ToT es un sueño hecho realidad ¡Gracias Zelda!

Zelda: De nada, aunque desocúpalo pronto, yo también quiero llamar a alguien

Samus: (al oído de Saria) En serio... ¿Qué droga se tomo?

Saria: Te digo que no sé!!

Peach: (al celular) ¿Aló? Siii! Hola! ¿Cómo estas?...

Sr. Geno: Esto es raro

Saria: ¿Por qué?

Sr. Geno: Según leí, ese celular no sale sino hasta un mes

Samus: Esto es más absurdo que un sueño (se pega con un libro en la cabeza) auch, y como veo no lo es...

Saria: aquí hay gato encerrado...

Sr. Geno: mejor sigamos con la clase, tengo que aprovechar una clase tranquila con el 8vo grado

Samus: ¿Tranquila? Siento que no estoy en mi curso

Ahí Zelda se paro y camino hacia el profesor Geno

Zelda: Sr. Geno, Samus, Saria, Peach, les tengo que decir algo, a ustedes solos

Sr. Geno: No seria mala idea hacerlo en el recreo ¿no?

Zelda: Yo lo pensaba así, pero a la autora no se le ocurrió como seguir esta clase así que tuve que adelantar

Samus: Lo que sea, dilo ya

Zelda: No seria mala idea, pero necesito que el resto salga

Sr. Geno: No entiendo...

Zelda: Solo siga mis instrucciones, no sé arrepentirá

Peach: (al oído de Saria) Zelda me esta dando miedo... mucho miedo...

Zelda: Salgan por favor

Ahí, todos se pararon... algunos parecían extrañados, pero ninguno reclamo

Zelda: son tan lindos, obedecen sin reclamar

Samus: (al oído de Saria) Ya sé! Les dio una droga a los demás... no puede ser otra cosa

Saria: No creo que se atreva ha hacer eso...

Cuando ya habían salido todos...

Zelda: Bien, mis respetadas compañeras, profesor Geno, quiero darles una agradable noticia

Samus: (en tono sarcástico) Ya di que la curiosidad me mata...

Zelda: No seas tan impaciente, tengo que lucir bien en la presentación

Peach: Da miedo... muchoooo miedo... se parece a mi...

Zelda: Les tengo que anunciar una gran noticia! Demasiado buena, por lo menos para mí...

Zelda se acerca a la puerta de la sala de computación

Saria: ¿De qué se trata Zelda?

Zelda: Les anunciare qué...

Samus: Me voy a dormir con la espera...

Zelda: Qué, desde ahora, yo mando en el colegio

Samus: Esto si que rebaso los estándares de rarezas comunes que hay en mi mente ¿cómo te puedes haber tomado el colegio?

Zelda: fácil! Aunque no te diré

Samus: Entonces, no es tan fácil, ya que no me puedes explicar

Zelda: Bueno, si quieres que te diga... los chicos me ayudaron

Presentes menos Zelda: ¿¿¿Qué???

Zelda: Si, como oyeron...

Peach: O no... ¿Mario también?

Zelda: ¿Mario? Sí! Mario fue muy gentil conmigo ¿Sabes?

Peach: ¿QUÉ? Morirás Mario Mario!!!!!

Zelda: así, quiero mi celular de vuelta

Zelda tomo el celular

Zelda: Con permiso, me retiro

Samus: Esto si que es ridículo, yo también me voy...

Zelda salió de la sala y cerro la puerta, al llegar Samus e intentar abrirla, no pudo

Samus: Nos encerró!

Sr. Geno: Que raro...

Saria: Realmente...

Peach: NOOOOO desgracia!!! En una pieza sin señal!!!! Me muero!!!!

Saria: Ya, hay que estar tranquilos...

Samus: ¿No hay forma de salir?

Sr. Geno: La sala de computación esta bajo tierra, así que será complicado salir... aunque...

El profesor Geno levantó su brazo

Sr. Geno: Aléjense de la puerta niñas!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

El Sr. Geno hizo un extraordinario lanzamiento de su brazo, (es un muñeco... puede lanzar su brazo como una bala de cañón) dándole directo a la puerta

Peach: Señal! Llegó señal!!! Señal!!!!

Al salir de la sala de computación, no encontramos a nadie

Samus: Zelda tendrá que explicarme unos cuantas cosas la próxima ves que la vea...

Sr. Geno: Creo que eso no será hoy

Saria: ¿Qué?

Sr. Geno: No sé realmente lo que esta pasando, pero sé que es algo sobrenatural y es peligroso que se queden aquí

Samus: Por favor! ¿Qué nos van a hacer Zelda y los chicos?

Saria: Samus, hay que hacer lo que el profesor dice

Samus: Rayos...

Peach: Mientras más salgamos, más señal...

Sr. Geno: Síganme...

Caminamos por los pasillos, como si sintiéramos que alguien nos puédiera atacar...

Fox: Al ataque!

Y fue literal

Ness: Sí señor!

Jeff: Ha usar mi super, hiper, mega doblementemente hiper super poderosa basuca!!!

Fox: Directo al profesor Geno! Él es el peligroso aquí!!!

Poh: Ningún problema!

Ness, Poh y Jeff se lanzaron rápidamente arriba del profesor Geno

Sr. Geno: ¿Qué pretenden?

Fox: Amárrenlo!!!

Samus: ¿Qué tontera estúpida estas haciendo Fox?

Fox: Sa... (se sacude la cabeza) después de amarrar al profesor atrapan a las chicas

Ness, Poh y Jeff: Sí señor

Sr. Geno: Huyan!

Samus: ¿¿Esta loco o qué?? Con un buen golpe a Fox y a estos niñitos y problema solucionado

Saria: Mírales los ojos Samus...

Samus miro fijamente los ojos de Fox, ahí vio lo que decía... parecían vacíos...

Fox: Se demoran mucho, yo iré por las chicas

Peach: ¿Fox contra nosotras 3? Chicas, tenemos el juego ganado

Sr. Geno: ¿¿Qué les dije??

El profesor Geno se esforzaba en hablarnos mientras no podía liberarse de Ness, Jeff y Poh sin lastimarlos

Fox: Ustedes no se mueven!

Fox se paro justo en nuestra única salida en aquel momento, ahí saco una jabalina del equipo del colegio y la tomo tal arma fuera...

Samus: ¿Y este que se cree? ¿Caballero en defenza de su castillo?

Peach: ¿Qué hacemos?

Samus: fácil!

Samus se acerco a Fox

Samus: Solo tenemos que...

En aquel momento, Fox puso la punta de su jabalina al frente de Samus

Fox: Usted no sé me mueve...

Samus: .. Esta hablando en serio...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Peach, Samys y Saria: ¡Profesora Joanna!

Srta. Joanna: Lo siento Fox...

La profesora Joanna le había pegado a Fox, dejándolo inconsciente

Peach: Lo mato???

Srta. Joanna: Solo esta inconsciente... ¡Sr. Geno!

Sr. Geno: AAAHHH, ToT sáquenmelos de encima

Ness: Dejaron inconsciente al jefe

Jeff: Eso significa retirada!

Poh: Yo no quiero retirarme!!

Ness: Hay que llevar a...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sra. Kotake: je.. je... je... que lindos... se ven bonitos inconscientes ¿Qué dices Koume?

Sra. Koume: jijijijijijijijijijijiiiii, a veces quisiera que Ganny fuera un niño de nuevo

Sra. Kotake: No esperes milagros, aunque con un pequeño hechizo se lograría

Sra. Koume: Seria lindo ver a Ganny de nuevo como niño, aunque no tan chico, no quiero cambiarle los pañales de nuevo

Sra. Kotake: ok, ok...

Sr. Geno: Les agradezco... aunque... les pegaron fuerte

Sra. Koume: No te preocupes, son jóvenes, resisten...

Peach: Ya me siento tranquila... (toma su celular) ¿Aló?

Saria: Ya quiero que me expliquen que pasa aquí

Samus: ¡Si! Esto se pone peor en cada página

Sra. Joanna: No seria mala idea, pero ahora hay que llevarnos a los muchachos y...

Yoshi: Ahí están!!!

Kirby: ¡¡Fox ha caído!!

Slippy: Hay que ir a rescatarlo!

Pit: Al ataque!!!

Srta. Joanna: O no! Son interminables!

Sra. Koume: Mejor vámonos en retirada!!

Saria: ¿y los chicos?

Sra. Kotake: Jovencita... ellos estarán mejor que nosotras...

Corrimos rápidamente, los chicos que iban al ataque, se dedicaron a llevarse a Fox, Ness, Jeff y Poh en ves de seguirnos... para nuestra suerte

Sra. Koume: Creo que ellas son las últimas que nos faltaban por encontrar

Srta. Joanna: ahora, podremos ir a la base

¿Base? ¿A qué se refería la profesora Joanna?

Llegamos a una pieza oscura... Escuchaba como Peach se comía las uñas y Samus maldecía todo en voz baja... La profesora Kotake encendió una luz con el dedo

Sra. Kotake: (con voz fantasmagórica) Buenos días a todaaaaas mis niñas jijijijijiji hoy empezaremos el estudio de pociones má...

Sra. Koume: Kotake... no estamos en clases

Sra. Koume: Así... se me olvida que ahora se suspendieron porque se tomaron el colegio... jjijijijiji, nos veremos ooootros día ñacañacañacañacañacañacañaca

Samus: Bueno... bueno... solo quiero saber ¿Qué droga se tomó Zelda para comportarse así?

Sra. Kotake: ¡La de un espíritu!

Ruto: ¿Qué?

Samus: ¿Qué haces aquí tú?

Ruto: Lo mismo que tú... buscando una respuesta

Amy: ¡Y a Sonic!

Peach: Yo solo quiero saber donde esta Mario para matarlo por preferir a otra chica mientras esta comprometido conmigo una relación!!!!

Amy: ¡Por primera ves Sonic tendría una razón para desaparecer!

Ruto: Ya cállate con Sonic... ¿Dónde esta mi Linkito?

Samus: ¡Yo quiero saber que pasa aquí!

Ruto: ¡Yo quiero a Link!

Amy: ¡Y a Sonic!

Samus: Qué se pudra Link!

Ruto: ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal atrocidad? TE MATARÉ

Saria: CÁLLENSE

Silencio

Saria: Siga Señora Kotake...

Sra. Kotake: Más que un espíritu... es un fantasma... un fantasma que quiere venganza ante algo o alguien del colegio... también puede buscar algo... puede...

Sra. Koume: En resumen, es un fantasma que controla a Zelda

Sra. Kotake: ¡Le quitaste el misticismo!

Sra. Koume: Por eso debemos encontrar sus razones para haber tomado el cuerpo de Zelda... y... de ahí buscar la manera de que abandone el cuerpo de Zelda

Peach: ¿Llamaremos a los caza-fantasmas?

Srta. Joanna: Si fuera tan fácil... ya lo hubiéramos echo

Peach: O/ Pero si tienen muy bonita canción en el celular

Samus: No seas idiota Peach, esto es en serio...

Peach: Yo también hablo en serio, (pone en su celular la música de los caza-fantasmas y baila) O sigue el ritmo

Saria: ¿hay algo que podamos hacer nosotras?

Srta. Joanna: Sí... tendrán que ir e intentar encontrar pistas sobre él porque Zelda actúa así...

Ruto: ¿Y dónde estan el resto de los cursos?

Sra. Kotake: Ya mandamos a algunas... deben estar investigando

Srta. Joanna: Yo seguiré con la búsqueda... tengan cuidado...

La Srta. Joanna salió rápidamente, su cara parecía preocupada

Saria: ¿Le pasa algo a la profesora Joanna?

Sra. Kotake: esta preocupada por Ganny

Saria: ¿Por qué?

Sra. Koume: Calculamos que el hechizo del espíritu de Zelda cubre hasta cierta edad, 18 años más que ella y 5 años menos que ella... Ganny tiene exactamente 18 años más que Zelda, así que no sabemos si el hechizo le afecto a él

Saria: Realmente... se veía extraño esta mañana

Peach: Por favor, si solo pensar que estaba el ex novio de la Srta. Joanna lo dejo pálido y eso es mucho decir...

Samus: No podemos predecir si el señor Gannon esta dominado por el hechizo o no... entonces, no podemos confiar en él...

Peach: Sí esta hechizado... ¡Zelda sería invencible! Solo hacer temblar la tierra ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Va ha hacer que me caiga y me lastime mi piel... ¿Saben cuanto cuesta una buena limpieza de piel?

Samus: ¬¬ eso no es lo que debería preocuparnos ahora...

Peach: Cuando uses crema para no verte más vieja nos veremos, yo me veré joven porque me cuido desde ahora

Samus: ñañañañañañaña ¬¬ imbécil...

Saria: Ya cállense... hay que concentrarse

Ruto: Si! Hay que salvar a mi pobre Linkito de las garras de Zelda!

Samus: Pues, según sospecho estaría más cómodo ahí que en las tuyas

Ruto: ¬¬... envidiosa -O-/, por lo menos a mi me gusta un galán, a ti te gusta un idiota que le tiene miedo a las mujeres

Samus: No importa, igual, por lo menos Roy tiene un miedo más aceptable que temerle a los computadores

Saria: ¿Qué dije?

Peach: ¿Qué tenemos que concentrarnos en la oferta del domingo?

Saria: NO...

Sra. Koume: Tranquila Saria... yo ordeno esto... jijijijijijiji... Ahora se dividirán en dos escuadrones, el escuadrón del octavo y el escuadrón del séptimo, elijan sus líderes

Ruto: Yo lidero el de séptimo ¿Todas de acuerdo?

Samus: No

Ruto: No te pregunté a ti

Amy: Por mi no hay problema

Kat: Mientras liberemos a Falco...

Kristal: Vamos

Samus: Yo puedo liderar el del octavo

Peach: Me opongo

Samus: ¿Por qué?

Peach: TOT no quiero que me lidere alguien que me considere imbécil

Samus: ¡Pero lo eres!

Peach: TOT ¿ves?

Saria: Samus sabe liderar grupos... yo no tengo problema que sea ella...

Samus: Si te incomoda tanto Peach... mmmmmm... dejemos que Saria lo sea

Saria: ¿Ah?

Peach: bueno

Saria: ¿Por qué yo?

Samus: (al oído de Saria) Solo para que se quede tranquila, igual, somos tres... no hay mucho que mandar

Saria: Ok...

Sra. Kotake: Bien chicas... jijijijijijijiji que la suerte las acompañe... y recuerden...

Sra. Koume: ¿Recordar qué?

Sra. Kotake: Ya sé me olvido, váyanse

Sra. Koume: Antes, tomen este mapa... recuerden, el sector de las salas subterraneas, talleres y pisos de abajo los controla Fox, los demás sospechamos que están bajo el mando de Falco

Saria: ¿Sospechan?

Sra. Koume: él único que ha tenido movimientos notorios en la parte de protección ha sido Fox, pero sospechamos que Falco tenga un trabajo muy parecido...

Samus: Falco debe actuar más en inteligencia... no es tan cavernícola como Fox... debemos tener más cuida con él

Peach: ¿Cómo hablas así de Fox? Si él te quiere tanto...

Samus: ¿?

Peach: ehhh... vámonos

Por primera ves sentí que entrar al colegio era entrar a un lugar desconocido...

Samus: piensen que esto es un juego de RPG... nuestros primeros jefes pueden ser Fox o Falco... tengan cuidado

Peach: ¿Puedo ser maga?

Samus: ... no

Peach: Buuu...

Saria: esto no es un juego de RPG...

Samus: este lugar esta muy desolado para mi gusto...

Realmente, el silencio de los pasillos del colegio daba más miedo que cuando entrabas a una prueba de matemáticas sin haber estudiado y el profesor Andross estaba alegre...

Samus: Estamos muy visibles... ¿Saben algún pasadizo secreto o algo así?

Saria: ¿Pasadizo secreto?

Samus: ¡Claro! Este colegio es tan viejo que debe tenerlos

Peach: Podríamos usar el ascensor del profesor Cranky

Saria: ¿El qué?

Peach: El ascensor... ¿Cómo creen que llega a clases? Como camina no podría...

Samus: Jamás me lo había preguntado

Peach: -O-/ ahora debes admitir que soy inteligente

Samus: ¬¬ sueña...

Saria: ¿Y dónde esta ese ascensor?

Peach: Detrás de ti Saria

Mire y mire... no encontré nada

Saria: ¿Estas segura?

Peach: Hay que tener la clave secreta para abrirlo

Samus: Ya sabía que no nos serviría de nada...

Peach: ¬¬X... ¿Tú crees? Pues, mira, voy ha llamar al profesor Cranky y le preguntaré la clave

Samus y yo miramos dudosas mientras Peach marcaba el número

Peach: ¿Aló?... ¡Señor Cranky! ¿Cómo esta?... no Sr. Cranky... esta no es una piedra que habla... es un teléfono... ¡En serio!... Soy Peach llamándole de mi celular... no... no me morí y me metí dentro de esta piedra convirtiéndola en piedra parlante... no... no soy una voz de la piedra... ¡No es una piedra es un celular!... bueno... esta bien... es una piedra que esta hechizada para comunicar voces cuando una necesita ayuda... Si sé que usted no necesita ayuda... ¡Soy yo, Peach la que necesita ayuda!... no señor, no me rompí una uña... solo necesito la clave de su ascensor secreto... ¿Cuál ascensor? ¡La máquina que usa para subir a las salas más rápido! Sí... eso que lo sube... ¿Con que lo abre?.. dígame... si tiene una clave... ¿No sé acuerda? ¿No la tiene anotada?... No sea malo... Peach lo necesita... ¿Qué me porte mejor en clases? Ya viejo de... bueno... bueno... ¿La va a ir a buscar? ¿Y cuánto se demorará?... ¿Tiene que ir al baño primero? Rayos... esta bien... gracias...

Samus: Como ya dije, no sirvió de nada...

Saria: No creo que sea algo poco común... es decir... si siempre se acuerda...

Samus: Si claro, se para acá y se ríe con su típica riza demoniaca... je.. je.... JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Se abrió una puerta

Peach: ¡Eres un genio Samus!

Saria: Jamás lo hubiera pensado...

Samus: Ya entremos...

Entramos al ascensor...

Samus: ¿A qué piso quieren ir?

Saria: ¿Cuál empezamos a investigar?

Peach: De tin, marin de do, pingüe, que el número más bonito salga al revés

Samus: ¿Y esa canción?

Peach: ¡Este! La acabo de inventar

El ascensor empezó a moverse

Samus: Ahora que lo pienso... ¿No será más fácil que nos atrapen encerradas en el ascensor?

Peach: No creo

El ascensor paro, Peach iba a apretar el botón que decía "salir" cuando

Sonic: Bien Falco ¿Qué debo hacer?

Falco: Ya es la centésima ves que te lo digo, vigilar el área

Sonic: Pero es aburrido... lo único que hago es dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas alrededor del colegio

Falco: Es lo mejor que sabes hacer

Sonic: Rayos... sino fuera porque estoy hechizado yo...

Falco: Si sé, no me obedecerías... si sé que tú eres rebelde, pero deja aprovechar mi momento, tú tienes muchos juegos como protagonista, yo soy secundario y en bastantes pocos juegos... así que ¡Vete!

Sonic: Esta bien... "general Falco" que tenga un "bonito día"...

Falco: Uff... ya se fue este idiota... ¿qué hago ahora? No entiendo nada, Sheik me dice que debo ser general de el lado occidente del colegio, y aun no sé que hacer... rayos... ¡Y todos parecen tan convencidos! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Peach: ¡Falco no esta hipnotizado!

Falco: ¿Peach?

Samus: ¬¬ tenía que ser

Falco: ¿Peach? ¿Dónde estas?

Ahí apreté el botón para salir

Samus: ¿Qué haces Saria?

Al abrirse el ascensor, vimos a Falco vestido con el uniforme nuevo del colegio

Falco: ¡Saria! ¡Samus! ¡Peach! ¿Dónde estaban?

Samus: Espera... ¿No nos vas a capturar para ofrecernos a la "reina" Zelda?

Falco: Solo les quería preguntar... ¿Saben que le pasa a Zelda?

Saria: No sabemos mucho Falco, lo único es que esta poseída por un espíritu que hace que todos los hombres a cierto rango de edad se enamoren de ella...

Samus: Y supuestamente en ese rango estas tú...

Peach: ¡Te ves lindo con el uniforme nuevo!

Falco: ehh... gracias Peach... realmente, no tengo idea, yo solo he intentado que Zelda no sé de cuenta que no estoy hipnotizado, o algo así... porque al pobre de Roy...

Samus: ¿Qué le paso a Roy?

Falco: Pues... Roy tampoco estaba hipnotizado, pero Zelda ya lo sabía... cuando las dejamos en la sala de computación la primera orden fue amarrar a Roy y encerrarlo en el baño de mujeres

Saria: Pobre Roy...

Peach: ¿Pobre? Por lo menos puede ir al baño

Falco: Según noté... Roy sabía bastante... porque Zelda lo amenazó que se quedará callado...

Saria: Lógico, por algo Roy vino con el uniforme nuevo...

Samus: debemos informar esto a la profesora Joanna... así haremos que todos los escuadrones se concentren en liberar a Roy...

Falco: Espera... ¿Todos los escuadrones son "SOLO" chicas?

Silencio

Saria: Esto es más difícil de lo que pense...

Samus: Creo que deberás acompañar al escuadrón de rescate Falco

Falco: No me puedo mover de mi sector para que no me atrapen

Peach: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH esto es igual que mi película preferida

Samus: Si no darás un comentario inteligente Peach, omítelo...

Peach: TOT NOOOOO me dejarás sin habla

Samus: oo por lo menos lo admite...

Saria: Puedes sernos de gran ayuda Falco... intenta conseguir información sobre el espíritu que domina a Zelda

Falco: Bien... algo tendré que descubrir...

Samus: Ahora vámonos... si te ven junto a nosotras puede ser sospechoso...

Fox: Con que Falco Lombardi nos ha traicionado

Falco: ¿Fox? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fox: ¿No recuerdas que tienes al sirviente más rápido de la tierra?

Falco: Sonic...

Fox: Vamos muchachos... ¡Al ataque!

Falco: Ustedes corran, yo las cubro

Saria: ¿Qué? ¡Eres tú contra Poh, Ness, Jeff y Fox!

Falco: ¡Solo vete!

Samus: Saria tiene razón, yo te ayudo a pelear

Falco: ¿Pelear?

Samus: ¡Claro!

Peach: Si, ¡Vamos a pelear! Sí sí sí sí sí sí aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuchhhhh me rompí una uña TOT

Samus: ¬¬ idiota...

Fox: Bueno... si quieren intentarlo...

Falco: Esta bien... si quieren ayudarme no hay problema, pero yo me encargo de Fox, ustedes de los otros gusanos...

Falco corrió hacía Fox, mientras Jeff intentaba dispararme algo con una bazuca que no sé la podía, Poh intentaba pegarle una patada a Samus y Ness intentaba batear a Peach. Entre los intentos de batear a Peach, Ness hizo que peach se cayera y se rompiera otra uña

Peach: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUCCHHHHHH TOT me dolió! ¡Me perdono a mi misma romperme una uña! ¡Pero a otro! Jamás!

Peach agarró a Ness y lo lanzó sin fijarse a donde lo lanzaba... El cual, termino cayendo en... PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

... la cabeza de Falco

Fox: Gracias

Saria: ¡Falco!

Peach: Opps... lo siento...

Samus: Tenía que ser Peach...

Corrí para ver como estaba Falco, pero Jeff justo logró dispararme... goma de mascar de su bazuca... Quede atrapada en la goma de mascar

Peach: ¡Saria!

Saria: ¡Corran! Ustedes dos solas no podrán!

Samus: Pero...

Saria: Soy la líder!

Samus me quedó mirando, miró a Peach...

Samus: Retirada Peach

Peach: ¿Qué?

Samus: ¡Ven conmigo!

Peach y Samus salieron corriendo

Fox: Persíganlas! Yo me quedo con los ya capturados...

De ahí, no supe exactamente que paso con Samus y Peach, hasta mucho después. Fox nos llevó a Falco y a mí a un estilo de cárcel improvisada en el cuarto donde guardan los utensilios de limpieza Jessie y James

Fox: Cuando Zelda sepa que los capture...

Saria: ¡Fox! ¡Reacciona! ¡Ella no es Zelda!

Fox: ¿No?

Saria: ¿No la ves? ¡Ella no es así!

Fox: Yo la veo igual de sexi que siempre

Saria: ¿ah?

Fox: Ahora tengo que ir a ver si han capturado s sus amigas

PAF

Fox cerro la puerta, habría quedado oscuro sino fuera por una ventana que había... ahí quedé sola, junto a Falco... los dos amarrados, frente a frente... Falco aun estaba inconsciente. Estaba preocupada de cómo estarían Samus y Peach...

Falco: Saria...

Saria: ¡Falco! ¿Estas bien?

Falco: Me duele la cabeza... ¿Dónde estamos?

Saria: Fox nos capturó... nos encerró en el cuarto donde guardan las cosas del aseo Jessie y James

Falco: Y yo que me jure nunca entrar aquí adentro...

Saria: Tranquilo... ya nos vendrá a rescatar la profesora Joanna

Falco: ¿Y por mientras qué?

Saria: Conversemos de algo

- cri cri cricri

Falco: Eeehh...

Saria: Bueno...

- cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri...

Falco: mmmm...

Saria: eeehhh

- cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri...

Falco: Aaaahhh...

Saria: mmmmm....

- cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri...

Falco: Bueno... mmmm

Saria: No sé que decir realmente....

- cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... cri cri cricri... ¡Ya hablen algo que hasta yo me aburro!

Falco: Saria!

Saria: ¿Sí Falco?

Falco: Tengo que decirte algo...

Silencio

Saria: Di ya Falco... que el grillo se va a aburrir

Falco: Quería decirte gracias

Saria: ¿Gracias?

Falco: Sí... por lo del año pasado...

Saria: Aaaaahhh... no es necesario Falco...

Falco: No sé, jamás te di las gracias, es decir... gracias a ti sigo en el colegio

Saria: No hay de qué Falco...

Falco: Siempre se me hizo difícil pensar que tú me ayudaras... a pesar de lo mal que me lleve con Link en un tiempo... además... jamás tuve un expediente muy limpio que digamos...

Saria: Bueno, hay que admitir que no fuiste muy confiable al principio ¿Te acuerdas cuando llegaste al curso?

Falco: Sí... en segundo grado...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: Estos son recuerdos de Saria

En aquellos lejanos tiempos, en segundo grado, cuando Link aún era vecino mío, llegó un nuevo compañero al curso. Falco Lombardi había repetido segundo grado, gracias al profesor Andross, el cual había recomendado que repitiera ya que no era lo suficientemente maduro como para seguir junto a sus compañeros.

Nuestro profesor Jefe de esos tiempos era el agradable profesor Lucius, el cual, con su sonrisa habitual, nos presentó a Falco

Sr. Lucius: Muchachos, les presento a su nuevo compañero, Falco

Falco no tenía una cara muy agradable, nos miraba serio, como enojado.

Yoshi: ¡Hola Falco!

Todos lo saludamos con la alegría que teníamos a esa edad...

Link: ¿Tú eres el niño malo del anterior segundo?

Falco: Si ¿Te importa?

Link: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Falco: Eso no te importa... pesado...

Falco y Link no tuvieron una buena impresión del uno, ni del otro... a pesar de que apenas éramos unos niños de 8 años (y Falco 9) nació instantáneamente una rivalidad entre el curso... al llegar Falco

Aunque aquella rivalidad no se concreto de inmediato... primero Falco tuvo que ganarse su fama.

En una prueba, Falco tenía la ala rota y no podía escribir. Él estaba sentado mirándonos como hacíamos la prueba. El profesor Lucius se paró y salió un momento, la sala quedo en silencio... Todos seguíamos haciendo la prueba

Falco: ¿¡Son imbéciles o qué!? ¡Copien!

Todos nos miramos... Realmente, en ese tiempo éramos muy inocentes para copiar... Pero Falco nos había mostrado aquella posibilidad

Wolf: Ya Link, dime la cuatro

Link: Yo no ayudo a los tramposos...

Andrew: No seas pesado Link...

Peach: ¡Yo quiero un papel roza para copiar!

Kat: ¿Te sabes esta respuesta Falco?

Yoshi: Si no hago algo me irá mal en esta prueba...

Kirby: A mi igual...

Fox: A mí ya me fue mal...

Link: ¡Estudien!

Saria: Tranquilo Link...

Link: Rayos... y se les ocurre seguir a Falco

Leon: (mirando la prueba de Link) vamos a ver las respuestas

Link: (tapando su prueba) me sigues copiando le digo al profesor Lucius...

Falco: Vamos Link, ¿No qué uno debe compartir? ¿No es eso lo que enseña el señor Lucius?

Link: Cállate...

Saria: Link...

Desde ahí el curso de dividió en dos... los que seguían a Falco y los que seguían a Link. Yo estaba en el grupo de los que seguían a Link, junto con Yoshi, Kirby, Peach, Fox y Zelda. Mientras que con Falco estaban Kat, Wolf, Andrew y León. Desde ese momento, fuimos el curso problema... El grupo de Falco se dedicaba a molestar a los otros recurrentemente, preferentemente a Fox (por ser el más fácil de molestar) y a Link (Por ser el defensor de los molestados)

Si empezamos con el expediente de cuantos accidentes tuvo Fox gracias a Falco y su grupo, podemos contar bastantes... Entre mojarle los cuadernos, esconderle el estuche, quemarle la tarea... etc... etc...

Algo que fue curioso en esta rivalidad fue la llegada de Samus en tercero. El primero en acercarse a Samus fue Link

Link: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Samus: ¡Hola! Samus ¿y tú?

Link: Link

Samus: Aaaah...

Link: Yo puedo...

Ahí Link levanta su mano y sin querer le pega en la cara a Samus

Samus: O GROSERO

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ahí Link recibió un libro en la cara

Falco: Oh... interesante, una chica que le pega a Link... ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Samus miró a Falco con cara asustada

Samus: O no me toques!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Desde ahí se supo que Samus no se aliaría a ningún bando en el curso

En quinto llegó el pequeño Toad, el cual tampoco pareció querer aliarse a ningún bando... Aunque siempre estuvo más del lado de Link que de Falco

Los años pasaron y la rivalidad se mantenía... Aunque a veces parecía que Link discutía más con Samus que con Falco, pero igual, siempre declaró que Falco era peor que Samus.

Desde sexto grado Falco rehusó ir con uniforme al colegio, lo cual le trajo varios problemas, pero que siempre lograba sacarse de encima... Cada ves era un problema mayor para los profesores

Pero en séptimo... todo esto iba a cambiar...

Sheik: ¿Escuchaste eso Saria?

Saria: ¿Qué paso?

Sheik: No sé... pero parece que le paso algo a Fox...

Saria: ¿Ah?

Link: ¡Van a expulsar a Falco!

Saria: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Link: No sé, pero síganme

Seguimos a Link hacía afuera del baño de hombres. Ahí vi, por primera ves en mi vida, a un Mr. Hare enojado... estaba furioso... El viejo director que siempre estaba sonriente y no tomaba en serio nada ahora tenía más aspecto de diablo que de conejo...

Mr. Hare: ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir Falco?

Falco: Si...

Mr. Hare: ¿Sabes lo que pudiste haber hecho?

Falco: Claro...

Mr. Hare: Ven a mi oficina

Falco: Como usted diga

El pasillo estaba mojado completamente, Falco siguió a Mr. Hare con la cabeza abajo

Saria: ¿Qué paso Yoshi?

Yoshi: Falco encerró a Fox en el baño de hombre

Kirby: Lo dejo inconsciente... se estaba ahogando

Toad: Pero extrañamente... Falco se delato solo

Link: Algo de conciencia tendría que tener ese idiota...

Wolf: Realmente... fue mucho, Falco se pasó está ves... yo molesto a Fox, peor nunca lo ahogaría, ¿No muchachos?

Andrew: Sí jefecito

León: Claro, uno tiene que ser moderado para molestar

Link: Si ya nos quedo claro...

Samus: No sé... mmmm

Saria: ¿Pasa algo Samus?

Samus: Nada, es que siento que hay algo extraño en este asunto

Link: ¡No importa! Van a expulsar a Falco! Y por lo menos sabemos que Fox no esta muerto

Saria: ¡Link! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Link: Solo soy sincero

Y todo salió como Link lo dijo: Expulsaron a Falco y Fox quedo fuera de peligro de muerte... Pero aun estaba inconsciente.... pero, algo me decía que detrás de esto había algo...

Tres días después de la expulsión de Falco, caminaba por los jardines del colegio, cuando me encontré con Kat llorando

Saria: ¡Kat!

Kat: Oh... Saria...

Saria: ¿Pasa algo Kat? ¿Estas triste por Falco?

Kat: Sí... es que lo expulsaron sin que fuera culpable...

Saria: ¿Qué?

Kat: TOT ¡Saria! ¡Wolf lo tenía amenazado que si lo delataba en alguna travesura me pegaría a mí!

Saria: Pero... ¿No que Falco es el jefe?

Kat: Bueno... eso parece... pero Wolf ha tomado más fuerza últimamente... ¡Falco le había dicho que dejará de molestar tanto a Fox!

Saria: Falco...

Kat: Ahora él pago todo...

Saria: mmm... no si yo puedo evitarlo

Kat: ¿? ¿La niña "mejor amiga de Linkito" va ha hacer algo por Falco?

Saria: ¿Por qué no? ¡Es injusto lo que le hicieron...

Kat: Link esta feliz que hayan expulsado a Falco...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Kirby: escuchamos tooooooodo...

Yoshi: auch... te dije que era peligroso subirse al árbol...

Saria: ¿Por qué estaban arriba de un árbol?

Yoshi: (al oído de Saria) supuestamente la niña que le gusta a Kirby viene por estos lares a veces... (en voz alta) investigando los frutos de estos árboles

Kat: Estos árboles no son frutales...

Yoshi: ¿No conoces los frutos invisibles? Bueno, cuando uno es un Yoshi debe investigar sobre todo lo comestible

Kirby: ...

Kat: ¬¬ ¿Escucharon toda la conversación entre Saria y yo?

Kirby: Solo la parte de que Falco realmente no es el culpable del accidente de Fox

Saria: Creo que eso es todo...

Kirby y Yoshi: glup...

Saria: Mientras ayuden a lograr convencer a Mr. Hare que Falco es inocente

Kirby: No sé Saria... pero si no te acuerdas, él mismo se declaró culpable...

Kat: Es que si no lo hacía...

Saria: ¿Puedes ir a convencer a Falco que se declare inocente?

Kat: Ya lo intente... no quiere...

Saria: mmmm... entonces iré yo a convencerlo

Yoshi: Suerte...

Kirby: Y necesitarás mucha...

Kat: No sabría como agradecerte...

Saria: No te preocupes...

Después del colegio, me dirigí a la casa de Falco. Toque el timbre y me abrió el mismo Falco

Falco: ¿Ah?

Saria: Hola

Falco: ¿Y este honor a que se debe?

Saria: Quiero conversar contigo

Falco: oooh, espera

Falco entro a su casa, busco en unos baúles y salió

Falco: Aquí tienes el libro que me prestaste el año pasado, la foto de Link bebe que te robe hace 3 años, una historieta que compre con el dinero de tu almuerzo hace 2 años, el oso de peluche que te quite en segundo, el lápiz dorado que le prestaste a Fox pero yo se lo robe, tú resumen de castellano que te quite antes de la prueba en quinto, esta billetera de corazones que te creo que era de Peach pero no importa, tú anillo de fantasía que te lo robe en sexto para dárselo a Kat en su cumpleaños pero no le gusto, esta linterna que te la quite en el paseo de cuarto...

Saria: ¡Falco!

Falco: ¿? ¿Falta algo?

Saria: No vine para que me entregaras lo que me robaste...

Falco: Ah... ¿Viniste para ver mi hermosa cara?

Saria: ehh... no

Falco: Entonces... ¿para qué?

Saria: Kat me lo contó todo

Falco: Ah... pero aun no entiendo para que estas aquí

Saria: Quiero que digas la verdad

Falco: Ya me expulsaron, el lunes de la próxima semana hago la prueba de admisión para entrar a la puerta

Saria: ¿Hacen examen de admisión?

Falco: Pues, quieren saber si sé escribir mi nombre, no sé...

Saria: ¡Debería ser Wolf el que tuviera que dar el examen de admisión en la puerta!

Falco: Yo ya dije que soy culpable ¡Nadie te va a creer!

Saria: ¿Acaso crees que Fox no sabe quién lo metió al baño y casi lo ahogo?

Falco: ¡Fox no debe recordar ni quién es ahora! Lo más probable es que pregunte "¿Qué paso?", todos cuenten la versión publicada y él se la va a creer...

Saria: Aunque sea inténtalo...

Falco: Mira, Falco Lombardi ya no pertenece a Nintendo School ¿Entendido? Chao!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFF

Falco cerro la puerta, pero después la abrió

Falco: Así, te robe este llavero... aun no me acuerdo porque, tómalo

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF

Falco cerro la puerta de nuevo...

Ahí quede, sin saber que hacer... Podría haber dejado que Falco se quedará expulsado... pero era injusto

Saria: Bien Kat, tengo una idea

Kat: ¿Cuál Saria?

Saria: ¡Vamos a reunir firmas para que vuelva Falco!

Kat: ¿ah?

Cuando dije eso, todos me consideraron loca... Pero al final, no era tan difícil... A pesar de todo lo que había hecho Falco, él era amigo de medio colegio

Toad: ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

Saria: Aquí Toad

Toad: (firma) Listo, ahora sí Falco volverá

Saria: No pensé que quisieras tanto que Falco volviera

Toad: Falco no es mala persona... como yo le prestaba los cuadernos, como él no copiaba... gracias a eso, el me defendió varias veces de personas que se querían aprovechar de mí

Saria: No conocía esa parte de Falco

Toad: Él me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie... mientras estuviéramos en el colegio U y como él se fue...

Saria: ¡Link!

Link: ¿Ah?

Saria: Estamos juntando firmas para que vuelva Falco ¿Quieres firmar?

Link: ¿Qué? Ehhh.... No Saria

Saria: ¿No?

Link: Falco se merecía ser expulsado, echo o no lo que hizo en contra de Fox

Saria: Pero...

Link: Nos vemos Saria

Saria: Nos vemos...

Esa fue la primera ves que hice algo sin el apoyo de Link... me sentía mal, siempre Link y yo nos apoyábamos... O por lo menos no estabamos desacuerdo en algo...

Mr. Hare: Mucha gente quiere que vuelva Falco...

Saria: Sí

Kat: Falco no es mala persona...

Saria: Si comprobamos que no fue él... y estas firmas ¿dejaría que volviera?

Mr. Hare: Si Fox dice que no es culpable, lo pensaré

Todo estaba listo... solo faltaba la declaración de Fox, pero ahí me acordé lo que me había dicho Falco _"¡Fox no debe recordar ni quién es ahora! Lo más probable es que pregunte "¿Qué paso?" , todos cuenten la versión publicada y él se la va a creer... "_ ¿Qué podía hacer para que no pasará eso?

Saria: ¡Sr. Papá de Fox!

Sr. James: Dime solo James

Saria: Entendido papá de Fox

Sr. James: .... ok, ok... ¿Qué quieres?

Saria: ¿Sabe cuando Fox volverá ha tener consciencia?

Sr. James: Me dijeron que entre mañana y hoy... el muchacho Wolf sé ofreció a cuidarlo mientras trabajo esos dos días

Saria: O no... ¿Puedo yo cuidarlo también?

Sr. James: Pues, no encuentro que halla problema

Ese día, no despertó Fox... Al otro, que era sábado, llegue a las 8:30 AM, la hora en que el Sr. James iba a trabajar...

Sr. James: ¿Wolf aun no ha llegado? Bueno... espero que cuides bien a Fox

Saria: No sé preocupe

Sr. James: Y ahora voy a mi trabajo y a... preparar la fiesta en casa de Peppy!

Saria: O.o?

Se fue el padre de Fox, ahí me quedé tranquila, miraba un rato a Fox... "Por favor, despierta" pensaba... necesitaba que Fox despertará pronto

- Ding Dong!

Era Wolf

Saria: Llegas tarde

Wolf: Ya abre

Saria: ¿Y si no te quiero abrir?

Wolf: ¿Qué estas insinuando?

Saria: ¿No crees que es muy sospechoso que tu justo ahora te preocupes por la salud de Fox? ¡Fox es él único que podría decir la verdad y todos le creyeran! ¡Te expulsarían!

Wolf: ¿No pude ser cargo de conciencia?

Lo pensé un momento

Saria: No...

Wolf: Rayos... ¡Ya abre!

Saria: No

Wolf: ¡Entraré por la fuerza!

Wolf saltó la reja, al instante puse seguro a la puerta y empece a cerrar ventanas

Wolf: No es tonta...

Saria: Despierta Fox... despierta...

Wolf: ¡Idiota! ¿Crees que Fox se va a acordar? Le tapamos los ojos para que no supiera... él no sé va a acordar si fue Falco o yo, Andrew y Leon...

Saria: eres un...

Wolf: P ¡lero lero lero!

Fox: ¿Ah? ¿Con qué fuiste tú Wolf?

Ahí miré a Fox... no podía ser mejor mi suerte

Fox: Maldito seas... ¿Qué pasa Saria?

Saria: Ellos culparon a Falco de tú ahogo... gracias a eso lo expulsaron

Fox: ¿Qué?

Wolf: maldita sea!

Wolf lanzó una piedra directo a la casa

Fox: O no... ya le dio una rabieta...

Saria: ¿Qué hacemos?

Wolf: O no... esta ves tuvieron suerte...

Wolf salió corriendo, al principio no entendimos porque

Mr. Hare: Que te parece James, lo sorprendimos

Sr. James: Ya soy muy viejo para perseguirlo

Mr. Hare: No importa... en la mañana del lunes hablo con él jejejejejejejejejejejejejeje

Y así fue como logré que Falco volviera al curso...

Una mañana...

Falco: Hola

Sr. Bowser: O.o? O.O OO OO OoO LOS MILAGROS EXISTEN!!!!

Falco: No existen realmente

Sr. Bowser: Por favor... ¡Falco Lombardi con uniforme del colegio!

Falco: Es que no soy Falco

Curso: ¿?

Falco: Desde ahora, soy Zombie Falco... porque Falco ya fue expulsado del colegio... soy solo un muerto viviente...

Saria: ¡No digas eso Falco!

Kat: Si, no me imaginaría tener a un novio Zombie

Link: Quién lo podría creer... en ves de ti, expulsaron a Wolf, León y Andrew

Falco: Y deberían haberte expulsado a ti también... tú viste todo y no fuiste a avisar a Mr. Hare de lo ocurrido

Todos miramos expectantes... ahí me di cuenta que en el día del accidente de Fox, Link nos había dicho que iban a expulsar a Falco sin saber exactamente que había pasado

Link: sí... ya converse eso con Mr. Hare... ¿Por qué crees que él estaba con el Señor McCloud el día que supuestamente iba a despertar Fox?

Falco: Entiendo... al final la conciencia te ganó

Saria: No importa

Ahí tome las manos de Link y Falco

Saria: Ahora ustedes dos me prometerán que nunca más pelearan

Link y Falco se miraron desconfiadamente

Link: Si Saria hizo todo lo que hizo por ti... significa que tan mala persona no debe ser

Falco: ¿Tú trabajas en el auto-cinema?

Link: Eh... sí

Falco: -O-/ Ya sé como me puedes pagar

Link: ¬¬ yo no te debo nada

Bueno, desde ahí, ninguna pelea de Falco y Link fue en serio... yo estaba feliz y por fin pudimos decir que somos un curso unido

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Fox: je, si quieren algo más de compañía

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Fox cerro y abrió la puerta tan rápido que Falco y yo no pudimos contestar...

Ruto: Auch... ¿Interrumpo algo?

Falco: Eh... no realmente

Ruto: 3 Lo siento por interrumpirte Falco, a mi no me gustaría que me tiraran un Zora encima mientras hago algo tan importante

Falco: ¬¬ creo que ya sé lo que insinúas...

Saria: ¿Qué paso?

Ruto: Fox nos descubrió... Amy y Kat lograron escapar, pero para eso tuve que yo intentar detener a Fox y a su grupo...

Saria: mmm... algo parecido paso con mi grupo...

Ruto: ¿Y tú Falco? ¿No deberías estar hipnotizado? ¿O acaso algo en tu corazón no te dejo?

Falco: ¬¬ Realmente no tengo idea porque no estoy hipnotizado, pero te aconsejo que me dejes de molestar

Ruto: P estas amarrado igual que yo, no me puedes hacer nada

Falco: ¬¬ odio que tenga razón...

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió lentamente... Al frente de nosotros, estaba Zelda junto a Fox y a Link

Zelda: pero... ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¡Falco Lombardi no ha sido afectado por mi encanto! Curioso...

Ruto: -O-/ porque él le gusta alguien más

Falco: ¬¬ Ruto...

Zelda: Eso significa que esta científicamente comprobado que Link no te quiere

Ruto: TOT mi peor pesadilla esta hecha realidad... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH NO!, ¬¬ eso es distinto, Link esta solo confundido en sus sentimientos, pero sé que al fondo me quiere

Saria: Ruto...

Zelda: Buen trabajo Fox, debo decir que has sido mi mejor sirviente

Fox: Gracias

Ruto: Maldita!!! ¡Link! ¡Despierta! ¡Tú querida Ruto esta aquí!

Link miró a Ruto un momento, pero después desvió su mirada hacía Zelda, como estaba antes

Ruto: TOT LINK!!!!!

Zelda: P Él es parte de mí ejercito ahora, mi guarda espaldas ¿O no Link?

Link: Exacto

Ruto: TT no sabes cuántas veces he soñado eso...

Saria: ¿Y a qué quieres llegar con todo esto Zelda? ¿¿Para qué??

Zelda: Venganza... una simple... venganza...

Saria: ¿Venganza? ¿De qué?

Zelda puso una cara muy sombría

Zelda: Cada uno tiene sus secretos Saria... cada uno tiene sus secretos...

Fox: Me avisan que hay un problema en el cuadrante de los comestibles... me retiro

Zelda: Ve Fox

Fox se retiro

Zelda: Aun estoy pensando el castigo para ustedes tres, por intentar interrumpir mi plan...

Ruto: A mí ya me hiciste lo peor, ya no me puedes castigar... ¿Qué es peor que perder a tu amado por un simple hechizo?

Falco: ¿Y quién dijo que lo tenías?

Ruto: ¡Falco!

Zelda: Ok, ya sé cual será tu castigo Ruto... y creo que lo podré ejecutar ahora

Ruto: ¿Qué?

Zelda: Link, di lo que más te disgusta de Ruto

Link: Pues...

Link no pensó mucho antes de lanzar su ataque psicológico

Link: A mi no me gustan las chicas posesivas, que siempre te persiguen... eso de que siempre quieres estar al lado mío ME MOLESTA, además, te encuentro RE-FEA, quizá porque eres un Zora y nunca me han gustado como se ven en general los Zoras... con respeto a mi hermano Zora Link, claro esta... no me imagino besando a una chica con escamas... guacala... odio tu forma de ser conmigo... me gustaría que fueras conmigo como lo eres con otros chicos... pero NOOOOOO eres lo más asqueroso que hay xP Fea

Ruto: TOT yo sé que no lo dices en serio Link, sé que eres un niño hermoso en tu interior y que jamás dirías o pensarías eso de mí

Falco: ¿Tienes poderes psíquicos?

Ruto: No, pero me gusta Link desde los 6 años

Falco: Aaaah...

Zelda: mmmm... estas muy convencida de que Link es una buena persona ¿no? ¿Y si hago que diga la chica que realmente le gusta?

Ruto: OO ¿Realmente puedes? O Quiero saber eso!!!

Zelda: ¬¬... D mejor no, -O-/ así te torturo más

Ruto: TOT ¿Por qué no dije que no quería?

Zelda: Bueno, mejor pienso de nuevo tu castigo... y no esperen algo mejor ustedes dos... especialmente tú Falco

Falco: Veremos...

Zelda cerró la puerta

Ruto: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Falco: Esperemos...

Ruto: ¿ah? ¿Esperar qué?

Falco: ¿Ha que ocurra el milagro que te calles? No... mejor no... eso puedo pasar en una eternidad

Ruto: ¬O¬ así nos vemos Falco Lombardi...

Saria: Ya calma... no debemos perder la unidad en estos momentos

- cri cri

Ruto: Voy a cantar.... Lalalalalalala LALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Falco: ¿Y eso que es? ¿Un alarido?

Ruto: ¬O¬ que mal educado

Falco: Solo defiendo mis tímpanos, ellos merecen respeto

Ruto: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Falco: mamamia...

Saria: ¡Ruto!

Ruto: ¿Sí Saria?

Saria: Escuche algo... ¿podrías mantener silencio un momento?

Falco: Buena escusa!

Ruto: ¿Qué?

Saria: Shiii! es verdad...

Cuando logre que Ruto y Falco se callaran, escuchamos unos pasos...

Falco: mmm... si vienen a rescatarnos... son muy poco sigilosas

- BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Saria, Ruto y Falco: OO

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Samus: Grupo de rescate, fusión entre octavo y séptimo vino por ustedes

Peach: ¡Nuestro primer rescate! ¡Nuestro primer rescate! ¿Cómo me veo como heroína?

Samus: Te ves igual

Peach: TT

Saria: Pero... ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Kat: Como Amy es la más veloz... distrajo a DK con unas bananas mientras nosotras los sacábamos ¡Cuando supe que Falco no estaba hipnotizado no pude esperar sacarte!

Falco: Gracias Kat

Saria: Hay que irnos... Zelda ya debe saber

Samus: No te preocupes

Peach: Capturamos al informante

Ahí, Peach y Samus muestran una jaula con Kirby adentro

Falco: Si me acuerdo... Kirby es del servicio de espionaje

Samus: No nos sirve de mucho, no ha querido declarar...

Kat: Hasta le ofrecí mi almuerzo de mañana

Kirby: P

Falco: Ya sé como hacerlo hablar...

Saria: Ahora no... debemos irnos a la base... ahí tenemos que ver como sacar a Roy del baño de chicas

D.K: BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH CORRAN

Saria: ¡Lanza las bananas!

Amy: ¿Ah? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

Amy lanzó las bananas por la ventana, D.K fue detrás de ella

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF

Falco: Sabía que era idiota... pero esto fue demasiado

Kirby: ¡La señorita Zelda lo va a saber!

Samus: ¿y crees que eso me importa? WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAAAA ¡Destruiremos a Zelda!

Saria: Samus... debemos ayudarla...

Samus: ¿Ah? Así... rayos...

Peach: Samus esta loca

Kat: Falco, debemos ir con la Sra. Koume y la Sra. Kotake... ellas quieren verte

Falco: Eh... ¿Y por qué?

Kat: No estas hechizado... entiende... es raro...

Falco: ¿Acaso...

En el cuartel general

Sra. Kotake: Oh... esto es interesante...

Sra. Koume: Demasiado....

Samus: ¿Y ya saben porque Falco no esta hipnotizado?

Sra. Kotake: jijijiji siiii... eso es de lo que hablamos

Peach: OOOH ¿Y qué es? ¿Acaso el tiene el corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para contra restar el hechizo de Zelda? ¿Acaso él encontró el verdadero amor? Si es así... ¿Quién? ¿Podría su fuerza de voluntad ser tan grande? ¡Qué suerte tendrá esa chica! ¡La envidio!

Sra. Kotake: Eh... no es eso exactamente

Sra. Koume: la voluntad de el individuo afectado no influye mucho en esta clase de hechizos...

Sra. Kotake: Este niño tiene (va a Falco y le saca una pluma)

Falco: Auch

Sra. Kotake: ¡Plumas mágicas! ¡Las he buscado durante 100 años!

Falco: Oo ¿Qué?

Sra. Koume: ooooh, que lindo, ahora tenemos plumas mágicas

Falco: ¿Tienen? ¡Son mis plumas!

Sra. Kotake: Tranquilo... te crecerán de nuevo

Saria: ¡Alto! Si le sacan las plumas a Falco caerá en el hechizo de Zelda

Sra. Koume: Tiene razón Kotake

Sra. Kotake: TOT quiero plumas

Sra. Koume: Tranquila Kotake, acabamos con esto y ya tendremos plumas

Falco: Glup...

Saria: ¿Las plumas de Falco podrían servirnos para liberar a Zelda?

Sra. Koume: No... igual necesitaríamos saber cual es el espíritu que esta en Zelda

Ruto: Hay que ir por Roy entonces

Falco: Roy esta muy vigilado

Saria: ¡Hey! Tengo una idea!

Corrí hacía Falco y le saque una pluma

Falco: ¡Auch! ¿Qué haces Saria?

No conteste, fui donde Kirby e hice que tocara la pluma

Saria: ¿Aun sigues adorando a Zelda?

Kirby: ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Saria? ¿Por qué me tienen enjaulado?

Peach: ¡Saria es una genio!

Samus: Increíble

Dejamos salir a Kirby de la jaula

Saria: Kirby... ¿Te acuerdas de algo de lo que ha pasado?

Kirby: Pues... me acuerdo que Zelda me mando a espiar... porque yo puedo meterme en el aire acondicionado

Samus: Esa no sería mala táctica para liberar a Roy

Kirby: ¿Qué vaya yo a liberarlo solo?

Falco: No... puede ser que nosotros distraemos a los guardias, tu hablas con Roy y le dices que salga corriendo

Kirby: Pero... Roy esta en el baño de las chicas...

Falco: ¿Y eso qué?

Kirby: ¿No lo has visto?

Falco: No...

Kirby: ¡Esta casi en coma!

Falco: mmmm buen detalle

Saria: Mientras los distraemos... puedes ir a ayudar a Kirby Falco...

Samus: Así (le saca tres plumas a Falco)

Falco: Auch... me están arruinando el peinado

Samus: Estas pueden ser nuestras mejores armas si hacemos que los guardias toquen estas plumas, quizá ni tengamos que pelear

Saria: No podemos...

Samus: ¿Qué?

Saria: Dejaremos a Falco sin plumas

Peach: Yo te comprendo Falco... yo me moriría si me sacaran pelo de mi hermosa cabellera... ¬O¬ ¿Entendido?

Samus: A nadie le ha interesado tu masa de pelo cabelludo Peach

Peach: TT pero si lo cuido mucho...

Saria: Aunque... estas tres plumas que sacaste de Falco pueden ayudarnos... si logramos tener tres aliados más...

Ruto: Uno de ellos debe ser Link!

Samus: Los primeros que encontremos Ruto

Kirby: Es difícil que sea el primero... Link es uno de los guarda espaldas de Zelda

Falco: Pero sería interesante tener de nuestro lado a un guarda espaldas de Zelda... ellos son como los más fuertes

Samus: ¿Cómo es eso?

Falco: Zelda les dio un estilo de "poder adicional" a sus guardaespaldas

Samus: ¿Y cómo es eso?

Kirby: Link es más rápido de lo que realmente es... en este momento alcanzaría a Sonic

Amy: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

Samus: ¿Y qué otros guarda espaldas tiene Zelda?

Falco: Solo sé de tres ¿y tú Kirby?

Kirby: Creo que los mismos tres... pero según sé son 6

Falco: Uno de ellos es Link

Kirby: El otro es Triple J

Falco: Y el último que sabemos es Marth

Samus: ¿Marth? ¿Y por qué Zelda elegiría ha ese idiota?

Saria: ¿Porque es lindo, bien educado y guapo?

Peach: Oh... ¿acaso te gusta Marth?

Saria: No dije eso... solo que digo la verdad, piensen que Marth fue el tercer lugar en la encuesta de Ruto

Ruto: A mi sorprende que este Triple J...

Falco: Quizá ellos sepan quienes son los otros 3 guardaespaldas de Zelda...

Kirby: Quizá Roy sepa...

Samus: Bueno, por algo Zelda lo tiene tan escondido

Peach: Aun me preguntó porque lo tiene en el baño de chicas...

Samus: ¬¬ eso es lógico...

Peach: No es eso, es que igual, podría haberlo encerrado en un lugar menos obvio...

Samus: oo inteligente detalle... ehh... no escucharon lo que dije

Falco: Es porque si lo ponía en otro lado escapaba...

Saria: ¿Cómo es eso?

Samus: Lógico, Roy es un campeón en muchas disciplinas deportivas... Sin su miedo podría escapar fácilmente

Peach: Ooooh...

Falco: Cuando Roy no esta pendiente de su miedo es... impresionante... lo digo porque las pocas veces que lo he visto sin estar rodeado de chicas... es bueno para todo

Saria: Pobre Roy...

Srta. Joanna: Creo que deberían dejar de conversar y empezar a moverse

Saria: ¡Srta. Joanna!

Sra. Koume: ¿Cómo te ha ido en la búsqueda de Ganny?

Srta. Joanna: Negativo... Gannoncito esta muy bien escondido... cada ves más sospecho que si esta bajo el control de Zelda...

Samus: eso es preocupante ¿Y si él vigila a Roy?

Saria: Pues... definitivamente tiene preferencia para tener una pluma

Peach: AAAAAAAAAHHHH tengo miego TOT

Samus: ¿No sería miedo?

Peach: -O-/ es para que no sospechen

Samus: ...

Aquí empezamos la operación, rescate Roy... mediante nuestro nuevo espía, Kirby, logramos averiguar quienes eran exactamente los vigilantes de Roy

Kirby: Son Slippy y un hermano de Yoshi, Blanco

Falco: tenemos al Yoshi albino en la mira... esto será fácil

Kirby: No encontré ninguna barrera más...

Samus: No es por discriminar, pero no nos es favorable usar las plumas con esos dos, claro, si Falco no nos ofrece otras

Falco: me van a dejar pelado

Peach: tranquilo, hay shampos que sirven para hacer crecer el cuero cabelludo

Falco: Peach... yo tengo plumas

Peach: Oh... serás un lindo pájaro pelado ñn

Falco: TOT

Samus: Bien, Amy llevará una pluma como es rápida, la otra la llevaré yo y la otra Saria

Ruto: ¿Y yo?

Samus: ¬O¬ la guardarás para Link

Ruto: ¬¬

Saria: Recuerden que sobre todo, hay que sacar a Roy

Kirby: Entendido!

Kirby entro al aire acondicionado

Peach: Kirby esta muy servicial

Saria: Si... demasiado...

Nos acercamos a la zona del ataque

Samus: Listos, 1... 2... 3... ¡Ataquen!

Salimos todas juntas y Falco a combatir... pero no nos encontramos con solo Slippy y Blanco... sino también con Fox y compañía

Saria: pero Kirby dijo...

Fox: Kirby me aviso

Samus: ¿Qué?

Peach: ¡Nos engaño! Las plumas no sirven! TOT que miego!

Samus: No importa ¡Somos más igual! ¡Ataquen!

Realmente, aunque fuéramos más como dice Samus, teníamos mucho miedo... no queríamos hacerle daño a los chicos... pero ellos si a nosotras

Corrí hacía Jeff y tome su basuca antes de que la disparará... la apunté hacía la puerta del baño de las chicas

Saria: ¡Corranse!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF

Samus: ¡Buena Saria!

Fox: Rayos... ¡Corran por Roy!

Jeff, Poh y Ness: ¡Si señor!

Falco: No, no lo harán...

Fox: Tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero Lombardi...

Falco: ¿Fox?

Saria: ¡Roy!

Roy estaba tosiendo en medio del humo

Saria: ¡Corre Roy!

Roy: ¿Ah?

Roy apenas escuchaba... y tenía los ojos vendados

Ness: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Poh, Jeff y Ness se colgaron del cuerpo de Roy

Roy: ¿Qué pasa? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ya suéltenme!

Roy con dos movimientos saco a Ness, Jeff y Poh volando

Roy: nadie se mete conmigo....

Peach: Roy es muy fuerte!

Samus: Increíble ¿será el Ditto o Roy?

Falco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saria: ¡Falco!

No nos habíamos fijado, pero Fox tenía acorralado a Falco

Fox: Ya defiéndete... ¿No que siempre me ganas?

Falco: No quiero dañarte Fox...

Fox: Imbécil...

Saria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Le pegue con el mango de la basuca a Fox, dejándolo inconsciente

Falco: oo ¿Sa...sa...sa... ¿¿Saria?? 

Saria: Lo siento Fox... es por nuestro bien...

Roy: (sacándose la venda) pero que pasa aquí... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Falco: Tranquilo... venimos a sacarte de aquí

Roy: °°U entendido...

Falco: Ven al cuartel con nosotros... ahí estarás seguro

Roy: °°U ok...

Corrimos hacía el cuartel... lo más probable es que Kirby ya había dicho donde era

Srta. Joanna: ¿Qué? Rayos... hay que moverse...

Sra. Kotake: Tranquilas, síganme... Koume y yo tenemos un nuevo lugar

Samus: ¿Tan pronto?

Sra. Kotake: Hay que estar preparadas siempre

Roy: °° esto debe ser una pesadilla

Sra. Koume: Oh! Otro experimento!

Roy: ¿Ah? ¿Cómo señora?

Sra. Kotake: Tú eres el otro que no ha sido infectado por el hechizo de Zelda

Bajamos al nuevo cuartel, todas notamos que Roy contenía un grito... pobre... estaba pegado a Falco...

Falco: Tranquilízate... parecemos Gays tan juntos...

Roy: Lo siento

Después de unos cuantos exámenes a Roy...

Sra. Koume: No logramos saber porque este niño no esta hipnotizado... no parece tener ninguna cosa que lo proteja...

Saria: ¿Entonces?

Sra. Kotake: Pero hay algo interesante en su sangre... dime muchacho ¿Tú familia ha tenido parentescos con dragones?

Roy: ¿Ah? No que yo sepa...

Sra. Kotake: Entiendo... debe ser una coincidencia

Sra. Koume: No hay nada...

Samus: Si no hay nada... entonces no podemos confiar en Roy...

Roy: °°U esto se me ve feo

Sra. Koume: La única teoría que me queda por plantear es que el miedo del muchacho logre hacer que su mente no adore a Zelda... porque le tiene miedo

Saria: Eso suena razonable

Sra. Kotake: Pero debería ser un miedo muy fuerte... hacía la misma Zelda

Ruto: Yo no puedo esperar más... ya Roy, dinos que sabes de lo que le pasa a Zelda... ¡Quiero ya tener de nuevo a mi Link!

Roy: °°U eh.... ok... ok... yo... bueno... es que... fue que... ahhh

Falco: Tranquilo, las chicas no te tocaran

Roy: ..U entiendo... gracias Falco

Falco: Con Falco Lombardi no tendrás problemas, yo atraeré a las chicas por ti

Roy: ..UUUUUUUUUUUU bueno... todo empezó el día sábado...

-----------------------------------------

Nota: Estos son recuerdos de Roy

... aquel sábado, estaba en mi casa en mis lecciones de piano

Sra. Toadtoolsky: debes relajarte muchacho

Roy: Sí señor

Debo admitir que entre todos los instrumentos que sé tocar, el piano no es mi mejor instrumento...

- Ding Dong

Ese día, mi mamá abrió, estaba de muy buen ánimo

Sra. Ninian: ¡Sr. Hyrule! Gusto en verlo ¿Qué nos honra su presencia?

¿Sr. Hyrule? Esto era extraño

Sra. Ninian: Oh si... me parece buena idea... Eliwood querido ¿Qué dices?

Lord Eliwood: No me parece mala idea, igual, las lecciones de piano las puede tomar otro día

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

Zelda: ¡Hola Roy!

Roy: OOU ¿¿¿Qué haces aquí Zelda???

Zelda: Tranquilo Roy, solo quiero que des un paseo conmigo

Roy: °°U ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡No me pueden hacer eso!

Zelda me tomó de la mano y me empujaba

Sra. Ninian: ññU Dime que no sé ve lindo Roy

Lord Eliwood: ññU suerte hijo

Roy: TOT

Ir con Zelda de paseo y vestida como mujer, me hizo recordar algunos malos recuerdos... que no creo que les interese saber ahora. Zelda me llevo directamente a una tienda de ropa

Zelda: Aquí esta el modelo

Zelda me había llevado a que diseñaran conmigo el nuevo modelo del uniforme del colegio

Costurera: ¡Deja de temblar muchacho!

Roy: ooU ¡Auch! 

Costurera: ¿Viste? Ya te pinche

Zelda: No, unos cuantos toques más en el cuello... que se vea precioso... oooohhhhh O te ves expectacular Roy

Roy: °°U

-----------------------------------------

Falco: ¿Y por qué no fue Ditto?

Roy: ¬¬... ah... Ditto...

-----------------------------------------

Se me había olvidado decir que Ditto se escapo cuando llego Zelda...

Ditto: ¡Hola Roy!

Estuvo todo el rato escondido como una chaqueta

Ditto: P miedoso... idiota... imbécil....

Debo admitir que jamás ha sido de lo más alentador para mí...

Zelda: Ya Roy, camina como un galán por la pasarela

Roy: °°U

En ese momento solo podía caminar como un robot sin aceitar

Zelda: ñOñ te ves espectacular!

Ahí Zelda me abraso

Roy: tranquilo Roy.... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...7 ...8 ..9 ...10... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Ditto: Quien lo hubiera pensado... Roy Pharae gritando como una chica... –-U ese es mi amo

-----------------------------------------

Samus: Sinceramente, tu historia no nos dice nada... no veo pistas en ella

Roy: °°U... ..U Lo siento... soy un inútil

Ditto: (desde la pokebola) ¡Hasta que lo admites!

Roy: ¬¬...

Falco: mmm estamos en el mismo lugar

Roy: Pero... cuando Zelda me abrazo... entes de que yo gritara... ella dijo un nombre... Jump Man

Samus: ¿Jump Man?

Saria: ¿Pasa algo Samus?

Samus: Jump Man... ¡Es un amigo del profesor Andross!

-----------------------------------------

- ¿Alguien quiere comer?

- Después sigue Saria, ahora hay que festejar

- Bien... ¿Qué hay?

- Galletas! O

- °°U

-----------------------------------------

En la segunda parte de este capítulo:

Ahora sí descubren la historia del espíritu que domina el cuerpo de Zelda, gracias a la declaración del profesor Andross... ahora, deben encontrar la forma de sacar el espíritu de Zelda... ¿Lograrán sacar el espíritu y lograr que duerma en paz? ¿Roy podrá soportar estar en el escuadrón de las chicas? ¿Quiénes son los tres guarda espaldas faltantes de Zelda? ¿El profesor Gannon estará en las tropas de Zelda? ¿Falco quedará con plumas? ¿Minaya escribirá más rápido la segunda parte? Todo esto, y espero que más... espero que este lo que nombre... en la segunda parte de este capítulo: El poder de las chicas

Bueno, aquí dejo el link al tema del foro de mi web para que me comenten que les pareció el cap gracias por ?p114

Extra:

Vamos con las preguntas

1)En el capítulo de Lecome, el Sr. Cranky le hizo clases a la Srta. Joanna ¿No que ella no estudió en Nintendo School? Además, en el capítulo de Link ella dice que no la ha castigado nunca El Sr. Cranky

Cuando me llegó esta pregunta pense "rayos... ya me equivoque de nuevo" pero después de pensar un rato (inventando como podría ser) se me ocurrió que es lógico que el profesor Cranky podía haber trabajado en otro colegio en el tiempo de Joanna (además de Nintendo School), lo que aun no pienso es como se transportaba con lo lento que es... pero bueno...

En el capítulo (en la parte del recuerdo) , Joanna nunca es castigada... solo amenazada...

Aunque, debo admitir que esto fue igual un error, ya que puse que Joanna no sabía de Dark Cranky en el capítulo de Link porque no estaba en el colegio, lo cual se me paso de largo al escribir el capítulo de Lecome... Que Joanna no sea del colegio, es más por la historia que tengo inventada entre Joanna y Gannon (comming soon xD)

Otro detalle (que me dijo Salva Potter) es que parece que en una parte (aun no lo encuentro) se nombra que Joanna tuvo clases con Andross... pues, se puede aplicar lo mismo que con el profesor Cranky no U

2) ¿Por qué dices que el daltonismo esta en el cromosoma Y si es en el X?

Ok... el daltonismo esta en el cromosoma X, pero es recesivo... así que solo se expresa cuando esta con el cromosoma Y al lado

3) En el capítulo de Lecome, se nombran dos padre de Roy, Lord Eliwood y Lord Elbert ¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre?

Pues, ahí hubo una confusión entre Lecome y yo. Un tiempo pensamos que Eliwood (de Fire Emblem: Rekka no ken) era Roy... en el juego, el padre de Eliwood es Lord Elbert, así que lecome escribió todo el capítulo pensando que Lord Elbert era el padre de Roy, pero cuando casi lo terminó, averiguamos (ya que me termine el juego) de que Eliwood era el padre de Roy, entonces cambiamos toooodos los nombres... bueno, casi, se nos fueron algunos... En resumen, Lord Eliwood es el papá de Roy y Lord Elbert es el abuelo de Roy

4) ¿Por qué no te fijaste en los errores del capítulo de lecome?

Pues, yo no me he leído mi fan fics 80 veces y he visto cada detalle como para acordarme de tanta cosa... es difícil tratar con una historia que en si no es larga, pero sí muy detallada como esta...

5) En el capítulo de Kirby, Link tenía algo de Samus ¿Qué era?

Cuando me preguntaron eso, quede asombrada ¡Le dieron a uno de los detalles importantes del fic!... solo te puedo decir, que lo que tenía Link era un papel donde salía el chico que le gusta a Samus

Advertencia: Si preguntan "¿Quién?" no será contestada esa pregunta...

6) ¿Ya tienes los títulos de los siguientes capítulos? ¿Cuáles son?

Pues... sí... los capítulos que quedan se titulan:

11.- El caso del asesinato del director (capítulo de Roy)

12.- Cupido Peach (eeh... capítulo de Peach)

13.- El final de una triste historia (capítulo de Falco)

14.- La primera semana de noviembre - junio (capítulo de Sheik)

15.- La última semana de clases (2do capítulo del profesor Gannon)

Pues, quizá los pueda cambiar de aquí a que los escriba, pero esos son por mientras


	13. Capítulo 10: El poder de las chicas 2da ...

**Nintendo School**

**- °°**

**¿Roy¿Te sientes bien Roy? **

**- °° **

**- Parece que le dio un shock nervioso **

**- °° **

**¿Le hicieron mal mis galletas? **

**- Sí **

**- TOT lo siento Roy! Abraza a Roy**

**- °° >O> **

**¿Roy? **

**- Mejor déjalo tranquilo Peach **

**- °° sisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisiiiii **

**- Pero Roy, debes superar ese estúpido miedo... ¿qué no es más lindo que ver hermosas chicas? **

**- °°U que lo disfrutes... **

**- Mejor sigue escribiendo Saria **

**¡Y después quiero leer lo que escribió Link! **

**- Sueña que te dejaré leer lo de Link **

**- �O ya lo veremos Samus Aran **

**- Mejor continuo... **

**

* * *

**

-

**El Poder de las chicas**

**Segunda parte**

**Sra. Kotake: Jump Man... ese muchacho... me acuerdo que Koume y yo estabamos en nuestros años sabáticos cuando estaba en el colegio **

**Sra. Koume: Por lógica, ese espíritu tendría que tener alguna relación con Jump Man.. **

**Saria: Quizá el profesor Andross sepa **

**Falco: Rayos... **

**Saria¿Pasa algo Falco? **

**Falco: Por primera ves... el viejo se enferma y queremos verlo... **

**Samus: Tranquilo, es una pequeña visita**

**Srta. Joanna: Yo seguiré buscando a Gannoncito... me preocupa donde este **

**Sr. Geno: Bueno... creo que hay que ir a buscar a Andross, quizá el sepa algo sobre un espíritu relacionado con Jump Man... **

**Samus: Según sé, usted fue profesor de Jump Man ¿no Sr. Geno? **

**Sr. Geno: Yo no supe tanto de su vida como para poder deducir quién sería el espíritu solo sabiendo que conoce a Jump Man**

**Saria: El profesor Geno tiene razón... **

**Falco: Bueno, vamos a la casa del viejo de Andross **

**Sra. Koume: je, bien, el grupo del octavo grado ir�, junto con Falco y Roy **

**Roy: ..U **

**Sra. Kotake: jjijijijjiji si te quedas aquí, verás solo chicas **

**Roy: TOT muchas gracias **

**Saria: Así... quisiera preguntar algo **

**Sra. Koume: Pregunta muchacha **

**Saria¿Por qué la pluma no funcionó con Kirby? **

**Sra. Kotake: Lo más probable es que se necesitaba más cantidad... **

**Sra. Koume: Falco no ha cuidado la magia de sus plumas, por eso son débiles **

**Falco: Recién sé que las tengo **

**Sra. Koume: Nadie lo duda, jejeje**

**Sra. Kotake: te tendremos en observación jijijijijiijijijijiji **

**Falco: ..U **

**Salimos, sin intentar de meter ruido y sin que nos vean. Pero, afuera del castillo, no esperaba algo que no nos esperábamos **

**Sr. Lucius: Por fin llegan **

**Falco¿Profesor Lucius? **

**-**

**Nota de la autora: Me ha llegado mucha gente preguntando de donde saco cada personaje... así que desde ahora, cuando salga un personaje nuevo, pondré una pequeña nota de donde lo saque y una reseña al final del capítulo. Los personajes que tengan reseña serán indicados con un asterisco ()**

**- **

**Ahí estaba, esperándonos afuera, el profesor Lucius... nuestro profesor jefe en 3° grado **

**Peach¿Qué edad tiene el profesor Lucius? **

**Samus: Creo que es un año menor que el profesor Gannon **

**Peach: TOT estamos muertos **

**Samus: No creo que el profesor Lucius sea tan fuerte, solo míralo, es flaco, tiene cara bonita... más parece vegetariano **

**Falco: Eh... no diría eso si fuera tú Samus **

**Sr. Lucius: Ahora verán! **

**El Sr. Lucius levantó la mano, una luz salió de ella **

**Saria¿Qué pasa? **

**Falco: Él sabe usar magia... **

**Un rayo de luz casi nos llega, sino fuera por un salto oportuno **

**Sr. Lucius: No irán con Andross... **

**Samus: Estamos por buen camino parece**

**Peach: TOT por favor! No nos mate! **

**Saria: (a Samus) ¿Por qué Peach le tiene tanto miedo? **

**Samus: No tengo idea **

**La escena de los rayos de luces y nosotros saltando se repitió varias veces. No sabíamos que hacer **

**Samus: Creo que solo nos queda salir corriendo... no creo que sea más rápido que nosotros **

**Falco: No sé si ves, pero Fox esta en la entrada **

**Samus: �� yo le doy un buen golpe si quieren **

**Peach: TOT vamos a morir... **

**Saria: Tranquila Peach... hay que analizar la situación... ¿Alguien sabe alguna debilidad que tenga el profesor Lucius? **

**Samus¿Es vegetariano? **

**Peach¿Tiene una piel tersa que yo quiero tener a su edad? **

**Samus: Esa no es debilidad... **

**Peach: U no, pero es su mejor característica **

**Roy: ..U No... lo conozco... **

**Falco: Creo que yo sé... **

**Falco se acercó al profesor Lucius **

**Sr. Lucius: Toma esto**

**Saria¡Falco! **

**Falco no sé movió, solo saco algo de su bolsillo **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF **

**El ataque del Sr. Lucius fue rebotado por lo que Falco tenía en la mano **

**Samus¿Qué cosa es eso Falco? **

**Falco: Es... una larga historia **

**Saria¿Eso es un medallón? **

**Peach: O o.o ¿de oro 25 quilates? **

**Samus¿Y tú crees que eso importa ahora? **

**Peach: hey, hay que saber apreciar las joyas de buena calidad **

**Falco: Ni siquiera sé si es de oro...**

**Peach¿QUÉ? Hereje! **

**Sr. Lucius: Eso fue suerte... **

**Saria¿Ese medallón tiene algo que ver con el profesor Lucius? **

**Falco: Él me lo dio...**

**Falco caminó lentamente hacía el profesor Lucius **

**Falco: Profesor... según sé... Ustedes no puede hacer eso **

**Sr. Lucius¿Por qué? **

**Falco: Bueno... usted es... una persona... que no le haría anda a nadie especialmente a sus alumnos... **

**Extrañamente, el profesor Lucius escuchaba atentamente a Falco **

**Peach: oo esta cargando un super-hiper-mega-espeluznante-poderrezazo! **

**Samus: No esta haciendo nada Peach... ¡podemos escapar! **

**Saria: No! **

**Samus¿Estas loca? Falco esta distrayendo al profesor Lucius **

**Saria: Lo esta haciendo entrar en razón **

**Ahí, miramos la conversación entre el profesor Lucius y Falco**

**Falco: Si esto sigue así... No tendremos colegio y no podré cumplirle la promesa... de salir de este colegio **

**Falco le mostró el medallón al profesor Lucius **

**Samus¿Qué? No se lo des! Es nuestra única protección! **

**Peach: Cállate¿No ves que estamos en una escena triste con recuerdos del pasado? **

**Samus: ..U **

**Me acerqué a Falco **

**Saria¿Estas seguro? **

**Falco solo me miró **

**Falco: El profesor Lucius fue el que evitó que me echaran desde un principio... **

**"Nota: recuerdos de Falco que me contó después **

**Cuando Falco llegó a nuestro curso, el profesor Jefe era el profesor Lucius... **

**Sr. Andross: Te digo Lucius, en mis años de experiencia como profesor, sé que esta clase de niños siempre terminan en la puerta **

**Sr. Lucius: Aun puede aprender a ser buen niño **

**Falco no estaba muy cómodo, estaba esperando que los dos profesores y el director decidieran si lo sacaban del colegio o no**

**Mr. Hare: El expediente del niño no es muy bueno... a su corta edad, será muy difícil que puedas mantenerlo en el colegio Lucius **

**Sr. Lucius: Yo creo en él, sé que el puede ser buen niño **

**Sr. Andross¿Falco Lombardi? WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no le hiciste clases a su padre parece... **

**Falco: ��**

**Falco iba a gritar un insulto, pero tenía instrucciones del profesor Lucius de no hacer nada **

**Sr. Lucius: Solo pido una segunda oportunidad, además, yo tomaré la jefatura de tercero **

**Sr. Andross: Quizá se salve en tercero... pero recuerda que yo hago clases de matemáticas desde segundo a doceavo... y tú solo de castellano desde primero a quinto... desde sexto estará solo**

**Sr. Lucius: Tengo 2 años **

**Mr. Hare: Esta bien, te daré la oportunidad Lucius, pero recuerda, Falco no es un niño fácil **

**Sr. Lucius: Esta bien **

**Sr. Andross: Y jura, pero de verdad, que desde que le dejes de hacer clases... no lo ayudarás**

**Sr. Lucius: No sé debe jurar, pero lo prometo**

**El Sr. Lucius salió **

**Sr. Lucius: Aun sigues siendo alumno Falco, y estarás en mi clase **

**Falco¿Qué¿Con lo niños mimados del segundo? **

**Sr. Lucius: Serán tus compañeros**

**Ahí salió el profesor Andross **

**Falco: P **

**Sr. Andross: Te veré en sexto jejejejeje **

**Después, gracias al profesor Lucius, Falco salió sin castigos hasta quinto... Lo salvó de irse cuando tiró a Fox a la piscina sabiendo que este aun no sabía nadar... Cuando descubrieron que el que vendía todos los almuerzos del curso era él... cuando peleaba con Link... Cuando le robaba la tarea a Toad... pero desde sexto... **

**Sr. Lucius: Bien Falco, toma esto **

**Falco¿Y eso? **

**Sr. Lucius: Es un medallón de Sta. Elimine... no te pido que creas en ella, pero sí, que lo tengas, para que recuerdes que debes terminar el colegio... en este colegio **

**Falco: Na... bueno **

**Falco no había tomado el peso de la promesa, hasta el día que lo echaron en séptimo. Cuando salió del colegio, ese día... se encontró en el patio con el profesor Lucius **

**Sr. Lucius¿Pasa algo Falco? **

**Falco: Me acaban de echar... **

**Sr. Lucius: Ah... lástima... **

**Falco: tome su medallón**

**Falco se sentía mal, pero no quiso demostrarlo frente al profesor Lucius **

**Sr. Lucius: Los niños mimados de tu curso terminaron por ser especiales ¿no? **

**Falco: lastimosamente sí, pero... ya nada puedo hacer**

**Sr. Lucius¿Realmente fue tu culpa el accidente? **

**Falco: Sí **

**Falco mentía... por Kat. Pero cuando volvió, después de hacer las pases con Link, busco al profesor Lucius **

**Falco¡Sigo en este colegio! **

**Sr. Lucius: que bueno**

**Falco: Lo siento... no quería romper la promesa... solo yo... **

**Sr. Lucius: Tranquilo le pasa el medallón no la has roto, sigues aquí... además, es parte de madurar **

**Sr. Andross: Quién lo hubiera dicho, no era Lombardi **

**Falco y Sr. Lucius: P **

**Sr. Andross: ��... **

**Falco y el Sr. Lucius se miraron y rieron al frente del profesor Andross**

**Sr. Andross: Aun te quedan 5 años Lombardi **

**Falco; no sé preocupe, gracias ha usted ya los sé contar muy bien –O/ **

**Se siguieron riendo... "**

**Falco: Por lo que usted ya sabe profesor... usted creyó en mí... yo creo que usted podrá salir del hechizo de Zelda **

**El profesor Lucius tomó el medallón **

**Sr. Lucius: vayan donde Andross... él sabe quién puede ser el espíritu **

**Miramos sorprendidas... ¿Cómo? **

**Falco: Sabía que recordaría la promesa **

**Samus: Vamos! **

**Saria: Esperen... ¿Y Roy?**

**Ahí miramos el lugar, Roy no estaba **

**Roy¿Pasa algo? **

**Peach: Oye, O enséñame el truco **

**Roy: °°U ¿qué truco? **

**Samus¿Dónde estabas? **

**Roy: °°U aquí **

**Era extraño, pero no teníamos tiempo**

**Sr. Lucius: Una cosa... **

**Nos detuvimos **

**Sr. Lucius: No piensen que a todos nos pueden despertar con recuerdos... Zelda le pone una protección especial a las personas que sabe que son débiles frente a algún sentimiento... para despertar a sus amigos, deben encontrar un sentimiento que Zelda no sepa... o encontrar uno demasiado fuerte **

**Saria: Ella no sabía de la relación entre usted y Falco... **

**Peach: Claro! Ella sabe lo de Fox y Samus **

**Samus¿Qué qué qué? **

**Saria: (tapándole la boca a Peach) Nada nada nada nada nada nada nada nada nada nada nada nada **

**Falco: Gracias, ahora debemos ir donde el viejo de Andross... **

**Saria, Samus y Falco: Vamos! **

**Roy: °°U **

**Peach¿habrá un lugar donde vendan bebidas light en el camino? **

**Roy: o.o... **

**Caminamos hacía la casa de profesor Andross **

**Samus: Veamos si no nos come su Ariados **

**Peach: oo ¿tiene un ariados? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO les tengo terror **

**Peach salta nerviosamente por todos lados y abraza al primero que encuentra, que, para su mala suerte, es Roy **

**Roy: °° O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**

**Roy empieza a correr nerviosamente alrededor de la casa del profesor Andross con una tan nerviosa Peach arriba de él**

**Peach: No, ariados no... no... ariados no... no... no... no..**

**Roy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Falco: Paren idiotas! **

**Samus: Hay que detenerlos... **

**Saria: Pero ¿Cómo? **

**Samus: Tengo una idea **

**Samus empuja a Falco para en caiga arriba de Roy **

**Falco: Jerónimo! **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Ahí, se abre la puerta de la casa del Sr. Andross**

**Sr. Andross¿QUIÉNES SON LOS IDIOTAS QUE SE LE OCURRE HACER TANTO RUIDO EN MI CASA? Achis! **

**Falco, Roy y Peach: °°U **

**Falco y Peach: (apuntando a Roy) Él **

**Roy: °°Uu O O O TT TOT... o.o... hey, yo no le tengo miedo al profesor Andross **

**Sr. Andross: ��... achis! TT odio estar enfermo **

**Saria: Profesor Andross... necesitamos su ayuda **

**Sr. Andross: déjame adivinar ¡Achis! puse una mala nota extra ¡Achis! **

**Saria: o.o No **

**Sr. Andross: Uff... aun no lo descubren **

**Roy, Falco, Peach, Samus y Saria¿ah? **

**Sr. Andross: Ha¡Achis! espero que ustedes no suban sus promedios mucho mientras yo este enfermo ¡Achis¿Entendido¡Achis! **

**Peach: No sé preocupe, yo sigo entregando las pruebas en blanco **

**Falco: Achis! Entendido, Fuerte y claro **

**Sr. Andross: ��... Achis! **

**Saria: Mejor le contamos dentro de su casa... puede resfriarse más sino se cuida **

**Sr. Andross: ��... espero que sea rápido ¡Achis! **

**Entramos a la casa del profesor Andross **

**Sr. Andross: Ahora ¡Achis! Rápido o sino no esperen buenos exámenes finales **

**Saria: yo le cuento **

**Ahí le dije todo lo que había pasado**

**Saria: Ahí Roy nos contó que Zelda había dicho "Jump Man" cuando lo había abrazado **

**Sr. Andross: Jump Man...Achis... **

**Saria¿Le preparo un té caliente? **

**Sr. Andross: No sería mala idea ¡ACHIS! **

**Samus: para terminar, yo me acorde que Jump man fue amigo de usted **

**Sr. Andross: Entonces SÍ leyeron mi diario aquella vez... **

**Samus: UuuUuUu **

**Llegue con mi té caliente para el profesor Andross **

**Saria¿Con azúcar o sin azúcar? **

**Sr. Andross: Sin... ¡ACHIS! **

**Falco: Por eso queremos saber si usted podría deducir quién es el espíritu **

**Sr. Andross: Una de las cuantas novias ¡Achis! que tuvo Jump Man... lógicamente ¡Achis! **

**Samus: Usted fue su amigo, debe saber más o menos **

**Sr. Andross: Fueron varias... ¡Achis! Una de rubia... una castaña y una pelirroja... aunque... entre ellas... creo que fue la pelirroja, Pauline **

**Saria¿Pauline¿Por qué ella? **

**Sr. Andross: Porque ella... ¡ACHIS! fue la que murió primero ¡ACHIS! TT me quiero ir a la cama...**

**Samus¿Y cómo fue eso? **

**Sr. Andross: Es una larga ¡ACHIS! Historia... **

**"Nota: Esta es la historia que nos contó el profesor Andross sin Achis**

**Cuando estaba en décimo grado, seguía junto a mi grupo, Link, Game and Watch y Jump Man... Estabamos sentados los cuatro, comentando cosas de chicas, nada del otro mundo, lo que siempre hacen los jóvenes de 16 años... **

**Andross: Oye, Jump Man... ¿Cómo vas con Pauline? **

**Jump Man¿Pauline? **

**Jump Man se levanta nervioso, nos mira a nosotros con la cara de perdido... bueno, que comúnmente tenía realmente...**

**Jump Man¡Tenía una cita con Pauline hace media hora! **

**Game and Watch: x) te va a matar... **

**Link: ññ Quizá se le olvidó también **

**Andross: Link... tú sabes perfectamente que lo último que se le olvida a una chica es que tiene una cita **

**Link: Hey-O/ a veces pensar que pase un milagro no es mala idea ññ ¿no? **

**Jump Man: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH necesito su ayuda... la única forma de neutralizar la furia que Pauline tiene ahora es llevarle un gran regalo **

**Andross: Y decirle que te demoraste eso porque le estabas comprando el regalo **

**Game and Watch: O aun mejor, que recién terminaste de juntar el dinero **

**Jump Man: Tienen razón! Pauline estará encantada **

**Andross¿Tienen dinero para el famoso regalo? **

**Todos miramos nuestros bolsillos**

**Andross: ññUu Creo que Amy necesita más espacio **

**Jump Man: TOT solo tengo polvo **

**Game and Watch: Por fin encuentro el chicle que me comí la semana pasada **

**Link¡Tengo una moneda! **

**Todos miraron a Link **

**Link: ññ de chocolate (se la come) **

**Jump Man: TT estoy muerto**

**Andross: Debe haber otra manera... **

**Game and Watch: Podemos sacar flores del jardín de la mamá de Link, ella colecciona plantas**

**Andross: Pero la casa de Link queda a tres horas en auto... caminando nos demoraremos un día**

**Link¿Por qué no solo le dices que fuiste raptado por otra chica y que recién pudiste hacerle entender de que ella no era tu amor verdadero sino Pauline? **

**Todos miramos a Link sorprendido **

**Game and Watch¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? **

**Link: o.o... ¿Dije algo? **

**- Toing **

**Andross: Igual, es buena idea esa **

**Jump Man: TT esa la use en la anterior cita **

**Game and Watch: Pues... habrá que hacer lo más peligroso que se puede hacer frente a una cita **

**Andross¿Huir sabiendo que ella te buscará por toda la tierra? **

**Game and Watch: no... **

**Link¿Decirle que... ya se me olvido... **

**Game and Watch: No... **

**Jump Man¿Declararme un demente? **

**Game and Watch¡NO! Decirle la verdad idiotas... **

**Jump Man, Andross y Link: Oo... oO... ¿QUÉ? O ;; pides un milagro **

**Game and Watch: Por lo menos es el milagro más barato que tenemos **

**Jump Man: Soy hombre muerto... **

**Link: Rezaremos por ti todos los días... que nos acordemos **

**Andross: te recordaremos, como un gran... olvidadizo **

**Game and Watch¿Puedo quedarme con tu colección de cartas? **

**Link: Oye sí... yo quiero...**

**Jump Man: Ya cállense TOT ¿No ven mi desgracia? **

**Andross: Sí, solo queremos adelantarnos al gran momento **

**Link: ññ como buenos amigos **

**Ahí, se escucho un ruido, miramos por la ventana de la casa de Jump Man **

**Link¡Es... **

**Andross: Un pájaro! **

**Jump Man: Un avión! **

**Game and Watch: No es... hey ¿Por qué dicen eso? Si no vuela, esta arriba de un edificio **

**Link: ññ le da emoción al asunto **

**Andross¡Es el profesor Cranky! **

**Jump Man¡Y tiene a Pauline!**

**Corrimos hacía el edificio, ahí nos encontramos con el profesor Geno **

**Andross¿Pasa algo? **

**Sr. Geno: Cranky se convirtió en Dark Cranky... ahora esta loco y tiene a Pauline en el techo del edificio **

**Jump Man: Hay que salvarla! **

**Jump Man entró al edificio **

**Andross¿Esta loco? **

**Link: Naaa, solo es un enamorado arrepentido y bastante tonto **

**Game and Watch: Demasiado **

**Nos quedamos ahí mirando un rato **

**Link: Creo que nos toca el papel de los idiotas o más idiotas amigos del protagonista que intentan ir a ayudarlo**

**Andross: Odio esto...**

**Entramos al edificio, ahí nos encontramos varios barriles cayendo... Y Jump Man con ellos **

**Jump Man: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh**

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Andross: TT... �O�X y tenías que caer en el monito **

**Jump Man: TT ese viejo es indestructible... **

**Game and Watch: No lo creo! Hay que intentarlo todo antes **

**Link: o.o... ¿Qué tienen los barriles? **

**Jump Man: No sé, pero Dark Cranky no me ganará a Pauline **

**Miramos hacía arriba, casi nos cae un barril encima **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF**

**Pauline: JUMP MAN! **

**Jump Man: PAULINE!**

**Game and Watch: dile gracias al profesor Cranky, te salvo de que te matará Pauline **

**Link: ññ/ sino lo mata a él primero **

**Andross: Jump Man... **

**Jump Man¿Sí? **

**Andross¿Por qué crees que te llaman Jump Man? **

**Jump Man¿Por qué mi mamá me puso así? **

**Andross: NOOOOOO �� idiota... –O/ porque tienes la habilidad natural de saltar altísimo con un sobrepeso impresionante**

**Jump Man¿En serio? **

**Andross: Uff... SOLO SALTA LOS BARRILES Y LLEGA DONDE ESTA DARK CRANKY **

**Jump Man: °° esta bien... no me mates...**

**Dark Cranky: Ustedes... niños idiotas, no llegaran je... je... JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**Jump Man: (arrodillado) por favor que se atasque, por favor que se atasque... **

**Dark Cranky: JEJEJEJEJEJEJE.. ) Dark Cranky no sé atasca JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE **

**Pauline: Jump Man TOT! **

**Jump Man empezó a saltar como solo él sabe hacerlo **

**Andross: Nosotros intentaremos subir por el ascensor **

**Game and Watch¿Por qué no le dijiste a Jump Man que había ascensor? **

**Andross: Porque o sino no quedaría como héroe **

**Link: Tienes un punto**

**Subimos por el ascensor, ahí vimos como Jump Man caía y continuaba subiendo... Como lo intentaba, como se sacaba la mugre por Pauline... como... **

**Link: Quiero más palomitas! **

**Game and Watch: Creo que llegamos **

**El ascensor se detuvo, ahí llegó también Jump Man **

**Jump Man: Pauline! **

**Dark Cranky¿Qué haces aquí? **

**Jump Man¿Qué? Si es lógico... **

**Dark Cranky¿Salvar a Pauline? **

**Jump Man: Y buscar un baño estoy que...**

**Dark Cranky: Ya lo sabemos! Ahora, jeje... ustedes morirán... con mis barriles asesinos! Jejejeje **

**Dark Cranky lanzó varios barriles, Link y Game and Watch fueron golpeados por ellos **

**Link: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH pongan un colchón abajo! **

**Game and Watch: Jerónimo!**

**Andross: Debes llegar con él Jump Man! No puede ser muy peligroso, es solo un viejo decrépito! **

**Jump Man: Lo intentaré **

**Jump Man corrió hacía Dark Cranky, lo empujo, al pegar con la pared, movieron a Pauline que estaba colgada **

**Pauline: O Jump Man! **

**La cuerda que sostenía a Pauline se cortó, cayendo desde el décimo piso del edificio **

**Jump Man: PAULINE! **

**Haciendo la historia corta, Pauline no sobrevivió a la caída (se preguntan ¿cómo sobrevivieron Link y Game and Watch, es que habían unas almohadas abajo). Fue una tragedia para Jump Man... Se lamentó mucho tiempo el no haber llegado temprano a la cita, así quizá hubiera evitado este lamentable accidente... **

**Si se preguntan ¿Por qué no fue encarcelado el Sr. Cranky por esto? El desapareció... no pudimos comprobar que el fue realmente... El profesor Geno no quiso declarar, nos explico que Cranky no era realmente una amenaza... Fue difícil para Jump Man, peor al final, perdonó al viejo"**

**Falco: Bueno... pero ¿Cómo puede ser Pauline el espíritu que tomo a Zelda? Si yo fuera ella, me vengaría del profesor Cranky... y por lo que veo, ella no le ha hecho nada **

**Samus: Sumando y restando... tienes razón **

**Saria¿Qué dice profesor? **

**Sr. Andross: ACHIS! agarra un pañuelo y se limpia la nariz con él aun falta una parte de la historia ACHIS! Dejen que termino... **

**"Pasaron unos dos meses... a pesar de no tener un buen físico ni apariencia, Jump Man siempre tuvo buena suerte con las mujeres... Así que ya tenía una novia nueva **

**Mirábamos al sujeto en cuestión, no sabíamos si estar contentos con él o encontrarlo un estúpido... El que más parecía enojado con él era Link, el cual era muy amigo de Pauline. **

**Un día, Link se acercó a Jump Man **

**Link: Jump Man... Pauline no esta enojada contigo... pero ella esta muy enojada con las chicas que te persiguen... ten cuidado **

**Todos sabíamos que Link escuchaba voces de fantasmas a veces pero... ¿Había escuchado a Pauline últimamente? **

**Andross: Link... ¿Qué te refieres exactamente? **

**Link: Pues... Pauline no tiene razones para odiar a Jump Man... pero odia a las chicas que lo tientan a olvidarla... no sabría como explicártelo bien **

**Andross¿Y eso es muy peligroso? **

**Link: Realmente no, ella no tiene el poder fantasmal lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer algo... quizá en unas décadas**

**Andross: mmMmmm... pero, no entiendo bien porque Pauline esta enojada con las chicas... me suena ridículo **

**Link: ññ realmente, eso no importa, lo que importa es que en unas varias décadas se tomará el colegio de alguna manera"**

**Falco: Ahora si es comprensible... Pauline quiere vengarse de las chicas en general... por eso hipnotiza a los chicos... **

**Samus¿Recibir el castigo que deberían tener nuestras abuelas? Que lindo se ve... **

**Peach: Pobre Pauline... la entiendo... **

**Saria: Realmente... **

**Sr. Andross: ACHIS! Se limpia la nariz deben buscar al espíritu de Jump Man... él puede calmar a Pauline ACHIS!**

**Saria¿Tiene alguna pista de dónde puede estar? **

**Sr. Andross: Solo busquen... ACHIS! al espíritu de Link... él sabrá ACHIS!**

**Falco: Quedamos en las mismas... **

**Samus: El espíritu de Link...**

**Peach¿Te pasa algo acaso? **

**Roy¿Sabes dónde esta Samus? **

**Todos miramos a Roy **

**Roy: ..U sigan... **

**Sr. Andross: ACHIS! Link me contó que hablo contigo Samus... ACHIS!**

**Samus miró al profesor Andross **

**Samus: Es el Link que escuche en la sala secreta... cuando entre con Fox y Rock... siempre pensé que era el Link actual... **

**Sr. Andross: ACHIS!... ahora váyanse... si tengo que soportar este resfrío que sea sin verles las caras **

**Ahí, salió el Ariados del profesor Andross**

**Sr. Andross: ACHIS! Mi Amy **

**Peach: oo... O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF**

**Peach se desmayó **

**Sr. Andross: ACHIS no saben... ACHIS apreciar la belleza de un ariados... **

**Salimos de la casa del profesor Andross, Falco cargaba a Peach... **

**Falco: Por suerte hace dieta... **

**Samus: Yo creo que deberías hacer más ejercicio... **

**Saria¿Vas bien Falco? **

**Falco: Realmente... no, no es porque pese mucho tampoco, es que babea cuando duerme... **

**Roy: Te ayudaría pero... **

**Falco: No si sé que no puedes... tranquilo Roy **

**Caminamos un rato en silencio... **

**Samus: Después de que dejemos a Peach donde las profesoras, yo los dirijo a la sala secreta... ahí encontraremos al famoso Link del tiempo del profesor Andross **

**Falco: Perfecto... **

**Pero, a la entrada del colegio... **

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Falco¡Esa es Ruto! **

**Samus: Maldita sea... ¿En qué estupidez se metió esa niña? **

**Corrimos para ver que pasaba, Ruto era perseguida por Fox y su grupo **

**Fox: Es la última del grupo de séptimo! Atrápenla **

**Ruto nos vio **

**Ruto: TOT ayúdenme! **

**Falco: Toma a Peach, Roy**

**Falco le paso a la inconsciente Peach a Roy**

**Roy: temblando ooUu... termina pronto please **

**Samus: Vamos a la batalla! **

**Corrimos hacía donde estaba Ruto **

**Falco: No la atraparás Fox **

**Fox: Los atrapé una ves... ¡Lo haré de nuevo! **

**Fox corrió directamente hacía Falco **

**Fox: Formación! **

**Jeff fue directamente hacía mí, Poh hacía Samus y Ness hacía Ruto. Yo solo tenía que moverme rápido, ya que Jeff se demoraba mucho en apuntarme con su bazuca, Ruto tenía algunos problemas con Ness, tanto, que saltó arriba de Samus **

**Samus¿Estas loca?**

**Samus esquivó a Ruto, pero esta se tropezó con una piedra del camino **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Ruto se estrelló contra Samus, Samus se levantó, pero en eso, Poh le dio una terrible patada en la cabeza **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Samus calló al suelo **

**Fox¡Samus! **

**Falco¿Ah? **

**Fox¡Samus! **

**Fox corrió hacía Samus **

**Fox¿Qué pasa aquí? **

**Falco¡El idiota recobró la memoria! **

**Ness: Nuestro jefe esta inhabilitado... ¡Retirada! **

**Poh, Jeff y Ness se retiraron**

**Fox: Samus... **

**Peach: Solo había que hacer sufrir a Samus... **

**Falco¿Ya despertaste? **

**Peach: Roy me voto... **

**Roy: ..Uuuu yo, bueno, yo... se me soltó... yo no quise... yo... bueno... **

**Fox: Samus... **

**Peach: o Aunque sea me hubieras dejado en el suelo desde el principio **

**Fox: Samus... **

**Roy: °°U yo no quise **

**Fox: Samus... **

**Peach: Que bueno que Mario no esta aquí porque le diría que... AAAhhh... bueno, ya no importa... Uu... **

**Fox: Samus... **

**Samus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DEJA DE BABEAR ENCIMA MIO FOX MCCLOUD! **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Fox recibió el golpe de su vida **

**Saria¿Estas vivo Fox? **

**Falco¿Sabes? Mejor vete a tu casa... después de babear entera a Samus ella no te verá muy bien... **

**Fox: TT tienes razón... **

**Fox se retiró sin preguntar que pasaba **

**Samus: esto es lo más asqueroso que pudo haberme pasado... ¿Por qué babea tanto ese idiota? **

**Todos menos Samus: silbando ni idea **

**Caminamos hacía el colegio... en la puerta, vimos caminar al profesor Gannon **

**Peach: oo esta es la peor pesadilla que podría tener... ¿Estará hipnotizado? **

**Falco¿Quieres ir a preguntarle? **

**Peach: ��... no soy tan tonta **

**Falco¿Cuál es la mitad de 1? **

**Peach: O el ombligo! **

**Falco: No, es 0.5 **

**Peach: TT **

**Falco: Así que ve **

**Falco empujó a Peach hacía el profesor Gannon **

**Peach: Oo **

**Saria: (a Falco) Peach respondió bien la pregunta... **

**Falco: Ja, es solo para mandarla si dice 0.5 digo "el ombligo es la correcta" **

**Saria: Falco... **

**Peach estaba paralizada, el profesor Gannon no la veía **

**Ruto¡Vamos Peach¡Tú puedes! **

**Samus: claro!... �� hay que ser idiota... **

**Peach: oO **

**Peach no se movía... y no se movió hasta que el profesor Gannon desapareció de su vista**

**Peach: TOT... O ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerme esto? **

**Samus: No creo que sea peor que estas babeada por Fox... **

**Saria: Samus... **

**Samus¿Sí Peach? **

**Saria: Vamos directamente a la sala secreta... no hay tiempo que perder **

**Falco¿No crees que deberíamos informarle a la Sra. Koume y a la Sra. Kotake? **

**Saria: Mejor vamos por Jump Man... se que es arriesgado, pero no podemos esperar más... la situación se ve peor **

**Ruto: Si... Kat y Amy estan atrapadas... es mejor solucionar esto... **

**Samus: Además, ya dijimos que Saria sería la jefa, así que ella manda **

**Peach: Si! **

**Falco: Si ustedes dicen **

**Roy: ..Uu... Allá vamos... **

**Caminamos por dentro del colegio, todo estaba muy tranquilo **

**Falco: Le será difícil a Zelda encontrar un reemplazo para Fox, tenemos un pequeño tiempo de libre movimiento **

**Samus: Esto me suena a trampa... **

**Seguimos caminando, nos entremos cada ves a lugares más antiguos del colegio **

**Peach: TOT estoy perdiendo señal **

**Samus: es lógico que aquí no hay señal... **

**No sé, pero cada ves se hacía más tenebroso **

**Samus: tono sombrío Aquí esta la puerta... que nos llevará a la sala... donde cuentan que ha habido las peores torturas hechas en este colegio... la sala en que... **

**Abrimos la puerta... ahí vimos **

**Peach: No veo nada! **

**Falco¿Y qué esperabas? **

**Roy sacó una linterna **

**Roy: Es solo un cuarto vacío... **

**Samus: Según me acuerdo... la estrella de Fox nos guió hacía una puerta secreta (capítulo 6) Dame la linterna Roy **

**Roy: .. Si Samus **

**Roy le paso la linterna a Samus. Samus movió una piedra, ahí entramos a la siguiente sala **

**Samus: Si, aun siguen estos escritos, esta es la segunda sala... La sala del diablo **

**Samus apuntó la linterna a unos escritos **

_**"La sala del diablo, aquí no se permite la entrada de ningún alumno autorizado..."**_

_**"Aquí se hizo el experimento más grande en la historia de Nintendo School... echo por el profesor Kong... firma uno de sus testigos... Link "sin apellido""**_

**Miramos la pieza... era un gran laboratorio... Ruto, Peach y yo temblábamos... Falco y Roy miraban asombrados, Samus caminaba sin titubear  
Samus: En esta sala... me encontré con Link... me acuerdo que le preguntamos muchas cosas... pero nunca respondió con algo lógico...  
! Quizá para tú lógica sí, pero para la mía no  
Samus movió rápidamente la linterna, pero no encontraba a nadie  
! Es bueno verla de nuevo, señorita Aran jijijjijijiji Andross me contó que vendría de nuevo a visitarme... pero con otra compañía  
Samus: Aparece! No vengo a bromear contigo... esto es algo serio  
¿Serio¿Cómo puedes decir que esto es serio? Si esto es solo una treta de Pauline... déjenla jugar unos 10 años y se tranquilizará  
Peach¿Qué¿10 años sin colegio? Oh... no parece mala idea...  
Saria: Por favor... **

Ahí apareció el Link fantasma

Nota: llamaré "Link F" al Link Fantasma para diferenciarlo del Link del octavo grado  
Link F¿Quieren algún favor de mi parte¿O acaso quieren materiales para un experimento con el más all�? O  
Samus: Dime exactamente... ¿Qué haces aquí? Desde que el profesor Andross habló... me pregunte porque estabas aquí  
Link F: con gusto le responderé, señorita Aran... yo soy Link, un Link cuarto nacido en los tiempos de su profesor Andross... nieto del Link que ayudo a venir ha este mundo al profesor Geno, cuidador de este laboratorio... mientras no rompan nada, serán bienvenidos... Soñador de la ciencia era mi lema... aunque siempre fui el idiota de mi grupo...  
Saria: Woa... tú debes ser el abuelo de nuestro compañero...  
Link F: No sabría decirle... nuestra familia tiene muchas ramas... ¿No les gustaría que les mostrará el laboratorio?  
Saria: Sería genial... pero...  
Link F: O/ vamos! Hace tiempo que no hago visitas dirigidas...

El Link fantasma chasqueó los dedos, ahí varias luces se encendieron

Peach: Ohh... increíble... ¿No puede chasquear los dedos para que halla señal?  
Link F¿Señal?  
Peach: TTuu se me olvida que en su tiempo no hay celulares  
Link F: ..U  
Falco: Apúrese con el paseo  
Ruto: Sí... mi pobre Link sigue hipnotizado  
Link F: Si les dije que no sé preocuparan, solo déjenle una década a Pauline y se aburrirá  
Caminamos por aquel laboratorio oscuro... habían miles de experimentos, planos de robots

Falco¿Por qué cerraron este lugar?  
Link F: Bueno... este laboratorio era solo para alumnos avanzados... además, siempre tuvo la fama de ser el lugar donde se planeaban mejores formas de torturar en la sala secreta. Era lógico, la cercanía... además, para entrar hay que pasar por la sala de torturas  
Roy¿Por qué se llama la sala del diablo?  
Link F: Dicen que los alumnos que entraban ha esta sala ha hacer experimentos, el diablo entraba en ellos... pero esas son mentiras... yo entre muchas veces y jamás me paso nada  
Miran el laboratorio era muy interesante... habían pokémons disecados de años...  
Samus: Bueno... no quisiera interrumpir su paseo pero...  
Link F: Vean esto!  
El Link fantasma tomó un frasco  
Link F: Este es el cadáver de una estrella muerta...  
Saria¿Una estrella?  
Samus¿Es un deseo?  
Link F: Sí... un deseo que murió en el corazón de un muchacho... yo la encontré... me acuerdo que el profesor Geno me dijo que podía guardarla en el laboratorio  
Roy¿Y sabes de quién es ese deseo?  
Link F: No tengo idea... pero es extraño encontrar una... es mi más valiosa colaboración ha este laboratorio  
Samus¿Podría decirnos dónde esta Jump Man?  
Hubo un silencio  
Link F: ...Parece que nadie aprecia este laboratorio en estos tiempos... bueno, si quieren pasar a la siguiente sala secreta...  
Saria¿Siguiente sala secreta?  
Link F: O Tendrán que pasar una prueba  
Todos menos Link F¿Ah?  
El Link fantasma empezó a mover los brazos, al hacerlo, distintas cosas de la sala secreta se trasladaron de un lado a otro  
Link F: Piénsalo... sin pensarlo... respóndelo... pensándolo... piensa que... a veces comes sin hambre... pero eso no significa gula siempre... piénsalo que... na, el cerebro ya se me canso, Bienvenidos a  
Busca algo  
Link F: U ya se me olvidó el libreto... espérenme un momento...  
Ahí saca una tarjeta

Link F: al "Nintendo School Quiz question – versión 0.1 "  
Saria¿Por qué versión 0.1?  
Link F: Porque no lo habíamos hecho antes  
Suena una música de batería, las cosas se mueven, aparecen unos asientos debajo de nosotros  
Peach: Woa! Esto parece un concurso de preguntas y respuestas  
Samus: Algo me dice que esto será idiota...  
Falco: No me lo esperaba  
Link F: Bien muchachos... Jump Man esta en la siguiente sala secreta... pero según los acuerdos espirituales de los ya muertos en Nintendo School, para pasar a cada sala secreta, se debe hacer una prueba... mi nombre es Link sin apellido, y son el que les hará la primera prueba  
Samus: Si ya sabemos tu nombre...  
Link F: Eso dice la tarjeta...  
Saria: siga...  
Link F: La prueba es simple, yo les haré 5 preguntas, de las cuales... 4 deben ser correctas, si ganan, pasarán a la siguiente sala donde esta Jump Man... sino... bueno, ya que sé, podrían darme algo, pero dejen que lo pienso  
Samus: Ya dale con las preguntas  
Link F: Primera pregunta... sipablitoclavounclavito ¿Cuántos clavos no quiso no clavar pablito?  
Samus¿Y eso?  
Link F: a) un clavo... b) dos clavos... c) cuatro clavos... d) ninguno

Todos nos miramos... ¿Realmente tenía una respuesta lógica esto? Veamos... si separamos la frase del trabalenguas... dice "Si pablito clavó un clavito" lo único que sabemos... Es que clavo un clavito. Después analizamos la pregunta... "¿Cuántos clavos no quiso no clavar pablito?" eso significa, reduciéndolo al algo más fácil "¿Cuántos clavos clavo pablito?"

Samus: (a Saria) hasta lo que entiendo, Pablito clavo un clavito...  
Peach: Ya me duele la cabeza...  
Saria: No sé... a pesar de ser enredada... me da la impresión de que tiene alguna trampa  
Roy: con los ojos cerrados Pablito clavo un clavito... pero Pablito no clavo clavos... solo un clavito...  
Saria¡Eso es¡Eres un genio Roy!  
Roy: °°U ¿en serio?  
Saria: La d!

Link F miró su tarjeta

Link F: Correcto! Pablito nunca clavó un clavo, solo un clavito  
Peach: O eres genial Abraza a Roy  
Roy: °°U  
Falco: Espero que Mario no sepa de esto...

Respiramos profundo

Samus: No es tan fácil como creí este concurso...

Realmente, la conclusión que sacó Roy fue muy buena... yo me hubiera demorado días en hacerla

Link F: Siguiente pregunta!

Suena una batería

Link F: Si tienes 50 manzanas y las repartes entre 5 personajes equitativamente, entre tú, un hyliano, un Yoshi, un humano y un mono ¿Con cuántas se quedará el Yoshi en la mano?  
Samus: No puede ser tan lógico...  
Link F: a) ninguna... b) 50... c)10... d) 5 manzanas

Nos miramos

Roy: °°Uuu  
Saria: O no... Roy esta en shock... Y él deduce bien...  
Peach: Lo siento... es que estaba alegre  
Falco: Vamos... nosotros podemos deducir esta...  
Samus: Debe ser fácil... Uno le pasaría 10 manzanas al Yoshi  
Saria: Pero...

Veamos... tenemos 5 personajes, cada uno recibe 10 manzanas... pero... hay que pensar de nuevo la pregunta "¿Con cuántas se quedará el Yoshi en la mano?" me repetí dos veces en la cabeza la frase "en la mano"

Samus: No entiendo porque piensas tanto Saria  
Saria: Es que... son 10 las que obtiene el Yoshi, pero...  
Ruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH que sé yo, el Yoshi se las come todas ¿y qué?  
Link F¡Correcto! El Yoshi no sé queda con ninguna en la mano, porque se las come antes de que lleguen a su mano las 10 que le corresponden ¿saben que 10 manzanas corresponden solo al 0.000000000000001 de la dieta diaria de un Yoshi?  
Ruto: o.o... O soy un genio!  
Samus: Eso se llama... suerte...

Suena una batería

Link F: Siguiente pregunta

Suena de nuevo una batería

Link F¿Cuál fue el ramo que reprobó Falco Lombardi cuando repitió de curso?  
Falco¿Qué estas diciendo?  
Link F: a) Castellano... b) Matemáticas... c) Educación Física... d) Ciencias

Todos miramos a Falco

Samus: Vamos Falco, di la respuesta  
Falco: Tengo un problema  
Peach¿Cuál?  
Falco: Yo no reprobé ningún ramo, repetí de curso por comportamiento... o inmadurez como dice el informe  
Samus¿Ningún ramo te afecto?  
Falco: Yo jamás he reprobado nada! Nada! NADA ¿entienden?  
Saria: Pero esta pregunta debe tener una respuesta  
Falco: por favor...

Ruto miró a Falco a los ojos

Ruto: Mira Falco... algún ramo debes haber reprobado, aunque sea un ramo �¡POR MI LINK DEBES HABER REPROBADO ALGO! TOT  
Falco: ya cállate! Él único profesor que quiso reprobarme alguna ves fue Andross porque le arruiné su clase de matemáticas  
Link F: Correcto!  
Falco¿ah?  
Link F: Falco Lombardi en ese curso reprobó matemáticas

Saca un papel y se lo muestra a Falco

Link F: Y aquí tengo la prueba

Falco: Leyendo Matemáticas... aprobado... aprobado... aprobado... aprobado... promedio final... ¿Reprobado¿Qué acaso no sabe sumar este viejo?  
Link F: No tengo idea mira el papel pero si sabe restar muy bien es un reprobado perfecto  
Falco: Sino fuera porque... AAAAAAHHHH siga con las preguntas

Suena una batería

Link F: Y ahora... vamos a comerciales!  
Samus¿Comerciales?  
Link F: Claro, siempre soñé pasear con un producto que no sirve para nada diciendo lo bueno que es  
Peach: Suena... interesante  
Link F: Claro, mi estimada dama, porque, si usted quiere que su cara no tenga arrugas nunca, debe empezar desde ahora con esto

Link F muestra un frasco que tiene una etiqueta tan desgastada que ni siquiera se lee

Link F: El nuevo antinotepuedenaparecernunca arrugatez!  
Todos menos Link F¿Ah?  
Link F: El nuevo anti-arrugas, comprobado por los siglos y siglos de esta sala!  
Saria¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
Link F: No tengo idea ¿Acaso importa?  
Falco¿Podría seguir con las preguntas?  
Link F: Hay, este es un favor que hice, aun le debo el dinero a la profesora Kotake por esto...  
Samus¿Podría seguir con el concurso? Nadie va ha saber eso más que nosotros!  
Link F¿Cómo que nadie?

Link F agarra la cabeza de Samus y la mueve un poco hacía el lector

Link F: Míralo, él es nuestro público, dígale Hola!  
Samus: ...  
Link F: Que mal educada señorita Aran...  
Samus: Hola...

Suena una batería

Link F: Sigamos con las preguntas!

Suena de nuevo una batería

Link F¿Cuál es la fruta favorita de D.K?  
Ruto¡Una fácil!  
Link F: a) plátano...  
Ruto: la a! Es lógico!  
Link F: Incorrecto!  
Todos menos Link F¿Qué?  
Link F: Escuchen las opciones primero... a)plátano... b)banana... c) fruta alargada y amarilla d) todas las anteriores  
Samus: �� respondiste mal la única fácil Ruto...  
Ruto: TOT lo siento mi Link...

Suena una batería

Link F: Haciendo resumen de los acontecimientos, llevan 3 preguntas correctas... deben tener 4... y solo les queda 1 pregunta por responder... ¡Vamos a la última y decisiva pregunta!

Suena una batería

Link F: La última pregunta es...

Suena de nuevo la batería

Link F: ... ¿Cuál es la chica que le gusta a Link?  
Roy: Pensé que sería más difícil

Todos miramos a Roy

Roy: °°Uuu... ../ diga las opciones  
Link F: a)... Linfa  
Ruto: Anotada  
Link F: b)... Cristina  
Samus: Linfa? Cristina?  
Link F: c)... Camila  
Peach¿Y quienes son esas?  
Link F: d)... La autora aun no quiere que se sepa!  
Roy: La d...  
Link F: Correcto! Pueden pasar a la siguiente sala  
Ruto: �O� dime quién le gusta a Link, Roy  
Roy: °°UuUUUuUUuuu yo, no...  
Link F: Pasen por favor!

Se abrió una puerta ahí pudimos ver otra sala oscura

Link F: Jump Man los espera dentro...

Entramos, ahí Samus encendió de nuevo la linterna que había apagado al principio del concurso

Samus: Esta es una sala vacía...  
- No es tan vacía como crees

Ahí saltamos... Samus movió la linterna para todos lados, hasta que vio a un hombre parecido a Mario

Buenos días ¿Qué desean?  
Falco¿Tú eres Jump Man?  
Jump Man: Sí, soy yo  
Peach¿Tu fuiste el novio de Pauline que la olvido?  
Jump Man: ..U solo seguí con mi vida... ¿Por qué me preguntan esas cosas¿Acaso no vienen a la prueba para la siguiente parte de la sala secreta?  
Saria: Realmente, solo venimos por ti  
Jump Man¿Ah?  
Link F¿No te acuerdas? Andross nos dijo que vendrían unos niños a buscarte...  
Jump Man: Ah... ¿Y qué quieren muchachos?  
Saria: Queremos que usted hable con Pauline... para que libere a nuestra amiga, Zelda  
Jump Man: No tengo problemas... pero...  
Saria¿Pero qué?  
Jump Man: Yo no puedo moverme de aquí... el único que tiene libre movimiento aquí es Link  
Link F: Es porque le hice muchos favores a espíritus, por eso tengo libre movimiento  
Samus: Esto esta mal... necesitamos que usted vaya...  
Jump Man: No sé, yo no tengo problema que Pauline juegue una década más...  
Saria: Pero a nosotros si nos importa! Piense que tenemos 14 años ¡Una década es mucho para nosotros!  
Ruto: Y yo tengo 13...  
Jump Man¿Qué dices Link¿Hay alguna manera?  
Link F¿Hablas de alguna manera segura de que te transporten que sea segura para ellos y para tu integridad fantasmal?  
Jump Man: creo  
Link F: No, pero hay una manera  
Ruto: Dígala! Haremos todo lo que podamos...

El Link Fantasma subió al laboratorio y trajo dos brazaletes, uno real y otro fantasmal

Link F: Estos son brazaletes de unión "ser vivo – fantasmal" uno se lo tiene que poner Jump Man

Le pasa a Jump Man el brazalete fantasma

Link F: Y el otro debe ponérselo su "ser vivo transporte" es decir, el que quiera compartir su cuerpo con Jump Man  
Ruto: ..Uu... amo a mi Link, pero no creo que Jump Man quiera estar en el cuerpo de un Zora  
Samus: Yo encuentro que uno de los dos caballeros se va a ofrecer valientemente para llevar a Jump Man

Miramos a Roy y a Falco

Roy: °°Uu... O YO-CREO-QUE-SERIA-MEJOR-FALCO-PORQUE-CONMIGO-NI-SIQUIERA-PODRÍA-ACERCARSE-A-ZELDA O O ya cállate  
Samus: Es ahora o nunca...  
Saria¿A qué te refieres?  
Samus: Debemos atacar ahora a Zelda, si vamos al cuartel encontrará un reemplazante de Fox y hará las cosas más difíciles...  
Peach: oo ¿No es muy peligroso? Tantos sustos le hacen mal a mi piel...  
Ruto: Por mi Link! Todo...  
Falco: Mientras más rápido me saquen a este atolondrado... mejor (con la voz de Jump Man) ¿Atolondrado¿Acaso quieres que te maldiga? (con la voz de Falco) solo quiero estar solo en mi cuerpo  
Ruto: Oye Falco ¿dónde es la parte central de Zelda?  
Falco: en el gimnasio... ahí debemos ir... ahí tiene su centro de operaciones (con la voz de Jump Man) I am the stupid boy  
Saria: Oigan ¿No solo deberíamos hacer hablar a Jump Man con Pauline?  
Samus: Sí... pero conviene debilitarla  
Ruto: Contra Zelda! Por mi Link!

Ahí vi a Roy, parecía cansado, como si hubiera corrido

Saria¿te pasa algo Roy?  
Roy: °°Uuuu... nada Saria... ..U emmm... gracias...  
Samus: Vamos!

Partimos hacía el gimnasio, ahí, nos encontramos con Toad

Toad: Por fin... han llegado...  
Falco: (con la voz de Jump Man) ¿Y este quién es? (con la voz de Falco) es solo Toad!  
Toad: Han encontrado la clave, para entrar ha este lugar

Toad apunta al brazalete de Falco

Toad: Ahora podrán entrar... y pasar la última prueba  
Samus: Genial... ya llegamos al final de juego  
Peach: ..Uu Y yo no hago ninguna magia aun  
Ruto: Se acerca! Tú liberación Link!

Se abrió la puerta del gimnasio, ahí nos encontramos con...

Todos menos Toad¿ZELDA?'  
Zelda: Je ¿acaso pensaban que no sabía lo que hacían?

Zelda estaba sentada en un improvisado trono, al lado de ella, estaban Marth y Link

Toad: Su última prueba será pelear contra los 6 guarda espaldas de su majestad Zelda  
Yoshi: Es simple, solo tienen que ganar las 6 batallas  
Toad: Pueden perder 1 ves... pero deben derrotar igual a los 6  
Yoshi: Aunque, no creo que puedan  
Toad: Porque comparar a ustedes con los guardianes de su majestad Zelda  
Yoshi: Es como comparan a un estómago de un Yoshi con el estómago de un hyliano  
Toad: Ahora es el momento que se pueden retirar  
Samus: Claro que no ¿acaso creen que somos débiles? Aun no conocen nuestro verdadero poder!  
Peach: Samus... no es por desanimarte, pero pelear arruina el cutis...  
Saria: Peach tiene razón en cierto sentido... No podemos pelear con los chicos  
Samus: Solo exijo una condición  
Zelda: Que yo sepa, no puedes exigir nada  
Samus: Solo quiero que tus guarda espaldas no tengan poderes especiales  
Zelda: Esta bien, igual ganaran

Zelda chasqueó los dedos

Toad: Y ahora empieza... el primer combate! decidan los que pelearan  
Samus: Pues...  
Saria: Espera Samus... veamos a quién va a elegir Zelda  
Samus¿Cómo?  
Saria: No tenemos la fuerza de ellos, pero podemos usar tretas "sicologicas" en contra de ellos  
Samus: Inteligente idea...  
Peach: Pero eso depende de quién... bueno... de quién elija Zelda...

Miramos a Zelda, la cual, miraba tranquilamente el techo

Zelda: Ve tu primero Marth  
Marth: Esta bien

Nos miramos entre nosotras ¿Quién podría ir contra Marth?

Samus: Voy yo... igual, con un recordatorio del club de periodismo y lo tengo  
Ruto: Y gana! por mi Link!  
Samus: Ya cállate...

De ahí, algunos hombres del colegio empujaron una arena de combate improvizada, Samus subió muy tranquilamente a la arena

Yoshi: Nuestro primer combate será...  
Toad: Entre la más enojona del octavo grado  
Samus¿Qué qué qué?  
Toad: Aun no digo Samus  
Yoshi: Y el príncipe de los buenos modales!  
Toad: Samus versus Marth!  
Yoshi: Ready...  
Toad: Esperen!

Ahí subió Kirby a la arena

Toad: Faltaba el arbitro  
Yoshi: Se nos arruinó el ambiente Toad...  
Toad: No importa!  
Yoshi: Ready!  
Toad: Go!

Sonó una campana, en ese momento, Marth se puso en posición de combate... Samus no se movió

Marth¿Acaso no harás nada?  
Samus¿Nada¿Cómo que no he hecho nada¿Con que cara me miras y me dices que no he hecho nada?  
Marth¿Ah?  
Samus: Entiéndase, mi querido Marth, que hacer nada es sinónimo de que las cosas nos terminan hechas, y creo que eso paso con el famoso articulo que usted iba ha hacer de los últimos experimentos ganadores de la feria científica  
Marth¿Qué?  
Samus¿Cómo no se puede acordar?  
Marth: ..Uu  
Samus: Articulo 8, para hoy día, una importante fecha para los acontecimientos científicos... me acuerdo bien, yo debía cubrir el articulo, pero con tu común amabilidad, me dijiste que tú lo harías... claro, decidí confiar en mi jefe, pero como veo, ni en él puedo confiar...  
Marth: No digas tonteras  
Samus: Pero si el periódico es muy importante para mí!  
Toad: Oigan¿esto es una batalla o una conversación?  
Yoshi: Parecer ser una batalla conversada... y Samus le esta dando una paliza a Marth!  
Zelda: Empieza a moverte Marth!

Marth miró a Samus a los ojos

Marth: No lo hará... no logrará distraerme!

Marth corrió hacía Samus a darle un golpe, pero Samus esquivó el golpe como si nada

Samus: Creo que se te olvida que soy cinta negra en karate...

Samus tomó el brazo de Marth y lo intento lanzar al aire, pero este se agarró de los límites de la arena y se soltó

Marth: Yo soy cinta café...  
Samus: Solo acuérdate... hoy no hubo diario  
Marth: ..U  
Samus: Solo recuerda... perdiste tu récord del presidente del club de periodismo que saco diarios todos los días  
Marth: TOT llevaba 3 años invicto  
Samus: Y ahora... cualquiera podrá derrotarte  
Marth! soy un idiota  
Zelda: Marth!  
Samus¿y qué harás?  
Marth: o.o... ¿sabes? no tengo idea  
Samus: ooUu  
Marth: Lo único que sé es que debo derrotarte aquí

Samus corrió hacía el otro lado de la arena

Samus: No es tan fácil como creí... pero...

Samus respiró profundo

Samus: NOTICIA DEL MOMENTO MARTH ALTEA HA SIDO INFIEL CON SU NOVIA...  
Todos¿AH?  
Roy: Oh no...  
Marth: CÁLLATE YO NO HE HECHO NADAAAAAA

Marth corrió hacía Samus, esta lo esquivó de nuevo, Marth se tropezó y calló de boca al suelo

Marth: O maldita! te pedí que no dijeras nada!

Marth parecía descontrolado, nadie entendía que exactamente estaba pasando... Samus solo había insinuado algo, nada más ¿Por qué le habría afectado tanto?. Marth corría de un lado a otro, mientras Samus lo esquivaba

Samus¡Ahora!

Samus saltó, Marth no pudo parar y calló de cabeza fuera de la arena

Samus: Creo que gane  
Kirby: La enojona Samus es la ganadora  
Samus: �O�X, si quieren seguir vivos les aconsejo no decir eso de nuevo  
Kirby: Uu  
Toad: ooU pues... sí... gano  
Yoshi: Quién lo hubiera pensado  
Toad¡Samus Aran es la ganadora del primer round!  
Peach: O estuviste genial Samus!  
Samus: fue fácil

Marth se levantó y se sacudió un poco la cabeza

Marth¿Dónde estoy?  
Link¿Esta seguro de dejarlo libre?  
Zelda: Ya no lo necesito  
Roy¿Estas bien Marth?  
Marth: Me dieron una paliza... ¿Samus no ha dicho nada más?  
Roy: Tranquilo, aun mantiene su promesa  
Marth: uf... hey, hoy si hubo diario  
Samus: ññUuUu...

Me quede con la duda... pero no era momento de preguntar. Ahora iba el segundo round...

Zelda: Veamos... Triple J  
Ahí, salió Triple J... el gran deportista del colegio e ídolo de Fox... Samus y yo nos miramos, realmente... No teníamos idea como derrotar a Triple J.  
Ruto: Me estaba guardando para mi querido Link, ya que sé que él no me dará ningún golpe, pero como veo, nadie tiene oportunidad contra Triple J más que yo  
Samus: Sí estas tan segura...  
Peach¿Te gusta Triple J?  
Ruto: O NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, imbécil... yo tengo una relación muy cercana con él, pero, nada más  
Saria: Entonces... que tengas suerte  
Ruto: No la necesito  
Ruto subió a la arena improvisada  
Ruto: Hola Johnny  
Triple J: Mmm...  
Toad: Bueno, aquí vamos con la segunda pelea de la noche!  
Yoshi: Oye, estamos en modo RPG, es día hasta que la autora escriba que es noche, no es de noche  
Toad: Pero nunca escribió que es de día  
Yoshi: Pero Saria vino en la mañana... es decir, sabemos que hubo sol, si lo deducimos  
Toad: Pero nunca dijo exactamente "es de día"  
Yoshi: Pero...  
Zelda¿Ya pueden empezar los dos idiotas?  
Toad y Yoshi: °°U por supuesto su majestad  
Link: Je...  
Toad: Empezamos con la segunda pelea!  
Yoshi: En esta esquina apunta a Ruto La señorita más fiel a Link, nadie dijo que Link fiel a ella  
Ruto¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
Toad: En esta otra esquina apunta a Triple J Jonathan "Johnny" Jones, o mejor conocido por nuestros lares como "Triple J", el más grande deportista que halla tenido nuestro colegio!  
Ruto: No me digas...  
Toad: Ruto versus Triple J!  
Yoshi¿Listos? Ready...  
Link¡Esperen!

Link subió a la arena

Link: Yo quiero ser él arbitro de esta pelea Kirby, sino es molestia para ti  
Kirby: No hay problema  
Ruto: O sabía que mi Link no soportaría verme al lado de otro hombre  
Peach: o.o... ¿Triple J no es un tiburón?  
Ruto: ��... no seas tan literal...

Kirby se bajo de la arena

Yoshi¿Listos? Ready...

**Toad¡Go! **

**Triple J se movía lentamente, como si esperara algo... Ruto parecía... **

**Samus: O Esa idiota solo observa a Link**

**Saria: Link quiso ser arbitro por eso... **

**Samus: Tenía que ser un truco bajo... **

**Miré a Ruto, la cosa estaba difícil, ella no parecía observar a Triple J para nada... Triple J la tomó del brazo como para lanzarla para afuera **

**Ruto: O ¿QUÉ HACES IDIOTA? **

**Triple J: Oo**

**Ruto: Mira **

**Ruto miró directamente a los ojos de Triple J **

**Ruto: Este es uno de los momentos que he tenido más cerca de mí a mi apreciado Link¿ENTIENDES? y... ¿Vienes a interrumpírmelo¿Qué te crees¿Acaso no sabes respetar a una chica? Especialmente la chica que es hija del señor que te da tu trabajo de medio tiempo O maldita sea **

**Link y Triple J: Oo**

**Samus: Ja, a Link le salió lo contrario... **

**Ruto toma el brazo de Link **

**Link: Soy el arbitro! Esto es una infracción **

**Ruto: O tocarte siempre va ha ser una infracción, porque tu belleza debería ser intocable **

**Link: °°UuUUu...**

**Ruto: �� y por eso Johnny, NO ME INTERRUMPAS PORQUE AHORA ESTOY CON MI QUERIDO LINK ¿ENTENDIDO?**

**Triple J: o.o... bueno, yo... es que yo debo... **

**Ruto: VETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Con ese golpe Triple J cayo de un susto de la arena **

**Link: Oo... O libérenme¡Me agarró el brazo una loca! **

**Samus: Sigue así, me encanta lo patético que se ve Link así **

**Link: ��... ¿Patético? **

**Link se escapó de Ruto como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo **

**Link: Con que así nos vemos Samus Aran... si llegan a mi, quiero verte subir a la arena, para que sufras el castigo por decirme eso **

**Samus: Esta bien **

**Link salió de la arena y fue directamente hacía Zelda **

**Toad: o.o... creo que ganó Ruto **

**Yoshi: Quién lo hubiera pensado... **

**Toad: SI! Ruto ha sido la ganadora, en una extraña pelea! Increíble poder tienen sus cuerdas vocales! **

**Yoshi: Pobres tímpanos de el que se casen con ella**

**Ruto: ��... ¿A qué se refieren? Yo no lastimaría los tímpanos de mi Link **

**Peach¿Ya estas comprometida con Link?**

**Samus: En sus sueños... **

**Ruto: ��... **

**Saria: Samus... **

**Samus¿Sí Saria? **

**Saria¿Estas segura de que puedes con Link? Es decir... él... siempre pelea contigo **

**Samus: Por eso yo sé mejor que nadie como derrotarlo, tranquila **

**Realmente, lo que yo temía de eso es que fuera Link el que mejor supiera como derrotar a Samus...**

**Yoshi: Esperamos la decisión de nuestra majestad de quién será el siguiente peleador **

**Ahí me puse a pensar "Bueno, son 6 peleadores en total... de los cuales, solo sabíamos que existían 3, Link, Triple J y Marth... Hasta ahora, ya habíamos derrotado a dos que conocíamos... Marth y Triple J... ahora saldría uno que no conocíamos o Link" **

**Triple J: Es muy difícil que salga Link ahora... **

**Saria¿Ah? **

**Triple J: Link es un chico muy cercano a la mayoría de ustedes... es una carta muy fuerte si lo piensas **

**Saria: Tienes razón... Marth y tú solo eran cercanos a una de nosotras cada uno... Tú a Ruto y Marth a Samus... A pesar de que las tretas psicológicas nos han sido favorables, Zelda puede planear algo con Link... y usar esas tretas psicológicas en contra de nosotras...**

**Falco: Ni idea, pero deberíamos decirle a Zelda que Jump Man esta con nosotros (con la voz de Jump Man) ¿Qué¿He irme de este genial cuerpo? Es grovyyyy x3, denme un tiempo más aquí (con la voz de Falco) aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh**

**Zelda¿Qué?**

**Zelda nos miró y respiró profundo **

**Zelda: el siguiente será... Mario**

**Todos menos Zelda y sus sirvientes¿Ah? **

**Saria: Pues... Mario es parecido a Jump Man **

**Samus: Uff... ya pensaba que a Zelda le gustaba Mario **

**Peach: �� Mario es lindo **

**Samus: si Peach, claro... **

**Saria: Creo que la persona más conveniente para pelear con Mario serías tú, Peach **

**Peach¿Ah? Yo no quiero lastimar a Mario... **

**Samus: Por eso, tú puedes derrotarlo sin lastimarlo... **

**Peach: Esta bien... **

**Ruto: Y por mi Link ¡TIENES QUE GANAR! **

**Peach y Mario subieron a la arena **

**Yoshi: Aquí empezamos la tercera pelea de esta... bueno, noche o día, lo que sea para ustedes **

**Toad: En la cual se enfrentan... **

**Yoshi: (apunta a Peach) En esta esquina, la niña más comunicada de la tierra, con más celulares de los que tragaría un Yoshi... y eso que un Yoshi lo dice¡Peach! **

**Toad: (apunta a Mario) Y en esta otra esquina, el favorito del profesor Bowser... ¡Mario!**

**Yoshi: Peach versus Mario! **

**Toad: Ready! **

**Yoshi: GO! **

**Mario y Peach se miraron, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que hacer **

**Peach: Mario... **

**Mario¿Ah? **

**Peach¿Sabes donde hay señal? **

**Mario: o.o **

**Peach: Mira, desde que Zelda se ha tomado el colegio, no tengo idea donde hay señal ¡Parece que la autora lo planeara! Solo mira mi pobre celular... apenas tiene dos cuadros de señal... Además, solo sabiendo que los chicos están hipnotizados no he tenido tiempo de hablas mis 5 horas diarias... ¡recién llevo 1! Y aunque estemos en modo RPG... es poco para mí TOT, Mario, en serio, debes ayudarme a encontrar un lugar donde halla más señal **

**Mario miraba a Peach sin lograr entender nada... **

**Mario: Yo... no debo... ayudarte... porque Zelda no quiere... **

**Peach¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¿ESCUCHE ESO? MALDITA SEAS ZELDA... TT gracias a ti no hay señal en todo el colegio casi **

**- Toing **

**Mario: No hay señal porque donde están los animadores hay puesto una placa de no sé que, que impide que halla buena señal **

**Peach¿QUÉ? **

**Peach agarra a Mario y lo lanza hacía donde están Yoshi y Toad **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Samus: OoO ¿Cómo hizo eso? **

**Saria: o.o... ni idea **

**Marth: Esa chica si que es fuerte **

**Toad: Xox creo... que Peach gano **

**Yoshi: xoX si lo rojo que veo encima mío es la gorra de Mario si... **

**Peach: O Tengo señal O , tengo señal O , tengo señal O**

**Miré a Zelda, estaba pensando... parecía un poco preocupada, pero segura de si misma, eso si... **

**Falco¿Aun no? (con la voz de Jump Man) Baila sin cesar, Baila sin cesar (con la voz de Falco) MATENLO o.o... rayos... esta en mi cuerpo... aun no (con la voz de Jump Man) I am VERY VERY VERY stupid boy **

**Mario¿Qué se tomó Falco? **

**Saria: Después te explicamos... **

**Toad: Bueno, ahora sí podemos decir que estamos dispuestos para la siguiente pelea! **

**Yoshi: Recuento... hasta ahora, se han hecho la mitad de las peleas correspondientes... la primera fue, Marth v/s Samus**

**Toad: Donde, con una buena mentira, Samus le gano a Marth**

**Yoshi: La segunda fue, Ruto v/s Triple J **

**Toad: Donde el fanatismo le ganó a los músculos **

**Yoshi: Y la tercera... Peach v/s Mario **

**Toad: Donde la búsqueda de señal dio frutos **

**Yoshi: Y de paso recibimos un buen golpe... **

**Toad: Ni me lo recuerdes... **

**Todos miraron a Zelda **

**Yoshi: Y la siguiente pelea será... **

**Zelda: ve tú Link **

**Link¿Ya¿Esta segura? **

**Zelda: Sí... recuerda el plan **

**Link: . . . **

**Link subió a la arena **

**Link: Ya es tiempo de mi venganza Samus **

**Samus subió a la arena **

**Samus¿Venganza? Eso veremos **

**Saria: Ten cuidado! **

**Samus: No te preocupes **

**Toad: La cuarta pelea será... **

**Yoshi: Entre la ganadora de nuestra primera batalla, la mentirosa más enojadiza que hay... ¡Samus Aran! **

**Samus: � X ¿Qué les dije sobre eso? **

**Toad: Y uno de los guerreros más fuertes de nuestra majestad Zelda y guapo según el ranking de los diarios¡Link! **

**Ruto¡Vamos Link!... he... diga... ¡Si lo desfiguras te mataré Samus¿Entendido? **

**Samus: Si, ya entendí el detalle**

**Yoshi¡Samus versus Link!**

**Toad¿Listos¡Ready... **

**Falco: (con la voz de Jump Man) o I am stupid, o I am crazy o **

**Todos: o.oUu... ¿Y eso? **

**Toad: Emmm... ¿Qué le pasa? **

**Yoshi: Nada importante... ¡Go! **

**Link se empezó a mover lentamente... pero no tenía una posición de pelea, tenía las manos atrás, como si lo tuvieran amarrado **

**Samus¿Qué planeas Link? **

**Link: Nada **

**Samus estaba muy atenta, parecía tratar de deducir que quería hacer Link **

**Samus: Ya idiota, di que quieres **

**Link: Ya dije que nada... **

**Samus¿Acaso no te ibas a vengar? **

**Link: Eso dije **

**Samus¿Y no vas ha hacer nada? **

**Link: Verte como idiota intentando deducir que voy ha hacer me pareció mejor idea **

**Samus: ��... O te matare por eso **

**Samus se lanzó directamente hacía Link para pegarle, pero Link esquivaba los golpes de Samus como si fueran golpes de un niño pequeño... **

**Samus: Maldita sea... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH �� **

**Link sonreía... ahí pude notar lo que había conversado con Triple J **

**Saria¡Tranquilízate Samus¡Esta usando el mismo truco que hemos usado nosotras contra ellos en contra tuya! **

**Link: Como siempre, Samus cae en él **

**Saria: Link... **

**Samus pareció controlarse un poco, pero la actitud de Link la desesperaba **

**Samus: Así no llegarás a nada **

**Link¿En serio¿Por qué? **

**Samus cruzó los brazos y se quedo parada, sin moverse **

**Samus: Porque si no se ataca, no podrás hacer tu "venganza" **

**Link: Oh, buen detalle, lo tomare como un consejo, aunque no tengo nada para anotarlo aquí **

**Samus: Idiota... **

**Link se acercó a Samus **

**Link¿Pasa algo? **

**Samus miró extrañada a Link **

**Samus: Ya verás **

**Samus intento pegarle a Link en la cara, pero este esquivo de nuevo el golpe y se acerco más a Samus **

**Samus¿Qué haces...**

**En ese momento, Link le dio un beso en la boca a Samus**

**Todos: OO AH?**

**Ruto: TOT yo quiero ser Samus ahora! **

**Link soltó a Samus, esta en un movimiento de desesperación, agarró el gorro de Link y se lo saco pero después, esta cayo sola de la arena... como si estuviera inconciente **

**Saria y Marth¡Samus! **

**Toad: Increible! Link ha ganado! **

**Yoshi: Con un golpe... diga¡Un beso! **

**Toad: Definitivamente, es el galán del momento! **

**Nos acercamos a Samus, esta no se movía... Marth tomó a Samus y la sentó **

**Marth¿Estas bien? **

**Ahí Samus reaccionó, miró a Marth **

**Samus: No... snif **

**Me agache y mire a Samus**

**Saria¿Pasa algo Samus? **

**Samus me miró, parecía como si casi estuviera por llorar **

**Samus¿Te acuerdas una ves que Link andaba con un papel que era mio? **

**Saria: Si... **

**Samus: En ese papel... yo escribi... un pequeño sueño mio... donde... bueno... yo decía que... quería que mi primer beso... fuera con cierto chico... Me costo una semana hacer que Link prometiera que no diría nada y ahora... TOT el idiota me da el beso **

**Miramos a Samus en silencio **

**Marth: (tomando la mano de Samus) Ese beso fue sin sentimientos, no se puede considerar como primer beso **

**Ruto: Exacto, Link JAMÁS querría besarte**

**Samus: Muy amable de tu parte... **

**Samus respiró un momento, ella siempre ha sido fuerte... sabía que se recuperaría rápido de esta derrota... **

**PAAAAAFFF **

**Zelda: Párate Link **

**Ahí, miré a Link, no parecía muy bien, estaba en el suelo... **

**Link: Lo siento... solo me desconcentre... **

**Link se paró, miró hacía Samus... No parecía muy contento con su victoria **

**Zelda: Buen trabajo Link **

**Link: No hay de que... pero... quisiera pedir una cosa **

**Zelda¿Cual? **

**Link: No quiero pelear la siguiente batalla... quiero descansar **

**¿Descansar¿De qué? **

**Zelda: Esta bien, sé que no fue fácil para ti esta pelea **

**Link se sentó, ahi miramos todos hacía Zelda **

**Yoshi: Bien, ahora esperamos al siguiente guerrero que ira a la arena **

**Toad: Esto no puede estar más emocionante! **

**Yoshi¿Quién será el siguiente? **

**Toad¿Logrará mantener lo que ha hecho Link? **

**Yoshi¿O será otro en la lista de derrotados? **

**Miramos a Zelda... **

**Zelda: Mmmm... ve, Luigi **

**Todos menos Zelda y sus sirvientes¿Luigi? **

**Falco: (con la voz de Jump Man) ese chico se ve tan torpe como mi hermano (con la voz de Falco) algo coherente que dices... (con la voz de Jump Man) Hey, tú eres el stupid boy, no yo (con la voz de Falco) ¿Por qué dices eso? (con la voz de Jump Man) Porque hace tiempo que deje de ser niño, stupid boy (con la voz de Falco) ��. . . que cosas...**

**Luigi se paró arriba de la arena, estaba relajado **

**Saria: Mmmm... esto esta difícil... es decir ¿Qué debilidad sicologica tiene Luigi? **

**Triple J: Je, por eso estaba de los últimos... **

**Mario: Bueno... Oigan ¿Qué hago aquí? **

**Triple J: Un poco tarde para reaccionar ¿no crees? **

**Saria: Mario... ¿A qué cosa Luigi le tiene muuuuuucho miedo? **

**Mario: Pues (se rasca la cabeza) a los Fantasmas... **

**Saria: Jump... **

**Falco: (con la voz de Jump Man) no puedo salir de aqui (con la voz de Falco) miedoso... **

**Saria¿Algo más? **

**Mario: Pues... a él... le da mucho miedo cuendo mamá se enoja **

**Saria: Mmmm... **

**Peach¡Aja! **

**Todos miramos extrañados a Peach **

**Peach: Yo pelearé contra Luigi **

**Mario¿Estas segura? **

**Peach- claro, ahora que tengo señal, puedo hacer todo**

**Peach subió a la arena... miró a Luigi **

**Luigi¿Peach? je... **

**Toad: Bueno, ya esta decidido... **

**Yoshi: Nuestra siguiente pelea ser�! **

**Toad: (apuntando a Peach) En esta esquina... la doncella del celular... ¡Peach! **

**Yoshi: (apuntando a Luigi) En esta otra esquina... el matamoscas industrial... ¡Luigi! **

**Toad¡Peach versus Luigi! **

**Yoshi¿Listos? Ready... **

**Peach: Esperen! **

**Yoshi¿Qué? **

**Peach empieza a marcar un número en su celular**

**Peach¿Aló? **

**Luigi: Ya empezemos... **

**Yoshi: Ready... **

**Toad¡Go! **

**Luigi se acercó rápidamente a Peach **

**Mario¡Cuidado Peach! **

**Todos estamos expectantes, mientras Peach apreto un botón del celular y lo puntó directamente hacía la cara de Luigi **

**Celular¡Luigi Mario! **

**Luigi¿Mam�? **

**Celular¿Qué estas haciendo? Según me contó Peach, te has estado portando mal¿Qué acaso mi bambino se esta trasformando en una mala persona? **

**Luigi: No es eso mamá... es que... bueno... los chicos estamos haciendo algo contra las chicas ahora... nada más... **

**Celular¿Qué? eso es una locura! quiero que tú y tú hermano vuelvan a la casa ahora mismo¿Entendido? Y no me digan que se demoran **

**Luigi: Eh.. si mamá **

**Luigi se bajó de la arena **

**Mario: Creo que... mmm ok... vamos Luigi... **

**Yoshi: Oo... esta es la batalla más... bueno...**

**Toad: � realmente, no fue batalla... **

**Yoshi: Sea lo que sea... Peach es la ganadora! con una expectacular extrategia de celular **

**Peach: O les dije que con señal podía hacer cualquier cosa **

**Ruto: Eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas parece... **

**Zelda: Mmmm... **

**Zelda miraba a Link **

**Zelda¿Estas listo? **

**Link: No creo que quiera mandar a su mejor carta después que yo... **

**¿Su mejor carta? **

**Link: Así que iré **

**Pues... aun quedaba un guardián... además de Link. Link se paró en la arena **

**Ruto: Ahora iré yo **

**Saria: Tengo una idea, deja intentarlo **

**Ruto¿Ah? **

**Tome el gorro de Link, el cual aun lo tenía Samus **

**Saria: Recuerda que yo soy la que mejor conoce a Link aquí... **

**Ruto: Pues, esta bien... no debemos usarme tan pronto **

**Saria: gracias por la oportunidad **

**Subi a la arena **

**Yoshi: Estamos listos parece... **

**Toad: (apuntando a Saria) En esta esquina... la señorita de verde **

**Saria: Rojo... **

**Toad: ok... la señorita de Rojo, la niña que siempre es amable y no duda en ayudar al justo... ¡Saria! **

**Yoshi: (apuntando a Link) en esta otra esquina... el galán del capítulo, el del primer beso con historia dramática de TOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOO el fic... ¡Link!**

**Toad¡Saria versus Link! **

**Yoshi¿Listos? Ready! **

**Falco: (con la voz de Jump Man) Esperen! (con la voz de Falco) ¿Qué quieres idiota? (con la voz de Jump Man) es que siempre interrumpen esta parte y como veo que nadie lo iba ha hacer, decidí seguir con la tradución **

**Toad: Mejor continuemos... **

**Yoshi: Ready... **

**Toad¡Go! **

**Link me miró extrañado **

**Link: No pensé que te atreverías a subir a la arena... tú no eres de batallas **

**Saria: No, jamás lo he sido... pero como dicen... hay que pelear cuando se debe **

**Me puse el gorro de Link **

**Saria¿Cómo me veo con tu gorro? **

**Link: Mmm... Extraña **

**Saria¿Te acuerdas cuando Mido te sacaba el sombrero? y decía... "Miren, Link parece chica" **

**Samus¡Es cierto! **

**Marth: No me había fijado **

**Triple J: Link parece chica **

**Link: O yo jamás he parecido una chica¡Pásame mi sombrero! **

**Saria: Ven a buscarlo... **

**Corrí en circulos por la arena**

**Saria: Link parece chica, Link parece chica, Link parece chica, Link parece chica! **

**Link: O pásame el sombrero **

**Link estaba desesperado, tanto, que hasta sus movimientos parecían más torpes... este era el momento que esperaba **

**Saria¿Quieres tu sombrero? entonces... ve a buscarlo! **

**Tiré el sombrero afuera de la arena, Link saltó sin pensar **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Saria¡Gane! **

**Yoshi: Oo... quién lo hubiera pensado ¡Saria ha ganado! **

**Toad: Perfecta la tecnica de Saria! impresionante! **

**Saria: Gracias Mido... por ser tan molestoso... **

**Link¿Dónde estoy? **

**Triple J: Una laaaarga historia... **

**Link¿Qué haces vestido de manera tan ridicula Roy? **

**Roy: ..Uu... una historia MÁS larga aun... **

**Zelda se paró **

**Saria: Bien Zelda, llevamos 5 de tus guardianes... **

**Zelda me miró a los ojos y sonrió **

**Zelda: Mientras halla uno... no han ganado... **

**Toad¡Por fin sabremos quién es el último guardián¿No se sienten emocionados? **

**Yoshi¿Quién ser�? **

**Zelda miraba de un lado para otro... **

**Zelda: Ya es tu turno... Roy... **

**Todos menos Roy y Zelda¿QUÉ? **

**Roy subió a la arena **

**Zelda¿Qué¿Acaso pensaban que Roy estaba libre de mi hechizo¡Si siempre fue mi espía¿Quién sospecharía del pobre Roy que me tiene miedo¡Nadie!... a veces dejaba que estuviera normal, pero en general... era mi espía... Buen trabajo Roy **

**Roy: Gracias... **

**Miramos a Roy en la arena. Ahí me di cuenta que Roy a veces desaparecía mientras batallabamos o estabamos muy concentrados en algo... Realmente, supo engañarnos **

**Saria: Esta ves si nos engaño... **

**Peach: Yo jamás sospeché de Roy... **

**Samus¿Y quién subirá a pelear con Roy? **

**Todos nos miramos... **

**Falco: Yo iré **

**Saria¿Qué? **

**Falco: Es hora que Jump Man enfrente su responsabilidad (con la voz de Jump Man) Yo no dije eso... (con la voz de Falco) es cierta parte tu culpa todo esto, así que pelearás contra Roy, por Pauline, aunque sea en mi cuerpo (con la voz de Jump Man) ¿Esta unión me hará sentir dolor? (con la voz de Falco) no le preguntamos eso al Link fantasma... (con la voz de Jump Man) Glup... **

**Falco subió al escenario **

**Toad: Oh, esto se ve interesante... **

**Yoshi: Vamos con nuestra siguiente pelea... **

**Toad: (apuntando a Roy) en esta esquina... es más alto en todos los rankings... excepto en su confianza frente a las chicas... Roy! **

**Yoshi: (apuntando a Falco) Y nuestro pájarito con doble personalidad... ¡Una fusión entre Falco y Jump Man! **

**Zelda: Jump Man... **

**Toad: Roy versus Falco! **

**Yoshi¿Listos? Ready...**

**Falco: (con la voz de Jump Man) O Quiero ir al baño (con la voz de Falco) no quieres ir al baño, yo lo sé (con la voz de Jump Man) TT yo sí... **

**Yoshi: ... Ready! **

**Toad: Go! **

**Roy saltó muy alto, cayendo encima de Falco **

**Falco: (con la voz de Jump Man) O nos va a matar! (con la voz de Falco) se valiente desgraciado... es por tu novia! **

**Falco se movió, intentando sacarse a Roy de encima... pero este no se soltaba, Roy agarró una de las protecciones de la arena e hizó que Falco callera al suelo **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Ruto¡Falco no tiene oportunidad! Bueno... ya no importa... mi Link esta conmigo **

**Link¿Ah? **

**Falco: Ya deja que yo mueva el cuerpo, si tiemblas tanto no puedo hacer nada (con la voz de Jump Man) es que tengo miedo... (con la voz de Falco) ¿Y cómo pudiste subir un edificio donde caían barriles y enfrentar a Dark Cranky? **

**Falco se levantó, empezó a recibir golpes directos de Roy **

**Falco: Responde! **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Saria¡Falco! **

**Falco había caído en el suelo de la arena... **

**Falco: Responde desgraciado... (con la voz de Jump Man) Porque... ahí Pauline estaba en peligro **

**Zelda¿Jump Man? **

**Mientras recibía golpes de Roy, Jump Man hablaba **

**Falco: (con la voz de Jump Man) Pero aquí esta feliz... no tiene peligro... ella solo juega... yo sé que no es culpa de ustedes todo esto... pero ver a Pauline así... me hace querer... que ella siga... porque se merece una felicidad... después de todo... de todo... lo que yo... le hice sufrir... O PORQUE SOY UN IDIOTA DE PRIMERA PERDONAME PAULINE**

**Zelda¡Jump Man! **

**Roy pateó a Falco, en ese momento, Zelda bajó corriendo **

**Zelda¡Para Roy! **

**Roy paró, miró extrañado a Zelda**

**Zelda: Jump Man... **

**Ahí la voz de Zelda cambió, cuando se acercó a Falco **

**Zelda¿Jump Man¿Estas ahí? **

**Falco: (con la voz de Jump Man) Si... te escucho... Pauline... **

**Zelda¿Viniste para verme? **

**Falco: (con la voz de Jump Man) estos chicos me obligaron... sabes que soy un idiota... nunca hago estas cosas por mi solo... **

**Ahí, Zelda abrazó a Falco **

**Zelda¡Ese es mi Jump Man! Tan sincero... **

**Falco abrazó a Zelda **

**Falco: (con la voz de Jump Man) aun no sé como quieres ha este idiota... **

**Zelda: Porque el amor es ciego... **

**Falco: (con la voz de Jump Man) demasiado... **

**Zelda: Gracias por traerlo muchachas... era lo único que quería... gracias... **

**Ahí, vimos como los dos espíritus salían de los cuerpos de Falco y Zelda **

**Pauline y Jump Man¡Gracias!**

**Ahí, desaparecieron **

**Zelda: o.o... ¿Qué hago aquí?... (se mira) �¿Vestida de chica? (mira a Falco) �¿Y tú? **

**Falco: Bueno... yo... **

**Zelda: O SUELTAME**

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Se podría decir que Falco recibió la cachetada de su vida **

**Falco: TT **

**Saria: Tranquilo, no te rompio el pido **

**Falco: TOT gracias Saria... **

**Link: En serio... ¿En que tienda de disfraces conseguiste ese traje? **

**Roy: ..Uu... después te cuento **

**Sr. Gannon¿Qué pasó aquí? **

**Samus¿Profesor Gannon¿Dónde ha estado? **

**Sr. Gannon: Solo buscaba a Joanna... es que... no sé que ha pasado aquí, todos huyen de mi **

**Saria: Porque nadie sabía en que bando estaba ññ **

**Srta. Joanna: Gannoncito! **

**¿Qué puedo decir? Esta fue una de las aventuras más extrañas que he tenido... ni hablar, liderar al grupo del octavo grado fue una interesante experiencia **

**Falco¿Sabes algo Saria? **

**Saria¿Sí Falco? **

**Falco: Para la próxima... bueno... no cuenten conmigo para nada... **

**Saria: ññUu no te preocupes Falco, gracias por todo **

**Ahí, le dí un beso a Falco en la mejilla **

**Falco: o.o **

**Saria: ññ **

**¿Qué más puedo decir? ha sido una bonita aventura... Y no tengo más que contar aquí, lástima... quisiera decirte más diario, pero ya es suficiente de mi parte. Se despide**

**Saria Kokiri**

**8° grado**

**Nintendo School**

**-**

**¿Te gustan las galletas Roy? **

**- Creo que Roy esta intoxicado en galletas... **

**- Pero si le encantan... mirale la cara **

**- °° **

**- Ehh... **

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

**Roy nos va a contar una historia bastante extraña, en un paseo de padres e hijos, Mr. Hare es atacado y amenazado de muerte. Un misterio rodea la Nintendo School, así que Sherlock Link junto a Watson Roy intentarán saber quién amenaza a Mr. Hare ¿Lograrán descubrir quién es¿O Samus les ganar�¿Quién ser�¿El director de la puerta¿Algún profesor¿Algún apoderado¿Roy logrará hacer que Link no se interese por su madre¿Falco logará sacar a la reemplazante del profesor Gannon? Todo esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo: El caso del asesinato del director **

**Reseñas: **

**Lucius: (Fire Emblem 7 en Japón, Fire Emblem 1 en América (GBA – 2003) ) Monje de santa Elimine, en el juego, es conocido por parecer mujer, siendo hombre y tener una belleza extraordinaria que hasta una mujer hermosa envidiaría. A pesar de todo, Lucius tiene una historia muy triste, ya que es huérfano y uno de los personajes del juego mato a su familia. **

**Imagen: **

**http: (Donkey Kong (NES - 1981) – Pinball (NES - 1983 ) Ella es la novia de Mario en Brooklyn antes que este se fuera a Mushroom Kingdom. Ella fue conocida por ser la mujer que Jump Man (el nombre que tenía Mario antes de que le pusieran Mario) salvaba de un mono loco que la subía a un edificio llamado Donkey Kong. **

**Imagen:**

**http: Cristina y Camila: Son personajes de mi historia original "Sigue tu destino", no tienen nada que ver con este fan fic U**

**Si quieren reseña de otro personaje que halla aparecido antes en el fic, manden un mail a o sí estas en en un review**

**Bueno, ahora vamos con las preguntas **

**1.¿Roy va a un siquiatra o algo así? **

**Sí, por algo esta ahora en Nintendo School ahora... porque él debe superar su miedo enfrentándolo... o por lo menos eso le aconsejaron **

**2.¿Qué hace Sonic en Nintendo School¿No es un personaje de Sega? **

**No sé si conocen a una de las uniones más grande que hay entre empresas de videojuegos... ¡La triforce! No, no son las diosas de Hyrule, es la unión entre Nintendo, Sega y Namco para crear un chip para arcade... Las relaciones entre Nintendo y Sega no son de rivalidad, además, Sonic tiene juegos en Game Cube, los dos Sonic adventure... **

**Para ser personaje en mi fic, la única condición es aparecer en un juego que este disponible para cualquiera de las consolas de Nintendo... No necesariamente producido Nintendo, otros ejemplos en el fic son Rock (Megaman) y Joanna Dark (Perfect dark). Lógicamente, los personajes que estén en esta condición, no tendrán un papel de prota (Es decir, para entrar al octavo grado, el personaje debe ser netamente de Nintendo)**

**3.¿Cómo puedo comunicarme contigo? **

**Pues... ya saben mi mail, y mi MSN es Si el apellido de Roy es Dashideiko ¿Por qué le pusiste Pharae? **

**Pues, en mi investigación de Fire Emblem, supe antes de la aparición de Roy que Dashideiko (bueno, creo que fue una pasada... ni me acuerdo bien xD) es verdadero apellido... pero, ya había nombrado a Roy como "Roy Pharae" en el capítulo de Toad (Roy hace una aparición en la TV)... además, no tenía ninguna fuente oficial que lo dijera... lo otro era mi flojera común x3... pero, gracias a la insistencia de Loki (y gracias por la información), se llamará desde ahora "Roy Dashideiko" **

**5.¿Por qué Fox es tan inteligente hipnotizado si realmente es un idiota baboso? **

**Cuando leí esta pregunta, lo único que pude decir es "Bingo por fin se dan cuenta". Este es un detalle que toco en unos capítulos más adelante, Fox no es tonto realmente, solo esta demasiado enamorado, es algo parecido a Roy estando con chicas o sin chicas. **

**No haré más referencias porque este es un tema que toco más adelante.**

**Si quieres hacer otra pregunta, manda un mail a o sí estas en en un review y si estas en la biblioteca (Palacio de Sheik) , un comentario**

**Pues, quería darle las gracias a Yakio Mishima por alabar tanto mi fic... generalmente doy estar gracias por mail, pero se me devolvió cuando lo mande **

**Así, no respondí tus preguntas Chris porque ya estan en el cap **


	14. Capítulo especial 2: Conversación por me...

**Nintendo School**

**Capítulo especial 2: Conversación por messenger**

Hola! Bueno, este no es exactamente un capítulo de Nintendo School, es solo un experimento que se me ocurrió cuando hablaba con Janet por Messenger... U. Esta es una simple conversación de mensenjer donde introduje a los personajes de Nintendo School, ahí Janet aprovecha de preguntar sobre la gran duda que salió en el cap 10, la chica que le gusta a Link ¿Logró descubrir algo interesante? veanlo por ustedes mismos...

Nota: Por favor, lean TODOS los caps anteriores ha este antes de leer esta conversación en el messenger...

Nota 2: Edite un poco el texto... para que fuera más fácil de leer, pero NO edite la ortografía U, excepto en ciertas partes donde Janet o yo hallamos correjido después

Mînåya: Oye, termine el cap de Nintendo School... cuando lo quieras, solo dimelo x3

Janet: PASA PASA PASA PASA!

Mînåya: manda archivo

Mînåya: Así, arregle lo que me dijiste x3

Janet: 3 a ver que le pusiste

Nota: Janet había leido algo antes del capítulo antes de que lo terminara y me había hecho notar un importante detalle, de que la razón de pauline para vengarse de las chicas era poco convincente...

Mînåya pega texto del capítulo

"Link: Pues... Pauline no tiene razones para odiar a Jump Man... pero odia a las chicas que lo tientan a olvidarla... no sabría como explicártelo bien

Andross: ¿Y eso es muy peligroso?

Link: Realmente no, ella no tiene el poder fantasmal lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer algo... quizá en unas décadas

Andross: mmMmmm... pero, no entiendo bien porque Pauline esta enojada con las chicas... me suena ridículo

Link: ññ realmente, eso no importa, lo que importa es que en unas varias décadas se tomará el colegio de alguna manera"

Mînåya: je, a veces abuso de las ironias en este fic x3

Janet: XD pero es lo gracioso!

Mînåya:

Janet: odio la tarea XX

Mînåya: asi, en la última parte tuve un pequeño problema con las fonts...jejeje, mejor termine con la tarea...

Janet: te puedo atender 3... solo tengo que trasncribir la informaciòn 3

Mînåya: jejej, ok xD... y yo lo decía por leer Nintendo School xD

Janet: okie! nn... ahorita me apuro y lo leo!

Mînåya: jejeje, tranquila, haga bien la tarea

Janet: jejeje, menos mal que no soy link, si no no pudiera terminar la tarea rapido XD

Mînåya: xD... jeje, especialmente cerca de un computador ññ

Janet: una question. de donde te surgiò la idea? 3

Mînåya: o.o... no sé, la primera ves que pense en Link al lado de un computador... pense que pensaria "esto se come?" xD

janet: XD!... por cierto, ya mencionaste por que le teme a los computadores? 0o

Mînåya: sip

Janet: dice por que que no le gustan, pero no por que les teme o yo lo entendì asi o.o

Mînåya: pues, tiene unas mala experiencia

Mînåya: si mi memoria no me falla, era porque justo cuando encendió por primera ves un computador, algo le paso con un gato ññ

Janet: si si... pero eso que tiene de feo? ..U ese motivo es por que se transforma en gato no por que le tiene miedo u.u

Mînåya: jejeje... entiendase que esa no fue la versión del mismo Link... aun no se sabe la verdad de eso x3

Janet: Oo oh...oye... ¬w¬yo conozco a la monita que le gusta a link...?

Mînåya: pero no sé, he escrito mucho sobre Link... no sé si alcanse a poner eso...mmm ¿conoces a todos los personajes de Nintendo? ññ

Janet: a la mayoria... ñnU... dime el juego donde salga, aunque sea! TOT PLISSS!

Mînåya: Oo... x3... en serio quieres saber eso? trae a Roy x3 preguntale

Janet: roy, quien le gusta? 3

Roy: ..Uu... heeee... buenoooooooooooooooo °°Uu... TOT ¿¿¿¿¿Qué rayos hago aquí? Minaya lo remece emmmm... oOUu... ok... intentare tramquilizarme respira¨Mmmmmmmm... TOT...rayos... bueno... emmm... realmente... le prometi... a Link que no diría nada... y si... bueno... tiene que quedar en secreto o sino TOT me mata! Minaya sonrie maliciosamente

Janet: TOT AUNQUE SEA EL JUEGO, PLIIIISSS! ROY BONITO PRECIOSO! SI NO NO TE DEJARÈ EN PAZ Y ME DEDICARÉ A SEGUIRTE LO CUADRADO DE LO QUE TUS FANS LO HACEN! ¬¬

Roy: Oo mmmm con eso de juego... emmmm... bueno... ¿te refieres a ... bueno... emmmm

Janet-UUUUUUU donde vive, pues? a minaya es tan cute...

Mînåya: jeje, si xD

Janet: ¬w¬ O ¿¿¿Puede ser que Link cambie de opinión después?

Janet: O.O

Mînåya: Roy trata de escapar, pero Minaya lo agarra y lo sienta al lado suyo de nuevo Mejor explicate Roy...

Janet:

Roy: ..Uu... bueno... emmm... entiendase que... mmm... heeee...

Janet: ¬u¬ anda roy

Roy: avecesalinklegustaunachicayavecesotraentoncesdarunnombreesdificilparami

Mînåya:

emmmmm... más lento Roy...

Janet: .. oh... ya "leo"... pero igual! aunque sea dame un nombre, plisss! TOT yo nunda digo nada! TOT

Roy: respira ..Uu... Roy mira a Minaya desesperado, esta sonrie

Janet: se le pezca del pie a roy PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! TOT

Mînåya: Vamos Roy, tu puedes...

Roy: °°Uu

Mînåya: lo pasmaste...

Mînåya: deja lo arreglo ññUu le pega a Roy

Roy: xX... TOT... o.o... ¿Qué hago aquí?

Janet: se aleja ok! ya no te toco, pero dime, pliiiissssssss! TOT

Roy: o.o... bueno... tomando en cuenta que... mmmm a Link.. bueno .. errr... yo le prometi... que mmm bueno... mmmm me quedaría... callado... mmmm aunque sea... al frente de un... bueno, computador... emmmmmm... TOT MI MIEDO ME CONSUME PERDONAME LINK DONDE ESTES minaya le pega Xx... o.o... así... errrr... continuo... bueno... puedo decirte... un juego... de una de...ellas...

Mînåya: Pues, tomando en cuenta que estas tan amarrado con tu "promesa" hacía Link, no sería mala idea ¿Qué dices Janet?

Janet: SI! 3

Roy: bueno... es... o.o... errr... mira el suelo, suda un poco... O SOY UN DESGRACIADO!

Janet: ya ya! ..U no pasa nada, no me dijiste quien era, ya depende de mi si doy o no...buen chico! nn - le da con una ramita suavemente, como si fueran palmaditas en la cabeza

Roy: OoUu... gracias...

Mînåya: bueno... mejor que Roy se retire... ya esta muy nervioso ññUu

Janet: si, le va a dar diarrea de los nervios y no queremos que eso pase, asi que, retirese joven 3

Roy: o.O... emmmm... chao...

Mînåya dice:

Roy se retira

Lo sentimos por no poder agregar la siguiente parte porque, por problemas de tecnicos (que va... se me cayo el computador...) pero podemos decir que Janet pidió una conversación con Link

Mînåya: ññ ahora estoy arreglando la conversación, la pondre como detalle curioso en el fic x3

Janet: 3 okie!

Mînåya: y por mientras, tengo a algunos del octavo grado intentando atrapar a Link ññUu, cuando lo logren te aviso

Janet: ok

Pasan por detrás de la PC de Minaya Linkat, Falco, Mario, Luigi y Fox... los cuales, los últimos cuatro estan enteramente rasguñados

Janet: .U pobrecitos... janet se pone en cuclillas bishito bishito! ven aquí bishito... 3

Pasa ahora Roy colgado de Linkat... después sale Falco agarrado del pie de Roy, de ahí, sale un Fox corriendo apresuradamente... Después sale un Luigi un poco cansado y después un Mario ya agotado

Mario: ññUu... casi lo cansamos

Janet: ok 3 se sienta a esperar

Roy: Ya lo tengo!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF

Janet: ooU

Mînåya: o.o

Falco: Buen trabajo Roy, aunque un Link inconciente no sirve

Janet: quien dice que no? ¬w¬

Roy: o.o... se hace... emmm... lo que se puede...

Janet: 3

Mînåya: agarran a Link, lo amarran en una silla y le tapan los ojosbien, el sistema será simple

Janet: o.o

Mînåya: Link no sabrá que esta al frente del computador

Janet: no te oirá teclear?

Mînåya:... así podrás mantener una conversación con el Link normal...naaa, solo lo estoy escribiendo en una máquina de escribir...

Janet: ok 3

Falco: Lo único, es que no sabemos cuando despertará

Janet: 3 - 3

Link: Es fácil decirlo cuando no has discutido con ella desde 3° grado...

Mînåya: bueno, me voy a almorzar

Janet: okie, provecho nn

Mînåya: hacemos un break deja a link amarrado después seguimos!

Janet: .U okie provecho

Por mientras, unos cortes comerciales

Link F: ¿Quieres desayunar algo comprobado con años de experiencia? ¿Quieres comprobar que esto es bueno? ¿Quieres hacer algo que REALMENTE te servirá? ¿Quieres algo ULTRAHIPER util? ¿Quieres lograr algo que te lo agradecerás TOOOOOOOODA tu vida? pues, entonces aquí tenemos él... mmm emmmm... ya se me olvido... continuemos con el programa

Mînåya: listo, volvi

Janet: 3 viendo a link

Mînåya: le di un poco a Link ññ, ¿Te gusto el pure?

Link: gumi... prefiero algo de leche de Lon Lon ranch, pero esta bien

Mînåya: bueno, pueden continuar

Janet: nn te han dicho que eres lindo?

Link: Oo... creo que Ruto... unas 1788943788932023643948897478459437320489328476365 veces... Oye...

Janet: oo?

Mînåya: o.o

Link: ¿Por qué me pregunto sobre Samus? ¬¬ no le hice nada este cap (nota de Minaya: Supuestamente, Link no se acuerda del beso)

Janet: OO QUE! COMO QUE...! mira a minaya

Mînåya: chiz, después explico bien ññUu.. en el cap de Roy...

Link: ¬¬ de que rayos hablan?

Janet: Oo PAF .

Mînåya: Janet? o.o...

Link: ¬¬ ya, ahora sí que no entiendo nada...

Janet: se levanta de golpe mira a minaya y luego a linkno crees que le vaya a afectar psicologicamente al pobrecito cuando se entere? T.T

Mînåya: pues, quiza ññ

Janet: T.T su orgullo pistoteado!

Link: ¿Por qué?

Mînåya: mejor dejemoslo así, sigamos con las preguntas...

Janet: ok T.T como es que controlas tus instintos? veo a los otros pervertidos y tu? como le haces?

Link: o.o... pues... mmm sinceramente, mi orgullo no me deja ser como los otros...

Mînåya: Explica mejor eso Link...

Janet: O-O

Link: No sé, como que tratar a una chica de otra manera se me hace... no sé, extraño... les tengo mucho respeto, las personas en que más confio son... chicas...

Janet: MI VIDA! TuT

Link: Oo... ¿Ah?

Mînåya: Solo es una niña que te encuentra lindo y buena persona

Link: Aaaahh... ¿Y eso es bueno?

Janet: ojo: NO SOY COMO RUTO! ¬¬

Mînåya: ...no tengo idea xD... aaah, ok

Janet: pero es lindo link -

Link: Uu

Janet: ahora bien, me pones enfrente a shadow, y me puedo volver como ruto u.uU

Link: ññ bueno

Janet: nn

Mînåya: bueno, si quieres puedes hacer más preguntas ññ, no tengas miedo, Link va a responder hasta que yo diga xD

Link: ¬¬ tenía que ser la autora... bueno... tendre que seguir aquí ¿Y eso que suena es la maquina de escribir?

Mînåya: claro, hago trabajo de Cronista ññ

Janet-... por que no te gusta decir quien te gusta?

Link: o.o pues... ..Uu... porque

Falco: desde atras Es un idiota

Mario: desde atras Porque le autora quiere mantener suspenso

Minaya le tira una pidra a Mario

Mînåya: continua Link ññ

Link: Emm... soy algo.. timido... e indeciso... creo que eso...

Janet: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww... .

Link: a minaya no veo nada ¿qué esta haciendo?

Mînåya: nada que te haga mal Link ññ

Janet: no piensas ayudar a superar su trauma a roy?

Link: Pues, en eso estamos... aunque no es fácil Roy es muy escurridizo... la otra ves, intenté que mantuviera una conversación con Saria... al final, Roy se asusto cuando le dijo Saria que su pelo era verde... me costó un día entero explicarle que Saria tiene una enfermedad kokiri donde empieza ha ser daltonica desde los 5 años...

Janet: XD pobrecito

Link: Pero estamos avanzando, si notas, ahora no se pasma tanto

Janet: .. como fue que comenzaste a meterte en todas las citas que falco organiza?... recordando a roy si, me di cuenta . -.U

Link: Aaahh... ¬¬ bueno... Falco... eso es simple... después de que hicimos las pases, gracias a Saria, Falco me pregunto sobre si trabajaba en el autocinema... Yo no mentí... Y bueno... desde ahí, Falco me ha pedido pequeños favores de a poco... al principio, era solo que vigilará a los espias cuando estaban en el autocinema

Mînåya: interesante ññ

Janet: Oo

Link: Despues, pasó de a poco a que yo fuera uno de los espias oficiales... debería decir, que caí como un idiota

Falco: I am the best!

Janet: es que eres muy bueno, link nn

Link: Rayos... esto de ser bueno me hace mal... quiero ser el mago malo de nuevo O LINK! Falco, Fox y Mario agarran a Ruto

Fox: ññ Esta todo controlado

Janet: nn eres bueno, nunca cambies!

Link: Vaya... gracias... en serio

Janet: nn ...ow... me tengo que ir

Mînåya: ok buenop, aqui dejamos la cosa entonces ññ

Janet: 3 si! nn gracias

Link: ¿Ya me pueden sacar las vendas?

Falco: Bueno le sacan las vendas a Link

Link: Oo

Janet: OOU pero esta frente al computador!

Linkat: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Janet: UU so late...

Mînåya: je, ya lo saben...

Janet: ñnU bueno, nos vemos luego gusto en verte! 3

Mînåya: ok tada

Janet: puedo hacer un dibujo de link kat? 3

Mînåya: bueno

Janet: nn thanks!

Linkat: Nani? quiero ver eso... MIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU

Janet: nos vemos luego! 3 suerte con linkat bello" nn

Mînåya: Ok, me despido de él cuando despierte

Mînåya: chao!

Janet: nn bye


	15. Capítulo 11: El caso del asesinato del d...

**Nintendo School**

Introducción

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK TOT

Te lo advertí Link, una y otra ves, te lo dije...

Pero Roy... bueno... mmm... solo quería ser amable

Amable.. ¿Amable¿AMABLE?

¿Te pasa algo Roy?

Nada... solo que ver a Lilina corriendo detrás tuyo...

Estas celoso! Estas celoso!

NO ES ESO

o.o entonces ¿qué?

TT ella logró recuperarse antes que yo

Uu No es para tanto, es decir, mira el costo que pague

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK TOT

..Uu pero si tú...

Eso es pasado

¬¬...

¿Pasa algo Roy?

Agarra a Link ¡Lilina!

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK TOT

O.O ¿Roy?

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

ññ que tengas lindo día Link

O Link¡Gracias Roy!

°°UuUUUuuuuuuuuuuuu... no... hay... de... que...

TOT No seas desgraciado Roy! no seas...

°°Uu lo siento Link, no iré a salvarte

Lilina! es hora de irnos...

Si papá

Lord Hector te salvo la vida

¿Qué íbamos ha hacer ahora?

Pues... ibas ha escribir en el diario...

Así...

* * *

**El caso del asesinato del director**

Querido diario:

Hola, soy Roy... sé que has leído mucho de mi antes... Soy el muchacho que le tiene terror a las chicas... ¿Qué¿Acaso lo encuentras ridículo?

* * *

- Pero si eres patético¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?

TOT alguien calle a este Ditto!

Mejor sigue escribiendo Roy...

Esta bien...

* * *

Pero ahora no te vengo a contar de mi miedo, ni como lo intento superar... No, ahora vengo a contarte una historia más... no sé ¿interesante? Quizá... quizá no... Pero bueno, ustedes decidirán.

Esta historia no empezó ni un día lunes, ni un día martes, ni un día miércoles... Sino un día domingo... Sí, a pesar de todo lo que queramos liberarnos del colegio el domingo, nos ponen una actividad para "competir en familia"... Creo que se llama el día de padres e hijos o algo así... Bueno, la cosa es que...

Lord Eliwood: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LEVAAAAAAAAAANTAAAAAAAAAARSEEEEEEE TOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOO EL MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDOOOOOOOOO

Roy: refregándose la cara ¿Qué pasa?

Sra. Ninian: Sabes que a tu padre le encantan estas competencias

Roy: Pero son las cinco de la mañana... y la competencia empieza a las ocho...

Lord Eliwood: Hay que calentar hijo¿Acaso no despiertas todos los días ha esta hora?

Roy: Mmmmm si, EXCEPTO los domingos...

Lord Eliwood: Esto me trae recuerdos de cuando Hector y yo éramos scouts... y cantábamos todo él día...

Roy: No... la canción de los scouts no ahora...

Lord Eliwood: vamos ya! vamos ya! a caminar! a saltar! por las nubes y el mar! y el cielo azul! a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! sigamos al gran jefe scout! vamos ya! vamos ya! a caminar! a saltar! por las nubes y el mar! y el cielo azul! a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! sigamos al gran jefe scout! ardillitas que andan por ahí, andando, comiendo y comiendo, así nosotros debemos ser, andando por el bosque, por el valle, el monte y todo lo que allá en él. cuidadosos debemos de ser, ya que no queremos que nos cojan, nos coman, nos maten o quien sabe que

Sra. Ninian: Mejor vamos a tomar desayuno querido...

Lord Eliwood: No sería mala idea ññ quiero pan tostado!

Pues, si piensan que mi padre no tiene cerebro… No lo crean, le encanta hacerse el idiota, pero todos sabemos en la casa que es casi un genio

Lord Eliwood¿Y todos tus compañeros irán hijo?

Roy: Pues… eso creo

(Recuerdos de Roy)

Link¿Qué¿Día de padres he hijos? Me niego a ir…

Samus: Por fin un pretexto para traer a mi papá

Toad¿Habrán competencias deportivas solamente?

Yoshi: Genial, comida en picnic

Kirby: Ya sé que me obligarán a ir…

Sheik: Genial, me encanta competir ¿Iras Fox?

Fox: Samus…

Mario¿Crees que podremos competir Luigi?

Luigi: Espera un milagro y ahí veremos

Peach: Mientras halla señal, no hay problema

Falco: Competencias… demostrar que eres bueno ante chicas, perfecto

Saria: No sé quién iría conmigo, el Deku Tree no se puede mover

Falco: Ahí veremos

Roy: . . .

Lord Eliwood: Claro ¿Cómo dudas de eso?

Roy: Las posibilidades existen…

Lord Eliwood: Pero sé positivo hijo

Ditto¿No ha notado la falta de seguridad en su hijo?

Lord Eliwood: Yo sé que el tiene todo lo necesario para ser seguro

Roy: TOT excepto la seguridad

Rebecca: El desayuno esta listo! ‑

Lord Eliwood¿Y te has informado de las competencias que habrán hoy?

Roy: Pues…

(Recuerdos de Roy)

Sr. Gannon: Y ahora les explicare que vamos a hacer en el día de padres e hijos…

Falco: Recuerden que hay que ponerse mucho desodorante en la mañana muchachos, no querrán desagradar a las chicas

Sr. Gannon: Las competencias empezarán con…

Falco: Recuerden que hay que venir con ropa cómoda, pero sin descuidar la combinación, porque combinar bien la ropa es algo importante para lucir bien

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬... con un pequeño desayuno el cual será…

Falco: Recuerden comer muchas frutas y verduras, hacen bien para las plumas…

Sr. Gannon: ¬¬... Lombardi…

El profesor Gannon levanto su brazo y…

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Falco salto y cayo muy fuerte…

Falco: Auch… mi trasero

Sr. Gannon, continuando…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggg

Sr. Gannon: Nos vemos, que tengan un mal día

Roy: Emmm No

Lord Eliwood: Bueno, me gustan las sorpresas (se come un pedazo de Pan con queso) Gumi…

Sra. Ninian: Lo importante es pasarlo bien querido

Lord Eliwood: Tienes razón, pero ganaremos ¿cierto Roy?

Roy: Pues, eso creo, por lo menos en nuestras categorías… sino me pasa que…

Lord Eliwood: Nada de nada hijo, tú por algo eres conocido

Ditto: Por algo te persiguen chicas y chicas y chicas y más chicas locas por solo tocarte y quién sabe que más con cara de idiotas mientras que tú las miras con una cara más de idiota muerto de miedo y sales corriendo a quién sabe donde mientras gritas algo que tu mismo ni te entiendes

Roy: O ya lo sé Ditto

Ditto: Enfrenta tu realidad

Sra. Ninian: Ya, tranquilos… y come Roy, ni has tocado tu plato

Ditto: Porque ya esta pensando en toda la cantidad de chicas que habrá en este día…

Roy: ººUu No lo había pensado TOT mamá!

Sra. Ninian: Tranquilo Roy, yo iré para apoyarte a ti y a tu padre

Roy: TxT gracias mami…

Ahí, terminamos el desayuno en silencio

Rebbeca: Ya puse toda la comida que quería que empacara en el auto

Sra. Ninian: Gracias Rebbeca, puedes irte

Rebbeca: Gracias… Y da lo mejor de ti Ronie

Roy: Se hace lo que se puede…

Subimos al auto

Roy: Mamá, solo somos tres y un Pokémon que no quiero alimentar

Ditto: Hey

Roy: Esta comida es para un regimiento…

Sra. Ninian: Siempre hay que estar preparados

Lord Eliwood: Se gasta mucha energía en estas cosas…

Partimos al colegio. Esto se organizaba en un gran patio que estaba al lado de un bosque… Siempre me pregunté que abría en ese bosque… Miré un rato el bosque, pero no por mucho tiempo… Ya que ahí pude ver a mi compañero Link… Link estaba sentado al lado de la puerta, cerca de su bicicleta, no parecía muy contento, estaba enojado… Me baje del auto

Roy: Hola Link

Link: Hola Roy…

Roy¿Pasa algo?

Link: Pues…

Lord Eliwood: Hola muchacho¿Eres Link no? Roy me ha hablado muy bien de ti

Link: Que bueno señor…

Sra. Ninian: Hola Link

Ahí mi mamá me tomó del brazo y me dijo al oído

Sra. Ninian¿Le pasa algo a tu amigo? No veo a su Familia

Roy: (en voz baja) Pues… Link tiene varios problemas con su familia… el odia estas competencias por eso… no sé que habrá pasado ahora…

Sra. Ninian: Pobrecito…

Lord Eliwood: Tú fuiste el que le gano el torneo de arquería a Roy ¿No? Fue impresionante… según me contó Roy estabas enfermo en ese momento

Link: Si…

Lord Eliwood: genial muchacho, pareces ser muy bueno ¿Y tú familia donde esta?

Roy: Papá!

Sra. Ninian: Eliwood…

Link: No sé preocupen… igual, tengo que aceptarlo… mi hermano Zora tenía un concierto hoy día… Invitó a papá y a mamá hace meses… no podían defraudarlo ahora…

Lord Eliwood: Oh… No te preocupes muchacho, puedes estar con nosotros, igual (agarra a Link como si fuera su buen amigo) has ayudado mucho a Roy, te podríamos considerar parte de la familia

Link: ..Uu gracias

Sra. Ninian: Además, trajimos harta comida

Roy: Y Ditto no va a comer

Ditto: Hey… ya verás…

Link: ..Uu… gracias

A veces pienso… Que quizá yo lo paso mal con mi temor a las chicas, pero tengo a unos padres que, a su modo especial, siempre me apoyan… Link pasa por un miedo a las computadoras y con unos padres casi ausentes… Definitivamente soy más afortunado de lo que pensé

Lord Eliwood: Bien Roy, ahora hay que descargar el auto

Mi papá fue y abrió la maleta del auto, ahí le cayeron encima toda la comida… Ya que estaba metida a presión

Lord Eliwood: (como ahogado por tanta cosa encima) tranquilos… muchachos… yo puedo con esto…

Sra. Ninian¿Seguro mi amor? Mejor vayan a ayudarlo…

Roy: Si mamá

Link: Si señora

Sra. Ninian: No me digas señora, solo dime tía Ninian

Link: ..U esta bien… tía Ninian

Roy: Vamos Link! Que esto esta pesado

Solo a mi mamá se le ocurrió traer tanto cosa… Solo mirando, pude ver: 2 pollos, 4 ensaladas de choclo, caviar, langostas, sushi, 4 kilos de galletas, mermelada, 7 kilos de pan, queso, jamón, manzanas, plátanos, lechuga, posta, chocolates, tortas (de nuez, de manjar, de bizcocho de chocolate , de merengue…) melón, cacahuates, pescado, bebidas de todo tipo… jugos, 120 docenas de latas de atún, sardinas, salchichas vienesas y carne endiablada, 20 cajas de cereal de todos los animalitatos fepudos que salen en la tv, una bolsa enorme llena de pop corn, algunas docenas de chicles de sabores y nunca faltaban los de broma de sabor de canela, varios termos con diferentes tipos de sopas, caldos y bebidas calientes en la que están algunos té, cafés, e infusiones de hierbas que me imagino servirían para si a alguien le da dolor de estomago con tanta comida, creo que mas de 20 cajas de pizza, algunas bolsitas de papel con varios combos de Macdonals, varias empanadas de pollo y carne, alguna comida en platos desechables tenía espagueti y lasaña (la cual termino en la cabeza de mi padre…) algunos tacos, enchiladas y comida mexicana, varios rollitos dulces y pasteles en las que se veían como donkin donuts, pedazos de pastel, helados y hasta algo que parecía un pedazo ENORME de un pastel de novia

Lord Eliwood: (probando la lasaña que se le quedo en la cabeza) Gumi, esta muy bien hecha, te felicito querida

Link¿Y cómo cabía esto en el auto?

Roy¿Te has preguntado como cabe un Onix en la pokebola?

Link: o.o, no

Roy: Es lo mismo…

Ahí, acomodamos como pudimos en una mesa todo lo que había traído mi mamá

Falco: Hey! Hola! (mira el gran montón de comida) ¿Acaso no saben el significado de una dieta?

Lord Eliwood: Claro, trajimos pastillas endulzantes sin calorías

Roy: Es una larga historia…

Falco: Naaa, tranquilo querido amigo gelatina con las chicas, comprendo que quieras invitar a una de ellas a comer

Roy: ººUu ¿Qué? O no! me hablas de tonterías

Link¿Qué haces Falco?

Falco: Solo le muestro a Roy lo que su inconciente quiso hacer trayendo tanta comida

Sr. Lombardi: Hey, aquí hay comida para una fiesta a gran escala ¿Cómo no me avisaron? No hay fiesta sin mí

Sra. Ninian: Realmente, solo nos gusta venir preparados

Lord Eliwood: Esperen que traiga las reservas en la tarde

Roy¿Qué?

Falco: Woa, espectacular (chasquea los dedos) debes decirme el hechizo que usas con tus padres para que sean así

Roy: Siempre han sido así…

Link: Demasiado atentos…

Miré a Link, realmente parecía algo triste, algo que mis padres también notaron

Lord Eliwood: Bien muchachos, no queremos caras largas, a calentar

Falco y Link¿A calentar?

Roy: Correr 1000 metros, hacer 200 lagartijas, 300 abdominales… es la rutina de la mañana para mi papá

Falco: Emmm… Lo siento, no puedo ir… debo ayudar a mi papá a ordenar nuestras cosas…

Sr. Lombardi: Tranquilo hijo… (le tapa la boca Falco) MMMMMMMm MMMm mMMm MMm Mm mM

Falco: Con permiso… Señor Lord Eliwood

Link: ..Uu

Lord Eliwood: (agarra el brazo a Link y a Roy) a correr!

40 minutos después…

Lord Eliwood: vamos ya! vamos ya! a caminar! a saltar! por las nubes y el mar! y el cielo azul! a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! sigamos al gran jefe scout! vamos ya! vamos ya! a caminar! a saltar! por las nubes y el mar! y el cielo azul! a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! sigamos al gran jefe scout! ardillitas que andan por ahí, andando, comiendo y comiendo, así nosotros debemos ser, andando por el bosque, por el valle, el monte y todo lo que allá en él. cuidadosos debemos de ser, ya que no queremos que nos cojan, nos coman, nos maten o quien sabe que…

Sra. Ninian: Querido! Es mejor que descansen… para que tengan fuerzas para la carrera

Lord Eliwood: (deteniéndose en seco) tienes razón querida ¡Alto! Merecen un descanso

Link: (cayendo en la silla más cercana) Rayos… ¿tú papá no se cansa?

Roy: Lo hace todos los días…

A mi no me afecto mucho el entrenamiento de mi padre, estaba acostumbrado, pero Link estaba muerto

Sheik: Hola!

Roy: ººUu

Sheik¿Link? Estas bien?

Link: Después de 1 kilómetro de correr… 200 lagartijas, 300 abdominales… ¡Tu padre es peor que el profesor Gannondorf, Roy!

Roy: ..Uu es solo su rutina diaria

Sheik: A mi me parece espectacular… ojala hubiera llegado antes para acompañarlos

Link: Si tu lo dices…

Sra. Ninian: Aquí les traje unos jugos

Link: Gracias señora Ninian

Sra. Ninian: Solo dime tía Ninian

Link: Eeh ..Uu si tía Ninian

Sheik¿Y dónde esta tú padre Roy? Quiero que me enseñe su rutina de ejercicios

Roy: ººUu emmmm … o.o… bueno… ahí esta…

Apunte a mi padre, el cual estaba en…

Lord Eliwood¿En serio chicas¿Todo eso me pagarán por las fotos de Roy bebe? Claro que les doy unas copias! Siempre tengo unas cuantas de reserva (abre su billetera y salen unas cuantas fotos de Roy bebe)

Roy: O PAPÁ!

Lord Eliwood: o.o ¿Pasa algo malo hijo?

Sra. Ninian: Recuerda querido que Roy es preadolescente y no soporta que vendas fotos de él en momentos vergonzosos

Lord Eliwood¿Cómo va ha ser vergonzoso esto? Si se ve muy tierno

Sheik: Yo quiero unas copias!

Lord Eliwood: Claro linda

Roy:

Link: tranquilo Roy, por lo menos no la reparte en… ¿Cómo le dicen a ese sistema de computadoras conectado? Así, Internet

Lord Eliwood: Y recuerde, esta es mi página web en internet…

Roy: ¬¬...

Link: Uu

Yoshi¿estoy alucinando Kirby?

Kirby: si alucinas… yo también

Yoshi: O ha aparecido el paraíso

Kirby: O Somos afortunados al verlo

Yoshi: O por fin creo en la trifuerza! O.o… hey… ese no es el dios de Mushroom Kingdom

Kirby¿Acaso importa?

Sra. Ninian¿Tienen hambre muchachos?

Kirby: ¬ ha venido una diosa a decirnos la santa pregunta

Yoshi: ¬ alabada seas

Kirby: ¬ gracias

Sra. Ninian: Pasen, coman todo lo que quieran

Sra. Star: KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kirby: O NOOOOO.. o.o ¿Pasa algo mamá?

Sra. Star¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no pidas comida a otra gente?

Sra. Ninian: No se preocupe, tengo bastante

Sra. Star: (agarrando a Yoshi y Kirby) Nunca suficiente para estos dos… gracias por su amabilidad

Yoshi y Kirby: TOT

Sra. Ninian: UuUuu…

Link y yo nos sentamos, no quería saber más de las fotos que vendía mi padre

Link: No tienes porque enojarte…

Roy: Lo sé… pero… bueno, mi papá siempre ha estado muy orgulloso de mí, quizá… demasiado

Link: Te envidio…

Roy: Link, si quieres irte… Puedo decirle a mi padre que te deje en algún lugar

Link: No te preocupes¿sabes? Me he reído mucho con tus padres, será entretenido pertenecer a tu familia un día

Roy: .. Si tú lo dices…

Fox: Hola¿Cómo están?

Link: Bien ¿y tú Fox?

Fox: Bien… aunque… a mi papá se le cayó la comida en el camino…

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Tranquilo Fox, llamaré por unas pizzas… cuando encuentre donde cayo la billetera

Fox: eeehhhh…. ñ.ñUuUUUUuuUu…

Roy: Pues… si conversan con mi mamá, puede que les compartamos algo… igual, tenemos comida para varias personas… excepto un Pokémon que no quiero alimentar

Ditto: ya verás…

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Pues, no sería muy caballeroso de mi parte pedirle comida a tu madre…

Sra. Ninian: Oh¡James!

Sr. James Mc Cloud¿ah? Ninian!

Roy¿Ah?

Sr. James Mc Cloud: jamás lo habría imaginado... Ninian¿Tú eres la madre de Roy¡Tanto tiempo!

Fox¿Se conocen?

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Ninian fue compañera mía y de Peppy en el colegio

Link: vaya… tu mamá se ve mucho más joven Roy

Roy: Es una extraña cualidad de ella…

Sra. Ninian: Siéntense, coman todo lo que quieran

Sr. James Mc Cloud: No es necesario Ninian

Ahí, mi mamá toma el brazo del James

Sra. Ninian: Siéntate, tenemos mucho que hablar

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Si tú quieres Ninian…

Fox: Que sorpresa…

Link: El destino trae muchas cosas…

Roy: Jamás pensé conocer un amigo de colegio de mi mamá… ella nunca habla de su tiempo en el colegio

Sra. Ninian¿Y qué es de Peppy?

Sr. James Mc Cloud: No sé si sabes, pero es el director de este colegio… ¿No te contó tu esposo?

Sra. Ninian: No, no me dijo nunca el nombre del director… aunque, cuando me dijo que era un conejo debí sospechar… así, no me has presentado a tu hijo… ¿Es hijo de Vixy?

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Si…

Sra. Ninian¿Pasa algo?

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Nada, solo Vixy se fue, dejándome solo a Fox… pero este no es el momento para ponerme melancólico…

Sra. Ninian: Lo siento

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Tranquila, el es Fox

Fox: Hola tía Ninian

Lord Eliwood: Mira Ninian cuanto dinero gane…

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Hola Lord Eliwood, no nos vemos desde él día que vino a ver el colegio

Lord Eliwood: Si me acuerdo

Sra. Ninian: No sé si sabías, pero él es el tal James que te contaba que conocí en el colegio

Lord Eliwood: Aja…

Sr. James Mc Cloud¡Si nosotros nos conocemos¿Se acuerda de aquel sábado?

Lord Eliwood: Si me acuerdo…

Mi padre parecía serio… Algo le pasaba, se sentó al lado de mi madre

Sra. Ninian¿Pasa algo querido?

Lord Eliwood: Nada querida, solo me canse un poco

Sra. Ninian: Oh ¿te sientes mal querido?

Lord Eliwood: No es nada, tranquila

Sra. Ninian: ok, querido… bueno, James ¿Sabes donde esta Peppy? Quisiera hablar algo con él

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Por algún lado debe estar… ahora que me acuerdo, la última ves que lo ví estaba con…

Sra. Kinopio: Ya le dije que esto esta hecho muy apresuradamente ¿Cómo no se le ocurre prever todas estas cosas?

Mr. Hare: Mire, señora Kinopio… no sé puede prever todo porque no sé leer el futuro ¿me entiende?

Sra. Kinopio: Pero usted tiene AÑOS de experiencia en esto ¿No?

Toad: Hola…

Fox: Hola Toad ¿Qué le pasa a tú mamá?

Toad: Según ella esto del día de padres e hijos esta mal organizado… hay muchos fallos técnicos

Sr. James Mc Cloud¿Fallos técnicos? Pero si esa es la gracia de estas cosas… generalmente fallan

Sra. Kinopio¿Me entiende?

Mr. Hare: (con cara de aburrido crónico) si, para el siguiente año veré que hacer

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Oye Peppy, deja de escuchar a viejas molestosas y ven a sentarte con nosotros, mira a quién encontré

Mr. Hare: Ninian!

Sra. Kinopio: El señor Mc Cloud para variar… pidiendo comida

Sr. James Mc Cloud¿Pidiendo comida? A mi me invitan

Sra. Ninian: Pues, si quiere sentarse a comer algo junto a su hijo señora…

Sra. Kinopio: Kinopio

Sra. Ninian: Oh, lo siento, Sra. Kinopio, yo no tengo problemas que se tome un jugo o coma unas galletitas con nosotros

Sr. James Mc Cloud y Mr. Hare¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Sra. Kinopio: Gracias por su amabilidad, pero creo que aquí incomodo a un par

Sra. Ninian: Uu bueno, espero poder compartir mesa con usted un día

Sra. Kinopio: Otro será

Toad: Nos vemos

Link: Si Toad, espero verte calculando los ganadores de estas competencias

Fox: Siii! La otra ves gane mucho dinero con tus cálculos, los esperamos

Toad: Claro muchachos

Roy¿Calculos?

Sra. Kinopio: (tomando la mano de Toad) nos retiramos

Toad: Chao

Al irse la Sra. Kinopio y Toad, Fox y Link me miraron

Link: Toad tiene la habilidad de poder predecir… según extraños cálculos del físico, estado de ánimo…

Fox: es casi adivino… el año pasado, dijo que Sonic perdería su invicto en la carrera de super dotados en correr

Link: Y perdió ante Shadow

Roy: Woa

Link: Todavía me acuerdo la cara de Sonic, llevaba años con el título

Fox: Si…

Saria: hola!

Link: Saria¿Cómo estas?

Saria: Bien

Fox: Genial ¿Y a quién invitaste este año para reemplazar al Deku Tree?

Saria: A tu hermano Link

Link¿Ah?

Saria: A Deku Link, acepto encantado

Link: ¬¬... y no quiso venir conmigo el desgraciado

Deku Link: Entre Saria y tú… no hay por donde perderse

Link: Uff… bueno…

Saria: Así¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas Roy?

Roy: ººUu ¿En serio?

Saria: Es algo importante…

Roy: emmm… ehhh… bueno…. .. …

Saria me tomó de la mano, ahí cerré los ojos y deje que me empujará

Saria: Roy… ¿Link y Fox aun no saben nada?

Roy: ..Uu ehh… pues…. Ni idea…

Si se preguntan¿Qué es lo que no saben Link y Fox? Pues, es simple… Link no sabía del beso que le dio a Samus… (por lo menos, él dice que no recuerda nada …) y menos Fox. Todos en el curso hemos intentado ocultarle aquel suceso a los dos porque no sabemos como van a reaccionar. Muchas teorías tenemos al respecto, pero preferimos no decir nada por la seguridad de la amistad entre Fox y Link. Saria esta muy preocupada por aquello, aunque, la mayoría piensa que sería mejor que lo supieran y ahí terminar con el problema…

Saria: Yo me iré con Deku Link, te dejo la misión de que ellos dos no sepan

Roy: ººUu… eeeeh… bueno…

Saria se retiro, ahí fui donde Link y Fox, ellos estaban con Toad

Link: Mmmmm… Shadow ganará de nuevo en la competencia de super dotados…

Fox: Roy es el más probable en la competencia de normales….

Link: D.k Ganará en fuerza…

Fox: En la más bonita… Samus!

Link: ¬¬... di algo coherente

Toad: En lo de la chica más bonita nunca le doy…

Link: Tranquilo, me interesan las otras competencias… como que darle a la chica más bonita es muy difícil

Fox: Samus! Samus! Samus!

Link: ¬¬... di algo coherente, Por favor!

Roy¿Y cómo van?

Toad: No están muy interesantes las competencias este año…

Sra. Ninian¿Qué hacen muchachos?

Fox: Nada… solo…

Link: vemos nuestras posibilidades de ganar una competencia

No sé porque, no quería que mi madre supiera que planeaban sus apuestas…

Sra. Ninian: Estuve conversando con Peppy, y me dio permiso para competir contigo Link

Link¿Ah?

Sra. Ninian: No quería que no pudieras competir en las competencias de padres e hijos, así que le pedí un permiso especial para poder hacerlo

Link: .. pues… gracias Sra. Ninian

Sra. Ninian: Dime solo tía Ninian

Link: Esta bien…

Sra. Ninian: Bueno, nos vemos!

Mi mamá se retiro

Toad: Tengo que considerar a tu madre en las estadísticas ¿Cómo es para el deporte Roy?

Roy: Pues… no sé…

Toad: Pero creo que ganará el premio a la más bonita

Ahí recién me di cuenta que todos ahí miraban a mi madre… Sentí una extraña gana de torcerme un pie y decirle que nos fuéramos a casa… Pero… no debía, además, mi madre estaba casada y sabía que mi padre no dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada

Samus: Hola

Link¿Samus Aran saludándome cortésmente?

Samus: Ah, estabas aquí Link, yo solo ví a Roy, Fox y Toad

Fox: o/ Me considero

Toad¿Y cómo vienes para las competencias?

Samus: Este año seré la ganadora de la prueba múltiple con un familiar, ya que vine con mi hermano

Fox: o.o… pero… pero… pero…

Samus: Ya sé que la prueba múltiple generalmente la ganas tú con tu padre Fox, pero este año vine lista a quitarte el trono

Fox: Samus…

Link: -¬ No me digas que solo viniste a decirle a Fox que le quitarás el trono de la competencia este año

Samus: No es eso, mi meta es ganar todas las competencias que puedo entrar aunque sea una ves en mi vida, y este año me toca la prueba múltiple con un familiar… el siguiente año será la de arquería, así que prepárate Link

Link: Ahí nadie me gana y menos tú

Samus: Ja, no importa, tu sabes que siempre que me he propuesto a ganar una competencia, la gano, nos vemos!

Samus se retiró, Fox se sentó

Fox: Samus…

Link¡Fox!

Fox: o.o…

Link: No puedes dejar que Samus y su hermano te ganen en esta competencia!

Roy: Una pregunta… ¿Cuál es la prueba múltiple con un familiar?

Toad: Yo te explico… la prueba múltiple con un familiar, es una prueba que consiste en varias etapas… en velocidad, fuerza, destreza y comer rápido

Link: Para ganar esa prueba, debes ser bueno en todas esas ramas competitivas… si lo eres en solo una, perderás…

Toad: La de velocidad consiste en correr hacía el colegio y volver

Link: La de fuerza en empujar una pequeña carroza con paja arriba en subida

Toad: La de destreza, en hacer un recorrido lleno de piedras jugando con un balón

Link: y la de comer rápido… bueno, comer rápido una torta

Toad: Es una competencia planeada para personas que no son superdotadas, pero que tienen habilidad para todo

Fox: Mi padre y yo generalmente la ganamos esa competencia… es la única competencia para la que venimos… pero ahora que Samus quiere ganarla…

Link: O deja de decir estupideces

Fox: Pero Samus se va a sentir mal si pierde…

Link: mira Fox… Samus es una persona orgullosa ¿Cierto?

Fox: Sí

Link: Ella se va a sentir decepcionada si la dejas ganar así de fácil

Fox¿En serio?

Link: Aja, a ella le gustan los desafíos, si ella pierde y ve que tú eres mejor, quizá este decepcionada de sí misma, pero se va a sentir feliz porque tiene un desafío

Fox: o.o… no lo había pensado así

Link: Pero si gana fácilmente, quizá se muestre alegre al principio, pero después se va a sentir decepcionada y va a buscar otro desafío

Fox: si gana y le doy competencia se va a sentir la mejor persona del mundo

Link: No exactamente

Fox: o.o

Link: Ella esta loca, así que se va a sentir decepcionada igual, pensando que fue fácil

Fox: Oo… ¿Me quieres decir que debo ganar para que se sienta feliz?

Link: sí

Fox: ñ.ñ/ ya entendí, gracias Link!

Link: de nada

Fox: Voy a ver como va ha estar la competencia entonces! Debo ganar! Nos vemos!

Fox se retiró

Toad: Extraño razonamiento Link…

Roy: Realmente…

Link: Tranquilos, Samus es tan mimada que cuando pierda se va a poner a llorar

Toad y Roy: Toing

Peach: Hoooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Han despertado en un día más hermoso que este? Sol, cielo azul, domingo y con buena señal en el celular

Toing

Roy: x.XUu

Peach: o.o… ¿Pasa algo malo?

Toad: Nada Peach, solo que aun no perdemos la capacidad de asombro ante tu cualidad de encontrar todo bueno mientras tengas señal en el celular…

Peach: AAAAAAAh… bueno… esta bien…

Mario¿Ves Luigi? No llegamos taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarde jejejejejejejejeje

Luigi: --Uu porque te desperté a las 5 de la mañana…

Profesor Gadd: Oigan ¿Dónde esta el conejito dientudo de su director?

Mario: Mmmm… por ahí tiene que estar…

Link, Toad y yo miramos sorprendidos a ese hombre bajito y viejito que estaba con Mario y Luigi

Roy¿Quién es él¿Su papá?

Mario: No, no es nuestro padre, es el profesor Gadd

Link: AAAAAh, el viejo loco que vive cerca de la mansión encantada

Luigi: Exacto…

Toad¿Por qué esta aquí?

Mario: Bueno, él le ha hecho varios favores a mi familia…

Luigi: Ha inventado muchos aparatos para el restaurante

Mario: Y ahora quiere hablar algo con el director… pero no sabes qué

Mr. Hare: LE DIJE QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todos: Oo?

Ahí corrimos hacía donde estaba Mr. Hare

Sra. Ninian: No te enojes con el viejito Peppy… Él solo te preguntó…

Mr. Hare: Pero es la décima octava ves que me pregunta lo mismo ¿No sé cansa?

Profesor Gadd: Tranquilo chiquillo jijijijiji, que se te va a subir la presión ¿Quieres una tasa de café?

Mr. Hare: No quiero nada de usted, solo quisiera que se tomará unas pastillas para la memoria

Profesor Gadd¿Pastillas para la memoria? Yo te aconsejaría unos calmantes

Mr. Hare: Hablaba de usted

Profesor Gadd¿Quién se llama esteves?

Mr. Hare: Rayos ¿Desde cuando no se lava los orejas?

Profesor Gadd¿Desde que tengo orejas?

Mr. Hare: O … O retírese por favor!

Profesor Gadd: Qué se hacen problemas los conejos por todo, así ¿Le pregunté si podía

Mr. Hare: YA ES LA DECIMA NOVENA VES QUE ME PREGUNTA!

Profesor Gadd: o.o, es la veinteava ves realmente

Mr. Hare: ¬¬…

Sra. Ninian: Bueno, Sr. Gadd… creo que sería más conveniente discutirlo otro día

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Después de soportar a la Sra. Kinopio es muy difícil que encuentre a Peppy con buen ánimo

Profesor Gadd: Esta bien nn vendré a preguntar más tarde

Mr. Hare: ¬¬XxXXxxXXx…

El profesor Gadd se retiró…

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Tranquilo Peppy, nada peor puede pasar ahora

Mr. Hare: Tienes razón… nada peor… igual, ya soporte a la Sra. Kinopio y al loco del profesor Gadd

Sr. Andross: Ahí es donde llegó yo

Sra. Ninian¡Profesor Andross! Que gusto verlo

Sr. Andross: La primera ex alumna que es educada conmigo!... Que asco… ¿Por qué no me odias?

Sra. Ninian¿Por qué tenía que odiarlo?

Sr. Andross: Porque soy el viejo de matemáticas

Sra. Ninian: O pero si para mi siempre fue un lindo mono

Mi mamá abraza al profesor Andross

Sr. Andross: O suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame! suéltame!

Sra. Ninian: soltando al profesor Andross o.o ¿Le pasa algo?

Sr. Andross: o.o… estas loca…

El profesor Andross se para y se acerca a Mr. Hare

Mr. Hare: A ver, deje adivino… ¿Me viene a decir su opinión sobre como esta organizado todo esto?

Sr. Andross: Tienes un punto, pregunta 2 ¿Cuál crees que es mi opinión?

Mr. Hare: Pésimo, peor que el año pasado

Sr. Andross: Correcto! Pregunta 3 ¿Cuál es mi amenaza?

Mr. Hare: Que si sigo siendo así usted me va a reemplazar como director

Sr. Andross: Espectacular Hare, nos vemos… jejejejejejejejejejeje

El profesor Andross se retiro

Roy: o.o eso fue extraño

Toad: Parece que has estado poco tiempo en este colegio

Sr. James Mc Cloud¿Sabes? No fue tan malo

Mr. Hare: Solo al ver su cara recordé que si mi destituyen él toma mi puesto

Ya me imaginaba el colegio con el profesor Andross en la dirección… Bueno, eso no importaba mucho realmente

Mr. Hare: Y aun no llega lo peor

Sr. James Mc Cloud¿Y qué puede ser peor?

Sr. Pigma: Hooooooooola

Sr. James Mc Cloud¿Un cerdito traidor? Tienes razón Peppy…

Sr. Pigma: Hey ¿No qué nuestros colegios iba a competir juntos esta ves?

Sr. James Mc Cloud¿Nuestros colegios?

Mr. Hare¿No sabías que él es el director de la puerta?

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Oo? Pobres niños

Sr. Pigma: Hey, mi desempeño ha sido mejor evaluado que el de Peppy, tanto que si lo sacan del puesto quizá me pidan ser el director de Nintendo School

Sr. James Mc Cloud¿No que sería el viejo de Andross?

Sr. Pigma¿Ese vejestorio? Se muere en unos pocos años

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Lo mismo dije del Señor Cranky cuando me gradué de Nintendo School y mira lo muerto que esta

Sra. Ninian: Hola Pigma ¿Cómo has estado?

Sr. Pigma: Ninian! Si estas preciosa¿Ves que eres idiota James? Deberías haberte casado con Ninian en ves de con Vixy

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Cállate

El Sr. James se levantó y Mr. Hare lo agarró

Mr. Hare: Tranquilo James!

Sr. James Mc Cloud: O ¡NADIE DICE QUE ALGUIEN ES MÁS BONITA DE LO QUE ERA VIXY SIN SALIR CON UN OJO MORADO!

Mr. Hare: Eeh… sin ánimos de ofender Ninian

Sra. Ninian: No hay problema

Link, Toad y yo mirábamos impactados la escena

Sr. Pigma: Mejor me retiro… igual, mi colegio ganará todos los premios

Sr. James Mc Cloud: SOBRE MI CADÁVER!

Mr. Hare: La amenaza es para mi James…

El Sr. Pigma se retiró, ahí Mr. Hare pudo soltar al Sr. Mc Cloud

Sr. James Mc Cloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh

Sra. Ninian: Toma algo James, te tranquilizará

Mr. Hare: Uff…

Roy: Mamá… ¿Qué fue eso de "deberías haberte casado con Ninian"?

Sra. Ninian: Ah, bueno, es que antes de que conociera a tu padre salí un tiempo con James… pero fue hace años

Mr. Hare: Hacían linda pareja según yo

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Vixy…

Al ver al Sr. Mc Cloud decir Vixy me acordó a cuando Fox dice "Samus…" pero sin babear

Lord Eliwood: Miren a quién me encontre!

Roy¿Lord Hector?

Lord Hector: Hola Roy, Ninian, Hola Sr. Director

Mr. Hare: Peppy por favor

Sr. James Mc Cloud: Yo soy James Mc Cloud, gusto en conocerlo

Lord Hector: Mucho gusto a mí también… saluda Lilina

Ahí, salió tímidamente Lilina, la cual no sé veía porque se tapaba por Lord Hector, su padre

Lilina: Ho… ho… ho-la…

Mr. Hare¿Cómo vas con tú problema Lilina¿Te sientes mejor?

Lilina: Si… si… un… un po…po-co… mejor…

Roy: Oye papá ¿Por qué tienes hojas en el pelo?

Lord Eliwood: Tú mamá me mando ha hacer algo al bosque

Roy: Ahh…

Ahí Link me tomó el brazo y me alejó de la conversación para que no escucháramos

Link: Ah… ¿Tú la conoces?

Roy: Bueno… sí… ella es mi compañera de terapia, ella sufre lo mismo que yo, pero en ves de tenerle miedo a las chicas, le tiene miedo a los chicos

Link: Eso explica todo

Roy¿Ah?

Link se paró y se acercó de nuevo hacía donde estaba el resto, lo seguí… ahí noté que Toad se había retirado

Lilina: No sé si estoy lista para participar… es que yo…

Mr. Hare: Tranquila, todo a su paso

Sra. Ninian¿No quieren comer helado?

Ahí nos sentamos a comer helado… Ahí noté que Link observaba mucho a Lilina… para mí eso fue extraño…

Ni hablar, de ahí en adelante no pasaron muchas cosas interesantes… Nintendo School y el colegio La puerta se disputaron los premios de igual a igual… aunque los lógicos, como decía Toad, los ganó Nintendo School, como Shadow en velocidad entre superdotados, D.k en fuerza, yo en velocidad normal… hasta que quedamos empatados… Solo quedaba 1 prueba, prueba múltiple con un familiar…

Sra. Ninian: En esta ganaremos Link

Link¿ah?

Sra. Ninian: He guardado mis fuerzas para esta prueba

Link¿Ah?

Lord Eliwood¿Estas loca querida? Yo y Roy seguiremos ganando!

Sra. Ninian: Ahí veremos!

Link y yo nos miramos

Link: Tus padres están locos…

No sabía que la prueba múltiple con un familiar fuera tan disputada… ¡Eran muchos participantes! Ya entendí porque a Fox le dolía tanto perderla…

Mr. Hare: Bien, recuerden, nada de trampas, habrán diferentes profesores vigilando de que nadie haga ningún tipo de trampa ¿entendido?

Sr. Pigma¿Acaso desconfías de mis lindos alumnos?

Mr. Hare: En la misma cantidad de lindura que tu crees que tienen…

Sr. Pigma: ¬¬... ¿eso que significa?

Mr. Hare: eeeh…. ¿Están todos listos?

Sr. Pigma: Ya dime!

Mr. Hare: Ready… GO!

Ahí partimos. La primera parte era correr hacía el colegio. Mi padre y yo tomamos la delantera (ya que no había superdotados en esta competencia). Cerca nos seguía…

Fox: Ganaremos!

James McCloud: o pero si no tienes que ir tan rápido Fox!

Fox: O / debo ganar!

James McCloud: o.o… andas demasiado inspirado

Fox: O no me ganaras Roy

Roy: o.o… en este momento da más miedo que una chica… y es mucho decir de mi parte

Lord Eliwood: No os asustéis Roy, vamos ganando

Seguimos corriendo, al llegar al colegio y volver, pude ver que además de Fox y su padre, nos seguían muy de cerca unos niños de la puerta (Creo que se llama Wolf), Link con Mamá y Samus con su hermano

Mr. Hare: (con micrófono en mano) ¿Qué es lo que veo? Roy y su padre están ganando! Nintendo school lleva la delantera!

Sr. Pigma: Pero no por muuuuuuuuucho tiempo!

Llegamos a la parte de la carroza, estaba algo cansado, pero ví a Fox…

Fox: O DEBO GANAR!

Roy: o.o… definitivamente… da más miedo que una chica

Lord Eliwood: Solo imagínatelo con faldita y quizá vayamos más rápido

Inconcientemente, porque no quise hacerlo, imagine lo que me dijo mi padre…

Roy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O CORRAMOS!

Papá y yo empezamos a empujar la carroza… ahí ví a Link con mamá que nos alcanzaban

Sr. Ninian: No te esfuerces tanto, yo empujo

Link: Pero… ¡Sra. Ninian!

Mi mamá llevaba la carroza sola… Link miraba sorprendido

Roy: Ayuda a mi mamá idiota!

Link: Si no me deja!

Roy¿Qué?

Lord Eliwood: 3 Esa es mi esposa, sigamos Roy

Mi papá no parecía muy sorprendido por este suceso, lo que si note es que Link intentaba convencer a mi mamá para ayudarla

Samus: Lo lograré!

Samus se estaba acercando a los primeros lugares… realmente estaba decidida, aunque su hermano no parecía tan animosa como ella

Mr. Hare: La puerta solo tiene 1 participante entre los primeros lugares! Wolf y su primo! Realmente Nintendo School lleva la delantera!

Sr. Pigma: No creas!

Profesor Gadd: Oh! Ya me acorde lo que quería decirle!

Mr. Hare: O SI YA ME LO DIJO VIEJO

Profesor Gadd¿Qué no era eso?

Tomamos el balón y empezamos a correr por el montón de piedras

Lord Eliwood: Vamos hijo!

Roy: Ya voy papá!

Llegamos a la mesa con la torta...

Lord Eliwood: Roy…

Roy¿Pasa algo papá?

Lord Eliwood: Me duele es estómago…

Roy: O no…

Esta era mala señal, teníamos la delantera pero mi padre no estaba en condiciones de comer… Empecé a tragar como pude… Esto era más difícil de lo que pensé, mi padre me ayudo en lo que pudo, pero su dolor de estomago lo detenía…

Ahí llegaron Fox con su padre, muy cerca mi mamá con Link… Fox comía como loco, pero un extraño final nos sorprendió a todos

Sra. Ninian: Déjame esto a mi link! No he comido nada en todo el día así que estoy muerta de hambre!

Mi mamá se devoró la torta casi al doble de la velocidad de un Yoshi… y eso muy poco

Mr. Hare: Oo no sabía que tenías tanta hambre Ninian

Sr. Pigma: oO realmente…

Detrás de Mr. Hare había un gran bosque… en el cual hubo un movimiento…

Sr. Pigma: AAaaaah

El Sr. Pigma corrió, Mr. Hare lo miró desconcertado

Sr. Gannon: Cuidado!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

En ese momento, solo vimos polvo

Lord Eliwood: Cof… Cof… Parece que se cayo un árbol

Roy¿Qué?

Después de que se despejara un poco la vista… Pudimos ver lo que había pasado

Srta. Joanna¡Gannoncito!

A Mr. Hare le iba a caer un árbol milenario encima… pero la justa intervención del brazo del profesor Gannon le salvó la vida… pero no la del brazo del profesor

Mr. Hare¿Estas bien Gannon?

Sr. Gannon: Solo unas cuántas fracturas en el brazo…

Srta. Joanna: Yo te ayudaré con el poco de medicina que aprendí como espía…

La profesora Joanna tomó el brazo del profesor Gannon y lo movió de tal manera que sonó hasta la casa de Link

Sr. Gannon: AAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAYAAAAAAAAIIIIIII

Srta. Joanna: TOT me equivoque, lo siento Gannoncito

Sr. Gannon: TTUuu… ayayai… traigan a un médico

Mr. Hare: Esto se ve mal… tendré que darte licencia por unas semanas Gannon

Ahí, ví un papel que caía de los aires… El cual llegó a la cara de Mr. Hare… Este lo leyó y se asusto

Sr. James McCloud¿Pasa algo Peppy?

Mr. Hare: guardando el papel después te cuento James…

Link y yo nos miramos… Esto se veía extraño…

Samus: MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAA! PERDIIII! Y ante el idiota de link!

Link: Por primera ves no siento que realmente le gane a Samus… pero disfrutaré de mi victoria

Mr. Hare: Después del último suceso… creo que se suspenderán los juegos… pero… NINTENDO SCHOOL HA GANADO!

Todos los de Nintendo School: VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mr. Hare: Cof, cof, bueno, mis felicitaciones a los ganadores de esta jornada

Mr. Hare vio que el profesor Gannon fuera llevado a un hospital

Link: Mmmmm… aquí hay gato encerrado

Roy¿Planeas algo Link?

Sra. Ninian: Mejor vamos a casa…

Roy: Si mamá

Link: Esta bien… quizá mañana pueda ver algo de esto…

Nos subimos al auto

Sra. Ninian¿Te sigue doliendo el estómago querido?

Lord Eliwood: Ya se me esta pasando querida… gracias

Sra. Ninian: Eliwood… bueno ¿Y cómo la pasaron hoy muchachos?

Link: Bien! Usted es impresionante! Parece muy débil pero tiene mucha habilidad para todo!

Sra. Ninian: gracias Link

Roy: Hoy descubría que hay cosas que dan más miedo que las chicas

Link¿En serio? Eso debe ser feo… dicho de ti

Sra. Ninian: Bueno…

Así, termino el agitado día domingo… para nosotros… Cuando estábamos en mí pieza, Link y yo nos miramos las caras

Link: Lo de Mr. Hare… lo del árbol… fue planeado… estoy casi seguro

Roy: Ese árbol parecía el nieto del deku Tree… pronto se iba a morir…

Link: Pero ¿Y la nota que tenía Mr Hare?

Roy: Estas haciendo conclusiones muy apresuradas Link… fue un accidente…

Link: Si es un accidente… yo me caso con Ruto

Roy: Oo

Link: Emm… retiro lo dicho… Pero… hablando en serio! Realmente parecía planeado

Roy: Uff… bueno Link… quizá tienes razón, pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Link: Esto es un misterio!

Link se para de la cama, enciende la luz, toma su cuaderno de matemáticas y empieza a escribir algo en él

Link: Imagínate… unos marcianos de otro mundo quieren tomarse por algo Nintendo School así que han hecho un acuerdo con… con… quizá sea el viejo de Andross… ¡Y a cambio le están dando una vida eterna! Para hacernos sufrir hasta la eternidad!

Roy: Link… eso es lo más idiota que he escuchado de ti

Link: Tienes razón… Pero el viejo de Andross debe tener algún otro motivo

Roy¡Link!

Link: Ok… ok… ok… dejo de hablar tan seguido con Falco…

Roy: Link… Por santa elimine ¿Quién podría creerte algo así?

Link: Ok, segunda teoría… Quizá, unos dragones que salieron de un portal están haciendo un trato con… el viejo de Andross… y le darán vida eterna a cambio de saber lo que hay en la sala secreta!

Roy: Link… es lo mismo, solo que cambiaste a los marcianos por Dragones y agregaste la sala secreta

Link: Es que el viejo de Andross debe tener que ver algo en esto

Roy: No necesariamente es el profesor Andross… además, ni siquiera has comprobado que es planeado

Link: Es que… ¡Imagínate las posibilidades de encontrarse con un ser de otro mundo que quiera conquistar el mundo y… y… AAAAAHHHHHH no sé!

Ditto: (dentro de la Pokebola) solo diré una cosa DUERMANSE USTEDES DOS IDIOTAS

Link y Roy: o.o…

Roy: Por primera ves en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con Ditto…

Link: Pero…

Roy: Mañana iremos a la "escena del crimen" pero por ahora… cállate…

Link: Uff… esta bien…

Yo me dormí muy rápido, estaba cansado… las pocas veces que despertaba en la noche, pude ver a Link despierto, pensando en lo que había pasado…

Yo creía lo mismo que Link… pero… ¿Valía la pena intentar averiguar que había pasado realmente? Es decir… quién sabe en que problema nos meteríamos…

Lord Eliwood: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LEVAAAAAAAAAANTAAAAAAAAAARSEEEEEEE TOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOO EL MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDOOOOOOOOO

Roy: refregándose la cara ¿Qué pasa?

Sra. Ninian: Es lunes hijo

Roy: ah…

Link: Ya estas retrazado Roy!

Miré a Link, ya estaba levantado

Sra. Ninian: Le preste uno de tus uniformes hijo, como no trajo el suyo

Link: Te lo devuelvo el martes

Roy: eso no es lo que me preocupa realmente…

Tomamos desayuno tranquilamente, Link comió todo lo que le ofrecía mamá

Roy: Vas a quedar gordo

Link: con comida en la boca Gummy… esta muy rico

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos caminando al colegio… mi papá tenía una reunión muy importante así que no podía dejarnos

Lord Eliwood: Recuerden que no he olvidado que no hicieron el entrenamiento hoy

Roy: ..Uu, Uu, ok papá…

Camine con Link en silencio un buen rato… Note que estaba muy pensativo

Link: Roy…

Roy¿Si Link?

Link¿Ahora toca computación?

Roy: o.o… sí…

Link: Miau… mmmm

Seguimos caminando, Link estaba pensativo

Link: Ya sé! No iremos a computación

Roy¿Ah?

Link me tomó el brazo

Link: No debemos perder tiempo, investigaremos ahora el lugar de los hechos

Roy: Oo… ¿estas loco?

Link¿Y para qué iré al colegio para convertirme en Linkat?

Roy: Yo quiero ir a computación…

Link: Ven conmigo, te demostraré que esto fue planeado

Roy: Uff… esta bien…

Sabía que no podría detener a Link en estos momentos… Llegamos al lugar del bosque

Link: Bien… ahora entrare ha ese bosque y te demostraré que todo esto es planeado

Link corrió directamente hacía el bosque…

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Link callo en el suelo…

Link: AAAAAAAAHHHH ¿qué paso?

Me acerque al lugar donde chocó Link

Roy: Mmmm… parece que el dios de los videojuegos no quiere que pasemos

Link: o.o… O ¿Qué?

Roy: Link, no hay programado más mapa desde aquí

Link: No puede ser

Link empezó a buscar en la pared invisible algo

Roy: Como ves, ya esta comprobado que es una pared invisible y que nadie pudo haber pasado

Link: No puede ser¿Por qué a la autora se le ocurrió programar hasta cierta parte del mapa?

Autora¿Para fastidiarte?

Link: Buen punto… pero… ¡No me rendiré!

Me senté en el pasto… En ese momento lo único que pensaba que esto era lo más estúpido que podíamos estar haciendo… Link seguía revisando la pared invisible…

Link: MmMmMmm…

Roy: Link, ya no encontraste nada

En ese momento, la mano de Link atravesó una parte de la pared invisible

Link: Ja, un bug!

Roy: Lo que me faltaba… problemas de programación…

El bug parecía ser un pasadizo

Link: Que mejor cuartada ¿Quién sospecharía que alguien hizo caer un árbol desde un bosque que no es programado? Pero que realmente ¡Se entra a través de un bug! Definitivamente hay una raza superior detrás de esto… el viejo de Andross con alguien más…

Roy: Link… deja de alucinar…

Seguí a Link a través del bug… Ahí entramos al bosque…

Link: Este lugar me recuerda… a un sueño que tuve una ves

Roy¿Y de qué se trataba el sueño?

Link: De que yo tenía que salvar a un reino llamado Hyrule del profesor Gannon ¿Te lo imaginas? Si el viejo de Gannon no daña ni a una mosca…

Roy¿Y qué tiene que ver este lugar?

Link: Bueno, en que la mayoría de mis viajes eran a bosques… y en ellos… cortaba el pasto y encontraba dinero!

Roy: TOT eso debe ser maravilloso

Link: Si… después entraba a una casa y cuando salía… ¡Había dinero de nuevo al cortar el pasto!

Roy¿Sabes? Yo también he tenido sueños así

Link¿En serio?

Roy: Si… me acuerdo que yo comandaba un ejercito y… teníamos a cada rato problemas de dinero

Link: UuUu… Bueno, mejor investiguemos

Roy: Esta bien…

Link y yo empezamos a ver si había algo extraño en el bosque… Ahí vi que la teoría de Link no estaba tan perdida, había muchos pedazos de cuerdas y si parecía que alguien hubiera hecho algo…

Link¡Roy! Mira esto

Link me mostró una taza con un poco de café

Link: O estuvieron haciendo esta trampa toda la noche o alguien adicto al café planeo esto… hay que anotar estos detalles

Roy: Bueno…

Saque un mini blog que tenía

Roy: Anotado, detalle importante: taza de café

Link: También hay distintos pedazos de cuerda…

Roy: Aja…

Link: El árbol se ve como cortado por una maquina… no por un serrucho... anota que hay que preguntar a gente que vive cerca si escucho algún ruido

Roy: Link… estamos en un mapa distinto… es difícil que alguien viva por aquí

Link: Tienes razón… rayos… veamos…

Seguimos investigando el lugar… Cada ves parecía que Link tenía más la razón

Roy: Aunque sepamos que esto fue planeado, no sabemos quién podría ser

Link: Hay que hacer una lista de sospechosos…

Roy¿Lista de sospechosos?

Link: Aja… si ves, había mucha gente interesada en el cuello de Mr. Hare

Roy¿Cómo quién?

Link: El viejo de Andross

Roy: Y de nuevo con Andross…

Link¡No, en serio! Piensa, si a Mr. Hare le pasa algo… el será el próximo director

Roy: Tienes razón…

Link: Veamos… quizá… el profesor Gadd

Roy¿Por qué él?

Link: El quiere algo que tiene Mr. Hare y este siempre lo niega

Roy: Link, ese viejo es inofensivo

Link: Esta loco… para mi es lo suficientemente peligroso con saber que esta loco

Roy: si tu lo dices…

Link: El otro sería el Sr. Pigma…

Roy: Aja…

Link¡La Sra. Kinopio!

Roy¿Ah¿Y por qué ella?

Link: No sé, me da miedo esa señora

Roy: Link…

Link: Ok… ok… y Por ultimo ¡Lord Eliwood!

Roy: Link, ese es mi papá

Link: Si… pero… por algo fue al bosque…

Roy: Porque mamá lo mando ha hacer algo al bosque

Link¿Tú crees?

Roy: Link, mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto

Link: Esta bien, lo dejaré en la lista de sospechosos menos sospechosos

Ahí mire la hora

Roy: Link, ya paso computación

Link: Roy, estamos en un misterio, no nos pueden interrumpir unas simples clases…

Roy: Creo que esto terminará mal…

Link: Sigamos investigando… debe haber algo más por aquí…

Estuvimos un rato dando vueltas

Link: Mira! Aquí hay un cofre

Link abrió el cofre, tomo lo de adentro y levanto sus dos manos con eso

Sonido de no se donde: Tanananaaaa

Roy: Oye Link ¿A quién se lo muestras?

Link: Ni idea…

Roy¿Qué es?

Link: Aquí dice… "Lents of True"

Roy¿Lentes de la verdad?

Link: Veamos que verdad nos muestran

Link mira hacía mi a través del lente… después lo baja, mira de nuevo a través de de los lentes

Link: XD ¿Desde cuando usas calzoncillos de ositos Roy?

Roy: Oo ¿ah¡Me los regalo mi mamá!... hey… ¿Cómo sabes? Si no me vestí al frente tuyo esta mañana

Link: Este objeto tiene extraños poderes especiales

Roy: Pásamelo

Tome el Lente de la verdad y ví…

Roy: Y tu usas calzoncillos de… ¿Triangulitos?

Link: No insulte a la trifuerza!

Pues, si ya se dieron cuenta, el lente de la verdad hace que uno vea a la gente en ropa interior… Un curioso uso, el cual aun no sé que tiene que ver con la verdad

Link: Este instrumento tiene un gran potencial…

Roy¿Para qué cosas?

Link levanto la mano, me miro y sonrió… Yo ya pensaba que me iba a decir cosas estilo "mirar chicas"

Link: Para ver si tienen alguna arma los sospechosos

Roy: ah…

Link¿Y para qué pensabas que era?

Roy: Emmm… nada, realmente…

Seguimos observando el lugar…

Roy: Parece que no hay mucho más Link… mejor nos vamos

Link: Debe haber algo más…

Roy: Creo que sería mejor investigar a los sospechosos ¿no?

Lo único que quería era irme… ha este rato, ya estaba perdiendo Ciencias y matemáticas…

Link: Tienes razón… igual, la clase más odiosa ha pasado

Salimos del bosque a través del bug y fuimos al colegio

Marth¿Y ustedes dos?

Roy: Link quiso ir a investigar el bosque de donde callo el árbol ayer…

Marth: Pero si ese es un bosque de fondo… no esta programado

Link: No creas! Los bugs existen

Marth: Oo ¿Entraron ahí?

Link: Si… el mundo esta lleno de sorpresas, cosas inimaginables! Nada es imposible! Bueno, excepto encontrar la trifuerza en el Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time…

Roy: Link, vamos a clases

Marth: Mmmm… no les conviene entrar ahora ¿Qué les toca?

Roy: Matemáticas

Marth: Entonces no…

Link¿Por qué?

Marth: Porque el profesor Andross esta probando las nuevas técnicas de su último libro para hacer sufrir alumnos

Roy: oooh…

Link¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Marth: Permiso de prensa, voy a entrevistar a Mr. Hare sobre lo sucedido ayer

Link: Woa! Tengo que leer eso! Marth, tienes que darme todos los detalles, los que se pueden y los que no se pueden escribir

Marth¿Y por qué?

Link: Porque tengo la teoría que ese árbol callo por que algo o alguien con ciertos planes maléficos contra Mr. Hare lo empujo…

Roy: En otras palabras… piensa que lo del árbol no fue coincidencia

Marth: Oooh, yo pienso lo mismo, por eso le haré la entrevista a Mr. Hare

Link: Genial!

Marth: Ah esto se le llama, periodismo de investigación

Roy: Eso sería de gran ayudo Marth

Marth¿Ah? Están locos¿creyeron lo que les dije?

Link y Roy: Oo

Marth: Si Mr. Hare ya dijo que ese árbol estaba por caer y que lo habían advertido de una posible caída del árbol… Ahora voy por la versión oficial

Link¿Qué¡Eso es ridículo!

Roy: Que extraño…

Marth: Tranquilos, ya esta solucionado el misterio… nos vemos

Marth se fue caminando hacía la oficina de Mr. Hare

Link: No creo nada de lo que dice…

Roy¿ah?

Link¿Cómo iban ha saber que él árbol iba a caer si casi nadie conoce el bug que encontré?

Roy: Tienes razón…

Link y yo pensamos un rato… Todo era claro, Mr. Hare quería ocultar la verdad a toda costa

Link¿Ves Roy? Tenemos que tomar este caso…

Roy: Aun podemos retirarnos Link

Link: Roy, hay que hacerlo

Roy: uff…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG

Toco el timbre, todos salieron…

Falco: Miren quiénes están ahí!

Fox¿Dónde estaban?

Link: Haciendo algo más importante que estudiar, eso te lo aseguro

Samus: Una tontería de link lo más probable

Link: ¬¬... Es algo muy importante , para el futuro del colegio!

Debe ser muy importante como para haber faltado a mi primera asamblea

Esa voz me parecía conocida… miré hacía donde venía…

Roy¡Tía Lyn!

Link¿La conoces?

Roy: Ella es amiga de mi padre… es dueña del gimnasio del otro lado de la ciudad

Sra. Lyn: Y profesora reemplazante por estos momentos

Link: Aaah… usted reemplaza al viejo de Gannon! bienvenida

Ahí, tía Lyndis agarra a Link y a mi de la oreja

Link y Roy: Auch…

Sra. Lyn: Bienvenidos, ustedes serán mis primeros castigados

Roy: ToT sabía que no debía seguirte Link

Link: Woa, ya me imagino el castigo ¡Ir a la sala secreta! Wiiii

Sra. Lyn: No sé, eso lo verá Mr. Hare

Ahí nos empezó a empujar

Roy: Hay mamita mis orejitas…

Link: o.o…

Link parecía muy pensativo… Al llegar, vimos a Marth salir.

Marth: Gracias Mr. Hare, es bueno saber que esta todo en orden

Mr. Hare: De nada Marth…

Ahí Mr. Hare miro a la profesora Lyndis

Mr. Hare¿Qué me honra con su presencia?

Sra. Lyn: Pues, traigo a un par de muchachos del curso… Que llegaron tarde sin razón alguna…

Link: Siiii ahora queremos castigo

Mr. Hare: Link, no te mandare a la sala secreta

Link: Buuu…

Sra. Lyn: Los dejo

Mr. Hare nos hizo pasar, la profesora Lyn se fue

Mr. Hare: Haber… ¿No podían decir "Me quede dormido" "Estoy solo en la casa y no me pueden venir a dejar" "a mi mamá se le olvido planchar mi uniforme y no quería que viniera con él no planchado" "me di cuenta que no hice la tarea de matemáticas y la hice" "Me sentía mal en la mañana y no quise venir" "tuve una pesadilla y fui donde una adivina para que me dijera que no era el fin del mundo" "Me quede jugando un videojuego que se trataba de cómo estudiar" o algo así?

Link: Oh! Saco el magíster en escusas!

Roy: Bueno, realmente aun somos niños buenos así que en ves de decir escusas preferimos decir la verdad

Link: Realmente, ni siquiera nos pregunto porque no estábamos, solo nos trajo aquí

Roy: Buen punto

Mr. Hare: Ok… entiendo… Ustedes dos rara ves harían algo fuera de la ley… excepto romper algunos computadores

Link: Patología clínicamente comprobada… no puede culparme

Mr. Hare: También esta clínicamente comprobado que puedes superarla

Link: No me dijeron eso…

Mr. Hare me miro, luego miró a Link

Mr. Hare: Este no es momento para conversar eso Link… aprovechando que están aquí ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?

Roy: Emmm… porque…

Link: Porque estamos seguririririririsisisisisisiiiiiiimos que la caída del árbol de ayer fue planeada

Mr. Hare¿Y qué les hace pensar eso?

Link: Varias pruebas que encontramos… unas cuerdas, una taza de café

Mr. Hare¿Entraron al bosque?

Link: Si… existe un bug!

Mr. Hare: Con que descubrieron el bug… así veo…

Roy: Link tenía sus sospechas… aunque no sabemos si realmente fue planeado o no

Link¿Qué dices Roy? Si las pruebas son lógicas!

Mr. Hare: Link

Todo quedo en silencio por mi momento

Mr. Hare: Sé que si te digo que todo esta bien no me creerás y seguirás investigando

Link: Excelente deducción

Mr. Hare: Así que te diré lo que esperas

Link¿Nani?

Mr. Hare: Si fue planeado lo de ayer

Link: Genial!... diga… rayos… ¿Y por qué no le dijo la verdad a Marth?

Mr. Hare: No vale la pena preocupar a la gente por esto… no es tan grave como aparenta

Link: Entonces… ¿Podremos investigar el asunto?

Mr. Hare: NO…

Link y Roy: o.o…

Mr. Hare: Pero no es nada que ustedes deban meter sus narices…

Link y yo nos miramos

Mr. Hare: Los dejare sin castigo, pero si no se meten en mi problema y no dicen nada de lo que han descubierto

Miré a Link…

Link: Claro Mr. Hare

Mr. Hare cerró los ojos, después los abrió y me miró a mí

Mr. Hare: Prométeme Roy que evitarás que se metan los dos en este tema

Respiré un momento

Roy: emmmmmm… Haré lo que pueda

Mr. Hare: Perfecto Roy… ahora, creo que será mejor que vayan al almuerzo

Ahí, Link y yo salimos…

Roy: Creo estar seguro que no vas a cumplir la promesa Link…

Link: Correcto Roy, pero, desde ahora hay que ser más cuidadosos

Fuimos a almorzar… Después de hacer la fila para el almuerzo nos encontramos con Saria, Falco, Fox y Sheik en una mesa

Roy: .. ¿tenemos que almorzar con chicas?

Link: Si no quieres Roy…

Ahí trague saliva

Roy: Maldita sea… no hay otra mesa

Falco¿Qué dudan muchachos? Siéntense

Ahí Falco me empujo y me sentó al lado de Fox

Fox¿Y ustedes dos donde estaban?

Link: Investigando algo muy importante… nada de que preocuparse realmente

Roy: Es solo… bueno, no podemos decir nada…

Saria: No te preocupes…

Falco: Naaaa… igual, ya con la profe Lyn ya tengo suficientes problemas

Link: Asi, se me olvido preguntar ¿cómo es esa profesora?

Sheik: Ahora nos toca educación física… ahí sabrás como es…

Falco: Si pensabas que Gannon era un demonio…

Fox: No conoces a tía Lyn

Link y yo nos miramos… nos sentimos… emmm… idiotas

Saria¿No piensas meterte en problemas Link?

Link: Claro que no Saria¿Por qué crees?

Saria: Te conozco… siempre metes tu nariz donde no te llaman… solo que ahora ten cuidado, ya que Roy esta contigo

Link: Tranquila, tú sabes que a mis amigos no los meto en mis problemas, obviamente, si ellos no quieren

Ahí Link me dejo entre la espada y la pared… Claro, yo podía decir que no quería ayudarlo en esto… Pero…

Sheik: Aun me pregunto como serán las clases de gimnasia de la profesora Lyn…

Falco: Con lo que paso en asamblea…

Link¿Qué paso?

Falco: Bueno… es una larga historia…

Nota: Esta historia la cuanta Falco

"Bueno, yo llegue como todos los días a la sala de clases, extrañamente, no encontré a Link. Espere que todos llegaran en el orden que ya todos sabemos… Todo parecía un día normal, hasta que entro por la puerta una figura que no era el profesor Gannon… Sino una bella dama…

Falco: Woa, se ve mucho mejor que Gannon…

Obviamente, la primera impresión casi nunca es la impresión final de una persona… Es decir, uno ve a una bella dama… Pero dentro de ella

Sra. Lyn: Buenos días, yo soy su profesora reemplazante, ya que como saben su profesor actual, el Sr. Gannondorf esta lastimado, mi nombres es Lyndis, pero pueden decirme profesora Lyn. Para empezar, pondremos unas cuántas reglas

Falco¿Reglas?

Pestañeé… ¿Reglas?

Sra. Lyn: Si, fui temprano a visitar al profesor Gannon y me contó que el curso es algo desordenado… así que pondré, a mi pesar, unas cuántas reglas… primero, no quiero saber que suene ningún celular en esta sala

Peach¿Qué? Me voy a paro!

Sra. Lyn: Siéntese por favor

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Al tocar el timbre, me di cuenta de algo… Los hermanos Mario aun no habían llegado

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH maldita sea!

Mario: ZzZZzZZzzZZZzzz…

Abrió la puerta un Luigi con su hermano en los hombros

Luigi: Emmm… lo siento, pero mi hermano sin querer tomo un somnífero y… bueno… quedó dormido

Sra. Lyn: Los dos se quedan a fuera por llegar atrasados

Luigi: Pero si el Sr. Gannon me dejo pasar la ves que…

Sra. Lyn: Obedezca

Luigi miró un poco espantado… Cerró la puerta y se quedó a fuera

Sra. Lyn: Bien… veamos… en que estamos

Peach: NOS IREMOS A PARO POR LOS CELULARES! DEBEMOS MANTENER EL DERECHO A LA COMUNICACIÓN!

Sra. Lyn: Afuera señorita

Peach: YO NO!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Peach a fuera

Sra. Lyn: Continuemos…

Falco: Em… no creo que sean necesarias las reglas… yo creo que debe presentarse mejor, contarnos de su vida, si tiene esposo, que le pareció el profesor Gannon, que piensa del colegio…

Sra. Lyn: Yo estudie aquí…

Falco: Ah.. pero cuéntenos algo de la vida, es decir…

Sra. Lyn: No…

Falco: Em…

Sra. Lyn: Continuemos con las reglas… segundo, no quiero nada de personas no corriendo en la clase de educación física

Falco: Hey ¿Acaso cree que no corremos?

Sra. Lyn: Eso dice el profesor Gannon

Falco: No es tan imbécil como pensé…

Ahí ví un cártel en la ventana que decía "Debemos mantener el derecho a la comunicación, queremos celulares!"

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg

Kirby¿Ese no es el celular de Peach?

Yoshi: Esta en su mochila…

Samus: Je… ahora no puede entrar…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg

Peach¡Mi celular!

Peach entró a la sala, corrió hacía su mochila… pero antes de tocarla, la Sra. Lyn la tomó…

Sra. Lyn: Veamos…

La profesora Lyn sacó el celular de la mochila

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Sra. Lyn: genial! Siempre quise un celular así

Peach: TOT MI CELULAR NUEVO DE ÚLTIMA GENERACIÓN! Es el único que tiene la versión cantada de la canción del Mario BROS! NOOOOOOOOOO

Sheik¿Existe versión cantada de la canción del Mario BROS?

Saria: Ni idea…

Samus: Ya era hora que alguien pusiera orden aquí

Ahí, la Sra. Lyn colgó

Peach: TOT llevaba el record de contestar todas las llamadas que recibía en 6 meses! BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sra. Lyn: Rayos… AFUERA!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Peach a fuera de nuevo

Sra. Lyn: Sera un duro trabajo…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Sra. Lyn: Me despido, nos vemos en la clase

Ahí, se fue… ahí me di cuenta que no sería tan sencillo liderar con esta profesora… no pude con mis encantos para la conversación… debo inventar otro método"

Roy: Que extraño…

Saria¿Ah?

Roy: ..UuUuu… emmm… bueno…

Link: Así, tu dijiste que conocías a la profesora Lyndis…

Roy: Sí, me extraña esa actitud… ya que ella siempre ha sido muy liberal…

Link: Se parece más a Samus

Fox: Hey! Samus no es…

Todos miramos a Fox…

Fox: Emmm… Samus es más buena, hermosa, amable, cariñosa de lo que ustedes creen

Link: Lo más probable… con su hermano

Fox: ¬¬...

Saria: Yo creo que sería conveniente terminar de almorzar…

Sheik: Si… nos va a tocar educación física… con la profesora Lyn…

Link: Deberíamos ir a investigar…

Roy: Link…

Link: Tienes razón…

Termine de comer… entregue la bandeja y fui por mi bolso de educación física

Falco: Bien, tengo sudor en sprite para cualquiera que quiera

Peach: Yo me rehuso a correr… quiero mi celular! Era de última generación!

Mario: Pero si te van a comprar el nuevo al mes Peach

Peach: Pero ese me lo compraron ayer!

Mario: …

Peach: Yo opino que debemos hacer una huelga entre todos los del curso

Samus¿Para que te devuelva el celular¿No crees que es mucho? Si ya todos sabemos que todos los celulares de los profesores alguna ves eran tuyos

Peach: Pero ese celular es especial… porque nadie me apoya… BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA

Mario¿Qué hago Luigi?

Luigi: Suma y resta… si le dices "estoy contigo" debes enfrentar a la profesora Lyn… dale unas palmaditas de consuelo…

Y Mario hizo eso…

En la clase

Sra. Lyn: Bien muchachos, según los cálculos que hice con el profesor Gannon, les faltan por hacer 4894 vueltas de las anteriores clases… así que creo que esta clase se la dedicarán ha eso

Toad: 4894?

Fox: Ese número es muy grande para mi…

Peach¿Eso se come?

Toad: Eso es mucho…

Falco: Ya empecemos a correr

Sra. Lyn: Y yo los acompañaré

Falco¿Qué qué qué?

Empezamos a corres… el infalible plan de Falco para no hacer las vueltas fue arruinado

Sra. Lyn: Vamos, nos quedan 4845

Peach: Huelga! Huelga…. Puuuf

Falco: Por mis mis plumitas agua…

Fox: Ya no necesito tu sprite con sudor…

Toad: Yo llevo 4890 vueltas… TOT

Yoshi: Mi estomago dice… comida…

Kirby: El mío… también…

Sheik: Pero eso dice con o sin vueltas…

Yoshi: Eso si…

Yo no decía nada… siempre tuve la resistencia para estas cosas…

Link: Pensaba que tu… padre era peor que Gannon… la sra Lyn le gano…

Roy: Pero si así no es tía Lyn…

Link: No importa… estas vueltas han servido para que piense en el misterio

Miré a Link… Después, miré a Fox, el cual se acercaba a Samus…

Fox: Samus…

Samus¿Te pasa algo Fox?

Fox: Eh… bueno… pensaba si… estabas… cansada…

Samus: No Fox… estoy bien, no necesito ayuda de nadie

Fox: Lo siento…

Ahí entendí un poco el miedo de Saria a que Fox y Link supieran lo del beso… es decir, Fox siempre intentaba acercarse a Samus…

Link: Nananananana, Samus Aran no necesita ayuda… ¿No podrías decirle gracias que sea?

Samus: No te metas…

Link: Nananana… Claro, ella es la niña que puede vivir sin que un chico la ayude…

Samus: Parece que te quedaste en la edad media Link…

Link: No, yo creo que las chicas son fuertes, pero deben admitir cuando necesitan ayuda

Samus: Entonces admite que eres un idiota

Ahí, Fox se acerco a mí…

Fox: Odio que ellos dos peleen…

Roy¿Por qué?

Fox: Porque… no sé… se conocen demasiado bien… siento como si algún día Link quisiera quedarse con Samus.. y con él puede hablar con ella y yo no…

Roy: No creo, tranquilo Fox…

Fox: Si a veces me imagino que si le diera un beso o algo así…

Roy: Pero si ya se lo dio

Ahí me tape la boca, supe que lo que acababa de decir no traería nada bueno

Fox¿QUÉ LINK LE DIO UN BESO A SAMUS?

Roy: ººUuUuUuuuuu emmm

Todos nos miraron

Fox: NO SOY UNA CHICA! CONTESTA!

Link¿Qué yo qué?

No sabía que hacer… ¿Qué harían ustedes en esta situación?

* * *

- A cenar!

Mejor deja un rato de escribir Roy… te debe doler el dedo…

Tienes razón…

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo

Roy se encuentra con una no muy agradable sorpresa… Link aparece vestido de Sherlock Homes, listo para investigar que lo que realmente paso en el accidente… A pesar de las advertencias de Mr. Hare… Así, van averiguando la vida de cada sospechoso… ¿Logrará Peach convencer al curso para ir a huelga¿Roy logrará contestar a fox¿Quién será el que quiere lastimas a Mr. Hare¿Qué será lo que hay al final de la famosa sala secreta? Todo esto, espero, en la segunda parte de este capítulo

Pues… se preguntaran porque el capítulo se les termino aquí… si notarán, la sección de abajo quedo bastante larga… Además que quise incluir algunas cosas especiales…

Para empezar, quisiera anunciar un pequeño concurso! Al ver que tantas personas se han leído Nintendo School más de 4 veces, he decidido darles un desafío… Este se trata de contestar la mayor cantidad de las 7 preguntas que están a continuación. El que conteste más de estas preguntas será el ganador (lógicamente, que el primero que las tenga todas ganará inmediatamente) el límite será hasta que yo termine la segunda parte de este capítulo (bastante…). Las respuestas que ustedes tengan deben enviármelas a mi mail"m i n a y a l i l l a y a h o o . c o m" (todo junto... es que no me deja publicar el mail...)Yo les mandare un mail diciéndoles cuales tienen correctas… yo llevaré la cuenta de cuantas correctas lleva cada persona

Bueno, si se preguntan ¿Cuál es el premio? Pues, al que gane, le mandare al su casa la copia original de este dibujo "h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 6 8 3 3 1 3 1 /" (recuerdentodo junto el enlace...)hecho por mi nnUu (bueno, no es la gran obra… pero se hace lo que se puede) además de un boceto del último capítulo que hice"h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 8 1 0 4 2 8 5 /" (recuerdentodo junto el enlace...) y podrá pedirme un dibujo a elección de cualquiera de los integrantes del octavo grado, espero que les guste nn

Bueno, para los que quieran participar… aquí van las preguntas

1.- ¿Cuál es el único personaje original que aparece en el fic?

Pista: Esta basado en un juego, pero NO aparece en el juego...

2.- ¿En que orden llegan los integrantes del octavo grado en la mañana (obviamente, el que más se repite, ya que hay ciertos cambios que ocurren en algunos caps...)?

3.- Ordene por edad los hermanos de Link (de menor a mayor)

4.- Digame 3 de los castigos que da el profesor Andross cuando alguien llega tarde a clase (diga el cap donde salen tb)

5.- ¿Quién escribió el libro "Reglas en los castigos escolares"?

6.- ¿Cuál libro ha leído el octavo grado para castellano?

7.- ¿Cuál es el personaje que encuentra lindo Samus en la serie "Aventuras Super Smash"?

Edit: (una semana después de la primera publicación)

Nota: No pensé que sería tan rápido… pero ya hay ganador en este concurso… nnUuUu…

Reseñas

Lilina: (Fire Emblem 6 - Game Boy advance) Lilina en el juego es la hija de Lord Hector, marques de Ostia. En el juego, Lilina debe enfrentar la muerte de su padre, a manos del rey de Bern, Zephiel, siendo la única heredera del marques de Ostia. Lilina es una niña muy tierna, pero valiente, acompaña a Roy en toda su aventura para derrotar a Zephiel y detener su loca idea de conquistar todo el mundo y lograr la paz definitiva

Imagen:

h t t p / w w w . f e p l a n e t . n e t / g a l l e r y / d i s p l a y i m a g e . p h p ? a l b u m 5 & p o s 3 2

Lord Hector: (Fire Emblem 6 y 7 - Game boy advance) Hector es un personaje que primero aparece en el Fire emblem 6 como el marques de Ostia y después aparece en el Fire Emblem 7 como el amigo del protagonista principal (Y hermano del marques de Ostia, Uther) , Eliwood (si, el Fire emblem 7 es pre-secuela del Fire Emblem 6...). Hector es muy inmaduro en su juventud, pero al morir su hermano, debe tomar la gran responsabilidad de ser el Márquez de Ostia, el más poderoso de la liga de Lycia

Imagen:

h t t p / w w w . f e p l a n e t . n e t / g a l l e r y / d i s p l a y i m a g e . p h p ? a l b u m 1 & p o s 1 1 (En el Fire emblem 7)

h t t p/ p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 7 2 / V y c t o r i / F i r e 2 0 E m b l e m / O f f i c i a l 2 0 A r t ? a c t i o n v i e w & c u r r e n t d e 3 4 8 d d 2 . j p g (En el Fire emblem 6)

Rebbeca: (Fire Emblem 7 - Game boy advance) Rebbeca en el juego es una joven de Pharae que decide unirse al grupo de Eliwood para poder salvar a su pueblo de unos bandidos que estaban atacándolo en ese momento. Rebbeca no tiene mucha historia en la parte principal del juego, pero si se puede saber, (sacando conversaciones especiales) que perdió a su hermano Dan, el cual se fue de viaje a conseguir dinero para ayudar a sus familias con Will… Y que uno lo puede encontrar en el camino. Otra cosa que he leído de Rebbeca, lo cual aun no lo compruebo, es que ella es la nana de Roy

Imagen:

h t t p / w w w . f e p l a n e t . n e t / g a l l e r y / d i s p l a y i m a g e . p h p ? a l b u m 1 & p o s 1 8

Vixy Reinard McCloud: Madre de Fox Mc Cloud, que murió, según la historia original (El manga de Star Fox), en el planeta Venon un poco antes de la Primera Guerra, cuando Fox era un niño pequeño. Murió en un ataque de coche bomba, el cual estaba dirigido hacía su esposo, James Mc Cloud por parte de Andross

(Gracias a Marth por darme esta reseña nn)

Profesor E. Gadd: (Luigi´s Mansión) El profesor E. Gadd es el típico científico loco de las historias… su primera aparición es en Luigi´s Mansión donde le explica a Luigi que la mansión en que esta, esta llena de Fantasmas y que apareció hace algunos días… Así, él le da a Luigi la atrapadora de Fantasmas Poltergust 3000. Un detalle curioso de este personaje es que desde su aparición en el Luigi´s Mansión se le atribuye la invención de cualquier maquina con propiedades extrañas. Por decirte, él es el creador de Flood y el pincel de Shadow Mario (Mario Sunshine)

Imagen

h t t p / m e d i a . n i n t e n d o . c o m / m e d i a F i l e s / m - l u i g i s m a n s i o n g c n s s 5 - j p g . j p g

Pigma Dengar: (Star Fox 64) El primer escuadrón de Star Fox conocido fue formado por James Mc Cloud, Peppy Hare y Pigma Dengar, los cuales tuvieron la misión de ir a detener a Andross mientras este planeaba su venganza frente a la derrota que tuvo contra el general Pepper… Pero Pigma traicionó al grupo (o siempre estuvo por parte de Andross, no sabría decir) haciendo que James y Peppy cayeran en una trampa… Peppy logró escapar, pero James no.

Imagen

h t t p / w w w . s t a r f o x - o n l i n e . c o m / 6 4 / i m a g e s / s t o r y / s t a r f o x . j p g

(es el cerdo)

Lyndis (Fire emblem 7) Ella es la nieta perdida del Lord de Caelin, ya que su madre se había escapado con un nómada de Sacae. Kent y Sain (Cabaliers de Caelin) son los encargados de buscarla ya que ella debe asumir sus responsabilidades en Caelin (ya que su abuelo esta enfermo). Después de un año de reunirse con su abuelo se una a Eliwood en su aventura para detener a Nergal y la posible invasión de los dragones. Lyn es la típica chica "girl power", feminista a morir y muy hábil con la espada, no encaja entre las damas bien educadas… Pero si en una gran aventura.

Imagen

h t t p / w w w . f e p l a n e t . n e t / g a l l e r y / d i s p l a y i m a g e . p h p ? a l b u m 1 & p o s 1 4

Reseñas de personajes de capítulos anteriores

(Pedidas por Kairut Alberto)

Pit (Kid ikarus): (Kid Icarus – 1987 Nes/ Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters – Game Boy ) Pues… debo admitir que sobre Kid Icarus poco sé, a pesar de que es considerado una de las obras maestras que salieron en NES del gran Gumpei Yokoi (el creador de Metroid), pero con un poco de investigación puedo darles un pequeño "resumen" de la historia de Pit: Cuenta la historia, que existía un mundo llamado Angel Land, fundada por la diosa Palutena… Ahí todo era perfecto, había paz y armonía por todos lados, hasta que un terrible sueño borró la sonrisa de Palutena. La diosa le pidió a un soothsayer (mm no tengo la traducción, pero se entiende la idea) que le dijera el significado del sueño, el cual le dijo que Angel Land sería atacada. Ahí Palutena llama a Pit, el líder del ejercito Icarus. Palutena le dice a Pit todo lo del sueño y que esta segura que este pronto a pasar… Con la promesa de que nadie más sabrá, Pit queda comprometido a salvar Angel Land de un funesto destino, sin antes entrar en un entrenamiento para obtener un poder mágico especial. Pit debe conseguir los tres tesoros sagrados que esconde Angel Land lo más rápido posible y volver a Angel Land antes de que sea invadida por la malvada diosa de la Oscuridad Medusa

Imagen:

h t t p / w w w . j u e g o m a n i a . o r g / e m u l a d o r e s / n e s / 0 / 4 5 8 c . j p g

h t t p / w w w . c l a s s i c g a m i n g . c o m / n i n d b / s i t e s t u f f / s p l a s h p i t - p r f . g i f

(Muchas gracias a Dark Angel por ayudarme con esta reseña)

Mallow: (Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars – 1996 Snes): Mallow es el primer gran fanático de Mario que sale en los RPG de Mario, en su caso, el Mario RPG. Mallow siempre ha estado convencido de que es una rana toda su vida, pero su abuelo Frogfucius le dice que él llego del cielo, un día y que, definitivamente, no es una rana. Mallow viaja con Mario para saber de donde vino, y casi al llegando al final, lo averiguan: El es el hijo perdido del Rey y la Reina de Nimbus Land. Mallow tiene la cualidad de controlar el clima, por ejemplo, cuando llora, llueve. Mallow es un personaje muy inocente, pero es muy valiente cuando debe.

Imagen:

h t t p / w w w . n i n t e n d o l a n d . c o m / g r a p h i c s / i t e m s / s m r p g / s m r p g m a l l o w . g i f

Poo: (EarthBound – Snes 1995) Poo es el Principe del reino de Dalaam, Poo ha sido entrenado toda su vida para ayudar al elegido en su misión de salvar al mundo y después volver a gobernar el reino de Dalaam. Aquel elegido resulta ser Ness, así que, al pasar una última prueba (soñar que le cortaban las extremidades…), este va directo donde Ness y le explica toda esta historia. En el juego Poo es casi el personaje perfecto, es buen golpeador y buen psíquico… Sino fuera por su estómago…. Poo no puede comer hamburguesas (las cuales son como las pociones en el juego) o cosas así porque se enferma, solo come comida integral (por así decirlo). En la personalidad, Poo es el clásico personaje que se toma muy en serio su misión

Imagen: (bueno, no es una imagen, pero es una galería de sprite de EarthBound excelente)

h t t p / w w w . f a t e d - c i r c l e . c o m ? n a v s p r i t e s / s n e s E a r t h b o u n d

Pido disculpas porque he escrito Poh en ves de Poo

Jeff: (EarthBound – Snes 1995) Jeff es el único hijo del famoso científico Dr. Andonuts, el cual nunca ha visto, porque lo tiene en un internado (y en el juego lo reencuentra). En el juego, Cuando Ness y Paula (Paula es como la novia de Ness…) se quedan atrapados en una cueva, Paula hace contacto síquico con otro de los cuatro niños elegidos para salvar al mundo… Ese es Jeff, así uno empieza la aventura con Jeff, el cual no tiene ningún poder psíquico como Ness, Paula y Poo pero si es un genio mecánico capaz de convertir comunes herramientas averiadas en complejas armas como "Hungry-HP-sucker" y el "Slime Generator", también tiene la habilidad de ver que debilidad tiene el enemigo. Él es un tanto tímido pero increíblemente inteligente y valiente en la batalla.

Imagen: (bueno, no es una imagen, pero es una galería de sprite de EarthBound excelente)

h t t p / w w w . f a t e d - c i r c l e . c o m ? n a v s p r i t e s / s n e s E a r t h b o u n d

(gracias a Dark Angel por darme lo que decía en el Smash BROS. Melee de Jeff)

Katt Monroe (Star Fox 64- Nintendo 64): Amiga del equipo de Star Fox y especialmente de Falco. En el juego aparece en Zoness, primero para pedir ayuda, y luego para ayudar. Katt siempre ha sido considerada como la novia o casi novia de Falco, algo que se descarta en el primer capítulo del manga de Star Fox Adventures, donde Katt aparece con un nuevo novio y Falco le dice que no definitivamente

Imagen (bueno, no son artes oficiales, pero con esto se darán una idea):

h t t p / w w w . s f x 6 4 . c o m / F a n a r t / C a i t l i n / k a t t - c o m i c . j p g

h t t p / w w w . s f x 6 4 . c o m / K a t t . g i f (esta imagen la pongo porque abajo sale la imagen de Katt en el juego)

Pido disculpas porque he escrito Kat en ves de Katt…

Y… por fin… llego a la sección de preguntas ññ

1.- ¿Harás una segunda parte de este Fan fic?

¿Ah? Bueno, desde que Dark Angel me dijo que su hermana quería una segunda parte de Nintendo School, por lo menos 4 personas me han preguntado si planeo una segunda parte… Pues, tengo algunas ideas en mi cabeza, pero nada concreto. Por ahora, quiero terminar Nintendo School, aun me quedan los capítulos de Peach, Falco, Sheik y el final… por lo menos para 1 año o 2 tengo…

2.- ¿Falco le dirá a Saria que ella le gusta en algún cap?

Mmmm…. Si x3

Nota: Si preguntan ¿Cuál? No será respondida su pregunta

3.- ¿Cuantos años tiene el profesor Geno?

Más que el profesor Cranky… es un misterio del fic

4.- ¿Aparecerán más personajes de SEGA y NAMCO?

Pues, debo admitir que sobre los juegos de SEGA y NAMCO poco sé (agregue a Sonic y nombre a Shadow como dato anecdótico más que otra cosa), aparecerán si no encuentro un personaje de Nintendo que use ese papel… además, esos personajes deben tener un juego en alguna consola de Nintendo… acepto sugerencias igual, pero no prometo nada

5 .- ¿Cómo es que Saria primero veía bien los colores y después se hizo daltónica?

Realmente, es una manera que tengo de explicar porque ve el verde y dice que es rojo… porque si hubiera nacido daltónica vería el verde como rojo, pero le diría verde. Además, es solo por inventar… una enfermedad especial para Kokiris. Ya que, se sabe que los daltónicos no es que vean verde como rojo, sino que confunden esos dos colores

6- ¿Fox dejara de babear si Samus lo acepta como su novio?

Quizá, no es mala idea

7.- Según sé, al final del Fire Emblem 7 Ninian se va y no sé queda con Eliwood… ¿Por qué ella sale como la mamá de Roy?

Veamos… en el juego se pueden sacar conversaciones de Soporte (Support) entre los personajes si están una cantidad de turnos juntos en el juego… si sacas la tercera conversación (Support A) entre Eliwood y Ninian, ellos dos terminan juntos al final. Un dato curioso de este juego es que Eliwood puede terminar con 3 chicas al final (no las 3 juntas, solo 1…) si sacas la tercera conversación, las cuales son: Lyn, Fiora y Ninian, yo elegí a Ninian porque es la que más relación tiene con Eliwood en la historia principal… Los fanáticos de Fire emblem pensaran ¿Por qué no Lyn entonces? Na… a mi me gusta más Lyn con Kent (los que me conocen, saben mi fanatismo pro Kent y Sain xD)…

Un dato curioso, si piensan que es mucho tener 3 opciones en el juego de personas que se puede casar un personaje… solo les diré que Roy tiene 6 chicas con las cuales se puede casar en el juego, las cuales, solo Lilina sale en el fic.

8.- ¿Puedo mandarte Fan art o alguna historia basada en tu fic?

Pues, recibo de todo x3, se me hace entretenido leer historias o ver dibujos sobre mi fic. No tengo problema en que se basen en mi fic para inventar historias… Eso no significa que acepte plagio o algo así, solo si quieres hacer algo basado en Nintendo School, me gusta que me lo muestren

9.- ¿Qué es el especial que sirve el chef Torte en el casino?

Es uno de los más grandes misterios en Nintendo School…

10.- ¿Cuál es una aspiración imposible que tienes con este fic?

Pues… jamás lo había pensado… aunque, lo que más me gustaría es que si algún día alguien podría traducirlo al inglés… como veo tanto fic traducido del inglés al español… pero no puedo pedirle a nadie tal hazaña, solo mirando lo largo del fic…

11.- ¿Escribirías 2 o más caps por personaje¿Por qué no haces un especial de Navidad año nuevo, vacaciones y todas esas cosas?

Esta no es una pregunta directa que me ha llegado, pero viendo que hay muchos lectores que me han planteado esto a vista de que ya estoy entrando a la recta final de la historia… pues, no pienso hacer 2 caps por personaje… porque ya la historia esta muy avanzada y el año no da para más historias… según lo que tengo planeado. Segundo, yo me esfuerzo en inventar historias que no sean las típicas de festividades… no sé, como que no me gusta repetir el canon… aunque no me parece mala idea, pero prefiero evitar esos temas si es que tengo otras ideas

Sección especial: Respuestas a los reviews de Marth Mt

Pues, me explico, Marth me agrego unos 5 reviews en ( http/ ) comentándome su opinión sobre todos los capítulos (lo cual lo encontré un gran trabajo xD) y aquí me dedicaré a darle mi comentario al respecto…

Capítulo 1: Pues, si, la introducción no sé entiende la primera ves que se lee, pero esa es una de sus gracias, porque yo intento simular que el lector lee el diario… En sí, el capítulo 1 es una mera introducción a los personajes, concentrándome en los hermanos Mario. Y si, mi hermana sabe mucho del Mario BROS, tanto, que hizo una ves una biografía de Miyamoto… pero, no le consulte a ella para hacer el capítulo de Mario, ya que, a pesar de que soy menos asidua al Mario que ella yo, igual que ella, crecí jugando Mario BROS… solo nombrando, te puedo decir que mi primera consola fue la Nes y mi primer juego el Mario 1, mi segundo juego, el Mario 3, mi segunda consola la Snes que venía con el cartucho del Mario All Star (para los que no saben, ese cartucho venía con el Mario 1, Mario 2 (Japón), Mario 2 (América) y Mario 3) y Mario World, después me compraron el Mario RPG y el Yoshi´s Island y cuando pase a la N64 me compraron el Mario 64 nnUuUu… Debo decir que desde esa época empecé a conocer a los otros personajes de Nintendo, a Link lo conocí en el Zelda Ocarina y a Fox en el Star Fox 64… Así! Y ahora que tengo la Game Cube me compraron el Mario Sunshine xD

Capítulo 2¿Qué quieres que te diga Marth? Pues, Link esta ahí solo para nombrar una parte de la historia de Link, la cual es que él trabaja en el autocinema… pero en sí, el no tenía nada que ver en el asunto

Capítulo 3: Un comentario de mi parte: MEGA COMENTARIO! Se ve que es tu cap y personaje favorito… Lo que más me sorprendió es que eres la primera persona que dice que Fox en cierto sentido es inteligente, lo cual es un detalle que me gusto leer… porque en sí, Fox no es tonto, aunque eso lo trataré en unos cuantos capítulos más… Sobre lo del promedio más bajo de la clase, no es ni Mario ni Fox… sino Peach… tanto, que pensaba ponerle peor ortografía a Peach que a Fox, pero me han llegado tantos reclamos sobre lo elegible que es el capítulo de Fox (hay gente que no lo puede leer Oo) que creo que la haré con ortografía normal… Sobre el padre de Fox, el Sr. James Mc Cloud, debo decir que también es mi padre favorito junto al padre de Roy nn… No sé si lo escribí mal, pero esa frase donde James dice que debería estar en séptimo, se refiere a Toad, no a Fox… Sobre la "Gran explosión" ese es un detalle muy importante en el cap 11 nn

Así! Muchas gracias por la historia de la Madre de Fox nn. Sobre lo de la madre de Fox en el fic, como nombro en este cap, si esta muerta…

Capítulo 4: Como dices, este capítulo se destaca por mostrar por primera ves lugares que son importantes en los siguientes capítulos… Algo paradójico que me paso en este cap es que cuando lo escribí, no tenía que tener tanta importancia la meta de Yoshi, sino el castigo… pero quedo al revés… ¿Sabes? Nadie se ha fijado que el verdadero castigo de la cámara secreta, además de las tareas, eran todas las cosas que le hicieron hacer los profes a Yoshi y a Kirby (¿Acaso creen que Bowser le daría laxante porque le dio la gana?)

Capítulo 5: No es la primera ves que alguien me dice que no sé lee completo un capítulo porque es confuso en ciertas partes… entiendo que pase eso, porque yo escribo y escribo teniendo la historia muy clara en mi cabeza, lo cual no es lo mismo para el lector… aunque igual, que te halla gustado la idea de los pókemos y de Pikachu ya es suficiente para mi nn

Capítulo 6: Pues, si, es uno de los caps más fumados que he escrito… Pero no es tan fumado si alguna ves jugaste Mario RPG, por varias cosas… 1.- Cuando entras a Star Road en el Mario RPG, te encuentras con estrellas que te dicen deseos de diferentes personas (por decirte, te encuentras una que dice algo por el estilo "Quisiera ser como mi hermano Mario")… de ahí base la estrellita de Fox 2.- Al final de Mario RPG, Mario, Bowser, Peach y Mallow se despiden de Geno levantando las manos, quizá, lo único que invente fue la relación de Linkat en todo esto… Aunque, como dice mi hermana, todos los juegos de Square (ya que Square hizo el Mario RPG…) son fumados, así que era difícil que este cap no fuera fumado si me base en este juego para hacerlo. Así, yo no fumo, es solo el resultado de locuras varias en un lapsus de tiempo largo (entiéndase que me demoro mucho en hacer cada cap)

Capítulo 7: En el cap de Toad quería dar a conocer la típica realidad de los que son buenos en los ramos del colegio pero malos en lo social… Yo tuve un tiempo que era así, por eso el cap de Toad es uno con los que más me identifico¿Por qué? Porque yo, igual que Toad, aprendí que uno, sea como sea, no significa que no puedas hacer amigos o ser parte importante en un grupo. Quizá con Toad exagere un poco esa vivencia (ya que mi madre nunca fue tan estricta conmigo, aunque, si me sacaba una mala nota…). La conversación de el Sr. James con la Sr. Kinopio me gusta porque se enfrentan 2 personalidades opuestas casi al 100 por eso se ve tan chistosa… Y el canto de Peach… jejeje, yo me muero si pasa algo así en mi colegio xD

Capítulo 8: Este capítulo estaba hecho para reírse… si ves, la trama es muy simple, demasiado quizá… Pero me dedique a mostrar como son los personajes y eso es algo que me gusta mucho hacer y no son muchos los capítulos en que lo hago (Los caps donde hago eso son el 1, el 8 y el 14 aun no escrito cap 14)…

Capítulo 9: El capítulo 9 es mi favorito por excelencia… porque, es el capítulo más completo, según mi opinión… Y como tú dices, es uno de los más cabrones aunque, fue el que más disfrute escribiéndolo, no porque hiciera sufrir a Link, sino porque ahí me di cuenta la capacidad que tenía de alargar una historia (por algo fue el primer cap con segunda parte). Un dato curioso de este capítulo es que en los planes originales Link perdía el torneo, pero me dio tanta pena que lo hice ganar… (sí se preguntan ¿Por qué lo iba ha hacer perder, es porque Fox y Yoshi perdieron en su momento, Link no merecía más que ellos la victoria… Para mí es más importante el esfuerzo que hicieron que el hecho de perder o ganar… pero bueno…)

Capítulo 10¿Con qué rápido? Pues… si, parece rápido, este capítulo tenía para mucho más, pero sería mucho relleno sin sentido… Sobre Roy traidor, realmente, Roy no es traidor, sino que Zelda iba controlando el hechizo sobre él, en ciertas partes él estaba bajo el control de Zelda y en ciertas partes no…

Capítulos especiales: Las felicitaciones por el cap especial 1 van directamente hacía mi hermana. Sobre el cap especial 2… que bueno que guste, porque para ser una simple conversación de Messenger estuvo buena nn

Agradecimientos por ayudarme en este capítulo:

A Dark Angel y su ayuda en algunas reseñas

A Toka por hacerme la lista de comida que llevaba Ninian (te salió espectacular xD) y la canción de scout de Eliwood y Hector

A Marth por la reseña de Vixy


	16. Cap11El caso del asesinato del director2

Nota de la autora: No sé porque, el archivo del cap 10, segunda parte, sale incompleto en la mayoría de las páginas donde lo publique… así que aquí les dejo el link para la versión completa… donde sale el famoso beso que le da Link a Samus

H t t p / i m a g i n e f a n z o n e . t 3 5 . c o m / m i n a y a / s c h o o l / s c h o o l 1 0 2 . h t m

- Mi estomago no puede soportar más comida…

- Vamos, si debes poder soportar más comida Link…

- No me había fijado, pero realmente comen harto aquí

- Si, comemos harto… el que menos come es mi papá

- Me imagino…

- ¿Quieres otra hamburguesa Link?

- Te dije que mi estómago no puede más Roy

- Pero si apenas has comido 4 hamburguesas, dos porciones de papas fritas, un poco de ensalada y unos refrescos…

- Roy

- ¿Si Link?

- Estoy empezando a creer que tu estomago tiene la capacidad del de Yoshi y Kirby

- Oo ¿Por qué?

- Mmm… solo cuenta, ya te has comido gran parte de lo que llevo tu madre para el domingo

- Link, solo me he comido un mira los platos sucios emmm…

- ¿ves?

- nnUu lo siento, el ejercicio me hace comer mucho a veces

- No tienes que pedir disculpas… cada uno tiene distintas capacidades en su estomago…

- Pues, si… como lento, pero harto

- Si…

- Vamos por el postre!

- Roy…

- ¿qué Link?

- Después sigues con la historia en el diario, no puede quedar incompleta…

- Entiendo!

Roy come rápidamente su postre, bebe algo y toma el diario

- OO No tan rápido Roy

- Aun queda mucho por escribir… así que… vamos ha escribir!

- Estas con ánimos Roy…

- La comida me anima…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

El caso del asesinato del Director

Segunda parte

Si no me equivoco… me quede cuando Fox y Link me escucharon decir que Link le había dado un beso a Samus… aun me acuerdo… me sentía como gelatina… perdón, una gelatina es muy firme como para ser comparada conmigo en esos instantes. Estaba pasmado, no sentía nada, solo veía la cara de Fox enojado mirándome

Fox: Ya habla idiota! O

Roy: ººUuUu… … …

Falco: Woa¿qué le hiciste Fox? Le dio el mismo ataque que cuando habla con una chica

Fox: NO INTENTES CAMBIAR DE TEMA O

Falco: Emm.. ehh… se retira

Fox: òó ya Roy, habla…

Roy: ºº

Fox me agarro de los hombros y me sacudió

Fox: TE DIJE QUE HABLARAS!

Roy: O … …

- DEJA A ROY EN PAZ!

Ahí Fox me soltó (y yo me caí al suelo) y miró a la persona que grito eso… era Samus…

Samus: Fox

Samus miró directamente a los ojos de Fox, se veía muy enojada, yo aun no podía reaccionar

Samus: No sé porque te enojas tanto con Roy, pero ese tema del beso, NO ES TU PROBLEMA ¿entendido?

Fox: Sa… Sa… Sa… Sa… mus…

Samus: Así que vete y deja en paz a Roy

Fox: eeeeeh…

Fox me miró y después miró a Link… No me había fijado en Link en aquel momento, él no sé movía, solo miraba la escena seriamente

Samus: Idiota de Link… sino fuera porque sé que no lo hiciste conciente… AAAAAAAHHH rayos…

Fox: Samus…

Fox miró preocupado a Samus, ella no parecía muy feliz, hasta parecía tener una lágrima en su mejilla… Samus respiró un momento, se me acercó y se agacho

Samus: Disculpa por las molestias Roy

Me ofreció su mano

Roy: ººUu heee… yo…

Link: Sabes perfectamente que se va a poner más nervioso si lo intentas ayudar, porque eres una chica Samus, aunque no lo parezcas a veces

Samus: Odioso…

Ahí Link me agarró la mano y me ayudo a levantarme

Link: Roy aun no puede aceptar algo así de una chica…

Roy: .. Emm… yo…

Samus: eh… lo siento Roy

Roy: ººUu

Fox: uff… mejor me retiro…

Fox miraba el suelo, se veía mal… Me sentí muy mal en esos momentos… Yo no quería hacerle nada malo a Fox, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Samus: nn Adiós, nos vemos Roy

Roy: ººUu

Link: Si, la linda se hace la buena con Roy

Samus: … odioso…

Samus se retiro…

Sra. Lyn: Sigan corriendo!

Y como si no hubiera pasado nada… continuo la clase

Roy: Link…

Link¿Sí Roy?

Roy¿No estas enojado conmigo?

Link¿Por qué lo estaría?

Roy: Pues… estábamos muy preocupados en el curso de cómo reaccionarían cuando supieran que…

Link: Entiendo, tranquilo, sé que Saria debe haber organizado a todo el curso para que Fox y yo no supiéramos… Siempre lo hace

Roy¿Y no te sorprendiste por saber lo del beso?

Link: Pues…

Link pensó bastante la respuesta

Link: si, me sorprendí en algo… lo único que lamento es que sabía que Samus soñaba con darle si primer beso a otro chico…

Roy: Se veía muy molesta

Link: Pero ¿sabes? Fue la mejor técnica que pude haber usado para vencer a Samus

Roy¿Ah?

Link: Y si peleara con ella en algo así otra ves, lo haría de nuevo, je, ya la imagino gritándome "LINK IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", igual, es solo un beso, no se va a morir con eso

Link parecía muy entretenido imitando a Samus gritando, pero si mi memoria no me falla… Esa no fue la reacción de Samus

Así, siguió el día... Hasta que por fin,

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Toco el timbre

Extrañamente, había perdido a Link de vista... Sinceramente, algo de alivio me dio, porque podía ir a mi casa sin investigar nada del misterio... Ahora podía irme tranquilo a mi casa

- Buenos días mí estimado Roy

Miré hacía la persona que me decía eso... era Link ¡Disfrazado de Sherlock Homes!

Link: te traje este gorro

Link me pone en la cabeza un extraño gorro, parecía muy antiguo

Roy¿Qué es esto?

Link: Ahora somos, Sherlock Link y Watson Roy

Roy¿ah?

Link: Vamos¿Qué tiene de malo?

Roy: .. ehh...

Link: Vamos Roy, debemos investigar a nuestros sospechosos

Ahí saque un pequeño cuadernillo para anotar cosas

Roy: Sé que no me escaparé de esto... así que hay que seguir la corriente

Link: Veamos, primero debemos enumerar a nuestros sospechosos

Roy: Sospechoso número 1

Link: Sr. Pigma Dengar

Roy: Aja

Link: Veamos porque sería culpable... primero hay que recordar esta frase

_"Sr. Pigma: Hey, mi desempeño ha sido mejor evaluado que el de Peppy, tanto que si lo sacan del puesto quizá me pidan ser el director de Nintendo School" _

Roy: Lo cual nos dice que le gustaría tomar el puesto de Mr. Hare

Link: Tampoco podemos olvidar que, cuando ocurrió el accidente, él corrió primero antes que Mr. Hare

_"Detrás de Mr. Hare había un gran bosque… en el cual hubo un movimiento… _

Sr. Pigma: AAaaaah

El Sr. Pigma corrió, Mr. Hare lo miró desconcertado "

Link: Lo cual podría ser una perfecta cuartada para decir que no es él... pero, se dio cuenta antes, esta la ligera posibilidad de que supiera que iba a caer el árbol

Roy: Pero eso no prueba que es él

Link: por eso debemos seguir con el sospechoso número 2, el profesor Gadd. Según escuchamos, quería algo de Mr. Hare, lo cual, Mr. Hare negó

_"Mr. Hare: LE DIJE QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Todos: Oo? _

Ahí corrimos hacía donde estaba Mr. Hare

Sra. Ninian: No te enojes con el viejito Peppy… Él solo te preguntó…  
Mr. Hare: Pero es la décima octava ves que me pregunta lo mismo ¿No sé cansa?  
Profesor Gadd: Tranquilo chiquillo jijijijiji, que se te va a subir la presión ¿Quieres una tasa de café?  
Mr. Hare: No quiero nada de usted, solo quisiera que se tomará unas pastillas para la memoria  
Profesor Gadd¿Pastillas para la memoria? Yo te aconsejaría unos calmantes  
Mr. Hare: Hablaba de usted  
Profesor Gadd¿Quién se llama Estévez?  
Mr. Hare: Rayos ¿Desde cuando no se lava las orejas?  
Profesor Gadd¿Desde que tengo orejas?  
Mr. Hare: O … O retírese por favor!  
Profesor Gadd: Qué se hacen problemas los conejos por todo, así ¿Le pregunté si podía  
Mr. Hare: YA ES LA DECIMA NOVENA VES QUE ME PREGUNTA!  
Profesor Gadd: o.o, es la veinteava ves realmente  
Mr. Hare: ¬¬…"

Link: Uno podrías sospechar que este Sr. tiene mala memoria, pero recordó la cantidad de veces que le preguntó a Mr. Hare lo mismo

Roy: Eso significa que solo tiene problemas con la memoria de corto plazo y de oído

Link: Exacto, mi querido Watson Roy, además, no contamos con su presencia cuando fue el accidente

Roy: Pero eso no prueba que es él

Link: Exacto, por eso continuamos con nuestro sospechoso número 3, Profesor Andross. Sabido es que, si algo le pasa a Mr. Hare, el será el director

_"Sr. Pigma: Hey, mi desempeño ha sido mejor evaluado que el de Peppy, tanto que si lo sacan del puesto quizá me pidan ser el director de Nintendo School  
Sr. James Mc Cloud¿No que sería el viejo de Andross?  
Sr. Pigma¿Ese vejestorio? Se muere en unos pocos años  
Sr. James Mc Cloud: Lo mismo dije del Señor Cranky cuando me gradué de Nintendo School y mira lo muerto que esta" _

Link: Tomando en cuenta lo que dijo el Sr. James Mc Cloud, hay altas probabilidades de que pueda ser el director por muchos años... Además, igual que el Profesor Gadd, él no estaba en el momento del accidente

Roy: Pero eso no prueba que es él

Link: Si, por eso, continuamos con nuestro sospechoso número 4, la Sra. Kinopio... En sus anhelos por la perfección, la Sra. Kinopio ha llevado ha su hijo a tomar cursos por adelantado y sufrir con nosotros

Roy: Emm... Link, eso es un premio supuestamente

Link: Pues... Un premio que su madre lo obligo a tomar!

Roy: Continua mejor...

Link: Es conocido el odio que le tiene la Sra. Kinopio al Sr. James Mc Cloud...

Roy¿No querría matar al sr. Mc Cloud entonces?

Link: si... pero ella discute mucho más con Mr. Hare, especialmente cuando organiza cosas para el colegio

Roy: Pero eso no prueba que es ella...

Link: Por eso, seguimos con nuestro sospechoso número 5, el Lord Eliwood

Roy: Link, mi papá jamás haría eso...

Link: Pero igual debo decir el porque puede ser él... Al ver que Mr. Hare y el Sr. James Mc. Cloud estaban sentados en la mesa con tu madre, se notó un cambio en su estado de ánimo

_"Lord Eliwood: Mira Ninian cuanto dinero gane…  
Sr. James Mc Cloud: Hola Lord Eliwood, no nos vemos desde él día que vino a ver el colegio  
Lord Eliwood: Si me acuerdo  
Sra. Ninian: No sé si sabías, pero él es el tal James que te contaba que conocí en el colegio  
Lord Eliwood: Aja…  
Sr. James Mc Cloud¡Si nosotros nos conocemos¿Se acuerda de aquel sábado?  
Lord Eliwood: Si me acuerdo… _

Mi padre parecía serio… Algo le pasaba, se sentó al lado de mi madre

Sra. Ninian¿Pasa algo querido?  
Lord Eliwood: Nada querida, solo me canse un poco  
Sra. Ninian: Oh ¿te sientes mal querido?  
Lord Eliwood: No es nada, tranquila"

Roy¿Y eso qué? Mi padre estaba conmigo cuando ocurrió el accidente, además, se enfermó del estómago

_"Llegamos a la mesa con la torta... _

Lord Eliwood: Roy…  
Roy¿Pasa algo papá?  
Lord Eliwood: Me duele es estómago…  
Roy: O no…"

Link: Si sé... entiendo que no puedas ser imparcial con tu padre Roy

Roy: Bueno, hay que seguir con la investigación

Link: Pero antes, debemos enumerar las pistas encontradas

_"Link me mostró una taza con un poco de café _

Link: O estuvieron haciendo esta trampa toda la noche o alguien adicto al café planeo esto… hay que anotar estos detalles  
Roy: Bueno…

Saque un mini blog que tenía

Roy: Anotado, detalle importante: taza de café  
Link: También hay distintos pedazos de cuerda…  
Roy: Aja…  
Link: El árbol se ve como cortado por una maquina… no por un serrucho... anota que hay que preguntar a gente que vive cerca si escucho algún ruido  
Roy: Link… estamos en un mapa distinto… es difícil que alguien viva por aquí  
Link: Tienes razón… rayos… veamos… "

Link: mostrando una bolsa que contenía la tasa de café aquí tengo la tasa de café, cualquiera que tenga de estas clases de tasa en la casa será sospechoso

Roy: Debe ser muy típica de obtener... hasta me parece conocida

Link: Observemos bien la tasa, es blanca, con unos símbolos tallados... algo borrosos, pero los podemos describir como un palo que termina en punta en un extremo y en el otro tiene un rectángulo pegado perpendicularmente con algunos detalles

Roy: Ah...

Link: sacando una bolsa con las cuerdas estas cuerdas significan que algo fue armado ahí...

Roy: Pero aun falta investigar más

Link: Exacto

Roy¿Por donde empezamos?

Link: Buena pregunta mi querido Watson Roy... no lo había pensado...

Roy: ...

Link: Iremos a la policía, quizá, si sabemos algo sobre sus antecedentes penales... podemos saber si pueden hacer este tipo de actos...

Roy: Vamos...

Link saca el lente de la verdad

Link: Con esta preciosa arma, podré ver si los sospechosos tienen alguna arma

Roy: Link, es peligroso andar con el lente de la verdad...

Link¿Por qué? Solo veo si tienen algo en su ropa

Roy: Em...

Link: Tranquilo, yo no soy como esas personas que andarían mirando que sabe que cosa con el lente... sigamos...

Caminamos hacía la estación de policía. Link y yo estábamos callados, la poca información que teníamos no nos servía para averiguar quién estaba detrás de esto. Al entrar a la estación de policía, nos encontramos con algo que jamás pensaríamos encontrar...

- Pero... Señorita¿Por qué no quiere salir conmigo? Si yo soy un valiente policía que lo quiere... dígame¿Cómo no se me derretiría el corazón viendo a tan hermosa criatura al frente mío? Por favor... no le haga esto ha este corazón que no dará más si escucha un no de sus hermosos labios carmesí, por favor...

Link y yo miramos sorprendidos la escena, ahí, se nos acercó otro policía pelirrojo

Link: sin sacarse el lente de la verdad este policía tiene ropa interior verde, con caballitos dibujados... tiene una pistola...

Sr. Kent¡Roy¿Qué haces aquí, vi a tu padre esta mañana

Roy: Hola, Sr. Kent

Link: bajando el lente para mirarme ¿Lo conoces?

Roy: Es el esposo de la profesora Lyndis...

Link¿Qué?

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF

La mujer, a la cual le estaba conversando el otro policía, le había pegado, dejándolo en el suelo

Policía: Auch... ¿Por qué me haces esto? mira hacía arriba woa, desde este ángulo se ven muy bien tus piernas, te felicito, las cuidas muy bien

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

El Sr. Kent se tapo la cara después del segundo golpe de la mujer

Mujer: Idiota!

La mujer se retira indignada de la estación de policía

Sr. Kent: Sain¿Sabes la fama que nos das a los policías?

Sr. Sain: TT Es que era muy linda...

Sr. Kent: dirigiéndose a Link y a Roy ¿Qué quieren muchachos?

Link: Quisiera saber toda la información que usted tiene sobre estas personas

Link le paso el blog donde anote a los sospechosos

Link: Quiero todo lo que sepa de ellos, si fueron alguna ves arrestados, si tienen alguna deuda con la justicia

El Sr. Kent leyó el papel

Sr. Kent: JAJAJAJA, buena broma muchacho ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

Link: Ellos son los que creo yo, que podrían haber intentado matar al director de Nintendo school, el Sr. Mr. Hare

El Sr. Kent se sentó en una silla, puso nuestro papel en la mesa

Sr. Kent: Con que detectives...

Sr. Sain¿No que fue un accidente según el último informe Kent?

Sr. Kent: Exacto

Link: No fue un accidente, estamos seguros de eso

Sr. Kent: veamos ¿Qué edad tienen ustedes dos?

Roy: Usted sabe que tengo 14 años Sr. Kent...

Sr. Kent¿Estudios?

Link: Estamos en octavo grado ¿y eso acaso importa?

Sr. Kent: No puedo entregar esta clase de información a menores de edad

Link¿Qué? Necesitamos saberla

Sr. Kent¿Tú nombre es Link cierto?

Link: Si...

Sr. Kent: Link sin apellido tiene una protección legal hasta los 25 años de ser arrestado por cualquier cosa que haga siendo Linkat ya que se comprobó que es una enfermedad sicológica que se demorará años en recuperarla... Pero en cambio, tiene la penalización de que no podrá responder por él, ni acusar a otro individuo o investigar archivos sobre él hasta dicha edad

Link: Eh...

Roy¿Tú sabias eso?

Link: Solo me dijeron que estaba en custodia de mis padres hasta los 25...

Sr. Kent: Es un permiso especial que le damos a los locos de la ciudad

Link: No estoy loco!

Sr. Kent: Lo sé, pero se llama "permiso a los locos", dependiendo el estado de locura son los años o tiempos que se le da donde no puede ser arrestado... tú tienes uno de los tiempos más cortos según los archivos, ya que tienes una locura temporal que puede ser superada

Roy¿Y yo no puedo pedir nada? No tengo una penalización así

Sr. Kent: A pesar de todo, son menores de edad...

Sr. Sain: Exactamente, mi querido amigo, dijo eso para dejar callado a Link

Link: rayos...

Roy¿Qué haremos Link?

Link: Este no es el único lugar donde podemos investigar

Sr. Kent: Sain, cuida la recepción, yo iré al segundo piso, tengo ordenar algunos papeles... Si recibes alguna llamada, ya sabes que hacer

Sr. Sain: Sí jefe...

El Sr. Kent subió por unas escaleras. Mientras, el Sr. Sain toma el papel que le dimos al Sr. Kent y lo dejó.

Sr. Sain: Quieren información sobre estas 5 personas ¿No?

Link: Sí ¿Por qué?

Sr. Sain: Kent es muy apegado a las reglas, pero yo les puedo ayudar muchachos

Roy: Gracias

Link: Si, muchas gracias

Sr. Sain: No me den las gracias, porque tendrán que pagarme

Link: Diga, haremos lo que sea

Sr. Sain: Deben... traerme una chica hermosa

Link y Roy¿Qué?

Sr. Sain: Los esperaré a las 8 de la noche, en la esquina del niño llorón que hace llover, cerca del café Earthbound... Si quieren esta información, acuérdense de traerme una chica hermosa

Link¿Al frente de la casa de Mallow? Me jure a mi mismo que no pasaría por ese lugar de nuevo...

Roy: ªª chica...

Sr. Sain: Tranquilos, demás que encuentran una hermosa chica para mí, ustedes dos parecen ser galanes naturales

Link y yo salimos de la estación de policía

Roy: Tú te encargas de traer una chica

Link: Sabría que dirías eso... pero... ¿Quién?

Roy: No sé...

Link: TT no quiero arriesgar a ninguna de mis amigas... no me da confianza ese policía...

Roy: Gran lió que nos hemos metido...

Link: Creo yo que debemos seguir investigando... se pone el lente de de la verdad de nuevo el lente de la verdad me ayudará, o por lo menos me dará una visión de cuales son los calzoncillos más usados de la ciudad

Roy¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Link: Sería bueno, que mientras pienso que chica podríamos llevar, ir a preguntarle al profesor Gannondorf su opinión

Roy: Emm... ¿el vive en el condominio Gerudo?

Link¿Y?

Roy¿Ahí hay solo mujeres y el profesor Gannondorf?

Link: Si ¿y?

Roy: solo **_"MUJERES"_**

Link: Si... así, cambia el modelo de calzoncillos...

Roy: Es que mi mamá me regalo varios...

Caminamos hacía el condominio Gerudo, Link seguía con el lente de la verdad en su ojo, a la entrada del dominio, vi que el guardia era mujer. La mujer estaba sentada, solo se le veía la cara por una ventana

Link: tocando la ventana Buenos días señorita, quisiera saber si el profesor Gannondorf Gerudo esta en estos momentos

Gerudo: Deja veo si esta Link

La guardia se levantó y tomó un teléfono.

Gerudo: Si sé encuentra, dice que si pueden entrar ¿Le pasa algo a Link?

Ahí, miré a Link, estaba pálido, tenía el lente de la verdad en el ojo, ahí miré a la Gerudo, miré a Link...

Roy: ªª O empieza a remecer a Link DESPIERTA IDIOTA YO NO PUEDO MANEJAR ESTA SITUACIÓN SOLO TOT

Sr. Gannondorf¿Qué pasa aquí?

Gerudo: Parece que su alumno se quedó pálido

El Sr. Gannondorf se acerco a Link, con su mano sana tomó el lente de la verdad y observó a través de él

Link: despertando Hey

Sr. Gannondorf: Oigan ¿Dónde consiguieron esto?

Roy: Lo encontramos por ahí... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Sr. Gannondorf: Yo quiero uno

- Toing

Link: Hey, es mío

Sr. Gannondorf: mirando a Link con el lente un niño de tu edad no debería tener estos objetos... hey, yo tengo esos calzoncillos

Gerudo: Creo que sería mejor que entraran...

Sr. Gannondorf: tiene razón, entremos...

Caminamos hacía la casa del profesor Gannondorf

Sr. Gannondorf¿Qué quieren muchachos?

Link: estamos investigando sobre la caída del árbol del domingo...

Roy: Link tiene la teoría que no es un simple accidente

Sr. Gannondorf: Ah... no sé que quieren que les diga

Link: Usted es testigo directo del accidente, descríbanos si vio algo extraño

Sr. Gannondorf: Veamos... yo estaba parado a unos metros de Mr. Hare y el Sr. Pigma... Yo tenía que observar que se cumplieran todas las reglas del evento, pero un momento, vi que se movió un árbol en el horizonte... ahí noté que algo extraño pasaba

Link: trate de hacer memoria ¿vio algo en el bosque además del árbol casi por caerse?

Sr. Gannondorf: Mmmmmmmmmm vi a 2 personas, que corrían... del bosque...

Link¿y cómo eran esas personas?

Sr. Gannondorf: No sé, pensé que eran de esas figuritas extrañas que a veces hacen los programadores en los fondos para distraerte... no me fije

Link: Pero ¿esta seguro¿Eran altas o bajas esas personas?

Sr. Gannondorf: Eran 2... No sabría decirte más

El profesor Gannondorf tomó el lente y se lo paso a Link

Sr. Gannondorf: No lo uses en todas partes si vas a quedar pálido

Link miró a través del lente al profesor Gannondorf

Link: Hey, tenemos los mismos calzoncillos...

Sr. Gannondorf¿Eso era todo lo que querían muchachos?

Roy: Si usted no sabe más, no creo

Sra. Kotake¿Te tomaste tu medicina Ganny?

Sr. Gannondorf: Ya voy mamá

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF

De repente, vi a Link en el suelo temblando

Link: ªª... he visto lo más horrible jamás he podido ver

Roy: poniéndose la mano en la cara definitivamente, debes sacarte los lentes de ves en cuando Link

Sra. Kotake¿Qué le pasa?

Sr. Gannondorf: Es solo un niño con objetos mágicos, algo peligrosos para él, ya sé le pasará

Sra. Kotake: aaah... jijiiijijijijijijijiiii, ese es tu castigo

Roy: Bueno, nos retiramos...

Agarre el lente, lo guarde en mi mochila y levante a Link

Roy: Vamos Link...

Link: Fue... horrible...

Salí del condominio Gerudo, intentando solo mirar al frente para no ver a ninguna Gerudo, mientras Link aun no despertaba

Link: ªª

Roy: Ya Link, despierta

Link se remeció la cabeza

Link: Maldita sea...

Roy: Guarde el lente de la verdad... Quizá sea mejor para tu salud

Link: si... este será un día que recordaré para toda mi vida...

Link y yo respiramos un momento, después nos pusimos a pensar en el misterio

Link: Con que dos personas salieron del bosque...

Roy: Eso significa que algo paso... ¿Qué hacemos ahora Link?

Link se paró, miró el cielo, después, puso su mano en su mentón y la otra en el codo del brazo de la mano que estaba en su mentón. Pensó un momento

Link: No tengo idea... quedé seco...

- Hey, Hola

Link y yo miramos quién era, era Toad con su madre

Toad¿Qué hacen muchachos¿Por qué vistes como Sherlock Homes Link¿Y ese gorro Roy?

Roy: Es una larga historia Toad... así, se me olvida, Buenas tardes Sra. Kinopio, buenas tardes Toad le pega un golpe suave en la cabeza a Link saluda Link

Link: sobandose la cabeza ¿Ah? Hola Toad, Hola Sra. Kinopio

Sra. Kinopio: Buenas tardes muchachos ¿Sus padres saben que están aquí?

Roy: Solo saben que salí con Link a dar un paseo

Link: Generalmente no les interesa

Sra. Kinopio: Qué lástima

Toad: Oye mamá ¿Podemos invitarlos a tomar una tasa de té?

Sra. Kinopio: Por supuesto hijo, la casa esta cerca ¿Qué les parece?

Roy: No creo, estamos algo ocupa... Link le pega un golpe suave en la cabeza

Link: Es un placer Sra. Kinopio, gracias...

Sra. Kinopio: De nada, solo esperen en el auto, toma las llaves Toad le pasa a Toad las llaves, tengo que conversar algo con su profesor

Roy: al oído de Link ¿Qué pretendes?

Link: al oído de Roy Ella es una sospechosa, quizá podamos sacarle algo de información...

La Sra. Kinopio entro al condominio Gerudo. Toad, Link y yo entramos al auto.

Link¿Qué es lo que va ha hacer tu mamá con el profesor Gannondorf?

Toad: No me ha dicho, lo único que sé, es que no tiene nada que ver con el colegio

Link: mmmmm...

Roy¿En que piensas Link?

Link: Esto es extraño... ¿Por qué vienen en auto si su casa esta cerca?

Toad: Es que vamos con la sierra eléctrica de mamá

Link¿Por qué la sierra?

Toad: No sé, parece que el profesor Gannondorf pidió la sierra... que la devolvió en mal estado, o algo así... no sé realmente

Unos 5 minutos estuvimos esperando a que la Sra. Kinopio saliera del condominio Gerudo.

Toad¿Cómo te fue mamá?

Sra. Kinopio: Conversaremos otro día del asunto... Ya que él esta lastimado y no me puede ayudar ahora con el árbol caído del bosque del bug

Link¿El bosque del bug?

Roy¿No es ese el que casi mata a Mr. Hare?

Sra. Kinopio: Sí... ese pobre árbol era una reliquia histórica... como estaba casi por morir, le pedí a su profesor, ya que es el más fuerte de los adultos de la ciudad, que me ayudará a botarlo sin que sufriera muchos daños... para poder utilizarlo para una investigación...

Link¿Para una investigación¿De qué?

Sra. Kinopio: Si que son curiosos... una investigación sobre árboles milenarios, según sé, este estaba casi por conseguir un espíritu, como el Deku Tree, pero algo le faltó para ello, por eso, quiero investigar que le faltó

Toad: Ya entendí, eso solo puedes hacerlo en los laboratorios de la casa...

Sra. Kinopio: Exacto, mi pequeño

Link: Entonces ¿Usted cortó el árbol?

Sra. Kinopio: No completamente... había que cortarlo de a poco... pero, con la caída del domingo, quizá no pueda completar la investigación...

Toad: Tranquila mamá, yo sé que podrás

Link abrió la puerta del auto

Link: Ya tengo lo que quería Roy, tenemos que irnos

Roy: Link, es de mala educación salir así...

Link me agarro de mi mochila y me tiro a fuera del auto

Roy: Discúlpenos, yo no quise señora Kinopio... no sabría explicarle ahora...

La Sra. Kinopio y Toad nos miraban muy extrañados, pero Link iba decidido, caminamos un buen rato

Roy: TT Link, quizá nos daban unas galletitas... sé que pronto mi estómago va a rugir en cualquier momento...

Link: No hay que distraerse, hay que continuar con la investigación... ya que, sea como sea, hay que descubrir la verdad ¿Tienes aun ahí el lente?

Roy: no te lo daré

Link: --Uu... ok, Roy no lo usaré... termino la investigación sobre los calzoncillos más usados de la ciudad

Roy¿El de ahí no es el director de la puerta?

Link: Otro sospechoso¿Esta con el grupo de Wolf?...

Link y yo nos escondimos lo más cerca que pudimos del Sr. Pigma...

Link: Están entrando... al bosque del bug...

Roy¿Para qué será?

Link: No sé...

Roy: Llevan unas hachas...

Link: Deben estar planeando algo...

Link me tomó de la mano y corrimos hacía allá

Link¿Qué hacen?

Roy: se pega en la cara ¿Qué estupidez haces Link?

Wolf: Sr. Dengar... tenemos visitas

Sr. Pigma: Ustedes dos son del colegio de Peppy... ¿Qué hacen metiendo sus narices donde no deben?

Link: Ustedes... ¿Se están llevando el árbol que casi mató a Mr. Hare ayer?

Sr. Pigma: Claro¿Qué van ha hacer con este montón de madera?

Roy: Pero... la Sra. Kinopio quería hacer una investigación con ese árbol

Sr. Pigma: Por favor, es solo un montón de madera...

Link: Apuesto que quiere... ¡Quiere ocultar evidencia¿O no Sr. Pigma?

Sr. Pigma¿Evidencia?

Link: Yo sé lo que hizo... Roy y yo hemos estado investigando... lo que armo en ese bosque, lo que usted intentó hacer con ese árbol, sabemos que usted quiso... usted quiso...

Sr. Pigma: SI, SI, LO CONFIESO

Todos menos el Sr. Pigma¿ah?

Sr. Pigma: TT si... le dieron... yo fui... ¡Él que empezó a matar ha ese árbol!

Link: Oo ¿en serio?

Sr. Pigma: Quise que tuviera una muerte lenta... y le di veneno...

Todos menos el Sr. Pigma¿Cómo?

Sr. Pigma: Yo siempre quise destruir ese árbol... porque.. porque... AHI FUE DONDE ESPERE A MI HERMOSA CERDITA QUE YO AMABA Y NUNCA APARECIÓ TOT

Todos menos el Sr. Pigma¿Qué?

Sr. Pigma: Cada ves que veía este árbol... recordaba aquel día... por eso... QUIERO QUEMARLO PORQUE ME HACE RECORDAR LO PEOR DE MI VIDA... pero jamás me dejaron, porque era peligroso, porque era un árbol viejo... maldito árbol, te destruiré

El Sr. Pigma empezó a pisotear una rama del árbol

Sr. Pigma: Maldito árbol desgraciado! no te dejare que te examinen ni nada! Morirás como un simple árbol! no eres nada! TOT mi cerdita!

Link¿No debería odiar a su cerdita?

Sr. Pigma: NO porque... ella... ella... NO TE INTERESA A TI IDIOTA

Link: Oo... ok... ok... no me mate...

Roy: Em... lo sentimos mucho...

Sr. Pigma: ò.ó solo retírense y déjenme seguir

Ahí, empuje a Link

Link: Pero... ¿Y la Sra. Kinopio?

Roy¿Acaso no viste el árbol? Esta descuartizado... aunque la llamemos, ya no podrá salvar nada de él...

Link: Tienes razón... el árbol ya no sirve para nada

Caminamos en silencio un rato

Link: Creo que debemos sacar al Sr. Pigma... estaba tan concentrado en matar al árbol, que no creo que hubiera pasado por su mente matar a Mr. Hare por esta semana

Roy: Tienes razón... pero... no lo sacaré, todos son sospechosos hasta que sepamos la verdad

Link: nn así habla un detective Roy!

Pensé un rato, hasta ahora, no podíamos acusar a nadie... pero... había algo extraño en todo esto. Me rugió el estómago

Roy: TT como quisiera estar con la Sra. Kinopio ahora

Link: debes resistir Roy, por el bien de la verdad

A Link le rugió el estómago

Link: Emm... tengo un poco de dinero, nos alcanza para una lasaña con una bebida donde los hermanos Mario

Roy: Genial, vamos, tanto ejercicio me hace tener mucha hambre...

Por un momento, dejamos de pensar en el misterio y caminamos solo pensando en nuestros estómagos. Llegamos al restaurante de los hermanos Mario

Saria: Buenos días muchachos ¿Los atienden?

Roy: ªª Sa-sa-sa-saria?

Link: No te había contado Roy, pero Saria esta trabajando por las tardes donde los hermanos Mario como mesera

Roy: .. o-o-ook

Saria: Quisiera conversar más tiempo con ustedes, pero debo seguir trabajando... díganme que quieren

Saria saca un pequeño blog

Link: Queremos una lasaña... y dos refrescos pequeños

Saria¿Qué refrescos?

Link: Yo quiero leche de Lon Lon Ranch ¿Y tú Roy?

Roy: a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-gu-gu-gu-aa...

Link: Dijo que agua Saria

Saria: Bien, anotado

Parecía que los tiempos mejoraban para los hermanos Mario, el restaurante estaba medio lleno, para ser día de semana se veía muy bien

Link¿Sabes Roy? Quizá el Sr. Pigma nos hizo esa actuación para despistarnos...

Roy: Puede ser...

Link: Quizá nos quiso engañar... quizá ya sabía que estábamos investigando...

Roy: No descarto tú idea... pero ahora debemos guiarnos por nuestra memoria

Link: Sí, solo queda lo que vimos esa mañana...

Roy: Aunque, creo que deberías preocuparte de algo más importante ahora...

Link¿Qué cosa?

Roy: Hay que conseguir una mujer para ese policía...

Link: Oh... rayos... mier... coles... ¿Dónde conseguiremos a una mujer hermosa para distraer ha ese policía? TT se me había olvidado completamente

Saria¿En que problema te metiste ahora Link?

Link: eh... Saria... no quisiera interrumpirte en tu trabajo

Saria: ya dime... te conozco¿Estas investigando sobre lo del domingo?

Link: Si...

Ahí Saria puso nuestra lasaña y los refrescos en la mesa

Saria: Son mis minutos de descanso... dime

Link: No creo que sea necesario Saria

Saria: ò.ó Link...

Link: Oo ¿Sí Saria?

Saria se levanta y mira a Link a los ojos

Saria: ò.ó Yo también me preocupo de Mr. Hare, cuéntamelo TODO, ahora...

Link miró con miedo a Saria y empezó a contar todo lo que habíamos hecho... yo comía la lasaña lentamente, por suerte, Saria no me miraba mientras Link hablaba

Link: Y es eso... ahora estoy pensando que fui un idiota en aceptar lo que dijo el policía...

Saria: Entiendo... mmmm se ven bastante aproblemados por eso, yo puedo ayudarles

Link: Pero...

Saria: Yo iré con ese policía y les traeré la información

Link¿Estas loca Saria? Pe-pe-pe-ro el parece tener muy malas intenciones... no puedo dejarte...

Saria: Tranquilo, tú sabes que no caigo al frente de esa clase de hombres

Roy: Da-da-da miedo...

Link¿El policía?

Roy: No-no-no... Sa-saria...

Saria: A las ocho de la noche... nos vemos donde él dijo... creo que ahora deben seguir investigando

Ahí Saria se levantó

Saria: No intentes detenerme Link

Link: Ya sé que no podré...

Saria: Así, coman rápido... en unos minutos Mario y Luigi iran donde el profesor Gadd, quizá les sirva

Link: Gracias Saria... definitivamente eres mi mejor amiga

Saria: nn es un honor Link

Saria siguió atendiendo mesas

Link: Estaremos ahí... para detener a Saria ¿Entendido Roy?

Roy: Estarás ahí para detenerla tú

Link: --Uu ok Roy...

Comimos muy rápido lo que nos quedaba de la lasaña, al salir del restaurante

Link: Mario! Luigi¿Cómo han estado?

Mario¿Link¿Roy¿Qué hacen vestidos tan ridículamente?

Link: --Uu, no era necesario tal comentario

Luigi¿Están jugando a los detectives? Ese es un juego de niños...

Link: Esto es se... Roy le tapa la boca

Roy: Aun mantenemos nuestras almas de niños nnUu

Link: muerde la mano de Roy

Roy: Auch...

Link¿A donde van?

Luigi: Vamos donde el profesor Gadd... Mario rompió a Flood otra ves...

Mario: te dije que no quise romperlo...

Luigi: el hecho es hecho hermano, se rompió en tus manos

Mario: .. ok...

Link: Woa, me han dicho que el profesor Gadd inventa muchas cosas interesantes…

Roy: Sería un honor ir a verlo

Luigi: No sé si quieran visitar a un viejo loco… pero bueno, es cosa de ustedes

Caminamos junto a Mario y Luigi

Link: Oye Mario ¿Cómo va tu relación con Peach?

Mario: No me creerías pero… va bien, a pesar de ser… bueno, como ella es, me trata bastante bien

Link: me extrañaba, porque parece ignorarte mucho, disculpando la impresión

Mario: Tienes razón, hasta Samus más parece tu novia que Peach y yo

Link: No es para tanto

Luigi: Peach llama todos los días a Mario al teléfono de la casa

Mario: Es tan linda realmente…

Luigi: Aunque creo que a veces exagera…

Roy: Por lo menos ustedes se pueden acercar a una chica…

Link: Tranquilo, somos varios en el club "aun no hemos tenido ninguna novia"

Roy: TT no me refería ha eso… según mi siquiatra lograré tener una novia en 3 años más… pero…

Luigi: No sufras por eso Roy, solo mirando a Mario, sé que tener una novia no vale la pena

Mario: Si es tan linda…

Luigi: Prefiero vivir en la realidad…

Link: Comparto tu opinión

Roy: Yo quisiera tener una novia algún día… pero mis nervios no me dan…

Link: Yo apoyo a Luigi, solo debes perderle el miedo a las chicas, ellas no hacen nada… solo no hay que enojarlas

Luigi: Tú pasas enojando a Samus…

Mario: Si es tan linda…

Link: Samus es un caso especial, ella es chica de apariencia y un chico con mal humor de alma ¿Qué otra chica te daría un puñetazo en la cara?

Luigi: Ya llegamos!

La casa del Profesor Gadd era una mansión bastante grande. La mansión lucía algo antigua y según yo

Adentro de la mansión: AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BUUUUUUUUUUU

Link y Roy: con la cara de más asustados y aterrados de lo que puedan imaginar AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Luigi: Chicos, es el timbre

Ahí miramos que Luigi había tocado un botoncito en la entrada. Link y yo nos sentíamos idiotas

La puerta empezó ha abrirse sin que nadie la abriera.

Roy: Esto es una mansión embrujada Link…

Link: Hay que ser valientes Roy…

Luigi: Es solo la casa del profesor Gadd…

Mario: Si es tan linda…

Seguimos a Luigi y a Mario. Al entrar a la mansión, apareció un fantasma

Boo: BUuUuUuuuuuuUuuuUuUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuu… me los comeré vivos, no mejor, los encarcelaré y les hare comer mucho para que queden gorditos y bonitos… WAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAAAAAA

Roy: Oo

Link: oO

Boo: Y después, saluden y sonrían… saluden y sonrían… MuaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Link: Oo

Roy: oO

Boo: Y ahora deben salir huyendo

Luigi: Sí y yo soy el novio de Mario…

Mario: Si es tan linda… ¿Qué?

Luigi: deja de hacer bromas Boo, Roy y Link no están acostumbrados a ver fantasmas

Boo: Jijijijjijijijijijijjijijijijjijiji, solo los estaba probando… yo pensé que correrían…

Luigi: Solo quedaron pálidos… Lo siento chicos, todos se asustan… Generalmente el profesor Gadd tiene problemas con la policía porque los Boo les gusta hacer bromas…

Eso era verdad, Link y yo estábamos parados mirando a Boo sin poder movernos ni hablar

Link: eh-eh-eh-eh… ¿Por qué me asuste¿Acaso me sacaron la trifuerza del coraje?

Autora: Solo quise agregarla a mi galería de figuritas de Smash Brother Melee

Link: TT

Roy: Como veo, los fantasmas no hacen nada

Luigi: No, nada, solo quieren sacarte el alma y comérsela a pedacitos mientras dure la eternidad

Silencio

Luigi: Lógicamente, no comen, así que no lo harán

Link y Roy: Uff…

Luigi: Los comprendo, yo huía mucho la primera ves que los vi…

Mario: Salía corriendo como gallina… solo le faltaban las plumas

Luigi: Prefiero mi pellejo antes de quedarme en ciertos lugares…

Mario: Mejor avancemos

Seguimos a Mario y a Luigi. La mansión era enorme, me recordaba algunas pesadillas que había tenido una ves…

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Una gran nube de humo apareció en una pieza de la mansión

Mario y Luigi: Profesor Gadd!

Corrimos hacía esa habitación

Profesor Gadd: Cof Cof… O He descubierto una bomba que no afecta los componentes biológicos!... o.o… ¿Cómo la hice? ..

Mario¿Esta bien profesor Gadd?

Profesor Gadd: No te preocupes Mario, solo acabo de olvidar un descubrimiento que ayudaría a toda la humanidad… lo de todo los días

Luigi: Nos asustó mucho…

Profesor Gadd: Bueno muchachos ¿qué quieren?

Mario: Flood se averió…

Profesor Gadd: Pobre Flood… ¿Quién es Flood?

Luigi: Es él muestra a Flood

Profesor Gadd: oh, sí… ponlo en la mesa…

Ahí, el profesor Gadd nos mira a Link y a mí

Profesor Gadd: Oh, ha ustedes los vi el domingo ¿Qué hacen por estos lares?

Roy: Bueno, nosotros solo queríamos observar…

Link: Solo nos dio la duda… de porque quería algo de Mr. Hare

Roy: Link…

Profesor Gadd: Oh ¿Hablas del conejito dientudo?

Link: Si

Profesor Gadd: Oh, nada, solo quería como se componen sus tripas ya que me han dicho que los instrumentos hechos con cuerdas de tripas de conejo humanoide son muy buenos

Link y Roy: ªª

Profesor Gadd: WAAA, se la creyeron

Link: TT quiero la trifuerza del coraje de vuelta

Autora: me gusta como te asustas

Link: TT

Profesor Gadd: jijijijijijijijijiiii ¿sabes? Solo quiero investigar unos seres sobrenaturales que hay ahí adentro… según sé, además de mi mansión, Nintendo School es el único lugar donde hay fantasmas… que guardan un gran secreto…

Ahí me acorde de el Link fantasma de la sala secreta. Link y yo nos miramos

Profesor Gadd: jijijiijijiji pero no puedo hacerlo sin permiso del conejito dientudo… no sé porque se niega

Link: Entonces… ¿Usted tuvo que ver algo con la caída del árbol?

Miré a Link ¿Qué estupidez había dicho? Supuestamente no debía saber que estábamos investigando eso. El profesor Gadd pestaño unos momentos

Profesor Gadd: jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiiiiiii pregúntaselo al espíritu final de la sala secreta… quizá sepa, siempre lo sabe todo…

A Link se le abrieron los ojos… Yo ya me imaginaba entrando de nuevo a la sala secreta

Profesor Gadd: jiiii ellos pueden darte una pista… yo los conocí… así, dale mis saludos y llévales este paquete

El profesor Gadd le pasa a Link un paquete pequeño

Profesor Gadd: No lo abras… es preciado jijijiji ¿En que estaba?

Luigi: Iba a reparar a Flood…

Profesor Gadd¿A quién?

Mario: apuntando a Flood A él

Profesor Gadd: Así!

Link miraba la caja fijamente

Link: Esto es un desafío… que debo tomar!

Roy: TT no me digan que le devolvieron la trifuerza del coraje

Autora: Son movimientos a conveniencia

Link caminó hacía la puerta principal de la mansión

Link: Cumpliré mi promesa!

Profesor Gadd: Genial!... ¿Cuál?

- Toing

Link: --Uu emmm… me retiro…

Seguí a Link

Roy: Link, esto es idiota…

Link: Yo siempre he querido entrar a la sala secreta… ahora tengo una razón, solo debemos descubrir como entrar

Roy: Entiendo

No sabía si decirle o no que yo sabía como llegar a la sala secreta

Link: Pero antes… toma el paquete Roy, debo ir con Saria

Agarre el paquete y corrimos (no sé porque fui tan tonto como para seguirlo) hasta la esquina del niño llorón que hace llover, cerca del café Earthbound. Saria estaba parada ahí

Link: saria…

Saria: Hola Link

Yo no me acerque mucho, no quería involucrarme en esto

Saria: Hola Roy!

Roy: ..Uu

Link: Bien, aun no llega el policía…

- ¿Hablas de mí?

Ahí estaba, al frente de nosotros… el policía Sain

Sr. Sain: Bien muchachos ¿Dónde esta la chica hermosa que me prometieron?

Saria: Yo soy

El Sr. Sain miró extrañado a Saria

Sr. Sain¿Acaso creen que soy pedófilo? Yo no quería una niña de 10 años

Saria: ò.ó ¿niña de 10 años?

Link¿Saria?

Saria: òOó ¿Niña de 10 años?

Link: Oo

Saria: NADIE DICE QUE SOY UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA PORQUE NO LO SOY

Link: Eso no tiene nada de malo Saria…

Saria: TU CÁLLATE LINK

Link: ..

Sr. Sain: Uu Tranquila, yo no digo que seas fea, pero prefiero a las niñas más grandes… seré mujeriego, pero no soy robacunas… si quieres te invito un helado

Saria: o.ó…

Saria se acercó al policía y…

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Eso fue lo que escuche, no quise mirar

Link: oo , gracias a Farore que Saria es mi amiga …

Sr. Sain: Xx

Saria: con un papel en la mano Aquí tienen la información Link, tómala le da el papel a Link

Link: Si-si Saria…

Saria se retira toda sonriente

Link: Tienes razón Roy…

Roy¿Ah?

Link: Saria da miedo…

Ahí miramos al Sr. Sain

Roy¿Lo ayudamos?

Saria: desde la otra cuadra NO LO AYUDEN

Link y Roy: ªª si-si Sa-saria…

Después de calmarnos un rato, miramos el papel

_"Aunque no me crean chicos, ninguna de estas personas ha hecho algo según los archivos de la policía… WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, parece que Kent es más fácil de estafar de lo que parece… ¿Ustedes que creen?_

_Atte_

_Sain" _

Link y yo nos miramos… nos pegamos en la cara al mismo tiempo

Link y Roy: Maldita sea…

Ahí, empezó a oscurecer

Roy: Creo que debes irte a tu casa Link…

Link: Tienes razón, mañana continuaremos con el misterio…

Roy: Si… mañana…

Ahí, Link me acompaño a mi casa, tomó su bicicleta y se fue a su casa

Sra. Ninian¿Cómo estuvo el día Roy?

Roy: Cansado…

Sra. Ninian: Tranquilo, mañana será otro día

Sr. Eliwood: Y no creas que mañana te salvas del entrenamiento! Wiiiiiiiiiii

Sra. Ninian: Recuerda que debes ir temprano a otra reunión Eliwood

Sr. Eliwood: Bu… te salvaste

Me importó poco, yo solo quería acostarme y dormir…

Lord Eliwood: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LEVAAAAAAAAAANTAAAAAAAAAARSEEEEEEE TOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOO EL MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDOOOOOOOOO  
Roy: refregándose la cara ¿Qué pasa?  
Sra. Ninian: Es martes hijo

Lord Eliwood: Estoy tan contento que cantaría hoy una canción

Roy: no, la canción de los scouts no…

Lord Eliwood: vamos ya! vamos ya! a caminar! a saltar! por las nubes y el mar! y el cielo azul! a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! sigamos al gran jefe scout! vamos ya! vamos ya! a caminar! a saltar! por las nubes y el mar! y el cielo azul! a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! sigamos al gran jefe scout! ardillitas que andan por ahí, andando, comiendo y comiendo, así nosotros debemos ser, andando por el bosque, por el valle, el monte y todo lo que allá en él. cuidadosos debemos de ser, ya que no queremos que nos cojan, nos coman, nos maten o quien sabe que

Roy: Papá…

Lord Eliwood: o.o ¿Si hijo?

Roy: Cállate…

Lord Eliwood¿Te pasa algo hijo?

Roy: Realmente, no ando de ánimos hoy…

Lord Eliwood: Tranquilo, canta conmigo

Roy¿Qué papá?

Lord Eliwood: Vamos ya! Vamos ya!... vamos Roy, sigue tu

Roy: Papá…

Lord Eliwood: Cuando eras niño la cantábamos juntos, te gustaba mucho esta canción

Roy: Cuando era niño…

Ahí, me encerré en el baño

Lord Eliwood: La pubertad trae muchos estragos… ¿Me acompañas cantando querida?

Sra. Ninian: Con gusto!

Lord Eliwood y Sra. Ninian: vamos ya! vamos ya! a caminar! a saltar! por las nubes y el mar! y el cielo azul! a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! sigamos al gran jefe scout! vamos ya! vamos ya! a caminar! a saltar! por las nubes y el mar! y el cielo azul! a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! sigamos al gran jefe scout! ardillitas que andan por ahí, andando, comiendo y comiendo, así nosotros debemos ser, andando por el bosque, por el valle, el monte y todo lo que allá en él. cuidadosos debemos de ser, ya que no queremos que nos cojan, nos coman, nos maten o quien sabe que

Ahí me acorde de cuando cantaba esa canción con mi papá… si, me gustaba mucho, era muy entretenida… pero… Ahora la encuentro algo estúpida, quisiera no encontrarla estúpida, cantar esa canción en las mañanas con mi padre me entretenía mucho

Roy: ya… vamos ya… a caminar… a saltar… por las nubes y el mar… y el cielo azul… a correr… a gritar…

Salí del baño, me senté a desayunar

Rebecca: Buenos días Roy ¿Cómo estas?

Roy: Algo desanimado

Sr. Eliwood¿Ya te sientes mejor Roy?

Roy: Eso creo papá

Sra. Ninian: Genial, porque tú papá quiere darte un regalo

Roy¿Un regalo?

Sr. Eliwood: Exactamente, pero, no sabrás en su momento

Sra. Ninian: Por eso, tu padre te irá a buscar a las 12 de la mañana al colegio… queremos que te relajes un poco

Roy: TT ustedes siempre son tan buenos… o.o ¿No tienes una reunión importante papá?

Sr. Eliwood: Yo me haré mi tiempo, tranquilo, siempre lo hago… solo recuerda, vamos ya! vamos ya! a caminar! a saltar! por las nubes y el mar! y el cielo azul!

Intente sonreír un poco, definitivamente tenía que estar agradecido de tener unos padres tan buenos…

Me subí con mi padre al auto… ahí me dejo en el colegio. Llegue a la sala, ahí Link estaba con su disfraz de Sherlock Homes

Link: Hola Watson Roy ¿Cómo estas?

Roy: Relajado… mi padre me dijo que me retiraran a las 12… así que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí

Link¿Qué? Entonces debemos empezar a movernos!

Roy¿Qué cosa Link?

Link: Yo tenía planeado que nos tomáramos un relajo, pero como veo no podremos ya que te vas más temprano… ¡Debemos ir a investigar!

Roy: Link, tenemos clases…

Link: La búsqueda de la verdad es lo primero!

Saria¿Qué estas haciendo Link?

Link me empujo, después abrió la puerta, ahí nos encontramos con Peach

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Peach: Hey!

Roy: Lo-lo-lo siento…

Ahí, Peach miró su celular

Peach: SE LE ROMPIÓ LA PANTALLA O MORIRAN!

Roy y Link: Oo

Me quedé pálido, ahí Link me agarró

Link: CORRE POR TU VIDA

Con el gritó de Link pude reaccionar, ahí, salimos corriendo. Extrañamente, perdimos a Peach

Link: respirando agitadamente tienes razón Roy, las chicas dan miedo…

Roy: TT especialmente cuando se enojan…

Link: Bien, según mis investigaciones…

Roy: Según mis cálculos deberíamos estar en asamblea…

Link: según mis cálculos la primera clase del profesor Andross será en el séptimo grado

Link y yo tuvimos que caminar sigilosamente para que ningún profesor nos viera… Después de esperar un rato en el baño. Llegamos a la sala de séptimo grado

Roy: Link, no será muy productivo espiar al profesor Andross en su sala…

Link: Ayer lo prepare todo…

Roy: Ah?

El profesor Andross acababa de empezar su clase.

Sr. Andross: Bien muchachos, ahora empezaremos el odioso repaso de suma de fracciones. Aquí he anotado en la pizarra algunos ejercicios… espero que no sé equivoquen ya que son MUY fáciles…

Katt: Para usted…

Sr. Andross¿Qué dijo señorita Katt Monroe?

Katt: Nada, nada…

Los alumnos empezaron en silencio ha hacer los ejercicios

Roy: No entiendo tu plan

Link: Solo espérate…

Desde adentro

Ruto: Profesor… ¿Usted estuvo hasta el final de las competencias el domingo?

Sr. Andross: Emmm ¿por qué me preguntas?

Ruto: Solo por curiosidad… es que no lo vi…

Sr. Andross: Lógicamente que… no… ¿Por qué me quedaría a ver toda la competencia? Bah, prefiero alimentar a Amy…

Ruto: es que… ¿Usted sabe lo que le paso a Mr. Hare?

Sr. Andross¿Qué cosa?

Ruto¡Lo del árbol¡Casi lo mata un árbol!

Sr. Andross: ah… ¿y le paso algo malo?

Link y yo nos miramos ¿El profesor Andross estaba preocupado por Mr. Hare?

Link: en voz baja Debe estar actuando…

Ruto: Emmm… no, solo el profesor Gannondorf se lastimó

Sr. Andross: Aaaahh… ya entendí porque el idiota de Gannondorf no llego… solo me queda por decir… VE A TRABAJAR

Ruto: Si

Sr. Andross¿Por qué tan feliz?

Ruto: Porque Link me prometió algo a cambio de esta información

Sr. Andross: je… je… je… según veo, le va a costar caro…

Ahí miré a Link

Link: No preguntes…

Roy: No lo haré… pero los lectores si lo harán

Link: …. TT… Bueno, he conseguido la información que quiero…

Roy¿Y qué harás con Ruto?

Mientras, adentro

Lilina¿Puedo ir al baño profesor Andross?

Sr. Andross: ejem…

Lilina: oo………………………………. .. ………………………. TT es que estoy enferma del estómago

Sr. Andross: emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ve, no quiero malos olores

Lilina salió

Link: Pues…

Lilina: Li-li….

Ahí, Link agarró a Lilina y le tapo la boca

Link: Por favor, no digas nada…. Si nos ve Andross estamos muertos

Lilina: sin poder hablar porque tenía la mano de Link en la boca ªª MmmmmmMMmmMm MMmmMmmm…

De repente, Lilina se desmayo

Link: O no…

Roy¿Ahora que hacemos?

Link: Espero que no sea tan urgente lo del baño…

Roy: Hay que llevarla a la enfermería…

Link: …

Link tomó a Lilina en sus brazos

Link: Tienes razón Roy…

Fuimos hacía la enfermería. Ahí me puse a pensar si estábamos arriesgando algo de nuestra investigación… Tocamos la puerta de la enfermería, pero nadie respondió.

Roy¿Qué hacemos?

Link: Rogar que lo del baño no sea cierto…

Roy: Además de eso… no podemos llevar a Lilina a todas partes… debemos dejarla con alguien

Link, el cual no había soltado a Lilina, la miró un rato…

Link¿Sabes Roy? A veces entiendo a las chicas que te persiguen… es una lástima que una chica tan bonita le tenga miedo a los hombres

Pensé un momento… Link tenía razón, Lilina es una chica muy hermosa pero yo entiendo su problema, no es tan fácil superarlo.

Roy¿Qué hacemos?

Link: Tendremos que llevarla… si no esta la enfermera Joy…

Roy: Vamos ha tener que pedir que hallan 2 enfermeras…

Caminamos un momento sin pensar.

Link: Tengo un problema

Roy¿Cuál?

Link: No tengo ni la más mínima idea donde esta la sala secreta…

Roy: Pues… Link…

Link¿Si Roy?

Roy: Pues… Emm… Yo estuve una ves en la sala secreta…

Link¿Qué¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Roy: No tuve oportunidad…

Link: Yo te sigo Roy, hay que ir a la sala secreta

Hice memoria. Muy poco me acordaba de dónde estaba la sala secreta.

Roy: Era una puerta de este pasillo… no me acuerdo muy bien

Link: Saca el lente de la verdad…

Roy¿Y Lilina?

Link: Solo pon el lente en mi ojo, no mirare a Lilina… quizá con el lente podamos ver donde esta la sala secreta

Saque el lente de la verdad, lo agarre y lo puse en el ojo de Link

Roy¿Ves algo?

Link: Si! Hay 2 pasadizos…

Roy¿Dos?

Link: Hay una puerta a unos pasos a tu derecha Roy… hablando ¿No te cambias los calzoncillos?

Roy: te dije que mi mamá me regalo varios calzoncillos de osito…

Link: Bien… revisa la pared

Me puse el lente de la verdad, evitando mirar a Lilina. Ahí noté el pasadizo y vi donde podíamos entrar. Toque el lugar, entramos y guarde el lente.

Link: Woa…

Roy: emm… ¿De qué te sorprendes Link si estamos en una pieza oscura?

Link: Es que… TOT NO SABES CUANTOS AÑOS HE SOÑADO VENIR PARA ACÁ! empieza a saltar de felicidad

Roy: o.o… O Cuidado con Lilina

Link: deteniéndose en seco o.o… lo siento

Roy¿Tienes una linterna Link?

Link: No, tendrás que dirigirnos con el lente de la verdad

Trague saliva, saque el lente de nuevo de mi mochila y miré hacía la pared

Roy: Esa debe ser la piedra que empujo samus aquella ves…

Empuje la piedra, ahí, entramos a la segunda sala

Roy: leyendo "La sala del diablo, aquí no se permite la entrada de ningún alumno autorizado...Aquí se hizo el experimento más grande en la historia de Nintendo School... echo por el profesor Kong... firma uno de sus testigos... Link "sin apellido" "

Link: Woa, debe ser un familiar mío! Genial! Yo sabía que tenía algo que ver con la sala secreta! Wiii empieza a saltar de felicidad

Roy: O Cuidado con Lilina!

Link: deteniéndose en seco .. Lo siento…

- Wa Wee Wiii woooo Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tenemos visitas!

En ese momento, se encienden las luces y aparecemos en un laboratorio

- Roy! Mi niño! Te veo de nuevo!

Roy¿Tú eres el Link Fantasma?

Link F: O/ el mismo, presente y ausente, recuerden que estoy muerto

Link: Eres… igual a mi!

Link F: No, no soy igual de galán que tú apunta a Lilina ¡Mira como tienes ha esa chica muchacho! Saca lápiz y papel Eres mi ídolo, dame tu autógrafo

Link: Oo… emmm no puedo firmarlo, tengo a Lilina en mis brazos

Link F: Tranquilo, yo te solucionaré el problema

Link F chasquea los dedos, ahí aparece una cama

Link F: Déjala ahí

Link y nos miramos, no teníamos porque desconfiar de Link F… Así que Link dejó a Lilina en la cama.

Link: tomando el papel y el lápiz, escriba su autógrafo aquí tienes… aunque no sé para que te servirá

Link F: no sabes cuánto me pagarán algunas lectoras por esto! Hare un remate!

Link: Oo

Link F: Bueno, bueno… mis queridos muchachotes ¿Quieren conocer el más nombrado y grande alguna ves hecho laboratorio de ciencias del colegio?

Yo iba a decir que mejor que no, pero antes de poder decir algo, Link ya estaba asombrado mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor

Link: tomando unos frascos Espectacular ¿son hadas muertas? Jamás pensé ver una de estas… solo leí que existían en libros

Link F: Emm… cuidado con ese frasco por favor

Link¿ah?

Link F: Ella es una antigua amiga de mi niñez… se llamaba Navi

Link: Oh, lo siento…

Link F: Ella era una gran hada, jamás conocí una mejor insultadora que ella… lástima que se le ocurrió irse un tiempo, después la encontré muerta… pero yo sé que ella esta feliz ahora en el cielo y no como yo acá encerrado, aunque debo admitir que me divierto

Link fue a mirar a otra mesa

Link¿Una estrella?

Link F: Ese es el deseo muerto que encontré, alguien perdió un gran deseo parece ¿No es maravilloso?

Link: Si…

Link parecía un niño pequeño mirando cada cosa que había en la habitación, parecía como si se hubiera olvidado del misterio. En ese momento, aproveche de pensar un rato

Link: Oye…

Link F¿Sí?

Link: Quisiera seguir viendo pero… debo llegar al final de la sala secreta ¡Debo cumplir ese desafío!

Link F¿Desafío? Entiendo! Tú eres el que heredo la trifuerza del coraje movible en nuestra familia

Link¿Por qué movible?

Link F: Porque la autora la saca y la devuelve cuando quiere

Link!

Link F: Tranquilo, otro día sigo con el tur… ahora vamos con…

Aparecen unas sillas debajo de nosotros, se enciendes unas luces, aparece un cártel con luces de neón que dice "Nintendo School Quiz question – versión 0.2"

Link¿Por qué versión 0.2?

Roy: Porque hubo antes una 0.1…

Link: Ah…

Lilina: despertando ¿Qué paso? mira a Link ªª aaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Link F: Oh, tenemos una nueva concursante!

La cama de Lilina se convierte en silla y la sientan al lado de Link

Lilina: eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh…

Suenan unas baterías, aparecen unos fuegos artificiales y ¿empieza a sonar la música de Donkey Kong?

Link F: empieza a cantar H-H-H...Here we go!.. So they're finally here, performing for you…If you know the words, you can join in too… Put your hands together if you want to clap… As we take you through this fun-ky rap!... HUH!...levanta las manos Fantasmas que no pude enumerar además de Link F: D. K.!... Donkey Kong! 

Roy, Link y Lilina: Oo?

Link F! Lo siento, siempre he sido un cantante frustrado y como fantasma puedo hacerlo! Viva la vida después de la muerte!

Link: o.o… no me parece mala idea nn como mi hermano es cantante

Link F: El tuvo el don de la vida para hacerlo… ok, ahora si… ¡Señoritos, Señoritas, lectores, lectoras y mi estimada autora!

Jump Man¡Quieres tener de buena a la autora¡Te capte!

Link F: Ya cállate, déjame seguir… ¡tenemos el honor de presentarles el… "Nintendo School Quiz question – versión 0.2"!

Suenan unos aplausos que parecen venir de una grabadora

Link F: Gracias, gracias, gracias… ahora presentaré a nuestros queridos concursantes… De las lejanas tierras de… su casa, tenemos aquí, al niño rubio de ojos azules, heredero de la trifuerza del coraje movible, Hyliano de cuerpo, gato de corazón… que hace suspirar a muchas mujeres y espero que solo eso… Link "sin apellido"

Link¿Cómo es eso que solo eso?

Suenan de nuevo los aplausos, Link F me apunta a mí

Link F: Aquí tenemos al pelirrojo que se sonroja de miedo al frente de cualquier chica, el hombre más tierno de Nintendo School, para las chicas, el chico con el primer lugar en los puesto de popularidad, con más títulos nobles que números conocidos y un nombre que estuve una semana intentando aprender a pronunciar… Roy Da… da… shi da…

Roy: Dashideiko!

Suenan de nuevo los aplausos, ahí Link F apunta a Lilina

Link F: Ella es la pequeña que, igual que nuestro amigo pelirrojo, vino a superar su miedo al sexo opuesto en este colegio de locos se acerca a Lilina y le habla al oído hubieras ido a otro, aquí estamos todos locos

Lilina: ªª

Link: tocándole el hombro a Lilina Tranquila, no te hará nada, yo te protegeré si te hace algo

Lilina: .. gra-gra-gracias…

Link F: se aleja de Lilina Liiiiiiiiiiilina Ostia!

Suenan de nuevo los aplausos y aparecen unas luces de neón

Link F: Ahora, debemos estar serios hace una cara lo más parecida a D.K enojado que te puedas imaginar O no puedo… sigamos… Este concurso se trata de 5 preguntas con alternativas, de estas 5, deben responder 4 correctas ¿entendido?

Roy y Link: Sí

Lilina parecía muy confundida, aunque ya no estaba tan asustada al lado de Link como antes

Link F: Priiiiiiiiiiiimera pregunta¿Cómo es que uno puede ver a Paper Mario lado, de frente y de espaldas si solo es un papel de dos caras? Opción a: es un papel mágico, Opción B: porque nos falla la vista, Opción C: Porque le dio la gana a los programadores y Opción D¿Qué importa esta estupidez?

Link y yo nos miramos

Link: La D no suena mal…

Roy: Sí… pero, no puede ser… ya que…

Link: Na, si siempre es porque le da la gana a los programadores… ¡La C!

Link F: Con cara seria ¿Seguros?

Link: Si

Link F: acercándose a Link con la misma cara ¿Segurísimos?

Link: o.o… si

Link F: les tengo la mala noticia que…

Miramos expectantes a Link F

Link: están en lo correcto chicos!

Link y Roy: Perfecto!

Lilina: ge-ge-genial

Link: Por supuesto Lilina!

Lilina: ..

Link F: Siguiente pregunta¿Cuándo fue la última ves que Roy mojo la cama?

Roy: Ehh…

Link F: opción a: cuando tenía 7 años, opción b: cuando tenía 10 años, opción c: cuando tenía 3 años, opción d: hace 1 semana

Link: Vamos Roy, debes recordar eso…

Roy: em… ..

Link¿Pasa algo Roy?

Roy: emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmememememememmmmmmmmmmmmmm TT

Link: o.o ¿Roy?

Lilila: Emm… fue hace 1 semana

Link¿Qué?

Roy: TT es que soñé que iba al baño… ! Esto es muy vergonzoso…

Link: Jamás lo hubiera creído

Link F¿Qué¿Qué acaso tú no mojas la cama?

Link: o.o… no…

Link F: mentiroso! Yo la sigo mojando, tomando que ya no puedo mojarla y no duermo

Link: ..Uu

Link F: Pero en si… ¡Es correcta la respuesta!

Sonaron unas trompetas y esas cosas

Link F: Siguiente pregunta… ¿Dónde esta la trifuerza en el Zelda Ocarina of Time?

Link: Va, eso es fácil… si no sé puede encontrar la trifuerza en el Zelda Ocarina of time

Link F: Error! Es la trifuerza movible y la tiene Miyamoto!

Ahí aparece Miyamoto con la trifuerza en la mano

Miyamoto¿Y pensaban que no existía? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA 3

Miyamoto sale de escena

Link: o.o…

Roy: Ese mismo error hizo Ruto… siempre hay que escuchar las opciones…

Link: ..Uu…

Link F: Continuemos con las preguntas… y recuerden, no pueden fallar ahora

Link y yo nos miramos, teníamos que hacerlo

Link¿Tenemos tu apoyo Lilina?

Lilina: ºº… emmm siiiiii ..UU

Link F: Siguiente pregunta… ¿Dónde rayos quedaron los Koopa Kids en este fic?

Roy¿Los Koopa Kids?

Link: Son los hijos del profesor Bowser… generalmente nos molestaban al principio del fic…

Roy: Ah…

Link F: Opcion a: el profesor Bowser los quemó Opción b: Se fusionaron en Bowser Jr. Opción c: se fueron a otro curso Opción d: se fueron a Hawai!

Roy: Link… debes saber esto ¿No?

Link: Realmente… nunca me dedique a saber que paso con ellos… emmm…

Roy: Debe ser algo lógico… creo

Link: El profesor Bowser no los quemaría… Bowser Jr… ¿Quién es ese desgraciado?... mmm no les alcanza el dinero para ir a Hawai, así que están en otro curso

Link F: Te mostraré la maquina de fusión que tenemos guardada por aquí…

Link, Roy y Lilina:

Link: TT acaso he perdido? --Uu… maldita sea… no cumplí con mi desafió, definitivamente no soy buen heredero del héroe del tiempo… soy solo un idiota llamado Link que se transforma en Linkat y que tiene que estar con sus padres hasta los 25 años…

Link F: o.o… ¿Acaso dije que fallaste?

Link: o.o

Link F: Solo dije que te mostraría la máquina de fusión nn, pero la respuesta esta correcta

Suenan unas trompetas, aparecen luces de neón y todo eso

Link F: última pregunta! Con esta se juegan el pase a la siguiente etapa¿Cuáles son los calzoncillos más comunes de esta ciudad? Opción a: con corazoncitos Opción b: Opción c: triangulitos Opción d: Con caballitos

Link me miró

Link: debiste dejarme seguir la investigación

Roy¿Para que te desmayaras viendo otra chica en ropa interior?

Lilina¿Ah?

Link saca el lente de la verdad de mi mochila

Link: Es esto Lilina se lo pone en el ojo a Lilina si ves, puedes ver pasadizos secretos y las personas en ropa interior

Lilina: ººUu ..Uu

Link: De lo poco que pude observar… puedo deducir que… mmmmmm

Roy: Vamos Link, eres el único que puede

Lilina: Link F y Link tienen los mismos calzoncillos

Link F y Link¿Qué?

Link tomo el lente de la verdad

Link: El diseño de mis calzoncillos es más antiguo de lo que pensé

Link F: Me los hizo mi mamá!

Roy: Ahora los venden en cualquier tienda…

Link F: TT O los míos son especiales! Ahora dejen eso toma el lente de la verdad y respondan la pregunta

Link: emmm… veamos… deduciendo, haciendo cálculos aproximados… podría decir que… emmm la opción a!

Link F: Maldita sea..

Link: o.o ¿Qué?

Link F: Maldita sea…

Link: o.o….

Link F: LE DISTE! O

Link: wiiiiii

Link saltó de alegría (generalmente cuando esta alegre no puede evitarlo) nos abrazo a mi y a Lilina

Lilina: ..

Link: Emmmmm suelta a Roy y a Lilina Uu lo siento Lilina

Link F se puso de nuevo cara seria. Lilina, Link y yo lo miramos algo asustados

Link F: Bien… como veo, pueden pasar a la siguiente etapa…

Link: Yes! Somos los mejores ¿No es cierto Lilina?

Lilina: Si-si-si…

Roy: Mmm no sé de que se trata lo siguiente Link… quizá sea peligroso…

Link: Tranquilo, si pudimos con esto, lo haremos con todo

Link F: Pasen…

De nuevo empezaron a moverse las cosas en el laboratorio, de ahí, se abrió una puerta

Link F: Les daré una advertencia antes de ir…

Link¿Cuál?

Link F: Cuando estén en la siguiente prueba… recuerden esta canción empieza a cantar con un ritmo de canción infantil "Corre por tu vida Din Dong Dan, corre por tu Ass Din Dong Dan"

Link, Roy y Lilina: Oo

Link F: En su momento lo entenderán…

Entramos a la siguiente etapa…

Link: Así, antepasado mío…

Link F¿Sí?

Link: El profesor Gadd les mandó esto…

Link F tomó el paquete que el profesor Gadd le había mandado y lo abrió

Link F: Oh… TT ese viajito siempre fue tan bueno… miren muchachos, nos mandó nuevos juegos para la Game Cube

Dos fantasmas más, uno que parecía una sombra negra y otro que tenía cierto parentesco a Mario se acercaron

Link F: Siempre se acuerda de nosotros el profesor Gadd… ¿Se acuerdan de aquellos tiempos en que nos hizo física el viejo Gadd?

Jump Man: Siiii! Siempre se le olvidaba que reprobaba su ramo

Game and Watch: Lástima que ya no es profesor, era buena persona… jamás le haría nada al colegio…

Link¿Ustedes que saben del profesor Gadd?

Jump Man: Él fue nuestro profesor de física… me acuerdo que ayudó al profesor Kong en muchas cosas

Link F: Solo tenía unos problemas a la memoria…

Game and Watch: cuando cerraron la sala secreta, él quería recuperar los instrumentos… pero ningún director lo dejó

Link F: En consecuencia… él ha intentado que se los pasen pero ninguno quiere…

Jump Man: Deberían dejarlo ¿Qué haría un viejito desmemoriado con un reactor nuclear?

Link F: Cocinar galletas radeoactivas

Game and Watch: Claro, que lo hace cada cierto tiempo… porque su memoria fallaba

Link F: Ahora debe estar intentándolo de nuevo… pero sin el permiso del director, no podemos dejarlo, reglas del sindicato de fantasmas

Link: Entonces… el profesor Gadd tiene buenos motivos para matar a Mr. Hare

Jump Man¿Hablas del último director¿El conejo? Yo que él me quedo con el conejo… entre él y Andross…

Link F: No es que consideremos ha Andross como una persona mala… pero piensa, si Mr. Hare se va, Andross toma la dirección… y… bueno…Andross se ha puesto bien viejo cascarrabias en la última década

Jump Man: Tanto que me dijo que me iba a matar después de que le gane en el Smash BROS. Melee… tomando que estoy muerto…

Link F: Lo consideramos como buen amigo a Andross

Game and Watch: pero seguimos teniendo mentalidad de alumno… y él ya es profesor…

Link y yo nos miramos…

Link: Roy… entonces, el profesor Gadd no tiene razones para matar a Mr. Hare… ¿Qué hacemos?...

Roy: Hacer todo el recorrido a la sala secreta sería algo inútil…

Jump Man¿Qué? Se van a ir? Cuando recién alguien va ha entrar a mi prueba? Maldita sea! Siempre Link es el que conoce gente… Yo quiero hacerles la prueba… yo quiero O empieza a llorar como bebe yo quiero!

Game and Watch: No seas llorón… si ellos no tienen ninguna razón no tiene para qué hacer tu prueba…

Link F: Hey, tengo una idea

Link F se eleva y desaparece. Lo esperamos 2 minutos y después apareció con un papel

Link F: Aquí tienen… algo que les ayudará muchachos…

Link y yo miramos a Link F interesados.

Link F: Esto es… esperen, aun no lo leo lee el papel que tiene en la mano con voz fantasmal La carta que le mando el asesino a Mr. Hare…

Link¿Qué? Yo la quiero!

Link F: Pero antes… deben pasar la prueba de Jump Man

Jump Man: O te amo Link! Eres mi ídolo abraza a Link F

Link F: O suéltame que o sino se les doy el papel sin pasar la prueba!

Jump Man: o.o….. Ok… ok…

Link F¿Aceptan el reto?

Link, yo y Lilina nos miramos

Link: puedes retirarte si quieres Lilina…

Lilina: emmm… No! Y-yo los ayu-daré

Link: nn eres muy buena Lilina

Lilina: .. gracias Link

Jump Man: Tenemos 3 participantes… 3 vidas jugándose esto… 3 pares de pulgares listos para empezar… En este momento damos inicio a…

Aparece un cártel con luces de neon

"Nintendo School - Super Smash punch league 0.1"

Link¿Y ese nombre?

Roy: No entiendo nada…

Ahí, aparecen unas sillas debajo de nosotros, después, una televisión… al final, aparece una Game Cube. Link F nos pasa un controles

Jump Man: Sean bienvenidos al "Nintendo School - Super Smash punch league 0.1"

Link F: No nos pregunten porque el nombre porque no tenemos idea

Game and Watch: Le íbamos a poner "Super Smash BROS Melee league 0.1" pero nos cobraron derechos de autor…

Poco nos importaba el nombre, yo, Lilina y Link estábamos muy confundidos como para entender algo…

Game and Watch: Jump Man, es tu turno de explicar

Jump Man: Como saben, estar eternamente encerrado hace que el ocio sea tu vida, nosotros, el trio de fantasmas de la sala secreta, decidimos ir informándonos de las últimas novedades de nuestra querida compañía Nintendo, para ir complementando las pruebas de la sala secreta

Link F: además de gastarle el dinero a Andross en consolas nn

Jump Man: Gracias ha ese gran esfuerzo, hemos formado esta prueba

Jump Man toma el control faltante y enciende la consola

Jump Man: La prueba se trata básicamente de derrotarme en una pelea Smash… ustedes 3…

Link F: Pero, como saben… no es una simple pelea Smash… es una ¡Pelea Smash con bonos!

Game and Watch: Cualquiera que halla jugado Smash BROS Melee sabe que en versus uno puede poner la opción "Bonus", eso significa que el que gana la batalla no es el que vota más gente, sino el que hace más gracias en batalla

Jump Man¿Aceptan el reto?

Link: No tengo nada que perder! Yo acepto!

Roy: Se que si salgo la profesora Lyn nos matará

Lilina: … emm

Jump Man: Ok, vamos!

Jump Man movió rápidamente sus dedos en el control y nos llevo al modo versus

Jump Man: Elijan a sus personajes…

Yo elegí a Roy, Link eligió a Link y Lilina eligió a Marth

Jump Man: Con que… el trío de espadachines se enfrentará a… MARIO

Jump Man eligió a Mario

Link F: Listos?... solo tendrán 30 segundos… ramdom para el escenario!

Salió el Hyrule temple

Link F: Ready… GO!

Trate de acordarme rápidamente como se jugaba este juego… Ahí, Jump Man llegó con Mario a pegarme, logre reaccionar, pero la confusión hizo que solo me dedicara a apretar A como idiota. Link se acerco he intento agarrar a Jump Man, pero Jump Man saltó, ahí Lilina intento pegarle con Marth, pero en ves de ella pegar, le pego Jump Man. Ahí ví una bomba, la tomé y la lance, pero Jump Man la tomó y la me lanzó a mi.

Roy: Maldita sea!

Link: Es muy bueno… ¿Qué haremos?

Lilina: sin dejar de mirar la pantallaRecuerden… este juego es 70 habilidad… y 30 suerte…

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso de Lilina… ahí me acordé que Lilina era campeona de Smash BROS. Melee en él último torneo que se hizo en su viejo colegio

Lilina tomó una pokebola, la lanzó y le salió

Jump Man¿Moltres?

Molares le pegó a Jump Man, este no salió volando para nuestra mala suerte… Ahí, Jump Man agarró algo y lo lanzó, no supimos donde quedó… Link corrió hacía un mazo. Lilina agarró una estrella. Link tomó el mazo y corrió directamente hacía Jump Man

Jump Man: cantando rápidamente Corro por mi vida Ding Dong Dan! Corro por mi ass Ding dong dan!

Ahí, algo explotó en el pie de Link… Era una Motion Sensor Bomb. Link fue noqueado

Link: Maltita sea!

Jump Man corrió hacía el mazo y lo tomó, corrió hacía mi

Jump Man: cantando rápidamente Corre por tu vida Ding Dong Dan! Corre por tu Ass Ding Dong Dan!

Roy: Rayos!

Ahí, Lilina aprovechó de pegarle un golpe Smash a Jump Man por la espalda

Lilina: Si! Nadie puede conmigo en este juego!

Me sorprendió el ánimo de Lilina de nuevo… Parecía olvidar que estaba rodeada de hombres cuando jugaba Smash BROS

Link F: Quedan 5 segundos!

Juego: 5…

Jump Man llegó en la nube

Juego: 4…

Jump Man bajó de la nube

Juego: 3…

Jump Man saltó

Juego: 2…

Jump Man se puso en la parte más alta del Hyrule Temple

Juego: 1…

He hizo que Mario creciera

Juego: Time!

Link F: Te adoro! Tu si que sabes sacar el bono de Fighter Stand

Ahí, iba ha salir el resultado pero… la pantalla se puso negra

Jump Man¿Qué paso?

Game and Watch: No esperes que el CD soporte 23 horas diarias de juego ¿no crees? Lo más probable es que se rayo

Jump Man: TOT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MALDITA SEA! TT justo cuando logré hacer la prueba

Game and Watch: como esta no era una prueba oficial… creo que sería bueno darles el papel… igual, era solo para que Jump Man fuera feliz

Link F: Tienes razón… Aquí tienen su papel muchachos

Link F nos pasa el papel. Yo lo tomé y lo leí… Ahí mi mente quedó en blanco…

Link¿Pasa algo Roy?

Lo leí de nuevo… ahí, todo se aclaró en mi mente

Roy: Link… ya sé quién hizo esto…

En el siguiente capítulo

Esperen… Minaya queda en shock ESTE CAPITULO TIENE TERCERA PARTE! Muere… Y sí, que la tiene. Roy sabe quién es el culpable, pero eso es solo la primera parte. Al delatarlo, el culpable de todo esto contará su historia, su porqué su como… y quienes lo ayudaron. ¿Qué será lo que le habrá pasado al culpable¿Lograrán Link y Roy detenerlo antes de que destruya el colegio¿Serán castigados Link y Roy por toda la eternidad? Eso, espero, en el primer capítulo tercera parte de este fic… El caso del asesinado del director: detrás de un asesino, hay algo más

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sobre el concurso, les puedo decir que la feliz ganadora fue Alexia, la cual recibió estos dibujos a su correo de mi parte

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 8 6 4 4 5 3 9 /

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 6 8 3 3 1 3 1 /

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 8 1 0 4 2 8 5 /

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 2 0 1 1 6 9 0 1 /

felicidades Alexia!

--------------------------------

Pues, he recibido a mi mail algunos dibujos basados en mi historia nn, quisiera agradecerles por ellos, aquí se los dejo a los demás para que los vean

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 2 0 1 4 2 7 9 6 / -> por Alexia

ht t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 5 7 8 5 2 4 4 / -> por Marth

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 2 0 4 9 5 3 6 6 / -> por Dark Angel, color por mi

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 8 8 5 5 5 8 0 / -> por Dark Angel, color por coatl20xx

h t t p / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t. c o m / a l b u m s / v 3 2 6 / m i n a y a l i l l a / L i n k F a m i l y . j p g por Jessica

Gracias por sus dibujos! Se los agradezco mucho nn

Hay gente que me preguntó si es que tengo más dibujos… aquí les dejo algunos míos de Nintendo School

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 5 0 7 2 1 6 0 /

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 4 4 3 6 5 2 3 /

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 2 7 3 6 0 6 0 /

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 2 6 2 4 6 6 6 /

h t t p /w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 5 4 4 4 0 2 8 / ( - es algo antiguo nnUu)

Referencias

Kent: (Fire emblem: Rekka no Ken, Game boy advance) Kent es un serio caballero de Caelin, el cual, junto con su compañero Sain van en busca de la nieta del Lord de Caelin, Lady Lyndis. Kent es el típico personaje que es muy serio y sigue las reglas al pie de la letra. A pesar de esto, tiene mucha paciencia al soportar a su compañero y mejor amigo, Sain, lo cual es lo contrario a él. Se sabe que es un eterno enamorado de Lyn en el juego, pero solo se lo demuestra al sacar la última conversación de soporte entre ellos 2

Imagen

h t t p / w w w . e u r o g a m e r . n e t / a s s e t s / a r t i c l e s / a 5 5 9 8 1 / a m e d 3 . j p g

h t t p / w w w . r p g f a n . c o m / f a n a r t / 2 0 0 4 / 0 4 - 1 5 / x h i b y t e - 0 2 . j p g (No sé porque, no re-encontré el arte original, así que les dejo esta imagen del juego y este Fan Art. de Kent nn)

Sain: (Fire emblem: Rekka no Ken, Game boy advance) como dije en la reseña de Kent, Sain es su contrario. Sain, caballero de Caelin, que, al igual que Kent, van en busca de la nieta del Lord de Caelin, Lady Lyndis, es el típico personaje que le gustan todas las chicas lindas y no lo oculta. Conocido por tener conversaciones de soporte con solo chicas (y su amigo Kent) en el juego, se puede ver ahí que a veces y solo algunas veces, realmente compromete su corazón pero ¿Cómo se podría saber eso si es igual con todas las chicas? Quién sabe...

H t t p / w w w . f e p l a n e t . n e t / g a l l e r y / d i s p l a y i m a g e . p h p ? a l b u m 1 & p o s 1 9

Agradecimientos especiales del capítulo:

- A mi amigo Arturo por la canción "Corre por tu vida Din Dong Dan"

Preguntas:

1.- ¿Cuánto te demoras en escribir un capítulo?

Mínimo 2 meses… según he calculado

2.- ¿Cuántas firmas debo juntar para que hagas segunda parte?

Mmm con unas 100 me basta… (xD, no lo hagan, yo solo digo…)

3.- ¿Qué te inspira a escribir?

Contar una historia

4.- ¿Por qué no haces un especial de San valentin donde Link y Samus por fin queden juntos?

Ah?

5.- ¿Puedes incluir personajes de anime que tengan videojuegos en consolas de Nintendo?

Emmmmm prefiero no hacerlo

6.- ¿Cómo va la segunda parte? Queremos más nintendo School!

Pues, tengo algunas buenas ideas… algunas que me gustan más que el la historia actual, pero… aun no me convenzo… recuerden en lo que me demoro en entregar un capítulo ¡Pensar en segunda parte es algo muy apresurado! Además… este capítulo ya paso a tener tercera parte…

**Especial: Preguntas hechas por Andrea **

Bueno, Andrea me mando un mail con varias preguntas… aquí pego sus preguntas tal y como ella lo escribió nnUu

1. Con quien habla Peach por el celular?(ojo pregunta de urgencia!)

**Ya he dicho que eso se sabrá más adelante…**

2. Por que Sheik tiene tantos problemas de personalidad?

**Siempre me he preguntado porque dicen que tiene tantos problemas de personalidad Sheik… Si te refieres del porque viste como hombre, eso lo veré en su capítulo **

3.Puede Link escribir otra vez en el libro?

**No, ya he dicho que no hay repetición de personajes… **

4. PORQUE LINK BESO A SAMUS CORTASTE EL CAPITULO T0T!...(¬¬ i hate you)

**Fue un error al guardar el archivo… pero, extrañamente, yo aun tengo el cap con las escenas. Aquí te dejo la dirección h t t p /imaginefanzone. Quien le gusta a Link EN TU FIC?(es obio que en la vida real le gusto yo wajajajaja! ¬u¬) **

**Buena pregunta x3 **

6. Por que Link es tan lindo u?

**Eso pregúntale a Miyamoto nnUu **

7. Alguna vez se presentara Miyamoto a los alumnos del 8vo grado?

**Ni idea**

8. Como paso lo de la gran explocion que se crearon todos los personajes?

**Creo que te refieres a la gran explosión que habla el Sr. James Mc Cloud una ves… eso lo hablo en unos caps**

9. Por que haces sufrir tanto a los lectores cortando los capitulos? T.T

**Porque así se me hace más fácil escribirlos nn**

10. Que edad tienes? (xD Esa pregunta la hago por fastidiar:P)

**Je****, tengo 18 años (2005)**

11. Que tal si te doy 10 rupias y hablas mas de Link en los siguientes capitulos?( Soborno, soborno! D)

**Me han ofrecido más por eso y aun no acepto…**

12. Porque Ruto esta TAN obsesionada con Link?

**Pues, hay que solo verla en el Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

13. Me puedes presentar a Link para hacerle unas preguntas? (Te pago 50 rupias!)

**Generalmente lo hago gratis, solo debes verme con tiempo**

14. De donde sacaste a MR. Hare?

**Peppy es del Star Fox **

15. Que hay detras de la sala donde encontraron a Jump Man

**Jejeje****… ya lo verás**

16. De donde salio la idea de inventar a Dark Sr. Cranky...(Me da meyo o.0...glup)

**Un día se me ocurrió… lo encontré entretenido **

17. Sabes que nadie te cree que Pauline haya muerto y Game and Watch y Link hallan sobrevivido?

**¿En serio? bueno**


	17. Cap11El caso del asesinato del director3

_**Nintendo School**_

- Roy¿Estas bien amigo?  
- ah¿Qué me paso?  
- Te quedaste dormido escribiendo el diario… dejaste la acción en una parte muy importante  
- Bueno… es que estaba cansado… escribí mucho  
- Si! Llegaste a tercera parte! Y yo que pensaba que mi segunda parte era un gran logro…  
- nnUu, tranquilo Link  
- ¿Quieres tomarte algo antes de seguir escribiendo Roy?  
- Emmm… esta bien, un poco de comida no me haría mal

(Link va hacía el refrigerador y no lo puede abrir)

- ¿Qué pasa?... esto no abre  
- Dejaron una nota… (lee) les deje el refrigerador cerrado ya que han comido mucho por hoy  
- ¿Han?  
- Bueno… yo he comido mucho…  
- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?... perdón ¿Qué vas ha hacer?  
- Creo que me limitaré a terminar la historia, dejarla a la mitad no es muy bueno  
- Jejejeje… pregúntale a los lectores…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**El caso del asesinato del Director  
Tercera parte: Detrás de un asesino, hay algo más **_

Roy: Link… ya sé quién hizo esto…

Aun me pregunto si aquella frase la dije sin pensar o con pensar… Es extraño, sentía como si todo el misterio se hubiera aclarado en mi mente ¿Qué tenía que hacer en estos instantes entonces?

Link¿Qué? Pero si yo soy Sherlock  
Roy: Link… quiero que reúnas ha estas personas a las 12 en punto cerca de la oficina del director…

Anote en mi libreta un montón de nombres, Link tomó el papel.

Link¿Y qué harás tú?  
Roy: Te acompañaré… pero debo reflexionar bien los sucesos

Si, lo tenía todo en la cabeza ¿Cómo podía plantearlo¿Qué pasaría si realmente no tenía tan claro todo?

Link: Quiero leer el papel

Le pase el papel a Link

Link: (leyendo) Nos vemos el martes a las 12:30 AM. Firma: Ic. Dr.

Link me miró perplejo

Link¡Esto no dice nada!  
Roy: Dice más de lo que crees…  
Lilina: emmm Roy… emmm… ¿Y yo que hago?  
Roy: Emm… eeeeh… creo que…. Emmmm… debes ir al baño!  
Lilina: Oo (recordando que había salido de clases para ir al baño) tienes razón

Lilina sale corriendo

Link: Parece que supero en algo su miedo…  
Roy: Si…

No podía reflexionar sobre eso en ese momento. El misterio estaba en mi cabeza dando mil vueltas. Al salir de la sala secreta, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la sala de clases…

Sra. Lyn¡Te atraparé Falco Lombardi!

Al frente de nosotros paso Falco corriendo, después la profesora Lyn y después… ¿El oficial Kent?

Sr. Kent¡No es necesario que te enojes querida!

Link y yo quedamos perplejos… Ahí, paso Peach con un cártel que decía "Peleen por los celulares"

Peach¡Los celulares ganaron el primer round! (mira a Roy y a Link) ¡USTEDES DOS ME DEBEN UNO!  
Roy y Link: Oo

Por ese momento olvide todo lo que tenía que ver con el misterio y empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude. Ahí, algo nos agarró a mi y a Link.

Peach¿ah¿Dónde se fueron?

Peach siguió su camino. Ahí miramos quién nos había salvado

Saria: Hola muchachos  
Roy: Eeeeeeh…. Ho-ooola Sa-sa-ria  
Link: Hola Saria ¿Qué paso aquí?  
Saria: Este es solo el plan de Falco para que vuelva pronto el profesor Gannondorf…  
Link: Interesante… algo me había hablado, pero le dije que no podía ayudarlo  
Saria: Si… han pasado muchas cosas…  
Link: Saria, cuéntale a Roy que paso… quizá le sirva de relajo, yo iré a buscar a las personas que me nombraste  
Roy: Pe-pe-pero…  
Saria: nn no te preocupes Roy, no te haré nada  
Link: Necesitas un tiempo para pensarlo bien… Sherlock Roy  
Roy: Link…  
Link: Nada de Link, (agarró la libreta) ahora soy Watson Link y te ayudaré en lo que pueda, tú resolviste el misterio, tú eres Sherlock  
Roy: Sherlock Roy… suena extraño  
Link: Nos vemos!

Link salió de la sala dónde estábamos

Saria: Bien Roy, ahora debes relajarte… te contaré lo que paso esta mañana

Miré a Saria, temblé un poco, después miré el suelo

Roy: Esta bien…  
Saria: Empecemos…

-------- Flash Back (contado por Saria) -----------------

La profesora Lyndis había abierto la puerta de la sala, nos miró bastante enojada. Parecía como si algo extraño le hubiera pasado esta mañana

Falco¿Qué le paso¿Tuvo mala noche con su esposo?

La Sra. Lyndis miró enojada a Falco

Sra. Lyn: No, no es eso…  
Falco: No sé preocupe, yo ya sé cuál es su problema (chasquea los dedos)

En ese momento, Fox hizo que la Sra. Lyndis se sentará en un sillón quién sabe donde, Kirby cerró las cortinas, Yoshi encendió una lámpara que su luz apuntaba a la profesora Lyn. Samus respiro profundo como pensando "que estupidez" y Peach hablaba por celular, yo la acomodé bien en el sillón mientras Sheik le servía un té. Ahí los hermanos Mario…

Luigi: (de afuera) CUIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAADO PIKACHUUUU

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

… llegaron. La profesora Lyn estaba tan perpleja que no pudo responder en un buen rato

Sra. Lyn¿Qué pretenden?

Yoshi prendió otra luz que apuntaba a Falco, el cual estaba sentado en una silla con rueditas

Falco: Mi estimada profesora… en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos  
Sra. Lyn: Desde ayer…  
Falco: Me he dado cuenta de que usted esta algo estresada… así que empecé a estudiar algo de psicología para poder ayudarla en sus dolores psicológicos  
Sra. Lyn: Falco… me conociste ayer  
Falco: El tiempo es tan relativo en estas situaciones, mi querida profesora… pero en fin, hemos armado este espacio para que nos cuente de sus penas y alegrías de los últimos meses (ahí Fox le pasa un papel a Falco, el cual lo lee y se mueve sus lentes) veamos… Según nuestras investigaciones, entiéndase que por cada paciente investigamos bien su vida para saber bien por donde viene su problema  
Sra. Lyn: Falco… ya sé que planeas  
Falco: Por supuesto, planeo ayudarla (estira el papel y comienza a leerlo) según las investigaciones del doctor Fox McCloud Reinard

Fox sonríe y saluda detrás de Falco

Falco: usted ha tenido una vida algo dura desde sus principios ¿Sus padres fueron hippies no es así?  
Sra. Lyn: Jamás fueron hippies! Solo pertenecían a una raza que vive en las llanuras de Sacae… Personas que prefieren vivir en paz con la naturaleza  
Falco¿Paz? Hippies…  
Sra. Lyn: Ya termina rápido con esta estupidez…  
Falco: Ellos murieron cuando usted era relativamente joven  
Sra. Lyn: Tenía tu misma edad  
Falco: Oh ¿en serio? Vaya… ¡Voy a despedir al doctor McCloud!  
Fox: TT  
Falco: Continuando, al morir, unos jóvenes que trabajaban para su abuelo fueron a buscarla, los cuales ahora son de la policía de la ciudad… ¿Correcto?  
Sra. Lyn: El oficial Kent y el oficial Sain…  
Saria¿Oficial Sain?

Todos me miraron

Saria: Emmm… lo siento

Falco me miró algo asustado, sacudió la cabeza, siguió mirándome asustado, sacudió de nuevo la cabeza pero ahora tomó el papel y siguió

Falco: Aquellos jóvenes la dejaron en la casa de su abuelo, dónde tuvo que aprender ha ser… como decirlo… una persona bien educada…  
Sra. Lyn: Si ¿y?  
Falco: Algo fuera… de su naturaleza hippie  
Sra. Lyn¡No son hippies!

Fox le pasa un segundo papel a Falco

Falco: (estira el papel, mueve sus lentes y empieza a leer el papel) según la segunda parte de la investigación, usted sufrió mucho con eso hasta que conoció a un par de scouts llamados… (parpadea un rato) ¿Están seguros que esto esta bien?

Fox y yo nos acercamos

Fox: Si, esta bien…  
Saria: Si  
Falco¿Cómo Lord Eliwood y Lord Hector pueden ser scouts?  
Fox¿No has escuchado la canción que cantan?  
Sra. Lyn: Si… eran lindos tiempos, aun me acuerdo…  
Fox: Si mi memoria no me falla era… (se rasca la cabeza, toma aire y empieza a cantar) vamos ya! vamos ya! a caminar! a saltar! por las nubes y el mar!  
Sra. Lyn: (cerrando los ojos y continuando la canción) y el cielo azul! a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! sigamos al gran jefe scout! vamos ya! vamos ya! a caminar!  
Fox: (cerrando los ojos y cantando) a saltar! por las nubes y el mar! y el cielo azul! a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! sigamos al gran jefe scout!  
Sra. Lyn y Fox: ardillitas que andan por ahí, andando, comiendo y comiendo, así nosotros debemos ser, andando por el bosque, por el valle, el monte y todo lo que allá en él. cuidadosos debemos de ser, ya que no queremos que nos cojan, nos coman, nos maten o quien sabe que…  
Falco: Ya cállense! Debo continuar con mi trabajo  
Fox: Creo que eres tú el que necesita un siquiatra  
Falco: …¬¬… (se sacude un poco, pestañea, toma el papel, se mueve los lentes y continua leyendo) los cuales le ayudaron a su adaptación a un mundo… por así decirlo, de la nobleza  
Sra. Lyn: Si… se podría decir, aunque creo que deberíamos empezar con la asamblea  
Falco¡No! Su problema es mucho más importante!  
Sra. Lyn: Falco, aun no veo mi problema…  
Fox: Realmente, se relajo más cantando conmigo que escuchándote  
Falco: …¬¬… para la siguiente estas despedido  
Fox: Buuu…  
Falco: (mueve sus lentes) continuando, su amistad con estos dos individuos ha sido siempre de la mejor… hasta su abuelo quiso alguna ves que se casara con Lord Eliwood  
Sra. Lyn: Pues… Eliwood siempre estuvo muy enamorado de Ninian, yo no tenía nada que ver ahí  
Falco: Pero su corazón se desvió a otra parte… exactamente, ha uno de los muchachos que fue a buscarla, pero al principio dudo ya que él era… algo serio…  
Sra. Lyn: Kent siempre ha sido muy serio y responsable… siempre le he dicho que deje de serlo… aunque parece que ya me contagio en algo  
Mario: Demasiado  
Sra. Lyn¿Qué?  
Luigi: (tapándola la boca a Mario) nada… nada…  
Sra. Lyn: Esperen un momento ¿Por qué ustedes saben tanto de mi vida?  
Fox: Es porque Falco le tomó prestado su diario de vida  
Sra. Lyn¿Qué?  
Falco: vas… a… morir… Fox… McCloud  
Fox: Opps…

Ahí, se abrió la puerta

Sr. Kent: Alguien me llamo y me dijo algo sobre el robo de unos celulares  
Peach: Si! Yo! (saca un cartel que dice "Peleen por los celulares")… oficial, esta profesora me ha hurtado mi celular TOT y era de los nuevos, si hubiera tenido una semana pasa… pero solo tenía un día, por favor, arréstele!

El oficial Kent mira algo absorto a la profesora Lyn

Sr. Kent¿Qué pasa aquí Lyn?  
Sra. Lyn: Esta niña habla por el celular todo el día… solo hice lo que un profesor correcto debe hacer  
Sr. Kent: Aah…  
Peach: No le crea! (mueve el cartel) ella es una tirana!  
Sra. Lyn: (mira a Falco) ¬¬ hablando de niños mal educados  
Falco: (traga saliva y va directamente hacía la puerta) usare el termino matemático.. ¡Multiplicándome por 0!

Falco sale corriendo

Sra. Lyn¡No te escaparás!  
Sr. Kent¿Qué pasa?

La profesora Lyn sale corriendo detrás de Falco

Sra. Lyn: Morirás!  
Sr. Kent¿Lyn?

El oficial Kent sale corriendo detrás de la profesora Lyn

Peach: Bien oficial! Vamos! Atrápela!

Peach sale corriendo detrás de los demás

Todos lo que quedaron en la sala: ..Uu

-------- Fin del Flash Back -----------------

Saria: Desde ahí, Falco ha corrido toda la mañana… Mr. Hare esta algo loco ya que la rabia de la profesora Lyn es demasiada…  
Roy: o.o… woa…

Link: (de afuera) Aquí viene Link al rescate!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Roy y Saria: Oo

Salimos con Saria a ver que pasaba, ahí vimos a Falco acorralado por la profesora Lyn… Pero Link estaba en medio de los dos

Link: No tengo idea que cosa pasa aquí, pero no encuentro que debe pegarle ha este lindo pajarito  
Falco: (poniendo la cara llorosa y tierna que más puede) Siiiiiii  
Link: Debería usar esto (le pasa a la profesora Lyn una master sword de utilería) cortarlo en pedacitos es más dramático  
Falco: Liiiiiiink  
Link: Pero antes (Toma de nuevo la master sword de utilería) necesito que el oficial Kent venga conmigo  
Sr. Kent¿Por qué?  
Link: No me pregunte porque, usted esta en la lista que me paso Roy de personas que necesita en la oficina de Mr. Hare…  
Sra. Lyn: Ve Kent, yo puedo encargarme sola de este muchacho  
Sr. Kent: Eso no es realmente lo que me preocupa…

La profesora Lyn miró a Falco… pero Falco ya había desaparecido

Sra. Lyn¡Desgraciado! (toma la master sword de utilería)

La profesora Lyn sale corriendo

Link: Tranquilo oficial, Falco ha estado en estas situaciones antes, jamás le han sacado una pluma  
Sr. Kent: eh… ¿Tomando que Lyn es campeona en uso de espadas a nivel nacional?  
Link: ..Uu ehh…  
Peach¿Qué hace ahí parado oficial¡Se le escapa la culpable!  
Link: Debe atender asuntos más importantes ¿No oficial?  
Sr. Kent: Espero que me expliques bien  
Link: No se preocupe (mira a Roy) Roy lo hará

Trague saliva ¿Realmente estaría en lo correcto?. Link se para al frente mío

Link: Listo Sherlock, tengo a todo el mundo reunido… solo me falto una persona…

Link me muestra la lista, tenía tachados a todos lo que había reunido

Roy: No te preocupes… ya estará aquí

Camina con Link hacía la oficina de Mr. Hare, me sentía algo nervioso. Ahí ví a todas las personas que le había dicho

Sra. Kinopio: Espero que sea corto, no tengo todo el día… Link dijo que sería urgente  
Mr. Hare: Confió que tu dirás algo coherente Roy

Afirmé con mi cabeza

Sr. Gannondorf: Ahora sabremos que onda con el misterio…

Respiré profundo, trague algo de saliva y me pare

Roy: Link y yo, desde el día del accidente… Hemos sospechado que había algo extraño detrás de todo esto… Pero ya podemos asegurar que así fue

Mr. Hare me miraba algo preocupado

Roy: Según nuestras investigaciones, puedo deducir que hay 2 cómplices y un culpable… los dos cómplices son personas que no sospecharíamos, tanto, que no estan en nuestra lista de sospechosos que hicimos con Link  
Luigi: Impresionante…

Link me miro algo perplejo

Roy: Nuestro primer cómplice tiene una cuartada casi perfecta… sino fuera por dos incongruencias, quizá jamás hubiera sospechado de él… ¿No es así profesor Gannondorf?

El profesor Gannondorf me miró

Link¿Cómo puedes decir eso Roy¡El profesor Gannondorf salvó la vida de Mr. Hare!  
Sr. Gannondorf: Link defendiéndome… je, pero dime Roy ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Roy: El acto del salvar a Mr. Hare quizá fue por arrepentimiento… o porque el plan sería solo darle un buen susto… Sé que parece incongruente, pero por algo hice que viniera la Señora Kinopio…  
Sra. Kinopio: Veamos que debo decir  
Roy: Cuando fuimos a entrevistar al profesor Gannondorf…

"Link: Usted es testigo directo del accidente, descríbanos si vio algo extraño

Sr. Gannondorf: Veamos... yo estaba parado a unos metros de Mr. Hare y el Sr. Pigma... Yo tenía que observar que se cumplieran todas las reglas del evento, pero un momento, vi que se movió un árbol en el horizonte... ahí noté que algo extraño pasaba

Link: trate de hacer memoria ¿vio algo en el bosque además del árbol casi por caerse?

Sr. Gannondorf: Mmmmmmmmmm vi a 2 personas, que corrían... del bosque...

Link¿y cómo eran esas personas?

Sr. Gannondorf: No sé, pensé que eran de esas figuritas extrañas que a veces hacen los programadores en los fondos para distraerte... no me fije"

Roy: el profesor aseguro… se podría decir, que recién en ese momento supo que el bosque del bug no era un paisaje, sino un mapa… nada fuera de lo común  
Link: Si me acuerdo de eso  
Roy: Pero… eso se contradice con lo que paso después…

"Sra. Kinopio: Conversaremos (con el profesor Gannondorf) otro día del asunto... Ya que él esta lastimado y no me puede ayudar ahora con el árbol caído del bosque del bug

Link¿El bosque del bug?

Roy¿No es ese el que casi mata a Mr. Hare?

Sra. Kinopio: Sí... ese pobre árbol era una reliquia histórica... como estaba casi por morir, le pedí a su profesor, ya que es el más fuerte de los adultos de la ciudad, que me ayudará a botarlo sin que sufriera muchos daños... para poder utilizarlo para una investigación...

Link¿Para una investigación¿De qué?"

Roy¿Es verdad Sra. Kinopio?  
Sra. Kinopio: Si…  
Roy: Él si sabía que ese bosque no era paisaje… por conclusión, debía estar escondiendo algo, porque uno sabe que 2 personas corriendo en un mapa no es algo que los programadores pongan porque sí…

Todos miraron al profesor Gannondorf

Sr. Gannondorf: Quién lo hubiera pensado… eres muy listo Roy  
Mr. Hare¿Usted sabía?  
Sr. Gannondorf: Si, yo sabía del asunto, por eso estuve cerca de usted en ese momento  
Mr. Hare: Pero tu nunca quisiste matarme…  
Sr. Gannondorf: Prefiero que Roy continúe antes de dar mi versión

Respiré un poco. Realmente, era algo muy difícil sospechar del profesor Gannondorf, casi pensé que estaba equivocado… Debía ir al cómplice 2

Roy: El segundo cómplice es… el que oculta información ¿No creen que es algo extraño que algo así pasara como un simple accidente? Las cuerdas que Link y yo encontramos en el bosque del bug lo dicen todo… Solo hay una persona que puede escribir un informe sobre esto y que todos le crean… Una persona siempre correcta… hasta este momento ¿O no oficial Kent?

El oficial Kent había estado mirando el suelo todo el rato, ahí, él me miró. No dijo nada

Roy: Es difícil que usted me discuta, generalmente no miente… iré a los hechos que me hicieron sospechar de usted…

"Sr. Kent: Link sin apellido tiene una protección legal hasta los 25 años de ser arrestado por cualquier cosa que haga siendo Linkat ya que se comprobó que es una enfermedad sicológica que se demorará años en recuperarla... Pero en cambio, tiene la penalización de que no podrá responder por él, ni acusar a otro individuo o investigar archivos sobre él hasta dicha edad

Link: Eh...

Roy¿Tú sabias eso?

Link: Solo me dijeron que estaba en custodia de mis padres hasta los 25...

Sr. Kent: Es un permiso especial que le damos a los locos de la ciudad

Link: No estoy loco!

Sr. Kent: Lo sé, pero se llama "permiso a los locos", dependiendo el estado de locura son los años o tiempos que se le da donde no puede ser arrestado... tú tienes uno de los tiempos más cortos según los archivos, ya que tienes una locura temporal que puede ser superada"

Roy: Se sabe que usted es alguien muy preparado, pero me sorprendió que estuviera listo para dejar a Link sin habla  
Link: Roy tiene razón  
Sr. Sain: Eso no dice nada  
Sr. Kent¿Qué haces aquí?  
Sr. Sain: Es que quiero ser tu defensa, se me hace entretenido, además, no quiero perderme esto  
Sr. Kent: Sain…  
Sr. Sain: Nosotros revisamos los archivos de los locos de la ciudad, desde los viejos como el profesor Gadd a los jóvenes como Link… era lógico que se acordara  
Roy: Entiendo su opinión oficial Sain… pero eso no fue lo único que me hizo sospechar de usted… lo principal fue, la carta del oficial Sain  
Sr. Kent¿Cuál carta?  
Sr. Sain: (empieza a silbar)  
Sr. Kent: Responde Sain!  
Roy: El Sr. Sain nos prometió información a cambio de… bueno, algo no muy bonito que digamos  
Link: ni me acuerdes  
Sr. Sain: TT menos a mi, aun me duele el cuerpo  
Roy: Pero fuimos decepcionados al ver la carta…

"Aunque no me crean chicos, ninguna de estas personas ha hecho algo según los archivos de la policía… WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, parece que Kent es más fácil de estafar de lo que parece… ¿Ustedes que creen?

Atte

Sain"

Roy: Pero analizándola bien… y encontrando una incongruencia con otro hecho, pude sospechar finalmente de usted, oficial Kent…

"Boo: Jijijijjijijijijijijjijijijijjijiji, solo los estaba probando… yo pensé que correrían…

Luigi: Solo quedaron pálidos… Lo siento chicos, todos se asustan… Generalmente el profesor Gadd tiene problemas con la policía porque los Boo les gusta hacer bromas…"

Roy¿Es cierto Luigi?  
Luigi: Si, lo es…  
Roy: En la lista de sospechosos que le dimos al Sr. Sain estaba el profesor Gadd…. Sería algo extraño, además de que no hubiera archivos sobre los Buu… además, el Sr. Sain acaba de afirmar de que revisaron los archivos de los locos desde el profesor Gadd a Link  
Sr. Sain: Eh…  
Sr. Kent: Uff…  
Roy¿Qué me dice oficial Kent?  
Sr. Kent: Hay más de lo que crees detrás de esto Roy  
Sr. Sain: Kent…  
Sr. Kent: Prefiero que Roy continúe antes de decir algo

El Sr. Gannondorf y el Sr. Kent se miraron, los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo… Esto me daba mala espina, parecía como si lo tuvieran todo planeado

Link: Creo que ahora debes decir el culpable Roy  
Roy: si…

Miré el reloj, eran las 12:00 en punto

Roy: El culpable es alguien… alguien que Link había sospechado antes… alguien que yo no quise sospechar de él… cerré mis ojos mucho tiempo antes de…

Ahí, alguien abrió la puerta

- ¡Roy! Una linda niña llamada Saria me dijo que estabas aquí…  
Roy: Lord Eliwood, mi padre  
Lord Eliwood¿Yo qué?  
Roy: Padre, tú eres el que intento matar a Mr. Hare ¿No es cierto?

Mi padre parpadeo confundido unos momentos, me miró extrañado

Sr. Kent: Déjelo que hable Lord Eliwood  
Lord Eliwood: Esta bien…  
Roy: Nunca pensé que serías tu… pero… tu cambio de animo el domingo al ver a Mr. Hare y al Sr. Jamas Mc. Cloud

"Lord Eliwood: Mira Ninian cuanto dinero gane…  
Sr. James Mc Cloud: Hola Lord Eliwood, no nos vemos desde él día que vino a ver el colegio  
Lord Eliwood: Si me acuerdo  
Sra. Ninian: No sé si sabías, pero él es el tal James que te contaba que conocí en el colegio  
Lord Eliwood: Aja…  
Sr. James Mc Cloud¡Si nosotros nos conocemos¿Se acuerda de aquel sábado?  
Lord Eliwood: Si me acuerdo…

Mi padre parecía serio… Algo le pasaba, se sentó al lado de mi madre

Sra. Ninian¿Pasa algo querido?  
Lord Eliwood: Nada querida, solo me canse un poco  
Sra. Ninian: Oh ¿te sientes mal querido?  
Lord Eliwood: No es nada, tranquila"

Lord Eliwood: aaah, pues, no quise dar mala impresión  
Roy: Además que no consideramos que cuando te pregunte donde te habías ido el domingo

"Roy: Oye papá ¿Por qué tienes hojas en el pelo?  
Lord Eliwood: Tú mamá me mando ha hacer algo al bosque  
Roy: Ahh…"

Roy: Admitiste que habías ido al bosque  
Lord Eliwood: Pues…  
Link: No me había acordado de eso!  
Roy: Uno no podría sospechar de ti papá, porque estabas conmigo en el momento del accidente… tanto que te "enfermaste" en ese momento

"Llegamos a la mesa con la torta...

Lord Eliwood: Roy…  
Roy¿Pasa algo papá?  
Lord Eliwood: Me duele es estómago…  
Roy: O no…"

Roy: Aunque, después de pensarlo un momento, podrías haber actuado ese dolor de estómago… para poder vigilar que hacían las otras dos personas que estaban en el bosque… Me di cuenta de eso, ya que al otro día no tenías rastro del susodicho dolor de estómago

"Lord Eliwood: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LEVAAAAAAAAAANTAAAAAAAAAARSEEEEEEE TOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOO EL MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDOOOOOOOOO  
Roy: refregándose la cara ¿Qué pasa?  
Sra. Ninian: Es lunes hijo  
Roy: ah…  
Link: Ya estas retrazado Roy!"

Roy: Además, uniendo el hecho de que al otro día no podías ir a dejarnos al colegio

"Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos caminando al colegio… mi papá tenía una reunión muy importante así que no podía dejarnos

Lord Eliwood: Recuerden que no he olvidado que no hicieron el entrenamiento hoy  
Roy: ..Uu, Uu, ok papá…"

Roy: Y que por alguna casualidad fuiste a ver al Sr. Kent

"Link y yo miramos sorprendidos la escena, ahí, se nos acercó otro policía pelirrojo

Link: (sin sacarse el lente de la verdad) este policía tiene ropa interior verde, con caballitos dibujados... tiene una pistola...  
Sr. Kent¡Roy¿Qué haces aquí, vi a tu padre esta mañana  
Roy: Hola, Sr. Kent  
Link: bajando el lente para mirarme ¿Lo conoces?  
Roy: Es el esposo de la profesora Lyndis...  
Link¿Qué?"

Link: Si me acuerdo…  
Roy: Además de la tasa que encontramos en el lugar de los hechos

"Link: (mostrando una bolsa que contenía la tasa de café) aquí tengo la tasa de café, cualquiera que tenga de estas clases de tasa en la casa será sospechoso

Roy: Debe ser muy típica de obtener... hasta me parece conocida

Link: Observemos bien la tasa, es blanca, con unos símbolos tallados... algo borrosos, pero los podemos describir como un palo que termina en punta en un extremo y en el otro tiene un rectángulo pegado perpendicularmente con algunos detalles"

Roy: Al reflexionar un momento, me di cuenta que la tasa de café por algún motivo me parecía conocida… ahí me di cuenta que aquella tasa es de las tasas antiguas de mi casa y que el símbolo que intento describir Link es el símbolo de mi familia, una espada… Solo que no lo describió así porque estaba borroso. Pero la pista que me hizo sospechar de ti finalmente fue…

Ahí, mostré la carta de Mr. Hare

Roy: La carta del asesino a Mr. Hare

Mi padre tomó la carta

Mr. Hare¡Hey¿A dónde la consiguieron?  
Link y Roy: emmm…  
Link F: (solo su voz) living la vida loca!  
Mr. Hare: Aaaaaah… ya sé quién es…  
Lord Eliwood: (leyendo) Nos vemos el martes a las 12:30 AM. Firma: Ic. Dr.  
Roy: Ic. Dr… muchas veces, cuando tú y mi madre han querido pasar de incógnito usan ese sobrenombre, el cual son las 2 primeras letras de las palabras "Ice Dragon"

Mi padre me miró seriamente, cambio su cara de complacencia extrema que siempre tiene

Lord Eliwood: Ice Dragon… (sonríe) Ice Dragon…  
Roy: Ahora dime papá ¿Por qué?  
Lord Eliwood: Ice Dragon…

Mi papá dio un paso hacía atrás, bajo la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que su pelo tapara sus ojos.

Roy¿Papá?

Mi papá levanta repentinamente su cabeza y me mira con una sonrisa de boca a boca

Lord Eliwood¡Ice Dragon!

Ahí, sale corriendo

Roy¡Papá!  
Link¡Hay que atraparlo!

Corrimos todos detrás de mi padre, el cual, era mucho más rápido que la mayoría de nosotros

Sr. Gannondorf: Hay que admitir que tiene muy buen físico para su edad…

Al llegar a una de las escaleras, como cualquier patinador, mi papá se subió arriba de las barandas y se deslizo sobre ellas

Falco¡Woa!  
Sra. Lyn¿Lord Eliwood?... (ahí nota que Falco se desapareció) ya te atraparé Falco Lombardi!

Ahí pasamos todos los demás

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFF

Roy: Lo siento Sra. Lyn… (sigue corriendo)  
Sr. Gannondorf: Buen día señorita Lyn (sigue corriendo)  
Sr. Kent: Lo siento querida (sigue corriendo)  
Sr. Sain: Esta tan hermosa como siempre! (sigue corriendo)  
Mr. Hare: Espero que este más tranquila ahora Sra. Lyn (sigue corriendo)  
Sra. Kinopio: Se apuran demasiado en este mundo… (sigue corriendo)  
Luigi¡Hola Sra. Lyn! (sigue corriendo)  
Link: Falco se escondió detrás del basurero (sigue corriendo)  
Falco: Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!  
Sra. Lyn: Ahí estas!

Mi padre era casi inalcanzable, pero, cuando llegamos al patio del colegio, el paró en seco…

Roy¿Papá?  
Mr. Hare: (apenas respirando) ¿Qué pasa?

Mi papá estaba de espaldas, miraba el bosque que estaba al lado del colegio

Lord Eliwood: (sin dejar de mirar el bosque y con una voz seria) Roy  
Roy¿Sí papá?

Mi papá estira la carta y la mira un momento

Lord Eliwood: Entiendo todo lo que me has dicho… pero… hay algo que no concuerda

Pestañe un momento

Lord Eliwood: (leyendo) Nos vemos el martes a las 12:30 AM. Firma: Ic. Dr….

Ahí, se da la vuelta

Lord Eliwood¿Cómo podría yo ir a ver a Mr. Hare si iba ha estar contigo?

Abrí la boca… Mi papá tenía razón… ahí me acordé de lo que habíamos conversado en la mañana

"Rebecca: Buenos días Roy ¿Cómo estas?

Roy: Algo desanimado

Sr. Eliwood¿Ya te sientes mejor Roy?

Roy: Eso creo papá

Sra. Ninian: Genial, porque tú papá quiere darte un regalo

Roy¿Un regalo?

Sr. Eliwood: Exactamente, pero, no sabrás en su momento

Sra. Ninian: Por eso, tu padre te irá a buscar a las 12 de la mañana al colegio… queremos que te relajes un poco

Roy: TT ustedes siempre son tan buenos… o.o ¿No tienes una reunión importante papá?

Sr. Eliwood: Yo me haré mi tiempo, tranquilo, siempre lo hago… solo recuerda, vamos ya! vamos ya! a caminar! a saltar! por las nubes y el mar! y el cielo azul!

Intente sonreír un poco, definitivamente tenía que estar agradecido de tener unos padres tan buenos…"

Roy: Pero… todas las pistas… ¿Cómo no pude pensar en eso?  
Link: Tranquilo Roy, hasta Sherlock se debe haber equivocado… cuando no le escribían su libro…  
Roy: Pero…  
Lord Eliwood: (con voz misteriosa) Y recuerda Roy… recuerda… que… yo… no… soy… Ice Dragon

En ese momento, una gran sombra apareció detrás de mi padre… realmente, en medio del bosque… Abrí mi boca, no podía creer lo que veía, aquella gran figura abrió sus alas y movió un pie, haciendo temblar el suelo

Link¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN DRAGÓN!  
Lord Eliwood¿Ah?

Todos iban a empezar a gritar cuando

Roy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAAAAAAMÁ!  
Lord Eliwood¿NINIAN?  
Todos menos Lord Eliwood y Roy¿Qué?  
Mr. Hare: Mi peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad!  
Sr. James McCloud¿Qué pasa aquí? Vengo porque me llamaron ya que Fox…  
Mr. Hare: TOT eso no importa James!  
Sr. James McCloud¿¿¿¿¿NINIAN ESTA COMO DRAGON?

Mi mamá avanzó unos pasos, rugió y lanzó algo de su aliento de hielo al cielo

Lord Eliwood: Ya sabes que hacer en estos momentos Roy!  
Roy¿Qué?  
Lord Eliwood: Sino lo haces nos destruirá todo el colegio  
Roy: pero si tú también puedes hacerlo!  
Lord Eliwood: Pero contigo reaccionará más rápido! Eres su hijo!  
Roy: Pero si… TOT ¿Por qué?  
Link¿Hacer qué?  
Luigi: Sea lo que sea, hazlo rápido¡Por favor!

Mi mamá dio otro paso al frente del colegió, rugió y miro a los presentes, ahí hizo una respiración fuerte, la cual casi hace volar a la Sra. Kinopio

Sra. Kinopio: AAAAAHHH  
Sr. James McCloud¡Agarre mi mano!  
Sra. Kinopio: (agarrando la mano del Sr. James) ¿Usted no querría que me comiera el dragón?  
Sr. James McCloud: No le deseo a nadie eso, además, no tendría a alguien con quién discutir todas las mañanas  
Sra. Kinopio: AAh… idiota…  
Sr. James McCloud: Gracias

Me acerqué todo lo que pude a mi madre

Roy: Debo… concentrarme… TT ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto?  
Lord Eliwood¡Rápido Roy!  
Roy: >O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quizá describir esta escena sea lo más vergonzoso y humillante que podría hacerme a mí mismo…

---------------------------------------------------

- Pero debes hacerlo  
- Cállate Link…

---------------------------------------------------

Ya que… Para tranquilizar a mi mamá… tenía… que… bueno, tocar sus instintos maternales…

------------------------------------------------

- Ya dilo!  
- aaah…

-----------------------------------------------

Y para esto tenía que…

Roy: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOT MAAAAMÁ (empieza a patalear en el suelo) MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAAAAAAAAAA  
Link¿Roy?

Llorar como un bebe…

Roy: TOT MAAAAAMAAAAÁ >O TOT BUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAA TOT MAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mi mamá se detuvo, me miró un momento

Sra. Ninian¡Roy! Mi pequeño!

Mi mamá, inmediatamente se convirtió en humana y me fue a abrazar

Sra. Ninian: Ya… ya… deje de llorar mi pequeño (le da un beso en la frente de Roy) ¿Qué le pasa a mi terroncito de azúcar?  
Roy: eeeh…  
Lord Eliwood: Ninian! Querida¿Qué te paso?  
Sra. Ninian: Es una larga historia querido…

Ahí me pare, me sentía algo idiota en los brazos de mi madre como un niño pequeño

Link: Excelente Roy, eres de los mejores actores que conozco deberías haber actuado en la obra  
Roy: Esto no es gracioso Link… espero que nadie lo haya grabado  
Lord Eliwood¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí Ninian? Yo pensaba que estarías en casa…  
Mr. Hare: Venías por lo de la nota ¿No Ninian?

Ahí todos miramos a Mr. Hare, después miramos a mi madre

Sra. Ninian: Bueno… yo…  
Roy¿Tú eres la que intentó matar a Mr. Hare?

Mi mamá me miró, cerro los ojos, respiró profundo, me miró y sonrió

Sra. Ninian: Si Roy, soy yo la que ha estado detrás de todo esto  
Roy¿Ah?  
Link¡Pero usted es de las menos probables¿Por qué una persona como usted haría esto?  
Sra. Ninian: Es una larga historia ¿No es así Peppy¿No es así James?

Mr. Hare y el Sr. McCloud se miraron

Sra. Kinopio: Sinceramente, creo que usted nos debe una explicación señorita Ninian  
Lord Eliwood: Creo que primero quisiera saber porque te convertiste en dragón  
Sra. Ninian: nnUu, solo quería darle un susto a Peppy

- Toing!

Roy¿Hice toda la actuación por nada?  
Sra. Ninian: Si tú papá ya sabe que puedo controlarme en mi forma de dragón…  
Roy: Papá…  
Lord Eliwood: (con una cámara en la mano) nOn es que me encanta grabarte actuando como bebe  
Roy: >O PAPÁ!  
Lord Eliwood: o.oUu…  
Link: Tranquilo Roy…  
Roy: (respirando profundo) 1… 2… 3… 4… 5 …6 …7 … 8… 9… 10…  
Sra. Ninian: Tu papá no lo hace con mala intención Roy…  
Lord Eliwood: (mostrando una grabaciones a Link) Esta ves fue a los 7 años… esta a los 11, esta a los 13…  
Roy: Papá! (toma la cámara)  
Link: Eres un excelente actor Roy  
Sr. Kent: Creo que sería prudente decirle a nuestro Sherlock (le pone la mano en la cabeza a Roy) como realmente paso todo…  
Sra. Ninian: Bueno…  
Roy¿Por qué mamá?  
Sr. Kent: Según lo que tengo escrito en mis informes, esto es parte de un castigo por la gran explosión  
Mr. Hare y James McCloud¿¿¿QUÉ¿No tienen suficiente con hacernos pagar todos los meses?  
Sr. Gannondorf: Usted sabe que al Sr. Shigeru le gusta hacer castigos especiales, se divierte innovando en todo lo que son videojuegos  
Link: No entiendo… Todas las pistas que dijo Roy apuntaban lógicamente hacía Lord Eliwood  
Lord Eliwood: Eso es porque siempre supe lo que pasaba  
Sra. Ninian: Eliwood siempre fue mi cómplice, se podría decir…  
Lord Eliwood: Todo fue simple… aquella mañana, cuando nos íbamos, Ninian y yo guardamos todo lo que teníamos que llevar en medio de la comida…  
Sra. Ninian: El plan era simple, yo distraía a James y a Peppy mientras Eliwood le dejaba los materiales a Kent, Sain y al joven Gannondorf  
Lord Eliwood: Y les llevaba algo de comida nn  
Roy: Ahora que lo pienso… entonces nunca me mentiste cuando…

"Roy: Oye papá ¿Por qué tienes hojas en el pelo?  
Lord Eliwood: Tú mamá me mando ha hacer algo al bosque  
Roy: Ahh…"

Sr. Sain: Obviamente, tenía que dejarnos algo de comida  
Sr. Kent: Si… a los idiotas de nosotros no trajimos nada para comer  
Lord Eliwood: Les lleve algo de comer, ya que ellos eran encargados de estar en el bosque  
Link¿Qué hicieron en el bosque todo el tiempo?  
Sr. Sain: Debíamos asegurarnos de que la nota de Ninian llegará volando por el cielo a Mr. Hare  
Sr. Kent: Y vigilar que el árbol no cayera  
Roy y Link¿Ah?  
Sr. Sain: Yo les cuento

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(parte de la historia contada por Sain)

Estábamos Kent y amarrando como podíamos el gran árbol… El cual estaba bastante cerca de caerse

Kent: Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… ¡Pásame la cuerda que esta ahí Sain!

Yo estaba comiendo unos pastelillos que nos había dado Lord Eliwood mientras leía unas interesantes revistas

Kent¡Sain! (le saca la revista a Sain)  
Sain: TOT estaba en la mejor parte de la lectura  
Kent: Las revistas porno no tienen textos muy largos Sain…  
Sain: Por lo menos admites que las lees!  
Kent: >O Ya cállate! Trabaja!  
Sain: Recuerda que estas casado  
Kent: Sain…  
Sain: Ya, ya, trabajo…

Kent dejo en el suelo mi interesante lectura. Empezamos ha asegurar el árbol como pudimos

Kent: Parece que no es suficiente…  
Sain: Por favor¿Cómo justo en este momento se nos va a caer el árbol? Ha estado así por semanas  
Kent: Espero que seas verdad lo que dices…  
Sain: Según el plan que nos dio la Sra. Ninian, uno de nosotros, es decir, tú, gracias por tu ofrecimiento  
Kent: (entre dientes) de nada…  
Sain: debe subir al árbol, ya que es el más alto y nadie notará… Arriba, debes lanzar la nota

Ahí miramos al árbol que se tambaleaba

Sain: Te deseo suerte Kent

Me senté, tome mi revista y me hice una tasa de café

Kent: Mejor mete todo en el bolso, después de lanzar la nota debemos irnos corriendo, ten el bolso en tu mano  
Sain: Esta bien (mete todo en el bolso, excepto la tasa de café)

Le dí unas palmadas en la espalda a Kent

Sain: Bien, este es el momento indicado (toma un poco de café) esta llegando Lord Eliwood con Roy a la meta

Vi que Kent tenía algunos problemas para subir. Me di cuenta que si Lord Eliwood y Roy terminaban no iba a alcanzar, así que le hice algunas señas a Lord Eliwood de que necesitábamos tiempo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Eliwood: Y ahí vino mi actuación de que me dolía el estómago  
Roy: Ahora tiene sentido….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sain: Apúrate Kent! Lord Eliwood no podrá darnos mucho más tiempo!  
Kent: Si fuera tan fácil

Miré a Lord Eliwood, los demás participantes estaban llegando…

Sain: Apúrate Kent!  
Kent: Ya llegue

Ahí Kent lanzó el papel, el árbol empezó a moverse

Kent: O no…

Kent bajo rápidamente. El papel bajaba lentamente, ahí le hice la señal a Lord Eliwood y a Ninian que acababa de llegar, para que terminaran la competencia

Sra. Ninian: Déjame esto a mi link! No he comido nada en todo el día así que estoy muerta de hambre!

Kent y yo miramos sorprendidos a la Sra. Ninian, tanto, que no vimos que las cuerdas se cortaron. Hasta que…

Sr. Pigma: AAaaaah  
Sain: (moviendo sus brazos desesperadamente) Se nos cae el árbol!

Ahí se cayo al suelo la tasa de café

Kent: Debemos irnos!  
Sain: Pe-pero…

Kent me agarró y salimos corriendo

Sr. Gannon: Cuidado!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy: Entonces… el papel del profesor Gannondorf era…  
Sr. Gannondorf: Yo estaba de auxilio si es que el árbol caía  
Sra. Ninian: Yo quería darle un susto a Peppy, no matarlo  
Link: Pero… ¿Usted no estaba enojado cuando vio al Sr. James y a Mr. Hare Lord Eliwood?  
Lord Eliwood: Me sentía algo mal por la broma que les íbamos ha hacer… Sabes que a mi no me gusta hacer estas cosas… Pero veía tan feliz a Ninian cuando pensaba que le iba a dar el susto de su vida a Peppy y a James  
Sr. James McCloud: Era extraño realmente, usted yo y Peppy siempre nos llevamos bien, especialmente ese sábado que vino  
Mr. Hare: Esperen, a James jamás lo amenazaron de nada  
Sra. Ninian: (sonriendo maliciosamente) el seguía después  
Sr. James McCloud: Glup…  
Sra. Ninian: Pero como ya saben, no creo que valga la pena  
Link: Pero aun me queda algo en duda ¿Qué es eso de la gran explosión?

Mr. Hare y el Sr. James McCloud respiraron un momento

Sr. Kent: Creo que les toca explicar el porque de su castigo ¿No creen?  
Mr. Hare: No me gusta mucho esta historia  
Sr. James McCloud: No es algo de lo que estemos orgullosos…

Mi mamá se acerca al Sr. James y a Mr. Hare, sonríe alegremente, luego respira profundamente

Sra. Ninian: >O CUENTELO YA!  
Mr. Hare y Sr. James: o.O…  
Sra. Ninian: nn no sería mala idea ¿No lo creen?  
Sr. Sain: Esperen, yo hago la introducción…  
Sr. Kent: Sain…  
Sr. Sain: Hace unas pocas décadas, en este gran colegio… se supo que dos muchachos, los cuales ya no son tan muchachos, realmente, ahora se ven bastante viejos y hediondos  
Sr. Kent: Sain….  
Sr. Sain: Ok, ok ok…, hicieron algo que nadie logró hacer nunca, ni siquiera el profesor Gadd… Inventaron lo más grande y explosiva bomba… la cual destruyo la mitad de Nintendo School  
Mr. Hare: Realmente, no destruimos la mitad de Nintendo School  
Sr. James McCloud: Con suerte llegue a quemar mi cara  
Sr. Sain: TT yo quería asustar a los niños  
Link¿Acaso nos consideras niños pequeños?  
Sr. Gannondorf: Casi te desmayaste viendo a mi mamá con el lente de la verdad  
Link: Ejem… quien no… (piensa un momento) ¡Hey! El Link de la sala secreta se quedo con el lente de la verdad!  
Roy: Lo más probable es que haga algo más útil que tu con él…  
Link: No creo…

(Aparece Link Fantasma con el lente al frente de las lectoras  
Link F: (con voz fantasmal) Te estoy observando

- Elija su opción

a.  
Lectora: (pasa a modo berserker) Pervertido!  
PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF PAAAAAAAAFFFF PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF PAAAAAAAAFFFF PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF PAAAAAAAAFFFF PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF Tininin (One up Tininin (One up) Tininin (One up)…  
Link F: Xx ¿Cómo pudo pegarme si soy fantasma?  
Autora: Permisos especiales a conveniencia  
Link F: Xox

b.  
Lectora: nOn Sabía que algún día vendrías por mi!

Link F mira desconcertado a la lectora

Lectora: (Abrazando a Link F) No sabes cuanto he esperado para que me lleves a las llanuras de Hyrule… TOT, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad¡Dame un beso!  
Link F: Oo >O sálvenme que esta loca!

c.

Lectora: (le quita el lente de la verdad a Link F y lo mira con él) Woa! La mejor vista que he tenido  
Link F: Si, los calzoncillos que me hizo mi mamá son preciosos  
Lectora: eh… no me refería ha eso…

d. Primero el diálogo de b y después el de c  
e. Ninguna de las anteriores: mande a m i n a y a l i l l a y a h o o . c o m su nueva versión)

Roy: tienes razón  
Mr. Hare: Bueno… creo que tendré que empezar a contar la historia… espero que no les aburra muchachos  
Link: Tomando en cuenta que dicen que destruyeron una porción considerable del colegio, sería interesante  
Luigi: Quizá sea un ejemplo a seguir  
Roy¿Luigi?  
Luigi: Hey, una buena bomba puede ser útil bien usada ¿no?  
Mr. Hare: Empecemos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nota: Historia contada por Mr. Hare (o Peppy)

En esos tiempos de antaño, donde James y yo no llevábamos más años en el cuerpo que 15, estábamos en 9º grado… En este curso, uno empieza con una fastidiosa materia, llamada Pociones. Desde que entre ha esa clase encontré algo extraño, por no decir que…

Peppy: (escribiendo en un papel) ODIO ESTE RAMO

Me desagradaba… Me desagradaba tanto que no intentaba entenderlo

James: (escribiendo en el mismo papel que escribió Peppy) Pero Peppy, si debe haber algo útil en esto…

James, como siempre, intentaba encontrarle algo bueno… Pero nunca entendió la materia como para encontrarle algo

Peppy: (escribiendo en el papel) ¿Algo bueno¿Algo bueno¿Acaso crees que sirven las pociones que nos enseñan?  
James: (escribiendo en el papel) Pues… por algo supuestamente las profesoras Koume y Kotake son las hechiceras más reconocidas en todo esto de las pociones…  
Peppy: (escribiendo en el papel) ¿Reconocidas en todo lo que es pociones? Si realmente fueran buenas haciendo pociones ya habrían hecho una poción para quitarse las arrugas  
James: (escribiendo en el papel) ja…  
Sra. Kotake¿Qué fue lo último que dije Sr. James McCloud?  
James: (recitando, sin pensar lo que dice) Sirealmentefueranbuenashaciendopocionesyahabríanhechounapociónparaquitarselasarrugas  
(respira profundo)  
Sra. Koume¿Ah?  
Peppy: (nervioso) nnUuUUUu Nada importante realmente  
Sra. Koume: Como veo, ninguno de los dos esta tomando atención a las clases  
Sra. Kotake: realmente, ninguno de los dos estaría aquí sino fuera porque están obligados  
James: Realmente, yo no tengo nada contra su clase, solo que aun no la entiendo… es Peppy el que esta algo disgustado  
Peppy¡James!  
Sra. Kotake: aahh…  
Sra. Koume: (agarra el papel) ¿Poción para quitar arrugas¿acaso nadie aprecia la belleza de las arrugas?  
James¿Belleza?  
Sra. Kotake¿Qué¡Ha estos niños hay que enseñarles ha apreciar las pociones!

Y créanme que si lo aprendí…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sr. James¿En serio?  
Mr. Hare: …déjame continuar James…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así, la Sra. Koume y la Sra. Kotake estaban decididas a que James y yo apreciáramos su ramo. Lo curioso es que son muy pocos los que lo aprecian ¿Y justo tenían que castigarnos a nosotros?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luigi: No me parece que por eso deban castigarlos hasta ahora  
Mr. Hare: Lo de ahora no es por eso…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tuvimos que esperar mucho, hasta que la Sra. Koume y la Sra. Kotake nos dieran nuestro primer "trabajo especial"

Gannondorf: Aquí tienen

El pequeño Gannondorf (no me acuerdo bien que edad tendría en esos momentos… parecía que unos 5 años)

Gannondorf: Mamá y la tía dijeron que ustedes deben hacer la poción que esta ahí para mañana… además de cuidarme esta tarde  
Peppy: No me digan que el castigo es hacer de niñero  
James¿Y que tiene de malo? Mira, es solo un niño Gerudo de 5 años  
Gannondorf: Apúrense que me aburro

Siempre me pregunté, porque nos dejaron de niñeros de Gannondorf si en el condominio Gerudo hay varias mujeres que les gustaría cuidarlo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link: No creo, tiene la cara muy fea  
Sr. Gannondorf: ¬¬… No más fea de cómo puedo dejártela…  
Link: Glup…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gannondorf: Apúrense… mi mamá me dijo que me llevarían al parque  
James¿En serio? Si recién supimos que teníamos que cuidarte  
Gannondorf: Ella dijo que llevara los boletos… y un poco de la poción  
Peppy: Leamos la poción… (lee el papel) ¿Poción para quitar arrugas?  
James: Woa ¿En serio existe?  
Peppy: Si realmente existiera, sería el gran negocio…  
James: Le deben haber pagado ha estas señoras para no hacerlo… comercial…  
Peppy: o.o jamás lo había pensado así… eres un genio James  
James¿dije algo?

Definitivamente, la falta de concentración de Fox tiene su explicación…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sr. James¿A qué te refieres?  
Mr. Hare: Creo que ya entienden a que me refiero…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James y yo fuimos al laboratorio de química para hacer nuestra tarea

Sr. Geno: Lo siento muchachos, pero Koume y Kotake no estarán hoy aquí… así que no podemos abrirle el laboratorio de química  
Peppy: Maldita sea…  
James: Vamos a la casa de ellas para que nos presten los ingredientes  
Gannondorf: No llegaran hasta más tarde  
Peppy: Esto parece planeado  
Gannondorf: Realmente, lo esta  
James: Este pequeño me empieza ha desagradar  
Gannondorf: nOn esa es mi misión  
Peppy: Por lo menos es sincero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link: Esto comprueba mi teoría que mientras más viejo…. las neuronas se queman, el profesor Gannondorf cuando pequeño es muy listo…  
Sr. Gannondorf: No sé como tomarlo como un insulto o un halago  
Sr. James: Tómalo como un insulto y aprovecha de pegarle  
Sr. Gannondorf: Hey! Buena idea  
Link¿Ah?  
Roy: Más tarde profesor... quiero escuchar la historia tranquilo…  
Sr. Gannondorf: Esta bien Roy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuando… nos dimos cuenta

Gannondorf: Ellas quieren que busquen los ingredientes por ustedes mismos

Bueno, en realidad, Gannondorf nos dijo en la cara…

James: Veamos, según la lista… tenemos que encontrar… ¿estiércol de ariados?  
Peppy¿Y quién podría tener un ariados?

Parpadeamos un momento

Gannondorf: El viejo de Andross!  
James: No quería pensar en él…  
Peppy: No creo que le moleste que tomemos un poco de estiércol…  
Gannondorf: Ya apúrense! Quiero ir al parque…  
Peppy: Ya cállate! Nosotros pensamos…  
Gannondorf: Hasta ahora no sé ve…  
Peppy: Algún día me vengare de esto…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link: Woa ¿Y cuál fue la venganza?  
Sr. Gannondorf¿Y por qué crees que soy profesor jefe de ustedes?  
Link: ..Uu…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James: Tengo una idea… cerca del profesor Andross vive Ninian… quizá ella pueda ayudarnos con este mocoso  
Gannondorf¿Mocoso, ser mocoso es lo mejor, uno puede decir cosas malas y dicen que no tienes conciencia para saber si son malas o no  
James: oo este mocoso me da miedo

Mientras caminábamos, leíamos los siguientes ingredientes…

Peppy¿Escamas de dragón¿Y dónde conseguiremos eso?  
James: En alguna tienda las venderán… ¿No creen?  
Peppy: James… son escamas de dragón…  
James: Bueno ¿Y qué más hay en la lista?  
Peppy: Mmmm… los otros son ingredientes que podemos comprar en un almacén

Tocamos el timbre de la casa de Ninian, la cual era bastante tenebrosa… No sé si saben, pero el padre de Ninian siempre fue… alguien muy tenebroso, nunca lo veíamos, pero las leyendas que circulaban alrededor de él eran escalofriantes

- Ding Doooooong…

Para nuestra suerte, Ninian abrió la puerta

Ninian: Hoooooooolaaaaaaaaaa nOn que bueno que los veo muchachos, hoy día viene a verme Eliwood, por fin podré presentarlos!  
James: No podemos Ninian!  
Peppy: Con permiso Sr. Nergal! Necesitamos a Ninian un momento  
James: Gracias!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF

Sin saber si el Sr. Nergal nos daba permiso o no, nos llevamos a Ninian

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy: Esperen¿No es que mi padre no conocía Mr. Hare y el Sr. James?  
Sr. James: A pesar de que los 3 siempre conocimos a Ninian, nunca nos vimos  
Mr. Hare: Ninian siempre intentó que nos conociéramos… pero la única ves que lo iba a lograr  
Sr. James: Se nos ocurrió recorrer el mundo en 4 ruedas! Recorrimos muchos lugares curiosos, la gran huella, el bosque de los Minish, Yoshis Island, el cañon de Venom, Ciudad Paleta… (todos lo miran algo extrañados) hey, quería conocer la ciudad dónde había empezado Ash Ketchum su viaje, recuerden, ahí empezó la historia sin fin  
Lord Eliwood: Además de que yo vivía en otra ciudad y venía a ver a Ninian una ves al mes…  
Roy¿Y tuviste que pasar con el abuelo Nergal toda una tarde?  
Lord Eliwood: Eh… sí

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninian¿Y este pequeño?  
Peppy: Su nombre es Gannondorf y es hijo de la profesora Koume  
James: No sabemos que hacer con él…  
Ninian: nOn si es tan lindo (agarra a Gannondorf y lo abraza) después que vayamos con el profesor Andross te compraré un helado  
Gannondorf: Siiiii  
James: Con Ninian se hace el lindo…  
Peppy: Hay que concentrarse en lo que tenemos que hacer  
Gannondorf: òOó No crean que me he olvidado de ustedes!  
James¿Cómo sabrán los Gerudos a la parrilla?  
Ninian¡James!  
Peppy: No es mala pregunta…  
Gannondorf: TT son muy malos conmigo…  
Ninian: No digan esas cosas que lo están asustando  
Peppy: Esta bien…

Siguiendo, llegamos con el profesor Andross

Sr. Andross: Mmmmmmmmmm ¿Estiércol de Ariados?  
Peppy: Lo necesitamos para un castigo que nos dieron la profesora Koume y la profesora Kotake…  
James: No creo que le moleste que tomemos un poco e su estiércol, igual, no creo que es algo útil para usted  
Sr. Andross¿Qué¿Estan locos? El Estiércol de Ariados es el fertilizante más cotizado del mercado! Y yo tengo kilos de él  
James: No debe oler muy lindo…  
Peppy: Es solo un poco profesor… solo un poco

El profesor Andross tomó un papel y escribió algo

Sr. Andross: Como sé que ustedes no saben este número, lo escribí para que lo vieran, es el precio del kilo de estiércol de ariados

James y yo vimos el papel

Peppy: oO  
James: Oo  
Peppy¿Qué acaso los ariados no hacen sus necesidades nunca?  
James: Parece que tienen problemas con eso…  
Peppy: Este precio es ridículo¿Esta seguro que sabe contar?  
James: Por algo es el profesor de matemáticas…

El profesor Andross tomó su papel

Sr. Andross: Sino pagan o me dan algo del mismo valor no sirve  
Ninian: Sr. Andross… ¿Vale eso una escama de dragón?

Ahí Ninian muestra una escama al profesor Andross, este lo mira asombrado, ni hablar de nosotros

Sr. Andross: o.o… oooh… Nunca pense ver una de estas! Es impresionante! Por supuesto que hago el cambio!

El profesor Andross tomó la escama y saco una bolsa con un kilo de estiércol de ariados

Sr. Andross: Y ahora… ¡Vállanse!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF

Gannondorf¿Sabían que el estiércol de Ariados esta devaluado hace 3 años y que ahora no vale casi nada?

James y yo miramos al pequeño Gannondorf con cara de odio

James y Peppy: Ya cállate mocoso!  
Gannondorf: ToT Me quieres pegar  
Ninian: Ya, ya, tranquilo, yo te protegeré de ellos dos  
Peppy¿Tienes más de esas escamas Ninian?  
Ninian: Si claro, tengo muchas… son muy fáciles de conseguir

James y yo nos miramos extrañados, en ese tiempo, no sabíamos que Ninian era media dragón

Peppy: Bien, vamos a comprar las últimas cosas y vamos al gimnasio ha hacer la poción  
James¿Por qué al gimnasio?  
Peppy: Porque ahí la Sra. Koume y la Sra. Kotake dejaron la olla, lo dice la nota  
James: AAh…

Compramos todo, mientras Gannondorf le enseñaba a Ninian la canción de cómo un conejito y un zorro quedaban atrapados en una cueva se volvían locos y… no quise seguir escuchando

Ninian¿No es algo cruel la canción?  
Gannondorf: Pero es genial!

Llegamos al gimnasio, tomamos la hoya y empezamos a hacer la poción

Peppy¿No necesita hervir? Que raro…  
Ninian: La Sra. Kotake dijo en la clase que las escamas de dragón pueden generar calor…

James y yo levantamos una ceja, realmente si hubiéramos sabido eso no nos hubieramos preocupado de las escamas

Peppy: Bien, empecemos…

Cortamos cada rama, carne o lo que fuera de la manera más exacta que podíamos… queríamos que saliera bien todo

James: (toma dos cuchillos) Aquí vamos! (empieza a picar una lechuga que tenía al frente) listo!

Si, James había picado la lechuga… pero había volado por los aires la mayoría de los pedazos

Peppy: Mejor lo hago yo…

Trabajamos toda la tarde, mientras Gannondorf seguía enseñándole a Ninian canciones como "El conejito que se perdió y murió" "Zorrito die" "Danza del conejo desangrando" "Zorro emparedado" "Conejo asado tu" "Carolin cacao zorro chocolatado" "Temporada de conejos ensartados"

Ninian: Creo que has visto muchos programas con violencia…  
Gannondorf: (con mirada inocente) No creo  
Peppy: Bien, y ahora falta lo último…  
James: Si…  
Peppy: Ponerle…  
James: Él último ingrediente…  
Peppy: Terminar…  
James: Por fin con esto…  
Peppy: Es la hora…  
James: De… ¿De qué?  
Peppy: De terminar esto James  
James: o.o aaaaah  
Peppy: Y ahora… él último ingrediente…  
James¡Un pedazo de perejil!

James pone el pedazo de perejil en la olla

Peppy¡James¡Era una frutilla!  
James¿Ah?

La poción se puso verde, después amarrilla, después roja… después apareció un arcoiris… después empezó a aparecer una imagen difusa

Gannondorf: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BARNEY!

Ahí, el pequeño Gannondorf sale corriendo

Peppy: Si lo hubiéramos sabido antes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link: Por favor¿Le tenía miedo a Barney profesor Gannondorf?  
Sr. Gannondorf¿Y quién no?  
Link: Tiene razón…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después, la poción empezó a burbujear, Ninian, James y yo nos acercamos a ver que era…

Puuf!

Un pequeño humo salió de la olla, ahí, sin querer… Ninian lo respiró

Ninian: AH.. ah… ah… ahhh… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

James y yo miramos asustados a Ninian… la cual, de un momento a otro empezó a crecer y a convertirse en un…

James y Peppy: DRAGON!

James y yo corrimos para todos lados. Al terminar de convertirse en dragón, Ninian movió la cabeza y empezó a destruir el techo del gimnasio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luigi: Buu.. no había bomba explosiva a gran escala…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al final, antes de que nos cayera encima una parte del techo, logramos salir del gimnasio

Sr. Miyamoto: OOOOOOOOHHHHH espectacular! Puedo usarlo para mi siguiente juego  
Peppy¡Va a destruir el colegio!  
Sr. Miyamoto: Tienen razón… mmmmmm ¿Ustedes lo hicieron cierto?  
James¿Cómo lo sabe?  
Sr. Miyamoto: Tengo poderes especiales en este fic ¿No lo saben?

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ninian movió su cabeza, parecía descontrolada

Peppy: TOT si usted realmente lo tiene ese poder haga algo  
Sr. Miyamoto: mmmmm

El Sr. Miyamoto se da una vuelta, aparecen unas luces, otros destellos… saca una master sword, se pone en posición, después saca unos triangulitos con su otra mano

Sr. Miyamoto: Tengo la master Sword y la trifuerza del coraje movible… ¿Hay algún Link cerca? Mmm parece que no, toma (le pasa la trifuerza del coraje a James), ahora tu eres el que debe salvar Hy… diga, el colegio

James tomó desconcertado la Master Sword y la trifuerza del coraje

Sr. Miyamoto: Y recuerda siempre tu frase… "Never give up, trust your instinct"  
Peppy¿Y qué tiene que ver eso ahora?  
Sr. Miyamoto: Nada, pero es una bonita frase… además, es su mejor frase del juego  
Peppy¿Qué juego?  
Sr. Miyamoto: No importa, deja que haga lo que tiene que hacer

James se paro al frente de Ninian, tomó la Master Sword, miró al dragón

James¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?  
Sr. Miyamoto: Tienes la espada maestra… tienes la trifuerza del coraje… eres lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerlo

Ahí, como que James se iluminó y fue a enfrentar a Ninian

Peppy: Señor Miyamoto… ¿Es verdad que los que tiene la espada maestra y la trifuerza del coraje siempre ganan?  
Sr. Miyamoto: Realmente… ¿Sabes que los juegos pueden reiniciarse varias veces?  
Peppy: Glup…

Y así fue, James intento varias veces enfrentar a Ninian sin ningún resultado

Gannondorf: BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA TOT, UN DRAGON FEO ME QUIERE COMER!  
Ninian: Oh, pobrecito…

Y así termino todo… James se devolvió y miró al Sr. Miyamoto

James: Tome su trifuerza y su espada… solo sirve en los videojuegos donde se puede reiniciar…  
Sr. Miyamoto: jeje…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninian: Y ahí, me expulsaron… porque el colegio no era capaz de soportar otro ataca así… solo podría volver si controlaba completamente mi trasformación a dragón… me costo 10 años hacerlo…  
Link: Estuvo buena la historia finalmente… pero… mmm tengo una duda… Si la Sra. Ninian se convierte en dragón ¿Roy también? Igual, es su hijo  
Roy: Eh…  
Sra. Ninian: Bueno, como lo hemos explicado todo, creo que me tengo que ir (se retira)  
Mr. Hare: Hay que volver al trabajo (se retira)  
Sr. James: Tengo que ver lo de Fox… (se retira)  
Sra. Kinopio: Por fin terminó esto… (se retira)  
Sr. Gannondorf: Ha hacer clases (se retira)  
Lord Eliwood: Así, yo venía a retirar a Roy ¿Nos vamos hijo?  
Roy: Por supuesto papá (se retiran)  
Link: Hey!  
Luigi: Ya vamos nos… esto termino…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hey Roy, nunca me respondiste eso al final  
- Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas  
- o.o…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el siguiente capítulo

En la semana de San Icarus, Nintendo School se trasforma completamente, ocurren muchos hechos especiales, entre ellos, la aparición de Cupido Peach, la cual, tendrá la misión de unir amorosamente a dos personas que ni se conocen, Luigi y Daisy. ¿Qué será la semana de San Icarus¿Logrará Cupido Peach cumplir su objetivo¿Logrará Roy sobrevivir a la avalancha de chocolates? Todo esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo de Nintendo School: Cupido Peach

Referencias

Nergal: Nergal es el malo, más malo de todos en Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword (el primero que llegó a America). Nergal era amigo de Athos, Archisage que te ayuda en el juego. Al principio, los dos vivían en Arcadia, una ciudad donde los dragones y los humanos vivían juntos en paz. Pero, como buen bueno que se vuelve malo, Nergal se acercó mucho a las artes oscuras, volviéndose loco. Un dato curioso del juego, es que en el capítulo más secreto del juego (19xx) sale una escena de un mago oscuro dejando a dos niños en unas ruinas. En el mismo juego, se dice que Ninian tiene ciertos recuerdos de ese lugar y Nergal también… Lo cual, sumado a una imagen especial que sale al final donde Nergal sale con un dragón, algunos Fans de Fire Emblem han deducido que Nergal es el padre de Ninian

Imagen

h t t p / f i r e e m b l e m . s h i n r a n e t . c o m / g a l l e r y / a l b u m s / 7 / N e r g a l . j p g

Bueno… aquí vamos con las preguntas que me han llegado al mail

1.- ¿En que año empezaste a escribir Nintendo School y cuando se te ocurrió?

Nintendo School lo empecé en el año 2000… Creo que se me ocurrió el mismo año, eso no me acuerdo bien.

2.- Ahora que Fox sabe que paso¿Seguirá babeando por Samus y matara a  
Link?

Es algo muy difícil de predecir hasta para mi ¿Por qué te digo esto? Pues, en el capítulo siguiente no me voy a dedicar al "triangulo amoroso más comentado por los lectores" (por así decirlo… ya que este fic mucho de romántico no tiene), así que tengo bastante tiempo para pensar en eso antes del capítulo de Falco

3.- Se me ocurre algo: A Samus le gusta Link, pero no lo ama...¿Estoy  
en lo cierto?

Decir que si o no ha esta pregunta no me conviene para el desarrollo de los siguientes caps

4.-¿Link Fantasma me cambiaria el autógrafo de Link por todas las  
series de anime que tengo?

Depende cuántas tengas y cuales, ya que él también se dedica a ver anime de ocio y tiene muuuucho tiempo para ver anime

5.- y hablando de anime, me gusta la idea de que metieras personajes que  
tengan un juego en una consola de nintendo...

Ya respondí ha esta pregunta anteriormente, dije que preferiría que no entraran personajes de anime aunque tuvieran un juego en las consolas de Nintendo (sé que me contradigo con lo anterior que he dicho, pero prefiero mil veces personajes que hallan empezado en una consola… ya que o sino como que el fic perderá esa aura de Nintendo School)

6.- ¿Puedes poner a Miyamoto aunque sea un ratito como en el capi de  
Toad, onegai?

Je, apareció en este cap x3

7.- ¿Por que Roy estaba deprimido cuando despertó?

Roy como personaje es bastante depresivo, en si, las preocupaciones o las vergüenzas que lo hacen pasar su padre hace que se sienta así, además, yo era muy parecida en ese sentido a los 14 años xD

8.- Para empezar¿deprimido o solo cansado?

Creo que ambas, correr con Link todo un día también cansa

9.-¿Puedo matar a Lilina y quedarme en su lugar? No creas que no me di  
cuenta de las atenciones que tiene Link con ella...

Creo que a Link no le gustó esta pregunta que hiciste

10.- Me hubiera gustado que Falco se uniera a la cacería¿Porque no lo  
hiciste?

Como ya viste en esta parte del cap, el tenía su propia cacería… aunque termino cazado él

11.- ¿Por qué cortas los capítulos si no son tan largos como algunos antecesores?

Desde el cap de Kirby me di cuenta que al hacer un capítulo, a veces me cansaba y lo terminaba muy rápido, sin desarrollar debidamente la historia… así que decidí cortarlos en un cierto largo y en ciertas partes precisas de la trama, sea mayor o menos la cantidad de páginas… Es algo más de comodidad para mí

12.- ¿Nos mostrarás más dibujos?

Pues, si hago de Nintendo School… quizá los ponga, aunque, si quieren ver dibujos míos pueden entrar a h t t p / m i n a y a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m


	18. Capítulo 12: Cupido Peach

Nintendo School

Dedicado a: Mi hermana lecome o Ginny N, gracias a ti conozco el mundo de Nintendo

Introducción

- Mariiiiiiiiioooooooooooooooooooooo!

- ¿Si Peach?

- ¿Ya te conseguiste el diario del curso?

- Si, Roy no lo encontraba ya que su Ditto lo había guardado en una Pokebola

- ¿Y cómo se hace eso?

- Ni idea, aunque, yo creo que es probable, si se pueden guardar Pokemons en una Pokebola ¿Por qué no un diario?

- Bueno, si... aunque ¿Por qué el Ditto de Roy escondería el diario de curso?

- Según Roy, su única entretención es molestarlo a él

- Se ve que se quieren mucho Roy y su ditto

- Eh... bueno, si...

- Pero no tanto como nosotros dos ¿No es así Mario?

- Por supuesto Peach!

- Y por eso, ahora me ayudarás ha escribir en el diario lo que paso

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Acaso crees que gastaré mis hermosas manos en escribir páginas y páginas que nos obliga a escribir la autora?

- En estricto rigor ella es la que es...

- Si Mario, si sé, pero igual, yo te dictaré y tu escribirás en el diario

- Bueno Peach...

- Empecemos ¿Listo para escuchar este hermoso relato de amor, misterio, romance, drama, aventuras, horror...

- Peach, esto es una comedia

- Bueno, bueno, lo que sea, va escribir este gran relato... donde la hermosa ángel del amor, Cupido Peach, logra sus objetivos en la semana de San Icarus

- ¿Lo logramos?

- Desde mi pto de vista sí, no sé del tuyo

- Esta bien...

- Empecemos!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cupido Peach

Querido Diario

Te saluda Peach, la hermosa princesa del 8º grado de Nintendo School. Lo siento si no he leído las anteriores experiencias que han escrito mis compañeros, pero sé deben haberte escrito cosas maravillosas de mi persona.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Heeeeeeeeeeee

- ¿Qué pasa Mario¡Sigue escribiendo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, sino la maravillosa historia que te contaré ahora... Todo empezó en la peluquería cuando le contaba a Vivian.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿No fue la mañana del primer día de la semana de San Icarus?

- Yo soy la que cuenta la historia Mario, tu solo escribe

- Si Peach..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Vivian me perfeccionaba mi hermosa cabellera, yo le contaba mis experiencias en la semana de San Icarus

Vivian¿Semana de San Icarus?

Peach¿No supiste nada de la semana de San Icarus¿Marth no te dijo nada?

Vivian: Bueno, algo me nombro Marth... pero jamás le pregunte en detalle

Peach¿Te perdiste la semana de San Icarus¡Marth!

Marth: (Saliendo de una puerta) ¿Si?

Peach¿No le explicaste nada a Vivian sobre la semana de San Icarus?

Marth: Eh...

Antes de la explicación de Marth, creo que es conveniente explicar que hace Marth en la peluquería de Vivian. Como trabajo de medio tiempo, Marth amablemente ayuda a Vivian lavando el pelo a los clientes.

Marth: Es que... emmm... Yo tome de vacaciones esa semana... Además, pensé que Vivian ya sabía

Peach: Mal hecho, tú sabes que Vivian es nueva en la ciudad y hay que introducirla en todas las costumbres que tenemos

Marth: Mis mil disculpas Vivian

Vivian: No te preocupes, ya sé que no has pasado un tiempo muy agradable. Con todo lo del periódico escolar, lo de la banda y que terminaste con Sheeda

Peach: hablando, me debes contar todos los detalles de eso

Marth: (Mirando el suelo) Eh...

Vivian: El pobre aun no lo supera, después nos contará los detalles

Pit: (desde el sillón de la peluquería) A ti solo se te ocurre trabajar en una peluquería Marth, aquí se saben toda la vida de todo el mundo...

Marth: Por algo tengo la sección de chismes en el periódico >), no soy muy chismoso, pero trabajar en una peluquería ayuda... Si tuviera solo a Ruto encargada de esa sección, solo sabríamos de Link...

Vivian: Si Marthy trabaja tanto... es un lindo muchacho

Peach: Si, pero no más lindo que mi Mario ¿No es cierto Mario?

Mario: (como despertando, ya que estaba leyendo un periódico sentado al lado de Pit) Ah? Si Peach

Vivian: Si sé, Mario es una ternura ¿Después quieres que te corte el pelo guapo?

Mario: Eh... solo tengo para pagar el corte de Peach

Vivian: Invita la casa

Mario: Eh...

Marth: Un nuevo look no te vendría mal Mario

Pit: Pero con lo que se demoran conversando y haciéndole el "nuevo" peinado a Peach no creo que les alcance el tiempo para hacer el de Mario, es algo tarde

Vivian: Pit tiene razón, para la próxima nos veremos con tu cabellera Mario

Peach: Claro, lo traeré mañana para eso

Mario: Em...

Peach: Así ¿Qué haces aquí Pit? Tú no eres de peluquería

Pit: Estoy esperando a Marth, vamos a conversar sobre el torneo de fútbol de este año... Cuando me recupere completamente de mis lesiones (referencia: accidente en el cap de Samus) quiero organizar un gran torneo y ganarle a los del 8º grado

Mario¿Cómo?

Peach: Ah, si me acuerdo, el año pasado Link y Falco como capitanes les dieron una paliza en el juego, a pesar de ser menores

Pit: Pero ahora ganaremos! No dejare que ese par de idiotas nos ganen de nuevo...

Marth: Pero ahora tienen a Roy...

Pit: Tú deja de decir eso que es de perdedores!

Marth: Bueno... pero creo que ahora sería bueno que le explicaras que es la semana de Kid Icarus a Vivian

Peach: Tienes razón Marth. Veras Vivian, la semana de Kid Icarus es la semana donde se conmemora cuando se trajo todo el amor a Angeland gracias al gran cupido Pit Icarus

Pit: >O NO! Primero, es cuando se salvo Angeland, segundo, ese tal Pit Icarus es un Ángel, no un cupido

Peach: Pit, debes aceptar que tus antepasados son cupidos... arco, flechas y alas ¿Qué más?

Pit: ¬¬... no, no y ¡NO!

Marth: Bueno, pero eso no va al caso... La cosa es que se conmemora la gran hazaña de Kid Icarus...

Peach: La cual sirve como pretexto a la autora para meter en una semana el día de San Valentín

Vivian¿Cómo?

Marth: La autora vive en el hemisferio Sur de la Tierra, ahí el día de San Valentín es en vacaciones de verano... Por eso siempre se negó a poner el día de San Valentín, así que invento la semana de San Icarus

Pit: Lo cual es lo más idiota que hay, porque no tiene nada que ver la salvación de Angeland con el amor...

Peach: Lo más seguro es que aquel otro Pit era muy amoroso... ¿O no Mario?

Mario: (dejando de leer el periódico) ah? Claro, por supuesto Peach

Pit: ¬¬... tonterías...

Peach: La semana de San Icarus consta de algunos días especiales... En el primer día, las chicas le dan un chocolate a al muchacho que le gusta. Ella decide si se lo da en persona, se lo deja en el escritorio o en su casillero. Claro que hacerse el anónimo no siempre es lo mejor, porque en el último día, ese chico puede invitarte a salir o dejarte una rosa en tu escritorio

Vivian: Ahhh... que hermosa costumbre... (Mirando a Mario, Marth y pit) ¿Ustedes me traerán una rosa para la siguiente semana de San Icarus no?

Marth: No hay problema Vivian, siempre has sido muy amable conmigo

Vivian: nOn, siempre tan galante Marth

Pit: Ni lo sueñen... ya tengo suficiente con ser el que interpreta a Kid Icarus en todas las obras de la semana de San Icarus...

Mario¿ah? Pues... (Mira a Peach)

Peach: La rosa de Mario es solo mía

Vivian: Oh... ok... entiendo...

Peach: Ahora creo que te puedo contar que me paso, mi gran historia! Pero no la publiques en el sector de chismes

Marth¿Cuál¿Tú aventura como cupido Peach? Por favor, eso lo pusimos la semana pasada

Peach¿Ah?

Marth: La peluquería no es mi única fuente... aunque me gustaría saber la versión de la protagonista

Peach: Eres más peligroso de lo que pareces...

Marth: No te preocupes, el próximo año me doy la sección de deportes y te dejo tranquila, pensé que sería entretenida la sección de chismes por este año, pero me ha traído más problemas de lo que pensé

Vivian¿Cómo tu problema con Sheeda?

Marth: Vivian!

Vivian: ya... ya... nnUu, no quise

Peach: Uff... mejor empiezo con mi historia...

"**_Cupido Peach_**

_**La hermosa, romántica y maravillo historia de un cupido **_

_**Siguiendo los pasos de Kid Icarus"**_

Pit: Que ya dije que nunca fue cupido...

Peach: Yo soy la que cuenta! Tú te callas...

"**_Aquel hermoso día, yo había despertado muy temprano... Aun estaba oscuro, más que oscuro... Era el primer día de la Semana de San Icarus. Me dejaron al frente del colegio, el cual estaba abierto. ¡Era lógico! Todas las muchachas querían planear antes de la mejor manera de dejarles o darles sus chocolates a los muchachos que ocupaban su corazón. ¡El más hermoso espectáculo que he visto! _**

_**Camine hacía la sala, escuchando las hermosas palabras de las chicas al proclamar a sus enamorados... Hermosas palabras como "Es mío", "Yo lo vi primero", "Idiota, el es alérgico al chocolate", "Se me derramo el chocolate al hacerlo ayer", "Espero que le guste..." "Me conseguí la clave del casillero de Roy", "Le hice un chocolate en forma de gato a Link", "¿Crees que sea suficiente para Yoshi?", "Quise que pareciera un avión, pero quedo como un ditto ¿Le gustará igual a Fox?" "Se que Falco no quiere engordar, así que le hice chocolate light... aunque no puse que era light ..Uu" "La traje un chocolate a Kirby... pero me dio hambre y me lo comí... TOT "... Entre varias más ¿No es hermoso escuchar el amor por todos lados? **_

_**Llegue a la sala, ahí vi que las niñas anónimas ya habían dejado cierta sus chocolates. La mesa de Roy casi no se veía, la de Link estaba por ahí... Falco tenía algo menos, pero igual había su buen. Fox también tenía su cantidad considerable. Ahí, Camine hacía la mesa de Mario, limpie su mesa y le deje mi chocolate **_

"**_I love you"_**

_**Peach **_

_**¿Qué podía ser más hermoso que un corazón con un I love you? Además, era light, para ayudar a la dieta de Mario **_

_**Samus: Hermoso chocolate Peach **_

_**Peach: Ah! **_

_**Me sobresalte, no había visto que Samus me había estado observando... **_

_**Sheik: Estabas tan concentrada que no quisimos molestarte **_

_**Peach: Ah... ¿Y ustedes van a pasar de anónimas este año de nuevo que vinieron tan temprano? **_

_**Samus: Es la primera vez que dejo un chocolate, no voy ha ser DE NUEVO anónima, además, Marth nos dio descanso hoy a las chicas en el periódico, por lo de los chocolates... **_

_**Sheik: Si... bueno, creo que él ya sabe, pero me gusta todo esto del misterio **_

_**Peach¿Y a quienes se puede saber? **_

_**Samus: Ja, no les daré ese gusto ni a ti ni a los lectores **_

_**Peach: Buuuu... **_

_**Sheik: Me da algo de vergüenza decirlo **_

_**Peach: Ok, entiendo... bueno, las dejo, ahora tengo que llamar **_

_**Tome mi celular **_

_**Peach¿Alo¿Te desperté? Oh, lo siento, pero quería decirte feliz principio de la semana de Kid Icarus!... si, gracias a ti también... si, con Mario vamos excelente, obviamente, ninguna pelea hasta ahora... bueno, aquella ves, pero ninguna pelea seria... **_

_**Sheik: Oye Samus¿Te fijaste que alguien le dejo un chocolate a Luigi **_

_**Samus: Si... no sabía que Luigi tenía una admiradora, je, se gano el corazón de una niña **_

_**Ahí me detuve ¿Qué había un chocolate en la mesa de Luigi? Esto tenía que verlo... **_

_**Peach: Emm... tengo que atender algo ahora... te llamo luego y te informo de todo... no te preocupes, serás la primera persona en saber cualquier cosa, chao! (cuelgo el celular) ¿Es correcto lo que escuche? **_

_**Samus: Solo mira idiota, hay una caja de chocolates en la mesa de Luigi **_

_**Peach: Oh... **_

_**Sheik: Yo si fuera tú me preocuparía si fuera un chocolate en la mesa de Mario, pero es un chocolate en la mesa de Luigi y él es soltero **_

_**Peach: Se entiende, pero igual, como mi cuñado, no me deja de importar la vida amorosa de Luigi **_

_**Samus: Si no ha tenido vida amorosa este año que nosotras sepamos **_

_**Sheik: Como mucho caza moscas... **_

_**Peach: Mmmm... Luigi necesita encontrar a alguien, cazar moscas no es algo que debería hacer **_

_**Samus: Gracias a él tenemos menos moscas en la sala **_

_**Sheik: Realmente, casi ni vienen ya nnUu **_

_**Peach: Para que tenga otra entretención! Debo saber quién es la chica que le dejo el chocolate a Luigi... **_

_**Samus: Otra idiotez de Peach... ¿Acaso no piensas mantener el derecho al anonimato? Es una de las reglas de la semana de Kid Icarus... **_

_**Peach: Que no lo sepa Luigi, pero yo perfectamente lo puedo saber¿Me ayudan? **_

_**Samus: Obviamente que... NO **_

_**Sheik: eh... creo que le prometí a Fox practicar Smash Bros Melee... **_

_**Peach: Ya entendí... no importa, generalmente el trabajo de un cupido es solitario... pero trae el amor a las demás personas **_

_**Sheik¿Peach se ha tomado algo? **_

_**Samus: Nada, es solo Peach... **_

_**Ahí, entro el primer hombre a la sala: Link **_

_**Link: Hola chicas ¿Tan temprano aquí?... ¿Samus? **_

_**Samus: ¬¬ Marth nos dio libre, lo que pensaste no es lo correcto**_

_**Link: Buu... bueno, será **_

_**Sheik: Hola Link... como veo, este año tus chocolates crecieron **_

_**Link: Si... mmmm el año pasado le di la mitad a Toad, pero creo que es mucho este año para hacer eso... **_

_**Sheik: Es de mal gusto hacer eso, las chicas te lo regalan con cariño para que tú los comas **_

_**Link: TT es que nunca alcanzo a comerlo todo antes que pase la fecha de vencimiento... Quizá a Oni le gusten. **_

_**Mire la puerta, una pequeña persona, la cual no era del curso, se asomó. **_

_**Peach¡Lilina! **_

_**Al escuchar esto, todos miramos a la puerta, Lilina se puso roja como tomate y salió afuera **_

_**Sheik¡Lilina! **_

_**En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de nuevo. Falco estaba empujando a Lilina **_

_**Falco: (A Lilina) Creo que es de mal gusto no dejar tu chocolate después de que se lo hiciste ¿No crees? **_

_**Lilina: Sabía que debía llegar más temprano... **_

_**Falco empujo a Lilina, esta quedó al frente de Link. Lilina se puso roja de nuevo y se tapo la mitad de la cara con el chocolate. Ahí miramos a Link **_

_**Link: Emmm... Dime a quien quieres dejarle el chocolate y yo te digo cual mesa es **_

_**- Toing!**_

_**Sheik: Emmmm...**_

_**Samus: Idiota... **_

_**Peach: jijijijijijijiji **_

_**Falco: Vamos Lilina, dile... **_

_**Lilina: Eh... quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra ves **_

_**Link¿Qué cosa? **_

_**Lilina: eh... bueno... lo de la casa de Roy... es que me emocioné... **_

_**Link¿Ah? Bueno, si insistes en pedir disculpas **_

_**Lilina: gracias Link **_

_**Link: De nada Lilina... ahora dime a quién quieres dejarle el chocolate porque los demás están por llegar **_

_**- Toing!**_

_**Lilina: (cerrando los ojos) Bueno (toma un respiro) es para ti Link! (estira el brazo y le pasa el chocolate) **_

_**Todos miramos a Link, este tomo algo sonrojado el chocolate... El cual era, irónicamente, un gatito **_

_**Link: Em... gracias Lilina... **_

_**- LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK **_

_**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**_

_**Un gran susto nos dimos todos al ver que Ruto entraba por la puerta**_

_**Ruto: Mi querido y adorado Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink! Ayer me desvele haciéndote el chocolate más hermoso que puede existir y no puede llegar temprano a dejártelo! Pero estoy aquí, y nadie me detendrá! **_

_**Link¿Ruto? **_

_**Ruto sale un rato y entra con un gran chocolate tamaño humano en forma de Link **_

_**Ruto: TOT, no sabes como me cuesta despedirme de esta hermosura, pero por ti toooodoooo! **_

_**Link: ººUu ¿Ruto? **_

_**Lilina aprovecho de escaparse mientras Ruto distraía a Link **_

_**Link¿Lilina? **_

_**Ruto¿Ese chocolate te lo dio Lilina? Que mal gusto de gato... pero bueno (toma el chocolate de Lilina y lo tira a la mesa de Link con los otros y pone el chocolate de Link al lado de él) TOT tengo que sacarte una foto con el chocolate **_

_**Link: Ruto... **_

_**Ruto: No te muevas Link, no te muevas... eso es... **_

_**Link: eh... **_

_**Ruto: nOn Sonríe guapo! ... ¬O¬ sal de la imagen Samus **_

_**Samus: Solo estoy sentada en mi puesto... rayos, ya me salgo para que termine pronto tanto alboroto **_

_**Ruto: Eso es... imagen perfecta... aunque, intenta que sea más sexy la sonrisa Link (Link sonríe como puede, pero de sexy nada tiene la sonrisa)... Perfecto! (aprieta la cámara y sale el flash) y ahora una conmigo¿Nos sacas una foto juntos Falco? **_

_**Falco: Esta bien... **_

_**Falco tomó la cámara, Ruto se acercó a Link y lo abrazó **_

_**Link: Eh... Ruto... **_

_**Ruto: Solo sonríe a la cámara Link, este momento debe guardarse **_

_**Samus: Para botarlo a la basura... **_

_**Ruto: ¬¬ Tú cállate! nOn Sonríe a la cámara Link! **_

_**Ahí, Falco saco la foto, Ruto tomo la cámara. **_

_**Ruto: Ahora me debo ir, nos vemos Link precioso! **_

_**Ruto salió de la sala **_

_**Link: Eh... **_

_**Samus: Ahora dinos ¿A quién vas a invitar a salir¿A Ruto o a Lilina? **_

_**Link: ¬¬ tú cállate**_

_**Ahí, Kirby y Yoshi abren la puerta. **_

_**Yoshi: Hola... Parece que Ruto pasó por aquí... **_

**_Kirby: Mega hyper chocolate Link¿Qué harás con él? _**

_**Link: Ni idea... ahí veré... **_

_**Yoshi: Solo recuerda que nuestros estómagos están dispuestos. **_

_**Kirby: Sabemos que este año tendrás el triple de chocolates, así que hemos comido poco para ayudarte en tan hermosa tarea >), además, TT Ribbon me dejo un mensaje de que se comió el chocolate que me hizo**_

_**Link: No creo que sea gran cosa para ustedes, aunque creo que más que ayudarme a mí, deberían ayudar a Roy **_

_**Sheik: Link tiene razón **_

_**Miramos el casillero de Roy, estaba tan lleno que había perdido su forma cuadrada **_

_**Falco: Esto es demasiado, además de su mesa, tiene miles de chocolates en el casillero**_

_**Samus: Fueron muchas chicas las que llegaron desde las 1 de la mañana... **_

_**Link¿Y tú estabas aquí a las 1 de la mañana? **_

_**Samus¿Crees que iba a dejar que alguien descubriera a quién iba a dejarle el chocolate? **_

_**Peach: Siempre en nuestro primer año hacemos tanto alboroto... por fin veo algo más femenino de tu parte Samus **_

_**Samus: ¬¬ No hice tanto, deje el chocolate y listo **_

_**Sheik: Nos quedamos durmiendo en el colegio**_

_**Samus: ¬O¬ Zel... diga ¡Sheik! **_

_**Link: Jajajajajaja, acepta Samus, le has puesto demasiado... **_

_**Ahí, entra Fox a la sala **_

_**Fox: (algo agitado) Hola! (Mira al Link de Chocolate) TOT ¿Link se convirtió en chocolate? La malvada Ruto lo hizo... **_

_**Falco: Link esta ahí, ese es un chocolate de Link...**_

_**Fox: o.o Ah... Uff... ya me preocupaba... **_

_**Link¿Por qué? **_

_**Fox: hubieras escuchado anoche a Ruto decir que iba a tener a Link como chocolate o.o... Era de miedo... **_

_**Link: Si saben que Ruto no hace nada en serio **_

_**Fox: Ten cuidado... esta loca... **_

**_Link: ooUU_**

_**Falco¿Viste los chocolates de tu mesa Fox? Se ven hartos **_

_**Fox: Andamos parecidos tu y yo Falco... ¿Y este chocolate en forma de Ditto? (lo toma y lo ve de cerca) ¿Hiper nave espacial Ditto 3000? **_

_**Peach: Hay chicas con imaginación... **_

_**Entra Toad **_

_**Toad: Hoooola¿Y eso? **_

_**Falco¿Hablas de la duplica humana en chocolate de Link?**_

_**Toad: No, la forma anormal del casillero de Roy... **_

_**Yoshi: Cuando llegue Roy sabremos... jejeje**_

_**Saria abrió la puerta **_

_**Saria: Oh... uff... lo siento, llegue muy tarde TT... **_

_**Saria corre hacia su mesa, busca algo en su mochila. Saca un pequeño paquete que parece contener chocolates adentro. Mira para los lados y se lo da al que esta más cerca, Falco **_

_**Saria: Feliz semana de San Icarus Falco! **_

_**Falco: (algo sonrojado) gra-gracias Saria **_

_**Saria: nn de nada**_

_**Todos miramos con atención la escena, pensamos que se iban a quedar mirando un rato. Pero Saria volvió a su mochila y saco otro paquete **_

_**Saria: Feliz semana de San Icarus Link! **_

_**Link: o.o Gracias Saria...**_

_**Saria: (vuelve a su mochila y saca dos paquetes) Feliz semana de San Icarus Yoshi! Kirby! **_

_**Yoshi y Kirby: Gracias Saria! **_

_**Saria: (vuelve a su mochila y saca otro paquete) Feliz semana de San Icarus Fox! **_

_**Fox: nn gracias Saria **_

_**Saria: (saca otro paquete) Feliz semana de San Icarus Toad! **_

_**Toad: nOn, gracias Saria TT tú siempre me das chocolates en San Icarus... **_

_**Falco: ..TT **_

_**Sheik: Tranquilo, lo más probable es que el tuyo tiene más chocolates**_

_**Falco: TT ya que ni que... **_

_**Link: Saria es una ternura, serán sus chocolates los primeros que comeré! **_

_**Saria: nn, gracias Link... así... ¿Aun no llega el profesor Gannondorf? **_

_**Yoshi: Realmente, es algo tarde... mmmm **_

_**Falco: Por favor, es San icarus ¿En que creen que este? **_

_**Hubo un pequeño silencio, era lógico... Estaría con la profesora Joanna **_

_**Peach: Yo solo espero que llegue Mario **_

_**Fox: (mirando su reloj) Aun falta, además, aun no llega Roy. **_

_**En ese momento, el estante del curso se abrió... ahí salió Roy **_

_**Todos¿Roy?**_

_**Saria¿Qué hacías ahí adentro? **_

_**Roy: ªª**_

_**Roy estaba algo despeinado, se veía que había pasado la noche ahí... **_

_**Samus: Debe haber estado desde antes de nosotras **_

_**Roy: ªª**_

_**Sheik¿Por qué nunca saliste? **_

_**Roy: ªª**_

_**Link: Ya déjenlo hablar... Dinos Roy ¿Por qué estabas aquí? **_

_**Roy: Ah... bueno... es que recién desperté... **_

_**Link: Roy... ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí a pasar la noche¿No sabes lo peligroso que es para tu miedo estar aquí en la noche antes de San Icarus? **_

_**Roy: ªª Nada es más peligroso que mi casa ayer... **_

_**Falco: Me imagino, debe haber habido una estampida de chicas... **_

_**Saria: Así, (saca un paquete de su mochila) Feliz día de San Icarus Roy! **_

_**Roy: (tomando el paquete de Saria) gra... gracias... **_

_**Peach: Ya me imagino la gran cantidad de chicas ilusionadas al frente de tu casa**_

_**Roy: ªª feroz estampida de animales locos... **_

_**Peach: Con solo la expectativa de darte un chocolate y abrazarte **_

_**Roy: ªª querían atraparme... estrangularme**_

_**Peach: Es que querían hacerte engordar un poco Roy, estas muy flaco **_

_**Roy: ªª Y después comerme como la bruja de un cuento que no me acuerdo como se llama **_

_**Peach: Debe haber sido un hermoso acto de amor... todas corriendo hacía ti... aaah... **_

_**Roy: ªª... yo corriendo despavorido porque o sino me matan **_

_**Peach: Que hermoso acto de amor de las fans... **_

_**Roy: ªª si... el más grande acto de terror **_

_**Peach: Me imagino lo orgulloso que debe estar tu padre**_

_**Roy: ªª si claro, grababa con toda su alegría aquella escena... **_

_**Peach: Ni hablar de tu madre... **_

_**Roy: ªª Media si podía pasar la velocidad de la luz... **_

_**Falco: Exactamente ,en tu casa era peor que en el colegio ¿no? **_

_**Roy: Aja... al final, solo se me ocurrió quedarme a dormir en el estante... **_

_**Saria: Oh… Roy… no tenías porque, si hubieras llamado a alguien del curso podías haberte quedado en otra casa… **_

_**Roy: emmm… ejemp… emmm **_

_**Toad: Pero ya sé quedo en el estante… ahora, quiero saber que onda con tu casillero Roy**_

_**Ahí, todos miramos el casillero de Roy **_

_**Kirby: Aquí viene una estampida de chocolates O **_

_**Yoshi¿Nos darás Roy? **_

_**Roy miró un momento a Yoshi y a Kirby, lo pensó un poco **_

_**Roy: Si es que mi estómago de semidragón no me alcanza… ahí veré **_

_**Link: Se me había olvidado, quizá se los come todos… **_

_**Kirby y Yoshi: TT ¿Y tú Link? **_

_**Link: Dejen reparto entre Toad y Oni y ahí les doy algo de mi parte**_

_**Kirby y Yoshi: TOT Gracias! **_

_**Roy se acercó a su casillero, tomó su lleve… tomó el candado y… **_

_**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**_

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! **_

_**Luigi: Hemos llegado! **_

_**Mario: (medio dormido) ¿ah? **_

**_Pikachu: Pikapi! _**

_**Peach¡Mario¡Mario! **_

_**Mario: Oh, hola Peach… ¿Qué pasa¿No esta el viejo de Gannon? **_

_**Nos quedamos en silencio **_

_**Falco: Lo más probable es que este con su Joannita…**_

_**Peach: Mario, mira lo que te deje**_

_**Mario mira el chocolate que estaba en la mesa**_

_**Mario: Oh… gracias Peach TT**_

_**Peach: Que bueno que te guste, y es light para que mantengas la línea**_

_**Mario: Ahh… gracias **_

_**Kirby: Bueno, mejor vamos a lo importante**_

_**Peach¿Cómo que mi entrega de chocolates no es importante? **_

_**Kirby: Emmm… bueno, no quería decir eso**_

_**Yoshi: solo vamos a ver el evento más grande en chocolates que hemos visto… **_

_**Saria: Asi, (saca un paquete de su mochila) Feliz San Icarus, Mario, Luigi nn, que seamos amigos siempre**_

_**Mario y Luigi: Gracias Saria **_

_**Kirby: Ahora… Roy va a abrir su casillero **_

_**Luigi: Woa… yo quiero uno de los chocolates de Roy, igual como no tengo a nadie este Kid Icarus… **_

_**Peach¿Cómo qué no? **_

_**Apunté hacía la mesa de Luigi, ahí estaba el chocolate que Samus me había mostrado. Luigi se quedó embobado mirando el chocolate un momento **_

_**Luigi: Debe ser una broma, sigamos con el casillero de Roy **_

_**Peach¿Broma¿Broma¡Acaso no puedes ver el primer manifiesto de… de… de que alguien esta interesado en ti! **_

_**Samus: Además, nadie se interesaría en gastarse dinero en una broma **_

_**Peach: Exacto**_

_**Link: Hey ¿Samus piensa lo mismo que Peach?**_

_**Peach: Por supuesto, cuando es verdad, hasta Samus lo admite **_

_**Samus: Realmente, yo también creo que es una broma, pero prefiero que Luigi se ilusioné con esto como un bobo en ves de cazar moscas como bobo**_

_**Luigi: …Gracias por la sinceridad… mejor sigamos con lo del casillero de Roy… **_

_**Toad: Esperen! Estoy midiendo el volumen del casillero de Roy para ver si estamos hablando de un volumen normal o un efecto Pokebola **_

_**Curso excepto Toad¿Efecto Pokebola? **_

_**Toad: Muchas cosas en un lugar donde no entrarían… **_

_**Curso excepto Toad: Aaaah… **_

_**Toad: Listo Roy, puedes abrir **_

_**Roy tomó de nuevo la llave, pero bajo la mano y puso su oído en el casillero **_

_**Fox¿Qué haces Roy?**_

_**Roy: Revisó que ningún animal salvaje este adentro… mmmmmmmmmmm**_

_**Falco¿Hay algo? **_

_**Roy: MMmmmmmmmmmmMMmmmm… **_

_**Link¿Acaso hay alguien ahí adentro? **_

_**Roy: MMMmmMmm… **_

_**Yoshi: TOT ¿Alguien comiéndose los chocolates?**_

_**Kirby: Nooo! **_

_**Roy: MMmmmmMMmmmm…**_

_**Toad¿Algún ser vivo? **_

_**Link: nOn ¿De otra galaxia y que viene a conquistar el mundo empezando por una estrella del deporte juvenil llamada Roy?**_

_**Roy: MmMMMmmmmmmmmmmMMmmmm… **_

_**Fox¿Y qué nos comerán el cerebro? **_

_**Link: nOn, naaa, no, nos comerán enteros de bocado nn**_

_**Saria¿Y estas feliz por eso Link¿Nunca has pensado que te comerán?**_

_**Roy: MMmmmMMmmmmm…**_

_**Link: o.o no… TT estamos muertos! **_

_**Roy: MmmmmmmmmMmmm… **_

_**Samus: Ya di Roy! Nos tienes a todos en suspenso**_

_**Roy: ªª emmm eh… eeeeeeeeeeeeh… emmm… eh… no hay nada… **_

_**Ahí hubo un silencio, se escucho el viento **_

_**Peach: nn, por lo menos mis uñas están a salvo **_

_**- Toing! **_

_**Sheik: Lo más probable es que este lleno de hermosos chocolates… **_

_**Roy tomó finalmente la llave, abrió su casillero**_

_**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF **_

_**Curso: OOOOOHHHHH **_

_**Toad: Esto debe ser… ¡la 48347430798437435289736967984 dimensión! OoO **_

_**Falco: la 4834… qué? **_

_**Toad: es para que no este ocupada en algún anime o cosa parecida el número… **_

_**Falco: AAAAh… **_

_**Toad: Pero hablando, en serio, esto sobrepaso el efecto Pokebola, es… es… **_

_**Roy: (debajo de la montaña de chocolates) Auxilio! **_

_**Toad: Algo que no puedo describir con mis ojos TOT, Roy, tus fans son unas genios del espacio reducido… **_

_**Roy: (debajo de la montaña de chocolates) Ayúdenme! **_

_**Saria: Ya te sacamos Roy… **_

_**Yoshi: No, Roy debe pasar esta prueba solo **_

_**Link: Nani? **_

_**Kirby: Si realmente dice tener un gran estómago, debe poder salir… comiendo! **_

_**Yoshi: Esta será tu prueba para entrar a la sociedad de los que más comen Roy **_

_**Kirby: Por tu orgullo de semi-dragón, debes lograrlo! **_

_**Fox: Solo sigue tus instintos! **_

_**Peach: Por el amor de las que quieren que se coman tus chocolates! **_

_**Luigi: Por tu aire que te debe faltar! **_

_**Toad: Por ver cuan grande es el efecto Pokebola en tu estómago! **_

_**Mario: Por… hey, Yoshi, Kirby ¿No que ustedes querían comerse el chocolate? **_

_**Yoshi y Kirby: o.o... tienes razón **_

_**Yoshi: nOn ya te sacamos Roy… **_

_**Link saco una pala de quién sabe donde (bueno, es Link, el saca objetos de la nada en todos sus juegos…) y empezaron a sacar chocolates mientras Yoshi y Kirby comían. Al encontrarlo, Roy estaba sin aire, pero consciente **_

_**Fox: Bien Roy, respira profundo (Roy respira) eso, bien… ahora ¿Qué nos pueden decir de esta gran cantidad de chocolates? **_

_**Roy: que… (mira a Yoshi y a Kirby) òOó SON MIOS NO SE LOS COMAN QUE NO HE COMIDO DESDE AYER! **_

_**Peach: Que lindo, como aprecia a sus fans… **_

_**Mario: O a su estómago… **_

_**Roy se lanzo a comer chocolates con Yoshi y Kirby**_

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG! **_

_**Link: TOT NOOOOOOOO, toca computación **_

_**Saria: Realmente Link, toca castellano, la semana de Kid Icarus empieza el miércoles… **_

_**Link: Es que como todos los capítulos empiezan en lunes… **_

_**Falco: No creo que llegue la profesora Joanna… **_

_**En ese momento, la profesora Joanna entra a la sala **_

_**Falco: Oh ¿Qué honor nos trae su visita? **_

_**Srta. Joanna: TT Es que… es que… recién supe que… que… **_

_**Saria¿Qué le pasa profesora Joanna? **_

_**Srta. Joanna: TOT Gannoncito es alérgico al chocolate! **_

_**Jamás lo hubiéramos imaginado**_

_**Peach: Por la mejor señal… eso es muy malo ¿Nunca le dijo? **_

_**Srta. Joanna: Sniff… no… el no quería complicarme, pero… cuando comió el chocolate él… se enfermo **_

_**Falco¿Qué? >O> ¿Me esta diciendo que tendremos a la profesora Lyn de nuevo? **_

_**Srta. Joanna: No… se le pasará mañana nnUu**_

_**Falco: Entonces, no hay que estar tristes **_

_**Fox: Por supuesto, después de haber sido perseguido por una profesora que te quería matar por más de una semana… **_

_**Falco: Ni me acuerdes… **_

_**Saria: Tranquila, solo haga las clases, nosotros nos portaremos bien… **_

_**Curso excepto Saria¿Ah? **_

_**Saria: òó ¿Comprendido? **_

_**Curso excepto Saria: eh… **_

_**Nos sentamos todos en nuestros puestos, escuchábamos atentamente a la profesora… Había silencio, excepto que Roy, Kirby y Yoshi estaban comiendo chocolates **_

_**Yoshi: Nunca nos ganarás Roy… **_

_**Kirby: Los semidragones son los con menos estómago en la clasificación de personajes con estómagos grandes… **_

_**Roy: Ya verán… **_

_**La profesora Joanna puso sus cosas en la mesa **_

_**Srta. Joanna: He estado conversando con la autora y ella me ha dado una espectacular idea para que hagan algo entretenido en San Icarus **_

_**Fox¿Con la autora? **_

_**Falco¡Ha llegado el Apocalipsis¡Moriremos en la siguiente tarea! **_

_**Joanna: No sé preocupen, aun no piensa matarlos **_

_**Toad: Aunque sería la solución más fácil para terminar por fin esta historia **_

_**Samus: Debe estar cansada de nosotros… **_

_**Peach: Mientras me mantenga la señal… hablando, (toma su celular) ¿Alo? **_

_**Ahí, mientras hablaba, me dedique a mirar a Luigi… Este miraba su caja de chocolate algo extrañado, como si realmente intentará pensar que era una broma y no sé lo creía**_

_**Peach: Ya descubriré quién es… a no, no te lo digo a ti nnUu, en serio, es que, estoy algo concentrada… ejemp… si, es raro… bueno, después te hablo… **_

_**Srta. Joanna: Realmente, ella solo pensó darles una pequeña tarea, que en grupos de a dos adapten una escena de distintas obras y películas que ella me puso en una lista **_

_**Toad levanta la mano **_

_**Srta. Joanna¿Si Toad? **_

_**Toad: Somos 13 en el curso, tiene que haber un grupo de a 3**_

_**Srta. Joanna: Tranquilo, eso esta pensado **_

_**Fox: Esto me da mala espina **_

_**Mario¿Por qué Fox? **_

_**Fox: (con un trueno de tras) La autora hizo los grupos… lo más probable (otro trueno, gritos de personas)**_

_**Curso: OO eh…**_

_**Srta. Joanna: No sean melodramáticos, ya les diré como van los grupos… (toma un papel)… Primer grupo: Toad y Falco, harán… una escena cualquiera de Hamblet **_

_**Falco: Oh, ser o no ser… **_

_**Toad: este será mi gran dilema **_

_**Falco: Tranquilo, seremos opuestos, pero seremos los mejores **_

_**Srta. Joanna: Segundo grupo… Zel… Sheik con Saria, harán una escena del quijote **_

_**Saria: Bueno, no fue nada sorprendente¿La escena del molino?**_

_**Sheik: Si… bueno, sé que eres buena compañera de trabajo nn**_

_**Srta. Joanna: Tercer grupo… Link y Samus**_

_**Link: Por la misma… AAAAH, lo sospechaba, si a la autora le encanta que hagamos trabajo juntos… ¿No cree que es suficiente sentarme al lado de Samus todas las clases? **_

_**Samus: Deja de llorar idiota y terminemos rápido el trabajo **_

_**Link: ok… **_

_**Srta. Joanna: bueno… harán… una escena de Romeo y Julieta **_

_**Samus¿Qué¡Quiero un cambio! **_

_**Link: (parodiando a Samus) Deja de llorar idiota y terminemos rápido el trabajo**_

_**Srta. Joanna: ejem… cuarto grupo, Luigi y Peach… harán una escena de la bella durmiente **_

_**Peach: Espectacular, yo seré la bella que duerme **_

_**Mario: Noooo, Luigi no te besará **_

_**Luigi: Podríamos hacer otra escena Peach… **_

_**Peach: Es que así no aprendo diálogo… **_

_**Luigi: mmm… **_

_**Srta. Joanna: Siguiendo, el quinto grupo, el grupo de a tres… Roy, Fox y Yoshi, harán una escena de Star Wars **_

_**Roy: (deja de comer chocolate un momento) ¿ah? **_

_**Fox¿Qué pasa Roy? **_

_**Roy: o.o… no me toco con ninguna chica… TT gracias autora **_

_**Autora: de nada Ronie nn, para que vean que soy compasiva **_

_**Link y Samus: oooooh si… **_

_**Srta. Joanna: sexto grupo y último… Mario y Kirby, harán una escena de una de mis novelas favoritas, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time **_

_**Mario¿Qué¡Ese libro tiene más de 300 páginas!**_

_**Luigi: Y eso sin contar la búsqueda de las skulltulas **_

_**Mario¿Qué hacemos kirby? Yo nunca me lo he leído **_

_**Kirby: Yo tampoco **_

_**Luigi: Yo me lo leí una ves Mario, puedo ayudarte con una adaptación resumen **_

_**Mario: TOT ¿Por qué será que te quiero tanto hermanito?**_

_**Luigi: Si… porque será **_

_**Srta. Joanna: Les dejo lo que queda de la hora para que planeen como van ha hacer su escena, recuerden que deben entregarlo en una semana, él último día de San Icarus mucha suerte… ahora iré a ver a Gannoncito **_

_**La profesora Joanna sale de la sala **_

_**Saria: Bueno, ahora nos pondremos todos a trabajar **_

_**Curso menos Saria y Toad¿Ah? **_

_**Toad¿Por qué no? **_

_**Fox¿Cuándo hemos hecho algo tan adelantado? **_

_**Falco: Jamás, aunque la idea de Saria es buena **_

_**Yoshi: Nosotros debemos comer chocolates ¿O no Roy? **_

_**Roy: (con un chocolate en la boca) Por supuesto **_

_**Peach: Mario y yo debemos salir en este momento **_

_**Mario¿Para qué? **_

_**Peach: Afuera te explico **_

_**Kirby: No te preocupes Mario, yo y Luigi conversaremos el guión **_

_**Mario: gracias… **_

_**Salimos los dos de la sala, ahí me acorde de algo**_

_**Peach¿Puedes venir un momento Link? **_

_**Link: ah? Bueno… **_

_**Link salió **_

_**Link¿Qué quieres Peach? **_

_**Peach: Es simple, sé que tu tienes un mapa del colegio, quiero buscar donde están las grabaciones de la autora **_

_**Link¿Las grabaciones donde la autora ve todo lo que pasa en Nintendo School? Mmmmm… **_

_**Link saca de quién sabe donde un mapa **_

_**Mario: Siempre me he preguntado como haces eso Link **_

_**Link: Son propiedades especiales que tengo por ser Link… ya sabes, llevar varias cosas al mismo tiempo **_

_**Mario: Ah… **_

_**Link: Veamos… **_

_**Vi el mapa del colegio, debía admitir que yo conocía solo un 15 del colegio… La cantidad de pasadizos secretos es impresionante **_

_**Link: No tengo todos los pasadizos, aun me falta descubrir los que están más allá de la sala secreta y creo que algunos en la parte sur del gimnasio **_

_**Peach: Ah… pero solo me interesa llegar a la parte donde la autora tiene las grabaciones **_

_**Mario¿No crees que es peligroso? **_

_**Link: Según mis últimas investigaciones, el último lugar donde las esta dejando es en… La torre de Valni**_

_**Peach: emmm **_

_**Mario¿Y para que vamos allá Peach? **_

_**Peach: Es mi primer trabajo como cupido, saber quién le dejó el chocolate a Luigi **_

_**Mario: Ah… **_

_**Link¿Quieren ir a la Torre de Valni? Es una de las partes prohibidas del colegio ¿Están seguros? **_

_**Peach: El trabajo de Cupido es pesado, pero debo hacerlo **_

_**Link: nOn yo siempre he querido ir, los acompaño! **_

_**Samus: (desde adentro de la sala) eso si que no! **_

_**Link: Oo… **_

_**Samus sale de la sala **_

_**Samus: Quiero terminar pronto este estúpido trabajo y no vas a protagonizar otro capítulo ¿Entendido? **_

_**Link¡Yo hago lo que quiero! **_

_**Samus agarra a Link de la oreja **_

_**Link: Auch! **_

_**Samus: Eres peor que niño malcriado… **_

_**Link: TT… **_

_**Samus y Link entraron a la sala, Mario y yo nos quedamos en silencio un momento **_

_**Peach: Por lo menos nos dejo el mapa… **_

_**Empezamos a caminar, yo tenía el mapa en mano y una decisión: Descubrir quién le había dejado el chocolate a Luigi **_

_**Mario¿No crees que es demasiado? Es decir, algún día sabremos… **_

_**Peach¿Acaso no entiendes el trabajo duro de un cupido? No es tan fácil lanzar una flecha al cielo y darle a dos personas… El amor es algo tan complicado, que aunque uno este viviendo en él, no se puede entender completamente**_

_**Mario: Ah? **_

_**Peach: Ni yo entendí lo que dije, pero se oye romántico ¿no? **_

_**Mario: Bueno Peach **_

_**Llegamos al patio del colegio, como estábamos en clases, no había nadie. **_

_**Peach: Según el mapa de Link, por aquí se debe poder entrar… **_

_**Mario: Emm… hay que pensar como en un juego de Zelda, si el mapa es de Link… **_

_**Peach: Tienes razón ¡Empieza a cortar el pasto! O mejor… quémalo! **_

_**Mario¿Quemarlo? **_

_**Peach¿Tú no usas bolas de fuego? **_

_**Mario: Pero ¿Quemar el pasto? **_

_**En ese momento, se abre algo del suelo y sale Marth con algunas cajas **_

_**Peach¡Marth¿Esa es la entrada a la Torre de Valni? **_

_**Marth: Eh… si, claro, si es**_

_**Marth sale corriendo **_

_**Mario¿En qué estará? **_

_**Peach: Ni idea…" **_

Pit: Esperen… ¿Ese es el otro lugar donde sacas información para la sección de chistes Marth?

Marth: Emm… ejemp… la historia esta muy interesante Peach, continua por favor

Pit: ¬¬ Contéstame!

Peach: Deja continuó

"**_Entramos a la torre de Valni, era un lugar bastante oscuro… tenebroso _**

_**Peach: Esto da miedo Mario… **_

_**Mario: Sabía que no teníamos que venir… **_

… **_nos encontramos con el profesor Bowser _**

_**Sr. Bowser¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? **_

_**Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH EL MOUSTRO MÁS GRANDE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS… ¿Ya reviso la prueba de ciencias? oo**_

_**Sr. Bowser: No, pero no creas que te fue bien **_

_**Mario: Oh… **_

_**Peach: Querido profesor, tengo dos preguntas esenciales que hacerle en este momento **_

_**Sr. Bowser¿Dos preguntas esenciales de tu parte? o.o… tengo que escuchar esto **_

_**Peach: Pero entiéndame que son de vida o muerte profesor **_

_**Sr. Bowser: aja **_

_**Peach: Primero… ¿Sabe donde hay señal TT? **_

_**- Toing! **_

_**Sr. Bowser: Unos pisos más arriba lo más probable **_

_**Peach: Segundo¿Sabe en que piso están los archivos de video de la autora? **_

_**Sr. Bowser: Están en el piso 3**_

_**Peach: Yo pensaba que estarían más arriba… **_

_**Sr. Bowser: Es que en los otros pisos tiene los archivos de nuestras vidas futuras, algunas ideas… ya sabes, la autora tiene que almacenar esas cosas en alguna parte antes de escribirlo**_

_**Peach: Oh… entiendo… **_

_**Mario: Hay que ir al piso 3 entonces… **_

_**Sr. Bowser¿Y quién dijo que los voy a dejar? **_

_**Mario y Peach¿Ah? **_

_**Sr. Bowser: Primera prueba de la torre de Valni… **_

_**- Esperen!**_

_**En ese momento, sale alguien muy parecido a Link del piso **_

_**Link F: Lo siento si molesto otro capítulo, pero vengo a pedir los derechos de autor**_

_**Sr. Bowser¿Cómo? **_

_**Link F: Los que hacemos pruebas estilo etapas en este colegio somos los fantasmas, cuando supe que iban ha hacer algo parecido con los profesores… ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Nos enojamos! No pueden ser tan poco originales aquí! Deben hacer otra cosa! No quiero que otro profesor el que haga comerciales… hablando (mira a los lectores) Vengo a ofrecerles una gran oferta, que, aunque no me crean, tiene una gran utilidad… mueve la mano y sale una bolsa, esta es la gran bolsa invisible donde los Links guardamos todos nuestros objetos**_

_**Todos miramos interesados, realmente esto era algo que servia **_

_**Link F: La cual… emmm… **_

_**Sr. Bowser¿Pasa algo? **_

_**Peach: (a Mario) Debemos irnos… **_

_**Mario¿Ah? **_

_**Peach: Hay que aprovechar que este tipo distrae al profesor Bowser **_

_**Mario y yo empezamos a subir las escaleras para el siguiente piso **_

_**Link F: Es que no quiero venderla porque es recuerdo de mi familia… pero… Andross no nos quiere comprar la Revolution TOT**_

_**Sr. Bowser: Oh… que mal… **_

_**Link F: si… por eso (saca una alcancía) Espero una buena colaboración de tu parte para mis ahorros para la Revolution nOn **_

_**Sr. Bowser: Por que será que pienso que estaba planeado… **_

_**De ahí, seguimos al segundo piso… Había una persona limpiando el piso **_

_**James¿Qué hacen aquí muchachos¿Acaso no saben que no me gusta que me vean con estos harapos limpiando? **_

_**Peach: Venimos por algunos archivos de la autora, unas grabaciones… **_

_**James: Ah, bueno… la segunda prueba era de Gannondorf, pero como se enfermo… yo les puedo hacer una prueba de regalo **_

_**Peach: No gracias, nos queda mucha trama y aun no tengo señal **_

_**James: TT Pero esta es mi oportunidad para relucir en este fan fic! Por favor! Quiero por primera ves ser el superpoderoso que les dice " Y ahora su prueba será… ñacañaca… nunca la lograran WAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA"**_

_**Peach: Ya vamos nos Mario **_

_**Mario: Si Peach... pero James… **_

_**Peach: Nada de nada Mario**_

_**Pasamos por el lado de James, mientras este reía **_

_**James: Hey! Esperen! **_

_**Subí decididamente al tercer piso, me encontré con un montón de cintas… y a… **_

_**Mario: ehh… **_

_**Peach: Por la mejor señal… **_

_**Autora¿Qué? Oh, por fin llegaron **_

_**Peach: No pensamos encontrarte aquí **_

_**Autora: Marth me pidió que le ayudará a seleccionar algunas cintas y a grabarlas para que se las llevará al periódico **_

_**Peach: ah… creo que usted ya sabe que quiero ¿no? **_

_**Autora¿Saber quién le dejo el chocolate a Luigi? **_

_**Peach: Exacto **_

_**Autora: Por aquí esta esa cinta… es de las más recientes… mmm… aquí está **_

_**Peach: Genial ¿Podemos verla? **_

_**Autora: Por supuesto! **_

_**Pusimos la cinta en el video de la sala **_

_**Peach: Samus dijo que debió venir antes de las 1 de la mañana… **_

_**Autora: Deja avanzo... **_

_**Me sorprendió la amabilidad de la Autora **_

_**Peach¿Por qué estas tan amable con nosotros? **_

_**Autora: Porque no tengo muchas ideas para esta parte y quiero que avance rápido **_

_**Peach: Oh… lo tomaré como una ventaja **_

_**Autora: Aquí esta **_

_**Observamos la cinta, se veía como las muchachas se movían de un lado a otro con chocolates y cosas así… Hasta que, vimos una figurita acercarse al banco de Luigi. Conversó un poco con una de las niñas que estaba cerca, limpió el banco de Luigi y dejo el chocolate**_

_**Peach¿Quién es ella? **_

_**Mario: Se llama Daisy, ella me ha hablado unas pocas veces… **_

_**Autora: Daisy Sasaralan de séptimo grado **_

_**Peach: Ah… es linda… tiene un estilo de peinado que me agrada… Perfecta para Luigi nn**_

_**Mario: ah… **_

_**Peach: Gracias autora, nos vemos **_

_**Autora: que tengan buen día **_

_**Salimos de la Torre de Valni lo más rápido que pudimos, al entrar al patio nos encontramos con **_

_**Grupo de niñas: Roy! Roy! Roy! **_

_**Mario¿Qué pasa aquí? **_

_**Luigi: Se repartió la noticia por el colegio de que Yoshi y Roy están compitiendo por quién come más chocolates… y ahora las fans de Roy quieren apoyarlo **_

_**Mario¿Eso no será para peor? **_

_**Falco: Lo más probable, pero Roy esta tan concentrado que no se ha paralizado **_

_**Mario: Increíble **_

_**Miramos, todo estaba armado para esta contienda… **_

_**Toad: En la esquina verde… conocido por venir de la familia más numerosa de Nintendo School, siendo el personaje conocido por comer casi cualquier cosa… Yoshi! El dinosaurio verde **_

_**Hubo unos cuantos gritos, la mayoría eran familiares de Yoshi y algunos amigos de Yoshi **_

_**Toad: En la esquina roja… el gran deportista juvenil del momento, con más fans que estómago… Roy! **_

_**Hubo un temblor en ese momento, las fans gritaban muy fuerte, pero Roy no se inmutaba **_

_**Toad¿Algunas palabras antes del combate Yoshi?**_

_**Yoshi: Roy pagará por no compartir los chocolates, creyendo que tiene estómago para comer tanto como un Yoshi **_

_**Toad: Fuertes declaraciones tenemos… ¿Y tú que dices Roy? **_

_**Roy no contestaba, Toad levanto una ceja **_

_**Toad¿Roy? **_

_**Ahí, Roy se saca algo de la oreja, era un tapón **_

_**Roy¿Me decías algo Toad? **_

_**Toad: eh… ¿Algunas palabras antes del combate Roy?**_

_**Roy: Aun no sé porque hago esto, pero es entretenido (se pone de nuevo el tapón) vamos al combate **_

_**Las fans gritaron de emoción, miré hacía ellas… Muy cerca, estaba Daisy **_

_**Peach: (pensando) Ahí esta la pequeña Daisy (hablando) voy a ver algo y vuelvo Mario… **_

_**Mario: Si Peach **_

_**Peach: Falco! Necesito hablar contigo **_

_**Falco: Espera, estoy viendo la más grande competencia de come-chocolates de la historia!**_

_**Peach: >o es urgente! Por San Icarus! **_

_**Falco¿Por San Icarus? Esta bien Peach **_

_**Peach: Ven conmigo **_

_**Salimos de la multitud, Toad seguía gritando que Yoshi o Roy iban ganando… **_

_**Falco: Esta bien, dime que quieres**_

_**Peach: Estoy haciendo mi trabajo de Cupido… Así que quiero la información sobre los últimos hechos sentimentales de una niña llamada Daisy Sasaralan**_

_**Falco parpadeó un momento, saco una computadora portátil. **_

_**Falco¿Esa es la niña que dejo los chocolates a Luigi? Te escuche que saldrías a averiguarlo… **_

_**Peach: Si… vengo de la torre de Valni y acabo de averiguarlo, fui a los archivos de las grabaciones de la Autora **_

_**Falco¿Y por qué no le preguntaste a la autora que onda con Daisy? **_

_**Peach: o.o… No se me ocurrió **_

_**Falco: Bueno, es que ella es la fuente ilimitada, yo te puedo dar ciertos datos solamente**_

_**Peach: Ok, ok… solo dale… **_

_**Falco: (se mueve los lentes) según mis archivos… ella no ha tenido ningún novio **_

_**Peach: Comprensible, esta es la edad donde empiezan ha salir los sentimientos escondidos de nuestros corazones para poder entregárselo a aquella persona que uno siempre amo, pero como no podía darse cuenta ya que la vida es tan… **_

_**Falco: Y pensaba que yo era el único de los discursos inútiles ¡Por lo menos los míos tienen sentido! **_

_**Peach: Ya déjame seguir! No ves que esta semana me inspira ha decir cosas románticas, a analizar este hermoso tiempo de amor y esperanza para nuestros corazones, donde unos reafirman su amor y otros lo encuentran… Oh, Gracias San Icarus por esta gran ofrenda"**_

Pit: Que ya dije que nunca fue cupido... ¿Qué acaso aun no entiendes?

Peach: ¬¬ Ya te dije que YO soy la que cuenta! Tú te callas...

Pit: Esto es un insulto a mis antepasados! Quiero que la autora me de algo por eso!

Marth: Ya calma Pit, sigue con tu historia Peach, por favor

Peach: Gracias Marth…

"**_Peach: Este tiempo de amor y devoción, donde cada chica hace con amor y cariño un chocolate para aquel ser amado que aun no sabes, o ya sabe, que lo amas y es amado por ti, para disfrutar sabiendo que el sabe que alguien lo ama y que es uno… Ohhh… que lindos aquellos tiempos donde se ven corazoncitos detrás, donde el corazón late y el tiempo se te va, mirando a aquella persona pasar por los hermosos parajes de tu mirar… _**

_**Falco: o.o ¿Ya terminaste? **_

_**Peach: Si, no te apures tanto, yo no tengo la culpa de que Saria le regale chocolates a todos los del curso**_

_**Falco: TT es que ella es una ternura… que le vamos ha hacer… nos quiere a todos por igual… siempre nos da chocolates a todos **_

_**Peach: o.o… lo siento si te toque una parte sensible **_

_**Falco: TT… es que ella no tiene el defecto más grande del amor, el egoísmo… ella reparte amor por todos lados, no quiere que nadie se sienta sin chocolates en San Icarus… por eso nos hace chocolates a todos (saca la bolsita de Saria y se come uno) y son caseros TT es excelente cocinara… **_

_**Peach: Falco… necesito ver el archivo **_

_**Falco: (se come otro chocolate de Saria) lo malo es que se terminarán… el chocolate no es eterno, igual que la pasión… (se come otro chocolate) y tendré que esperar hasta otro San Icarus para tener una bolsita de sus chocolatines TT**_

_**Peach: Falco… **_

_**Falco: (se come otro chocolate) TT que delicia… cada año le quedan mejores… definitivamente este curso de locos no debería estar bendecido con la presencia de Saria… **_

_**Peach: ejem… **_

_**Falco: (se come otro chocolate) TT un chocolate que se derrite de una manera especial, no he encontrado otros así… **_

_**Peach: Tu casi no comes chocolates Falco, solo en San Icarus… ya sabes, por mantener la línea**_

_**Falco: (se come otro chocolate) TT… me he quedado sin palabras ante este chocolate **_

_**Peach¡Falco! Se te acabaron los chocolates de Saria **_

_**Falco¿Qué? (mira la bolsa) TOT la maldición ha llegado de nuevo! El Apocalipsis de los chocolatines! La Maldición de la no-eternidad de la comida, si supiera si tengo dios le pediría perdón de mis pecados ahora! (se refriega la cara, respira profundo)… quedan… (mira su reloj) 364 días, 13 horas, 40 minutos y 30 segundos y contando… para la siguiente bolsita con chocolates de Saria… **_

_**Peach: Falco… **_

_**Falco¿Qué? **_

_**Peach: Necesito ver que tienes en tus archivos de Daisy Sasaralan **_

_**Falco: Esta bien… igual, hay que ayudar a los que si tienen ha alguien en San Icarus… porque… porque… la linda Saria nos da amor a todos TT **_

_**Falco busco en el computador, ahí, vio el archivo de Daisy. **_

_**Falco: Esto es corto… (leyendo) Nombre: Daisy Sasaralan, nacida en 1987 **_

_**Peach¿1987? **_

_**Falco: Recuerda que el espacio tiempo aquí esta corrido, la autora esta escribiendo esto en el 26 de diciembre del 2005, pero nosotros tenemos la misma edad que ella porque ella empezó cuando tenía 14 a escribir esto, el 2000… **_

_**Peach: Según ella, yo nací en 1986 o.o… **_

_**Falco: aja **_

_**Peach: TOT estoy perdiendo mi juventud! **_

_**Falco: Pero tienes 14 en la historia… **_

_**Peach: nn eso es bueno **_

_**Falco: Sigamos… (leyendo) raza: mujer humana look: Peachnesco **_

_**Peach: Peachnesco? **_

_**Falco: Muy parecido al tuyo… **_

_**Peach¿Qué¡Yo soy completamente original! Maldita, me las pagará! Por fin entendí porque la encontraba tan bonita! Pero nadie me copia… nadie… **_

_**Falco: --Uu… sigamos (leyendo) Relaciones amorosas: Ninguna públicamente conocida Comentarios sospechosos: Se sabe que esta enamorada de un chico, pero no le ha dicho a nadie quién es… Ella ha comentado que una ves hablo con él y lo encontró muy… amoroso, amable, simpático y bonachón **_

_**Peach: Entonces… Luigi conoce a nuestra chica en cuestión**_

_**Falco: Se podría decir… bueno ¿Algúna otra ficha de alguien? **_

_**Peach: MMmmm… pues… (mira a los lectores) ¿De quién quieren saber los datos? **_

**_Nota de la autora:_** **_La respuesta será por votación, pueden elegir a cualquier integrante del 8º grado, solo dejen un review (si están en o en el palacio de sheik) sino puedes, manden un mail a m i n a y a l i l l a (arroba) y a h o o . c o m (lo de arroba es porque no sale en fanfiction . net nnUu) . Las votaciones serán hasta que se publique el siguiente cap. _**

_**Peach: Bueno Falco… gracias por todo y que tengas un feliz San Icarus **_

_**Falco: TT El San Icarus de este año se fue conmigo con el Apocalipsis de los chocolatines…**_

_**Peach: nnUu, tranquilo, ya habrá otro San Icarus **_

_**Falco: Y otro… y otro…. Y otro… y así, nos volveremos viejos sin amor… **_

_**Me retiré, era mejor dejar solo a Falco, fui hacía la competencia de chocolates**_

_**Toad: Increíble! Esto es increíble! Llevan más de 15 minutos cada uno comiendo y aun no disminuyen la velocidad… Según los datos recogidos, los dos están al nivel de efecto Pokebola ¿Lograrán pasarlo?**_

_**Lord Eliwood: Ni idea, pero lo tengo todo grabado! **_

_**Toad: La copia será vendida a muy bajo precio pronto! **_

_**Lord Eliwood: Promociona chico, tengo que aprovechar que Roy no escucha **_

_**Toad: Recuerden chicas, es un recuerdo para que vean cuando Roy se comió su chocolate! **_

**_Fans: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH _**

_**Lord Eliwood: Cuando Roy lo sepa me matará o.o… nn no importa, me encanta esta época**_

**_Fans: Roy! Roy! _**

_**Peach¿Cómo van? **_

_**Luigi: Esto se ve difícil para Roy, a pesar de que le sigue el paso fielmente a Yoshi, no ha podido sobrepasarlo… **_

_**Kirby: Eso le pasa por intentar competir contra el maestro, Yoshi esta en su salsa! Vamos Yoshi! No puedes rendirte! Recuerda, frente a lluvia, nieve, calor y papas fritas! **_

_**Mario: Parece que Roy esta bajando la velocidad **_

_**Todos¿Ah? **_

_**Toad: No puede ser… ¡Resiste más Roy! **_

_**Kirby: Si pierdes ahora las clases se reanudaran! **_

_**Sheik: Por el bien del ocio absoluto! **_

_**Luigi: Pero si tiene tapones, no nos escucha… **_

_**Sheik: TOT no mueras Roy **_

_**Lord Eliwood: Excelente Roy, mantén esa cara de agonía, este video se va a vender mucho**_

_**Ahí, Roy miró hacía el lado y vio a su padre**_

_**Lord Eliwood: No lo dije por mala persona, yo sé que Roy no sé va a enfermar comiendo demás **_

_**Roy lo miro enojado, paro de comer en ese instante **_

_**Toad: Parece que Yoshi va a ganar… **_

_**Yoshi seguía comiendo, aun no se daba cuenta de la escena. Roy se acerco a su padre, tomó la cámara **_

_**Lord Eliwood: emm… ejem… (mira su reloj) creo que tengo una reunión en media hora con… bueno, ya sabes (sale corriendo) **_

_**Roy caminó hacía la mesa con la cámara, ahí, hizo que la lengua de Yoshi agarrara la cámara… Sin darse cuenta, Yoshi se la comió. Extrañado por saborear algo que no era chocolate, Yoshi miró a Roy **_

_**Roy: Me has ganado, no puedo más **_

**_Fans: TOT Roy! _**

_**Yoshi se levantó y le dio la mano a Roy **_

_**Yoshi: Has sido un excelente contrincante **_

_**Roy: (sacándose el tapón de los oídos) ¿Qué? **_

_**Yoshi: --Uu… Has sido un excelente contrincante **_

_**Roy: Gracias Yoshi **_

_**Toad: TOT, esto ha sido un hermoso y emotivo final! **_

**_Fans: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH _**

_**Roy miró hacía las Fans **_

**_Roy: ºº_**

_**Fans: Roy! Roy! Roy! **_

**_Roy: ºº… _**

_**Yoshi: Emmm ¿Roy? **_

_**Sheik: bueno ya, niñas, esto ha terminado, Roy debe reposar para poder digerir la cantidad de chocolates que ha comido**_

_**Kirby: Ha sido una gran batalla, mereces mi admiración Roy **_

_**Roy: ºº… emmm… gracias Kirby**_

_**Ahí llego Falco **_

_**Falco¿Todo termino? **_

_**Luigi: Si… y ganó Yoshi **_

_**Falco: Oh… tanto chocolate comido sin sentimiento alguno además de la gula ¿A qué llegará este mundo? Nadie entiende el Apocalipsis de unos chocolatines con sentimiento **_

_**Luigi: ººUu ¿Qué se fumo?**_

_**Mario: ººUu… no sé **_

_**Miré a Luigi, tenía que pensar una manera de hacer un encuentro entre él y Daisy… pero ¿Cómo? **_

_**Ruto: Perfecto muchachas, ahora debemos empezar con la operación **_

_**Al escuchar eso, miramos hacía Ruto **_

_**Ruto: El estado es este: Nuestro gran amado (muestra una foto de Link sonriendo enmarcada en un marco todo barroco) Link ha sido encerrado ha hacer un trabajo con la gran malvada (muestra una foto de Samus enojada que abajo dice "se paga 1000 rupias por verla muerta") Samus Aran… La cual no lo ha dejado disfrutar con nosotras este San Icarus **_

_**La mayoría de nosotros pensaba "Lo ha salvado" **_

_**Ruto: Por eso, debemos… erradicar a Samus de la faz de este fic**_

_**Todos miramos extrañados eso **_

_**Ruto: Se preguntaran ¿Es imposible? No! Por varias razones: La primera: Ya escribió su capítulo, la segunda: Es la que todos los lectores dicen que le gusta a Link –gran error y pecado decir aquello--, **_

_**¿Esa no era razón para mantenerla? **_

_**Ruto: Tercero: La autora casi no ha jugado metroid **_

_**Bueno, eso es aceptable **_

_**Ruto: Cuarto: No se merece la atención de Link que tiene ¡Y menos tener el honor de hacer una escena de Romeo y Julieta con él! **_

_**Grupo de chicas: TOT Noooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Ruto: Ese es el sueño de cualquiera de nosotras, que al decir "Link… Link… donde estas que no te veo" él te responda "aquí estoy, mi amada Ruto" **_

_**Grupo de chicas¿Ah? **_

_**Ruto: Bueno, ese es el mío, hagan lo que quieran ustedes**_

_**Grupo de chicas: Oh… **_

_**Definitivamente, eso no es lo que importa ahora… ahora, debía pensar como unir el alma de dos personas y convertirlos en un uno para todos y todos para uno" **_

Pit¿Esos no son 3?

Marth: realmente, son 4, los 3 mosqueteros y alguien más

Peach: >O ha eso no va mi comentario

Pit: Utiliza metáforas con sentido entonces

Peach: ¬¬ este capítulo es mío y yo lo manejo como me da la gana¿Entendido?

Pit: No

Marth: Continua con la historia Peach…

Peach: Ok, tendrán el honor de seguir escuchándola ¿O no Mario?

Mario: por supuesto Peach

"**_Ahí, pensé que hablar con Ruto no sería mala idea… igual, ella es del mismo curso de Daisy, debe conocerla. Me acerque a Ruto _**

_**Peach: Ruto… **_

_**Ruto¿Qué? Estamos en un asunto de suma urgencia y muy importante, no puedo atender otras diligencias en este momento **_

_**Peach: Es algo importante, además, estoy en las mismas clases que Link, puedo ayudarte **_

_**Ruto me miró algo desconfiada, pero después afirmó **_

_**Ruto¿Qué quiere la Señorita de celular? **_

_**Peach: Yo, muchas cosas, ya empecé mi lista de Navidad para este año… pero ese no es el caso, sino, que quiero que me digas lo que hace una compañera tuya **_

_**Ruto¿Quién? **_

_**Peach: Daisy **_

_**Ruto¿Ella¿La niña-casi-copia-tuya? **_

_**Peach: Aja**_

_**Ruto¿Acaso quieres matarla por una copia excesiva de look sin tu permiso? **_

_**Peach: Eso será otro día… ahora solo quiero saber bien sus movimientos **_

_**Ruto: Ok… ok… veamos… Daisy… ella trabaja como camarera en el restauran de mi padre **_

_**Mala señal, ellos son la competencia **_

_**Ruto: En la tarde debe ir a atender, después, va a su casa en el norte de la ciudad, cerca de la plaza de Sasaralan en la calle Tatanga… **_

_**Peach: Aja… **_

_**Ruto: Calcula que volverá a la casa a las 7 de la tarde… ¿Algo más? **_

_**Peach: Nada por el momento… **_

_**Ruto: Excelente, ahora puedo pedirte un favor… **_

_**Peach: Recuerda, debe ser parecido a lo que te pedí **_

_**Ruto: Ok, ok ok… (al oído de Peach) solo quiero que le des esta carta a Link… Que la lea él primero que nadie**_

_**Ruto me pasa una pequeña carta, imagínense las ganas que tenía de leerla, pero… **_

_**Ruto: òó si sé que la leíste antes, sufrirás la furia de las fans de Link**_

_**Todas las fans me estaban mirando con ojos brillantes, casi asesinos **_

_**Peach: Emmm… entendido… **_

_**Salí corriendo hacía la sala antes de que Ruto me hiciera algo. Según los cálculos de horario, estábamos en el segundo recreo: Es decir, gracias a la competencia, perdimos una clase.**_

_**Entre a la sala, ahí estaban Link, Samus y algunos otros que habían vuelto a la sala. Me acerqué a Link. Link estaba sentado escribiendo mientras Samus le dictaba algo. **_

_**Peach: Link **_

_**Link: (dejando de escribir) ¿Sí Peach? **_

_**Peach: Te mandan esto (le pasa la carta a Link)**_

_**Link tomó la carta algo curioso, la abrió. Pestaño, su cara cambió de un aburrido total, a una preocupación extrema, hasta se puso algo pálido**_

_**Link¿Y ahora que hago? **_

_**Al escuchar eso, todos los presentes lo miraron **_

_**Saria¿Qué es eso Link? (Toma la carta y la lee) ¿Qué? **_

_**Sheik¿Qué pasa Saria? (Toma la carta y la lee) Por farore! **_

_**Yoshi¿Qué les pasa a todos aquí? (Toma la carta y la lee) Por mi sagrado almuerzo! **_

_**Kirby: No puede ser para tanto (Toma la carta y la lee) OO Esto hace perder el hambre a cualquiera **_

_**Mario¿En serio? (Toma la carta y la lee) Mamamia… **_

_**Luigi: Deben estar exagerando (Toma la carta y la lee) O.o, Mamamia es poco… **_

_**Falco: Por favor ¿qué puede hacer Ruto? (Toma la carta y la lee) oo, por los chocolatines de Saria**_

_**Saria¿Qué? **_

_**Falco: (sonrojado) Nada nnUn **_

_**Roy: No puede ser peor que… (Toma la carta y la lee) mis ojos! Mis ojos! Por Santa Elimine, mis ojos… **_

_**Fox: Woa, quiero leer eso (Toma la carta y la lee) ¿Qué? Por la última consola de Nintendo! **_

_**Peach: Ya me dio la duda (Toma la carta y la lee) oo Por la mejor señal… **_

_**Samus: Ya cállense, no deben exagerar tanto (Toma la carta y la lee) > ni Link se merece esto **_

_**Toad¿Para tanto? (Toma la carta y la lee) o.o… emmmm… Lo único que quiere es que Link pase una noche en su casa y coma sushi **_

_**Sheik: Toad… **_

_**Saria: Tranquila Sheik, esta bien que no entienda porque nos preocupamos **_

_**Link: Lo peor, es que tengo que ir **_

_**Todo el curso menos Link y Toad¿Qué? **_

_**Link: Roy ¿Te acuerdas que le prometí algo a Ruto cuando estábamos en la investigación?**_

_**Roy: Si… **_

_**Link: Le prometí que, la próxima ves que me invitará a su casa, si iría **_

_**Saria: >O no puedo permitir eso, por tu bien Link, nooooo **_

_**Link: Eh… solo debo pensar bien como explicarle que no me gusta mucho el sushi… **_

_**- Toing**_

_**Samus: Y me pregunta porque le digo idiota… **_

_**Sheik: Sea lo que sea, no irás **_

_**Link: Pero… **_

_**Saria: Aunque te obliguemos **_

_**Link: oo… eh…**_

_**Peach¿Misión clase 37 de las chicas del curso? **_

_**Sheik: Si**_

_**Peach: o ya sé que haré hasta las 7 **_

_**Fox: Estas en problemas Link… **_

_**Link: Eh… **_

_**Samus¿Eso implica que podré torturar a Link si es que se porta mal?**_

_**Saria: Entraremos en análisis de ese caso **_

_**Link: TOT, alguien, ayúdenme **_

_**Todos los chicos miraron para los lados, algunos empezaron a silbar **_

_**Link: TT Roy… **_

_**Roy: Emmm… Misión + Chicas yo no **_

_**Link: TT… **_

_**Falco: Toma que ellas lo hacen porque te quieren**_

_**Fox: Sip, Samus es tan linda…. Samus… **_

_**Sheik: Ya me extrañaba porque no babeaba… **_

_**Link: Pero… ¡Yo soy conocido por cumplir mis promesas! **_

_**Sheik y Saria miraron amenazantes a Link **_

_**Link: .. … . . . .. . . …………. ….. …. . .. . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . . .. ………. **_

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

_**Tocó el timbre, para empezar la clase de matemáticas. Entro el Sr. Andross, con la misma cara de todos los días **_

_**Sr. Andross: Ya perdí otra clase en 5º grado por las locuras de este curso… así que sufrirán! (a Fox) Y tú deja de babear odiota**_

_**Fox: Sa… eh… sí señor! **_

_**Miramos algo asustados al viejo de Andross, este, sacó un gran y largo papel… **_

_**Sr. Andross: Esta es su nueva tarea **_

_**El profesor Andross soltó el papel, este recorrió toda la sala, hasta al final… sin terminarse. Miramos algo asustados este suceso. Ahí, Kirby lanzó un gritó ahogado **_

_**Yoshi: No creo que sea para tanto Kirby… **_

_**Kirby: E-e-e-e-e-ee-eeeeeeeen-nn-nn-n-n-nn l-lllla v-ve-ven-ta-ta-ta-na! **_

_**Todos miramos a la ventana. En esa, una bala rosada estaba pegada a ella. Ahí todos recordamos quién era **_

_**Curso: Jiglypuff! **_

**_Jiglypuff: Jigly! Jigly!_**

**_Jiglypuff_****_se soltó de la ventana y salió volando hasta la parte abierta de la ventana. _**

_**Sr. Andross: Espera, yo no permitiré que un Pokémon entre a mi clase ¿de quién es? **_

_**Todos apuntamos a Kirby **_

_**Kirby: >O ¡Cuántas veces les he dicho que yo nunca lo he adoptado?**_

**_Jiglypuff: Jigly… Jigly! (se acerca a Kirby y pone la cara más tierna que puedas imaginarte en un Pokémon) Jiglypuff puff puf... Jigly!_**

_**Sr. Andross¿Qué he dicho Kirby? Saca a tu pokémon de aquí **_

_**Kirby: Que ya dije que no era mío… rayos, ya di rápido que quieres Jiglypuff**_

**_Jiglypuff: Jigly! _**

**_Jiglypuff_****_se puso de espaldas a Kirby, empezó ha hacer algo y ahí saco… _**

_**Yoshi: Que linda, un chocolate de ti y ella en versión miniatura **_

_**Kirby: Emmm… gracias Jiglypuff… (mira al profesor Andross) pero, ahora estamos en clases, además, debes volver al centro Pokémon… **_

**_Jiplypuff: TT Jigly _**

_**Yoshi: Parece que quiere algo más Kirby **_

_**Kirby: Pero si ya me dio el chocolate… **_

**_Jiglypuff: TT Jigly, Jigly… Puff! Puff! Jigly!_**

_**Sr. Andross: Están colmando mi poca paciencia… tienen suerte que no tengo versión Dark por ahora **_

_**Yoshi: Si… **_

_**Kirby: Esta bien… Has lo que quieras hacer Jiglypuff**_

_**Kirby se arrepintió todo el día de haber dicho eso **_

**_Jiglypuff: O Jigly! (saca un micrófono) puff puff _**

_**Curso: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Comprenderán que todos vimos Pokémon… **_

**_Jiglypuff: (cantando) Jigly, jigly puff, jigady Jiglypuff…_**

_**Creo que no necesito explicar que en ese momento, todos los que estábamos en la sala nos quedamos dormidos. **_

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG **_

_**Bostecé, ahí vi que todos los del curso estaban despertando. **_

_**Saria: (bosteza) ¿Qué hora es? **_

_**Samus: (Mirando el reloj) La hora de salida… ¿Qué? **_

_**Kirby y Yoshi¿Ah? TOT nos perdimos el almuerzo! **_

_**Saria¿Dónde esta Link? **_

_**Sheik: Esta durmiendo, aun no despierta… **_

_**Saria: Genial… se me olvida que duerme como tronco… **_

_**Peach: Mario **_

_**Mario: (bosteza) ¿Sí Mario? **_

_**Peach: Según me contaste, ahora van a ayudarle de manera especial a sus padres ¿No? **_

_**Mario: Si… la semana de San icarus es algo más movida que otras en los restaurantes **_

_**Peach: Me imagino, pero recuerda que el sábado sales conmigo **_

_**Mario: Por supuesto Peach **_

_**Luigi: Bueno, hay que ir a repartir lasaña **_

_**Peach: Así, (al oído de Mario) recuerda preguntarle si le gusta una chica del colegio **_

_**Mario: (en voz baja) si-si… **_

_**Luigi: Vamos nos Mario **_

_**Mario: Si, Luigi, nos vemos Peach! **_

_**Peach: Nos vemos Mario, recuerda que eres mensajero de los estómagos enamorados! **_

_**Mario salió, ahí miré a Saria **_

_**Saria: Debo admitir que Jiglypuff nos hizo un gran favor **_

_**Sheik: Si… atrapar a Link nunca ha sido tan fácil **_

_**Samus: Ya llame a Rock, el nos ayudará a trasportarlo… pero… ¿A dónde? **_

_**Saria: La casa más cercana es la tuya Samus ¿No? **_

_**Samus: Sí… pero ¿Eso no hará que Ruto me odie más que lo que ya me odia? **_

_**Sheik: Lo más probable **_

_**Samus: Genial, será entretenido torturarlo por un rato en mi casa **_

_**Saria: No exageres Samus, esto lo hacemos por él **_

_**Samus: Tranquila, te prometo que no le haré nada realmente, es solo para asustarlo un poco **_

_**Llego Rock y llevamos a Link a la casa de Samus **_

_**Sheik: Nosotras iremos con Ruto para conversar por esta situación, pero debes estar alerta Samus, un ataque de Ruto y sus amigas es muy probable **_

_**Samus: Tranquila, soy conocida como la chica que sabe mejor manejar armas en todo el colegio 3**_

_**Saria: La seguridad de Link es prioritaria **_

_**Samus¿En serio? Bueno… **_

_**Peach¿Iremos al restaurante de ruto? **_

_**Saria: Aja **_

_**Caminamos hacía el restaurante Zora, ahí vi a Daisy. La pequeña estaba atendiendo una mesa. Al vernos, se acercó **_

**_Daisy: Bienvenidas al restaurante Zora, tomen una mesa y ahí puedo atender su pedido _**

_**Sheik: No queremos nada, solo venimos a ver a Ruto **_

**_Daisy: Ruto esta en la casa arreglándose ya que nos dijo que invitó a su prometido a cenar esta noche _**

_**Saria y Sheik¿Prometido? **_

_**Peach: Y yo pensaba que estaba loca nn, viva la mejor señal **_

_**A pesar de ser casi una copia mía, la pequeña Daisy parecía una buena persona, me agradaba a primera vista. **_

_**Saria: (toce un poco, respira un momento y se incorpora) Dile que venga, que o sino, quizá no vuelva a ver a Link en una semana **_

**_Daisy_****_miró a Saria con algo de susto. Saria era conocida por su eterna calma y buen corazón, así que le dijera algo así… Era un asunto delicado. Daisy salió corriendo _**

_**- Ring! **_

_**Peach: Oh, con permiso (saca su celular) ¿Aló?**_

_**Mario: (en el celular) Peach! Ya le pregunte a Luigi lo que me pediste **_

_**Peach¿Y? **_

_**Mario: Malas noticias, me dijo que le gustaba una chica… pero no del colegio **_

_**Peach: Oh, esto es complicado… **_

_**Mario¿No es mejor abandonar? **_

_**Peach: No Mario! Por el amor en su estado natural! No! **_

_**Mario: Si Peach… **_

_**Peach: Me tengo que ir, estamos en una misión, nos vemos Mario **_

_**Mario: Si Peach **_

_**Colgué **_

_**Sheik¿Paso algo malo Peach? **_

_**Peach: No pasa nada Sheik… **_

_**Ahí, salió Ruto **_

_**Ruto: Espero que sea importante porque aun me faltan muchos detalles para la visita de Link**_

_**Saria: Pues… Ha eso venimos **_

_**Sheik: Como chicas del curso, somos las encargadas de cuidar y vigilar que los hombres de nuestro tengas novias que correspondan a sus sentimientos.**_

_**Saria: Personas confiables que no le hagan nada a nuestros amigos **_

_**Ruto: Ustedes solo están celosas de que yo sea más cercana a Link que ustedes **_

_**Sheik: Parece que no sabes nada de la vida de Link**_

_**Saria: El confía plenamente en nosotras **_

_**Ruto¿Y no lo dejan que venga conmigo a una simple cita? **_

_**Sheik: ejemp… a pasar la noche… ejemp… **_

_**Peach: Realmente, él iba a venis, pero lo dejamos en la casa de Samus **_

_**Ruto¿Qué? En la casa de esa bruja? **_

_**Saria: No tenías que decirlo Peach… **_

_**Peach¿En serio? **_

_**Ruto¿Cómo han podido hacer tal sacrilegio? Pobre de mi lindo Link… Te iré a liberar de las manos de esa malvada y…**_

_**Peach: Deja la llamo (toma su celular y busca el número de la casa de Samus) Alo? Samus?... **_

_**Samus¿Qué quieres Peach? **_

_**Peach: Voy a poner en altavoz para que escuchemos y podamos conversar todos esta conversación. Es que le dije a Ruto que tu tenías a Link **_

_**Samus: Ah…**_

_**Puse el altavoz **_

_**Ruto: (Gritando al celular) DEVUÉLVELE SU LIBERTAD AL HERMOSO DE LINK AHORA MISMOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Samus: … ya me quede sorda ¿Podrías hablar como la gente?... **_

_**Ruto: (Gritando al celular) AL FRENTE DE LA SITUACIÓN EN QUE ESTA MI LINKITO NO PUEDOOOOOO **_

_**Samus: Ya, calma, si Link esta bien…**_

_**Ruto: No te creo… **_

_**Samus¿así? Te paso con él entonces**_

_**Todas ahí nos miramos sorprendidas **_

_**Link¿alo?**_

_**Ruto: TOT Mi linkito ¿Estas sano y salvo? **_

_**Link¿Ruto? Oh, si… estoy bien… **_

_**Ruto: TT ¿Necesitas algo? **_

_**Link: Realmente, no… **_

_**Ruto: o.o ¿ah? **_

_**Link: Estuve conversando con Samus este tiempo y tomando en cuenta lo que tenemos planeado para castellano… parece que no podré ir a verte**_

_**Saria, Sheik, Ruto y Peach¿Qué? **_

_**Sheik y yo nos preguntábamos que le había hecho Samus a Link para que dijera eso… **_

_**Link: Te pido mil disculpas, en serio, Ruto… fue muy sorpresiva tu carta **_

_**Ruto: TT tienes razón mi lindura de niño, te perdono por esta ves… ya que no puedo no perdonarte **_

_**Link: Muchas gracias Ruto, nos vemos otro día **_

_**Ruto: Cuando quieras! **_

_**Samus: (tomando el teléfono) ¿Todo arreglado? **_

_**Ruto: Me las pagarás arpía, te has quedado con Link esta ves, pero para la próxima viene mi venganza! Muajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaa **_

_**Samus: --Uu, lo que digas (cuelga el teléfono) **_

_**Ruto nos miró muy enojada, se dio vuelta y se fue. Ahí, Saria empezó a reír **_

_**Sheik¿Qué pasa Saria? **_

_**Saria: (dejando de reír y nos habla en voz baja) que no lo escuche Ruto, pero le dije a Samus que, si llamaba Ruto, hiciera que Rock lo imitara… le salió muy bien… **_

_**Sheik: Realmente, Link jamás ha sido tan tranquilo con Ruto… **_

_**Empezamos a reír las tres**_

_**Saria: Asunto arreglado, yo me voy… **_

_**Sheik: Yo tengo algo de hambre, te invito un par de sushi Peach**_

_**Peach: Claro!**_

_**Saria: Chao chicas, nos vemos! **_

_**Sheik: Chao! **_

_**Sheik y yo nos sentamos, ahí, Daisy se acerco. **_

**_Daisy: Buenas tardes ¿Qué quieren? _**

_**Sheik: Dos porciones de Sushi, por favor**_

_**Peach: Y dos aguas minerales **_

**_Daisy: Entendido _**

**_Daisy_****_se retiró _**

_**Sheik¿Cómo van tus investigaciones Peach? **_

_**Peach: Tienes curiosidad ¿eh? **_

_**Sheik: Pues, como a Link, también hay que vigilar a Luigi **_

_**Peach: Exacto, todos los chicos por igual **_

_**Sheik¿Y quién es? **_

_**Peach: (en voz baja) La pequeña que le pedimos el Sushi **_

_**Sheik: Oh… **_

_**Peach: Quiero hablar con ella, para decirle que debe declarar su amor… **_

_**Sheik: ahhhhhh**_

_**Ahí, llegó Daisy **_

**_Daisy: Sus paltos de sushi (les deja el sushi) _**

**_Daisy_****_se retira _**

_**Sheik: Quizá cuando este algo desocupada podamos intentar convencerla **_

_**Peach¿Me ayudarías? **_

_**Sheik: Claro, no creo tener problemas **_

_**Peach: (comiendo un pedazo de sushi) ¿Y supiste algo de a quién le dejaste el chocolate? **_

_**Sheik: Pues, según supe, ha tenido algunos problemas… así que, cuando vio el chocolate, se alegro un poco **_

_**Peach: Oh… que ternura **_

_**Vimos que Daisy se veía desocupada, Sheik la llamo con la mano **_

**_Daisy¿Les sirvo algo? _**

_**Peach: Queríamos conversar de algo importante contigo**_

_**Sheik: Como escuchaste, nosotras velamos porque los chicos de nuestro curso salgan con chicas que realmente los aprecien **_

**_Daisy: Aja _**

_**Peach: Y supimos que le dejaste un chocolate a uno de nuestros chicos **_

**_Daisy_****_se puso toda roja y se tapó un poco con la bandeja la cara _**

_**Sheik: Tranquila, no te haremos nada como ha Ruto **_

_**Peach: Ruto es un caso especial… ella atenta a la seguridad, pero tú no, se ve que es algo puro y hermoso **_

**_Daisy_****_miró el suelo, se veía que estaba nerviosa, aunque también parecía sorprendida_**

_**Sheik: Por eso, creemos que debemos animarte para que te declares **_

**_Daisy¿Ah? _**

_**Peach: En estos tiempos modernos, la mujer no debe esperar que se le declaren… ¡Ella debe ser la primera que se ponga al frente y diga que ama a una persona! **_

_**Sheik: No debe complicarte nada… **_

**_Daisy¿En serio? _**

_**Sheik: Si estas segura de tus sentimientos… sé que debes tener miedo a que te diga que no, todas lo tenemos… pero es mejor que él sepa que tú lo quieres, así te quedarás calmada **_

_**Peach: Sin importar donde sea, el amor debe florecer y traer frutos a todos lados… el respeto de uno por el otro, el amor… aquello que todos buscamos y anhelamos con aquella persona querida… oh, que hermoso **_

_**Sheik: Si, Peach tiene razón **_

_**Peach: Exacto, yo si fuera tú, si es que lo viera ahora le diría que lo amo… con todo mi corazón y mi alma**_

**_Daisy_****_parpadeaba mientras me miraba, su sorpresa era demasiada. _**

_**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF **_

_**Luigi: Este Pikachu tiene menos sentido de la ubicación que antes**_

**_Pikachu: Xx ¬¬ Pikapi!_**

_**Mario: Ya cálmense, hay que entregar esta comida… **_

**_Daisy_****_salió a la calle, donde estaban Mario, Luigi y Pikachu. No saben lo realizada que me sentía en ese momento. _**

**_Daisy: Yo… _**

_**Mario, Luigi y Pikachu miraron confundidos a Daisy **_

**_Daisy: Yo… yo… ¡Te quiero Mario! _**

_**Peach: ah? "**_

Peach: Gracias por el peinado Vivian

Pit¿Y no vas a continuar con la historia?

Peach: Te intereso Pit… jejeje

Pit: Vaya idiotez… es para pasar el rato…

Marth: Se hace tarde, quizá mañana cuando vengas a cortarle el pelo a Mario puedas seguir

Vivian: Si!

Peach: Por supuesto ¿O no Mario?

Mario: Si Peach

En el siguiente capítulo

Peach averigua que Daisy se había equivocado de mesa y que realmente estaba enamorada de Mario. Al ver esto, Peach esta tan enojada que decide ¿Romper con Mario¿O no? Pero lo que sí, estaba enojada… muy enojada… ¿Cómo saldrán las obras de teatro¿Peach y Luigi harán la escena del beso de la bella durmiente¿Link será Romeo y Samus Julieta¿Podrán Falco y Toad actuar entre los dos el monólogo de Hamblet? Esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo: Cupido Peach, parte 2

Referencias

Vivian: (Paper Mario) Vivian es una de las 3 Shadow Sirens, junto con Beldan y Marilyn. Las cuales trabajan para Sir Grodus. En cierta parte del juego Vivian se une al grupo de Mario debido a que ha sido el único en años que la ha tratado bien. Aparentemente esta enamorada de él (ejem...¿aparente?... ejemp...)

Imagen:

h t t p / w w w . s m r p g l e g a c y . c o m / P M 2 0 T T Y D 2 0 A r t w o r k / v i v i a n . j p g

Torrede Valni: (Fire emblem: Sacred Stone). Esta es una torre bastante curiosa en el juego, uno si quiere entra en ella… Sirve para entrenar a las tropas más débiles y hacer que peleen mejor.

Daisy: (Mario Land) Princesa del Reino de Sasaralan que fue capturada por Tatanga en el primer Mario Land. Después, no apareció en otro juego más (en mi conocimiento) hasta que la rescataron para los multiplayers de Mario

Imagen:

h t t p / w w w . a n g e l f i r e . c o m / a n i m e 5 / c o m b a t a n t s / D a i s y . j p g

Referencias pedidas:

Por Kumerya

Cranky Kong: (Donkey Kong Country) Cranky es el viejo que uno le va a pedir consejos en los Donkey Kong, es un personaje bastante curioso, ya que siempre te reclama de que los juegos anteriores eran mejores, que usaban menos espacio y todo eso... No hay que desconfiar de su sabiduria, eso si

Imagen:

h t t p / u p l o a d . w i k i m e d i a . o r g / w i k i p e d i a / e n / t h u m b / 1 / 1 6 / C R A N K Y 0 8 . J P G / 2 0 0 p x - C R A N K Y 0 8 . J P G

Preguntas:

1.- ¿Cuándo volverá el profesor Gannonondorf al 8º grado?

Realmente, ya volvió, pero se accidentó de nuevo xD

2.- ¿Cómo es el uniforme de Nintentdo School?

Cuando hice unos dibujos, deje unas referencias 3, igual, aquí les dejo algunas para que se acuerden

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 6 8 3 3 1 3 1 /

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 2 1 9 8 5 8 6 3 /

3.- ¿Cómo Roy le va a tener miedo a las chicas... SI SU MAMÁ Y MUCHAS OTRAS MUJERES (Como Joanna) LO VEN A DIARIO? NO DEBERÍA DARLE UN ATAQUE CADA VEZ QUE LAS VE!

El miedo de Roy se define como "Miedo a las chicas de su edad" yo también encontraría raro que le tuviera miedo a su mamá

4.- Dices que Link siempre llega MUY temprano no? pero que yo me acuerde, y por todo lo que he visto en otros videojuegos, SIEMPRE le cuesta MUUUUUCHO trabajo despertar o que lo despierten

Link se levanta muy temprano por costumbre , porque vive muy lejos y porque no le gusta estar mucho en su casa. Pero es conocido por ser bien dormilón (Saria lo dice en este capítulo, que duerme como tronco, hasta lo arrastran a la casa de Samus cuando duerme xD, bueno, ahi lo leerán).

5.- ¿Cómo puede haber un Yoshi blanco, si se supone que los Yoshis son de color para que destaquen las partes blancas de su cuerpo? (como la panza y el pecho, por ejemplo)

Pues, solo hay que ponerle una linea negra en las partes para marcar las partes blancas que tienen todos los Yoshis blancos 3, asi de simple.

6.- ¿Qué otras cosas sirven en el restorán de Mario, además de Lasagna?

En el restaurant de los hermanos Mario sirven todo tipo de pasta, hasta en un capítulo (el de Kirby, si mi memoria no me falla) nombran un menu llamado "Ecuación"

7.- ¿Vas a incluir a los Boss?

Lo pensaré (creo que no incluí en el mail la respuesta ha esta pregunta, lo siento nnUu), un buu por ahí no sería nada malo 3

8.- ¿Qué es exactamente un Zora, un Deku y un Oni? conozco a los Gorons, pero a los otros no T.T

Los Zora y los Deku son especies existentes en Hyrule (el reino donde ocurren los juegos de Link) en el tiempo donde esta el Link del Ocarina of time.

Los Zoran son asi: http/hyrulerealm. son seres acuaticos. Ruto es una de ellos.

Los Deku son así: h t t p / w w w . k a s u t o . n e t / i m a g e / o f f i c i a l a r t / m a j o r a d e k u f a m i l y . j p g

En el Legend of Zelda, Majoras Mask, Link puede ponerse máscaras y trasformarse en Deku, Zora y en Goron, como Deku y Zora, queda asi

h t t p / h o m e t o w n . a o l . c o m / s u n s t a r 2 5 3 / i m a g e s / z o r a l i n k . j p g

h t t p / w w w . p r i m a g a m e s . c o m / g a m e s / i m a g e s / w h t p f t g / 7 6 1 5 3 1 1 4 / t 1 4 . j p g

La máscara que le di a Arryl, se llama realmente "Fierce Deity Mask" y es de las últimas máscaras que obtienes en el majoras Mask. Esta Mascara hace que Link se convierta en "Oni Link", el cual luce asi

h t t p / s t u d e n t s . t h i e l . e d u / a c o s e n t i n o / i m a g e s / O n i 2 0 l i n k . j p g

Oni no es una especie ni nada parecido en el Majora, realmente, Oni en japones significa demonio, asi que este sería como un Link demonio... quizá por eso solo lo puedes usar en los jefes xD.

9.- ¿Por qué Falco no se le declara a Saria? No creo que sea tímido...

Buena pregunta, realmente, tiene otra razón... más adelante se verá


	19. Capitulo 12 2: Cupido Peach

Sé que me he demorado un mundo en escribir este capítulo… Pero, la universidad y otros proyectos me han dejado algo sin tiempo y fuerzas. Igual, intento hacer lo mejor posible, porque sé que esta es una historia que muchos quieren mucho… Y yo también quiero bastante. Espero que disfruten este cap, a pesar de la espera.

Otra cosa, desde ahora en adelante, empieza la ronda final de Nintendo School. La cual son el cap de Falco, el de Sheik, el final y el epilogo. Por lo cual,_ **no recibo más dudas sobre la trama principal ni peticiones de personajes para que entren a la historia**_ Ya que no puedo agregar más a lo que ya lleva.

Reitero mis disculpas… Se hace lo que se puede. Pero el octavo grado ya esta de vuelta, con otro cap. Solo les pido que por favor, **_si quieren pedirme que continué mi historia, no lo hagan en los comentarios de mis otros proyectos_** . Eso llega ha ser molestoso a veces…

Nintendo School

Introducción:

- MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¿Pasa algo Peach?

- TT Mario… he descubierto… lo peor que ha podido suceder en mi vida

- ¿Ah?

- No puede ser… es decir… no… esto es… un… un ¡Desastre!... TOT (abrasa a Mario) Snif… Snif…

- (Dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas a Peach en la espalda) Tranquila… no puede ser para tanto

- ¿Cómo qué? … Snif… ¿No entiendes lo que significa?

- No…

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER ASI?

- Em… realmente, no sé a que te refieres

- Snif… es que… snif… acabo de saber que… ¡El chocolate dietético engorda!

Toing

- ¿ah?

- Snif… según esta revista, el chocolate dietético solo sirve para diabéticos… porque solo es bajo en azúcar… no en grasas TT

- Quién lo hubiera imaginado

- Snif… snif…

- ¿Sabes Peach? Tengo una idea para que te relajes

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Termina de dictarme lo que continua del capítulo

- Oh, se me había olvidado

- nn ¿esta bien?

- Vamos Mario! A Terminar la más hermosa historia que se escribirá en este diario!

Cupido Peach

Parte 2: Cupido enamorada

Pit: QUE NO ES CUPIDO!

Peach: Te dije que es mi historia!

La segunda parte de esta hermosa historia empieza al otro día. Cuando fui con Mario a que le arreglaran su cabellera.

Marth: Tranquilo Pit, es una típica confusión

Peach: No importa, igual, sé que Pit esta aquí porque quiere escuchar el final de la historia

Pit: Estoy esperando a Marth porque debemos hacer una tarea tarada…

Mario: ¬¬X nadie le dice tarada a Peach

Vivian: No te muevas Mario, no quiero que te quede mal el pelo…

Pit: Ya, ya, ya… no es tarada…

Vivian¿Sabes Peach? Quisiera saber que paso después, me encantó tu historia

Pit¿Ya vamos a continuar con la historia de que a Daisy le gustaba Mario?

Marth: Así parece

Peach: Silencio! Vivian necesita concentrarse para poder darle un magnifico nuevo look a Mario

Pit: Apuesto 100 monedas a que queda igual

Peach: Calla! Solo mi voz contará esta historia… en la semana de San Icarus! Un gran cupido!

Pit: QUE NO ES CUPIDO!

Peach: que…

Marth: (interrumpiendo a Peach) continua con la historia por favor nnUu

Peach: Por supuesto Marth

----------------------------------

**"****Cupido Peach**

** La hermosa, romántica y maravillo historia de un cupido **

**Siguiendo los pasos de Kid Icarus" **

-----------------------------------------------------------

Pit: QUE NO ES CUPIDO!

Peach: que…

Marth: (interrumpiendo a Peach) ya paren…

Peach y Pit: o.o… si Marth….

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daisy: Yo… yo… ¡Te quiero Mario! **

**Peach¿Ah? **

**Después de aquella frase, los demás sonidos se volvieron para mi solo simples ruidos ¿Qué, qué¿Cómo era posible aquello¿Cómo Daisy pudo decirlo tomando en cuenta que estaba yo aquí? **

**Daisy: Eh… yo… **

**Mario me miraba espantado, después miraba a Daisy, después a mi. Daisy se dio vuelta y me miró. Mi cara de sorpresa paso a ser una cara de enojo total. **

**Peach: (como ahogada) ¿Cómo?... pero… ¿Cómo?...(empieza a hablar sin respirar) QUERAYOSESTAPASANDOENESTEMUNDOYONOPENSEQUESERIA (respira) MARIOQUEESTUPIDESESTABASHACIENDONOENTIENDOQUEPASAÉLES (respira) MIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIO…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg… **

**Daisy: (temblando entera) yo…yo…yo…yo… **

**Mario: Peach… calma… **

**Peach¿No me digas que ahora la vas a defender? Maldito seas! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh idiota! Idiota! Mil veces idiota! **

**Sheik: Mario tiene razón… no tienes porque ponerte así… **

**Peach: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG! Cállense todos! TOT **

**Salí corriendo, a donde, no sé. Mi corazón latía a todo lo que podía. ¿Por qué? Yo solo intentaba hacer algo para bien… yo creía que el amor era único… yo creía… ¿Por qué ella tenía que meterse con Mario? Yo…yo… En mi cerebro pasaban distintas escenas… distintas cosas habíamos pasado Mario y yo juntos. Desde que nos conocimos, la cita… aquella cita donde casi se murió y un extraño doctor de bigotes negros y rubio le salvó la vida. ¿Por qué? El amor se me había ido de las manos como… como si fuera agua ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dura mi vida? **

**Abrí mis ojos, ví al frente mío a un Pikachu. Este me miraba preocupado **

**Peach: TE METES CONMIGO Y MUERES! **

**Lance mi mochila al Pikachu y seguí corriendo **

**Yoshi: Pero que… **

**Corría al lado de gente, no quería saber más **

**Luigi¡Espera Peach! **

**Sheik: No corras así! Te puedes matar! **

**Mario: Peach! **

**Seguí, no me importaba nada ¿Acaso no les importaba mi corazón en este momento? Me sentía desesperada ¿Qué podía hacer además de correr? No quería saber más… Sentí que alguien me agarraba el brazo **

**Sheik: Tranquilízate! **

**Peach: Calla! **

**PAF **

**Le pegue una cachetada a Sheik, no se lo esperaba. Mario y Luigi miraron pálidos aquello. Seguí corriendo. Hasta que choque con alguien **

**Falco: (poniendo sus manos arriba de los hombros de Peach) ¿Pasa algo Peach? **

**Peach: BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOT **

**Falco¿Peach? **

**Me puse a llorar en el pecho de Falco. Necesitaba llorar en algún lado. Falco empezó a mirar para los lados. Después, me abrazo como buen amigo que es. **

**Falco¿Qué le has hecho Mario? Esta destrozada **

**Peach: TOT bua! Bua! **

**En eso, agarre la camisa de Falco y me soné con ella. **

**Falco: AAAAAAHHHH… Me debes una camisa nueva Mario… **

**Peach: Snif… snif… nif… **

**Mario: Peach… yo…. **

**Peach: Buuuuaaaaa… buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa TuT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Sheik: Falco… ****¿Puedes ir a dejar a Peach a su casa? No esta en la mejor condición… **

**Falco: Pero yo iba a… **

**Sheik: Falco… **

**Falco: Bueno, esta bien… **

**Ahí, caminé una silenciosa caminata junto a Falco. Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi mamá me miro preocupada **

**Mamá de Peach: Mi pequeña! **

**Me acosté en mi cama y seguí llorando y llorando… No quería más, ni más ni menos… creo que ahora podría recitar un poema con esto **

**Cuando ves el amor irse **

**Me dan ganas de patearle su trasero" **

Pit: Eso no rima!

Peach: Es verso libre! Callos!

**"Mirarlo a los ojos **

**Pegarle un gran golpe **

**Decirle que lo odio **

**Que me ha hecho sufrir **

**Que es un idiota! **

**Que no me mire a los ojos! **

**Que se muera! **

**Que se enferme **

**Que Gannon lo visite en sus sueños **

**Que se coma un hongo envenenado **

**Que le den con un blaster **

**Que se ahogue en la baba de Fox **

**Que no encuentre a la princesa en el castillo **

**Que le den con el bate en el Smash **

**Que un montón de pikmin le hagan cosquillas **

**Que no encuentre rupias en el pasto **

**Que le roben la Master Sword **

**Que le haga a su enemigo 0 de pegarle, 0 de daño y 0 de critico **

**Que no encuentre el atajo **

**Que Andross sea tu tío **

**Que Bowser sea tu papá **

**Que Dark Cranky sepa que no hiciste la tarea **

**Que no tengas nada que cure en el juego **

**Que tu celular quede obsoleto y no puedas cambiarlo **

**Que se te acaben los minutos en el plan **

**Que no tengas señal en el celular **

**Y que ... **

**Nintendo se venda a Microsoft!" **

Pit: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PECADORA!

Peach: Callos! Es mi historia!

Pit: TOT Aun no sacan un juego de Kid Icarus desde el Nintendo! (comentario hecho en mayo del 2006)

Vivian: Lo que hace estar lastimada del corazón…

Marth: Para decir tales atrocidades…

Peach: Así es el amor… a veces es cruel.. muy… muy cruel… TT necesito que me consueles Mario

Mario: Peach…

Vivian: Pero si te consuela no podré cortarle bien el pelo

Peach: Tienes razón (mira a Marth) Marth me consolará por mientras (apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de Marth)

Marth: Emmm… Peach, yo estoy ayudando a Vivian en el trabajo

Peach: Rayos… entonces (mira a Pit)

Pit: Ni lo sueñes!

Peach: Ni siquiera lo pensé tonto… mejor continuo… snif…

Pit: Rápido entonces…

Peach: Hay que ser fuerte (cambia su expresión como si nada hubiera pasado) Sigamos!

**"Después de maldecir a la persona amada, viene una etapa donde uno empieza a pensar si uno hace algo mal… que acaso… acaso… ¿Acaso Mario me encontraría fea¿Qué acaso Mario creería que soy una idiota que solo anda hablando por celular? Me limpié mis lagrimas… No, Mario no podría pensar tal cosa ¿O si¡Qué frustrante es estar en ese estado! **

**Yo que pensaba que la relación estaba más que estable ¡Llevábamos más de la mitad del año juntos¡Más de la mitad!... Tantas cosas que podría haber hecho como soltera, las hice con él… Antes agarraba a cualquiera de los chicos del curso y les decía que me acompañaran a comprar al mall o algo así. Me acordé de las ves cuando Link se tropezó porque no veía nada por las cajas que lo hice llevar. Me acordé que Fox siempre se quedaba mirando la tienda de videojuegos… Que Toad intentaba siempre llevar las cosas a pesar de que no se las podía… Que ir con Yoshi era ir con su hermana casi siempre. Que Kirby siempre me hablaba que Ribbon era una molestosa. Que Falco siempre me pedía disculpas porque ese tiempo andaba con Katt Monroe… **

**Me senté en mi cama un momento. Pensé en todos los demás chicos que conocía… Los chicos del 9º grado también eran muy amables… bueno, sin contar al idiota de Pit y al bastante poco delicado de DK. ¿Por qué había elegido a Mario si es que apenas lo conocía? **

**Me acordé del primer día que ví a Mario… Fue el primer día de clases, a mi me importaba bastante poco él… realmente, casi ni me llamó la atención. A los siguientes días, sentí que el me miraba muy seguido. Bueno, para mi es común, a una chica hermosa todo chico la mira, es normal. **

**Ahora que me acuerdo, con Mario empezó todo tan rápido que aun no entiendo bien. Quizá, es porque soy una chica de aventuras, una chica que le gusta mirar al frente y tomar todo lo bueno que la vida me da! **

**Abrí el cajón que estaba al lado de mi cama. Ahí tenía varios papeles… saque la carta con la que había empezado todo **

**_"Mi queridísima hermosísima Peach: _**

**_Tus ojos color lapislázuli, tu pelo de oro, tu tez de rosa... me han fascinado hasta conseguir que mi corazón palpite hasta no poder soportar más el mirarte, oh! dulce princesa de mi corazón, lo único que quisiera es poder hablar contigo, ver tus labios color rubí moverse al frente de mis ojos, por eso, princesa de mi corazón solo quiero verte, solo tu y yo por eso, por favor, acepta lo que te pido, una simple cita, en el café Earthbound a las 5:00 P.M del sábado _**

**_Con cariño Mario" _**

**Si, lo más probable es que Falco haya escrito esta carta. Pero… Mario, el siempre tan silencioso al lado mío, siempre tan… **

**En aquella cita, Mario estaba muy nervioso, ahora que lo pienso, el casi nunca me habla, solo me escucha hablar y hablar… Siempre me acordaré ese Hola tan largo… Lo más probable es que Link estaba con un cronómetro apuntando el tiempo que se demoraría en decirme Hola **

**_"Mario: Ho...o...o...o...o...o... _**

**_Mario estaba tan nervioso que empezó a tartamudear, Link saco un cronometro y lo puso a funcionar, yo ya empecé a pensar que por lo menos no tenía que tartamudear _****_la H_**

**_Peach ya le había pedido a Ness un plato de comida, Link saco un crucigrama para resolver, yo me divertía mirando las moscas y Mario recién iba en _****_la L_**

**_Mario: o...l...l...l...l...l...l... l... l... l... _**

**_Peach termino su comida, Link ya había resorbido 10 crucigramas, yo le pedí a Ness una bebida, después de atrapar a todas las moscas y mi hermano iba en _****_la A_**

**_Mario: l...a...a...a...a...a...a...a...a... _**

**_Peach pidió el postre, a Link se le acabaron los crucigramas, yo ya me había terminado mi bebida, Link bostezo, miro el cronometro, miro a Mario, al cronometro _**

**_Mario: a...a... Peach! _**

**_Link para el cronometro _**

**_Peach: Hola Mario!" (Cap 2: La primera cita de Mario) _**

**Al principio, fui fría… Debo admitirlo, pero mi madre me había enseñado que no podía entregarme tan fácilmente. Mario sudaba a mares y mares… El nervio del momento, se veía que era su primera cita ¿Una chica como yo no debería haber estado emocionada también? No sabría decirlo, es bastante difícil entender como cambian mis propios sentimientos. **

**Aquella ves, aun no sabía que lo quería. Realmente, solo pensaba que era uno para agregar a la lista de chicos que tendría en mi vida ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a un niño parecido a un fontanero de un programa de TV?... Pero… **

**A pesar de todo, Mario siempre estaba ahí. A pesar de que no le hacía caso… El estaba al lado mío. Yo hablaba por celular… Mario nunca se ha enojado conmigo… Mario nunca… **

**Su silencio, su miraba, su tiempo… Expresaban más que mil palabras, más que mil poemas… Más que cualquier carta que pudiera falsificar Falco. Que acaso ¿No nos gustaría a la mayoría de las chicas un hombre tierno? Aunque sean guapos ahora, en el futuro no quedará nada de eso, solo su alma y su amor ante nosotras. Con el tiempo, Mario se había convertido en un ser más especial para mi de lo que podía creer **

**Eran solo unos meses, unos meses donde se gano mi corazón… **

**Empecé a llorar en mi interior ¿Ahora que haría si perdía ha Mario? **

**Era jueves. En mi casa me vieron tan mal que decidieron no despertarme. Desperté bien tarde, como a las 12 de la mañana. Me habían dejado un jugo y un pan con queso al lado de mi cama. Me lo comí sin siquiera mirar si el pan era integral o no. Miré el techo de mi pieza. **

**Vi algunas calcomanías pegadas en el techo. Me acuerdo que le dije a mi mamá que las sacará… Pero, me acuerdo que estaba tan feliz cuando las pegue ahí arriba… **

**Cuando somos pequeños, nos importa poco si el de al lado nos quiere o no. Sabemos que tenemos a nuestros padres, que ellos nos quieren, que ellos nos protegerán… A pesar de que ahora lo más importante parecen ser nuestros amigos, ellos siguen ahí, con sus problemas… Siguen siendo nuestros padres **

**Quisiera volver ha ser una niña, para sentirme segura en los brazos de mamá… **

**El verdadero amor, no obliga, es calmo, no le importa esperar… Porque sabe que el amar es mejor, cuando el otro listo esta **

**Me dejaron el almuerzo. Pensé en los del curso. Yoshi y Kirby estarían en este momento intentando sacar más de 10 almuerzos, Link y Samus estarían discutiendo por su proyecto, Toad estaría pensando en que hacer con Falco, Falco hablaría con algunas chicas, Saria estaría intentando calmar a Link, Roy estaría comiendo nerviosamente, Luigi casando algunas moscas, Sheik seguiría a gusto la discusión de Link y Samus, Fox estaría babeando arriba de su comida y Mario… Mario… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Mario? **

**Empecé a ver televisión. Creo que en ese momento veía imágenes. Nada más… creo que ahí pasaron varias horas. **

**Mamá de Peach: Hija! Dos amigos vienen a visitarte. **

**Me extrañe un poco. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, me lave un poco la cara. Baje. **

**Peach: ah? **

**No pude saludar, ahí ví a las 2 personas que menos esperaría que vinieran: Link y Samus. **

**Link: Hola Peach **

**Peach: Emmm… ****Ho-o-****la Link**

**Estaba extrañada, me senté al lado de Link. Miré a Samus, esta estaba callada. **

**Link: Ya dile Samus **

**Samus: Pero… **

**Link: Ya dile, ella merece saber la verdad del asunto **

**Peach¿Qué pasa aquí? **

**Samus: Emm… **

**Link: Ella debe saber que fue culpa tuya lo que paso **

**Peach¿Ah? **

**Samus: No fue culpa mia! **

**Link estaba serio. Link es conocido que, cuando esta serio, es porque es algo importante. Samus bajo la cabeza **

**Samus: Bueno… una parte… **

**Peach: No entiendo nada **

**Link: Es fácil, Samus siempre supo que a Daisy le gustaba Mario… ella siempre supo… **

**Samus: Yo no hice nada **

**Link: Oh, si claro, tú fuiste la que le indico a Daisy el puesto cuando fue a dejarle el chocolate a Mario **

**Ahí, me acordé de la cinta que ví con la autora **

**_"Autora: Aquí esta _**

**_Observamos la cinta, se veía como las muchachas se movían de un lado a otro con chocolates y cosas así… Hasta que, vimos una figurita acercarse al banco de Luigi. Conversó un poco con una de las niñas que estaba cerca, limpió el banco de Luigi y dejo el chocolate_**

**_Peach¿Quién es ella? _**

**_Mario: Se llama Daisy, ella me ha hablado unas pocas veces… _**

**_Autora: Daisy Sasaralan de séptimo grado" _**

**Ahí, me enfoque en recordar a la niña con que había hablado Daisy… ¡Realmente era Samus! No estaba muy preocupada la primera ves que vi la cinta **

**Samus¡Yo no quise hacer nada malo con eso! Sabía que si esa Daisy dejaba el chocolate en el puesto de Mario Peach armaría el gran escándalo! **

**Peach: Entonces… nadie le dejo un chocolate a Luigi… **

**Link y Samus bajaron la vista, no pensaron un comentario así de mí **

**Samus: Discúlpame… no te hubiera hecho pasar tal mal rato… **

**Link: Cuando supimos lo de ayer, sin querer Samus dijo que sabía que algo así pasaría… Ella no quería venir, pero la obligue, encontré injusto que tu no supieras **

**Peach: Emm… gracias **

**Samus¿No estas enojada? **

**Peach: No… realmente… pensar que hiciste eso para que no me preocupara porque Mario tuviera otra chica… fue realmente… lindo de tu parte **

**Samus y Link: ººUu… (pensando) realmente esta mal… **

**Link: Em… nOn/ Tengo una idea! Dejemos de pensar en cosas tristes y hagamos algo entretenido hoy **

**Samus: nn Excelente idea Link **

**Peach: ah? **

**Eso era raro, Link y Samus de acuerdo en algo… ¿Samus sonriendo? **

**Link¿Tú que piensas Peach? **

**Peach: -- Paso, yo me quedo en casa **

**Samus y Link: ººUu… (pensando) Esto esta demasiado mal… **

**Samus: Pero hay cosas entretenidas que se pueden hacer en casa **

**Link movía la cabeza animosamente afirmando a Samus. Era lindo ver como mantenían una tregua para solo animarme. **

**Link: Por ejemplo, jugar ¡Jugar Super Smash Bros Melee! **

**Peach: Pero yo no tengo Game Cube… **

**Samus: Tranquila, nosotros trajimos una ¿O no Link? **

**Link: Por supuesto (agarra su mochila y saca ** **la Game**** Cube****) ¡Aquí esta! (mira a los lectores) Siempre hay que andar con un Game cube, uno nunca sabe cuando las necesite **

**Peach: Pero solo hay televisión en mi pieza y en la pieza de mis padres… **

**Link: Podemos jugar en tu pieza **

**Peach¡Pero tengo toda la pieza desordenada y la ropa esta tirada por todas partes! **

**Link¿Y? **

**Samus: Analiza idiota, hay ropa de chica tirada, eso tiene una subcategoría llamada ropa interior **

**Link¿Y? **

**Samus: Ya me rindo… (mira a Peach) nn Yo iré a ordenar la pieza para que no te preocupes si Link entra. Espérenme aquí **

**Samus subió a mi pieza rápidamente. Al verla desaparecer, miré hacía abajo. Sentí una mano en mi hombro. **

**Link: No somos las personas que deberíamos intentar animarte… pero Samus se siente muy mal por lo que pasó, por lo menos dale una oportunidad para sentirse mejor **

**Me costaba sonreír en ese momento, igual lo intenté. Link me dedico una de sus sonrisas amables. Es buen chico, cualquier chica, hasta yo, estaría algo celosa de la mujer que llegue a su corazón. **

**Samus: Termine! Ya la había ordenado algo la empleada así que fue muy fácil. **

**Link: Perfecto ¡Vamos Peach! **

**Me levante lentamente, no estaba con muchos ánimos **

**Link: Por la trifuerza… **

**Link se agachó. Después, no me di cuenta cuando perdí el equilibrio y estaba en sus brazos. **

**Peach: ./. Pe-pero… **

**Link: oOo Hay que moverse rápido¡Un minuto menos de Smash son varios traseros que no podremos patear! **

**Samus tomó el cubo y subimos a mi pieza. Link me dejo arriba de mi cama. Mientras Samus instalaba rápidamente el cubo. **

**Link: hablando, (tomó su mochila) compramos algunas cosas si quieres comer **

**Samus: Todo light como a ti te gusta! **

**Link: Yeah, sabemos que te gusta cuidar la línea **

**Samus: También hay una revista que te gustará **

**Link: (tomando la revista) No sé que le ves aquí si es de ropa de hombre… **

**Samus¡Idiota! (enciende la televisión) mejor juguemos… **

**Link: (sigue mirando la revista) en serio no le veo nada interesante ha esta revista para una chica… (punta con el dedo) Hey, esos pantalones están geniales **

**Tomamos los controles. Yo siempre juego con la hermosa princesa Peach ¿Quién no? Si es tan bella, además, sabe cuidar la línea ¡Le encantan los vegetales! Samus jugo con la chica de armadura y Link con un caballero medieval. Sacamos el último por random… Salió un fontanero rojo llamado Mario **

**Link: Em.. mejor lo cambio **

**Apreté Start y deje en random la etapa. Salió una donde había un gran árbol que soplaba. Miré al fontanero que era la computadora… Era Mario, si… Mario… mmmmm… Mario… **

**Peach: IDIOTA! **

**Empecé a mover mi personaje lo más rápido que pude. Iba siempre ha pegarle a la computadora, ha ese idiota, si, ha ese idiota, debía tirarlo fuera, debía acabarlo en ese momento ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! **

**Peach: ya verás! Ya verás! **

**Link y Samus: ººUu… **

**Peach¡Te mataré¡Te mataré¡Morirás! MORIRAS! **

**Link y Samus: (pensando) Da miedo… **

**Peach¡No quedará ni un pedazo tuyo! **

**Apreté los dientes, me concentré en el objetivo, hasta que se le acabaron las vidas. Ahí me di cuenta que ni Link ni Samus movían sus personajes. Los mire **

**Link y Samus: ……..ºº……. **

**Peach: Eh… bueno, me emocione… **

**La tarde siguió así, solo que Link y Samus se encargaron que la computadora no fuera Mario. **

**Peach: Em… muchas gracias por venir… **

**Link: Tranquila, fue un placer… ¡Espero que lo hagamos más seguido! **

**Samus: Tenemos que ir ha hacer el trabajo Link… **

**Link: Ya matando el buen momento de nuevo Samus ¿Acaso no cambias? **

**Samus: (mira a Link) No! (Mira a peach) Espero que te mejores Peach, nos vemos **

**Peach: Nos vemos… **

**Link: nOn/ Adiós! **

**Fui a mi pieza. Vi la pieza desordenada, tomé la revista. Miré el pantalón que dijo Link **

**Peach: (pensando) mejor que no valla solo a comprarse ropa… este pantalón esta horrible… aunque el modelo es muy guapo **

**Empecé a ver televisión. Había una novela romántica… ¿Por qué parece que en estas novelas solo importa lo que siente el otro y lo que siente uno? Pues, bueno, son nivelas románticas… pero… MMmmm… A uno le encanta ver estas novelas, ver como sufre las otras personas… Pero es tan desagradable cuando le toca a uno… **

**Mario… **

**Desperté. Era Viernes. Viernes 11:40 Am. ¿De nuevo no me despertaron para el colegio? Mis padres son tan tiernos. Mordí un poco del pan con jamón que tenía para mi desayuno. Tomé de nuevo el control remoto y empecé a ver Tv. Imágenes pasaron al frente de mi mente sin ser analizadas **

**Esto me había afectado demasiado… No me había dado cuenta lo tanto que quería a Mario. **

**Mamá de Peach: Hija¡Unos compañeros tuyos vinieron a visitarte! **

**Peach: uh? **

**Me vestí y baje rápidamente. **

**Yoshi: Hola! **

**Fox: Hola Peach! **

**Me quedé mirando sorprendida **

**Fox: Saluda Roy! **

**Roy: Emmm… Hola Peach **

**Peach: Hola!... Emmm … ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? **

**Fox¿Qué hacemos aquí? **

**Yoshi: Emmm… buena pregunta **

**Roy: eh… **

**Fox: Bueno, no importa, la cosa es que estamos aquí ¿No creo que tenga importancia el resto no? **

**Peach: Eh… **

**Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Fox movía agitadamente sus manos, Yoshi miraba el techo algo nervioso y Roy miraba para los lados. **

**Fox: Oye Peach… emmm… bueno… **

**Peach: Si no vinieron por nada pueden irse… No se preocupen por mi **

**Yoshi: No es eso! **

**Peach: Si sé que doy pena, lo admito… ¡No tienen porque haber venido! **

**Fox¡No es eso! Es que… **

**Yoshi: Em… bueno… se nos partió el corazón ha escuchar cuando Link nos contó como estabas… **

**Miré el suelo **

**Fox: Pero somos unos idiotas, pensamos que podíamos animarte en algo pero… **

**Yoshi: Al llegar, quedamos en blanco **

**Fox: Lo sentimos, no somos muy imaginativos. **

**Yoshi: Si quieres nos disfrazamos de payasos **

**Fox: Y aprendemos ha hacer malabares **

**Yoshi: Podríamos cocinarte algo **

**Fox: Aunque lo más probable es que se nos no queme **

**Yoshi¡Pide lo que quieras! **

**Fox¡Todo lo que sea de menos de 10 monedas de oro! **

**Yoshi¿10 monedas de oro? Eso es muy poco **

**Fox: TT son todos mis ahorros **

**Yoshi: No sé, quizá bailar can can **

**Fox: Traerte unos chocolates **

**Yoshi: ordenarte la pieza **

**Fox: Hacerte los deberes… emmm… mejor que no, eso puede ser perjudicial **

**Yoshi: Cantar el himno a la comida! **

**Fox: Llevarte a algún lado! **

**Yoshi: Podría llevarte en mi lomo, así no tendrías que caminar **

**Fox: dibujarte algo… ¡O puedo traer mis juegos de video! **

**Yoshi: Podemos amenazar a muerte a un cantante que te guste mucho y traerlo **

**Fox: Siiii no es mala idea **

**Yoshi: Podemos trasportar algo que quieras **

**Fox: Amenazar a Miyamoto con que tengas muchos juegos donde tu protagonices **

**Yoshi¡Amenazar a alguien para que hagan una serie de Tv de ti! **

**Fox: Te acercamos una antena para que tengas mejor señal! **

**Yoshi: Robamos el celular que tu quieras! **

**Fox: Pero por favor… **

**Yoshi y Fox: (arrodillándose) Anímate! **

**No pude sonreír, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Eran… eran… ¡Tan tiernos! **

**Yoshi¿Hicimos algo mal? **

**Fox: (apuntando su cabeza) Pégame si quieres pegarle a alguien, no hay problema, tengo la cabeza dura, comprobado por experiencias personales… **

**Silencio, me limpié un poco mis ojos. **

**Yoshi: TT **

**Fox: TT **

**Yoshi y Fox: Hemos falladooooooo! TOT tt somos un fiasco **

**Peach: No es eso… es que… **

**Yoshi y Fox: TOT BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Peach: .. **

**¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? Ellos no sabían que hacer, lo único que querían era animarme… Pero… No podía animarme, tal así era, que no podía ni siquiera actuar que estaba animada. Miré el suelo, me sentía muy mal por ellos… Ellos no debían sufrir por mi culpa en este momento. No me di cuenta cuando tenía a Roy al frente mío. **

**Roy: Emmm… eh… eh… ¡Toma! **

**Me pasó una hoja y salió corriendo. Vi la hoja, era… ¡Un dibujo mío! Ahí, vi a Fox y a Yoshi **

**Fox: Sentimos molestarte **

**Yoshi: Realmente lo sentimos **

**Fox: Nos iremos **

**Yoshi y Fox¡Lo sentimos! **

**Salieron corriendo. Estaba confundida ¡Qué hermosa muestra de cariño era esta! Ahí, miré el dibujo que me hizo Roy… Tenía algo escrito. **

**"No puedo hablarte de frente **

**Pero quiero decirte **

**Que tu sonrisa vale **

**Más que mil monedas **

**Para todos nosotros **

**Digamos lo que digamos **

**Te queremos con todo corazón **

**Te estima mucho, Roy" **

**Me sentía tan dichosa al pensar que tenía como curso a niños tan buenos… Que a pesar de todo, venían a animarme como podían… Me fui a mi cuarto, deje el dibujo de Roy en mi cajón. Pensé: Tantos niños lindos a mi alrededor… y en este momento, mi cabeza solo estaba en uno… Mario… ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Mario en este momento? No sabía y una parte de mí no quería saberlo. **

**Era viernes, mañana no tendría que hacer nada con depresión o sin depresión. Tomé el dibujo de Roy, me había dibujado sonriendo, hablando por el celular… Me veía, linda. Me miré al espejo, realmente, mi cara no auspiciaba un buen día. Realmente estaba mal, por eso ellos parecían tan desesperados. Son tan lindos. Mire el techo mucho tiempo, pensaba muchas cosas… En tantas, que mi mente quedó en blanco. **

**- Ring! **

**Eran las 10 de la noche, me había quedado dormida. A pesar de eso, aun tenía sueño. Me limpie las lagañas **

**- Ring! **

**Mire el celular, era la primera ves en mi vida que no quería responderlo **

**- Ring! **

**Rayos… ¿acaso nunca dejaría de soñar? **

**- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggg! **

**Decidí contestarlo **

**Peach¿Alo? **

**Sheik: (desde el otro lado del teléfono) HOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PEACH! **

**Peach: Hola Sheik… **

**Sheik¿Viste que este día fue un hermoso día soleado? **

**Peach: No salí de la casa… **

**Sheik: ahh… Pero fue un hermoso día soleado **

**Peach: No lo dudo… **

**Sheik: Ah… bueno, oye Peach ¿Quieres ir mañana de compras? **

**Peach: Pues… **

**Sheik: No acepto un no por respuesta **

**Peach: ejemp… me dejaste sin opción **

**Sheik: No te deje sin opción, solo te mostré la mejor **

**Peach: … (me da la impresión que es lo mismo…) **

**Sheik: Pero tranquila, ya hemos pedido el permiso a tu madre **

**Peach¿Ah? **

**Sheik: Realmente, estoy afuera de tu casa ¡El atardecer esta hermoso! Mira por la ventana! **

**Me asome por la ventana, sentí un viento helado. Ví a Sheik y a Saria que me saludaban desde abajo **

**Sheik: Mañana se espera un día igual de lindo¿Vamos a pasear como buenas amigas no? **

**Peach: Pues… **

**Sheik¡No acepto un no por respuesta! **

**Peach: --… **

**De un día para otro, quede "comprometida" a salir de compras con Sheik y Saria. Me quede mirando televisión, de nuevo no analice lo que veía… **

**- Ring! **

**Rayos… de nuevo el celular… **

**- Ring! **

**Me tape la cara con la almohada **

**- Ring! **

**Aaaaaaahhh… ya, me aburrí **

**Peach¿Alo? **

**Sheik: (desde el otro lado del teléfono) HOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PEACH! **

**Peach: Hola Sheik… **

**Sheik¿Viste que este día es un hermoso día soleado? **

**Mire la ventana **

**Peach: Emmm… esta nublado… **

**Sheik: Mmmmmmmm…. Emmmm… eeeee… bueno… ****Depende de los ojos con que lo mires, si tu corazón esta soleado, estará soleado todos los días **

**Peach: …. **

**Sheik: nOn/ Saria y yo estamos abajo. Te estamos esperando! **

**Mire el reloj, eran las 12 de la mañana. **

**Peach: mmmm… (bosteza) quiero dormir un rato más… **

**Me levante, baje y me comí algo con las muchachas. Sheik estaba emocionada por las últimas noticias del deporte. Salimos, vimos muchas ropas, Sheik siempre se inclino más por los pantalones mientras a Saria le gustaban las faldas. Yo solo miraba… **

**Saria: Peach! Debes elegir tu vestido de bella durmiente **

**Peach¿Ah? **

**Sheik¡Si! Luigi nos pidió que eligieras un vestido, ya que van ha hacer la escena del beso ¡Que lindo! **

**Peach: ah… **

**Mire vestidos. No me llamo la atención ninguno… Esperen, había uno morado bastante bonito… Y ahora que lo pienso ¡Estaba muy barato! Maldita sea… también había uno naranja con encajes, era uno de fiesta precioso!. Al lado, en la otra tienda tenían hermosas camisetas ¡Con corazoncitos! No puede ser… ¡Y yo la idiota no compre nada!... Ese el día de la gran oferta! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH noooooooo ¿Por qué soy tan tonta? Ahora se encuentran los mismos vestidos más caros… TT creo que me dará depresión" **

Pit: Hey¿Desde cuando te preocupas por los precios? Si siempre usas la tarjeta de crédito de tu padre…

Peach: o.o… no lo había pensado…

**"Ahora me comprometo a ir y comprar todo lo que no compre ese día! Fue una falta de respeto a los compradores compulsivos!" **

Pit: Realmente, no fue una falta de respeto a los otros compradores, les dejaste los vestidos para que los compraran ellos

Peach: ¬¬! Eso no te incumbe

**"Debo recordarlo, aunque, con el tiempo que ha pasado…. ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¬¬… habrá que hacer medidas drásticas" **

Todos menos Peach¿Medidas drásticas?

Peach: Si… ¡Hacer que el profesor Gadd haga una máquina del tiempo para ir y comprar todo lo que no compre!

Todos menos Peach: (pongan la cara de "qué estupidez" agregándole una gran-hiper gota atrás con un fondo con ambiente y rayas moradas) ehh…

Peach¿Qué acaso no entienden lo mal que me siento por el pecado que hice en ese momento?

Pit: Mejor continua la historia…

Peach¿Ves? Viniste ha escuchar la historia!

Pit: ¬O¬ ¡Ya termina tu turno Marth!

Marth: Ya termino, n.nUu pero me gusta escuchar la historia de Peach

Pit!.

Peach: Continuando…

**"A pesar de todo, mire un vestido. Era quizá el más simple de la tienda. No tenía muchos encajes ni nada así. Era rosado y en el pecho tenía una gran joya azul. **

**Saria¿Te gusta ese vestido¡Es muy bonito! **

**Sheik¡Siii! Además ¿Te imaginas con él y al lado de tu príncipe azul? **

**Peach: Realmente… (piensa un momento) solo me imagino a mi con ese vestido y a Mario vestido de fontanero al lado **

**Saria y Sheik: Oo… **

**Sheik: Eso si que fue freak **

**Nos decidimos en ese momento. Compraríamos ese vestido. Me lo probé y me quedaba bien. Salimos de la tienda… Realmente hice una estupidez en no comprar más AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH **

**Llegamos a mi casa, me despedí de las niñas **

**Sheik¡Recuerda animarte Peach! **

**Saria¡Esperamos verte pronto en el colegio! **

**Levante mi mano, hice una sonrisa algo forzada. Saria y Sheik se miraron y dieron un suspiro como de decepción. **

**Peach: (a si misma) emmm… **

**Paso otra noche de ver televisión sin analizar. Comía lo que me dejaban al lado y nada más. Dormí de nuevo sin pensar… sin querer saber de nada más… ¿Qué me pasaba? **

**Voz 1: Código 2372383892, empezando la operación "P.E.A.C.H" **

**Peach¿ah? **

**Eso venía de afuera. Me había despertado como a la 9 de la mañana **

**Voz 2¿P.E.A.C.H? **

**Voz 1: "Preocupados Empezamos Animando Chica Hermosa" P-E-A-C-H **

**Voz 2: Esa frase esta mal redactada… **

**Voz 1: TT es que no supe como calzarla bien… Eso no importa! Tropas! En fila! **

**Se empezó a sentir movimiento de pasos afuera. Decidí ver por la ventana… Ahí supe quienes eran las voces 1 y 2… **

**Falco: Bien soldados, esta es una de las misiones más peligrosas que hemos emprendido en mucho tiempo **

**Fox¿Hemos tenido misiones? **

**Falco: Detalles… detalles… Toad! Informe de la situación **

**Toad llega con unos gráficos y con una varita **

**Toad: Sabido es que en anteriores intentos, nuestra armada ha fallado tajantemente tratando de cumplir el objetivo de P.E.A.C.H. Se ve en el gráfico que, la cantidad de sonrisas y su cara han disminuido en un 800 de su estado habitual. Lo cual nos da a una situación de extrema alerta. Por eso, hemos pintado de rojo al soldado Kirby, para que sepan que estamos alerta. **

**Kirby: TT porque yo… **

**Yoshi: Es porque no pudimos conseguirnos una luz roja de alerta… **

**Fox: Así que pintamos lo más parecido que encontramos de rojo **

**Kirby: Ya me vieron la cara de luz de nuevo ! Primero de sol y ahora esto… **

**Toad: Por eso, (cambia la imagen de los gráficos a una con unas figuritas) hemos pensado este plan por mucho tiempo… **

**Yoshi¿No qué lo pensaron hace 1 hora? **

**Falco: El tiempo es relativo, nunca olvides eso. Yo continuo (Toad se sienta mientras Falco toma su lugar). Como dijo mi estimado compañero Toad y repito para que se les quede en la cabeza ¡Estamos en una alerta roja! Hay que subir el porcentaje de sonrisas a su promedio habitual **

**Kirby: (levanta la mano) **

**Falco: Tienes la palabra soldado **

**Kirby: Hasta que yo sepa, el porcentaje de sonrisas de Samus también esta en negativo… **

**Falco: No confundáis, ese es el estado normal de Samus. Aquí estamos en un estado anormal de Peach ¿Entendido? **

**Kirby: Entendido **

**Falco: Por eso, tenemos este elaborado plan. (apunta al primer dibujo del papel con la varita) Nuestro primer paso es traer el tanque… que sino más me equivoco, el soldado Roy estaba encargado de esa parte ¿Alguien lo ha visto? **

**Todos negaron con la cabeza. Falco puso cara seria. **

**Falco: Mmmm… no podemos hacer mucho sin el tanque… **

**En ese momento, llega Roy corriendo. Estaba agitado, empezó a mover sus brazos intentando decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca. Tenía una mano cerrada como agarrando algo. **

**Yoshi: Actúa normal Roy, no hay ninguna chica aquí en este momento **

**Se veía que no sabían que yo los estaba observando desde mi ventana. Roy respiro profundo y se paro bastante seguro. **

**Falco: Informe la situación soldado **

**Roy: La maquina para inflar el tanque se averió **

**Falco: Rayos… Justo cuando estamos al frente de nuestro objetivo… **

**Roy: Así que yo he inflado el tanque con mis pulmones **

**Toad¿Y cuál es el problema? **

**Roy: Es que como soy semi-dragon… mi aliento es algo más caliente de lo común… así que… (apunta hacía el cielo con su mano que no estaba cerrada) el tanque quedó volando n.nUu **

**Kirby¿Eso lo hiciste solo con tu aliento? Pobre muchacha que te de un beso **

**Roy/../Uu… no lo había pensado… **

**Falco: Un tanque volador… interesante… creo que tendremos que cambiar el plan… **

**Toad: No creo que cambie mucho… **

**Falco: Ok… soldados! Hay que bajar el tanque y armarlo… **

**Bajaron el tanque. Y empezaron ha hacer unos movimientos que no entendía mucho. **

**Falco: TT tengo un tanque volador! Lo más cercano a un arwing volador que he tenido… **

**Fox¿Y por qué no te compraste el Arwing inflable? **

**Falco: Eran más caros… además, no sabía eso del aliento de Roy. Un arwing en el suelo no intimida **

**Fox: AAahhh… **

**Toad: Todo listo y preparado para el ataque **

**Falco: Perfecto… empecemos con la operación "P.E.A.C.H" **

**Kirby: Comandante tenemos a un extranjero en las tropas. **

**Falco¿Ah? Ahora? **

**Kirby: Pero ya ha sido atrapado (salen Yoshi y Roy agarrando a alguien que estaba cubierto con unas mantas) **

**Falco¿Quién eres extranjero? **

**Extranjero¡Vengo a pedir refugio (sopla el bigote) por favor¡He estado sufriendo mucho! **

**Falco: (levantando una ceja) Link… Samus te encontrará más fácil estando con nosotros y disfrazado con tu bigote **

**Link¿Cómo (sopla el bigote) sabes? La mente retorcida de Samus puede (sopla el bigote) pensar cualquier cosa… (sopla el bigote) como que yo intente viajar en una nave espacial (sopla el bigote) a otro planeta **

**Roy: Sin ofender Link… pero eso es lo que pensarías tú… **

**Link: TT ¿que hago entonces? (sopla el bigote) No sabes lo difícil que es estar practicando (sopla el bigote) una escena con alguien tan perfeccionista como Samus… (sopla el bigote) Pido refugio comandante! **

**Falco: Ok, te dejaremos participar en esta importante misión, necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible **

**Link: TOT gracias! (Abraza el brazo de Falco) eres mi salvador! **

**Falco: Ya… ya… (Empieza a agitar el brazo) ¬O¬ ahora suéltame que pareces Gay! **

**Roy: Pero Link¿No crees que lo que estas haciendo es ir en contra de tus principios? **

**Link¿Nani? (se sopla el bigote) **

**Yoshi: Por supuesto¿Acaso no eres Link, el héroe de Hyrule¿El héroe del tiempo¿El héroe de… **

**Link: Si, (se sopla el bigote) ya se me la lista (se sopla el bigote) soy una vulgar copia de ellos (sopla el bigote) **

**Kirby: Realmente, eres la reencarnación de ellos en esta estúpida historia, igual como todos nosotros **

**Roy: Pero debemos estar orgullosos de ello **

**Todos menos Roy¿ah? **

**Roy se sube al tanque. Se para recto y seguro, estira su brazo y apunta hacía Link. **

**Roy¿No eres tú el que siempre se enfrenta a Samus todos los días? **

**Link: Si… **

**Roy¿No eres tu el que le discute todos los días? **

**Link: (se sopla el bigote) **

**Roy¿No eres tú el que dice que hay que enfrentar a las chicas así y hacerlas callar? **

**Link: (parpadea) **

**Roy¿No eres el muchacho que lleva la trifuerza del coraje en su corazón? **

**Link: T.T En este momento (se sopla el bigote) me la extirparon con (se sopla el bigote) ganas **

**Roy: Tu puedes enfrentar a Samus! **

**Link: (pone cara pensativa) emmmm (sopla el bigote) mira quién me lo dice… **

**Roy: No compares un miedo como el mío en esto… Lo mío tiene un trasfondo bastante doloroso… **

**Link: Pero tienes razón (se levanta y se saca el bigote) debo tomar la trifuerza del coraje y enfrentar a los peligros más grandes de este mundo… he sido un idiota en estos tiempos, debo salir y encarar a Samus. **

**Kirby: Bien, ese es el idiota que todos amamos **

**Link lo queda mirando a Kirby en silencio con cara de "me cortaste la inspiración" **

**Link: Debo partir y seguir en mi contienda, gracias muchachos **

**Ahí, Link se retira… Roy se baja del tanque **

**Roy: (saca una tasa de té) ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme a reunir dinero para la tumba de Link? n.nUu… **

**Fox: Sabía que nadie dudaría que Samus sería la triunfadora **

**Falco: Ok… ahora que hemos descartado a nuestro intruso, sigamos con el plan **

**Falco se para al lado del tanque, el cual estaba en el suelo. **

**Falco: (gritando) Peach! Ya nos hemos cansado de que estés deprimida! Así que hemos venido ha hacerte sonreír! **

**Abrí por completo la ventana y saque mi cabeza. **

**Toad¡Hemos sufrido la primera baja! **

**Falco: (a Toad) ¿Qué? **

**Toad: Roy salió corriendo… **

**Falco: (se pega en la frente) maldición… (gritando de nuevo) Por lo tanto, nos muestras una sonrisa o sufres las consecuencias! **

**Levante una ceja, esta situación no podía ser más irónica… **

**Falco¿Acaso no nos contestarás? **

**Peach: No pueden obligar a nadie a sonreír! **

**Toad: Realmente Falco, es poco caballeroso esto… **

**Falco entrecerró los ojos y miró a Toad. **

**Falco¿Poco caballeroso? No todos entienden el significado verdadero de ser caballeroso **

**Todos menos Falco¿Ah? **

**Kirby: Se pincho Hitler! **

**Falco: El significado de caballerosos es… cuando una dama tenga algún problema, peligro, conjetura, algo que deba resolver, un asunto importante que atender, un drama sentimental, algo que la lastime de verdad, este caballero trabajaría luz, sombra, día, noche, mañana, entre estrellas, en sus sueños para encontrarle alguna solución a su problema… por eso, hemos hecho esto **

**Yoshi¿No era para que saliera tu tanque de nuevo? **

**Falco: Esas son las razones de la autora, yo siempre he sido una persona noble! **

**Fox: Tranquilo Falco, ya estamos en la misión **

**Falco: Por eso **

**Apunta hacía mi ventana. Directamente hacía mí **

**Falco: Al ver los intentos fallidos en distintos ámbitos, en intentar relajarte, darte lástima, hacerse el tonto al frente tuyo etc…etc…etc… hemos dado en la conclusión de… que… debemos hacerlo a la fuerza o a la razón **

**Toad¿No deberíamos hacerlo primero a la razón? **

**Falco: Nadie especifico el orden **

**Yoshi: Si solo quiere mostrar su tanque… **

**Peach: Pero si tiene un parche… **

**Falco: Las armas más poderosas te encuentras en los lugares que menos imaginas… Ese parche podría ser un arma radiactiva… O algo peor… **

**Pestañee, no entendía nada. **

**Kirby: Falco, Hitler tiene 4 hoyos, ya no lo podemos parchar más… **

**Falco: Maldita sea… porque siempre nuestro líder tiene problemas en su piel en estos momentos… mmm… ¡Kirby! **

**Kirby¡Si señor! **

**Falco: Empieza ha hacer sonidos de sirena y dar vueltas como loco **

**Kirby: Ok (empieza a dar vueltas como loco y hacer sonidos de sirena) iuuu iuuu iuuuuuu **

**Falco¿Todos ustedes saben que significa esto? **

**Todos menos Falco: No… **

**Falco: (se da un manotazo en la cara) esto significa que debemos sacar nuestra arma secreta **

**Fox¿tenemos? **

**Falco: muajaaaa… Toad **

**Toad silbó. Arriba del tanque salió un ser diminuto. Su cabeza era en su mayoría blanca… Al verlo bien, me di cuenta que era Shirobon o como le decimos en el colegio White Bomber... Pero que últimamente se ha ganado el nombre de "Bomberman" por su vicio de hacer bombas. **

**Bomberman se paró arriba del tanque. Falco levantó su brazo indicando que soltaran las cuerdas para que él subiera. Yo seguía desconcertada. Bomberman y yo estábamos frente ha frente… Nos miramos a los ojos. **

**Bomberman: BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Peach: Oo…. **

**Bomberman: No puedo… es muy triste la historia de Peach… T.T **

**Falco se da un golpe de nuevo en la cabeza. Respira profundo **

**Fox¿Qué hacemos? **

**Falco: Retirada **

**Toad¿Ah? **

**Peach¿Ah¿Qué intentaban exactamente? **

**Falco: Siempre lográbamos hacer reír a los lectores con nuestras estupideces **

**Toad: Pensamos que hacer un número parecido al frente tuyo te haría reír **

**Falco: Pero no lo hemos logrado… (mira a los lectores) espero que ustedes aunque sea se hayan reído algo **

**Fox: Disculpa si te hemos causado problemas **

**Yoshi: Yo sabía que actuar nuestras estupideces las harían más aburridas… **

**Kirby¿Me veo mejor rojo o rosado? **

**Yoshi: Mmm… buena pregunta… **

**Los mire mientras se retiraban. Falco desinflaba el tanque, Fox y Yoshi tomaban algunas cosas, Toad ordenaba los papeles… Que triste escena… **

**¿Por qué no puedo sonreír?... **

**Escuche un par de pájaros cantar. Ya era otro día, otra mañana… Hey! No me despertaron para ir a la escuela. Hoy, es lunes… **

**En dos días, se acababa San Icarus… Paso el fin de semana de San Icarus y no hice nada… nada… Tome mi desayuno, mire el techo un momento. Se decía que el lunes de San Icarus llegaba la primavera… Donde los pájaros se reunían y ponían sus niditos bajo la flecha de San Icarus" **

………

Pit¿Qué¿Acaso esperan que diga algo? Si Peach es un caso perdido!

Peach: ¬¬… mejor continuo

**"Ese día logre levantarme con toda tranquilidad. Intentaba mentalizarme para sonreír…" **

Pit: Espera ¿Vas a contar esa parte?

Peach¿Y por qué no? Es parte de la historia

Marth: Veo preocupado a Pit… ¿Estuviste ahí?

Pit empieza a silbar, se pone nervioso.

Pit: Mejor me retiro… estaré en el café Earthbond Marth… avísame cuando termines

Pit sale de la peluquería. Marth, Mario y Vivian se quedan mirando a Peach con cara de duda.

Peach: Ahora les cuento n.n

**"Almorcé, vi televisión… Parecía estar en las vacaciones más aburridas de mi vida… ¿Por qué? Maldita sea… Maldita sea… **

**Mamá de Peach: Hija! Un amigo vino a visitarte! **

**¿Quién más podría visitarme? Si ya todos habían intentado animarme… Excepto Luigi… y Mario. Baje las escalares rápidamente, no sé porque, en algo latía mi corazón. Pero… No era ni Luigi ni Mario… **

**Peach¿Pit¿Qué haces tú aquí? **

**Pit: La idiota aun me pregunta… **

**Me senté en el sillón al frente de él. Tenía razón ¿Cómo se me ocurría preguntarle eso? **

**Pit: Los muchachos me hablaron de tu situación… **

**Peach: Si, han hecho mucho para intentar animarme… pero no puedo… **

**Pit: Ja, ya era hora… **

**Peach¿Ah? **

**Pit: Que algún imbécil de abriera el corazón… **

**Pit se levanto y se apoyó en la ventana. **

**Pit: Como otros no pudimos… **

**Miré el suelo. Pit no parecía querer animarme como los otros. Quizá el lector se estará preguntando en estos momentos ¿Por qué Pit dice eso? Pues, porque él se me declaró el año pasado… Pero yo le dije que no, un no tan frío ahora que lo pienso **

**¿Por qué fui tan fría con él? Ya no podía arreglar esa situación, ya no podía… Ahora que estaba en una situación algo parecida a la de él el año pasado. Un viento movió sus cabellos. **

**Pit: Esto es irónico… Yo me tuve que tragar las lágrimas cuando me dijiste que no… Apuesto que tú has llorado mucho **

**Peach: Eso no te interesa **

**Pit: Sinceramente, a mi no me interesa que vuelvas a sonreír como los otros muchachos **

**Peach¿Ah? **

**Pit: Me agrada en algo esta lección que te esta dando la vida **

**Peach¿Qué? **

**Pit: … **

**Peach? **

**Pit se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en la pared. **

**Pit: Soy un idiota mentiroso, claro que me importa… Mierda, como envidio ha ese idiota de Mario… **

**Peach: Yo pensaba… yo pensaba que sería entretenido salir con alguien alguna ves… y como salió lo de Mario… **

**Pit: No supiste en el hoyo en que caíste. Creo que ahora me entiendes… **

**Peach: Si… **

**Pit: Será mejor que vuelvas al colegio pronto y enfrentes lo que sea. **

**Peach: si… **

**Pit: Y… ¡Por fin me digas con quién hablas por el celular! **

**Fue tan chocante que Pit dijera eso en ese momento que no me quedó más que reírme. Fue tan extraño, tan espontáneo… Pit sonrió, se levantó. **

**Pit: Ya cumplí mí cometido… **

**Peach¿Ah? **

**Pit abrió la puerta de mi casa. **

**Pit¿Ves DK? Te dije que podría hacer sonreír a Peach, Me debes 600 monedas, 300 rupias, 50 bananas y el 10 de tu sueldo en el auto cinema **

**Junte mis puños lo más fuerte que pude, agarre un jarrón y lo lance directamente hacía Pit. Este lo esquivo hábilmente. **

**Pit: Vuelve rápido tu energía! **

**Pit salió corriendo. Miré hacía afuera… Ya no estaban **

**Peach¿Dónde se abran ido? **

**Cerré la puerta. Me apoye en ella y me senté en el suelo **

**Peach: Idiota… idiota…" **

Mario estaba serio mirando el espejo mientras Vivian le cortaba el pelo. Note eso, lo mire con cariño

Peach: Si sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti

Mario sonrió.

Vivian: (Snif) que hermoso es el amor verdadero…

Peach: Continuemos…

**"No quise ir al siguiente día. Me dio rabia lo que hizo Pit. Maldito desgraciado. Ni hablar. Era martes… **

**Peach: Mañana es el último día de San Icarus… **

**Ultimo día… Me senté, respire profundo. Por fin no pensaría más en esas cosas, no tendría tantas razones. San Icarus se iba, para no volver en 1 año más. **

**Maldita sea ¿Por qué pensaba eso? No importaba lo que fuera, el amor debería nacer en el día, en la noche, en la lluvia, en la tormenta… Supuestamente, no tendría límites… **

**¿Dónde esta mi príncipe Azul? Perdón, no es príncipe… es solo, un niño que tiene mi corazón. Temprano, antes de que fuera la hora de salida del colegio, una visita me sorprendió. Tocó el timbre. Por primera ves, me di las ganas de ir a abrir yo. **

**Peach: Luigi… **

**Luigi: Hola Peach **

**Nos quedamos en silencio. La situación era incómoda. Luigi rompió el silencio de la manera que yo menos pensaba **

**Luigi¿Lista para ser la bella durmiente? **

**Se me había olvidado ¡Tenía el trabajo de Castellano para mañana! Oh, Luigi debió haber trabajado en todo y yo no he hecho nada… **

**Luigi¿Peach? **

**Peach: Oh! Si¿Qué tengo que hacer? **

**Luigi: Hacerte la dormida y venir bien arreglada mañana. **

**Peach: Ah… entonces me haré la dormida **

**Luigi: Aja… No puedo hacerte aprender un papel más largo para mañana, asi que serás la bella durmiente solamente… no creo que te moleste **

**Peach: No, para nada. **

**Luigi: Sheik y Saria me contaron que ya tienes el vestido… Así que solo vengo a pedirte que mañana llegues a la clase… Por favor… **

**Peach: Emm… bueno… esta bien… **

**Silencio de nuevo, Luigi se veía algo incómodo. **

**Luigi: Emm… bueno… emmm… ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces¡Qué estés bien Peach! **

**Antes de que Luigi partiera, tome su brazo. **

**Peach¿Cómo esta Mario? **

**Luigi cerró los ojos **

**Luigi: Mañana podrás preguntarle a él mismo en persona… **

**Luigi se soltó, no supe que más decir. **

**Tenía que ir mañana al colegio. El miércoles… el último día de San Icarus… vestida de princesa, con un vestido rosado… **

**7 de la mañana. Me levante… Es muy temprano. Unas sirvientas me ayudaron con el vestido. Me maquillaron un poco… **

**"Se ve tan hermosa, como una princesita" **

**Caminar por el lugar, con un vestido rosado, guantes blancos, una pequeña corona… Aros azules. Realmente, parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas **

**O de videojuegos… **

**Llegue a la sala a la hora de siempre. No había nadie. Mire mi mesa… Había una rosa **

**En el último día de San Icarus, los niños le dan rosas a las niñas. **

**Peach: (pensando) será de Pit… **

**Luigi¡Peach! **

**Salte de la impresión **

**Luigi: Disculpa si nadie te ha saludado… es que todos estamos moviendo cosas para la presentación… Vamos ha hacerlas en el gimnasio **

**Peach: Todos se han preparado mucho **

**Luigi: Por supuesto¿Por qué no? **

**Peach: Generalmente no hacemos ninguna tarea **

**Luigi: Oh… tienes razón. Bueno, acompáñame. Todos están en el gimnasio. **

**Era verdad, todos estaban moviendo cosas en el gimnasio **

**Yoshi: Hola Peach¿Lista para ver las grandes presentaciones de hoy? **

**Peach¿Desde cuando preparan tanto una tarea? **

**Kirby: Esto no es una tarea es… **

**Yoshi: Si es una tarea **

**Kirby: Rayos… **

**Samus: Porque yo lo digo! Hay que hacer bien las cosas ¿Lista Peach? **

**No entendía nada. Ahí, Vi a Samus como nunca lo hubiera pensado. Tenía un vestido blanco con arreglos dorados y llevaba 4 rosas en la mano. **

**Peach¿Son tus rosas de San Icarus? **

**Samus: Ah…. Si, me llegaron más de lo que pense **

**Peach: Si… **

**Samus: Pero Saria tiene como 8… bueno, a ella siempre le dan todos los del curso una rosa, como reparte chocolates **

**Peach¿Y Zel… Sheik? **

**Samus: Ella llego temprano y escondió sus rosas… no tengo idea realmente cuantas tiene **

**Peach: Buu… **

**La profesora Joanna apareció en el gimnasio con un gran ramo de rosas y tomando el brazo del profesor Gannondorf **

**Srta. Joanna: Que hermoso Gannoncito… T.T **

**Sr. Gannondorf: Ves ¡Te dije que iban ha hacer la tarea! **

**Link: (desde el fondo y bien lejos) Nos estafo! ****Mostró su lado de "The king of thieves" **

**Srta. Joanna: o.o... **

**Sr. Gannondorf: Tranquila, esos son detalles **

**Srta. Joanna: ñ-ñ ok **

**Me senté. Luigi me dijo que esperara, igual, solo tenía que hacerme la dormida. Toad se subió al escenario. Su ropa era extraña… Parecía como si se hubiera disfrazado de una… ¿Calavera? **

**Toad: Buenos días… hoy, como presentación oficial de San Icarus, el octavo grado de Nintendo school presentará… Por fin una tarea de Castellano bien hecha **

**Se escucharon un par de aplausos, mire hacía los lados… Nunca supe quienes eran **

**Toad: Como primera presentación, Sheik y Saria nos darán a conocer su adaptación de una escena de "Don Quijote de la Mancha" de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra **

**Toad se bajo del escenario. Ahí aparecieron Falco, Link, Fox y Yoshi disfrazados de molinos moviendo sus brazos que eran como las aspas. Sheik entró vestida de caballero con una gran lanza en una mano y en la otra sosteniendo un caballo de cartón. Saria entro con una ropa de campesino y con una gran panza falsa sosteniendo un burro de cartón **

**Sheik: Eh aquí, el grupo de gigantes que he buscado… que por designios de la trifuerza he venido a vencer, amiga Saria de la Panza **

**Saria¿Qué gigantes? **

**Sheik: Aquellos (apunta hacía los molinos) los gigantes que, según supe, empezaron a jugar voleiball con la luna **

**Saria: Pero Don Sheik de los** **Sheikah… son solo molinos **

**Sheik¿Qué acaso no ves como con sus brazos pretenden tomar la luna? **

**Saria: Es normal que en ciertos momentos las aspas miren el cielo… **

**Sheik¡Y mira como juegan voleiball con ella!... ¡Se arrepentirán por no haberme invitado! **

**Sheik corre hacía los molinos y choca con ellos. Al ver la expresión de Falco, Link, Fox y Yoshi noté que no se lo esperaban. Después, Sheik se levanta todo orgullosa. **

**Sheik¡Punto para el invencible Don Sheik de los Sheikah! Todos entenderán que nadie se puede no invitarme a jugar voleiball! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **

**Falco: Saria… ¿No se supone que los molinos somos los que ganamos? **

**Saria: Emm… fue un cambio que Sheik hizo en último momento… **

**Sheik: MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **

**Todos se bajaron del escenario, se escucharon unos aplausos varios. Aun no sabía de dónde venían… Se escucho un poco de movimiento, uno que otro cambio de escenario. Fox, vestido de Dark Vaider, pero sin el casco, se paro a presentar el siguiente número. **

**Fox: Bien, para la siguiente presentación… Falco y Toad nos mostraran su adaptación de una escena de Hamblet y William… Sha…. Sha…. **

**Saria¡Shakesperare! **

**Fox: Ah, si eso… **

**Fox bajo del escenario. Falco subió. Toad apareció arriba de una mesa que tenía un cartón que la hacía parecer pared. Falco puso su mano debajo de Toad como haciendo que lo sostenía. ¡Por fin entendía¡Toad es la calavera que sostiene Hamblet! **

**Falco: Amar o no amar… ese es un gran problema… Parece fácil decir, amo, pero la nobleza del amor a veces no es verdadera. ¿Qué hacer cuando el corazón no encuentra a nadie ni a quién amar¿Acaso hay que hacer que uno ama sin hacerle caso?... Amar o no amar… ese es un gran problema… ¿Podríamos soportar las burlas del tiempo por no encontrar el ser amado?... Amar o no amar, es un gran problema… Cuando el corazón no late por alguien más ¿Es necesario forzarse a amar?... ¿Soportarían una vida amando lo no realmente amado? Amar o no amar… esperar a ser amado o buscar el amar… ¿Qué es mejor? Yo quiero amar y no puedo esperar **

**Falco pone sus dos manos debajo de Toad. Este salta a sus brazos… Falco camina hacía el escenario, se para al frente de Saria, se agacha. Toad saca una rosa que tenía escondida. **

**Toad: No puedo esperar, pero sé que si espero, cuando encuentre a quién amo, lo amare siendo sincero, sin más ni menos que un amor verdadero **

**Saria tomó la rosa. Empecé a aplaudir ¡Qué hermoso! Era algo tan precioso… Salieron esos aplausos que no sabía de dónde venían. Terminaron… Empezaron de nuevo los movimientos de cosas… Ahora el escenario cambio por completo, se veía algo como si estuviéramos dentro de una nave espacial. Sheik se subió al escenario. **

**Sheik: Sin más preámbulos, la siguiente presentación, protagonizada por Fox, Roy y Yoshi… Adaptando una escena de "La Guerra de las galaxias" de George Lucas. **

**Roy y Fox saltaron cada uno en diferentes lados del escenario. Fox estaba con su mascara de Dark Vaider puesto. Roy estaba con un traje simple, que según deduje tendría que ser la ropa de Luke. Apretaron unas espadas con luces que tenían en sus manos y empezaron a pelear. Roy empezó ha ceder terreno, hasta que llego al límite del escenario. **

**Fox: Apuesto que Obi-Marcus no te dijo lo que realmente pasó con tu padre… **

**Roy: Me dijo lo suficiente… ¡Fuiste tú el que lo hizo adicto a sacarme fotos de bebe! **

**Fox: No… yo solo… **

**Fox retrocede, queda en silencio, se agacha un poco y luego se levanta **

**Fox: Yo soy… (suenan rayos y truenos de fondo)…. ¡Tu compañero de curso! **

**Roy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (se detiene en seco) ¿Y eso acaso me afecta? **

**Fox: En que… yo te mostrare las ventajas del lado oscuro de la fuerza! **

**Roy¿Ventajas? **

**Yoshi: Por supuesto! **

**Yoshi aparece en el escenario con un gran stand lleno de distintas cosas. **

**Yoshi: (muestra una tarjeta de crédito que dice "Dark Side") Al unirte al lado oscuro, tienes muchas ventajas económicas. Con nuestra tarjeta "Dark Side", solo disponible para Jedi que estén con nosotros… Esta te trae descuentos suculentos en cualquier restaurante de comida **

**Fox: Obviamente, ya que alguien del Dark Side no debe pagar, el resto debe servirle **

**Yoshi: Las mejores chicas a tus pies **

**Fox: Porque o sino ellas sufrirán las consecuencias **

**Yoshi: Máscaras del lado oscuro (Fox muestra su máscara con orgullo) **

**Roy: Mmm… ¿Qué máscaras tienen? **

**Fox: La mía es la más dark de las dark mascaras **

**Roy: A mi no me parece **

**Yoshi y Fox¿Nani? **

**Roy: La cosa más temible del mundo son los Ditto, creo que en el Dark Side tendrán máscaras de Ditto **

**Fox y Yoshi: Eh… **

**Parecía como si Yoshi y Fox no supieran que seguía en el diálogo. La profesora Joanna se paró. **

**Srta. Joanna: Roy, sale de donde estés, ya sé que el que esta actuando es Ditto **

**Roy asomo su cabeza por el techo **

**Roy: Emm… bueno… ¿Le gustó? **

**Srta. Joanna: Si… pero creo que para la siguiente, me gustaría que tu mismo actuaras… **

**Roy: ehhh… **

**Ditto: Te dije que se darían cuenta que soy yo… yo soy un excelente actor, no como tu… je, los Pokemons deberíamos dominar el mundo **

**Roy¿Contigo al mando? Mejor antes el Apocalipsis… **

**Empezaron a mover las cosas rápidamente. Ahora, el escenario estaba un balcón. Saria se paro en el escenario **

**Saria: Como siguiente actuación Link y Samus nos mostrarán su adaptación de otro clásico de Shakesperare… Romeo y Julieta **

**Saria sale del escenario, se baja. Link aparece por debajo del balcón, vestido casi como un príncipe. Mira el balcón **

**Link: ****¡Silencio¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana¡Es el Oriente, y ella, el sol¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan¡Deséchalo¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero¿qué importa¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…**

**Samus: (sin salir al escenario)**** ¡Ay de mí! **

**Link: Habla. ¡Oh¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire. **

**Samus sale a escena en el balcón **

**Link: Hey… tú no eres a quién buscaba **

**Samus¿Y quién pensaba que era¿La reina de Inglaterra¿Para qué me dices tantas cosas bellas entonces? **

**Link: Porque el libreto es bonito (lanza un par de papeles que tenía bajo la manga al aire) … maldita sea… me equivoque de balcón ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Perdí mi gran oportunidad **

**Samus: Ah… bueno, no importa, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento **

**Link¡Hey¿Y por qué me dijiste "Ay de mí"? **

**Samus: (algo sonrojada) no te interesa. **

**Link se acerca al balcón **

**Link: Ya, dime dime dime dime **

**Samus¡Oh, Link, Link¿Por qué tenías que ser tu el idiota que vendría a molestarme? Niega tu padre y tu madre y vete lejos para no verte nunca más en mi vida **

**Link: Dejadme molestarla un momento… he perdido mi oportunidad porque me he equivocado de balcón… además, quede curioso, por el "Ay de mi"… **

**Samus: Si eres tan perdido, te aconsejo empezar a buscar el otro balcón de nuevo... tu amada te debe esperar **

**Link: Usted tiene razón, pero se me da la curiosidad… yaaaa dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime **

**Samus pone una expresión furiosa, pero eso parece no afectar a Link **

**Link: dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF **

**Sin darnos cuenta, Samus había agarrado un masetero y le dio directo a la cara de Link **

**Link: Xox eso no estaba en el guión… **

**Samus: (mirando el techo y sonriendo maliciosamente) tu me dijiste que tenía que improvisar más las cosas **

**Empezaron a mover las cosas de nuevo después de los aplausos de nadie. Luigi me tocó el hombro **

**Luigi: Es nuestro turno… Solo debes estar en la cama y abrir los ojos cuando te diga **

**En el escenario pusieron una cama hermosamente arreglada. Me acosté en ella y cerré los ojos. **

**Tututuru tutu tuturututu… tutu tututurutu ! **

**Ese era el sonido que estaba en el aire, no entendía nada… ¿Qué podría ser? Ni siquiera nos habían presentado. **

**Kirby: (Cantando) Aquí viene Mario **

**Luigi: (Cantando) A salvar a la princesa Peach **

**Kirby y Luigi: (Cantando) Qué la tristeza se la llevo, preocupando a la gente **

**Luigi: (Cantando) Pero todo terminara, cuando Mario salve el día **

**Kirby y Luigi: (Cantando) Aleluya! **

**Sentí que algo subía al escenario. Tenía curiosidad, pero no abrí los ojos. **

**Kirby: (Cantando) Entre Skulltulas **

**Luigi: (Cantando) Un par de dekus **

**Kirby: (Cantando) Y algunos esqueletos **

**Luigi: (Cantando) Blandirá su espada con el poder de la trifuerza **

**Kirby: (cantando) Cuando se sienta muerto **

**Luigi: (cantando) Una hada vendrá **

**Kirby: (cantando) Y le recuperara **

**Tututuru tutu tuturututu… tutu tututurutu ! **

**Kirby: (Cantando) Aquí viene Mario **

**Luigi: (Cantando) A salvar a la princesa Peach **

**Kirby y Luigi: (Cantando) Qué la tristeza se la llevo, preocupando a la gente **

**Luigi: (Cantando) Pero todo terminara, cuando Mario salve el día **

**Kirby y Luigi: (Cantando) Aleluya! **

**Tututuru tutu tuturututu… tutu tututurutu ! **

**Mario: **

**"No sé si salvaré a alguien **

**en esta historia **

**lo que si se **

**que mi corazón **

**no puede dejar **

**de llorar por saber **

**Que Peach, a llorado por mi" **

**Abrí mis ojos, Mario estaba al frente mío. Tomó mi mano. Nos miramos a los ojos. Me mostró una rosa **

**Kirby: (Cantando) Aquí viene Mario **

**Luigi: (Cantando) A salvar a la princesa Peach **

**Kirby y Luigi: (Cantando) Qué la tristeza se la llevo, preocupando a la gente **

**Luigi: (Cantando) Pero todo terminara, cuando Mario salve el día **

**Kirby y Luigi: (Cantando) Aleluya! **

**Nos dimos un beso en ese momento. No sé, no podía no perdonarlo en ese momento… Todos aplaudieron fuertemente. Vi como la mayoría de los del curso saltaba y vitoreaba. En medio de ellos, vi a Daisy, miraba la escena algo triste, pero al ver que yo la miraba sonreía. **

**"Pobre…" pensé "debe sentirse algo mal" **

**Pero no podía dejar de pensar que me sentía feliz… Muy feliz… **

**En el recreo, me encontré con Daisy. Hablamos un momento, nos entendimos bastante bien. No me quiso contar la historia de cómo conoció a Mario pero… Se veía que sabía que yo era la que estaba en su corazón. **

**Solo me queda una cosa por decir: Feliz San Icarus a tods ls presentes" **

Vivian: Snif… que hermosa historia… Snif… (le da un par de retoques a Mario) Listo guapo

Peach¡Quedaste muy guapo Mario!

Mario: ….

Peach¿Pasa algo Mario?

Mario sale de la peluquería y mira hacía los lados

Mario¡Te atrapare Pit¿Dónde te metiste?

Ni hablar… Bueno, esa es historia para otra ocasión ¡Feliz San Icarus!

Se despide

Peach Toadstool

8 grado del Nintendo School

En el siguiente capítulo:

Falco nos va a contar la historia que muchos esperan. Él, tomó la decisión de enfrentar una de las tareas más difíciles que ha tenido en su vida: Lograr hacer que Fox y Samus tengan una cita. ¿Logrará conseguir tal objetivo¿Samus aceptará tener una cita con Fox¿Fox lograra concentrarse en la misión¿Qué pensará Link de todo esto? Esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo de Nintendo School: El final de una triste historia

Extra!

Falco: Hemos contado los votos! Y como ya todos nos lo esperábamos, la gente pidió que sea revelada la ficha amorosa de… ¡Link!

**_Nombre:_****_ Link, nacido en 1986 _**

**_Raza:_****_ hombre hyliano _**

**_look:_****_ Ocarinesco _**

**_Relaciones amorosas:_****_ Oficialmente, no ha tenido ninguna novia. Pero se sabe que cuando era pequeño siempre estuvo muy enamorado de Zelda. Hasta que esta le dio un no definitivo hace 2 años. _**

**_Comentarios sospechosos_****_: El guarda como un secreto de estado la chica a la cual su corazón late. Pero no deja de ser sospechosas sus continuas discusiones con Samus. _**

**Ficha de Personajes: **

(Ficha dada por Bombermans)

**Shirobon (en jap) White Bomber(Inglés)** (Yo pondría Shirobon, en español simplemente es Bomberman, pero esa es la razacomo los Yoshi)

**Qué hace:** Pone bombas. Su especialidad son las Bombas de Fuego, pero también puede hacer Bombas de otros elementos (Bomba de Pimienta, Bomba de Hielo, Bomba Eléctrica...)aunque rara vez las hace correctamente cuando son de otros elementos, pero puede hacerlas bien.

**Personalidad:** (Esto es lo más difícil)

Es algo presumido y llora cuando hay cosas tristes.

Cuando le pegan, más que llorar se enfada.

Le gustan los videojuegos, sobretodo los de Bomberman.

Su edad no la sé exactamente, pero diría que más o menos como la de los

alumnos de 8 grado.(Quizá menos, pero yo quiero que salga ahí )

Es valiente y algo loco.

**Otros:** Según las BombStars que tenga, podrá hacer mejor los otros tipos de Bombas.

Las BombStars se obtienen de cualquier objeto, pero ese objeto debe tener un gran significado interior. (Ejem: Las gafas de Sol que su tío le regaló, dándole un discurso(Esto no ocurre en la serie, es sólo un ejemplo.)

Las Bombstars se almacenan en el cinturón, los objetos que se convierten en BombStars desaparecen y se convierten en una bolita que cabe en el cinturón, una BombStar

**Imagen: **

http/img. gracias por la ficha y… espero que te halla gustado la pequeña aparición de Bomberman en la historia nnUu

**Agradecimientos: **

¿Agradecimientos? Se preguntaran ¿A quién? Pues, en mis andanzas por la red me encontre un foro sobre Kirby donde estaba este tema

m i a r r o b a . c o m / f o r o s / v e r . p h p ? f o r o i d 6 7 8 9 7 6 & t e m a i d 4 3 3 6 6 8 7

"Título: Nintendo School  
Categoría: Videojuegos/Crossover  
Serie? ... no sabría decirles, personajes de Nintendo y quizás a otros...  
Tema: Casi de todo, acción, suspenso (?), mucho, mucho humor y romance (aunque la autora lo niegue... )  
Autor(a): Minaya

_Descripción:  
La Nintendo School, una escuela muy especial en la que se toman en cuenta a los alumnos del 8vo. Grado (2do. De secundaria) en los que la lista de alumnos empieza con Link y termina con YoShi... ni se imaginan a los maestros..._

_Comentario Personal:  
Esto... es... GENIAL... el mejor fic de todos... no esta completos pero aún así es muy grande y divertido..._

_Lo Puedes encontrar en: se siente muy honrado cuando le hacen a uno estos reconocimientos sin pedirlos. Muchas gracias kirbyhanyou_

_**Galeria: **_

_Un dibujo nuevo de mi los 6 años de Nintendo school! Vaya que me he demorado xD_

w w w . de v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 3 6 7 4 9 6 6 4 /

_Y un regalo que me dio Oni link x del foro del Palacio de Sheik por mi cumpleaños número 20_

_img243.imageshack.us/img243/8489/roy001vs6.jpg_

_díganme que no se ven cute n.n_

_**Preguntas: **_

_**1.- ¿Cuando vas a poner la segunda parte de cupido peach? **_

_Generalmente me demoro más de lo que quiero en los capítulos… ya es costumbre mía nnUu_

_**2.- ya eh visto varias de tus imágenes, dibujas muy padre y muy bien, pero según yo y un juego de Metroid samus es rubia ¿por qué la dibujaste con diferente color? **_

_Realmente, los personajes de Nintendo han tenido muchos cambios de diseño. Por decirte, Link ha pasado de tener pelo café a ser rubio (parece que fue pelirrojo un tiempo , pero no lo he confirmado). Lo mismo pasa con Samus, ella empezó teniendo el pelo verde, después lo tuvo café (que es la imagen en la que yo me baso) y después paso a rubio. Son cambios de diseño que ocurren en el tiempo_

_**3.- ¿A quien le dejó el chocolate Sheik o.o? **_

_¿Tengo que necesariamente responder esto?... hablando en serio, es algo que quizá revele más adelante_

_**4.- ¿A quien quiere roy? Porque samus a link, fox a samus pero como va a hacer roy porque le tiene fobia a las chicas. **_

_Solo te preguntare una cosa¿Estas segura de lo que afirmas?_

_**5.- ¿Por qué el cap de Roy se llama el asesinato del director sino lo asesinan? **_

_Se podría decir que era para ponerle más emoción al asunto x3 xD_

_**6.- Se me hace algo sospechosa la actuación de Marth en el cap de Saria… **_

_Pues, Marth es así… todo un caballero_


	20. Cap especial 3: Duda existencial

No, esto no es el cap de Falco... es un cap especial que escribi para un concurso de fics. Gracias ha esto pase a segunda ronda x3. Se los dejo para apasiguar la espera n.n 

**_Nintendo School Capítulo especial 3: Duda existencial_**

Dibujaba algo en su cuaderno. Pasaba uno que otra hoja sin decidir lo que podía dibujar. Ya se desesperaba ¿Qué acaso la inspiración nunca llegaba? Roy se sentía acomplejado

- Buenos días muchachos

Era un día más en la Nintendo School. La profesora Joanna Dark había llegado con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa. Tenía algo planeado para la clase de castellano, como siempre, les traía alguna especial tarea

- Hoy quiero que hagan un ensayo – dijo ella escribiendo algo en la pizarra – este será el tema…

"Una duda existencial" leyó Roy en sus adentros. ¿Una duda existencial¿Cómo? Tenía que escribir un ensayo sobre una duda existencial que tuviera, intentar encontrarle una explicación, algo más allá.

Casi sin pensarlo, Roy ya estaba en el patio con Link cerca de una banquilla… ¿Tenían que salir para poder inspirarse mejor? Era buena excusa para abandonar la sala de clases… Roy no le encontraba mucho sentido en todo caso

Link, para variar, estaba inspirado. Este se sentó y empezó ha escribir a varios kilómetros por hora. Roy hizo lo mismo, pero no escribió nada. Duda existencial… miró el cielo azul, entrecerró los ojos por la luz del sol. ¿Qué duda podría tener en este momento? Tenía una… pero… ¿Valía la pena buscarle respuestas? Se decidió, no era mala idea. Empezó ha escribir

_"Hay gente que se dedica ha descubrir el mundo por errores. Otros que observan más y pueden conocer de muchas cosas sin ni siquiera mover un dedo. Entre mis observaciones, me he dado cuenta de algo, que no puedo entender ¿Por qué las chicas usan falda corta y se enojan porque un chico mira sus piernas? Un acto contradice el otro, de una manera bastante confusa. Ojo, no digo que todas las chicas usen falda corta, pero hay un grupo bastante grande que si._

_Se sabe que mientras más avanza el tiempo, el estereotipo de la chica físicamente perfecta tiene menos ropa. Pero igual, muchas de ellas muestran indignación o vergüenza al ser miradas por un ente masculino. ¿Qué no es eso lo que buscan¿Qué un chico las mire?. No soy un experto, pero creo que hay que analizar o intentar analizar, la mente de una niña."_

- ¡Link, Roy! – Fox McCloud se acercó a ellos, este parecía bastante cansado. Todos sabían que tenía muchas dificultades en este ramo, pero de esforzado se ganaba el premio mayor - ¿Saben si dinosaurio se escribe con "B" o "D?  
- Eso depende – contestó de inmediato Link, Roy lo miró sorprendido – Binosaurio es un Saurio de 2 cabezas y un Dinosaurio es un reptil prehistórico, depende a cual te refieras - Eh… - Fox se veía confundido, se retiro rascándose sus orejas – bueno… ahí veo…  
- ¿Existen los Binosaurios? – preguntó Roy al ver que Fox no los escucharía - ¿Y por qué no? – contestó Link levantando sus hombros con una gran sonrisa.

Tras esto, Roy solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y pensar que era mejor seguir con el ensayo. Tomó su lápiz, tenía que terminar su análisis.

_"Comúnmente se dice que las mujeres maduran antes que los hombres. Que mientras los hombres seguimos pensando en que sería más entretenido ir a jugar fútbol ellas ya piensan en algún futuro con cierto chico. La cosa es que desde aquí se enojan si un chico mira sus piernas. ¿Búsqueda de atención? Sí, estoy casi seguro que eso es. Sentir que atraen de cierto sentido a un chico las hace sentirse orgullosas, concientes o inconscientes de eso. Ahora hay que pensar ¿Por qué tendrían que enojarse con el pobre que les mira las piernas?_

_Aquí tenemos que retomar un análisis de los tiempos contemporáneos. La mujer poco a poco ha demostrado que en muchos campos puede ser igual o mejor que un hombre. Esta se ha independizado y decide su futuro, sin esperar que alguien más lo haga. Pero me dirán ¿No es que la mujer se enojaba porque le observaran las piernas desde tiempos inmemorables?. Si, pero cada vez la mujer se ha hecho más orgullosa de lo que hace, esa es la tendencia: Ella no depende de un hombre. Entonces… ¿Acaso no por esto ella se negaría a mostrar sus piernas con la falda corta?"_

Roy paró. ¿Cómo podía seguir? Tenía la idea en la punta de la lengua… Miró a Link, este escribía y escribía.

- Oye Link – Roy ya no pudo contener la curiosidad - ¿De qué es tu ensayo?  
- De porque la zanahoria se comió al conejo – contestó Link sin dejar de escribir - ¿No que el conejo se come la zanahoria? – preguntó Roy - Ayayai… mi querido amigo Roy – dijo Link deteniéndose un momento – pero si es lógico que la zanahoria se come al conejo – La cara de Roy estaba casi por convertirse en un signo de pregunta. Link suspiró – píenselo de esta manera. Va un conejito saltando felizmente por la pradera, de repente se le para el corazón y cae muerto al suelo. Ahí se descompone y una zanahoria aprovecha que tiene más fertilizante – Roy parpadeo unas cuantas veces. Link solo levantó su ensayo divertido – Yo quiero explicar porque la zanahoria se comió al conejo, que razón ocultaba detrás de ello… venganza, odio… pasión ¡Quizá la zanahoria amaba al conejo!

Roy miró su ensayo, su mente quedo en blanco. Link siguió escribiendo felizmente. A veces no podía entender a su amigo ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas? Bueno… había que continuar.

_"Ninguno puede negar que existe una atracción entre hombre y mujer. Que al final, para existir los dos deben estar juntos. No por el acto de procrear solamente, sino por que tener alguien al lado que este siempre contigo es uno de los grandes logros del corazón. Dicho esto, se ve la razón principal de nuestra congoja. No es fácil encontrar ha ese alguien que te corresponda. Una forma que usan ciertas mujeres es esa, atraer usando el libido del hombre… entonces ¿Por qué se enojan? Un acto de selección. Para muchas de ellas lo más importante es su corazón, los sentimientos que la llevan. Si el hombre es capaz de que con ese enojo mirar su corazón más que sus piernas, ella encontrará al que busca._

_El hombre quiere desafíos, llegar al corazón de una mujer es uno de los actos más difíciles y curiosos. Observar las piernas a una niña con una mini falda es lo más común que hay…Llegar a su corazón es el reto. Pero, después de esto ¿Por qué las mujeres casadas también usan los vestidos cortos? A veces, a uno se le olvida el objetivo y se queda con la esencia del camino. Como un recuerdo, para acariciar aquella satisfacción inicial, aunque no este buscando. O tal ves… No este satisfecha… También podría ser que solo le gusto como se veía ¿Por qué no?_

_Esto se podría resumir como un juego - no un juego cualquiera, eso si –. Un juego donde los dos buscan algo… Otra pieza más de esta gran aventura llamada vida."_

"Esto esta algo corto" fue lo único que pensó Roy al terminar. Pero su mente estaba seca y no le quedaba mucho de la clase… Fox se acercó a ellos de nuevo

- ¡Por fin termine! – dijo Fox muy contento – será mi mejor ensayo de castellano.  
- ¿Y de qué se trata Fox? – preguntó Link - Explique que es la inmortalidad del cangrejo – contestó Fox - Eso suena interesante… - dijo Link frotándose el mentón - ¿Y cómo lo hiciste?  
- Fácil – Fox decía esto moviendo felizmente sus orejas, estaba emocionado de haber hecho algo bien en este ramo – aquel cangrejo es inmortal porque todos recordamos ha ese cangrejo en ciertas situaciones. Ese cangrejo esta en nuestra mente siempre, en ese recuerdo, por lo tanto, estar siempre es ser inmortal.

Link y Roy abrieron la boca de la sorpresa. Realmente, lo que planteaba Fox era algo inteligente.

- Ahora voy a entregárselo a la señorita Joanna – interrumpió Fox el silencio de Link y Roy

Mientras Fox se iba. Link y Roy se miraron. Solo quedaba una gran duda por responder

- ¿Qué tenían que ver los dinosaurios en eso?


	21. Cap13 1:El final de una triste historia

Nota de la autora: Antes de empezar con el cap, quisiera pedir disculpas en fanfiction punto net por la broma que hice. La mayoría capto a que iba, pero recibí varios reclamos por mail y esas cosas n.nUu. No tengo perdón, pero bueno, espero poder enmendarlo con este cap (además, borre la broma…)

¡Otra cosa! Perdí los links de los dibujos que me han regalado T.T. Y no encuentro la carpeta… los pondré en el siguiente cap !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se ve entre un montón de papeles a una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años (aunque todos le digan que aparenta 16…), moviendo varios papeles, con un lápiz haciendo dibujos o escribiendo algunas cosas… Y con una calculadora al lado

- AAAAHHHH circuito RLC!!!

Un niño de unos 16 años con unos lentes se detiene y le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a la mujer.

- Ahora estas con Nintendo School…

- ¡Ah si!

Esta se limpia los lentes y mira hacía delante

Minaya: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Pues, espero que bien, porque yo ando siempre algo atareada con todo… ni hablar, hasta cuando escribo Nintendo School me salen estas estupideces. Bueno, presento a mi ayudante, este niño serio es Ludovico, un personaje original mío de otra historia

Este mira a los lectores, pero no hace ningún gesto de saludo…. Luego pasa con un gran montón de papeles

Ludovico: ¿Qué hago con esto?

Minaya: (mira un momento el montón de papeles y luego sonríe) ¿Con mis planes de segunda parte de Nintendo School?, mándalos a la papelera de reciclaje… ya tendré otros

Ludovico: Entendido…

Ludovico hecha los papeles a un basurero, después le pone un poco de gasolina y tira un fósforo encendido

Ludovico: (con una pequeña sonrisa demoníaca) Vaciada la papelera…

Minaya: Bueno, se preguntaran ¿Qué es esto? Bueno, en este momento estamos en mi pequeña oficina en la torre de Valni. Ya que quisiera hacer algunas aclaraciones importantes… Para empezar, desde ahora aplicaremos censura en la historia

- ¿¿qué??

Ludovico: ¿Desde cuando se ha necesitado censurar Nintendo School?

Kirby: ¡Eso va en contra a nuestra libertad de expresión!

Minaya: ¿desde cuando entraron aquí?

Ludovico: generalmente dejas que todos tus personajes entran y salgan cuando no están en la historia…

Kirby: ¡No puedes censurar esta historia! Además ¿Qué hay que censurar?

Minaya: He recibido unos cuantos reclamos por las palabrotas que a veces dicen

Kirby: ¿Cómo (piiiiiiiiii)? Ah?

Minaya: Ese tipo de censura, no es nada del otro mundo… así evitaremos mal entendidos con las personas que no le gustan este tipo de palabras

Kirby: ¿Es decir que ahora estamos libres de decir cualquier palabrota? (piiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiiiiii)(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Minaya: Kirby! Esas palabras no van con tu imagen .

Kirby: ¿Y desde cuando respetas la verdadera personalidad de cada uno? (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Minaya: TT que bestia he creado… ahora se la pasaran diciendo palabrotas

Ludovico: Mejor continuemos con el capítulo

Kirby: (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) (piripi)

Minaya: ¡Así! Antes de empezar, quisiera dar gracias porque cada ves esperan con más paciencia los capítulos n.n. La otra ves les di un tirón de orejas, pero creo que tb hay que decir cuando se siente agradable leer reviews.

Kirby: (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) (piripi) (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiriririrriiiiirirrrriiiiii)

Minaya: o Y por supuesto, gracias por los más de 100 reviews en ¡Eso no lo cuenta cualquiera! ¡Muchas gracias! Me los estuve releyendo ayer y si hay varias personas que se han esmerado en dejarme buenos reviews ¡Sé que solo puedo pagarles con un cap nuevo!

Kirby: (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Minaya: … continuemos con el cap…

Nintendo School

- Estamos en primavera, las flores están en su mayor esplendor, todos los pajaritos cantan, las citas se multiplican por millones… y yo…. Yo…. ¡¡Estoy en la cama enfermo por la misma Link me las vas a pagar endemoniado idiota!! (respira profundo) Cuando salga de esto… cof! Cof! Auch… me pica… no me debo rascar … pestes desgraciadas… cof! Cof!

- Ya Falco, cálmate, sino nunca te recuperaras, estas pestes solo dan 1 ves en la vida solamente

- TT tienes razón Saria… tus sabias palabras siempre soy una buena guía

- En el colegio solo vamos 4… yo, Toad, Yoshi y Link

- ¿Por qué Toad? Si es que los demás eran fáciles de estafar para que faltaran y no hicieran clases

- Esta bien que vayamos a clases Falco, recuerda que esta cerca el final de año, ya no podemos retrazarnos más con la materia

- TT ¿Y desde cuando importa la materia pasada en este fic?

- Sea lo que sea, Toad y yo ya hemos armado una manera de que todos se pongan al día y rápido. Con la ayuda de Yoshi y Link repartiremos fotocopias de la materia del cuaderno de Toad

- Excelente, solo tengo que pegar la fotocopia en mi cuaderno

- o.ó eso es antipedagógico Falco. Además, los profesores revisarán que este bien escrito y por su letra

- ¿Qué acaso Miyamoto nos mando una maldición? TT ¿Te lavaron el cerebro Saria?

- ¿Lavar el cerebro? Falco, ahora estas haciendo teorías como las de Link

- ¿Qué? se pega una cachetada en la cara TT los gérmenes de Link han afectado mi cerebro

- Así, los del curso te mandan esto (pone en la cama de Falco el diario del curso) todos están de acuerdo que debes ser tú el que escriba lo que paso

- Y yo quería escribir la historia amorosa nunca contada de Falco Lombardi… será, tendré que dignarme ha escribir la historia de Fox, Foxy McCloud… (Toma un lápiz, ahí Saria se sienta en una silla al lado de la cama)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

El final de una triste historia

Querido diario de curso:

Falco Lombardi al lápiz, no creo que ya me deba presentar, porque mis compañeros lo han hecho. Aunque, no esta demás decir que soy el emplumado favorito de las lectoras y lectores (sin que se malinterprete lo de lectores). Además de un guapo y atractivo pájaro. Cuando me recupere le diré a la autora que debo tener una sección especial de Fan arts, soy un personaje muy popular. Espero que me apoyen en sus comentarios y mails a ella.

Te comentaré algo antes de empezar a contar la que sea, quizá, la historia más esperada por nuestro curso.

Unos días antes, habíamos cometido uno de los errores más grandes de nuestras vidas. Aun nos preguntábamos en que pensaba Fox cuando llegó al curso con su gran "noticia"

Fox: ¡Oigan chicos! El noveno grado esta organizando un torneo de Fútbol soccer ¡Podríamos participar!

Sonido de fondo: Cri cri

Fox: T.T siempre tan fiel a mi grillo

Sheik: ¡No pueden ser más pesados! ¡Participemos todos! ¡Sé que podremos ganar!

Falco: Espera Sheik ¿Participemos todos? ¿El torneo es mixto?

Sheik: eh… bueno… no… es solo de hombres

Samus: Aunque seas mucho mejor que cualquiera de los holgazanes presentes, en el colegio saben que eres chica. Quieras o no, no podrás participar

Sheik: ¿Acaso creen que le haré de nuevo lo mismo a Foxy? (pega fuerte en la mesa del profesor)

Sr. Gannondorf: (despertando) ¿Ah? ¿Termino la asamblea?

Sheik: Por la santa trifuerza, no soy tan tonta. Yo los ayudaré de otra manera ¿No profesor Gannondorf?

Sr. Gannondorf: 5 minutos más mami… 5 minutos… (ronca)

Sheik: Así que seré su entrenadora, ¿Alguna objeción Ganny?

Sr. Gannondorf: Has lo que quieras, solo no me digas Ganny (ronca)

Sheik: Por lo tanto ¿Alguna objeción al respecto? Reclamen ahora y sufrirán mi ira

Luigi: ¿Y con esa amenaza quiere que hagamos algo?

Roy: Las chicas son demonios… las chicas son demonios… los demonios son chicas…

Link: Eso tampoco ayuda Roy

Roy: Es la triste realidad Link, los demonios tomaran el mundo… las chicas son sus enviadas… solo podemos ceder…

Sheik: ¿Alguien que no quiera ofrecerse? levante la mano

Samus levanta la mano

Sheik: Pero tu eres chi…

Samus: Tampoco haré de porrista, ni organizadora, ni nada, sé que tienes planeado algo así

Sheik: Vaya si que eres lista…

Roy: Las chicas son demonios… las chicas son demonios… los demonios son chicas… el fin del mundo se acerca… caeremos ante ellas TOT

Fox: Samus…

Sheik: ¿Pero nos irás a ver no? ¡Esperamos tu apoyo! nOn/

Samus: ahí veré

Falco: Espera Sheik, yo no soy como ellos que caen redonditos ante tus amenazas. Tengo una agenda muy ocupada

Saria: (con ojos de perrito triste) ¡Por favor Falco! ¡Será lindo verlos jugar juntos!

Falco: T.T como puedo negarme ante eso…

Sheik: ¡Gracias Saria!

Falco: ¬¬ lo tenía planeado

Roy: (golpeándose con la mesa) Las chicas son demonios… las chicas son demonios… los demonios son chicas… T.T hemos caído ante ellas

Link: Roy… pegarte con la mesa no es sano…

Sin haber hecho más que solo decir unas cuantas palabras y babear mientras Sheik nos noqueaba a todos, Fox logro que el octavo grado participara en el torneo de Fútbol. Que haciendo corrección era Baby Fútbol. Donde solo hay 5 jugadores por lado. Sin más rodeos, a la semana del torneo Sheik nos puso a entrenar después de clases

_Primer día de entrenamiento:_

_Espíritu, lucha…. T.T ¡Quiero a mi mami!_

Sheik: Bien Toad, ahora debemos hacer las pruebas físicas y sicológicas necesarias para ver como están

Falco: Sheik… todos sabemos que Fox va ha ser el capitán, Link y yo estaremos en el ataque, Yoshi va a ser el arquero, Kirby, Luigi o Mario van a ser defensa y Roy no jugará porque se desmaya con las porristas

Sheik: ¿No entiendes que pueden tener capacidades ocultas?

Link: Estas diciendo que… ¿Podrías tener a un demonio llamado Gannon en nuestro interior? O… podríamos tener un pedazo de la trifuerza o peor… tener la capacidad de crecer solo tocando un hongo o… ¿Escupir semillas con solo comer una sandía? Eso sería cool

Sheik: … emmm… primero veamos que hacen al patear una pelota…

Aquí empezó nuestro calvario…

Fox

Fox va, corre hacía la pelota, mueve su pierna lista para patear

Fox: Woooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se fue lejos!!!

Sheik: Emm… Fox…

Fox: Deja voy a buscar mis biniculares

Sheik: Fox… no pateaste la pelota

Fox: (mira el suelo) opss…

Sheik: Anota esto Toad, Fox debe practicar puntería con el pie

Toad: Entendido

Falco

Falco: (pensando) Bien, como ustedes saben, siempre he estado bastante seguro de mis capacidades. Y venir a ensuciarme jugando Fútbol no era una de ellas. Ni hablar, dicen que a las chicas les gustan los futbolistas sudorosos por algo… Mmmm… Realmente, solo cuando son exitosos… Siguiendo, jugar fútbol no es favorable para mis plumas… tendré que comprar de esos shampoo especiales para el sol… Oh… que dura es la vida de un galán ¿no?. Bueno ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Sheik: Siguiente! Este se demora mucho!

Falco: ¬¬…

Sheik: Anota esto Toad, Falco debe practicar la concentración

Toad: Anotado

Mario

Sheik: Mira Mario, quiero que te concentres…

Mario: Aja…

Sheik: Recuerda, una buena patada es igual a Peach como porrista

Mario: Buena parada… Peach porrista…

Sheik: Con falda bien corta…

Mario: Faldita corta… Peach porrista… Falda corta…

Sheik: ¿Entendido?

Mario: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que juegue tomando que Peach estará haciendo de porrista con falda corta? Si es por eso… estaré en el público animándolos nn

Sheik: … . . . … toma nota Toad, el IQ de Mario aumentó bastante en los últimos capítulos

Toad: Anotado

Link

Link: ¡Allá voy!

Va, corre hacía la pelota y se detiene justo antes de patearla

Sheik: ¿Qué pasa Link?

Link: Es que… ayer estuve viendo los supercampeones… Oliver decía que el balón era su amigo, pero siempre lo pateaba… ¿Acaso no le dolía eso al balón? Si uno quiere ser amigo del balón no puede patearlo…

Sheik: Toad… anota que Link necesita tratamiento psicológico…

Link: ¡Hey!

Luigi

Sheik: Bien Luigi, esto es simple, solo debes…

Luigi: mooooooooooooooooooscaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nOn

- Paf!

Luigi: Mosca Nº 892383282382, Archivo Nº 48348939394, Cajón Nº 43563, Repisa 345

Sheik y Toad: Oo

Luigi: Es que ahora clasifico las moscas cazadas porque perdía muy fácilmente la cuenta ¿No les parece más eficiente así?

Sheik: Anota esto Toad, comprar mucho insecticida

Toad: Ok…

Yoshi y Kirby

Yoshi/Kirby: La pelota esta deliciosa!

Sheik: Anota esto Toad, Kirby y Yoshi deben venir bien alimentados a cada partido

Roy

Toad: No te preocupes Roy, hemos esperado hasta el final para que Sheik se fuera y pudieras hacer la prueba sin que ninguna chica te mire

Roy: Creo que esto no servirá para nada… es decir… bueno yo… no puedo jugar… y no dejaran que Ditto juegue

Ditto: (desde la pokebola) ¡Yo puedo patear mejor que este idiota! ¡Eso es más que sabido!

Roy: T.T lo sé, lo sé, eres superior a mi en todo…

Ditto: Si… por eso, tú deberías ir en la pokebola y yo ser el real

Roy: No caeré en esa Ditto…

Ditto: (chasquea los… ¿dedos?) rayos…

Toad: Pero inténtalo, solo para saber cuanto puedes…

Roy: Bueno…

Roy va hacía la pelota, haciendo el lanzamiento perfecto hasta el arco.

Sheik: (saliendo de unos arbustos) nOn ¡Sabía que eras el mejor!

Roy: ¡AH! ººUUu… ..Uuu… º////////º….. …… …. …..Xx (cae , empieza a convulsionar en el suelo y se chupa el dedo) Mami, no más pudín…

Sheik: Anota esto Toad, no hay que asustar a Roy…

Toad: Eso no hay que anotarlo…

Después fueron unos lindos… 100 abdominales, 100 vueltas al colegio, 100 lagartijas… Solo pedíamos de vuelva al profesor Gannondorf que a él podíamos engañarlo que las vueltas se contaran en binario, y como 100 en binario equivale a 4 se reducían bastante. Pero Sheik sabía contar perfectamente con los dedos de su mano, así que eran 100 vueltas en Decimal… Maldición ¿Cómo podría engañar ha esta chica?

Sheik: Kekekekekekeke, soy invencible Falco Lombardi…

Falco: ¬¬ ya lo veremos…

_Segundo día de entrenamiento:_

_¡Canción de guerra!_

Era el segundo día. Sheik nos tenía a más no morir a todos. Aunque Link aun se negaba a patear la pelota de plano.

Sheik: Es ridículo Link, en el fútbol soccer, la pelota debe patearse por algo bastante lógico… ¡Es la única forma de hacerla llegar al arco!

Link: Pero hay más maneras, si la tomas y la proteges con la mano como en el fútbol americano. (Toma un balón, el cual lo da vuelta y muestra una carita feliz pintada en él) ¿Cómo podrías patear esto?

Sheik: Link…

Link: Por eso, quiero juntar firmas para mandar una demanda a Japón por contenido engañoso en los supercampeones. ¿Cómo puedes considerar que el balón es tu amigo si estas obligado a patearlo? Si le va a doler y va a quedar con carita triste (da vuelta el balón y muestra una cara triste) ¿No quieres verlo así no?

Sheik: .. …. .. .. .. Link ¿Alguien te apoya en esto?

Link: Ruto dijo que me apoyaría

Sheik: . No lo dudo…

Link: También Roy…

Sheik: Oo

Roy: (desde un arbusto) TOT ¡Soy inocente! Ruto es una malvada… es la líder del escuadrón acuático de la dominación del mundo por parte de las chicas. ¡¡Estamos perdidos!!

Sheik: Emm… empecemos a entrenar… ¿Cómo estamos Foxy?

Falco: (cantando) Fooooxyyyyyy

Fox: (tratando de ignorar a Falco) Bien, Kirby, Luigi y Yoshi…

Falco: (cantando) Foooooooooooooooxyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Fox: ¬¬… me han dicho que han traído una canción para animar el entrenamiento

Sheik: ¡Genial! Quiero escucharla

Kirby: ¡Aquí vamos pues!

Yoshi: 1, 2, 3

Aparece Luigi pegándole a un árbol con un par de matamoscas haciendo un ritmo bastante movido.

Kirby: (piiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiiiiii)(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiririrrriiiiiiii) (piriririiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiri)

Yoshi: (piiiiiiiiii) (piririiiiiiiiiiii)

Kirby: (acelera el ritmo) (piriririiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Yoshi: (acelera más que Kirby) (piriririiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Kirby: (piiiiiiiiii)(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Yoshi: (piiiiiiiiii) (piririiiiiiiiiiii)

Kirby: (pipipiririiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Yoshi: (piiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiiiiii)(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiririrrriiiiiiii)

Kirby: (piiiiiiiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Yoshi y Kirby: (piiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiiiiii)(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiririrrriiiiiiii)

Kirby: (piiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiririrrriiiiiiii) (pipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiri)

Yoshi: (piiiiiririrrriiiiiiii) (pipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiri)

Kirby: (piiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiiiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Yoshi: (piiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiiiiii)(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiririrrriiiiiiii) (piriririiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiri)

Yoshi y Kirby: (piiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiiiiii)

Kirby: (piiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) (piiiiiririrrriiiiiiii) (pipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiri)

Minaya: (desde la torre de Valni) TT que bestias he creado… 

Silencio. Creo que lo que acabábamos de escuchar nos había dejado en shock crónico a todos…

Sheik: Oo ¿Qué fue eso?

Saria: (moviendo las manos al frente de Toad) ¡¡No has escuchado nada Toad, no has escuchado nada!!

Toad: …o.o…

Fox: Esto es increíble… ¡Solo ustedes pueden liar tantas palabrotas juntas! ¡Maestros! (se inclina ante Yoshi y Kirby)

Yoshi: Eh… Kirby es el autor… dale los créditos a él

Luigi: Pues, ¡maestro Kirby!

Kirby: Gracias (cierra el… puño? Ejemp… si, sé que es irónico) ¡Con ustedes empezaré la sexta de las palabrotas!

Yoshi: emmm Kirby, esta es una historia apta para menores de edad, no podemos entrar en temas de sextas

Kirby: (chasquea… ¿los dedos? Sí, sé que es imposible…) (piiiiiii)

Saria: ¡Kirby! …Además, no es muy buen ejemplo para Toad

Falco: Saria tiene razón (en voz baja para que solo escuche Kirby) Eres admirable, yo te ayudo a formar el club de las palabrotas si quieres

Kirby: (mueve su…. ¡¡aaaaaaaaahhhh!! ¿Cabeza? Afirmando) gracias

Desde la torre de Valni…

Minaya: ¿En el juego original Kirby es tierno no?

Ludovico: Aja…

Minaya: ¿Es una bola rosada tierna?

Ludovico: Exacto…

Minaya: ¿Sin ninguna mala intención?

Ludovico: Por supuesto…

Minaya: T.T ¿Cómo he podido hacerle esto?

Ludovico: Creo que ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse… has cambiado a todos los personajes… has… ¿violado sus personalidades?

Minaya: TT no me des tanto ánimo

Ludovico: …hehe… Estoy para servirte. Aunque, puedo inventarte una excusa vulgar

Minaya: o.o

Ludovico: Piénsalo, el Kirby de los juegos podríamos tomarlo como un niño, Kirby en su infancia, en tu historia, Kirby es un pre-adolecente. Ahí la personalidad puede cambiar en 180 grados

Minaya: TOT eres un genio Ludo

Ludovico: ¬¬ No me digas Ludo

Volviendo con el 8vo grado

Sheik: ¬¬ ¡Empecemos el entrenamiento!

Hombres del curso menos Toad: TT

Minaya: (desde la torre de Valni) muajaaajaaaaaa (frota sus manos entre ellas) 3 venganza…

Kirby: ¬¬ ¿Y qué fue eso?

Empezamos de nuevo. La rutina de 100 abdominales, 100 vueltas al colegio, 100 lagartijas… Práctica de pases, mover la pelota de un lado a otro… Y creo que eso, porque al nivel técnico no me interesaba mucho. Seamos sinceros, alguien que tiene habilidades para todos los deportes como yo no tiene cabeza para aprenderse todas las reglas ¿no?

Link: (con pancartas) ¡Terminemos con el maltrato al balón! ¡Si es nuestro amigo tratémoslo como tal! ¡No prediquemos lo que no hacemos!

Sheik: Link… ya para, el balón no esta vivo

Link: ¿Cómo sabes? Yo te puedo demostrar que el balón esta vivo

Sheik: ¿Ah?

Link: ¡Es lógico! Es por el mundo en donde vivimos. Como estamos en un mundo semi "fantasía"-"realismo"-"lo que le conviene a la autora" puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. El gran ejemplo es el profesor Geno, es un muñeco de madera que esta vivo, viene de Star Road y tiene planeado comernos a todos en la olla de la profesora Kotake

Sheik: ¿No que ese problema lo viste con Samus en su historia?

Link: (se rasca la cabeza) emmm… ¡Ah eso no voy! ¿Ves que el balón puede estar vivo?

Sheik: Poder y estar es distinto… Link, sino quieres jugar solo déjanos tranquilos…

Link: ¡No es que no quiera jugar! ¡Estoy luchando por un derecho que tienen los balones y cualquier criatura que se llame existente en este lugar! ¡A no ser maltratados!

Sheik: emmmm mejor continuó mirando al resto…

Y esa fue la gran diferencia con el anterior día. Link gritando en el fondo. Creo que en ese momento ya estaba muy cansado para poder discutirle a Sheik… ¡Maldición! ¡Lo que hace el cansancio! ¡Por mis sagradas plumitas que ha sido de mi!

Sheik: COOOOOORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Todos los hombres del curso menos Toad y Link: TT

_Tercer día de entrenamiento:_

_Lección de Vida_

Luigi: ¿Estas seguro que esto es seguro?

Falco: Es lo único que nos queda

Kirby: ¿Será esta la base oficial de la sexta de las palabrotas?

Yoshi: Club Kirby…. "CLUB"

Falco: Puede ser… puede ser… pero ahora es nuestro escondite del entrenamiento

Mario: No sé, no me siento bien haciendo esto

Falco: Si sé, he traicionado a Saria…. Snif… pero aun mi orgullo sigue siendo muy fuerte, no me ganarás Sheik, no me ganarás

Link F: Bueno, ahora pueden explicarme que hacen en la sala secreta. Y de paso decirme porque no esta con ustedes mi sucesor

Luigi: Es simple, estamos escapando de un entrenamiento que las chicas nos han obligado ha hacer.

Link F: …o.o… Han huido como gallinas

Falco: Solo le estamos demostrando que no siempre nos podrá obligar ha hacer lo que ella quiera

Link F: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh Han huido como gallinas… para esto, solo podría darles un consejo

Todos menos Link F: ¿Cuál?

Link F: (saca el lente de la verdad) ¡Cámbiense los calzoncillos de ves en cuando!

Todos menos Link F: ¡USAMOS VARIOS DE DISEÑO PARECIDO! ¬¬

Link F: Bueno… (guarda el lente de la verdad) ¿Y el joven Link donde esta?

Roy: Pues… a él… le dio peste cristal y paperas ayer, ya que quería enfermarse para no ver más que patearan el balón

Link F: Oh, pobrecito, díganle que yo puedo venderle un remedio para esos males n.n

Luigi: Que yo sepa, la peste cristal y las paperas se curan con solo unos días en cama y cuidarse mucho…

Link F: No decía para eso, sino por lo del balón. El idealismo suele jugarnos algo mal a veces a los Links, por eso debemos extirparlo pronto para que no se aprovechen de nosotros

Luigi: …Y pensar que supuestamente estamos en un fan fic para niños donde tenemos que fomentar el idealismo y las ganas de superarse…

Kirby: Luigi… no estamos en una serie para niños…

Luigi: Solo decía

Link F: Ok, ok, igual, no creo que me pague. Jejeje, bueno ¿y qué piensas hacer aquí muchachos?

…..

Grillo: Cri Cri

….

Mario: ¡Anda a acompañar a Fox!

Link F: .… las generaciones de ahora son tan aburridas ¿En serio no tienen pensado nada que hacer?

Yoshi: Que yo sepa, cuando uno se esconde no planea nada

Link F: ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? ¡Yo y mis amigos jugábamos Pong cuando los escondíamos!

Yoshi: ¿Y dónde?

Link F: ¡Espérenme!

Link F va y llega con una gran consola, que a vista debía pesar como 5 kilos

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Link F: ¡En eso!

Roy: Eso debe pesar más que una X-box…

Luigi: No exageres Roy…

Link F: (intenta encenderla, pero esta empieza a chirrear) ¡Algo le pasa!

Roy: Debe estar descompuesta…

Link F: ¿¿¿Qué??? TOT… ¿¡Por qué!? Consola linda… ¡tanto que pasamos juntos! (abraza la consola) Cuando nos escondíamos porque no quería entrar a matemáticas, ¡Fueron muchas clases juntos! Cuando no quería hacer la tarea, lo ¡pasamos juntos! Cuando mi papá no quería comprarme un juego nuevo, lo pasamos ¡Juntos!, cuando perdía en el Smash frente a Jump Man, lo pasamos ¡Juntos!, cuando me taimaba porque no me compraban un juego nuevo, lo pasamos ¡juntos! Cuando una chica me decía que no, lo pasamos ¡juntos! Cuando me sentía solito lo pasamos ¡juntos! TT sé que llegarás al cielo antes que yo, pero no será lo mismo porque no estaremos ¡¡Juntos!! TOT BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Todos menos Link F: …..Uu…

Kirby: ¡No me inundes el cuartel de la sexta por favor!

Yoshi: Club Kirby… ¡Club!

Link F: Además… son insensibles estos niños… TOT BUUUAAAAAAA!!!!

Mario: ¿Podemos hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?

Link F: Pues… snif… bueno… podrían ayudarme a cumplir un sueño…

Luigi: Veamos que podemos hacer

Link F: snif… ¿En serio? Snif…

Falco: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso dudas de nosotros?

Link F: Snif… generalmente

Falco: ¬¬…

Roy: Solo dinos que sueño tienes

Link F: Yo siempre… siempre… he querido ser profesor

Todos menos Link F: o.o…

Kirby: ¿Alguien le lavo el cerebro?

Link F: Es que quería poder hacer alguna vez… una clase que realmente fuera útil… pero nunca se me ocurrió bien la materia. Aunque puedo improvisar

Falco: Si es solo escucharte darnos una lección no veo el porque

Link F: TT los querré por toda mí vida

Luigi: Que yo sepa estas muerto

Link F: ah o.o… bueno, ya los deje de querer n.n sigamos con la clase… (pone cara de profesor malévolo) muajajajajjajajjaajajaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Todos menos Link F: Oo

Sale una pizarra de la nada y todos terminamos sentados en unos extraños pupitres. Miramos bastante confundido a un Link Fantasma que ríe como si fuera un loco demoníaco en su mayor esplendor. Hay que admitir que en cierto sentido daba miedo, pero por el bien de la piel de no debe demostrar. Recuerden todos, el susto arruga.

Link F: La clase de hoy será… las reglas de la vida

Todos menos Link F: o.o…

Link F: ¿Acaso ustedes creen que saben todo? ¡No! La vida tiene sus altos y sus bajos ¿O sus bajos y sus altos? Ni idea, la cosa es que lo que baja a veces sube

Todos menos Link F: oo…

Link F: Pero lo que deben tener claro y nunca olvidarse es que en este mundo hay 3 reglas fundamentales para la vida, 3 reglas que no pueden faltar a nadie. Si no las tienes claras… No eres nadie

Todos menos Link F: Oo…

Link F: Empezaré a nombrarlas. ¡Tercera regla de la vida! (pega fuerte en la mesa del profesor) ¡La regla del tiempo! El tiempo que te demores en hacer una acción no es significante si es que no hay un reloj en tu cabeza

Todos menos Link F: OOOoooooooooh…

Link F: ¡Si son sabias! Nunca duden de su grandeza…. ¡Segunda regla de la vida! (pega en el pupitre dos veces) ¡Gráficas grandiosas no significa juegos mejores! Aunque si chicas más guapas en ellos

Todos menos Link F: OOOoooooooooh…

Falco: Santa verdad

Link F: La modernidad tiene sus pro y sus contras… prefiero pensar en los pro… ¡Primera regla de la vida y más importante!

La sala se oscurece, unas luces dan vuelta de manera aleatoria hasta que todas apuntan a Link F.

Link F: (pega en el pupitre) Si es que tienes algún problema, no lo puedes solucionar, tu hp es mínimo, los Flower points están en negativo, los corazones dejaron de latir, eres el único que esta en tu ejercito, mataste a tus compañeros mercenarios sin querer, le diste a la persona que tenías que proteger, en ves de un hongo bueno tomaste un hongo malo, están que te dan un golpe y tienes 500 de daño , no hay nada que tragar, se te acabaron las balas, viene la señora de la sierra, no te queda ningún seguidor pikmin, están que se te acaban las pilas de tu control inalámbrico… aprieta el botón reset

Todos menos Link F: OOOoooooooooh…

Yoshi: Definitivamente, es la regla más sagrada

Kirby: Sii…

Falco: Tú sabiduría nos ha asombrado

Link F: T.T me hacen sentir tan bien chicos ¿Ahora me comprarían uno de mis productos?

Todos menos Link F: NO!

Link F: T.T les hago un descuento

Todos menos Link F: NO!!!!

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASÍ QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE AQUIIIIIII ESTAAAAAN!!!

Aquel grito llego a casi partirnos los oídos.

Link F: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! ZELDA VINO A MATARME!!!

Falco: Calma, es la Zelda de nuestra generación… y ya estas muerto

Link F: Es que pensé que me iba a cobrar las 500 rupias que me prestó antes de morirme… las cartitas para entrar a diferentes edificios… los juegos que le pedí…

Sheik: ¡¡Así que huyendo!!! Grupo de vagos

Link F: ToT ¡Soy inocente!

Roy: eh…

Yoshi: déjalo, es perdida de tiempo..

Roy: No, quiero huir T.T

Yoshi!

Sheik: ¿¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerle esto a Fox? ¿Acaso no piensan en él?

Falco: ¿No deberías primero pensar si realmente queremos hacer esto? ¡No somos personas que puedes llegar y obligar ha hacer algo!

Sheik: Pe-pero…

Falco: Es verdad, esta es la mayor demostración de que no queremos hacerlo, de que todos me hallan seguido en esto. Sé que arruino el sueño de Saria de vernos jugar juntos pero… ¿No que cada uno quiere hacer distintas cosas? Creo que debes haberlo pensado antes Sheik. No tengo nada en contra de Fox ni de ti, pero no veo…

Sheik: ¡¡Ustedes no colaboran en nada!! ¡¡Así nunca avanzaremos ni haremos nada como curso!!! ¡Yo pensaba que ya lo entenderían!!

Falco: ¡¡Sheik…!!

Fox: ¡¡Ya cálmense los 2!!

Miramos a Fox sorprendido. Era la primera vez, desde que mi gran memoria ha contado, que él me ha quitado la palabra de tal manera. Se veía completamente enojado, como harto de todo este asunto. Después, bajo sus orejas y puso cara triste… Debo admitir que me sentí como un imbécil… Sí, me había dejado llevar por mi orgullo, moví al curso a algo que estaba completamente mal. Pero piensen, me sentía impotente hacía un control que nos estaba dando Sheik, por primera ves no quise soportarlo, sino enfrentarlo de alguna manera.

… Pero no me di cuenta que la víctima de aquello sería Fox…

Sheik: Pero Fox…

Fox: Si fuera cualquier otro asunto yo estaría con ellos

Sheik: …

Fox: Los entiendo, sé que a ellos no les interesa y les enoja. No es para nada cómico que te pongan ha hacer abdominales, flexiones y a correr en tus horas libres…

No sabía como sentirme. A pesar de todas las bromas y cosas que le he hecho a Fox, el nunca a dicho nada, siempre se lo traga todo… Quizá y solo quizá, ya estaba casi por explotar en ese momento.

Fox: A mi me encantan los deportes (aprieta los puños, baja la vista), pero sé que no a todos ellos les gustan… Toad tiene pasión por el estudio, que yo no la tengo… Si los demás no quieren ¡No podemos obligarlos!

Sheik: Foxy…

Fox: Gracias por todo Sheik, pero no quiero seguir jugando con gente que no quiere hacerlo… ya tuve suficiente con el torneo de voleibol… lo más probable es que perdamos de nuevo…

Sheik: Te veías tan ilusionado…

Ahí, Fox nos miró hacía nosotros. Intentó mantener un semblante firme, pero no podía, le temblaba la expresión por completo. Miré hacía el lado, no tenía fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara. Debo admitir que no era la primera vez que mi orgullo se destrozaba por completo.

Fox: Nos vemos mañana… en clases…

Samus: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Fox: ¿ah? ¿Samus?

Samus: Saria me pidió que les ayudara a buscar a donde se metieron los muchachos… como veo, no eligieron un escondite muy original

Sheik: Gracias Samus, pero no va ha ser necesario

Samus: ¿Ah?

Fox: No participaremos… si ellos no quieren, no lo haré.

Samus levantó una ceja, como si no se pudiera creer el asunto.

Samus: ¿Tú quieres participar no?

Fox: … Samus…

Era la primera ves que veía a Fox decir Samus sin babear. La expresión de Samus fue más seria aun

Samus: ¡Entonces demuéstralo!

Fox cerró los ojos, estoy casi seguro que sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, pero las contenía.

Samus: ¡No pareces quererlo! ¡Siempre ocultándote detrás de la sombra de Sheik! ¿¡Acaso no eres tú el que siempre quiere jugar todas estas cosas!? Si es por Sheik, ella participaría en cosas de niñas

Fox: ¿Cómo lo hago?

Samus cambio su expresión a sorprendida. No esperaba aquella pregunta

Fox: (desviando la vista de todos) No tengo la personalidad de Sheik… ni la tuya… solo tengo… ánimos… que no sé trasmitir a los demás… Por eso las admiro… ustedes hablan, todos se mueven… yo hablo… solo el grillo me escucha… ¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que la gente me escuche!? Solo soy el idiota baboso de la clase… solo eso soy…

Sheik: Foxy…

Fox salió corriendo. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta ¿Realmente tanto corazón le pone a todo Fox? ¿Tanto como para debilitarse de esa manera?

Nos miramos entre nosotros. Nos sentimos fraudes, los idiotas más estúpidos. Pero esta ves no era una broma, ni algo gracioso. Sheik lo siguió. Metí mis manos a los bolsillos y fui el segundo en acercarme a la salida.

Falco: (deteniéndose en la salida) Ya no hay nada más que hacer, vamos nos a casa

Roy: Yo…

Falco: ¿?

Miré a Roy, estaba algo nervioso. Ahí miré a Samus, ella se retiro. Me entendió que si Roy quería decirnos algo, le costaría demasiado con ella ahí

Roy: Yo también quería jugar… pero… como me comprometí a no tomar tranquilizantes este año para las competencias, me cuesta mucho enfrentarme a un público… Por eso no dije nada…. Desde que decidí enfrentar mi miedo no he podido…. Jugar algo

Silencio, hubo mucho silencio. Como si ningún sonido ambiental importara

…¿Acaso importaban?...

Todos nos acordamos cuando Roy hablo al frente de todo el curso, después de lo sucedido cuando Link escribió su historia. Él, ante el compromiso que tuvo Link al guardar su secreto, decidió ser él mismo el que enfrentara a nuestro curso y decir que él era el fantasma. Una decisión bastante difícil y complicada. Tomando que era una estrella de los deportes. Últimamente, por tratar de superarse no ha entrado a ninguna competencia.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero Roy andaba en condiciones parecidas a las de Fox, con ganas, pero sin poder expresarlas.

Yoshi: Entiendo tu posición Roy, pero… si es que jugamos ahora, quizá hagamos que Fox se sienta peor

Kirby: ¿A qué te refieres Yoshi?

Yoshi: A ver… como me explico… bueno, Fox puede pensar que lo hacemos porque él nos dio pena. Le puede afectar su orgullo

Luigi: No es mala teoría…

Falco: No necesariamente…

Las miradas confusas me rodearon. Sonreí, siempre tan ilusos mis compañeros de salón.

Falco: Recuerden, Fox dijo que el tenía ganas de jugar y que no podía hacerlo con un equipo de flojos como nosotros. Por ende, si le demostramos que no somos unos flojos y jugamos el partido sin él

Mario: ¡Le demostraremos que somos un equipo con que puede jugar no se sentirá mal!

Falco: Oh, por primera ves coordinamos, mi querido amigo narigón. ¿Entienden a lo que voy?

Kirby: MMmm… me quitará el tiempo para lograr hacer la sexta, pero creo que valdrá la pena

Yoshi: Club Kirby… ¡Club! ¡C-L-U-B! …. Emmm… Si, entiendo, me parece lo mejor

Luigi: Se me hace algo agrio que tengamos que pasar por una situación así para jugar. Pero es lo único que nos queda, el botón reset esta malo

Mario: ¡Haré lo que pueda!

Roy: ¡¡Yo también!

Link F: ¡Los apoyaré entonces! (saca unos pompones) ¡A la una! ¡A las dos! ¡El octavo grado los vencerá! ¡Ra-ra-ra!

Falco: Emmm… creo que preferiría una porrista… mmm más femenina

Link F: Mmmm… eso sería difícil, me morí hombre.

Mario: ¿Se puede nacer hombre y morir mujer?

Link F: Eso depende de cuan demente mental este el autor de la historia donde estés

Mario: .. …. . .. ¡Moriré mujer! AAAHHHHH

Link F: No se preocupen encontraré una solución a ello, ¡Nos vemos en el partido!

Todos nos miramos. Si éramos los suficientemente mal pensados la primera solución que se nos ocurría no era tan… bonita.

Roy: Link diría en este momento…

Todos los presentes: (Imitando la voz de Link) "Ya cállense, este es un fan fic para todas las edades"

Así, nos pusimos un plan de entrenamiento. Algo no tan estricto como lo de Sheik, pero si algo para mantenernos en forma. Mientras, Toad buscaba alguna manera rápida de lograr que Roy jugara sin tranquilizantes. Como si fuera nada, el tiempo paso, hasta el día del partido

_Partido 8º grado v/s 9º grado_

_Lucha, Lucha y… ¿Fuego? _

Kirby: (PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRIIIIIIIIIIII PIPIPIRIRIIIIIIIRIIIIIRIIR PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIII RIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)

Falco: Ya Kirby ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kirby: ¡Hemos encontrado un bug en el sistema de censura de palabrotas!

Luigi: ¡Sabía que lo lograrían! Entonces ¿Hay palabrotas que podemos decir?

Kirby: Por supuesto, y muchas, más de lo que nuestro idioma natal pudiera decir

Yoshi: Lean esta lista

Tome rápidamente el papel

Falco: Pero estas son palabrotas conocidas…

Kirby: Aja, pero ellas se escapan a la censura

Yoshi: Pero no podemos decirlas porque o sino la autora lo sabrá

Luigi: Pero… ¿Eso no sería lo mismo de que estuvieran censuradas?

Kirby: (Piiii) tienes razón…

Yoshi: Toda la investigación esta perdida entonces

Kirby: Solo tenemos una alternativa…

Luigi y Yoshi: ¿Qué cosa?

Kirby: ¡Decirla ahora! ¡Redoble de tambores!

Golpeteo de pies, efectos especiales de quién sabe donde, ¡Se oscureció tomando que estamos de día! ¿¡Un proyector al aire libre apunta a Kirby!?

Publico del Smash: ¡Kirby! ¡Kirby! ¡Kirby! ¡Kirby! ¡Kirby! ¡Kirby! ¡Kirby! ¡Kirby!

Kirby respira profundo, mira hacía el lector.

Kirby: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!

(Sonido de viento)

Falco: Ejem… al final, la cosa era simplemente que no habían activado la censura de palabrotas en todos los idiomas… vaya estupidez… Niños, aquí viene la lección del día

Kirby, Yoshi y Luigi: Cuando insulten a alguien, háganlo con buenas palabras

Yoshi: Duele mucho más

Kirby: …Y no te la pueden censurar…

Falco: ¿Quién dice que este no es un fic educativo?

Toad: ¡¡Falco!!

Falco: ¿Qué quiere mi amigo honguito?

Toad: Tengo una buena noticia, encontré la manera de que Roy pueda jugar sin usar tranquilizantes

Falco: En el mejor momento. Dime cual es el plan

Toad: He estado estudiando técnicas de hipnosis. Así que podría hipnotizarlo para que no tuviera más miedo

Parecía bueno. Aunque ¿Roy no hubiera hecho algo así para curarse desde el principio? Bueno, no estábamos en condiciones para pensar en eso

Falco: ¡¡Roy!!

Yo y Toad fuimos hasta donde estaba Roy, que generalmente se escondía detrás de un par de árboles en los recreos cuando Link faltaba.

Roy: ¿Me están hablando en serio?

Toad: ¡Yeah! Así podrás jugar.

Falco: Además, eso no esta en el libro de reglas del torneo

Roy: ¿Hay reglas?

Falco: No que yo sepa en un juego deportivo de Nintendo

Toad: En la tarde, antes del partido lo haremos.

Roy: T.T gracias Toad, no sabes lo emocionado que estoy

Toad: Eh… solo gana el partido…

Nos preparamos bastante. Mientras, me fijaba como reaccionaba Fox ante el asunto. Se hacía el indiferente cuando podía. No sé si me sentía triste o con bastantes ganas de golpearle en la cara. Pero no lo podía culpar. Ahora era el momento para demostrarle que podíamos ser ganadores.

Toad: ¿Listo Roy?

Mario: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Falco: Haremos un truco de hipnosis para que Roy pueda jugar en el partido

Mario: Woooaaaa, quiero ver eso.

Toad: Bien, empecemos

Roy tragó saliva. Pero todos confiábamos en Toad, el siempre estudiaba todo antes de hacer algo, no habría peligro.

Toad: (moviendo un reloj de bolsillo con frente de Roy) Mira fijamente el reloj Roy… (deja que Roy mire el reloj un rato) Roy… en este momento, estas tranquilo…

Roy y Mario: Estoy tranquilo…

Falco: eh… Toad…

Toad: (mira a Falco) No molestes Falco… (mira a Roy) Sabes que eres fuerte… repite, sé que soy fuerte

Roy y Mario: Sé que soy fuerte

Toad: No tengo miedo

Roy y Mario: No tengo miedo

Toad: Yo puedo hacerlo

Roy y Mario: Yo puedo hacerlo

Toad: Un gol es pan comido

Roy y Mario: Un gol es pan comido

Toad: Las chicas no son impedimento

Mario: Las chicas no son impedimento

Roy: (al mismo tiempo que Mario) Las chicas me dan miedo

Toad: Mmm… esto se ve difícil… "No tengo miedos"

Roy y Mario: "No tengo miedo"

Toad: Nada me detendrá

Roy y Mario: Nada me detendrá

Toad: Solo tengo un objetivo

Roy y Mario: Solo tengo un objetivo

Toad: Ganar el partido

Roy y Mario: Ganar el partido

Toad: No importa como

Roy y Mario: No importa como

Toad: ¡Ganaré esta contienda!

Ahí, Toad dio un aplauso

Falco: Eh… Mario…

Toad: Quizá sirva para que Mario juegue mejor, ¿No crees?

Falco: eh…

Mario y Roy se levantaron. Los dos se veían serios. No sé, pero me daban algo de miedo… ¡¡Nooooo!! Falco Lombardi no siente miedo. No, no era miedo, era… era… ¡Inseguridad! Eso, eso, nada de miedo.

Roy: ¿Hay alguna estrategia Falco?

Falco: ¿Estrategia?

Creo que era la primera ves que escuchaba esa palabra en meses… sino es que años… ¿Estrategia? Bueno, yo planeo todo… pero…

Falco: ¿Una estrategia para un juego colegial?

Roy: ¡Eso es fundamental!

Falco: Eh…

Roy: ¿Qué clase de capitán eres? ¡Reunión de grupo!

Nos reunimos todos los que participábamos del curso, a los que pudimos Toad y yo les explicamos la situación. Roy dibujaba en una pizarra un campo de fútbol.

Roy: Bien… los azules somos nosotros y los rojos los enemigos

Kirby: Me gusta más el rojo ¿Podemos ser los rojos?

Roy: ¡NO! En los Fire Emblem siempre el azul es aliado y el rojo es ser que se puede matar…. ¿Entendido soldado?

Kirby: ¿Soldado….?

Roy: Esto es la estrategia… nos movemos en bloque, los más fuertes adelante, bloquean a los magos para que estos puedan lanzar sus magias. Los arqueros se mantienen detrás de ellos. Rodeado por los demás estará un curador, el cual estará atento a cualquier herida del grupo. Objetivo principal: matar al jefe, recuerden pasar por todas las casas de techo rojo allí dan items. Excepto en el Path of Radiance (Nota de la autora: El Fire Emblem de Game Cube) donde en una casa de techo rojo aparecía el Black Knight (Nota de la autora: Uno de los más poderosos del juego) y te hacía puré de hongo todas las tropas (Nota de la autora: Y no es chiste T.T, me mato al curador cuando salio TOT). Recuerden llevar sus armas bien arregladas, con muchos usos.

Falco: Eh… Roy…

Roy: ¡A ponerse sus armaduras!

Falco: ¿Armaduras? ¡Es un juego de Fútbol soccer!

Roy: ¿Nani? ¿No es la guerra contra Bern, ni Daenin? ¿Ni algún reino que tenga jinetes Wyverns?

Falco: Aja… estas en una escuela, tienes 14 años, eres un preadolescente que recién esta empezando a entender que sus hormonas se empiezan a mover…

Roy: .. TT En que fic he sido condenado a estar

Falco: Nintendo School…

Roy: ..Uu T.T

Mario: La estrategia para un partido es más simple…

Mario empieza a dibujar algo en la pizarra, era una calavera.

Mario: ¡Matarlos a todos! Muajajajaaaa

Falco y Toad: ¿¡Qué bestias hemos creado!?

Luigi: No nos queda mucho tiempo, debemos entrar así en el partido

Mario: Muajaaa… están muertos…

Kirby: Falco… ¡toma tu posición como líder y detén a Mario!

¿Por qué yo? Ok, no tengo miedo, solo estoy bastante inseguro… T.T Quiero a mi mami

Roy: Ok, si es necesario adaptar la estrategia a un partido de fútbol armaré una

Falco: ¿Y qué podemos hacer Roy?

Roy: n.n pasarle todos los balones a Mario, él hará el resto

Falco: TT tengo una mala impresión de esto.

Entramos al partido. Mario estaba de delantero. Al final, pusimos a Yoshi de arquero.

Roy: Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien

Falco: Si.. estoy tranquilo…

Vi al público. Para mi sorpresa Fox estaba ahí. También Samus… Saludé de paso a Saria

- ¡Con más garra que cualquiera!

- ¡Listos para darlo todo en la guerra!

- ¡8vo grado siempre atacará!

- ¡8vo grado rara ¡RA!!

¿Y eso? Miré hacía donde venía el sonido… Era… ¿El Link fantasma con un gran grupo de chicas?

Luigi: Pe-pe—pero ¿Cómo lograste esto?

Link F: Les dije que le conseguiría una cita con mi descendiente vivo y aceptaron con alegría

Yoshi: Son más de 100 chicas… Link no tendrá vida por mucho tiempo…

Link F: Pero si el sueño de un chico es estar rodeado de chicas ¿No? Pensé que sería bueno, además (saca el lente de la verdad) todo se hace muuuuucho más interesante

Yoshi: .

Luigi: TOT yo quiero ver…

Roy: ¡Concéntrense en el partido!

Ahora que me fijaba… si había resultado el experimento de Toad

Pit: Oh.. Mario de delantero… que curioso ¿Y qué hará el gordito de Peach? ¿Le gritará a la niña que le cure las heridas cuando salga del partido?

Mario: Ya verás…

Me tocaba a mí lanzar el balón…

Sr. Gannondorf: Bien, ya saben las reglas. Que sea un buen y sano partido

El profesor Gannondorf era el árbitro, así que por ese lado tendríamos ventajas… aunque…

Lance el balón hacía Roy, este avanzo. Marth intento detenerlo, pero con un buen movimiento logró pasarlo. Pero se acercaba mucho hacía él. Roy decidió pasársela a Mario

Roy: ¡Mario!

Mario tomó el balón, de repente, fuego salieron de sus ojos y nuestras vistas se unieron a una cámara que lo rodeaba muy al estilo Matriz

Pateó la el balón, tan fuerte que salió fuego alrededor de él y quemaba algo el suelo mientras volaba arriba de él. El arquero del noveno, Donkey Kong, ni siquiera supo que le pego

Sr. Gannondorf: eh…

Mario: ¡Declaré el gol!

Sr. Gannondorf: ¿¡Qué han hecho!?

Falco: ¿Ah?

Sr. Gannondorf: ¡Falco! Ven para acá

Falco: ¿Qué pasa profesor?

Sr. Gannondorf: ¿Qué no leyeron en las reglas que no se podía pasar a jugadores al modo Striker?

Falco: ¿Modo Striker?

Toad: No sabía que podía pasar eso… bueno, el modo Striker esta sacado del Mario Striker, juego de fútbol sin reglas y que todo es violento…. Sobre las reglas, después que hablamos con Roy me averigüe y si existían… Esta explicito en el articulo 23 que no se puede usar personajes en ese modo

Roy: Esto es raro… ¿Deportes en Nintendo con reglas? ¡¡Eso es renunciar a nuestra naturaleza deportiva!!

Sr. Gannondorf: Roy, sea lo que sea, por el acto de ahora y no seguir las reglas están descalificados

Roy: ¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de reglas son esas? ¡Esto se lo verá con mi abogado!

Falco: ¿Roy?

Roy: ¡Ustedes están cometiendo un pecado! ¡Hacer que los personajes de Nintendo renuncien a su naturaleza violenta! ¿Qué acaso se consideran buena compañía de juegos violentos que igual pasan por juegos de menores de edad?

Decidí no escuchar, tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza. No sé, al fondo no quería hacer esto, pero me había obligado algo por el cargo de conciencia. Si, definitivo, es odioso tener conciencia. Ahí, miré a Fox que estaba en el publico. Este bajo la vista

¿Aun estaba deprimido? Miré un momento el suelo. Era lógico que si, al final, había pasado lo de siempre

Perdíamos o nos descalificaban…. ¿Acaso nunca podríamos ganar? ¿Por qué tendría que afectarle tanto a Fox perder?

Caer, dicen que te hace más fuerte, pero si caes miles de veces ¿Puedes levantarte miles de veces? A veces, es necesaria una victoria. Me fui a duchar, necesitaba relajarme.

Saria: ¿Cómo estas Falco?

Saria, la buena Saria nos esperaba a todos los del partido con un pequeño almuerzo preparado. A pesar del desastre que había ocurrido, estaba con una gran sonrisa, como si hubiéramos ganado

Falco: Estoy bien. Algo consternado por lo ocurrido, pero bien finalmente

Saria: No te veo así… Es la primera vez que siento que… te sientes derrotado

Falco: Gracias por tu preocupación, pero no tiene porque. Solo estoy algo cansado

Saria: ¿Te preocupa Fox no?

Siempre tan asertiva. Una de las cosas que me fascinan de Saria, que siempre puede ver más allá de uno

Falco: No exactamente… pero si he notado que esta bastante mal…

Saria: Esta en un mal momento, ya lo converse con Sheik… dice que no halla manera de animarlo.

Falco: Si ella no puede, nadie de nosotros lo lograría…

Saria: Yo creo que todos deberíamos ayudar. Además ¿Fox no es uno de tus mejores amigos no?

Falco: Amigo… pero… ¿Mejor amigo?

Saria: Fox ha sido uno de los que te ha defendido a pesar de que fuiste algo cruel con él. Siempre ha creído en ti… debo admitir que creyó en ti antes que cualquiera, hasta antes que yo.

No podría negarlo. A pesar de las incontables veces de que le metí la cabeza en el W.C del colegio, Fox siempre pensó que al fondo era buena persona. Y un par de veces me defendió

Saria: Es algo que le envidio a Fox

Falco: ¿Ah?

Saria: Quizá el no se da cuenta, pero tiene la habilidad de poder saber si la persona es buena o no… No sé si lo verá en la mirada o en la actitud general. Es algo extraño…

Falco: Yo siempre he pensado que confía en todo el mundo, es bastante idiota.

Saria: Eso depende del punto de vista

Falco: ¿Punto de vista?

Saria: Aja… pero, ante cualquier cosa ¿Me podrías negar que Fox es de tus mejores amigos?

Falco: Eso de lo del grupo de los mejores aun no me convence…

Saria: Dime… ¿Por qué no has intentado que él y Samus tengan una cita?

Me quedé pensando. No podía verlo a la primera.

Saria: Me debo ir. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio. ¡Qué estés bien!

Saria se retiro… ahí, pude ver la respuesta…

Sabía que si Samus no aceptaba una cita con Fox, este se sentiría tan mal que no sabríamos lo que haría. Cuando uno organiza una cita, tiene un porcentaje de fracaso, era algo que tenía claro pero siempre lo tomaba con bastante calma. Pero en este caso, tenía cierto miedo al fracaso.

Maldición, al final si me importaba que le pasara a ese zorro bueno para nada. Ni hablar, Saria supo verlo antes que yo. Pero…

Me levanté y lo pensé con detenimiento. Si lograba que Samus y Fox tuvieran una cita, haría el sueño de Fox realidad… Pero sino lo lograba… ¿Qué le pasaría a Fox? Bueno, no habría que contarle si es que no lo lograba. Por primera vez, iba a organizar una cita sin preguntarle a ninguno de los dos implicados. En intentar no perdía nada.

Caminé pensando hacía mi casa. Este es un caso delicado… muy delicado. Fox ha estado enamorado de Samus hace tiempo. Todos sabemos que se derrite o mejor dicho, babea exageradamente por ella.

Pero… ¿Cómo empezó esto? Yo tengo una teoría, que empieza cuando la mayoría tenían 12 años…

----------------------------------------------------------------

_(Recuerdos contados por Falco) _

_En aquellas épocas de 5 grado, algo ocurrió. Algo que marco a Fox por toda su vida. Un accidente automovilístico había terminado con la vida de su madre, la señora Vixy Reinard McCloud. _

_Mr. Hare: Recuerden muchachos, cuando vuelva Fox, eviten preguntarle por su madre. No es un momento fácil _

_Falco: ¡Ya ha faltado una semana! ¡Qué sea hombre y que deje de llorar como bebé! _

_Mr. Hare: Falco… _

_Fox amaba a su madre. Como cualquiera, pero generalmente lo demostraba con demasía. Cuando ella murió, se encerró en su pieza. Yo no podía entenderlo, no tenía las alturas de vista para eso. Si se consideraba hombre, no debía seguir llorando y seguir su vida. _

_Pero Fox no era así. Igual, en ese tiempo no me importaba. No acompañe a las campañas para animarlo ni nada así. Las encontraba inútiles ¡Qué fuera valiente y dejará de llorar! La vida nunca le iba a devolver a su madre. _

_Un día, pase al lado de la oficina del director. Adentro estaba James McCloud, gran amigo de Mr. Hare y padre de Fox. _

_Mr. Hare: ¿Y cómo esta el pequeño Fox? Me han contado que sus compañeros lo han ido a animar _

_Sr. James: Si… ha estado mejor… Fox es fuerte, sé que superará esto… Hasta para mi es difícil. Vixi era el corazón de la casa… _

_Mr. Hare: James… debe ser pesado, pero por Fox, debes superarlo. Vixi no volverá, pero Fox tiene una parte de ella. _

_Sr. James: Si… Never give up... trust your instinct... la vida pide vivir… Sé que Vixi nos pide esto. Seguir, con una gran sonrisa _

_Lance un escupo al basurero ¿Por qué todos tenían que ser tan sentimentales? Si que eran una gran bolsa de idiotas _

_Al poco, Fox volvió a clases. Era el mismo de antes y nadie hablaba el tema. Pero había un gran cambio. Especialmente en su pieza. Una foto de él y su madre, arriba del televisor. A veces, se quedaba mirando esa foto por mucho rato y después continuaba su vida. _

_Se pude seguir, pero el vacío siempre esta… _

_En sexto, nadie hablaba del asunto. Hasta que un día, la profesora Joanna nos dio una tarea, teníamos que hablar de una persona muy importante para nosotros. La mayoría hablaba de sus padres o ídolos musicales. Fox habló de su madre. Después, fue el turno de Samus. _

_Samus: Hoy les hablaré de una persona que ustedes casi no conocen. En mi casa, hay una regla… los sirvientes no pueden decir sus nombres ¿Extraño les parecerá? Pero mi padre es muy estricto en eso… Entre esos sirvientes, estaba un chozo. No sé que hacía ahí, si los chozos son un ser de pájaros conocidos por sus adelantos tecnológicos. Pero no, él era sirviente en mi casa. _

_Samus cerró los ojos. _

_Samus: Como mis padres casi nunca están, aquel sirviente chozo, a pesar de nunca decir su nombre, fue como un padre para mí. Me llevaba al parque, jugaba conmigo hasta altas horas de la noche… Quizá, es el ser que más me ha visto sonreír… Ahí uno se pone a pensar que es realmente un padre, el que esta contigo o no… pero ese no es el caso. La cosa es que, a pesar de no saber nada de él, lo sentía tan cercano, tan conmigo… Pero… ya no será así_

_Samus abrió los ojos, los tenía algo húmedos, pero no lloró. _

_Samus: Ya que… ayer murió, así que, tendré que… seguir mi vida sin él. _

_Todos quedamos boquiabiertos. Especialmente Fox _

_Samus: Esta es mi pequeña presentación. Gracias por todo. _

_Samus se sentó. Fox la miraba sorprendido… Me imagino las preguntas que estaban en su cabeza ¿Por qué no llora? ¿Por qué esta tan callada? ¿Por qué no pidió ayuda? ¿Cómo puede tragarse tanto dolor? Al morir su madre, Fox había caído en una depresión. Mientras que Samus al morir su padre chozo… Siguió, con dolor, pero no cayó por ningún sentido. _

_Fox empezó a admirar mucho a Samus desde entonces. Veía en ella una gran valentía. Una persona que, a pesar de querer aparentar ser insolente, en los momentos críticos era callada y fuerte. Una persona digna de admirar. Poder, seguir caminando al otro día de la muerte de un ser querido ¿Dónde sacaba tanto valor? _

_Fox: Samus no es solo bonita… es una gran persona… aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar y quiera aparentar otra cosa. Sé que al fondo le importamos todos los del curso, que siempre estará con nosotros en los momentos más difíciles. Lo sé, estoy seguro. Ella es de la gente que esta con uno en lo peor, pero no en lo mejor. ¡Es fuerte y buena persona! _

_Todos tenemos nuestros límites. Pero ante una vista cegada por el amor ¿No sería la mejor del mundo? _

_------------------------------------------------------ _

Estaba en mi casa, escribiendo la carta que le mandaría a Samus… Con la firma de Fox, obviamente. Yo sé que ella sabría que fui yo… pero… ¿Qué importaba? Siempre era así, no tenía porque detenerme. Imprimí, puse un sello y la adorne lo mejor que pude.

Falco: Ahora a lanzar la moneda ¿Si o no? Esperaré la respuesta… Samus Aran…

Siguiente día en el colegio. Deje la carta en el casillero de Samus. No sé porque, pero estaba más nervioso de lo común… Maldición, si soy yo el que debe mantener la calma en este asunto ¡Si soy el organizador oficial de citas!

Me fui a la sala. No podía hacer nada más. Algo malo del éxito es que depende mucho de la suerte en cierto sentido. Pero siempre hay que poner su granito de arena para que llegue ¿No?

Llegue a la sala. Fox entró conmigo y me miró extrañado

Falco: Fui a tomar algo de aire después de dejar mi mochila. ¿Te importa?

Fox: No… para nada…

Fox se veía algo mejor. Un cierto alivio para la gente del curso. Pero igual estaba demorando en recuperarse. Me puse a conversar un tiempo con Saria, cuando Samus entro a la sala.

Trague saliva, tenía la carta en su mano.

Samus: Fox…

Fox: ¿?

Samus puse la carta en el banco de Fox. Miró a Fox seriamente y después sonrió

Samus: Acepto tu cita

Fox: ¿¡Ah!?

¿Qué? No podía creerlo… si… si… Fox me miró de reojo, sonreí orgulloso

Marth: (desde la puerta) ¿Qué haces Samus? ¡Te necesitamos en edición!

Samus: ¡Maldición!, debo ir a trabajar. Nos vemos más rato Fox

Ahí, Samus le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fox y salió corriendo de la sala. Nadie reaccionó de inmediato ante esto.

Fox: Auch

Falco: ¡Necesitaba peñiscarte! ¡Es verdad!

Fox: ¿Fuiste tú Falco?

Falco: Obvio… ahora te demostré, que no siempre se pierde.

Fox miraba el banco, casi llorando.

Fox: Gracias Falco… no sabes… lo feliz que estoy…

Sheik: Ahora, ¡Solo queda organizar una gran cita!

Todos saltaron felices. Era casi el acontecimiento del año. Igual, sentía que había sido demasiado fácil… Bueno, Samus jamás antes había demostrado interés por Fox, pero… tampoco lo odiaba.

¿Por qué no podría darle una oportunidad?

En el siguiente capítulo:

Dudas e impresiones del gran suceso que acaba de ocurrir. Fox esta nervioso hasta la punta del pelo más largo de su cola ¿Saldrá bien esta cita? Nadie esta indiferente de esta historia ¡Todos quieren saber! ¿Logrará Roy demandar a los organizadores del torneo? ¿Qué paso con Mario que esta en modo Striker? ¿Link se recuperará de su enfermedad? ¿Fox y Samus terminaran siendo pareja? Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo: El final de una triste historia: El significado de amar.

Escena Extra:

Saria: ¿Aló? ¿Esta Link?

Deku Link: (desde el teléfono) Ya te paso con él Saria n.n

Link: (desde el teléfono con voz de enfermo) ¿Aló?

Saria: ¡Link! Tanto que te hemos extrañado en el colegio

Link: Pues… je, que cosas…. Estoy mejorando, pero sigo con la defensa de balón

Saria: Link… siempre con tus locuras

Link: Tranquila Saria, tengo una recuperación rápida

Saria: ¡Genial! Hablando de cosas… quería contarte una gran noticia

Link: ¿Qué?

Saria: ¡Fox y Samus tendrán una cita!

Link: ¿Ah?

Saria: ¡Si! Es verdad ¡Por fin Falco se decidió ha hacerlo! ¡Samus acepto!

Link: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

Saria: ¿Estas bien Link?

Link: No te preocupes, solo creo que me subió un poco la fiebre… sale mis felicitaciones a Fox

Saria: Ok, se las dará ¡Y cuídate! Te queremos acá de nuevo… ¡Nos vemos!

Saria colgó. Link quedó pensativo. Miró algo triste el techo

Link: (a si mismo) ¿En que estas pensando Samus?

Reseñas pedidas

Ninian (Fire emblem: blazing Sword o Fire emblem 7 – En America el primer Fire emblem) Ella es una bailarina. Es la hermana mayor de Nils. Fue capturada por el Colmillo Negro, pero fue rescatada por Eliwood (Padre de Roy). Ella nació en Ilia y vivía en la Montaña del Dragón de Hielo. En el juego, se sabe que ella es un dragón de hielo y que tiene grandes poderes. Si sacas la conversación A con Eliwood, ella se queda en el mundo de los humanos y se casa con Eliwood.

Imagen:

fireemblem.shinranet . com / f e 7 / imagenesfe7 / Ninian . htm

fireemblem.shinranet . com / gallery / displayimage.php ? album 8&po s32

Preguntas:

1.- ¿Quien le dio las rosas a Samus?

Son de las preguntas que dije que no iba a contestar xD

2.- ¿Por que en el Preview del siguiente capitulo (hablando en el cap de Cupido Peach, segunda parte) pusiste: "¿Qué pensará Link de todo esto?"... si ese no es su problema.. ¿O si?

Veremos si lo es, ya lo veremos….

3.- (en el cap de Peach) ¿Sacaste la canción basada en "System of a Down"?

Exactamente…

4.- ¿No te gusta la pareja Zelink cierto?

Realmente, nunca me ha gustado pensar que la princesita Zelda se quede con Link. Igual, no puedo negar que tienen algo en los juegos y que hacen una pareja bastante… ¿mona? Mm, linda xD. En si, prefiero ver las parejas por otro sentido. Además, si es tan obvio lo de las parejas ¿No sería muy aburrido? (ahora creo que notaran porque casi nunca declaro las parejas en mis historias…)

5.- ¿Qué tenía que ver los dinosaurios con la inmortalidad del cangrejo?

No sé cuantas veces he leído esta pregunta… Hay gente que encontró muy profundo el capítulo especial 3 o que los complico. Haré una pequeña explicación de lo del dinosaurio de Fox. Aunque dejarlo en duda quedaría más entretenido en mi opinión xD

Veamos: El cangrejo es inmortal porque lo recordamos ¿ok? Un ejemplo de esto también es el dinosaurio, los dinosaurios están extintos, pero nosotros los recordamos. Se podría decir que los revivimos y ahora todos sabemos de ellos, es decir, viven de nuevo en nuestros recuerdos. Al contrario del dinosaurio, ya que este es un ser inventado que fácilmente olvidamos ya que no ha tenido ninguna trascendencia y ni siquiera existe.

6.- ¿A quien le habla Peach por celular?

Creo que esta más que sabido que no responderé jejeje

7.- ¿Cómo Kat esta en séptimo y en un capítulo nombras que estaba con los del octavo grado?

Kat es originaria del grupo del octavo grado, pero repitió séptimo

8.- ¿Harías un cap especial con los misterios de Nintendo school?

Cuando lo haga dejo de escribir jejejeee.

9.- ¿cual es ese link (enlace) que pusiste en un cap que decía que en ese lugar estaba completo el cap del beso entre link y samus? Ese Link lo vi y lo probé, pero me lleva a algo nada que ver

Mmmm... pues, esa nota iba porque en partes como el palacio de sheik la historia estaba cortada. Pero si lees en esta completa. El link que esta arriba de ese cap ya no existe.

10. o.o en el cap de cupido Peach si que Falco quedó traumado con la cosa de los chocolatines XD ¿se declarará a Saria alguna vez? ouo

Creo que dije que esta clase de preguntas no las respondería...

11. Si Roy es semi dragón ¿se puede transformar como su madre en uno? Si es así eso sería una buena trama más para un cap extra uuu.

Es una de las cosas que dejare en misterio en Nintendo school. Prefiero concentrarme en la trama principal, los caps especiales serán para ocasiones específicas. No tengo tiempo para resolver todos los misterios de la historia n.nUu

12. ¿no que link debía guardar en secreto que Roy era el fantasma? Me explico: es que en el cap que se sabe que Roy es el fantasma, al siguiente ya todo el mundo (me refiero hasta el colegio entero) sabía que Roy era el fantasma ¿no se suponía que era un secreto? y que al menos solo el del curso lo sabía? que raro eso.

No explique eso. Realmente, al final es el mismo Roy que decide presentarse al curso. Ya que de alguna manera debe superar su miedo. Link lo apoya en eso.

13. Se que esta pregunta te la deben haberla hecho más de mil veces, pero ¿cuanto falta para el capítulo siguiente? Es que me cuesta esperar, lo admito.

ejemp... ejemp...

14. Si Yoshi es el maestro en comer su discípulo Kirby ¿nunca lo va a desafiar en alguna competencia como lo hizo Roy?

no sé, quizá, tendría que ver

15. Hablando de Roy, pasó el capítulo de que se supo en que desciende de familia de dragones y ya en el cap siguiente pasan puras cosas relacionadas con poderes de lo de su especial acaso ¿nunca hizo algo extraño o sobrehumano en los caps anteriores?

nop, Roy no ha hecho nada extraño

16. Si ese es un semi dragón ¿no crees que debería competir con los super dotados y no con normales? con razón es campeón juvenil en todo XD.

Pues, Roy no ha mostrado tener poderes especiales en ninguna competencia. Por ende, no pueden comprobar que tenga poderes especiales

17. mmmm creo que a Luigi en estos últimos caps se le a ido la manía de casar moscas ¿qué pasó con eso? ¿ya perdió el interés o la cuenta?

No creas, ya veras x3

18.- ¿cual es tu página donde pones topics para criticar ciertos caps? es que nunca a aparecido tu link.

esa página esta offline

19.- ¿En qué otro lugar además de puedo encontrar Nintendo school en español publicado por tí?

En hyrule temple ( hyruletemple . webcindario . com)


	22. Cap13 2:El final de una triste historia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota:

Quisiera pedir disculpas a todos los fans de System of a Down. La canción que canta Mario en el cap de Peach no la hicieron ellos, sino "The Rabbit Joint". Espero aclarar cualquier mal entendido por eso.

Nota 2:

Como para variar, el apuro me hace comerme cosas, de nuevo no hice lo de los dibujos y al final me deben faltar preguntas y reseñas TT, gomen…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace un año, había leído de un muchacho que decía que "Nintendo School" era un Fan fic legendario. No quise creérmelo a la primera, por la simple razón de que cuando lo veo, a veces pienso de cómo se leen esta estupidez xD. Pero después, no 1, sino 3 personas me han dicho que es verdad, tendré que creérmelo

He pasado por muchos comentarios de lectores. Muchas críticas sobre que he adaptado mal a algunos personajes (igual acepto que realmente, aunque diga que hago mucho análisis de personajes no domino todas las sagas de Nintendo con la profundidad ideal para escribir una historia así…), que tengo una mala redacción, de que debería preocuparme más de publicar más seguido… Pero nadie puede decirme que este fan fic no ha tocado a la gente, muchos por el humor, otros porque se han identificado con algún personaje (Me he encontrado con muchos Foxys por ahí nn), algunos por simple curiosidad.

¿Por qué escribo esto? Porque ya cumplí 7 años escribiendo y pensando las aventuras y desventuras del 8vo grado. 7 años que espero que no pasen en vano para los lectores que me han esperado capítulo a capítulo.

Siempre me acordaré de la primera persona que leyó "Nintendo School", Thnder el cual me dijo esta simple frase "Síguelo, esta bueno" cuando solo llevaba el primer capítulo. Esta frase fue mi primer impulso y de ves en cuando me acuerdo de ella. No sé si Thnder seguirá leyendo esta locura que vio nacer, pero si lees esto, sabes que estaré siempre agradecida. Le diste el primer impulso a una insegura autora novata que recién escribía su segunda obra larga.

Por eso, cuando vean una nueva promesa de los fan fics y tienen tiempo de leer, déjenle un review y denle un par de ánimos. Los primeros ánimos son los que uno más recuerda.

Y pensar que cuando empecé esta historia los niños del 8vo grado eran mis compañeros de curso… ahora son como mis hijitos…

Ludovico: Y ahora que has terminado con toda esta basura (saca un encendedor) ¡A quemar los archivos de tu computadora!

Minaya: o ¡¡Deja que publique el cap primero!!

Nintendo School

- ¿Te sientes mejor Falco?

- ¡Contigo visitándome todos los días no podría sentirme mejor!

- Genial, entonces ya no tendré que preocuparme tanto por ti…

- …Creo que me subió la fiebre…

- ¿En serio te sientes mejor Falco?

- Tranquila, (se sienta en su cama decidido), ¡No puedo seguir preocupándote más!

- nn Siempre igual de lindo. ¡Así! Cuando te sientas mejor podrías continuar con la historia ¿No crees Falco?

- ¡Lo haré ahora mismo! (toma el diario de curso y un lápiz)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**El final de una triste historia II: El significado de amar.**_

Una cosa que hemos aprendido Fox y yo es que no siempre se pierde. Pero las victorias o las derrotas tienen su significado según el recorrido y el alma que uno le ha puesto.

Fox tenía tanta alma puesta en este asunto que ninguno de nosotros pudo pasar indiferente. Este es el principio del fin de una triste historia que empecé a contar el otro día. ¿Victoria o derrota? Pronto lo sabrán.

Ruto: (enciende su grabadota) ¡Hola a todos! Aquí estamos con una nueva entrevista para el diario de Nintendo School. En este momento, tenemos al que dio el primer paso en el gran suceso romántico del año. ¡Falco Lombardi! ¿Cómo sientes haber ayudado en una historia romántica tomando que aún en esta historia no te has declarado a la chica que te gusta?

Falco: Emmm… él último calificativo no era necesario…

Ruto: Solo responde la pregunta guapo. Todos queremos saber que es lo que piensas

Falco: Todos saben que desde los 14 años me he dedicado a ser el "mensajero de las citas" en este colegio. Reuniendo datos y datos sobre los sucesos amorosos de Nintendo School. Pero es la primera vez que intente arriesgarme con la cita que todos pensaban más improbable. Samus y Fox. Para lo cual, me siento orgulloso de que, hasta ahora, todo haya resultado bien

Ruto: ¡Obvio! ¿¡Quién más que tú podrías habernos entregado la bendición de que esa se aleje definitivamente de nuestro sagrado Link!?

Falco: Eh…

Ruto: Continuando ¿¡Hay algún plan especial para esta cita!? Es decir, no creo que la hagas igual que las otras ¿no?

Falco: Extiéndase que esto del "mensajero" de las citas solo lleva 1 año ½ , por ende, al principio de este año no teníamos mucha oferta en variedad de citas. Pero ahora ya hemos recopilado 3 distintas opciones, dependiendo de cuanto dinero se disponga

Ruto: OOOHHH… Pero Fox es pobre…

Falco: (sonríe maliciosamente) Pero Sheik es su amigo

Ruto: ¡Eso arregla todo! ¿Alguna frase especial para este momento?

Falco: Algo para Foxy… ¡Recuerda Einstein! ¡Estoy de tu lado!

Ruto: ¡Bien! Y esta es la introducción para el gran reportaje de… ¿Qué piensas sobre la cita Fox-Samus? No quedes sin dar tu opinión

_**¿Qué piensas sobre la cita Fox-Samus?**_

Sheik: ¡¡Foxy!! ¡¡Por fin tanto babeo llegará a un hermoso fin!!

Saria: Fox esta muy enamorado de Samus. Yo creo que se lo merecen y que harían una linda pareja.

Peach: (desde un celular) ¡¡Fox y Samus tienen una cita!! ¡¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido desde que me compraron mi celular último modelo!!

Kirby: El sentimiento de Fox debe ser como si yo tuviera con el estómago lleno

Yoshi: Me quedé sin palabras cuando lo supe ¡¡Todos te apoyamos Fox!!

Toad: ¡Esto demuestra que la matemática no lo es todo! Yo tenía por 0.0000001 que Samus aceptaría.

Roy: …Mmmm… no hay azules ni rojos… que campo de batalla más extraño

Mario: Balón… (mira hacía el lado como buscando algo) Baloooooon….

Link: (desde un teléfono) ¿Ah? ¿Ruto? Si ya es la octava ves que me llamas…. ¿De que pienso de la cita de Fox y Samus? Eh… pues… mmm… ¡Muy lindo! ¡Felicidades a Fox y a Samus de mi parte! (cuelga)

Mr. Hare: Solo quiero ver la cara de James cuando lo sepa n.n

Sr. Gannondorf: ¿Ah? ¿Me estas bromeando?

Sr. Geno: Las estrellas han ayudado a Fox en esto. Espero que siga así

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué? T.T y yo aún no tengo novia

Malon: Sé que ellos se quieren igual que yo y el profesor Bowser (abrasa al profesor Bowser) n.n

Sr. Bowser: TTU

Luigi: ¡Tienes una mosca en tu cabeza! (le da con el matamoscas a Ruto en la cabeza y esta cae inconsciente) Mosca Nº 892383282482, Archivo Nº 48348939394, Cajón Nº 43563, Repisa 345 ¿Estas bien Ruto?

Una hora después….

Sr. Cranky: Sabía que algún día el joven James se declararía a Vixy…

Sr. Andross: Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que quedara soltero…

Sra. Joanna: Espero que sean tan felices como yo y Gannoncito n.n

Mallow: ¿Y cuando salgan me llevaran a comer cierto?

Ness: MMmm… si es que pasan por el café Earthbound tendré bastantes problemas con reservar puestos para los espías

D.K: ¡Genial! Aunque si yo fuera Fox hubiera elegido una chica con senos más grandes

Sra. Paloma (madre de Mario y Luigi): ¿Fox? ¿Aquel jovencito zorro? Me parece lindo que tenga una cita. Los niños crecen rápido

Elizabet (Pikachu del autocinema): Pika, pika, pii pika piiii (Traducción: Yo siempre he soñado que pase eso conmigo desde que conocí a un Pikachu que vive en el restaurante de lazañas)

Slippy: ¡¡Todo es posible Fox!! Él único milagro que falta es que mejores la ortografía… no.. no puedo pedir tanto….

Groulites (los que mordieron al primer equipo de voleibol en el cap de Fox): Grau groooouuuuuu (Traducción: ¿Y eso nos dará carne?)

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas  
James: y más vale que teman  
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.  
Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.  
James: Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas  
Jessie: ¡Jessie!  
James: ¡James!  
Jessie: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.  
James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar  
Meowth: ¡Meowth!¡Así es!

Ruto: Emm… yo solo quería su comentario sobre la cita Fox-Samus…

Jessie: Ya nadie nos respeta…

James: ¿Ah? Ah si… Espero verlos más seguido en mi clase. El Ballet es el baile del amor n.n.

Jessie: Muy lindo… pero nada más importante que mi cabello

Meowth: ¡Qué la pasen bien!

Wolf: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? (queda en shock)

Andrew: O.O… increíble… hemos pasado a la 40º dimensión

Panther: Ho…

Mido: Y yo que pensaba que Link sería primero

King Dedede: ¡Podré molestar a Kirby que alguien como Fox ha conseguido una cita antes que él!

Waluigi: ¡Oh si! A todas les gusta los lindos de Nintendo school ¿Y nosotros los narices grandes qué?

Wario: No importa, nadie me ganará en mi record Ginés del pedo más grande de la historia (referencia al trailer del Smash BROS Brawl)

Srta. Syrup: Espero que no sea un amor de marinero, que llega y se va

Wolf: (saliendo del shock) ¿Era broma no?

Bill: ¡Fox! ¡Mi gran amigo lo ha logrado!

Triple J: Aquí es donde se descubre que cuando uno persevera, alcanza

Yellow Yoshi: Me han dicho que Fox es lindo así que esta bien n.n

Pink Yoshi: ¡Dicen que el amor hace bien a la piel! Eso esta bien

Blue Yoshi: Según lo que me ha contado Green, es un gran suceso, esperemos que salga todo bien

Nota de Ruto: No seguiré preguntándole a los Yoshis porque o sino no termino .

Pit: ¿Qué? Y yo ni siquiera le he dado un beso a una chica… (Ruto lo queda mirando sorprendida) sí, soy patético…

Marth: ¿Samus te autorizó ha hacer este reportaje Ruto?

Krystal: ¿Qué? T.T… emmm… me dieron ganas de ir al baño…

Ribbon: nOn ¡¡Felicidades y mucho rosado para los dos!!

Katt: Fox cada día es más guapo ¡Por supuesto que tendría que salir con una chica guapa!

Sr. Toadstollsky: Cuando la melodía del amor esta todo es hermoso

Wolf: Espera Ruto ¿En serio no es una broma?

Chef Torte: Woooaaaaa…. (empieza a salir humo quemado de la cocina) ¡AAAHHH! ¡El almuerzo de hoy!

Link F: Recuerden niños, cepíllense los dientes todos los días (Ruto lo queda mirando dudosa) Es importante para una cita n.n

Sra. Koume: Mientras se dé la química, todo funciona…

Sra. Kotake: Vendemos elixir del amor para los desesperados jijijijijiji

Ruto: Interesante…

Spinarack (el pokémon de Samus en el campamento): Spin… Spi… (que cuide a Samus o sino queda envenenado)

Oddish (Pokemon de Sheik): ¿¿¡¡Odd ish odd oddish!!?? (¿Fox es ese zorro que estaba con Sheik?)

Vulpix (Pokémon de Saria): Vul ¡Vulpix! Pix pix ¡Vulpix! (este es el mayor descubrimiento desde que sé que soy verde)

Mr. Mime (Pokémon de Falco): Miiiiiiimeeeeee ¡Mime! (Me he perdido ¿Alguien sabe como volver a pueblo Paleta?)

Squirtle (Pokémon de Luigi): Squir n.n ¡Tle! (se pone unos lentes negros) (Hay cosas cool y mi nuevo look)

Pikachu: ¿¡Pikaaaaa! Pika pika!? (¿Se han fijado que con pocas palabras los pokemons decimos mucho?)

Charmander (Pokemon de Fox): ¡Char! ¡Char! ¡Chaaaaarmander! (¡Char! ¡Char! ¡Chaaaaarmander!)

Jiglypuff: gly gli Jigly (Por esto, cantare una canción!) Jiga jigly puff….

Horas más tarde, están todos con las caras rayadas

Magby (Pokemon de Yoshi): Magby n.n ¡Maaag! (Soy feliz, no pensaban que aparecería de nuevo en este fic)

Dudi (Psyduck de Peach): ¡Dudi!

Falco: ¿Ves? Dice Dudi!

Ruto: ¿ah? Lo siento, es que me quede viendo una foto de Link y no tome atención

Falco: Y.Y

Deku Link: ¡Te ganaron Link!

Link: ¿Ah?

Zora Link: ¡Siempre la primera cita es una hermosa experiencia! Deberías tener pronto una Link

Link: Es mi vida… ¡Y estoy enfermo ahora!

Ruto: Cuando te recuperes saldremos a alguna parte ¿Qué dices Link?

Link: Cof, cof… eh… primero me recupero… tendré mucha tarea acumulada…

Goron Link: Es muy linda esta niña, muy preocupada por nuestro hermano

Ruto: Como no, ¡Si es tan lindo!

Solomon: ¿¿Mi hermana tiene una cita??

Donphan (Pokemon de Toad): ¡Donphan! (Yo cubro, tu corre)

Ruto: ¡Gracias! (sale corriendo)

Wolf: ¿Es broma?

Princesa Deku: Aun recuerdo cuando mi corazón latía por mi primer amor… Link…

Deku Micke: ¡Qué sea una hermosa cita!

Sacerdote Deku: Esperemos que algún día se casen por la santa iglesia

Scyter (Pokemon de Link): Scy…. (¿Hay algo que pueda cortar cerca?)

Rock: Mi programación me dice que no puedo permitir esto… pero mi sentido común me dice que mejor me apago ese día….

Dr. Light: Ya le cambio esa programación a Rock n.n

Roll: Y agréguele algo que diga "Debe ser más bueno con Roll"

Rock: .

Amy (Ariados del profesor Andross): Ari… Ariados (Más milagro sería una novia para Andross…)

Game and Watch: Muajajajaaaaa si existo en este fic n.n

Jump Man: ¡Que sea una genial cita! Y si pasa algo (agarra el control) con el smash puede desahogar penas

Pauline: ¡¡Todos apoyamos al zorrito!

Sra. Kinopio: ¡Igual que su padre! Debería preocuparse más de los estudios de su hijo

Shigeru Miyamoto: OOOOOHHHHHH… hey, ¿Y qué saldría de la mezcla de un humano y un zorro? (Piensa en un posible nuevo juego con esa idea)

Cloud Strife: Realmente me dan envidia, desde que Aerithmurió mis programadores no hay querido que supere eso

Ruto: ¡Hey! Tu no eres de una consola de Nintendo

Cloud Strife: (se va silbando del lugar)

Ruto: ¡Hey!

Navi: ¡A pesar de que no me han querido incluir en este fic se que soy importante en esta historia! ¿Me escuchan?

Ruto: n.nUu, te leemos fuerte y claro Navi… ¿Y qué piensas de la cita Fox y Samus?

Navi: ¡¡Estoy ocupada intentando encontrar una manera de que me escuchen!!

Ruto: n.nUu….

Midna: Ruto, ya te dije que no te daré las fotos de Link por debajo que tengo 3

Ruto: T.T

Jeff: Citas… eso es de grandes, yo por mientras experimento con energía nuclear n.n

Meta Knight: Mmm… eso suena genial, interrogaré a Kirby para saber bien que onda

Asesino que intento raptar a Samus en su cap: ¿Ah? ¿Y qué me importa eso a mí?

Persona con que habla Peach en el celular: ¡Eso es cooooooooooooool!

Capitán Falcon: Excelente, a toda velocidad muchachos. El amor no puede esperar

Sra. Star: ¡Espero que pronto Kirby tenga su primera cita!

Sr. Star: n.n yo espero mi almuerzo

Bellosums (Bellosums que bailaron con Link en la obra): ¡Bello Bello! (Baile, baile!)

Club de Fans de Link: ¡Link libreeeeeeee!

Club de Fans de Roy: ¿Fox? ¿Samus ? Aahh... los compañeros de Roy

Ditto de Roy: ¡Esto demuestra que Roy es un inútil!

Roy: Rosado… parecido al rojo…. ¡Enemigo!

Ditto: …Oo….

Sr. Eliwood: ¡Esto merece ser grabado!

Ninian: (le jala la oreja a Eliwood) No son tus hijos, solo deséales lo mejor n.n

Sr. Eliwood: Eh… si querida

Wolf: Creo que ante todo esto se puede deducir que es verdad ¿cierto?

Talon: ZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz…

Ingo: Ni lo intentes, no despertará….

Sr. Lombardi: Eso es estar en oonda

Sr. Yoshi: ¿Ah? ¿qué? Disculpa niña, es que tengo que ir al colegio ha hacer algunos papeleos para todos mis hijos ñn

Dr. Mario: n.n. Mientras se cuiden el amor es lo mejor para la salud.

Srta. Adeline: que lindos n.n

Oni Link: ¡¡¡AGU!!!

Nota: No pude hablar con los padres de Peach y Samus porque ninguno de ellos esta en el país

Amy (de Sonic): OOh, me encantaría tener una cita así

Sonic: ¿Y con quién?

Amy: ¬¬…

Tails: n.nUu…

Sr. Lucius: Que santa Elimine los acompañe nn

Sra. Lyn: Ah… si me acuerdo de ese par en el curso…

Sr. Sain: ¡Genial! Así se le quitará la costumbre de leer revistas porno

Sr. Kent: El único en esta historia que tiene esa costumbre eres tú… además… ¿Se leen las revistas porno?

Leon: ¿Es verdad lo que me contó Andrew?

Wolf: Estoy casi por convencerme que es cierto…

Leon: o.o…

Poo: Mientras alcancen el equilibrio espiritual todo iré bien en su vida

Sr. Pigma: Los milagros siempre ocurren para los McCloud…

Profesor Gadd: ¿Qué la tierra se hará añicos por un zorro con un blaster?

Buu: Buuuuuu

Daisy: ¡Como los envidio!

Lilina: Que lindo n.n.

Nergal (abuelo materno de Roy): Me pregunto que poderes tendrán las mezclas entre zorros y humanos….

Vivian: ¡Les haré un peinado gratis para celebrar!

Bomberman: (deja una nota explicando que hará los fuegos artificiales para la ocasión)

Minaya: ¿Mi opinión? Bueno… he esperado mucho tiempo para escribir este capítulo…. Realmente estoy emocionada

Ludovico: Y todo terminará en cenizas… ñaca…ñaca….

Minaya: ..Uu

Sr. James: ¿Fo-fo-fo-fo-fo-fo-fo-fo-fo….? ¿FOX TIENE UNA CITA? (agarra a Wolf de los brazos) TOT ¿Es verdad cierto?

Wolf: o.o… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH X.x

P.D: Si falto alguien, es porque la memoria a veces no es muy buena n.nUu

Cloud Strife: Hey, si salgo en una consola de Nintendo, en el Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories

Ruto: ¡¡Eras solo una carta summon!!

Como lo habrán notado, desde que se supo que Fox y Samus tendrían una cita el colegio ha estado de cabezas. No sé, esto me ha dado algo de desconfianza. Pero no puedo hacer más que apoyar a Fox en lo que pueda.

Viernes, después del colegio. Hemos decidido hacer una cita especial, por 2 razones: 1.- Esta es una cita legendaria 2.- Sin Link, el pase al auto cinema no es viable. Ejemp… ok, más por la 2 que por la 1.

Fox: ¿Estas seguro que esto es seguro?

Falco: ¿Si te digo que no que me dirías?

Fox: Eeh…

Falco y Fox: Ya estamos metidos en esto

Mona: Bienvenidos ¿En que puedo servirles muchacho?

Falco: Quién hubiera pensado que ella es la novia de Wario…. Yo hago el trato con ella Fox, tu quédate calladito

Fox: Si tu lo dices…

No, no miento, Wario tiene novia. Nada más y nada menos que Mona, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules que tiende andar en una pequeña moto roja. Aunque la gran pregunta es… ¿Qué relación hay entre Fox McCloud y Falco Lombardi con Mona?

Mona: ¿Quieren entradas al cine no?

Falco: Se podría decir que el buen padre de tu novio ha subido mucho los precios… y el pase "gratis" al auto cinema se nos fue… por así decirlo, vetado

Mona: Aah…

Falco: Y como sé que te consigues entradas, creo que por un módico precio más bajo podrías darme unas cuantas. Tú ganas, yo gano, es simple el asunto…

Mona: Sabes que lo mío es un servicio privado y no te daré esas entradas sino me das algo especial

Fox: oo S-servicio ¿¡especial!?

Mona: Parece que tu amigo esta algo asustado

Fox: Pensar que Wario tiene novia es como estar en el caldero de las profesoras Koume y Kotake oo, es decir… eeeeh… no sé… y que te pida un servicio especial, es especialmente macabro, bueno, no tan macabro como el día que soñé que estaba en una nave espacial y me encontraba con una cabeza gigante del profesor Andross que me quería… o.o… tragar…

Mona: Jajaja, es muy tierno este zorro

Falco: Te dije que te callaras Fox

Fox: Es que… todo se siente tan tenebroso, Mona es como esas mafiosas… es decir, no digo que sea mala persona pero… no sé, es como si una cara gigante blanca poligonal te atacara lanzando cosas poligonales de su boca y después… después…

Mona: o.o… ¿después qué?

Fox: te gritara que tienes que estudiar matemáticas O 

Mona: Oh, eso es cruel

Falco: Emm… Fox…

Fox: Lo peor es que estoy casi por reprobar el mismo ramo. Me acuerdo que una vez en un sueño, intente defenderme de la cara gigante del profesor Andross. Justo cuando logre vencerlo, se cae su piel y… ¡Queda solo su cerebro!

Mona: ¡¡OOOh!!

Falco: Fox…

Fox: Y los ojos me empiezan a perseguir… mientras algo dice… "estudia desgraciado", "estudia desgraciado". ¡¡AAhh!! Y para colmo no despertaba .

Falco: Mm es difícil ligar la parte de que un cerebro pueda emitir sonido sin cuerdas vocales… pero los Buu patean balones en Mario Striker…

Fox: ¡Pero lo hacía! ¡¡Lo hacía!! T.T, era cruel… me gustaría soñar con algo más lindo…

Mona: Pobre zorrito…

Fox: Bueno, mejor dejo de hablar… ¿Qué nos va a cobrar extra?

Mona: n.n, como eres un lindo zorrito solo les cobraré unas cuantas frutillas para Wario, son su fruta preferida

Falco: Muchas gracias Mona

Fox: Si, muchas gracias nn, podré dormir tranquilo.

Mona: Que bueno n.n. Quizá te de una oportunidad si es que Wario y yo peleamos zorrito

Fox: oo una… ¿¡Oportunidad!?

Mona: Por supuesto, si eres un zorro tierno

Fox me miró con cara de "¿Qué hago?", tuve que tomar riendas en el asunto.

Falco: Por lástima, este zorrito esta ocupado en este momento. Gracias por todo en todo caso

Mona: ooh, bueno, (se acerca a Fox) espero que ella sea tierna contigo, sino, ya sabes…

Fox: aaaaahh…

Mona: (se aleja) tranquilo, n.n mi primer amorcito siempre será Wario

Desde ahí, tuve que ser algo cortante, pero logramos las entradas baratas a la módica suma de un par de frutillas extras. Al salir del "escondite" de Mona, fuimos caminando hacía el Mall.

Falco: Bien, las entradas al cine están listas, Sheik nos dará las entradas al parque de diversiones… y sobre el restaurante, ya hablamos con los hermanos Mario…

Fox: Falco… ¿No crees que es mucho?

Falco: ¿A qué te refieres?

Fox: Es decir, es la primera vez que te veo preparando tanto una cita… Antes siempre dejabas que Link hiciera la mayor parte… Sé que ahora no esta Link, pero tus anteriores citas eran… más simples ¿No habría que dejar la cita de Samus y yo igual de simple?

Respiré profundo, pensé un momento

Falco: No puedo negar que tienes razón. Pero después de criticarnos de que no teníamos compromiso para nada ¿Podrías dejarnos enmendar nuestro error con esto por lo menos?

Fox: ah… bueno…

Falco: Solo nos faltaría hacer una cosa

Fox: ¿Qué?

Falco: Elegir unos regalos para Samus, estaba pensando unas flores, pero Samus no es una chica típica, algo especial…

Fox: Realmente… hasta lo que sé, Samus…

Falco: (le pega en la cabeza antes de que empiece a babear) ¿Qué te dije?

Fox: Controlar el babeo .

Falco: Bien, siguiendo… ¿Quién podría saber que sería bueno para regalarle a Samus?

Me apoyé en la pared más cercana, Fox y yo nos miramos

Fox y Falco: ¡Link!

Falco: (apretando rápidamente números en un celular) ¿Aló?... ¿Deku?... Soy yo, Falco Lombardi… si, Lombardi… no, no soy un vendedor de perfumes… ¡Deku! ¡Pásame con Link!... ¿Cuál Link?... ¡El sin máscara!... ¿Qué aun no aprende a no mojar la cama? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que hablamos? ., ya Deku, sé que estas aburrido, pero dame con Link… si, soy aburrido… si, no me merezco aparecer en más Smash…. ¿Aló? ¿Link?... ¿Goron? ¡Pero si quería al Link sin máscara!... ¿Qué ahora están todos sin máscara en la casa?... Pásame al que no usa nunca máscara… ¿Qué si quiero probar el budín de rocas alguna ves?... si mi estómago sobrevive… ¡¡Pásame con Link!!... ¿Zora?... Zora ¿podrías pasarme con el menor de la casa por favor? Si, gracias… y si, iré al siguiente concierto, no te preocupes ¿Tu nuevo single sale mañana? ¡¡Cool!!... ¿Agu? Pero si… ¡¡Dije con Link no con Oni!! ¡¡Y es el menor no la menor!!... o.o… .o… eso debe doler

Fox: ¿Qué pasa?

Falco: . … o.o… o. … parece que Link esta peleando con Oni por el teléfono…. . … Oni 0- Link 50….

Fox: Le apuesto 3 monedas a Oni

Falco: .o… Oni 70 – Link 60… ¡Oh! Oni remonta! Oni 70 - Link 80

Fox: ¿Y cómo va eso?

Falco: Se escucho un crack feo y Link gritando, esperemos que no sea su hueso… O … o.o… . 

Fox: ¿y?

Falco: Quedó en silencio…. Espera… ¿Alo? ¡Link! ¡Por fin puedo hablar contigo!... o.o…. (queda mirando su celular)

Fox: ¿y…?

Falco: Se me acabó el dinero cargado en el celular

Fox: O y no podemos tener muchos gastos en otras cosas hoy

Falco: ., tendremos que encontrar a alguien que nos preste teléfono.

Fox: ¿Crees que en el mall halla alguien?

Falco: Esperemos… no sabemos cuanto saldrá el regalo a Samus, así que hay que ahorrar lo que se pueda.

Fox: Regalo… tiene que ser algo que la haga muy feliz… ¡feliz!

Falco: Seh…

No sé porque, pero ahora que he estado con Fox más tiempo, más que estúpido lo encuentro inocente. Es como una persona que, a pesar de saber la realidad, intenta mirarla de una manera feliz. Se decepciona fácilmente, cae con la primera piedra, pero no aprende, sigue queriendo que todo sea… como lo piensa él.

Fox: ¿Sabes Falco? Todo esto parece un sueño

Falco: ¿Huh?

Fox: Hace unos años nunca pensé que fueras buen amigo mío ¡Y menos salir con Samus! Solo me falta ganar un torneo de deportes con el curso y se cumplirá todo lo que quiero hacer en el colegio

Falco: Que cosas…

Fox: Espero que para la próxima puedan venir Slippy y Bill, te caerán bien, lo aseguro. ¡Y a los 3 nos gustan los Arwings! ¿No es genial?

Falco: ¿Sabías que a Krystal también le gustan los Arwings?

Fox: Oh, no lo sabía, podríamos invitarla también ¡Un club de fans de arwings!

Me daba la impresión que Fox aun no entendía que al siguiente día era la gran cita con Samus. Parecía que yo estaba más preocupado que él en ese momento. Fox solo se dedicaba a pensar en lo lindo que se había convertido su vida de un momento a otro. Realmente, nos perdonó muy rápidamente a los del curso

Falco: (murmurando) quién tendrá teléfono… quién tendrá teléfono…

Se escucha un silbar despacio y siento que una mano toca mi hombro

Falco: AAAAHHHHH O … ¡¡Roy!! No me asustes

Roy: Llegas tarde, teníamos reunión del ejercito a las 5 horas en punto

Falco: Oh… disculpa…

Roy: Disculpa no aceptada

Introduciré un poco ha este asunto. Como saben de mi anterior escrito, Roy ha estado "hipnotizado" por Toad. Pero hay un gran detalle en este asunto, es que Toad aun no ha podido estudiar como volverlo a la normalidad. Por lo tanto, nosotros, el 8vo grado, nos hemos convertido en la base maestra de su ejercito para derrotar a las malvadas tropas del reino de Begnion.

Roy: Bueno, no importa, ustedes ya son azules

Falco y Fox: ¿ah?

Fox tenía una chaqueta azul y yo tengo plumas azules pero… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- listo…

Fox: ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHH UN DEMONIO AZUL!!!

Kirby: Emmm solo soy yo de azul…. No creo que tenga que comentar porque…

Roy: Es la primera parte de mi plan maestro

Fox: ¿Hacer que Kirby sea azul?

Roy: ¡No! Que todos sean azules, el azul es el color de la victoria y del bien

Falco: Debo admitir que es mi color favorito, pero creo que estas exagerando

Roy: o.ó ¿No confías en el azul?

Falco: Emm… me gusta el color…

Roy: ., tendré que conformarme con eso por ahora. Sino fuera porque mi madre no me lo permitió me hubiera teñido el pelo de azul ayer ¬¬…

Kirby: T.T ¿Por qué mis padres dejan que me cambien de color como quieran?

Fox: Roy con pelo azul… sería como un chibi Marth…

Roy: Así, debo informarles la segunda parte del plan maestro

Fox: ¿Nos subiremos a un Arwing y salvaremos a Corneria?

Roy: No

Fox: ¿Iremos por la trifuerza y salvaremos a la princesa Zelda de turno?

Roy: …. No…

Fox: ¿Investigaremos como se reproducen los honguitos del Reino Champiñón?

Roy: Buena pregunta… pero no… es ¡esto!

Roy saca casi de la nada algo azul, al mirarlo, no pudimos más que extrañarnos

Falco: Es un Wiimote azul…

Roy: Es el Wiimote blue versión. Una versión completamente azulada

Falco, Fox y Kirby: (levantando una ceja de extrañeza) ahh

Roy: Que por supuesto ¿Saben porque es tan cool cierto?

Fox: ¿Por qué es azul?

Roy: ¡Bingo! Te ganas un caramelo (le pasa un caramelo azul) aunque no es solo eso. (Mueve el wii mote) tiene diferentes modos ¡Modo Zelda! (de repente el wii mote se convierte en una Master Sword azul)

Fox, Kirby y Falco: Wooooaaaa

Roy: ¡Modo Punch Out! (se convierte en un guante de Box)

Fox, Kirby y Falco: Coooool

Roy: ¡Modo Duck Hunt! (se convierte en una escopeta)

Fox, Kirby y Falco: o.o

Roy: ¡Modo Residente Evil! (se convierte en una pistola)

Fox, Kirby y Falco: o.o…

Roy: ¡Modo wii tenis! (se convierte en una raqueta)

Fox, Kirby y Falco: o.o…

Roy: ¡Modo pokémon! (se convierte en pokébola y la lanza)

Ditto: O te materé, no soy azul ¡MORIRAS ROY!

Roy: ¡Vuelve Ditto!... y mi favorito… ¡Modo control remoto! (se convierte en un control remoto y Roy apaga la televisión de una tienda de al frente con él)

Kirby: ¿Y funciona con una TV Sony?

Roy: (le hace a Kirby un coscurrón en la cabeza) no preguntes estupideces. Además, esta nueva versión viene con un juego de regalo

Falco: ¿Cómo el Wii Play?

Roy: Mejor aun… es un Duck Hunt… ¡¡Donde puedes matar al perro!!

Fox, Kirby y Falco: O.O OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH ¡¡El juego más esperado de la historia!!

Roy: Ven, la versión azulada es la mejor.

Falco: ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con el plan maestro?

Roy: Aquí demuestro que el azul es cool o.ó… el azul conquistará el mundo

Falco: ¿No íbamos a salvar a la liga de Lycia de las garras del reino de Bern?

Roy: Ah, si… eso también es parte del plan maestro

- ¡Hey! ¡Roy!

Llegando venía Luigi con una caja, el cual, al igual que Fox, tenía una chaqueta azul para su suerte.

Luigi: Aquí tienes el paquete que pediste que fuera a buscar al aeropuerto…

Falco: ¿Y solo para eso fuiste tan lejos?

Luigi: No, también tenía que buscar a Peach de su viaje… dijo que no podía estar ausente en un acontecimiento tan grande

Fox: ¿Cuál?

Luigi, Falco, Roy y Kirby: …¬¬…

Fox: nnUu

Luigi: Aunque se quedó viendo un vestido… se encontró con Marth y empezaron ha hablar de diseñadores y esas cosas… ya saben, Marth es el único que entiende 100 a las chicas en eso.

Falco: Eso me recuerda el año pasado, cuando se hizo una fiesta de disfraces y las chicas del noveno convencieron a Marth de ir disfrazado de princesa

Kirby: Lástima que no podíamos ir los de séptimo… pero debe haber sido gracioso ver como Pit bromeaba que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Marth xD

Roy: Me acuerdo que yo lo vi con el vestido… no sé porque pero… daba miedo oo

- ¿Qué daba miedo Roy?

Luigi: ¡Hola Marth! ¡Peach!

Peach: ¡Hola! n.n

Marth: …o.ó…

Falco: ¿Pasa algo Marth?

Marth: o.ó (agarra a Roy de la camisa) Esta Peach y tu no tiemblas como gelatina...

Roy: …Eeh…

Kirby: Es porque Toad lo hipnotizo y ahora no le tiene miedo a las chicas

Marth: …aaaah… o.ó Roy, di la verdad ¿Le pagaste a Toad para que no te sacara del trance?

Roy: emm… bueno… ¿si te digo me pegas?

Marth: (se da un manotazo en la cara con la mano que no sostiene a Roy) Ya lo has intentado como 3 veces, debes superar tu miedo solo.

Roy: T.T ¿Un día más? Please, please…

Marth: Roy…

Roy: ¿Y si te doy la foto de tu ya sabes quién en tu ya sabes que?

Peach, Falco, Kirby, Luigi y Fox: …oo…

Marth: Emm… ejemp… bueno… ejemp…

Falco: ¡No puedes aceptar Marth! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dudar? ¡Saria piensa que eres la persona más correcta del mundo! ¡No puedo dejar que la decepciones de ninguna manera

Marth: Falco…

Falco: Su alma es completamente pura y no pienso que uno de sus buenos pensamientos se rompa

Marth: …Falco…

Falco: Como si fuera un espejo cruzado por una flecha maligna del caos…

Marth: ¡FALCO!

Falco: oo

Marth: (algo sonrojado) ¿En que estabas pensando?... emmm… (se sonroja un poco) Roy se refiere a una foto de mi cuando bebe desnudo llorando sentado en una bacinica… no saben la vergüenza que me da ver esa foto.

Roy: Hay peores, pero esa es un trauma para Marth, no sabemos porque…

Marth: ¡Y no cambies el tema Roy! ¡Te sacaré del trance!

Roy: TT

Marth levanta una mano y chasquea los dedos

Roy: ºº O (se esconde detrás de Marth) ¡¿En los centros comerciales hay muchas chicas no?! ºº

Fox, Peach, Kirby, Luigi y Falco: ¿Y eso era solamente?

Marth: ¿No se les ocurrió eso? ¡Si es la forma más clásica de sacar a la gente de un trance!

Luigi: Realmente… el problema no era Roy…

Marth: …o.o… ¿te refieres ha…?

En eso, Marth fue interrumpido por un anuncio de las noticias

Dr. Crygor: (en la televisión) ¡Anuncio de último minuto en la ciudad Nintendo! La gran eminencia, Miyamoto-sama ha tenido un grave accidente, ahora esta internado en el hospital gracias a un gran golpe de balón que tuvo en su… ¿Oficina?

Todos los presentes: ¡¿Qué?!

Ahí, cambiaron del comentarista a una persona en terreno

Penny: (en la televisión) Estamos en el hospital de la zona norte de la ciudad Nintendo. Mientras esperamos al doctor que esta atendiendo a Miyamoto-sama, esta con nosotros uno de los testigos de este accidente, el señor Iwata-Sama (Pone el micrófono sobre Iwata) Señor, ¿Podría contarnos que paso?

Sr. Iwata: Buenas tardes… bueno, lo que paso fue simple, estábamos trabajando como todos los días, cuando Miyamoto grito "Un balón de fútbol". Bueno, nosotros no hicimos nada, ya que Miyamoto alucinó mucho tiempo con mundos esféricas, así que no era novedad alguna… hasta que escuchamos el vidrio romperse y lo vimos tirado en el suelo diciendo "Papá, quiero de vuelta mi DS"

Penny: …Oooh…

Sr. Iwata: Así que, aquí estamos…

Penny: (Volviendo el micrófono a ella) Increíble historia ¿Logrará Miyamoto sobrevivir a este golpe esférico? (se ve una puerta abrirse) ¡El doctor acaba de salir! Estimado doctor Mario ¿Cómo es el estado del señor Miyamoto?

Dr. Mario: No se preocupen, esta estable, va a sobrevivir, aunque tengo miedo por su estado mental… cuando duerme dice cosas como "en el próximo Mario, existirá un Mario Mariposa, que primero será un gusanito que debe comer trozos de estrella para transformarse"

Sr. Iwata: Aah… esta sano, esas alucinaciones las tiene siempre

Dr. Mario: También dijo que su siguiente plan era apoderarse de Nintendo

Sr. Iwata: Oo Eso esta mal…

Penny: (Mirando a los televidentes) n.n Gracias al cielo, Miyamoto-Sama esta sano y con su mente tan demente como siempre… Pero ahora todos se preguntarán ¿Cómo fue que llegó un balón a la oficina de Miyamoto en los edificios de Nintendo? Gracias a testigos, tenemos al culpable.

Se muestra una foto de Mario en la televisión.

Penny: Según hemos descubierto, su nombre es Mario Mario, tiene 14 años y es estudiante de la prestigiosa escuela "Nintendo School"

Luigi: ¡Mamamia! ¡¿Mario?!

Falco: ¡¿Nuestra escuela es prestigiosa?!

Kirby: Lo segundo es sorprendente…

Peach: ¡Mario esta en la televisión! ¿No se ve lindo?

Fox: Eh… en una situación así no me gustaría estar en le televisión…

Penny: Se ofrece mucho dinero…. O una Wii, por encontrar ha este individuo que ha hecho esta gran pecado.

Pasan al estudio principal.

Dr. Crygor: Bien, este fue el aviso urgente que teníamos que dar. Y recuerden ver nuestro canal y comprar nuestros productos para la vida eterna ¡La criogenización no es barata! Pero si que sirve.

Todos se miraron confusos

Peach: ¡Mario en la televisión! ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Genial!

Falco: emm… Peach…

Peach: ¿Si?

Falco: Sé que es mucho pedir pero… necesito tu ayuda para algo importante

Peach: ¿Más importante que el siguiente satélite que pondrán en el espacio para tener mejor señal en los celulares?

Falco: eh… ¡Por supuesto! (agarra a Fox, lo acerca y lo apunta con su otra mano) Es por la cita de este zorrito. Necesitamos un celular…

Peach: Oh… bueno, no puedo dejarles mi celular

Falco: Pero si es solo…

Peach: n.n aunque puedo dejarles el que estaba usando ayer (le pasa un celular en forma de flor a Falco) aun le quedan algunos minutos

Falco: Oh, gracias…

Peach: ¡Marth! ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Mario?

Marth: Em… bueno… (Ahí mira a Roy) Y tú vendrás conmigo

Roy: Pe… ¿Si te digo que acabo de descubrir que le tengo terror a la gente en modo Striker?

Marth: ¬¬… (Agarra a Roy de la camisa y lo empuja) ¡Nos vemos muchachos!

Roy: TT

Peach: ¡Adiós! Que les vaya genial con lo de la cita

Luigi: ¡Espérenme! ¡Yo también voy!

Marth, Peach, Roy y Luigi se retiraron.

Falco: ¿Y tú no vas a ir Kirby?

Kirby: Na, prefiero ver que hacen ustedes ¿Para que necesitan el teléfono?

Falco: Es para llamar a Link y preguntarle que podemos darle a Samus en su cita

Kirby: AAAhhh… buena opción.

Falco toma el celular y empieza a marcar, después se lo pone para hablar y siente un flash.

Kirby: Wiii ¡Foto de Falco hablando por un celular de florecita!

Falco: Pe… ¡¡Idiota!!

Kirby sale corriendo, Falco iba ha hacer lo mismo cuando…

Teléfono: ¿Aló? ¿Falco? ¡Cof!... ¡Soy Link!

Falco se incorpora y empieza ha hablar

Falco: ¿Aló? ¡Hola Link!... que bueno que ahora contestas tú… oye, necesitamos una gran ayuda de tu parte… no, no son rupias, no te preocupes… Tranquilo, solo necesitamos tu sabio consejo… no, si sé que tú tienes la trifuerza del coraje, no la de la sabiduría… Link… solo quiero que me digas que podemos regalarle a Samus para la cita… Aja… no sí, si presentía que a Samus no le gustaban mucho los chocolates… si… emm… ¡¿Ah?! ¿Estas seguro?... Link, eso me hace dudar que realmente nos apoyes en esto de la cita… (poniendo cara de "si, estoy mintiendo") No, sí nunca he pensado que estas celoso… Es que tienes que entender que lo que me dices no es algo muy sano… Link… ¿No se te ocurre algo más?

Fox: ¿Puedo hablar con Link?

Falco: Oye, te paso con Fox (le pasa el celular a Fox)

Fox: ¿Aló?... ¡Hola Link! Espero que estés mejor… oh, esa tos se oye mal… No te preocupes, no importa lo que sea, por Samus lo intentaré… ¿Ah?... ¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiera pensado… nn ¡Samus es una chica muy tierna entonces!... ¡Gracias Link! (cuelga)

Falco: ¿En serio piensas que eso…?

Fox: Yo creo en Link, él nunca haría algo malo en contra mío.

Falco: Eres tan inocente… entonces, vayamos a la tienda donde podemos comprar "eso"

Caminamos hacía la tienda. Nos paramos un momento, la miramos detenidamente…

Falco: Bien Fox, hasta aquí te acompaño

Fox: ¿No me ibas a acompañar en todo?

Falco: emm… Fox…

Fox: Ok, entiendo, yo no pensaba entrar a una de estas tiendas hasta que tuviera 25 años…

Falco: ¡Hasta los 30! Disfruta más tu vida…

Fox: Bien Falco, no te preocupes… Gracias por todo amigo, de aquí sigo solo

Falco: Eres tan valiente que me conmueves… Cavaré tu tumba yo mismo si es necesario.

Fox: No es para tanto…

Falco: Era para asustar a los lectores.

Fox entró a la tienda, yo me senté en un banquillo cercano. Ahí, vi pasar varias personas… Bostece me empecé a sentir aburrido

- ¡Hey! Lombardi

Falco: ¡Oh! ¡Wolf! ¿Qué haces por estos lugares desgraciado?

Wolf: Los centro comerciales son abiertos Lombardi que yo sepa no es tu lugar personal.

Falco: Ok, ok… solo digo que este lugar es muy luminoso para un ser de las sombras

Wolf: Na, los malls aparentan cosas que no se ven…

Falco: Aah… entiendo, ¿La luz es la oscuridad ahora?

Wolf: Ni idea, pero habrá una guerra entre ellos en el siguiente juego de aventuras

Falco: Ok… Bien, no creo que estés aquí para filosofar conmigo de cosas inútiles

Wolf: Eres la última persona que me falta por preguntar… ¿Es verdad lo de la cita de Fox y Samus?

Falco: Me habían contado que eras cabeza dura… Si, es verdad

Wolf: Oh… anota esto Andrew, llevamos 497 personas y todas han dicho que si…

Falco: Oo…

Fox: ¡Oye Falco! ¡Mira mira! ¿Crees que a Samus le guste esta camisita de niño? ¡Mira! Tiene un Arwing bordado

Wolf: ¿Ah? ¿Ropa de niño?

Falco: ¡Idiota! Una camisita con un Arwing estampado es lo que te gustaría tener a ti… ¡Piensa más en Samus!

Wolf: Oo

Fox: TT, es que es tan linda, hasta yo quiero ponérmela…

Wolf: oo Em…

Falco: Se supone que es para que le guste a Samus, no para que te guste a ti… ve y busca algo más… no sé, como Samus

Wolf: º…º

Fox: TT la ropa de niño es tan genial…

Wolf: A ver Andrew, dime que no piensas lo mismo… ropa de niño Samus Fox … O 

Falco y Fox: ¿Ah?

Fox: ¡Wo-wolf! ¡No es lo que piensas!

Wolf: ºº eh… mejor nos vamos, me demore tanto en aceptar lo primero que han avanzado muy rápido…

Falco: Wolf…

Ahí Wolf y Andrew salen corriendo

Fox: Emmm…

Falco: Lo entiendo… yo también pensaría lo mismo

Fox: Seh… ¡Llevaré la camisa de Arwing!

Falco: (se pega un manotazo en la cara) No cambias…

Con eso, terminamos la larga tarde de búsqueda. Ya que comprar un par de florecitas no se nos hizo para nada difícil.

Falco: Bien Fox… duerme tranquilo, necesitaras estar bien despierto mañana, ¡Iré a las 10 para ayudarte con la ropa!

Esa noche me acosté también temprano, mañana iba ha ser un trabajo duro… Me puse a pensar en el regalo que nos había dicho Link… ¿Ropa de niño pequeño? Era tan bizarro… Pero Fox mostró una confianza tal en él. Por mis adentros esperé que fuera verdad, Fox se entristecería mucho con una traición así.

Me desperté a las 9 de la mañana. Llamé a Saria para coordinar los grupos especiales… Que ahora iríamos yo, ella y Sheik. Mientras los demás preparaban el "gran final" Bueno, los que quedaban, ya que Roy, Luigi y Peach parecían haber desaparecido, Mario estaba Striker y Link aun seguía enfermo.

Ya era de mañana, llegue como sus 10 minutos tarde, pero igual llegue… Toque el timbre y me recibió aun en pijama el Señor James

Sr. James: Buenos días Falco (bosteza) ¿cómo ha estado todo?

Falco: Bien, ¿Fox aun duerme?

Sr. James: No, esta en su pieza jugando "Wario Ware"…

Fui a la pieza de Fox…

Fox: (bosteza) ¡Falco! ¡Mira! Saque 38.564 en el "Tennis Tower"

Falco: …o.o… ¿Estuviste toda la noche jugando?

Fox: Eh… bueno… (bosteza) TT es que no me pude dormir

Nota de la autora: El "Tennis Tower" es un de los tantos minijuegos del "Wario Ware" de Wii. En él, el puntaje se mide en segundos (excepto en algunas excepciones especiales), por lo tanto, para conseguir ese puntaje, Fox estuvo más de 10 horas jugando sin perder 3

Falco: ¿Cómo te vas a presentar a una cita con esas ojeras? ¡Maldición!

Fox: …T.T… ya lo hice mal de nuevo…

Fox se da vuelta y mira una foto que tiene en su velador

Fox: Mamá… ¿Por qué me sale todo mal?

Falco: eh… Fox…

Fox: …T.T…

Sr. James: Pero si es normal Fox, a todos se nos agita el estómago en la primera cita

Fox: Papá…

El Sr. James se sienta en la cama al lado de Fox y toma la foto, ahí pude ver que era una foto de Fox y su madre.

Sr. James: No sabes lo contenta que debe estar tu madre ahora… pero recuerda, que ella y yo lo que más queremos es que seas feliz. Así que debes ir, ser tu mismo y diviértete en grande n.n

Fox: TT Muchas gracias papá (bosteza)

Falco: Bien, entonces hay que pensar como hacer que tengas buena cara para la cita…

Sr. James: Dejarlo dormir unas horas sería un buen primer paso…

Fox: …ZzzzzzZZzzZZZzz…

Falco: ., ok…

Salimos de la pieza con el Sr. James, en ese momento calcule que podía dejarlo dormir como 3 horas… eran las 9:30 AM, la cita era como a las 3:00 PM… Ahí tenía un buen tiempo de preparación.

Falco: Tengo una duda señor McCloud… ¿Usted no esta nervioso?

Sr. James: Jeje, obviamente Falco. Pero si alguien no mantiene la calma en esta casa ¿Quién?

Falco: Aaaah…

Sr. James: (acercando sus manos entre ellas y moviendo los dedos nerviosamente) Pero va todo bien ¿no? ¿Cierto? (acercándose un poco a Falco) ¿Cierto? ¿Ciertociertocierto?

Falco: Si… no sé preocupe…

Sr. James: (respirando profundo y tranquilizándose) Bien, eso es bueno… muy bueno… si, es muy bueno… espero que sea muy bueno ¿cierto que es muy bueno?

Falco: Por supuesto señor

Sr. James: Excelente, estamos bien… si, muuuuy bien… excelente… (respira profundo de nuevo) eso es… si, excelente… (Junta sus manos como si fuera a rezar) Cuídalo mucho Vixi

Falco: -.-U…

Sr. James: ¡Oh! Se me olvido ofrecerte algo para beber ¿Ya desayunaste muchacho?

Falco: No se preocupe, solo quiero respirar algo en el patio…

Sr. James: Ok…

Salí al patio de la casa de Fox, no era muy grande, hay que admitirlo, pero parecía que el Sr. James le había puesto bastante empeño ha que estuviera bonito. Según me había contado Fox, era porque la madre de Toad, la señora Kinopio, le había dicho que era feo. Así que para que se quedara muda, se esforzó en tener un jardín que, pequeño, superara al de la señora Kinopio… Me senté en una pequeña piedra y respiré profundo, parecía que yo también necesitaba calmarme un poco.

Arbusto: Bien Falco (saca un micrófono) ¿Cómo va todo en la liberación de Link?

Falco: ¿Ah? ¡Ruto! ¡No me asustes!

Ruto estaba en un arbusto con algunas anotaciones.

Falco: Cuando todo termine te contaré

Ruto: ¡Es que debo hacer un seguimiento exhaustivo! ¿No ves que este hecho puede hacer que Link por fin deje de discutir y mire a otras muchachas como las del club de Fans?

Falco: Ok, te entiendo… pero… ¡Link y Samus no son novios! Aunque Link discuta con ella, nunca ha tenido una novia… Si a la única chica que se le declaro alguna ves fue a Zelda…

Ruto: O la odio, no aprovecho eso… mejor para nosotras…

Falco: ¡Pero si es de conocimiento general que en ese tiempo a Zel… diga, Sheik, le gustaba su hermano mayor…!

Ruto: Si, típico amor de niña pequeña, bueno, hay que admitir de lo que se es bien guapo. ¡Sin cambiar de tema! ¿Cómo va todo?

Falco: -.-Uu… Pues, tuve un pequeño problema, pero nada que no se pueda superar.

Ruto: Detalles Falco ¡Detalles!

Falco: emm… Fox no pudo dormir bien, así que después de tranquilizarlo un poco, hemos dejado que duerma. En unas horas lo arreglaré y lo dejaré ir a la cita.

Ruto: Ooh… que profesional Falco… así, ¿Para que llevas ese mango de escoba para la cita?

Falco: Ya lo entenderán, es algo bastante simple…

Ruto: Bien, eso necesitaba ¡Muchas gracias Falco! Definitivamente eres nuestro héroe! ¡El liberador de Link!

Falco: -.-Uu, lo que sea

Debo admitir que mientras miraba el jardín me dormí un par de veces, nada que superara los 10 minutos, hasta que el Sr. James me despertó en uno de esos intervalos.

Sr. James: Fox ya esta despierto…

Falco: ¿Ah? ¡Genial!

Entre a la casa, vi a Fox… se veía, algo mejor. Pero el par de ojeras era tan grande que si no fuera por el suelo pasaban al otro lado del mundo.

Falco: Veamos…

Tenía que usar mi habilidad el máximo, para que Fox se viera decente, así que llame a accesoria.

Falco: (al teléfono) ¿aló? ¡Vivian! ¡Hola! Necesito asesoría urgente…. ¿qué? ¿Que le estas cambiando el peinado al capitán Olimar? Oo… No, no es lo más raro que he escuchado en mi vida (emm, siendo sincero, si lo es) ¿Qué cada pelo es qué?... bueno, lo que sea, es que… ¿Qué son muy lindos sus mechones?... lo que digas Vivian, pero… ¡No, no estoy subestimando tus dotes artísticos! ¡Si por algo te llamo!... TT… ok, el cabello del capitán Olimar es genial… oye ¿Puedes decirme como sacarle ojeras a un zorro?

Ahí, Vivian me explico algunos trucos para lograr hacer que los pelos de Fox estuvieran de tal manera que no se vieran ojeras.

Falco: Y ahora… café concentrado (sirve en una tasa un café como si fuera un químico)

Fox tomó el café y sus ojos los abrió de una manera impresionante, hasta sentí por un momento que se me paso.

Fox: ¿¡Ya es hora!? (moviendo sus manos nerviosamente) ¿Me quede dormido? TOOT ¡Mamá! (abraza la foto de él con su madre)

Falco: Aun faltan 2 horas…

Fox: …Uff… Gracias Falco, pensé que moría…

Falco: No te preocupes…

Fox: TOT ¡Y que ropa me pongo!

Falco: Eso lo vimos ayer… esta arriba de tu cama

Fox: Ah… eso… si, tienes razón ¿Y el regalo? TOOOOT

Falco: Arriba de tu escritorio

Fox: Oh, si, tienes razón… ¿Y las flores? ¡NOOOOOOO!

Falco: abajo, las dejamos en agua

Fox: …TT que haría sin ti Falco…

Falco: No sé Fox… no sé…

Fox se duchó, hicimos algunos ejercicios de respiración, se puso su ropa, le pase los regalos y las flores.

Falco: Bien, ya es hora…

Sr. James y Fox: (glup)

Falco: ¿Entienden lo que significa este momento para nosotros y los lectores de este fic?

Sr. James y Fox: Ni la mitad, pero se hace lo que se puede

Falco: .… bien, este es el momento, Fox, eres nuestro centro de atención, desde ahora yo solo seré una sombra, te paso el protagonismo del cap

Sr. James y Fox: Roger

Falco: No es necesario que repita todo lo que dice Fox Sr. James

Sr. James: Es que me trae recuerdos nn

Falco: Ahora, irás solo…

Fox: ¿Solo? (pasan miles de imágenes al frente de él, al final un hipopótamo le pega y solo ve estrellitas) TOOOT (abraza a Falco) ¡Falco!

Falco: ¡Yo no puedo ir a la cita contigo! (lo corre) ¡Ya ve! (lo patea a la calle)

Sr. James: ¡Confía en tus instintos Fox!

Falco: ¡Confía!

Después de unos minutos, salí a la calle y tomé mi celular.

Falco: Sheik, Saria ¿Dónde se encuentran?... bien… ya voy….

-- Primera parte: El cine.

Fox: Bien, veamos… supuestamente iba a encontrarme con Samus en el cine a las 3:30 Pm… son las 3:30 con 30 segundos, 31 mili centésimas TT… llegue tardeeeeee.

Samus: ¡Hola Fox!

Fox se quedó mirando por un momento a Samus. Ella no traía el pelo suelto como comúnmente, sino amarrado con una colita hacía atrás.

Fox: Te-te ves linda Samus…

Samus: Gracias… ¡Así! ¡Te traje esto!

Samus saca un regalo que llevaba atrás… Espera ¿Las chicas traen regalos a las citas?

Samus: Saria me dijo que te gustaban mucho los Arwings y que no tenías este armable… pensé que te gustaría tenerlo

Fox: TT… Samus…

Antes de que babeara, desde mi escondite saque un palo de escoba y le pegué en la espalda

Sheik: para eso es el palo…

Falco: Shiiit

Ahí, Fox se acordó de que traía su regalo.

Fox: Aquí te traje esto y… flores, espero que te gusten n////n

Samus: ¡Oh! Que lindo de tu parte

Todas las dudas se me pasaron por el frente. Lo de la ropa de bebé me hacía sentir como que no iba a salir el asunto.

Samus: ¡Oh! ¡Que lindo! ¿Cómo supiste que me gusta ponerle ropa a los robots y armas que mi padre me da?

Fox: Eeh… bueno…

Samus: n///n, mira (saca unas fotos de su billetera) ese es mi primer blaster, le tejí una bufanda cuando tenía 5 años… ahí esta el primer robot humanoide que tuve, esa camisa me la dio mi madre, este es R.O.B en versión chibi con un delantal ¿No es lindo?

Fox: Si… precioso…

Emm… le debo una disculpa a Link, definitivo.

Samus: ¿Te estoy aburriendo Fox?

Fox: ¿eh? ¡No! ¡Para nada! Si es interesante… es como si los quisieras como humanos

Samus: Son mucho más nobles que muchos humanoides de carne que conozco. (Mira el reloj) ¡Oh! Es hora de entrar al cine ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

Fox: ehh… (mira los boletos) "La canción del tiempo"

Ahí, miraron el cartel

Samus: ¡Oh! Ahí actúa uno de mis actores favoritos

Fox: Que bueno nn, me alegra

Samus: Aún no sé como no la he visto… (lee el cartel) Historia por Roskat-sama Sempai, permisos pedidos aunque sabemos que no se acordará ahora… buscar por ella en fan fiction punto net para más detalles…

Fox: aja…

Samus: ¡Compremos palomitas y entremos!

Fox: Claro, voy a comprar

Los dos entraron, ahí Sheik, yo y Saria salimos del escondite

Sheik: Tengo malas noticias en este momento

Falco: ¿ah?

Sheik: Cuando vine a comprar, solo quedaban 2 boletos…

Saria: Y eso significa que…

Sheik: 3, solo dos entraremos

Falco: Ah, bueno, entonces tú y Sa…

Sheik: (retirándose y dejándole a Saria los boletos) ¡Mucha suerte muchachos!

Falco: ¿¡Ah!?

Saria: ¿Pasa algo Falco?

Falco: No, nada, solo que…

Saria: ¡Vamos! Yo tampoco he visto la película

Maldición… estaba entrando al cine… ¡Con Saria! ¿Saben lo que significa eso?

Falco: (pensando) Concéntrate, estas en un grupo especial, esto NO es tu cita, NO lo es… NO…

Saria: ¡Ya compré palomitas Falco!

Falco: ¿Ah? ¡Pero si me hubieras dicho para pagarlas yo!

Saria: Es que mirabas los carteles de las películas muy concentrado y no quería interrumpirte para eso

Falco: TT… que linda eres…

Entramos a la sala, en un rápido movimiento nos sentamos detrás de Samus y Fox.

Falco: Bien Saria, no hay que perder ningún detalles…

Saria: ¿En esta película actúa aquel actor guapísimo al lado de una fea señorita con pelo de zanahoria?

Falco: emm… así parece… ¡Hay que concentrarse!

Saria: Que lindo día nn

Falco: …T//T…

Andrew: Wolf… (mira la lista) es la número 172 persona que nos contesta que si Fox le compra ropa de bebé a Samus no significa que tengan un bebé

Wolf: Aun necesito más pruebas

Falco: ¿Y ustedes dos que hacen aquí?

Wolf: Inspección de rigor, aun no pruebo con 100 de veracidad el significado de la ropa de bebé en esta historia

Falco: o.o…

Wolf: ¡Vamos por la persona 173!

Wolf y Andrew se retiraron y siguieron preguntando a gente del cine.

Saria: A Wolf le gusta investigar, realmente debe estar muy preocupado de Fox

Falco: TT, se ve que no puedes pensar mal de nadie…

La película empezó, vi a Fox y a Samus… los dos estaban… comiendo palomitas.

Falco: (comiendo algo de palomitas) deberíamos hacer algo…

Saria: (comiendo otro de palomitas) las palomitas están ricas…

Falco: (comiendo palomitas) ¿Algún movimiento con el bastón?

Saria: (comiendo palomitas) Gummi, me gusta el caramelo

Falco: (comiendo palomitas) esto esta mal…

Sheik: ¡Y ustedes están peor!

Saria y Falco: ºº

Sheik: oo… (moviendo sus manos en círculo y escondiéndose) ustedes no me vieron… nunca me vieron…

Falco: ¬¬…

Saria: Que linda, consiguió boletos más caros en re-venta

Falco: TT… (se pega en la cara)

Saque mis binoculares y miré hacía Fox y Samus. Samus parecía explicarle algo a Fox y Fox movía su cabeza atentamente.

Falco: No hay signos de babeo… vamos bien…

Saria: oh… TT… se me acabaron las palomitas ¿Puedo comprar más Falco?

Falco: ¡No!... (Saria empieza ha ser pucheros)… ¡Diga! ¡Yo voy!

Me levanté rápidamente, estábamos a la mitad de la película.

Falco: ¡Unas palomitas por favor!

Pit: Grande, extra grande o muy grande…

Falco: emm… ¿Grande?

Pit: ¡Idiota! ¡Estas con Saria! Llévale la muy grande (le pasa una muy grande) ¬¬…

Falco: Pero si… ah… para que me preocupo de eso

Pague y salí, ahí unos matorrales en un macetero intentaron decirme algo.

Ruto: ¿Cómo va todo?

Falco: Parece que bien, no están del todo romance pero…

Ruto: ¡No! ¡Tú y Saria!

Falco: (sonrojado) ¿Ah? ¡Somos un grupo especial! Pero que rayos…

No quise escuchar más a Ruto ¿Acaso Sheik tenía planeado esto con anticipación?

Wolf: Bien Andrew… ¿Cuántas personas llevamos?

Andrew: 200…

Wolf: ¿Con qué porcentaje?

Andrew: 70 no, 30 si y 100 de que estas loco

Wolf: ., aun no es suficiente

Andrew: Tu locura esta completamente comprobada…

Wolf: ¡No es eso! Es que… la ropa de bebé… mmm ¿no es una indirecta muy fuerte a una chica?

Andrew: puede ser…

Wolf: Debemos seguir

Andrew: ., como quieras…

Llegue con Saria y me senté al lado.

Falco: (dándole las palomitas a Saria) ¿Cómo va todo?

Sheik: ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

Falco y Saria: o.o…

Sheik: oo… (moviendo sus manos en círculo y escondiéndose) ustedes no me vieron… nunca me vieron…

Falco: .

Saria: ¡Ricas palomitas!

Miré a Samus y Fox, no parecía haber mucho movimiento.

Saria: (cantando) palomitas, ricas palomitas!...

Falco: Aun sigo pensando que hay que hacer algo especial…

Saria: nn que hicieran más sabores de palomitas sería muy genial

Falco: No, hablo de algo especial, digo, para Fox y Samus

Saria: Parece que se le acabaron las palomitas… eso es malo

Falco: Fox debería ir a comprar más palomitas…

Saria: eso sería muy especial (come unas palomitas) ¡Palomitas! Gummi

Falco: emm… no sé, debería ser algo más especial, profundo… como… como…

Saria: ¡Palomitas!

Falco: Si pa… ¡No! Me refiero a algo más… ¡Romántico!

Saria: aaaah… ¿cómo qué?

Falco: No sé, (mira a Saria) decirle algo como "tus ojos verdes, tan puros y profundos me dan escalofríos cada noche" o… "Pensar en tu linda sonrisa me alegra cada mañana" o quizá "Si tu no estuvieras, el mundo no giraría para mi…"

Me quedé mirando a Saria… pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esas no eran frases que Fox le dijera a Samus sino que…

Saria: Que lindo eres nn (toma un montón de palomitas, se las come y sigue mirando la película)

Sheik: ¡IDIOTA! (agarra el cuello de Falco)

Falco y Saria: o.o…

Sheik: oo… (Suelta a Falco, mueve sus manos en círculo y escondiéndose) ustedes no me vieron… nunca me vieron…

Falco: …TT… (se despeina) soy un imbécil… TOT

Saria: ¿Te sientes mal Falco? ¡Come Palomitas!

Falco: (Come palomitas) Será… TT…

Miré a Fox y a Samus, parecían discutir algo.

Wolf: Bien Andrew ¿Terminamos con el cine?

Andrew: Yeah, completamente comprobado que estas loco

Wolf: ¿Y lo demás?

Andrew: 71 dice que no hay posibilidades abiertas de bebé entre Fox y Samus

Wolf: ¿Base teórica?

Andrew: Los hombres dicen que Fox es muy idiota para eso y las mujeres dicen que es más probable que sea de Link

Wolf: mmm… hay que investigar bien esto… ¡Sigamos!

Andrew: ….…

Por fin, terminó la película.

Samus: ¡Debió haber un beso! ¡Y el beso! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no hubo un beso? Es decir, ¡Los dos se merecían algo más que eso! Rayos…

Fox: Yo encontré lindo el final, no tengo nada que agregar

Samus: TT… pero el beso…

Salimos detrás de Fox y Samus, ahí nos encontramos con Sheik

Sheik: nOn ¡Hola! ¿Y cómo les fue?

Falco: ¬¬… emm… después te cuento

Sheik: ¡Por supuesto galán!

-- Segunda parte: El parque de diversiones.

Samus: ¿Compraste entradas para el nuevo parque? ¡Genial! Nunca he ido

Fox: Eso es muy bueno… si, excelente… muuuuy bueno…

Samus y Fox entraron al parque, Samus leía atentamente los cárteles de los juegos.

Wolf: Segundo lugar a investigar, el parque de diversiones

Andrew: Entendido jefe…

Wolf: Hay que encontrar la verdad… si realmente…

Andrew: No se preocupe jefe, usted esta loco

Wolf: ¡No es eso! Maldición! Sigamos…

En el parque no era difícil esconderse, la cantidad de gente hacía que fuera fácil camuflarse en cualquier lado.

Sheik: ¿En serio no paso nada?

Falco: ¬¬…

Saria: ¡Miren! Entraron a un juego

Nos acercamos a la entrada del juego.

Falco: (leyendo) Hiper huracán, le aseguramos que cuando salga cambiaran de lugar su estómago y su intestino Oo…

Saria: Por la trifuerza, (pone en posición de rezo) cuídelos trifuerza

Miramos como se movía aquella montaña rusa de tal manera que nos mareamos nosotros mismos.

Samus: ¡Otro! ¡Otro!

Fox: (algo mareado) Eh… ¡Claro! ¡Lo que quieras!

Samus: ¡Mira este! (lee el cartel) ¡revuelve tu cerebro hasta que no razonas! ¡Suena genial!

Fox: Por… ¡por supuesto!

Samus: (le toma la mano a Fox)

Esta ves no quisimos mirar, pero sabíamos que nos marearíamos.

Samus: ¡Oh! ¡Ese otro se ve genial!

Fox: eh… (entran al juego)

Falco: (leyendo el cartel) si cree que quedará con órganos eres iluso Oo…

Sheik: ¿Samus esta en una cita o quiere matar a Fox?

Saria: La pregunta es quién pone estas clase de juegos

Sheik: Por el amor y una linda cita ¡Resiste Fox!

Falco: …Si sobrevive será suficiente…

Después de un par de minutos donde pedimos al dios que fuera que Fox sobreviviera, Fox salio vivo.

Samus: ¡Oh! ¡OHHHHH! Este es el mas grande juego que he visto!! ¡Entremos Fox! ¿Si?

Fox: ehh… eeeeh…. Cla…ro… (levantando algo la mano) ¡Por supuesto!

Entraron, ahí me fui a leer la descripción

Falco: (leyendo) se recomienda antes de entrar ha este juego comer un honguito verde… Oo

Falco, Sheik y Saria: ¡¡FOOoOOOOOooOOoOoooox!!

Tarde…

Samus: ¡Ha estado genial! ¿Qué dices Fox?

Fox: ¿Eh? ¿Dónde hay un baño?

Samus: oo ¿Te sientes bien Fox?

A leguas se veía que no, pero es la pregunta estúpida que siempre debía hacerse.

Fox: (caminando como zombi) Baaaaañooooooooooo…

Samus: Yo te ayudo Fox…

Samus dirigió a Fox al baño. El cual resistió de manera titánica no vomitar antes.

Samus: Fox, me hubieras dicho que te dolía el estómago…

Fox: …Si quiero manejar Arwings debo resistir cosas peores…

Samus: Woa, eso se llama decisión nn

Fox: Samus…

Le pegue con el palo de escoba en la espalda

Fox: TT, dolió…

Samus: ¿Doler qué?

Fox: Nada…

Samus: Iré a comprarte algo de comer, no te muevas que te puedes marear

Fox: Si Samus…

Le pegue de nuevo

Fox: TT, duele…

Samus: ¿Te sientes mal?

Fox: No, no, gracias por todo

Samus: No te muevas, te puedes marear, vuelvo de inmediato

Fox: Claro Samus…

Samus se retiro y ahí aproveche de hablar con Fox

Falco: ¿Estas bien?

Fox: Tengo un aliento de los mil demonios en este momento… mi estómago esta más vacío que un Boo cuando lo miras ¿qué más?

Falco: Parece que la opción de un beso esta eliminada

Fox: .

Sheik: No te desanimes ¡Todo es posible!

Falco: ¿besarías a un niño con aliento de vómito?

Sheik: eeeehh… nunca dije que hoy…

Fox:

Saria: Pero vas bien Fox, Samus parece entretenida

Sheik: ¡Claro! Samus es una chica dura y hoy ha sonreído bastante.

Fox: …si…

Falco: Bien, te dejamos, tranquilo y sigue así…

Fox: Bien…

Nos escondimos

Wolf: Bien Andrew ¿Cómo van los registros?

Andrew: Estas completamente loco

Wolf: ¡Lo otro!

Andrew: Así… 90 dice que es imposible y 10 que es posible…

Wolf: Oh…. Estamos casi por comprobar esto ¡Sigamos!

Andrew: ….…

Samus llego con algo de comida y unas bebidas, Fox pareció aliviarse cuando comió

Samus: ¿No quieres que te deje en tu casa?

Fox: (negando con la cabeza) para nada, no te preocupes, ya se me pasará

Samus: Esta bien, come tranquilo

Ahí los dos se quedaron mirando a la gente, mientras Fox comía en silencio… miraban gente… y miraban gente. En ese momento, Samus miró a Fox

Samus: ¿Vas bien?

Fox afirmó con la cabeza. Siguieron mirando gente.

Samus: Fox…

Fox: ¿Si?

Samus: Eh…

De repente, algo paso por en medio de sus caras, pareció que rebotó en el juego de al frente, después en un poste, en la cabeza de un payaso, casi en la mía y luego se detuvo en…

Fox y Samus: ¿¡Mario!?

Mario: …mmmm… mmmm… balooooooooooon…

Fox: ¿Te sientes bien Mario?

Mario: ¿Tú juegas?

Fox: Emmm ¿jugar qué?

Mario: (apuntándose) yo (apuntando a Fox) tú (apuntando al balón) balón…

Fox: ¿Un 1 a uno de fútbol?

Mario afirmó con la cabeza, Fox tocó su estómago

Fox: ¿Otro día?

Mario: (apuntándose) yo (apuntando a Fox) tú (apuntando al balón) balón… (muestra su puño al frente de Fox) Ahora

Fox: o.o… que explicito…

Samus: (apuntándose) yo (apunta a Fox) no él (apunta al balón) balón… (apunta a Mario) contigo

Fox: Pe…pero…

Samus: Tranquilo, por lo menos vine con pantalones nn

Samus llevó a Mario y a Fox al fútbolito del parque.

Fox: …Mi estómago… TT que clase de cita es estaaaa…

Samus se acerca a Mario

Samus: (le da la mano) buen juego

Mario: mmmm…

Miyamoto: ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Por fin pude escaparme del hospital! ¡Hey! ¡Fox! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Fox: oo… emm… Samus y Mario tendrán un partido 1 a 1…

Miyamoto: ¿Y en una cancha esférica?

Fox: No

Miyamoto: Buuu… deberían aprender ya que lo plano no sirve

Fox: Mi estomago… TT…

Miyamoto: ¿Y tu que eres?

Fox: El cadáver…

Miyamoto: o.o… ¿Y tienes un significado en la historia?

Fox: emm… Mario…

Miyamoto: ¿Mario quería enfrentarte pero te moriste y ella ha tomado tu lugar para calmar su rabia? Oooh… que épico

Fox: . Mil veces más patético que eso realmente…

Miyamoto: ¡Woooooaaaa! ¡La pelea del siglo! ¡Y todo en una gran esfera!

Fox: oo…

Miyamoto: (saca un micrófono de no se sabe donde) ¡Bienvenidos señoras y señores, destellos, lumas, estrellas, princesas, hongos, koopas y todos los demás! ¡A la pelea del siglo!

Fox: ¿Esa no es la de Sonic y Mario en la época de Snes? Aaah…

Miyamoto: ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!! ¡Qué hermoso día!

Samus: ¡Ya de el inicio!

Miyamoto: ok… 1… 2… 3… ¡¡Welcome to new Galaxy!!

Samus tomó el balón, Mario corrió directo hacía ella, Samus lo movía de un lado para otro entre sus piernas, mientras Mario intentaba quitárselo.

Miyamoto: ¡¡¡OOOOOOOHHHHH!!! Esta competencia esta genial… oigan ¿dije que estaba genial? ¡Asi! Por supuesto que esta genial! ¿Qué dice el cadáver?

Fox: . estómago…

Miyamoto: ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Mientras más trozos de estrellas mejor! ¡Lalalalala!

Mario logró quitarle la pelota a Samus con un pequeño movimiento de los pies, Samus lo persiguió a toda la velocidad, logro hacerle un toque y desviarle el balón

Miyamoto: ¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡Lo que la gente no sabe es que la trifuerza realmente tiene 4 partes!

Fox: ¿Ah? Oo

Miyamoto: ¡Qué el veneno del Pikmin Blanco es la cura bugs!

Fox: …oO…

Miyamoto: ¡El partido va genial! ¿Qué dice el cadáver?

Fox: Wii…

Miyamoto: ¡Por supuesto! El cadáver apoya a nuestra consola!

Fox: Wii… (levanta un brazo como puede)

Samus corrió un poco más rápido, tomó el balón, Mario la siguió de cerca

Miyamoto: ¡Qué realmente Mr. Pepper les dio un cheque falso a los mercenarios de Star Fox! ¡lalalalalalala!

Fox: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Miyamoto: ¿?

Fox: ., no me escucho, soy un cadáver

Miyamoto: ¡A los cadáveres en Resident evil les sale bichos por la cabeza!

Fox: (reviviendo) oo, deje de ser cadáver… hey, si usted no juega juegos ¿Cómo supo eso?

Miyamoto: Shinji Mikami estaba conmigo en el hospital…

Mario llegó con Samus, con un movimiento espectacular le quito el balón y logro meter un gol

Miyamoto: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (se detiene como robot que se le acaba la batería)

Fox: oo

Mario y Samus: o.o…

Miyamoto: (empieza a moverse como robot encendiéndose) Yo tenía 10 Groulites, yo tenía 10 Groulites uno mordió mi DS, no me quedan más que nueve

Fox, Mario y Samus: …Oo…

Miyamoto: (subiendo las manos) ¡Canten conmigo! Yo tenía 8 Groulites, yo tenía 8 Groulites, uno se atraganto con Pikmins, no me quedan más que quince

Emm… no lapidan lógica a los números…

Miyamoto: Yo tenía 5 Groulites, uno se comió un hongo enojado, no me quedan más que cuatro ¡Vamos! (toma la mano de Fox y la de Mario) ¡Canten conmigo!

Fox y Mario: LoL

Miyamoto: Yo tenía 2 Groulites, yo tenía 2 Groulites, uno se fue con un destello, no me queda más que uno

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ahí, Samus le había pegado en la cabeza al Sr. Miyamoto

Samus: Disculpe, pero ya era demasiada locura…

Sr. Iwata: ¡Miyamoto! ¡Gracias chicos!

Mario: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Samus: o.o… parece que la estupidez extrema también cura estados hipnóticos

Mario: ¿Interrumpo algo? Oo

Fox: Calma, no te preocupes, nada ha pasado…

Sr. Iwata: Yo me encargaré de Miyamoto… gracias, por ahora sus estados de locura están un poco descontrolados, pero ya se mejorará y los volverá en juegos nn

Samus: No hay de qué, el mundo Nintendo le debe mucho ha eso nn

Fox: Que locura

Mario: Yo me retiro… ¡Qué estén bien!

Fox: ¡Por supuesto!

Samus: ¿En serio estas bien Fox?

Fox: Si, me distraje bastante en el partido ¡Jugaste genial! ¡Realmente eres admirable!

Samus: Gracias Fox nn y bueno ¿Qué sigue ahora?

Fox: Veamos…

-- Tercera parte: Comida en el restaurante.

Wolf: Bien Andrew ¿Cómo va todo?

Andrew: 100 a que…

Wolf: ¡Eso no!

Andrew: ¡No es eso! A que Fox y Samus no pueden tener un bebé…

Wolf: Oh… entonces esta comprobado que no es posi… espera ¿Cómo puede ser 100 si antes había gente que dijo que si?

Andrew: eh… ¿99,99999999999999999999999999999999 que es aproximadamente 100?

Wolf: Excelente… ya pensaba que solo querías terminar con la encuesta

Andrew: ToT esa es la verdad

Wolf: ¬¬ ¿qué has dicho?

Andrew: El cielo es azul lalalala…

Saria, Sheik y yo corrimos hacía el ultimo lugar de la cita. Ahí nos encontramos con Toad, Kirby y Yoshi, encargados de esto.

Yoshi: Bienvenidos al nuevo restaurante "Fetuchinni uchini"

Saria, Falco y Sheik: WOOOooOOoooooaaaaa ¿Y cómo hicieron todo esto?

El lugar estaba lleno de luces, todo parecía brillar de una manera muy romántica, los manteles estaban muy bien puestos.

Toad: Con mucho esfuer…

Yoshi y Kirby: TT, había que distraerse con algo para no comer TOT

Falco: Sea como sea, esta como para un final perfecto, hay que esconderse.

Saria, Sheik y yo nos escondimos, al rato entraron Fox y Samus.

Fox: Pero si este no es el restaurante de los hermanos Ma…

Samus: ¿Se ve genial no?

Samus tomó la mano de Fox y lo llevó a una mesa

Kirby: ¿Qué quiere señorita para esta noche? (le pasa el menú como puede)

Samus: ¿Te sientes bien Fox? Quizá si pides unos fideos simples sea mejor para tu estómago

Fox: Eh… por supuesto, yo no lo habría pensado mejor nn

Samus: nn

Samus pidió una lasaña común, mientras que Fox unos fideos blancos. Mientras esperaban, los dos se quedaron mirando las velas.

Samus: ¿Fui muy brusca contigo hoy Fox?

Fox: ya te dije que no, yo debo resistir cosas si quiero pilotear Arwings… Ese es mi gran sueño

Samus: Vaya, te gustan mucho los arwings… son interesantes, aunque prefiero la robótica

Fox: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?

Samus: Me gustaría algún día ponerme una armadura y llevar un blaster.

Fox: Woa, realmente serías una mujer de temer

Samus: Por supuesto, no soy débil por ningún franco

Fox: Claro nn

Samus: Por supuesto nn…

Se quedó todo en silencio, hasta el movimiento del fuego de la vela se notó. En ese momento, la expresión de Samus cambió a preocupación.

Fox: ¿Samu…?

Samus: ¿¡Link!?

Fox se levantó, al frente, estaba un casi completamente encapuchado Link, el cual tosía de ves en cuando.

Link: Vaya… vaya ironía hay aquí…

La voz de Link era casi irreconocible ¿Sería porque había estado tosiendo por mucho tiempo?

Link: Samus… ¿Estas segura de lo que haces? ¡Cof! (muestra un papel) en este papel dice el nombre de otra persona… ¡Cof!

Samus: ¡Link! ¡Deja de payasadas! ¿Te viniste de tú casa arriesgando tu salud para solo decirme esto?

Ahí, Fox parpadeó como si estuviera pensando. Era probable que se hubiera acordado de la vieja discusión de Link y Samus donde Link tenía un papel donde estaba escrita la persona que le gustaba a Samus.

Link: ¿No le estas haciendo daño… ¡Cof!... a Fox dándole esperanzas si estas interesada en otra persona? ¡Cof!

Samus miró hacía el lado, estaba enojada, muy enojada.

Samus: Link, eres un idiota…

Link: je…

Samus: Pero ¿No crees que no es mala idea darle una oportunidad?

Fox: ¿Ah?

Samus: Fox es un buen zorro, además, parece realmente enamorado de mí… yo creo que más egoísta sería seguir ignorándolo. Quizá no sienta por él algo tan especial, pero podría aprender eso ¿No?

Link: oh… cof…

Samus: ¿Es injusto? Dime Link ¿Es injusto eso? ¿Qué lo deje así sin decirle nada por varios años más mientras mi corazón se decide? ¡Vaya mala gente que sería! Por lo menos… no quiero lastimarlo, eso es… todo…

Se quedaron unos minutos de silencio, Link se dio la vuelta para salir.

Link: Desde que le dije a Fox que regalarte, me puse a pensar… cof… ¿Qué pasa si Samus…? Pero… como veo, parece que no es cierto

Samus: …Sabía que podrías entenderme Link…

Fox: Emm…

Ahí, todos miraron a Fox.

Fox: Gracias, realmente gracias… a los dos (Link y Samus parpadean) pero… realmente yo… no quiero algo así. (toca su pecho con su mano) Es decir, si el corazón de Samus es de otra persona ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me siento conmovido por lo que has hecho hoy conmigo, pero… no me siento cómodo, no quiero que me quieran por pena. (unas lágrimas mojaron sus ojos) Quisiera que me quisieran por el zorro algo torpe que soy… Ahora que veo… me cegué un poco al solo pensar en mí, solo pensar que quería tenerte Samus…

Caminó hacía la entrada

Fox: Prefiero… (ahí sonríe a Samus) esperar que se calme tu corazón, ahí me dices (sale)

Samus: …Fox…

Samus también se acercó a la entrada.

Samus: hey… chicos…

Saliendo del escondite, todos miramos a Samus

Samus: ¿Me ayudan con Fox? Se quedó dormido apoyado en un poste…

Yoshi, Kirby, Samus y Toad fueron a dejar a Fox a su casa. Yo, Sheik y Saria fuimos a dejar a Link.

Saria: ¡No hagas de nuevo algo así Link!

Link: Disculpa ¡Cof! Saria…

Saria: .

Falco: ¿Sabes que acabas de arruinar algo por lo que tanto trabaje?

Link: Lo sé… pero ¿No es mejor así?

Falco: ¿A qué te refieres?

Link: A veces, hay ciertas cosas que duelen que son para mejor… ¡Cof! es como los balones, duele que los patees pero… ¡Cof! (cierra los ojos) Ellos existen para eso, si los dejas de patear, ya su vida no tiene sentido…

Falco: Link…

Link: ¡Cof!... ¿Si?

Falco: ., estas loco…

Link: nn

Escenas del siguiente capítulo:

-----------------------------

Mario: o.ó así nos vemos Peach

Peach: Con que esa tenemos

Aparecen rayos entre los dos ¿Qué pasa aquí? No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Mario: Con que no puedes

Peach: Si puedo

Y ahí, Peach hace lo que yo nunca creí

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF

Samus: (mirando al celular destrozado en el suelo) o.o… eso debió doler…

-------------------------------------------

¡No! No puede ser… no entendía como podía ocurrir algo así, es decir… ¡Maldición! Corrí hacía el baño a lavarme la cara. Me calme un poco pero… ¿Cómo?

Sheik: AAArrrrrgh….

Fox: (entrando al baño) ¡Sheik! ¿Estas bien? Te vi corriendo hacía el baño y pensé que podría ser algo grave….

Sheik: No te preocupes Fox… estoy mejor… aunque….

Fox: ¿Sí? ¡Te ayudaré en lo que sea!

Sheik: Fox, estas en el baño de mujeres

Fox: ºxº (sale del baño corriendo)

---------------------------------------------

¿Y que tiene que ver esto? Sepanlo todo en la ultima historia escrita por un estudiante en Nintendo School: Cuando llegan los cambios

Referencias

Mona:

Mona viene de los juegos de Wario Ware, es la segunda al mando después de Wario. Linda, con miles de trabajos part-time, es lo más cercano a una novia para Wario (aunque no se ha declarado nada, solo que ella lo admira y Wario la encuentra bonita). Siempre anda llegando tarde a todo, se podría decir que es la versión femenina de Wario, excepto por lo de ser asqueroso

upload. / wikipedia / en / b / b 3 / Monascooter . gif

Dr. Crygor:

Dr. Crygor es un personaje que pertenece a WarioWare, que ha estado desde el primer juego. Básicamente, es un genio loco obsecionado con la Crioginesis (Cómo dice el nombre) y es amigo de Wario. Creó un robot para la limpieza, que terminó siendo un Robot de Karoke, y tiene una pequeña nieta de nombre Penny. El Dr debe tener al menos 100 años

W w w . m a r i o w i k i . c o m / D r C r y g o r

Penny:

Penny es la nieta del Dr. Crygor y es una genio que estudia en la Academia de Diamond City. Es la chica más tierna de toda la ciudad. Su primera aparición es en WarioWare Smooth Moves, dónde le construye una mini-moto a Wario.

W w w. m a r io w i k i. c o m /P e n ny C ry g o r

Capitan Olimar

El Capitán Olimar es el protagonista de la serie Pikmin. Olimar procede desde el planeta Hocotate, y, debido a un accidente, termina en un planeta lejano. Allí, descubre que tiene 30 días para reparar su nave, debido a que, para los Hocotates, el oxígeno es venenoso. Por suerte, encontró a unas criaturitas que por algún motivo le obedecen en todo lo que él diga, a las cuales el bautiza Pikmin.

Olimar es en cierta manera un científico, y es capaz de sacar deducciones sobre el ambiente que le rodea. Además, su nombre son las Katakanas de Mario, escritos alrevés.

P i k m i n . w i k i a . c o m / w i k i / O l i m a r 

Satorou Iwata

Satoru Iwata es el cuarto presidente de Nintendo, y el primero en no ser de la familia Yamauchi. Al contrario de lo normal de un presidente de empresa de videojuegos, él sí le dedica tiempo a trabajar en juegos. Trabajó primero en Hal Laboratories en juegos como Kirby, Yoshi's Island y Smash Bros. Se le ha destacado su apuesta por la innovación y por el hecho de hacer juegos más cercanos a la gente

E s . wi k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / S a t o r u I w a t a

Shinji Mikami

Shinji Mikami es un desarrollador y diseñador de juegos de Capcom., dónde creó la saga de Resident Evil. Actualmente trabaja en la división de Capcom Clover Studio, la cual es responsable de juegos cómo Vieutiful Joe, Devil May Cry y Okami

E s . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / S h i n j i M i k a m i 

Preguntas

1.- ¿bueno es posible que te hallas basado en Haruhi Fujioka de Ouran High School Host Club para crear esa manía de vestirse de hombre?

Nop, invente lo de Sheik antes de que viera u supiera que existía Ouran Host Club

2.- ¿también harás un Roy x Zelda?

Ya dije que no respondería esta clase de preguntas xD

3.- ¿No crees que le das mucho protagonismo a varios maestros? Hay unos que nisiquiera han salido o que solo salieron una vez...

Pues, no puedo darle protagonismo a todos los maestros. Además, siempre en un colegio hay maestros que tienen más cercanía con los alumnos que otros a mi me parece algo bastante natural en el desarrollo de una historia.

4.- En el cap de Mario, cuando Luigi habla con Yoshi y le dice que es nuevo, Yoshi dice que el tambien fue nuevo el año pasado... Pero en el cap de Yoshi, Kirby dice que estuvieron presentes cuando el hermano de yoshi hizo el record de los almuerzos en segundo grado... ¿Entonces cuantos años lleva Yoshi en Nintendo School? o.o

eso se le llama "laguna mental de la autora". Es decir, cuando escribi el cap de Yoshi no me acordaba que había puesto eso en el cap 1. En si, Nintendo school esta lleno de esos errores provocados por la gran lejania que hay entre cada cap y que debo manejar mucha información de cada personaje

5.- ¿Vas a agregar los personajes que han salido en el Smash Bros. Brawl al fic? (Vease, Lucas, Ike... Y, creo que los otros ya han aparecido xD)

El fic esta en una etapa de termino. Por ende, agregar a cualquiera de esos personajes sería desmerecerlos. No quiero que salgan como terceros sin importancia. Además, mientras más se avanza es más difícil agregar bien a un personaje

6.- Cierto... Y, tomando que estas en la ronda final, tal vez pensaste una vez "¡Al fin! ToT terminare con esto" pero veo muchas personas que quieren una segunda parte de NS (Incluyendome ) mi pregunta es, ¿Tienes pensado hacer una segunda parte o tomarte un merecido descanso?

Pues, después de 7 años necesitaré un buen descanso. Aunque si tengo planteada una posible segunda parte de Nintendo school. Aunque la tengo más porque así puedo plantear bien el final de esta parte (recuerden que es solo un final de curso, aqui no se acaba el mundo ni nada por el estilo xD). He dicho en el fic varias cosas que no serán desarrolladas ya que tengo pensado que pasarían después. Yo creo que me tomaría por lo menos su semestre u año para pensar si lo hago. Nintendo school es un proyecto muy largo y si hago una segunda aprte... podría estar hasta mis 30 escribiendo las aventuras del curso xD

7.- NS ya es un fic muy exitoso (Toda persona que se llame fanficker a tenido que leer por lo menos un capitulo...) pero, ¿Cual es tu ambición para el fic? ¿Mas exactamente que es lo que deseas lograr?

Nintendo School es una historia que más que una ambición ha tenido una evolución ¿A qué me refiero? La empecé cuando era una completa desconocida y no tenía ninguna ambición con ella. Es decir, lo hacía porque quería y me agradaba hacerlo. Extrañamente, paso los años y con la gente que llegaba y me comentaba, tuve que plantearme distintas ambiciones al paso del tiempo.

Al principio era mostrar una parodia de mi vida de estudiante. Viendo cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor. En si, la mayoría de los del 8vo grado en sus inicios eran como compañeros mios

Después fue mostrar cosas que pensaba, plantear ideas sobre mi vida escolar y cosas que pensaba en su momento

Ahora, lo que más quiero lograr es poder hacer que los personajes sean lo más humanos posibles (bueno, siempre va ha haber algo que no sea humano, recuerden que es parte de la comedia sacar cosas no muy cuerdas xD), poder desarrollarlos bien y que lleguen más maduros que cuando empezaron. Que se vea que en ese año aprendieron cosas

8.- De todos los capitulos que se han escrito hasta ahora, ¿Cual es tu favorito?

Es dificil pensar eso. Aunque, por historia, el de Link. Aunque, en general, mi cap favorito es el de Sheik (por algo es el último xD)

9.- En el dibujo mas reciente que has hecho de NS, Sheik sale como Zelda propiamente tal... Osea, con el uniforme de mujer... ¿Estas mandando una indirecta de que en su capitulo por fin usara normalmente el uniforme de mujer?

Puede ser. ¿Por qué no? en si, es una de las cosas que se explicará en el cap de Sheik: por que no usa uniforme de mujer

10 ¿Por que Roy y su Ditto se odian tanto? xD

Es como una relación amor-odio. En si, Ditto se enoja porque siente que Roy es un inútil y Roy se enoja con Ditto porque es muy gritón. Es decir, para poder estar juntos y trabajar se tienen que estimar mucho

11.- ¿De donde sacaste ese miedo que le tiene Roy a las chicas?

cuando estaba en 6to básico (o 6to grado en Nintendo school xD), tuve un compañero que le tenía miedo a las chicas. Era tanto así, que se tuvo que retirar el mismo año que llego

12.- ¿De donde salio la idea de el Ariados del Prof. Andross? O.o digo, de por si un Ariados es feo, pero hay pokemons mas feos todavia...

no sé, me gusto que tuviera un ariados, le daba terror al sotano xD. Era una araña mirandote en un sótano... eso si que da miedo xD

13.- mirando los juegos a los que pertenece cada personaje del octavo grado, ¿Cual es tu juego favorito?

mmm, pues, el Star Fox 64. A pesar de que soy Fan de la saga de Fire emblem, zelda y Mario, creo que ninguno ha sido mejor que jugar Star fox 64. Un juego que podía ser o corto o largo. Con eso de las rutas y lugares especiales.

14.- ¿Con quien habla Peach por celular?

xDD, será respondido algún día en el fic xD

15.- En algunas partes en donde algunos del curso no saben k decir o se kedan asi de O.O siempre dicen: nani?, ¿por qué?

Decir "Nani?" es lo mismo que decir "¿Qué?" en Japonés. Lo hago para variar y porque suena mejor según yo xD

16.- ¿Por qué deku link no quiso ir con link en el festival deportivo y fue con saria???

Pues, porque se le hacía más entretenido, Deku no se preocupa tanto por su hermano

17.- ¿Qué ah pasado con oni? ¿Consiguieron alguna guardería k si pueda con ella?

Por ahí esta xD, pero la cosa es que no esta a cargo de Link

18.- ¿El prof Andross tendrá parte dark? (que miedo O.o)

Ejemp, no den ideas sino quieren que esten xDDD

19.- ¿Por qué en el capitulo de el poder de las chicas, el prof Gannon no fue afectado por los poderes de Pauline?

No estaba en el rango de edad del hechizo, estaba en el limite, pero más viejo

20.- ¿Cuanto te tardas en hacer un capitulo?

mmm bastante, generalmente como sus 4 meses. Ahora me he demorado más porque tuve un año difícil en la universidad nnUu. Pero ya estoy trabajando en ello

21.- Hay alguna razón de porqué no presentas a los padres de Link ni de Zelda?

Cosas de sus historias. En si, son de la lista de los padres más ausentes del curso. Pero bueno...

22.- ¿Qué paso con Pauline? Porque Jump Man sigue en la escuela.

Pauline sigue por ahi, como fantasma xD. No te preocupes, esta bien nn

23.- En el capitulo de Saria, creo que mencionan al colegio como castillo, ¿Es cierto o estoy loco?

Sip, es como eso

24.- También en el mismo capítulo, el Link Fantasma dice que Andross le avisó que llegaría Saria, Ruto, Samus y Peach, como hizo eso si estaba en su casa?

Pues, los fantasmas conversan con Andross a menudo ¿acaso crees que estan solo en la sala secreta? 3

25.- ¿Roy encontrará el amor en algún capitulo que queda?

No sé, no se, pero dije que estas cosas no las iba a responder xD

26.- No entendí muy bien el capitulo de Peach al final, cuando Mario sale y encuentra a Marth (¿o era Pit? No se bien XP). No entendí que paso ahí.

Lo que pasa que en ese cap Mario descubre que a Pit le gusta Peach y por eso lo sale persiguiendo

27.- ¿Que hay al final de la Sala Secreta? ¿Quién es el fantasma que lo sabe todo?

Muajajaaaaa, solo te puedo decir que hay algo xD

28.- ¿Cuantos pisos hay en la escuela?

Los que necesite la autora xDDD

30.- ¿Acaso Roy no se asusta con Lilina? Las pocas veces que está con ella en el fic parece que no está aterrorizado o nervioso

Roy y Lilina hacen el tratamiento juntos, más que una chica, la ve como una compañera con el mismo trauma xP

31.- ¿que dice en la carta que falco hizo para la cita de fox y samus? me dio una curiosidad...jeje...

Muajajaaa, se quedaron con la duda xD


	23. Especial Hallowen por KTTR

Minaya: Bien, este es el Fic ganador del concuso! Por KTTR! Espero que lo disfruten 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: Esta historia está situada cronológicamente (si no tiene ningún error) después del capítulo especial 3 y antes del capítulo de Falco. Lo pondría después del capítulo "el final de una triste historia", pero no sé qué rumbo tomará el fic.   
Por favor. Sé que no obedecí una de las reglas, pero solo me pasé por algunos minutos y espero con toda mi alma que cuente esta historia para el concurso

La Noche de Halloween

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhh (bosteza)  
-Por fin despertaste  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ROCK! ¡Qué haces en mi habitación!  
-Es que no teníamos nada que hacer, por eso vinimos a escuchar la historia que escribirás   
-¿Cómo que "teníamos? ¿Cómo que YO escribiré la historia?  
-Tu amiguito emplumado nos pasó esto cuando fuimos a buscarte (le entrega el diario del curso)  
-¿Qué? NO. Yo no quiero escribir la historia, tenía planeado muchas cosas por hacer hoy, además debo hacer mis deberes.  
-Si es por tu tarea, no te preocupes, yo ya la hice  
-¿Hiciste mi tarea?  
-Si, como tu letra es tan ordenada, no me costó copiarla.  
-Aún así es feriado ¿No? Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer para que me vengan con eso.  
-¿Cómo cuales?  
-Pues… es… em…  
-Lo sabía, no tienes nada mejor que hacer que encerrarte en tu cuarto y escribir tu cochina historia  
-Agggghhh, maldición. De acuerdo, lo haré, pero solo para que ustedes estén al corriente de lo ocurrido   
-EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh

Querido diario:  
Si, te escribo nuevamente, pero solo porque así se dieron las consecuencias. En el transcurso de la historia entenderás por qué. No es que yo haya querido romper las reglas de tu escritura o algo así.

Todo comenzó el miércoles en la mañana. Yo iba hacia la escuela escuchando las peleas de Rock y Roll, en el auto. No, ya no estaba amenazada de muerte, pero eran mucha mejor compañía que el chofer que me dejaba antes. Nunca hablaba, el tipo.  
-Rock: Velocidad  
-Roll: Fuerza   
-Rock: Velocidad  
-Roll: Fuerza  
-Rock: Samus ¿Qué es mejor en un combate? ¿La velocidad o la fuerza?  
-Roll: La fuerza, porque sin ella no haces nada de daño a tu oponente   
-Rock: La velocidad, porque si no puedes alcanzarlo, menos podrás dañarlo.  
-Roll: ¿Qué opinas tú?   
-Rock: Si, dinos ¿Qué opinas?  
-Samus: Ah? ¡Rock, mira hacia delante cuando conduces!  
Lo dije por que noté que el auto se desviaba. Rock no reaccionó bien y condujo el auto sin querer hacia un señor que iba caminando por la vereda.  
-Rock, Roll y Samus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
-Deberías ser más cuidadoso, inepto  
-¿De qué hablas? Si fue tu culpa.  
-Ya cállense!  
Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor… pero no pasó nada.  
Cuando los abrí. Vi que estábamos flotando unos metros en el aire. Los hermanos Light estaban pegados a sus asientos, con caras de pánico y conteniendo la respiración  
-Samus: ¿Roll? ¿Rock? ¿Están bien?  
-Roll: Yo si  
-Rock: También   
-Señor: ¿Están todos bien? ¿No les pasó nada, cierto?  
Esa voz provenía de afuera. Abrí la ventana para confirmar que el señor no había muerto. Y más grande fue mi asombro al notar que al auto lo cubría una espesa capa de hielo.  
-Samus: ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿De dónde salió tanto hielo?  
-Señor: ¿Están todos bien?  
Observé al sujeto. Tenía cabello calipso y ojos color marrón. Llevaba puesto una playera verde oscuro con mangas blancas, pantalones cortos de un verde claro muy espeso, botas azules que casi tocaban sus rodillas, una flauta de madera y una bufanda amarilla muy grande.  
-Samus: O.o Si  
-Señor: Ah, que bueno. Entonces me alegro. No quería causar problemas apenas llegando a la ciudad.  
-Samus: Disculpe ¿Lo conozco de algún lado?  
-Señor: No lo creo, me prohibieron decir mi nombre hasta el final del día pero me puedes llamar bardo ¿Cómo te llamas tú?   
-Samus: Yo soy Samus  
Estaba a punto de preguntar… bueno, tenía muchas cosas qué preguntar, pero el "bardo" se pasó el interrogatorio y nos ofreció ayuda.  
-Rock: - No se preocupe, muchas gracias. Yo puedo solo  
-Bardo: ¿Estás seguro?  
-Rock: Sí, solo mire.  
Entonces el robot comenzó a despedazar el hielo con bolitas de su blaster   
-Rock: Listo!  
-Bardo: Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir ¡Hasta Luego! (se va)  
-Rock: ¿Quién es ese tipo?  
-Samus: No sé, pero es muy extraño  
-Roll: Si, es decir ¿Cómo habrá aparecido un iceberg en la calle?  
-Samus: Hay cosas más raras, como mis compañeros   
-Rock: ¿Te refieres a Link?  
-Samus: Especialmente él. Y mucho más esta semana por esa fiesta de "Halloween".   
-Roll: ¿El día de los muertos? ¿No es hoy?   
-Samus: Si, y parece que nuestra escuela tiene algo preparado.   
-Rock: Hablando de nuestro querido colegio ¿No nos retrasamos mucho ya? Faltan tres minutos para que toquen  
-Samus: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Rock: Soy un robot, tengo reloj interno incluido  
-Roll: ¿Y qué están esperando? Suban al auto rápido  
-Samus: Me gustaría no ir hoy.  
-Rock: Lo siento, está en mi programación obligarte a asistir  
-Samus: (entrando al auto) Solo dije que me gustaría no ir, no que no iría  
-Roll: ¿Y por qué no?  
-Samus: Piénsalo. Link Halloween ¿Quién sabe qué pueda pasar?  
-Roll: Tienes razón.  
-Rock: ¡Dejen de hablar y afírmense que recorreremos el resto del camino en 1.5 minutos!  
El robot nada más encender el auto, aprieta el acelerador a fondo. Eso hizo que todos nos hundiéramos en los asientos.  
-Roll y Samus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
-Roll: Rock, Para!   
-Rock: No sé qué pasó! ¡El auto se volvió loco!  
-Samus: PISA EL FRENO!  
-Rock: Ya lo intenté! ¡No funciona!  
-Roll: Mis sensores indican que vamos a 300 kilómetros por hora  
-Rock: ¬¬ solo viste el velocímetro!  
-Roll: Tengo uno propio!   
-Samus: ¡No importa! ¡Si seguimos así vamos a chocar! ¡Y no creo que salga hielo de la nada de nuevo!  
La escuela ya era visible, se agrandaba a gran velocidad  
El auto disminuyó la velocidad y Rock estacionó tranquilamente en un lugar por ahí.  
-Rock: - Solo era una broma, quería causarles un poco de susto por el día de las brujas  
-Samus: (le salen llamas de los ojos) AAAAAaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhh! TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEE!  
En eso Roll pone su mano en mi hombro, parecía tranquila y meditabunda  
-Roll: uu No, Samus, no desperdicies tus fuerzas en este pedazo de tuercas, no lo podrás matar  
-Samus: ¿Y por qué no?  
-Roll: (le salen llamitas también) PORQUE YO LO MATAREEEEEE!  
-Rock: O-OU Bueno, cahu! (se va corriendo del auto).  
-Samus: NO DEJES QUE SE ESCAPE  
-Roll: Rápido, alcancémoslo antes que toquen!  
Ambas nos bajamos rápidamente del auto y salimos persiguiéndolo, pero al entrar al establecimiento ya habían tocado.  
-Roll: Demonios! Bueno, Samus. Lo mataremos a la salida.  
-Samus: Si, a donde quiera que se encuentre no saldrá vivo de este lugar   
-Roll: Chau, espero que no te regañen  
-Samus: Si, lo mismo digo, adiós.  
Caminé a mi sala. Ya habían comenzado la junta, seguramente.  
Observé la decoración que tenía la escuela. Realmente quien lo hubiera hecho debía tener una gran imaginación y un muy macabro sentido del humor.   
Este era el primer año en el que celebraba el día de brujas en nuestra escuela, por eso nadie sabía con exactitud qué pasaría.  
Recuerdo que el todos los profesores estaban de acuerdo con la nueva fiesta, un poco por que querían vengarse de todos los alumnos por diversos motivos (me refiero especialmente a los profesores Andross, Bowser, y Gannondorf) y por que esa noche tendrían una excusa para no tener que comprar dulces.  
Pero me estoy desviando del tema. Los pasillos estaban pintados de negro y naranja, con caras siniestras mirándome por donde pasara. En algunas partes había estatuas de diferentes lugares y estilos, como medievales, góticas, una de Tingle… esa si que daba miedo.  
Finalmente llegué a mi sala. No es que me atemorizara pasar por todas esas partes tan siniestras, pero estaba atrasada y creo que ya habían comenzado con la primera clase.  
Abrí la puerta  
Dentro estaban todos mis compañeros de curso y el Sr. Gannondorf   
-Sr. Gannondorf: Samus! Por fin llegaste. Ya me estaba preocupando.  
-Fox: Samus…  
-Sheik: No! No de nuevo T-T   
-Falco: Traeré el balde  
-Kirby: Yo no puedo esperar a que anochezca ¿Y tú Yoshi?  
-Yoshi: Dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces…  
-Kirby: Yoshi! ¡Respóndeme!  
-Yoshi: Dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces…  
-Saria: El colegio está muy macabro ¿Quién es el decorador?  
-Link: (con cara maliciosa) Es perfecto para mi plan maestro  
Todos miramos a Link   
-Link: ¿Lo dije en voz alta? No me hagan caso  
Todos volvieron a conversar  
-Mario: ¿Crees que algún día inventen dulces sabor pasta?  
-Luigi: Espera, creo que escuché algo (sale de la sala)  
Pafffff  
-Luigi: (desde afuera) Mosca Nº 77897483765435483078437603 (entra a la sala)  
-Toad: Mi mamá no me deja comer más de cinco dulces cada Halloween  
-Peach: (hablando por celular) ¿En serio?... ¿Estás seguro?... ¿Cómo puede ser él?... No. No te puedo creer.  
-Roy: -- Nada da tanto miedo como las chicas  
-Samus: Gracias, profesor Gannondorf, pero estoy bien. Fue solo una broma de Rock, más un pequeño accidente.  
-Sr. Gannondorf: A, bueno. Entonces siéntate que ya pasé la lista y tengo que comunicarles algo importante  
Me senté y me quedé callada. En estos casos en que no se sabe nada es mejor ser disciplinada.  
El profesor Gannondorf esperó a que todos se quedasen callados para continuar, cosa que ocurrió después de que usara su técnica de hacer saltar a todos.  
-Sr. Gannondorf: Escuchen todos. Las clases se harán normales hoy día, pero la fiesta comenzará a partir de las 6:00 p.m. y continuará hasta las 10:00 p.m. En la celebración solo podrán estar en los lugares indicados y que no tengan una barrera. Todos están obligados asistir y CON disfraz.  
Lo último provocó muchas opiniones muy distintas: Saria lo encontró un lindo detalle; Falco comenzó a pensar en voz alta sobre un disfraz de galán o algo así; Fox dejó de babear por unos instantes para decir en que con unas gafas oscuras sería igual a su padre; Sheik dijo que podría venir vestida de ninja; Link no sabía si ponerse uno de alien o profesor Geno, ya que párale eran lo mismo, por último añadió que se podía; Roy se ilusionó con la oportunidad de aparecer desapercibido; Kirby y Yoshi solo podían pensar en dulces, aún así no pude evitar imaginarme al rosadito pintado de pentágonos blancos y negros, como si fuera un balón de fútbol; Peach le contó a su interlocutor que podría llevar el vestido que usó para la obra teatral que hizo con Mario, la bella durmiente; Mario y Luigi tenían disfraces de fontaneros, según ellos; y Toad mencionó algo de un hongo gigante. A mí no me interesan esas cosas, ya encontraría un disfraz por ahí.  
-Toad: Profesor  
-Sr. Gannondorf: ¿Si?   
-Toad: ¿Quién decoró la escuela?  
-Falco: ¿Qué no es obvio? Fue el profesor Andross  
-Fox: (despertando del trance) Debió de ser el profesor Bowser   
-Roy: Seguro que fue alguna chica  
-Link: No, solo hay dos alternativas. O fue el Sr. Geno o la amargada de Samus  
-Samus: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!  
-Sr. Gannondorf: Nada de eso.   
Todos nos quedamos en silencio y lo miramos. Es poco inusual, pero todos sentíamos curiosidad por el asunto.  
-Sr. Gannondorf: El decorador fue… Lucius  
-Todos excepto el Sr. Gannondorf: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
-Sr. Gannondorf: Créanlo o no, así fue.  
------ flash back --------------  
Esta es la historia contada por el Sr. Gannondorf  
-Mr. Hare: Muy bien, ahora decidiremos quién decorará la escuela para que se vea como un auténtico Halloween  
Todos miramos a Andross  
-Andross: Gracias, pero estoy muy ocupado consiguiéndome lápices rojos  
Todos escondemos disimuladamente nuestros lápices rojos  
-Andross: ¬¬U  
-Mr. Hare: En realidad pensaba en un sorteo, para que la suerte lo decida ¿Todos de acuerdo?  
Todos asentimos   
-Andross: Pero ¿Qué pasa si salgo yo? Eso no me quita todo el trabajo que ya tengo que hacer ni me da más tiempo  
-Mr. Hare: Entonces nos repartiremos tu trabajo revisando los exámenes. Comencemos.  
Cada uno anotó su nombre en un papelito y lo dejamos en una pecera vacía. Luego Mr. Hare revolvió los pedazos de papel con su mano y sacó uno mientras miraba al techo. Luego leyó l papelito en voz alta.  
-Mr. Hare: Lucius… ÒÓ QUEEEEEEEE?????!!!!!!!!  
-Todos excepto Lucius: OO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
-Lucius: Que bien! (apaga las luces y se ilumina la cara por debajo con una linterna) Será el Halloween más terrorífico que jamás hayan visto Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
En ese momento no sabíamos si echarnos a reír o sentir miedo por la risa malvada de Lucius  
-------fin flash back-----------------  
-Sr. Gannondorf: Y veo que lo consiguió. Nunca había visto una casa del terror tan bien hecha.  
Todos nosotros nos quedamos en silencio. Nunca nos imaginamos eso del Sr. Lucius  
-Sr. Gannondrof: Si, lo sé. Es casi imposible de creer. Sería más probable que Luigi deje de casar moscas, que Kirby y Yoshi se impusieran una dieta, que Fox dejara de babear, que Peach bote el celular por voluntad propia y que Roy se enamore de una de sus fans, pero eso fue lo que en verdad pasó.   
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
-Sr. Gannondorf: Oh, ya terminó la asamblea. Que les valla mal (sale de la sala)   
Silencio  
-Fox: Nunca me lo imaginé.  
-Falco: ¿Y tú le creíste? Que ingenuo eres, claro que él no pudo hacer algo así. Debió de ser alguien contratado o Andross.  
-Sr. Andross: Te puedo asegurar que no, Lombardi   
-Falco: O.oU ¡¿Desde cuando entró?¡   
-Sr. Andross: Hace cinco segundos. Y con respecto al tema de la decoración, les digo que es verdad, cuando escuchan que fue Lucius el encargado. Ahora pasemos a otro tema, como sus exámenes corregidos.  
-Todos excepto el Sr. Andross y Toad: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
El profesor Andross nos pasó nuestros exámenes corregidos e hizo algunos ejercicios en el pizarrón para que hiciéramos en clases, claro que luego nos dio de tarea 600 páginas del libro de matemáticas para el viernes.  
-Mario: Mama mía! Es mucho  
-Kirby: Con todos los dulces que me comeré, no me dará tiempo de hacerla  
-Yoshi: Claro, tu tienes suerte, no tienes hermanos menores ni la obligación de compartir tus dulces con ellos.   
-Kirby: Pobre, te compadezco  
-Saria: ¿Saben algo de la fiesta?  
-Link: ¿Como qué?  
-Saria: Sobre las actividades que se harán, los actos, la comida, las actividades…  
-Link: Es realmente un misterio, todos los que trabajan en la escuela guardan el secreto bajo palabra de alguna organización secreta o algo así, pero lo cierto es que ningún alumno sabrá hasta que pase  
-Falco: Pero si solo hay que sobornar a algunos tontos, como el equipo Rocket  
-Link: Al parecer, Mr. Hare ha sabido cómo cerrarles la boca a esos tres, también al profesor Bowser. Todos ellos han sido muy cuidadosos con los alumnos desde que se esparció la noticia de la fiesta  
-Mario: ¿O sea que solo debemos venir con disfraces y ya?  
-Luigi: Parece que sí.  
-Sr. Andross: ¿Qué tanto murmuran? Hagan los ejercicios o les daré el triple de tarea para mañana  
-Mario: Pero si mañana es feriado  
-Sr. Andross: ¿Y tú crees que me importa, Sr. Mario?  
Nos vimos obligados a hacer los ejercicios matemáticos, hasta que al fin terminó la hora.   
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
-Sr. Andross: Bueno, adiós   
-Falco: Momentito, momentito. Díganos con sinceridad quién hizo la decoración  
-Sr. Andross: Dos cosas, Sr. Lombardi: Primero, ya se lo dije, fue el Sr. Lucius, y segundo, no soporto eso de "momentito, momentito". Si quiere detenerme pídalo "por favor" (se va)  
-Falco: -- No puede ser que el Sr. Lucius haya hecho la decoración. Él no tiene ni una pizca de siniestro  
-Link: Quizás si lo haya hecho el profesor Lucius, pero no el que conocíamos  
-Saria: ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Link: Piénsenlo, es día de brujas, es obvio que el profesor Geno trama algo, y le lavó el cerebro a Lucius para que fuera su sirviente maligno  
-Samus: ¿Por qué no van y le preguntan?  
Todos me miraron  
-Samus: ¿Qué?  
-Saria: Tienes razón, lo mejor será ir a preguntar  
-Falco: Saria tiene toda la razón. Yo iré a preguntarle al profesor Lucius  
-Fox: ¬¬ Samus dijo eso, Saria solo le dio la razón  
-Saria: Yo te acompaño, Falco  
-Link: Yo les demostraré que están equivocados y que el Sr. Geno sí trama algo esta vez  
-Samus: Y yo tengo asuntos pendientes con cierto robot, así que voy para ver si lo encuentro  
-Fox: Samus…  
-Sheik: Yo voy también, no quiero limpiar yo sola la baba de Fox  
Los cinco salimos de la sala y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de profesores. Ahí estaban el Sr. Andross buscando un lápiz rojo, la profesora Joanna abrasando al Sr. Gannondorf, éste tomándose una taza de café y el Sr. Bowser platicando con el Sr. Geno.   
-Sr. Gannondorf: ¿Pasa algo?  
Seguramente nos preguntó eso porque nos vio a todos apelotonados con caras curiosas.  
-Falco: No le creo eso del Sr. Lucius, así que lo estoy buscando.   
-Srta. Joanna: òó Pero si mi Gannoncito dice la verdad, Lucius es el encargado de la decoración este año.   
-Sr. Gannondrf: No importa, es común que no me crean. Pueden encontrarlo en el patio. Creo que está decorando la entrada.  
Fuimos para allá.  
Encontramos al Sr. Lucius dando órdenes a unos hombres, quienes colocaban algunas cosas de día de brujas en la entrada, como rejas altas y con caras de leones rugiendo.  
-Falco: ¡Sr. Lucius!  
-Sr. Lucius: Ah, hola Falco ¿Tienes listo tu disfraz de Halloween?  
-Falco: Sr. Lucius, no me diga que usted es el decorador  
-Sr. Lucius: Pues, si. Yo lo soy ¿En serio es tan difícil de creer? Ya la mitad de la escuela me ha preguntado lo mismo.  
-Falco: Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?  
-Sr. Lucius: El puesto de decorador fue sacado al azar. Además ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? ¿Piensas que por hacer una buena decoración voy a hacerme malo?  
-Link: ¡Si!  
-Saria: Link, este no es el momento ¿cierto Sheik?... ¿Sheik?   
-Sheik: o/////o Ahí está él…  
-Samus: ¿Quién? Mira en la dirección en la que está mirando Sheik. Justo ahí estaba Marth, ayudando a poner las decoraciones con los otros alumnos voluntarios. Junto a él se encontraba el Señor a quien Rock casi atropella en la mañana.   
-Falco: Ya veo… ¿Entonces no se volverá como le profesor Andross?  
-Sr. Lucius: Claro que no, al menos no ahora.   
-Samus: ¡BARDO!  
-Bardo: ¿Si? (se voltea) Ah, Samus ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?   
-Samus: Bardo, en la mañana te salvaste por la campana, pero no ahora  
-Bardo: ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Samus: De todas las preguntas que debo hacerte. No es normal que aparezca un pedazo de hielo de la nada justo para evitar un choque  
-Bardo: Si es por eso, entonces te responderé con gusto, pero no ahora   
-Samus: ¿Por qué no?  
-Bardo: (mira su reloj) Porque hace como diez segundos que comenzó su clase  
-Saria: ¡Qué!  
-Sr. Lucius: Tiene razón. Es mejor que se vallan a su sala  
Corrimos hasta la sala. Ahí estaban la profesora Joanna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los del curso muy tranquilos, puesto que los más revoltosos estaban con migo   
-Srta. Joanna: Llegan justo a tiempo para hacer la actividad del día de hoy  
Todos nos sentamos. En el pizarrón se podía leer subrayado "Cuento de terror"  
-Saria: ¿Cuento de terror?  
-Srta. Joanna: Así es. Ustedes deberán hacer un cuento de terror. Cosa difícil en la literatura, pero ya que es el día de brujas, lo vamos a intentar  
-Toad: ¿No nos dirá la estructura de ese tipo de relatos, ni las características, ni nada de eso?   
-Srta. Joanna: Sería muy fácil así, además es solo una actividad, no es que sus vidas dependan de ello.  
-Sheik: ¿Y por qué está tan sonriente?  
-Srta. Joanna: Es que no han visto el disfraz de Gannoncito.  
-Falco: ¿Los profesores se van a disfrazar?  
-Srta. Joanna: Por supuesto. Ustedes también tienen que venir a la fiesta disfrazados ¿No lo sabían?  
-Mario: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo?  
-Srta. Joanna: Bueno, lo dijo Mr. Hare el Lunes, pero nadie le escuchó. De todos modos hoy saldrán temprano, así que pueden ir y escoger los disfraces que gusten con tiempo de sobra.  
Todo era muy extraño, a cada hora que pasaba, más preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza.  
-Samus: Profesora  
-Srta. Joanna: ¿Si Samus?  
-Samus: ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada por llegar tarde?  
-Srta. Joanna: ¿Quieres que te castigue? Si quieres, con gusto lo haré  
En eso Fox se para de un salto y habla con voz imponente  
-Fox: ¡Samus solo pregunta por qué no lo hizo! ¡No hay necesidad de castigos injustos!   
Silencio  
Todos miramos a Fox. Nadie se esperaba ese contraataque verbal de parte de él  
-Joanna: Eh… solo era una broma, Fox. No hay por qué enojarse  
-Fox: Ah, lo siento. (se sienta)  
Me miró de reojo. Parecía arrepentido. En ese momento me alegré de tenerlo como compañero. Por un momento había dejado de babosear y había saltado para hacer algo que necesitaba carácter, aunque fuera una broma. Le sonreí a modo de gratitud silenciosa. Él también sonrió al verme.  
-Srta. Joanna: Lo que pasa es que el timbre se averió por un accidente de los decoradores, por eso no tocó y no puedo regañarlos a ustedes por algo que no es su culpa  
-Samus: Ah  
-Srta. Joanna: Bien, ahora hagan la actividad.  
Mis compañeros tomaron sus lápices y comenzaron a escribir. Lo mismo hizo la profesora Joanna. Yo no sabía qué escribir. Quise imaginar primero de qué trataría mi historia y luego comenzar a escribirla, pero cuando me decidí a tomar mi lápiz, la Srta. Joanna se levantó de su asiento y nos dijo que ya era la hora de salida.  
-Srta. Joanna: Traigan su cuento hecho para la próxima clase y recuerden que deben traer disfraces a la fiesta. Hasta luego.  
-Curso: Adiós, Srta. Joanna!  
Mis compañeros hombres (excepto Toad) salieron de la sala como una manada de animales, en la puerta se atoraron todos tratando de salir primero el uno que el otro. Las niñas (y Toad) esperamos a que todos salieran de un empujón para luego salir nosotras.  
-Peach: ¿Alo? Si, ya se atoraron en la puerta de nuevo… ¿Y tú qué harás?... no me digas… Noooooo  
-Toad: ¿Por qué están tan apurados hoy?  
-Saria: Debe ser porque mañana es feriado  
-Toad: Pero de todas formas deberán venir para la fiesta  
No sé por qué pero ese tema de "salir" hizo que me acordara de que tenía que vengarme de Rock. Me las iba a pagar, ese canalla.  
-Samus: Bueno, yo tengo algo qué hacer ¡Nos vemos!  
-Saria y Toad: Adios!  
-Peach: No me digas…  
Salí tranquilamente de la escuela por la entrada principal. No tenía motivos para apurarme, porque sabía que el robot estaría ahí esperándome, quizás pensando que yo ya había olvidado su treta de la mañana   
Al divisar el auto de mi amigo, pude ver una figura parada junto al coche.  
-Samus: Ah, crees que no me acuerdo  
Esto lo dije más para mí misma que para él, porque la distancia entre ambos era mucha todavía.  
Con el paso del tiempo, yo me acercaba más y más al auto  
-Samus: ¿Por qué rayos tendrá que estacionarlo tan lejos?  
El punto es que noté que la figura miraba hacia todos lados, luego ase agachaba y trataba de caminar así, cautelosamente.  
-Samus: Un momento! Ese no es Rock ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Aléjate del auto!  
El hombre me miró. Por su postura me pareció sorprendido, y por el color de su ropa, pude deducir que era un estudiante de mi escuela ¿Un alumno de Nintendo School estaría robando el auto de Rock? Nunca bajo mis narices.  
Rápidamente saqué mi cañón blaster (que por precaución siempre llevo) y apunté al hombre. Éste, al ver el arma, salió corriendo horrorizado, pero yo no iba a dejar que un ladrón estuviera libre para hacer de las suyas, así que cargué el cañón al máximo y disparé. La bolita de luz dio justo en frente del ladrón  
-Samus: ¡Demonios! ¡Fallé!  
Corrí hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba el sospechoso y lo encontré botado en el piso.   
Supuse que era innecesario usar mi cañón desde tan poca distancia. Pensé que una llave sería mucho mejor.   
Tomé su brazo y lo torcí en su espalda, cosa que su muñeca quedó cerca de su cuello, pero al hacerlo escuché el gemido de una voz que jamás me imaginé escuchar en esa situación  
-Roy: Aagggghhh  
-Samus: ¿Roy?  
-Roy: ..  
-Samus: Roy ¿Por qué querías robar el auto de Rock?  
-Roy: ..  
-Samus: --U Así nunca llegaremos a nada, necesito que un hombre lo interrogue  
-Roy: Me… me… escondo.  
-Samus: ¿Te escondes? ¿De quién?... ooU ¡Espera! No me digas  
En eso, el ejército de fans de Roy salió de un cruce de calles. Todas estaban ya vestidas con sus disfraces para la noche de brujas y una mujer-lobo (creo que era la líder o algo así) nos apuntó   
-Líder de fans de Roy: ¡Ahí está! (pone cara de terror) ¡¿Y qué le está haciendo ESA a nuestro Roy?!  
Todas corrieron hacia nosotros como si estuviéramos en una guerra y ellas fueran uno de los ejércitos  
Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, pero no tuve que pensar mucho para tomar una decisión. Yo me les habría enfrentado, pero ahora tenía a Roy, que estaba que se hacía del miedo, y además… había algunas disfrazadas de… Arañas.  
-Samus: (toma a Roy y comienza a correr) Corre!  
-Roy: OO  
El chico-dragón era liviano, pero de todos modos yo estaba cargando con él y con las mochilas de ambos. Esto me obligó a usar toda mi energía en la primera cuadra. Hay algunas veces en las que pienso que hacer las 100 vueltas en educación física me serviría para este tipo de situaciones.  
En todo caso, después de la primera cuadra yo ya estaba exhausta, y el ejército de fans se nos acercaba cada vez más y más.  
-Samus: Roy… creo que… ya no… ya no puedo seguir… continúa tú.  
Lo dejé en el piso y me desplomé, esperando que el shock del pelirrojo no fuera tan grande para salvarse él.  
La respiración agitada y el sudor eran extraños para mí. Yo no era una caza recompensas espacial o algo así, no podía dar más.   
Desde que descubrí que Roy era el fantasma, mi "aprecio" hacia él decreció mucho. Al estar tan cerca pude ver muchos defectos, que como fan no notaba… en realidad es que como fan no le veía ningún defecto a Roy, creo que Link me lo explicó una vez. Por esos defectos dejé de ser presidenta de las fans del chico estrella  
En fin, él se había convertido en uno más de los atolondrados de mi curso y un muy extraño amigo, para mí. Creo que por eso lo salvé esa vez.  
Lo que nunca me imaginé que pasaría, es que él me tomara en brazos y corriera para protegerme de sus fans, cosa que luego no le encontró sentido, pues él es quien tenía que protegerse, no yo  
-Rock: ¡Rápido! Sube al auto  
No me había dado cuenta, pero Rock estaba andando en su auto a la misma velocidad que Roy corría para que abordáramos.  
El pelirrojo no contestó, simplemente me subió al auto y luego se subió él  
-Roll: ¿Están bien?  
Silencio  
Yo debía quedarme un rato quieta para poder responder a Roll. Además estaba sorprendida por la forma en que había actuado el prófugo de sus fans  
Miré a Roy. Éste parecía más impresionado que yo.  
-Roll: Les pregunté que si están bien  
Miré por la ventana trasera. Observé que el ejército de niñas se alejaba, aunque corrían en nuestra dirección. Me recosté en mi asiento y suspiré profundo.  
-Roll: ¡Hey! ¿Me ignorarán todo el viaje?  
-Samus: Si, estamos bien. Solo un poco cansados, eso es todo  
-Roll: - Muy bien (a Roy) - Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Samus. Su padre nos mata si le pasara algo  
-Roy: ..  
-Roll: Eh… ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Roy: ..   
-Samus: Déjalo. Tiene un trauma con las mujeres de su edad   
-Roll: ¿Un trauma? Pero si yo vi cómo te levantaba en sus brazos y te salvaba de esas maniáticas  
El traumado puso una cara de persona que despierta luego de una súper borrachera y que no recuerda nada.  
-Rock: Creo que es mejor solo darle las gracias y dejarlo en su casa (a Roy) ¿En donde vives?  
-Roy: .. En… esta cuadra…  
-Rock: Ah, excelente.  
Para el auto y Roy se baja. Luego, el semidragón hizo un gesto como de querer agradecer, pero por su timidez y confusión Rock le ganó la palabra  
-Rock: Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Samus ¡Feliz Halloween!  
El coche se pone en marcha y el pelirrojo se pierde con la misma cara entre confusa y aterrada  
-Samus: ¿Dónde estaban ustedes?  
-Rock: Eh, en ningún lugar  
-Samus: ¿Cómo que en ningún lugar?  
En eso me fijé en la cara del robot. Estaba llena de moretones y arañazos  
-Samus: 00 ¿Qué te pasó?  
-Roll: Jeje  
-Rock: ¬¬ Lo que pasa es que Roll se vengó por la bromita que les hice esta mañana.  
-Roll: ¬¬ Pues si tú no hicieras "bromitas", yo no me habría vengado  
-Rock: Eres una loca  
-Roll: Y tú un maniático  
-Rock: Cabeza hueca  
-Roll: Robot de media memoria  
-Rock: Inmadura   
-Roll: Niño  
-Rock: Mira quién lo dice  
-Roll: El hecho de que tengas 18 años no significa que tengas una mentalidad superior a un chimpancé  
-Rock: El hecho de que seas mujer no significa que tengas una mentalidad superior a la mía   
-Roll: ¿A no?  
-Rock: No  
-Samus: ¡Basta! Mejor ayúdenme a decidir qué disfraz me pondré   
-Rock: ¡Fácil! disfrázate de Roll y todos saldrán corriendo  
-Roll: ¡Mejor! Disfrázate de Rock y matarás a todos los profesores de un susto  
-Samus: ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la tienda y vemos qué disfraces tienen?  
-Rock y Roll: ¬¬x De acuerdo  
En la tienda se encontraban muchos disfraces extraños. No era la típica tienda de disfraces de vampiros y brujas. Abarcaba mucho más que el miedo. Entre las mercancías había vestimentas de caballeros, princesas, soldados, árabes, hombres y mujeres vegetales, dinosaurios y muchos otros.  
A mi no me interesaba eso de disfrazarme, pero como era obligatorio llevar uno, me dediqué a buscar el más cómodo.  
-Rock: Increíble! Aquí tienen de todo  
-Roll: Si, yo también quiero elegir uno aquí  
-Samus: Nadie te lo prohíbe.  
-Roll: Es que, jeje. No traje dinero.  
-Samus: Yo te presto, si quieres  
-Roll: ¿En serio?  
-Samus: Solo si quieres, los precios son muy bajos, para ser disfraces tan buenos.  
-Roll: Ah, muchas gracias, Samus.  
-Samus: De nada, para eso están las amigas  
Después de eso, busqué más disfraces. Encontré uno que pensé haberlo visto antes. Era un vestido rojo brillante tipo del que usan las cantantes para interpretar una canción arriba de un piano.   
-Link: Valla, valla, valla. Lo impensable si puede pasar. Samus viendo un vestido rojo de gala con curiosidad.  
Inmediatamente volteé a verlo. Efectivamente, era él. Me miraba con cara de victoria con los brazos cruzados. Al lado suyo estaba Fox   
-Fox: Samus…  
-Falco (apareciendo de entre un colgadero de ropa) ¡FOX! No babees la tienda o nos echarán  
-Fox: Samus…  
-Falco: Ven con migo (se va con Fox)  
Miré de nuevo a Link. Éste seguía mirándome de la misma forma. Yo no sabía qué decir, él había dado en el clavo, realmente estaba un poco curiosa por ese vestido, pero no dejaría que mi orgullo fuera roto así nada más.   
-Samus: No iba a comprar este  
-Link: ¿A no? ¿Y cuál sería?  
-Samus: Aún no lo sé, pero no este.  
-Link: Como quieras  
-Samus: ¿Y tú? ¿De qué te disfrazarás?  
-Link: Todavía no lo sé, esta tienda siempre tiene algo nuevo qué comprar  
-Samus: -- Vienes con regularidad ¿no?  
-Link: No, solo una vez al mes para ver lo nuevo y hablar un poco con mi amigo el vendedor.  
-Samus: ¿Es tu amigo? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?  
-Link: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Ah, por cierto, no necesitas disfraz. Con lo fea y gruñona que eres basta con que lleves tu cara  
-Samus: ¡Ya vete!  
-Link: Solo era una broma, nada más que una broma, no se enoje (se va)  
Un poco molesta por habérmelo encontrado ahí, tomé el primer disfraz que vi y fui al mostrador para pagarlo y terminar con eso rápido.  
El vendedor era un señor pelirrojo, no podrí definir bien su edad. Tenía ojos rasgados, tez amarillenta y una amplia sonrisa (más falsa que las historias que Link cuenta). Acostumbraba frotar sus manos, siempre estaba encorvado y a veces experimentaba repentinos cambios emocionales.  
-Samus: Disculpe ¿Cuánto cuesta este?   
-Vendedor: Ah, el de caza recompensas espacial. 15 dollares.   
-Roll aparece detrás de Samus) ¿Y este?  
Puso en el mostrador un traje de ninfa, muy bonito  
-Vendedor: 15 dollares, también   
-Samus: (saca dinero de su billetera) Aquí tiene 30, por los dos. Gracias  
-Vendedor: - Gracias a ustedes (pone cara satánica) Vuelvan pronto  
-Samus y Roll: O.o (se van)   
-Rock: Aquí estaban. No las podía encontrar entre todo este revoltijo  
-Samus: No importa, camina  
-Rok: ¿Qué? ¿Ya compraron los disfraces?  
-Roll: (muestra una bolsa) Aquí están, ahora camina antes de que el vendedor se ponga más raro  
-Rock: ¿Cómo que más raro? ¿No será que…  
Se voltea y comienza a agitar el puño en el aire  
-Rock: Pagará caro por ser un pervertido  
-Roll: xx No, Rock. No nos hizo nada, solo queremos evitarlo  
-Rock: Pero…  
-Roll: No nos hizo nada, ni nos dijo nada. Solo es raro, nada más.  
-Rock: (baja el puño no muy convencido) de acuerdo, pero cuando pase una cosa así me deben avisar a mí.  
-Roll: - Por eso eres mi hermano y te quiero tanto (lo abraza)  
Pasa un rato  
-Rock: ¡Hey! Roll, la escena dramática ya pasó. Ya puedes soltarme. Roll… ¡ROLL!  
-Roll: Bueno, bueno. No tienes que gritar   
-Samus: O.oU ¿Dónde están Rock y Roll?   
-Rock: Es extraño ¿no? Pero no siempre nos estamos peleando. Apuesto que es la primera vez que nos ves abrazados   
-Samus: O.o  
-Roll: Es común entre hermanos pelearse, pero también quererse y protegerse mutuamente. Tú lo deberías saber  
-Samus: Si, pero ¿Ustedes?  
-Rock: Supongo que todavía tenemos algo de afecto. Pero más importante ahora sería ir a la escuela  
-Samus: ¿Qué hora es?  
-Roll: Muy temprano, pero de todas formas podemos ir y presentarns como voluntarios para ayudar  
-Rock: Por mí no hay problema. Una excusa más para no hacer las tareas  
-Samus: Yo quiero interrogar a cierto tipo  
Nos subimos al auto para partir  
-Roll: ¿A qué te refieres con "cierto tipo"?  
-Samus: Pues al que casi atropella Rock esta mañana   
-Rock: ¡Hey! No fue mi culpa  
-Roll: Si no hubiera aparecido esa misteriosa capa de hielo rodeando al auto, nadie te salva de la cárcel.  
-Rock: .. No lo había mirado desde ese punto de vista  
-Samus: Pero ¿Cómo apareció esa capa de hielo que cubrió al auto tan repentinamente?  
-Rock: ¿Un estornudo de Mallow?  
-Samus: Mallow no estaba por ahí.  
-Roll: ¿Entonces qué puede ser?  
-Samus: No lo sé. Por eso y muchas preguntas más deseo interrogarlo ¿Me ayudarán?  
-Rock: Sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo  
-Roll: Yo también siento curiosidad  
-Samus: Gracias  
Fuimos a mi casa para almorzar, luego matamos el tiempo jugando Smash hasta que fueron las 5:30  
En el resto del viaje a la escuela no pasó nada (más) fuera de lo normal. Rock y Roll volvieron a discutir y yo a mis pensamientos  
Cuando por fin llegamos a la escuela eran las 5:45 p.m. El establecimiento estaba más abominable que nunca. La entrada tenía de esas rejas de las casas embrujadas, con unos pocos cuervos falsos mirándonos. La reja se abrió sola cuando nos acercamos.  
-Samus: El Sr. Lucius va a dejar un record en Nintendo School  
-Rock: ¿Cuál?  
-Samus: No lo sé. Quizás el de "cambio de personalidad temporal en cierta fecha" o algo por el estilo.  
Mirábamos atónitos el patio, que estaba cubierto por calabazas en tierra removida. Todas tenían caras talladas. También se podían ver a los árboles pintados de negro, dejaban ver entre sus ramas más bajas a grupos gigantes de murciélagos, no sé cómo pudieron poner tantos en cada rama  
Por último el mismísimo colegio parecía una real casa embrujada. Las paredes estaban pintadas para parecer tablones grises y algunos estaban corroídos por termitas; las ventanas estaban sucias y quebradas; La puerta era de acero y tenía dos leones aterradores incrustados, cada uno con una de esas cosas que sirven para golpear la puerta  
Avanzamos cautelosamente por el camino de tierra que había entre los huertos de calabazas. Rock estaba fascinado por la ambientación, Roll cuidaba que uno de los cuervos no volara por encima de nosotros, o al menos eso creo, porque estaba constantemente mirando hacia arriba, y a mí no me interesaba mucho, bueno, ya les dije mi punto de vista.  
Nos paramos delante de la puerta, y cuando estiré la mano para tocar, apareció alguien del otro lado. Era parecido a un bárbaro medieval, solo que era mucho más delgado y de facciones delicadas. Tenía el cabello largo y amarillo amarrado en una trenza, cara pintada de verde, una espada al cinturón de cuero, botas estilo medieval, pantalón y camisa viejos y gastados y una armadura de peto y protector de cadera.  
-Sr. Lucius: Ah! Los primeros en llegar a la fiesta. Pasen, pasen.  
Abrió la puerta para darnos espacio y pasamos al interior. Mucho más terrorífico que el exterior.  
Además de los pasillos con ojos y estatuas que vi en la mañana, el salón principal estaba cubierto por alfombras que se adecuaban a la forma de las escaleras; los pasamanos estaban cubiertos por espinas blancas y del techo colgaban infinidad de monstruos y seres extraños, algunos de la imaginación del propio profesor; las puertas que conducían a distintos lugares de la escuela estaban decoradas con esculturas y pinturas que representaban el escenario temático de cada una; las paredes tenían cuadros espeluznantes que parecía que miraban a uno hacia donde fuera.  
-Sr. Lucius: ¿Les gustó? Es solo el comienzo  
-Rock: Waaaaaaaaaw  
-Roll: Se pasó   
-Samus: Está muy bonito  
-Sr. Lucius: Muchas gracias, pero no solo fui yo, también me ayudaron mucho algunos profesores y alumnos.  
-Samus: Ah! Cierto. Profesor Lucius ¿Quién era ese hombre que lo estaba ayudando en el recreo cuando fuimos a preguntarle si era usted el decorador?  
-Sr. Lucius: Ah ¿Te refieres a Bardo? Es un viejo conocido mío, pero no te puedo revelar más  
-Samus: ¿Por qué no?  
-Sr. Lucius: Porque lo tengo prohibido  
-Samus: ¿quién se lo prohibió?  
-Sr. Lucius: .. Ah, em… tampoco puedo decírtelo  
-Samus: ¿Por qué…  
-Sr. Lucius: (me interrumpe) ooU Creo que llegaron más visitas   
Se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Esta vez pasaron los tontos de mi curso, o sea, Falco, Sheik, Fox, Link, Peach y Roy.  
-Samus: Hola!  
-Demás: Hola!  
-Sr. Lucius: ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!  
-Samus: ¿Por qué tan temprano?   
-Falco: Una excusa más para no hacer la tarea  
-Samus: ¿Todos piensan eso?  
-Todos: Si  
-Samus: Flojos aprovechados  
-Link: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! ¡Sr. Lucius: Esta casa del terror está fenomenal!  
-Sr. Lucius: ¿En serio crees eso? Muchas gracias  
-Link: Perfecta para mi plan macabro  
Todos lo miramos curiosos  
-Link: ¡Demonios! Debo dejar de decir las cosas que pienso. No me hagan caso  
Todos se quedaron viendo la decoración, por mientras se dispersaban lentamente  
-Samus: Profesor Lucius ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Bardo ahora?  
-Roy: ¿Bardo?  
Miramos a Roy. No es normal que se atreva a hablar frente a una chica  
-Roy: ..U Prosigan  
-Sr. Lucius: No lo sé, pero ten paciencia, todas las respuestas llegarán a su debido tiempo   
-Samus: -- Si, gracias  
Volteé para matar el tiempo observando las decoraciones, pero vi en la lejanía que Link le hacía señas a Roy para que lo siguiera.  
En ese momento comencé a razonar ¿De qué hablaba Link cuando se refería al plan macabro? ¿Por qué Roy había reaccionado de tal forma al escuchar el nombre de Bardo? ¿Quién era ese hombre tan extraño? ¿Cómo apareció la capa de hielo para protegerlo? ¿Por qué nadie podía decirme quién era?  
Algo sí era seguro, todo estaba interrelacionado… y yo descubriría el secreto.  
Los seguí con cautela y ocultándome entre las sombras. Ellos caminaban holgadamente como si fuera cualquier día de escuela. Hablaban y reían de estupideces. Nunca antes había visto a Roy reír. El tener esa imagen en mi cabeza me da un poco de paz. Pensar que existen personas que viven con terror, verlas reír.  
Los seguí un rato hasta que llegaron a la sala secreta  
-Link: ¿Listo Roy?  
-Roy: No lo sé.   
-Link: Vamos, no hay nada qué perder.  
-Roy: Si, tienes razón. Vamos  
Entraron a la sala secreta. Desde adentro se escuchó una voz ya conocida para mí.  
-Link F: …Y si la compran ahora, pueden llevarse este práctico y valioso… esperen, el nombre se borró… harscrlormedsc… ah ¡Lo que sea!  
-Link: Sabes que no vinimos por tu mercancía.   
-Link F: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No seas impaciente. Aún tenemos toda la noche para hacerlo.  
-Samus: (pensando) ¿Link F? ¿Qué estará haciendo con Link y Roy?  
-Link: Si, pero yo no quiero perder ni un segundo. Quiero verlo todo  
-Link F: ¿Todo? Yo creí que era solo una parte. Nadie podría recorrer todas las salas escondidas y pasadizos secretos de la escuela en una noche, ni siquiera con un experto como guía   
-Link: Será para el próximo año ¡Ahora vamos! Que tengo prisa  
-Link F: De acuerdo  
Se separa un pedazo de la pared de la sala secreta y deja ver un túnel oscuro y posiblemente húmedo  
-Link: ¡Excelente!   
-Roy: Link, no creo que esta sea una buena idea ¿Sabías que él puede destrozar todo el lugar si quiere?  
-Samus: (pensando) ¿Él? ¿A quién se refiere? ¿A Link F?  
-Link: Tranquilo, Roy. No pasará nada. Confía en mí.  
-Roy: Mmmmmmm… De acuerdo, tú ganas.   
-Link F: Entonces vamos, que nos espera un largo camino  
-Link: ¡Si!  
-Roy: ¡Espérenme!  
Los tres se van por el túnel.  
Yo quise esperar a que estuvieran a una distancia considerable para que no me notaran, pero la pared comenzó a cerrarse, y no tuve más opción que ir.

Para mi fortuna, no me notaron. Iban conversando muy alto como para notar algún ruido externo.  
El túnel siguió y siguió. Hasta que interceptó con una sala. La única luz era una linterna de Roy.  
-Link F: Esta es la sala del ensueño. Es como un complemento del laboratorio secreto   
-Link: ¿Y por qué la sala del ensueño?   
-Link F: (con cara maléfica) Porque aquí acostumbramos a sumir a los niños curiosos en un sueño eterno. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
-Link: ¿Y crees que te vamos a creer esa bromita?  
-Roy: No da miedo, lo siento  
-Link F: Ah, bueno… (se sorprende y apunta hacia mí) ¡Miren, una chica!  
-Roy: ¡¿DONDE?! ¡¿DONDE?!   
-Link: ¿Samus? ¿Qué haces aquí?   
-Samus: (pensando) ¡Rayos!  
Me paré (porque estaba agachada) y caminé hacia ellos. Roy me apuntó con su linterna  
-Roy: Sa… Sa…  
-Link: Samus ¿Nos seguiste hasta aquí?  
No pude ver directamente sus caras, pero por el tono de las voces, pude notar que estaban aterrados ¿Es que a Link se le pegó la fobia de Roy?  
-Link F: (cara maléfica) Han roto el juramento. Ahora tendrán que pagar cara su falta  
-Roy: No, no… nooooooooooooooooooo  
-Link: Espera, no fue nuestra culpa. Ella solo tenía curiosidad y vino por su cuenta (me miró) ¿No es así?  
Yo no entendía nada, pero él tenía razón, así que asentí con la cabeza.  
-Link F: (cara maléfica) No importan los motivos. Ya es tarde para ustedes.   
Del túnel por donde vinimos, aparecieron fantasmas. Si, fantasmas, y nos levantaron del suelo. Yo estaba petrificada, hace algunos minutos estaba admirando el trabajo del Sr. Lucius y ahora estaba siendo sujetada por fantasmas. Mis compañeros pataleaban, pero eso era inútil.  
-Link F: Vayan, amigos míos. Compañeros en la vida eterna. Castiguen a estos mentirosos por su agravio.  
Uno de los fantasmas le quitó su linterna a Roy y la usó para iluminar el camino.  
Los tres vivos fuimos llevados por los muertos contra nuestra voluntad por orto túnel. Gracias al fantasma con la linterna, pudimos ver todo el recorrido: Después del túnel, llegamos a una sala grandísima cubierta por telarañas, luego otro túnel, que nos condujo a una habitación que parecía de torturas, después de otro túnel… las paredes comenzaron a desintegrarse, y dejaban ver un espacio infinito rodeado de estrellas y galaxias. Luego encontramos una puerta, que nos condujo a la última sala.  
Era una gran habitación de piedra, en el centro había una esfera negra.  
-Link: ¿Qué es eso?  
-Link F: Esa es la esfera Dark. Cualquiera que la toque pasará a su lado Dark en cuestión de minutos.  
-Link: ¿Eso querían? ¿Hacernos malos? Por si no lo habían notado, los malos son muy felices, siempre se están riendo.  
-Link F: Ah, no. Solo queremos a uno de ustedes (mira a Roy con malicia)  
-Link: ¿Van a convertir a un niño traumado por las mujeres a su lado Dark? Valla, que inteligentes. Seguramente nos matará a todos, incluso a Samus (nótese sarcasmo)  
-Link F: Quizás como humano no pueda hacer mucho, pero como dragón…  
-Roy: Pero yo todavía no puedo convertirme en dragón  
-Link F: Eso lo veremos cuando toques la esfera Dark  
El fantasma que sujetaba a Roy lo acerca lentamente a la esfera. El chico trataba de resistirse, pero el muerto lo sujetaba con mayor fuerza. Alzó la mano del pelirrojo, y al tocar la esfera, esta comenzó a traspasarle energía oscura a través de rayos ondulatorios muy lentos  
-Link: DÉJALO  
-Link F: ¿Y quién me obliga?  
BUUUUUUUMMMMMMM  
La pared se abrió de una explosión, y al dispersarse el humo, apareció…   
-Samus: ¿Bardo?  
-Bardo: Deja a Roy!  
-Link F: ¿Y tú quién eres?  
Bardo corrió rápido como el viento y sacó a Roy de su ritual.  
-Sr. Lucius: Roy! Link! Samus! ¿Están bien?  
-Bardo: (a Link F) Ya has hecho mucho mal, criatura maligna. Sal de aquí.  
Link F no se asustó mucho por la presencia de Bardo, pero si mostró una cara de sorpresa cuando apareció el Sr. Lucius  
-Link F: De acuerdo, algún día me vengaré (sonríe) pero de todas formas están acabados.  
Todos los fantasmas se retiraron  
Quedamos en silencio. Los tres niños estábamos muy asustados para decir algo y los adultos parecían sorprendidos.  
-Bardo: Hay que llevar a Roy a la enfermería. Esto puede ser muy grave  
-Roy: ¿A qué te refieres?   
-Bardo: No hay tiempo para explicar  
El músico tomó a Roy en brazos y salió apurado de la estancia. El Sr. Lucius nos atendió a Link y a mí más calmadamente.   
-Sr. Lucius: ¿No les han hecho nada esos fantasmas?   
-Link: No, nada. Pero no entiendo por qué se puso tan furioso mi pariente.  
-Sr. Lucius: A veces a los muertos les molesta que los vivos celebren este día. Ser un fantasma no es muy bonito, y muchos lo consideran una ofensa.  
Miramos al Sr. Lucius con cara de no saber nada.  
-Sr. Lucius: Aunque hay otros que si se divierten… Ahora vamos. Quiero ver si tienen alguna herida o algo así.  
Nos paramos y fuimos por el hoyo que habían hecho los adultos anteriormente. Detrás de la pared estaba… la sala de profesores.  
-Link: Valla. Nunca lo creí ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron esto?  
-Sr. Lucius: ¿Crees que advertirles a los alumnos sobre una sala en la que puedan absorber energía maligna sea prudente?  
-Link: Ah  
-Sr. Lucius: Además, solo la Srta. Joanna y yo conocemos la existencia de esta sala, hasta ahora. Tendré que pedirles su palabra de que no contarán a nadie lo que vieron.   
-Link: Aoh (se resigna) De acuerdo. No se lo diré a nadie.   
-Samus: Yo tampoco  
-Sr. Lucius: Muy bien, ahora vamos a la enfermería que…  
Fue interrumpido por el sonido de las sillas y mesas tiritando, y por el suelo que se movía.  
-Sr. Lucius: Un temblor. Salgamos de aquí.  
Salimos de la sala a paso veloz, en fila india. Nos dirigimos al gimnasio, pues la enfermería y estaba pasándolo. Pero al entrar en la sala de deportes, nos detuvimos en seco por algo que nos dejó atónitos.  
Roy se retorcía en el suelo mientras que Bardo estaba inconsciente a unos metros de él.El chico estrella gritaba como nunca se había escuchado, a todo pulmón.   
El profesor Lucius se adelantó a verlo, pero el pelirrojo lo lanzó por los aires con un manotazo.  
-Samus: ¿Qué está pasando?  
-Link: Debió de ser la esfera Dark. Roy está intentando luchar contra el poder oscuro ¡Vamos Roy! ¡No te dejes vencer!  
-Sr. Lucius: (se lavanta) No, es más que eso… La esfera Dark no lo hace malvado, solamente le da poderes oscuros. Ahora Roy está tratando de acostumbrarse a ese poder.  
-Link: ¿Y entonces por qué mi antepasado quería darle esos poderes?  
-Sr. Lucius: No hay tiempo para ponerse a deducir. Hay que hacer entrar en razón a Roy. O la magia le otorgará la habilidad de convertirse en un dragón… y no sabemos cómo actuará entonces  
-Link: Llamemos a sus padres  
-Bardo: Eso no servirá, no hay tiempo. Ahora Roy se encuentra en un área entre luz y oscuridad. Está confundido y su mejor opción es liberarse usando todo su poder, y con eso podría destruir el colegio junto con los cientos de estudiantes que hay dentro. Debemos hacerle recordar que está aquí.  
-Sr. Lucius: ¿Y cómo podemos hacer eso?  
-Bardo: Solo mírenme  
Mientras conversábamos, el chico seguía retorciéndose en el piso. De repente los brazos o piernas se le teñían de un color entre azul y verde, y en la cabeza le aparecían colmillos y sus ojos cambiaban de azul a rojo.  
Bardo corrió hacia el pobre Roy y lo sujetó de sus extremidades con suma fuerza  
-Bardo: ¡Cálmate, estúpido pendejo! ¡¿Qué acaso quieres morir?!  
El pelirrojo no respondió. Solamente siguió retorciéndose como podía.  
De pronto sus brazos y piernas dejaron de cambiar. Se quedaron con ese color verde-azulado; sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos que sobresalían de su boca; su cabello desapareció para dar paso a seis membranas que rodeaban su cabeza; sus ojos se quedaron rojos y sin brillo; bajo su espalda apareció una cola; sus dedos se transformaron en garras y su piel entera fue cubierta por escamas.  
-Bardo: Demon…  
PAFFFFF   
Roy lo alejó con su cola. Bardo salió disparado por los aires a una mayor distancia a la que había sido arrojado el Sr. Lucius.  
La bestia me miró. Estoy segura de eso, me miró con rabia y también me gruñó. A mí. Pero ¿Qué le había hecho yo?  
Aún así, se agachó como preparándose para una carrera, y luego corrió hacia mí, con el objetivo de matarme. Yo estaba exhausta y además paralizada del miedo. El dragón estaba cada vez más cerca y corría muy rápido. No lo noté, pero en ese momento, el tiempo transcurrió mucho más lento. Era como si yo tuviera que presenciar cada instante de mi muerte, cada detalle.  
El dragón ya casi estaba encima de mí y yo solo atiné a cubrirme con los brazos y ahogar un grito…  
Sentí una clase de presión en mi muñeca, que me tiró hacia un lado fuera del alcance de Roy.  
Miré mi mano. El Sr. Lucius me tomaba firmemente de ahí. Luego me tiró de nuevo junto con Link atrás de él.  
-Sr. Lucius: Déjennos esto a los adultos. Ustedes vallan y busquen refugio.  
De inmediato los tres nos dimos cuenta de que Roy venía hacia nosotros de nuevo, pero en eso se escucha un gran rugido en la otra dirección.   
-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHHHH  
Todos volteamos a ver la fuente de ese sonido. Al otro lado del gimnasio, listo para atacar, se encontraba… ¡OTRO DRAGON!  
-Link: ¡Bien! Seguramente es la señora Ninian que viene a calmar a su hijo   
-Sr. Lucius: No, no es ella.  
-Link: ¿Ah?  
El dragón era un poco más bajo que la Sra. Ninian en su verdadera forma, medía no más de diez metros de altura, y creo que eso es poco para un dragón  
El recientemente aparecido lagarto y el semidragón se miraron mutuamente por largo tiempo, como si estuvieran hablando en un lenguaje secreto. En un segundo, Roy se enfureció, lanzó un grito a los cuatro vientos (que casi nos deja sordos) y corrió más veloz que el rayo hacia el dragón, quien lo esperaba pacientemente en la misma posición.  
El chico-dragón saltó muy alto, justo para quedar en frente de la cara de dragón, levantó su garra para comenzar el ataque y…  
PFFFFFFF  
Con un resoplido del dragón, se congeló y cayó diez metros al suelo.  
PAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF  
Link y yo no sabíamos qué hacer, pero el Sr. Lucius nos tranquilizó.  
-Sr. Lucius: Ya pueden ir. No hay más peligro  
-Link: Pero ¿Y el dragón? Si no es la señora Ninian, entonces ¿Quién es?  
La criatura que había congelado a Roy se lo quedó mirando, y lentamente se achicó y deformó, hasta tener la figura de Bardo  
-Samus: (Llegando hasta donde estaban) ¡¿BARDO?! ¡¿Tú eres el dragón?!   
-Bardo: Pues… luego te lo explico, ahora tenemos que atender a Roy. Y para eso te necesito a ti.  
Vacilé un poco con su petición, pero no me quedó de otra  
-Samus: De acuerdo  
-Bardo: Párate en frente de Roy  
Vacilando, le obedecí. El reptil me miraba fijamente, parecía enojado. Miré a Link y al Sr. Lucius, el primero se veía curioso por lo que pudiera pasar, el segundo estaba calmado y de brazos cruzados  
Miré a Roy. Este tenía la cabeza afuera del hielo, creo que Bardo lo había hecho a propósito   
-Bardo: Ahora, amenázalo  
-Samus: ¿Qué?   
-Bardo: Para que vuelva a la normalidad…  
A mí me confundieron las palabras del músico, pero no había otra salida.  
-Samus: Em… haber… ¡Hey! ¡Tú! Vuelve a la normalidad  
El dragón me lanzó un resoplido a modo de negación.  
-Sr. Lucius: Así no. Tiene que ser, hazlo con más ganas.  
-Link: Piensa que me estás regañando a mí  
-Samus: .. Ah… eh… de acuerdo.  
Miré de nuevo a Roy. Él respiraba agitadamente y trataba de zafarse de su prisión de hielo. Su mirada no mostraba miedo, sino más bien enojo y humillación por haber perdido contra otro dragón ¿Tanto le importaba eso? La verdad ya no importaba. Yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y aunque me diera un poco de lástima era mi deber como amiga. Respiré hondo y comencé.   
-Samus: ¡MALDITA LAGARTIJA DEL DEMONIO! ¡NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE SABES HACER ES RESOPLAR Y GRITAR! ¡Y POR SI ESO FUERA POCO, ME ATACASTE A MÍ! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A MIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Dragón: .. Lo siento  
-Samus: ¿Ah?  
PUFFFFFFFF  
Roy ya no tenía escamas, ni cola, ni ningún indicio de que fuera un dragón.  
El hielo se rompió solo para que mi amigo quedara libre, pero este siguió acostado mirándo hacia arriba  
-Roy: ..  
-Link: Cielos, Samus. Si que lo traumaste. Esto será un retroceso en su tratamiento  
-Bardo: Bien, Roy. Creo que ya lo superaste. Agradécele a Samus más tarde, ahora tenemos que vestirte (saca un disfraz de lord que por casualidades de la vida traía consigo)  
Samus: Bien, es momento de que alguien me explique lo que pasó aquí.  
-Sr. Lucius: Como Roy es un semidragón, los poderes de la esfera Dark le dieron esa habilidad de sacar su otro yo.  
-Samus: ¿Y tu verdadra identidad, Bardo?  
-Bardo: (cuando terminó de vestir a Roy) Creo que ya te puedo respondr esa pregunta ¿o no Lucius?  
-Sr. Lucius: No creo que sea malo que se lo cuentes a unos niños, después de esta noche  
-Link: ¿A qué se refieren?  
-Bardo: Mi nombre es Nils, soy el tío de Roy y hermano de su madre, Ninian.  
Desde aquí, todo es de las dos correcciones  
-Link: Por eso se puede convertir en dragón   
-Nils: La verdad es que sería mejor decir "también puedo convertirme en humano", puesto que esta no es mi verdadera forma.  
-Samus: ¿Y cómo supo qué hacer con Roy?  
-Nils: Los dragones también tenemos sentimientos ¿Sabían? El que mi sobrino se convierta en uno, no le quita su fobia a las mujeres  
-Link: ¿Y por qué atacó a Samus si seguía con la fobia?  
-Nils: No se la quita, pero le da maneras de enfrentarla. Samus tenía que mostrar superioridad para que Roy le tuviera miedo  
-Samus: Por eso me pidió regañarlo.  
-Link: Y antes, con la esfera Dark ¿Por qué los fantasmas se fueron cuando ustedes llegaron?  
-Sr. Lucius: Creo que fue porque yo he estudiado un poco de magia sagrada, lo suficiente como para castigarlos si se portan mal.  
-Samus: Solo falta una pregunta ¿Por qué no podíamos saber tu identidad?  
-Nils: Pues…  
-Sr. Lucius: Yo se los digo. Lo que pasa es que Nils quería darle una sorpresa a Ninian, por eso es que no quería que nada se supiera.  
-Link: --U ¿Tanto lío para eso?  
-Nils: uu Cambiando de tema, ahora deberán de tener cuidado con Roy. No sabemos cuándo pueden salir a la luz las influencias de la esfera Dark  
-Sr. Lucius: Muy bien ¿Por qué no vamos todos a la enfermería y luego a la fiesta? La noche aún es joven.  
Fuimos a la enfermería. No teníamos heridas muy graves. Solo algunos rasguños y unas pocas cortadas. Roy seguía ensimismado por mi regaño. Espero que algún día me perdone.  
Luego de eso nos dirigimos a la fiesta, en donde ya todos se estaban divirtiendo. Yo me relajé, había pasado un día agotador.  
Al cabo de unas horas, Link me llamó para contarme algo  
-Link: ¿Por qué crees que mi ancestro nos haya hecho eso?   
-Samus: ¿No te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo el profesor Lucius? Está enojado. Eso es todo  
-Link: ¿Estás segura? A mí me pareció otra cosa  
-Samus: ¿Cómo qué?  
-Link F: Como la broma más divertida que hemos hecho los fantasmas de Nintendo School en nuestra no-vida ¿No les parece? Jajajajajajaja  
-Samus: ¬¬ Serás…   
-Link: Ah, entonces era eso. Me alegro, por un momento creí que nos odiabas  
-Link F: Por favor ¿Odiarlos? ¿Yo? Si eso me es imposible. Además deben admitir que se espantaron. Y lo tengo todo filmado.  
-Link: ¿Qué?   
-Link F: Es una obra maestra. La película se llamará "Nintendo School-Día de brujas" ¿Qué les parece?  
-Link: Pienso que… ¡Deberías darme esa cinta!  
Link F sale a toda velocidad, perseguido por su pariente vivo.  
Yo ya estaba feliz de que todos los cabos estuvieran sueltos, y al fin podría relajarme.  
Como a eso de las 10:00 de la noche, le pedí a Rock que me dejara en mi casa.   
Llegué, me puse el pijama y me acosté.  
Al otro día desperté con estos dos robots diciéndome que yo escribiera en el diario y… eso, creo que es todo.  
Se despide, nuevamente:  
Samus, Nintendo School


End file.
